La camarera del Spotlight
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Dos almas diferentes que se cruzan. Dos mujeres sin nada en común más que la constante necesidad de estar cerca una de la otra. —Soy un maldito desastre, Rachel. —Perfecto. Adoro los desastres.
1. I

**Introducción**

 _"Tenía grietas por todos lados, escéptica por naturaleza y reservada por elección._

 _Odiaba los juegos aunque sabía muy bien como jugar cada uno de ellos._

 _Belleza simple pero perfecta, adorable en la dosis justa y maliciosa en gran cantidad._

 _Letal para el que se encariñaba demasiado y excelente para el que quería una aventura de una noche._

 _Fantasmagórica como un espejismo, permanente como una cicatriz._

 _¿Su mayor virtud? Ser un puto desastre._

 _¿Lo peor de todo? A mí me encantaba que lo fuera. "_

—Rachel Berry


	2. II

**01**

 _«Mamá»_ , rezó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil completamente brilloso y repulsivo.

Ignoró la llamada poniendo los ojos en blanco y continuó su caminata hacia el Frederick Douglass Blvd. Sonrió complacida en cuanto llegó al final de la calle y el techo galería —con aire retro— en colores rojo y negro con letras en blanco y carteles luminosos, que indicaba el nombre del lugar y los servicios ofrecidos, le saludaban desde uno de los laterales. No había muchas personas fuera del lugar —¿Quién estaría a las 00.14 am fuera de su casa con el frio calándose en sus huesos?—, lo que le garantizaba que podría tomarse su café en el exterior del lugar sin que nadie le molestase. Además, gracias al techo galería, estaría reguardo de la ligera llovizna que la meteoróloga del _Fox News_ anunció esa misma mañana.

 _«Mamá»_ , volvió a rezar la pantalla de su móvil cuando entraba al café-bar.

—Buenos noches —saludó ignorando una vez más la llamada de teléfono. Una rubia bajita con tatuajes en los antebrazos y el distintivo _«Dani»_ sobre su pecho le sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra—. Un Dark Roast, por favor.

—Por supuesto. Ya te lo llevo.

Le sonrió a la camarera —más por obligación que por otra cosa— y se retiró hacia una de las mesas que daban hacia la ventana de la calle. Perdió su mirada hacia el exterior varios minutos antes de sacar de su bolso el libro que había comenzado leer la noche anterior. No importaba cuantas veces leyera la historia, siempre encontraba un nuevo rumbo en los pensamientos de Charlie. La camarera bajita regresó poco después con su café negro y volvió a dejarla sola, no sin antes haberle regalado una nueva sonrisa.

 _«Mamá»_ , volvió a saltar en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Y esta vez ya no pudo seguir ignorándola por mucho tiempo más.

—Disculpa, Charlie —soltó mirando hacia el libro. Como si el personaje literario pudiera soltarle un _«No te preocupes»—_. Mamá está algo… insistente esta noche. —Deslizó el pulgar sobre la marca verde hacia la derecha y pegó el teléfono a su oreja—. Buenas noches, mamá. ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde?

—Al parecer este es el único horario en el que puedo hablar con mi hija —espetó la mujer del otro lado del teléfono. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba un trago a su café. _Auch_. Demasiado caliente—. ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

 _«Porque no quería»_

—Lo siento, mamá. Estaba en un lugar donde no podía contestar —mintió—. Pero ahora que contesté tu billonésima llamada en el día, dime… ¿Para qué me llamabas?

— ¿Dónde estabas que no podías contestarle el teléfono a tu madre?

 _«Oh, por Dios. No vayas por ese lado»_ , pidió mentalmente.

No estaba teniendo el mejor día de todos y no quería descargar el enojo con su madre. Así que le convenía a la mujer no ir por lado controladora compulsiva porque si lo hacía, la conversación terminaría muy mal.

Ya había empezado mal el día con la primera llamada de teléfono. El idiota de su ex novio le llamó para preguntarle si en su departamento no había quedado su chalina. Tendría que haber sospechado, desde la primera vez que lo vio, que esa chalina sería la tercera en discordia en la relación. ¿Quién le mandó a salir con un maldito hípster? Nadie. Ella solita se metió en toda esa locura.

A la llamada de teléfono le siguió un ruido desde la cocina. En cuanto se acercó a la habitación, supo que había sido una mala idea ir hasta allí. Su compañera de piso estaba teniendo sexo sobre la mesada con el chico número cuatro de esa semana. ¿O era el número cinco? No estaba segura. Había perdido la cuenta de los amantes de su _roommate._ De más está decir que la idea de buscar nuevo departamento apareció en su cabeza más fuerte que nunca.

Ingenuamente pensó que pasar tiempo en el trabajo mejoraría el día, pero no. Una de las modelos publicitarias de la empresa había llegado con sus aires de diva muy por encima de lo establecido en su paciencia y armó un berrinche por unas supuestas fotografías mal sacadas. Fotografías hechas por el fotógrafo de la empresa que era su amigo. Era su deber defender el trabajo y el arte del joven. Así que estaba sorprendida de no haber recibido aún una citación para ir a la comisaria por lesiones físicas. En su defensa, la modelito de quinta se merecía que le quitaran esa horrible cortina de extensiones que le hacían parecer un perro caniche mal peinado.

A toda esa mierda de día se le sumaban las llamadas de su madre. No es que no la quisiera o tuvieran mala relación, era simplemente que se había ido de su antiguo pueblo para tener un poco de libertad y no sentirse tan ahogada y reprimida en su presencia. Que Judy —así se llamaba su madre— la llamara cada media hora le hacía sentir que había salido de ese pueblucho para nada, que en el fondo seguía siendo la misma adolescente dominada y sumisa que era cuando vivía con su madre.

Judy tampoco era una represora. La cuestión estaba en que ella jamás había tenido el valor para enfrentarse a su madre. Al resto del mundo sí pero… ¿A su madre? No, gracias. No quería terminar siendo igual o más odiada que su padre. _Maldito infeliz, bueno para nada_. Maldito sea él y la loca tatuada que tenía como amante. Por suerte las abandonó, tanto a su madre como a ella, porque para tener un padre como él… No, gracias.

Apretó el teléfono fuerte con la mano hasta que sintió cierta molestia en la cara interna de los dedos. Por suerte no tenía fuerza sobrehumana porque con el apretón que ejerció sobre el aparato seguramente lo rompería. Y no tenía dinero para comprarse uno nuevo. Así que respiró profundo alejando a su idiota padre de su mente y se concentró en la controladora de su madre, que en ese momento hablaba de algo que ella no se esperaba en absoluto: Judy tenía novio.

— ¿Se puede saber de dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó pasándose una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio.

—Lo conocí en una reunión de solos y solas. Ya sabes, citas online.

 _«Jódeme»_

Una de las tantas cosas que no extrañaba de vivir con su madre, eran las locuras en las que Judy se podía meter. Un día era una madre controladora, al otro una madre liberal con _«Vete, haz tu vida»_ incluido. A la semana siguiente le daban ganas de hacer un curso de jardinería y a los dos días lo cambiaba por otro de tejido a crochet. El peor que tuvo que soportar fue cuando hizo el curso de repostería y ella tuvo que ser el _«conejillo de indias»_ de su madre. Aumentó varios kilos durante esa semana. Y si algo le faltaba en esa larga lista de locuras, eso era salir con alguien de internet.

—Tiene que ser una broma, mamá. No puedes salir con alguien que conoces en internet. ¿Qué tal que es un loco demente? ¿O un violador de ancianas? Ok, lo siento —se disculpó cuando Judy protestó por esto último. Resopló antes de continuar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan… conociéndose?

—Cinco meses, casi seis —respondió su madre—. Pero es un buen hombre, Quinnie. Nada que ver con tu padre. — _«Ya…»_ , soltó irónicamente en su cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Cielo, no he salido con nadie en años y esta vez he encontrado a alguien que me hace bien, que me hace sentir especial y, por sobre todas las cosas, no me engaña con locas tatuadas — _«Eso no lo sabes»_ , pensó auto regañándose a los pocos segundos. —Tu hermana vendrá a conocerlo este fin de semana y pensé que sería lindo que tú también estuvieras aquí.

 _«Perfecto»_ , pensó con ironía.

Frannie estaría en Lima. No eran celos de hermana menor lo que causaba esa aversión hacia su hermana, era el hecho de no tener nada en común con ella más allá del odio hacia su padre. Que las hayan comparado entre sí desde que tenía uso de razón, tampoco ayudaba crear una buena relación entre ambas. Frannie había sacado diez desde primaria. Ella sacó diez hasta que entró en la secundaria. Luego sus notas bajaron; Frannie había llevado un solo novio a casa. El mismo con el que se casó tiempo después; ella había llevado a cuatro. Uno tonto, uno inocente, un cristiano que para besarle le pedía permiso. Y por último, el típico chico malo que hay en todos los pueblos de mala muerte; Frannie se había graduado de Yale con honores. Ella dejó tercer año de Artes Audiovisuales en Columbia.

Así que no, no le apetecía ir a su antiguo pueblo de regreso y ver a su «perfecta» hermana. Ya era un desastre bastante lindo —insertar ironía aquí— como para encontrarse con Frannie y que ésta le refregara en la cara lo perfecta que era su vida mientras que ella era un puto desastre sin remedio. Y también la oveja negra de la familia.

—Mamá, no sé si pueda ir este fin de semana. Debo… —no supo que mentira inventar. Así que cerró los ojos y suspiró—: Dudo mucho que pueda ir este fin de semana a Lima.

—Quinnie, te necesito aquí conmigo porque es un momento especial que quiero compartir con mis dos hijas —replicó Judy con firmeza haciéndole suspirar una vez más—. Ya sé que tú también tienes tu vida, y créeme que me interesa que todo te salga bien y seas tan responsable con tu trabajo pero, ¿Podrías al menos hacer el intento de venir este fin de semana?

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer pero… no te prometo nada, ¿Ok? —fue su resignada respuesta. Alejó un poco el teléfono móvil de su oreja cuando su madre se puso demasiado eufórica para su gusto—. Ahora debo colgar, mamá. Debo llegar a mi departamento y continuar con unos papeles que el jefe necesita mañana temprano y créeme, voy con retraso.

—Está bien, Quinnie. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿Ok? Te amo, hija.

—Te amo también, mamá.

Para cuando cortó lo llamada, su café no estaba frio, ¡Estaba helado! Y como lo de los papeles para su jefe era mentira, levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos llamando a la camarera rubia con tatuajes. Un nuevo café caliente, una pequeña llovizna golpeando en la ventana y el libro entre sus manos una vez más, le hicieron olvidar la llamada telefónica de Judy. No quería pensar en eso en ese preciso instante, ya pensaría al otro día en la oficina mientras fingía prestar atención a todo lo que su odioso jefe decía.

Al cambiar la página del libro, levantó la vista encontrandose con que había dos o tres personas más de las que había cuando ella entró a Spotlight. El reloj retro —como todos los objetos que había en el lugar— marcaba las 01:23 am desde una de las paredes laterales. A pesar de ser algo tarde no le apetecía volver al departamento aún. Además, tenía la leve sospecha de las actividades que su compañera de piso estaría haciendo. Así que no, nada de escuchar orgasmos ajenos esa noche.

—Veo que la mala relación entre tú y el paraguas no ha cambiado —escuchó decir a la camarera rubia.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dani? ¿Así era? Sí. Una rápida mirada al distintivo sobre el pecho de la rubia confirmaba que, efectivamente, ese era el nombre de la camarera. Quizás era hora de que se lo aprendiera.

Siguió la línea de la visión de la joven encontrandose con una morena, también bajita —poco más de un metro y medio—, que parecía sacudirse como si se tratara de un perro al cual recién acaban de bañar. Arrugó la nariz frente a esa imagen. Conocía a esa joven. Era la camarera del turno noche, la misma que le hacía compañía a Dani. Tenía que señalar que la llovizna de afuera no favorecía para nada al flequillo de la camarera recién llegada. Por lo general, cuando era noche despejada, el flequillo se mantenía completamente recto, sin moverse apenas. No es que le hubiese prestado atención a ese pequinés devenido en mujer tamaño bolsillo pero era una persona observadora, así que notar su presencia era algo inevitable.

Su nombre no lo sabía. A diferencia de Dani, la morena con tamaño de chihuahua, jamás se había acercado a ella. Ni ella se había acercado a la morena. No necesitaba hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Además, ¿Para qué? No tenía ningún interés en esa joven. Así que, como cada noche, simplemente desvió la mirada y volvió a su lectura.

—Oh, el pequeño Charlie. Tan solitario como ingenuo e inocente —comentó alguien detrás de su oreja un cuarto de hora más tarde.

Demasiado cerca de su oreja.

Quiso darse vuelta pero un aroma frutal y dulce, no empalagoso, penetró en sus fosas nasales dejándola ligeramente atontada. O quizás fue el hecho de sentir el aliento caliente de la persona detrás de ella sobre su oreja. Caliente y con aroma a mentol. Similar a dentífrico pero al mismo tiempo con un toque único. Una melena marrón, un poco más claro en las puntas, cayó sobre su hombro llamando completamente su atención. Y causándole cosquillas en la mejilla cuando movió la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

—Lo siento, ¿Te conozco? —preguntó con un deje de frialdad en la voz.

—No —respondió su interlocutor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pero sí conozco a Charlie.

—Todo aquel que haya leído el libro conoce a Charlie —observó con una ceja en alto—. Incluso apostaría a que hay personas que se identifican con el personaje.

—Y yo apostaría a que no es la primera vez que lees ese libro. Rachel Berry, mucho gusto —se presentó la camarera sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Como así tampoco ella borró su ceja en alto. Sobre todo cuando la joven frente a ella le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo. Se tomó su tiempo antes de estrechársela. No conocía de nada a esa morena de tamaño bolsillo, salvo de saber que trabajaba allí cada noche. Tampoco es que, durante esa casi semana que llevaba yendo al café-bar, la chica se hubiese acercado a ella. Por ende, no entendía por qué de repente estaban hablando de un personaje literario tan precioso como desastroso.

—Hola —fue lo único que dijo soltando la mano de la camarera. Nada de nombres. Ni siquiera un _«mucho gusto»_ o _«el gusto es mío»_. Jamás había sido buena para mentir.

— ¡Rachel! —Llamó Dani desde la barra—. Clientes en la mesa cinco, ¿Puedes atenderlos?

—Ya voy —respondió la morena chihuahua sin quitarle la mirada de encima. —Nada de nombres, ¿Eh?

No era una persona de incomodarse fácil pero tener dos faroles marrones clavados en ella y una sonrisa que poco a poco se iba asemejando a la del Joker era algo con lo que nunca se había enfrentado. Lo más incómoda que llegó a sentirse alguna vez fue cuando su madre habló por horas y horas acerca del nuevo empleo soñado obtenido por la hija pródiga de la familia Fabray. O sea, Frannie. Obviamente no podía ser ella porque: uno, no había terminado su carrera. Y dos, su madre había perdido las esperanzas con ella apenas terminó el instituto.

— ¿Quieres más café antes de que me vaya? —escuchó preguntar a la camarera.

Negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada de la joven porque repentinamente estaba molesta. Siempre sucedía eso cuando recordaba los laureles que sus padres tiraban acerca de Frannie. Para ella solo había espinas. Cuando eran la mentira esa de familia perfecta, Russel siempre sacaba a relucir lo «excelente y astuta» que había estado Frannie cuando solicitó empleo por primera vez, lo hermosa que había estado en el baile de graduación donde salió reina y lo inteligente que fue al «atrapar» a su esposo. Su padre jamás usaba el término «enamorado» o «enamorada», para él las personas en parejas estaban «atrapadas». Se preguntó si seguiría diciendo lo mismo ahora que la loca tatuada lo tenía «atrapado» a él.

Demasiado molesta como para seguir en el mismo lugar, guardó su libro en el bolso y le hizo señas a Dani de que le dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos una vez que estuvo afuera del Spotlight. Ya no llovía pero si comenzaba a hacer frio. Lo más sensato hubiera sido que se tomara un taxi hasta su departamento pero la idea de caminar hasta allí la sedujo mucho más. Necesitaba que el viento golpeara en su rostro para volver a sentirse libre.

Para volver a sentirse ella misma.

* * *

 _«No, este no. Demasiado caro»_ , pensó escribiendo una cruz sobre la nota que había escrito en su libreta.

— ¿Más café?

—Sí, Dani, gracias —sonrió mirando a la camarera rubia del Spotlight. La rubia bajita le devolvió la sonrisa antes de irse.

Ella volvió la vista a la laptop sobre la mesa del café y a las anotaciones en su libreta. Había estado yendo las últimas dos noches al café-bar con el aparato electrónico porque había descubierto que el lugar tenia WiFi gratis. Lo que le permitía pasarse horas buscando departamentos en internet sin necesidad de preocuparse por la conexión.

Había tomado la decisión de mudarse de una vez por todas cuando al llegar a su departamento, dos noches atrás después de caminar bajo el frío, se encontró con su compañera de piso tirada en el suelo sobre un colchón improvisado de cojines completamente desnuda. Dos tipos más estaban con ella pero al menos uno tuvo la decencia de ponerse su bóxer antes de dormir. No juzgaba a su _roommate_ pero eso era algo que sobrepasaba su límite de tolerancia. No podía vivir mucho tiempo más en ese ámbito. Por el bien de su salud mental y por la salud física de su compañera de piso.

Llevaba dos días buscando departamentos pero la mayoría escapaba del acceso de su billetera. Quizás debería empezar a buscar otro empleo aparte del que ya tenía. Aunque si eso pasaba, ¿En qué momento descansaría? Ya de por si pasaba doce horas en la empresa siendo la secretaria de alguien tan temido como insoportable, cosa que le agotaba tanto mental como físicamente, un nuevo empleo no sería fácil de llevar. Y el único momento en el que podía trabajar sería de noche, el tiempo que usaba para dormir y reponer energías.

Dejó de buscar departamentos y colocó en la barra de búsqueda de Google _«¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar una persona sin dormir?»_ , seguido de otra pestaña _con «¿Cuánto tiempo puede beber café una persona antes de perder la cabeza completamente?»_. Estaba en plena búsqueda cuando una masa marrón con rojo y blanco pasó frente a sus ojos.

01:30 am. Puntual.

No lo había notado en toda la semana que llevaba yendo al lugar hasta que la joven se acercó a ella, pero la morena con flequillo recto, que se había presentado frente a ella como Rachel _como se llame_ , llegaba cada noche puntual a las una treinta de la madrugada. Como siempre, saludó a Dani, bromeó con la rubia sobre algo —a juzgar por las risitas que ambas soltaban por lo bajo—, se colocó el delantal —blanco, como la mayoría de las cosas del lugar— y se acercó a los clientes que iban llegando. Al ser una noche despejada, libre de lluvias o nubes, había más clientes que de costumbre. Quizás seis o siete personas más.

Después de ese primer contacto, dos noches atrás, la morena no había vuelto a acercarse a ella. No es que esperase que lo hiciera pero le parecía raro que la camarera fuera mesa por mesa ofreciendo café y tortitas al resto de los clientes y pasara por alto su mesa. No había hecho algo que molestase a la joven, ¿O sí? Bah, daba igual, ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que pasaba con esa morena con el tamaño de un perro pequinés?

Había vuelto a su búsqueda en Google cuando se sintió repentinamente observada, ¿Como cuando la víctima de una película de terror siente que lo van a asesinar? Bueno, así. Incluso levantó su vista y miró a su alrededor pero nada. Nadie estaba mirándola. El señor mayor con gafas estaba a su lado leyendo un libro casi tan antiguo como él; la pareja de hippies de dos mesas más adelante estaban riéndose de manera estúpida, quizás demasiados fumados como para diferenciar realidad de delirio; Dani estaba en la barra colocando rosquillas en una bandeja; así que no comprendía porque razón se sentía observada si nadie le prestaba atención a ella.

Volvió otra vez a su búsqueda hasta que de nuevo se sintió observada. Una rápida mirada hacia el exterior a través de la ventana le aseguró que el peligro no venía de afuera. No, su asesino estaba ahí adentro pero, ¿Dónde? Volvió a pasar su mirada por todo el restaurante y encontró, una vez más, la nada misma. Hasta que sus ojos notaron una masa marrón con rojo y blanco.

La camarera morena con tamaño bolsillo la miraba casi sin pestañear desde el piso de arriba, apoyada en uno de los barandales con una mirada completamente aterradora como indescriptible. Le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo que pudo antes de sentir las ganas de ponerse de pie e ir a preguntarle a la joven qué problema tenía con ella. Por suerte Dani intervino llamando a la morena.

De repente, ya no tenía tantas ganas de estar allí. Así que cerró su laptop, guardó su libreta y, como venía haciendo desde hacía una semana, chasqueó los dedos indicándole a Dani que dejaba el dinero en la mesa. Una vez afuera del Spotlight respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar lento pero sin pausa para poner la máxima distancia posible entre ella y la morena.

No entendía por qué de repente se sintió pequeña frente a ese mar chocolate clavado en ella, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Tenía millones cosas que hacer. Buscar departamento, dormir, llamar al día siguiente a la agencia de viajes para reservar el vuelo hasta Lima, prepararse mentalmente para enfrentarse al control de su madre y a la perfección de su hermana, alejar de su mente la mirada de la camarera. Pero ni siquiera todos esos pensamientos lograron eclipsar la sensación de sentirse observada que la persiguió hasta perderse de vista del Spotlight Diner.

Como si la camarera la hubiese seguido con la mirada, incluso una vez fuera del lugar.

* * *

Una semana, siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas con sus respectivos minutos y segundos.

Hubiese vuelto mucho antes al Spotlight Diner pero cada vez que intentaba ir, recordaba la mirada de la camarera sobre ella y retrocedía en su decisión.

El único momento en que pudo tener un poco de paz, aunque sonara algo irónico, había sido cuando estuvo en Lima el fin de semana. Y no, no fue gracias a su madre o su hermana. Fue gracias a sus sobrinos. Alex de siete años y Alyson de diez. Alyson era físicamente igual a su madre. En términos de personalidad era muchísimo mejor que Frannie. Y más inteligente también. Por lo menos con la niña se podía hablar horas sin que sacara a relucir constantemente lo perfecta que era. Alex, por otro lado, era más parecido a ella cuando tenía su misma edad. Tímido, dejando hablar a su hermana todo el tiempo, mirándola con admiración. Era inevitable no verse reflejada en él.

También conoció al novio de su madre. Un tipo algo enigmático, ojos azules, mirada firme, sonrisa entre idiota y relajada, calvo. Sobre todo calvo. Parecía un poco inteligente e incluso mantuvo una interesante conversación sobre arte, música y, muy a su pesar, política. Pero eso lo habló el tipo con Frannie que, como siempre, sacó a relucir lo altamente capacitada que estaba para ese tipo de conversación.

—Me alegro que hayas venido —le dijo su madre cuando se quedaron a solas en la cocina.

No dijo nada, simplemente suspiró y abrazó a Judy como hacía tiempo había dejado de hacerlo. Debía admitir que su madre se veía muchísimo mejor que la última vez que ella la estuvo visitando. Sobre todo ahora que tenía a un calvo novio a su lado. A pesar de cuidar las formas y de no demostrarse demasiado cariñosa con el tipo, había descubierto a la mujer varias veces mirándolo atontada. Y se sintió bien por su madre. Había estado tensa y reservada durante toda la cena pero ver a Judy sonriente todo el tiempo, le hizo ver que quizás el calvo no sería tan mal tipo. Aun así lo mantendría vigilado. Y por vigilado se refería a visitar más de seguido Lima, muy a su pesar. Pero todo sea por cuidar a su enamorada e atolondrada madre.

—Buenas noches —saludó acercándose a la barra. Como siempre, Dani la recibió del otro lado con una sonrisa—. Un café, por favor.

— ¿Un Dark Roast? —Asintió a modo de respuesta—. Perfecto. Ya te lo llevo. ¿La mesa de siempre?

—La misma.

Tal y como le había dicho a la camarera rubia, se sentó en su mesa habitual. Perdió su mirada en el exterior unos minutos antes de sacar su laptop y continuar con su búsqueda de departamentos. Dani se acercó a ella cinco minutos después con el café y tortitas que, según había dicho la rubia, invitaba la casa. Le sonrió soltando un _«muchas gracias»_ antes de volver a quedarse sola en su mesa.

La búsqueda de departamentos no estaba yendo por buen camino, más que nada porque todos los que le gustaban sobrepasaba el límite de su economía y no podía permitirse un costo tan elevado. Llevaba casi una hora en el lugar cuando sintió una brisa fresca arrastrarse hasta donde ella estaba. La reacción automática sería levantar la vista en busca del origen de tal cosa pero ni levantó la vista, ni quiso conocer al causante de dicha acción. O en ese caso, la causante.

Sabía que eran las una y media de la madrugada. No es que haya estado mirando su reloj pulsera constantemente, sino que simplemente le había estado echando una mirada cada tanto para no pasarse de su horario. Después de todo, en la mañana debía ir a trabajar. Por ende, no podía desvelarse tanto tiempo. Carraspeó antes de volver su vista a la laptop y posteriormente a su libreta donde había estado anotando los posibles departamentos que estaban casi al alcance de su bolsillo.

—Hola —escuchó detrás de ella. Se puso repentina y absurdamente tensa pero no lo demostró—. ¿Le diste un descanso al pequeño Charlie?

Después de poco más de una semana la camarera con flequillo recto se acercaba nuevamente a ella y le dirigía la palabra. Tragó saliva varias veces sin saber exactamente el porqué de su ya mencionada reacción. Quizás porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la manera en la cual los ojos de la morena, que en ese preciso instante estaba parada a su lado, la taladraron hasta mucho después de haber abandonado el Spotlight. Porque, podían llamarla loca o exagerada pero nadie iba a quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que esa noche la morena no le había quitado ojo en ningún momento durante el tiempo que estuvo en el café-bar ni hasta cuando se fue del mismo.

—Mmm… sí —respondió finalmente. Internamente se preguntó por qué le daba conversación a la chica frente a ella y no salía corriendo aun al notar como esos dos océanos chocolates se clavaban en su rostro—. Aunque no del todo. Está en mi bolso esperando que lo saque de allí.

—Creo que tendrá que esperar un poco más —observó la morena con una media sonrisa mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la laptop que descansaba en la mesa—. Parece una búsqueda… necesaria.

Quiso cerrar el ordenador rápidamente tras escuchar eso por parte de la camarera pero si lo hacía quedaría como que quería ocultar algo. Y no era así. Tampoco es que estuviera buscando cosas indebidas, sino que estaba buscando una nueva vivienda en la cual solamente fueran ella y su silencio, sin orgasmos ajenos de por medio. Por otro lado, el hecho de que la morena haya _«husmeado»_ , por llamarlo de alguna forma, en sus actividades lejos de molestarle, le pareció algo normal. Como si ella y la joven hablaran sobre libros y búsquedas en internet a diario.

Pero no era así.

Ella y la morena no se conocían de nada, más que de ser cliente-camarera. Esa era toda la relación que mantenían. Entonces, ¿Por qué permitía que esa morena con flequillo recto —que se descontrolaba los días de lluvia dándole aspecto de cachorro recién bañado— se metiera en sus asuntos? Esa chica no tenía voz ni voto en nada de lo que ella hiciera. Punto. A lo mejor debería recordar eso de ahora en adelante y olvidar esa sensación de normalidad que estaba sintiendo.

—Si estás buscando un nuevo hogar, tengo una amiga que trabaja de agente inmobiliario —escuchó decir a la camarera. —Quizás, si quieres, ella…

—Estoy bien así, gracias —interrumpió desviando la mirada y apretando la mandíbula.

Esperaba que la morena entendiera la indirecta. Una cosa era compartir un par de palabras cordiales, y otra muy diferente era permitir que la camarera le ayudara a solucionar su vida. No quería eso. Ella no era así. Lo fue en un momento pero ya no más. No quería volver a sus años de dependencia en los cuales su madre le solucionaba todo y ella simplemente se quedaba quieta viendo como su vida tomaba un rumbo que no sentía que era el correcto pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un puto desastre dependiente y sumiso. No tenía peso mayoritario en sus decisiones y cada vez que expresaba en voz alta que algo no le gustaba, llevándole la contraria a su madre, podía sentir que estaba decepcionando a la única persona que soportaba su asquerosa personalidad. Así que, para ahorrarse esa sensación de _«soy una mala hija»_ , simplemente asentía a todo que sí aunque sintiera que no era lo correcto.

Que la camarera quisiera darle una solución, o la encaminase hacia una, le recordó a sus años pasados. Y no quería volver a eso. Sabía que su interrupción había sonado completamente brusca y maleducada pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Esa joven no tenía peso en su vida, por lo tanto no tenía por qué disculparse y arreglar las cosas.

—Lo siento —escuchó en susurros.

Automáticamente su cuello se giró hacia la morena dejando un débil, pero no menos doloroso, «crack» en el camino. Seguramente más tarde lamentaría haber girado el cuello rápidamente, jodiéndolo en el proceso. Todavía tenía ese gel muscular con aroma a mentol en la casa, ¿Cierto? Si su roommate no lo había usado como lubricante, seguramente podría aplicárselo en el cuello al llegar a casa y así evitar un mal a futuro.

—Lo siento —repitió la camarera mordiéndose el labio—. No solo por… por entrometerme ahora en tus… asuntos —señaló con la cabeza hacia la laptop—. Sino también por haberte hecho sentir incómoda la semana pasada. Por lo general no soy así de… perturbadora. Es solo que… —la morena se detuvo sonriendo de manera extraña. No iba a admitirlo pero ese gesto picó su curiosidad—. Como sea… nuevamente lo siento.

—No me sentí incomoda —mintió volviendo su vista hacia su laptop—. Me fui porque… Hmm… Tenía cosas que hacer. Solo… eso.

No quería que la morena pensara que tenía algún tipo de poder sobre ella. Incluso ni siquiera ella quería pensarlo. Su reacción de la semana anterior no entraba en su término de lógica. Básicamente, porque jamás se había sentido tan incómoda y observada como en ese momento bajo el escrutinio de la morena. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la camarera le dedicó la misma sonrisa extraña de antes y se alejó de ella.

Esta vez fue su turno de mirar a la joven.

Podía haber vuelto su vista a la laptop pero no estaba prestándole demasiada atención a eso. En su lugar estaba mirando de soslayo a la morena que les ofrecía café a los cuatro o cinco clientes que había dentro del café-bar. Había notado que la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella era la misma que le dedicaba al resto de las personas. Quizás un poco más radiante, pero seguía siendo la misma sonrisa. De vez en cuando, y cuando el cliente de la mesa era gracioso, soltaba una pequeña risita que a ella le sonaba que era más por compromiso que por ser verídica.

La alarma de su Smartphone sonó anunciándole que era hora de que volviera a casa. Así que recogió sus cosas y le hizo señas a Dani dejándole el dinero en la mesa. La morena bajita no volteó a mirarla en ningún momento y casi que se sintió mal porque sabía que si su interrupción abrupta no había sentado bien a la camarera. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no era ese tipo de persona que se disculpaba con facilidad. Además, no había hecho ni dicho nada malo. ¿O sí?

Sacudió la cabeza y abandonó el Spotlight. El frio nocturno la recibió fuera del lugar, lo que la llevó a abrazarse a sí misma para darse calor. Se acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro y le lanzó una última mirada al café-bar antes de comenzar a caminar, pero esta vez no había un par de ojos marrones mirándola. En su lugar había una extraña sensación de abandono.

 _«Buenas noches, Rachel»_ , se despidió mentalmente sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía.

Varias horas más tarde, y tras haber despertado de un mal sueño, cayó en la cuenta que, por primera vez a lo largo de las dos semanas que llevaba yendo al Spotlight, había llamado a la camarera por su nombre: Rachel.

A la estúpida y absurda sonrisa que invadió sus labios después de eso, prefirió ignorarla.

* * *

01:27 am marcaba su reloj pulsera. Esa noche estaba haciendo mucho más frío que en las anteriores y ella no había tenido mejor idea que agarrar el sweater más propenso al frío que tenía en su armario. Así que ahí estaba, congelándose en la puerta del Spotlight. No tenía bien en claro qué era lo que hacía allí pero sí tenía en claro a quien estaba esperando.

La búsqueda de departamentos seguía siendo un completo desastre. No encontraba ninguno acorde a su presupuesto y su última visita al café-bar, tres noches atrás, había estado presente en su mente a lo largo de todo el fin de semana. Reacomodó su bolso sobre el hombro y se llevó ambas manos a la boca exhalando aire caliente en un vago intento de brindarles calor. Maldita sea la hora en la que se olvidó sus guantes.

Y hablando de hora.

01:29 am.

 _«Puntual, como siempre»,_ pensó al ver una melena marrón aparecer por la esquina.

Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente confundida y miró hacia atrás cuando la camarera del Spotlight tamaño bolsillo sonrió hacia su dirección. Detrás de ella no había nadie, entonces ¿A quién le sonreía la morena? Se vio tentada de apuntarse a sí misma con sus dedos temblorosos de frío pero supo que sería absurdo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que la morena estaría sonriéndole a ella? ¡Nadie! Así que apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se enfocó en la joven que, en ese momento, estaba parada frente a sus ojos.

—Hola, chica sin nombre —saludó la morena sin borrar la sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías congelarte. Adentro tenemos calefacción, ¿Por qué no entras?

—Hoy no… no vengo por café —respondió. Al parecer eso picó la curiosidad de la morena que frunció el entrecejo—. Venía a hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Hmm… sí. La semana pasada hablaste sobre…

No sabía cómo abordar el tema sin sentir que estaba volviendo a ser nuevamente esa persona dependiente que necesitaba que le solucionaran la vida. No estaba pidiendo eso tampoco. No quería que volver a ese tiempo. Simplemente, una parte de ella, pensaba que no estaría mal recibir un poco de ayuda por parte de una desconocida. Además, que consultara algo con esa morena tamaño bolsillo no significaba que esa consulta llegara a buen puerto. Quizás esa búsqueda obtendría la nada misma como recompensa. Así que, no había nada de qué preocuparse. La camarera no iba a pensar que era una idiota dependiente solo por una consulta. ¿O sí?

—La oferta sobre… —puso los ojos en blanco aparentando indiferencia—. Ya sabes, dijiste que tu amiga trabajaba en…

—Oh —cortó la morena abrazándose a sí misma. —Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres pasar y mientras tomas un café, y combates ese frío, yo llamo a mi amiga?

—Espera… ¿A…? ¿A esta hora piensas llamarla?

—Kitty no duerme hasta que llego a casa. Descuida —afirmó la morena con una sonrisa que no se contagió para nada en ella. No le apetecía para nada saber con quién demonios vivía la morena. Lo único que le interesaba era saber si le ayudaría a conseguir un nuevo hogar para ella o no. —Es odioso vivir con alguien que se autodefine tu hermana o tu madre todo el tiempo —esta vez, sí sonrió. Muy a su pesar. —En fin… ¿Entramos?

Lanzó una mirada hacia el interior del café-bar y, resoplido de por medio, asintió con la cabeza. No entraba porque la morena se lo hubiera pedido, lo hacía porque el frio en el exterior comenzaba a hacerse más insoportable y una taza de café bien caliente no parecía mala idea en ese momento. Así que, acomodó nuevamente su bolso sobre el hombro y con una seña de mano, le indicó a la morena que la seguiría.

En el interior del Spotlight, y detrás de la barra, Dani las miraba a ambas con una sonrisa que la puso estúpidamente nerviosa e incluso frunció el entrecejo cuando vio algo pareció a un sonrojo en la mejilla de la morena. Saludó a la camarera rubia con tatuajes en los antebrazos y luego se dirigió a su mesa a esperar que la morena se acercase nuevamente a ella.

No había vuelto a llamar a la camarera por su nombre después de esa despedida mental. Ni siquiera en su cabeza lo había hecho. Y se sentía algo idiota por no volver a hacerlo. Ni que fuera Lord Voldemort. Podía decir su nombre, repetir miles de veces Rac… Rac… Ra… Bueno, su nombre. Podía repetirlo hasta el hartazgo. La cuestión estaba en, ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía? ¿Por qué su lengua se trababa cuando quería decir el nombre de la morena? Ni que fuera un nombre maldito o especial. Era un nombre común y corriente. Podía decirlo.

Podía y lo haría.

—Sí, la chica de la que te hablé —escuchó que decía Rac… la camarera acercándose a ella con una cafetera en una mano y en la otra el teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja. —Hmm… No lo sé, Kitty. ¿Mañana? Debería preguntárselo… Si, lo sé...

Le hubiese gustado recriminarle a la morena que no se sentara en su misma mesa si ella no le daba permiso de hacer tal cosa, pero la camarera parecía tan entretenida en su conversación, que también la absorbió a ella por completo. Se descubrió deseando no perder ningún detalle de lo que la joven decía. Incluso se preguntó que significaba ese _«Sí, la chica de la que te hablé»_. ¿La morena había hablado de ella con su amiga? No, no. Esa no era la pregunta. La interrogante era, ¿Qué demonios hacía la morena hablándole de ella a su amiga?

—Ok, yo le pregunto. Espera… chica sin nombre —llamó la camarera clavando sus ojos marrones en ella—. Mi amiga pregunta si te parece bien reunirte con ella mañana a primera hora.

—Hmm… ¿Puede ser a la hora del almuerzo? Por la mañana trabajo.

— ¿Trabajas? ¿De qué? —indagó la morena con interés.

—Soy secretaria en una agencia de modelos.

— ¿En serio? Supongo que veras a muchas mujeres semidesnudas todo el tiempo, ¿O no? —no respondió. Entrecerró los ojos con un deje de desconfianza y con el dedo índice señaló al teléfono móvil de la morena. No era educado dejar esperando a la amiga de la joven. —Ah, sí. Lo siento, Kitty… Sí, creo que la chica sin nombre piensa lo mismo que tú.

¿ _«La chica sin nombre»_? ¡Cierto! No le había dicho a la morena como se llamaba. Y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco. Ese _«La chica sin nombre»_ no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Además, que le pidiera ayuda no significaba que fuera merecedora de saber cómo se llamaba. No se lo diría y ya. Fin de la historia.

—Ok, yo hablo con ella y te lo digo todo al llegar a casa —continuó la morena dibujando garabatos sobre la mesa con su dedo índice—. Sí, ya sé… anoto todo lo que me diga en un papel así no me olvido de nada —le pareció gracioso la forma en que la camarera puso los ojos en blanco pero no lo demostró. En su lugar prefirió esconder su sonrisa detrás de la taza de café—. Ok, te veo al llegar a casa. Buenas noches, Wilde.

La morena cortó la llamada con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía en los labios y que parecía no querer abandonarla para nada. Sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando clavó sus ojos color chocolate en su rostro. Se removió inquieta en su asiento recordando la última vez que esos dos faroles se posaron sobre ella. No quería sentirse nuevamente como se sintió esa noche así que, para desviar la atención hacia otro lado, soltó un apremiante _«¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?»_

—Te verá mañana a la hora del almuerzo aquí, si te parece bien —consultó la camarera anotando algo en su bloc de notas que sacó del bolsillo delantero del delantal. Asintió a modo de respuesta mientras le daba un nuevo trago a su café. —Perfecto. La reconocerás fácil porque…

—Espera… ¿Tú no estarás conmigo mañana? —interrumpió con el entrecejo fruncido. Una cosa era no querer compartir tiempo con la morena, y otra muy diferente era que la dejara ir sola a ver departamentos con una desconocida—. No. Debes venir conmigo. No puedes dejarme sola con alguien a quien no conozco. Además, después de todo, esta fue tu idea.

Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Seguramente si conociera a la morena diría qué tipo de sonrisa era pero la realidad era que no lo hacía. No sabía cuándo sonreía con picardía, cuando con tristeza, cuando con malicia. No sabía nada de esa chica, salvo que parecía predispuesta a ayudar todo aquel que necesitara una mano amiga. Con ese pensamiento revoloteando en el interior de su cráneo, imitó a la morena y se recostó sobre su asiento —siempre con la taza de café en la mano— clavando sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de la joven frente a ella.

Esta vez fue completamente diferente el intercambio de mirada que la vez anterior. Ahora no se sentía tan pequeña ni expuesta, simplemente se sentía… bien, tranquila. Como si estuviera disfrutando de una tarde de verano recostada al borde de la piscina leyendo un libro. Ese tipo de tranquilidad era el que sentía estando bajo el escrutinio de los ojos penetrantes de Rachel frente a ella. Ni siquiera el hecho de haberla llamado por su nombre nuevamente logró eclipsar esa sensación.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio. La morena en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima. Y no, no empezaba a inquietarse. Simplemente estaba… algo curiosa y confusa.

—Nada. Solamente me preguntó muchas cosas —respondió la camarera cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Sobre mí?

—Hmm…

— ¡Rachel, clientes! —gritó Dani desde la barra. Respiró profundo y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la camarera tatuada. Le había dejado sin respuesta por parte de la morena.

—Ya voy, Dani —soltó la camarera abandonando el espacio frente a ella. Recolectó su bloc de notas y le dedicó una mirada que ella asoció con algo similar a una disculpa—. Lo siento, el deber me llama pero… ¿Te…? ¿Te veo mañana a la hora del… almuerzo? —asintió poniéndose de pie ella también. Sacó un par de billetes de su bolso y se los ofreció a la morena—. Oh, no, no. La casa invita el café, no te preocupes. Te veo mañana, chica sin nombre.

Vio a la morena alejarse de ella con una sonrisa en los labios y soltando un suspiro. Se vio tentada de saber qué significaba eso pero se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor era un suspiro de cansancio. De esos que se escapan cuando llevas tiempo descansando y luego retomas el trabajo de nuevo. Acomodó su bolso sobre el hombro y avanzó hacia la salida. A la mañana siguiente su búsqueda de departamento continuaría. Esta vez con ayuda de la morena y su amiga. Debía descansar algo si iban a recorrer la ciudad, seguramente, en busca de un nuevo hogar para ella.

No supo por qué, quizás porque hay un momento en la vida en la que los impulsos toman el control total de las acciones, pero antes de salir del todo de Spotlight giró sobre sus pies y le regaló una última mirada a la morena y, a pesar de saber que tenía mucho en que pensar respecto a esa joven, volvió a sentir esa sensación de bienestar que había sentido anteriormente.

—Quizás podrías dejar lo del café para mañana a la hora del almuerzo —gritó la morena desde el otro lado del café-bar.

Después de eso le dio la espalda nuevamente y ya no volvió a girarse, dejándola con la mente atolondrada sin saber qué hacer exactamente. O qué decir, o cómo sentirse. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a esa osadía por parte de la camarera a la que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, conocía desde hacía poco menos de tres semanas.

 _«Buenas noches, Rachel»_ fue su último pensamiento antes de llevarse las manos a la boca brindándoles calor mientras comenzaba la caminata de regreso a su departamento.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos y muchas gracias de antemano._

 _Las actualizaciones serán todos los días martes a partir de ahora, por una cuestión de que la historia aun no está terminada y eso me da tiempo a seguir escribiendo sin interrumpir las actualizaciones. Espero, sepan entender._

 _Como siempre, dedicado a mi Beta que lee todo de antemano y le da luz verde y su más sincera opinión a las historias. Gracias por seguir leyendo las locuras de este huracán americano, Beta :)_

 _Nuevamente bienvenidos, espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla._

 _Si tienen dudas, consultas o lo que sea me lo hacen saber en un comentario. Sino en la pagina de Fb y en twitter:_

 _Fb: /SirshaRomanoff_

 _Tw: /LaChicaRoxont_

 _Gracias de nuevo y a disfrutar :)_


	3. III

**02**

* * *

—Ok, McCarthy. Sí, está todo en perfecto orden —aseguró con lo que creía era su voz más cordial y servicial—. La reunión de hoy ya quedó reprogramada. Tu jefe y el mío se reunirán mañana a la hora del almuerzo, ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto. ¿Eso es todo? —quiso saber su colega del otro lado del teléfono.

 _«No. Tírate a un pozo y ahí sí estaría todo»_ soltó mentalmente. Pero como siempre, guardó sus pensamientos para ella y respondió de forma completamente diferente:

—Sí, eso es todo. Buenos días, McCarthy.

—Buenos días, Fabray.

Colgó el teléfono y anotó en su libreta la cita pautada. La hora en su reloj pulsera marcaba casi las doce del mediodía, lo que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo estaba por dar comienzo. Por ende, la reunión con la camarera bajita de flequillo recto y su amiga, también. Debía confesar que, más allá de que haya sido la morena quien le brindó esa solución, realmente quería que esa reunión llegara a buen puerto. Necesitaba con ansias un nuevo hogar. Los encuentros sexuales de su compañera de piso habían cesado un poco pero la sensación de querer abandonar el departamento ya estaba instalado en su interior.

Quería cambiar de sitio ya.

Se colocó correctamente sus zapatos altos y encaró hacia la oficina de su jefe. Ese día corría con suerte, su superior no tenía «reunión» con ninguna de sus modelos, por lo que solamente tuvo que esperar unos segundos tras la puerta antes de escuchar un _«adelante»_ frío y ronco. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de ser un maldito adúltero, el idiota de su jefe tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de decorar su oficina. Todo muy minimalista, sí, pero los detalles en blanco y negro parecían ser suficiente para darle un toque elegante al lugar.

—Señorita —murmuró su jefe sin levantar la vista de los dossiers en su escritorio—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, venía anunciarle que su agenda ya está reprogramada y también que es hora del almuerzo, señor.

— ¿Por fin aceptarás almorzar conmigo? —preguntó su jefe mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta que logró asquearla por completo.

—Lo dudo, mi chica y yo iremos a ver departamentos —respondió girándose sobre sus talones directo a la salida. —Y es su esposa con quien tiene que almorzar, no conmigo, señor.

Comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud lasciva de su jefe. La única razón por la cual seguía trabajando de secretaria para ese viejo asqueroso era porque necesitaba el dinero, de otra forma ya hubiese renunciado hacía tiempo. Llevaba tres años detrás de ese escritorio viendo entrar a modelos perfectamente arregladas y salir con el pelo revuelto, el labial corrido y limpiándose la comisura de los labios. Una imagen completamente deplorable. Para colmo, cuando el viejo se encerraba con esas modelitos de quinta, era ella quien tenía que decirle a la pobre y cornuda esposa de su jefe _«Él no puede atenderla en este momento. Está en una importante reunión»_.

Sí, y qué reunión.

No podía evitar pensar en su padre cuando eso sucedía. Él también le había sido infiel a su madre, también le había mentido diciéndole miles de veces que tenía reuniones importantes, por eso o no llegaba a almorzar, o llegaba tarde a casa. Incluso a veces decía tener que pasar fines de semana fuera de su hogar por «temas laborales». La ilusa y estúpida Judy le creía como la buena esposa y madre demandante que era. Una razón más para querer salir de su casa lo más pronto posible. No entendía como Frannie podía ver todo eso, ver a su madre sufrir, a su padre jugar de esa manera, y ni siquiera inmutarse por eso.

Tampoco entendía porque una persona que dice amar a otra, la engaña y traiciona de esa manera tan atroz. Siempre llegaba a la conclusión que el ser humano es demasiado egoísta y arrogante como para pensar en los demás. Sobre todo un ser humano que se apellida Fabray.

—Hora del almuerzo, rubia —canturreó un joven asiático parándose frente a ella. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Almuerzas conmigo?

—No puedo, Mike. Tengo una reunión con una agente inmobiliaria y…

Fue en ese entonces que reparó en lo que había dicho en la oficina de su jefe. Contra todo pronóstico, sonrió de manera sarcástica. Solamente a ella se le ocurría pensar en soltar algo como eso para librarse de ese viejo libidinoso. ¿Ella y la camarera? Por favor, como se notaba que nadie en ese lugar la conocía realmente. De lo contrario habían reparado en dos cosas: la primera, no era gay. La segunda, en caso de que lo fuera, sus gustos estarían muy por encima de Rachel y su amiga a la que todavía no conocía.

— ¿Y? —apremió su amigo.

—Estoy buscando un nuevo departamento y la cita para ver algunos es hoy —terminó diciendo volviendo a su escritorio. Se colocó su americana blanca y luego tomó su bolso. Tras dejar todo su habitáculo en perfecto orden, se acercó a su amigo y le dejó una caricia leve en el hombro—. Pero volveré después del almuerzo. ¿Estarás en el laboratorio?

—Sí, hoy toca revelado. ¿Pasaras por allí al regresar?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, te veo allí o en el piso de exteriores, ¿Ok? —Asintió mientras caminaba alejándose del fotógrafo—. Ok, nos vemos luego. Cuídate, Quinn.

—Cuídate tú también, Mike —correspondió apretando el botón del ascensor—. Disfruta de tu almuerzo.

No supo si el fotógrafo agregó o no algo más a sus palabras porque el ascensor comenzó su descenso justo en ese preciso instante. Mientras esperaba que el viaje llegara a su final, rebuscó en su bolso asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Una vez fuera de la agencia se colocó los auriculares y comenzó a caminar a paso lento. En momentos como esos deseaba tener automóvil, pero luego recordaba que no sabía manejar y se le pasaba.

Nickelback le hizo compañía durante todo el viaje, muchas veces con su _Lullaby_ sonando más veces y más fuerte que las demás. Vio a varios transeúntes ir de un lado al otro a toda prisa, algunos adolescentes con una cámara filmadora en la mano haciendo tonterías y pensó _«malditos vlogeros»_. El único momento en el que se sintió «contenta» fue cuando notó que un idiota, que parecía ser hijo de Michael Schumacher por la velocidad que llevaba, quiso rebasarla apresurando el paso. Obviamente no se lo permitió porque ante todo era una perra odiosa. Así que levantó su mentón y apuró el paso ella también dejando al tipo detrás. Lo escuchó gruñir y eso fue como recibir el regalo más espectacular del planeta. Cuando dobló la esquina miró hacia atrás y le sonrió al tipo de manera arrogante.

A medida que iba acercándose al Spotlight, iba mirando su reflejo en las vidrieras de las tiendas que adornaban la cuadra. Su falda tubo en color negro y su camisa blanca estaba en perfecto estado, sin una arruga. ¿Estaría mal si rajaba la falda en uno de los laterales, desataba algunos botones de su camisa y se soltaba el pelo? Eso último era otro punto aparte. Se tomó un mechón rubio, absurdamente largo, y lo miró durante largos segundos jugueteando con él. No era su primera opción, o la más sensata, pero pensaba que un corte de pelo no le vendría mal. Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento y volvió a encaminarse al café-bar donde la camarera y su amiga estaban esperándola.

 _«Oh, por Dios»_ soltó mentalmente mirando hacia el Spotlight desde la vereda de enfrente. _«Al Austin State se le escaparon dos pacientes»_

Del otro lado de la calle, la morena y su amiga, una rubia bajita como la camarera —por cierto, ¿Todas las amigas de la joven iban a ser de esa altura?— estaban con un teléfono en la mano y haciendo caras hacia la pantalla. Caras que, se suponía, debían ser graciosas pero a ella no le arrancó ni siquiera el amago de una sonrisa. Con el pensamiento de _«Se están sacando una estúpida selfie»_ cruzó la calle y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

— ¿Y a ésta que le pasa? —preguntó la rubia que acompañaba a Rachel. Le sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente como para saber que la chica frente a ella tenía ojos verdes—. Tiene toda la vereda para cruzar.

La camarera se paró delante de su amiga cuando ésta avanzó un amenazante paso hacia Quinn. Debía admitir que la altura no era lo intimidante, lo que intimidaba era su cara de psicópata. El pensamiento de que esas dos chicas se habían escapado de un psiquiátrico volvió a surgir con mucho más énfasis en su cabeza. La pregunta era, ¿Debía llamar a Texas para que la gente del Austin State viniera en busca de sus dos pacientes pérdidas o dejaba las cosas como estaban? Optó por la última opción mientras se cruzaba de brazos y guardaba silencio sin responder a la provocación de la amiga de la morena.

—Ella es la chica sin… Quieta ahí, Kitty —ordenó la camarera forcejeando con su amiga hasta que ésta se quedó quieta—. Es la chica sin nombre, a quien acompañaremos a ver departamentos, ¿Recuerdas? —la rubia bajita asintió y la camarera se giró hacia ella—. Hola, chica sin nombre. Me disculpo en nombre de mi amiga, ella…

—No te disculpes por mí —interrumpió la otra desde atrás.

—Cállate, antisocial —replicó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me disculpo por…

—Que no te disculpes por mí.

—No me disculpo por ti, sino por tu actitud.

—Es lo mismo que estar disculpándote por mí, duh.

Esta vez fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba para presenciar una _«pelea de niñas»_ , así que dejó que las otras dos discutieran afuera y ella entró al Spotlight a esperarlas. En el interior del lugar no estaba Dani para saludarla. En su lugar había un chico flaco, pálido, de mirada inquieta. La miró primero a ella y luego hacia afuera. A ella y luego afuera. A ella, afuera; a ella, afuera; a ella, afuera. Finalmente terminó sonriendo y bajando la mirada antes de dirigirse a uno de los clientes que llamó su atención. ¿Qué les pasaba a los camareros de ese café que sonreían todo el tiempo? ¿Les daban drogas antes de entrar a trabajar y por eso parecían asquerosamente felices? Eso explicaría por qué la camarera bajita no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Hey, nos dejaste solas afuera.

Y hablando de Roma…

—Creo que son lo bastante grandecitas como para cuidarse por sí solas.

—Tenías razón —comentó la rubia amiga de Rachel mirando a la morena.

—Te lo dije.

Quiso saber qué era de lo que hablaban entre ellas pero tenía la leve sospecha de que ella sería el centro de esa charla. Frunció el entrecejo con molestia. No le gustaba que las personas hablaran a sus espaldas, sobre todo si iban a hacer chistes internos en su propia cara. Tampoco le gustaba que Rachel hablara de ella con los demás. ¿Quién era esa morena tamaño bolsillo para hablar de ella con sus amistades? No era nadie. Ella no iba por ahí hablando de la camarera con sus amigos, ¿O sí? ¡No, claro que no! Básicamente porque no tenía amigos con los cuales hablar respecto a la morena.

Notó la mirada de la amiga de Rachel sobre ella de manera inquisitiva y critica. Como si estuviera buscando algún defecto con el que pudiera burlarse de ella o hacerle sentir inferior. Conocía bastante bien esa mirada. La había sufrido durante toda su vida por parte de su familia. Sobre todo por parte de Frannie y de su padre. Judy era un poco más sutil a la hora de mirarla de esa forma y, aunque pareciera algo ilógico o absurdo, estaba agradecida de que así fuera. De repente, la mirada de la amiga de la camarera cambió. En su lugar apareció una media sonrisa y un guiño de ojos dirigidos hacia ella.

—No se te permite coquetear con clientes, Kitty —comentó la morena de manera seria.

— ¿Esa norma se aplica también para ti? —Replicó la rubia quitándole la mirada, por fin, de encima para dirigirla hacia su amiga.

—Yo no coquetee con ell… con quien tú sabes —aclaró la morena removiéndose extrañamente incomoda. O al menos eso le pareció a ella—. ¿Podemos volver a lo realmente importante? No podemos tener a la chica sin nombre esperando todo el tiempo.

¡Por fin aquella morena bajita dijo algo con sensatez! Aunque decidió pasar por alto ese _«Además, tengo hambre»_ que soltó la joven al final de su frase. No entraba en sus planes almorzar con esas dos chicas. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca. Y casi que agradeció cuando la rubia amiga de la camarera exteriorizó sus mismos pensamientos con un simple _«Comerás más tarde. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder»._

Tendría que haber sospechado que la cosa no se quedaría ahí.

—Muero de hambre —se quejó la morena por enésima vez.

Todo el camino fue quejándose, desde que salieron del Spotlight. La galleta que la rubia psicópata había tomado con la promesa de _«Rachel lo pagara luego»_ de la barra parecía no haber sido suficiente para el estómago de la morena. Todo el camino canturreó que tenía hambre. Era como salir con un niño al que le prometen un helado y todavía no se lo dieron. Ni siquiera Alex se comportaba de esa manera. Para colmo, la búsqueda de vivienda no estaba dando buenos resultados y eso la exasperaba muchísimo más.

— ¿Piensas quejarte mucho tiempo o tu berrinche de nena malcriada se terminará pronto? —escupió completamente molesta cinco pasos más adelante de la camarera. Se giró sobre sus talones, con la mirada fría y los labios fruncidos y, tras haber rebuscado en su bolso, le ofreció a la morena lo que había sacado de su interior—. Toma, espero que esto sea suficiente para entretener tu quejoso estómago.

— ¿Una barra de cereal? ¿Me estas ofreciendo una maldita barra de cereal?

—Ilumíname, rubia —pidió ignorando a la morena y mirando hacia la amiga de ésta, la rubia bajita de sonrisa psicópata—. ¿Cómo es que la soportas? —No esperaba respuesta por parte de la joven, así que agregó—: ¿Qué lugares nos quedan?

—Hmm… Bushwick y Ridgewood, ¿A cuál quieres ir primero?

—A cualquiera que me libre de tu amiga y su estómago.

—Eh, rubia, bájale a la mala onda, ¿Quieres? —intervino la camarera con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión dolida en su mirada. O a lo mejor fue su imaginación, porque tras haber parpadeado, esos ojos marrones volvieron a tener ese poder de hacerle sentir incomoda—. Si no me quieres cerca de ti solo tienes que decirlo.

La camarera pasó por enfrente de ella y estampó la barra de cereal en su pecho con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía. Esta vez fue la joven quien caminó varios pasos más adelante sin girarse a mirarla en ningún momento. Algo que le pareció raro. Y también, aunque le costara admitirlo, le hizo sentir culpable. La morena estaba ayudándola y, ¿Ella no podía soportar escuchar decir a la chica que tenía hambre? Estaba en todo su derecho de expresarse, aunque eso la sacara de quicio. La morena no tenía la culpa de su odiosa personalidad. Así que, dejando a su orgullo a solo unos dos pasos al costado, se acercó a la joven y la tomó de la mano.

—Aliméntate, no quiero tener que cargar contigo desmayada durante lo que queda de viaje —soltó colocando la barra de cereal nuevamente en la mano de la morena.

Ahora fue su turno de ir varios pasos por delante de la camarera, seguida de la amiga de ésta última. Su orgullo Fabray no le permitía pedirle a la morena que se quedara pero esperaba que entendiera el mensaje detrás de la barra de cereal. La razón por la que quería que la joven siguiera el recorrido con ella era porque no le apetecía compartir demasiado tiempo a solas con su amiga rubia de rostro psicópata.

— ¿Quién puede vivir en este cuchitril? —se burló cuando llegaron a un desvencijado edificio en Bushwick.

—Nosotras, Burro de Shrek —respondió Rachel tomando a su amiga del brazo antes de entrar al lugar.

Eran pocas las veces en las que metía la pata y pedía que la tierra se la tragara por completo. Esta fue una de esas veces. Pero como no era una persona de pedir disculpas, no lo haría. Simplemente, de ahora en adelante, se guardaría sus comentarios despectivos para sí misma, y listo. Ese incomodo momento no volvería a ocurrir.

Lo destartalado de afuera, se reflejaba también en el interior pero solo por partes. Sobre todo en el primer piso. Ya en el segundo y el tercero las cosas iban mejorando. Por un comentario de parte de la rubia psicópata, supo que la joven vivía en el tercero. Por ende, y recordando detalles de una de las pocas conversaciones nocturnas en el Spotlight, la morena también vivía allí. El departamento que iban a ver estaba en el cuarto piso.

En cuanto puso un pie en el interior, completamente vacío, supo que ese iba a ser su nuevo hogar. No sabría explicar por qué, simplemente así lo sintió. Supo que la amiga de la camarera le hablaba de vaya uno a saber qué pero no estaba prestándole demasiada atención. Estaba más concentrada en imaginarse donde iría cada mueble, qué habitación se convertiría en su dormitorio, en cambiar esas horripilantes cortinas purpuras que colgaban de las ventanas, en donde pondría su mini biblioteca personal, y un sinfín de cosas más.

Sí, esa iba a ser su nueva casa.

El problema estaba en que compartiría edificio con la morena.

Se había acostumbrado a no hablar con nadie más allá de los dos o tres allegados que formaban parte de su rutinaria vida. Y con dos o tres se refería a Mike, su amigo fotógrafo, y a Mandy, su compañera de piso. Pocas veces su ex novio había sido el número tres de esa corta lista, siempre y cuando no hablara de su chalina. Así que no le apetecía mucho la idea de saludar a la morena o a su amiga cuando se las cruzara por los pasillos del edificio. Si eso sucedía, su lista de contacto con personas pasaría de ser de dos a ser de cuatro. O cinco, si se tomaba en cuenta su ex novio hípster.

Dejó que las dos amigas hablaran entre si y ella se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Tomó un pañuelo descartable de su bolso y lo utilizó para correr la prenda a un lado. El edificio no estaba ubicado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, eso era obvio, pero presentaba una vista bastante agradable. No era como mirar hacia Central Park o alguno sitio similar, pero era eso era lo de menos. Después de todo, jamás fue demasiado amante de ese tipo de lugares concurridos por abundancia personas. Prefería la vista de los dos o tres transeúntes que pasaban en ese momento por la vereda de enfrente.

—Desde mi piso se ve casi lo mismo —comentó la camarera parándose a su lado. Se giró para mirarla pero la joven no estaba mirándola a ella, sino que había perdido su mirada en la ventana.

Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, a pocos centímetros, lo que le permitió observarla mucho mejor de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Sus pómulos estaban ligeramente marcados, con pequeño rubor rosa adornándolos, su nariz seguía siendo particularmente excepcional y sus labios estaban curvados ligeramente hacia arriba. Pero definitivamente lo que llamó su atención fueron los lunares casi imperceptibles en la mejilla izquierda de la camarera, el perfil que estaba viendo. Eran dos, uno más grande que el otro pero aun así seguían siendo…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de este? —preguntó la amiga de la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos e interrumpiendo su calificativo respecto a los lunares de la joven.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando la imagen de la morena de su mente y se enfocó en lo que la rubia psicópata frente a ella estaba preguntándole. Su opinión más sincera hubiera sido decirle que el lugar estaba hecho un asco, sobre todo con esas cortinas purpuras, pero se conocía a sí misma y sabía que en cuanto ella pusiera un pie dentro del mismo, días después y con la certeza de que ya era suyo, todo eso cambiaría. Se imaginó a si misma sacando fotografías del lugar comparando un antes y un después, y ni siquiera el hecho de saber que compartiría edificio con la morena pudo borrar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios tras esos pensamientos. Antes de contestar a la pregunta, le regaló una última mirada a todo el departamento deteniéndose, vaya uno a saber por qué, en el rostro de la morena que la miraba expectante.

—Quiero este —sentenció sin quitar la vista de los dos océanos marrones frente a ella que tenían como dueña a una morena bajita—. Este departamento será mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

—La cena está lista, Quinn —gritó su compañera de piso desde la cocina.

— ¡Ya voy! —respondió.

Pero no era su intención unirse a la chica rápidamente. Volvió a su refugio bajo el chorro frío de agua con intenciones de retomar lo que estaba pensando antes de que su _roommate_ la llamara. Un resoplido se le escapó de sus labios al no poder recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, por lo que terminó abandonando la ducha completamente fastidiosa.

En el comedor se encontró con Mandy poniendo la mesa mientras tarareaba en voz baja alguna canción de esas modernas con buen ritmo pero con letras de mierda. Antes de que el amago de sonrisa que quiso aparecer en sus labios se concretara, dejó de mirar a la chica y se enfocó en otras cosas. Ayudar a poner la mesa, por ejemplo.

Debía admitir que, sacando su lado ninfómano casi enfermizo por el sexo, la castaña de ojos verdes parecía ser la _roommate_ que toda persona desearía tener. Se levantaba más temprano que cualquiera, preparaba el desayuno, era buena anfitriona, se encargaba del almuerzo y la cena, de la limpieza del departamento y también del resto de quehaceres que a ella no le gustaba realizar. No era de extrañar a las personas —porque eso significaba ser emocional, y ella no era emocional— pero definitivamente iba a notar la ausencia de la chica cuando ya no viviera con ella.

— ¿Tinto o blanco? —preguntó Mandy con una botella de vino en cada mano.

Pudo haber respondió que agua estaría bien para ella, como había hecho las veces anteriores, pero la sonrisa de su _roommate_ y el pensamiento de que no le quedaba muchos días a su lado le hicieron ceder un poco en su postura. Así que se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa a la espera de que Mandy se le uniera.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo te mudas? —preguntó la castaña como si nada, pero incluso ella pudo notar el tono lastimero en la voz de la joven.

Por alguna extraña razón no había sido fácil decirle a Mandy que se mudaba de departamento. En cuanto se lo dijo a la chica, soltando un _«Voy a irme de aquí»_ —el día anterior tras haber pensado decenas de formas de darle la noticia—, supo que la poca relación que mantenía con su compañera de piso se había roto. Y de la peor manera. Notó el brillo de molestia en los ojos de su _roommate_ y estuvo segura que la joven se mordió la lengua para no gritarle un irónico _«Gracias por dejarme sola»_. Mandy no iba a entender que era preferible la soledad a su compañía hasta que experimentara tal cosa. En ese momento la joven podía estar molesta, o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo, pero al final terminaría agradeciéndoselo. Estaba sacándole un peso de encima al dejarla viviendo sola.

—La semana que viene —respondió llevándose un bocado de lasaña a la boca.

El silencio que reinó después de ese comentario fue demasiado incómodo, incluso para alguien como ella que adoraba los silencios. Bebió un trago de vino tinto y clavó su mirada en Mandy que parecía querer mirar a cualquier lado menos hacia donde ella estaba. No supo por qué pero sintió pena por la chica.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver en mi decisión —soltó llamando la atención de su compañera. No estaba bien que le mintiera, pero no le apetecía cargar también con la mirada de tristeza de la joven al decirle que se cansó de encontrarla teniendo sexo por toda la casa—. Es solo que tengo veintisiete años, y tú tienes veintitrés. Mis gustos y mis espacios no son los mismos que los tuyos. Tú necesitas convivir con alguien que tenga un ritmo de vida similar al que tú tienes…

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Mandy sin despegar los ojos de su plato—. Pero me gusta vivir contigo.

Sintió algo parecido a la ternura en cuanto la chica dijo eso. Jamás nadie había expresado que disfrutaba de su compañía aunque no hiciera nada más que guardar silencio y ocupar espacio. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho pero como no se caracterizaba por dar marcha atrás en sus decisiones, simplemente frunció el entrecejo y carraspeó antes de continuar. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir.

Mandy parecía ser una joven fuerte, independiente, segura de sí misma —sobre todo de su cuerpo si lo exponía así como así—, pero nadie iba a borrar, ni podría, el día que la descubrió llorando por vaya uno a saber qué. De ese recuerdo ya hacía año y medio. Ni siquiera preguntó las razones, y como no era —ni sigue siendo— buena en eso de tratar de consolar a las personas, simplemente quiso huir de allí. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mandy estaba abrazándola por la cintura pidiéndole que no la dejara. Se veía tan pequeña, tan vulnerable, tan rota, que hizo lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: abrazar a una persona.

Dejar a Mandy sola en ese departamento podía significa que la chica no tuviera a quien abrazar si otro episodio de llanto volvía a ocurrir, pero ese ya no era asunto suyo. No tenía por qué preocuparse por los demás. La castaña sabría cuidarse sola. Y si no, podría pedirle a alguno de sus amantes de turno que lo hiciera.

—Mi prima se mudará a la ciudad y necesitará departamento. Quizás pueda ofrecerle el lugar que tú dejas, ¿No? —Escuchó decir a Mandy que ésta vez sí la miró a los ojos, como si buscara algo en su mirada—. Ya sabes, ella necesita un sitio donde vivir y yo necesito una nueva compañera de piso. No será lo mismo que tú pero…

—Suena a buen plan —comentó con una sonrisa que, aunque ni ella lo creyera posible, era completamente sincera.

Que Mandy planeara pedirle a alguien que viviera con ella, de cierto modo la dejaba un poco más tranquila. No es que le preocupase, pero por lo menos la chica tendría un hombro donde llorar si eso volvía a pasar, y ella no se sentiría absurdamente culpable por «abandonarla a su suerte». Todos salían ganando con ese nuevo cambio.

Terminaron el resto de la cena en completo silencio, algo que definitivamente no extrañaría cuando se fuera de allí. Ayudó a Mandy a lavar los platos y a ordenar el comedor pero en cuanto la joven le invitó a tomar un trago fuera del departamento, lo rechazó. _«Hasta ahí llega el límite de amabilidad»_ señaló una voz en su cabeza y ella le hizo caso. Salir con su _roommate_ le daría pie a ésta de pensar que podían iniciar una amistad. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Una cena, un par de palabras entre ella estaba bien. Un trago en algún bar de la ciudad, estaba mal. Completamente mal.

—Creo que no deberías llevarte el auto si vas a beber —comentó desde el sofá viendo cómo, casi una hora después de la cena, Mandy se preparaba para salir. Aun sin despegar la vista del televisor pudo notar la mirada de la castaña sobre ella—. A menos que haya un conductor designado dentro del grupo.

—Hmm… No, no lo hay.

—Entonces no deberías salir con el auto. Solo por si acaso. Si quieres te doy dinero para el taxi.

—Tengo dinero, gracias —rechazó su roommate antes de abrir la puerta—. Pero tienes razón. Tomaré un taxi, solo por si acaso.

—Solo por si acaso —repitió aparentando indiferencia tras haber escuchado como las llaves del auto caían en la pequeña bandeja metálica que estaba en entrada.

Mandy se despidió con un _«Te veo luego»_ pero quince segundos más tarde volvió a entrar, se tiró a su lado en el sofá y, sin darle tiempo de reacción, la abrazó por la cintura. No era alguien de recibir abrazos, mucho menos de darlos. Así que se quedó un momento en shock antes de corresponder, con gruñido interno de por medio, torpemente el gesto.

—No sé quién me cuidará cuando te vayas —comentó Mandy en voz baja aferrándose más fuerte a su cintura.

—Tendrás que aprender a cuidarte sola, Mandy —soltó separando a la joven de ella—. El mundo es una mierda, sobre todo si tienes que depender de alguien para que te cuide. Ni hablar de que eso es completamente egoísta. Además, ¿Quién va a cuidarte mejor que tú misma?

—Cuando vuelvas a creer en la vida y en sus cosas buenas, búscame. Me gustaría tomar un trago con esa Quinn positiva y alegre —indicó la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y, ésta vez, le dejó un beso en la cabeza—. No me quejo de cómo eres ahora, pero realmente me hubiera gustado conocerte antes de que odiaras al mundo.

Y sin más se fue. Mandy soltó así como así esa «bomba» y desapareció de su vista antes de que todo explotara. Seguramente porque sabía las consecuencias de ese comentario. Si se quedaba la asesinaría con la mirada y le soltaría su frío y característico _«Tú no sabes nada»_. Porque era cierto, su _roommate_ no sabía nada acerca de ella. Por ende ni siquiera sospechaba que jamás de los jamases hubo una Quinn que no odiara al mundo.

Que el mundo era un completo asco lo tuvo en claro desde mucho antes de entrar en su adolescencia. Cuando comenzó a notar la falsedad que se escondía detrás de ese matrimonio perfecto que fingían ser sus padres, o la inverosímil amabilidad que Frannie depositaba en ella. Mandy no conocía nada de eso, ni lo conocería tampoco. Así que la joven se cansaría de esperar ese trago.

Antes de comenzar a rabiar, gruñir y molestarse más decidió que lo mejor era ver alguna película de acción donde hubiera sangre, muerte, drama y gritos por doquier. _300_ y _300: Rise of an Empire_ tenían todos esos ingredientes, además de tener a Eva Green y Lena Headey, por supuesto. No sintió nada de culpa cuando pasó casi cuatro horas comiendo palomitas de maíz disfrutando de las sangrientas películas, pero el dolor de estómago comenzaba a sentirse. _«Demasiada azúcar»_ , pensó. Así que, antes de que la última película llegara a su fin apagó el DVD y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Jared Leto, junto con su _30 Seconds To Mars_ , le hizo compañía durante todo el camino hasta la puerta del Spotlight. Le tomó por sorpresa encontrarse allí porque cuando pensó en tomar aire no se refería a que quería terminar yendo a aquel sitio. Rachel estaría allí y extrañamente tenía la sensación de que la morena no sabía el significado de las palabras «dar espacio». Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era que la joven penetrara con su desquiciante y desbordante alegría en su burbuja personal.

Al llegar no entró directamente, sino que se ocultó en uno de los laterales y observo a través de la ventana. Dani estaba en la barra como siempre, por como movía la boca y la cabeza rítmicamente supo que dentro del lugar había música. No había muchos clientes, seis o siete tal vez, pero ninguno de ellos estaba siendo atendido. Quizás porque ya lo habían sido con anterioridad. Bajó la mirada a su reloj pulsera y comprobó que eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Rachel ya debería estar allí. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba que no la veía?

Avanzó unos pocos pasos —ocultándose siempre en los pilares que había entre ventana y ventana—, hasta que pudo ver a través de los cristales la mesa donde ella se sentaba habitualmente. Por alguna extraña y estúpida razón, tragó saliva al ver que no estaba vacía, sino que estaba siendo ocupada por nada más y nada menos que la morena. Tampoco supo por qué la chica tenía la mirada perdida hacia la calle, como si buscara algo. Luego se mordía el labio, suspiraba y lanzaba a la nada una mirada que ella la asoció con la decepción. Como si estuviera esperando algo y ese algo jamás llegara. La secuencia se repitió varias veces.

Dicen que cada persona es un mundo y ella llegó a conocer varios mundos a lo largo de su vida, pocas veces por iniciativa propia y otras muchas veces porque no le quedaba opción. Por ende Rachel —se sorprendió a si misma al notar que podía decir el nombre de la joven sin balbucear o tartamudear— representaba un mundo. La pregunta estaba en si conocería a ese mundo por iniciativa propia o porque no le quedaba otra. Ni siquiera se cuestionó el si quería conocerlo porque en cuanto su cuerpo abandonó su escondite y sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el Spotlight supo que esa pregunta ya tenía respuesta.

La estúpida campanilla que colgaba en la entrada del café-bar la delató. Le hubiera gustado entrar y sorprender a la morena en su mesa, ponerla nerviosa, incomodarla como le incomodaba a ella esos dos mares chocolates cada vez que la miraban. Aun así, a pesar de no haber podido hacer eso, ocultó una sonrisa complaciente cuando notó de soslayo como la joven se ponía rápidamente de pie y simulaba limpiar la mesa que segundos antes había ocupado. A diferencia de otras noches, no fue directamente a la barra. Sus pies la guiaron hacia uno de los laterales.

— ¿Puedo saber qué hacías sentada en mi mesa? —preguntó completamente seria y con una ceja en alto. Nuevamente reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Rachel moviendo la boca sin que ni una palabra saliera de ella.

—No sé cómo… —la morena carraspeó antes de continuar—: No sé cómo sea en tu mundo, pero aquí se saluda cuando se llega a un lugar. Buenas noches, chica sin nombre.

—Tus buenos modales no te salvaran de responder mi pregunta.

—Tus tendencias posesivas no se aplican en este lugar —replicó la camarera avanzando un paso hacia ella—. Por si no lo sabías, y sin ánimo de querer romperte el corazón, tu lugar no es solo tu lugar. Por las mañana viene un profesor de Historia a tomar su desayuno antes de irse a clase y se sienta aquí —señaló, sin quitarle los ojos marrones de encima, el lugar donde se sentaba ella habitualmente—. Así que, técnicamente compartes el lugar con decenas de personas. No es solo tuyo, chica sin nombre. Ahora sí, buenas noches de nuevo, ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Hmm… sí —respondió bastante perdida en la forma en que la morena le replicó—. Un…

—Dark Roast, ¿Cierto? —asintió más perdida aun. Seguramente se reflejó en su rostro porque la camarera se explicó mejor—: Oh, no. Yo no presto atención a esos detalles. Es Dani quien tiene mejor memoria recordando lo que toma cada cliente por las noches. Sobre todo una rubia que viene todos los días desde hace poco menos de un mes. Veintidós días, para ser exactos.

— ¿Llevas la cuenta de las noches que llevo viniendo aquí? —preguntó y no supo por qué sintió ganas de sonreír.

—No, yo no. Dani es quien lleva la cuenta.

Adiós a las ganas de sonreír.

— ¿Y por qué Dani lleva la cuenta? ¿Acaso le intereso? —indagó sentándose en su mesa antes de lanzar una mirada hacia donde estaba la camarera rubia.

—Puede ser, pero no te sientas especial. Dani es así con todo el mundo, incluso con los perros abandonados en la calle —comentó la morena sacando el bloc de notas del bolsillo delantero del delantal.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo eres con los perros de la calle?

—Me gustan, no para dominarlos sino para curarlos y dejarlos que luego decidan ellos, una vez curados, si se quedan a mi lado o no. Ahora mismo estoy algo intrigada con uno de pelaje sedoso y brillante, cascarrabias todo el tiempo, bastante gruñón y solitario. Parece a punto de atacarte todo el tiempo…

—Quizás no le gusta que le molesten —interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella si fuera un animal, de cualquier tipo, no le gustaría que le molestaran. Así de simple.

—O quizás lo lastimaron y por eso ahora no confía en nadie —observó la morena con un halo de tristeza rodeándola. Suspiró antes de agregar—: Entonces, te sirvo el Dark Roast, ¿Sí o no?

—Sí, por favor.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la camarera alejarse de ella. Tenía que admitir que esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la joven llamó por completo su atención. Por lo general era la que más sonreía de todos los que estaban allí, pero esa noche esa sonrisa no estaba. Había una, sí —porque esos camareros del Spotlight parecían demasiados drogados como para dejar de sonreír—, pero no era la misma que irradiaba calidez todo el tiempo. No es que le haya prestado atención a la joven, sino que... era una persona observadora.

Recordando retazos de la conversación con la camarera, buscó a Dani con la mirada. Se la encontró durmiendo en una de las mesas del piso de arriba. Seguramente estaba demasiado cansada como para encargarse del lugar y confiaba en que Rachel lo hiciera mientras ella reponía energía. No le quitó la mirada de encima a la joven dormida en ningún momento mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar. No, Dani no estaba interesada en ella. Podía sentirlo. Quizás era una perra sin corazón que no creía en el amor ni en las buenas intenciones de las personas pero podía notar cuando alguien se interesaba por ella, y Dani no lo estaba.

La que si estaba interesaba era la morena, pero estaba interesada en ese perro que había mencionado. Los animales, sobre todos los caninos, son demasiados fieles como para volver una y otra vez con la persona que los rechazó y los lastimó, hasta que llega un momento en que su amor propio hace aparición y ya no regresan. Quizás el perro que tan intrigada tenía a la morena fue y volvió tantas veces que se cansó de ser maltratado y por eso ahora prefería a la soledad como compañía.

Si el perro la conociera, seguramente se sentiría reflejado en ella, y viceversa.

—Tu café, chica sin nombre —indicó la morena apareciendo de la nada e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Alrededor de ellas solamente había dos o tres clientes—. Como veras no hay muchas personas, así que… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

 _«No»_ respondió mentalmente antes de lanzarle una mirada a todo el lugar menos a la morena frente a ella.

No le apetecía tener compañía esa noche. Lo que dijo su compañera de piso seguía muy presente en su mente aun. Se conocía a si misma lo suficiente como para saber que desataría su bronca con cualquier persona que se pusiera ante ella. Como la vez que discutió con su padre —el último año antes de que se descubriera su infidelidad— y terminó descargando su bronca con Frannie. Aun desviaba la mirada cada vez que veía la pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo de su hermana mayor.

Además, no era buena compartiendo espacio con las personas porque siempre caía en un incómodo silencio por falta de iniciativa a la hora de iniciar una conversación. Nunca sabía qué decir para comenzar a hablar, ni siquiera algún tema que le interesara. Básicamente porque la otra persona no le interesaba lo suficiente como para querer averiguar detalles de su vida. Así que no, no le apetecía conversar con las personas.

Por otro lado, pensó que quizás esa vez sería diferente por el simple hecho de ser la morena con quien compartiría espacio. Si algo comenzaba a aprender, o a notar, era que la joven no parecía ser ese tipo de personas que se quedaba quieta en el lugar tras ser rechazada, sino más bien parecía ser del tipo «insistente». Y no quería tener a la camarera detrás de ella insistiéndole. Así que simplemente asintió junto con un movimiento de su mano y un irónico _«Adelante, toma asiento. Eres completamente bienvenida»_.

La morena se sentó frente a ella soltando un sonriente _«Buenas noches, Jeff. Ten cuidado al manejar»_ dirigido a uno de los clientes que se despidió. El hombre con gorra visera y camisa de leñador correspondió con una sonrisa también. Luego de eso, la brisa de afuera se coló en el interior y el cliente se perdió de vista.

—Es camionero, viaja todo el tiempo a lo largo del país —indicó la morena. ¿En serio? ¿Qué le importaba a ella la vida de ese tipo?—. Son muy pocas las veces que está por la ciudad, mayormente cuando anda por aquí viene a visitarnos a Dani y a mí. Siempre nos trae algún recuerdo de sus viajes. Y antes de que pienses mal… no, ninguna de las dos se acuesta con él. Es más bien como un tío lejano. Ese al que ves de vez en cuando en los casamientos o en los funerales pero al que, por alguna extraña razón, siempre echas de menos.

No hizo comentario alguno respecto a eso. No lograba recordar tener un tío que cumpla con esas características. Su padre y el tío Ben habían dejado de tener contacto mucho antes de que ella cumpliera los diez años. De no haber sido por el resto de la fotografía quemada que encontró entre las cenizas que había en la chimenea, jamás hubiera sabido siquiera que existía un «tío Ben». Sacudió la cabeza antes de prestarle atención a la morena frente a ella. Extrañamente la joven no había vuelto a hablar, sino que clavó sus ojos marrones en ella.

Apretó la mandíbula y correspondió, a duras penas, la mirada chocolate de la camarera frente a ella. Tenía que admitir que hacía tiempo que no miraba a alguien a los ojos durante tanto tiempo. La última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? No, definitivamente no lo recordaba. Cuando volvió a su concentración en los ojos de la morena, ésta había dejado de mirarla fijamente. En su lugar, comenzó a pasear la mirada por todo su rostro. Como si buscara algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi bella cara? —Preguntó con una ceja en alto—. ¿O se te perdió algo?

—A ti sí se te perdió algo: la modestia —respondió la camarera sin dejar de mirarla. La sonrisa que bailó en los labios de la chica llamó su atención—. Y no, no tienes nada en tu, repito palabras textuales, _«bella cara»_. Simplemente estaba haciéndome preguntas mentales. Eso es todo.

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Ninguna que se pueda compartir. No aun —murmuró la camarera mirando a la mesa antes de volver a clavar sus ojos marrones en ella—. ¿Cuándo te mudas?

Esa era la pregunta de la noche, ¿O qué? ¿Desde cuándo al mundo le interesaba saber el momento exacto en el que iba a cambiar de hábitat? ¿Cuándo había sacado la cabeza del suelo y se había hecho notar? ¿Quién le había dado permiso a la morena de preguntar algo así? Que Mandy lo preguntara estaba bien porque era su compañera de piso, pero… ¿La morena? La joven no era nadie en su vida como para necesitar ese tipo de información.

— ¿Tu amiga no te lo dijo? —cuestionó tomando un trago de su café. Casi lo escupió al darse cuenta lo frío que ya estaba.

—No —respondió la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dice que es confidencial o algo así. Política de la inmobiliaria. Al igual que tampoco quiso decirme tu nombre, pero creo que eso lo hace para molestarme.

—Tu amiga comienza a caerme bien —comentó con una media sonrisa. La morena frente a ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de gruñir por lo bajo—. ¿No tienes clientes que atender? —La joven frente a ella miró alrededor antes de negar con la cabeza—. ¿No deberías despertar a tu amiga?

—Eso sí debo hacer —señaló la morena con una sonrisa amigable—. Pero lo hare dentro de unos minutos. Ahora quiero saber si ya tienes quien te ayude a empacar tus cosas antes de la mudanza.

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. Hasta el momento no había pensado en eso. Dio por hecho que lo haría sola, solo que no sabía que día comenzaría. Tenía previsto un viaje a Lima para el fin de semana, así que cuando volviera tendría que ponerse directamente a empacar sus cosas. A Mandy no iba a pedirle ayuda porque estaba segura que la chica sacaría el contenido de las cajas a medida que ella iba llenándolas.

—Lo hare sola —escupió sin saber por qué respondía honestamente a la pregunta de la joven.

— ¿Sola? ¿No tienes algún amigo o amiga que te ayude?

— ¿Crees que soy el tipo de personas que tiene amigos? —preguntó frunciendo los labios y una ceja en alto. La morena frente a ella abrió los ojos como platos y tomó asiento nuevamente.

— ¿No hay amigos? ¿Nadie? —insistió la morena. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en responder —. ¿Ni siquiera un Michael?

Le tomó un par de segundos entender de quien hablaba la camarera. Cuando lo supo, sonrió para sus adentros. No era algo que le pasara habitualmente pero le gustaba cuando las personas hablaban haciendo referencias literarias, o mencionaban alguna frase de algún libro que ella ya había leído con anterioridad.

—No, no hay ni siquiera un Michael —respondió con un resoplido de por medio—. Pero hubo un tiempo una Santana.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se suicidó?

Ahí estaba el otro dato literario que extrañamente estaba esperando. Como también estaba la facilidad con la que soltó la lengua al mencionar aquel nombre frente a una joven a la cual no conocía, con quien prácticamente no tenía relación alguna más allá de ser camarera-cliente. Y no planeaba tener alguna que excediera ese título. Al menos no conscientemente.

—No, no se suicidó —murmuró sintiendo como todo su interior se oprimía. Bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos en la mesa antes de agregar—: Pero se casó, ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

Era la primera vez que hablaba de ese tema con alguien que no fuera ella misma y cuando sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle y una mano invisible le apretaba el estómago sin compasión alguna, supo que era un tema que aún no estaba superado. Y quizás jamás lo estaría.

—Esa chica… Santana, es importante, ¿No es así? —indagó la morena.

Seguramente la joven preguntó por mera y genuina curiosidad, sin ningún tipo de maldad, pero la tristeza, la molestia y el dolor ya se habían colado dentro de ella y no había nada que pudiera revertirlos. Apretó los puños con fuerzas y se puso de pie rápidamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin detenerse a despedirse de la morena que, pudo sentir en su nuca, no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se había ido sin pagar el café hasta muchas horas más tarde, cuando ya había llegado a su departamento y se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar, como cada vez que los recuerdos la invadían.

Dicen que llorar alivia el alma. Ella, abrazada con fuerzas a su almohada y sollozando entrecortadamente, se preguntaba cuántas veces más debía llorar para que la suya por fin se sintiera libre. Santana estaba muy lejos de su vida y, a pesar de necesitarla a veces, la joven ya no iba a volver. Ni siquiera para ayudarla a empacar sus cosas.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Gracias, muchísimas gracias, a todos por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a la historia. Por las lecturas, los favs, los followers y por sobre todas las cosas, por los comentarios!_

 _Aviso: TODA la historia (o lo que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora) es contado desde la perspectiva de Quinn. La perspectiva de Rachel está siendo escrita pero aun no me decido si será incluida en mitad de la historia, sobre el final o si directamente será publicada en un apartado de pocos capítulos. Es algo que debe ser consultado. Eso no significa que no conozcamos a Rachel, a quienes la rodean, cómo es, etc., ¿Se entiende?_

 _Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirle lo hace en un comentario, en la pagina de Fb o en Twitter._

 _Fb: /SirshaRomanoff_

 _Tw: /LaChicaRoxont_

 _Hasta el próximo martes!_


	4. IV

**03**

* * *

Alex y Alyson correteaban de un lado al otro a lo largo de todo el patio trasero de la vieja casa Fabray. Frannie miraba a sus hijos desde una de las ventanas de la vivienda y Quinn miraba a sus sobrinos desde uno de los escalones de la pequeña escalera que había en el pórtico de la casa. Entre sus manos un libro, en su lado izquierdo un humeante café que no se parecía en nada al que pedía cada noche en el Spotlight y en su mente miles de pensamientos que parecían no tener intenciones de irse pronto.

Es increíble el tiempo que se puede estar sin mencionar un punto importante en la vida de uno, como si por fin se hubiese superado ese episodio, pero en cuanto alguien o algo hace una leve mención de tal cosa, los recuerdos aparecen y te aplastan sin piedad alguna. Quinn estaba experimentando eso en ese preciso instante. Desde que había hablado «abiertamente» de Santana con la camarera no había dejado de pensar en la chica, recordando una y otra vez los momentos vividos a su lado. Incluso su madre, el día anterior durante la cena, había mencionado haberla visto en la ciudad justo con su esposa. La garganta aun le molestaba un poco tras haberse atragantado con la comida.

No iba a admitirlo jamás en voz alta pero, desde que despertó, no había querido salir de la casa por miedo a encontrarse con Santana. Sabía que posiblemente eso pasaría porque tres cuadras más arriba vivía la madre de Brittany, la esposa de la joven. Así que cruzarse con ella iba a ser algo inevitable. El plan para evitar tal encuentro había sido pasarse el día leyendo y bebiendo café. Aunque su madre estuviera detrás de ella quemándole los oídos al grito de _«Tanto café te hará mal»_. Por suerte, el tipo calvo estuvo revoloteando a su alrededor y su madre ya no molestó más.

— ¡Ugh!… Alex es un débil —comentó Frannie sentándose a su lado. Se abstuvo de soltar un resoplido pero no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. Mira, siempre detrás de Alyson; haciendo lo que ella le ordena todo el tiempo. Me recuerda a nosotras.

—Con la diferencia que Alyson lo hace porque le gusta sentir que tiene el apoyo de su hermano, y tú lo hacías conmigo porque de esa forma te sentías superior —replicó regalándole una sonrisa cínica a su hermana que frunció el entrecejo—. Vamos, Frannie, no me mires así. Ambas sabemos que es verdad lo que digo. Tus hijos, por suerte, dan indicios de ser mejores personas que tú a pesar de tenerte a ti y a tu estúpido esposo educándolos.

Escuchó a su hermana gruñir pero antes de que le echara la bronca se puso de pie, con su libro en una mano y el café en la otra, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus sobrinos. Frannie no tenía por qué decir que esos dos pequeños inocentes se parecían a ellas cuando tenían la misma edad. Algo que había descubierto, a pesar de no estar presente en su vida, era que Alyson parecía ser más compañera con Alex de lo que Frannie jamás llegó a ser con ella alguna vez. La pequeña rubia siempre tomaba en cuenta a su hermano cuando iban a iniciar alguna travesura; Frannie, en cambio, le echaba la culpa a ella. Así que sí, eran completamente diferentes a esos dos pequeños.

— ¡Tía Quinn! —gritó Alex lanzándose a sus brazos. Le hubiera gustado corresponder el abrazo pero todavía tenía las manos ocupadas—. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros o prefieres leer?

Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Frannie no le quitaba los ojos de encima, seguramente demasiado molesta por haberse quedado con la palabra en la boca. Se lo merecía por ser una idiota sin remedio. Cuando su hermana se ponía en plan «Russel Fabray», como la llamaba cuando se ponía a comparar a sus hijos de la misma forma en que lo hacía su padre, la detestaba mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía normalmente. Realmente deseaba no sentirse así respecto a Frannie, pero la rubia mayor no le hacía el trabajo nada fácil.

Ignorando a su hermana, dejó la taza de café y el libro al costado de un árbol antes de colocarse en la cabeza la camiseta de superhéroes que Alex se había quitado. Colocó los dedos en modo de garras y comenzó a gruñir mostrando los dientes mientras soltaba un _«¡Corran! Corran antes de que el monstruo sin corazón me consuma por completo y los atrape»_.

—Corre, Alex, corre —gritó Alyson que no sabía si reír o seguir corriendo—. El monstruo te atrapará si no lo haces.

Rara vez sonreía o reía a carcajadas, no porque fuera una persona malhumorada, sino porque realmente no le apetecía hacerlo. Nunca nadie o nada provocaba eso, esas ganas de sonreír siquiera así sea por la cosa más insignificante. Pero cuando estaba con sus sobrinos era completamente diferente. Era imposible dejar de reír. Que se llevaba mal con Frannie, eso estaba claro, pero trataba de que esa mala relación no afectara a la que tenía con Alex y Alyson. Por eso, cada vez que coincidía con los pequeños en Lima pasaba con ellos la mayor parte de su tiempo.

El patio de la casa de su madre no era muy extenso pero tampoco era pequeño. Tenía el tamaño suficiente para hacerle sentir que se moriría de asfixia después de haber corrido tres zigzagueantes vueltas detrás de los pequeños. O quizás eran los daños colaterales de fumar tanto —aunque ya hacía dos meses que no fumaba—, o quizás la falta de ejercicio físico. Por un momento, si no fuese porque estaba huyéndole a su pasado, pensó en pedirle a su madre que la llevara al hospital más cercano. Incluso se vio tentada de pedirle ayuda a Frannie pero con lo mucho que su hermana la adoraba, irónicamente hablando, seguramente la tiraría de la ambulancia en marcha o le quitaría el respirador artificial. Cualquier cosa que la matara primero.

—Ya, ya… Tiempo fuera —pidió acompañando sus palabras con las manos porque no confiaba de su voz—. ¡Tía caída! ¡Tía caída! Ayuda, ayuda. No puedo respirar.

—Hey, Aly… —llamó Alex parándose a su lado y mirándola desde arriba. La forma en la que torció la cabeza le recordó a un cachorro—. ¿Ayudamos a la tía o…?

—La tía ya está grande, no necesita nuestra ayuda, ¿Vemos dibujos animados antes del almuerzo?

— ¡Sí!

 _«¿Qué demonios?»_ , pensó viendo como sus sobrinos se alejaban de ella saltando de un lado para el otro.

¿En serio iban a dejarla tirada en medio del patio, sin poder respirar? ¿Sin poder moverse? Que desconsiderados que eran con las personas mayores. Malditos demonios. Como se notaba quien era su madre. Perfecto, que no la ayudaran entonces. Ella también iba a ignorarlos cuando le pidieran algo, así que más le valía no escuchar ninguna queja por parte de esos pequeños malvados.

— ¿Te ayudo? —preguntó una voz masculina salida de vaya uno a saber dónde. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el novio de su madre y la mano extendida de éste. Borró la sonrisa de sus labios e ignoró el gesto poniéndose de pie sin ayuda de nadie—. Ok, ya entiendo. El novio de mami no te agrada.

—No me agradan las personas en general —aclaró con honestidad—. No lo tomes como algo personal. No soy muy sociable que digamos y ya viste como trato a los miembros de mi familia. ¿Cómo esperas que te trate a ti que solamente eres el novio que mi madre conoció en internet?

—Tienes razón —apuntó el novio de Judy. ¿Frank era que se llamaba? Hmm… no estaba segura. No le interesaba tampoco—. Pero creo que no estaría mal intercambiar un par de palabras amables. Quiero a tu madre, aunque no lo creas, y tengo intención de permanecer en su vida hasta que ella lo crea conveniente. Por ende, mientras paso mi vida a su lado, me gustaría tener una buena relación con sus hijas. No por mi bien ni por el de ustedes, sino por el de Judy que, después de todo, es quien realmente me importa.

 _«Que cursi»,_ pensó absteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco.

El novio de su madre perdía el tiempo tratando de hacerle ver que esa relación realmente le importaba, simplemente porque no creía en las palabras. Su padre había prometido serle fiel a Judy, cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad y todas esas estupideces que se dicen uno al otro frente al maldito altar, hasta que la muerte los separe. Lo único que murió fue la relación que ambos tenían, y murió por culpa de Russel. El mismo que prometió ante Dios y decenas de personas cuidar y respetar a su esposa. Una promesa más que rompió. Así que no, no creía en nada que pudieran llegar a decirle.

Las palabras son como hojas secas en otoño, vuelan ante la más mínima brisa, y ella odiabas las hojas en otoño. Esparcidas por todos lados, de color marrón, fáciles de romper. _¡Ugh!_. Si, lo odiaba. Así que el novio de su madre se podría ahorrar las palabras e irse por donde vino. No era nada personal con el tipo, simplemente odiaba a las personas. Sobre todo si esa persona se besuqueaba con su madre y quería jugar al padrastro perfecto.

— ¡Frankie, cielo! —llamó Judy desde la puerta trasera de la casa. Quinn aprovechó para darle la espalda a la escena y, mientras recogía el libro y la taza ya vacía, fingió tener arcadas frente al apelativo que uso su madre. Y todavía tenía que soportar un día más de cursilerías—. ¡El almuerzo está listo! Quinnie, tú también. Ven a almorzar.

 _«No, si pensaba quedarme aquí afuera, tirarme en el suelo y escarbar en la tierra en busca de gusanos»_ , escupió en su mente siguiendo los pasos del " _novio de mami"_.

No le gustaban los almuerzos con su familia. Básicamente porque en ese tipo de reuniones la atención siempre se volcaba hacia el más desastrosos de todos los miembros presentes. O sea, hacia ella. Abundaban las preguntas tipo: _«¿Tienes novio?»_ , _«¿Qué es lo que haces ahora de tu vida? ¿Estás trabajando, o ya lo dejaste como hiciste con tu carrera?»_. La verdugo en esas situaciones siempre era una sola persona: Frannie. Si no la mandaba al mismísimo infierno aún era porque estaban almorzando, estaban los niños en la mesa, estaba también su madre y, aunque pareciera increíble, no quería causarle un mal momento a Frankie, el calvo.

Quería creer que su hermana hacía ese tipo de preguntas solo para ponerse al tanto de su vida porque le importaba realmente, pero no era así. Sabía que lo hacía para comprobar, una vez más, lo asquerosa que era la vida de su hermanita menor y así poder sentirse bien consigo misma. Así había sido durante toda su vida. Y no iba a cambiar ahora.

—No, Frannie. Ningún idiota dependiente del amor se apareció en mi vida —respondió tras haber suspirado profundamente—. Y no deseo que aparezca. Apenas puedo con mi vida y, ¿Quieres que cuide la de alguien más?

—Un novio no te vendría nada mal. Quizás de esa forma no serías tan malhumorada todo el tiempo —comentó su hermana con un deje de malicia.

—Ya, un polvo y estás como nueva, ¿No, Frannie? ¿Ese es tu sabio consejo de hermana mayor?

—Niñas… —advirtió Judy mirándola a ambas.

—No, mamá. Deja que Frannie me aconseje. Es lo que ha hecho durante toda su vida, ¿No? —ironizó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sonreír cínicamente—. Tú querías ser parte de esta familia, ¿No es así, Fred?

—Frank —aclaró el novio de su madre en voz baja, como si temería decir algo de más y salir lastimado físicamente.

— ¡Frank! Cierto. Lo siento. Como decía… Frank —enfatizó con un movimiento de manos—. Tú querías ser parte de esta familia. Bueno, así que como funciona ésta familia. Una madre que fue infeliz durante todo su matrimonio, una hija tan perfecta que hasta la misma perfección sentiría envidia de ella; dos sobrinos, dejando el sarcasmo a un lado, que son lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta familia; Y, retomo sarcasmo para el último punto, la oveja negra. O sea yo.

—Quinn… —advirtió nuevamente su madre. Sintió la mirada fría sobre ella pero decidió ignorarla por completo.

—Como veras, Frank, no soy una hija ejemplar. Trabajo ocho horas diarias para un viejo asqueroso que se hace el joven follándose a modelitos de quinta, que no para de invitarme a almorzar como el gran baboso que es y a quien no le falta mucho para tocarme el culo — empezó diciendo. Tomó un poco de agua antes de continuar—. Dejé una carrera que no me gustaba, mi última relación fue con chico que le excitaba más su chalina que yo, viví con una chica tan fenomenal como ninfómana, me persigue mi pasado, hace varios años que vivo solamente porque el aire es gratis y, ¿Qué más? Creo que no hay más. Si hay más información respecto a mí, prometo compartirla contigo.

—Como veras, Frank, a mi hermana le gusta auto compadecerse —intervino Frannie fulminando con la mirada a Quinn.

—Oh, Frannie, que digas eso me conmueve —ironizó llevándose una mano al pecho antes de borrar todo rastro de actuación—. Pero seamos honestas, eso era lo que querías escuchar, ¿No es así? Lo arruinada que está tu hermana, lo perdida, lo desastrosa que es, así puedes sentirte bien contigo misma y decirte cada mañana al despertar _«Sonríe, hay personas que son más infelices que tú»_ —no esperó replica por parte de su hermana así que simplemente se puso de pie—. Mamá, ¿Me prestas las llaves de tu auto?

—No sabes manejar, Quinnie —le recordó Judy como si nada. Como si la escena anterior no hubiera sucedido.

—Cierto.

Aun así caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, tomó su bolso, la chaqueta de cuero y salió a caminar. Necesitaba bajar el nivel de bronca en su cuerpo, respirar otro aire que no fuera el mismo que respiraba Frannie. Desde hacía tiempo se había obligado a si misma a no perder la compostura cuando se trataba de su hermana y muy en el fondo sabía que no era su presencia lo que le molestaba, sino más bien el hecho de que Frannie decía en voz alta las cosas que ella pensaba de sí misma en algún momento del día.

Sabía que había estado un poco mal al adoptar ese comportamiento en la mesa, sobre todo con sus sobrinos presentes pero ese tipo de actitud era lo que Frannie le inspiraba. Se sintió algo avergonzada y estúpida repentinamente porque sabía que su «brote» había afectado también a su madre, y lo menos que quería era eso. Al volver a la casa se disculparía, al igual que lo haría con sus sobrinos. Pero solo con ellos. Con nadie más. Quizás también con el novio de su madre pero no lo creía algo posible.

No tenía bien en claro hacia dónde iba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que fueran sus pies quienes marcaran el ritmo y el destino final de su caminata. Era obvio que caminar no era lo suyo pero en ese momento era algo que necesitaba hacer con suma urgencia. Al igual que lo era poner la máxima distancia entre ella y Frannie para no dejar sin madre a sus sobrinos.

30 Seconds to Mars volvía a hacerle compañía con su música, al igual que Nirvana, Metallica, The Rasmus y su favorito, Nickelback. Chad Kroeger estaba haciendo delicias en sus oídos con su voz rasposa y firme cantando esas canciones que tanto la identificaban. Sus dedos, por otro lado, comenzaban a moverse solos en una clara invitación a tocar una batería imaginaria. Antes de comenzar a mover las manos como una loca en plena calle, dirigió sus pasos hacia un campo de baseball que había a uno de sus laterales. Agradeciendo que no había nadie a su alrededor, se recostó en la hierba a escuchar su música y a calmar su estado de ánimo.

Definitivamente le gustaba más mirar el cielo en Lima que en Nueva York. En la Gran Manzana no podía tirarse en el suelo y mirar las nubes, pasar las horas deseando ser parte de ese cielo, así sea siendo un insignificante pájaro que lo único que hacía era volar. Seguramente el ave se sentiría más libre de lo que ella se sentía en ese momento. Volvía a sentir esa sensación de claustrofobia, de sentirse encerrada, de no saber para donde correr, qué camino tomar, ¿Dónde mierda estaba la salida? Sabía que la única que provocaba eso era ella misma pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Así que respiró profundo y le subió todo el volumen a su iPod mini de segunda generación como si la música pudiera callar a sus pensamientos.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse de a poco, cosa que no presagiaba nada bueno. No le apetecía pasar un día de lluvia encerrada en la casa de su madre con Frannie. O quizás era que alguien se había parado frente a ella tapando la luz del sol.

 _«Oh, mierda»_ , gritó en su cabeza. _«Mierda, mierda, mierda»_

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó poniéndose rápidamente de pie. La persona frente a ella la miró con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cálmate. Veo que no eres toda cascarrabias solamente en Nueva York, sino también en Lima —fue la respuesta de su interlocutora—. La pregunta no es que hago yo aquí. La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo pregunté primero —espetó apretando los dientes—. Responde. ¿Me…? ¿Me estas… siguiendo?

—Ya quisieras, chica sin nombre —respondió Rachel, la camarera del Spotlight sentándose en el suelo. O sea… Rachel, la camarera. ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel en Lima! ¡Rachel en su territorio! ¡Rachel invadiendo su vida nuevamente!—. Responderé porque soy buena. Mis padres viven aquí y vine a verlos. ¿Tú?

Había cientos de pueblos de mala muerte a lo largo de todo el país pero no, su suerte volvía a brillar por su ausencia y el destino volvía a burlarse de ella en la cara, se bajaba los pantalones y le enseñaba el culo mientras le decía un _«Mira como me burlo de ti. Mira cómo te convierto en mi bufón»_. ¿Por qué Rachel tenía que visitar a sus padres en Lima? ¿Por qué no en otro sitio? ¿Por qué tenía que revolotear todo el tiempo cerca de ella?

Se sintió frustrada de repente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era tarde. Estaba pataleando y dando manotazos al aire presa de la frustración, la molestia y las ganas de tirar todo a la mierda frente a la morena. No era solo por Rachel, era por todo en general. Como si de repente tomara consciencia de lo asquerosa que era su vida y lo único que pudiera hacer fuera eso, descargar su bronca con una actitud completamente infantil.

—Hey, Nickelback —escuchó decir a la morena una vez que su berrinche terminó. Estuvo a punto de comenzar uno nuevo cuando vio a la camarera con su iPod entre las manos. Le soltó un _«suelta eso»_ pero sin acercarse a la joven—. Lo siento, estaba esperando que terminaras de gruñir y me puse a escuchar tu música. Por cierto, me gusta. Tienes un buen gusto musical… si te gusta lo «autocompasivo». Recuerdo que yo escuchaba eso cuando mis padres estuvieron a punto de separarse. Era como mi vía de escape.

—No necesito una vía de escape —aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, lo que digas —soltó la morena encogiéndose de hombros—. Recuéstate conmigo, escuchemos tu música. A ver qué otras bandas tienes.

—No pienso recostarme en el suelo.

—Es lo que estabas haciendo antes de que yo te interrumpiera.

¡Estaba indignada! Aquella morena no solo se aparecía como un maldito fantasma en todos los lugares en los que ella estaba, sino que además se tomaba el atrevimiento de tomar su iPod y ordenarle que se tirase en el suelo junto a ella. ¡Junto a ella! Obviamente no le hizo caso, se quedó parada al lado de la chica mirándola con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esas cosas a ella? Había ido a Lima por un poco de paz y al final tuvo un encontronazo con Frannie y una persecución por parte de la camarera del Spotlight.

Poco a poco el entrecejo fruncido fue desvaneciéndose a medida que veía a Rachel tirada en el suelo moviendo los labios al ritmo de las canciones que sonaban en su reproductor de música. Notó que cuando una canción no le gustaba o no parecía ser de su agrado, fruncía los labios y negaba con la cabeza. Cuando le gustaba, sonreía y arrugaba la nariz de manera adorable.

¿Ado…? ¿Adorable? ¿En serio? ¿Adorable? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía usar la palabra «adorable» en referencia a esa morena entrometida? ¡¿Cómo podía usar siquiera la palabra «adorable»?! No era una palabra que formara parte de su vocabulario. Debía volver urgentemente a su estado de molestia con Frannie antes de seguir en ese estado de confusión respecto a la morena.

—Si ya dejaste de gruñir, ven y recuéstate conmigo. El cielo y tu música invitan a relajarse.

¡No! No iba a hacerle caso. Casi que deseo volver a casa de su madre y pasar tiempo con Frannie. Pero antes de que pudiera soltar un _«Quédate con el iPod. En la semana paso a buscarlo por el Spotlight»_ , sintió una mano tomando la suya y un tirón que la obligó a sentarse al lado de la morena.

No dijo nada pero notó la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Rachel mientras sus ojos chocolates observaba el agarre de manos. Quiso recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien la tomó de esa manera y sonrió como lo estaba haciendo la morena, pero ningún recuerdo acudió a su mente. De hecho, jamás nadie la había mirado antes así, como si tocar su mano fuera algo que valiera la pena recordar. O al menos así lo sintió, antes de sacudir la cabeza y quitar su mano bruscamente poniéndole fin al agarre.

Vio a la morena acariciarse la mano unos segundos antes de cerrarla en un puño y recostarse en el suelo sin decir una palabra más. El silencio reinó entre las dos pero por primera vez deseaba que alguna lo rompiera. No entendía porque en su mente había quedado grabada la última acción de la morena o porque se tiró al suelo ella también y aceptó uno de los auriculares que la joven le ofreció. Por un momento se olvidó de lo acontecido en la casa de su madre y se concentró en escuchar la música. No pensaba admitirlo bajo ningún tipo de vista pero se estaba bien allí, recostada en el suelo sin hacer ni pensar en nada.

No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó escuchando a Nickelback, cuantas canciones pasaron o los minutos que perdió su vista en el cielo. De lo que sí fue consciente fue que, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se relajó por completo, sus parpados se cerraron y todo en ella se llenó de tranquilidad. No supo si fue producto de un sueño o si en realidad ocurrió, pero sintió como algo suave y tibio se pegaba en su frente justo antes de despertar.

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no se asustó de encontrarse sola en aquel campo de baseball. Casi de la misma forma que se sintió idiota por haberse quedado dormida allí. Frente a Rachel. Y hablando de la morena… Se puso rápidamente de pie y miró a su alrededor pero allí no había nadie. Su iPod estaba a un costado de ella al igual que su bolso pero no había rastro de la camarera. Entonces supo que Rachel ya no estaba allí. Frunció el entrecejo y soltó un resoplido sin saber qué significaba exactamente esa sensación de vacío que la invadió repentinamente.

Se agachó a recoger sus cosas y debajo de su iPod encontró un papel arrugado con una nota en el interior. Su entrecejo se frunció más pero esta vez en una clara señal de confusión.

 _«La felicidad puede ser encontrada, incluso en los momentos más oscuros, solo si uno recuerda encender la luz._

 _PD: Quiero que seas mi Charlie. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿No, chica sin nombre?»_

Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba la morena. Había entendido la referencia literaria y lo que se escondía detrás de esa frase. El problema estaba en que no sabía si había quedado algo de luz en su interior para encender en medio de toda la oscuridad en la que estaba metida. Sonrió tras haber leído nuevamente, mientras emprendía el viaje de regreso a la casa de su madre, la posdata que la morena había escrito. ¿Su Charlie? Estaba loca esa joven si quería meter a un desastre como ella en su vida, y estaba loca ella también si entraba a la vida de la morena.

Eso no iba a pasar.

Guardó la nota en su bolso y ni siquiera recordar que se encontraría con Frannie nuevamente pudo borrar la sonrisa divertida en sus labios y el pensamiento certero que tenía bailando en su cabeza: Rachel estaba loca, y ella no iba a participar de esa locura.

Claro que no.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato tirada en medio de su antigua cama mirando al techo de madera con sus ojos avellanas completamente abiertos y la mirada perdida. Sus sobrinos se encontraban durmiendo en el antiguo dormitorio de Frannie, y ésta última en la única habitación de invitados que había en la casa. Su madre, por otro lado, había ido a pasar la noche a la casa de su novio, para su no expresada molestia. Cuando Judy les dijo tal cosa a ella y a Frannie, se abstuvo de soltar algún comentario respecto a eso e, increíblemente, intercambió una mirada cómplice con su hermana. Como si la rubia mayor supiera la broma o el comentario que Quinn estuvo a punto de soltar.

Habían sido pocos los momentos en los cuales ese tipo de cosas pasaba entre ella y Frannie, pero aun así a veces extrañaba esos momentos. Sentir que tenía alguien con quien compartir bromas, confidencias, un pensamiento expresado a través de una mirada. Extrañaba a su hermana pero eso no iba a decirlo, ni en voz alta ni para ella misma. Estaba segura que si sus padres hubieran tenido ese hijo varón que Russel tanto anhelaba, otra sería la historia. Tanto para ella como para Frannie. Ambas tendrían un hermano mayor completamente neutral al que recurrir cuando se sintieran desbordadas o demasiado molestas entre ellas.

Sacudió la cabeza enviando ese pensamiento al lugar más recóndito de su cabeza antes de lanzarle una mirada al reloj que descansaba en la mesa de luz. 2:04 de la madrugada con gruñido de por medio. Odiaba estar desvelada en plena madrugada. Por lo general, al menos durante el último mes, a esa hora se encontraba cada noche en el Spotlight, con excepción de los fines de semana. Mordiéndose el labio, solo por hacer algo, se preguntó si Dani o Rachel se encontraría en ese preciso momento en el café-bar trabajando. Quizás no y en su lugar se habían ido de fiesta a alguna discoteca de Nueva York. Al menos, la rubia tatuada, porque recordó que la morena se encontraba en Lima. Aunque eso no evitaba que la camarera saliera de fiesta también.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima con algo dentro de ella rugiendo en un claro signo de molestia. De dónde provenía tal estado, no lo sabía pero era mejor ignorarlo antes de ceder y perderse en análisis que no la llevarían a nada. Además, estaba comprobando que no iba a dormir inmediatamente, no hasta que su cabeza necesitara un descanso, así que se puso de pie y bajó al piso de abajo en busca de un vaso de leche. Con un poco de suerte en los próximos minutos estaría durmiendo como un bebé.

A medida que iba bajando las escaleras iba viendo las fotografías que estaban colgadas de la pared lateral. De ella, Frannie, de ella y Frannie juntas cuando eran pequeñas. Judy embarazada, Alyson sonriendo a la cámara sin uno de sus incisivos y con dos coletas en su melena rubia. Al lado de esa había una foto similar pero la protagonista en esa era ella misma. Seguramente cuando tenía unos siete años, quizás menos. Puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto vio una de Frannie mostrándole su diploma de graduación a la cámara. Para su suerte, no había ninguna de Russel. Quizás Judy las había quitado luego del divorcio. Realmente no lo sabía. Un día llegó a la casa de su madre y ya no había ningún recuerdo de su padre allí.

 _Pancakes_ , el gato —de raza American Bobtail con algunas manchas marrones grisáceas similares a las de un leopardo, rayas negras y patas blancas— de Alison la miraba desde la parte más alta de la alacena como si no quisiera perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Frunció el entrecejo cuando el animal se relamió los labios sin dejar de mirarla y, de un momento a otro —y con un salto demasiado ágil para su evidente sobrepeso—, se colocó a su lado refregándose en sus tobillos junto con un agradable ronroneo.

—Oh, ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó cuando el felino maulló colocándose al lado del refrigerador—. Pues te cagas, porque yo no tengo hambre.

Aun así, vio con buenos ojos a una tarta de manzana que descansaba dentro del electrodoméstico pero sabía que si comía, aunque sea una mínima porción, luego no podría dormir. Y demasiado insomnio ya estaba sufriendo en ese momento. No había un factor determinante que provocara tal cosa, sino que más bien era un acumulo de todo lo que le pasó a lo largo de ese día. La escena a la hora del almuerzo, el recuerdo de Santana constantemente en su cabeza, el encuentro con Rachel en el campo de baseball, el deseo escrito de la morena.

Tras haber vuelto a la casa de su madre, buscó a ésta última y se disculpó con ella primero. Judy señaló que no era con ella con quien debía disculparse, sino con Frank por hacerle pasar un mal rato. Muy a su pesar, cuando el novio de su madre fue a buscarla a su casa nuevamente, se disculpó con él. Luego fue el turno de hacerlo con sus sobrinos. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un _«No entendemos las cosas de los adultos, ¿Operando o Monopoly, Alex_? _»_ por parte de Alyson. Sacudió el cabello marrón de Alex casi al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en la cabeza de su sobrina dejando a ambos jugando sus juegos de mesa.

—Veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir — comentó Frannie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Corta una porción de esa tarta para mí… y corta otra para Pancakes.

 _«¿Es en serio?»_

— ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —preguntó con el cuchillo en la mano mientras cortaba las dos porciones de tarta.

— ¿Tú por qué crees? Por mamá. Ella jamás pasó una noche fuera de casa y ahora qué, ¿Se va con su novio así como así?

Detuvo el cuchillo a medio cortar y enfocó sus ojos avellanas en los azules de Frannie completamente sorprendida. Negó con la cabeza cuando su hermana le soltó un _«¿Qué?»_ y volvió su vista a lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Frannie hacía ese tipo de comentarios le demostraba que no era la «señora perfección» que ella tanto detestaba, sino que era la hermana que siempre quiso tener. Aquella con la que pudiera hablar lo que fuera y con la que pocas veces pudo llevarse bien. Le gustaba ver ese lado de preocupación por su madre que, ciertamente, era compartido aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Frannie, al igual que ella, jamás dejaba que sus emociones se exteriorizaran. Tomaba tal cosa como una debilidad… y los Fabray no tenían debilidades. Por eso se sorprendió cuando el lado humano de su hermana salió a flote.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —quiso saber sentándose frente a Frannie una vez que le dio, ojos en blanco de por medio, la porción de tarta restante al gato de su sobrina—. De Frank, digo. ¿Crees que cuidará de mamá?

—Mejor que papá, seguro —respondió la rubia mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

 _«Espera… ¿Qué?»_

Ok, otra cosa más que la tomó por sorpresa.

Siempre dio por hecho que Frannie estaba del lado de su padre, incluso cuando eran la farsa de familia perfecta años atrás. Siempre había sido su hermana mayor la que corría detrás de Russel tras una discusión mientras ella se quedaba consolando a su madre. Jamás pensó que Frannie haría un comentario de ese tipo, señalando que el ex patriarca de la casa no había sido el mejor de los esposos con Judy. Quizás sintió el deseo de abrazar a su hermana pero como era una persona que no cedía frente a tal cosa, simplemente se conformó con robarle un pedazo de tarta.

Ninguna de las dos Fabray volvió a abrir la boca, quizás estaban cada una concentrada en sus pensamientos pero incluso para alguien como Quinn, que amaba los silencios, el que ese momento reinaba en la cocina de la vieja casa Fabray no le gustaba para nada. Quizás porque no le gustaban las noches demasiados silenciosas. O tal vez porque el reloj que reposaba en la pared lateral pegada al refrigerador estaba próximo a dar las tres de madrugada. Y todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba a esa hora con las entidades del más allá.

—Alyson me pregunto qué significa la palabra «follar» —soltó Frannie con una media sonrisa después de un rato en silencio. Rato que para Quinn fue una eternidad.

— ¿Qué le respondiste? —quiso saber desviando su mente a eso y no a que posiblemente el fantasma del abuelo Charles se le aparecería de un momento a otro provocándole un paro cardiaco.

—Que lo sabrá dentro de unos años. Igual le pedí que no vaya diciendo esa palabra como si dijera «mamá» como lo hace la tía Quinn —respondió la rubia de ojos azules, herencia de su madre, sin borrar la sonrisa—. Realmente estabas molesta, ¿Eh? Tú jamás dices palabrotas en presencia de los niños.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso, Frannie? —Preguntó con un deje de ironía—. No me apetece discutir. Lo digo en serio.

Extrañamente no estaba sintiendo las ganas de matar a su hermana que siempre sentía cuando estaba en presencia de ella. Quizás porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvían a tener algo en común: la preocupación por el bienestar de Judy. Aprovechando que Frannie parecía perdida en sus pensamientos nuevamente, y que su cerebro había dejado de pensar en apariciones fantasmagóricas, se dedicó a observar a su hermana mayor. La cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo de ésta seguía estando allí, junto con una apenas perceptible mancha oscura debajo de sus ojos, como ojeras. Ya no rodeaba a Frannie esa aura de grandeza o perfección. En su lugar lo único que se podía ver era a una mujer común y corriente, completamente accesible, con los problemas típicos de cualquier persona «imperfecta».

Pudo haberle preguntado —dejándose guiar por el repentino deseo que sintió— a Frannie si se encontraba bien, si le pasaba algo o como era su vida ahora, quizás preguntarle por qué siempre que iba a visitar a su madre ella estaba allí, pero realmente no le apetecía iniciar una conversación con su hermana en la cual le contara, una vez más, lo perfecta que era su vida. Así que simplemente tomó el vaso de leche y, considerando que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente con su hermana sin querer matarla, se encaminó de regreso a su antigua habitación.

— ¿Sabes algo de papá? —preguntó Frannie de repente. Pancakes volvía a refregarse, esta vez por los tobillos de la rubia de ojos azules que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Quinn.

La menor y más caótica de las Fabray se detuvo en seco en la puerta de la cocina aferrando con fuerzas el vaso de leche. No, no sabía nada de Russel desde hacía meses, quizás un año, y realmente sentía que así estaba bien. La relación padre-hija de ambos estaba completamente rota, y no solo por lo que le hizo a su madre, sino por todo lo que le hizo a ella a lo largo de su vida. Lo último que supo de Russel era que estaba a punto de irse a vivir con la loca tatuada que lo tenía «enamorado». Desconocía si su madre sabía ese tipo de información o no, pero no iba a ser ella quien le contara las cosas acerca de su ex esposo.

—No —respondió finalmente mirando a su hermana—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo de él?

—Hablamos hace algunas semanas. Al parecer va… va a casarse de nuevo.

—Bien por él —escupió sin ningún tipo de emoción ni reacción.

—Quinn…

No se quedó a escuchar nada de lo que Frannie fuera a decirle. No necesitaba escuchar que defendiera a su padre. Bien por él si quería casarse de nuevo, y lo decía en serio. Solamente, y a pesar de ser el peor tipo del planeta, esperaba que la loca tatuada no lo lastimara. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo a Judy y ellas mismas, Russel no merecía sufrir. Más que nada porque no quería que su padre se convirtiera en lo mismo que ahora ella era y le quitara el puesto de la perra sin corazón ni sentimientos en la familia.

De vuelta en su habitación, dejó el vaso de leche en su mesa de luz y se recostó nuevamente en su cama. Dormir no iba a poder ser posible, al menos no totalmente, hasta que supiera que su madre estaba de regreso en la casa. Así que puso música en su iPod y cerró los ojos. Judy, Frannie, Russel, el novio de su madre, todos ellos ocupaban su mente esa noche. Al menos hasta que Nickelback sonó en sus oídos. En cuanto eso pasó todos desaparecieron de su cabeza dejando en su lugar a una sola persona.

Siguiendo un absurdo impulso, se puso de pie y rebuscó en su bolso antes de volver a recostarse en su cama. El papel, a pesar de haber sido escrito hacía unas cuantas horas antes, ya presentaba las claras muestras de haber sido releído varias veces. En su defensa, no lo hacía porque fuera una adolescente enamorada del príncipe azul idiota que le escribió una nota romántica, sino porque se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que Rachel esperaba de ella. ¿Por qué quería que fuera _«su Charlie»_? ¿Por qué quería que una persona que no estaba cómoda consigo misma e intentando superar sus problemas emocionales a causa de su pasado, formara parte de su vida? ¿Qué parte de _«Soy un puto desastre»_ Rachel no comprendió? Quizás porque jamás le dijo que era un puto desastre. ¿Debería decírselo? Quizás sí. Así la camarera no avanzaba más y se decepcionaba en el camino al conocerla mejor.

La próxima vez que la viera se lo diría. Le diría claramente que no podía ser su Charlie. Y, de ser posible, no volvería nunca a más al Spotlight.

* * *

—Soy un puto desastre.

Las dos o tres personas que allí había se giraron para mirarla entre asombrados y confusos pero en cuanto ella le dedicó su mejor mirada de _«Vuelve a tus cosas o te arranco la cabeza»_ , cada uno volvió su vista a las tazas de café o a los platos con sus cenas tardías.

No había planeado soltarlo de esa forma. Lo que quedó de fin de semana en casa de su madre, se había pasado pensando mil y una formas de decirle a Rachel que no la quería en su vida. Mejor dicho, que no quería ser su Charlie. No podía ser su Charlie. Era una persona egoísta, de eso no había duda, pero no podía dejar que la morena la metiera en su vida sabiendo lo tóxica que podía llegar a ser. La joven, a pesar de ser entrometida, parecía ser buena chica. No merecía que le oscurecieran la vida. Así que no, no iba a ser parte de esa locura.

No supo qué fue lo que pasó por su cabeza al soltar esas cuatro palabras apenas puso un pie dentro de café-bar y vio a la morena. Por suerte, no había casi nadie; solo esos dos o tres idiotas que la quedaron mirando anteriormente. Dani las miraba desde la barra con una media sonrisa que no supo qué significaba, un poco más apartado había un tipo con rastas que parecía no saber dónde demonios estaba y, cerca de la barra, otro tipo con saco y corbata que parecía querer ahogar las penas en alcohol.

Frente a ella, Rachel la miraba con una clara muestra confusión en todo su rostro. Aun así, la sonrisa que siempre tenía puesta en los labios seguía allí, no tan radiante como siempre pero si calma y confusa. Pero ni siquiera esa extraña sonrisa casi mueca lograba eclipsar el hecho de verla de nuevo y recordar la tarde en el campo de baseball, la morena adueñándose de su iPod mientras le ordenaba que se sentara a su lado, ella negándose, Rachel ignorándola, ella recostándose al lado de la morena, ella quedándose dormida, el estúpido sueño que tuvo antes de despertar, abrir los ojos y encontrarse completamente sola con una sensación de vacío y una nota en la mano. Podía recordar cada detalle con claridad y pasarse horas recordándolos pero sería meterse en un tornado de pensamientos y, si bien su vida ya era una tormenta constante, no le apetecía empeorar su situación a causa de pensamientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

—Soy desastrosa —volvió a decir como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

—Ok… y yo soy de sagitario —señaló Rachel completamente confusa—. No sabía que existía otro signo zodiacal además de los doce ya conocidos. ¿Desde cuándo hay trece signos? ¿Y qué mes le corresponde? ¿Hay uno nuevo? ¿Co… como se llama? _¿Desastebre?_

 _«Tiene que estar bromeando»_ pensó perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia.

—No, no hablo de signos zodiacales —aclaró con un movimiento de manos antes de seguir a la morena por entremedio de las mesas—. Hablo de que soy un desastre. Un tremendo desastre. No puedes meterme en tu vida así como así y…

—Ok, ¿Sabes qué? —interrumpió Rachel deteniéndose. Quinn por otro lado, prefirió omitir el hecho de que su pecho pegó con el de la morena. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por el contacto físico en ese momento. Lo importante era aclarar que no sería parte de su vida—. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a tu mesa y me esperas allí? Yo termino lo que estoy haciendo y luego tú y yo hablamos de lo que quieras, ¿Te parece bien? —no supo que decir así que casi que agradeció cuando la morena volvió a tomar la palabra mientras la empujaba ligeramente—. Sí, mejor espérame en tu mesa.

Por alguna extraña razón hizo cada cosa que la camarera le indicó, incluso sacó su libro del bolso cuando la joven le soltó un _«Quédate aquí leyendo. Regreso en un momento, ¿Si?»_. Pero ese estado de sumisión solo duró unos segundos. Los mismos que le tomó sentirse un ser completamente dominable. No le gustaba sentirse como un robot al que manejaban a su antojo, así que se puso rígida repentinamente al darse cuenta que, en ese momento, estaba convirtiéndose nuevamente en uno. Ella no era el robot de nadie, mucho menos de esa morena entrometida con complejo de salvadora. No, claro que no. Guardó su libro en el bolso y se puso de pie rápidamente con intenciones de irse pero antes de que pudiera huir, Rachel ya estaba parada frente a ella con dos tazas de café en la mano.

—Siéntate —ordenó la morena—. Por favor, chica sin nombre, siéntate.

Que la camarera le pidiera «por favor» le sorprendió por completo. Por lo general nadie usaba esas dos palabras al dirigirse a ella. Su jefe siempre soltaba las órdenes sin pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Su padre no conocía a «por» y «favor» por separado, pedir que las conociera las dos palabras juntas era toda una odisea. Incluso parecía que las había desterrado de su vocabulario. Frannie solamente las había usado cuando le convenía, y cada vez que Judy las pronunciaban era cuando… su madre jamás había pronunciado esas dos palabras ahora que lo recordaba. Así que no, no estaba acostumbrada a que le pidiera «por favor».

— ¿Cenaste? —preguntó Rachel rompiendo el silencio. Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. No te preocupes, ni Dani ni yo lo hemos hecho tampoco así que cenaremos las tres juntas… Aunque no te guste.

Había algo en el tono de voz de la morena que no le gustó para nada. No por sentirse agredida verbalmente, sino porque la joven no parecía estar demasiado alegre como lo había estado en noches anteriores. Quizás le sucedía algo. ¿Un mal día, talvez? Pero como no era buena lidiando con problemas de los demás, ni con los suyos propios, decidió no preguntar nada y hablar de lo que realmente era importante. La pregunta era, ¿Tenía que ser honesta con la chica frente a ella o cubrirse con su manto de indiferencia y malhumor con la esperanza de que esa forma la camarera entendiera la situación?

Hacía tiempo que no era honesta con alguien, quizás porque hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien antes de apartarlo por completo de su vida. Siempre había sido así, las últimas personas a las que pudo llamar «amigos» las había conocido en la universidad, antes de eso también hubo un grupo en la primaria y otro en la secundaria, pero con ninguno seguía manteniendo contacto. Hacía tiempo que era plenamente consciente de que tenía amigos solo por «etapas» o cuando comenzaba un nuevo proyecto. Luego volvía a su estado de soledad. Más por elección propia que por otra cosa.

El _modus operandi_ para alejar a las personas siempre era el mismo _._ Decía que se reuniría con ellos y a último momento cancelaba inventando cualquier una excusa que sonara a verdad, luego —como era obvio— sus amigos le escribían para saber qué había pasado y ella respondía los mensajes y las llamadas lo más cortante posible. Jamás iniciaba una conversación ni era la que escribía a los demás para saber cómo estaban. Finalmente sus amigos se cansaban de intentar contactar con ella y después de un tiempo ya no volvía a tener noticias de ellos. Clara señal de que se habían apartado de su vida tal y como ella lo había previsto.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Extrañamente diferente. Esta vez no quería llevar a cabo los pasos de siempre, quizás porque para eso era vital tener el número de teléfono de la morena para escribir de manera cortante y no le apetecía tal cosa. Cuantas menos cosas supiera de Rachel muchísimo mejor. Aun así, en vez de ser odiosa e hiriente con la camarera, decidió encaminarse hacia el lado de la honestidad.

—No puedo ser tu Charlie, Rachel —terminó murmurando. Frunció el entrecejo al notar que una pequeña sonrisa, que no logró descifrar, bailó en los labios de la morena. Fue esa mueca lo que provocó que Quinn sintiera un puño oprimiendo su estómago. Debía apartarla de su vida y para eso tenía que borrar esa sonrisa de la peor manera posible—. No quiero ser tu Charlie —enfatizó con firmeza—. No soy ese tipo de persona. Soy como el fuego, causo destrucción a cada paso que doy y… No es que me importes, porque realmente no me importas, pero no puedo cargar con una nueva mancha negra dentro mío solo porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacerte amiga del lobo, ¿Entiendes?

Rachel no respondió. Al parecer, una vez más la chica frente a ella elegía jugar con su paciencia. Ese silencio no le gustaba en absoluto, por lo que terminó cerrando sus puños bajo la mesa mientras la joven frente a ella se recostaba en su asiento sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Cada vez que veía películas o series que se trataban de poderes sobrenaturales, siempre deseaba tener el poder de leer las mentes. Ahora, sentada frente a Rachel, ese deseo apareció con muchas más fuerzas sin necesidad de estar sentada en su sofá comiendo palomitas y viendo una temporada completa de _Héroes_.

Los ojos marrones de la camarera se movían de un lado al otro, como si alternara su mirada entre los ojos de Quinn quien, absurdamente, comenzaba sentirse nerviosa e incómoda. Siempre había sido el tipo de chica que llamaba la atención y cortaba el aire solo con su presencia, lo que significa que era un imán para las miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Estaba más que claro que ella jamás correspondía dichas miradas. Por lo tanto no entendía por qué de repente no solo no podía apartar su mirada de la morena frente a ella, sino que además esos dos océanos chocolates devenidos en ojos que poseía la joven, y que esa noche parecían reflejar una horrible tormenta en lugar de un día soleado, lograban provocar en ella cosas que nadie había provocado antes.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de todo esto? —preguntó la morena con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Quinn, por otro lado, negó con la cabeza incapaz de poder hablar—. Me molesta ver que la forma en la que tú te ves a ti misma, no es la misma a la que yo te veo. Tú hablas de fuego y destrucción. Yo, cuando hablas de fuego, pienso en renacimiento. Como el ave fénix, por ejemplo. Puedes ser todo lo desastrosa que quieras pero si yo decido correr el riesgo, tú no puedes haces nada para impedirme tal cosa. Después de todo… Yo no te importo, ¿O sí?

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el tono de voz utilizado por la morena detonaba angustia y dolor, sobre todo al decir la última frase. Rachel, al igual que Mandy, iba a entender que era mejor no tenerla en su vida solo cuando eso pasara. ¿Qué pasaba con esas chicas? ¿Acaso tenían tendencias suicidas o autodestructivas y por eso la querían en su vida? ¿Qué parte de que era un asqueroso desastre no entendían?

 _«¿Otra vez auto compadeciéndote»_ escuchó en su cabeza. Extrañamente esa voz se parecía a la de Frannie. _«Comienzas a cansar con esa actitud»_

Ignoró la voz en su cabeza y enfocó su atención en Rachel que, otra vez, volvía tener sus ojos marrones clavados en los avellanas de ella y una ligera mueca en sus labios. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerzas antes de esquivar la mirada unos segundos y volver a clavarlos de nuevo en los de la morena correspondiendo la mirada. Pero al parecer fueron segundos largos, larguísimos, teniendo en cuenta que la chica frente a ella ya no estaba. Se enderezó en su asiento y la buscó con la mirada. Jamás iba a admitir que su corazón se detuvo un instante al notar que estaba completamente sola en aquella mesa.

—Lo siento, estaba algo… sedienta —comentó la morena detrás de ella.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué era esa chica? ¿Un maldito fantasma que desaparecía por un lado y aparecía en otro? Se llevó una mano al pecho casi al mismo tiempo que de sus labios se escapaba un suspiro que dejaba en evidencia el susto por el que había pasado gracias a la camarera. Por suerte no sufría del corazón, de lo contrario esa morena bajita y odiosamente entrometida la habría matado de un paro cardiaco hacía tiempo. Aunque claro, todo signo de molestia a causa del susto quedó en segundo plano al ver la botella de _Jack Daniel's_ que Rachel tenía en su mano.

—No suelo beber, pero entre mi novio y tu rechazo ya tuve demasiado para un día. Hablo de demasiada mierda por un día —aclaró la morena dándole un trago al whisky directo de la botella.

O sea que había un novio. Un estúpido novio. Y al parecer no era tan bueno si contribuía a que Rachel tuviera un mal día. Aunque, ¿Quién era ella para juzgar quién era bueno y quién era malo? ¿Ella, precisamente ella, iba a poner en tela de juicio ese tipo de cosas? ¿Ella, que su última relación había sido con el loco de la chalina? Obviamente estaba enfocándose en eso para no perderse en lo realmente importante. Importante y molesto también. Sobre todo si sentía que algo le oprimía todo su interior al escuchar que «su rechazo» había ayudado un poco en cuanto a provocar un día de mierda en la vida de la camarera frente a ella.

—Tu ex novio —intervino Dani, por fin, con dos platos de comida. Con la presencia de la camarera bajita, escuchó dos tintineos en el aire. Como si alguien hubiese puesto fin a una lucha de boxeo. O quizás eso solo pasó en su mente—. Y será mejor que comas algo antes de darle otro trago a ese _Jack_ , ¿Ok, Berry? De lo contrario, te mando ya mismo a la seta que llamas casa.

— ¿Cuándo fue que te graduaste de madre, Danielle?

Si alguien le preguntaba iba a negarlo rotundamente pero ver como la morena hablaba con Dani —Por cierto, ¿Danielle?— y bromeaba con la camarera, le hizo sentir que estaba siendo dejada de lado. Como si se estuviera perdiendo algo espectacular. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo una conversación con una persona que parecía preocuparse por ella de la misma forma que Dani lo hacía con Rachel? En su departamento y con Mandy era completamente diferente porque era ella quien cumplía el papel de «madre» no porque la chica le preocupara, claro que no, sino porque no quería despertar un día y que la policía estuviera en su puerta diciéndole que tenía que ir a la morgue a reconocer el cuerpo de su compañera de piso. Sí, era solamente por eso.

—No soy tu madre, Berry, simplemente me preocupo por ti.

Esa frase, por muy absurdo que sonara, fue el detonante de que todo, absolutamente todo, dentro de ella se removiera. De un momento a otro, los ojos comenzaron a arderle, en su garganta se formó un nudo y todo en ella pedía a gritos explotar. La forma en que Dani le dijo a Rachel que se preocupaba por ella, le recordó lo carente que estaba su vida de alguien así. Alguien que se preocupara por ella, que le ordenara comer antes de beber cualquier bebida alcohólica, que la mirara con ternura, que le sonriera, que soportara su asquerosa personalidad. Había tenido alguien así a su lado un tiempo, pero como siempre alejó a ese alguien. Desde entonces no había tenido a nadie en su vida.

Y todo su interior sentía esa falta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era plenamente consciente que estar sola no siempre era bueno. Se encontró a su misma —encaminándose hacia la salida del Spotlight con la botella de whisky que le quitó a Rachel entre sus manos— deseando tener a alguien a su lado no para que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, sino para que ayudase a encontrar esa luz de la que habló la morena en la nota que le dejó en el campo de baseball.

No supo cuantas cuadras caminó o en qué momento tomó un taxi rumbo a su departamento. Pero lo que si supo fue que, tras haberle dado un trago a la bebida y, mientras la boca y la garganta le ardían a causa de ese trago, permitió que sus muros cayeran completamente admitiendo que realmente extrañaba tener a alguien con ella. Le importó muy poco que el taxista la viera llorar con la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla y la botella de whisky en una mano. Le importó muy poco que la viera tan vulnerable. Y por encima de todo, le importó muy poco sentirse egoísta al tomar la decisión que tomó en el transcurso de ese viaje.

Podía salir mal o no, y era plenamente consciente de que alguien saldría lastimado en todo eso, eso era seguro, pero sería completamente estúpido de su parte dejar pasar esa opción. Tenía derecho a ser egoísta, ¿Verdad? Todo el mundo lo era y parecían ser felices a raíz de eso, ¿Por qué ella no podía tomar partido de la petición de la morena y reclamarla como suya aunque no lo fuera? Después de todo, Rachel quería que fuera su Charlie, ¿Cierto? Lo que ella entendió como su «desastre personal». ¿Sería demasiado mala persona si le hacía caso a la chica y accedía a su petición? Ya le había advertido que era un desastre total, ¿No? Y la morena parecía dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Entonces… Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse, esa era la cuestión.

Mientras se pasaba el pulgar allí por donde sus lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, y su mente se convertía en un manojo de dilemas y pensamientos, se preguntó qué tan destrozada tiene que estar una persona para estar interesada en alguien tan molesto como ella.

Le dio un nuevo trago a la botella con el pensamiento de que había ido al Spotlight completamente convencida de que no quería a la morena en su vida, y se había ido del mismo lugar con la horrible sensación de soledad y la idea de dejar a entrar a esa chica solo para sentir una vez más lo que era tener a alguien a su lado. Más allá de si llegase o no a confiar plenamente en la camarera. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser una constante encrucijada? ¿Porque no podía ser como el resto de las personas?

 _«PD: Quiero que seas mi Charlie. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿No, chica sin nombre?»_ , leyó por enésima vez.

Y la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios fue todo lo que necesitó para saber cuál sería el rumbo de su vida a partir de ese momento. Más allá de saber que al final alguien, quizás todos, saldrían lastimados.


	5. V

**04**

* * *

Tras haber dejado el último de los objetos en el interior de la caja que estaba a sus pies, enderezó su espalda y respiró profundo reteniendo el aire unos segundos en sus pulmones.

Sus ojos avellanas recorrieron lo que antes era su dormitorio, viendo lo solitaria que se sentía la habitación al estar completamente vacía. De las paredes color celeste ya no colgaba su _«Keep Calm and Read a Book»_ ni estaba su _«All You Need is Love»_ con fondo de colores rosa, violeta y azul. Tampoco estaban sus libros descansando en el escritorio, el mismo que minutos antes se encontraba al lado de una vieja guitarra que jamás llegó a tocar. Más que nada porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era una pena que tan hermoso artefacto estuviera solo de adorno.

Como los sentimientos dentro ella.

Dejó que la sonrisa, aquella que había estado bailando en sus labios durante todo el día, se escapara por fin antes de inclinarse en una especie de reverencia a lo que fue su lugar especial durante mucho tiempo. Un viejo ciclo se cerraba en su vida, dando comienzo a uno nuevo. En un lugar distinto, en un tiempo distinto, con personas distintas. Ella misma comenzaba a notar que algo en su interior estaba cambiando. No sabía si para bien o para mal. Simplemente allí estaba… Ese cambio.

Iba a extrañar volver del trabajo y encerrarse allí, ya sea para leer o estar tirada en la cama mirando a la nada misma, gruñendo porque el día en la agencia fue una mierda. Ahora ese dormitorio sería el de alguien más, quizás de la prima de Mandy. Podía decir que le daba igual quien fuera la nueva dueña de su antiguo dormitorio, pero lo cierto era que no quería que el lugar fuera habitado por alguien que no conocía. Incluso, se vio tentada de pedirle a su compañera de piso que lo ocupara ella misma. Sabía que su habitación sería el nuevo templo del sexo si su ex _roommate_ ocupaba el lugar pero al menos conocía a Mandy y sabía lo que le esperaba a su dormitorio. En cambio con la prima… No sabía nada acerca de esa chica.

—Llegaron —anunció la joven de cabello castaño rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos.

Asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó tomando la caja que descansaba a sus pies con sus pertenencias más pequeñas y básicas. Mandy se adelantó un par de pasos delante de ella y extrañamente sintió el estúpido deseo de tirar la caja y abrazar a la joven. Su compañera de piso había estado distante toda la mañana y durante los dos días anteriores en los cuales ella había estado organizando sus cosas para la mudanza.

Sospechaba el por qué Mandy estaba en ese estado de distanciamiento pero por el momento no había querido abrir la boca. A ella tampoco le gustaban las despedidas, así que estaba retrasando el momento tanto como pudiera. La última vez que se despidió de algo o de alguien, fue de sus sentimientos y su lado emocional, tantos años atrás que ya ni recordaba la fecha exacta. Ni siquiera de su ex novio se había despedido. Al menos, no de la forma tradicional. Un café, un _«Terminamos»_ y eso fue todo a la hora de poner fin a la relación. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se fue sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

—Cuidado con eso —le pidió a uno de los empleados. Un joven demasiado flacucho para su gusto y que daba la impresión de trabajar por primera vez en ese tipo de área—. ¿Acaso no lees que la caja dice _«frágil»_?

—No me pagan por leer —replicó el joven mascando su estúpido chicle.

—No, te pagan por hacer bien tu trabajo… y si no quieres que te haga tragar ese inmundo chicle o, mejor aún, que te lo meta por la nariz hasta que dejes de respirar será mejor que leas las cajas a partir de ahora, ¿Está claro?

El chico frente a ella abrió los ojos antes de asentir y perderse de vista, no sin antes haber escupido la goma de mascar en el suelo y trastabillado con sus propios pies. Mandy, detrás de ella soltó una carcajada junto con un _«Realmente voy a extrañarte»_ que logró oprimirle el pecho. No habían hablado mucho en todo el tiempo que vivieron juntas pero extrañamente habían sido cercanas en medio de esos silencios, por lo tanto ella también iba a extrañar a la joven. Solo que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres —indicó viendo como Mandy miraba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado su ejemplar de _50 Sombras de Grey_ —. Me lo regalaron pero jamás lo leí. Iba a hacerlo antes de que se volviera moda pero no tuve tiempo. Además creo que quedaría mejor en tu biblioteca que en la mía.

Obviamente no iba a decirle que, secretamente, pensaba que para Mandy sería fácil identificarse con el personaje masculino de la historia. Sobre todo porque ambos eran unos dementes amantes del sexo. Y además, si tenía que ser sincera, no era en un libro que llamara su atención. _«Te pierdes de algo genial»_ , le había dicho Mike, el fotógrafo de la agencia. _«No es solo un loco millonario con una fusta y una idiota sumisa»_.

Daba igual de que se tratara la historia, jamás leía algo que no llamara su atención por completo. Para ella, una buena historia era aquella que la atrapaba desde el primer párrafo. A veces, incluso, le daba la oportunidad de atraparla en el primer capítulo entero pero si no sentía nada dentro de ese límite, entonces lo dejaba y pasaba a otro libro.

— ¿Me lo firmas? —preguntó Mandy con la cara de un niño al que le dicen que le regalaran dulces.

— ¿Me viste cara de E.L. James?

—No, pero te veo cara de ser mi ex compañera distante pero agradable que acaba de regalarme un libro en el cual me escribirá su despedida —replicó Mandy buscando un bolígrafo—. Vamos, Quinn. No te cuesta nada. Además, me lo debes.

—Ya, ya… —resopló chasqueando los dedos—. Dame el estúpido bolígrafo. Y desde ya te digo que no esperes gran cosa, ¿Ok?

La joven frente a ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y Quinn no supo que era más gracioso, si ver a Mandy estirando el cuello para leer lo que escribía, o si lo era el hecho de que aplaudía con impaciencia sin dejar de pasar su peso de un pie al otro. En realidad no había escrito nada espectacular, solo un simple _«No te metas en problemas, ¿Ok?»_ , seguido de _«Q. Fabray»_. Tras haberle regresado el libro a Mandy y, antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo al respecto, le dio la espalda encaminándose hacia los tipos de la mudanza a quienes les dio órdenes por doquier. Más que nada porque no quería estar cerca de su ex compañera de piso durante algunos segundos. Ya había sido demasiada dosis de sentimentalismo como para agregarle un poco más.

—Voy a extrañarte, ¿Lo sabes? —murmuró Mandy acercándose a ella cuando la hora de la despedida llegó—. ¿Debes irte?

—Sí, tú debes aprender a vivir sola —señaló sintiéndose algo torpe a la hora de corresponder el abrazo de su ex _roommate_ —. Prométeme que te cuidaras, ¿Ok?

—Ya estoy en eso. Ayer reservé una cita con el ginecólogo.

—Hablaba de otro tipo de cuidado —aclaró al comprender lo que la chica, aun en sus brazos, quiso decir—. Pero no está mal que también te cuides en ese sentido, ¿Ok? Debes quererte un poco más a ti misma y no regalarte a cualquier idiota que pase por delante de ti.

—Realmente voy a extrañarte —volvió a decir Mandy apretando mucho más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn—. Nadie me cuida ni se preocupa por mí como lo haces tú.

Si hubiese querido, hubiera desecho el abrazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no lo hizo. Si tenía que ser honesta, no le apetecía hacerlo. Los cabellos castaños de Mandy desprendían un agradable aroma a lavanda y su cuello hacía lo mismo con el último perfume de Kesha que la joven acostumbraba a usar. Bajando sus impenetrables muros, se dejó llevar unos segundos y abrazó un poco más a Mandy, que al parecer disfrutaba de esa acción. Quiso decirle muchas cosas a su ex compañera de piso pero a último momento se arrepintió dejando en su lugar un sentido y lento beso en la cabeza de la chica. Como si de esa forma pudiera decirle que ella también iba a extrañarla.

—Lo del trago sigue en pie —comentó Mandy una vez que se separaron—. No lo olvides.

—No lo haré —afirmó dejando escapar un suspiro. Necesitaba salir rápidamente de allí, de lo contrario comenzaría a llorar de manera estúpida frente a su ex _roommate_ —. Ya me había hecho la idea de que no sería fácil librarme de ti —la joven frente a ella sonrió con diversión y ternura entendiendo la broma de Quinn—. Adiós, Mandy.

Era hora de irse, de despedirse de ese departamento, de su compañera de piso que abrazaba con fuerzas el regalo que le había hecho. Con todo su interior oprimido por saber que estaba por empezar una nueva etapa dejando atrás otra, se paró en la puerta de la entrada e hizo una nueva reverencia pero esta vez al departamento entero y a Mandy, agradeciendo internamente haber pasado los últimos tres años de su vida en ese lugar. También agradeció infinitamente la enorme paciencia de su compañera de piso al tratar con ella.

Durante todo el viaje hacia Bushwick, donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar, no dejó de pensar en qué era lo que le esperaría a Mandy a partir de ahora. La prima de la joven tenía casi la misma edad que la castaña así que no habría, ciertamente, un adulto que las supervisara. ¿Tendría que haberle dicho que la llamara si necesitaba algo? Para empezar, ¿Había sido una buena decisión mudarse si luego iba a estar todo el camino pendiente de lo que fuera a pasar con su ex compañera de piso? Sí, había sido una buena elección. Lo que pasara con Mandy a partir de ese momento ya no era asunto suyo. Le preocupaba, sí, pero para desastre ya estaba su vida. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que la joven estaría bien y sabría manejarse por sí sola.

Que Kitty, la amiga de Rachel, estuviera esperándola en la puerta del edificio no le sorprendió para nada. De hecho, la rubia le había asegurado el día anterior que estaría allí para entregarle las llaves del departamento. No supo por qué se sintió extrañamente desilusionada cuando no vio ninguna melena marrón acompañando a la señorita Wilde. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba eso, y se concentró en ayudar a los tipos de la mudanza a meter sus cosas en su nuevo departamento. No sin antes haberle recordado al idiota del chicle lo que le haría si rompía algunos de sus objetos valiosos.

No tenía muchas cosas, la verdad. Solamente su escritorio, un par de mesas de luz, su cama matrimonial, un espejo de cuerpo completo, su vestidor, tres estantes que cumplían la función de biblioteca y donde descansaban sus fotografías más personales. El resto eran todos pequeños adornos que contribuían a la decoración del lugar. Obviamente, tenía en claro que debía ir a comprar algunos muebles más. Una cocina, una mesa y un refrigerador para empezar, quizás. No iba a vivir de comida a domicilio que comería en el suelo, ¿O sí?

Para cuando dieron pasado el mediodía ya tenía todo dentro de su nuevo departamento. Todo desordenado, obviamente, pero ya lo acomodaría todo más tarde. Cuando se encontrara sola con un poco de música, una pizza y un buen vino como compañía. Había pedido el día libre en el trabajo así que, tenía todo el día para ella sola. Para ocuparse de su nuevo hogar.

A pesar de que los trabajadores entraban y salían, algunos seguidos de cerca por Kitty y otros seguidos desde lejos por la mirada de la rubia bajita, se tomó unos segundos para ella misma, tratando de recordar si el departamento se encontraba en el mismo estado que estaba la primera vez que había estado allí. La vista hacia la calle seguía siendo la misma y su mente, por mucho que quiso evitarlo, voló al recuerdo de ella parada junto a Rachel mirando hacia el exterior. El perfil de la camarera y a esos dos lunares completamente atrayentes como imanes.

Se preguntó si la chica estaría al tanto de que su mudanza al edificio era ese día y, si de ser así, por qué no había salido a recibirla. Mirarla desde lejos aunque sea. Luego recordó que llevaba cuatro día sin aparecerse por el Spotlight, demasiado avergonzada de la altitud que había tenido la última noche que había estado en el café-bar. Seguramente Rachel estaba molesta con ella. No solo había rechazado formar parte de su vida, sino que también le había robado su botella de whisky y se había ido sin despedirse.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba eso, ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella? ¿O si estaban molestos o no? Quizás de esa forma Rachel entendería el mensaje.

Pero ni siquiera repetirse esas palabras como si se tratara de un mantra evitó que sintiera que la que estaba siendo una idiota en toda esa situación era ella misma, y no la morena. Era por esa razón que no quería a nadie nuevo en su vida, para evitar sentirse más basura de lo que ya se sentía. Y volvió a repetirse, una y otra vez —un nuevo mantra junto con el anterior—, que alejar a Rachel de su vida era lo correcto.

Aunque no se sintiera como tal.

—El departamento ya es tuyo, a pesar de que aún debes pagar por él, pero puedes hacer las decoraciones que quieras —indicó Kitty con voz monótona mientras le entregaba las llaves del lugar—. Nada de fiesta, y si las haces que el volumen de la música no sea muy elevado. De lo contrario, las quejas serán directas hacia a mí y para quejosa ya tengo a Rachel. El ascensor del edificio no funciona correctamente, de siete días a la semana funciona solo tres. Así que cuidado con eso. Hay una azotea en lo más alto del edificio pero si quieres subir debes pedirme la llave a mí. Ignora a los idiotas del 6°B y definitivamente no le hagas caso al tarado que vive en el 3°A.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es el ex novio de Rachel, y a ella no le gusta que se relacionen con él —respondió la rubia frente a ella como si nada y sin quitar la mirada de su libreta, en absoluta tranquilidad. Muy diferente a cómo se encontraba Quinn tras haber escuchado esas palabras—. Se mudara a finales de este mes, así que… cuanto menos contacto mantengas con él, muchísimo mejor. Hmm… Ya dije lo de las fiestas, ¿Verdad? —no supo de donde salió la orden para asentir con la cabeza pero así lo hizo—. Perfecto. Te dejo que te instales entonces. Yo debo irme rápidamente, tengo que mostrarle su _«nidito de amor»_ a una pareja a punto de casarse. Odio a esos malditos enamorados. Te hacen recorrer todo Nueva York y al final no se quedan con ninguna casa.

La rubia frente a ella puso los ojos en blanco de manera graciosa antes de encaminarse hacia la salida. Lo único que recibió como despedida fue un _«Nada de fiesta. Nos vemos luego, rubia»_ pero ella estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para corresponder el saludo o para afirmar que no habría fiestas allí. Su mente estaba, extrañamente, puesta en lo que Kitty había dicho del tarado del 3°A. ¿Por qué no investigó acerca del lugar y sus habitantes antes de mudarse allí? ¿Era muy tarde para cargar todo de nuevo en el camión de mudanzas y volver a su antiguo departamento, abrazar a Mandy y decirle _«No me mudo una mierda. Aquel lugar es peor que aquí»_?

Definitivamente se había mudado a un psiquiátrico abandonado devenido en bloques de departamentos. Desde que su ex novio se presentó a una de sus citas con una chalina beige alrededor de su cuello, zapatos sin medias, pantalón bombilla en color verde, lentes de montura gruesa y el cabello recogido en una coleta —un maldito hípster, bah—, supo que tenía un imán para los locos. Por lo tanto, no tendría que haber olvidado esa extraña «habilidad» que poseía. Rachel _más_ ex novio en el edificio no parecía la mejor de las ideas, sobre todo si iba a verlos ambos por los pasillos.

Para su suerte, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar alejándola de esas arenas movedizas que ella llamaba pensamientos. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y leyó un esquivo _«Mamá»_ en la pantalla junto con la imagen del rostro sonriente de Judy. No, no iba a contestar la llamada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su nuevo departamento, acomodar las cosas en su sitio, planificar donde iría cada cosa, decidir de qué color pintaría las pocas paredes que habían en el lugar. No tenía tiempo para hablar con su madre acerca de una nueva cena familiar. Seguramente le diría que encontró un nuevo novio y adiós Frank, el calvo. Deslizó el pulgar sobre el globo rojo en la pantalla del móvil y lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Tendría que haber sospechado que la cosa no se quedaría ahí. Dos minutos más tarde volvía a sonar el aparato recibiendo, a modo de respuesta, el corte de llamada nuevamente. Estuvo así cerca de quince minutos, hasta que la melodía cambió anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de WhatsApp.

 **Doña Perfecta**

En línea

 _En cuanto puedas, llama a casa de mamá, Quinnie (13:23)_

 _Necesitamos saber que todavía respiras o algo por el estilo, ¿Ok? (13:23)_

Puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto notó lo exagerada que podía a llegar a ser Frannie a veces. Su hermana mayor hablaba como si llevaran una eternidad sin verse o hablar por teléfono, pero lo cierto que solamente habían pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que compartieron tiempo y espacio. Cinco días, ni uno más ni uno menos. O quizás solo estaba concentrándose en ese punto en particular para no hacerlo en el que realmente importaba y el que más le molestaba.

Así como Frannie podía llegar a ser extremadamente exagerada a veces, también podía llegar a ser un enorme grano en el culo. Y lo dejaba en evidencia cuando la llamaba _«Quinnie»_ sabiendo que ese apelativo solamente una persona tenía permitido pronunciarlo, y no era ella precisamente. La digna hija de Russel Fabray solamente lo hacía para molestarla. Y lo peor de todo era que lo conseguía.

Detestaba cuando le llamaban _«Quinnie»_ simplemente porque le recordaba a su infancia, a su adolescencia, a su madre enterrándola bajo una gigantesca montaña de vergüenza al llamarla de esa forma frente a sus amigos de ese entonces. Y por encima de todo, le recordaba que siempre, pero siempre, detrás de ese «Quinnie» venia una orden o algún comentario despectivo. _«Quinnie, subiste de peso; Quinnie, guarda silencio. Tu padre no está engañándome; Quinnie, cada día eres más desastrosa; Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie. »_ Si, lo odiaba. ¿Alguien podía culparla por eso? Absolutamente nadie que haya pasado por eso mismo. Así que apagó el móvil para que su hermana no la molestase una vez y se enfocó en ordenar su nuevo hogar.

Se estremeció cuando, a medida que iba poniendo cada cosa en su sitio, se dio cuenta que el lugar era demasiado espacioso para una persona que planeaba vivir sola allí. O quizás era la falta de muebles, la escasez de cortinas, de cocina, mesa principal, de vida alegre en la vivienda. Sí, ese sitio sería su nuevo hogar, de eso no había dudas, el problema estaba en que su oscuridad, la misma que había estado alrededor de ella en su antiguo departamento compartido, la perseguía también allí, anunciándole como la gran hija de perra que era, que no se iría en un futuro cercano. Seguiría allí, susurrándole en el odio que, efectivamente, no estaba sola.

La oscuridad estaba con ella.

* * *

Todavía quedaba mucho por ordenar en su nuevo departamento pero ya no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas para mover un objeto más. Continuaría acomodando los cacharros al día siguiente luego de volver del trabajo. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba era una ducha urgente y luego una visita al Spotlight. Aunque esto último no estaba del todo decidido. O al menos eso se decía a sí misma.

Extrañamente había estado toda la tarde esperando que alguien, aunque sea el tarado del 3°A, golpeara su puerta dándole la bienvenida porque de esa forma habría tenido una excusa para asomarse al pasillo y ver si podía cruzarse con alguna melena marrón. Obviamente no tenía intenciones de cruzarse con Rachel pero quería ver cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia antes de cruzársela en el Spotlight. Sabía que si quería quitarse esa estúpida sensación de malestar o incomodidad en su interior, debía ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Aunque eso significase retroceder en su decisión y acercarse a la morena.

Por otro lado, el hecho de sentirse sola le acompañó prácticamente toda la semana. Por las noches su mente reproducía una y otra vez la secuencia de Dani diciéndole a Rachel que le importaba su bienestar, ella poniéndose de pie con su interior hecho un nudo, ella tomando la botella de whisky, ella caminando hacia la salida, ella sintiéndose miserable, ella llorando en el interior del taxi. Sí, recordaba todo a la perfección y se odiaba a si misma por eso. Porque no quería sentirse débil, vulnerable, dependiente de un sentimiento, aunque este sea la soledad.

No, no quería volver a ser esa idiota ingenua que lo daba todo por todos recibiendo a cambio decepción. Rachel podía llegar a ser diferente al resto pero… ¿Por qué arriesgarse a averiguarlo?

Una vez lista, y con el estómago rugiéndole por no haber comido nada durante la cena, abandonó su nuevo hogar y se encaminó hacia la salida del edificio. Sentía la necesidad de salir con la intención de desechar los pensamientos que habían estado a lo largo de todo el día en su mente y que había intentado, en vano, eliminar fingiendo estar concentrada en la pronta decoración de su departamento, en la despedida de Mandy o en poner en su lugar al idiota masca chicle de la mudanza. Obviamente nada había funcionado, ni siquiera pensar en lo que su madre querría para estar llamándola a cada hora. Muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que realmente necesitaba un poco de aire.

Aunque ese aire estuviera contaminado por la sola presencia de Rachel.

Desde hacía años les esquivaba a las personas, eso estaba bastante claro. Siempre que sentía que alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella, buscaba alguna manera de retroceder ese avance y repeler a esa persona. Y lo hacía sin dudar. No entendía por qué de repente esa regla no se aplicaba también en la joven camarera. Y no tenía nada que ver con esa estúpida, absurda y repentina sensación de soledad que la había estado persiguiendo durante los últimos días. No, claro que no. En su interior, muy en el fondo, sentía que había algo más. Solo que no sabía qué era ese _«Algo»_. Aún.

Por otro lado, no sabía cuál sería su reacción en cuanto se cruzara con la joven camarera en el Spotlight pero esperaba no meter la pata más de lo que ya había hecho. Aunque, hipotéticamente, lo que pensara la morena de ella no debía importarle pero tenía que admitir que sí lo hacía. Al menos, a un diez por ciento de ella le importaba. Puso los ojos en blanco riéndose de su propio patetismo mientras se debatía entre bajar por el ascensor o por las escaleras. Kitty había dicho que el habitáculo de metal funcionaba incorrectamente y, si tenía que ser sincera, no le apetecía que la dejaran tirada en su primer día en el edificio. Sobre todo siendo una persona claustrofóbica.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras —tediosos y malditos escalones—, notaba lo silencioso que era el lugar. Por lo menos de noche —00.12 am—. En su antiguo departamento siempre había alguien en el pasillo causando el suficiente ruido como para que su anhelo de silencio se intensificara superando su propio límite. Si no era el señor Hall sacando a pasear a su Beagle, era la señora McElroy luchando por controlar a los dos demonios infernales devenidos en gemelos que tenía como hijos. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que había tenido que apretar los puños para contenerse de gritarles —o lanzar de la azotea— a esos dos mocosos horripilantes cuando le detuvieron en la puerta del ascensor pidiéndole sobornos para dejarla pasar. Niños maleducados y atrevidos como esos le quitaban las ganas de tener hijos en un futuro lejano. Muy lejano.

—Ey, bebé… hablemos —escuchó decir a un tipo, a juzgar por la voz grave, cuando llegó a las escaleras del tercer piso—. Lo siento, ¿Ok?

Hasta ahí llegaba su tranquilidad y el silencio que tanto había destacado del lugar. Apresuró el paso porque lo último que le apetecía era presenciar una escena donde el tarado del novio engañó a la novia y ésta volvía a caer solo porque le decía un _«Te amo»_ y un _«Lo siento, nena»_. Todo en la misma frase y salido de la boca que días —horas, quizás— antes había estado o entre las piernas de su amante, o en sus tetas. Sí, había sido testigo involuntario de ese tipo de escenas muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. No solo en su antiguo departamento, sino en su casa de Lima también.

—No, Brody. Dices _«Lo siento»_ cuando le pisas sin querer el pie a alguien en plena calle. Dices _«Lo siento»_ cuando llegas tarde a tu cena aniversario. Dices _«Lo siento»_ cuando robas comida del plato ajeno. ¡Diablos! Dices _«Lo siento»_ incluso cuando te tiras gases enfrente de tu pareja —enumeró una voz que conocía muy bien y que logró paralizarla por completo—. No dices _«Lo siento»_ cuando llevas meses haciendo planes que no compartes con tu novia, sino hasta último momento cuando tienes un pie fuera de esta ciudad. ¿Qué esperabas al tocar mi puerta? ¿Pensabas que una sonrisa de medio lado y un movimiento de pectorales me harían caer? Ocúltame todas las cosas que quieras pero no me tomes por idiota… ¿Y tú piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí, Ricitos de oro? Creía que el boleto incluía departamento nuevo, no departamento _más_ show privado de tu vecina discutiendo con el imbécil de su novio.

 _«Wow…»_ fue lo único que su mente pudo pensar con claridad.

Rachel, parada en la puerta de lo que suponía era su departamento, no daba ninguna señal de ser la misma Rachel que insistía en acercarse a ella cada vez que iba al Spotlight en busca de café. La joven que discutía con el chico musculoso y sonrisa arrogante tenía la mirada fría, la mandíbula apretada y una expresión de _«Pronuncia la primera letra del abecedario y te mataré_ » adornando todo su rostro. Encima la llamó… ¿Cómo la llamó? ¿ _«Ricitos de oro_ »?

Sí, definitivamente esa no era su Rachel.

Tendría que haberse sentido molesta por como la morena le gritó y las palabras que utilizó para con ella pero no podía porque en lugar de enojo, había otro sentimiento. ¿Preocupación, quizás? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Molestia? No estaba segura y no pretendía quedarse a averiguarlo porque en cuanto salió de sus pensamientos, la joven camarera ya no estaba allí. El que si estaba era el idiota que discutía con Rachel minutos antes. Estaba segura que la morena había dicho su nombre pero no lo recordaba, no le interesaba tampoco. Lo llamativo y relevante de todo eso era que, y eso si lo recordaba, Rachel había dicho que se trataba de su novio. ¿No habían dicho Dani y Kitty que era su ex novio?

Como persona observadora y analítica que era, se tomó un instante para mirar al joven de pies a cabeza. Alto —seguramente entre el metro setenta y cinco, y el metro ochenta—, ojos azules, sonrisa ladeada, brazos musculosos, pectorales y abdominales marcados —este último dato lo sabía porque el joven no llevaba camiseta puesta. Si no sabía dónde había una tienda de ropa, ella con gusto le daría la dirección de una—. Tendría entre veintitrés y veintisiete años, no más que eso. Pero podía reconocer esa expresión de orgullo y soberbia en cualquier rostro que se presentara ante ella. Se preguntó cómo alguien como Rachel podía salir con alguien como ese idiota. Luego recordó que no conocía a la morena de nada y dejó de preguntarse tal cosa.

—Hey, eres la nueva vecina, ¿Cierto? —preguntó el joven mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¡Hey! ¡Te hablo a ti, rubia! ¡Rubia!

Pero el idiota podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, ella no iba a regalarle su atención, ni siquiera por un segundo. No se la merecía. Además, su enfoque estaba en encontrar a Rachel y preguntarle porqué maldita razón aparecía y desaparecía como si se tratara de un fantasma y, de ser posible y sin ánimos de quedar como una entrometida, le preguntaría qué demonios había pasado en la puerta de su departamento. Si le sobraba algo de tiempo se disculparía por haberse ido del Spotlight con la botella de whisky en la mano.

Una vez fuera del edificio, sus ojos avellanas viajaron a lo largo de toda la calle buscando alguna melena marrón que le resultara familiar. Obviamente, no tenía por qué hacer tal cosa pero allí estaba de nuevo esa estúpida sensación respecto a Rachel. Esa contradicción constante en el cual su mente y el resto de cuerpo entraban en conflicto por no ponerse de acuerdo. Una parte decía que debía alejar a la morena de ella para no contaminarla con su personalidad tóxica y su desastrosa vida, la otra parte ignoraba esa sentencia y se dejaba llevar. ¿A quién debía hacerle caso entonces? ¿A su mente? ¿A su interior? Todavía era muy pronto para responder tal cosa, así que casi agradeció cuando divisó un destello marrón doblando en una de las esquinas.

—Hey, Rachel… Es-espera —pidió respirando con dificultad. Debía hacer algún tipo de deporte con suma urgencia si no quería morir de un paro cardiaco un día de esos. Solamente había corrido unos veinte metros y ya sentía que la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones—. Hey, te estoy hablando.

—Hoy no estoy para tu mierda, Como sea que te llames —espetó la morena tras haberse detenido para clavar sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de Quinn—. No estoy de ánimo para jugar al gato y al ratón, ¿Ok? El Spotlight está situado en un lugar por donde se llega de mil maneras posibles y por rutas diferentes. Escoge una de ellas y a mi déjame en paz.

Sí, definitivamente esa no era la Rachel que le servía café cada noche, o la que cuchicheaba con Dani sobre algo que le hacía ruborizar. Ni siquiera era la morena que hacía referencias literarias solo para acercarse a ella. No, no era la misma. No era su Rachel. Aun así —mente estúpida que volvió a perder la partida—, su interior, una vez más, tomó total control de su cuerpo obligándola a dejarse llevar. Lo que significaba que, a pesar de que la camarera le mandó a la mierda, ella siguió caminando a su lado en completo silencio.

—Llegaré un poco tarde, Dani —dijo la morena con el teléfono pegado a su oreja—. Si, otra vez… No, no. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo será una hora más tarde. No…

Se sentía un poco intrusa escuchando la conversación de la morena con Dani, a juzgar por el nombre mencionado al inicio de la llamada. Podía alejarse de la joven y darle su espacio pero la camarera, cual fantasma tamaño bolsillo que era, podía desaparecer de un momento a otro y no tenía intenciones de que eso pasara. No cuando la joven parecía alterada por el altercado con su… novio.

Quizás su presencia no ayudaría en nada al estado de ánimo de la morena pero por alguna estúpida e inexplicable razón eso le importaba muy poco. Su lado egoísta estaba sintiendo un terrible y gigantesco deseo que ella pensaba complacer: estar al lado de Rachel sin importar si la morena deseaba tal cosa o no. Su mente gritaba que era una bonita y justa forma de vengarse de la camarera por las veces que se acercó a ella sin pedir permiso antes. Su interior murmuraba que esas eran simples excusas para justificar el hecho de que quería estar al lado de la morena.

Por su bien interno esperaba que, ésta vez, fuera su mente la que ganara la batalla.

—Odio los silencios —habló Rachel largos minutos después de haber cortado la llamada con Dani—. Así que, si vas a caminar a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra, entonces pon algo de tu música.

— ¿Algo en concreto? —quiso saber rebuscando en su bolso en busca de su iPod.

—Cualquier cosa que rellene el silencio.

—Si es por eso podemos hablar —comentó sin saber exactamente de dónde salían esas palabras.

— ¡Ja! — Se burló Rachel soltando una fría carcajada—. ¿Tú queriendo hablar? No te ofendas pero no pareces del tipo de personas que hablan con los demás.

—No me conoces —se defendió con el entrecejo fruncido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. No te conozco… y después de tu última visita al Spotlight me quedó claro que jamás lo haré.

Estaba mal que se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma al notar el tono de voz que la morena utilizó al decir eso último —una mezcla entre resignación, molestia y rencor— pero allí estaba su orgullo, dentro de ella creciendo cada vez más. El hecho de saber que a Rachel le molestaba no ser parte de su vida, la llevaba a pensar que quizás era especial para la joven. O que por lo menos alguien notaba su presencia. Sabía que creer eso estaba mal, porque era obvio que no era así, pero no podía evitar aferrarse a esa sentencia mientras le daba una patada en el culo a esa horrible sensación de soledad. Lo más probable era que, a partir de ese momento, recordara la voz y la mirada de la morena cada vez que se sintiera sola. Aunque eso era algo que tampoco admitiría.

—Creo que con tu novio ya tienes suficiente drama en tu vida como para agregarle un poco más — comentó sin siquiera mirar a la joven al lado suyo. Aun así pudo sentir los ojos marrones de Rachel clavados en ella—. No puedes culparme de querer salvarte la vida.

—Complejo de superhéroe, ¿Eh? Eso solo me hace odiarte mucho más —afirmó la camarera cruzándose de brazos. El silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellas durante varios minutos y algunos metros de caminata pero cuando se volvió algo pesado, la morena se encargó de romperlo—. No entiendo porque sigues caminando contigo si tanto quieres alejarte de mí. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Algo que te molestase y por eso me rechazas todo el tiempo?

Se puso tensa de repente. No le apetecía para nada que la conversación girara entorno a ella. No había caminado junto a Rachel para eso. Lo había hecho porque la joven parecía alterada y, a pesar de que no le interesaba su bienestar ni un poco, no podía dejar que le pasara algo porque sabía que el cargo de consciencia la volvería loca. ¿Qué pasaba si la morena cruzaba la calle sin mirar solo por estar despotricando contra su novio y la atropellaba un automóvil? Definitivamente, eso no era algo con lo que le gustaría vivir el resto de su vida. Así que, solo estaba asegurándose de que la joven llegara intacta al Spotlight. Una vez allí, Dani se encargaría de Rachel y de mantenerla a salvo.

—Aun no cené y muero de hambre —fue lo único que dijo con intenciones de cambiar de tema—. ¿Conoces algún otro sitio que esté abierto a esta hora aparte del Spotlight?

— ¿Qué tienes en contra del lugar en el que trabajo? —preguntó Rachel con un deje molestia.

—Nada. Es solo que le dijiste a tu amiga que llegarías un poco tarde y…

— ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

— ¡Claro que no! —negó Quinn frunciendo el entrecejo—. Además, en caso de que lo hiciera, la culpa es tuya por tener una voz tan chillona capaz de ser oída hasta por los muertos que descansan en el Green-Wood. De hecho, me sorprende que los empleados no hayan reportado el levantamiento masivo de difuntos. Así que, no me acuses de escuchar conversaciones ajenas cuando eres tú quien no puede bajar el volumen de su voz para no ser escuchada por los demás.

—Eres odiosa —escupió la morena con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—La Isla Bermeja es una isla fantasma que perteneció a México en el siglo XIX, ubicada a unas cien millas de la Península de Yucatán, en las aguas del Golfo de México. En tiempos actuales, Google Maps la localiza en el punto exacto pero allí no hay nada. No hay ni siquiera un pequeño rastro que indique allí hay una isla. Desde décadas hay un debate constante porque no se sabe si jamás existió o si la hundió la CIA para que México no reclamara el territorio que le correspondía en ese entonces.

 _«¿En qué momento respira?»_ pensó Quinn tras haber escuchado palabra por palabra lo que la morena frente a ella había dicho de un tirón y sin pausa.

Estaba asombrada, tanto por la información como por la forma en que Rachel soltó esos datos. Obviamente, conocía el nombre de la isla pero jamás se había tomado el tiempo de investigar si realmente era una isla fantasma como decían o no. La camarera, al parecer, sí se tomó su tiempo y por esa razón ahora estaba frente a ella hablando sin parar. Tenía que admitir que estaba maravillada por la forma en que Rachel le replicó ese _«Dime algo que no sepa»_. De más estaba decir que lo había dicho completamente irónico pero su acompañante se lo tomó bastante literal, de modo que ahí la tenía, soltando datos por doquier.

—Supongo que sabrás lo de la isla así que... pasamos a otra cosa—continuó Rachel con una mueca de decepción por no haber impresionado a la rubia. ¿Acaso estaba ciega? Quinn no lograba salir de su asombro. Solamente esperaba disimularlo bastante bien—. El _Santamartamys rufodorsalis_ , o Rata arbórea de Santa Marta y que se creía extinto desde 1898, se encuentra en las selvas colombianas en grandes cantidades. O también puedo contarte el típico: Anakin Skywalker es Darth Vader que a su vez es el padre de Luke Skywalker. Pero estoy segura que ese lo sabias. Tienes cara de saber ese tipo de datos cinematográficos.

—Y tú… tú tienes cara engañosa, ¿Quién diría que podías llegar a ser inteligente? —soltó tratando de que no se le notara lo asombrada que estaba. Al día siguiente en el trabajo, _googlearía_ todo lo que la morena había dicho. Solamente esperaba recordar los nombres de cada cosa. Menos el de Darth Vader, claro. Todo el mundo sabía ese dato—.Tengo hambre. ¿Conoces algún sitio o quieres que vayamos al Spotlight?

—No quiero ir al Spotlight —negó Rachel cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión más seria—. No aun. Brody ira a buscarme ahí y no estoy de ánimo para cruzármelo y que comencemos una discusión.

— ¿Y Brody es…?

—No te hagas la tonta. Nos escuchaste discutir hace un rato —señaló la morena. Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba que el semáforo diera la señal para cruzar—. Es mi novio…

—Creí que era tu ex novio —comentó sin mirar a Rachel, fingiendo que prestaba más atención a cruzar correctamente la peatonal que otra cosa—. Dani lo dijo la última vez que estuve en el Spotlight. Y Kitty lo dijo esta mañana.

—Bueno, Dani y Kitty tienen razón y al mismo tiempo no. Básicamente porque ni yo sé qué relación tengo ahora con Brody. Obviamente es mi novio pero… Espera, esto ni siquiera debe importarte.

Realmente no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con el _«maravilloso novio musculoso pecho lampiño»_ , pero no podía decirle eso a Rachel ahora que la joven había dejado de lado su molestia —o al menos eso parecía— y hablaba como si se conocieran desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que pasar ese tiempo con la morena sería completamente letal —quizás, al finalizar la noche, y en un acto totalmente inconsciente, le diría que sí quería ser su desastre personal— pero aun así parecía dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Luego podría desaparecer como si nada o esquivar e ignorar a Rachel si se la cruzaba en los pasillos del edificio y todo iría bien. Pero por esa noche haría lo que quería y no lo que debía.

Y en ese momento quería conocer más a la camarera del Spotlight.

—No me gusta comer en silencio —fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar al _«Café 71»,_ situado en la esquina de 71 St y Broadway. Mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Rachel también entró al lugar—. Iré a ordenar, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

— ¿Me…? ¿Me invitas a cenar? —tartamudeó la morena con los ojos abiertos. Quinn frente a ella, asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios—. Hmm… Pues, no sé. Yo…

—Te dije que no había cenado y realmente muero de hambre —soltó esperando que eso fuera suficiente para la morena y no le pidiera explicaciones al respecto—. Como sea, solo dime una cosa… ¿Carnívora o vegetariana?

—Veg… vegetariana.

—Perfecto. Ve a buscar una mesa mientras ordeno. En un rato estoy contigo.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era separarse unos segundos de la joven. Básicamente para eliminar esa sensación repentina de ahogo si quería que la noche no terminara completamente desastrosa. No estaba actuando como solía actuar con las personas que apenas conocía, no estaba alejando a Rachel de ella. Al menos no con los hechos, solo de palabras. Y todo el mundo sabía lo que sucedía con las palabras.

Prácticamente desde que la conocía, le había dicho que se alejara de ella porque era toxica, pero ¿Había acompañado a las palabras con los hechos? No. Y ahora que la invitaba a cenar como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, dejaba eso en evidencia. ¿Le interesaba saber cosas de esa chica? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a escuchar acerca del novio «maravilla»? ¿Y qué había de la conversación que mantuvieron de camino al café-bar?

Se desconocía por completo. Esa mujer que había salido del edificio en busca de Rachel esa noche, quien había perseguido y caminado junto a la chica, no era ella. No era para nada la visión que tenía de sí misma. La rubia que había caminado con la morena no parecía ser un puto desastre en ningún momento, o por lo menos no había pensado eso de sí misma durante todo el trayecto. En realidad no había pensado en nada que no fuera saber que la joven se encontraba bien tras la discusión con su novio. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué esa noche no podía ser odiosa con Rachel como lo venía siendo con todo el mundo hasta ahora?

—Aquí tienes tu pedido, preciosa —indicó la camarera ofreciéndole dos platos. Una con una hamburguesa y otra con una ensalada que, esperaba, le gustase a Rachel.

La joven pelirroja detrás de la barra distaba mucho de ser como Dani. Con la camarera del Spotlight podía sonreír sin temor a que se tomara como mucho más que un gesto de amabilidad. En cambio con esta chica, dudaba que eso pudiera pasar. No era idiota, la sonrisa que le estaba regalando en ese momento fácilmente se podía traducir a coqueteo pero no caería en ese juego por dos razones. La primera, no era gay. Y la segunda, en caso de que si lo fuera, Rachel estaba esperándola en una de las mesas del lugar. Sería muy maleducado de su parte dejar a la morena plantada solo por una mujer que masticaba chicle de manera demasiado vulgar. Nada menos atractivo que eso.

—Creo que no le sentó nada bien tu rechazo —comentó Rachel cuando Quinn se sentó frente a ella. La rubia levantó una ceja simulando confusión—. Oh, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente que esa chica coqueteó contigo.

—Un _«preciosa»_ y una sonrisa no debería ser tomado como coqueteo —se burló—. Al menos, yo no lo considero como tal.

—Oh, ¿Se necesita mucho más que una sonrisa y un _«preciosa»_ para conquistar la chica sin nombre completamente misteriosa?

—Pensé que hablaríamos de ti, no de mi —señaló bebiendo un poco de su zumo.

Se tomó con gracia el comentario de la morena. ¿De verdad la veía como una persona misteriosa? Eso era completamente nuevo y, si tenía que ser sincera, un gran halago a su ego. Sí, podía desconocerse por completo esa noche pero si Rachel iba a estar soltando ese tipo de comentarios que alimentaban a su orgullo y amor propio entonces todo estaba perfectamente bien.

—Ibas a contarme acerca de tu novio —recordó un poco más animada de lo que pensaba—. Dijiste que ni siquiera tú sabias que tipo de relación tenían. Perdón si parezco entrometida pero… solo trato de entenderte.

— ¿En serio? Me pasa lo mismo contigo —respondió Rachel entrecerrando los ojos. Quinn frente a ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable. Pasaron unos largos segundos, y dos o tres resoplidos, antes de que la morena tomara la palabra nuevamente—: Brody y yo llevamos lo más parecido a una eternidad juntos. Obviamente, teníamos planes a futuro. Ya sabes… una casa, una familia, un perro correteando por el patio, el desayuno en la cama. Ese tipo de cursilerías.

—No es para nada cursi —ironizó. La morena frente a ella sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó que cuando te enamoras y pasas tiempo con esa persona, llega un momento en el que solamente ves las cosas buenas y te olvidas de lo que alguna vez te molestó de tu pareja. Yo me olvidé del lado egoísta de Brody —murmuró Rachel mirando a ningún punto en específico—. Siempre hablamos de contarnos nuestras cosas, nuestros sueños y de no perjudicar al otro con esas cosas. Al parecer, él se olvidó de eso porque de un momento al otro se presentó en mi puerta diciéndome que se iba a Los Ángeles y que yo debía ir con él.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Quizás, le gusta tenerte cerca.

—No, lo que le gusta es saber que tiene a alguien detrás suyo que caminaría sobre alambres por un poco de su atención —aclaró la morena apretando los dientes—. Está empezando su carrera de actor. Allá en Los Ángeles no es nadie aun y necesita que alguien le infle el ego mientras se arma una carrera. No quiero ser usada de esa manera. Además, toda mi vida está aquí. El Spotlight, mi casa, mis amigos, mis padres en Lima… El perro del que te hablé el otro día —escuchó murmurar a la morena, aunque no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien—. No puedo irme siguiéndolo a él. No quiero irme siguiéndolo. No soy así, esa no sería yo.

—Pero cuando amas a alguien lo sigues hasta el fin del mundo, ¿O no? —observó Quinn mientras ordenaba y procesaba las palabras de la morena mentalmente. Rachel frente a ella soltó una carcajada.

—Acabas de dar en el clavo. No estoy tan segura de lo que siento por Brody en este momento —confesó la camarera—. Posiblemente lo ame, quizás no. Realmente no estoy segura. Últimamente estoy sintiendo que mi mundo ya no gira entorno a él. A lo mejor, este tiempo separados nos ayuda a los dos. ¿Quién sabe?

Asintió porque no sabía que decir exactamente. No se permitiría opinar y decirle a la morena que darse un tiempo con su pareja no serviría de nada, que eso solo significaba retrasar el momento de terminar de una vez por todas esa relación que, en su opinión, parecía un poco caótica e inentendible. Ella no era nadie para juzgar a los demás pero, ¿Quién demonios le pide a su pareja que la acompañe a la otra punta del país solo para tener su propia máquina de aplausos y alabanzas para sí mismo? Definitivamente ella no. Prefería alejar a las personas antes de convertirlas en un robot sin emociones como ella lo había sido mucho tiempo.

Una vez terminada la cena tardía —su reloj pulsera dio las 2:13 de la madrugada— el camino hasta el Spotlight fue completamente silencioso y, extrañamente, estaba bien con eso. Rachel, al parecer, opinaba lo mismo que ella a juzgar por la sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro. La joven que caminaba a su lado, serena y sonriente, comenzaba a parecerse a la Rachel que le servía café cada vez que iba al café-bar del Frederick Douglass Blvd. Tenía cientos de cosas para decirle a la morena y en las que pensar —por ejemplo, ¿Por qué demonios habían compartido esa noche como si fuera algo común entre ellas?— pero prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de ese momento sabiendo que no volvería a repetirse. Básicamente porque no volvería a ver a esa joven. Al menos no fuera de los pasillos del edificio compartido.

Una cena y una charla con tintes confidenciales no cambiaban el hecho de que no iba a permitirse dejar entrar a Rachel a su vida y contaminarla. No, claro que no.

—Aquí me quedo —escuchó decir a la morena una vez que llegaron a la puerta del Spotlight. Dani, dentro del lugar, se las quedó mirando. Quinn, por otro lado, sacudió la cabeza antes de esbozar una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Me temo que no —rechazó sin borrar la sonrisa—. Ya es tarde y debo trabajar en la mañana. Mi departamento nuevo no se pagará solo y, si tengo que ser honesta, no me apetece mudarme del edificio por falta de pago. Hay una pareja en el tercer piso que es bastante graciosa. Sobre todo la novia, que si te quedas mirándola, se enoja y te llama _«Ricitos de oro»_.

—Oh —dejó escapar la morena con una mueca de disculpas—. Sobre eso…

—No hay problema —interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros—. Estabas molesta y yo me quedé ahí parada viendo como discutías con tu chico, así que… Además, esta noche me has dejado ver otra cara de ti y no dudare en recordártela cada vez que pueda. Por lo tanto creo que estamos a mano.

—Estaríamos a mano si tú me hubieras hablado un poco de ti —señaló Rachel clavando sus ojos marrones en los de ella—. De cualquier forma… Gracias por haber pasado esta noche conmigo. No estuvo tan mal y comprobé que es cierto lo que dicen. Hablar con un desconocido ayuda bastante. ¿Podemos repetir esta noche alguna vez?

 _«No»_ respondió en su cabeza pero Rachel parecía estar esperando otro tipo de respuesta. O al menos eso reflejaba su mirada entre tímida y esperanzada.

—Deberías entrar. Creo que tu amiga ya te cubrió mucho por esta noche.

—Es cierto —afirmó la morena mirando hacia el interior del café-bar antes de volver a centrar su atención en Quinn—. Además, le gustara saber qué fue lo que pasó con su botella de whisky _—«mierda»_ soltó sintiendo las mejillas arder. Agradeció que Rachel no hiciera más comentario que ese—. Quizás la próxima vez puedas decirme porqué te fuiste esa noche sin decir nada. Ahora debo entrar. Buenas noches, Chica sin nombre.

—«Ricitos de oro» también me gusta —se permitió soltar mientras se alejaba lentamente de la camarera que parecía no poder, o no querer, dejar de sonreír—. Buenas noches, Rachel.

Le dio la espalda a la imagen de la morena parada en la puerta del Spotlight agitando una mano a modo de despedida y comenzó a caminar. Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. La noche no podía estar mejor. Hacía frío, sí, pero su interior se encontraba completamente cálido, como si algo se hubiera encendido. Esa noche no se volvería a repetir —no si podía evitarlo— pero había valido la pena vivirla. Y todo lo atribuía a la compañía.

 _«¿Y ahora qué?»,_ se preguntó una vez acostada en su cama lista para dormir.

¿Cuáles serían los pasos a seguir? ¿Dejar entrar a Rachel en su vida y correr el riesgo de ser decepcionada otra vez? ¿O evitar tal cosa? No tenía nada en claro, solo el hecho de saber que la morena ya tenía demasiados problemas en su vida —en referencia al novio— como para agregarle una gran dosis de desastre provocado por ella. No se permitiría algo así.

No, definitivamente no formaría parte de la vida de la morena. Pero, ¿Acaso no había dicho eso mismo con anterioridad? Y aun así, después de esa sentencia, pasó una noche agradable —después de mucho tiempo— gracias a la camarera del Spotlight.

La misma que, se suponía, debía alejar de ella.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows!

Hasta la próxima!


	6. VI

**05**

* * *

Ruido. Mucho ruido.

Demasiado para su gusto.

¿Acaso nadie en ese maldito edificio conocía la palabra «silencio» o «no molestar»? Al parecer no. La noche anterior, los «ruidosos» habían sido la parejita del quinto piso. La novia, a punto del orgasmo —o de sufrir un accidente cardiovascular, ¿Quién sabe?—, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, comenzó a gritar como si se tratara de un cerdo apareándose, o a punto de ser asesinado. Cualquiera de las dos opciones fácilmente podría estar en lo correcto. El novio, por otro lado, se escuchaba como el motor viejo y oxidado de una motocicleta. Por suerte su fiel amigo, el señor iPod, amortiguó el ruido y ella pudo conciliar su sueño. Aunque por la mañana manejó un terrible mal humor e instintos asesinos casi imposibles de controlar.

Pero esta vez no se trataba de los actores porno del quinto piso. El ruido que se escuchaba —y que no la dejaba dormir— era nuevo. Al menos para ella. Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue que, a lo mejor, se trataba de otro amante fugitivo que se escapaba por las escaleras de emergencias. El número tres en la semana. Básicamente, y como si se tratara de una maldición que la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, se había escapado de su compañera de piso ninfómana para encontrarse en un edificio con varias copias de Mandy. Copias que necesitaban con suma urgencia ser sumergidas bajo el agua hasta que dejaran de respirar, o ser lanzados de la azotea del edificio. Aunque para subir tendría que pedirle las llaves a Kitty, lo que significaba dar explicaciones del porqué necesitaba subir a la azotea. Y si daba explicaciones, habría testigos; si había testigos, habría problemas; si había problemas…

Un nuevo ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y, por consiguiente, también de su cama. Con resoplido molesto de por medio, y un gruñido que claramente se repetiría a lo largo del día, se encaminó hacía, lo que se suponía que era, la cocina. El reloj de pared que aún no había sido colgado, y que descansaba en lo más alto de una de las cajas, marcaba las 5.33 de la madrugada. Casi dos horas antes del horario en que despertaba rutinariamente. ¡Argg! Pobre del causante de su despertar repentino. Que alguien se apiade de ese infeliz porque ella, definitivamente, no lo haría. Tomó los palillos chinos —los que había utilizado por la noche, a la hora de la cena— como arma de protección y encaró hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Aquella en la que había conocido a los lunares asimétricos de la mejilla izquierda de Rachel.

—Estoy armada y no dudaré en asesinarte —advirtió acercándose a paso lento y con los palillos listos para ser usados. A medida que iba acercándose más a la ventana, comenzaba a reconocer qué tipo de ruido era el que la había despertado pasada las cinco y media de la madrugada. ¡5:33 AM! Asoció el ruido a algo similar a un corta vidrios o arañazos en un cristal.

—Hablo en serio. Te mataré seas quien seas.

Y resultó ser un gato. Un peludo, zarrapastroso, horrible y repugnante gato. Le soltó un _«fuera de aquí»_ al animal cuando éste comenzó a rasguñar en la ventana nuevamente. Obviamente, la orden fue completamente ignorada por la bola de pelos con patas que parecía ser más mugre que pelo. ¿Rebelde también era esa odiosa criatura? Dejó a un lado los palillos chinos —aunque no tan lejos por si necesitaba tomarlos de nuevo y defenderse— y se cruzó de brazos mirando al gato de pies a cabeza con una ceja en alto y una mirada altanera.

Bajo ningún punto de vista esa cosa peluda iba a poner un pie dentro de su departamento. Y menos estando tan sucio como estaba.

—Eres feo —soltó con desdén—. Terriblemente feo.

Como respuesta recibió un maullido por parte del gato. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando el animal se puso en dos patas apoyándose en el cristal de la ventana. Como si de esa forma fuera a enternecerla. ¡Ja! Además de sucio, era tarado. Sería una buena venganza ignorarlo y dejar que se mojase con la lluvia que amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro en la ciudad pero, por alguna absurda y estúpida razón, recordó a _Pancakes_ , el gato de su sobrina, y la idea de revancha comenzó a desvanecerse.

Si le contaba a Alyson sobre el gato sucio en su ventana y le decía que no había hecho nada para ayudarlo, su sobrina la odiaría por toda la eternidad. O hasta que sucediera alguna otra cosa más interesante. Y quizás podía no llegar a decir nada del gato y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado pero sabía que esto último no era una opción a evaluar. Podía odiar a las personas y no confiar en ninguna, importarle muy poco si las decepcionaba o algo por el estilo, pero con Alyson eso era completamente diferente. Sabía que ocultarle algo a su sobrina, con el tiempo, le comería la cabeza y no la dejaría tranquila, por muy estúpido que sonara tal cosa. Además, era plenamente consciente del amor de la pequeña rubia por los animales. No ayudar a uno de ellos equivalía a no ayudar a Alyson.

—Entra —escupió con molestia tras haber abierto la ventana—. Te has salvado gracias a una hermosa niña que jamás conocerás porque solamente te quedaras aquí un par de horas, ¿Entendiste, feo? —Como respuesta, la bola de pelos sucia comenzó a refregarse en sus tobillos ensuciándole la parte baja del pantalón desgastado y viejo que usaba como pijama—. Hey, quédate quieto.

Y otra vez fue ignorada, para su molestia.

Antes de que el animal comenzara a pasearse por todo el departamento ensuciando cada cosa a su paso, vació una de las cajas de la mudanza en su cama y luego metió al gato en el interior de la misma. Tras haber visto que el bicho sucio no iba a escaparse de su temporal _«vivienda»_ , tomó su Smartphone en busca del navegador. En cuanto el logo de Google apareció, tecleó —con el entrecejo fruncido en una clara muestra de concentración— _«¿Se puede bañar a un gato?»_.

—Al parecer puedo bañarte —comentó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del móvil—. Aunque ni sueñes que lo haré con agua caliente porque las tuberías de aquí funcionan como el culo. Como todo en este lugar. Esta mañana me congelé y solo cuando estuve a punto de salir de la ducha, el agua caliente apareció. Una mierda total, lo sé. Ahora ven, debes quitarte esa mugre de encima si quieres quedarte en mi casa estas dos horas.

El animal, quizás no percatándose de lo que pasaría, soltó un ronroneo en cuanto Quinn lo quitó de la caja. Una vez en la ducha, —y no porque le importara el bienestar del animal— metió su mano bajo del chorro de agua para comprobar la temperatura de la misma. Dejó escapar un «Suertudo» en cuanto el agua caliente tocó su piel pero, al parecer, el gato no pensó lo mismo cuando comenzó a bañarlo. Varios rasguños y un millón de _«hijo de perra»_ más tarde, el animal se encontraba siendo secado por una Quinn completamente malhumorada y molesta arrodillada en mitad del baño.

— ¿Quién diría que debajo de toda es mugre se escondía un pelaje completamente… blanco? —Preguntó retóricamente tras haber secado al gato que, como había mencionado, sin toda esa mugre y agua encima, mostraba un pelaje sedoso y claro con algunos tintes rojizos en su cabeza, patas y lomo—. Aun así, sigues siendo feo. Muy feo.

El animal, lejos de sentirse ofendido —en caso de que entendiera las palabras de la rubia—, comenzó a ronronear mientras movía su cabeza en un claro pedido de cariño. Quinn soltó un _«Olvídalo, feo»_ justo antes de cambiar su posición. Al parecer, el que se haya sentado en modo indio en mitad de su baño, en vez de alejar al bicho peludo ya no tan mugroso, logró un efecto completamente contrario. El gato se acurrucó en el hueco que formaron sus piernas dobladas comenzando a maullar.

—Si es leche lo que esperas, te sugiero que te acuestes porque te cansaras de esperar — advirtió con las manos en alto para no tocar al gato—. Lo único comestible que hay aquí son los restos de la cena de anoche. No más que eso. Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría volver a dormir. O quizás aprovechar que el agua de la ducha sale caliente y darme un baño antes de ir a trabajar.

Arrugando la nariz con cierto desdén, tomó al animal entre sus manos y lo apartó de ella para tener libertad de movimientos. Tal y como sospechaba que pasaría, el gato siguió sus pasos sin perder oportunidad de recordarle lo hambriento que se encontraba. Acción que comenzaba a ponerla de malhumor. Un poco más de malhumor. Mucho más. ¿De dónde mierda iba a sacar comida para la maldita bola de pelos si ni siquiera tenía para ella misma?

Y de repente, la respuesta llegó a ella como una revelación.

—No —negó en voz alta hablándole al gato—. Ni sueñes que bajaré abajo en busca de algo para que comas. No, ¿Sabes con lo que no deberías soñar? No deberías soñar con que bajaré al departamento de Rachel, golpearé su puerta y le diré un _«¿Tienes comida para mi gato?»_ , y te diré porque no debes soñar con eso. En primera, porque no es algo que vaya a suceder. Jamás. En segunda, seguramente Rachel estará en el Spotlight terminando su turno. Y en tercera, tú no eres mi gato. Solamente eres una bola de grasa toda mugrosa y asquerosa que rasguñó mi ventana despertándome dos horas antes de lo acordado. Lo repito, no eres mi gato. ¿Lo has entendido o te lo deletreo?

Tras treinta y seis escalones, y poco más de cien pasos contados entre ambos departamentos y las escaleras, comenzaba a pensar que deletrearle al gato palabra por palabra hubiese sido mucho más fácil y menos humillante que estar parada en la puerta del departamento de Rachel.

Comenzaba a odiar a ese animal. Primero por despertarla en plena madrugada. Segundo por mantenerla despierta sin posibilidad de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Y tercero, por maullar hasta hacerle perder la paciencia provocando que hiciera algo que no quería hacer: llamar a la puerta del departamento de la morena. Pero allí estaba, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y esperando ser atendida por Rachel o su amiga mientras que en sus brazos tenía un gato que medía poco más de cuarenta centímetros y pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

—Wow… no sé si es el sueño o si es real lo que estoy viendo —escuchó decir detrás de ella. Se giró en el lugar, con la bola de pelos aun en sus brazos, encontrandose con Rachel frotándose los ojos de manera graciosa. Al parecer, la morena recién llegaba de trabajar. Quinn se abstuvo de soltarle un _«Te lo dije»_ al gato recordando el punto número dos de su lista de razones para no bajar al piso de la morena—. No, es real. Mis hermosos ojitos están viendo a un animal con cara de _«Si te acercas, te mato»_ , por el pelo húmedo diría que recién sale de la ducha y por cómo está gruñendo, creo que tiene hambre. Ah, también veo un gato.

—Recuérdame decirle a Dani que no te dé más payasos y chiste malos para desayunar —replicó la rubia con una ceja en alto—. Por cierto, ¿Recién sales del Spotlight?

No era que le interesara saber cosas de la morena, era solo que sorprendió que la chica llegara a su hogar con el sol regalándole sus primeros rayos a la ciudad. Desde que había comenzado a frecuentar el café-bar de la calle Frederick Douglass, dio por hecho que las camareras —ya sea Rachel, Dani o cualquier otra— se iban antes del amanecer a sus casas. Tipo tres o cuatro de la madrugada. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que salieran del trabajo pasadas las seis de la mañana.

—Sí, hoy fue un turno largo —respondió la morena caminando hacia ella y sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Por suerte, no tengo nada que hacer hasta dentro de cinco horas, lo que significa que podré dormir un poco. Ahora dime qué es lo que haces con esta cosita hermosa en la puerta de mi departamento antes que caiga dormida aquí mismo.

Solamente Rachel podía calificar como _«Hermosa»_ a una cosa amorfa y grasienta que lo único que hacía era pedir comida y despertar a las personas en plena madrugada por placer propio.

La morena se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a acariciar al gato detrás de las orejas provocando que éste se olvidara de maullar. En lugar de eso comenzó a ronronear. _«Una caricia y la fiera se calma»_ se anotó mentalmente mientras recordaba retazos de la conversación pasada. Se descubrió a si misma queriendo saber por qué razón Rachel no se tomaba toda la mañana para descansar después de una noche larga de trabajo y, en lugar de eso, solamente dormía cinco horas. ¿Qué cosa era más importante que dormir y descansar tras haber llegado agotada a su casa? Pero se dijo a sí misma, una vez más, que no conocía la vida de la morena más allá del Spotlight y abandonó las preguntas en su cabeza concentrándose en el gato.

—Esta cosa… peluda que tú llamas «cosita hermosa», se apareció en mi ventana despertándome hace casi una hora atrás, más o menos —le contó a la camarera que dejó de mirar al animal para prestarle atención a ella—. Estaba todo sucio y asqueroso, entonces tuve que bañarlo. No porque me importase, sino porque no quería que ensuciara mis cosas, ¿Entiendes?

—Si tengo que ser honesta, no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices porque estoy muerta de sueño —respondió Rachel con total honestidad acompañada por una sonrisa igual de sincera—. Lo siento. Con varios cafés encima te hubiese prestado toda la atención del planeta pero ahora…

—Descuida, lo entiendo —interrumpió sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad por estar reteniendo a la morena cuando era más que evidente lo cansada que estaba la chica—. Hmm… No te preocupes. Subiré al sexto piso y le preguntaré a los del B si tienen algo para que el gato pueda comer…

—Lo único que esos chicos te darán será su ropa sucia para que se las laves porque «mami»… —soltó Rachel de manera burlona dibujando comillas con los dedos—, se cansó de ser la mucama de ellos. Créeme, jamás subas a ese piso ni entres a ese departamento si quieres vivir un año más y no morir a causa del oxígeno contaminado que hay ahí. Y para tu información, si es comida lo que quieres… Pasa —ordenó abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Quinn, tras la orden, comenzó a debatirse entre entrar, y que Rachel perdiera tiempo de descanso, o rechazar la invitación y dejar que el gato se muriera de hambre—. Si no quieres pasar por ti, Chica sin nombre, hazlo por el gato y su estómago. Creo que tengo un poco de leche que le sobró a Kurt.

—Espero aquí. Gracias —fue lo único que dijo.

Por alguna extraña razón, entrar al departamento de Rachel a las casi siete de la mañana no parecía ser lo correcto. Sentía que, a pesar de que la joven la invitó, estaba invadiendo un lugar privado. Así que decidió rechazar la oferta sabiendo que, a pesar de no haber entrado al departamento, la bola de pelos que estaba en sus brazos no moriría de hambre gracias a la solidaridad de la vecina del 3°C.

— ¿Tiene nombre? —quiso saber la morena regresando con un plato cargado de leche y un poco de galleta picada.

La joven camarera colocó el recipiente en el piso y, como si se tratara de algo habitual en ella, se sentó el suelo palmeando el otro lado de la puerta de su departamento. Obviamente, estaba pidiéndole a Quinn que hiciera lo mismo pero la rubia esta vez no iba a ceder. No como había hecho en el campo de baseball en Lima, cuando Rachel se adueñó de su iPod y posteriormente de sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza cuando la morena siguió palmeando su asiento improvisado.

—No, no tiene nombre —respondió poniendo el gato en el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos y vio, con cierto asombro, como el animal se devoraba la leche y galletas que Rachel le había ofrecido—. Y tampoco pienso ponerle uno porque en cuanto los dueños aparezcan, se lo devolveré.

— ¿No sabes quienes son los dueños? —indagó la morena levantando la vista. Quinn frente a ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y no quieres quedártelo?

No, claro que no. Estaba bien sola en su departamento, tratando de encontrar su espacio, de rellenar cada uno de los rincones para que el lugar no se sintiera más grande y frío lo que era. Lo menos que necesitaba, o quería, en ese momento era compartir su espacio con un desconocido. Aunque este fuera un gato. Además no le apetecía para nada estar pendiente de alguien que no fuera ella misma. A duras penas podía ocuparse de su alimentación y bienestar, y qué, ¿Debía preocuparse por la de alguien más? No, claro que no.

— ¿Me ves cara de poder convivir con alguien? —murmuró bajando la mirada hacia el gato y no a Rachel. Aunque escuchó claramente una risita por parte de la morena junto con _un «Pensar en tu cara antes de dormir, no sería lo ideal»_. No supo que significaba eso pero tampoco quiso averiguarlo. Aunque una parte de ella se moría por hacerlo—. Si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo.

—Oh, no, no —negó Rachel poniéndose de pie—. Gatos aquí no. Kitty los odia y Kurt es alérgico, así que… Puedo cuidártelo unas horas, si quieres, pero no más que eso.

La oferta no parecía ser tan mala. Con un poco de suerte, el bicho peludo y hambriento se escaparía del cuidado de la morena, lo que significaría librarse de él. Entonces, no tendría cargo de conciencia por haber abandonado al gato a su suerte porque no sería a ella a quien se le había escapado. Le contaría a Alyson sobre el animal y le diría de quién había sido la culpa el que desapareciera de nuevo. Ella quedaría como una heroína y Rachel como la chica torpe que no puede cuidar de nada.

Todo salía perfecto.

—Ok, puedes cuidarlo —afirmó intentando ocultar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que quería aparecer en sus labios al imaginarse el posible, y tan esperado, escape del gato—. ¿Quieres que te lo deje ahora? —Rachel asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla—. Sí se escapa, no te preocupes. No es algo que vaya a afectarme.

Al parecer eso último estuvo de más o fuera de lugar, porque la morena dejó de mirar al gato para clavar sus ojos marrones en ella con una mirada que no supo cómo catalogar. Lo que sí supo fue que estaba asociada a algún sentimiento negativo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Eres inmune a que te importe alguien que no seas tú misma. Y también eres bastante distante —señaló la morena con una seriedad impropia de ella—. Tu indiferencia ya no es algo que me afecte. Comienzo a creer que sé cómo será siempre esto —tuvo que bajar la mirada y ver como Rachel las señalaba a ambas para entender de qué hablaba—. Avanzamos dos pasos y retrocedemos diez. Siempre será así contigo, ¿Verdad? La pase bien el viernes, caminar juntas fue… —la camarera bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro mientras Quinn sentía que algo revoloteaba en su interior—. Y luego, cuando te pregunté si lo repetiríamos alguna vez y no me respondiste, comprendí que había sido cosa de una sola noche. De esas cosas buenas que solo pasan una vez y por lo que agradeces eternamente.

—Rachel…

—No, está bien —interrumpió la camarera con una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos marrones, por otro lado, comenzaban a brillar de una manera que a Quinn le hubiese roto el corazón de haber tenido uno—. Ya sé qué vas a decirme. Es el mismo discurso de siempre. Que eres un puto desastre, que no puedes ser mi Charlie, que es mejor estar lejos de ti porque eres toxica. Me repito tus palabras todo el tiempo cuando estoy a punto de acercarme a ti. Y aun así, a pesar de repetirme hasta el hartazgo ese mantra, siempre caigo. Es desesperante, ¿Sabes? Pero está bien. Ya entendí. Ya no puedo seguir desilusionándome cada vez que no apareces en el Spotlight por días después de haber tenido un intercambio de palabras agradables. Ya no más.

No sabía qué decir. No había pensado que todo eso afectara a la morena de esa forma. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que sería «tan importante» como para que su distancia e indiferencia afectara a alguien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió el deseo de golpearse a sí misma por ser tan idiota. No porque sintiera que lo fuera —lo que era más que probable—, sino porque, a pesar de mantenerse alejada de la joven camarera para mantenerla a salvo de toda su mierda, estaba hiriendo a Rachel de manera inconsciente.

¿De verdad la joven camarera esperaba su regreso al Spotlight a tal punto de desilusionarse al no verla entrar? Ni siquiera había sido alguien amable con la morena, a excepción de uno o dos momentos. Entonces, ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué esperaba Rachel de ella? Se sintió oprimida de repente, como si alguien la hubiese encerrado en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas poniendo a prueba su claustrofobia. La última vez que se sintió de esa forma fue cuando supo que decepcionaría a su madre al decirle que no continuaría con su carrera. Y aun así, lo que sintió en ese entonces y lo que estaba sintiendo tras las palabras de la morena, no tenían punto de comparación alguno.

Estaba volviéndose una decepción nuevamente y estaba lastimando a alguien que no se lo merecía. En pocas palabras, estaba convirtiéndose en un fiel reflejo de su padre. Algo con lo que luchaba día a día. Antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, tras haber salido de sus pensamientos, Rachel —con el gato entre sus brazos— se despidió de ella con un _«Hasta luego, Chica sin nombre»_ que se sintió como el más dolorosos de los «Adiós» que alguna vez le dijeron.

Regresó a su departamento con todo su interior oprimido y su mente completamente hecha un nudo de pensamientos. Ni siquiera el chorro de agua helada de la ducha chocando en su piel, logró distraerla. Algo estaba haciendo mal pero, ¿Qué era? ¿El mantener cerca a las personas, o el alejarlas de ella? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones era la incorrecta? ¿Y por qué mierda tenía que ser Rachel quien, una vez más, la llenase de pensamientos sin salida?

Y durante el resto del día no solo odió al gato, sino que también odió a la morena por no abandonar su cabeza. Y, por consiguiente, se odió a si misma por permitir que la joven se tomara ese atrevimiento.

* * *

Después de varios días —específicamente después de una semana—, sus pies y su falta de sensatez la llevaron hasta el Spotlight. A diferencia del resto de las noches anteriores en las que había ido, el café-bar se encontraba completamente vacío. Con excepción de Dani, la camarera rubia, y una joven que le daba la espalda pero que llevaba el característico uniforme del Spotlight en colores rojo y blanco.

 _«Nueva camarera»,_ pensó.

No entró inmediatamente al lugar. La última vez que había estado allí había sido tras la caminata con Rachel, el pasado viernes —madrugada de sábado, más concretamente—. La forma en que la joven le había sonreído y se había despedido de ella, de un tiempo para acá, había comenzado a torturarla en sueños. Aunque no estaba muy segura si la tortura era la sonrisa de Rachel o el hecho de saber que, posiblemente, esa momento jamás se repetiría. No después de haberse comportado como una idiota. No después de cómo la morena le había casi gritado que ya no podía seguir desilusionándose cuando no aparecía en su lugar de trabajo.

Por mucho que le gustase negarlo, o lanzarlo al lugar más recóndito de su cabeza, aquellas palabras le habían afectado de una forma que no sabía explicar, solo sentir. Y también, otra cosa que le gustaría negar, la persiguieron a lo largo de esos tres días.

La mirada dolida de Rachel y ese _«Hasta luego, Chica sin nombre»_ completamente asesino, fue un golpe letal para ella. La morena —sin proponérselo, quizás— le había hecho sentir la peor persona del planeta y pensar que, tal vez, Russel y ella tenía más cosas en común además del apellido. No quería ser como su padre. Claro que no. No quería lastimar a las personas por placer, no quería jugar con ellas, con sus sentimientos. Pero del «Quiero» al «Estoy» había un corto paso. Ella no _quería_ lastimar a Rachel, pero lo _estaba_ haciendo.

—Ey, rubia, ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí? —Preguntó Dani con una sonrisa algo confusa en sus labios mientras miraba a Quinn con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido—. La pelirroja del _Fox News_ pronosticó lluvias para esta noche con posibles tormentas aisladas. Si no quieres mojarte, o que te alcance un rayo, te sugiero que entres.

Pero esa noche no había ido al Spotlight por un poco de café y un intercambio de palabras con Dani. Había ido para hablar con Rachel, aunque no supiera muy bien qué decirle a la morena. Obviamente, y otra vez aplicaba la teoría de la maldición, tenía que hacer el ridículo o algo completamente patético para que las personas de su alrededor no comenzaran a creer que algo andaba mal en ella. La cosa ridícula y patética de la noche fue ser descubierta por Dani mientras se escondía detrás de una de las columnas del café-bar. La misma en la cual había visto —no espiado— a Rachel, semanas atrás, descubriendo que la morena se había sentado en su mesa habitual. El hecho de recordar que la joven había dejado escapar un suspiro tras ver que no aparecía por el Spotlight, tendría que haberle dado alguna pista de lo mal que se estaba portando con la morena pero por ese entonces esos detalles le importaban una mierda.

—Hmm… En realidad, venía a hablar con Rachel —terminó confesando con el mentón en alto. Como si de esa forma pudiera intimar a Dani lo suficiente como para que la joven no se burlara de ella—. ¿Ella está aquí?

— ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel quién? —Cuestionó la camarera rubia borrando su sonrisa—. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Viene aquí por café?

— ¿Qué? No. Ella… Ella trabaja aquí —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Sabes de quién hablo, Dani. Rachel, tu amiga. No te hagas la tonta.

—No me hago la tonta, rubia —replicó Dani dejando escapar una risita que bien podía ser a causa de lo hilarante de la situación—. Juro que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Mucho menos que trabaje aquí. Solo por si acaso, espera que le pregunte a la nueva. Quizás ella sepa algo —la rubia tatuada giró la cabeza y sobre el hombro gritó—: Eh, chica nueva. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Rachel? ¡Eh! ¡Santana! ¡Eh!

 _«Santana»_ , resonó en toda su cabeza haciendo vibrar su cuerpo al completo casi al mismo en que su interior se oprimía y en su estómago sentía lo más parecido a una patada. _«Que no sea ella, que no sea ella»_ , rogó mentalmente mientras las ganas de vomitar comenzaban a hacerse presente en su interior. Sobre todo cuando la camarera, que ella había visto al llegar al Spotlight, se dio vuelta para encarar a Dani.

Efectivamente, ese cabello negro, esos ojos café, la sonrisa burlona y sarcástica en esos labios carnosos, pertenecían a una persona que ella conocía bastante bien. Después de siete años, volvía a encontrarse con la única persona que fue capaz de derrumbar los muros que ella había creado a su alrededor.

Frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Santana López, luciendo tan bella y perfecta como la última vez que la vio. Con ese cuerpo de infarto y sus piernas largas que sostenían el trasero más grande y redondo que alguna vez haya visto.

—Déjala ir —fue lo único que dijo Santana mirándola con desprecio. Y quizás, se merecía que la joven la tratara de esa forma después de tantos años de ausencia—. Le estarías haciendo un favor. Todo lo que tocas, destruyes. Todos aquellos a los que conoces, desilusionas. A tus padres, a tu hermana, a tus sobrinos, a tus amigos… A mí. No eres más que un desastre que nadie quiere tener en su vida. Eres decepción, Quinn Fabray. Lo único para lo que sirves es para destruir a las personas.

—No. —Negó con la voz entrecortada y retrocediendo varios pasos con las manos en sus orejas para no seguir escuchando ni una palabra hiriente pero verdadera que la joven morena decía—. No. Eso no es cierto. Yo no… Rachel… Ella… Mis sobrinos… Ellos…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se descubrió a si misma sentada en su cama; las sabanas enredadas tanto en sus piernas como en su cintura, su cuerpo cubierto de una fina pero helada capa de sudor, las manos temblando de manera estúpida e incontrolable, la bola de pelos devenida en gato mirándola con odio desde un rincón de la cama, su pecho acelerado dando la impresión de salirse en cualquier momento. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se tiró hacia atrás recostándose en la cama intentando respirar correctamente.

Había sido una maldita pesadilla. Dani no sabiendo nada de Rachel, Santana diciéndole todas esas cosas hirientes, ella cayéndose al vacío. Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido un mal sueño. Realista, sí, pero mal sueño al fin. Lo que no era un mal sueño, fue el hecho de recordar que no sabía nada de Rachel desde la última vez que se vieron en la puerta del departamento. El gato —que para su desgracia no se había escapado estando al cuidado de la morena—, se lo había entregado Kitty, con la nariz arrugada en una clara señal de asco, cuando pasó por el 3°C al volver del trabajo. Quiso preguntar por la morena, pero a último momento se retractó.

Desde esa mañana de martes, no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que Rachel le había dicho, repitiéndose una y otra vez —por mucho que quisiera evitarlo— que se estaba convirtiendo en una versión más joven de su padre. Ya era fría, egoísta y manipuladora, agregar _«decepcionante»_ a la lista no debería importarle pero, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, sí le importaba. Más que nada porque —y ahí era donde empezaba todo el conflicto interno que estaba teniendo— eso afectaba a Rachel.

No era idiota, comenzaba a notar que algo dentro de ella se «desbloqueaba» cuando se trataba de la morena. En presencia de la joven camarera, volvía a ser la Quinn que creía en las buenas intenciones personas. O por lo menos, la que permitía que se le acercaran a una distancia considerable. Algo que hacía años llevaba evitando. La parte que había enterrado bajo metros y metros de frialdad, asomaba la nariz y olfateaba un poco de libertad cada vez que Rachel estaba cerca de ella. No porque la joven fuera especial —nada más lejos de la realidad—, sino que había otra razón. Una razón que Quinn todavía no lograba saber.

Y antes de que pudiera perderse en un nuevo análisis mental respecto a lo que la morena generaba en ella, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

—No sirves ni siquiera para decirme donde está el teléfono, feo —le recriminó al gato blanco con manchas rojizas que, una vez más, la ignoró por completo quedándose dormido en mitad de la cama—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? —canturreó siguiendo la melodía hasta que ésta dejó de escucharse—. ¡No! Vuelve a llamar, vuelve a llamar.

Casi que se arrepintió de desear tal cosa cuando encontró el teléfono móvil _—«¿Cómo mierda llegó al interior de una de las botas? ¿Tú sabías que estaba ahí, feo?»_ — y en la pantalla del mismo leyó _«Llamando Doña Perfecta»_. Lo último que le apetecía después de una pesadilla era entrar en otra pero, esta vez, siendo plenamente consciente de tal cosa. Una parte de ella se vio tentada de deslizar el pulgar hacia el lado izquierdo poniéndole fin a la llamada pero la otra parte se negó a hacer tal cosa soltando un _«A lo mejor se trata de mamá»_. Por lo que, al final, terminó atendiendo la llamada de su hermana.

 _— ¿Se puede saber porque no respondías mi llamado?_ —fue lo primero que escuchó del otro lado. Ni un _«Hola, idiota»_ o un _«¿Qué hay de nuevo, perra?»_. No, nada de eso.

—Agradecería que no empezaras a gritar desde muy temprano, Frannie. A no ser que quieras ser la causante de mi malhumor y, por consiguiente, la razón de porqué asesino a todo aquel que se cruza en mi camino.

— _Para tu información,_ «Señorita asesino personas con mi mirada gélida de rayos láseres», _no sé qué hora sea en el planeta_ «No te me acerques, podría matarte con mi indiferencia» _pero en el planeta donde habitan el resto de los mortales, incluida tu abandonada familia, son las nueve de la noche._

—Deja de mentir. Son las… —se detuvo buscando con la mirada el reloj de la sala que aún no había sido colgado—. ¿Nueve, casi diez de la noche?

Se asombraba de sí misma. Cuando llegó del trabajo y pensó _«Solo será una siesta de una hora»_ jamás pensó que esa hora se convertiría en cinco horas. Realmente debía estar cansada para dormir todo ese tiempo. De lo contrario, no encontraba explicación alguna a su casi transformación en koala.

— _No sé para qué tienes un reloj analógico si no sabes leer la hora._

— ¡Sé leer la hora, Frannie! —Se indignó sentándose en la cama—. Quizás, solo… solo estoy tomándote el pelo —mintió, aun sabiendo que sería en vano. Sobre todo cuando escucho un _«Si, ajam»_ completamente irónico por parte de su hermana—. Ok, no. Sigo sin saber leer la hora en ese estúpido reloj pero voy a aprendiendo de a poco, ¿Ok? Y solo para que lo sepas, lo tengo porque me lo regalaron mis sobrinos, ¿Está claro? Ellos, a diferencia de ti, saben hacer un buen regalo.

— _La cabeza de Hook y Hood en una bandeja sobre mi mesa sería un buen regalo_ —replicó la mayor de las Fabray—. _Pero dejando de lado al manco y al ladrón de quinta que tantos dolores de cabeza le causan a mi hija por ser novios ficticios de sus personajes favoritos de Once Upon a Time, no te llamo por eso._

 _«Wow, ¿Qué se comió?»,_ pensó sintiéndose algo abrumada por la verborragia de su hermana.

Si no supiera que era imposible, hubiera creído que Frannie había sido poseída por el espíritu hablador de Rachel. Antes de que el recuerdo de la morena comenzara a viajar por toda su cabeza sin ánimos de querer irse, respiró profundo y prestó atención a lo que decía su hermana.

—Entonces, dime, ¿Por qué maldita razón me llamas a las nueve casi diez de la noche, querida hermana mayor?

— _Tienes que venir el otro fin de semana a Lima, querida hermana menor_ —respondió Frannie con un deje de burla en sus últimas palabras—. _La hija de Frank volvió a la ciudad y quiere presentárnosla. Mamá cree que sería una buena idea que interactuemos con nuestras nueva hermanita._

—Oh, mierda —se le escapó.

Se tiró nuevamente en su cama gruñendo a más no poder. Lo único que le faltaba para que su vida dejara de ser tranquila como venía siendo hasta el momento, era tener que conocer a la hija del hombre que tenía sexo con su madre. Por lo menos esperaba que no fuera una adolescente con aires de _«me llevo el mundo por delante»_ porque si no ella tendría que actuar de mundo y darle un golpe de realidad. Por mucho que le molestase a Fred, Ford, Frank o como fuera que se llamara el novio de su madre.

— _No sé mucho de ella. Mamá tampoco_ —comentó Frannie—. _Por lo que Frank le contó, la hija estuvo viviendo en Camden con su madre. Lo que quiere decir que tiene acento inglés._

 _«Perfecto»_ , pensó con molestia e ironía.

—Seguramente no será lo único ingles que tenga —replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya me la imagino toda estirada y superficial. Creyéndose la gran cosa remarcando su acento. ¿Sabes por qué estúpida razón deja la maravillosa Londres para trasladarse a un pueblucho como Lima?

A la ciudad más lejana a la que llegó alguna vez fue a Georgia en su época de desastre total. Más que ahora. Había ido hasta Waycross, siguiendo a una estúpida banda de garaje que tocaba punk rock sin talento alguno pero con buen ritmo. Por ende, y obviamente, no conocía Londres más allá de los libros o las películas que veía pero incluso una lata de sardinas, o la ciudad más contaminada del planeta, era mucho mejor que Lima.

— _Es una rebelde en potencia_ —respondió Frannie—. _Una adolescente sin remedio, por lo que escuché decir a Frank. Estaba teniendo demasiados problemas en su ciudad. Su madre ya no podía controlarla, así que…_

—La envía con papi Fred para tener un poco de paz —interrumpió abandonando su cama con molestia. Frannie del otro lado, soltó un _«Es Frank, no Fred»_ que ella prefirió ignorar—. De paso, que nos joda la existencia a los demás, ¿No? Mamá está muy equivocada si piensa que soportaré todo un fin de semana a una idiota que se cree indispensable para el mundo. ¿Es necesario que vaya, Frannie? ¿No tuvo suficiente dosis de _«hija imperfecta y oveja negra de la familia»_ la última vez que estuve allí? —Frannie no respondió, sino que carraspeó y eso llamó su atención—. Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

 _—No_ —negó la mayor de las Fabray demasiado rápido. Quinn simplemente levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada—. _Por supuesto que no. Mamá solo quiere que estés aquí… que estemos toda su familia a su lado y que nos llevemos bien con esa joven. Solo eso._

—No lo sé, Frannie. No creo que pueda ir el fin de semana que viene. Tengo que… —no sabía que excusa inventar hasta que la horrible bola de pelos se removió en su cama—. No tengo con quien dejar al feo y estamos en etapa de conocimiento y esas cosas, entonces…

— _¿Quién es_ «el feo» _? No me digas que es otro de tus novios hípsters, porque si no…_

—Claro que no, idiota —negó poniendo el móvil en altavoz para tener las manos libres y poder cambiarse de ropa—. Es solo un apestoso gato que apareció en mi departamento hace unos días. Lo dejé con la vecina con la esperanza de que lo perdiera pero el estúpido animal aún sigue aquí. Es tan insoportable como tú. A lo mejor lo conoces.

— _Debe ser igual o más gruñón que tú si lleva días a tu lado y todavía no se fue_ —rebatió Frannie. Incluso a través del teléfono, Quinn se la imaginó sonriendo con burla—. _Como sea, es hora de hacer dormir a los niños pero recuerda… Te quiero en Lima el fin de semana que viene, ¿Ok? Y no busques excusas para no hacerlo. Hablo en serio, Quinn. Jamás te pido nada pero esta vez sí lo haré. Ven a Lima y soporta conmigo a nuestra nueva hermanita malcriada, ¿Puede ser?_

—Lo pensaré —fue su respuesta antes de escuchar la despedida por parte de su hermana.

Con el pensamiento de que cometería asesinato si iba a Lima a conocer a la hija de Fred, se encaminó hasta la cocina en busca de comida. Seguía sin tener refrigerador —en serio, debía comprar los malditos electrodomésticos cuanto antes—, por ende no tenía nada comestible que acallara los chillidos de su estómago. El de ella y del gato apestoso que —milagro mediante—, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su lado mirando hacia la nada misma. Absurdo, sí, pero ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Quinn se encogiera de hombros y tomará su bolso.

Era demasiado temprano para ir al Spotlight, pero su estómago no esperaría hasta el café hecho por Dani o Rachel. Así que, tras un _«Quédate aquí. Voy por comida»_ dirigido al gato, que se frotó contra sus tobillos, abandonó su departamento. Después de siete días, seguía sintiendo cierto recelo y desconfianza en cuanto a subirse al ascensor. O quizás era su claustrofobia quien sentía esos sentimientos. Aun así, las escaleras parecían ser mucho más confiables que el habitáculo de metal.

Al llegar al tercer piso, su estómago se apretó de manera violenta. Se imaginó una mano invisible en su interior haciendo el trabajo y, de paso también, se imaginó a esa mano teniendo una hermana que, por pura diversión, le golpeaba en la cabeza provocando su falta de estabilidad, tanto física como emocional, momentáneamente. El pasillo que daba al 3°C estaba completamente desértico. Sería fácil caminar hasta allí y golpear la puerta metálica con cualquier tonta excusa, aunque en el fondo sabría que la verdadera razón de sus nudillos golpeando sobre el metal fuera solo ver a Rachel.

—Veo que sigues desconfiando del ascensor —comentó alguien a su lado.

No supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba porque estaba ocupada tratando de no sufrir un infarto producto del susto que esa persona le causó. Respirando con dificultad pensó que, en serio, Rachel debería de dejar comportarse como un maldito fantasma porque un día de esos iba a matarla. Otra cosa que odiaba de la morena —además de convertirla en una persona con sentimientos—, era esa desquiciante capacidad de aparecer y desaparecer con estilo. La última vez que la vio, desapareció detrás de la puerta con el gato en brazos y una mirada que la traspasó de pies a cabeza. Y ahora, aparecía una vez más con un comentario que no se esperaba y que era totalmente cierto.

Mentalmente se preguntó en que maldito momento la morena había salido de su departamento burlando su mirada si ella había estado parada cinco minutos mirando directamente a la puerta corrediza del 3°C sin ver salir, ni entrar, a nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

— ¿De dónde saliste? —preguntó con brusquedad clavando sus ojos avellanas en todo el rostro de Rachel.

—No tengo porque responder a eso —replicó la morena mirándola de pies a cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras. Lo mismo que Quinn hizo siguiéndola. Por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar ir tan rápido el tema. O quizás solo quería hablar un poco más con Rachel. Aunque terminaran discutiendo—. Si no fuera porque sé que tienes que salir por la misma puerta que yo, diría que me estas siguiendo.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago?

—Deberías consultar con algún psicólogo o especialista tus cambios de humor —fue la respuesta de Rachel sin dejar de bajar escalones. Gracias a su melena marrón cubriéndole el rostro, Quinn se perdió la sonrisa que bailó en los labios de la camarera frente a la posibilidad de ser seguida por la rubia—. Y solo para que lo sepas, que haya jugado de niña a la psicóloga no me convierte en una en tiempo presente. Por lo tanto, no puedo lidiar con tus múltiples personalidades. ¿Hoy quién eres? ¿La chica sin nombre amable, que dirá más de dos palabras seguidas aparte de _«Aléjate de mí»_? ¿O la que al salir del edificio me tirará sobre el primer auto que cruce para ya no tener que lidiar conmigo?

—Tienes una mala visión de mi —murmuró sin saber exactamente qué decir. No porque la morena haya dicho algo que le afectase, sino porque se perdió en cuanto comenzó con su verborragia interminable.

—Es la visión que me das, Desconocida —afirmó Rachel apretando los dientes—. No porque yo te vea así, aclaro, sino porque tú te muestras así. Tú me vendes esa chica fría, distante, inaccesible, y aunque no tengo nada con que pagar, termino comprando a esa imagen aun sabiendo que solo es un espejismo, algo que durara en mis manos de la misma forma que lo haría un puñado de arena —escuchó a la joven resoplar antes de detenerse en mitad de la vereda. Otra vez estaba esa mirada en los ojos marrones de Rachel. La misma que le hacía sentir que era el fiel reflejo de Russel—. Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, ¿Y sabes qué? Ya entendí. Amigas no. Vecinas, camarera-cliente, pero… ¿Amigas como lo deseo? No, claro que no. No porque yo no…

—… Quieras, sino porque soy yo quien no lo quiere —interrumpió en susurros mirando al piso. Jamás agachaba su cabeza ante nadie pero, de nuevo, se trataba de Rachel. Rachel diciéndole las cosas en la cara, hablándole con honestidad. Algo que nadie hizo jamás. Al menos no de esa forma. Ni siquiera Santana—. Solo estoy cuidándote. Por alguna estúpida razón, es lo que intento hacer.

—Pero yo no quiero que me cuides, ¿Entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta que cuanto más intentas alejarme de ti, más ganas me dan de acercarme? —Se exasperó la camarera—. Ya sé, eres un maldito desastre. Me lo dijiste miles de veces pero… Esa es la visión que tú tienes de ti misma, ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar que yo tenga mi propia visión de ti? —avanzó un paso hacia adelante pero la morena lo retrocedió con las manos en alto seguido de un _«No»_. O al menos eso le pareció escuchar—. Fui rechazada toda mi vida. Obras escolares, mis compañeros de escuela, ex novio, concurso de canto, novio actual, audiciones para el teatro, mi ma… mi madre. Conozco el rechazo de una manera que nadie más lo hace y aun así sigo intentándolo. Incluso contigo. Llámese masoquista o simplemente demasiado estúpida como para golpearme una y otra vez con la misma pared pero siempre creo en las buenas intenciones de las personas. Algo que, creo, tú no haces.

—Lo hice durante un tiempo —se defendió—. Pero las personas nacen con el instinto de lastimar y decepcionar a otras personas. A mí me tocó la suerte, dicho con ironía, de cruzarme con las más egoístas y decepcionantes de todo el catálogo. No las culpo por lastimarme y jugar conmigo, me culpo a mí misma por ser tan idiota de caer una y otra vez. Ahora yo soy una de esas personas, Rachel. No conozco otra cosa que no sea destrucción, soledad o dolor, ¿Entiendes?

Comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. ¿Acaso Rachel no entendía lo que pretendía decirle? Le estaba diciendo por enésima vez que si formaba parte de su vida, saldría lastimada, ¿No lo entendía? ¿No estaba siendo clara? ¿Tendría que hacer un estúpido dibujo para que lo entendiese? ¿Y porque maldita razón le importaba tanto lo que pasara con la camarera? ¿Qué le importaba si salía lastimada o no? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar que formara parte de su vida, demostrándole tarde o temprano que ella tenía razón al decirle que se decepcionaría, tal y como había dicho que pasaría desde el principio? ¿Por qué estaba más ocupada en hacerle entender a Rachel su postura cuando era obvio que la morena no significaba nada para ella?

Porque no significaba nada para ella, ¿Cierto?

 _«Hmm…»,_ fue la respuesta mental, cargada de dudas, que obtuvo frustrándola muchísimo más.

—Entonces deja que yo te enseñe otro tipo de cosas —escuchó decir a la joven con la voz cargada de súplica. Esta vez fue ella quien retrocedió un paso cuando su interlocutora se acercó—. No soy una experta en emociones y aunque no lo creas, yo también soy un desastre, ¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar los miles de defectos que tengo? Creo que sería más corto mencionar las dos o tres virtudes que poseo que…

—Son dos o tres virtudes más que yo —bromeó sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Resopló de manera lenta, como si estuviera rindiéndose, y agregó—: Realmente no sabes dónde te metes al pedirme que forme parte de tu vida.

—Es que tú no entiendes que no te estoy pidiendo un camino de rosas, Chica sin nombre. No te estoy pidiendo un arcoíris y un unicornio en el que montar —soltó la morena buscando su mirada. Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de corresponder el gesto—. Si tienes un dragón y un camino de espinas, me conformo con eso. Incluso, te preguntaría como quieres llamar al dragón. No te pido nada más de lo que puedas o quieras darme. Aunque, pedirte que me digas tu nombre sería una buena idea.

— ¿Aun no sabes cómo me llamó? —se extrañó. Rachel frente a ella, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Kitty aún no te lo dijo?

—No —respondió la camarera con el entrecejo fruncido—. Kitty encontró algo con lo que molestarme y algo en lo que me supera. Por ende, no lo soltará tan fácilmente. Así que no, no sé tu nombre. Igual, no me lo digas ahora si no quieres. Como tampoco quiero que me digas nada acerca de lo que hablamos. —se formó un largo silencio en el cual las miradas esquivas fueron protagonistas. Al menos hasta que la morena tomó la palabra de nuevo—. Hagamos una cosa, piensa en esta conversación, tomate el tiempo necesario para analizar los pros y los contras de dejarme entrar en tu vida y si al final prometes no tardarte mucho tiempo en decidirlo, entonces… Entonces prometo esperarte toda una vida. Solo… piénsalo, ¿Si?

Rachel se alejó de ella antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta. Aunque desconfiaba que pudiera hacer tal cosa. Su mente se bloqueó en cuanto la morena soltó eso de esperarla una vida si no tardaba tanto, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿La joven realmente deseaba compartir momentos con ella? ¿Tan insistente podría llegar a ser? ¿Tanta esperanza tenía depositada en ella? Lo que sí sabía era que la joven camarera tenía una vena bastante teatral y dramática. Conocer esa parte de Rachel le llevó a sonreír. La misma sonrisa que estuvo pegada a sus labios mientras pedía comida a domicilio tras regresar a su departamento.

El recuerdo de Santana, junto con sus dolorosas palabras, y del sueño que había tenido no volvió a cruzar por su cabeza en ningún momento. Ni siquiera mientras pensaba en todo lo que la morena le había dicho. Otra «habilidad» de Rachel: volverla inmune ante los recuerdos del pasado y palabras hirientes. Pensar en la morena anulaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Y extrañamente estaba bien con eso.

Quizás estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores, y estaba segura que así era, pero… ¿Acaso estaba mal que se dejara llevar permitiendo que alguien nuevo entrara a su vida? ¿Estaba mal que fuera una vez más egoísta deseando contagiarse de toda la luz y alegría de Rachel? Una vez más estaba cometiendo una estupidez —lo sabía, lo sentía— y mientras comía comida china, sentada en el suelo de su sala al lado del gato feo sin familia que apareció como un fantasma en su vida, pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer valía la pena.

Fue por eso que, a las casi seis de la mañana, y tras haber terminado su turno en el Spotlight, Rachel se encontró con un pedazo de papel pegado en su puerta metálica. Su vena desconfiada se activó automáticamente pero en cuanto vio la pata de un gato a modo de firma, supo de quien provenía la nota.

Y supo también, que la decisión había sido tomada.

 _«Luego no digas que no te avisé»_ , leyó la camarera.

La nota estaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía que llevó a la morena a pensar que la manera de escribir era tan perfecta y enigmática como la persona que lo hizo.

—Correré el riesgo, Chica sin nombre —susurró sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Llegar a casa y tirarse en el sofá jamás se sintió tan bien como en ese momento. O quizás solo se sentía de esa forma gracias a una simple nota de papel que contenía la mayor de las promesas silenciosas. La Chica sin nombre no estaba jurándole amistad, pero estaba abriendo apenas una ventana permitiendo que ella se colara como si de un rayo de sol se tratara. Y para el tipo de persona que creía que era la rubia, ese simple gesto valía más que todas las promesas dichas y hechas.

 _«Estúpida, fría y sensual chica sin nombre»_ fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar completamente dormida en el sofá.

La sonrisa en sus labios y la nota en su mano en ningún momento la abandonaron.


	7. VII

**06**

* * *

Estaba segura que si miraba una vez más su reloj pulsera, éste señalaría que llevaba diez minutos —quizás más— parada en la vereda de enfrente que daba al Spotlight.

Podía seguir fingiendo que no sabía qué era lo que hacía allí pero hacerse la idiota, en cuanto a todo lo referente a Rachel se trataba, no había servido de mucho hasta el momento. Así que, gruñendo por lo bajo y poniendo los ojos en blanco, admitió para sí misma que esa visita al Spotlight era para poner a prueba su nueva «amistad» con la morena. Confiaba en que luego de un par de semanas frecuentándose, la joven por fin se daría cuenta que no valía la pena intentarlo con ella y entonces la dejaría en paz.

Dos semanas sin aparecer por el lugar y todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba. En el interior del café-bar había no más de siete clientes; Dani, como siempre, se encontraba detrás de la barra. Solo que estaba vez parecía estar quedándose dormida; Rachel iba y venía de un lado al otro ofreciendo panquecitos y café con su ya familiar y tranquilizadora sonrisa que Quinn conocía bien.

No podía evitar sentir que estaba cometiendo un terrible error al permitirse a sí misma ser «amiga» de la morena. La última vez que había sido amiga de alguien no terminó de la mejor manera. O quizás simplemente no terminó. Con Santana había hecho lo mismo que hacía con el resto de las personas, alejarse de ellas sin decir ni siquiera «Adiós».

A lo mejor, la joven morena de ojos cafés y origen latino merecía un trato más especial por haber sido quien era en su vida y el peso e importancia que tenía, pero darle ese tipo de «trato» solo hubiese hecho todo muchísimo peor. Se suponía que alejarse de Santana no debía significar mucho más de lo que había significado alejarse del resto, pero sí lo hizo. Y no quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Por lo tanto, no debía acercarse demasiado a Rachel siendo plenamente consciente de lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo. Alejarse de la morena no debía significar absolutamente nada si no quería sufrir como lo hizo con Santana.

Y para eso, debía dejar las cosas claras desde un principio.

Con determinación, y un poco de nerviosismo si tenía que ser honesta, cruzó la calle esquivando a varios automóviles. No supo cómo realizó tal hazaña, teniendo en cuenta que en ningún momento quitó su vista del interior de Spotlight. Quería dejar de mirar de la masa marrón, roja y blanca que representaba a Rachel pero no podía. Quizás porque tenía el absurdo pensamiento de que si lo hacía, toda su determinación de dejarle las cosas en claro a la joven flaquearía. Y era de vital importancia que la morena entendiera como serían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

Había olvidado lo fácil que era delatar su llegada al café-bar gracias a la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta. La misma que hasta el momento no le había generado ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni negativo ni positivo, pero que en ese momento se había ganado el más puro y honesto de su odio. Básicamente porque no solo había anunciado su presencia, sino que había llamado la atención de todos en el lugar. No fue capaz de contar cuantos pares de ojos se habían clavado en ella pero si de distinguir dos océanos chocolates que comenzaba a conocer muy bien. Antes de que Rachel hiciera algún comentario o movimiento, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su mesa habitual.

—Comenzaba a creer que ya no vendrías más —comentó la morena después de unos minutos, tras haberse acercado a su mesa con la cafetera en la mano. Quinn no supo por qué pero aguantó la respiración cuando Rachel se inclinó sobre su oído, como si compartieran algún tipo de secreto, y le susurró lo más bajo posible—: No después de tu nota en mi puerta. Aunque… Me alegra que volvieras. Se te extrañaba por aquí… Dani te extrañaba.

—Entonces Dani debería saber que hacer tal cosa es un terrible error —comentó sintiendo que, en realidad, la camarera rubia no tenía nada que ver en esa charla. Rachel, aún en su oído, dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo y se alejó de ella parándose enfrente—. De la misma forma que tú deberías saber que no confío en las personas. En nadie. Sin excepción.

Clavó sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de Rachel para darle más énfasis y determinación a sus palabras. La morena inclinó la cabeza y, otra vez, apareció esa media sonrisa en sus labios. Aquella que le decía que aceptaba los términos de su juego pero que, Quinn apostaría medio brazo a que así era, aun así diría una objeción. Extrañamente, esperó paciente a la réplica que la morena fuera a soltar.

—Sabía que dirías eso —soltó la Rachel sentándose, nuevamente, frente a ella sin pedir permiso. ¿Acaso conocía esa joven dicha palabra? ¿O poseía alguna pizca de educación?

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó curiosa, y algo asombrada también.

—Sí. —Respondió Rachel con simpleza y un deje de arrogancia en su mirada—. Desde que entraste, vi que tenías esa mirada de _«No es prudente ser amigas pero aun así, aunque te alejo de mí con palabras, mis acciones dicen lo contrario»_. Es la misma mirada que siempre tienes cuando hablamos —Quinn levantó una ceja luchando internamente para no entrar en el juego de la morena—. Sí, así es. Aunque no lo creas y te moleste, porque sé que te molesta, comienzo a conocerte.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —se burló con una media sonrisa.

—Ok, lo que digas —afirmó la morena mirándola de pies a cabeza. Obviamente, no era tonta por lo que le fue fácil detectar cierta burla e ironía en la voz de la camarera. No le gustaba ser la burla de nadie, así que cuando se dispuso a aclarar eso también, Rachel había tomado la palabra de nuevo—: Sé que no confías en mí, y no espero que lo hagas…

 _«Perfecto porque no lo haré»_ , aseguró en su cabeza.

—… pero al final terminaras haciéndolo. Ya lo veras —terminó la morena con una mirada de suficiencia y una sonrisa en sus labios que Quinn quiso borrar de una bofetada—. Solamente debo tener paciencia contigo. Una enorme paciencia. Eres como una gran cebolla gigante, repleta de capas, ¿Lo sabias?

—Te cansaras antes de quitar la primera… capa, como tú dices —vaticinó con una sonrisa tambaleante en los labios—. Y yo estaré a tu lado en ese momento. No para incentivarte a seguir intentándolo, sino para soltarte un _«Te lo dije»_.

Esperaba borrar la sonrisa de los labios de la joven con esas palabras pero el efecto fue completamente contrario. Las comisuras de los labios de Rachel se elevaron un poco más —bastante más— antes de bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza. A Quinn le pareció escuchar un _«Adorablemente odiosa»_ pero como últimamente no confiaba demasiado en su oído, ni en su intuición, terminó dando por hecho que había escuchado mal. La morena no había dicho tal cosa.

—Iré por café, ¿Quieres uno? —ofreció la camarera poniéndose de pie. La sonrisa que comenzaba a molestar a Quinn, aún seguía plasmada en el rostro de la joven.

—Siempre y cuando no le eches _Amortentia_ —fue la respuesta de la rubia que se maldijo internamente cuando la ceja de Rachel se elevó. Fingiendo que no había dicho esa terrible atrocidad, continuó con su tarea de rebuscar en su bolso en busca de su libro.

— ¿Por qué razón le echaría a tu café una poción de amor?

Quiso golpear a Rachel con su libro pero no lo hizo por respeto al mismo, así que simplemente apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos unos segundos y después clavó sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de la camarera. Obviamente, no era culpa de Rachel que ella haya soltado tremenda estupidez, pero con alguien debía molestarse y no le apetecía hacer tal cosa con ella misma.

—Hey, Rach —llamó Dani.

 _«Gracias a Dios»_

—Dime, rubia —pidió Rachel con una media sonrisa y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Quinn, quien se removió inquieta en su asiento pero tampoco apartó la mirada.

—Larry quiere café, ¿Te harías cargo de eso?

—Ya voy —aseguró la morena. Dani detrás de la barra la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreír de manera extraña—. Le sirvo el café a Larry y te traigo el tuyo. Sin Amortentia, lo sé.

 _«Jamás va a olvidarlo»_ , escupió en su cabeza mientras Rachel se alejaba de ella riendo por lo bajo.

Extrañamente ella también terminó sonriendo. Quizás porque una parte de sí misma sintió que sería completamente absurdo e inútil resistirte a lo cómoda y a gusto que la morena le hacía sentir. Después de todo, había sido ella la que decidió meterse en toda esa locura. Por lo tanto no podía comportarse tan fría y distante como siempre. Además, sabía que no debía sentirse afectada por la broma de la poción de amor porque sería darle un sentido que no tenía. Solo había sido una estúpida broma que Rachel había continuado. Nada más.

Pasaron más de treinta minutos antes de que la morena regresara a su mesa con el café que había prometido. Solo que esta vez, no regresó sola. Dani venía tomada de su mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo fruncir el entrecejo de Quinn. Antes de que alguna de las dos joven notaran su para nada explicable expresión facial, la rubia volvió sus ojos avellanas al libro y allí se quedó anclada durante un largo rato.

— ¿Falta de capacidad de comprensión de texto o simplemente estas fingiendo leer? —preguntó Rachel. Astuta como siempre.

Odiosa como siempre.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su lectura, solo que esta vez cambió la página para que la morena no siguiera burlándose de ella. Más tarde, y en la soledad de su dormitorio, volvería a releer el capítulo. Sintió la mirada de Dani sobre ella pero los ojos marrones de la rubia tatuada no tenían el mismo efecto que tenían los océanos chocolates de Rachel. La rubia siempre la miraba cada vez que iba al Spotlight pero no entendía por qué la mirada de esa joven no la ponía incomoda como lo hacía la mirada de Rachel. Incomoda en el buen sentido, si acaso existía tal cosa.

Podía romperse los sesos pensando en las razones de su incomodidad pero no le apetecía hacer tal cosa. Para ella, eso significaba poco y nada. Esa sensación, seguramente, se debía a que hacía tiempo que nadie reparaba en su presencia tanto tiempo como lo hacía la morena. Eso era todo, fin de la historia. Que esa mirada marrón la persiguiera durante el resto de la noche y al día siguiente hasta que volvía a encontrarse con la camarera, tampoco era algo que quería analizar. Después de todo, solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que se acostumbrase a la presencia de Rachel y lo que generaba en ella.

—Vendieron el local de enfrente, ¿Lo sabias, Rach? — preguntó Dani comiendo un pedazo de pastel que Quinn no supo de dónde lo sacó.

— ¿En serio? Pedían mucho por él, según me dijo Kitty —comentó Rachel colocando una mano sobre la mesa, demasiado cerca de donde estaba la taza de café que le había ofrecido a Quinn momentos antes. La rubia miró con cierto recelo la acción pero terminó sonriendo, sin saber por qué. Obviamente, la camarera estaba demasiado distraída con su amiga como para prestar atención a lo que Quinn pensaba y reflejaba en su rostro—. ¿Sabes quién lo compro? Tiene que ser alguien con mucho dinero. O alguien que no sabe absolutamente nada de negocios.

—Según dicen lo compró una coreógrafa y su esposa pero no estoy segura —respondió Dani inclinándose hacia adelante mirando a las otras dos como si compartieran algo confidencial—. Al parecer, se estima que dentro de un mes tendremos la fiesta de inauguración y en la semana estarían viniendo para refaccionar el lugar lo más rápido posible, así que tendremos la cuadra muy concurrida estos días.

— ¿Cómo te enteras de todo? —indagó Quinn sin poder contenerse.

—Hablo con las personas —fue la respuesta de Dani encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel, a su lado, soltó una carcajada.

—La chica frente a ti no sabe lo que eso significa, Dani. —se burló la morena mirando a Quinn, que entrecerró los ojos. Otra vez la había agarrado como blanco de sus idioteces—. Quizás debas explicarle como se hace eso de hablar con las personas, ¿Cierto, rubia?

—Espera… ¿Hablar con gnomos no es lo mismo que hablar con personas? —replicó con un movimiento de cejas. Rachel frente a ella soltó una carcajada por lo bajo descubriendo la broma—. Y yo que hablaba contigo porque pensé que era lo mismo, Frodo.

—Idiota —murmuró Rachel sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—Metida.

—Fría.

—Salvadora versión de bolsillo.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó Dani de repente apuntando a Quinn con el dedo índice—. Ese estuvo bueno. Debes admitirlo, Rachel, esta mujer tiene sentido del humor.

Rachel no afirmó ni negó tal cosa, en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su asiento. Una vez más volvió a clavar sus ojos en Quinn, para molestia e incomodidad de la rubia. Así como la morena aseguraba comenzar a conocerla, Fabray podría asegurar lo mismo. La cabeza ligeramente inclinada de la joven camarera y la sonrisa en sus labios, eran un claro signo de que estaba analizando a Quinn como si ésta no se diera cuenta. Por mucho que fingiera hablar con Dani acerca del local recientemente vendido, podía sentir los dos mares chocolates de Rachel quemando su rostro.

¿Incomodidad? Al cien por ciento y superando su límite.

¿Nerviosismo? Cabeza a cabeza con el nivel de incomodidad.

¿Ganas de salir corriendo? Extrañamente, no.

¿Deseo de que Rachel desviara su vista? Mierda, no.

¿Intenciones de corresponder la mirada? _«Ojos, quietos en su sitio o los arranco con una botella rota»_

No lograba recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien había pasado más de cinco minutos mirándola fijamente. Como tampoco recordaba haberse sentido extraña bajo dicha mirada. Fue en ese entonces que pensó que quizás, Rachel estaba llegando a su vida para hacerle experimentar cosas nuevas. Confianza en las personas, era una de ella; sentido del humor, era otra; amabilidad, punto número tres. Ya en la cuarta posición se quedó estancada y no pudo pensar qué otra cosa más podría hacerle experimentar la morena con su presencia.

Dejó que Dani siguiera hablando sobre las conversaciones que tenía a diario con las personas mientras ella correspondía la mirada de Rachel. Marrón contra avellana. Chocolate contra menta. Tierra contra césped. Una unión de miradas que ninguna de las dos buscó pero que sucedió y se sintió como si fuera lo único que estaba bien en esa noche.

Vaya uno a saber lo que significó esa mirada para Rachel. Para Quinn —y se odiaba y aceptaba al mismo tiempo— fue abrir una nueva puerta hacia una nueva etapa. No sintió absolutamente nada —¿Qué podía llegar a sentir al mirar una persona que no significaba nada para ella?—, solamente la sensación de que algo resurgía. Su nuevo yo, ¿Quizás? ¿Su confianza perdida? ¿Una nueva ilusión de ser parte de algo? No lo tenía claro. Y tampoco quería tenerlo.

Pero entonces, la realidad la golpeó de nuevo.

Había intercambiado miles de miradas con Santana, ¿Y dónde estaba la joven ahora? Casada, vaya uno a saber dónde. Había hecho lo mismo con su padre, incontable de veces, y ahora el muy desgraciado vivía su vida con una loca tatuada. Con Judy también conectó sus ojos y ella no había hecho nada más que decepcionarla. Y su madre no había hecho más que mirarla para darle órdenes. ¿Frannie? La última vez que le sostuvo la mirada a su hermana fue para decirle que se fuera a la mierda. La razón no la recordaba, simplemente se lo había dicho y eso era todo.

Todas las personas a las que miró a los ojos o con quienes sintió una especie de conexión, la defraudaron o viceversa. Rachel no debía tener más de veinticuatro, veinticinco años, y sus ojos reflejaban inocencia e ingenuidad. Su sonrisa era un fiel reflejo de pureza y diversión. Su manera de colocarse un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja le hacía parecer una niña pequeña. Rachel destilaba alegría y felicidad por cada uno de sus poros. Parecía ser feliz. Y lo era porque ella aun no la había contaminado.

Y tampoco lo haría.

Rompió la conexión de sus ojos y, con un maldito nudo en su garganta y ganas de llorar, se puso de pie abandonando el Spotlight antes de que Rachel pudiera impedírselo. Afuera, la noche parecía ser cálida, pero ella sentía que estaba congelándose. Solo eso explicaría el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Sobre todo en sus manos y en sus piernas.

— ¿Otra vez vas a huir? —gritaron a sus espaldas.

No necesitó girarse para saber de quien se trataba. Rachel, detrás de ella, también parecía a punto de llorar. Al menos, eso reflejaba su tono de voz. Sintió varios pasos acercándose pero ella permaneció en su sitio, dándole la espalda a la morena. No se sentía demasiado fuerte como para enfrentarse a la joven y saber que estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

— ¿Siempre será así contigo? Ya no sé qué más decir o hacer para que entiendas que no me importa que tan tóxica creas que eres, yo quiero que formes parte de mi vida —la voz de Rachel comenzaba a sonar cansada. Algo dentro de Quinn se puso en alerta—. No sabes ni te imaginas como me sentí cuando encontré tu nota en mi puerta. Y jamás lo sabrás. No mereces saberlo. No después de cómo me tratas. No sé cómo eres pero definitivamente yo no seré una de esas personas que andan detrás de ti. Creí que podíamos ser amigas pero veo que no va a poder ser. No me quieres a tu lado y ahora soy yo quien no te quiere al lado del mío.

—Rachel… —llamó pero la morena no contestó. La mirada dolida y cargada de rencor que la joven le lanzó, le hizo sentir físicamente enferma—. Rachel…

—Hey —llamó alguien desde algún lugar lejano. Rachel ya no estaba frente a ella. En su lugar estaba la nada misma—. Aquí estoy, rubia. Despierta. Todo está bien.

 _¿«Despierta»_? ¿Cómo que… _«Despierta»_? ¡Ella ya estaba despierta! ¿Cómo que…? Había salido huyendo del Spotlight y Rachel la había seguido. Eso era real. Lo era, ¿Verdad? ¿U otra vez se trataba de una pesadilla? Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero podía notar la presencia de un cuerpo a su lado. Sentía la mano de alguien en su espalda, moviéndose de arriba abajo brindándole tranquilidad. Abrió un solo ojo cuando creyó que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que su cabeza asimilara que la escena que había vivido era solo un sueño.

Un maldito sueño.

A su lado estaba la protagonista de su reciente pesadilla. Rachel le sonreía con reserva pero haciéndole saber que no había nada que temer. Se sintió estúpida porque estaba segura que la morena había escuchado como la llamaba en sueños y no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada de la situación. Por primera vez, la camarera pareció darse cuenta que no era necesario hablar pero era obvio que no iba a quedarse quieta. No estaba en su naturaleza ser alguien estable. Fue por eso mismo que Quinn se dejó guiar por la joven cuando ambas abandonaron la mesa. ¿Adónde la llevaba? No lo sabía. Pero tampoco le importaba.

—A esta hora siempre cerramos, ya que no viene nadie hasta más tarde —escuchó decir a la camarera que colgó el cartel de _«Cerrado»_ en la puerta del Spotlight sin soltar la mano de Quinn, para sorpresa de ésta—. Con Dani podríamos irnos pero… si Gunther se entera que no cumplimos con el horario, nos despedirá. Y las dos necesitamos el empleo. Pero no me apetece hablar de mi jefe mafioso o de mi amiga. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

No fueron muy lejos. Rachel la guió hasta una de las ventanas laterales en la cual solo había una vieja Jukebox que la morena quitó —¿De dónde saco fuerzas para hacer tal cosa?—, luego tomó la mano de Quinn nuevamente y sin ni siquiera decir nada, la rubia supo lo que la camarera pretendía. Se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana como si fuera algo habitual en ellas y el silencio reinó entre las dos. Las luces de la calle pegaban de lleno en el rostro de Rachel pero Quinn no quiso mirar más de lo debido. Aún estaba afectada por el sueño que acababa de tener pero era plenamente consciente de porqué razón la morena la había llevado hasta allí.

—Soñé que me dejabas —confesó mirando hacia la calle. Rachel frente a ella, la miró sin decir nada pero completamente atenta—. Mientras nos mirábamos recordé que… Que había mirado a varias personas en mi vida y dichas personas me lastimaron, o yo las lastimé a ellas. Entonces, al darme cuenta de eso, me puse de pie y salí huyendo como siempre. Tú me… Tú me seguiste, como la gran cabeza dura que eres, y me dijiste varias cosas. Entre ellas, que ya no ibas a… Que ya no… —dejó escapar un suspiro ante de continuar—: Básicamente, te cansaste de intentarlo conmigo.

Rachel se mordió el labio mientras cambiaba de posición sentándose en posición de indio. Quinn no supo si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente pero la joven estiró la mano tomando la de ella. No estaba de ánimos para negarse a corresponder tal gesto y, si tenía que ser honesta, estaba curiosa por saber hacia dónde iría esa conversación.

—Conocí a mi madre cuando tenía dieciséis años. Y no fue un encuentro de esos de películas donde dos seres queridos se encuentran y viven su vida juntos —una sonrisa que Quinn asoció a la tristeza se escapó de los labios de Rachel, que parecía disfrutar el hecho de dibujar círculos con su pulgar en la mano de la rubia—. Entre las pocas palabras que compartimos, una canción incluida, me dejó bien en claro que si iba a ser madre, no lo sería de una adolescente como yo. Necesitaba empezar de cero con alguien que balbuceara palabras y se hiciera caca encima.

»En ese momento lo acepté. Tenía a mis padres conmigo. Ellos me dieron y me siguen dando todo el amor que quiero y necesito en mi vida. Los amo con todo lo que soy. Dos años más tarde de ese encuentro, ella apareció de nuevo en mi vida. Era la coach del otro club Glee del colegio, competía contra el señor Schue y mi equipo. Podríamos haber retomado el contacto pero lo cierto era que ya había algo roto entre las dos. Ni yo podía llegar a ser su hija, ni ella podía llegar a ser mi madre. Aun así, el hecho de que no haya querido ser parte de mi vida en primera instancia, me dolió muchísimo. Pase semanas llorando. Papi fingía no notar mis ojos rojos y mi malhumor, pero papá sí lo hacía y se molestaba muchísimo.

— ¿Papá? ¿Papi? —preguntó casi con culpa por interrumpir el relato de la morena.

—Soy hija de padres gais —respondió Rachel con el mentón en alto y el orgullo a flor de piel—. Si algún día quieres conocerlos, entenderás por qué me siento orgullosa de ellos. Llevan poco más de veinticinco años juntos, con sus altas y sus bajas pero siempre para adelante. Estuvieron un tiempo separados, otra época de mierda para mí, pero por suerte volvieron a estar juntos. Ahora si los ves parecen dos adolescentes hormonales. Ni siquiera yo, con veinticuatro años, ando tan caliente como ellos.

Así que Rachel tenía veinticuatro años y padres gais, una aparente relación complicada con su madre, una herida en su corazón y fue capitana de un club de canto. ¿Qué más descubriría de la morena mientras veían el amanecer? ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería mostrarle?

—Brody se fue este fin de semana y ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Lo que significa que no sé en qué punto está nuestra relación —continuó Rachel. Otra vez con una sonrisa triste y sus dedos jugando con los de Quinn—. Lo conocí en mi primer año en NYADA, desde entonces jamás nos separamos.

»Parecía el compañero ideal, al menos al principio. Amaba pasar tiempo con él, un chico de pueblo como yo, llegado hacía poco a la ciudad. Era perfecto. Aunque suene a cliché. Pero supongo que para que una relación de tantos años siga funcionando, ambas partes deben tirar para un mismo lado. Algo que nosotros no hicimos. Los sueños de él son mucho más grandes que su ego. Los míos son tan pequeños que casi se pueden cumplir con un chasquido de dedos. Yo soy feliz aquí, ¿Sabes? Soy graduada de NYADA, trabajo en un lugar que me gusta, hago obras de teatro, canto, bailo, visito a mis padres, vivo con mis amigos. Realmente me gusta mi mundo. Pero a él no. El mundo de Brody no tiene techo. Él siempre quiere más, y más. Y ese más nos llevó hasta aquí. A estar separados sin saber si seguimos juntos o no.

Ok, «separada» recientemente, actriz, piel suave —a juzgar por el toque de dedos en su mano—, canta, baila. Leal, teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de que el idiota Brody se había ido sin despedirse comportándose como un imbécil, la morena seguía describiéndolo como alguien a quien fácilmente se podría llegar a querer. Quinn pensó que quizás, si conocía realmente al chico, sentiría todo lo contrario a quererlo. Pero luego pensaría en eso, ahora debía seguir concentrada en las cosas que la morena dejaba al descubierto.

—Como veras, pase por varias cosas que no son… agradables y felices, precisamente —señaló Rachel, esta vez, mirándola a los ojos—. Yo también estoy rota. También tengo miedo de dejarte entrar y que te vayas de un momento a otro. —Quinn se preguntó por qué las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado—. Somos dos almas rotas, si tengo que definirnos de alguna manera. Sé lo que se siente decepcionar y ser decepcionado. Y aun así estoy aquí, frente a ti, arriesgándome a terminar más rota de lo que estoy.

—Estas cometiendo suicido, ¿Lo sabías? —fue lo único capaz de decir.

—Lo sé. —respondió Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

—No sé qué esperas de mí realmente.

—No espero nada, ya te lo dije —repitió la morena mirado a Quinn directamente a los ojos—. Sé que hay mucho más debajo de toda esa capa de indiferencia y frialdad. No sé qué fue lo que pasó para que dejaras de confiar en las personas pero, en lo que a mí respecta, y si tengo que ser honesta, quiero saberlo todo de ti. A mí también me cuesta confiar, no te dejes engañar por esta cara bonita y sonrisa alegre —si la intención de Rachel era hacer reír a Quinn, lo consiguió con creces—. Y tengo todas las de perder esperando que confíes en mi o seas una amiga, pero aun así quiero intentarlo. ¿Quieres hacer lo mismo tú?

Se mordió el labio pensando en todo lo que había dicho Rachel. Ni siquiera se molestó en negar que tuviera miedo. ¡Mierda! Le había confesado que había soñado con ella, ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces negar que estaba aterrorizada de dejar entrar a la joven a su vida? Ninguno. Además Rachel estaba hablando honestamente. La joven, la misma que conocía de nada, le había contado parte de su vida. No a cualquiera le cuentas que tu novio es un imbécil disfrazado de hombre perfecto, o que eres hija de padres gais. Mucho menos que tu madre te rechazó cuando eras una adolescente con lo desastroso que eso podía llegar a ser.

El resto de las cosas que Rachel le contó fueron simples banalidades. Lo del canto, el baile, su edad, con quienes vivía. Todos esos pequeños detalles contribuían a la conversación, sí, pero no eran relevantes o llamaban completamente la atención de Quinn, quien se preguntó con cuántas personas más la morena había compartido ese tipo de confidencias. Su lado egoísta hizo aparición deseando ser solo ella la portadora de tal honor. Ni el imbécil de Brody, ni Dani. Solo ella.

Podía corresponder el gesto de la morena y contarle lo horrible que era su pasado, la historia de sus padres, la relación con Santana, pero no lo hizo. No porque no lo deseara —le asombró sentir que sí lo hacía—, sino porque esa noche Rachel era la protagonista, quien había tomado el mando de la situación y había abierto su corazón. Lo creía imposible pero quizás la próxima vez sería ella quien hiciera lo mismo con la camarera.

Rachel seguía insistiendo en formar parte de su vida y tenía la sospecha que cuanto más se negara, más insistiría la morena en acercarse a ella. Sería como correr en un círculo vicioso sin final, y no era buena con los círculos. Con ninguna figura geométrica, en realidad. En la escuela secundaria le costaba horrores diferenciar un triángulo equilátero de un isósceles. O quizás, jamás prestó atención a las clases del profesor Miller. En su defensa, la nariz ganchuda de éste impedía su absoluta concentración en las matemáticas.

—Prometo mostrarte las cosas más decepcionantes de la vida —agregó Rachel con una sonrisa tambaleante, quizás demasiado cansada del silencio.

Quinn frente a ella se rió por lo bajo. Sabía que el comentario de la morena no era más que simple ironía y, por otro lado, sabía que dejar entrar a Rachel en su vida significaría un cambio enorme. La joven le mostraría cosas que ella desconocía pero dudaba mucho que algunas de esas cosas fueran decepcionantes como prometía. ¿Debía dejarla entrar aun sospechando que, posiblemente, por culpa de esa chica, volvería a confiar en las personas? ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo de salir herida nuevamente? ¿O de desilusionar a los que la rodeaban? ¿Realmente estaba poniendo en duda su decisión principal? ¿Dónde había quedado eso de mantener a todos alejados de ella? Aunque esta vez no se trataba de «Todos», se trataba simplemente de Rachel. Una joven camarera de veinticuatros años que le servía café cada noche y que corría detrás de ella en sueños. Alguien, que sin proponérselo, estaba haciendo tambalear todas sus viejas decisiones. Alguien que, definitivamente —y solo por no rendirse tan fácilmente aun sabiendo lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser a veces, sino por seguir insistiendo con ella—, merecía quedarse a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Rachel, obviamente, en algún momento se iría de su vida pero… ¿Perdía algo dejando que la joven le mostrara las cosas más decepcionantes de la vida como prometía? Además, si se llevaba mejor con Rachel, tendría a quien recurrir en el edificio cuando no tuviera comida para el animal feo que tenía como gato.

—Por tu bien, espero que sean cosas muy pero muy decepcionantes —sonrió.

A juzgar por como la morena bajó la mirada sonriendo, estaba claro que había entendido el mensaje tras de esas palabras. Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Rachel parecía mucho más radiante a medida que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a dar en la ventana. Si la camarera era bonita —y tenía que admitir tal cosa, porque así era— el reflejo del astro rey sobre su rostro la hacía más bella aun. Quinn casi que deseó intercambiar lugares con la joven para ver cómo se vería el sol dándole de lleno en sus lunares de la mejilla izquierda. Luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso y, antes de entrar en un nuevo conflicto y echarlo todo a perder, perdió su vista en la ventana.

Poco más de hora y media más tarde, mientras se encontraba detrás de su escritorio de secretaria, bostezando y bebiendo café como si se le fuera la vida en ello, la imagen de Rachel sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana contándole sus vivencias y experiencias poco agradables invadieron su cabeza completamente. Incluso cuando llegó a su departamento y se recostó en su cama con el gato feo pegada a ella, la morena seguía allí.

—Tu amiga del 3°C jamás se rinde, ¿Lo sabías? —le murmuró al gato con los ojos cerrados quedándose dormida poco a poco—. Ahora tendrás una casa a donde ir a comer —bostezó—. Y yo… —otro bostezo—. Y yo tendré a alguien que me muestre las cosas decepcionantes de la vida.

* * *

Si había algo que detestaba más que viajar a Lima, eso era el hecho de encontrarse con centenares de personas en el aeropuerto de Dayton, en el condado de Montgomery, a más de setenta millas de donde vivía su madre.

No entendía como las personas podían vivir en un pueblo fantasma y aun así tener el dinero suficiente para vivir de viaje en viaje. O como podían siquiera visitar a parientes cuando ella llevó casi toda una vida escapando de estos. Y por encima de todo, lo que más odiaba, era que las personas la chocaran al cruzar a su lado. Como si no existiera. Malditos imbéciles que llevaban equipaje como si fuera que se iban a vivir toda una vida en el desierto. Ella, por el contrario, solamente llevaba una maleta y la jaula en la que iba la bola de pelo apestosa que, se suponía, era su gato.

Si fuera por ella no lo llevaba bajo ningún punto de vista pero Frannie, entrometida y boca floja como siempre, no tuvo mejor idea que contarle a Alyson acerca de la nueva «mascota» de su tía Quinn. Por ende, no le quedó otra opción que llevar al bicharraco con ella a Lima. Para colmo, había tenido que ir a comprar una jaula para transportarlo. Lo menos que le apetecía era invertir dinero en esa cosa amorfa que lo único que hacía era comer, maullar y dormir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la enésima persona que la empujó al pasar por su lado.

Sintió el deseo de lanzarle la jaula con el gato a la persona que se alejaba de ella junto con un _«Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil»_ pero ya estaba fuera del aeropuerto, y Frannie estaba mirándola a lo lejos apoyada en su camioneta con una sonrisa espantosa en los labios y lentes de aviador cubriendo sus horribles ojos azules.

—Por un momento creí que lo golpearías —comentó su hermana una vez que llegó junto a ella—. Tenías esa mirada que siempre estaba reservada para mí o para papá cuando eras pequeña —Quinn no hizo comentario alguno. Simplemente levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado dejando en evidencia su falta de interés—. Ya sé que no quieres estar aquí, Lucy, pero cambia esa cara, ¿Puede ser? A mamá le hace mucha ilusión compartir cosas con Frank y con nosotras. Agradecería que no lo arruinaras.

—Claro, la oveja negra de la familia siempre arruina las mejores cosas —escupió con una sonrisa irónica—. Ya capto el mensaje. Ahora dime donde meto mi equipaje y al estúpido gato… por favor.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es lo que quise decir, Quinn —aclaró Frannie abriendo la cajuela de la camioneta—. Es solo que para mamá esto es importante. Tú no lo puedes ver porque no estás aquí las veinticuatro horas con ella pero…

—Oh, ¿Y tú sí? —interrumpió—. Qué curioso que tú, viviendo casi a la misma distancia que yo de mamá, puedas pasar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Con los niños, con Zach, con tu trabajo. Hey, deberían agregar «Mujer Maravilla» a tu larga lista de cualidades perfectas.

—Cuando te pones en perra odiosa, no hay quien te saque de allí —soltó Frannie cerrando la cajuela con fuerzas. Le lanzó a Quinn una mirada fría y se metió en la camioneta.

Las conversaciones con su hermana siempre terminaban de esa forma. Siempre era blanco o negro, nunca un punto intermedio. Quizás porque ella no quería o por la personalidad chocante de Frannie. Aun así, haber sido sarcástica no había estado bien. No cuando comenzaba a sospechar que algo pasaba entre Frannie y su esposo. Jamás había sido de meterse en vidas ajenas pero era bastante obvio que su hermana estaba viviendo en Lima. Qué casualidad que las veces que fue a visitar a su madre en las últimas semanas, Frannie y los niños estaban allí. Para colmo, parecían bastante acomodados en la casa.

Durante el viaje ninguna de las dos Fabray volvió a hablar. Frannie, quizás, seguía demasiado molesta con su hermana menor. Y Quinn prefería escudarse detrás de un libro que decía cosas muchas interesantes de las que podía llegar a decir su hermana mayor. Solo cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado tenso y pesado entre ambas, la rubia de ojos avellanas se atrevió a poner música. Conociendo a Frannie, su estéreo estaría repleto de canciones completamente letales para sus oídos o tendría la peor playlist jamás creada en la historia.

—Frannie… ¿Es en serio? —preguntó mirando a su hermana cuando la música comenzó a sonar por lo bajo. Luchó todo lo que pudo para no reír pero fue una batalla perdida cuando descubrió a la rubia de ojos azules, detrás del volante, moviendo los hombros y el resto del cuerpo al ritmo de la canción que sonaba—. Eres una idiota. ¿Backstreet Boys, Frannie? Tiene que ser una puta broma.

—Cierra la boca y baila conmigo. Ambas sabemos que te mueres por hacerlo.

No. Claro que no. No se moría por hacerlo, como decía su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba uniéndose a Frannie para cantar el estribillo de la canción. Y por si fuera poco, también agregó coreografía moviendo las manos al mismo tiempo que la otra rubia se reía a carcajadas.

 _Everybody (yeah) rock your body (yeah)  
Everybody, rock your body right_

 _Backstreet's back, alright (Alright)_

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el que te gustaba a ti? —Se burló Frannie—. Jamás logro recordar su nombre.

—Nick Carter. Y es mentira que me gustaba —replicó sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Ninguno lo hacía, porque si no tenían la altura de un gnomo, eran rubios platinados o altos con aretes. Además, se vestían horribles.

— ¿En los '90 quien se vestía bien, Quinn? Ahora cállate, que aquí viene otra. Tu favorita.

Iba a protestar nuevamente cuando, evidentemente, otra canción de la _boy band_ de finales de la década de los noventa comenzó a sonar en el interior de la camioneta. Frannie estaba en lo correcto en afirmar que esa canción era la favorita de Quinn en su infancia pero ni siquiera bajo tortura admitiría tal cosa frente a su hermana. Otra cosa que no pensaba admitir, ni siquiera para ella misma, era el hecho de que durante los casi cuatro minutos que duró _As Long As You Love Me,_ Rachel estuvo rondando por su cabeza. No entendía el porqué de tal cosa pero antes de que la canción llegase a su fin, presionó el botón _Next_ pasando a la siguiente.

—Esto es música, no eso que escuchan los adolescentes ahora —señaló Frannie en mitad del camino con Nirvana sonando por lo bajo. Quinn en el asiento de copiloto parecía no poder dejar de moverse al ritmo de _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ —. Oh, por Dios. Mueves la cabeza como uno de esos adornos para autos con forma de perros.

—Oh, no, no. Esto es mover la cabeza —aseguró Quinn antes de soltarse el pelo y agitarlo al ritmo de la canción mientras sus manos tocaban una guitarra imaginaria. Frannie, aprovechando una de las paradas de la carretera, toco una batería invisible.

Tras haber considerado que ya habían sido muchas canciones sonando en la camioneta, Quinn le bajó el volumen al estéreo y se recostó en el asiento con intenciones de recobrar un poco el aliento. Frannie a su lado, sonreía sin quitar de vista la carretera. Por mucho que la menor de las Fabray quisiera negarlo, durante esa media hora en la cual se soltó el pelo —literal— y se dejó llevar, se divirtió más de lo que había sospechado.

Había hecho eso una vez con su hermana mayor –divertirse–, cuando cumplió los dieciséis y Frannie la llevó a una fiesta con ella por primera vez. El regreso a casa había sido en el viejo Chevelle del padre del tipo que después terminó siendo el esposo de la mayor de las Fabray, Zachary. E incluso, habían sonado esas mismas canciones.

—Para que sea igual a esa noche… —comentó con una sonrisa cómplice. Frannie asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que sabía de qué noche hablaba—. Le faltó _Barbie Girl_ , _Wannabe_ y _U Can't Touch This_.

—Están todas, solo que más adelante.

—Y también falta Zach.

—Él ya no vendrá —afirmó Frannie mirando hacia un costado. Quinn la vio apretar la mandíbula pero cuando iba a decir algo, su hermana mayor se adelantó—: No por un tiempo. Estamos separados. Por eso los niños y yo estamos viviendo con mamá. Y también por eso paso las veinticuatro horas junto a ella. Así que, la playlist de música retro bailable no está completa. Y no lo estará por un tiempo largo. Muy largo.

Siempre pensó que cuando por fin algo fallara en la vida de Frannie, ella sería feliz. Porque era así de egoísta, de rencorosa, de perra. Pero ahora que su hermana estaba contándole —y confirmando sus sospechas— que su matrimonio de doce años, al parecer, ya no funcionaba más, lejos de sentirse radiante, se sintió mal por Frannie. E incluso, sintió ganas de abrazarla. Solo que no lo hizo.

 _«Los Fabray no abrazan. A nadie»_ , solía decir su padre. _«Eso es muestra de debilidad»_.

Y ella había seguido al pie de la letra las «sabias» palabras de Russel. Así que, cumpliendo a raja tabla palabra por palabra, apretó los puños con fuerzas combatiendo el deseo de abrazar a su hermana mayor. Clavó sus ojos en la ventanilla antes de rendirse y dar muestra de debilidad.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —preguntó. Le sorprendió estar susurrando. Como si temería que esa charla fuera a ser a ser escuchada por alguien más que ellas dos—. Siempre que los vi parecían felices.

—Solamente nos viste tres veces juntos, Quinn. En mi boda, en el nacimiento de Alyson y por último en el de Alex —fue la respuesta de Frannie cargada de molestia y tintes de tristeza mezclada con llanto—. Y lo éramos. Éramos felices juntos. Nos amábamos y no nos separamos por falta de amor, si es lo que te preguntas. Nos separamos porque llega un momento en la pareja en la cual un poco de aire, para no asfixiar eso que te hace bien, no viene mal. Me sentía ahogada, ¿Sabes? Siempre siendo la esposa perfecta, trabajaba, cuidaba a los niños, hacia la cena. Y él simplemente me soltó. Me dijo, y repito textual: _«Aun con toda la oscuridad que cargabas, te conocí libre. Y libre te dejaré. Si vuelves a mí, será por decisión propia y no por influencia ajena»._

— ¿Y eso que…?

—Zach sabía que lo amaba cuando nos casamos —interrumpió Frannie limpiándose una lágrima—. Aun así, una parte de él siempre creyó que yo había aceptado ser su esposa solo porque papá quería que así fuera. Ya sabes cómo era papá con Zach. Siempre tratándolo como el hijo varón que jamás tuvo. Sobre todo después que le plantó cara por mi embarazo. Ya sabes que papá deseaba un hijo, no una hija. Tras seis generaciones de primogénitos varones, nací yo. Fui la decepción de Russel.

—Eso es estúpido —escupió entre molesta y sorprendida por lo que Frannie estaba diciendo.

—Eso es real. Se lo escuché decir a mamá una vez. Tú tenías siete años, yo diez. ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes a tan temprana edad? Te marcan de por vida.

—Papá es una mierda. Y aun así, siempre estuviste de su lado —le recriminó a su hermana incapaz de guardarse las palabras para ella—. Siempre detrás de él cuando discutía con mamá. Siempre apoyando todo lo que decía, haciéndole en caso en todo, siguiendo sus pasos, siempre comportándote como él…

—Y tú jamás me perdonaras por eso —señaló Frannie clavando sus ojos azules en los avellanas de Quinn unos segundos—. Ni siquiera yo creo que pueda ser capaz de perdonarme a mí misma alguna vez. No pienso defenderme porque cada cosa que hice fue plenamente consciente. Los Fabray actúan y luego afrontan las consecuencias, ¿Lo recuerdas? Papá solía decirlo todo el tiempo. Mamá también lo hacía. Y con ella ya me disculpé.

—Sí, claro. Porque un _«Lo siento, má»_ arregla años y años de infelicidad —ironizó aplaudiendo.

—Qué curioso que tú hables de emociones cuando se supone que solamente eres una roca con piernas y brazos —replicó Frannie. Quinn, a su lado, apretó los puños y los dientes—. Y solo para que quede claro, eres una hipócrita. Me culpas a mí de todo solo para no tener que culpar a quien realmente es la causa de tu «desgracia», hermanita. Y hablo de ti misma. Me echas en cara no haber apoyado a mamá pero, ¿Qué has hecho tú, eh? Durante todo el tiempo que papá maltrataba a mamá no te vi mover ni un dedo para defenderla. ¡Ni siquiera una vez! Solamente bajabas la mirada y te encerrabas en tu dormitorio.

—Detente —ordenó con los dientes apretados, los ojos aguados y el corazón hecho un nudo—. Frannie, detén la camioneta o me tiraré.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Caminar ciento trece kilómetros de acá a casa de mamá? —Preguntó Frannie, también con molestia—. Deja de comportarte como una imbécil, Quinn. Ya nos has castigado con tu ausencia todos estos años. ¿Crees que a mamá le hace bien saber estas constantemente alejándote de ella? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta eso? ¿Crees que no sufrimos al no poder pasar tiempo contigo? ¿Cómo piensas que se sienten los niños cuando llega Navidad y su tía Quinn no comparte cena con ellos?

—Les envío regalos…

—Ya, porque un par de regalos lo soluciona todo, ¿No? —Rebatió su hermana devolviéndole el ataque—. Siempre dices que me parezco a papá, que soy igual que él. Sin embargo, eres tú quien lastima a los demás y luego piensa que con un regalo se arregla todo. Deja de huir de una maldita vez. Ya no eres una adolescente, Quinn. Eres una mujer adulta de veintisiete años que sabe cuándo se manda cagadas y cuando no. No seas idiota. Deja de creer esa mierda de que amar es debilidad. Tú no eras así… No eres así. Y me juego medio cuerpo y mi cuenta bancaria que ser la chica dura que se supone eres ahora no te hace feliz. Ni siquiera te hace sonreír. Dime —pidió Frannie entre lágrimas—. Dime que eres feliz siendo una perra sin corazón. Dime que alejar a las personas te hace bien, que estar sola te hace bien. Dímelo y te juro que después de este fin de semana ya no volveré a contactarte para nada.

Sus oídos zumbaban y sus ojos se encontraban completamente empañados. No supo en que momento de toda la discusión se detuvieron a un costado de la carretera, pero tampoco le interesaba. Frannie a su lado limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia era una de esas imágenes que siempre había evitado ver. Más que nada porque sabía que ella también lloraría. Así que, fiel a su estilo de siempre salir huyendo, se bajó de la camioneta y casi que corrió hasta uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Podía sentir la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, la piel quemándole, las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. Todo su cuerpo temblando y una horrible sensación de ahogamiento. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba golpeando sin piedad el tronco de un árbol. En cada golpe se imaginaba rostros. Primero, el de Russel. Su padre era la causa de su temor a ser decepcionada una y otra vez. Luego se imaginó la de Frannie, por el simple hecho de que su hermana le había dicho las verdades que ella se negaba a ver. Tenía razón al decir que no había defendido a su madre, que echaba las culpas en los demás para no tener que afrontar el hecho de que era ella quien tenía toda la culpa de su rencor y resentimiento con las personas.

Y, por último, se imaginó su propia cara. Acción que le valió los golpes más fuertes que jamás había dado. Podía sentir el dolor en los nudillos y ver como la coraza del árbol poco a poco iba tiñéndose de rojo sangre allí donde ella golpeaba pero no se detuvo. Se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba ser quien era en ese momento. Odiaba haberse convertido en esa persona desconfiada, fría, egoísta. Odiaba sentirse infeliz e inútil. Pero más que nada, odiaba sentir pena y lastima hacia ella misma.

Iba a dar el golpe final, y el más potente, cuando se detuvo a medio camino. De repente ya no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire y los pulmones no le respondían correctamente. El temblor de impotencia que su cuerpo había estado sintiendo, cambió por otro un poco más incontrolable, y el mareo y las náuseas comenzaba a hacerse presente también.

—Shh… Shh… Shh —escuchó decir a alguien cerca pero no supo quién era hasta que Frannie se arrodilló delante de ella. ¿En qué momento se dejó caer de rodillas?—. Estas teniendo un ataque de claustrofobia. Respira, Quinn. Mírame. Por favor, mírame —la sensación de encierro seguía estando allí y cada vez era peor—. Quinn, mírame. No me hagas esto, ¿Ok? Mírame —se llevó las manos a la garganta como si buscara aire y no estuviera consiguiendo tal cosa. Solo de casualidad conectó sus ojos avellanas con los azules de Frannie—. No estás encerrada, estoy contigo. Estamos al aire libre —a medida que la mayor de las Fabray hablaba, iba posicionándose detrás de Quinn a tal punto de recostar a la rubia menor sobre su pecho—. Respira conmigo. Como lo hacíamos antes, ¿Recuerdas? Sigue mi respiración. Sí, así… Lo estás haciendo bien. Respira. Así. Está bien.

—N-No… no estoy… bien —logró decir mientras iba recobrándose de a poco.

—Shh… Ya está. Ya pasó —aseguró Frannie con una mano en la frente de Quinn mientras que la otra le rodeaba la cintura con fuerzas. Como si temiera que su hermana menor fuera a alejarse de ella—. No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, Quinn. Tú casi te mueres de asfixia y yo casi me muero del susto. ¿Estás mejor? —Quinn, aun entre sus brazos, asintió—. ¿Quieres ponerte de pie?

—Cinco… Cinco minutos más —pidió en susurros pegándose más al pecho de su hermana mayor.

De repente, sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en su infancia y Frannie la estuviera abrazando después de una pesadilla, o de haber escuchado una discusión entre sus padres. Su hermana siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle olvidar los conflictos familiares o alguna situación perturbadora. Al menos cuando eran pequeñas. Una noche se quedaron jugando Monopoly hasta bien entrada la mañana. Un tiempo después habían repetido la noche de juego, solo que esa vez armaron un rompecabezas. Durante todas esas horas, Quinn fue una niña de corta edad que disfrutaba jugando con su hermana mayor, ignorando —o mejor dicho, olvidando— por completo que en el piso de abajo sus padres de mataban a insultos.

Por otro lado, jamás había tenido un ataque de claustrofobia como que el que acababa de experimentar momentos antes. Y menos en un espacio abierto como en el que estaban. De hecho, solamente había vivido dos o tres episodios de claustrofobia en toda su vida pero habían sido cuando se quedó encerrada en el baño de la universidad de Columbia o durante la primera semana como secretaria en la agencia de modelos, cuando el ascensor se había parado repentinamente por un corte de luz.

Las caricias en su pelo y Frannie tarareando por lo bajo una canción de cuna, hacía que la imagen de las dos sentadas en el suelo en mitad de la nada, no fueran tan patética como se proyectaba en su cabeza. Y, de paso también, le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, no todas las personas del planeta eran decepcionantes. No podía seguir pensando eso cuando su hermana le había hablado de manera brusca en la camioneta y luego salió corriendo detrás de ella para ayudarla con su ataque. A lo mejor había alguien, uno en un millón, que se preocupaba por los demás.

Esa imagen de mujer perfecta que tenía de Frannie fue reemplazada por una de hermana más… humana.

—Tendríamos que pasar por el hospital antes de llegar a casa de mamá —comentó Frannie cuando estuvieron nuevamente en el interior de la camioneta. Quinn un poco más tranquila y la rubia mayor más pendiente—. Que te vean y te curen esas manos. Y también para que… Ya sabes. El ataque.

—No fue nada, Frannie. No sé ni siquiera porque ocurrió en un espacio abierto, pero ya está todo bien, ¿Ok? —sonrió esperando tranquilar a su hermana que, a su lado, dejó escapar un resoplido.

Seguía un poco alterada y las palabras de su hermana, tantos las malas como las buenas, seguían rondando por su cabeza. Pero no podía decirle tal cosa a Frannie. No cuando veía que seguía preocupada y algo expectante por si ocurría otro ataque de ansiedad. Había olvidado ese lado protector de ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo disfrutarlo que, prácticamente ese recuerdo ya no existía.

 _«Una lástima»_ , pensó perdiendo su vista en la ventanilla.

—Aun así, esas manos deben ser atendidas.

Y no pensaba replicar esa cuestión bajo ningún punto de vista. Ahora que la adrenalina y el enojo habían abandonado su cuerpo, comenzaba a notar los dolores punzantes en sus nudillos. Tenía la piel hecha jirones y las gotas sangre que caían estaban manchando el asiento y el suelo de la camioneta de Frannie.

 _«No te preocupes por eso. Los del lavadero, a lo sumo pensaran que mate a alguien y por eso la sangre»_ , había dicho su hermana cuando se disculpó por ensuciar la tapicería del vehículo.

Era evidente que, después de la charla que ambas tuvieron, algo cambió entre ellas. Seguirían peleándose y discutiendo por cualquier cosa, pero por lo menos ahora quedaba en claro que se preocupaban una por la otra.

Estacionaron la camioneta en la entrada del St. Rita's Medical Center cuando llegaron a Lima y Frannie ayudó a Quinn a bajar del vehículo. Mientras la mayor de las Fabray hablaba con la recepcionista y le explicaba la situación, la rubia menor se sentó en la sala de espera. Llegó un momento en el cual se aburrió de tanto esperar —¿Qué tanto tenía que hablar Frannie con la idiota de la entrada?— y se puso a leer los afiches de campañas de concientización que colgaban de las impolutas paredes blancas del lugar. Había uno que decía _«Vacúnese contra la varicela»_ y explicaba qué era lo que pasaría si uno no se vacunaba. Otro explicaba los métodos anticonceptivos. Quinn, al verlo, comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Había un cartel de cómo cuidarse y toda la maldita sala estaba repleta de embazadas. Qué ironía. Antes de que pudiera terminar de leer el que hablaba sobre enfermedades venéreas, Frannie llegó a su lado, la tomó del brazo y juntas se encaminaron por un pasillo largo perdiendo de vista a las embarazadas que Quinn llegó a contar. Eran siete. Ocho con la que salía del baño.

—Tenemos que buscar a la médico clínico Fox. Samantha Fox —indicó Frannie con un papel en la mano mientras miraba todas las puertas del primer piso—. Posiblemente te hagan una placa de rayos X, para asegurarnos que no tienes nada roto, y… Oh, aquí es. Espera aquí sentaba y no vayas a moverte, ¿Ok?

—Compadezco a tus hijos cuando se enferman —se burló Quinn haciéndole caso a su hermana. Iba a agregar algo más cuando sus ojos fueron a parar al fondo del pasillo y una figura minúscula captó su atención—. Mierda.

Si había algo que le faltaba para completar el día completamente caótico e hilarante, a partes iguales, que estaba teniendo, eso era encontrarse con Rachel en mitad de un hospital. ¿Qué hacía la morena allí? ¿Le había pasado algo? No, evidentemente no le pasaba nada si caminaba hacia ella hecha una furia. Tanto, que incluso Quinn trastabilló con los asientos detrás de ella cuando la morena casi que se pegó a su cuerpo. Falló en el intento de reprimir un grito agudo de dolor cuando la joven camarera —sin siquiera saludarla, por cierto— tomó su mano examinando las heridas. ¿Ahora era medico además de camarera? ¿Quiénes eran sus pacientes? ¿Los umpa lumpas de Willy Wonka? ¿Los Pitufos? ¿Los Minions? ¿Los Minimoys? Mentalmente se rió de su chiste interno pero casi terminó llorando cuando Rachel examinó también la otra mano.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó la morena con, lo que Quinn asoció a, preocupación en la voz. Iba a responder cuando las manos de la camarera no solo tocaron las suyas, sino que también a lo largo de sus brazos y se anclaron en su rostro. Una mano a cada lado de su mejilla. ¿Esa chica no conocía lo que era espacio personal?—. ¿Te duele algo? Dime, ¿Estas…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Disculpa, ¿Tú quién eres? —cuestionó Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido—. Y agradecería que dejaras de tocar a mi hermana —pidió la rubia de ojos azules quitando las manos de Rachel de encima de Quinn quien, automáticamente, notó la falta de contacto—. Quinn, ¿La conoces?

— ¿Qu…? ¿Quinn? —tartamudeó la camarera. Fabray, detrás de Frannie, se encogió de hombros con una mueca en los labios—. Así que… Quinn. ¿Te llamas Quinn? —Asesinando la nuca de su hermana mayor por haber revelado su secreto mejor guardado frente a la morena, asintió con molestia—. Wow… Así que Quinn. Me gusta el nombre. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

 _«¿Porque me gustaba el juego que teníamos, quizás?»,_ respondió mentalmente.

Aunque ciertamente no era un juego entre ellas. No uno oficial. Rachel al no saber su nombre la llamaba de cualquier forma posible. Rubia, Chica sin nombre, Ricitos de oro —este último su favorito pero ni porque le arranquen los ojos lo admitiría—. Era divertido saber que ella sabía el nombre de Rachel y la morena no sabía el de ella. Pero Frannie y su gigantesca boca tuvieron que arruinarlo.

Era oficial, quería a su hermana pero definitivamente la odiaba más. Mucho más.

—Disculpa pero sigo sin saber quién eres —intervino Frannie antes de fruncir los labios y levantar una ceja.

—Hey, hace lo mismo que tú con la ceja —observó Rachel con diversión. Quinn volvió a asentir con la cabeza y un encogimiento de hombros. No entendía por qué maldita razón no le salía la voz—. Oh, lo siento. Soy Rachel… —se presentó la morena ofreciéndole su mano derecha a Frannie—. Rachel Berry, la camarera de… ¿En serio te llamas Quinn?

—Lucy Quinn Fabray —aclaró Frannie ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de su hermana menor—. Yo soy Frannie Fabray, hermana de Quinn. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es eso que eres la camarera de mi hermana?

—Oh, en realidad soy camarera del café-bar donde va tu hermana todas las noches pero…

—Frannie, ¿No tenías prisa porque nos atendieran? —interrumpió recuperando su voz.

No le apetecía nada que su hermana mayor mantuviera una conversación con la morena que apenas conocía. Demasiado ya la había avergonzado Frannie diciendo su nombre completo. Si las dejaba hablando cinco minutos más, ¿Qué otro secreto le contaría a Rachel? No, no podía arriesgarse a ser puesta en vergüenza de esa manera. Para colmo, la camarera no dejaba de sonreírle. Seguramente riéndose de su nombre. ¡Maldita Frannie y el gran buzón que tenía como boca! Con molestia, e importándole muy poco el dolor de sus nudillos, tomó a su hermana del brazo y la alejó de Rachel, quien la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? —indagó Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nadie. Ahora busquemos a esa bendita doctora y salgamos de aquí.

Pero no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida, y menos en una tan desastrosa como la suya. Por lo tanto, no le sorprendió para nada que la doctora que, se suponía, debía atender sus heridas, no estuviera en el establecimiento. Frannie, a su lado, amenazó con golpear a la recepcionista por no haberle avisado de tal cosa haciéndole perder tiempo valioso. Otro claro ejemplo de lo carente de lujos que puede llegar a ser la vida de uno, fue la imagen de Rachel recostada sobre una de las columnas del lugar sonriendo con arrogancia. Ugh, jamás se iba a quitar esa manía de aparecer como un fantasma en los lugares más inesperados.

—Vengan conmigo — pidió la morena tras haberse acercado a ellas—. Hay otro médico que puede verte esas heridas. Por aquí, por favor —señaló el lateral izquierdo de la sala de espera pero ninguna de las Fabray se movió de sus lugares. La camarera puso los ojos en blanco antes de agregar—: Veo que la desconfianza es algo de familia. Tranquilas, que no las llevaré a la morgue. El lugar ya está demasiado frío como para agregarle un poco más de ayuda. Hay un doctor en el segundo piso que te podría ayudar… Quinn —la forma en que dijo el nombre de la rubia fue como si saboreara cada letra del mismo.

— ¿Perdemos algo con seguirla? —susurró Frannie en el oído de su hermana. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco a modo de respuesta—. En serio, hermanita, ¿Quién es ella?

—Dices que no nos llevaras a la morgue, ¿No? — preguntó mirando a Rachel e ignorando a su hermana. La morena negó con la cabeza—. Ok, llévanos con ese doctor del que hablas entonces. Y ninguna de las dos abra la boca en lo que dura el viaje hasta allí, ¿Está claro?

Como respuesta obtuvo los ojos entrecerrados de Frannie y una sonrisa ladeada de Rachel. Le pareció escuchar un _«¿Siempre es así?»_ por parte de la morena dirigido a su hermana pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por su escasa capacidad auditiva. La joven de ojos marrones encabezaba la caravana, a su lado Frannie la seguía pero con cierta sospecha reflejada en su impertérrito rostro. El viaje en ascensor hubiera sido completamente silencioso si no fuera porque Rachel comenzó a tararear una melodía que a Quinn le resultó familiar.

La pregunta de qué era lo que hacía Rachel en el hospital de Lima, aun rondaba por su mente. Pero se caracterizaba por ser una persona observadora, no una persona curiosa. Frannie, al igual que ella, también miraba al frente pero dudaba mucho que su hermana estuviera viendo la espalda de Rachel o la parte trasera de la melena marrón de la joven. No lo hacía por algo en específico, sino porque su cabeza se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Como cuando se mira un punto fijo sin pensar en nada en absoluto. Mayormente ese tipo de estado mental sucede durante el desayuno, cuando la mente aun trata de acoplarse al hecho de que ya es una realidad el estar despierto, y no un sueño.

—Es aquí — indicó la morena cuando llegaron a una puerta de color marrón suave con un letrero que anunciaba _«Dr. Hiram Berry. Médico Clínico. M.N: 28.335»_ seguido de una pequeña estrella al final de la oración _._

Quinn, por alguna estúpida razón y sin dejar de alternar su mirada entre la morena y la puerta, comenzó a pegarle manotazos en el brazo a Frannie, que frunció el entrecejo fulminando a su hermana menor con la mirada.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó la mayor de las Fabray pegando ella también manotazos para controlar a Quinn—. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces Alex cuando quiere ir al baño en casa ajena.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo qué que le pasaba? ¿Frannie no se daba cuenta de nada? Estaban paradas frente a la puerta del consultorio médico de alguien apellidado igual que Rachel. Aunque claro, su hermana no tenía por qué saber tal cosa porque no era ella quien iba cada noche al Spotlight y entablaba conversación con la camarera del lugar.

—Esperen aquí —pidió Rachel antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos. Del otro lado se escuchó un débil _«Ya voy»_.

Un hombre alto y de cabello negro —aunque poblado de varias canas—, apareció tras la puerta del consultorio. Detrás de unos anteojos de armazón gruesa se escondían unos ojos marrones —aunque no tan llamativos como los de Rachel—, y todo su rostro reflejaba seriedad. O quizás era el hecho de llevar el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello o de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta sobre una camisa color morado lo que le deba ese aspecto. Rachel, al lado del hombre, lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante que Quinn jamás había visto en los labios de la joven.

—Sé que estas ocupado, y no quisiera molestarte…

—Tú jamás molestas, cielo —interrumpió el medico con una voz gruesa y una sonrisa en los labios. Quinn levantó una ceja en alto cuando vio al hombre abrazar a Rachel dejándole un beso en la cabeza—. Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Veras, ella… —señaló a Fabray que ni siquiera se inmutó—. Tiene heridas en las manos. Se suponía que Sammy debía atenderla pero…

—No está —volvió a interrumpió el médico—. Isabelle la llamó. Al parecer entró en trabajo de parto.

—Oh, ¿En serio?

—Sí. Samantha había dicho que esta mañana estaba con dolores, posibles contracciones, así que…

— ¿Crees que podre ir a verla más tarde?

Carraspeó cuando vio que el hombre, que aún no había soltado a Rachel del abrazo, abría la boca para responder a la pregunta de la morena. No conocía a las personas que mencionaban y le importaba muy poco conocerlas o saber siquiera quienes eran. En ese momento lo único que le apetecía era que le curaran de una vez por todas las manos porque el dolor en sus nudillos comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Quizás eso se debía a que tenía los puños cerrados con fuerzas. ¿En qué momento había hecho tal cosa?

—Oh, sí. Como decía… Resumiendo la historia, mi... Ella —señaló la morena nuevamente a Quinn mientras que Frannie fruncía el entrecejo. Quizás preguntándose, al igual que su hermana menor, que había querido decir la camarera con ese _«Mi…»_ interrumpido—. ¿Será posible que puedas atenderla? Ya sé que…

—Hiram Berry, medico clínico —interrumpió el medico por tercera vez. Esta vez dirigiéndose a Quinn. Agradeció que el tipo no le tendiera la mano para estrechársela. Algo que sí hizo con Frannie—. Y padre de esta hermosa criatura, ¿Ustedes son?

—Oh, somos…

 _«Un momento… ¿Padre?»_

— ¿Recuerdas la chica de Nueva York? ¿De la que te hablé? —se adelantó la morena. ¿Acaso ya era algo de familia interrumpir a los demás? El medico asintió frente a la pregunta de la hija—. Pues resulta que tiene nombre y se llama Quinn. Y ella es su hermana, Frannie… ¿Cierto? —quiso cerciorarse. La mayor de las Fabray asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno,… Quinn —ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de que saboreo a la hora de decir su nombre—. Él es mi padre. Mi otro padre.

 _«Oh, mierda»,_ fue su primer pensamiento frente a esa nueva información. _«Mierda, mierda, mierda»._

Ni siquiera sabía porque insultaba. Lo que si sabía era que no estaba preparada para conocer al padre de Rachel. No aun. Aunque, ¿Por qué atemorizarse frente a eso? Solo era el padre de la camarera, ¿Cierto? No había nada que temer. El hombre no iba a anestesiarla y abrirla por la mitad, ¿O sí? ¿Y si Rachel le había contado la parte más oscura de ella? ¿Esa recargada de frialdad?

Una parte de ella —un enorme setenta y ocho por ciento de todo su cuerpo— quiso salir corriendo del hospital, correr hasta casa de su madre y encerrarse en su dormitorio. Esconderse debajo de su cama con su peluche de la infancia. Lo único que le impedía tal cosa eran sus pies anclados en el suelo y el agarre de Frannie en su brazo. Ni siquiera le molestó el hecho de que la morena haya hablado de ella nuevamente con otras personas.

En cuanto buscó la forma de soltarse del agarre de su hermana, está ya no estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera ella estaba en el pasillo parada frente al consultorio. Estaba en su interior. ¿En qué momento pasó tal cosa? No lo sabía. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a Frannie pero evidentemente su hermana no estaba con ella.

Las paredes de color celeste pastel, adornadas con cuadros y varios diplomas, le hicieron sentir pequeña y asustadiza. La última vez que estuvo parada frente a un médico había sido tanto tiempo atrás que no recordaba la fecha ni el motivo.

A uno de los laterales había una camilla, en el otro extremo una pequeña estantería cargada de libros, al fondo un escritorio con una lámpara, un ordenador, una taza ya vacía y varios portarretratos. En uno de los rincones había un perchero de metal con varios brazos. En cada uno de ellos colgaba una prenda de ropa diferente. Quinn distinguió un sobretodo marrón, una bufanda y un sombrero. Y sentado detrás del escritorio, se encontraba el médico. La postura rígida, los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y sus anteojos de montura gruesa descansando despreocupado sobre el puente de su nariz, pusieron nerviosa a Quinn.

—Hmm… ¿Rachel? —quiso saber tras haber carraspeando silenciosamente. Por suerte, su voz salió neutral.

—Está afuera, esperando con su hermana. Ella sabe que no tiene permitido entrar a mi consultorio cuando estoy con un paciente —fue la respuesta del médico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mierda, lo había olvidado—. Por muy… especial que sea ese paciente —terminó agregando el hombre poniéndose de pie—. Ahora si me hace el favor de colocarse en la camilla, por favor —algo aturdida por toda la situación, se puso de pie y se sentó donde el padre de la morena le indicó. Le ofreció su mano cuando el médico le pidió permiso para examinar las heridas—. Presionaré con cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? Mi intención no es causarle más dolor del que siente pero es algo meramente rutinario para desechar la opción de quebradura. Si le duele mucho más de lo que espera, me lo dice.

Asintió y esperó a que el doctor Berry hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Sentía dolor, sí, pero era donde presionaba el padre de Rachel y hasta que dejaba de hacerlo. No era un movimiento excesivamente doloroso y no sentía que la fuente del dolor fuera en sus huesos. Así que, casi sonrió de alivio cuando el medico aseguró que no era necesario realizar rayos X. Lo menos que quería era pasar más tiempo en ese odioso hospital.

No importaba cual fuera, odiaba los hospitales. Lo hacía desde que su madre había estado internada después de un supuesto desmayo. Ella tenía doce años. Jamás supo que pasó realmente esa noche tras otra discusión entre sus padres, pero nada ni nadie iba a quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que lo que llevó a Judy al hospital fue algo mucho más que un desmayo.

—No habrá necesidad de realizarle una placa, ya que no hay huesos rotos. Si los hubiera, lo habríamos sabido. Dolores de una quebradura no son fáciles de disimular. Por muy fuerte que uno aparente ser —comentó el padre de Rachel. Quinn tuvo la leve sospecha de que había algo más detrás de ese comentario. —Aun así, son heridas profundas y tendrán que estar vendadas por un tiempo —retomó el medico realizando las curaciones adecuadas—. Lo que sí, ahora las manos están algo… anestesiadas, por lo que una vez pasada la dosis de anestesia, el dolor volverá un poco más intenso que antes —señaló el padre de Rachel alejándose de la rubia. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y comenzó a escribir sobre un papel—. Tomará las pastillas que aquí le receto en sus horarios correspondientes y evitará hacer movimientos bruscos con esas manos, ¿Puede ser?

Asintió tomando el papel que le ofreció el medico con una sonrisa amable justo antes de ponerse de pie. El recetario estaba firmado y tenía el sello del padre de la morena. ¡Hiram! Así se llamaba. E incluso, notó que los Berry tenían la misma sonrisa. La de Rachel un poco más radiante, quizás. Mirándose los vendajes y moviendo las manos, se dejó guiar por el hombre hasta la salida encontrándose con Frannie y Rachel hablando amistosamente en la sala de espera. Frente a esa imagen frunció el entrecejo. Se conocían hacia una hora y ya estaba compartiendo risitas, miradas y cariñitos en los brazos y hombros. ¡Idiotas!

—Hey, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo… Hmm… tu padre te dirá todo lo que quieras saber. Yo estoy con prisa —terminó diciendo, tomando como pudo su bolso y el brazo de su hermana mayor que protestó—. Gracias, doctor Berry. Y… Gracias a ti también, Rachel.

—No es nada —aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa. Rachel, en cambio, guardó silencio.

De cualquier forma no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte de la morena —seguramente había gastado todas sus palabras y saliva hablando con Frannie—, así que se encaminó rápidamente hacia el final del pasillo donde estaba el ascensor. Solo cuando se dio vuelta para encarar nuevamente a Rachel, se dio cuenta que la chica ya estaba nuevamente junto a ella.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —indagó la camarera con una mirada cargada de preocupación. Quinn, recordando la imagen de la joven y su hermana, presionó la mandíbula y asintió a modo de respuesta—. Ok, si tú lo dices. Igual… Ya sabes, vuelve si no te sientes bien, ¿Ok?

Ahí estaba otra vez el choque de miradas que habían tenido días antes en el Spotlight, justo antes de que ella cayera dormida sobre la mesa del café-bar teniendo una pesadilla de los mil demonios y más tarde una charla profunda con Rachel. Esa vez quiso mantenerle la mirada a la joven, esta vez no lo quería. Aun así, se descubrió a si misma anhelando un nuevo toque de manos como el de aquella noche. Sacudió la cabeza deseando llegar cuanto antes a la casa de su madre y dormir antes de la cena.

¡Demonios! Y todavía le quedaba cenar con Frank y su mocosa malcriada.

 _«Madre de Dios»_ , rogó mentalmente. _«Dame paciencia»_.

—Estoy bien, Rachel —aseguró con seriedad continuando con la conversación—. Gracias por tu atención. Ahora debo irme. Tengo una cena esta noche.

—Tenemos —aclaró Frannie con una media sonrisa. Quinn a su lado puso los ojos en blanco—. Fue un gusto conocerte, morena. Espero verte pronto —agregó la mayor de las Fabray guiñándole un ojo a la camarera que se ruborizó. ¡Perfecto! Lo que le faltaba—. Yo cuidaré de Quinn, lo prometo. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —se despidió también Rachel justo cuando Frannie presionaba el botón de descenso.

Le hubiese gustado despedirse ella también de la morena como lo había hecho su hermana pero por alguna absurda razón no podía. Seguía molesta por la escena de ambas en la sala de espera pero, al parecer, Rachel no podía percibir eso porque, cuando las paredes del ascensor fueron cerrándose, la saludó con un _«Hasta luego, Quinn»_ con esa sensación de saboreo al decir su nombre.

—Aléjate de ella, Frannie —ordenó con la mirada fija en las puertas cerradas del ascensor y por donde se había perdido la morena. Sintió la mirada de su hermana sobre su nuca y se giró para enfrentarla—. Ella no es como nosotras. Ella es pura, inocente, buena persona. No necesita que nosotras la contagiemos con nuestra oscuridad. Así que, aléjate de ella.

No había necesidad de ser un gran genio para saber que el cerebro de Frannie estaba trabajando a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora tras la orden de su hermana. Y Quinn, una vez más, se vio sometida a la mirada escrutadora casi acusadora de la rubia de ojos azules. Era el tipo de mirada que le regalaba cuando había descubierto algo y quería comenzar a atar cabos para poder elaborar una hipótesis respecto a eso. Solo que esta vez, Frannie no había averiguado nada porque no había nada que averiguar.

—Y de este accidente, ninguna palabra a mamá —agregó tensando la mandíbula mientras salían del hospital—. Si pregunta le diremos que fue culpa del estúpido gato, ¿Está claro?

—Lo que ordene, su Alteza.

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el asiento de copiloto. Esperó a que su hermana mayor tomara su lugar detrás del volante para soltar un _«Debemos pasar por una farmacia»_ con la receta médica que el padre de Rachel le había dado. Podía haberse perdido en los pensamientos entorno a todo lo que había sucedido ese día pero realmente no le apetecía. Lo único que quería era poner su mente en calma antes de tener esa dichosa y tediosa cena con el novio de su madre y la hija de éste.

—Creo que salieron a despedirte —comentó Frannie mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Quinn frunció el entrecejo y sintió un dolor punzante cuando se apoyó sobre sus manos para ver por el mismo lugar donde lo hacía Frannie. Allí, en la entrada del hospital, y con el flequillo recto hecho un desastre, se encontraba Rachel con una sonrisa vacilante en el rostro mirando hacia donde estaban ellas en el interior de la camioneta.

—Vámonos —pidió mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Rachel seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Su hermana pareció no escucharla—. Frannie… vámonos.

La rubia de ojos azules rodó los ojos antes de poner en marcha el motor y girar el volante hacia la izquierda. Pero aun así, Rachel seguía en el campo de visión de Quinn. Solo justo antes de perderse completamente de vista, vio a la joven camarera levantar su mano derecha y agitarla lentamente a modo de despedida. La sonrisa vacilante en los labios de Rachel se había esfumado dejando en su lugar una que Quinn conocía muy bien. Era la misma que le dedicaba cuando ella la alejaba con su frialdad e indiferencia.

—He vuelto a lastimarla —susurró apoyando su cabeza en una mano y recostándose en la ventanilla.

— ¿De qué…?

—Frannie… —advirtió en voz baja—. Cállate.

—Pero…

—Frannie. No quiero hablar —espetó. Vio cómo su hermana se tensaba y apartaba la vista del camino solo unos segundos—. No ahora, ¿Ok?

Esperaba que la otra rubia entendiera que no estaba cerrándole la puerta en la cara, sino que la estaba dejándola entreabierta para que pudiera pasar. No ya mismo, sino en un futuro próximo. Sin prisas, a su tiempo. Por otro lado, no le apetecía hablar de Rachel. Ni con Frannie, ni con nadie. No en ese momento. Ese tema era algo que ella manejaría sola porque era algo entre la camarera y ella. Nadie más.

—No soy una hermana admirable y perfecta, como tú crees… —rompió el silencio Frannie—. Pero si en algún momento necesitas o quieres hablar con alguien… no dudes en buscarme, ¿Si?

—Lo hare, lo prometo —respondió con honestidad. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de añadir—: Sobre todo si quiero escuchar a los Backstreet Boys y a mí, según tú, adorado Nick Carter.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero te morías por ese platinado —replicó Frannie tras haber soltado una carcajada.

No se molestó en negar ni confirmar nada porque le parecía mucho mejor disfrutar del hecho que estaba bromeando con su hermana mayor. Algo que un tiempo atrás no creía posible. Era evidente que todo estaba cambiando, su vida, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Y extrañamente no pensaba correr en contra de eso. Lo que sí, rogaba internamente que todo ese nuevo cambio fuera para bien. No se sentía preparada para afrontar una nueva decepción.

En algún momento del resto del viaje, los Backstreet Boys volvieron a sonar en toda la camioneta y una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios. En su mente, en cambio, apareció el pensamiento de qué era lo que pensaría Rachel al enterarse que en su casi adolescencia estuvo fugazmente enamorada de Nick Carter. Eso según Frannie.

 _«Pensara que estoy loca»_ , se respondió mentalmente a sí misma. _«Justo antes de comenzar a reírse de mi»._

Y entonces, en toda su cabeza resonó la risa de Rachel.

Y una sonrisa sin nombre apareció en sus labios.


	8. VIII

**07**

* * *

Estaba más que claro que Lima no era su lugar en el mundo a pesar de que en ese pueblucho de mala muerte estuvieran las personas más importantes de su vida. No le gustaba el clima, no le gustaba la población, no le gustaba cruzarse con personas que le decían _«¡Qué grande que está la pequeña Quinnie!»_ como si las conociera. O, peor aún, como si la conocieran a ella. Pero por encima de todo, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de sentirse de nuevo en su infancia, cuando fingir era la primera regla bajo el techo de la casa Fabray y, por consiguiente, también de la familia.

Tal y como había acordado con su hermana, Judy no se enteró de la verdadera razón de sus manos vendadas. Aunque tampoco se creyó el cuento del gato y sus arañazos. Claro, a Russel le creía cuando le decía que llegaba tarde a la casa por cuestiones de trabajo pero ella no corría con la misma suerte que su padre cuando le decía que la bola de pelos con patas —completamente mimada desde que Alyson la vio— le había rasguñado las manos. ¡Si tenía a Frannie de testigo! Aunque claro, el hecho de que su hermana mayor no supiera mentir, no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Si tenía que ser honesta, encontraba ese hecho completamente irónico, teniendo en cuenta que Frannie había sido la discípula más fiel de Russel «Soy el puto amo de las mentiras» Fabray.

Ella, por otro lado, era bastante buena mintiendo. Sobre todo si tenía que ocultar sus emociones o estados de ánimo. Las personas que decían conocerla, jamás habían logrado descubrir si mentía o no cuando decía que se encontraba bien. Ninguno. Nadie. A excepción de Santana, quizás. Y antes de que la imagen de la joven de orígenes latinos rondara por su mente pegándose en cada rincón, casi tanto como lo hacían los de Rachel, sacudió la cabeza y le subió un poco más el volumen a su iPod.

Chad Kroeger, junto con su voz gruesa y rasposa, se adueñaron de sus oídos. Sentía que podía pasarse todo el día escuchando Nickelback y aun así jamás cansarse de hacer tal cosa. Le gustaban otras bandas, por supuesto que sí, pero si le preguntaban cuál era su favorita seguramente respondería un _«Ninguna, pero Nickelback me gusta bastante»._

No era del tipo de personas que tenía cosas a las cuales catalogar de «favoritas». Por ejemplo, alguien como Frannie. Si le preguntaban a la mayor de las Fabray cuál era su color favorito respondería _«Rojo»_ , automáticamente. Así, sin dudarlo. Si le preguntaban a ella, seguramente primero se encogería de hombros y respondería un esquivo _«No lo sé, ¿El verde, quizás? ¿Tal vez el negro? No estoy segura»_. Realmente no le importaban ese tipo de cosas. No le encontraba el sentido. ¿Para qué demonios alguien quiere saber cuál es el color, la comida o la película favorita de la otra persona? Estaba segura que había una respuesta para eso, solo que nadie se había tomado el tiempo de explicársela.

Estaba por la quinta canción del disco _Here and Now_ cuando sintió que el lado izquierdo de su cama se inclinaba un poco. Rápidamente abrió los ojos —completamente asustada, pero eso jamás iba a decirlo—, encontrandose con Frannie, recostada a su lado, sonriéndole. ¿En algún momento del día, sacando de la ecuación el ataque de claustrofobia y la visita al hospital, había hecho o dicho algo para que su hermana creyera que ahora ambas podían tener una buena relación? Se tomó unos segundos para rebuscar en su cabeza pero no encontró nada. Frannie, una vez más, estaba haciendo lo que quería y ella estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

— ¿Qué hacías?

—Jugaba al ajedrez con mi mejor amigo, el señor Invisible, ¿No lo ves? Oh, espera… me acaba de gritar _«Jaque»_ —respondió sarcásticamente. Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco—. Si no te gusta mi respuesta, entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas, Frannie. Estoy aquí tirada, escuchando música, dejando que la vida me pase por encima y se burle de mí a su antojo, ¿Esa respuesta te gusta más?

— ¿A Rachel también le hablas de esta forma, o peor? —fue la respuesta de Frannie. Quinn miró a otro lado apretando los dientes. ¿Quién demonios le dio permiso a Frannie de llamar Rachel a… Rachel? —. Parece agradable y…

—No la conoces —espetó tumbándose de lado dándole la espalda a la rubia de ojos azules. No le apetecía para nada que su hermana mayor viera su entrecejo fruncido—. No puedes hablar de ella como si la conocieras. Ni tampoco puedes andar diciendo su nombre como si dijeras «Hola». Los nombres de las personas son importantes, no son cualquier cosa. Son parte de ellos. Por lo tanto…

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Quinn? —interrumpió Frannie. Por el tono de voz, seguramente estaba tan confundida como la menor de los Fabray.

 _«¡No lo sé!»_ , gritó en su cabeza con frustración.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado? ¿Por qué soltó toda esa retahíla de palabras sin sentidos? No lo sabía. No tenía nada en claro últimamente. Solamente le había molestado que su hermana nombrara a Rachel, ¿Eso estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal sentirse de esa forma? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ella no era así! ¿Y desde cuando le importaban los nombres de las personas? Para ella se podían llamar de la manera más correcta y aun así encontraría alguna falla en el nombre. Por ejemplo, Rachel. ¿Quién demonios pone a su hija…? Aunque debía admitir que no estaba tan mal. ¿Cuál sería el origen del nombre? ¿Tendría uno acaso?

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con tu teléfono? —preguntó Frannie sentándose en la cama, imitando el movimiento de su hermana menor.

—Cállate. Estoy googleando.

— ¿Qué estas googleando?

—Nada que te importe —respondió abriendo un link de Google.

 _Género: Femenino._

 _Origen: Hebreo, inglés, francés._

 _Numerología: 11_

 _Significado: Variante de Rachel, de la palabra hebrea que significa "Oveja"._

 _«O sea que es un animal. Animalito, por el tamaño»,_ pensó. _«Yo soy una oveja algo descarriada así que… Al parecer tenemos algo en común»._

 _Personalidad: Con energía muy dinámica_ —«Eso explicaría por qué no se queda quieta, y aparece y desaparece como un fantasma»—. _La utilizan con cortesía y exquisitez_ —«De exquisita nada. Excéntrica sería la palabra correcta»—. _Tienen ideales positivos. Son equilibrados y confiados_. _Respetan a los demás_ —«A mí, no»—. _Poseen un lado bohemio que les llena de encanto, siendo el centro de las conversaciones por su magnetismo_ —«¿Magnetismo? Ni que fuera un imán»—.

—No tiene cara de que le guste el número once —comentó Frannie mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana menor.

—Tú tienes cara de ser inteligente y aun así eres una idiota —replicó poniéndose de pie.

Abandonó su dormitorio antes de que su hermana le realizara un interrogatorio intensivo. Un interrogatorio que no sabía de qué forma responder. Como tampoco se creía capaz de responderse a sí misma porqué absurda razón googleó el nombre de la morena. Quizá porque estaba buscando algo de que reírse. Pero falló en el intento porque Rachel no solo tenía los ojos perfectos, sino que su nombre no tenía ninguna falla que ella pudiera aprovechar. Podría usar el hecho de que su nombre significaba «Oveja» pero incluso hasta ese detalle sonaba adorable en su cabeza.

Aclaración: el animal parecía adorable, Rachel no.

Por alguna estúpida e inexplicable razón, toda la casa de su madre comenzó a desprender calor. O a lo mejor era ella quien hacía tal cosa. Antes de sentir que ardería por completo en el lugar, corrió escaleras abajo rumbo al patio delantero de la casa de su madre. En mitad de su huida, chocó con Frank, e incluso se disculpó por su falta de atención. También de refilón vio a sus sobrinos jugando con su gato junto con Pancakes, el gato de Alyson. Pudo haberse acercado a los niños y preguntarle si por fin le pusieron nombre a la cosa amorfa de pelaje blanco y rojizo, pero realmente necesitaba con suma urgencia un poco de aire.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando buscó en Google el significado del nombre de Rachel? ¿Por qué mierda no echó a Frannie de su habitación antes de hacer tal cosa? ¿Por qué se había permitido ser tan impulsiva e inconsciente como para tomar su teléfono y realizar una búsqueda que no tenía nada de relevante? ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo eso? ¿Qué había obtenido a cambio?

¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Solamente un sinfín de preguntas y la sensación de que estaba metiéndose en cosas que no le convenían. Básicamente, estaba ofreciéndose como voluntaria para meterse en arenas movedizas de las cuales, sabía, jamás lograría salir. Frente a esa imagen —la de ella con arena hasta el cuello y un poco más arriba—, comenzó a hiperventilar. Se abanicó un poco de aire con las manos mientras iba y venía de un lado al otro completamente histérica. Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era otro ataque de claustrofobia.

—Harás un pozo de tanto ir y venir.

—El pozo está dentro de tu cráneo, Fred —replicó sin dejar de moverse.

—Soy Frank —corrigió el novio de su madre con diversión—. Y dentro de mi cráneo tengo mi cerebro. Es minúsculo pero lo tengo. Como sea, debo ir a buscar a mi hija, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Prefiero tomar ácido —respondió con una sonrisa irónica. El novio de su madre meneó la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa—. Pero gracias por la invitación. Ahora, si me disculpas… Tengo que continuar haciendo el pozo.

Con un movimiento de manos le indicó a Frank que se perdiera de su vista. El tipo calvo y de hombros anchos se alejó de ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Era más que evidente que el novio de su madre encontraba divertida toda esa situación, ese tira y afloja entre ambos. A lo mejor, el idiota pensaba que toda esa distancia e indiferencia solamente era una fachada de ella pero estaba completamente equivocado si pensaba eso. Su constante malhumor y apatía eran parte de su personalidad. Junto con la falta de sonrisa y alegría.

Retomar la caminata de un lado al otro no cambiaría para nada su estado de ánimo, así que entró nuevamente a la casa en busca de su chaqueta de cuero y su morral. Escuchó a su madre llamarla desde la cocina pero se despidió con un _«Salgo a caminar un rato. No te preocupes, llego para la cena con tu novio y su retoño»_. Frannie, bajando las escaleras, la fulminó con la mirada pero Quinn se despidió de ella enseñándole el dedo medio de cada una de sus manos.

Su hermana mayor era la principal culpable de su estado de ánimo. Frannie y su «amistad» con Rachel. Frannie preguntándole acerca de Rachel. Frannie espiando la información que buscaba respecto al nombre de Rachel. Frannie, Frannie, Frannie. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Ese viaje a Lima estaba siendo el peor de todos. Incluso se descubrió a si misma deseando cenar cuanto antes con Frank y su hija para luego ir a dormir y a la mañana siguiente volver a su departamento. Cuanto más pronto llevara ese experimento a cabo, más rápido volvería a Nueva York. A su refugio. Aunque, claro, Rachel vivía en el mismo edificio que ella. Por lo tanto, volver a verla sería cuestión de tiempo.

No lo había pensado hasta el momento pero la morena se estaba apoderando de cada cosa que ella creía que le pertenecía. Primero, el Spotlight; aunque, en realidad, fue ella quien pisó el territorio de la morena. Luego, su vivienda; pero, nuevamente, fue ella quien invadió el espacio de la camarera porque quien se mudó recientemente al edificio fue ella y no Rachel. Y por último, de sus pensamientos. Y —por fin— ese último punto corría a su favor. Era la morena quien habitaba su cabeza sin intenciones de irse, no ella la de la joven. ¿Rachel pensaría en ella casi tanto como ella pensaba en la morena?

 _«No, ella tiene a ese… noviecito de tercera. Tiene en quién pensar»_ se respondió mentalmente.

No supo si lo que la hizo temblar fue el enojo —absurdo, completamente absurdo— frente a su último pensamiento o si fue el hecho de que la tarde-noche comenzaba a refrescar. Soltó un quejido cuando intentó guardar las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y éstas sintieron un dolor agudo. Había olvidado por completo las malditas heridas. Y también había olvidado los medicamentos. Según su reloj pulsera, debía tomar una de las pastillas en los próximos veinte minutos. Pero evidentemente eso no pasaría. No tomaría ningún medicamento. Con un poco de suerte, el dolor eclipsaría el recuerdo de Rachel.

Entre pasos largos y cataratas de improperios llegó al campo de baseball donde semanas atrás se encontró con la morena. Prefirió ignorar el hecho de que quería olvidarse de la joven por un rato pero irónicamente fue a parar al lugar donde se habían encontrado una vez. En lugar de eso, se concentró en tratar de averiguar quién demonios estaba sentado en su lugar en el campo. Ese sitio era de ella. No tenía su nombre pero era suyo. Suyo y, a duras penas y por fuerza mayor, de Rachel también. Nadie podía estar allí a no ser que sea alguna de ellas dos.

¡Nadie!

Tendría que haber sospechado que la melena marrón y la diminuta silueta tenían dueña. Y dicha dueña era alguien que ella conocía muy bien. O que empezaba a conocer. Alejarse de Rachel no parecía ser lo más correcto así que, soltando un resoplido, se acercó a la joven. Casi que agradeció que la morena no haya notado su presencia porque eso la hizo sonreír diabólicamente. El pensamiento de acercarse por la espalda de Rachel y asustarla, comenzó a rodar por su cabeza. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por el rostro lloroso que la camarera del Spotlight dejó al descubierto.

—Hey —llamó con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Estas…?

Pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta. En cuanto Rachel reconoció quién era la voz familiar a sus espaldas se puso de pie y, sin decirle siquiera o hacerle señal alguna de lo que iba a hacer, se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia abrazándola por la cintura. Quinn se quedó completamente sorprendida, mientras que, en algún rincón de su cabeza completamente aturdida, intentaba recordar cuando había sido última vez que había abrazado a alguien. ¿Santana, quizás? No, había abrazado a alguien más. Su madre, talvez. Aunque tampoco parecía muy probable. A Frannie definitivamente no. Sus sobrinos podían ser la opción más correcta pero tampoco estaba segura.

¡Oh, Mandy! La última vez que había abrazado a alguien había sido a Mandy y fue simplemente para despedirse de la joven. Por otro lado, el abrazo compartido con Rachel en ese momento no se comparaba en nada al de ese entonces compartido con su ex _roommate_.

Rachel llorando en su pecho, la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Y también arrancó un sentimiento desde lo más profundo de su ser que creía completamente enterrado: la preocupación por alguien más que no fuera ella misma.

De más estaba decir que no supo cómo corresponder correctamente al abrazo. No sabía dónde meter las manos o si debía dejar que el gesto fuera unilateral. No, Rachel no parecía estar por la labor de poner todo de ella sin recibir nada a cambio. Las lágrimas de la morena demostraban eso. O al menos esa fue la interpretación que Quinn le dio a su pecho empapado de llanto.

Finalmente, respirando profundo —grave error porque el perfume de Rachel se coló en sus fosas nasales— y dejando a un lado su torpeza, colocó sus manos en la espalda de la morena sujetándola fuerte entre sus brazos. Eso era lo máximo que podía hacer. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decir o hacer algo más porque no sabía de qué modo iba a reaccionar la joven. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le pasaba. ¿Había peleado con sus padres? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿Y si le había pasado algo grave a alguno de ellos? Rachel se removió en sus brazos y ella, por alguna estúpida razón, colocó una mano en la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras que —y que la parta un rayo por la mitad más tarde por ser tan idiota e impulsiva— dejaba intermitentes besos sobre la melena marrón de la camarera.

—Lo odio —fue lo que dijo Rachel minutos después. Aún seguían de pie, abrazadas una a la otra con caricias y besos en la cabeza por parte de la rubia—. Es un imbécil.

—Hay una larga lista de personas a las que creo completamente imbéciles pero… esa soy yo —bromeó en el oído de la morena. Aparentando indiferencia, e ignorando el repentino nudo en su estómago, dejó un último beso en la cabeza de Rachel antes de alejarse, solo un poco, de la morena. Mientras iba quitándole los mechones de pelo marrón del rostro, continuó—: Así que mejor, dime. De tu parte, ¿Quién ese el imbécil?

Rachel no respondió enseguida. Clavó sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de Quinn y tragó saliva sin romper la conexión. Fabray sintió los puños de la morena aferrarse con más fuerzas a su chaqueta de cuero antes de susurrar lo más parecido a un _«¿Eres real?»_ que la confundió un poco. Pero no era momento de analizar cada cosa que Rachel decía. Era momento de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la joven hasta el punto de reventar en llanto y abrazarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Bro… Brody —balbuceó Rachel mirando fugazmente al suelo—. Hemos vuelto a discutir.

Lo sabía. Sabía, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, que ese idiota tenía algo que ver en el llanto de la morena. Era más que evidente que no conocía al novio de Rachel pero desde que lo vio, dos semanas atrás, algo del tipo no le cayó bien. Quizás fue su torso desnudo y pecho lampiño, o la sonrisa patética en sus labios lo que generaba ese inexplicable rechazo pero no estaba muy segura. Como tampoco lo estaba del sentimiento de protección repentino que la invadió y que la llevó a abrazar a la morena nuevamente.

—Tienes razón —susurró. Rachel se separó de ella y la miró con confusión—. Es un imbécil. La persona que hace llorar a otra, es completamente imbécil.

—Tú me has hecho llorar —señaló la morena en el mismo tono de voz. A Quinn le pareció ver los dos océanos chocolates bajar fugazmente la mirada a sus labios pero, tras haber parpadeado, la mirada de Rachel estaba conectada a la suya. Seguramente lo imaginó todo.

—Creí que desde que nos conocimos había quedado claro que era una idiota —fue la respuesta de la rubia sintiéndose mal repentinamente. Como se sentía siempre que se enteraba que la morena la pasaba mal por su culpa—. ¿Qué hizo ahora tu novio de pecho aceitado? —Contra todo pronóstico, y algo que definitivamente no esperaba, Rachel sonrió ligeramente tras esas palabras—. Hey, te hice sonreír.

—Tampoco es la gran cosa. Soy de sonrisa fácil —aclaró la morena con intención de limpiarse el resto de lágrimas de sus ojos pero para su sorpresa, y de la mismísima rubia, Quinn se le adelantó. La morena tragó saliva nuevamente mientras sentía los pulgares de Fabray paseaban por sus mejillas—. ¿Para todo te concentras de esta forma? Como si estuvieras frente a una bomba y requiriera de toda tu atención.

—No te escucho quejándote —señaló Quinn luchando contra el impulso de alejarse de la morena al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rachel sonrió nuevamente antes de negar con la cabeza y aferrar más sus puños a la chaqueta de cuero—. Igual, no te acostumbres. Dentro de unos minutos volveré a ser la perra sin corazón que tú conoces. Ahora, cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó con tu novio maravilla?

—Es un imbécil.

—Eso lo vengo pensando desde que lo vi en la puerta de tu departamento. Pero dime, ¿Por qué es un imbécil ahora?

—Llamó para discutir, nada más —respondió Rachel alejándose de ella para comenzar a expresar su molestia, y también enojo, con sus manos—. Para decirme que todas las productoras se pelean por él, que estaría bien que viajara a Los Ángeles para estar juntos y ser fotografiados, de esa forma los periodistas hablarían un poco más de la nueva estrella talentosa arribada en Hollywood. ¡Ugh! ¡Lo detesto!

Se abstuvo de soltarle un _«Yo también lo detesto»_ pero conocía bastante bien esas discusiones de pareja. Insultos por aquí, insultos por allá y al final del día todo se resolvía en la cama. Sí, había visto eso, e incluso las había vivido. Así que, apelando a su sentido común, prefirió guardarse para sí misma su opinión respecto al novio de Rachel. Además, apenas conocía a la morena como para desempolvar el traje de amiga justiciera y luchar a muerte por su honor. Rachel no necesitaba que ella reafirmara lo obvio, y ella no necesitaba que la morena supiera lo que opinaba de su estúpido novio.

No tuvo en claro que momento pasaron de estar de pie a estar tiradas en el suelo. Una recostada en sentido contrario a la otra pero con sus rostros bastante cerca, al más puro estilo Spider-Man—Mary Jane Watson. Rachel dejó de mirarla, no sin antes haberle regalado una sonrisa, y clavó sus ojos chocolates en el cielo nocturno. Y ella… Ella se quedó mirando a Rachel. La morena parecía tan tranquila después de su ataque de llanto, después de insultar a su novio, después de abrazarla a ella. La joven realmente parecía estar en calma.

Todo lo contrario a como se sentía Quinn.

Otra vez volvía a sentir esa sensación de ahogamiento pero no llegaba a ser como el que sufrió ese mismo día, más temprano, con Frannie. No iba a permitir que eso pasara. No con Rachel a su lado. La morena ya conocía muchas cosas de ella —más de lo que le permitía conocer al resto—, pero no necesitaba ser conocedora también de su claustrofobia. No quería que supiera eso. Tragó saliva para mitigar la horrible sensación en su interior y se concentró en seguir mirando el rostro de la joven a su lado. Bendito Dios que la mandó a recostarse del lado izquierdo de Rachel. De otra forma, se habría perdido de ver los dos lunares asimétricos en la mejilla de la joven.

Era completamente contradictorio todo lo que sentía en su interior respecto a la camarera. Desde la que la conoció, supo que debía alejarse de esa chica pero no lo hizo. Tenía que mantenerla lejos de ella para evitar contaminarla con su oscuridad, pero tampoco hizo tal cosa. Debía dejar de pensar en ella constantemente, pero constantemente Rachel viajaba a su antojo por todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Tenía que mantener la distancia y ahora estaba allí, tirada en el suelo mirando hacia la morena y sintiendo miles de cosas a la vez que no sabía cómo calificar.

En su interior volvió a instalarse el deseo de huir, de querer alejarse cuanto antes de toda esa encrucijada de sentimientos y emociones que hacía tiempo no sentía, y también algunas otras que empezaba a conocer por primera vez. Era buena huyendo de todo y de todos, y gracias a eso había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo. Su corazón, el pedacito sano que quedaba de él, estaba a resguardo siempre y cuando las personas se mantuvieran lejos de ella. Rachel no debía ser la excepción a eso. Pero la mano de la morena acariciándole el pelo decía todo lo contrario.

La última vez que alguien le había acariciado la cabeza, o que ella había permitido que hicieran tal cosa, había sido justo antes de ponerle fin a la relación con Santana. Pero como no quería pensar demasiado en ese recuerdo, cerró los ojos y, una parte de ella que luego mataría muy lentamente, se entregó a las caricias que Rachel dejaba sobre su melena rubia. Podría haberle dado un manotazo a la morena para que dejara de hacer tal cosa pero lo cierto era que su cerebro comenzaba a adormecerse de tal forma que lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí, completamente quieta. Pero antes de que se quedara completamente dormida, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en su bolso sacándola de su letargo. Escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido por parte de Rachel pero no le dio importancia.

— ¿Qué pasa Frannie? —preguntó sentada en el suelo y con el teléfono pegado en su oreja.

— _¿Dónde demonios estas? Ya casi es hora de la cena. Frank ya está aquí con su hija y… Quinn, llamó papá. Debemos hablar, ¿Ok? Es importante._

—Ya, ya… Ya voy para allá y me cuentas, ¿Ok? —se levantó del suelo tomando su morral. Rachel la imitó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido mientras la rubia cortaba la llamada—. Era la pesada de mi hermana. Tenemos una cena familiar esta noche y, como siempre, voy con retraso. Ven, vamos que te llevo a tu casa y les digo a tus padres donde estabas. Estarán preocupados.

—No quiero ir a mi casa —se negó la morena acomodando el cuello de la chaqueta de Quinn. La rubia trato de no ponerse nerviosa a causa de ese gesto—. He discutido con mi padre.

— ¿El doctor?

—No, ese es Hiram —aclaró Rachel sonriendo—. Discutí con Leroy, el decorador de interiores. Ha sido a culpa de Brody y, créeme, no me apetece ver a mi padre en este momento. Necesito un poco más de espacio antes de volver. Pero, gracias a ti, volveré antes a mi casa. Así que… si mañana lees en el diario de Lima que una joven judía asesinó a su padre, será tu culpa. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Eres tan dramática —comentó Quinn con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. Pero te entiendo. Soy casi experta en temas de problemas familiares. Ahora debo ir a una cena en la cual el novio de mamá nos presentará a su hija, la cual Frannie no ha dejado de llamar _«Nuestra hermanita»_ —Rachel dejó escapar una corta risa mientras que a la rubia se le cruzaba una idea por la cabeza. Una loca idea. Que Dios la asesine luego porque en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que no podía retractarse—: ¿Quieres venir conmigo? O sea… tú no quieres ir a tu casa todavía y yo no quiero soportar una cena familiar con personas que no me caen bien.

—O sea que te caigo bien.

—No —respondió con rotundidad—. Pero eres la que menos me cae mal, así que… ¿Vienes o no? —La morena entrecerró los ojos unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Perfecto, pero antes llama a tus padres para pedirles permiso.

—Oh, chica de la vieja escuela, ¿Eh?

—La más antigua de todas. Ahora llámalos.

Comenzó a caminar a cierta distancia por delante de Rachel. La excusa era que le daba a la morena su espacio para que hablara con sus padres — _«Que no papá. Estaré bien… Sí, ella… No seas idiota. Lo sé… ¡Papáaa!... Ok, los veo luego. Calla, papá»_ —, pero la realidad era que necesitaba un poco de espacio para sí misma, para preguntarse qué mierda estaba haciendo. Estaba llevando a Rachel a su casa, su territorio, su vida, y lejos de sentirse asustada o inquieta, se sentía tranquila. Nerviosa pero tranquila. La morena a su lado le trasmitía esa tranquilidad. Tanta que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de asustarse.

—No conoces de espacio personal, ¿Cierto? —comentó cuando la camarera enganchó su brazo al de ella. Quizás si volvía a adoptar su imagen de chica ruda, dejaría de sentirse cómoda al lado de Rachel.

—Solo lo hago para molestarte —fue la respuesta de la morena soltándose del agarre.

Quinn decidió que ignorar la sensación de vacío que la invadió después de eso, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa noche. No necesitaba su cabeza llena de pensamientos respecto a la morena porque tenía que estar concentrada en molestar a Frank, vigilar que Frannie no estuviera demasiado cerca de Rachel, juzgar a la hija del novio de su madre y, por sobre todas las cosas, evitar que Judy contara anécdotas vergonzosas que la pusieran en ridículo frente a la morena invitada.

Sí, no había tiempo para Rachel en su cabeza.

Aun así, a medida que iban acercándose a la casa de su madre, comenzaba a sentir los nervios en su estómago. Como si estuviera a punto de pasar una prueba, o algo por el estilo. Quizás se debía a que estaba llevando a alguien nuevo a casa. La primera persona en mucho tiempo. La última vez que llevó a alguien había sido a Joe, el último novio que tuvo antes de abandonar Lima por un largo tiempo. Y ni siquiera se podía catalogar como «visita». Solamente había permitido que el joven de rastas y ojotas, al mejor estilo Jesús antes de la crucifixión, intercambiara un par de palabras con su madre y eso fue todo. No hubo cena, almuerzo o fiesta de presentación. Absolutamente nada. Un simple _«Me dio gusto conocerla, señora Fabray»_ y ya está.

Pero ahora era distinto, ahora Rachel compartiría una cena con ellos en plena adaptación familiar. La relación de su madre con Frank aún estaba algo «Fresca», al menos para ella, como para que el tipo calvo ya quiera presentar a su hija. Y la última vez que compartió mesa con Frank no había sido la mejor de los comensales. Había puesto incomoda a su madre, le había gruñido a Frannie, había dicho palabrotas frente a sus sobrinos. Esta vez no podía hacer nada de eso. La hija de Frank se presentaba ante ellos por primera vez y, a pesar de ser una rebelde malcriada, como Frannie lo había dicho por teléfono, no merecía pasar un mal momento. Así como Rachel tampoco lo merecía. Demasiado ya tenía con su estúpido novio alterándola.

Para su suerte, no había nadie fuera de la casa. Lo que, extrañamente, la tranquilizó por completo. No le apetecía para nada que alguien de su familia le cortara el paso interrogándola respecto a Rachel y quién era la joven. A lo lejos, Alyson correteaba con Alex y eso le hizo apresurar el paso. Si conocía a sus sobrinos, y así era, sabía que si las veía en la entrada la detendrían para enterrarlas a preguntas. Y en ese momento, no estaba preparada para manejar la curiosidad de un niño. Ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar la suya propia.

—Hey, espera —murmuró Rachel tomándola de la mano para detenerle el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres entrar? —preguntó cubriéndola con su cuerpo, de modo que nadie de adentro podía saber quién era la persona que estaba con ella. Colocó dos dedos debajo del mentón de la morena y la obligó a que la mirase—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Hmm… No estoy vestida adecuadamente —respondió Rachel con un deje de timidez en la voz. Quinn sonrió. Era preferible hacer eso que morderse el labio como si hubiese encontrado esa confesión, y la actitud de la morena, completamente tierna—. No es gracioso, Quinn.

—Sí, si lo es. No es una fiesta de gala, Rachel —aclaró dando un paso hacia atrás. Podía estar sonriendo por fuera pero por dentro sentía que no tenía el control sobre nada. Y eso estaba volviéndola loca—. Estas… — _«No uses la palabra_ "perfecta" _. No la uses»_ —. Estas bien así, créeme. Tu franela a cuadros y tu gorro _beanie_ en la cabeza son completamente apropiados para cenar con mi familia. Creo que me decantare más por tu look que por el de vestidos y zapatos altos.

—Eres una idiota —se rió Rachel.

— ¿Una idiota?

—Una idiota.

—Quizás ese _«Idiota»_ sea nuestro _«Okay»_ —con el estómago en una mano esperó a que la morena entendiera la referencia literaria. Cuando la joven frente a ella asintió, se permitió suspirar. Esbozando una sonrisa que eliminara ese momento de tensión, le ofreció su brazo a Rachel que la miró sorprendida antes de corresponder el gesto— Ahora, Su Majestad, entremos a esta casa de locos.

—Ya conozco a la loca principal. Conocer al resto será pan comido —se burló Rachel. Quinn a su lado, soltó una carcajada—. Te ríes porque sabes que tengo razón.

—Me río porque hasta hace un rato mi plan era sacarte de mi vida, y ahora aquí estamos —murmuró Fabray mirando al frente—. No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien entre las dos porque en cuanto uno de mis muros caiga crecerán tres más y mucho más gruesos que el que cayó. Pero…

—Lo que puedas darme estará bien. Ya te lo dije —interrumpió Rachel con un suspiro—. En esta vida no hay que pedir más de lo que das a cambio. Y ya deja de pensar que me lastimaras. ¿Qué te garantiza que no seré yo quien te lastime a ti? No sé ni porque insisto con formar parte de tu vida pero así lo hago. Así lo siento. Que dure lo que tenga que durar, Quinn. Y ya luego veremos cuál de las dos sufre al final, ¿Ok?

—Yo no tengo corazón, así que… Serás tú quien sufra —bromeó la rubia sabiendo muy bien que había algo de cierto en eso. Rachel le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Hey, no seas agresiva. Mejor entremos antes de que muera asesinada por un gnomo.

Una parte de ella estaba contenta de bromear con Rachel y estaba más que feliz de ignorar a ese lado sensato que le recordaba todo el tiempo que estaba haciendo mal en dejar entrar a la morena a su vida. Tal y como dijo Rachel, no esperaba nada de su parte. Solamente lo que podía darle. Y en ese momento, lo único que podía darle era unos minutos de alegría y horas cargadas de indiferencia. Sabía que era hora de dejar de jugar, pero le daba un terrible miedo cerrar los ojos arrojarse a un precipicio del cual desconocía el fondo.

Siempre había aparentado ser una persona fuerte y sin miedo, pero en el fondo no era más que una cobarde que no se jugaba por nada ni por nadie por miedo a perder. Rachel no era la excepción a eso. Pero una vez más, la morena volvía a aparecer con su capa de heroína y una gran RB en el pecho para sacarla de ese pozo de cobardía. Y ni siquiera hacía gran cosa para lograr eso. Simplemente, y lo que hizo en ese momento, tuvo que darle un nuevo golpe en el hombro recordándole que ella estaba allí, aun sabiendo que no recibiría nada a cambio.

—Eres una idiota —volvió a repetir Rachel siguiendo a Quinn hacia el interior de la casa.

— ¿Una idiota?

—Una idiota.


	9. IX

**08**

* * *

—Hola —llamó desde la puerta de la entrada. Rachel, detrás de ella, apretó con fuerzas su brazo derecho—. _Auch_. No van a comerte, Berry, ni a hacer un ritual satánico contigo. Deja circular la sangre por mi brazo, ¿Puede ser?

—Claro, tú porque ya conoces a tu familia. Espera que te lleve a conocer a la mía —replicó Rachel apretando un poco más el agarre—. Papá con gusto practicaría una autopsia contigo. Aunque no encontraría nada en esa cabecita hueca que tienes.

—Mi cabecita hueca te intriga y te parece misteriosa.

—Esa es la peor parte.

— ¡Mamá! —volvió a llamar Quinn sin dejar de sonreír. Ni de dejar de sentir la mano de Rachel en su brazo—. ¡Alyson! ¡Alex!

Podía parecer absurdo pero no le apetecía para nada llamar a su hermana. No estaba preparada para un espectáculo de complicidad entre Frannie y Rachel. Quería, y que la enterraran viva si lo admitía en voz alta, disfrutar un poco más de la atención de la morena antes de que alguien más disfrutara de tal cosa.

—Mamá está en la cocina —indicó Frannie bajando las escaleras como si se tratara de pasarela. _«Estúpida»_ , soltó Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver el vestido negro de gala que llevaba puesto su hermana. Rachel, en cambio, abrió ligeramente la boca—. No sabía que teníamos visitas. Hola, Rachel. Me ale…

—Sí, sí —se adelantó Quinn parándose delante de la morena—. Ella también se alegra de verte. Vayamos a la cocina, debo hablar contigo y con mamá —Frannie miró primero a Rachel y luego a su hermana menor antes de levantar una ceja—. No por esa razón, estúpida. Ve a la cocina, ahora voy yo, ¿Ok?

—Wow… y yo que pensaba que la fiera ya había encontrado quien la calmase —se burló Frannie llegando a la altura de Rachel a quien, sin quitar sus ojos azules de los avellanas de Quinn, tomó de la mano dejándole un prolongado beso en los nudillos—. Ahora sí. Me alegra volver a verte, Rach.

 _«¿Rach?, ¡¿Rach?! Se llama Rachel, Frannie. ¡Rachel! Buscamos el origen del nombre en Google, ¿Lo olvidaste?»_ , se vio tentada de gritarle a su hermana. Pero se conformó con pegarle un manotazo a la mano de Frannie que sostenía la de la joven morena.

No entendía de donde salía esa confianza de su hermana para con la joven. Solamente se habían visto una vez y, ¿Frannie ya le hablaba a Rachel como si la conociera de toda la vida? Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que le coqueteaba enfrente de ella, ¡Enfrente de ella! ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda del beso en la mano? ¿Y qué demonios hacía Frannie vestida como si fuera a presenciar una maldita entrega de los Oscars? Su hermana siempre sacaba a relucir su elegancia aunque el evento no lo requiriera. A Frannie siempre le había gustado dejar en claro quién era la perfección hecha mujer en la sala, y quién no. Quinn siempre pertenecía a ésta última lista.

Y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción.

—Dijiste que no era de gala —comentó Rachel sin quitar la mirada de donde se perdió la mayor de las Fabray—. Ella estaba…

—Perfecta, lo sé —interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y si no lo dijeron tus palabras, lo dijo tu boca abierta cuando la viste bajar.

Para el resto de personas con hermanos, seguramente ese momento no hubiese significado nada. En cambio para ella, que siempre había estado a la sombra de su hermana mayor, fue un viaje al pasado con palomitas y soda incluidas. Fue recordar su primera comunión, cuando tenía que ser ella el centro de atención y terminó siendo su hermana a quienes volteaban a mirar. Fue recordar el baile de promoción del instituto cuando Frannie, como ex alumna, fue invitada e incluso Finn, su novio y pareja de baile en ese entonces, se pasó la noche pegado a la mayor de las Fabray.

Ver a Rachel con la boca abierta, mientras Frannie volvía a dejar en claro quién era la perfección y quien no, la llevó fue recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos en los cuales fue eclipsada por su hermana mayor. Pero, a diferencia de esas veces, esta vez alguien la tomó de la mano obligándola a girarse y clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

—No iba a decir «Perfecta», iba a decir… «Excéntrica» —aclaró la morena con una media sonrisa—. Por si no lo has notado, la única de gala es tu hermana. El resto está… —lanzó una mirada a la sala donde se veía a Frank vestido con camisa gris y una joven que Quinn no reconoció pero que estaba igual o peor vestida que Rachel—. Y, solo para que quede claro, lo excéntrico no me interesa y lo perfecto está sobrevalorado.

Bajó la mirada solo para que la camarera no viera la sonrisa inexplicable y absurda que se plantó en sus labios. Quizás su interior le estaba jugando una mala pasada guiado por su estúpida mente, pero que Rachel haya dicho esas palabras le hizo creer que quizás la morena la elegía a ella por encima de su hermana. De ser así, sería la primera vez que alguien la tomaba en cuenta antes que a Frannie, que alguien volteaba a verla a ella en primera instancia, que le decía algo bonito sin necesidad de que la obligaran a hacerlo.

—Hmm… Tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre, ¿Podrías…? —pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta sintió un cuerpo impactando con el de ella. Corrección: dos cuerpos. Dos menudos cuerpo—: ¿Qué demon…?

— ¡Tía Quinn! —Gritó Alyson alejándose de Fabray—. Estábamos buscándote para… Oh, ¿Quién es ella?

—Creo que no le caigo bien —susurró Rachel. Quizás notando ella también el tono celoso en la voz de Alyson—. Quinn…

Pero Fabray estaba más ocupada en contenerse de pedirle a la morena detrás de ella que dejara de decir su nombre como si saboreara cada letra del mismo. Nunca antes nadie había hecho tal cosa, o por lo menos ella no lo había notado. Alyson cruzándose de brazos frente ambas, con Alex su lado susurrando vaya uno a saber qué, la regresó a la realidad.

—Hmm… Ella es… —le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Rachel que claramente decía _«Lo siento. No sé cómo mierda presentarte»_. La respuesta de la morena claramente se podía traducir a _«Tú me trajiste aquí, tú arréglate»_. Incluso hubo brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados—. Hmm… Es… ¿Una amiga?

— ¿Lo preguntas? —cuestionó Rachel poniéndola nerviosa.

—N-no. Es… —tartamudeó—. Te odio —soltó cuando vio la sonrisa burlona que apareció en los labios de la morena—. Realmente te odio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —replicó la camarera sin borrar su sonrisa.

Básicamente podía ser una persona observadora, irónica, distante, pero por encima de todo era una persona que se ahogaba en su propia negación. Por ende, y pensaba negarlo hasta la muerte, de cierta forma le gustaba ese tira y afloja con Rachel. Le divertía el hecho de decirle que la odiaba y que la morena replicara diciendo que ella también, aun sabiendo que el fondo no era cierto. Ese tipo de complicidad le asustaba, obviamente —la última vez que había compartido esa complicidad con alguien había sido tanto tiempo atrás que ya ni lo recordaba—, pero pensó que por unos segundos de diversión el mundo no dejaría de girar. ¿O sí?

 _«No, no deja de girar»,_ se dijo a si misma tras haberse tomado unos segundos para mirar alrededor de ella esperando algún cambio. _«Nada. Ni siquiera hay indicios del apocalipsis»_

— ¿Te divierte ponerme en aprietos? —preguntó. Rachel, cruzada de brazos, asintió sonriendo—. Eres un gnomo maldito. Ahora por eso me vengaré dejándote con estos dos demonios que tengo como sobrinos —señaló a los dos niños frente a ellas. Alex con una sonrisa tímida y Alyson con otra sonrisa que presagiaba la peor de las travesuras—. Niños, necesito que lleven a Rachel a mi dormitorio mientras yo hablo con su madre y la abuela, ¿Puede ser? Y, Alyson, nada de bromas, ¿Ok?

—Lo que ordenes, tía.

—Por aquí, señorita —intervino Alex, tan caballero como siempre, ofreciéndole su diminuto y flacucho brazo a Rachel. La camarera intercambió una mirada sorprendida con Quinn antes de aceptar el gesto.

No perdió de vista a ninguno de los tres mientras se perdían escaleras arriba rumbo hacia su dormitorio. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, permitir tal cosa equivaldría a algo parecido a un suicidio. Incluso, su madre tenía prohibida la entrada a su habitación cada vez que ella iba de visita. Pero ahora, que no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, un momento en el cual todas sus decisiones comenzaban a tambalear o a caminar sobre una cuerda que parecía a punto de romperse en cualquier momento, ese detalle parecía completamente insignificante. Sobre todo si era Rachel quien iba a profanar su santuario privado.

—Hola, Fred —saludó cuando cruzo la sala. El novio de su madre le correspondió el saludo con la sonrisa divertida de siempre. La joven con ojos tan delineados de negro que parecía un mapache, frunció el entrecejo—. Hola, hija de Fred… supongo.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, escuchó un _«Yo soy Fred. Ella me dice así»_ por parte del novio de su madre. Seguramente estaba explicándole a la chica mapache como se relacionaban entre ellos. Tal y como esperaba, su madre y Frannie estaban en la cocina preparando vaya uno a saber qué. Pudo averiguarlo pero realmente parecía más concentrada en no comenzar a pasearse de un lado al otro de la habitación moviendo las manos con exasperación.

—Oh, Quinnie, por fin estas aquí —habló Judy limpiándose las manos en el delantal atado a su cintura—. Frannie acaba de decirme algo pero no termino de… creerlo. ¿Es…? ¿Es cierto que invitaste a alguien?

—No te sorprendas tanto, mamá —ironizó cruzándose de brazos. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de agregar—: Hmm… pero sí, invité a alguien. Me crucé con Rachel en…

— ¿Rachel? —interrumpió Judy con evidente confusión.

—La chica de la que te hablé, mamá —intervino Frannie inclinándose hacia su madre—. La amiga de Quinn que encontramos esta mañana en el hospital. La hija del doctor.

 _«Boca floja»_ , escupió en su mente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana mayor.

—Te faltó decirle el código postal y de qué signo es, Frannie —se molestó—. ¿Algún detalle más que quieras agregarle a tu informe detectivesco? Luego te preguntas porque no me acerco a ti o te dejo fuera de mi vida. Y solo para que quede claro, que me hayas ayudado a superar esta mañana mi ataque de…

—Disculpa, ¿Ataque? —Interrumpió Judy mirando tanto a su hija menor como a la mayor—. Quinn, ¿Ataque de… qué?

Ahí estaba la razón por la cual no quería que su madre supiera la verdadera causa de su visita al hospital del pueblo. No había tenido muchos ataques de claustrofobia en presencia de su madre pero los pocos que había tenido habían sido suficientes para que Judy se preocupase de manera alarmante y luego no le quitara la mirada de encima. Como si estuviera alerta por si a su «pequeña Quinnie» le daba un nuevo ataque. Odiaba eso, odiaba el hecho de tener la atención sobre ella de esa forma. Y lo odiaba porque le hacían sentir inútil, como si para lo único que sirviera fuera para preocupar a su madre. A su padre no, porque Rusel siempre ignoraba ese tipo de cosas soltando un _«Ya se le pasara. ¿No ves que está sintiendo envidia de Frannie y quiere llamar la atención?»._

Pero una vez más, Judy no necesitaba de palabras para hacerle confesar hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos. Bastaba fruncir los labios, clavar sus ojos azules en los avellanas de ella y cruzarse de brazos para que hiciera un viaje al pasado y se encontrase a si misma siendo pequeña, parada frente a su madre confesando cómo le tiró el pelo a Frannie o porqué coloreó el libro preferido de su hermana. Básicamente, se imaginó a sí misma en la época que acataba cada orden que su madre le decía como si fuera un robot.

—Tuve un ataque de…

—De rabia —interrumpió Frannie mirando a su hermana menor de manera significativa—. Hemos discutido en la camioneta, como siempre, y… y ya sabes cómo es Quinn y como soy yo. Ella preferiría golpear una roca antes de descargar su enojo en mí. Se lastimó las manos y fuimos al hospital. No fue culpa del gato, ¿Ok? Eso fue lo que realmente pasó, mamá.

Oh, así que Frannie sí sabía mentir. Incluso ella misma se creyó todo ese cuento digno de un premio de la academia de cine a mejor actriz de reparto, y a juzgar por el silencio de Judy, ésta también se lo creyó. Quinn se preguntó a qué mierda estaba jugando Frannie salvándole el pellejo. Pero quizás no lo hacía por ella, por ninguna de las dos en realidad, sino por su madre. Para ahorrarle la preocupación. Y, algo que solamente pasaba una vez cada cuatro años, terminó agradeciendo ese gesto por parte de su hermana.

— ¿O sea que fue un ataque de rabia y no de claustrofobia? —preguntó Judy, desconfiada. Frannie dio un paso hacia atrás y le hizo una seña disimulada a su hermana menor.

—Exacto. Ya sabes, mamá… Frannie y yo pocas veces nos llevamos bien —respondió Quinn con una sonrisa vacilante—. Y me disculpo por mi ataque de hace un rato. Es solo que… No me gusta que hablen de mí a mis espaldas. Ni de las personas que forman parte de mi vida. Una vida que estoy creando lejos de ustedes.

—Eso es porque tú quieres —señaló Frannie con molestia. Ya no había ni rastro de la hermana salvadora. En su lugar había una mujer enojada con su hermana menor—. Porque eliges alejarte de nosotras. Nos tratas como si no fuéramos tu familia… y somos tu familia. Aunque no te guste. Yo soy tu hermana mayor, y ella… —apuntó a Judy que seguía en silencio—. Ella es tu madre. A mí y a papá puedes castigarnos todo lo que quieras pero a mamá no. No lo merece. No merece pasarse horas sentada al lado del teléfono esperando una llamada tuya, esperando una miserable tarjeta de cumpleaños cuando llega la fecha, o de Navidad. O…

— ¡Frannie! Ya basta —ordenó Judy con seriedad—. Quinnie no tiene por qué saber esas cosas. Como dijo, está haciendo una nueva vida… y nosotras no formamos parte de eso.

Su madre podía ser demandante, controladora, asfixiante, pero seguía siendo su madre. La mujer que la llevó el primer día de clases y la despidió con un abrazo que le sirvió de escudo el resto del día. La mujer que le preparaba la merienda cuando ella volvía del colegio y se plantaba frente al televisor a ver dibujos animados. Quien la ayudaba con los deberes, y muchas veces hasta le ocultaba a Russel los exámenes de baja puntuación para que el patriarca Fabray no tomara represalias contra su hija menor.

Ignoraba completamente el hecho de que su madre esperase al lado del teléfono por noticias suyas. Obviamente la llamaba en fechas especiales pero jamás viajaba a Lima para verla si podía evitarlo. ¿Tan egoísta había sido que había olvidado el preocuparse por su madre, por lo menos?

Estaba bien que se haya tomado un tiempo lejos de su familia, realizando dos o tres visitas al año, pero ahora, tras la charla con Frannie en la camioneta y lo que le dijo momentos antes, sentía que siete años de alejamiento no le estaban sirviendo de nada. El tipo de herida o «trauma» que tenía no se solucionaba simplemente con alejarse, sino con acercarse a las personas especiales y dejarse ayudar, dejar que sus seres queridos curasen esas heridas y de paso, ella también curar las heridas de los demás. Si es que podía hacer tal cosa. Así que, en un acto completamente impulsivo y necesario, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con fuerzas. Como si de esa forma pudiese disculparse por ese alejamiento absurdo que no le hacía nada bien. Ni a ella, ni a su familia.

—No, no, no. El abrazo es con mamá, no contigo —aclaró cuando Frannie quiso unirse al gesto. Su hermana entrecerró los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros—. Sigo molesta contigo por hablar de Rac... Rachel a mis espaldas.

—Rachel… —enfatizó Frannie para molestia de Quinn—. No es Voldemort, ¿Lo sabias? Se la puede nombrar como a cualquier otra persona. Que tú no puedas controlar tu lado posesivo cuando se trata de ella…

—Niñas… —advirtió Judy poniéndose entre las dos cuando Quinn dio un paso amenazante—. Calmadas.

—Dile a ella, mamá, que es la del problema.

— ¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema, Quinnie. Eres tú quien reacciona como un caballero de oxidada armadura defendiendo el honor de su chica…

—Hija de…

— ¿ _«Chica»_ , Quinnie? —Preguntó Judy con el entrecejo fruncido—. O sea, ¿Chica? ¿Tu chica? ¿Eres…? Hmm… ¿Eres cómo Santana? ¿Tu chi…? —Quinn quiso protestar pero su madre continuó hablando alternando su mirada entre las dos rubias—. Ok, cálmense. Vamos a calmarnos todos —se giró hacia su hija menor y le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Siempre supe que eras algo… especial, mi cielo.

— ¿Esp…? ¿Especial? ¿Por qué suena como si fuera un extraterrestre? —espetó Quinn retrocediendo unos pasos.

—No lograba entender algunas cosas de tu vida. Ahora entiendo por qué —continuó Judy como si no la hubiese interrumpido—. Los novios no te duraban. Tuviste cuatro en dos años y cuando estabas con Santana…

—Sigue sonando como si fuera un extraterrestre, mamá…

—Cuatro, Quinnie. ¡Cuatro!

—Mamá… —interrumpió pasándose una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio—. Detente.

—Siempre supe que…

— ¡Mamá! —terminó gritando con impaciencia. Frannie dejó de reírse, aunque se podía ver la sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Judy detuvo su inicio de monólogo—. No soy gay, ¿Ok? Está bien, Santana si lo fue y lo sigue siendo, teniendo en cuenta que se casó con Brittany, pero yo no lo soy. Y si los novios no me duraron fue porque no nací para ser la novia de alguien. Quizás en un futuro lo sea pero en ese tiempo, y ahora mismo, no lo soy, ¿Entiendes?

—Hey, Jude —intervino Frank asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Está todo bien?

— ¿ _«Hey, Jude»_? ¿Qué eres? ¿Uno de los Beatles ahora? Estamos bien, Fred. Solo es una conversación de familia… Familia de tres —aclaró—. Lo siento pero necesito seguir hablando con mi madre y hermana, si no te molesta.

—Cla-claro.

En cuanto el novio de su madre se perdió de vista con una mirada dolida, supo que no había estado bien su respuesta. Confirmó tal cosa cuando se enfrentó a los dos pares de ojos azules que se clavaron en ella. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que lo uniera a la conversación en la cual se ponía en duda su sexualidad?

—Ok, estuve mal —reconoció—. Luego me disculpo con Fred…

—Se llama Frank —aclaró Judy.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero así nos entendemos con él —señaló. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar—: Ahora escúchenme, por favor. Rachel es solo… una chica de Nueva York, la camarera del café al que voy todas las noches, a excepción de algunas en las cuales me siento acorralada. Entonces, trató de evitarla porque ella… —se detuvo un segundo y luego continuó—. Como sea. De hecho, cuando me llamaste hace un mes atrás, mamá, para decirme lo de tu novio, yo estaba en el café y fue la primera vez que hablamos. Ella entró pasada las una de la madrugada peleándose con el paraguas y… En fin, dio la casualidad que tiene familia aquí, en Lima, y... Recién nos estamos conociendo, ¿Ok? Y…

—Quinn, disculpa que interrumpa tu… hermoso y detallado monólogo —murmuró Frannie con una mano en alto—. Pero dices que no eres gay y suena como que nos estas presentando a tu novia. Ojo, está más que claro que no lo es…

—Entonces sí está claro, no interrumpas —espetó antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su madre—. Me la crucé hace un rato en el… No importa dónde —por alguna extraña razón no quiso contarle a su familia acerca de su lugar secreto con Rachel—. Está pasando un mal momento por culpa del novio. ¿Escuchaste bien, Frannie? Novio. N-o-v-i-o. No-vio —deletreó con un movimiento de manos. Su hermana mayor simplemente puso los ojos en blanco—. Discutió también con su padre y no quería ir a su casa, así que la invité a cenar. ¿Hice mal?

—N-no —balbuceó Judy que parecía algo perdida. La mujer mayor tosió antes de ponerse en movimiento—. No, está… está bien que la hayas invitado. Cuanto más seamos… ¿En serio no eres…?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con una ceja en alto. Frannie se dio la vuelta para que no la vieran reírse—. ¡Mamá! Dile a Frannie que no se ría.

— ¡Que infantil! —Se burló la mayor de las Fabray—. Mejor voy a ver que están haciendo mis hijos.

— ¡No! —Gritó sorprendiendo tanto a su madre como a su hermana—. Los niños están en mi habitación… con Rachel. Y… y mi habitación es… es mi territorio y yo… yo iré porque es mi propiedad.

— ¿El dormitorio o…?

Se fue antes de que Frannie pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta. Necesitaba un poco de aire, respirar profundo y quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de su madre la creyera gay. ¿En serio? ¿Lesbiana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando su familia ese tipo de cosas acerca de ella? ¿Había dado algún tipo de señal o algo parecido? ¿Era su morral? ¿Su chaqueta de cuero? ¿El hecho de que, como bien dijo su madre, tuviera cuatro novios en dos años y no pudiera conservar ninguno? ¿Era el haber estado compartiendo tanto tiempo con Santana? ¿Realmente daba a pensar que era lesbiana? Eso explicaría porque la camarera del Café 71, al que fue con Rachel, se le insinuara.

—Hey, ¿Parezco… gay? —preguntó cuando llegó a su dormitorio. Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo viendo el reflejo de Rachel detrás de ella. Torció la cabeza hacia varios lados mirándose desde distintos ángulos—. Responde con honestidad. ¿Si no me conocieras…?

—No te conozco —observó la morena parándose a su lado.

—Lo sé, pero hablo de la primera impresión —aclaró sin borrar el entrecejo fruncido ni dejar de mirarse al espejo. Rachel a su lado asintió—. Si… si me vieras por primera vez, ¿Pensarías que soy lesbiana?

Como respuesta la morena dejó escapar una carcajada que, estaba segura, se escuchó hasta en el piso de abajo. Pudo haberse separado de la joven cuando ésta la tomó de los hombros sosteniéndose para no caerse de la risa — _«¿Qué es tan gracioso?»_ —, pero el tacto de Rachel en ella se sentía tan bien. Muy bien. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta lo que pensaba, e incluso puso varios pies de distancia entre ambas. Si daba aspecto gay, lo mejor era alejarse de la persona que fomentaba tal cosa. ¿Era muy tarde para retractarse de su invitación y llevar a Rachel a casa?

Pero nuevamente su cuerpo hacía lo que quería, porque en cuanto la morena se paró al lado de ella frente al espejo rozando sus brazos, su mente se desconectó por completo y, el hecho de saber que posiblemente cualquiera que la viera pensara que era lesbiana se esfumó completamente de su cabeza.

Ciertamente, no tenía problemas con… eso. Simplemente no se veía a si misma siendo gay, a pesar de las constantes bromas pasadas de Santana acerca del tema. Siempre había tenido en claro su sexualidad, no tenía por qué empezar a dudar ahora, ¿O sí? No supo por qué pero buscó la respuesta en Rachel, que en ese momento la miraba con confusión.

Para que la joven frente a ella no creyera que era rara —más rara aún—, sabía que debía explicarse mejor pero no estaba completamente segura de querer contarle a la morena lo que estaba pasando con ella. Ni siquiera sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿En serio su madre llevaba tiempo pensando que era lesbiana? Como se notaba que Judy ya no estaba bajo la influencia de Russel. De lo contrario, con las sospechas a flor de piel, ya habría sacado el crucifico, la cruz y el agua bendita para hacerle un exorcismo con la esperanza de que el alma pecadora de su hija se librara del infierno al que estaba condenado por enamorarse de una mujer.

— ¿Quieres parar un poco? —Preguntó Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos—. No paras de moverte y comienzas a marearme —¿En serio estaba moviéndose? ¿En qué momento comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro?—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó abajo? Si a tu familia no le agrada que yo esté aquí, puedo irme.

—No, no es eso —respondió sin dejar de moverse. ¿Debía contarle a Rachel lo que pasó en la cocina? ¿Decirle que su madre creía que era lesbiana? Quizás no debía decirle a nada a la morena teniendo en cuenta que no había mucha confianza entre ellas pero, por otro lado, a lo mejor la camarera tenía la respuesta que estaba necesitando. Dejó escapar un resoplido antes de tirarse en su cama invitando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo—. Le dije a mi madre que te invité a cenar, Frannie hizo unos comentarios merecedores de varios golpes y, no sé cómo llegamos a ese punto, pero me acabo de enterar que mi madre lleva un tiempo creyendo que soy gay.

— ¿Y no lo eres? —Preguntó Rachel ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Fabray—. Ok, lo siento, solo bromeaba. Sabes que no debes molestarte, ¿Cierto? Los padres siempre se cuestionan todo y más los de la generación de tu madre. Hay cosas que ellos no logran entender y por eso juzgan y lastiman con su juicio. Sinceramente, creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si te incomoda que te señalen de gay cuando no lo eres, simplemente ignora los comentarios. En algún momento las personas que te señalaron se tragaran sus palabras y tú estarás sentada en primera fila viendo cómo se atragantan.

Tendría que aparecer alguien y golpearla en la cabeza por haber pensado alguna vez que Rachel era tonta. No, esa chica escondía su madurez e inteligencia muy bien debajo de esa fachada de enana molesta. Y por otro lado, quizás era hora de comenzar a plantearse la idea de tomarse un tiempo y analizar sus emociones y pensamientos de una vez por todas porque no podía ser posible que la morena con un par de palabras eliminara todas sus preocupaciones. ¿Tanto poder tenía esa joven sobre ella? Solamente habían pasado dos meses y Rachel ya actuaba como una especie de bálsamo tranquilizante. Y ni siquiera estaban compartiendo grandes cosas o confidencias profundas, solamente pasaban ratos juntas y palabras que, en su mayoría, eran reproches por alejarse y acercarse constantemente. Solo eso.

Entonces, ¿De dónde salía esa sensación de confianza y tranquilidad?

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… No, no das aspecto gay —agregó Rachel girando la cabeza para regalarle a Quinn una sonrisa—. Ahora responde la mía, ¿Tu familia no me quiere aquí?

—Ya te dije que no era eso —respondió correspondiendo la mirada de la morena—. Y si así lo fuera, te quedarías igual porque eres mi invitada. Yo te invite, ¿Ok? Ahora ayúdame a elegir mi ropa para la cena.

—Me gustaría esperarte afuera, si es posible —murmuró Rachel poniéndose de pie. Quinn imitó el movimiento pero la morena retrocedió un paso con una sonrisa vacilante en los labios—. Querrás un poco de intimidad, así que… Además, si tengo que ser honesta, estoy algo nerviosa. Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire afuera, si no te molesta.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó colocando una mano en el hombro de Rachel. La morena negó con la cabeza sin dejar de alejarse—. No hace falta que vayas abajo. Abre la ventana, hay un pequeño balcón ahí.

Si tenía que ser honesta ella también, no quería perder de vista a Rachel. Quería ducharse con la certeza de que la morena estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperándola para luego compartir una cena con su desequilibrada familia. Y si tenía que volver a ser honesta, esperaba que la joven no se asustara del nuevo y ensamblado clan Fabray. Era importante que Rachel encajara bien en toda esa dinámica. Al menos así lo sentía. Y por otro lado, no quería hacer pasar un mal momento a la joven.

Mientras el agua caliente — _«Aprende tubería de Bushwick»_ — le daba de lleno en el cuerpo, la verdad cayó sobre ella igual que el chorro de agua. Podía seguía negándolo todo lo que quisiera pero Rachel estaba convirtiéndose en su amiga. Su nueva, insistente y paciente amiga. Y ella ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Lo peor de todo era que le había dejado en claro a la camarera que no iba a confiar en ella, y la joven parecía aceptar tal cosa. Como si solo pasar con ella dos minutos, así sea en silencio, fuera más que suficiente. Rachel parecía conformarse solamente con eso. ¿Tan especial era para la joven? ¿Realmente podía ser alguien indispensable en la vida de una persona?

—No, Kurt. No hay chance —escuchó decir a Rachel cuando abandonó el baño envuelta en una toalla. Gracias a Dios que la morena estaba en el balcón dándole la espalda porque, ¿Qué explicación iba a darle si la descubría semidesnuda escuchando su conversación con su amigo?—. Ni una oportunidad, créeme. Fue tan convincente cuando lo dijo. Te dije que todo estaba en mi cabeza, que ya sabía cómo era y aun así pensé que… —el suspiro que soltó la morena sonó tan derrotado que Fabray sintió ganas de abrazarla. Incluso dio un paso hacia adelante pero se contuvo—. Sí, claro… Lo que digas, Kurt. A veces me gustaría que fueras un poco más como Kitty que no tiene reparos en decirme la verdad sabiendo que me romperá el corazón…

Notando que se trataba de una charla intima entre amigos, tomó su ropa y volvió a encerrarse en el baño. Una vez ya vestida, y a punto de comenzar con el maquillaje, se preguntó si alguna vez tendría ella una charla por teléfono con Rachel a la cual llamar «intima».

* * *

Douson.

Derivado del apellido Dawson. Radicado, entre otros lugares, en Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda. Su significado era «Hijo de David» — _«¿Quién demonios es David?»,_ pensó Quinn absteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco—. Su escudo era representado por los colores azul, blanco y amarillo, con una estrella en el lateral izquierdo seguido de tres pájaros que Quinn no lograba recordar el nombre. Ni tampoco le interesaba hacer tal cosa.

Durante la cena programada únicamente para conocer a la mocosa primogénita de Frank, de lo único que se habló fue del origen y el derivado del apellido del novio de Judy, del escudo de guerra, de la bandera — _«Perfecto, estamos en Game Of Thrones»_ , se quejó Fabray mentalmente—, de la historia del apellido, del árbol genealógico y de un montón de cosas aburridas que estuvieron a punto de poner a Quinn a dormir. Aunque ciertamente no era la única que parecía estar hastiada de toda esa perorata.

Camille Douson, la nueva «hermanita» —como decía Frannie—, no se molestaba ni un poco en ocultar su descontento con toda esa situación, pero tampoco hacía nada para detenerla. Paseaba sus ojos azules eléctricos completamente hipnotizantes —aunque no tanto como el azul cielo de Frannie o el azul mar de Brittany— de un lado al otro de la mesa. Sus finos y rosados labios en ningún momento se curvaron en una sonrisa. Todo lo contrario, se fruncieron en más de una ocasión. Sobre todo si su padre tomaba la palabra.

Para suerte de Quinn, Rachel estaba a su lado. Como era bastante predecible, y casi que lo esperaba, Judy se interesó un poco más en la nueva amiga de su hija. Incluso, para tranquilidad de Fabray —y también para molestia de su lado absurdo— en mitad de la cena se tocó el tema de «Novio de Rachel». Una parte de Quinn estaba contenta de que, al ser la morena quien tomara la palabra, quedaría perfectamente en claro que entre ellas no había nada. Entonces su madre dejaría de dudar de su sexualidad. La otra parte de Quinn detestaba que, debido a eso, el nombre de Brody saliera a colación.

—Sí, llevamos cinco años juntos —respondió Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn bajo la mesa. La rubia pensó que quizás lo hizo en un acto de nerviosismo—. Ahora viajó a Los Ángeles por cuestiones de trabajo. Él es actor…

—Oh, ¿Y tú te quedaste en Nueva York? —Preguntó Judy completamente atenta a lo que la morena decía. Rachel asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un poco de agua. Sí, estaba nerviosa—. Pero, ¿Tienes planeado viajar al otro lado del país? Si me permites un consejo, no dejes tanto tiempo sola a tu pareja si la amas. La distancia destruye todo.

Por suerte, y antes de que tirase la servilleta en la mesa y saliera de la casa echando humo de las orejas, la conversación se desvió hacia otro lado que ella hubiera preferido jamás ir: viejas anécdotas familiares. Viejas y vergonzosas anécdotas. Para colmo, su madre contaba dichas historias como si contara viejas batallas de guerras en las cuales salió victoriosa. Mientras Frannie y ella eran el centro de los bochornosos y humillantes relatos de su madre, el nerviosismo de Rachel pasó a ser diversión mientras escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que decía Judy, que estaba plenamente feliz de por fin tener público que la escuchase.

La hija de Frank también parecía atenta a lo que la novia de su padre decía, y a Quinn le pareció ver cada tanto un atisbo de sonrisa. Frannie, sentada al lado de ella, se reía negando con la cabeza constantemente mientras veía como sus hijos jugaban en la sala con Winter, el reciente bautizado gato blanco y rojizo de Quinn, y Pancakes, el gato de Alyson. De un momento a otro, su hermana mayor llamó su atención tocándole un hombro y, en cuanto la miró, señaló con la cabeza hacia el regazo de Quinn. La rubia menor siguió la ruta de la mirada encontrándose con algo que no sabía que aún estaba ocurriendo: su mano y la de Rachel unidas en un agarre que parecía no dar señales de terminar pronto.

Su primera reacción fue la de soltar la mano rápidamente pero si lo hacía Rachel se lo podía tomar a mal. Además, comenzaba a tener en claro qué tipo de relación comenzaba a gestarse entre ambas. Las amigas se tomaban de las manos, ¿No? Sobre todo en una primera cena compartida en casa de una de ellas. De hecho, la primera vez que fue a comer a la casa de los Lopez, la familia de Santana, estuvo todo el almuerzo dándole pequeños manotazos a su amiga tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero, por otro lado, Frannie podía pensar lo que quisiera al ver ese gesto. Rachel tenía razón, los demás podían opinar lo que quisieran. Con el tiempo se darían cuenta lo equivocados que estaban. Ella no era lesbiana. Tomar a la morena de la mano no iba a cambiar eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel en susurros cuando Quinn ejerció un pequeño y firme apretón de manos. La rubia negó con la cabeza viendo la sonrisa confusa de su reciente amiga—. Tu madre es muy divertida.

—Eso es porque no eres su hija —replicó Fabray con una sonrisa cómplice—. ¿Notaste esto? —preguntó levantando apenas el agarre de manos. Por primera vez, Rachel parecía completamente desencajada pero tras un parpadeo sonrió de manera extraña sin quitar la mirada de ambas manos unidas—. Mi madre está mirándote, espera una opinión acerca de su famoso pastel de tres leches.

—Oh… —se lamentó la morena mirando tanto a Quinn como a la madre de ésta—. Lo siento. Soy vegana. No… Parece realmente delicioso pero…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Descuida, Rachel —aseguró Judy con una sonrisa amable, muy contrario al entrecejo fruncido de su hija menor—. Soy yo quien se disculpa. Prometo tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima.

—Mu-muchas gracias —balbuceó la morena sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Quinn no tuvo oportunidad de seguir indagando acerca de la vida vegana de Rachel porque la conversación se decantó por el lado de la hija de Frank —aunque ésta no hablaba mucho—, y la camarera fue participe de esa charla. Mientras tanto, Fabray trataba de no sentirse tan cómoda con toda esa situación. No era algo que estuviera garantizado repetirse o que sucediera a menudo, por lo tanto no debía acostumbrarse a tal cosa.

Soltó lentamente la mano de Rachel, sintiendo automáticamente el frio que dejó en su lugar, y se concentró en escuchar lo que decían los demás. Frank parecía mirar con orgullo a su hija, escuchando atentamente cada escasa palabra que la adolescente decía, atento a si se encontraba bien, pendiente de su estado de ánimo. Y ver esa escena, la llevó a sentir una punzada de celos. A ella también le hubiera gustado que su padre se comportara de esa forma. De haber sido así, todo hubiese sido diferente.

—Una vez, Quinn se disfrazó de calabaza para Halloween —escuchó decir a Judy. ¿En qué momento habían vuelto al tema de las anécdotas vergonzosas?—. Tenía nueve años y le faltaba uno de los incisivos. Entonces, a Frannie se le ocurrió disfrazarse de espantapájaros y Quinn de…

—Ella perfecta como siempre —soltó entre dientes. Rachel, a su lado, le sonrió con ternura—. Yo la fea calabaza y ella…

—No me gustan los espantapájaros desde que vi _Jeepers Creepers_ —interrumpió la morena antes de girarse y prestar atención a lo que decía Judy.

Y otra vez Rachel con una simple oración le hacía sentir la primera opción en cualquier lista que se presentase frente a sus ojos. A la morena no le gustaban los espantapájaros, por ende, no le gustaba Frannie. Pero si no le gustaban los espantapájaros, ¿Le gustaban las calabazas? Era vegana, ¿No? ¿Eso tenía que algo que ver? Lo primero que haría esa noche antes de dormir sería investigar sobre veganismo.

—Hmm… mi padre es médico y el otro es decorador de interiores —escuchó decir a Rachel con cierta incomodidad. ¿Quién había indagado a la morena acerca de su vida privada? Seguramente Frannie o Judy. Por su bien esperaba que no incomodaran a su invitada—. Con mi madre no tengo ningún tipo de relación.

— Oh, ¿Eres hija de padres gais? —quiso saber Camille, la hija de Frank, dejando en evidencia su acento inglés. La camarera asintió apenas perceptiblemente y a Quinn le pareció escuchar por parte de su hermana un _«Wow… lo gay te persigue»_ que prefirió ignorar. De lo contrario, hubiese golpeado la cara de Frannie contra la mesa—. Eso es admirable. En Londres iba a comer a casa de algunas familias homoparentales que trataban a sus hijos muchísimo mejor de lo que lo hacían las familias heterosexuales. La madre de Chris era la mejor de todas, aunque el idiota siempre se quejaba. Cuando volvíamos de una fiesta, con el sol quemándonos la nuca, nos esperaba con antiácidos, aspirinas y un desayuno digno de la realeza.

Y sin saber en qué momento pasó, Rachel se unió a la hija de Frank en una conversación en la cual ella no participó. No porque no quisiera, sino porque en cuanto pasaron a la sala a tomar un café después de la cena, las dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá de tres cuerpos con Frannie a modo de escolta, para molestia de Quinn que tuvo que sentarse cerca de su madre y Frank, con el cual se disculpó por su comportamiento en la cocina.

—Descuida. Comienzo a conocerte y, aunque no lo creas, tú y Camille tienen algunas cosas en común —observó Frank con una media sonrisa y cuidadoso de no meter la pata—. Como todo adolescente perdido, mi hija se alimenta sarcasmo, decepción e hipocresía, y asumo parte de mi culpa en eso. Si hubiera estado un poco más pendiente de ella,… —el novio de su madre dejó escapar un resoplido antes de continuar—: En fin, soy plenamente consciente que no te caigo bien, y respeto eso, pero tu madre cree que en este nuevo proceso de adaptación de mi hija a la ciudad, tú serias de buena ayuda. Le dije que no tenía por qué cargarte ese tipo de responsabilidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como nos llevamos tú y yo pero ella…

—Puede llegar a ser bastante insistente y controladora cuando quiere —terminó Quinn con una media sonrisa—. Y ya te dije que no es personal, Fred. Soy así con todo el mundo. Por otro lado, si realmente quieres relacionarte con tu hija de la mejor manera posible, dale su espacio. Acaba de dejar a sus amigos, su ciudad, su madre. Todo es nuevo para ella. No necesita sentirse asfixiada, necesita sentir que su padre la apoya en esta nueva etapa. Solo eso.

—Gracias —murmuró Frank con honestidad.

—De nada… pero seguiré tratándote mal —advirtió mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia el novio de su madre. Le pareció escuchar una risa divertida por lo bajo—. Hablo en serio, Fred. Eso no cambiara. —Su mirada se encontró con la de Rachel justo antes de que la morena le hiciera una seña disimulada hacia su reloj pulsera—. Discúlpame. Creo que una damisela quiere volver a su castillo.

Se puso de pie acercándose a la morena a quien, olvidándose del resto, le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse juntas hacia la habitación de Quinn. Una vez dentro del dormitorio, la morena tomó su bolso y luego regresaron con el resto de la familia.

—Vamos a despedirnos de la gente de abajo y luego te acompaño a tu casa —indicó Fabray bajando las escaleras. Rachel comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras la seguía—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Berry?

—La forma en la que te refieres a tu familia —respondió la morena. Quinn se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y Rachel quedó a un escalón más arriba—. Dices _«la gente de abajo»_ como si fueran de una raza y tú de otra. Como si ellos fueran seres subterráneos, y tú más terrestre o aérea.

—Deja de leer tanto, ¿Ok? —Pidió retomando el camino hacia la sala—. Mamá, voy a llevar a Rachel a su casa. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿Está bien? Niños, cuiden de Winter.

— ¿Puedo despedirme de tu familia o…?

—Permiso concedido, pero date prisa que vamos con retraso —bromeó Quinn sin sonreír. Rachel frente a ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse a la madre y hermana de la rubia.

Quinn se recostó en el umbral de la puerta, brazos cruzados y sonrisa de por medio, esperando pacientemente a que la morena se despidiera de su familia. Por mucho que quiso escuchar lo que hablaban Rachel y Judy, riéndose cada tanto, no lo logró. Como tampoco pudo escuchar la despedida de la morena con Frannie y con Camille, la hija de Frank. Con el novio de Judy simplemente intercambió un apretón de manos.

— ¿Qué te pareció la hija del novio de tu madre? —preguntó Rachel en mitad del camino a la casa de la morena.

—No lo sé. Fuiste tú quien hablo con ella más que yo —fue la respuesta de Quinn. Escuchó la risa de la camarera antes de notar que un brazo se entrelazaba con el suyo—. De espacio personal, ni hablar, ¿No?

—Tengo frio —contestó Rachel sin borrar la sonrisa—. Por suerte ya llegamos.

Y efectivamente así fue. Solamente caminaron unos diez minutos más en varias direcciones zigzagueantes hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Berry. La oscuridad de la noche no permitía distinguir grandes detalles del lugar pero si permitía ver dos siluetas sentadas en el porche de la vivienda. Quinn se sintió repentinamente nerviosa. Si bien cuando decidió llevar a Rachel a su casa, no pensó en la probabilidad que los padres de la morena estuvieran esperándolas fuera de la casa.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas, jovencita? —indagó un hombre de risos y un poco más bajo que el doctor Berry. Quinn supuso que sería el otro padre de Rachel—. ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar?

—Apenas van a ser las once de la noche, papi —replicó la joven apretando el agarre del abrazo de Quinn.

Eran increíbles los paralelismos que la rubia comenzaba a notar en esa velada. Al parecer, iban a terminar la noche de la misma forma en la que la empezaron: Rachel apretujando su brazo como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

—Permítame presentarme, señor Berry —intervino Quinn tragándose su nerviosismo. Tenía que hacer eso si quería que su brazo terminara en una pieza. Le ofreció su mano libre al padre de la morena, el que tenía rizos y salió a regañarla—. Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray. El retraso de su hija es mi culpa, pero sepa que estuvo todo el tiempo bajo mi cuidado. Jamás permitiría que algo le pasara siendo mi responsabilidad.

—Ella está siendo honesta, Leroy. Ya no dramatices —pidió el otro padre de Rachel, el doctor. El otro padre de Rachel, el gruñón, entrecerró los ojos antes de perderse dentro de la casa—. Disculpa a mi esposo, es algo sobreprotector… y antisocial también.

—Ahora sabes porque me llevo bien contigo. Tengo experiencia con los antisociales —comentó Rachel burlándose, obviamente—. Pero papá tiene razón, ignora a papi.

— ¡Eso! ¡Ignórenme! —gritó el señor Berry desde adentro.

—Eso intentamos hacer, Leroy, pero si gritas es imposible hacerlo. ¿Por qué no sales y hablas con la amiga de tu hija en vez de estar encerrado ahí como si fueras Alf? —Quinn apretó los labios para no reírse. Rachel, a su lado, ahogó una risa en el brazo de la rubia—. Nuevamente me disculpo en nombre de mi esposo. Aunque hay que entenderlo también.

—Descuide, lo entiendo, señor Berry.

—En fin… Cómo estuvo esta noche le preguntaré a mi hija, a ti quiero preguntarte como te encuentras de las manos, ¿Estas tomando los medicamentos?

Hasta ese momento, y si el padre de Rachel no hacía mención alguna, no había recordado para nada las heridas de las manos. Ni siquiera el tomar los medicamentos había recordado. ¿De quién era la culpa de su falta de memoria? No lo sabía, y no estaba para buscar culpables en ese momento. No cuando tenía que concentrarse en inventar alguna excusa que le explicara al padre doctor de Rachel por qué no había tomado la medicina que le había recetado.

—No atosigues a Quinn, papá. Ella sabe cómo cuidarse —se metió Rachel salvando a la rubia de responder—. ¿Por qué mejor no vas adentro con papi, así yo puedo despedirme de mi amiga? —Ambas jóvenes esperaron a que el hombre de lentes entrara a la casa para volver a retomar la palabra—. Como veras, tu familia no es la única… anormal. Mis padres son… especiales también.

—Sí, pero tienen razón. No deberías haber llegado a casa tan tarde. La próxima vez controlo mejor la hora.

— ¿Habrá próxima vez? —preguntó la morena con timidez. Como respuesta, Quinn se encogió de hombros—. Oh, respuesta con final abierto. Me gusta —Fabray asintió con una sonrisa. No había necesidad de que la morena supiera que ella también se divertía en compañía de la joven—. La pasé bien esta noche. Gracias, Quinn. Creo que lo necesitaba. No voy a pedirte que lo repitamos pronto porque sé que fue un paso gigantesco en cuanto a confianza, y si tengo que ser honesta, me encantó. Es más de lo que puedo pedirte o de lo que esperaba.

—Dijiste que tendrías paciencia —comentó mirando al suelo.

—Y la tendré —prometió Rachel—. No estoy quejándome. Solamente estoy agradeciéndote por la cena, por llevarme a tu casa y presentarme a tu hermosa familia cuando sé que eso no es algo habitual en ti. Por eso, gracias. Por cierto, me gusta el nombre de Winter para nuestro gato.

—¿ _«Nuestro»_? —cuestionó con una ceja en alto agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Rachel frente a ella asintió con energía—. ¿Cómo que nuestro? Te recuerdo que se presentó en mi ventana cortándome el sueño a mí y nadie más que a mí.

—Y yo te recuerdo que lo alimenté porque tú no querías hacerlo —replicó la morena—. Así que es nuestro. Vive contigo pero va a visitarme cuando tiene hambre.

—Lo que digas, Berry —ironizó alejándose unos pasos de la morena—. Debo volver a casa. Todavía tengo que decirle a mi madre que me mudé de departamento y debo hablar con Frannie acerca de papá. Y tú debes hablar con tus padres, sobre todo con el de rizos y... Perdona que te lo diga, pero tu novio idiota no vale tanto la pena como para discutir con tu padre por culpa de él.

— ¡Esta chica comienza a caerme mejor! —Se escuchó desde adentro para vergüenza de Rachel.

De hecho, fue ese grito y el sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena quien la acompañó durante todo el camino hacia su casa. Aunque claro, tuvo que llamar a Frannie para que la fuera a buscar si no quería perderse en el camino. ¿Quién la mandó a recorrer Lima de noche? ¿Y más con Rachel al lado que no hacía otra cosa más que distraerlas con sus burlas, sus ironías, su poco respeto por el espacio personal ajeno? Más que nada, con su sola presencia al lado.

No había notado que estaba tan cansada hasta que regresó a su casa y se le escapó un bostezo en mitad de la sala. Decidió que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con su madre, con Frannie e incluso pensaría en su primera impresión acerca de la hija de Frank. Por lo pronto, lo único que le apetecía era dormir. Así que tomó su bola de pelos apestosa devenida en gato y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se tiró en la cama sin cambiarse la ropa y con el animal entre sus brazos.

—Al parecer, te ganaste una madre, feo —comentó moviendo apenas los labios mientras iba quedándose dormida. Por otro lado, poco le importaba que el gato tuviera nombre y que éste le gustara a Rachel. Para ella seguiría siendo «Feo». Bostezó una última vez y cerró los ojos quédense automáticamente dormida, no sin antes haber balbuceado—: Y yo me gané una nueva amiga.

Una palabra, cinco letras y todo un universo nuevo que, extrañamente, estaba ansiosa y temerosa de descubrir.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Seré breve. Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia y por seguir ahí, del otro lado, leyendo, comentando y tirándole buena vibra a la historia. Y sobre todo por la paciencia de esperar una semana entera antes de la próxima actualización._

 _Me disculpo también por lo corto que fue el capitulo anterior. No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que varios me lo "reclamaron" jajaja_

 _Hasta la próxima semana!_


	10. X

**09**

* * *

 **Amistad:** _fem. Relación de afecto, simpatía y confianza que se establece entre personas que no son familia._

Obviamente no sentía afecto por Rachel. Simpatía… meh, solo un poco. ¿Confianza? No, ni siquiera confiaba en el perro que a veces pasaba por la vereda de la agencia de modelos. Una vez intentó darle de comer, y el can le quiso morder. Desde ese día si podía evitar encontrarse con el animal, lo evitaba. Y si lo veía, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados antes de seguir su camino. Así que si no confiaba en el perro que era el mejor y más fiel amigo del hombre, ¿Cómo iba a confiar en cualquier ser humano que tiene por instinto natural lastimar a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino?

Entonces, no. Rachel y ella no tenían una relación a la cual llamar «Amistad».

Pero, ¿Por qué llamaba «Amiga» a la morena, entonces?

Jamás fue de esas chicas que necesitaba más que los dedos de las manos y los pies para enumerar la cantidad de amigas que tenía. Para ella con tener dos ya era suficiente. Con una podía hablar de cosas banales y escaparse de la realidad por un momento. Y con la otra podía escuchar las verdades de la manera más cruda y aun así saber que eso era vital para su crecimiento emocional. A veces se descubría añorando esos momentos. Volver a casa después de una tarde de entrenamiento con las animadoras, preparar un bolso e ir a dormir a casa de alguna de sus dos amigas. O buscar la mirada orgullosa de ambas chicas cuando hacía algo bien. Acariciarle la panza al gato gordo y peludo de una de ellas cerca de la otra sabiendo que eso le molestaba.

Últimamente extrañaba todo eso —lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba—, pero sabía que el mantenerse alejada era lo correcto. Estar lejos de las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas, era lo único que había hecho bien en su vida. Y así debía quedarse. Aunque, si debía ser honesta, a veces se encontraba con el móvil en la mano, visitando perfiles de redes sociales de quienes fueron sus amigas en el pasado. Automáticamente una sonrisa melancólica se instalaba en sus labios tras esa acción.

La misma que tenía en ese momento mientras seguía tirada en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza, con Winter a sus pies lamiéndose las patas.

Hacía poco más de hora y media que había despertado, y lo primero que había hecho —tras tomar un poco de agua—, había sido buscar en su móvil la aplicación de Facebook. Eran pocos los días en los cuales se permitía bajar las barreras y admitía para sí misma lo sola que se sentía. Esa mañana era uno de esos días. Y como si de un ritual se tratara, conocía cada uno de los pasos que seguiría tras haber despertado necesitada de afecto.

Facebook, perfil de sus amigas, mirar los álbumes, sonreír al verlas felices, sentir el corazón rasgándose cada vez más, salir de los perfiles, aguantar las ganas de llorar, ponerse de pie en modo zombie activado, desayunar y luego ir a trabajar, en donde volvería a _stalkear_ a sus ex amigas. Y luego toda la secuencia volvía a repetirse. Con la diferencia que ya no era desayuno, sino almuerzo. Y luego por la noche, cena. Por ende, sabiendo el día que le esperaba, todo en ella se preparó emocionalmente para soportarlo tanto como pudiera.

Aunque claro, su cabeza hundida en la melancolía y añoranza, olvidó dos puntos claves de ese día: la primera, era sábado. Los sábados no trabajaba. Y la segunda, todo su día ya estaba programado. Y los dos golpes que se escuchaban en la puerta, así se lo hicieron saber.

No le apetecía para nada abandonar la cama esa mañana, quería hundirse en su depresión un rato más, pero al recordar quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta metálica se puso de pie gruñendo y llevándose a Winter con ella.

—Si yo no puedo seguir en la cama, tú tampoco —le espetó al gato blanco y rojizo que se removía en sus brazos—. Hey, no te molestes conmigo. Moléstate con ella, Winter.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un _ella._ En cuanto abrió la puerta corrediza se encontró con la imagen más… No pensaba usar «Adorable» porque no era una palabra que estuviera en su vocabulario, pero no encontraba otra que pudiera definir a Rachel en ese momento. Como siempre, la sonrisa radiante estaba en sus labios. Su cabello estaba suelto, a excepción de dos delgadas trenzas que se encontraban a los laterales y que se unían en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejando como atracción principal el flequillo que estaba perfectamente recto, como siempre.

Pero lo adorable no era nada de eso. Y ahí era donde comenzaba el debate de Quinn por no saber a quién le correspondía mejor el adjetivo. Si a los dos océanos chocolates que Rachel tenía como ojos, y que ese día tenía un brillo especial, o si a los labios rosados de la morena que se curvaban en una sonrisa tímida. Como si estar paraba frente a la puerta de Quinn fuera un atrevimiento. Al final, todo el interior de Fabray determinó que «Adorable» englobaba a Rachel al completo.

—Faltan… —lanzó una mirada hacia el interior buscando el calendario colgado en una de las paredes. Volvió su vista hacia la morena que parecía estar esperando su broma—. Veintiún días y, ¿Santa ya me envía a su duende ayudante con mi regalo? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —preguntó dando saltitos en el lugar fingiendo emoción—. ¿Un par de zancos para la morena del 3°C? Ah, ya sé… ¡Un par de tacones de treinta centímetros para ella!

—En realidad, iba a regalarte un cerebro nuevo —replicó Rachel con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. Pero como no eres la única rubia hueca en el planeta, no nos quedaron. Por lo tanto, creo que tendrás un poco más de suerte el año que viene. Por cierto… Buenos días a ti también, Quinn.

—Pasa, Frodo —invitó riendo e ignorando la sensación de calidez que la invadía cada vez que la morena decía su nombre como si saboreara cada una de las letras.

Se hizo hacia un lado dejando pasar a Rachel a su hogar. No supo porque pero se puso repentinamente nerviosa. Y lo estaba sin razón alguna porque tampoco era la primera vez de la morena en aquel lugar, ya habían estado juntas en el departamento cuando Quinn había ido a comprarlo. Aunque esa vez había estado Kitty, la amiga de Rachel con sonrisa psicópata, junto con ellas. Ahora estaban solas. Y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era quizás lo que la ponía en ese estado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido como echar a la morena de su departamento, puso la suficiente distancia entre ellas.

—Kurt me debe diez dólares. Le aposté a que lo olvidarías —aclaró Rachel cuando Quinn la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. La camarera puso los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los dos cafés y la bolsa que traía en las manos—. Hoy íbamos a redecorar este departamento, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te dije que…

—Convertirías este sitio en algo habitable porque no podrías vivir tranquila sabiendo que Winter vive en un lugar que parece el castillo de Drácula —interrumpió Quinn recordando las palabras que la morena había dicho dos días atrás.

Estaban en el Spotlight como cada noche, desde hacía poco más de ochenta días _—«Eso nos da un total de casi tres meses, Berry»_ , había dicho Fabray sin despegar los ojos de su libro—, cuando Dani se acercó a ellas uniéndose a la conversación, o más bien discusión, que Quinn y Rachel estaban manteniendo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Fabray le había contado a la morena que las cosas en su departamento todavía seguían en las cajas de la mudanza. Cuando la morena le preguntó porque era así, Quinn se respaldó en la vieja excusa de no tener tiempo a causa del trabajo pero Rachel no se lo creyó ni por un instante. Lo que causó un choque de miradas interminable. Hasta que al final, Fabray soltó un _«Está bien, tú ganas»_ cuando los ojos marrones de Rachel se volvieron demasiado intensos para su gusto. La hora siguiente se la pasó intentando concentrarse en su libro y no en la constante imagen de dos océanos chocolates mirándola.

—Sí, y tú dijiste que _nuestro_ gato… —enfatizó la morena sacándola de sus recuerdos— tampoco iba a vivir en algo parecido al hongo donde viven los Pitufos.

—Y lo sigo pensando.

—Y yo sigo pensando que eres una idiota.

— ¿Una idiota?

—Una idiota.

Se dio vuelta con la excusa de buscar a Winter solo para que Rachel no viera la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Lo hacía cada vez que recordaba la cena en casa de su madre, poco más de un mes atrás, junto con la imagen de ella y Rachel en el campo de baseball hablando de ropa de gala e intentando que la palabra «perfecta» para describir como se veía la joven no se escapara de sus labios. Después de treinta y seis días seguía preguntándose porqué maldita razón esa palabra se cruzó por su mente al ver a la morena. Pero, como todo en su vida, eso era un enigma que no tenía pinta de ser resuelto en un futuro próximo. Así que lo mejor era negarlo, pasar la página y ver qué pasaría a continuación.

—Traje el desayuno y… —escuchó decir a Rachel sacándola, nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Vio que la joven señalaba los dos cafés antes de sacar las cosas de la bolsa que también había traído—. También el periódico. Aunque no sé si…

—No leo las noticias —interrumpió Fabray. Rachel la miró esperando que continuase—: Soy egoísta hasta el punto de no interesarme por nadie más que yo. Así que no sé dónde hay guerras, quién pasa hambre, que equipo de futbol salió campeón del mundo o que nueva plaga domina a la humanidad.

—Y yo que pensaba que vivías en una cueva. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad vives debajo de una roca —se burló Rachel. Quinn simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Solo para que no estés tan perdida cuando vuelvas al mundo, y porque soy buena, deberías saber que hay guerras en casi todos los países del planeta, África sigue siendo el continente con más hambruna, no hay mundiales hasta el año próximo y la nueva plaga es que, al parecer, las Kardashian siguen multiplicándose como los gremlims cuando los mojas.

Si había algo que odiaba cuando estaba con Rachel, además del hecho de llenarse de preguntas sin respuestas, eso era reírse a causa de los chistes que la morena hacía. No sabía si era una fachada para robarle una sonrisa, o si era así con todo el mundo. Lo que si sabía era que, dijera lo que Rachel dijera, ella terminaba riendo. Aunque lo hacía disimuladamente. La camarera no tenía por qué darse cuenta el poder que ejercía sobre ella. El único testigo en ese momento, en el cual volvió a girarse dándole la espalda a la joven, fue Winter. Pero con esa bola de pelos amorfa y sin vida social no había problema alguno de ser delatada.

—He pensado que podríamos empezar pintando las paredes —comentó Rachel una vez terminado su café.

—Supongo que el negro que elegí queda descartado —señaló Quinn con un movimiento de cejas. Rachel la miró con los brazos cruzados—. Sí, sí, ya sé. _«No puedes pintar una casa de negro»_. Ya me quedó claro cuando me lo dijiste ayer.

—Admite que el verde ingles que elegimos te gustó.

La tarde anterior, después de que Quinn saliera del trabajo, Rachel insistió en ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para pintar el departamento de la rubia. Fabray estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, o para hacerle saber a la camarera que no tenía por qué meter las narices en sus asuntos. Al final, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dentro de un taxi rumbo hacia el centro de Nueva York. Muy en el fondo, sabía que solo se quejaba para mantener la costumbre y no porque realmente le molestase lo que Rachel estaba haciendo.

—Para mí todos los verdes son iguales —replicó.

Rachel ignoró su comentario y comenzó a dar instrucciones de cómo debían hacer las cosas. Quinn se hubiese molestado por el simple hecho de que la joven le estuviera ordenando como si se tratara de su perrito faldero, sino hubiese sido porque estaba más concentrada preguntándose como mierda iba a hacer la morena para pintar todo el departamento vestida como una modelo o actriz de televisión.

Negó con la cabeza mientras ponía distancia entre ella y la camarera. Había miles de cosas en el mundo que jamás lograría entender, y una de esas era saber cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Rachel Berry. Con esa certeza en mente, llegó a su dormitorio y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones de su armario hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba. Cuando regresó a la sala, la camarera seguía hablando como si Quinn en ningún momento se hubiera ausentado.

—Toma —interrumpió la rubia arrojándole una camiseta vieja a la morena que calló de golpe—. Ponte esto para pintar. Luego no quiero quejas de que, por culpa de ayudarme, tu ropa de diseñador se arruinó.

—No es de diseñador, es de la tienda que está cerca del Spotlight —aclaró Rachel sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que decía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la prenda que Quinn le había arrojado y que ella inspeccionaba cuidadosamente. Como si entre sus manos tuviera una reliquia antigua que merecía su absoluto respeto—. ¿Es…? Un momento, ¿Dice _«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_?

—Hmm… sí —fue la respuesta entre tímida y áspera por parte de Quinn. Siempre había odiado tener que confesar algo de ella. Sobre todo si era algo que, estaba claro, la pondría en vergüenza. Rachel seguía mirando la prenda casi con adoración pero alternaba su mirada entre Quinn y la camiseta. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco antes de explicarse mejor—: La compré hace tiempo, cuando iba a la universidad. Ya está algo vieja así que… a veces la usaba para dormir. Ahora ya no tanto.

—Tiene tu olor —soltó Rachel tras haberse llevado la camiseta hacia su nariz. A Quinn se le detuvo el pecho y se le oprimió el estómago pero no le dio importancia a tales cosas y siguió viendo los movimientos de la morena, que le devolvió la prenda—. No… No puedo usarla. La arruinaría y es tuya.

—Úsala. Solo es una camiseta —indicó encogiéndose de hombros.

No, no era solamente una camiseta. Recién entraba en el mundo de Harry Potter cuando vio la prenda expuesta en la vidriera y la compró. En ese momento para ella tenía lógica comprarla porque era como su símbolo _potterico_. Cuando comenzó a encerrarse en su propio mundo la camiseta dejó de tener importancia hasta el punto de terminar en el fondo de su ropa. Hasta ahora. Obviamente, no estaba haciendo nada fuera del otro mundo dándole la camiseta a Rachel. Simplemente no quería que la joven ensuciara su ropa solo por ayudarla.

Solo eso.

Rachel respiró profundo tomando la camiseta a regañadientes y se alejó de ella yendo a hacia la pared de la izquierda. Quinn, en cambio, se quedó en el lado derecho. Pincel ancho y rodillo en mano, y con ropa similar a la de un vagamundo pero con mejor aroma, imitó a Rachel y comenzó a pintar la pared del color verde que ambas habían elegido el día anterior. Cuando el silencio se hizo presente en el departamento casi vacío, puso un poco de música para rellenar los espacios. Como siempre, Nickelback le hacía compañía y cada tanto le parecía escuchar murmullos que provenían del lado izquierdo. Como si Rachel cantara por lo bajo. Además de olfatear cada rato su camiseta, claro. Acción que había descubierto mientras lanzaba la enésima mirada hacia la morena en busca de complicidad.

Se permitió mirar a Rachel unos segundos y analizar solo algunos puntos que estaban flotando en el aire. El primero, Berry estaba en su departamento. En su departamento pintando menos de la mitad de una pared de casi cuatro metro con su camiseta favorita puesta y cantando canciones de su banda preferida. Berry quien, se suponía, no debía formar parte de su vida y que, desde ese bendito viaje a Lima, había hecho todo lo contrario. Aunque claro, no podía solo culpar a ese viaje. Rachel ya formaba parte de su vida mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba o quisiera admitirlo.

El segundo punto era que debía molestarle el hecho de que la joven estuviera en su departamento, pero no era así. Su interior no estaba en paz, obviamente, pero si estaba relajado. Como si no le importase que alguien estuviera entrometiéndose en su vida nuevamente. Y debería importarle, ¡Jesús! ¡Debía estar completamente molesta! Llevaba años esquivando personas y, ¿Ahora, de repente, dejaba entrar a Rachel como si nada? Como si la morena le preguntara _«¿Puedo pasar?»_ y ella le respondiera _«Sí, claro, pasa. ¿Necesitas algo para romperme el corazón, o ya tienes tus propias armas?»_. Estaba presentándose como voluntaria a sufrir una nueva desilusión en su vida sabiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para sufrir una más.

Y el tercer punto era el debate constante que, después de casi tres meses respirando el mismo aire que la morena, estaba teniendo. Las líneas cronológicas del resto del mundo se dividían en antes y después de Cristo. El suyo, en cambio, se dividía en antes y después de Rachel. Antes de Rachel, no dejaba que nadie se acercara. Después de Rachel, todo el mundo se acercaba a ella como si tuviera permitido hacerlo. Incluso ella misma se había acercado un poco más a su familia realizando en menos de un mes más visitas de las que antes realizaba en un año.

Y esto último no tenía nada que ver con Rachel.

Y al mismo tiempo sí.

Era negadora pero no era estúpida. Notaba el cambio que se estaba produciendo en ella. Un cambio tan aterrado como esperado, si debía confesar. Y la autora intelectual de dicho cambio era la morena. Y ni siquiera estaba haciendo grandes cosas. Solamente estaba allí, a su lado, perdiendo el tiempo, haciéndole sentir la primera en su lista. Como la vez que le dijo que Frannie no era perfecta y también dejó entrever que no le gustaban los espantapájaros pero si las calabazas. Era más que evidente que Rachel no era especial —de hecho, era una más de las tantas camareras de los cientos de bares que había en Nueva York—, pero sí era importante. ¿Por qué razón lo era? No lo sabía, pero… ¿Perdía algo con intentar averiguarlo?

—No me digas que me pinté más la cara que la pared —pidió Berry llamando su atención. Quinn sacudió la cabeza volviendo al presente. Dejó a un lado el rodillo y la pintura, y se concentró en la morena que la miraba con una sonrisa confusa y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Esa joven que estaba a un lado de su departamento, pintando las paredes con su camiseta friki puesta y una sonrisa tan radiante como tímida, y que le daba aspecto de niña pequeña y no de una joven de veintitantos, no podía ser tan mala, ¿No? La joven que destilaba inocencia frente a ella no podía ser un lobo disfrazado de cordero, ¿O sí? No podía ser capaz de romperle el corazón o de desilusionarla como lo hicieron los demás, ¿Cierto?

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, obligándose mentalmente a no volver a caer en las redes de sus pensamientos. Si algo tenía en claro de toda esa situación era que cuanto más intentara entenderla, más enredado se volvió todo. Así que lo mejor era dejarlo estar y ver a donde la llevaba todo eso que estaba sintiendo. Si al final había un arcoíris esperando por ella, con gusto caminaría sobre él. Pero si había una pared tan dura como su cabeza, con resignación se chocaría contra ella.

Para cuando dio la hora del almuerzo, Rachel y ella ya tenían pintadas la mitad de las paredes del departamento. Y para cuando dio la hora de la merienda, ya tenían pintada tres cuarta partes del lugar. La encargada de pintar las columnas y las vigas fue ella. Si no había dejado que Rachel hiciera ese trabajo, no era por la diminuta altura de la joven, sino porque podía llegar a ser peligroso subirse demasiado alto en la escalera de mano.

Todas las paredes fueron pintadas de un verde que para ella era común y corriente, como todo en su vida, pero que para Rachel era un verde «inglés». Ese que estaba ubicado debajo del verde _Casa del Árbol_ , y entre los verde _Alpino_ y verde _Noche_. Y con el blanco para las columnas y vigas sucedió lo mismo. Blanco _Divino_ y blanco _Glacis_ fueron los que más dificultaron la decisión de Rachel a la hora de elegir el color. Al final, el «elegido», fue blanco _Vallado de Madera_. Aunque para ella siempre sería «blanco común, con un tono más oscuro».

—Creo que ya terminamos —comentó Rachel después de horas y horas pintando. El olor a pintura comenzaba a hacerse tan insoportable que Quinn abrió las ventanas y la puerta para no morirse intoxicada—. ¿Te gustó como quedó?

— ¿Tengo a derecho a quejarme? —respondió Fabray con un movimiento de cejas. Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Tomo eso como un no. ¿La pared si puede hacerlo?

—Eres tan odiosa —murmuró la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco—. A mí me gustó como quedó. ¿Sabías que el verde simboliza la vida, la armonía y la naturaleza, y que a su vez es el color de la curación, la esperanza y la libertad? —Quinn negó con la cabeza y Rachel bajó la mirada—. Si quieres mi opinión, y espero que no te molestes,… creo que tú tienes un poco de todo eso. O sea, la definición filosófica de vida es: dualidad alma-cuerpo, mente y cerebro, vida y ser, objetivismo… —enumeró la camarera que al parecer no podía sostenerle la mirada a Quinn—. Tú eres, debajo de… de todas esas capas de frialdad e indiferencia, eres… eres todo eso. Sobre todo mente y cerebro.

»También, he visto que eres bastante armoniosa. Sobre todo cuando estás con tu familia y… más aun con tus sobrinos. Me gusta cuando eres natural porque siento que eres más tú misma que lo que realmente me quieres mostrar. Lo de la curación viene… viene por el lado de… aunque no lo creas, este momento de mi vida tendría que ser el peor para mí y sin embargo tú… me hace bien estar contigo. Por otro lado, a veces me das esperanzas y luego… luego caigo de nuevo en la realidad pero… después de un tiempo, haces algo que me hace creer que no todo está perdido. Es… Es como un círculo vicioso constantemente y no sé si no tiene salida, o si no quiero encontrarla. Y lo que más va contigo, creo yo, es el hecho de la libertad. Nosotras, por ejemplo. Eres completamente libre de echarme de tu vida, por muy insistente que pueda llegar a ser, pero aun así eliges dejarme entrar. Eres libre de elegir tus opciones, de elegir lo que te hace bien o mal, lo que quieres dejar en tu vida y lo que no, y… eliges dejarme ser parte de ti.

Lo sabía. Estaba completamente segura que casi doce horas expuestas al olor de pintura le haría alucinar. Porque no encontraba otra razón que explicara el hecho de que Rachel estuviera frente a ella diciéndole todas esas cosas. Cosas que nadie le dijo jamás. Ni su familia, ni sus ex novios, ni sus amigas. Ni siquiera Santana. La morena parada frente a ella estaba exponiendo sus pensamientos, corriendo el riesgo de ser ridiculizada por la musa inspiradora de esas palabras, pero firme en lo que decía. Como si su único propósito fuera hacer sentir bien a su interlocutora y la humillación que obtendría a cambio fuera lo de menos.

Pero Quinn no iba a humillarla. Lo que Quinn quería era abrazarla.

Deseaba hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Anhelaba tener a Rachel una vez más en sus brazos porque era la única forma que encontraba para agradecerle por sus palabras. Esas que derritieron el muro más alto, ancho y fuerte que cubría su pecho. Su mente no participó en ningún momento de toda esa situación, y la única vez que lo hizo fue para decirle al corazón de Quinn un _«Te odio por hacerme dudar, pero me alegro de que vuelvas a latir»_. Porque sí, su pecho latía descontrolado casi al mismo tiempo que su estómago revoloteaba. Y no se trataba de algo romántico, sino de algo más profundo. Rachel estaba parada frente a ella dándole una muestra más de lealtad. De respeto.

 _«Y le hace bien estar conmigo»_ , pensó con una sonrisa idiota.

—Odio… odio que no esperes nada de mí y sin embargo sigas quedándote, como si pasar tiempo conmigo fuera mucho más de lo que mereces o esperas —murmuró después de un tiempo en silencio. No necesitó levantar la mirada para saber que había captado la atención de Rachel—. Odio que tengas tus esperanzas puestas en mi cuando soy un maldito desastre que te arruinara…

—En la Edad Media el verde fue considerado como el color que simbolizaba el desastre y el mal —interrumpió la morena escogiéndose de hombros—. No creo que sea simple coincidencia que tu color favorito y el color de tus ojos sea el mismo. Creo que eres el color verde hecho persona y en todas sus definiciones. Y solo para que lo sepas, ya sé que eres un desastre. Me lo recuerdo todo el tiempo. Así que, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes tú también, ¿Ok? Ahora, antes de empieces a burlarte de mí por todo lo que…

—Jamás me burlaría de ti —afirmó Quinn con seriedad—. No me burlo de las personas que tienen palabras bonitas que alimentan mi ego… aun si las odiara.

—Es bueno saber que me odias —comentó la morena con diversión aunque su mirada adquirió un nuevo y extraño brillo—. Y… y si en este momento no estuviera odiando a Brody, te juro que te odiaría a ti mucho más de lo que alguna vez odié a alguien.

—Es… es bueno saber que me odias — repitió algo contrariada por lo que la mención del novio de la morena ocasionaba en ella—. Por cierto, me gusta como quedó el departamento —desvió.

No le apetecía para nada que el idiota apareciera en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Rachel. Demasiado ya tenía con saber que, a pesar de no estar presente físicamente junto a ella, aun revoloteaba alrededor de la morena. ¿Seguiría siendo el novio de la joven? ¿O después de un poco más de un mes lejos uno del otro ya habrían definido el estado de su relación? Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que Rachel comenzaba a saber cosas de ella pero que ella no sabía nada de la morena. Estaba quedando en desventaja.

—Hubiera quedado mejor si me pedías ayuda, hermanita —comentó alguien desde la puerta sacando a la rubia de su cabeza.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hermana mayor apoyada en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado que no presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Qué mierda hacía Frannie en Nueva York? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parada allí? Rachel soltó un suspiro antes de murmurar un _«Permiso, voy a lavarme las manos»_. Quinn esperó a que la joven se perdiera dentro del baño para acercarse a la rubia mayor. La tomó del brazo y se la llevó hasta las escaleras. Ni siquiera la saludó. Lo principal era sacar a su hermana de allí y averiguar cuánto había escuchado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que estabas parada allí? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Desde que habló de ese tal Brody —respondió Frannie—. ¿Es el novio?

—Sí, es el novio. Al parecer le gusta los tipos de pechos lampiños, sonrisas patéticas, egos subidos y arrogancia al por mayor. —Frannie soltó un _«Oh, no esperaba eso»_ que la confundió un poco pero no prestó atención—. Frannie, por favor te pido, para no tirarte por estas escaleras, ¿Quieres decirme, por el amor de mamá, qué mierda haces aquí?

—Cuidar de mi hermanita menor. Aunque claro… parece que ya hay alguien que se encarga de eso —quiso borrar de una bofetada la sonrisa odiosa de los labios de su hermana mayor pero se contuvo. No podía perder la paciencia y golpearla porque saldría perdiendo ella—. Esa chica no puede ser más adorable porque no le da el tamaño.

—No te metas con su tamaño —soltó sin poder contenerse. La molestia con su hermana seguía allí pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Rachel la tranquilizó, al punto de hacerle sonreír como una tonta. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad—. Frannie,…

—Hmm… disculpa —interrumpió un joven flacucho y pálido, con un pañuelo en el cuello y la piel de porcelana. Sabía quién era. Se trataba del amigo de la morena. El tal Kurt que solo vio un par de veces pero con el que jamás se detuvo a hablar más de dos palabras—. Lamentó interrumpir. Supongo que tú serás la hermana de Quinn. Soy Kurt, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel —el joven tomó la mano de Frannie que parecía algo perdida—. Me encantan tus ojos. En fin… Busco a Rachel, ¿La viste, rubia?

—Está en el baño. Puedes pasar —respondió Quinn como si nada. En otro momento, le habría negado la entrada al joven pero con Frannie enfrente y tratando de averiguar cuánto había escuchado su hermana, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. El amigo de la morena sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se perdió dentro del departamento. Fabray volvió su vista a Frannie que seguía con su mirada pérdida—. Sí, se llama Elizabeth. No preguntes la historia detrás de eso porque no la sé. Como veras, me mudé a un psiquiátrico abandonado. Y no puedes quedarte.

—Pues te jodes porque eso es lo que pasará.

—No, claro que no. —afirmó riéndose.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Que no. —negó un poco más seria.

—Que sí.

—Frannie, no.

—Quinnie, sí.

Dejó de luchar en cuanto escuchó a su hermana llamarla de esa forma. Rápidamente dirigió una mirada hacia el interior del departamento con la esperanza de que Rachel no haya escuchado absolutamente nada. Se recostó en la pared aliviada al notar que no había nadie observándolas. Una cosa era permitir que la morena supiera cosas que ella quería que supiera, y otra muy diferente era que se enterara por boca ajena ese tedioso diminutivo de su nombre que su madre orgullosamente pronunciaba cada vez que podía.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Frannie. No puedes quedarte aquí. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, ¿Entiendes? —su hermana inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. No, evidentemente no le había entendido. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de explicarse mejor—. El lugar apesta a pintura y por muy insoportable que puedas llegar a ser a veces, no soy tan perra como para dejar a mis sobrinos sin su madre.

— ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche entonces? —Se escandalizó Frannie como si le hubieran dicho que le quedaban veinticuatro horas de vida—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiera venido a buscarte antes y te llevaba conmigo a casa de Zach.

— ¿Y escuchar como tú y tu… lo que sea que Zach sea ahora, tienen sexo de reconciliación? No, gracias, Frannie.

—Eres tan… —la mayor de las Fabray apretó los dientes con molestia—. Siempre le encuentras algo malo a las buenas intenciones de las personas.

—O sea que no niegas lo del sexo.

—O sea que es cierto que no tienes cerebro —replicó Frannie provocando una risa cantarina que paralizó a Quinn.

—Son divertidas cuando pelean —comentó Rachel que había dejado de reír pero aun sonreía con diversión. Ambas Fabray levantaron la ceja izquierda y Kurt, a su lado, le dio un manotazo en el brazo a la morena sin dejar de ver a las dos rubias—. Sí, Kurt. Lo sé. Esa ceja en alto es completamente…—pero Rachel no terminó su frase. Dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó—: Parecen gemelas cuando hacen eso pero no lo son. Quinn es la más pequeña de las dos.

—Yo no soy pequeña —replicó Fabray con el entrecejo fruncido—. Y me alegra que te divierta vernos pelear.

—No lo dije en ese sentido—aclaró la morena sin dejar de sonreír—. Tampoco es pelea, es discusión acalorada y absurda. Aunque con un poco de verdad por parte de tu hermana _mayor_ —enfatizó Rachel solo para molestar más a la rubia—. Espero que no le veas nada malo a mi propuesta.

— ¿Qué propuesta?

—Una completamente indecente —respondió la camarera con un movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa ladeada. ¿El calor repentino era en todo el lugar o solo era en el interior de Quinn?—. Es broma, cambia esa cara. Si quiero una propuesta indecente, se lo digo a mi novio.

—Ya… pero avísale con tiempo así puede depilarse el pecho y aceitarse todo el cuerpo —rebatió con molestia.

En su cabeza se escuchó un claro _«¿QUÉ?»_. Así, en mayúsculas, con énfasis, asombro y un deje de enfado. Estaba siendo irracional. No podía reaccionar de esa forma solo porque Rachel le recordaba que había un tercero en esa ecuación. Un tercero de pecho lampiño y sonrisa arrogante. No iba a disculparse. Por supuesto que no. Bajo ningún punto de vista. Y para demostrar que no pensaba hacerlo clavó sus ojos en los marrones de Berry.

Se asustó, lo tenía que admitir, pero no porque la morena estuviera asesinándola con la mirada, sino por la intensidad de la misma. Como si Rachel quisiera penetrar en su cabeza a través de ese choque de miradas.

Una parte —un treinta y tres por ciento de ella— era plenamente consciente de que no estaban solas. Frannie y el joven pálido llamado Kurt, estaban con ellas. Incluso parecían estar completamente perdidos y confusos por no saber hacia dónde mirar. Con miedo de perder algún detalle de esa confrontación, quizás. La otra parte —el sesenta y siete por ciento de ella— le importaba una mierda el tener público espectador. Eso era entre ella y Rachel. Aunque claro, ¿Qué era lo que había entre ella y Rachel? Había olvidado la razón del enfrentamiento de miradas en cuantos sus avellanas se ahogaron en los dos océanos chocolates que tenían a la morena como dueña. Se anotó mentalmente no tomar por costumbre perderse en ojos ajenos porque si no saldría perdiendo.

—Tienes razón, debería avisarle a Brody con tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, terminara de depilarse y aceitarse justo antes de Navidad. —bromeó Rachel. La morena se encogió de hombros cuando Quinn la miró asombrada por la contestación. Obviamente esperaba una respuesta más en defensa del idiota de pecho lampiño. Aunque no podía negar que le encantó que ese no fuera el caso—. Ahora hablando en serio. Me gustaría… Nos gustaría —se autocorrigió la morena clavando la mirada en el suelo—. Como no tienes donde pasar la noche…

—Y como yo pasaré la noche en casa de mi novio —intervino Kurt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quinn intercambió una mirada con Frannie que claramente se podía traducir como _«¿Eso tendría que interesarme?»_ —. Con Rach hemos pensado que… En realidad, Rachel lo pensó.

—Ya sé quién va a enterrarme el día de mi muerte —le pareció escuchar por parte de la morena mientras un tono rosa se expandía por todo el rostro de la joven—. Con amigos así, ¿Para qué enemigos?

—Ya… no te quejes —espetó el joven pálido antes de volver su vista a Quinn—. Rachel pensó que quizás puedan pasar la noche en casa. La cama de ella y la mía son espaciosas. Y si son de las que boxean o reman en sueños, tenemos un sofá que es cómodo.

No.

De ninguna manera.

Bajo ningún punto de vista iba a ir a pasar la noche al departamento de Rachel. ¡No! Antes prefería morir intoxicada por el olor a pintura de su departamento o dormir en la azotea con peligro de hipotermia. ¡Por supuesto que no! Se llevaban bien, eran seudoamigas, o intentaban serlo, pero… ¿De ahí a ir a dormir al departamento de la morena como si fueran amigas de toda vida? No, claro que no. ¡Encima en su cama! ¡Dormir en su cama! Con ese aroma a floral y cítrico que se colaba en su nariz cada vez que tenía oportunidad dejándola ligeramente atontada, con la certeza de que la morena estaría a pocos metros de ella. ¡¿Y porque mierda eso la ponía nerviosa?¡Basta! Su cabeza otra vez volvía a ser un remolino de preguntas y misterios entorno a Rachel.

No, iba a rechazar esa oferta. Y esa sería su última palabra. Sí, señor. Porque una vez que Quinn Fabray tomaba una decisión, no había nada ni nadie en el planeta que le hicieran cambiar de parecer. No dormiría en el departamento de Rachel y eso era todo. Fin de la historia. Se acabó.

Entonces, si la decisión estaba tomada, ¿Qué mierda hacía bajando las escaleras con un bolso en una mano y Winter en la otra? Frannie, detrás de ella, canturreaba una canción por lo bajo. No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta metálica del 3°C porque la morena dueña del departamento estaba esperándola con su sonrisa radiante, brazos cruzados y apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Quita esa sonrisa —ordenó cuando llegó frente a Rachel. Frannie, atrevida como siempre, entró al departamento dejándole una palmada en el hombro a la morena—. Solo será una noche.

—Y será la mejor de todas las que has pasado a mi lado.

Y quizás seguía sin sentir confianza en Rachel, a lo mejor la poca simpatía que sentía por la joven creció un poco más a lo largo de ese día. Pero, ¿Y el afecto? El afecto estaba ahí, rasguñando las paredes de hielo que lo encerraban. Haciendo sentir a Quinn que quizás, y solo quizás, lo que tenía con Rachel podía llegar a ser considerado como amistad.

O al menos, el principio de una.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé, es capitulo corto y me disculpo por eso. No recuerdo que hay capítulos cortos hasta que los releo para subirlos. Creo que el próximo es largo, aunque no estoy segura xD_

 _Gracias de nuevo por todo!_

 _Hasta la próxima semana!_


	11. XI

**10**

* * *

Tenía diez años cuando vio por primera vez _Dumb and Dumber_. Lloyd y Harry, los personajes de Jim Carrey y Jeff Daniels, respectivamente, le hacían desternillarse de risa y cada vez que veía la Ford Econoline 1984 con forma de perro, juraba que tendría una idéntica cuando fuera grande. Se puso triste cuando al canario de Harry «se le deprendió la cabeza» y se molestó cuando «la dulce anciana en un carro motorizado» le robó las cosas a Lloyd. Pero jamás, en sus escasos diez años había odiado tanto a alguien como lo hacía con Joe Mentalino, el secuaz matón que quería matar a los «héroes divertidos y traviesos» que tanto le hacían reír.

Y ahora entendía perfectamente la posición del hombre.

Entendía perfectamente porqué el tipo estuvo a punto de sacar el arma y matar a Lloyd y Harry cuando empezaron a cantar en la camioneta. Lo entendía porque la escena se estaba repitiendo en ese mismo momento en la sala del departamento de Rachel con ella en el papel de Mentalino, Frannie a su lado derecho y la joven camarera a su lado izquierdo. Las únicas diferencias entre la escena de la película y la escena que estaba protagonizando ella era que no iban en una camioneta y tampoco iban cantando _Mockingbird_ de Inez and Charlie Foxx, sino que estaban en el sofá de Rachel cantando todas y cada una de las canciones de La Bella y la Bestia.

Debería haberse ofrecido para acompañar a Kitty a buscar las pizzas y el helado. Debería haberlo hecho.

—Sigo pensando que Gastón tiene el pecho lampiño como tu novio —comentó cruzada de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y yo sigo pensando que te ves como una nenita caprichosa. —Replicó Rachel sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla—.Y hablando de Brody… gracias por nombrarlo —ironizó la morena moviendo el teléfono móvil frente a los ojos de Quinn. Berry se alejó de ella con el aparato pegado a la oreja—. Hola, Brody.

—Mínimo, un _«Hola amor»_ , ¿No? —susurró siguiendo a la camarera con la mirada. Sin quitar los ojos de la morena, le dio un manotazo a Frannie para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? No me jodas —se molestó la rubia de ojos azules—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Cierra la boca. Soy tu hermana menor, préstame atención —ordenó con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba para nada ver los movimientos que la morena hacía con su mano libre. Como si estuviera molesta—. Mírala. ¿Crees que esté discutiendo de nuevo con el idiota?

—Primero, ¿Qué es eso de _«De nuevo»_? Y segundo, ¿Quién es el idiota?

—Brody, el novio sin pelos en el pecho, ¿Quién va a ser? —Susurró con un deje de impaciencia—. Ya discutió con él el día que la llevé a cenar con mamá, ¿Recuerdas que les dije que estaba pasando un mal momento a causa del novio? Bueno, era porque discutió con él. Y en lo que va de este mes, ya han discutido más veces de las que hablaron.

No era que estuviera pendiente de lo que Rachel hacía o dejaba de hacer, simplemente —y porque era absurdo seguir negándolo— la morena le importaba. Lo hacía de la misma forma en la que se preocupaba por su madre, por sus sobrinos, por Frannie. Y al mismo tiempo no era en nada parecido a ese tipo de preocupación fraternal. Quizás se debía a que Rachel era la única persona que estaba a su lado en ese momento y quería cuidarla, porque esa sería su forma de agradecerle la enorme paciencia que tenía para con ella. Por eso observaba cada movimiento de la joven.

Había notado que por lo menos una vez a la semana, el idiota amante de la depilación llamaba a Rachel y, vaya uno a saber qué le decía, dejaba a la morena con la alegría por los suelos. Su sonrisa no volvía a ser radiante como siempre hasta el día siguiente. A veces hasta pasaban un par de días antes de que Quinn volviera a disfrutar de esa sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado. No entendía qué tan idiota tenía que ser uno como para malgastar el tiempo en discusiones cuando tenía a alguien tan genial como Rachel enfrente.

Y eso era algo que jamás se lo diría a la morena, ni mucho menos se lo repetiría a ella misma.

Sintió todo su rostro arder cuando Rachel la descubrió mirándola. Y sintió lo más parecido a un puñetazo certero en el estómago cuando la morena sonrió mordiéndose el labio y levantó su mano libre saludándola desde la escalera de emergencias. Sintiendo que un suspiro quería escaparse de lo más profundo de su interior, correspondió el saludo levantando ella también su mano, junto con una media y tambaleante sonrisa. Si Rachel iba a agradecerle su atención de esa forma, con gusto pasaría horas mirando a la joven solo para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Incluso a la distancia el marrón en los ojos de Rachel seguían siendo tan atrapante como lo eran a pocos centímetros de distancia. La fría brisa de la noche hacía lo que quería con la melena de la camarera, sobre todo en su flequillo. Cosa que causó gracia en Quinn hasta el punto provocarle una pequeña risa por lo bajo. Había notado que posiblemente, de un tiempo para acá, se reía con todos pero definitivamente era con Rachel con quien se reía más.

Y era entonces cuando comenzaba el conflicto en su interior. Su mente le ordenaba que levantara un muro el triple de alto, ancho y fuerte del que había caído, y su interior le pedía, por favor, que se dejara llevar. Le decía que, posiblemente, esta vez la historia sería diferente. Su cabeza rebatía eso diciendo que no podía apostar la poca confianza que le quedaba solo un «posiblemente». Y todo el conflicto volvía a repetirse haciéndole sentir completamente perdida.

—Creo que necesita hablar con alguien —comentó Frannie que había pegado su mentón al hombro de Quinn—. Su amiga todavía no volvió y yo no tengo tanta confianza con ella. Así que… creo que lo mejor será que vayas tú a ver qué es lo que le pasa. Y si quieres, más tarde podemos hablar… de lo que sea.

—No, no de lo que sea. En realidad quieres hablar de Rachel —replicó Quinn sin quitar la mirada de la morena que ya había cortado la llamada.

—En realidad quiero acercarme a ti, Quinn —aclaró Frannie destilando sinceridad en cada palabra—. Y como sé que Rachel forma parte de tu vida, hablaremos de ella si así lo quieres.

No, no lo quería. Era plenamente consciente que hablar con Frannie y decir en voz alta todos sus pensamientos y confusiones equivaldría a ponerle nombres y etiquetas a todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella, y sinceramente no estaba preparada aun para saber qué era lo que realmente le pasaba. Vivir en la ignorancia siempre había sido lo mejor para ella. Creía fielmente en el dicho de _«ojos que no ven, corazón que siente felicidad»_. Había sido feliz no sabiendo la clase de persona que era su padre. Había sido feliz también no sabiendo —o mejor dicho, ignorando— lo que sufría su madre. Había sido feliz no sabiendo la carga que podía significar en la vida de Santana, hasta que la realidad la golpeó. Así que ahora estaba bien no sabiendo qué mierda era lo que andaba mal con ella.

—Deberías ir —volvió a insistir Frannie alejándose de su hermana menor.

—Ya voy, ya voy. No hace falta que me empujes —se quejó Fabray poniéndose de pie. Le enseñó el dedo medio a su hermana y fue directo a las escaleras de emergencia donde estaba Rachel—. Hey, Berry…

—Hola, Ricitos de oro —saludó la camarera con una sonrisa débil—. ¿Kitty todavía no volvió? —Quinn negó con la cabeza—. Seguramente está… está coqueteando con el pizzero. Siempre que va, tarda el triple de tiempo en volver. Por eso odio cuando va a…

No dejó que Rachel terminara de hablar. En cuanto notó el temblor en la voz de la morena, supo lo que pasaba y lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Así que cortó sus palabras con un simple gesto: un abrazo. Uno que ella se moría por dar y que Rachel parecía necesitar, a juzgar por la manera que rodeó su cintura. Como si temería que se fuera a ir.

Pobre gnomo ingenuo. Si supiera que ahí era donde ella quería quedarse.

No había vuelto a abrazar a la morena desde esa vez que lo hizo en Lima pero a veces, sobre todo cuando estaba en compañía de la joven, se descubría a si misma anhelando volver a sentir los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cuerpo. Y ni siquiera el hecho de saber que nuevamente estaba llorando sobre su pecho evitaba que sintiera una extraña sensación de calidez expandiéndose por todo su interior. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser la amiga de alguien que pensó que sentir eso era normal entre personas que inician una amistad. Aunque claro, la sensación que sentía con Rachel distaba mucho de la que alguna vez sintió con Santana.

Que no era buena lidiando con persona que lloraban, eso estaba bastante claro. De hecho, le incomodaba tener que estar cerca de alguien que se deshacía en lágrimas. Pero si a eso se le sumaba que la persona en cuestión era Rachel, lo hacía todo aún más peor. Ya no era incomodidad lo que sentía al tener a la joven llorando en su pecho, sino impotencia, rabia. Rachel estaba sufriendo una decepción de amor cuando se suponía que no debía ser así. El idiota no tenía que llamarla solo para dejarla triste, sino para decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, que la necesitaba, decirle que ella su mundo. Se suponía que el amor era contención, ¿No? ¿Entonces porque Rachel terminaba tan rota cuando terminaba de hablar con su novio?

— ¿Quieres…?

—No vendrá para mi cumpleaños —interrumpió la morena un poco más calmada pero, al parecer, sin ánimos de querer separarse del pecho de Quinn—. El idiota dice que tiene una cena importante a la que asistir porque estará llena de productores y debe mostrarse. Me dijo que si tanto quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con él, viaje a Los Ángeles.

— ¿Iras? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

No había pensado en el cumpleaños de Rachel hasta que la morena volvió a mencionarlo. Se había enterado de la fecha a causa de Dani que estaba desesperada por planear como lo festejarían. No participó en la conversación entre las camareras pero cuando estaba a punto de irse del Spotlight, tres noches atrás, Rachel se acercó a ella y le dijo que le gustaría que estuviera ese sábado a su lado. El vuelco en su estómago, fue completamente ignorado mientras asentía con la cabeza sin detenerse a pensar ni por un segundo la respuesta.

Rachel se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera de emergencia soltando un suspiro. Como si quisiera decir algo que no debía. De hecho, puso los ojos en blanco mientras se limpiaba el resto de lágrimas y gruñía por lo bajo. Quinn apretó los puños con fuerzas para no ceder a tentación de ser ella quien limpiara dichas lágrimas. Ya la había abrazado, no podía dar otra muestra física de preocupación e interés.

—Sinceramente, siento que no tengo ganas de pasar otro cumpleaños en compañía de Brody —respondió Rachel con sus ojos marrones clavados en Quinn—. ¿Está mal que no quiera pasar mi cumpleaños con mi novio?

—Yo… —intentó decir pero nada salió de su boca.

—Desde hace un tiempo siento que algo anda mal entre nosotros y notó que él no hace nada por cambiar eso. Ni yo tampoco —continuó Rachel. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn cuando ésta se sentó a su lado. Si notó o no la tensión repentina en la rubia no lo mencionó para nada o lo ignoró—. Lo quiero pero a veces me pregunto si sigo enamorada de él o si es nada más que costumbre.

—Creo que… creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien de tu confianza

—Tú eres de mi confianza —afirmó Rachel demasiado cerca de su mejilla derecha—. ¿No te has dado cuenta aun? ¿Crees que sigo a tu lado por lastima o algo por el estilo? Si crees eso, estas muy equivocada. Que tú no confíes en mí, no significa que yo no confíe en ti.

Pensó que Rachel iba a alejarse de ella cuando escuchó el resoplido que la joven dejó escapar, por eso se sorprendió cuando la camarera no solo volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro, sino que además buscó el contacto de manos. Quinn se sintió repentinamente mal porque sentía que estaba ocupando un lugar que no le pertenecía. Ella no debía ser quien aguantara un suspiro provocado por Rachel, no debía ser en quien la morena depositara así sea una mínima cantidad de confianza, no debía ser la confidente de Rachel. No cuando ella no planeaba hacer lo mismo.

Entonces su lado egoísta apareció y le gritó: _«Cierra la boca y disfruta de una maldita vez lo que te hace bien. Si ella termina herida, es su culpa. No la nuestra»_. Pero ese no era tampoco el caso. Si fuera otra persona le daría exactamente lo mismo lastimarla pero, nuevamente, se trataba de Rachel. La camarera que se acercó a ella, quien de a poco se iba haciendo un lugar en su vida, quien estaba junto a ella sin esperar nada a cambio. No podía solo lastimarla y ya. No sería lo correcto.

— ¿Estas bien? —Susurró Rachel cerca de su oído. Maldición, seguramente había notado lo tensa que estaba. ¡Demonios! —. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No —respondió alejándose unos centímetros para mirarla. No debió hacer eso. Primero porque un mechón de pelo le cubría el rostro a la morena. Y segundo, eso era tan divertido como tentador. Cerró los ojos antes de continuar. Si Rachel estaba contándole sus cosas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser honesta con la joven, ¿No?—. Solo estaba pensando que no deberías contarme esto a mí, ni mucho menos ser alguien en quien debas confiar. No debería ser yo quien… quien esté aquí contigo.

—Pero eres a quien elijo en este momento, Quinn —fue todo lo que dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo. No sé quién eres, no sé de donde saliste ni adonde me llevará esto, o si alguna vez confiaras en mi como yo lo hago. O si acaso terminaré con el corazón destrozado. No sé nada de eso. Solo sé que... que me hace bien hablar contigo. Escuchas cada cosa que digo por muy estúpida que sea, y a veces eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Rachel… —rogó alejándose de la morena—. Esto está mal. No deberías… terminaras mal, en serio. Y yo no… Yo no puedo hacerte esto. Eres demasiada luz para mi oscuridad.

—Y tú eres demasiado terca como para entender las cosas —replicó la morena tomándola de la mano, obligándola a que se sentase de nuevo junto a ella—. Vales más de lo que crees y, si me permites ser honesta, creo que te asusta pensar en eso. Te asusta creer que alguien pueda llegar a tu vida y te haga sentir cosas porque eso te convertiría en una persona con sentimientos y emociones, echando por tierra años y años de fachada fría y distante. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que no eres lo que aparentas?

—Soy así —rebatió con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Claro que no. He visto cómo eres con las personas que te importan…

—Nadie me importa.

—Yo sí —señaló Rachel colocando una mano en la mejilla de Quinn que tensó la mandíbula—. Aunque lo niegues. Llámame loca si lo prefieres pero siento que te importo. De otra forma no me abrazarías como lo hiciste esa vez en Lima y ahora de nuevo aquí. Yo sí te observo, Quinn, y la mujer que dejas ver al resto dista mucho de la hermosa mujer que está ahora enfrente de mí. Sal corriendo luego si quieres e intenta alejarme pero este momento… Este momento es mío con la Quinn que realmente siento que eres y no la quieres mostrarme.

No dijo nada. En un movimiento completamente impulsivo sonrió mordiéndose el labio y colocó su mano sobre la de Rachel. Claramente no estaba pensando. O por defecto, simplemente estaba sintiendo. Era completamente consciente de que no debía seguir allí, porque cada segundo que pasaba pegada a Rachel la dejaba más vulnerable, y más le hacía creer a la morena que lo fría e indiferente solamente era una máscara. Aunque, ¿Cómo era realmente? Había olvidado la Quinn que era cuando vivía en Lima y ahora comenzaba a olvidarse de la Quinn que era en Nueva York.

A lo mejor era momento de encontrar una nueva Quinn. Una que fuera tanto luz como oscuridad. Una que no sintiera timidez cuando Rachel le dijera cosas bonitas o que no se comportara como una idiota todo el tiempo. Una que buscara un empleo que le hiciera feliz o un corte de pelo nuevo, ¿Quién sabe? Una que volviera a experimentar todos esos sentimientos de romanticismo y dependencia hacia otra persona quedaba completamente descartada, porque la Quinn que alguna vez llegó a sentir algo jamás volvería. Así de simple. ¿Le asustaba la idea de quedarse solterona el resto de su vida? Por supuesto que sí, pero era mucho peor pasar toda una vida con un corazón roto imposible de reparar.

— ¿Por qué llorabas si no quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con el… con tu novio? —preguntó después de un momento en silencio. La mano de Rachel ya no descansaba en su mejilla pero si seguía unida a la suya dibujando círculos con el pulgar.

—Porque me sentí la peor persona del planeta —fue la respuesta de la morena soltando un suspiro—. Se supone que tendría que ponerme mal porque no lo veré y sin embargo… sin embargo, me siento bien... libre. Y eso está mal porque es mi novio y tengo que extrañarlo, no sentir que me caen toneladas de molestia cada vez que llama por teléfono.

—No soy buena hablando de sentimientos, eso ya lo sabes —comentó con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Pero creo que eso es algo que tienes que resolver tú misma. Si ya no quieres seguir con él, entonces lo dejas. Pero si lo quieres, entonces sigue intentándolo. A lo mejor tienes que volver a verlo para saber qué es lo que realmente quieres.

—O para terminar todo de una vez —soltó Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿Has…? ¿Has sentido alguna vez algo que no deberías sentir?

—Te… te olvidas que yo no… no siento. Soy un robot sin sentimientos —balbuceó esquivando los océanos chocolates de Rachel cuando estos se volvieron demasiado profundos—. Igual, te repito. Es algo que tienes que resolver tu misma. Si estas sintiendo algo que no deberías, entonces piensa bien si ese sentimiento te ayudara a avanzar o te mandara directo al punto partida. En mi opinión, el solo hecho de sentir ya te hace volver hacia atrás.

—Pero tú eres un robot sin sentimientos —bromeó Rachel.

—Y tú eres una idiota.

— ¿Una idiota?

—La peor de todas.

—Oh… —se quejó la morena con el entrecejo fruncido—. Ya cagaste nuestro «Okay». La próxima yo haré lo mismo con el tuyo.

Quinn se quejó cuando recibió un puñetazo débil en su hombro pero al final terminó sonriendo. Porque —«mierda»— era eso lo que Rachel generaba en ella. Podían pasar de la confidencia más secreta al chiste interno compartido con la misma complicidad. Y otra vez empezaba el dilema, porque por un lado estaba completamente aterrada y por el otro no veía la hora de volver a bromear o secretear con Rachel para sentir de nuevo que tenía una cómplice en quien apoyarse.

—La chica con nombre de gato acaba de llegar con las pizzas, el helado y otra chica más con tatuajes en los antebrazos —intervino Frannie algo divertida. Al menos hasta que sus ojos azules captaron el agarre de manos de su hermana y Rachel, lo que provocó un levantamiento lento de ceja izquierda y una media sonrisa—. Rachel…

—Oh, si —suspiró la morena poniéndose de pie arrastrando a Quinn con ella—. Vamos a cenar y a ver _Into The Woods_ —canturreó moviendo las manos de un lado al otro, moviendo la de Quinn también que aún no había soltado—. Musical, Broadway, Meryl Streep, Emily Blunt y Anna Kendrick. Todo en una misma película. Vamos, Quinn…

—Quinn se queda conmigo unos segundos —interrumpió Frannie tomando el brazo de su hermana—. Tengo algo que hablar con ella.

¿Qué mierda tenía que hablar con ella? No le apetecía otra «charla sentimental» porque ya había tenido suficientes emociones con la que mantuvo con Rachel minutos antes. Y tampoco le apetecía que su hermana le interrogara acerca de que mierda hacían ella y la morena tomada de las manos y demasiado juntas. Porque sabía que la cosa venía por ahí. No era idiota. La curiosidad de Frannie casi superaba el nivel de idiotez que poseía.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —con un poco de suerte, se escaparía de toda esa situación.

—Sí, Quinn. Ahora.

—Ok. Voy a ver a las chicas entonces, ¿Te veo adentro? —preguntó la morena con timidez. La menor de las Fabray asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y a mí no me ves adentro? —cuestionó Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Oh, si… por supuesto.

Rachel entró de nuevo a su departamento pero antes de perderse completamente de vista, se dio vuelta en el lugar y le regaló a Quinn una sonrisa. La más pequeña de las Fabray suspiró antes de corresponder el gesto del mismo modo. Una vez que la camarera se perdió de vista, Fabray se giró y enfrentó a su hermana mayor iniciando un duelo de miradas. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que entrometerse e incomodar a Rachel?

— ¿Era necesario eso, Frannie? ¿Poner incomoda a Rachel?

—Parecía demasiado cómoda contigo —observó la rubia de ojos azules cruzándose de brazos—. Sobre todo por el agarre de manos y como te miraba.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió con molestia.

—Seré buena hermana y te llevare conmigo —replicó Frannie. Quinn hizo amague de querer entrar al departamento pero, una vez más, su hermana la detuvo—. Escucha, no quiero pelear, ¿Ok? Ni que sientas que estoy metiéndome en tu vida. Solo… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Si? Y si en algún momento te apetece hablar de lo que quieras… estoy aquí. Puede que ahora no lo necesites pero en un futuro quizás sí. Solo eso, Quinn.

Sin decir nada más, Frannie regresó al departamento de Rachel. La rubia de ojos avellanas se quedó unos segundos más afuera intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de esas horas. Desde hacía poco más de tres horas que estaba en el departamento de Rachel, viendo una película de Disney con ella al lado, habían mantenido una charla profunda en las escaleras de emergencia donde la morena dejaba entrever que quizás ya no estuviese enamorada del idiota que tenía como novio, y ahora iba su hermana y le decía que podía contar con ella cuando llevaba años pensando que algo así era completamente imposible. Fueron demasiadas cosas juntas, demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Así que no se sorprendió cuando se descubrió a si misma apoyada sobre el barandal de la escalera respirando profundo.

Dio un salto en el lugar cuando una mano se posó en su espalda sacándola de su caótica mente. El aroma frutal y dulce le dio un indicio de quien se trataba pero no quiso darse la vuelta. No cuando sabía que una mirada intensa estaba esperándola.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó la morena poniéndose a su lado. La mano aún seguía en la espalda de Quinn que respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Ok. Kitty dice que si le hago ver un musical, me tiraran de la azotea, así que les dije que como tú y tu hermana son nuestras invitadas ustedes serán las encargadas de elegir la película.

—Frannie elegirá cualquiera en la que aparezca Bon Jovi, así sea solo un cameo, o cualquier comedia romántica completamente inverisímil o repetitiva —rió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. De esas que ya sabes cómo termina. El chico conquista a la chica, el mejor amigo se enamora de la protagonista de turno, ambos protagonistas están enamorados uno del otro y recién en el final quedan juntos… ¿Qué? —preguntó cuando la morena la miró raro.

—Nada. Es… es solo que estas contándome los gustos de tu hermana y sinceramente quiero… quiero conocer los tuyos. Solo eso.

—Cualquier película que contenga sangre o cause miedo, me pone feliz —soltó entrando al departamento junto con la morena—. Si tienes alguna de terror, con gusto la vería. Pero terror del bueno, las de suspenso, de esas que el fantasma aparece de la nada. No me gustan las que dicen ser de terror y al final es solo sexo, droga y… bueno, masacre.

—O sea que ninguna de las de _Wrong Turn_ te gusta —afirmó la morena riéndose.

—Esas son un asco total, Rachel. Son el aborto del cine de terror. Prefiero más _Insidious_ , incluso la tres.

—Oh, sí. La protagonista de la tres se llama como tú y la actriz aparece en el video de _Girls like Girls_ de Hayley Kiyoko. Y el padre…

—El padre es el mejor amigo de Julia Roberts en _My Best Friend's Wedding_ —acotó Quinn con una sonrisa—. No sabía que la que me robó el nombre salía en ese video. Ni siquiera escuché la canción…

—Si no vivieras debajo de una roca, la habrías escuchado —se burló Rachel. Quinn le sacó la lengua. Lo que provocó una carcajada en la morena—. Más tarde te muestro el video. Ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre, y tú también, aunque lo niegues. Vamos.

Al final la película que vieron mientras comían las pizzas tardías y el helado derretido que Kitty trajo, fue una comedia romántica: _Love, Rosie_. No era la preferida de Quinn, ni siquiera estaba en la lista de «posibles preferidos» o «películas que vería más de una vez», pero nunca estaba mal escuchar el acento inglés y ver la sonrisa guasona de Sam Claflin en pantalla. La película, como le había dicho a la morena, era la típica historia de amor donde dos mejores amigos que se conocen desde la infancia se enamoran uno del otro pero que ignoran los sentimientos ajenos. Uno lleva a la zorra del colegio al baile de graduación y la otra al galán de turno sin dos dedos de frente. Uno pierde la virginidad con la zorra y la otra queda embarazada del idiota. Pasan los años, se alejan, se acercan, se vuelven a alejar, hacen su vida lejos del otro y al final, cuando uno de los dos se casa, se dan cuenta de la realidad: que estaban destinados a terminar juntos desde el principio.

Sí, todo muy cursi y empalagoso para su gusto. ¿Por qué le cedió el lugar a Frannie a la hora de elegir la película?

—Prometo que para la próxima tendré una película de terror —susurró Rachel disimuladamente en su oído. La camarera fingió acomodarse mejor bajo la manta y se acercó más a Quinn—. ¿Te parece bien? —Fabray asintió porque no podía girarse y hablarle a la morena en el oído. Quedaría demasiado obvio, y tenía a Frannie a su lado.

Kitty se había quedado dormida nada más empezar la película. Cuando iba por la mitad, Dani la despertó y la acompañó a su dormitorio. Volvió a los cinco minutos diciendo _«Ya la arrope y ahora duerme como un bebé»_ que causó gracia en Rachel. La camarera rubia con tatuajes en los antebrazos se recostó en el sillón individual con un bol de palomitas solo para ella, incluso llegó a forcejear con Frannie cuando a la mayor de las Fabray se le acabaron las de ella y quiso más. Quinn se sorprendía de la capacidad de su hermana para sociabilizar con los demás y caerles bien. Sabía que Frannie tenía ese «don», lo había visto infinidades de veces, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho que sociabilizara con personas como Rachel o sus amigas, que estaban muy debajo del límite de edad para «conversar como adultos», como decía Frannie.

— ¿Vemos otra romántica con Sam Claflin de protagonista? —preguntó Dani cuando _Love, Rosie_ llegó a su fin—. Llevo meses sin llorar, y Emilia Clarke en pantalla es digna de ver. Además…

—No vamos a ver _Yo antes de ti_ —negó Rachel. Quinn no dijo nada y Frannie frunció el entrecejo—. Si quieres llorar, pásate una cebolla por la cara o…

—O préstame una foto de tu novio —replicó la rubia tatuada con una sonrisa burlona—. Ok, en serio. Por favor, Rachel. Mi lado gay te pide que te apiades de él y lo dejes babear en paz. Además ya lo superamos, ¿Recuerdas?

—Hmm… —llamó la atención Quinn con una mano en alto—. Yo leí el libro y aun no lo supero.

— ¿Ves? No, nada de lágrimas. Ya tuve muchas esta noche —comentó Rachel lanzándole a la rubia una mirada significativa—. Pero podemos ver otra cosa.

—Yo, si no les importa, me iré a dormir —intervino Frannie poniéndose de pie.

—Te mostraré donde está el dormitorio de Kurt —ofreció Rachel con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Buenas noches, Dani —se despidió la mayor de las Fabray. La rubia tatuada saludó con un movimiento de manos porque estaba más concentrada en poner clandestinamente en el DVD la película que quería ver. Frannie se acercó a su hermana por detrás del sofá y la abrazó dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Solo para que la rubia menor la escuchase, susurró—: Buenas noches, mi pequeña Quinnie.

—Buenas noches, idiota —correspondió Quinn dejando un beso en las manos de su hermana—. Descansa, ¿Ok? Me uniré a ti en un rato.

—No creo que eso sea posible —fue lo último que dijo Frannie dejándola algo confundida.

Odiaba cuando su hermana jugaba con las palabras. Lo hacía cuando vivían en Lima, siempre diciendo las cosas pero no de forma clara. Como si quisiera dejar entrever algo. Y ahora volvía a hacerlo pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no iba a ser posible que durmieran juntas en el dormitorio del amigo de Rachel cuando se suponía que era así como tenía que ser? Aunque, si Frannie seguía durmiendo tal y como lo hizo la última vez que compartieron cama, años atrás, prefería dormir en el suelo. Esa vez estuvo tres días con la nariz hinchada a causa de la patada o el puñetazo, no lo tenía bien en claro, que su hermana mayor le había dado mientras dormía. Por lo tanto, no le apetecía pasar por eso otra vez.

—Quita esa película, Danielle. Hablo en serio —advirtió Rachel cuando regresó a los pocos minutos—. Le daremos a tu lado gay su dosis pero no con esta película. Por qué no preparas más palomitas y yo pongo otra, ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Y qué tal si yo pongo la película, no ésta, obviamente, y tú preparas las palomitas? —rebatió Dani. Rachel asintió dejando, inconscientemente quizás, una caricia sobre el hombro de Quinn.

La camarera volvió varios minutos después con dos cuencos de plásticos repletos de palomitas de maíz. Le entregó uno a Dani que le agradeció con una sonrisa, y el otro se lo dio a Quinn para que se lo sostenga. La rubia se tensó ligeramente cuando Rachel se recostó a su lado cubriéndose con la manta. Estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, y nuevamente dejaba en evidencia que no tenía ningún respeto por el espacio personal ajeno. Quizás eso era lo que hacían las amigas cuando se juntaban a ver películas y como ella llevaba años sin compartir algo así, todo le parecía raro y por eso se incomodaba o se ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Te molesta si…? —preguntó la morena cuando dejó las palomitas sobre la mesa ratona. Por la seña que le hizo a Quinn, ésta supo lo que quería. Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y entonces Rachel recostó su espalda en el pecho de Fabray cubriéndola a ambas con la manta—. Gracias, estoy algo cansada.

—Podemos ir… Hmm… dormir… nosotras… O sea, no tú y yo juntas, sino… —balbuceó. Rachel le sonrió con ternura.

—Quiero quedarme un rato más… así, como estamos ahora—susurró la morena y a Quinn le sonó a confesión. ¿Dani seguía con ellas? —Si no te molesta, claro —nuevamente Fabray negó con la cabeza—. No vayas a pensar que… Es solo que quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo y quizás, empieces a verme como una amiga. Porque tú lo has sido hoy para mí. Soy consciente de que tú no…

—Shh… —siseó Dani en la oscuridad de su sillón y con la boca llena. Sí, seguía con ellas—. Anna Kendrick le está contando a Joseph Gordon-Levitt que todavía stalkea al ex novio en Facebook.

—Como decía… —continuó la morena ignorando a su amiga. Se enderezó y se acercó al oído de Quinn que tragó saliva—: Soy consciente que no eres el tipo de personas que dan muestras de afecto físicas o emocionales pero quiero que conmigo eso sea diferente. Que no te avergüence o… —el aliento cálido de Rachel golpeando en su oreja estaba provocando que un enjambre de abejas revolotearan en su estómago—. No quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo, ¿Ok? Y si mi acercamiento te molesta solo tienes que decirlo. Quiero estar a tu lado, Quinn…

 _«Deja de decir mi nombre como si saborearas cada letra»_ , quiso rogarle pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

—Quiero que seamos amigas, aun si no confías en mi —terminó diciendo Rachel. Se alejó un poco de Quinn clavando sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de la rubia—. Prometo ir a tu ritmo porque esto es algo que no quiero arruinar.

Necesitaba con suma urgencia que alguien le explicase porqué maldita razón estaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, porqué de repente en todo el departamento empezó a hacer calor, o porqué al cerrar los ojos se imaginaba acortando esa distancia entre Rachel y ella para fundirse en un abrazo que se moría por dar. La morena una vez más estaba poniendo todo de ella sin esperar nada a cambio y al mismo tiempo, estaba haciendo que todo el mundo de Quinn se tambalease sobre una cuerda a punto de romperse. Lejos quedaban esas intenciones de alejarse de las personas cuando Rachel estaba cerca de ella. Lejos quedaba su autocompasión porque sentía que era especial, que alguien en el maldito planeta podía llegar preocuparse por ella. Y estaba mal permitir que esas sensaciones crecieran dentro de ella pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

O a lo mejor no quería.

Porque después de tantos años, su congelado corazón volvía palpitar con la certeza de una nueva ilusión creciendo en su interior. Después de tantos años su interior le incitaba a cerrar los ojos y caminar sin pensar en las piedras que podía encontrar en el camino. Después de tantos años su mente volvía a pensar en un «Quizás, no estaría mal intentarlo». Después de tantos años volvía a sentir esas ganas de vivir y de compartir algo con alguien. Y quizás Rachel no tenía nada que ver en eso, quizás… ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Si volvía a sonreír por las mañanas era porque sabía que a la noche se cruzaría en el Spotlight con la morena que le devolvía la humanidad a su ser. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. El análisis de esos sentimientos lo haría más adelante.

O quizás no.

Le pareció escuchar un _«Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches»_ por parte de Dani pero no estaba segura. Comprobó que estaban solas cuando miró el sillón donde estaba la rubia y no la encontró. Cosa que le hizo sentir más seguridad y confianza a la hora de hablar porque sabía que solo Rachel la escucharía.

—Estoy a una decepción de tirarlo todo a la mierda —susurró con sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de Rachel—. No me gustaría que tú fueras la causa de eso, ¿Entiendes? —La morena asintió con firmeza—. Si me haces confiar en ti, no lo arruines, Berry. No lo soportaría. Y estoy hablando en serio. La confianza no es juego para mí. La deposite en personas incorrectas y ahora…

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo. No conozco tu historia y si algún día quieres contármela, con gusto la escucharé, pero se nota que no se han portado de la mejor manera contigo y ahora el resto, los que sí desean acercarse a ti y tenerte en su vida, pagan las consecuencias de eso. Prometo ir a paso…

—A paso de enano —se burló Quinn para eliminar un poco el aire tenso y confidencial—. Otro paso no puedes dar si no superas el metro veinte —Rachel protestó con un gruñido golpeándole en el hombro—. Auch, eso dolió. Mentira, no dolió. Winter tiene más fuerza que tú. Vámonos a dormir, quizás si duermes alcances el metro veintiuno de altura y tengas fuerza al despertar.

—Pero no te dije lo que…

—Ya sé lo que ibas a decir, y está bien. No hace falta que lo digas —interrumpió con una sonrisa sincera—. Iras a paso lento de enano para hacerme ver que vale la pena ser tu amiga, que no todo es un asco y que al final del camino quizás me guste la mujer nueva que seré. Lo sé, Rachel, y es la única razón porque la que sigo aquí y a dos segundos de intentarlo. Solo no me rompas el corazón porque serás la causante de que un nuevo monstruo aparezca, ¿Ok? Ahora vámonos a dormir.

—Ok. Vámonos a dormir.

Alguien tendría que haberle dicho que ese _«Vámonos a dormir»_ significaba ellas dos compartiendo cama por insistencia de la morena y debilidad de su parte. De haberlo sabido, hubiera dormido en el sofá. No porque quisiera, sino porque seguía sintiendo que estar al lado de la morena era algo que no le correspondía. No tenía que ser ella quien estuviera acostada en la cama de Rachel mirando al techo completamente nerviosa sintiendo la mirada de la camarera clavada en ella. No tenía que ser ella a quien Rachel le sonriera como si estuviera feliz de tenerla en su cama. No debía sentir esa absurda tentación de querer entrelazar su mano con la de la joven a su lado y llevarse el agarre al pecho, como si eso pudiera acallar los latidos del mismo.

— ¿Estas bien? —susurró Rachel en medio del silencio. Frannie dormía en el dormitorio al lado separado por cortinas, y Dani dormía con Kitty en el otro dormitorio rodeado también por metros de tela—. Puedo ir al sofá si…

No escuchó el resto. Su cabeza se desconectó tratando de sacar en limpio algo de toda esa maldita confusión. ¿Estaba bien? Estaba nerviosa, sintiendo que estar al lado de Rachel no era lo correcto, que ese lugar le pertenecía al idiota que tenía como novio, que tenía que ser él quien hiciera reír a la joven después de una discusión. No ella. Así que, ¿Se sentía bien estando donde estaba en ese momento? ¡Demonios, sí! Su lado egoísta la obligaba a olvidarse de todo y de todos a su alrededor, y a enfocarse en el hecho de que una joven tan amable como entrometida estaba junto a ella, mirándola como si fuera lo único maravilloso en la habitación, jugueteando con su mano muy cerca de la suya.

—Puedes quedarte. Es solo que… —susurró girándose hacia el lado de Rachel que parecía esperar con ansias lo que tuviera para decir—. Es la primera vez que duermo con alguien después de tanto tiempo. Dormir con Winter no es lo mismo que hacerlo contigo.

—Él es más peludo y tranquilo —bromeó Rachel mordiéndose el labio.

—Y también menos espeluznante —continuó con la broma—. Por lo general cuando me ve en la misma cama que él, esa bola de grasa y pelos no se queda mirándome de la misma forma en que lo haces tú.

— ¿Y cómo te miro?

 _«Como hacía tiempo nadie lo hace»_ quiso responderle pero se guardó eso para ella.

—Como si… si estuvieras contenta con estar así como estamos ahora —terminó respondiendo que, en parte, era verdad también.

—Sí, y también estoy contenta con nuestra charla mientras pintábamos tu departamento, con la que tuvimos en las escaleras de emergencias, mientras veíamos las películas y también con la de ahora —enumeró la morena recostándose más cerca de Quinn que tragó saliva—. Yo simplemente… simplemente disfruto el estar contigo, Quinn, así sea sin hablar y solo mirándonos como si…

—Como si eso fuera suficiente para entendernos —terminó diciendo con el corazón latiéndole en una mano. Rachel, sin dejar de mirarla, asintió con una sonrisa tímida, lo que provocó una risa nerviosa en Quinn. Lo mejor iba a ser bromear si no quería perder la cabeza por completo—. Ok, soy genial y te encanta pasar tiempo conmigo. Perfecto. Una nueva dosis de ego para mi cuerpo. Ahora vamos a dormir que en la mañana tenemos que seguir ordenando mi departamento.

—Y tendremos la ayuda de Frannie —observó Rachel destilando diversión en cada palabra.

—Oh, ni me lo recuerdes —se quejó llevándose las manos a la cara haciendo reír a la morena—. Es completamente insoportable con ese tipo de cosas. Es realmente desquiciante cuando se trata de ordenar. Créeme, nos volverá loca y… ¿Qué? —preguntó cuando la camarera la quedó mirando de manera extraña.

—Nada —respondió Rachel mirando hacia abajo donde estaba su mano muy cerca de la de Quinn—. Es solo que… me gusta como estamos y de la forma en que vamos encaminadas.

— ¿Hablas de… encaminadas a dormir?

—Sí, Quinn. Encaminadas a dormir —se rió la morena antes de ponerse seria y acercarse a la rubia a quien le dejó un prolongado beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, Ricitos de oro.

Y como esa noche estaba siendo completamente impulsiva, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a realizar un movimiento sin pensar. Así que, tomó la mano de Rachel, esa que descansaba entre las dos, y se la llevó a los labios. En ningún momento quitó sus ojos avellanas de los marrones de Rachel que parecía respirar con dificultad. El beso que dejó en el interior de la palma de la morena se robó por completo su aliento y antes de perderse en sus pensamientos analizando el porqué de esa reacción, terminó con el gesto sonriendo y dándole la espalda a Rachel.

—Buenas noches, Berry —se despidió en susurros.

Y quizás en la mañana se arrepentiría de cada cosa que dijo o hizo en esa noche, y lidiaría con las consecuencias de eso. Pero en ese momento, no era la Quinn del día siguiente o la del día anterior. Era la Quinn que buscaba un nuevo camino y, a pesar de saber que dejarse llevar con la morena no lo correcto, era lo que le hacía sentirse bien con ella misma. Y con esa sensación de bienestar, que parecía no querer abandonarla, se quedó dormida de un momento a otro.

Ni siquiera sospechó que Rachel fingió dormir, esperando en lo oscuro a que ella durmiera completamente para acercarse y abrazarla por la cintura. Un _«No vayas a romperme tú a mí el corazón, ¿Ok?»_ murió en los labios de la morena, susurrando en su lugar:

—Buenas noches, mi Charlie.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Lamento la falta de actualización. Un corte de luz desde el lunes a la noche hasta hoy fue lo que impidió que tuvieran su dosis semanal. Sé que el capitulo de hoy no es muy largo y me disculpo por eso. Por otro lado, gracias por los comentarios y la paciencia. También quiero agregar que no habrá beso Faberry hasta el capitulo 20. ¿Por qué? Porque asi lo quise. Punto. Están invitados a quedarse a leer el desarrollo de la historia y también están invitados a dejar de leerla si es que se les hace muy pesado esperar hasta ese momento. Me disculpo nuevamente por no haber actualizado antes y agradezco, otra vez, a los que siguen del otro lado esperando leer un nuevo capitulo._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _PD: mírenle el lado positivo, faltan pocos días para la próxima actualización xD_

 _PD2: GRACIAS POR LOS 110 REVIEWS!_


	12. XII

**11**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en el vuelo hacia el aeropuerto de Dayton, Montgomery, un bigotudo con panza de borracho se sentaría a su lado a roncar como un oso en época de hibernación, con gusto hubiera retrasado su vuelo. No cancelarlo, solo retrasarlo. No había tiempo para darse el lujo de cancelar vuelos solo por placer. Ya le había costado muchísimo conseguir el boleto de ida para esa misma tarde, al salir del trabajo.

Obviamente no era un viaje de placer, sino uno realmente necesario. Y a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo en Lima, esta vez solamente llevaba un bolso de mano con ella. Aun así, no pudo escapar de los empujones de los transeúntes del aeropuerto cuando pasaban a su lado. Hecho que aumentó su ya excedido malhumor provocado por su acompañante de asiento. Dejó el aeropuerto resoplando y repartiendo miradas asesinas por doquier. Puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto vio a su hermana apoyada en su camioneta Chevrolet con una sonrisa y lentes de aviador cubriendo sus ojos azules. ¿Frannie no conocía otra pose que no sea la de fingir que salía de una producción de fotos?

—Hola, Quinnie. —saludó la rubia mayor.

—No me jodas —correspondió con molestia.

—Veo que hoy no estamos de buen humor.

—Y yo veo que trajiste a nuestra hermanita contigo —observó con molestia y un deje de ironía. La hija de Frank, desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta, le enseñó el dedo medio—. Sí, yo también te detesto, chica mapache. ¿Por qué la trajiste, Frannie?

Obviamente no se esperaba la presencia de la hija de Frank allí. Ya estaba demasiado malhumorada como para encima tener que lidiar con el malhumor de una adolescente que tenía como única misión en el planeta molestar a los demás con su ironía, molestia y odio hacia todo lo que tuviera vida. No le caía mal la hija de Frank, tenía que admitirlo, pero tampoco le caía bien. Aunque lo cierto era que no había pasado con la adolescente el tiempo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de si merecía o no la pena conocerla mejor.

—Pasa que le pedí a tu hermana que me llevara al zoológico y me trajo hasta ti —respondió Camille con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _¡Ugh!_ De eso era de lo que hablaba. No, no merecía la pena conocerla. Era una mocosa insoportable y eso bastaba.

—Bueno, pero se equivocó porque la chica mapache aquí eres tú —replicó. Sonrió victoriosa cuando la adolescente guardó silencio.

—Me encanta cuando la familia ensamblada se reúne —comentó Frannie completamente irónica—. Ahora mete tu trasero en la camioneta, Quinn. Y tú, Cam, compórtate, ¿Quieres? Nuestra hermana necesita nuestra ayuda, ¿No es así, Quinn?

—No. —negó la rubia.

—Y no somos hermanas. —aclaró la hija de Frank.

—Y cuando te llamé para pedirte ayuda, el combo no incluía adolescente peleada con el mundo, Frannie —agregó Quinn sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

Era cierto, cuando llamó a su hermana mayor, esa misma mañana en cuanto tuvo en sus manos el boleto hacia Lima —un movimiento completamente impulsivo, por cierto—, no esperaba que Frannie incluyera terceros en su esporádica visita al pueblucho de mala muerte donde aún vivía su madre. Como así tampoco esperaba viajar al lado de un gordo bigotudo o que Winter se le escapara del departamento justo antes de abandonarlo. Maldito gato que no tenía ningún tipo de respeto por el tiempo ajeno. ¿No era que los gatos eran intuitivos? Entonces, ¿Por qué Winter no intuyó que su «madre» iba con retraso a tomar el vuelo?

—Ya... Y lo dice la «adulta» que va por el mundo regalando flores y creando caminos de arcoíris, ¿Cierto? —escupió Camille con sarcasmo. Quinn salió de su mente para girarse en el asiento y mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué? Hablas de mí y tú eres peor que yo odiando al mundo. Que sea una adolescente perdida no significa que no observe a los que están a mí alrededor. Tú detestas a cualquier ser viviente en el planeta y no hay que ser un gran genio para saberlo.

—Qué bueno que no hay que ser un gran genio porque evidentemente tú quedarías fuera de esa categoría.

—Ya basta las dos —intervino Frannie con firmeza y sin quitar la mirada de la carretera—. Camille, ya lo hablamos. Odias al mundo, perfecto, pero eso no significa que el mundo te odie, ¿Está claro? Y eso va para ti también, Quinn. Somos una familia nueva ahora. Nuestros padres están viviendo un romance y hay que apoyarlos. Es muy difícil para ellos encontrar el amor en… Oh, ya paren —ordenó cuando, tanto Quinn como Camille, fingieron tocar un violín imaginario y quedarse dormida, respectivamente—. Son un par de imbéciles las dos. Las detesto.

—El odio es nuestro alimento —comentó Quinn antes de perder su mirada en la ventanilla.

Obviamente, su plan principal no era viajar a Lima ese fin de semana —en realidad, tenía que hacerlo la semana siguiente para Navidad—, pero desde que se dio por vencida buscando el obsequio perfecto en todo Nueva York, su antiguo pueblo tenía algo que la Gran Manzana no: a Frannie Fabray. Su hermana era excelente en eso de obsequiar cosas a los demás, tenía un don para saber cuál era el regalo perfecto para cada persona. Ella, en cambio, siempre terminaba regalando pares de calcetines o portarretratos.

—No soy un puto elfo domestico que liberas regalándole un par de medias, Fabray. —le había soltado Santana una de las últimas veces que se vieron.

Pero esta vez no quería regalar ni pares de medias, ni portarretratos. Esta vez debía esforzarse un poco más y regalar algo que valiera la pena. Por ende, aunque no le gustase ni un poco depender de los demás, necesitaba ayuda. Y necesitaba a su hermana. La peor parte de todo eso era debía contarle a Frannie cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza. Porque no había forma contarle sus planes a su hermana sin delatar cada una de sus intenciones. Así que respiró profundo tomando valor y en un susurro cargado de resignación preguntó:

—No recuerdas donde queda la casa de los Berry, ¿O sí?

—Hmm… No —respondió Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido tratando de recordar—. Era de noche cuando fui a buscarte y… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para mandarles una postal de Navidad.

—Los judíos no festejan Navidad, Quinn —señaló la mayor de las Fabray.

—Y tú ya no detectas ironías, Frannie —observó poniendo los ojos en blanco. La hija de Frank, detrás de ellas, rió por lo bajo—. Oh, la pequeña bebé sentada en su sillita en el asiento trasero dio señales de vida —se burló recibiendo nuevamente la visión del dedo medio de Camille—. ¿No conoces otro gesto que no sea ese? Frannie, creí que le enseñarías a la nenita algunas cosas más.

—Quinn, déjala en paz —pidió Frannie con una sonrisa—. Sé buena con Camille. Mejor pon un poco de música. Cam, ¿Qué quiere escuchar?

— ¡Backstreet Boys! —exclamó Quinn.

—Dije Cam, Quinnie —aclaró Frannie solo para molestar a su hermana menor—. Rachel tiene razón, eres como una niña caprichosa. Quita esa cara y cuéntame, ¿Cómo está ella?

Había estado esperando esa pregunta desde que puso un pie fuera de su departamento, y al mismo también rogaba porque no se la hicieran. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo responder a eso y si lo hacía estaba segura que se sentiría peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Llevaba toda la semana intentando no coincidir con Rachel en ningún lugar que fuera posible. Si se la cruzaba por los pasillos del edificio compartido, alegaba ir con retraso. Y en más de una ocasión, Mike, el fotógrafo de la agencia y lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo en ese momento, le había sacado de apuros, recibiendo en el proceso una mirada que Quinn jamás había visto en Rachel. Una parte de ella sospechaba que, si las miradas matasen, su amigo ya estaría muerto.

Tampoco volvió al Spotlight. Por lo menos, no de noche. No le apetecía cruzarse con la morena. Para nada. Había que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta que estaba comportándose como una… Bueno, como una idiota precisamente. Estaba faltando a sus palabras, las mismas que le había dicho a Rachel una semana atrás, pero no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de querer huir, de querer alejarse de todas esas sensaciones nuevas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza pero que estaban allí, dentro de ella, y sin saber cómo calificarlas.

Y esas sensaciones se intensificaron el domingo por la mañana, cuando despertó en una cama que no era la suya envolviendo un cuerpo con sus brazos reclamándolo como de su propiedad.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Gruñó sin abrir los ojos cuando su brazo derecho comenzó a cosquillear indicando la falta de circulación sanguínea en sus venas. Lo primero que pensó fue que su estúpido gato apestoso no tuvo mejor idea que dormir sobre su brazo pero no recordaba haber bañado a Winter con champú a aroma lavanda, y tampoco creía que el animal pudiera respirarle en el cuello erizándole la piel._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dio cuenta de la situación. Primero, no era su cama ni su dormitorio. Segundo, no creía que Winter tuvieras los brazos tan largos como para rodear su cintura. Y tercero, en cuanto notó la melena marrón pegada a su mentón, supo que no era su gato rojizo el que interrumpía la circulación de sangre en su brazo, sino que era Rachel. Rachel con el rostro escondido en su cuello. Rachel abrazándola por la cintura con tanta fuerza que Quinn no supo si su repentina asfixia se debía a eso o a su claustrofobia que aparecía cada vez que se sentía atrapada._

 _Su primera reacción habría sido salir corriendo, solo para dejar de sentir los alocados latidos de su corazón y esa repentina asfixia que amenazaba con hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pero si salía corriendo despertaría a Rachel, y lo menos que le apetecía en ese momento era escuchar un_ «Buenos días, ¿Ya te vas?» _seguido de una mirada de decepción cuando respondiera que sí. Así que se tragó su inicio de ataque, los latidos en su pecho y el revoloteo de su estómago, y se quedó allí, abrazada a la morena sintiendo que eso no era lo correcto._

 _No cuando sabía que el lugar que estaba ocupando pegada a Rachel le pertenecía a alguien más. Por muy idiota que fuera ese alguien. Y no lo decía como interés amoroso, porque claramente la morena apenas rasguñaba la superficie de una amistad, sino que lo decía como una persona que podía entender lo complejo que podía llegar a ser el ser humano. Si ella no le ponía un alto a ese acercamiento constante con Rachel, terminaría cediendo a tal punto de comenzar a confiar en alguien. Y la confianza conlleva a la decepción y no estaba preparada para soportar una más. Eso en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, Rachel podría llegar a confundir amistad con… con algo más. ¿Egocentrismo al pensar en esa posibilidad? Posiblemente, pero no quería problemas en el futuro._

 _Y lo peor no era saber que ese acercamiento entre ellas era lo incorrecto, sino que era el hecho de que, una mínima parte de ella, disfrutaba el estar en la cama de Rachel abrazando y siendo abrazada por la morena como si la supervivencia del planeta dependiera de eso. ¡Maldición! Estaba mal el solo hecho de compartir espacio con Berry. Disfrutar el sentir la respiración de la camarera en su cuello, estaba peor que mal._

 _Y eso no era todo._

 _Se separó unos centímetros de la joven y vio el rostro más pacífico, hermoso y radiante del planeta. Con su mano libre —porque no tenía intenciones de quitar su brazo de debajo del cuello de Rachel—, le quitó el cabello del rostro a la morena descubriendo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Rogó a todos los dioses que Rachel no despertase mientras ella dibujaba con sus pulgares el contorno de los labios entreabiertos de la camarera. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó de la joven, sin intenciones de despertarla, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas que estaban tiradas por la habitación junto con su bolso. Winter parecía demasiado cómodo durmiendo en el sofá así que no se lo llevó con ella._

 _Lo más sensato habría sido irse una vez que tuvieras todas sus cosas en la mano pero la sensatez en ella a veces brillaba por su ausencia. Así que, en puntitas de pie y tras haber escrito en uno de los folletos de la pizzería que Kitty había traído junto con las pizzas, volvió hacia la habitación de Rachel, se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la cabeza. Un prolongado beso en la cabeza. Se quedó unos segundos en la puerta guardando en cada espacio de su mente la imagen de la camarera durmiendo abrazada a la almohada y antes de que todo se volviera demasiado intenso o revelador, apartó la mirada y se encaminó hacia la salida._

 _Cuando Rachel despertó algo aturdida y desilusionada al notar que estaba sola en su cama, encontró una nota en su mesa de luz que rezaba:_

«Gracias por esta noche. Y perdón por todo. No te gusta que huya pero es algo que necesito hacer en este momento. No te enfades, ¿Ok?

Quinn.»

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Así que desde ese domingo no había tenido noticias de Rachel. Al menos, no directamente. Lo poco que sabía había sido de sus encuentros en los pasillos o cuando Winter se escapaba e iba al piso de la morena. No pensaba contarle a nadie de las dos o tres veces que fue de noche al Spotlight para ver a la joven sin que se diera cuenta. Su estúpido estómago sufría un vuelco cuando descubría a Rachel sentada en su misma mesa buscando algo en el exterior.

Y se sentía horrible, porque cada vez que se cruzaba con Rachel podía ver la tristeza y la decepción en los ojos de la morena. Sabía que la camarera entendía la situación pero eso no evitaba que no sufriera a causa de eso. Y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Quería evitar el acercamiento pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba de eso. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y lo peor no era no querer compartirlo con alguien, sino no querer saber hacia qué revelación la llevaría eso.

—No sé —terminó respondiendo con la mirada perdida en la carretera—. No sé cómo está porque desde que salí corriendo ese domingo por la mañana, no he vuelto a hablar con ella. Explícame tú, Frannie, porque maldita razón salí corriendo. Se supone que eres mi hermana mayor y dijiste que querías apoyarme. Entonces…

—Quinn, para —ordenó Frannie cuando la voz de la menor de las Fabray comenzó a quebrarse—. No queremos que te dé otro ataque como el de la última vez, ¿O sí? No creo que mamá vaya a creerse otra…

Pero Quinn ya no escuchaba porque el recuerdo de la última vez a Lima y su ataque de claustrofobia, la transportaron a ese momento y la sucesión de situaciones que sucedieron ese día. La más relevante de todas fue que ella terminó en el hospital. En el hospital siendo atendida por el padre de Rachel que causalmente era…

— ¡Doctor! —Gritó con emoción moviendo las manos—. ¡El padre de Rachel es doctor!

—Sí, pero para ti necesitamos un psiquiatra —se burló Frannie. Camille detrás de ellas soltó un _«¿Y ahora qué te pasa?»_ que Quinn prefirió ignorar poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y dudo mucho que el padre de Rachel sea especialista en eso.

—Cierra la boca y apenas lleguemos a Lima, ve directo al hospital —ordenó.

Con los ánimos un poco elevados colocó música. No tenía en claro que era lo que estaba escuchando pero en ese momento de alegría extrema parecía ser música buena. Incluso, desapareció el ataque de llanto absurdo que había estado a punto de tener. Todo ese asunto de Rachel estaba volviéndola algo sensible. Y también vulnerable. Y completamente desesperada. La evidencia de su desesperación era el hecho de buscar a su hermana para hablar cuando sabía perfectamente que eso iba a ser el peor error que cometiera.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio total, aunque cada tanto el silencio lo rompía la voz de Frannie cantando la canción que sonaba, o la de Camille. Quinn prefirió guardar silencio. Estaba absorta en la manera que abordaría al padre de Rachel y se preguntaba cuál sería el recibimiento del hombre. Si había notado algo en su último viaje a Lima, y a lo largo de todo ese mes de amistad con la camarera, eso era la complicidad y confianza que la morena mantenía con su padre médico. Y si era como sospechaba, y se contaban absolutamente todo, entonces el hombre estaría al tanto de su huida y del estado de ánimo de su hija tras eso. Cruzaba los dedos esperando que su nuevo alejamiento no haya afectado a la morena como las veces anteriores. O por lo menos, no tanto.

—Llegamos —escuchó decir a Frannie que detuvo la camioneta frente al hospital donde trabajaba el padre de Rachel—. ¿Cómo haremos para que te atienda? No puedes simplemente entrar y decir que quieres hablar con el doctor Fulanito.

—Es el doctor Berry, no el doctor Fulanito —corrigió quitando la mirada de la entrada del edificio solo para mirar a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y desde ya te digo que no me dejaré golpear. Eso de que no puedo simplemente entrar es solo una excusa para que tengas la posibilidad de golpearme.

—Puedo hacerlo yo y sin excusas —intervino la hija de Frank con aire indiferente.

—Están hablando los mayores, mocosa.

—Oh, cierto. Olvide que tengo el monumento a la adultez enfrente de mi —replicó Camille con sarcasmo.

—Y también de la madurez, querida.

—Ni una cosa ni la otra —intervino Frannie con firmeza—. Basta ya las dos. No sé qué les pasa. Somos familia ahora y hay que ayudarnos entre las tres. Camille, ¿Te quedó un poco de kétchup de la hamburguesa que compramos hace rato?

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena eso, Frannie? —cuestionó Quinn cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando la hija de Frank le pasó a Frannie un sobrecito rojo—. No, ni loca pongo esa asquerosa salsa en mis manos para que parezca que estoy herida. Además, ¿Qué idiota puede creerse esa estupidez? Por favor. No subestimes la inteligencia de las personas.

Tendría que haber sospechado que la recepcionista no era muy inteligente que digamos, teniendo en cuenta que sí se tragó todo ese cuento de la herida en su brazo. Ahora, por culpa de la ignorancia de esa idiota sin dos dedos de frente, estaban en la sala de espera situada frente al consultorio del padre de Rachel. Frannie ni siquiera sentía remordimiento alguno por estar ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a otro herido de verdad, y no le podía pedir algo de consciencia a Camille porque la adolescente con aires góticos estaba perdida en su teléfono móvil.

— ¿Qué tanto me sacas fotos? —enfrentó a la hija de Frank cuando la descubrió con el móvil apuntando a su brazo.

—Es para Instagram —respondió Camille con indiferencia—. Hashtag rubia herida presa del puto karma por ser una maldita odiosa con todo el mundo. Tendrías que decirme tu Instagram para etiquetarte.

—Ok, anota. Es… _Bésame el culo, adolescente infradotada_.

—No sabía tenías Instagram —comentó Frannie con aire pensativo—. Igual es un nombre de usuario medio raro, ¿No te parece?

—Fabray, Quinn —llamó el padre de Rachel interrumpiendo el comentario sarcástico de Quinn para con su hermana. En cuanto vio al hombre se puso nerviosa, ¿Para qué negarlo?, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Frannie la empujaba hacia el consultorio antes de perderse de vista junto con Camille—. Wow… que compañeras que son —ironizó el señor Berry siguiendo con la mirada la huida de las otras dos—. Por aquí, Quinn. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ok, el padre de Rachel la reconocía y lo mejor de todo era que le hablaba amablemente. ¿Sería esa una característica familiar? ¿Algo que los identificaba? Tipo, ¿Familia Berry _igual_ amabilidad? O quizás, el hombre de lentes y estetoscopio alrededor del cuello parado frente a ella, solamente estaba esperando el momento justo para atacarla. ¿Y si en un momento de distracción, le inyectaba algún anestésico en la boca para que no pudiera gritar mientras la asesinaba por haber escapado de al lado de su hija? ¿Y si salía el otro padre de Rachel, el antisocial con complejo de Alf, de debajo de la camilla o de atrás de las estanterías? No, nada de dramatizar. Los padres de Rachel no eran asesinos. Padres sobreprotectores, sí, pero asesinos no.

—Hmm… ¿Rachel? —susurró sin saber exactamente porqué.

—Es curioso que las dos veces que llevas viniendo aquí, lo primero que preguntes sea por mi hija —comentó el doctor Berry sin sonreír pero con la mirada relajada. Quinn meneó la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué decir—. Llevo toda la semana escuchando acerca de ti, si tengo que ser honesto. Si lo que quieres saber es si está bien… Sí, lo está. Físicamente, al menos. Por otro lado, no para de preguntarme si te vi pasar por aquí. Se preocupará muchísimo cuando le diga que su… —miró a Quinn de arriba abajo antes de levantar una ceja— amiga llegó perdiendo mucha sangre de kétchup.

—Hmm… Sí. Mi hermana ve muchas películas —murmuró algo avergonzada. Tanto por saber el estado de Rachel como por ser descubierta—. Lo siento, señor… doctor… Hmm… padre de Rachel…

—Hiram estará bien —interrumpió el hombre con una media sonrisa.

—Hiram —repitió Quinn por lo bajo varias veces—. Lamento todo este circo pero necesitaba hablar con usted. Es algo sobre… sobre Rachel.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

 _«Todo»,_ quiso responderle pero tragó saliva antes de hablar.

Que el padre de la morena no le haya reclamado los días de ausencia en la vida de su hija le hizo creer que, quizás, la joven camarera habría querido mantener todo ese asunto del distanciamiento entre ellas. Una sensación de gratitud la invadió por completo, y también de culpabilidad cuando pensó en eso. Rachel no hacía más que mostrarle actos de respeto y lealtad, y ella en cambio, no hacía más que huir.

Pero no estaba ahí para odiarse a sí misma por culpa de su cobardía. Estaba allí porque realmente necesitaba ayuda. Y quién mejor que el padre de la morena para orientarla más o menos por el camino correcto.

—Hmm… mañana es el cumpleaños de Rachel —murmuró con nerviosismo—. Pero eso usted lo sabe porque es su padre. Obvio que lo sabe. Porque lo sabe, ¿Cierto? —el padre de Rachel asintió sonriendo. A Quinn no se le escapó la mirada de diversión que el hombre le dedicó. Su nerviosismo o incapacidad de explicación no era motivo de burla pero no tenía tiempo para enfocarse en eso—. Entonces… Me preguntaba si… Es que es el primer cumpleaños que… O sea, la conozco hace poco y… y ella me invitó. Entonces… ¡Mierda! Oh, lo siento, señor Berry.

Se enojó consigo misma por ser tan imbécil a la hora de hablar. ¿Tanto le costaba preguntarle al padre de la morena cuál sería el regalo perfecto para la joven? ¿Tanto le costaba expresarse? ¿O tendría que empezar a añadir «torpeza» a la larga lista de cosas que Rachel, o hablar de ella, le provocaba? Esperaba que no fuera así porque apenas podía lidiar con la confusión y desconcierto ya provocados. Podía notar como sus pensamientos respecto a Rachel comenzaban a luchar entre sí para ser escuchados todos al mismo tiempo pero antes de que eso pasara respiró profundo y empezó su charla nuevamente y sin balbuceos o tartamudeos de por medio con el padre de Rachel.

Se sentía algo estúpida estando sentada frente al hombre que, ella sospechaba, conocía todos los secretos de la morena e incluso, quizás, sus sentimientos más profundos. Se vio tentada de preguntarle algo más sobre Rachel, solo para conocerla un poco más desde la perspectiva de otra persona. Pero ese último pensamiento era completamente mal intencionado. Sabía que, así como el ser humano tiene por instinto natural lastimar a otras personas, los padres tienen por instinto natural poner en ridículo a los hijos o, en el peor de los casos —tipo Russel Fabray—, sacar a relucir sus defectos. Quizás si el padre de la morena le contaba algo que a ella no le gustaba, dejaría de sentirse tan perdida en presencia de la joven. Ya no la encontraría tan… especial no, sino importante. Rachel dejaría de ser tan importante en su vida.

—A Rachel le gustan las estrellas. De pequeña siempre decía que algún día tendría una con su nombre —contaba Hiram con ese brillo melancólico que solo aparecía en los ojos de un padre completamente orgulloso—. Pero no te sugiero que le regales algo que tenga ver con ellas porque Brody lleva regalándole lo mismo desde el primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le da la cabecita para mucho más? ¿O el poco cerebro que tiene lo utiliza en pensar qué espuma de afeitar le irritaría menos el pechito lampiño ese que tiene? —escupió con molestia. La misma que sentía cada vez que el nombre del novio de Rachel salía a la luz. El padre de la morena la miró con la cabeza inclinada—. Lo siento, señor. Es su yerno, yo no… No debería… Lo siento.

—Descuida —fue lo único que dijo el doctor Berry. Si toleraba o no a Brody, es algo que se guardó solo para él. Se enderezó en su asiento y entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio antes de clavar sus ojos marrones, iguales a los de Rachel, en los de Quinn—. No conozco mucho acerca de ti, solo lo que Rachel comenta cuando llama por teléfono, o de verte solo dos veces, pero te puedo asegurar que si le regalas a mi hija la cosa más pequeña e insignificante del planeta, ella ya estaría satisfecha solo porque el regalo viene de tu parte. Escucha —suspiró el hombre—, no debería decirte esto, porque si sabe que lo hice me matará, pero… —otro suspiro junto con una media sonrisa— Ella realmente espera que vayas mañana a su cumpleaños, y… y creo que eso, tu presencia, ya contará como regalo sin necesidad de uno.

No, el padre de Rachel no estaba por la labor de ayudarla a encontrar algo que permitiese dejar de pensar constantemente en la morena, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba dejando en claro que, a pesar de ser una completa imbécil, Rachel aun esperaba que encontrara su cerebro y volviera a Nueva York, a presentarse en su departamento con un «Lo siento» flotando en el aire sin necesidad de ser pronunciado.

—Pero, si eso no te ayuda —continuó el padre de Rachel sacándola de su cabeza—. Te sugiero que le regales algo que sientas que a ella le gustará. Algo que tenga tu sello, tu distintivo… por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Asintió fingiendo que prestaba atención a lo que el padre de Rachel le decía. Ciertamente, su mente estaba completamente dividida. Una parte seguía pensando en que la morena la esperaba en su cumpleaños, al día siguiente —y al que, desde el día anterior, sabía que asistiría—. Y la otra parte, pensaba cuál podría llegar a ser ese distintivo del que hablaba el padre de la morena. Incluso siguió pensando en eso cuando se despidió del hombre con un _«Me gustaría que no le dijera nada a Rachel de que estuve aquí, si puede ser»_. Y en cuando Hiram asintió con la cabeza supo que los Berry no solo eran sinónimo de amabilidad, sino también de lealtad.

Frannie estaba tan perdida como ella en cuanto le contó todo lo que había hablado con el padre de Rachel, y Camille lo único que dijo fue _«Si yo fuera ella, lo menos que querría sería algo tuyo»_. Y ese comentario completamente despectivo fue lo que encendió una pequeña lucecita flotante en el cerebro de Quinn. Y también la razón del por qué fue directo a su antiguo dormitorio cuando llegaron a su antigua casa. Primero necesitaba revolver entre sus viejos estantes, una vez que tuviera en sus manos lo que buscaba, bajaría y saludaría al resto de la familia.

— ¡Eureka! —gritó cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Se llevó el objeto al pecho y, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa entre idiota y alegre en sus labios, dejó escapar un suspiro—. A partir de mañana ya no serás mío. Serás de ella, pequeño Charlie.

* * *

—No, no, no y… ¡No!

Sin importar desde los ángulos que se mirase, ese maldito vestido negro con detalles de flores en blanco que Frannie había elegido no le quedaba para nada bien. Quizás la tarde anterior, cuando se hicieron un tiempo y fueron al centro de Lima a comprarlo, sí le quedaba como quería pero en ese momento, sábado por la noche y sabiendo que en el piso de abajo la fiesta había dado comienzo, no le quedaba como ella esperaba. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de resoplidos que dejó escapar en los quince minutos que llevaba parada frente al espejo.

Para colmo, podía escuchar la risa de Camille desde la sala de su departamento. Si hubiese sido por ella, dejaba a la hija de Frank en Lima, aburriéndose encerrada en su casa escuchando las historias de guerra del apellido Douson que seguramente su padre contaría, pero Frannie había insistido en llevarla a Nueva York porque _«Rachel me invitó y no conozco a nadie de su entorno. No voy a ir para aburrirme, Quinn. Así que me llevo a Cam conmigo»_ había dicho la mayor de las Fabray esa misma mañana antes de regresar a la Gran Manzana. Así que a Quinn no le quedó otra que permitir que la adolescente, que en menos de un día le había provocado el peor de los dolores de cabeza, viajara con ellas.

Dio una vuelta más tratando de encontrar un perfil que llegase a gustarle pero cuando no lo encontró, soltó el enésimo resoplido de molestia. Frannie, que justo entraba a la habitación, apretó los labios para no caer en la tentación de reírse por el berrinche infantil que su hermana menor estaba a punto de dar.

—Ya… No te desesperes. Estás hermosa, Quinnie —afirmó la mayor de las Fabray empujando a la otra rubia para abarcar todo el espacio del espejo—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó Frannie cuando su hermana la fulminó a través del reflejo—. Oh, vamos, Quinn. Lo digo en serio. Estas muy bien. Y ese vestido te queda genial.

—Me queda horrible, Frannie. Y que me mientas diciendo lo contrario no ayuda.

—Ok, ven aquí.

—No, no quiero —negó retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Que vengas aquí, histérica.

Si otra fueran las circunstancias, estaba más que claro que ni loca le hacía caso a Frannie pero en ese momento necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y, aunque luego lo negase, o lo enterrase bajo metros y metros de indiferencia, la presencia de su hermana lograba actuar como un bálsamo para sus nervios. Por lo tanto, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, aceptó la mano que Frannie le ofrecía. Adoptó una seriedad implacable cuando los ojos azules de su hermana recorrieron su rostro al completo.

—Estás muy tensa —comentó la rubia mayor para molestia de Quinn que quiso borrar de una bofetada la media sonrisa que pareció en los labios de la otra—. Jamás te había visto tan tensa antes. Ella es importante, ¿No es así? Temes meter la pata.

—Teniendo en cuenta que llevo semanas acercándome a ella y luego huyendo, creo que mi stock de metidas de patas está llegando a su fin, o superando el límite —escupió apretando la mandíbula.

—Y aun así ella sigue estando junto a ti —murmuró Frannie como si compartieran un secreto—. Y no has negado que sea importante.

—Frannie… —suspiró Quinn casi con resignación—. Fui hasta Lima solo para pedirte ayuda, de paso también para hablar con sus padres, llevo meses diciendo que alejarme de ella es lo correcto y aun así sigo cayendo a su lado. A todo eso agrega que estoy a punto de regalarle algo importante para mí. Así que, si eso no dice lo importante que es en mi vida, entonces… ¿Qué lo dice?

Si fuera en otro momento, cualquier otro día, cualquier otra vida, no hubiese dicho ni una de esas palabras enfrente de su hermana, mucho menos admitir que Rachel era importante en su vida. Pero al parecer, la nueva Quinn, aquella parecía querer sacar la cabeza para respirar, tenía como tarea principal confiar en las personas. O al menos en una: Frannie. Y por otro lado, creía que si compartía con alguien una parte, una mínima parte, de lo que le pasaba, quizás dejaría de sentir esas cosas sin nombre que la camarera provocaba en ella.

Frannie no dijo nada pero la mirada que le lanzó, Quinn la tradujo como un _«No es todo, pero es suficiente… por ahora»_. Su hermana mayor se plantó frente a ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, un gesto que Judy hacía cuando eran pequeñas, y correspondió a medias cuando una nueva sonrisa hizo aparición en los labios pintados de rojo suave de Frannie y que resaltaban aún más su palidez. Seguramente si Rachel estaba allí con ellas, habría dicho el nombre exacto del rojo en la boca de la mayor de las Fabray. Y, quizás también, le habría contado la historia detrás de eso.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa tierna en los labios—. Escuchaste a su padre, ella está esperándote, Quinn. De hecho, te apuesto lo que quieras que ahora mismo está buscándote entre todos sus amigos a ver si te encuentra.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó con la mirada en el suelo y la mandíbula apretada.

Y esa la verdadera razón del porqué estaba nerviosa, del porqué no le gustaba como le quedaba el vestido, y del porqué la tentación de tirarse en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza se hacía cada vez más grande en su interior. Pero no podía ser tan cobarde. Debía ir al departamento de Rachel, saludarla e intentar hablar y explicarse mejor. Tenía que quedar bastante en claro que el motivo de su huida no era culpa de la joven. Era a causa de la morena, pero no era su culpa. Por eso debía, quería y necesitaba hablar con ella.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Camille con el móvil en la mano—. Por la foto que acaban de postear en Instagram parece que la fiesta está buena… y aquí ya se acabaron las cervezas.

—Tú, niñita insoportable —espetó Quinn caminando hacia la hija de Frank con el dedo índice apuntando a la joven—. Nada de emborracharte esta noche, ¿Está claro? Porque no pienso cargar con una imbécil borracha, y menos traerla a mi departamento a vomitar en mi baño.

—No pensaba vomitar en esa pocilga que llamas baño —aclaró Camille con tranquilidad—. Pensaba vomitar en tu cama.

Gruñó con fuerzas y antes de que pudiera mandar a la mierda a la hija de Frank, Frannie se interpuso entre las dos señalando que llegaban tarde a la fiesta del piso de abajo. Quinn, de repente, sintió el deseo de no bajar, de quedarse allí con el regalo para Rachel entre sus manos porque sentía que era mil veces mejor seguir huyendo que enfrentarse a la realidad y al hecho de saber que, quizás, la morena le cerraría la puerta en la cara. ¿Quién tiene el descaro de desaparecer una semana y luego regresar como si nada? Y era completamente consciente que ese sería el primer reclamo de Rachel.

Lo siguiente que supo, cuando abandonó sus pensamientos, fue que toda esa idea de querer huir iba a ser en vano porque prácticamente estaba parada frente a la puerta metálica del departamento de la morena. El nerviosismo volvió atacarla con muchas más fuerzas y como su cabeza estaba completamente bloqueada, no tenía formas de defenderse. Agradeció enormemente cuando tomó la mano de Frannie y ésta le sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Va estar todo bien —le susurró su hermana antes de dejarle un beso en la frente y entrar al departamento de Rachel donde comenzaba a escucharse música y el griterío de los invitados.

La primera entrar, obviamente, fue Camille — _«maldita imbécil fiestera»_ , escupió Quinn en su cabeza—. La segunda fue Frannie, que saludó al amigo flacucho y pálido de Rachel con un beso en cada mejilla antes de llevárselo tomado del brazo. Y por último, le tocó a ella entrar. Antes de recorrer todo el lugar con la mirada, acató la orden de _«Cierra la puerta, por favor, rubia»_ que Hummel le había dado. Tal y como se lo imagino, el departamento de Rachel había sido ocupado por, en su mayoría, jóvenes que rondaban la edad de la camarera y que eran liderados por Dani, que bailaba sobre una mesa con un vaso rojo en la mano al grito de _«Mueva, mueva, mueva, Dennis, mueva»_. Quinn supuso que Dennis era el joven con anteojos cuadrados y camisa destrozada que parecía estar sufriendo una epilepsia a un costado de la mesa.

No había rastro de Rachel a la vista. Frannie parecía haber acaparado toda la atención de Kurt y Camille había abandonado su teléfono móvil solo porque un imbécil con sonrisa arrogante la tenía acorralada contra una pared metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. La primera reacción de Quinn ante esa imagen fue la de ir hasta la hija de Frank y separarla de ese devorador de bocas ajenas. No porque la adolescente le importase, sino porque no quería que la acusaran de cómplice y culpable cuando saliera embarazada por dejarse llevar por un polvo de una noche. Aunque claro, Camille parecía tener toda la experiencia sexual que a ella le faltaba.

Hizo un último escaneo a todo el lugar, poniendo los ojos en blanco o arrugando la nariz cuando veía que algo no le gustaba, hasta que al final encontró lo que buscaba. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta cuando vio a Rachel escurriéndose por la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. Estaba más que claro que la joven no la había visto porque de lo contrario habría corrido hasta ella, ya sea para abrazarla o para golpearla. Por mucho que intentó quedarse en el lugar esperando a que el encuentro entre ambas se diera de manera casual, no lo logró porque sus pies la arrastraron hasta donde estaba la morena.

No cruzó la ventana en cuanto llegó sino que se quedó allí, mirando a Rachel a través del cristal, viendo como la camarera perdía la mirada en la calle casi al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio antes de soltar un resoplido. Tenía que admitir que estaba hermosa con ese aire pensativo y molesto, y que combinaba perfecto con la falta de flequillo recto. Cosa que dejaba más visible su rostro. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y antes de que pudiera ponerle nombre, cruzó la ventana hacia el exterior.

— ¿No se supone que la fiesta es adentro? —preguntó apuntando con el dedo índice al interior del departamento. Esperaba que la sonrisa divertida en sus labios ocultara el nerviosismo que realmente sentía—. Hola.

—Tú no estás aquí —fue el saludo de Rachel que cerró los ojos—. No eres real. Solo es otra alucinación mía. ¡Mierda! Ya parezco Bella viendo a Edward en todas partes. Una semana sin verte y ya pierdo la cabeza. No eres real. No lo eres. Rachel, cálmate y respira. No es Quinn, solo es… es una estúpida imagen casi tan real y hermosa como ella pero no es ella. Solo son mis ganas de verla.

Si algo necesitaba Quinn para terminar de sentirse la peor persona del planeta, eso era ver a la morena tan vulnerable al borde del llanto. Escuchar como poco a poco la voz de la única persona que, al parecer, creía en ella iba quebrándose mientras se repetía a si misma que su presencia no era más que un mero espejismo, le destrozó el alma. Jamás se había sentido tan mal al saber que alguien estaba sufriendo por su causa y jamás había sentido su corazón romperse de esa forma.

—Hola —volvió a decir aun sabiendo que estaba siendo algo estúpida. Por mucho que tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta y la culpabilidad en todo su interior no la abandonaron. Rachel levantó la vista y fue entonces que Quinn notó que el marrón en los ojos de la joven se había transformado en negro—. Lo siento, yo no…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su rostro estaba inclinado hacia la derecha debido al impacto que provocó la bofetada que la morena le dio. Susurró un _«Ok, creo que me la merezco»_ mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla para aliviar el dolor provocado. Pudo haberse molestado con Rachel y gritarle que no era nadie para tratarla de esa forma pero, ciertamente, pensaba que la joven estaba en todo su derecho de recibirla como quisiera. Después de todo, si la situación fuera al revés, a ella le gustaría que la dejaran expresar su rabia.

—Un semana, Quinn. Llevo una semana entera preguntándome qué hice mal, qué hice ahora para que salieras otra vez corriendo —empezó diciendo la morena en un tono de voz que no parecía molesto, sino completamente resignado. Y eso era mucho peor. Quinn casi que prefería que le gritase antes de seguir escuchando ese tono tan derrotado en la voz de la única persona que le hacía bien en ese momento—. ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente despertar y darte cuenta que la persona con la cual pasaste una de las mejores noches de tu vida ya no está? —Rachel se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y Quinn apretó la mandíbula para no llorar también—. En su lugar, en el lugar de esa persona, hay una nota. Una nota con una letra casi tan hermosa como su dueña pero no es la nota lo que yo quería ver al abrir los ojos. ¡Era a ti a quien quería ver! ¡Maldición, Quinn! ¿No te cansas de correr? ¿Sabes qué? No contestes. Sinceramente, ya no me interesa.

Y entonces para Quinn todo cambió. Esas cuatro palabras le hicieron experimentar la peor sensación de temor que jamás sintió. La forma en que Rachel lo dijo, el movimiento de las manos, la mirada que le regaló. Todo, absolutamente todo, le hizo ver a Quinn que si aún no había perdido a la morena con sus estúpidas huidas, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Rachel no sonaba molesta, sonaba decepcionada, cansada. Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que seguir intentándolo no valía la pena. Y entonces Quinn tendría que saltar de alegría porque desde que la conoció quería que la morena se alejara de ella, ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo que, si Rachel se iba, una parte de ella se iría con la morena?

Y entonces lo supo. Rachel ya no era solo importante en su vida, sino que era especial. Era esa pequeña luz en medio de tanta la oscuridad, era el deseo de correr pero solo para llegar a la meta porque sabía que la morena iba a estar allí, era anhelar recorrer el camino sabiendo que, sin importar las piedras y los días de lluvias, Rachel estaría a su lado. Era comprender que no solo se había acostumbrado a la joven, sino que también se había encariñado con ella. Y era finalmente aceptar que por nada del mundo quería perderla.

—Jamás quise que esto pasara, lo juro —susurró agradeciendo que, a pesar de que supuestamente ya no le interesaba a la morena, Rachel aún seguía parada frente a ella—. Cuando me fui el domingo, digo. Yo también quería quedarme contigo y quizás prepararte el desayuno a modo de agradecimiento, pero en cuanto abrí los ojos y te vi junto a mí, tan… —respiró profundo controlando en impulso de hablar de más. El _«Pacifica y hermosa»_ se quedaron trabadas en su garganta—. Sentí que ese no era mi lugar. Dormir a tu lado y sentir que pasé la noche más especial de mi puta vida no era lo que yo tenía que estar sintiendo, ¿Entiendes? Esas cosas las tendría que estar sintiendo alguien con más peso en tu vida. Tu novio, quizás…

— ¡Al diablo Brody y mi relación con él! Estamos hablando de nosotras, Quinn —espetó Rachel con los puños apretados—. Dices que estas a una decepción de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Bueno, yo estoy a dos huidas más de hacer lo mismo. Ya no puedo pasarme un día más sabiendo que voy a llegar a quererte y luego tú saldrás corriendo. Así que responde, ¿Quién juntará los pedazos rotos cuando te hayas ido?

—No me iré —respondió con firmeza acercándose a la morena que negó con la cabeza como si no le creyera ni una palabra—. Créeme, Rachel. Ya no lo haré. ¿Crees que estaría aquí si fuera a salir corriendo de nuevo?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Quieres que ponga el cronómetro así vemos cuanto tardas de salir huyendo de nuevo?

—Acabo de descubrir que eres bastante dura cuando estás molesta —comentó Quinn avanzando otro paso más. Extrañamente sentía que toda esa situación tenía un lado divertido—. Y que tienes una forma bastante extraña de decir que me echaste de menos.

—No te… no te eche de menos —negó Rachel tragando saliva cuando la mano de Quinn descansó en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Yo sí —confesó la rubia tirando de la camarera hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho en un abrazo que ella sí necesitaba. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rachel respirando ese perfume que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito. Solo cuando sintió los brazos de la morena rodeando su cintura, agregó—: Te eche mucho de menos. Realmente te necesite estos días, Rachel. Y sabes que no es algo que vaya diciéndole a todo el mundo. Si salí corriendo fue porque necesitaba hacerlo pero ahora aquí estoy, enfrente de ti disculpándome —se separó unos centímetros de la morena y le quitó el pelo del rostro con una sonrisa—. Y también para decirte… Feliz cumpleaños, entrometida.

—Te odio —murmuró Rachel con un amago de sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Esto no es una broma, Quinn. Realmente lo pasé mal y no se arreglará con una sonrisa, tu presencia y un «Feliz cumpleaños», ¿Está claro? —la rubia asintió sonriendo—. ¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también —afirmó sintiendo como los brazos de Rachel se cerraban un poco más alrededor de su cintura—. Rachel, estoy siendo honesta contigo y… míranos. ¿Crees que voy abrazando a todo el mundo porque sí? ¿Qué voy confesándoles que los necesito? Sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona. Solo contigo soy así. Y me da miedo porque vuelvo a sentir que voy a depender de alguien, que voy a estar expuesta a sufrir y no quiero pasar por todo eso de nuevo. Me gusta ser la perra sin corazón que era porque de esa manera estoy a salvo. Por eso salgo corriendo. Porque contigo no puedo serlo. No es mi intención lastimarte y es lo que trato de evitar hacer desde que te conocí.

Demonios. A su manera estaba confesándole a Rachel lo que realmente sentía, los porqué de su huida, el deseo de tenerla junto a ella en todo momento y… ¡Maldición! Se sentía tan bien. Se sentía tan correcto, a pesar de estar separadas solamente por unos centímetros y de compartir un abrazo que no parecía querer terminar pronto. Se sentía rara, tenía que admitirlo, pero también se sentía bien. Las ganas de correr seguían estando allí, en su interior, pero eran superadas por las ganas de quedarse allí pegada a Rachel. Y si eso era un principio de amistad, entonces estaría dispuesta a dejar entrar a la joven en su vida.

—No me perdones ahora por abandonarte, ¿Ok? —Susurró llamando la atención de la morena—. Me quedaré junto a ti, sin huidas, y poco a poco me lo ganaré. Quiero ganarme tu perdón y en el camino ir demostrándote que realmente quiero quedarme junto a ti —se dejó llevar por su instinto y le regaló un beso en la frente a la morena—. Ahora recoge tu regalo.

Aprovechando que la morena se alejó de ella, soltó el suspiro que se había alojado en su interior. Prefirió ignorar el nombre de dicho suspiro porque si le prestaba atención, no lograría mantener su palabra de no salir corriendo. Por suerte, Rachel llamó su atención agitando el paquete rectangular, y Quinn soltó un _«Puedes romper el envoltorio»_ al notar lo desesperada que estaba la morena por conocer su contenido. Escuchó un grito de emoción por parte de la camarera hasta que la joven la miró con un deje de confusión y tuvo que explicarse mejor.

—No es el que estaba leyendo cuando nos conocimos pero sí es el primero que leí —se explicó señalando el ejemplar de _Las ventajas de ser invisible_ que la morena tenía en sus manos—. Estaba en Lima y como no sabía que regalarte, pensé que quizás… Es estúpido si lo piensas pero me… me gusta creer que ese libro marcó el inicio de algo y que ahora vuelve a hacerlo. Sería como…

—Un símbolo que nos represente a las dos —terminó Rachel con una sonrisa idiota en los labios y dejando escapar un suspiro antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Quinn—. Me encanta. Ahora no solo tengo a mi pequeño Charlie conmigo, sino que también tengo una parte de ti. Gracias, Quinn.

Correspondió el abrazo de Rachel levantándola del suelo mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada. Bajo ningún punto de vista iba a admitir que lo íntimo de ese momento le aceleraba el corazón de una manera que no había sucedido antes. Como tampoco pensaba admitir, ni siquiera para ella misma, que en cuanto Rachel la miró a los ojos, dejando ver lo feliz que estaba, sintió el deseo de volver a dormir con la morena solo para despertar al día siguiente y esta vez sí quedarse para comprobar al completo lo que sería recibir la primera mirada y la primera sonrisa adormiladas de Rachel por las mañanas.

La morena volvió a agradecerle por el libro y ella se vio tentada de contarle que había viajado hasta Lima solo para encontrar el obsequio correcto y que para eso también había visitado a su padre doctor en el hospital fingiendo una herida —aunque el hombre no fue de gran ayuda pero aun así le gusto conocer el amor de Rachel por las estrellas—, pero antes de abrir la boca, pensó que quizás estaría bueno guardar esa información solo para ella. Después de todo, ya le había dicho a Rachel lo realmente importante.

Obviamente estaba temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ese momento pero quizás, Rachel fuera diferente al resto. Si las cosas salían mal, entonces solo sería una decepción más en su vida —y la última—, pero si las cosas salían bien, entonces ganaría una nueva amiga y una nueva oportunidad de confiar en alguien. La cuestión estaba en si debía cerrar los ojos y arriesgarse o si debía quedarse al margen de todo como hasta ahora.

—Ahora que estamos en buenos términos, vamos a la fiesta —bromeó Rachel con una media sonrisa. La misma que se borró cuando vio el tono rojizo que contrastaba con la palidez en la mejilla de Quinn—. Oh. Lamento la bofetada pero… pero debes admitir que te la merecías.

—Sí, Berry. Me la merecía —afirmó con una sonrisa. Rodeó el cuello de la morena antes de dejarle un nuevo beso en la cabeza—. Ahora vamos a la fiesta, que no soy yo tu única invitada.

—Para mí eres la única que cuenta —señaló Rachel encogiéndose de hombros antes de entrar al departamento.

Y para Quinn, eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para decidir que arriesgarse no estaría nada mal. Si la cosa salía bien o mal, era lo de menos. Lo realmente importante era que, de una forma u otra, pasaría tiempo con Rachel. Y, en ese momento, eso era todo lo que quería y necesitaba para estar bien.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por la buena onda en los reviews del capitulo anterior. Por tomarse de buena manera la espera de ese momento especial entre las Faberry y por la paciencia enorme que tienen para soportar tal cosa. Luego estaré respondiendo los comentarios en la pagina de Fb. Solo eso._

 _Buena semana para todos._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	13. XIII

12

* * *

—Llamó su esposa, pregunta si almorzará con ella o si tiene otra reunión de última hora, como siempre. —Iba comentando mientras seguía los pasos de su jefe—. También llamó el contador de su hija sugiriéndole que le congele las tarjetas si no quiere terminar en bancarrota. Y el abogado de su hijo solamente telefoneó para decirle que hay problemas con el damnificado del accidente. Al parecer, la familia del joven atropellado no quiere indemnización, sino a su hijo cumpliendo condena en la peor prisión de la ciudad.

—Gente imbécil que todavía cree en la falsa idea de justicia —gruñó el viejo McGraw entrando a su oficina. Dejó el portafolios en el escritorio y se quitó el saco antes de volver a hablar—: Hazme un favor, rubia, y jamás tengas familia. Lo único que conseguirás serán dolores de cabeza.

—Apenas puedo con mi madre y mi hermana, señor, como para sumarme una familia propia. Ese tipo de concepto no va conmigo —comentó con seriedad—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga con su familia? ¿Les envío croissant envenados? ¿O contrato un asesino a sueldo?

—No, seguiría costándome dinero —respondió su jefe antes de sonreírle de medio lado—. Aunque si tú fueras mi amante, con gusto asesinaría yo mismo a mi familia.

—No es mi tipo —afirmó con frialdad. Un «halago» más de parte del viejo repugnante que tenía como jefe, y renunciaría sin importarle las cuentas que tenía que pagar o el hecho de que necesitaba alimentarse a diario—. ¿Quiere decirme, por favor, qué es lo que debo hacer con su familia?

—Sí, a mi esposa envíale el divorcio, a mi hija un cerebro y mi hijo un par de tijeras para que corte de una vez por todas el cordón umbilical con la familia —fue la respuesta molesta del viejo McGraw—. Treinta años tiene y todavía tengo que pagar por sus estupideces. Me pregunto si en algún momento se cansará de ser la decepción de la familia. Y la compradora compulsiva que tengo por hija es otro caso aparte. No veo la hora de que se case con el primer imbécil que se le cruce en el camino así se hace cargo de ella y me deja en paz de una vez. A mí y a mi cuenta bancaria.

Quinn escuchó casi con cansancio como su jefe despotricaba contra su familia, incluso como planeaba contratar un acompañante masculino para que sedujera a su esposa y poder acusarla de adulterio. _«De esa forma me deshago de ella y me quedo con mi fortuna intacta. Oferta dos por uno, preciosa_ » era lo que siempre decía el viejo McGraw, dueño y director de la agencia de modelos que llevaba por nombre su apellido, y a Quinn le entraba ganas de golpearle la cabeza contra el escritorio hasta hacerlo morir desangrado cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar de esa forma.

Era bien sabido que el buen humor no era lo suyo, que gruñir era parte principal de su dialecto y que si podía aplastar a un par de imbéciles con su ironía, con gusto lo hacía, pero ese día en particular no estaba para tolerar muchas más de las estupideces que toleraba a diario. Y eso incluía las miradas lascivas que el pervertido de su jefe le lanzaba cuando creía que ella no lo veía. Deseaba salir cuanto antes de esa oficina que era testigo de las aventuras extramatrimoniales del viejo McGraw y que tanto le repugnaban a ella.

—Eh, rubia —llamó su jefe poniéndose de pie. ¿Tanto le costaba llamarla por su nombre o un educado _«Señorita Fabray»_? Al parecer, sí. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en escribir _«viejo imbécil»_ en su libreta, habría notado que McGraw estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Prestó atención solo cuando sintió la respiración de su jefe en la parte alta de su oreja—. ¿Qué te parece si cancelo el almuerzo con mi esposa, y tú y yo comemos uno del otro sobre mi escritorio?

—Suena tentador —concedió coquetamente—. Pero los fósiles como usted no son mi tipo —y tras decir eso elevó la rodilla, lo máximo que le permitió la falda tubo que llevaba puesta, hasta dar con la entrepierna de McGraw, que se alejó retrocediendo unos pasos mientras se quejaba arrodillado en el suelo—. ¡Dios! Desde el primer mes que entré a trabajar aquí quise hacer eso —se acercó al viejo y agregó—: Denúncieme, despídame, tome esto como una renuncia, haga lo que quiera, pero desde ya le digo que se busque una nueva secretaria porque yo ya no regreso más. Me repugnan los tipos como usted.

Y sin más se fue de la oficina importándole muy poco el hecho de haberse quedado sin trabajo. Llevaba casi cuatro años soportando las impertinencias de su jefe y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera la paciencia. Quizás cualquier otro día habría soportado ese acercamiento lo suficiente como para luego alejarlo con algún comentario sarcástico, pero ese día no se soportaba ni ella, si tenía que ser honesta. Quizás al día siguiente lamentaría ese impulso pero en ese momento se sentía libre, ya no tendría que volver a ver a ese viejo pervertido que tanto deseaba manosearla, y también se libraba de recordar a diario las andanzas de su padre cada vez que su jefe se encerraba con una modelito de quinta y le mentía a la esposa.

Durante el viaje en ascensor, se imaginó lo que diría su madre cuando la llamara por teléfono esa misma noche y le dijera que perdió el empleo. Otra vez dejaba algo incluso. Al igual que su relación con Santana, su carrera de audiovisuales en Columbia y su vida en general. Otra decepción más para Judy de parte de su hija menor. Pero como estaba acostumbrada a cargar ese título casi con orgullo, le importó muy poco saber que los próximos dolores de cabeza de su madre serían provocados por ella.

Una vez fuera del edificio, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo dejando que el aire contaminado de la ciudad se colara en sus pulmones. Solo cuando se afianzó mucho más la sensación de libertad en su interior, le hizo la parada a un taxi. Antes de subir al vehículo, conducido por un tipo con aire musulmán, se quitó los zapatos de tacón, se soltó el pelo y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

—La vista al frente —indicó cuando descubrió al conductor mirándole los pechos a través del espejo retrovisor—. Acabo de dejar mi empleo porque tenía como jefe a un depravado que le encantaba mirarme el culo y las tetas. No me hagas desear querer golpearte contra el volante o en las pelotas como hice con él, ¿Puede ser?

—O-Ok —tartamudeó el conductor acomodando el espejo de manera que ya no enfocase la delantera de Quinn.

Ignoró la respuesta del taxista y concentró la vista en la ventanilla preguntándose hacia donde quería correr en ese momento, que camino sería el adecuado para bajar la adrenalina y rabia que sentía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha vida social aparte de trabajo-departamento-Spotlight. Las únicas personas que conocían se repartían entre esos tres lugares y, sinceramente, no le apetecía estar con ninguna en ese momento. Incluida Rachel. Además, no quería molestarla. Seguramente estaba con su novio de pecho lampiño recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Porque sí, el imbécil una noche volvió.

Fue mucho después de Navidad, a mediados de enero más precisamente. Rachel y ella estaban viendo una de esas películas basadas en los libros de Nicholas Sparks —¿O era de John Green? No estaba asegura— cuando Brody (inserte tono de burla) se presentó frente al departamento de la morena con un ramo repleto de flores horribles y una sonrisa que a Quinn le dio ganas de vomitar. Lo siguiente que presenció, fue completamente asqueroso y esperaba no volver a ver dicha imagen nunca más: Rachel besando a su novio. Ese por el que se suponía, no sentía nada. Se levantó del sofá, tomó a Winter en brazos y se fue del lugar murmurando un _«Paso luego, Berry, y terminamos de verla»_. Pero jamás volvió al departamento, ni terminó de ver la película con la camarera.

De eso, ya hacía cinco meses.

De vez en cuando se cruzaba a Rachel y su novio en la entrada del edificio pero a la única que saludaba era a la morena. Después de todo, era la única que le importaba de los dos. Le molestaba saber que no podía visitar a la joven y pasar un rato agradable con ella y sus amigos tan extravagantes como divertidos, solo porque el amante de la depilación estaría allí. Por suerte, lo único que el idiota no podía quitarle era sus encuentros con Rachel en el Spotlight, al cual iba todas las noches solo para poder pasar tiempo con la morena sin tener al perro rabioso detrás de ellas.

— ¿Sabes si el Blink está abierto? —le preguntó distraídamente al taxista que negó con la cabeza. Puso los ojos en blancos antes de rebuscar en su bolso hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil. Deslizó el pulgar sobre los contactos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Solamente tuvo que esperar tres tonos hasta que le contestaron del otro lado—. ¿Estás en el Blink?

—Como siempre —respondió una voz masculina con acento inglés—. Spencer también está aquí.

—Perfecto. Me quedó algo de ropa allí, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, rubia. ¿Vienes?

—Estoy llegando —cortó la llamada y se inclinó hacia adelante—: Llévame al Blink, por favor. En Gates Ave.

El taxista asintió y después de unos cortos minutos ya estaban frente a la dirección que le había dado. Bajó del taxi descalza y antes de que pudiera entrar al edificio pintado en color hueso con el nombre del lugar escrito en color azul, divisó a Adam Crawford, su entrenador personal, que estaba esperando apoyado en una de las columnas del gimnasio al que estaba yendo poco más de tres meses.

Un sábado a la noche se descubrió a si misma tirada en el sofá rabiando por no poder pasar su fin de semana con Rachel porque ésta estaba con su estúpido novio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que, tristemente, no tenía una vida aparte de la morena. No le gustó para nada esa versión de sí misma, así que decidió buscarse una vida propia porque sentía que volvía a depender de alguien como hacía tiempo no le pasaba. Una cosa era ser amiga de Rachel, y otra muy diferente era depender completamente de ella. Así que lo decidió: debía buscarse algo que hacer. Cuanto antes, muchísimo mejor.

Como fue a dar a ese gimnasio fue bastante simple. Una noche, antes de ir al Spotlight, decidió caminar un poco alejándose de la imagen de la morena entrando de la mano con su novio a su departamento esa misma tarde. No recordaba que en la avenida Gates hubiera un gimnasio pero en cuanto lo vio supo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: mantendría la mente ocupada en otras cosas que no fuera el idílico romance de Rachel, y también se mantendría en forma.

Saludó a su entrenador/incipiente amigo correspondiendo el abrazo que el inglés le regaló. Encontraba absurda esa sensación de protección y seguridad cada vez que los brazos musculosos de Adam se cerraban alrededor de ella. Dentro del gimnasio, y en una de las bicicletas fijas cerca del cuadrilátero de boxeo, se encontraba Spencer, su otro incipiente amigo. Por lo que Adam le había contado, Spencer llegó al Blink cuatro meses antes que ella. Según dijo el inglés de pelo rubio, mandíbula cuadrada y ojos azules, el otro rubio más joven necesitaba formas de defenderse porque estaba cansado de que lo maltrataran debido a su condición sexual. Y si bien, lo más sensato no era combatir violencia con más violencia, por el momento era lo único que mantenía a Spencer a salvo de retrógrados homofóbicos.

— ¿Nos dirás qué es lo que te trae por aquí a esta hora, rubia? —preguntó Adam rodeando el cuello de Quinn con su brazo.

—Acabo de perder mi empleo, el pervertido de McGraw se me tiró encima y lo golpeé en las pelotas —respondió con el entrecejo fruncido—. Por eso sigo vestida de secretaria. No me apetecía ir a casa, así que… —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Crees que golpear un poco a Spencer me ayudará?

—Te sugeriría que lo golpearas en su arrogancia, así deja de ser tan idiota.

—Oh… eso dolió —intervino el otro rubio de cabeza rapada, ojos azules y media sonrisa permanente en sus labios—. Hola, rubia. Qué pena lo de tu empleo. Ya te conseguiremos algo, descuida. Quizás el lugar donde trabajo necesite a alguien como tú.

—No seré una stripper, Porter —replicó.

—No somos strippers —aclaró Spencer dejando al descubierto su acento canadiense—. Esos son los que suben al escenario y se quitan la ropa. Y también usan tanga—agregó como si eso fuera relevante—. Nosotros solamente servimos comidas en sitios para mujeres que andan en busca de un cuerpo firme y tonificado, y no de la carne caída y peluda que tienen en sus casas.

—Sirves comida en un club de strippers donde lo único que llevas puesto son tus pantalones y un moño en tu cuello, dejando al descubierto todo su estómago marcado. Si eso no es ser stripper o un derivado de ellos, dime que lo es. Te pagan por ver tu cuerpo desnudo.

—Eso es lo de menos. Pueden tocar y mirar pero a este hermoso bombón que soy jamás se lo comerán. Soy gay, bebé, ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

—Dime que no te apetece golpearlo —pidió Adam con la nariz arrugada.

—Primero debería cambiarme —murmuró.

—Claro, tus cosas están en tu casillero, como siempre.

Obviamente, en casi cuatro meses no podía llegar a confiar plenamente esos dos jóvenes pero sentía que no le hacía mal a nadie solo por pasar tiempo con ellos. Además, eran divertidos. Y hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de estabilidad como la que sentía cuando Adam estaba cerca de ella. La única vez que sentía algo similar era cuando compartía espacio Rachel, pero sabía —y sentía— que la morena superaba con creces al inglés, para su molestia.

Una vez más, como siempre que pensaba en eso, notaba que había un gran cambio entre la Quinn desconfiada de siete meses atrás, aquella que espantaba a todos con la mirada y evitaba llegar a su departamento porque sabía que su compañera de piso estaba teniendo sexo con otro idiota del montón, y la Quinn que era últimamente. Seguía desconfiando, obviamente, pero al menos esta vez se permitía conocer a alguien durante una semana, y si en esa semana no encontraba algo que valiera la pena rescatar de esa persona, entonces se alejaba y listo.

Lo había hecho con la rubia de pechos grandes que se acercó a ella un día confundiéndola con una de los entrenadores del gimnasio. El vago y patético intento de llamar su atención —a lo mejor quería una amistad—, le hizo saber a Quinn que encontraba a esa rubia tan hueca como atractiva. Y ni siquiera necesitó una semana para llegar a esa conclusión. Los únicos que habían superado la «prueba» habían sido Adam y Spencer, pero era por lo que el inglés generaba en ella y el humor del canadiense.

—No te detengas solo porque soy una mujer, Spens —comentó una vez que estuvo sobre el cuadrilátero con Spencer frente a ella y los puños cubriéndole el rostro. A un costado, Adam sonreía con diversión—. Y trata de pegar más fuerte esta vez. La vez pasada pensé que había peleado con un muñeco de peluche por lo suave que se sintieron los golpes.

— ¿En algún momento se calla esta boca floja? —Preguntó el rubio canadiense recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Adam—. Muy bien, rubia. Deja de hablar tanto y empieza ya.

Pero el primer golpe no lo dio Quinn, sino Spencer recibiendo como respuesta el puño de la rubia en las costillas. Por lo general, Fabray no era tan violenta golpeando porque sabía que realmente era una especie de entrenamiento amistoso, pero esa media mañana necesitaba sacar para afuera la molestia que sentía en su interior. Y Spencer parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Aunque dudaba mucho que el rubio de cabeza rapada tuviera en mente la visión de su amiga besándose con su novio o la sensación de asco al recordar a su jefe encima de él. No, Spencer seguramente no estaría pensando en esas cosas.

Después de cinco meses seguía sin saber por qué maldita razón Rachel provocaba en ella cosas que el resto de las personas no lograba siquiera pensar en provocar. Obviamente, una parte de ella tenía cierto indicio de lo que podía llegar a ser pero lo ignoraba porque era demasiado absurdo pensar en eso. Como también era absurdo seguir escuchando a Frannie diciendo que la ignorancia no podía durar mucho tiempo porque la caída al final iba a ser dolorosa. Muy dolorosa.

Una vez más, su hermana opinaba sin saber.

Tenía bien en claro lo que realmente sentía por Rachel, y eran solo sentimientos puros de amistad. A veces la encontraba adorable o atractiva, o las dos cosas juntas a la vez. Como esa mañana que la morena le abrió la puerta de su departamento llevando a modo de pijama la vieja camiseta de Harry Potter que ella le había prestado el día que pintaron el departamento y que la morena jamás le devolvió. Tendría que ser pecado tener piernas tan largas midiendo menos que un mini-bar. Pero una cosa era encontrarla atractiva —había que ser un ciego para no ver tal cosa— y otra muy diferente era siquiera pensar fugazmente en tener algo con ella.

Además, Rachel tenía novio. Y ella no era lesbiana.

—Hey, mira quien está aquí de nuevo —comentó Adam mirando hacia la entrada. Quinn y Spencer detuvieron la pelea para seguir la línea de visión de su amigo—. Es la tercera vez que viene esta semana. Creo que en vez de venir a ejercitarse, viene a buscar conquistas. O viene a vigilarte, rubia.

—Es un idiota —escupió Quinn viendo como el novio de Rachel hablaba con Ryder Lynn, el moreno disléxico que estaba en la entrada y que se encargaba de la recepción del lugar.

Era la tercera vez en una semana que el imbécil de Brody iba al Blink. O al menos, habían sido tres las veces que Quinn coincidió con él en el lugar. No era una persona posesiva de cosas banales pero le molestaba de sobremanera la idea de que el idiota quisiera también acaparar el espacio del gimnasio. ¡Ese era su lugar! Ya tenía a Rachel, ¿Qué más quería de ella? Había más de cuatro gimnasios en la ciudad, ¿Justo al que ella iba tenía que solicitar turno? ¿Por qué no se iba a otro sitio y dejaba de atormentarla? Quizás en otra circunstancia, había dejado pasar la situación pero ese día ya había empezado mal y combativo. No le hacía nada complicarlo un poco más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con frialdad parándose frente al novio de Rachel. A lo lejos Adam y Spencer se miraban como si no supieran en qué momento la rubia se escapó de sus radares de visión.

—Busco un gimnasio donde entrenar —respondió Brody como si fuera obvio—. Ahora si me disculpas, estaba hablando con él —señaló a Ryder que dio un lento paso hacia atrás, luego otro y así hasta que estuvo lejos de ambos—. Oh, Dios. Ya lo asustaste, ¿Ves, rubia?

—No me llames «rubia» y vete de aquí —ordenó apretando la mandíbula. Le importaba muy poco los más de diez centímetros que el novio de Rachel le sacaba de altura. Lo único que quería era perderlo de vista—. ¿Por qué no te vas por dónde viniste? Nos harías un favor a todos.

—Pero quiero estar aquí.

—Y yo quiero golpearte pero por respeto a Rachel, no lo hago. ¿Ves? Nadie obtiene lo que quiere —dio un paso hacia adelante justo casi al mismo tiempo que el idiota de ojos azules sonreía de medio lado—. Tú no vienes aquí a entrenar. Vienes aquí para molestarme porque sabes que no me caes bien. Y para mi alegría, yo tampoco te caigo bien pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy pensando en Rachel, por lo que me mantengo alejada de toda tu presencia solo para no golpearte y hacerle pasar un mal momento a ella.

—Al parecer piensas mucho en Rachel.

— ¿Quién piensa mucho en mí? —preguntó la morena desde la entrada. Quinn se paralizó de repente porque, si tenía que ser honesta, no esperaba a su amiga allí. Brody no dijo nada, simplemente apretó la mandíbula sin quitar sus ojos azules de los de la rubia, pero ésta estaba concentrada en la camarera—. Si sabía que ibas a entrar para esto, ni te acompañaba, Brody. ¿Me dejas en el auto como si fuera tu perrito y entras a buscar pleitos con mi amiga? Ni siquiera bajaste la ventanilla. Sentía que me estaba ahogando ahí dentro. Hola, Quinn.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó la rubia sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Todavía le parecía raro que Rachel la llamara «amiga», y más aún que la defendiera enfrente de su novio cuando, se suponía, debía ser al revés—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Luego te cuento. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Fabray —fue la respuesta de la morena con el entrecejo fruncido. A Quinn no le gustó para nada ese gesto pero se distrajo cuando Rachel miró por encima de su hombro hacia el cuadrilátero. La vio tensar la mandíbula y tragar saliva antes de volver a hablar—: Hola, Adam.

—Hola, Rachel —correspondió el inglés con una sonrisa que vacilaba entre tensa y nerviosa—. Hmm… Quinn tuvo una mala mañana y ha venido a descargar un poco de tensión. Eso es todo.

—Agradecería que fuera Quinn quien me contara de su día —espetó la morena. Obviamente estaba molesta. De repente Fabray se olvidó de su encuentro con el novio de la camarera deseando en su lugar alejarse cuanto antes de los ojos fríos de Rachel—. Vámonos, Brody. Quinn debe continuar su entrenamiento con su… _entrenador_ —enfatizó con una sonrisa tan falsa que la rubia se preguntó si no le dolería el rostro de tanto fingir—. ¿Te veo en el almuerzo, Fabray?

Sí, Rachel no estaba de ánimos alegres si la llamaba por su apellido.

— ¿Almorzaras con ella? —preguntó Brody girando el cuello hacia la morena de tal manera que a Quinn le pareció escuchar un suave pero perturbador «Clic». Quiso tomar el dedo del idiota que apuntaba hacia ella y metérselo en el culo pero Rachel estaba presente—. Creí que almorzarías conmigo.

—Tú tienes que buscar tu cerebro donde sea que lo hayas dejado tirado. Y dónde y con quién almuerzo no es asunto tuyo, Brody —Rachel realmente parecía molesta. Quinn jamás la había visto de esa forma. Tan furiosa y al mismo tiempo tan… atractiva. La vio dar un paso hacia su novio y ella retrocedió un paso con las manos en alto en señal de rendición solo por si a la morena se le ocurría repartir su furia con ella también—. Por si no lo habías notado, niño maravilla de Hollywood, mi mundo no gira siempre entorno a ti. Necesito una vida, Weston, y si es lejos de ti, muchísimo mejor. Y tú… — _«¿Yo que hice ahora?»_ , se preguntó Quinn cuando la morena le apuntó con el dedo índice—. Eres una idiota.

Y tras decir eso, Rachel se fue. Dejó tanto a Brody como a Quinn con la boca abierta sin saber qué era exactamente lo que había pasado. La única vez que el idiota de pecho lampiño y la rubia bajaron la guardia fue para compartir una mirada de desconcierto justo antes que el novio de Rachel se perdiera de vista. Fabray se preguntaba qué era lo que se había perdido para que su amiga estuviera tan molesta con ella. Quizás Winter interrumpió su momento «sexo con el depilado» y por eso ahora le recriminaba que era una idiota, solo porque su peludo y estúpido gato no tuvo mejor idea que ir a buscar comida a la casa de su otra madre en pleno auge sexual de ésta. La sola idea de imaginarse Rachel debajo de Brody, le revolvió el estómago.

Por otro lado, intentó recordar qué otra cosa podría haber molestado a la morena. Pero por mucho que rebuscó en su mente, no encontró nada. De repente ya no le apetecía seguir boxeando con Spencer ni escuchar lo que Adam tenía para decir. Porque sí, Adam, desde que supo de la existencia de Rachel, siempre tenía algo para decir y ella no estaba segura de querer escuchar una vez más la opinión del inglés. Por lo tanto se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio donde estaban los casilleros y las duchas.

Juraba por lo más sagrado del planeta que intentaba entender a Rachel pero no lo lograba. La morena era incluso mucho más complicada que ella, y eso ya era decir mucho. No entendía porque razón Rachel seguía con su novio cuando era evidente que no sentía nada por él. Supuso que no estaría bien juzgar a su amiga cuando su última relación fue con un imbécil que usaba bandas para el pelo, chalinas y pantalones ajustados. Aparte, ¿Qué sabía ella del amor? ¿De las relaciones? ¿Qué pensaba realmente de esas cosas? Su verdadero pensamiento. Algo que no incluyera «Amor» y «mierda» en la misma oración. Nada, no sabía nada. Para ella, el amor y las relaciones eran meros espejismos que las personas creaban solo para hacer menos miserables e infelices sus vidas.

Había tenido varias parejas —cuatro novios en dos años, como su madre siempre le recordaba— pero con ninguno creyó conocer ese amor del que el resto de los mortales hablaban, ese que los libros relataban como tan poderoso que incluso pueblos enteros caían por él, por el cual personas hacían cosas sin pensar, ese con el que te dejas llevar sin importar que sucederá en el camino. Con Sam quizás arañó un poco esa superficie pero estar con él se sentía tan absurdamente incestuoso que cortó esa relación antes de profundizarla.

Era en el tiempo presente que admitía para sí misma que solo había estado con tipos para no perder la costumbre, no porque los amara. Así que no, no conocía nada acerca de amores y relaciones. Por lo tanto, no debía juzgar las decisiones de Rachel respecto a su pareja. Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado asegurándose de que la joven se encontrara bien pero principalmente para saber qué había hecho mal para que la morena la llamase «idiota» tan furiosa pero acertadamente.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose más ligera, pero no por eso menos curiosa por saber qué le pasaba a la morena, justo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en su casillero. Un tentativo y siempre esperado _«Rach»_ apareció en la pantalla. Se ajustó mejor la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, antes de morderse el labio para no sonreír estúpidamente, y contestó el llamado.

—La hermosa rubia dueña de este número no está disponible en este momento. Si es un gnomo con flequillo recto, puede dejar sus insultos después del «pip» —saludó.

 _—Oh, si es una rubia hermosa entonces me equivoqué de número. Lo siento. Voy a cortar._

—No cortes —pidió tan suave que se sorprendió a sí misma. Antes de que Rachel hiciera comentario alguno acerca de eso, habló de nuevo—: ¿Llamas para decirme «idiota» de nuevo?

— _No, llamo para confirmar si almuerzas conmigo o no. Al final no me respondiste_ —respondió la morena después de soltar una carcajada—. _¿Vienes?_

— ¿Un almuerzo vegano y cataratas de insultos? No me lo pierdo ni loca.

— _Jamás lo dejaras pasar, ¿Cierto? Estaba molesta, ¿Ok? Molesta contigo… y te merecías que te llamara así porque sabes que tengo razón._

—Admito que me muero por saber la razón por la cual estas molesta conmigo pero primero me gustaría vestirme, si puede ser —bromeó inocentemente.

— ¿Ves…? ¿Vestirte?

—Acabo de salir de la ducha y estoy envuelta en una toalla —respondió como si nada. Del otro lado se formó un silencio casi alarmante. Rachel jamás se quedaba sin palabras. También se escuchó algo parecido a una interferencia en el teléfono que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo—. Hey, Berry… ¿Estás ahí?

—S-sí, sí —balbuceó la morena—. Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… Hmm… apareció una imagen en mi cab… en la tele y se me resbaló el móvil de la mano. Solo eso —Rachel carraspeó antes de agregar—: Te espero para almorzar, ¿Ok? En tu departamento. Hasta luego.

Rachel cortó la llamada antes de que ella pudiera despedirse. Se quedó unos largos segundos mirando su teléfono móvil, incluso se sintió una idiota por estar sonriéndole al aparato como si fuera él la causa de su repentina alegría. Se mordió el labio una vez más casi al mismo tiempo en el cual se apoyaba contra el casillero. Quiso, intentó hasta lo imposible, retener el ya familiar suspiro que tenía pura y exclusivamente como dueña a Rachel, pero no lo logro. Como tampoco pudo evitar pensar que pasaría el almuerzo, y posiblemente toda la tarde, con la morena sin la presencia de su estúpido novio.

De repente se sintió asustada porque sabía que en presencia de Rachel se olvidaría del resto de las cosas que le pasaron esa mañana. Se olvidaría del incidente en su trabajo, del encontronazo con Brody, de qué era lo que le diría a su madre cuando la llamara. Se olvidaría de las cosas malas y en su lugar solamente quedaría Rachel. Rachel y esos dos océanos marrones que tenía por ojos, Rachel y su sonrisa, Rachel y su flequillo, Rachel y su presencia tan tranquilizadora como perturbadora. Y sabía que estaba mal, porque Rachel ya tenía quien se sintiera así por ella, quien muriera por su sonrisa o una caricia de su parte.

Respiró profundo y empujó esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su cabeza porque era absurdo pensar en esas cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Completamente absurdo. Porque Rachel era su amiga y eso era todo. No había nada detrás de esos sentimientos de amistad.

 _«Absolutamente nada»,_ se dijo mentalmente.

Se despidió de Spencer dejándole un beso en su rapada cabeza y con Adam compartió un abrazo porque era lo que necesitaba antes de volver a su departamento y encontrarse con la morena. Pero ni siquiera ese gesto fue suficiente alentador cuando llegó a su casa y se encontró con su amiga apoyada al lado de la puerta esperándola, tan tímida como adorable y preciosa. Su labio inferior seguramente la odiaba por los mordiscos que se ganaba cuando la camarera aparecía en escena pero no podía evitarlo. Era eso, o lanzarse sobre Rachel y abrazarla hasta el cansancio.

Definitivamente iba a pasar una eternidad antes de soltarla.

—Hola —saludó la morena con una sonrisa tímida separándose de la pared—. Te estaba esperando.

 _«Yo también»_ , escupió una voz en su cabeza salida no sabía de dónde. Quizás del lado que se moría por ponerle nombre de una vez por todas a lo que Rachel generaba en ella. _«Toda una vida te esperé»_

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente empujando esas palabras en el rincón de su mente que llevaba por nombre: _«Cosas absurdas y sin sentido»_. Ese rincón donde estaban todos los pensamientos referidos a los sentimientos hacia Rachel. Inexistentes sentimientos, por supuesto. Respiró profundo y esbozó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a la morena, recordando que ante todo eran amigas. Le rodeó el cuello a la joven con un brazo dejándole un beso en la cabeza y entraron juntas al departamento de la rubia.

Desde el cumpleaños de la morena, ese gesto se había vuelto algo habitual en ellas. Quinn disfrutaba ser la más alta de las dos porque eso significaba que Rachel podía abrazarla por la cintura. Y no pensaba reconocerlo jamás en millones de años, pero amaba la sensación de la joven abrazándola de esa forma. Era mucho más reconfortante que los abrazos que Adam le obsequiaba.

—Muero de hambre —se quejó concentrada en disfrutar de la presencia de Rachel, en lugar de padecerla—. Espero que cocines algo espectacular, Berry. ¡Winter! —llamó tirando su bolso en el sofá de segunda mano en color beige. — ¡Winter! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Has visto a Winter, Rach?

—Iba a decírtelo pero estabas gritando como loca —se burló la morena. Quinn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados robándole una sonrisa—. Se pasó la mañana en casa y ahora se quedó allí atormentando a Kitty —se explicó con una sonrisa divertida. Fabray, en cambio, la miró asustada—. Oh, mírala. La ruda Quinn Fabray tiene sentimientos y le preocupa su gato. Aquel que, aunque no lo dijera, era bastante obvio que quería quitárselo de encima.

—Cierra la boca —soltó con el entrecejo fruncido. Rachel acentuó más su sonrisa divertida antes de acercarse a ella y dejarle una caricia en el rostro—. Hoy… hoy estas muy odiosa conmigo, Berry. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Sí, porque eres una idiota.

—Eso me quedó claro pero, ¿Por qué lo soy? — insistió.

Rachel no respondió enseguida, sino que primero se alejó de ella y buscó los utensilios para empezar a cocinar. Quinn aprovechó ese espacio para quitarse los tacones dejándolos perfectamente ordenados en un rincón. Después de un tiempo cerca de la camarera, había aprendido que si la morena no respondía de inmediato era porque se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerlo de una manera que no fuera tan brusca. Así que, mientras su amiga buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle porqué maldita razón era una idiota, ella fue a su dormitorio en busca de ropa cómoda.

Winter seguía sin caerle bien, aunque Rachel pensara que era todo lo contrario, pero se notaba la ausencia de la bola de pelos sobre su cama. Ignorando la punzada de tristeza que sintió por no ver a su gato, se quitó el disfraz de secretaria por ropa más cómoda y acorde a ella.

— ¿Me responderás ahora? —preguntó pasando por detrás de la morena, a quien le dejó un beso en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a hacer eso. Sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador y se apoyó contra el aparato esperando la respuesta de Rachel—. ¿Soy tan idiota que no tengo derecho a saber por qué lo soy? Si es por lo que pasó con tu novio…

—No es por Brody, Quinn —interrumpió Rachel dejando a un lado el cuchillo junto con un suspiro. El brócoli y los ajos quedaron en el olvido también mientras clavaba sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de la rubia que tragó saliva—. Es… Es por todo por lo que estoy molesta contigo. Porque aunque no lo parezca, estoy pasándola mal porque llevo meses sintiendo que te alejas de mí, y ni siquiera lo niegues. No me tomes por idiota. Y ya sé que tienes una vida aparte de mí, pero no puedo evitar pensar que… que me quieres sacar de tu vida.

— ¡No! —exclamó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido. Dejó la botella de agua a un lado y se acercó a la morena, a quien tomó de la cintura sentándola en la mesa. A veces era tan ligera de cargar, y a Quinn le gustaba eso. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Rachel y comenzó a hablar—: Eso jamás, ¿Me escuchas, Berry? Jamás. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí, la Quinn que fui y la que soy ahora desde que estas a mi lado, así que no me hagas decírtelo. Si me mantengo alejada de ti es porque no me cae bien tu novio y no quiero causarte problemas. Entonces, cuando estas con él, yo me aparto. En algún momento me tocará mi tiempo del día contigo, así que… —terminó diciendo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Solo eso. No pienses que quiero alejarte de mí porque no es así. Me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo. No cambiaría eso por un tipo con el pecho depilado.

Ser sincera con Rachel se había vuelto gradualmente en algo habitual con ella, y lejos de sentir vulnerabilidad cuando expresaba sus más profundas emociones, se sentía afortunada porque sabía que había alguien del otro lado que la escucharía sin burlarse o aprovecharse de su momento «Honestidad bruta». Contra todo pronóstico, y aunque intentó evitarlo, confiaba en la morena. No ciegamente pero si mucho más de lo que confiaba en el resto.

—No eres escritora, pero tienes un don para conquistar con las palabras —suspiró Rachel. Quinn volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía tímidamente. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la morena volviera a ponerse seria—. Brody se fue hace treinta minutos. Creo que menos. Volvió a Los Ángeles y en lugar de sentirme angustiada por eso, siento una sensación de libertad que no sentí jamás, ¿Está mal?

—No soy la mejor en relaciones, así que no lo sé —susurró como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto—. Y si lo fuera, no te daría mi opinión porque no sería completamente imparcial. Pero si quieres saber lo que pienso al respecto, una parte de mí se alegra que se vaya porque eso significa pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Te das cuenta, ¿No? —preguntó la morena poniendo las manos en los hombros de Quinn, repartiendo caricias en el cuello y cabeza de la rubia que la miró algo confusa—. Somos amigas y actuamos como una pareja clandestina que no puede estar junta hasta que el cornudo de turno desaparezca. Odio eso, porque no estamos haciendo nada malo. Solo… solo compartir tiempo juntas, conociéndonos, formando una… amistad —terminó diciendo Rachel en un tono de voz que Quinn asoció al desdén. Pasaron otros segundos más en silencio antes que la morena volviera a hablar—: Quiero terminar mi relación con Brody.

— ¿Por mí? —se asustó Fabray separándose unos centímetros de la morena porque más no pudo. Las piernas y las manos de la camarera se lo impidieron.

—No, por mí —respondió Rachel—. Fueron seis años hermosos a su lado pero… pero creo que no tiene sentido querer estirar la historia un poco más cuando sabemos que no serviría de nada. Estamos en mundos diferentes. Él con su nueva vida de actor y yo con mi trabajo y mis ganas de empezar un nuevo proyecto. Me dijo que podíamos iniciar juntos ese nuevo camino, que él me acompañaría en cada paso pero… pero le dije que no. Lo que no le dije fue el por qué no.

— ¿No? —preguntó Quinn con un hilo de voz. Las caricias de Rachel sobre su piel no ayudaban a su concentración.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque él no tiene por qué saber que ya elegí con quién quiero transitar ese nuevo camino, a quien quiero a mi lado en cada paso —respondió la morena sin quitar los ojos de los avellanas de Quinn. Se quedaron perdida una en los ojos de la otra hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio de nuevo—. Iba a romper hoy con él pero me interrumpió y me dijo que lo mejor era tomarnos un tiempo. Luego se fue y yo no pude decirle que no quiero un maldito tiempo, que en realidad quiero estar con… —se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo oculto e incorrecto—. Conmigo misma, sola.

Quinn no sabía que decir. Todo eso estaba pasando frente a sus narices y ella no lo había notado por estar siendo una imbécil que no quería compartir tiempo con otro imbécil, lastimando —consciente o inconscientemente— a Rachel en el proceso. Porque se notaba a leguas que la morena llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar esas cosas con alguien. Y tenía a Kurt y a Kitty, pero quizás no era lo mismo. Quizás necesitaba otra perspectiva de la situación. Quizás, solo quizás, necesitaba hablar exclusivamente con ella. Y ella no había estado para la morena por estar gruñendo y rabiando.

—Tienes razón —susurró colocando un mechón de pelo marrón detrás de la oreja izquierda de Rachel dejando al descubierto esos tentadores lunares asimétricos que tanto llamaban su atención—. Soy una idiota. Lo siento.

Abrazó a la joven porque era lo que quería hacer. Quiso, a través de ese abrazo, disculparse por su ausencia. Quiso que Rachel notara que no iba a alejarse de ella nuevamente, no como la última vez. Quiso que supiera que, a partir de ese momento, con o sin Brody en el camino, ella iba a estar a su lado. Sintió un beso por parte de la morena en su hombro provocando el temblor de sus piernas, pero no era tiempo para perderse en esas confusas y absurdas emociones. Lo principal era hacer sonreír de nuevo a Rachel.

Por otro lado, sabía que debía hablar con Frannie urgente. Su hermana podía llegar a ser una idiota pero era una idiota necesaria en su vida. Además, últimamente se llevaban muchísimo mejor. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No lo sabía con exactitud, simplemente necesitaba de su hermana mayor. Frannie parecía saber algo que ella no, y aunque la idea de poner nombre a todo eso que le pasaba le aterrorizaba, quizás era momento de hacerlo de una buena vez. Y qué mejor que tener a su hermana al lado como confidente y verdugo personal.

Poco a poco fue separándose de Rachel, notando la ausencia en sus brazos en cuanto hubo más de dos centímetros de distancia entre ellas. De la misma forma en la que subió a la joven a la mesa, la bajó de nuevo permitiéndole que siguiera con el almuerzo que estaba preparando, no sin antes haberle dejado un prolongado y sentido beso en su frente cubierta por ese flequillo que de a poco iba perdiendo su rectitud pero no su capacidad de atracción.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —comentó la morena como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrió de medio lado y agregó—: Dani no para de hablar de lo bien que se está desempeñando en las clases de la academia de baile que abrieron frente al Spotlight. Esa, la cual nos perdimos la inauguración. Como sea… quiere que un día de estos vayamos a buscarla a la salida. Pobrecita, tiene cinco años y sus mamis tienen que ir a recogerla a su clase de ballet. A veces me siento tan mal dejándola sola con esos desconocidos.

— ¿No te dijo cuándo tiene su primer baile? — continuó la broma Quinn robando un trozo de zanahoria. Rachel le golpeó en la mano con el filo del cuchillo antes de regañarla con la mirada—. Lo siento. ¿Te dijo o no te lo dijo?

—No, quizás deberíamos hablar con su profesora, ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con su profesora?

—Yo creo que sí. Y quizás solicitar una beca —Rachel la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. Ya sabes… ahora que perdí mi empleo, no podemos pagar las clases tan costosas.

Su intención no era soltarlo así como así. Quizás se lo diría a la morena durante el almuerzo mientras comían, o al día siguiente. A lo mejor la semana entrante o cuando Rachel le preguntara porqué razón ya no llevaba a Winter por las mañanas para que lo cuidase mientras ella trabajaba. La morena era plenamente consciente de su poca paciencia en cuanto a su ex jefe porque era uno de los temas centrales de conversación entre ellas, pero aun así Quinn no pudo evitar la punzada de vergüenza cuando los ojos marrones de Rachel la taladraron. Se sentía avergonzada porque sabía que la morena estaba a punto de conocer ese lado suyo que dejaba todo a medio camino. Y no quería que la joven se desilusionara de ella a causa de eso. No Rachel. El resto sí pero… Rachel no.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó la morena completamente seria—. La última vez que hablamos de esto dijiste que solo renunciarías si ese viejo te metía una… —la voz de la camarera fue apagándose de a poco hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la palidez se adueñó de su rostro—. Oh, por… ¿Él…? ¿Se atrevió a…? Quinn, ¿Él…?

—Él no me hizo nada —aclaró la rubia con firmeza—. Solamente se me tiró encima y lo golpeé en las pelotas con la rodilla. Luego de eso, me fui. No sé si renuncie, si me va a despedir y qué mierda pasará de ahora en adelante pero de una cosa estoy segura: No volveré a ese edificio jamás. Lo lamento por Mike, porque…

—Cierto, tu novio asiático —murmuró Rachel olvidándose de su preocupación por la rubia.

—Otro novio extranjero para agregar a mi lista seguido del inglés, ¿Cierto? —preguntó con burla. Agradecía el cambio de tema. No le apetecía hablar de lo sucedido esa mañana. La morena puso los ojos en blanco antes de poner los fideos de arroz sobre la cocina para que fuera cocinándose—. Por cierto, no trates mal a Adam. Es un buen chico.

—Sobre todo cuando te abraza y te hace sentir segura, ¿No?

No iba a negarlo porque sería remar contra una corriente de arenas movedizas con remos de gelatina, pero cada vez que Rachel hacía ese tipo de comentarios, algo dentro de ella se encendía. Algo que jamás había experimentado pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía familiar. La sonrisa en sus labios afloraba sin necesidad de permiso y su estómago dejaba de revolotear mucho tiempo después de lo esperado. Ni hablar de esas ganas, salidas de vaya uno a saber dónde, de abrazar a la morena por la espalda, esconder su rostro en el cuello de la joven y susurrarle que Adam no significaba nada en su vida. No en el plano sentimental. Al igual que Mike.

Porque las amigas hacen eso para decirles a otras amigas que no están con nadie, ¿No? No bastaba con soltar un _«No me interesa ningún idiota»_ para dejar en claro su situación sentimental, era necesario el contacto físico, ¿O no? Ese tipo de movimientos era normal entre dos mujeres que inician una nueva relación de amistad, ¿Cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

¿Dónde mierda estaba Frannie cuando se la necesitaba? ¿Por qué no aparecía de la nada como siempre hacía y evitaba que su hermanita menor hiciera algo estúpido?

—No tengo nada con Adam, Rachel. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? —preguntó suavemente. Sin enfado ni reproche. La morena ni se dignó a responder—. El día que me interese por alguien serás la primera en saberlo, lo prometo. Además, no sirvo para el amor. Estoy defectuosa.

—Eso no lo sabes, ya te lo dije. Quizás… quizás no conociste a la persona correcta. A lo mejor no te das la oportunidad de conocerla, tampoco. Talvez… talvez si abrieras un poco más los ojos…

—Lo que ahora tengo abierto, es un agujero en mi estómago —interrumpió con un puchero en los labios—. Muero de hambre, Berry. ¿Le falta mucho a esos fideos? Luego hablamos de mi incapacidad de querer a alguien y…

—A mí me quieres —señaló Rachel con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, no te quiero —negó Quinn ocultando una sonrisa—. Apenas te tolero, pero puede que me caigas un poco mejor si me dices que ya podemos comer.

—Ok, pero luego hablaremos de tu falta de empleo y hacia dónde va tu camino a partir de ahora. Y también de esa inexistente incapacidad de querer a alguien que dices y que sabes que es completamente falsa.

Sonrió honestamente porque era lo único que le apetecía hacer en ese momento. Sobre todo cuando veía a Rachel adueñándose de su cocina, con una concentración envidiable y una sonrisa permanente en los labios capaz de robar hasta el más profundo de los suspiros. Rachel había prometido enseñarle las cosas buenas de la vida y tenerla a su lado era una muestra de eso, aun si la morena no se daba cuenta de tal cosa. Le gustaba experimentar ese sentimiento de pertenencia solo con notar la preocupación que la camarera siempre dejaba al descubierto y que la tenía a ella como protagonista. La manera en que la joven la respetaba y le hacía sentir que era importante en esa nueva etapa, era otra cosa que le encantaba de toda esa relación amistosa.

Definitivamente, el mundo seguía repleto de personas por las cuales que no valía la pena sentir ni siquiera lastima. Con una única excepción: Rachel Berry. Por Rachel valía la pena sentir hasta el sentimiento más profundo y jamás conocido aun sabiendo que los pedazos de su corazón serían completamente irreparables cuando se rompiera al final. Pero, confesándose a sí misma por primera vez, no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada, de su inestable vida si se le garantizaba que Rachel volvería a formar parte de ella.

En algún momento del almuerzo, Rachel la miró con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. Entonces, lo supo. Rachel habría podido salir corriendo detrás de su novio, la llamó «idiota» solo porque creía que estaba sacándola de su vida, le confesó como se sentía en ese momento e incluso le dejó entrever con una mirada que el nuevo camino que quería recorrer la incluía a ella, se preocupaba por su presente y también se tomaron un tiempo para bromear y comportarse como personas que se conocían desde hacía años y no meses. Le importaba a Rachel, tenía un lugar en la vida de la morena. Y quizás al principio quiso alejarla de ella pero ahora, siete meses después, sentía que, si bien podría vivir sin esa joven a su lado, bajo ningún punto de vista quería pasar por esa desgarradora experiencia.

Rachel ya formaba parte de ella también. E iba a ser imposible arrancarla del lugar que ya ocupaba en su interior.

Como también iba a ser imposible seguir asociando el vuelco en su estómago y los latidos de su corazón con sentimientos de amistad, cuando bien sabía que no era así.


	14. XIV

13

* * *

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? —preguntó Frannie una vez que abrió la puerta de la vieja casa Fabray.

Quinn simplemente sonrió, demasiado nerviosa como para responder y completamente segura de que si respondía lo haría con total honestidad. Y sinceramente no le apetecía eso porque, ¿Qué podía llegar a decir? ¿Qué los últimos días había estado completamente ansiosa por realizar ese viaje a Lima? ¿Qué había estado inquieta cada vez que Rachel estaba cerca de ella? ¿Qué la morena era la verdadera causa de su visita a casa de su madre? No, no podía decirle esas cosas a su hermana. No cuando apenas había puesto un pie en la entrada de su antiguo hogar. Quizás hablaría de eso más tarde, cuando ella y Frannie se encontraran en la soledad y el silencio de la noche, sin nadie que pudiera llegar a escucharlas, pero en ese momento no. Antes quería disfrutar un poco más de su ignorancia y negación.

Desde ese almuerzo con Rachel, casi una semana atrás, había estado pensando que, si no quería perder la cabeza, lo mejor era hacerle frente a las cosas. Aun cuando sabía que todo estaba mal. Durante todos esos días había estado con un horrible nudo, tanto en su pecho como en su estómago. Y cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de hablar con Frannie, aunque sea por teléfono, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error. Que primero tenía que guardárselo para sí misma, asegurarse que todos esos estúpidos sentimientos eran sólidos y no algo que solo estaba en su mente. Después de todos esos meses, ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaba para analizar lo que sentía? El hecho de haber tenido el mismo sueño con Rachel durante tres noches le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

 _*Flashback*_

 _¿Qué hacía en Central Park a altas horas de la noche? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo había llegado al parque? Tampoco lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que sentía unas terribles y absurdas ganas de sonreír. Como si estuviera feliz de estar allí a pesar del frío y el hecho de que estaba en pijamas. Como si supiera que algo bueno le pasaría en ese paseo. Aunque seguramente debería preocuparse un poco de ser la única demente en todo el lugar que, a diferencia de cómo lo recordaba de la última vez que había estado allí, se encontraba completamente desértico y oscuro. Las luces parecían haberse apagado de la nada, dándole al lugar un aspecto sombrío y tenebroso poco habitual en él. Solo una pequeña luz a la distancia parecía ser la única ajena en esa oscuridad, la rebelde que aún permanecía prendida a pesar de que las demás estaban todas a oscuras._

 _Entrecerró los ojos solo para asegurarse que estaba viendo bien a la distancia y que el cansancio del día no estaba perjudicando su vista haciéndole ver cosas. O, en este caso, personas. A pesar de la poca, casi inexistente, luz del lugar, distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de alguien dándole la espalda. A medida que fue avanzando hacia la silueta supo que la cabellera marrón y la baja estatura debería haberle dado indicios de quién podría llegar a ser pero, testaruda como era, prefirió ignorar esos detalles y seguir caminando hasta el Bethesda Fountain tratando de descubrir quién era la otra persona demente que estaba en el parque en plena madrugada._

 _Cuando estuvo a poco menos de un metro, la silueta se dio vuelta justo antes de que ella le tocara el hombro con intención de llamar su atención. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, siete meses atrás, que el chocolate se podría convertir en un hermoso mar devenido en ojos, no lo hubiera creído bajo ningún punto de vista. Pero la silueta dejaba en evidencia que eso podía ser posible y, al mismo tiempo, le demostraba que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida._

 _A ese mar chocolate le acompañaban dos asimétricos pero perfectos lunares en una mejilla que aparentaba ser tan suave como se lo imaginaba, y como ya había tenido el placer de comprobar que así era. También una nariz particular pero adecuada para ese rostro, junto con unos labios que, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, dejaban al descubierto un rosado tentador._

 _—Viniste —fue lo primero que dijo Rachel atravesándola por completo con sus ojos marrones._

 _El pecho de Quinn bailaba en una irregular coordinación, mientras que su estómago sufría un vuelco tras otro. O quizás era uno interminable. Rachel estaba allí. La otra persona demente era la camarera sonriéndole como si, ante sus ojos, solo existiera ella. Nadie más._

 _¿_ «Viniste» _había dicho la joven? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuándo había programado una cita con la morena? ¿Hacía cosas que luego no recordaba, o qué? Porque en su cabeza no había registro alguno de haberle dicho a su amiga que se reunirían a las 02.48 am en uno de los lagos de Central Park. O comenzaba a perder la memoria, o el mundo estaba volviéndose loco arrastrándola a ella en esa locura. Esperaba que fuera la última opción._

 _Sin saber en qué momento ordenó tal cosa —o de donde salió tal orden—, su mano buscó tocar el cuerpo de la joven camarera, solo para asegurarse que era real. Que ese encuentro realmente estaba sucediendo. Tras ese movimiento, necesitó que alguien le explicase con suma urgencia porqué en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto las luces del lugar se encendieron de la nada. Buscó las correspondientes explicaciones en Rachel pero la morena simplemente sonrió. Como si esperase que algo así pasara._

 _Miró todo a su alrededor —la mano de Rachel todavía unida a la suya—, demasiado impactada por cómo se estaba desarrollando la escena frente a sus ojos. Un ligero apretón en su mano la sacó de su asombro regresándola a la realidad._

 _— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó con un deje de impaciencia y temor en la voz—. Yo no… No te cité. No sé qué hacemos aquí, Rachel. Dime, ¿Qué…?_

 _—Porque solo en sueños eres realmente tú, eso hacemos aquí—respondió la morena acortando las distancias a tal punto de juntar su frente a la de Quinn. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de la rubia sintiendo los intermitentes y acelerados latidos de su corazón. —Me gusta sentir esto, sentir que tu pecho refleja lo mismo que el mío._

 _—Esto está mal, Rachel —logró articular después de haber estado un buen rato unidas. Separó su rostro del de la morena y continuó—: Tienes un novio que… que te espera en casa, que es un idiota pero te quiere. Y yo… Yo no puedo romper eso. Soy un desastre pero no quiero generar caos. No me lo hagas más difícil, por favor._

 _—No me lo hagas tú más difícil, Quinn —replicó Rachel—. No arruines este momento. Seamos solo nosotras… así, como estamos ahora —la morena se acortó nuevamente la distancia a tal punto que sus labios rozaron los de Quinn. La joven la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa entre tímida y genuina antes de agregar—: Muero por besarte._

 _—Muero porque lo hagas —confesó incapaz de poder seguir ocultando algo como eso._

 _Se produjo un nuevo roce de labios, como si ambas quisieran asegurarse que ese momento realmente estaba sucediendo. Cuando comprobaron que los latidos desenfrenados de un corazón y del otro eran correspondidos, se decidieron a terminar con esa agonía de una vez junto con una sonrisa. La misma que se borró cuando algo comenzó a sacudirlas, sintiendo como alguien llenaba el lugar de murmullos._

 _—Creo que es hora de despertar, Ricitos de oro._

 _—No quiero —negó la rubia aferrándose con fuerzas a la cintura de la morena que volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos—. Quiero quedarme aquí... Contigo. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil, Rachel? ¿Por qué...?_

 _—Porque si es difícil vale la pena —la interrumpió la morena mirando directamente a los ojos avellanas de Fabray—. Ahora debes despertar. El mundo real te llama y podrás soñar conmigo siempre que quieras. La única condición es que seas tú misma, ¿Podrás ser tú misma aquí, Quinn?_

 _—Desearía que al despertar estuviéramos así — fue la respuesta de la rubia con un nudo en la garganta y la mirada en el suelo—. Desearía poder besarte sin miedo a nada, y que tú me digas que…_

 _—Algún día —interrumpió la camarera—. Yo también deseo lo mismo, así que… algún día, Quinn._

 _—Algún día —susurró intentando convencerse._

 _Los murmullos seguían a lo lejos y Rachel, frente a ella, sonreía con esa manera que a ella le gustaba. La morena, otra vez, se fue acercándose lentamente a su boca, lo cual hizo que la rubia tragara saliva completamente nerviosa anticipándose a lo que estaba segura que pasaría y lo que deseaba que pasara. Porque ya no podía negarlo mucho más. Deseaba a Rachel y la deseaba de una manera que no había deseado a nadie antes._

 _Sintió la respiración de la morena sobre sus labios y el calor que estos desprendían. Saber que estaba por ocurrir lo que llevaba tiempo deseando pero que negaba a como dé lugar, la llevó a querer comprobar que aquello era real. Y por eso mismo apretó ligeramente la cintura de la que, se suponía, era su amiga haciendo que ésta se riera a milímetros de su boca. La misma que ya se encontraba ligeramente apoyada sobre la suya y que de repente desapareció cuando alguien le arrebato a Rachel de sus brazos..._

 _— ¡No! —gritó en cuanto se encontró en la soledad de su habitación y la alarma sonando en su mesa de luz._

 _Si no fuera porque era la alarma de su smartphone seguramente hubiera tirado el aparato contra la pared. Pero en lugar de eso se recostó de nuevo sobre su espalda tratando de regular su respiración y con la paralizante certeza de que había soñado con Rachel. Con Rachel en Central Park, con Rachel a punto de besarla, con Rachel diciéndole que deseaba lo mismo que ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar una persona negando cada uno de sus sentimientos solo por no querer ver la realidad?_

 _Y su realidad era que tenía sentimientos por Rachel. O por lo menos, le atraía._

 _Le atraía como mujer._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

—Quise darles una sorpresa —respondió finalmente entrando a la casa de su madre—. ¿Mamá no está?

—No, salió con Frank hace unos días. Fueron a una de esas islas que hay en el norte, las que están cerca de Sandusky. Andan en plan aniversario, o algo así —respondió Frannie con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tendrías que haberla visto, estaba completamente emocionada y feliz. Solamente llama después de la cena para desear buenas noches. ¿Crees que mamá pase el resto del día teniendo sexo o recuperando energías y por eso llama solamente una vez en el día?

—Dime que no acabas de utilizar «mamá» y «sexo» en la misma oración —se quejó con una mueca en el rostro—. Y agradecería que no pusieras imágenes terroríficas en mi cabeza.

—Siempre fuiste la más celosa de las dos en cuanto a mamá —señaló Frannie entrando a la cocina. A Quinn no le pasó desapercibido el tono burlón en la voz de su hermana. Como tampoco le sorprendió encontrarse con Camille en el lugar—. Mira quien está de visita, Cam. Nuestra hermana del medio.

—No somos hermanas —señalaron al unísono Quinn y la hija de Frank intercambiando una mirada.

Después de un tiempo, la menor de las Fabray no podía seguir diciendo que detestaba a Camille aunque seguía pensando que era una adolescente completamente insufrible. Ya no le molestaba el sarcasmo de la hija de Frank porque había comprobado que ayudaba a ejercitar el suyo propio cuando estaban en una misma habitación, pero no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que la «chica mapache», como la llamaba de vez en cuando solo para molestarla, abría la boca. Y más aún cuando se metía con ella. Ninguna de las dos lo había dicho en voz alta pero era más que evidente que ambas, de un tiempo para acá, y a pesar de los tira y afloja entre ellas, se llevaban un poco mejor que los primeros meses. Aunque algo reservadas una con la otra.

— ¿Sándwich? —preguntó Camille mostrando el que tenía en la mano. Quinn asintió sin dejar en evidencia la sonrisa que bailó en sus labios—. ¿Alguno en especial o…?

—Como el tuyo estará bien —interrumpió la rubia—. ¿Frannie es tu niñera? —Camille la fulminó con la mirada al notar el tono de burla—. Cierto, a veces olvido que la nenita no necesita que la cuiden.

—Di otra estupidez más y escupiré en tu sándwich —advirtió la hija de Frank.

—Me gusta que se lleven bien —intervino Frannie mirándolas a ambas con una tierna sonrisa—. Y solo para que lo sepas, Quinn, no estoy siendo una mala niñera. Crie y sigo criando a dos niños, ¿Lo olvidas?

—Hablando de niños… ¿Dónde están los dos demonios que llevan tu sangre?

—Con el padre. Este fin de semana le tocaba a Zach —respondió la mayor de las Fabray—. Lo que significa que durante estos dos días solamente seremos nosotras tres en esta casa, ¿No les parece genial?

—De haberlo sabido me hubiera tirado del avión.

—Y yo con gusto te habría empujado —señaló Camille tendiéndole el sándwich a Quinn.

Ignoró el comentario y aceptó el sándwich porque, para su vergüenza, realmente se moría de hambre. De haber sabido que llegaría a casa de su madre casi a la hora de la cena, habría parado para comer algo antes de partir de Nueva York. Pero, por otro lado, estaba desesperada por huir de la ciudad. Ni siquiera se despidió de Rachel, aunque la noche anterior le había dicho que viajaría. No quiso contarle las verdaderas razones cuando la morena le preguntó el motivo de su viaje así que, simplemente le dijo que «necesitaba ver a su familia».

En realidad lo que necesitaba era alejarse unos días de su amiga, pensar con claridad acerca de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo y hablar con Frannie lo más pronto posible. Aunque tenía la leve sospecha de lo que su hermana diría. Quizás, esa era la razón de porque había elegido a Frannie como su confidente. Porque sabía que su hermana, aun siendo idiota y falsamente perfecta, le diría las cosas en la cara. Y aunque eso la paralizaba por completo, sentía que era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo mismo que ella se venía diciendo a diario: que eso estaba mal. Toda esa situación.

Desde ese almuerzo con Rachel, todo había cambiado en ella. La verdad parecía querer salir a respirar, incluso sintió abrirse una grieta en esos muros que creó alrededor de todos esos sentimientos y emociones a los cuales no quería poner nombre. Quizás Frannie lo haría por ella y entonces todo sería más fácil. Más real, sí, pero mucho más fácil. Porque sería otra persona quien nombrara sus sentimientos, no sería ella quien los asumiera. Siempre podría decir _«Es lo que tú crees, no lo que realmente es»_ y entonces quedaría como que era algo que los demás pensaban, no lo que ella sentía. La verdad sería dicha en voz alta y se quedaría flotando en el aire, y como no había nada real en eso, simplemente lo dejaría pasar. Y todo sería más fácil. Esos absurdos sentimientos tendrían nombre. Solo que ella no sería quien los nombrara.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido—. Te has puesto pálida de golpe. ¿Es por el sándwich de Camille?

— ¡Hey! —protestó la nombrada.

—Shh… —siseó la mayor de las Fabray—. Ve a poner un poco de música, mientras hablo con nuestra hermana y busco el vino.

—Cerveza para mí —pidió la hija de Frank antes de salir de la cocina.

 _«Genial»_ , pensó con molestia. _«Alcohol en mis venas parece una buena opción. La valentía vendrá sola después del cuarto trago»_

— ¿Cómo estás? —Quiso saber Frannie buscando algo en refrigerador—. ¿Cómo va todo en la ciudad?

—Bien —respondió con un deje de ironía en la voz—. Me quedé sin empleo, yo no soy yo cuando estoy cerca de alguien y al parecer el hielo de mi corazón está derritiéndose de a poco. Dejando todo eso a un lado, yo diría que estoy bien —lo mejor era ser sarcástica y huir de la escena. Al menos por el momento—. ¿Será que puedo ducharme antes de ahogarme en alcohol con mi hermana y la bastarda de la familia que se maquilla como si fuera Marilyn Manson?

—Cla-claro —balbuceó Frannie—. Ya sabes donde es —Quinn se dio media vuelta saliendo de la cocina pero la otra rubia parecía querer decir algo más—: Si quieres podemos… podemos hablar luego de todo lo que te pasa.

—A eso vine, Frannie —confesó tragando saliva.

A pesar de estar de espaldas a su hermana, sintió la mirada de ésta clavada en ella. Pero prefirió seguir su camino antes que enfrentarse a los ojos azules de Frannie que más tarde, cuando hablara con ella, seguramente la juzgarían. Porque es bien sabido que después de confesar el más oscuro de los secretos, la mirada del otro jamás vuelve a ser la misma. Cambia, y de una manera completamente negativa. No sabía si se sentía preparada para ver el rechazo en los ojos de su hermana, pero tampoco podía seguir estirando un poco más la situación. Una cosa era ignorarla, y otra muy diferente era negarla hasta el hartazgo sabiendo que era completamente absurdo seguir haciendo tal cosa.

Golpeó los azulejos de la ducha cuando, una vez más, Rachel bailoteó en sus pensamientos. Todo estaba mal por culpa de esa morena entrometida, ese nuevo cambio en ella, esa nueva sensación de necesitarla, de necesitar su sonrisa para hacer de un día de mierda, uno un poco más llevadero. Desde hacía tiempo se había vuelto dependiente de la camarera, aun a pesar de haber luchado con todo lo que tenía a su alcance para evitarlo. Y cuando estaba sola, o con otras personas, estaba bien, en perfecto estado de distracción, porque esa dependencia desaparecía. Pero entonces, la morena volvía aparecer, ya sea en forma física o comiéndole la cabeza con pensamientos a toda hora, encontrándola con la guardia baja y pegándole mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Rachel estaba consumiéndola, y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo. Es más, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la morena hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Como si fuera una persona completamente ingenua que no conocía la verdadera naturaleza destructiva de las personas. Como si fuera una virgen campesina que se enamora del galán de ciudad, aun sabiendo que terminará con el corazón roto. Rachel estaba haciéndola vulnerable, débil, y ella no quería ser eso pero… ¿Por qué no lo evitaba entonces?

Una vez que abandonó la ducha, mucho más tensa de lo que estaba cuando entró, se encaminó hacia el piso de abajo encontrándose con su hermana en la sala. Solo Frannie, nada de Camille. Sonrió con resignación y negó con cabeza pensando que había caído en una trampa cuando la hija de Frank apareció en escena con el teléfono en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra. Iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando la adolescente agito el móvil con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Rachel acaba de twittear una foto con tu gato feo —comentó Camille. Quinn ignoró la punzada en su estómago al escuchar el nombre de la morena. Se sentó al lado de Frannie en el sofá y, como si fuera algo habitual en ellas, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mayor—. Puso _«Noche con Winter… y sin ti»_ , ¿Alguien sabe qué significa? Y por «alguien» me refiero a ti, rubia amargada.

—No sé por qué yo tendría que saber algo al respecto. Soy la amiga de Rachel, no soy sus dedos twitteando ni sus pensamientos guiando ese tweet —respondió con frialdad separándose de Frannie para tomar la copa de vino que descansaba en la mesa ratona—. A lo mejor está dirigido para su… novio. Bro… Brody… —¡Cuánto le costaba decir su nombre! Todo sea para no llamarlo _«idiota»_ y que notaran lo mucho que le molestaba el imbécil—. Él volvió a Los Ángeles, así que… a lo mejor es algo para él. Y si eso no calma tu curiosidad desquiciante, preguntarle a ella, chica mapache. Súbele el volumen, Frannie. AC/DC siempre es un clásico.

Después de varias canciones había descubierto que cantar y beber era lo único que impedía que su mente volviera a perderse en esos terrenos resbaladizos que tenían nombre de mujer. Si lo que dijo Camille era cierto, esa frase de Rachel era completamente ambigua. Podía ir dirigido a cualquiera y entonces ella se habría ilusionado en vano pensando que, aun a la distancia, la morena pensaba en ella casi tanto como ella pensaba en la joven.

Tal y como había dicho la mayor de las Fabray, Judy llamó después de la cena pero no habló mucho porque tenía algo programado con Frank. Quinn no quiso saber de qué se trataba así que se tapó los oídos y comenzó a recitar el abecedario en voz alta, casi a los gritos. Solo se detuvo cuanto le llegó el turno de despedirse de su madre.

El resto de la noche lo disfrutó en compañía de Frannie, que parecía querer rememorar sus años de juventud, y también con Camille que después de tres cervezas parecía ser alguien tolerable. Quinn, por otro lado, no quiso beber mucho porque, aunque parecía una buena idea, no le apetecía hablar con su hermana estando borracha. Así que, cuando vio que a la botella de vino que Frannie tenía en su poder le quedaba poco menos de la mitad se la sacó de las manos llevándosela a la cocina. Preparó un poco de café y volvió a la sala encontrándose con Camille durmiendo en el sofá con el teléfono móvil en el pecho. Dejó el smartphone de la adolescente en la mesa ratona cerca de su taza de café.

— ¿Reemplazas mi vino por café? —preguntó la rubia de ojos azules aceptando la taza que Quinn le ofrecía.

No quiso pensar mucho en el hecho de que había llegado el momento de abrir su corazón porque sabía que se arrepentiría en su decisión y volvería a su dormitorio sin decir nada. Y no quería pasar otra noche con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Quería hablarlo con alguien, y ese alguien era su hermana.

—Necesito hablar contigo y realmente quiero que estés con todos tus sentidos en alerta porque no me creo capaz de repetirlo de nuevo —respondió con una sonrisa tensa en los labios. Ocupó su espacio en el otro sofá, al lado de Frannie, y jugueteó con sus dedos. Respiró profundo varias veces antes de encontrar el valor para hablar—. Es importante para mí, Frannie, así que agradecería que me escuchases y que no me juzgues hasta que yo termine de decirlo todo, ¿Puede ser?

—O-ok —balbuceó la mayor de las Fabray poniéndose seria.

—Suena repetitivo pero esto realmente es importante para mí. Y más… hablarlo contigo —murmuró sin atreverse a levantar la vista. En su interior, los nervios no parecían querer dejarla en paz—. No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar pero yo… yo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y creí que tú… Como ahora estamos un poco más unidas pensé que quizás… No lo sé…

—Quinn —interrumpió Frannie acercándose más a su hermana. La menor de las rubias sonrió al suelo cuando notó las manos de su hermana mayor tomando las de ella—. Respira tranquila, y cuéntame lo que quieras. Prometo escucharte, ¿Ok?

Las palabras de Frannie le hacían creer que ser honesta consigo misma, y por consiguiente con alguien más, era completamente fácil. ¡Pero no lo era! Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta haciéndose cada vez más grande impidiéndole respirar, el peso en su estómago, la tensión en su cuello y sus propias uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. No sabía si era a causa del nudo en su garganta o del ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de sufrir pero respirar se volvía cada vez más imposible.

La vida tendría que venir que con un manual que dijera como sentirse en un momento como ese. Pero tenía la sospecha de que ni siquiera el capítulo mejor escrito de ese manual habría podido reflejar lo que ella estaba sintiendo. No sabía cómo abordar el tema. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermana todo lo que estaba sintiendo si ni siquiera podía dejarlo en claro para sí misma? ¿Cómo explicarle como se sentía estando alrededor de Rachel sin caer en la certeza de lo que eso significaba? Lo que más le aterraba no era el hecho de expresar en voz alta lo que sentía, sino ponerle un nombre a cada uno de esos sentimientos, confirmando algo que creía completamente imposible. Y eso no era todo, ¿Qué pensaría Frannie? ¿Qué diría? ¿La echaría a patadas de la casa después de que hablara con ella? ¿O le daría ese abrazo que estaba necesitando pero que por orgullo no pedía?

Solo había una forma de saber todo eso, y era hablando.

Hablar y rezar para que no se vaya todo a la mierda.

—Hmm… me está pasando algo últimamente. Algo nuevo —susurró. En ningún momento correspondió la mirada de su hermana. Su miedo al rechazo era demasiado fuerte—. Jamás… O sea, salí con tipos antes pero… pero ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir lo que siento cuando… Ya sabes, solo con verla… suena cursi, y más viniendo de mí, pero… cuando la veo el mundo es mucho mejor, más alegre y menos hipócrita —levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los azules de Frannie antes de sonreír—: Sé que notaste el cambio de género, que dije «verla» y no «verlo». Gracias por no cuestionar.

—Mi cerebro trata de procesarlo todo pero como no es muy grande se me complica un poco. —bromeó Frannie robándose una sonrisa por parte de Quinn. La mayor de las rubias respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar—: ¿Recuerdas ese día, en el que yo me escapé de casa y volví al otro día? —Quinn asintió sabiendo exactamente de lo que hablaba su hermana—. A mamá y a papá les dije que me iba con Zach, que vendría al otro día porque pasaríamos la noche planeando cosas para la graduación. Solo tú sabias que les mentí, que en realidad llegué en plena madrugada y que en cuanto puse un pie en esta casa fui al único lugar en el que me sentía segura. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue ese lugar, Quinn?

—Mi… mi habitación —respondió entre susurros—. Lle… llegaste llorando, te acostaste conmigo y me… me pediste que te abrazara. Que… que te abrazara fuerte y jamás te soltara porque sentías que era la única… —suspiró tragándose las lágrimas—. La única que podía darte tranquilidad en ese momento.

—Ese día por la mañana me había enterado que estaba embarazada de Alyson —susurró Frannie con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. No podía decirle a Zach porque tenía miedo que se alejara de mí y me dejara sola con el embarazo. No podía decirle a mamá porque no quería que me guardara el secreto y tuviera más problemas con papá. Y definitivamente no podía decírselo a Russel porque me aterraba la idea de pensar en la decepción que le causaría el saber que su hija, su primogénita perfecta, había quedado embarazada antes del matrimonio.

—Le habría dado un ataque —señaló Quinn con una media sonrisa mientras la emoción la invadía junto con las ganas de abrazar a su hermana.

—Definitivamente el peor ataque de todos —secundó Frannie quien rápidamente volvió a su aire serio y confidencial—. Quizás nunca te lo dije, pero esa noche fui a buscar refugio en la única persona en la cual confiaba a pesar de nuestras diferencias: mi hermanita menor. Aquella que me odiaba, que no podía pasar más de dos minutos en un mismo espacio conmigo, pero que no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecerme un espacio en su cama y un abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba. Y lo hizo todo sin cuestionarme, sin hacerme preguntas, ¿Quién soy yo ahora para cuestionarte lo que estas contándome, Quinn, si tú no hiciste lo mismo cuando te conté mi secreto mejor guardado? Te gusta una chica y…

—No soy lesbiana, Frannie —interrumpió Quinn alejándose unos centímetros de su hermana. La emoción parecía haberle dado paso a la molestia—. Por si no lo recuerdas, estuve con varios tipos hace años…

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules dejando escapar una pequeña risa—. ¿Desde cuándo la heterosexualidad en una persona está tan asegurada como la muerte? Sacando el fin de la vida de la ecuación, el resto de las cosas son todas completamente cuestionables, Quinn. Eres inteligente, pensé que sabías eso.

—Es que no soy lesbiana —insistió sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

Que la llamen manipuladora y masoquista pero realmente quería llegar a ese punto. Entonces, Frannie le diría que eso era absurdo, que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella en eso de que no era lesbiana y entonces volvería a decirle que todo estaba en su cabeza. Que unos días en Lima, le harían darse cuenta de eso. Entonces, cuando volviera a Nueva York y se encontrara con Rachel no sentiría que se le iba el pecho en cada latido.

— ¿Entonces por qué me cuentas todo esto? —Cuestionó Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido trayéndola de regreso a la realidad—. ¿Por qué me hablas de esta persona? ¿Esperas que yo te diga que sentirte atraída por una mujer está mal? ¿Qué es algo impensable? Porque si es así, esta conversación tendría que terminar aquí.

»No soy nadie para decirle a los demás lo que deben hacer o sentir respecto a otros, Quinn. Por muchos años apoyé al hombre equivocado creyendo en su justificación de que todo se vale en el amor y la guerra, sin pensar en los daños colaterales de esa mierda. ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? Mi madre sufrió años de infelicidad y dolor a causa de esa maldita justificación. Apoye a papá creyendo que los días de ausencia, las llegadas tardes a casa, los viajes, toda esa mierda eran para cuidar de mamá porque la amaba y que si se ausentaba de nuestras vidas era por estar trabajando para darnos un buen futuro. Miles de veces, mamá quiso divorciarse de papá y yo intervenía diciéndole que no era lo ideal, que lo adecuado era seguir con él porque era lo correcto pero… ¿Qué era realmente lo correcto? ¿Mi madre sufriendo? ¿Yo alargando una relación que ni siquiera me pertenecía? Entonces me enteré de las amantes de papá y créeme, fue la peor mierda que tuve que soportar. Desde entonces, me dije a mi misma que no iba interferir en la vida de los demás y menos en sus decisiones. Sobre todo, si estas venían del corazón. Así que si lo que buscas es que yo te diga que no puedes cuestionarte tu sexualidad o que no puedes sentirte atraída por otra persona de tu mismo sexo, entonces lamento desilusionarte, hermanita, porque eso no es lo que pasará.

Entonces, su última carta, aquel As bajo la manga que creía tener, no le sirvió para nada en cuanto expuso su juego. Porque Frannie, en lugar de decirle las cosas que ella esperaba escuchar, le decía que estaba bien sentirse atraída por una mujer, que lo que ella sentía era lo correcto si venia del corazón. ¡Y ella no tenía corazón! ¡Y no era lesbiana!

Desde que había decidido que hablaría con Frannie, tenía bien en claro que su intención era que su hermana le dijera que todo estaba mal, que se curaría de esa clase de «enfermedad» metafórica, que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se olvidara por completo de lo que Rachel le hacía sentir, que esa estúpida necesidad de estar constantemente con la morena se le pasaría en pocas semanas, que se sentía de esa forma solo porque la camarera era alguien nuevo en su vida. Quería que su hermana le dijera que nada de eso era real, que todo era producto de su cabeza por pasar mucho tiempo sin ser amiga de alguien. Pero entonces Frannie abrió la boca y lo arruinó todo.

Como siempre.

—No soy lesbiana… —susurró para sí misma.

—Sigue repitiéndolo cuantas veces quieras, Quinn. Quizás, en algún momento se vuelva cierto —comentó Frannie. La rubia de ojos azules tomó a su hermana por los hombros obligándola a respirar profundo—. Ok, Ahora intentemos otra cosa diferente. Repite después de mí: me siento atraída por una mujer.

—No le veo el propósito a eso, sinceramente —renegó apretando los dientes—. Tú no lo entiendes. No… No me imagino estando con mujeres, Frannie. No me veo trayéndolas a casa para que cenen con mamá, contigo, con los niños. Incluso con Frank y Camille. No me veo llevándolas a cenar por nuestro mes aniversario. O quedándonos en mi departamento viendo comedias románticas una noche de lluvia. No me imagino despidiéndonos en la estación del metro o caminando por Central Park. No me veo a mi misma compartiendo esa estupidez del amor con el resto de las mujeres, Frannie.

—Es que no tienes que imaginarte con el resto de las mujeres, Quinn. Tienes que imaginarte solo con ella. —Replicó la rubia de ojos azules—. Y no vayas a creer que esto para mi es fácil solo porque aún sigo sentada a tu lado tratando que tu cabeza recubierta de acero y hormigón comprenda que no hay nada malo en lo que me estás contando. Mi mente trata de entender todo lo más rápido posible sabiendo que no puedo perder la cabeza porque tú eres más importante que yo en este momento. Así que, si me tienes un poquito de amor, dejaras de comportarte como una nenita caprichosa y me harás caso en lo que te digo. Repite lo que te pedí.

Seguía sin verle el propósito a todo eso pero, a modo de agradecimiento por todavía seguir allí —y a pesar de que estaba molesta por no haberle dicho lo que ella quería escuchar—, le hizo caso a su hermana.

—Me atrae una mujer —murmuró Quinn tras haber respirado profundo y olvidándose de los nervios. En su lugar quedó la expectativa y la confusión por no saber que pretendía su hermana.

—De nuevo.

—Me atrae una mujer.

—Otra vez… Y no me mires así —agregó Frannie cuando Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

—Me atrae una mujer, ¿Listo? ¿Ya te has burlado lo suficiente de mí o necesitas un poco más?

—No me burlo de ti, idiota. Pero ahora hazme el favor de repetirlo una vez más.

—Me atrae una mujer —repitió una última vez con molestia. Frannie se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio antes de indicarle, por medio de señas, que mirase a su alrededor. Según Quinn, todo seguía perfectamente igual que segundos antes—. ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?

—Que acabas de admitir que te atrae una mujer y el mundo sigue girando, estúpida —respondió Frannie dándole un manotazo en la frente a su hermana menor. Ignoró la protesta de esta última y agregó—: Cada cosa sigue en su sitio, nada ha cambiado. Camille sigue tirada en ese sofá como si hubiese consumido todas las drogas habidas y por haber de una fiesta electrónica. Y yo sigo aquí, sentaba junto a ti diciéndote no que te van a crucificar o quemar en una hoguera solo porque te atrae una mujer. Ahora si me disculpas, voy por mi botella de vino. Después de media botella, el mundo te parecerá un lugar mejor, créeme.

Y por primera vez desde que había comenzado con la charla, sonrió. Lo hizo con una mezcla de alivio, sinceridad, incertidumbre y miedo. Alivio porque Frannie seguía estando a su lado a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho. Sinceridad porque su hermana, aunque no se lo vaya a decir, se había convertido, después de esa noche, en su pilar más sólido y al mismo tiempo, había quitado esa vieja espina que tenía en su interior. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo —sospechaba que sería en uno corto— antes de que la herida cerrara por completo, y ella y Frannie se hicieran más unidas. Incertidumbre porque no sabía cuáles serían los pasos a seguir a partir de ese momento, sobre todo cerca de Rachel. Y miedo, porque estaba completamente segura que lo arruinaría todo.

Frannie volvió con la botella de vino y antes de servir las copas, la abrazó. La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerzas y le susurró un _«Te quiero, mi pequeña Quinnie»_ que para Quinn fue suficiente. Y para su interior lo fue mucho más. No estaba lista para ir gritando a los cuatro vientos su reciente descubrimiento en cuanto a su sexualidad —después de todo, no necesariamente tenía que ser lesbiana. Bisexual, quizás. Aún era muy pronto para etiquetarse— pero, mientras Frannie estuviera a su lado, nada malo podría pasar. Volvía a depositar confianza en alguien, y ese alguien era su hermana. Y por primera vez, el hecho de confiar en alguien, no le importó para nada. Frannie seguía estando a su lado después de haberle dicho que se sentía atraída por una mujer. ¿Cuántas personas se encontrarían en ese mismo momento en la misma situación que ella? ¿Y cuantos tendrían parientes tan tolerantes como Frannie?

En lugar de estar sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo, debía sentirse afortunada por como salió todo. Así que correspondió el abrazo de su hermana mayor y le susurró un _«Yo te detesto, señorita perfección»_. Por la forma en que Frannie le sonrió, supo que la rubia de ojos azules entendió el mensaje encriptado tras de esas cinco palabras.

Cerró los ojos en el silencio de la sala, solo interrumpido por el ruido del vino cayendo en el interior de las copas y los ronquidos de Camille, y se tragó las ganas de llorar. No sabía si eran lágrimas de dolor, de felicidad, o simplemente de alivio. Todo su interior seguía siendo un completo caos pero por lo menos se había quitado de encima el más grande de todos.

Cuanto más repasaba toda la conversación más libre se sentía. Y al mismo tiempo, más se molestaba consigo misma. No tendría que haber permitido que Rachel entrara en su vida, no tendría que haber dejado que la morena le sonriera, que le pidiera que fuera su Charlie, no tendría que haberla llevado a casa de su madre a cenar, no tendría que haberse puesto celosa en cada ocasión en la cual el nombre del novio de la morena salía a flote. Era una enorme lista sin fin de los _«No tendría…»_ pero, para su mala suerte —o no tanto, depende desde donde se lo mire—, también había otra lista: la de _«Tendría…»_.

Tendría que dejar de sentir miedo hacia eso nuevo completamente desconocido que se avecinaba, tendría que permitirse más momentos con Rachel, tendría que ver a la morena como amiga y no como algo más, tendría que conseguirse un novio nuevo cuanto antes porque… No, eso no. Sería completamente absurdo y aterrador. Era negadora pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no iba a funcionar. Además, así como no se imaginaba rodeada de mujeres, tampoco se imaginaba al lado de un tipo. Y como si de un círculo vicioso se tratara, las palabras de Frannie volvieron a su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez ese _«Es que no tienes que imaginarte con el resto de las mujeres, Quinn. Tienes que imaginarte solo con ella.»_

¿Imaginarse solo con Rachel? Eso era fácil. Solamente tenía que cerrar los ojos y recordar cada momento vivido hasta el momento al lado de la morena y eso sería todo.

La sonrisa de Rachel, esos lunares asimétricos, ese flequillo, esa capacidad de sacarla de quicio, la vez que le contó acerca de su madre, como guardaba silencio cuando se mencionaba a Santana y la tensión sobrevolaba en el aire, esos dos océanos chocolates, la sonrisa que le regalaba cada vez que entraba al Spotlight o a cualquier otro sitio, sus charlas en las escaleras de emergencia, ese almuerzo en su departamento, como sonrió cuando la morena mencionó la palabra «pareja» englobando a ellas dos en esas seis letras, la manera en que todo su interior aleteaba cada vez que Rachel le acariciaba. Y por sobre todas las cosas, recordó esas incontrolables ganas de abrazar a la morena por la espalda, esconder su rostro en el cuello de la joven y decirle que su gélido y apático corazón estaba volviendo a latir por causa de ella.

Más que besarla, más que cualquier otra cosa que reflejara amor, ella quiera abrazar a la joven de esa forma y demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero Rachel tenía novio. Un novio idiota e insufrible, sí, pero novio al fin. Y ella no tenía por qué romper eso. Debía ser amiga de la morena y tragarse esa absurda atracción. Aun sabiendo que, acercarse a ella, significaba experimentar sentimientos que su corazón jamás había conocido.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol, tibios y aborrecibles rayos, se colaron por su ventana, recordó porqué razón odiaba tanto que su habitación estuviera ubicada en el Este de la vieja casa Fabray. Siempre lo odiaba cuando amanecía con resaca y la sensación de que un tanque de guerra le había pasado por encima. Y ni hablar de la orquesta de motosierras que sonaba en su cabeza.

No debería haber tomado esa última botella de vino con Frannie. Pero no encontró otra forma de acallar sus pensamientos y sus ganas de llamar a Rachel en plena madrugada.

Después de hablar con su hermana mayor, todo en ella seguía burbujeando de una manera tan aterradora como reconfortante. Seguía sin saber cuáles serían los pasos a seguir después de esa charla en la que obtuvo la certeza de que ella ya no era la misma de un tiempo atrás. Desconocía cuales serían sus pensamientos a medida que los días fueran transcurriendo, o si sus convicciones cambiarían. No sabía que rumbo tomarían sus decisiones, ni mucho menos qué era lo que tendría que hacer una vez que volviera a Nueva York.

Porque en algún momento tenía que abandonar ese refugio en el que se había convertido Lima, para enfrentarse a la realidad de la Gran Manzana. Una realidad que venía con un anexo de flequillo recto y piernas largas.

También desconocía qué era lo que pasaría con su atracción por Rachel, si disminuiría, en el mejor de los casos, o si iría en aumento — _«no, por favor no»_ —. Lo que si tenía en claro era que no podía alejar a la morena de su lado. No podía ni quería hacer tal cosa. Podía sentir cosas por la joven, pero eso no significaba que incomodara a la única persona que soportaba su carácter de mierda haciéndola conocedora de sus dudas. Tenía que ser una amiga para la camarera, y eso era lo que haría. Luego lidiaría con las consecuencias que ese acercamiento podría producir en ella.

Aunque, esa decisión la había tomado en plena madrugada, cuando era más alcohol que sangre lo que corría por sus venas. Quizás, dentro de unas horas, cuando lograra ponerse de pie sin desear que le dieran un martillazo en la cabeza para volver a dormir o mientras lidiase con la resaca y volviera a la vida gracias a un café bien cargado, cambiaría de opinión. Aunque una vocecita en su cabeza, le recordó la promesa de no huir que le había hecho a la morena el día de su cumpleaños.

Alejó a Rachel de sus pensamientos —porque pensar en la morena era mucho peor que el concierto de motosierras— y recordó que la habitación de Frannie estaba en la otra punta de la casa. Lo que significaba nada de sol y más horas de sueño. Así que, arrastrándose lentamente lejos de su cama, porque no tenía intención de agitar mucho más su estómago y vomitar sobre las sabanas, tomó su almohada y, a paso de zombie, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Realmente no debía haberse tomado esa última botella de vino.

—Mierda, Quinn —se quejó Frannie cuando su hermana menor se metió bajo las sabanas. A Quinn no le pasó desapercibido el detalle que su hermana abrazaba algo con fuerzas, pero lo ignoró—. Tú y tus malditos pies helados.

—Reflejan el frío de mi corazón —murmuró abrazándose a la cintura de Frannie—. Tengo sueño, Fran. También hambre, ganas de…

—Oh, cierra esa boca —intervino una voz desde los brazos de Frannie. Así que la cosa amorfa que su hermana abrazaba no era otra cosa que Camille—. No eres la única que quiere dormir.

Frannie protestó por lo bajo poniéndose de pie entre murmullos cargados de molestia, dejando a Quinn y la hija de Frank en la cama. Como si se trataran de niñas pequeñas, la rubia mayor le regaló un beso en la cabeza a cada una seguido de un _«Iré a preparar el desayuno»_ antes de salir del dormitorio.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Quinn con los ojos abiertos cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura.

—Ni en un millón de años luz te abrazaría a ti, pero eres la única que está aquí y suelo abrazar algo cuando duermo —respondió Camille—. Aunque ese algo sea un bloque de hielo.

—Este bloque de hielo tiene brazos y puede golpearte —amenazó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido. Tomó el brazo de Camille y lo tiró hacia otro lado—. Y no me gusta que abracen.

— ¿Ah, no? —Incluso medio dormida, notó el tono entre irónico y divertido en la voz de la adolescente que le dio la espalda—. Tendrías que llamar a Rachel.

— ¿Qué?

No era su intención sonar completamente culpable o sentarse erguida en la cama de Frannie olvidándose completamente de la resaca, del sueño, del hambre, de las ganas de ver a la morena, pero le sorprendió, y también le disgustó, la forma en que la hija de Frank mencionó el nombre de su amiga. Camille no tenía por qué saber lo que pasaba con ella, o lo que sentía por la camarera. Ni siquiera tenía porque sospechar algo, ¿O sí? ¿Acaso estaba siendo muy obvia? Quizás por eso Frannie prácticamente no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que le atraía una mujer. A lo mejor, su hermana ya sospechaba quién era esa mujer y no quiso decir nada por… ¿Por qué no habría querido decir nada Frannie? ¡Maldición! ¿Y si su obviedad o falta de sutileza la había notado también su madre? ¡Estaba acabada! No estaba lista para salir de… ¿De dónde mierda iba a salir si ni siquiera sabía si estaba metida en algún lugar?

No podía ser gay y estar metida en un closet. ¡Era claustrofóbica!

Eso de no saber muy bien qué era lo que pasaba con ella, no estaba funcionando. Terminaría perdiendo la cabeza antes de darse cuenta qué etiqueta le correspondía correctamente. Le gustaba identificar las cosas, ponerlas en claro, ordenarlas. Tener el control de todo siempre había sido algo que funcionaba con ella. Adoraba controlar lo que pasaba en su vida, aunque ésta fuera un desastre. No saber cómo definirse a sí misma, o a su sexualidad, no era algo para lo que estuviera preparada. Debía poner un alto a todo y pensar con claridad. Quizás debía tomarse toda una tarde para ella y poner en claro cada cosa que sentía. A lo mejor, al final del día podría tener algún indicio de cómo sería su vida a partir de entonces sin sentir esa opresión en el pecho que señalaba la falta de oxígeno.

—Esta madrugada, antes de dormir, nos dijiste a Frannie y a mí que te recordáramos llamar a Rachel en la mañana —respondió Camille sin saber que, con esas palabras, había evitado que Quinn sufriera un ataque de pánico—. Y no sé a qué hora empieza el día en el planeta _«Aléjate de mí, cucaracha inmunda. No me toques»_ , pero en el planeta Tierra el día ya empezó hace rato. Lo que significa que debes llamar a Rachel.

—Oh —suspiró con alivio antes de fruncir el entrecejo. Camille seguía dándole la espalda, incluso se abrazó a una de las almohadas, pero eso no le impidió a Quinn fulminarla con la mirada—. Me sorprende que sepas que hora es en el planeta Tierra, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres de _«Soy una adolescente depresiva e irónica, decepcionada de la sociedad. Aun así soy mejor que el resto»._

—Es un nombre muy largo para un planeta —murmuró la hija de Frank quedándose dormida—. Y lo que a mí me sorprende es que puedas hilar más de dos palabras seguidas sin que tus dos solitarias neuronas entren en cortocircuito. Ve a llamar a Rachel y a mi déjame dormir.

—Que odiosa eres —comentó Quinn abandonando la cama.

—Que tú digas eso es tan irónico como ver a un vegetariano muriendo aplastado por una vaca —replicó Camille—. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Se guardó el gruñido de molestia solo porque no quería que la hija de Frank fuera consciente de lo mucho que influía en ella a tal punto de fastidiarla. En lugar de estar rabiando, se puso a pensar qué le diría a Rachel, qué excusa usaría para justificar su llamada, ¿Y si la morena empezaba a gritarle por teléfono por no haberse despido de ella antes de irse? ¿Y si le preguntaba por qué razón había viajado a Lima?

No podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que había ido a buscar refugio en Lima solo porque en Nueva York se sentía atrapada. Tampoco podía decirle que posiblemente fuera lesbiana, o bisexual, o cualquier otra etiqueta terminada en «sexual». ¿Cuántas etiquetas existían para definir la sexualidad de una persona? ¿En cuál encajaría ella? ¿Encajaría en alguna acaso? No lo tenía en claro. Jamás pensó que con solo cuestionarse su sexualidad se le abriría un mundo completamente nuevo y desconocido, ¿Qué otro mundo se abriría ante ella cuando por fin se definiera? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por toda esa situación? Estaba bien siendo una perra sin sentimientos meses atrás, ¿Por qué Rachel tuvo que cruzar esa barrera y entrar en su vida? ¿Por qué permitió ella que tal cosa pasara?

Se arrastró de nuevo hasta su antiguo dormitorio y buscó su teléfono en la mesa de luz. En cuanto lo tomó entre sus manos, no supo si las náuseas que sintió fueron provocadas por la resaca o por los repentinos nervios que la invadieron. Lo siguiente que supo, después de eso, fue que estaba vomitando en el baño. Ni siquiera se molestó en mostrarse furiosa y avergonzada cuando Frannie la descubrió abrazando el inodoro. La mayor de las Fabray tampoco se burló, solamente le ató el pelo con una coleta alta y le dijo que en cuanto se sintiera mejor bajara a desayunar.

Definitivamente, no debería haberse tomado esa última botella de vino.

En cuanto volvió a tomar el teléfono móvil en su mano, sintió que éste le quemaba. O quizás era ese extraño calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo cuando se trataba de algo referente a Rachel. Se aclaró varias veces la garganta y se cepilló los dientes otras decenas de veces más antes de resoplar y saber que la hora de hablar con la morena estaba aterradoramente cerca. Seguía sin tener en claro que era lo que diría a Rachel pero una voz en su cabeza le recordó que no tenía por qué planear un discurso sabiendo muy bien que todo en ellas se deba de manera espontánea.

— _Oh, mira, Winter. Es tu madre escurridiza_ —fue lo primero que escuchó por parte de la morena.

—Hola a ti también, Rachel —se rió. De repente, se olvidó de todas las cosas que le preocupaban—. ¿Puedes dejar a Winter de lado y escucharme a mí? —Tomó por un sí el silencio del otro lado—. Lamento no haberte llamado anoche, ¿Ok? Iba a hacerlo pero Frannie acaparó toda mi atención. Ya sabes como es.

Se sentía mal mintiéndole a su amiga pero no podía decirle que la verdadera razón por la cual no la había llamado antes de dormir fue porque tenía miedo de hacerlo y hablar de más, de meter la pata y arruinarlo todo. No, la noche anterior Rachel tenía que mantenerse lejos de ella. Por el bien de ambas.

— ¿Cómo está la bola de pelos? —preguntó después de un largo y desesperante silencio.

— _Está muy bien_ —respondió la morena. Incluso a la distancia, Quinn notó la diversión en la voz de su amiga. Cosa que le provocó alivio. No le gustaba que Rachel estuviera molesta con ella—. _Le gruñó a Kitty en cada oportunidad que tuvo y persiguió a Kurt por todo el departamento. Creo que sospecha de su alergia. No puedes negar que es tu mascota. Completamente fiel a tu reflejo_ —Quinn dejó escapar una carcajada confirmando que pensaba lo mismo—. _Por cierto, creo que está molesto porque te fuiste sin despedirte._

Esas últimas palabras complacieron al lado egocéntrico de Quinn. Aquel que pocas veces salía a flote pero que siempre estaba presente. La forma en que la morena lo dijo le hizo pensar que posiblemente la extrañaba, aunque solo habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que se vieron, ¿La extrañaba tanto como ella? ¿La necesitaba tanto en ese momento a tal punto de desear teletransportarse hasta donde ella estaba solo para abrazarla? Porque Quinn sí. Y eso le aterrorizaba. Aun así, su lado divertido quería jugar un poco con la morena.

—De Winter sí me despedí —señaló con suspicacia—. Creo que quien está molesta porque…

— _Ok, sí._ —interrumpió la morena. Quinn ignoró el aleteo en su pecho al notar la confesión que escondía el suave murmullo—. _Soy yo. Ya sé que lo hablamos la noche anterior y que ibas a viajar pero… No sé… Me hubiese gustado que te despidieras de mí antes de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaba si tenías un accidente y jamás volvías? ¿O si terminabas en la cárcel porque te acusaban de terrorista en el aeropuerto? ¿Qué pasaba si… si ya no querías volver a verme?_

—Que rápido has olvidado nuestro almuerzo en mi departamento —murmuró con un deje de decepción—. Creí que ese recuerdo iba a estar tan grabado en tu cabeza como lo está en la mía.

— _Cada momento contigo está grabado en mi_ —replicó Rachel. Quinn hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para reprimir un suspiro, pero falló terriblemente—. _Lo siento. Sé que las palabras… ¿Cómo las llamaste el otro día? ¿Empalagosas? ¿Cursis? ¿Melosas?_

—Vomitivas —se rió Fabray llevándose una mano al rostro.

— _¡Exacto! Ya sé que las palabras_ vomitivas —enfatizó la morena— _te molestan, pero no puedo dejar de decirlas. No a ti. Así que, tendrás que poner los ojos en blanco y soportar esa «dulzura desmedida» que tanto te molesta de mí._

—Eres una idiota, Berry —soltó entre risas y maldiciéndose al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo como una idiota sin cerebro?

— _¿Una idiota?_

—La peor de todas.

— _Te odio. Siempre arruinas nuestro «Okay»_ —protestó la morena mientras Quinn trataba de no volver a reír a carcajadas, una vez más, para evitar quedar como una estúpida—. _¿Cuándo vuelves?_

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañas? —fingió indiferencia pero en realidad el corazón le latía en una mano esperado una respuesta.

— _Sabes que sí, Quinn_ —respondió la morena y a la rubia le pareció escuchar un suspiro, pero quizás se equivocó. O a lo mejor era el que se escapó desde el interior de ella—. _Pero es solo porque no tengo a quien molestar. No porque fueras indispensable en mi vida._

Podía no darse cuenta de algunas cosas, ser negadora y a veces hasta ignorar la realidad, pero era bastante capaz de detectar una mentira cuando la escuchaba. Y Rachel estaba mintiendo, y ella también lo estaría haciendo si dijera que la morena no se había vuelto una constante en su vida. Así que, con una sonrisa en sus labios que no tenía intenciones de borrarse y una repentina alegría, dedujo que ambas se necesitaban, las dos disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, se extrañaban mutuamente.

Y, de la nada, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Rachel tenía padres gais, por ende era un poco más tolerante que el resto. Quizás, si hablaba con la camarera —obviamente sin decirle quien era la causante de sus dudas—, todo sería un poco más llevadero y esclarecedor. A lo mejor, no se sentiría tan perdida.

Y ni siquiera se preguntaba si podía confiar en la morena, porque la respuesta estaba clara. Lo que se preguntaba era que, si después de hablar con la joven, Rachel dejaría de mirarla de la forma en que lo hacía, como si fuera lo único maravilloso en el lugar, como si no existiera nadie más. ¿Si hablaba con Rachel lo arruinaría todo? ¿Cuánto era lo que se conocían entre ellas como para compartir ese tipo de confidencia? La morena le había contado sobre su madre semanas después de conocerla, pero ella no era como Rachel. Ella no confiaba en nadie. Siempre se había dicho a si misma que, si algún día volvía a confiar, le contaría a esa persona la historia con Santana. Solo si sentía que era la persona correcta. Algo que todavía no había hecho con Rachel. Ni siquiera se planteaba contárselo.

Y quizás jamás lo haría.

—Quinn, el desayuno —intervino Frannie desde la puerta. La rubia menor asintió con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el llamado de teléfono con la morena. Vio a su hermana mayor esbozar una media sonrisa traviesa—. Oh. Hola, Rachel.

— _Hola, Frannie_ —saludó la camarera del otro lado tras haberse reído—. _Sigo sin saber cómo se da cuenta tu hermana cuando hablas conmigo por teléfono. ¿Tú se lo dices?_

 _«No, quizás mi sonrisa tonta lo hace»,_ respondió en su cabeza.

—Frannie es un misterio. La conozco desde que nací y sigo preguntándome como alguien sin cerebro puede vivir tanto tiempo —fue la respuesta que le dio a Rachel, provocando otra risa a la morena—. Debo ir a desayunar. Mi cuerpo necesita café y mi cabeza una aspirina. No debí haber bebido esa última botella de vino.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas lamentando eso?_ —preguntó Rachel como si la conociera de años y supiera que eso era algo que haría.

—Desde que desperté —respondió. Una gran parte de ella estaba contenta creyendo que había alguien, en alguna ciudad, en alguna parte del mundo, que de cierta forma la conocía. O empezaba a conocerla—. Fue culpa de Frannie. De hecho, me dijo que tenía algo para decirme acerca de mi padre y jamás me lo dijo porque cuando me acordé de eso, se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Así que voy a hablar con ella sobre eso ahora mientras desayunamos.

— _Parece importante, así que… ¿Puedo…?_ —balbuceó la morena. Quinn se la imaginó sonriendo con timidez. Imagen que le valió una mordida en el labio inferior—. _¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? O puedes llamarme tú cuando tengas un tiempo libre. Ya sé que…_

—Te llamo antes del almuerzo —interrumpió respirando profundo—. Y también antes de la cena. Y luego antes de dormir, ¿Te parece bien?

— _Me encantaría._

—Está bien. Por cierto… Dile a Winter, ya que está molesto conmigo, que volveré mañana a casa y… espero que acepte compartir conmigo un almuerzo de disculpas. Si no puede él, no me molestaría que enviase a alguien en su lugar. Ya sé que es un gato muy ocupado. Sobre todo cuando se pasa horas lamiéndose las bolas —Escuchó la carcajada de la morena del otro lado y su estómago dio un vuelco. Otro más—. En realidad, estoy deseando que esté ocupado porque me gustaría mucho almorzar contigo, Rach.

— _Quinn…_

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro, imitando el de Rachel.

— _Tienes que dejar de ser así_ —fue la respuesta de la morena. Otra vez un suspiro profundo que la rubia no supo si le pertenecía a ella o a su amiga.

— ¿Así? ¿Así como?

— _Así. Tan…_ —le hubiese gustado que la morena terminara la oración pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar el final de esa frase. Así que casi agradeció cuando la joven agregó—: _Tan… idiota._

— ¿Una idiota?

— _Una idiota. Y creo que el señor Winter estará ocupado mañana a la hora del almuerzo. Tiene que provocar la alergia de su tío Kurt y molestar a su tía Kitty, así que…_

—Te veo mañana entonces. Y te llamo dentro de unas horas.

— _Te estaré esperando_ —susurró la morena—. _Hasta luego, Quinn._

La rubia cortó la llamada y solo cuando se aseguró que del otro lado del aparato no iban a escucharla, soltó el suspiro —el padre de los suspiros— que había estado escondido en lo más profundo de su interior. Se llevó el smartphone al pecho y se tiró en la cama casi al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa idiota aparecía en sus labios. Parecía una adolescente viviendo su primera ilusión de amor, con la diferencia de que ya no era una adolescente. Y siendo plenamente consciente de que, la vez que si lo fue, jamás de los jamases había actuado de esa forma.

Al día siguiente tenía un almuerzo con Rachel. Lo único en lo que tenía que pensar hasta ese entonces era no catalogarlo como una cita. Ella aún tenía que esclarecerse a sí misma, pensar muy bien cada cosa que le pasaba, analizar esos nuevos, perturbables y desconocidos sentimientos. Y Rachel tenía un novio esperándola en algún lugar del país. Así que ese almuerzo distaba mucho de ser una cita. Y si lo era, no sería una cita con intenciones románticas, obviamente. Sería una cita amistosa.

Porque las amigas tienen citas entre ellas, ¿Cierto?


	15. XV

**14**

* * *

Los malditos neoyorquinos tenían toda la semana para hacer la compra de lo que sea que estuvieran comprando en ese momento. También para salir a caminar o incluso para ir a trabajar, ¿Por qué mierda estaban estorbando su camino, entonces? ¡Estaba llegando tarde a su almuerzo con Rachel! ¿Nadie tenía un poco de consideración con ella? Para colmo, el taxi en el que iba parecía no ser capaz de ir a más de sesenta kilómetros por hora.

— ¿No puede ir un poco más rápido? — Le preguntó al taxista que la miró por el espejo retrovisor—. No lo sé. En vez de sesenta kilómetros por hora, ¿No podría ir a setenta? ¿O es demasiado para el motor? Podría fundirse, ¿O qué?

El taxista entrecerró los ojos antes de acelerar el vehículo. Aunque no mucho, para desesperación de Quinn.

Después del almuerzo que compartieron el lunes, tras su regreso a la Gran Manzana, almorzar con Rachel se había vuelto casi una rutina a lo largo de esos días. No quería admitirlo pero, después de tres días, esperaba con ansias la hora del almuerzo. Incluso, limpiaba todo su departamento solo por si a la morena se le ocurría comer con ella en un lugar más tranquilo y familiar.

Tras ese lunes, y el volver a ver a su amiga de piernas largas, decidió que no era el momento de contarle a la joven acerca del nuevo descubrimiento de su sexualidad. Al menos hasta que descubriera un poco más acerca de ese nuevo mundo. Frannie había insistido en investigar un poco más pero ella se había negado por completo. En parte por temor a lo que fuera a encontrar, y por otro lado porque no creía que fuera algo necesario. Al menos, no por ahora. Para ella todo era tan nuevo como increíble e inquietante. Investigar equivaldría a saber el final de la historia sin haber leído de los capítulos anteriores.

Por otro lado, creyó que lo único que tenía que hacer para evitar sentirse más atraída por la morena era ignorar cada vuelco en su estómago, cada suspiro, cada aleteo, que llegara a sufrir en su presencia. Como también debía fingir que todo estaba en su mente. Porque si todo estaba en su cabeza, no había forma de que también estuviera en su pecho. Es imposible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Y era bien sabido que si existía una guerra épica la cual jamás tenía un final, esa era la de la mente contra el corazón.

Se bajó del taxi en cuanto éste llegó al McDonald's en reconstrucción que estaba en la esquina de la 71 y Broadway. Sonrió automáticamente cuando vio a Rachel parada en la esquina del Café 71, aquel en el que cenaron por primera vez juntas en plena madrugada, sin haber notado su presencia. Por lo que Quinn aprovechó para observar a su amiga en la clandestinidad.

Brody era un idiota, eso estaba claro, pero no podía serlo tanto si tenía a Rachel como novia. Si la morena se comportaba leal y respetuosa con ella, que no era nada más que su amiga, con el novio debía ser alguien excepcional. Todo el tiempo pendiente de él, escribiéndole a cada rato para saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo, dejándole en claro que le extrañaba todo el tiempo — _«eso cuando el pecho lampiño y Rachel estaban en buenos términos»_ , pensó—, queriendo conocerlo todo el tiempo, planear cosas para hacer juntos. Sí, seguramente así se habrá comportado la morena durante todos esos años de relación con su novio.

Y entonces supo qué era lo que tanto le molestaba de Brody, y qué era lo que el idiota generaba en ella: envidia. Porque, sin saberlo o sin decirlo en voz alta, ella quería lo que Brody tenía y no sabía aprovechar.

Se odió a si misma al pensar en eso último. No era nada en la vida de nadie como para cuestionar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué sabía ella de Brody? ¿Lo conocía siquiera? Por supuesto que no. Y no le apetecía hacer tal cosa tampoco. A lo mejor quería forjarse un camino exitoso para casarse con Rachel y poder darle un futuro estable, y para hacer tal cosa debía estar lejos de la morena. Quizás, esa era la forma de querer del idiota. ¿Qué le garantizaba a ella que él no estuviera sufriendo esa distancia? ¿Qué sabia ella de los sentimientos del tipo?

Perfecto, ahora no solo sentía envidia del pecho lampiño, sino también lastima.

Maldita sea la hora en la que Rachel se cruzó en su camino y le hizo sentir nuevamente.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando esos pensamientos para más tarde y volvió su vista a quien supuestamente consideraba su amiga. La morena ya había notado su presencia, a juzgar por la sonrisa que se expandió por sus labios. Aquella que le hacía creer a Quinn que solamente estaba reservada para ella. Detestaba estar pasando por toda esa nueva etapa, y no por el hecho de cuestionarse sus gustos en cuanto a las personas, sino más bien el hecho de confundir amistad con algo más cuando Rachel estaba cerca de ella.

No supo si fue por iniciativa propia o si lo hizo imitando a la morena, pero respiró profundo y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Si por su inconsciencia fuera, hubiese cruzado la calle sin mirar hacia ninguno de los lados pero su lado sensato le obligó a esperar al semáforo en rojo para cruzar. Rachel la esperaba del otro lado de la calle con los brazos abiertos, literal, y en cuanto estuvieron una frente a la otra, compartieron un abrazo. Uno que duró pocos segundos porque estaban en un lugar público y Quinn no quería que notaran lo blanda y «humana» que se comportaba con la morena.

—Aquí nadie te conoce, Ricitos de oro —comentó Rachel con diversión—. Así que no tienes por qué demostrar algo que no eres.

—Pero soy fría —señaló con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y yo soy alta —replicó la morena encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Ves? Cada uno ve y cree lo que quiere ver y creer. Ahora entremos a ordenar, que muero de hambre y alguien llegó tarde.

—Hubieras ordenado sin mí.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Frannie —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero primero ordeno y luego te cuento, ¿Ok? Ve a buscar una mesa. ¿La nuestra está ocupada? —Rachel, extraña y llamativamente, tragó saliva y, después de unos largos segundos, negó con la cabeza—. Perfecto. Ve allí y ahora me uno a ti, ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —esta vez la morena asintió. Quinn se acercó a la joven y, tras ver que nadie las observaba, le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Lamento llegar tarde, ¿Sí? Culpa a mi hermana por eso.

Pero al parecer, Rachel ya no estaba prestándole atención. Quinn siguió la línea de visión de la joven hacia el interior del Café 71 y se encontró con la mirada de la pelirroja que una vez le había llamado _«preciosa»_ mientras le sonreía coquetamente. Y otra vez, estaba haciendo lo mismo. La morena a su lado se separó del abrazo y murmuró un demandante _«Ve tú a buscar lugar. Yo iré a ordenar»_ y casi sin darle tiempo de reacción a Quinn, se metió dentro del lugar. Volvió varios minutos después con el entrecejo fruncido y murmurando por lo bajo palabras sueltas como _«estúpida pelirroja»_ y _«no tiene respeto por nada»_. O al menos eso fue lo que Quinn distinguió entre todo ese mar de insultos. No quiso hacer comentario alguno ni preguntar de dónde conocía Rachel a la joven como para rabiar tanto por su causa por miedo a enfrentarse ella también a la mirada de basilisco de su amiga.

—Cuéntame lo de Frannie —pidió Berry, una vez que se sentaron, sin quitar la mirada del interior del café-bar.

— ¿Me prestaras atención a mi o…? Porque no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces —aclaró Quinn con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios. Sin poder aguantarse, agregó—; ¿De dónde conoces a esa pelirroja que tanto parece molestarte?

—De ningún lado, solo que es una idiota… y una zorra —respondió Rachel apretando los puños—. No sé qué tienes por estos días, Quinn Fabray, pero adónde vas las mujeres suspiran por ti. Me arriesgo a decir que mucho más que los hombres. Quizás deberías ponerte un cartel en el pecho que diga _«pertenezco a…»_

— ¿ _«A Rachel Berry»_?

—Iba a decir a Adam no sé qué —aclaró la morena sin notar el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia—. Pero incluso eso suena demasiado pretencioso. No perteneces a nadie, no eres un objeto pero… ¡Ugh! Me molesta que te vean como tal. ¡Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de nada! Eres inteligente pero tu capacidad de darte cuenta de las cosas es como el de una niña. Una niña con cuerpo de mujer, eso eres. Cuerpo atractivo y… ¡Ugh! ¡Te odio, Quinn! Es mí tiempo del día contigo y estas cucarachas con tetas quieren acaparar tu atención.

 _«¿Cuerpo atractivo?»_ , pensó con una media sonrisa confusa en sus labios.

Una vez que dejó de saborear el hecho de que Rachel encontraba atractivo su cuerpo —Aclaración: la morena lo había dicho, no era su lado egocéntrico inventando cosas—, frunció el entrecejo preguntándose qué mierda estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Rachel estaba soltando todo ese monólogo? ¿Y porque su ego quería salir a flote y sonreírle a la morena agradeciéndole que lo alimentase mientras que su lado gentil tenía intenciones de tranquilizarla? Pero, ¿Tranquilizarla de qué? ¡No lo sabía! Rachel era tan desesperante como intentar descifrar el acertijo más complejo y enredado que jamás existió. Por lo tanto, tratar de entender a la joven era algo tan complicado como tratar de entenderse a sí misma.

 _«Oh, mierda. Lo que me faltaba»_ , soltó en su cabeza en cuanto vio que la pelirroja que tanto molestaba a Rachel se acercaba a ellas con el pedido de ambas en sus manos.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja en alto completamente coqueta. Al parecer, Rachel no entraba en su radar visual, a juzgar por como la joven la ignoró olímpicamente mientras la morena la asesinaba con la mirada. Tanto a la pelirroja como a Quinn. Como si la rubia tuviera la culpa de que la otra prácticamente se regalase—. ¿Mi número de teléfono, talvez?

¿Qué mierda pasaba? No era idiota. A lo largo de esos días, había notado que varias mujeres volteaban a mirarla. ¿Acaso tenían un sensor o algo que les hiciera saber que estaba cuestionándose su sexualidad? ¿O simplemente era el hecho de que últimamente era ella en realidad quien se fijaba en las mujeres al pasar? Como si quisiera comprobar que con todas se sentía de la misma forma como con Rachel. Si eso hubiese pasado, hubiese sido hasta un alivio pero después de mirar a la mayoría y no encontrar nada que llamara su atención, se dio por vencida sabiendo que su «lado gay», como lo había llamado Frannie — _«Cuídate mucho, Quinnie. Y hazme saber cada nuevo cambio respecto a tu lado gay»_ , había dicho la mayor de las Fabray—, solamente entraba en la ecuación cuando Rachel entraba en escena.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Era bonita la mesera del café, tenía que admitirlo. Tenía preciosos ojos grises, pómulos pronunciados, nariz fina y pequeña en conjunto con unos labios tan apetecibles como carnosos, y parecía inteligente. O al menos, alguien con quien podría tener una charla antes o después del sexo. Pero le bastó una ojeada hacia el objeto de su deseo para saber que esa pelirroja no tenía oportunidad de competir con la morena.

—Si otras fueran las circunstancias, con gusto aceptaría lo que me ofreces —comentó provocando una sonrisa en la pelirroja y el entrecejo fruncido de Rachel—. Pero si te soy honesta, mi corazón comienza a estar ocupado y no soy de ese tipo de personas que se dejan llevar por polvos de una noche. Mi corazón dicta con quien quiere estar y yo no soy quien para contradecirlo, o para hacerle pasar por el incómodo momento de ser partícipe de algo meramente físico.

—Hermosa y sentimental —comentó la pelirroja cambiando su sonrisa coqueta por una un poco más relajada y dulce—. Una combinación mortal. De cualquier forma, que alguien como tú me rechace, lejos de molestarme o humillarme, extrañamente me halaga. ¿Tú quieres algo más? —le preguntó a Rachel que no quitaba los ojos de Quinn.

—Sí, una manera de respirar correctamente —respondió la morena tragando saliva. Se giró para mirar a la camarera que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación—. Y agradece que te haya rechazado. A mí me tiene en lista de espera desde hace meses.

—Eso es porque estoy esperando a ver si creces unos centímetros más, Berry —señaló con una sonrisa burlona antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa—. Gracias por la orden, pelirroja. Si necesitamos algo más, te llamaremos, ¿De acuerdo? Y me disculpo si en algún momento te ofendí con mi rechazo.

—Por lo menos, tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo —dijo la pelirroja como si eso fuera un equivalente a ganarse la lotería.

La camarera se alejó de ambas con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Sonrisa que fue más radiante cuando miró a Quinn. La rubia pensó que quizás, ella no era la única mujer extraña y complicada del planeta. Después de varios minutos en silencio, Fabray comenzaba a inquietarse al notar que Rachel no le había quitado la mirada de encima. La morena ni siquiera había tocado su ensalada porque parecía bastante perdida en su cabeza. La rubia hasta podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando. En su defensa, no estaba confesándole a Rachel lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo por ella, solamente fue algo inventado, con ciertas proporciones de verdad, para sacarse a la pelirroja de encima y así no incomodar a su amiga. Solo eso.

Por otro lado, la morena muchas veces le había sacado de apuros e incluso había dejado en evidencia que la prefería a ella y no a Frannie. A Quinn no le costaba nada devolverle el favor, o hacerle sentir un poco de la lealtad y el respeto que Rachel le demostraba a ella. Además, sabía lo que era necesitar a veces algo que le hicieran sentir segura y estable. Rachel no era ajena al resto, a ella misma. La morena también necesitaba y merecía escuchar que era la primera, y la única, en la lista de prioridades de alguien.

— ¿Por qué has dicho todo eso? —preguntó Rachel. Quinn reprimió una sonrisa. Tendría que haber sospechado que su amiga no dejaría ir el asunto así como así—. Lo que le dijiste a la pelirroja. Eso de…

—Sé lo que le dije a la pelirroja, Rachel —interrumpió clavando sus ojos en la morena—. Y solo lo hice para sacármela de encima. Nada más. Además, te estaba incomodando. Y, sinceramente, no me apetecía almorzar con una persona que gruñera entre bocados, ¿Entiendes?

—Entonces… ¿No hubo nada real? ¿Tu corazón no…?

— ¿Corazón? ¿Cuál corazón, Rachel? —Volvió a interrumpir con diversión—. Yo no tengo corazón. Así que, todo lo que dije fue completamente mentira. Y, lo vuelvo a repetir, fue para sacármela de encima. Además, ¿Tengo que recordarte que no me gustan las mujeres?

Técnicamente, eso último era cierto. No le gustaban las mujeres en general, le gustaba LA mujer. Su sexualidad estaba en duda exclusiva y enteramente por culpa de Rachel. Si la morena notó o no el titubeo o la mirada que le lanzó al decir eso último, no mencionó nada y Quinn lo agradeció. Lo menos que deseaba ese día era confesar lo que ya comenzaba a parecer normal en ella. El silencio volvió a reinar en ellas hasta que el almuerzo finalizó, aunque mientras comían se miraban y se sonreían una a la otra como si guardaran un secreto que nadie más sabía.

Quinn jamás lo admitiría pero disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba con la morena. Eran muy diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, similares a los que pasaba con Santana. Con la latina siempre terminaba discutiendo o poniendo los ojos en blanco debido a algún comentario fuera de lugar por parte de ésta. Con Rachel, aunque quisiera evitarlo, siempre terminaba sonriendo. Y las razones de esas sonrisas, no las tenía claras aun. Pero ni la morena era divertida todo el tiempo, ni Santana era desquiciante. Ambas tenían algo que las diferenciaba del resto. O quizás, solo poseían la paciencia suficiente para soportarla a ella.

—… Y Kitty dijo que, si Winter no se aleja de ella, lo dejará pelado —comentó Rachel una vez que se alejaron caminando del Café 71—. Oh, casi lo olvido. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Dani y dijo que ni se te ocurra faltar. Creo que invitó a su profesora y quiere presentárnosla. Desde que asiste a esas clases de baile la notó más tranquila, más dinámica, más activa. Se nota que le hacen bien. Quizás yo deba comenzar a ir también a danza pero entonces pienso en Cassandra July, todos mis ánimos de bailar se esfuman por completo. ¿Te hablé de ella?

—Me temo que no —respondió Quinn sosteniendo a la morena del brazo cuando llegaron al cruce de una calle—. Espera a que esté en rojo, Berry. Te pueden atropellar y confundirte con una ardilla cuando vengan a buscar tu cuerpo.

—Oh, ¿Sabías que las ardillas machos se masturban después de tener sexo con las hembras? Lo hacen para evitar riesgos de contraer enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

 _«¿Qué dem…?»_

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que se mast…? Ok, ¿Sabes que, Wikipedia de bolsillo? Ahí viene un auto —señaló Quinn mientras un Sedan rojo se acercaba a ellas—. Cruza la calle así te atropella y dejas de hablarme de ardillas que se masturban. ¿Me ves cara de querer saber lo que hace una ardilla después de tener sexo con otra?

—No, pero… lo mencionaste y me acordé —respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros. El semáforo por fin se había puesto en rojo.

—Mencioné a la ardilla, no a la masturbación o lo que hace después del sexo.

—Ay, ya. Encima que alimento tu intelectualidad con esos datos, te quejas. No hay nada que te conforme.

Quinn reprimió la aclaración de hacerle notar a la morena que saber lo que hace o deja de hacer una ardilla no era de su incumbencia ni alteraría su intelecto. Como tampoco quiso preguntarle para qué mierda le serviría saber que el roedor se masturbaba después del sexo. En lugar de eso, sonrió porque una vez más la espontaneidad y la locura de Rachel se hacían presente en sus conversaciones. Como también el hecho de que la morena, una vez más, empezaba hablando de un tema y desembocaba en otro. Quinn no iba a preguntarle quién demonios era Cassandra July por miedo a que la respuesta fuera otro dato irrelevante y vergonzoso por parte de Rachel. Por suerte, su teléfono acudió a su rescate.

—Estoy viva, Frannie —respondió con un deje de molestia—. Y todavía no buscamos el vestido. Así que, no me jodas. Te llamaré cuando tenga todo listo.

— ¿ _«Buscamos»_? ¿Tú y…? Oh, ya sé. Rachel —señaló la mayor de las Fabray del otro lado de la línea. Incluso a la distancia, Quinn detectó un ligero tono de burla por parte de su hermana—. Está bien. Te dejo con ella y ya hablamos esta noche. ¡Y cómprate un maldito vestido, Quinn! La cena es este fin de semana y no voy a presentarme contigo luciendo como una maldita hippie, ¿Está claro?

—Vete al diablo, Frannie —escupió antes de cortar la llamada. Rachel a su lado no hizo preguntas pero se notaba que, como siempre, se divertía cada vez que las hermanas Fabray protagonizaban la escena. Tragó saliva antes de compartir el motivo de la llamada con la morena—. Mi padre va a casarse de nuevo, y la cena de compromiso es este fin de semana. Por lo tanto, debo asistir. Era lo que Frannie estuvo queriéndome decir desde hace tiempo.

—Eso explica lo del vestido —señaló la morena con una media sonrisa.

—Eso explica mi retraso a la hora del almuerzo. Mi perfecta hermana no ha dejado de llamarme durante todo el día solo para recordarme que debo comprar ropa adecuada para el evento —alejó los ojos de Rachel y fingió indiferencia antes de agregar—: Oh, y también para recordarme que debo decirte que estás invitada a acompañarnos. Frannie cree que, como ella irá con su esposo, o ex esposo, Zach, no podrá prestarme demasiada atención a mí. Sabe que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, y más si mi padre forma parte de ellas. Entonces, cree que… No sé… serías una buena… distracción para mí.

 _«Más de lo que ya eres»_ , añadió en su cabeza.

— ¿Y…? ¿Y tú quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Rachel deteniendo el paso. Quinn se mordió la parte interna del labio inferior cuando la timidez de la morena se hizo presente entre ellas. Una timidez tan adorable como tentadora—. Digo, que vaya con ustedes, ¿A ti…? ¿A ti te gustaría?

¿Gustarle? Precisamente, no. Estar cerca de Rachel era como acercarse a una gasolinera con un encendedor en la mano. Estaba la posibilidad de que no pasara nada, pero también podía llegar a haber una pérdida de combustible y que todo termine envuelto en llamas. Era plenamente consciente, y se lo repetía a diario, que no debía dejar que esa atracción por la morena creciera. Más que nada por su propio bien. Debía ver a Rachel como una amiga y no más que eso.

 _«No más que eso»_ , volvió a repetirse en su cabeza.

Pero eso era cuando solo participaba su mente. Cuando todo su interior entraba en escena, la respuesta a la pregunta de la morena cambiaba. ¿Le gustaría que la joven fuera con ella a la fiesta de compromiso de su padre? Bueno, «gustarle» precisamente no era la palabra. En realidad, lo deseaba. No conocía a nadie en el nuevo mundo de Russel Fabray, más allá de éste último y de Frannie. Ni siquiera conocía a la zorra tatuada más allá de saber que… Bueno, estaba tatuada. Así que, y sabiendo que su hermana mayor estaría con su esposo/ex-esposo de acá para ella dejándola a solas con desconocidos, creía que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía en ese momento. Agradable, y al mismo tiempo perturbadora, compañía.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Berry —respondió fingiendo indiferencia—. No soy buena eligiendo vestidos. Y quizás, si te portas bien y eliges uno bonito para mí, podríamos elegir uno para ti también. Frannie dijo que no llevará a nadie a la fiesta con aspecto hippie.

—Adoro la manera rebuscada en que las hermanas Fabray tienen para pedir las cosas. No pueden simplemente decir _«Me gustaría…»_ —comentó la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tenemos un orgullo que mantener, no podemos darnos el lujo de pronunciar esas palabras. —Replicó Quinn, ignorando la sonrisa que bailó en sus labios cuando Rachel entrelazó sus brazos antes de cruzar la calle—. Lo que realmente importa es que la otra persona entienda el mensaje detrás de, como tú lo llamas, nuestra manera rebuscada de decir las cosas.

—Pues entonces, adoro el mensaje detrás de esa manera rebuscada —murmuró Rachel mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia Quinn—. Ahora vayamos de compras. Y si necesitamos ayuda, podremos llamar a Kurt. Él sabe mucho más que tú y yo juntas, créeme.

Y Quinn no dudada de eso pero, si tenía que ser honesta, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que hubiera terceras personas involucradas en ese paseo. Lo que realmente deseaba era ser ella y Rachel yendo de compras, pasando un momento agradable. No ella, Rachel, y el amigo de la morena.

* * *

— ¿Qué me dices de masajista?

— ¿Me ves cara de querer tocar cuerpo ajenos, Rachel? —Preguntó con obviedad mientras se miraba al espejo—. Definitivamente, no. Nada de masajes. Además no sé hacerlos. ¿Qué te parece este?

No solía ser una persona tímida, pero no parecía ser cosa fácil preguntarle a la persona que le atraía cómo le quedaba un maldito vestido, que no le gustaba para nada, solo porque la intención detrás de eso era llamar su atención. Y Quinn, durante esas dos horas que llevaban en la tienda de ropa, había notado que la atención de Rachel solamente estaba puesta en ella. Al menos cuando dejaba de consultar la lista en su libreta que, según había dicho la morena, llevaba por nombre _«Posibles trabajos para Quinn»_.

Tal y como había pasado con los seis vestidos anteriores, la morena se tomó su tiempo antes de dar su opinión. Quinn no quería ilusionarse pero en un par de ocasiones vio a su amiga devorarla con la mirada antes de tragar saliva y negar con la cabeza. La camarera tenía que dejar de mirarla como si no existiera nada más en el lugar porque de lo contrario, su idea de no ver a la joven con otros ojos que no fueran meramente amistosos, se iría a la basura. Rachel debía poner un poco de su parte también.

Era entonces cuando, y antes de terminar de creer que la atracción era mutua, se recordaba a si misma tres cosas: la primera, Rachel era su amiga. La segunda, la joven tenía novio. Y la tercera, basándose en el punto número dos, era heterosexual. Por lo tanto, todo eso que creía ver por parte de la morena, estaba solamente en su cabeza. Nada era real. Absolutamente nada.

—Hmm… el verde te queda bien, pero ese vestido no es el indicado —respondió Berry sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Te dije que tendríamos que haber llamado a Kurt. Él sabe más que nosotras. —Quinn arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza antes de regresar al probador en busca del siguiente vestido—. Ok, sigamos… ¿Qué opinas de asistente de cocina los fines de semana?

—Soy de esas personas a las cuales se les quema hasta el agua, Rachel —respondió quitándose el vestido—. Agradezco que me ayudes a buscar un nuevo empleo, lo digo en serio, pero…

— ¿Qué me dices de bartender? Aunque tendrías que vivir más de noche que de día pero creo que solamente serían los fines de semanas. Es cuando más necesitan personal, y pagan bien.

Le sonrió al espejo al darse cuenta que la morena no se daría por vencida en todo ese asunto de la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo para ella. Rachel realmente quería ayudarla y ella no sabía si sentirse agradecida y agobiada. Nadie antes se había involucrado en su vida de esa manera, a nadie le preocupaba lo suficiente como para querer ayudarla con ese tipo de cosas. Quizás si Santana hubiese estado a su lado en ese momento, lo habría intentado pero sabía perfectamente que no era momento para los «hubiese…». Santana ya no estaba en su vida, y ella no tenía por qué seguir atada a la latina. Aunque no era nada fácil dejar ir a la persona que, por mucho tiempo creyó, era su alma gemela.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el probador. Ya no era la Quinn de años atrás, esa que se aferraba a las cosas, la que creía en cursilerías, en amores para toda la vida. No, ya no se parecía ni un poco a esa joven. Ahora era una mujer adulta, desempleada y con una inestable condición sexual. Desilusionada de la vida y desconfiada de las personas. De todas, excepto una: Rachel Berry. La misma que parecía estar esperando una respuesta a su alternativa de empleo.

—Definitivamente no, Rachel —respondió girándose de un lado al otro para ver cómo le quedaba el vestido negro sin mangas que eligió—. En cuanto un imbécil se me acerque haciéndose el galán de turno, le tiraré la bebida en la cara. Así que, no. Antes acepto ser la recepcionista de Adam en el gimnasio.

—Ya… Adam. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en aparecer en la conversación —murmuró Rachel con evidente molestia en la voz. Quinn, se mordió el labio al punto de provocarse dolor, mientras una carcajada luchaba por salir—. No quedan muchas opciones. Pero no te preocupes, Ricitos. Encontraremos algo acorde a tus capacidades intelectuales. Aunque, de ser así, no creo que la NASA te merezca como su empleada.

— ¿La NASA? —preguntó sacando apenas la cabeza por un costado del probador—. ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para trabajar en un lugar así?

—No, creo que eres mucho más inteligente que eso —fue la respuesta de Rachel una sonrisa cargada de honestidad—. Ahora, una vez que tu ego ya fue alimentado, muéstrame el vestido. Quizás el séptimo sea el indicado. Y, sinceramente, me gustó mucho ese y muero por ver cómo te queda.

 _«¿Y no te gustaría verme sin él puesto?»_ , preguntó en su cabeza.

Se reprendió en cuanto se dio cuenta lo que eso significaba. No tenía por qué fantasear con que Rachel la deseara. Ni siquiera ella deseaba a la morena. Quizás, un poco sí, pero era por culpa de esa estúpida atracción que sentía por la joven. Maldiciéndose a sí misma volvió a meter la cabeza dentro del probador y dejó que su frente se pegara al espejo mientras dejaba escapar un resoplido.

 _«Rachel es tu amiga, no comida»_ , se repitió a sí misma varias veces.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia cuando abandonó su escondite.

Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído. Rachel, literalmente, abrió la boca de una manera que Quinn no había visto nunca antes en nadie. Si no hubiera estado mirando los ojos de la morena se habría perdido el cambio de marrón a negro. O se habría perdido también el suspiro que la joven dejó escapar. Y cuando Rachel hacía ese tipo de cosas, no podía evitar ilusionarse como una maldita adolescente enamoradiza y hormonal. Estaba pronta a cumplir veintiocho años y aun así se sentía como alguien de diez años menos. Sentía la sangre burbujear en sus venas, las mejillas desprendiendo un calor que solo podía asociarlo al sonrojo. Ni hablar de los escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal, o del temblor que invadía sus piernas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ver a Rachel solamente como amiga si lo único en lo que pensaba era en rendirse por completo y admitir de una maldita vez que se moría por besar a la morena en cualquier rincón oscuro donde fueran solamente ellas dos y nadie más? Sin novio a la vista, sin etiquetas. Solo… solo ellas dos compartiendo algo tan maravilloso como aterrador.

—Serás el centro de atención de la fiesta —afirmó Rachel sin dejar de mirarla, mientras Quinn apretaba los puños para no tomar a la morena en sus brazos, meterla en el probador y dejar que sus labios sobre los de la joven hablaran por ella—. ¿Sabías que eres una combinación letal? No solo eres hermosa, sino que también eres inteligente, divertida, asombrosa, capaz de hipnotizar con esos ojos verdes. Y lo peor de todo es que no te das cuenta el poder que tienes sobre los demás. No sé si finges ser inocente o si lo eres en realidad, pero… haces sentir, a cualquiera que pase más de cinco minutos contigo, completamente afortunado solo por tener un poco de tu atención.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te sientes tú… conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

Le encantaba cuando Rachel decía todas esas cosas, no porque alimentara su ego —cosa que sí hacía—, sino porque algo dentro de ella volvía a la vida, a pesar de llevar años viviendo en una oscuridad, mitad ganada y mitad autoimpuesta. Rachel, y odiaba pensarlo siquiera, provocaba que ella volviera a sentir, que se planteara siquiera confiar en alguien. Rachel estaba siendo letal para su estilo de vida solitario. Y aun así, permitía que la morena se quedara en su vida porque era algo que le hacía bien. A pesar de no saber con exactitud qué era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de la morena cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

— ¿Las señoritas desean ver algo más? —interrumpió la empleada de la tienda.

Quinn no respondió. Simplemente volvió a meterse dentro del probador porque estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para golpear a alguien. ¿De dónde había salido esa idiota que la dejó sin respuesta? ¿Y porque Rachel no había respondido rápidamente a su pregunta? No era algo muy difícil. Si la cosa hubiera sido al revés y fuera la morena quien le preguntase como se sentía en su presencia, ella habría respondido… No hubiera respondido honestamente. Habría mentido, habría intentado alargar lo máximo posible el tiempo tratando de crear una buena respuesta que no pusiera en evidencia lo que sentía por la joven. Eso hubiera hecho. Así que, no podía molestarse con Rachel solo porque no había respondido a una estúpida pregunta que podía ser tomada como algo inocente pero que tenía algo más profundo de trasfondo.

Del otro lado podía escuchar a la morena hablando con la joven de la tienda. Por las palabras sueltas que llegaron a sus oídos, notó que su amiga se estaba disculpando con la empleada en su nombre. Y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta por qué a Kitty le molestó cuando Rachel hizo lo mismo con ella esa mañana en la que buscaron departamento y que parecía tan lejana. La morena estaba asumiendo que ella quería disculparse con la empleada cuando no era así. No cuando estaba molesta por haber sido interrumpida por la joven. Ni hablar que era algo completamente atrevido o maleducado por parte de la camarera. Una cosa era que le dejara formar parte de su vida, y otra muy diferente era que la joven se tomara libertades que ella no le había dado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le espetó a Rachel cuando salieron de la tienda. Estaba completamente molesta. De más estaba decir que no compró absolutamente nada. Y más le convenía a Frannie no reprocharle acerca de eso porque la mandaría a un lugar donde no le daba el sol—. Eres solo una persona más en mi vida, no eres mi vocera, Rachel. ¿Por qué mierda te disculpaste en mi nombre con esa idiota de la tienda? No iba a disculparme con ella, y tú no tenías por qué hacer tal cosa si yo no quería. No eres nadie, ¿Está claro?

En cuanto esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Vio el dolor, la tristeza y la desilusión cruzar por los ojos de Rachel y eso fue peor que cualquier abandono que haya sufrido antes en su vida. Sintió el deseo de tomar a la morena entre sus brazos y susurrarle que lo sentía una y otra vez. Pero no podía retractarse, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Así que, aguantando el dolor que le produjo lastimar a Rachel con sus palabras, levantó el mentón y clavó sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de la morena. Antes de que pudiera rendirse de una vez y pedir disculpas, Rachel tragó saliva, apretó los labios y se alejó de ella unos pasos.

Ya no había rastro de la ternura con que la morena la había mirado alguna vez. En su lugar, los ojos de Rachel solamente reflejaban frialdad. La más dolorosa de las frialdades. Y por primera vez, en toda su vida, sintió lo que era que le arrancasen el corazón y lo aplastaran frente a sus ojos hasta hacerlo polvo. Ni siquiera cuando decidió dejar ir a Santana se sintió igual. Entonces el remordimiento llegó. Si ella se sentía de esa forma, ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo Rachel que fue la receptora de esas desgarradoras palabras?

— ¡Taxi! —gritó la morena ignorándola por completo.

—Rachel… —llamó en susurros tomando a la joven del brazo justo antes de que se metiera dentro del automóvil—. ¿A…? ¿Adónde vas?

— ¿Cómo podría importarte siquiera? —preguntó la morena con apatía soltándose bruscamente del agarre. En ningún momento se giró a mirarla—. Tú misma lo dijiste. No soy nadie.

Y sin más se metió dentro del taxi que, antes de que Quinn se diera cuenta, se perdió completamente de su radar de visión. En cuanto fue consciente de todo a su alrededor supo que su molestia no era solo porque Rachel se disculpase con la empleada en su nombre, sino por todo lo que la morena le hacía sentir. No estaba buscando un vestido para llamar la atención de los demás, estaba buscando un vestido para llamar la atención de Rachel. No tenía intenciones de coquetear con alguien en la fiesta de su padre porque la única persona con la que planeaba hacerlo estaría a su lado e iría en calidad de su invitada. No salía por las noches a buscar conquistas porque la única persona con la que quería estar estaba a su lado en calidad de amiga. Y había rechazado a la pelirroja del Café 71 no porque no le pareciera atractiva, sino porque Rachel estaba frente a ella y su corazón latía pura y enteramente como un idiota indomable solo por ese hobbit de piernas largas.

Su molestia consigo misma era a causa de Rachel, y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era todo un maldito círculo vicioso del cual no sabía si no salía porque no estaba en sus manos saber hacer tal cosa. O si no lo hacía porque no quería. Se preguntó a sí misma como era posible que un día que empezó gloriosamente bien, terminara en una tarde catastrófica. Y como si se tratara de la reina de las causas perdidas tomó su teléfono móvil y deslizó su pulgar hasta que llegó al nombre de su hermana. Sabía que hacer tal cosa era un arma de doble filo. Tendría el apoyo de Frannie pero para eso tendría que contarle toda la historia, lo que estaba sintiendo y quién era la causante de dichos sentimientos.

¿Estaba preparada para dar ese paso? Realmente no. Pero siempre podía inventar algo sobre la marcha y librarse de su hermana sin tener que ser completamente sincera. Lo sería algún día, por supuesto que sí, pero no ahora.

—Dime que ya tienes el vestido —fue el saludo que recibió del otro lado.

—El puto vestido puede esperar, Frannie. Y ni me hables de él porque es el culpable de todos mis males —afirmó. No sabía que era lo que esperaba, o quizás sí lo sabía pero no lo admitiría, cuando volvió a mirar por donde Rachel e había perdido dentro del taxi. Sintió una punzada en su interior cuando notó que nadie volvería a su encuentro—. Creo que acabo de arruinarlo todo. He metido la pata, Frannie. Y no de una manera adorable, sino de una manera horrible.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Preguntó la otra rubia—. No me digas que estas metidas en drogas. Puedo explicarle a mamá lo de tu lesbianismo pero…

—No soy lesbiana —aclaró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Cierto. Lo olvidé.

— ¿Pusiste los ojos en blanco? —Preguntó al notar el sarcasmo en la voz de su hermana mayor—. Porque puedes ahorrarte tu ironía. Yo no…

—Como decía… —interrumpió Frannie—. Puedo explicarle a mamá acerca de tu… inestable sexualidad e incluso creo que lo soportará, pero no puedo decirle que estas metidas en drogas porque…

—Es que no estoy metida en drogas, Frannie —aclaró con molestia—. Y antes de que lo sugieras, tampoco estoy metida en la prostitución.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que parece tan horrible?

Tragó saliva antes de responder. Incluso todo ese asunto de las drogas y la prostitución le parecía menos mortificante y penoso que responder con honestidad. Y más sabiendo que Frannie era una fiel partidaria de Rachel. Seguramente su hermana le echaría la bronca por ser tan idiota, pero entonces ella le diría que no necesitaba que le señalaran algo que ya sabía, sino que necesitaba que su hermana mayor le dijera como recuperar lo perdido.

—Lastimé a Rachel, Fran —confesó en voz baja aguantando la respiración—. Lo hice de una manera horrenda e imperdonable.

—Oh, Quinn…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo dije que no era nadie en mi vida, cuando… —se detuvo para respirar profundo antes de agregar—. Cuando lo es todo, Frannie. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya sé lo que seguramente están pensando_ "¿Otro drama más?" _, prometo que se están acabando (jajaja) Odio el drama y no lo pondría si no lo creyera necesario. Por otro lado, no lo han pedido abiertamente pero, es obvio que quieren conocer la perspectiva de Rachel. Bueno, esa parte recién está comenzando a ser escrita y será publicada aparte cuando esta historia finalice. O quizás un poco antes, dependiendo de la inspiración. Por el momento solamente tendremos pequeños detalles o indicios por parte de la morena pero no más que eso. Tocará seguir leyendo la historia a través de los ojos de Quinn._

 _Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando. En serio. Es muy emocionante._

 _Feliz Navidad a todos!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	16. XVI

**15**

* * *

—Eh, rubia. Más despacio con Spens —pidió Adam con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Pero Quinn no lo estaba escuchando. Desde hacía unos días, su mente lo único que se reproducía una y otra vez era el momento en el cual metió la pata, los ojos de Rachel clavados en los suyos, el dolor ajeno traspasándola de un lado al otro como si se tratara de un hierro ardiendo dejando a su paso una herida al rojo vivo e imposible de cicatrizar.

Su actitud no había sido la mejor, eso lo supo en cuanto Rachel se perdió dentro del taxi, pero ir a buscarla esa misma noche al Spotlight y no encontrarla en su puesto de trabajo, le confirmó que no solo había metido la pata, sino que lo había arruinado todo. Esta vez, estaba claro que la morena no volvería a ella de nuevo solo con una sonrisa y un _«lo siento»_ , por muy sincero que éste fuera. Para colmo, Dani no había sido muy esperanzadora cuando le dijo que posiblemente Rachel no aparecería por el café-bar hasta la próxima semana. Las razones de su ausencia la camarera rubia no las sabía, pero Quinn sí. Y era completamente su culpa.

Frannie tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda cuando hablaron por teléfono. Lo único que había dicho su hermana fue _«Rachel es buena chica. Soluciónalo como sea posible»_. Aunque, quizás Frannie no tuvo mucho más para decir porque ella no había entrado en mucho más detalles más allá de confesar que Rachel era absolutamente todo en su vida. A pesar de cometer el error más atroz diciéndole a la morena que no era nada. Cuanto más repasaba ese momento, más se daba cuenta que para recuperar a su amiga debía ser completamente honesta con la joven. No decirle acerca de su atracción para con ella, pero si contarle que estaba completamente aterrada con su presencia porque eso significaba dejarla entrar y darle el poder de hacer con ella lo quisiese.

Con la sensación de estar metida en una encrucijada de la cual sabía que no saldría fácilmente, le propinó un nuevo golpe a Spencer en las costillas. Para su mala suerte, el canadiense se cubrió y le devolvió otro dándole de lleno en la mandíbula.

—Hey, tranquilos los dos —ordenó Adam con el entrecejo fruncido y la voz firme—. Los problemas personales fuera del ring. Ya se los dije.

—Estos son problemas de… amores —señaló Spencer dándole otro golpe a Quinn—. Unos golpes sanaran en… en unas semanas. Un corazón roto… eso, amigo mío, lleva tiempo.

—Yo… —empezó a decir Quinn golpeando a Spencer en el vientre— no tengo… —otro golpe en el rostro— el corazón… —y antes de darle el golpe final, soltó—: roto.

Y después de eso, el joven cayó al piso quejándose con una mano en el ojo izquierdo. Adam entró rápidamente al cuadrilátero y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Quinn hubiese ayudado también pero, si tenía que ser honesta, se sentía mal. Su intención no era golpear a su amigo, y en cuanto puso un pie en el gimnasio para entrenar supo que sería una mala idea, pero allí estaba: con los guantes en las manos, toda sudorosa y la sensación de sentirse la peor persona sobre el planeta mucho más acrecentada que antes de entrar al lugar.

—Lo siento, Spens —se disculpó en voz baja y con sinceridad. Spencer le sonrió pero Adam, a pesar de no ser el que recibió los golpes, la miró con fiereza.

Se bajó del ring y dejó a sus amigos atrás. De camino a las duchas se limpió una lágrima rebelde que había osado escabullirse sin permiso alguno. No iba a llorar ese día, ya lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando el recuerdo de Rachel acudió a su mente. Ese día lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir que todo estaba perfecto, que Spencer no tenía razón cuando habló de problemas de amores y corazones rotos. Ella no tenía corazón, eso estaba claro pero entonces… ¿Qué era eso que latía descontrolado en su caja torácica cada vez que Rachel aparecía en escena?

Le dio un golpe al azulejo de la ducha cuando esa cosa horrorosa que tenía en su pecho dio un latido certero ante el simple pensamiento de la morena. Ok, posiblemente tuviera corazón pero si tenerlo significaba sufrir como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, casi que prefería que se lo arrancaran.

Ni siquiera el agua caliente lograba calmar su estado de ánimo oscuro y depresivo. ¡Maldición! Esa era la razón por la cual no quería que Rachel entrase a su vida, porque sabía que se volvería dependiente de la morena a tal punto de echarla de menos de una manera dolorosa. Incluso físicamente. Odiaba sentirse así, ya había renunciado a esa parte de su vida, lo había dejado todo atrás. En su nuevo mundo existía ella y solamente ella. Nadie más. Pero entonces Rachel apareció y tiró todos esos años de soledad auto infligida a la basura, como quien tira el envoltorio de un chocolate. ¡Y ella no hizo nada para evitar eso! Es más, fingiendo no darse cuenta, lo permitió. Porque era así de estúpida. Siempre lo había sido.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y casi se resbaló al salir corriendo de la ducha. Por suerte, no había nadie en los vestuarios porque de lo contrario, la habría visto completamente desnuda. Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y se cubrió con una toalla, importándole muy poco que el pelo mojado le empapara la espalda. Para su desilusión, no era Rachel que la llamaba por teléfono, sino su hermana avisándole que estaba llegando a la ciudad. El dolor que sintió en el pecho al no ver el nombre de la morena en la pantalla fue completamente desgarrador.

—Hey, ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Adam cuando Quinn ya se dirigía hacia la salida del gimnasio. La rubia apretó los labios y se giró para encarar a su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza—: Te adoro, Quinn, y lo sabes. Así que sé que no te gustan que se metan en tu vida pero… Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿Cierto? Y sé que suena a cliché pero yo, a diferencia del resto, no te escucharé y luego buscaremos soluciones para tu vida. Yo simplemente te escucharé porque creo que es lo que tú necesitas. Por otro lado, quiero pedirte, y espero que me entiendas y no te enojes, que tus problemas personales, si no vas a compartirlos con palabras, no los compartas con golpes.

—Si es por lo de Spens…

—Es por todo, Quinn —interrumpió Adam avanzando un paso hacia ella—. No te conozco de nada, eso lo tengo claro. No sé si realmente eres una asesina a sueldo, una espía fingiendo una doble vida, una joven con un pasado turbio, o simplemente la rubia común y corriente que tengo enfrente pero algo sí es notable en ti, y es que estás completamente perdida, amiga. Todos estuvimos alguna vez en el mismo lugar en el que estás tú, créeme. Algunos más profundo, otros un poco más superficial pero todos, absolutamente todos, estuvimos allí. No te puedo decir que una vez que lo hablas todo se resuelve como por arte de magia porque no es así, pero por lo menos lo hablaste con alguien y te sientes un poco más libre.

Odiaba a Adam en ese momento. Lo hacía porque, a pesar de aparentar dureza todo el tiempo, por esos días estaba demasiado susceptible, y el rubio inglés, con sus palabras, aumentaba mucho más esa susceptibilidad. La culpa de su estado absurdo la tenía Rachel por ignorarla y no darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Aunque no había nada que explicar. Lo había echado todo a perder y de eso no había retorno. Había lastimado a la morena, y ella más que nadie sabía que cuando algo se rompía, era imposible que volviera a arreglarse fácilmente. Su padre había roto su confianza y echado por la borda todo el respeto que le tenía. Y de eso ya hacía años. ¡Años!

Aun así, ella no era una persona que compartía lo que le pasaba con los demás, salvo con su hermana. Y Adam no era su hermana, ni tampoco pensaba convertirlo en alguien similar a Frannie. Ya estaba depositando demasiada confianza en una persona como para hacerlo en otra más. Así que, se disculpó con su amigo lo más amable posible, prometiéndole que también se disculparía de nuevo con Spencer, antes de abandonar el gimnasio y encaminarse hacia su departamento.

Durante esos dos días, regresar a su hogar había sido un completo calvario. Una parte de ella esperaba cruzarse con Rachel en la entrada del edificio. O en alguna otra parte del mismo. Y la otra parte deseaba fervientemente que eso no ocurriera. Era completamente increíble y desesperante comprobar que, a pesar de que la morena ya no revoloteaba a su alrededor, ella seguía siendo completamente dependiente de la joven.

 _«La atracción es una mierda»_ , escupió en su cabeza. _«Y apesta completamente»_

No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con Kitty Wilde, la amiga de Rachel, en la entrada del bloque de departamentos. Y aunque intento evitarlo, sus ojos buscaron una melena marrón detrás de la joven. La decepción y la tristeza se instalaron en su interior cuando no hubo señales de la morena. Realmente deseaba verla. También se hizo presente la molestia al notar que su corazón tamborileaba de una manera absurda, casi al mismo tiempo que su estómago sufría un vuelco y su espina dorsal comenzaba a sudar frío. Su atracción por la camarera había dejado de estar solo en su mente para pasar manifestarse físicamente. Si seguía por ese camino, lo más probable era que la próxima vez que viera a la morena terminara diciéndole como se sentía en realidad respecto a ella.

—Hola —saludó a Kitty cuando pasó por su lado. En realidad lo que deseaba era preguntar por Rachel pero se contuvo—. Lindo día, ¿No te parece?

—No sé nada de Rachel si es que pretendes conseguir esa información al saludarme —señaló la rubia de sonrisa grande. Solo que ésta vez estaba completamente seria y cruzada de brazos—. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. No mereces saberlo.

¡Bum! Primer golpe imaginario al hígado que la dejó completamente sin respiración.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que merezco o no? —espetó molesta. Ya sabía que era poca cosa para la morena, no necesitaba que alguien más se lo recordara—. Tú no sabes nada de mí, Wilde.

—Y no pretendo saberlo, _Fabray_ —enfatizó la otra rubia con burla—. Lo menos que hago es acordarme de ti. Pero da la casualidad que tú ya formas parte del mundo de Rachel, aunque eso no te guste. Créeme, tampoco me gusta a mí —agregó con evidente molestia en la voz. Quinn apretó los puños—. No porque me caigas mal, sino porque conozco a mi amiga.

»Puede aparentar fortaleza pero es completamente ingenua y con un punto frágil. Como todos. Cree en las segundas oportunidades de las personas e insiste una y otra vez en salvar a los que ya no tienen salvación. Como tú, por ejemplo. En serio, quiero creer que esta vez será diferente y por fin encontrará a alguien que desea ser salvado pero hasta el momento, solo veo fracaso, y más fracaso. Y más cuando se trata de ti. —La amiga de Berry suspiró antes de agregar—. Escucha, rubia. Rachel no necesita tu basura, que le permitas acercarse y luego alejarla de ti rompiéndole el corazón. Para eso ya tiene a Brody. Ella… ella tiene un corazón que no cabe en su pecho, puede ser odiosa e insufrible a veces pero no me imagino mi vida ni la Kurt sin su optimismo e intensidad, o su visión positiva de la vida aunque no la haya. Y si tengo que ser honesta, tengo miedo que pierda todo eso por culpa de las decepciones. Su madre la abandonó, sé que conoces la historia; su primer novio le lanzó huevos hasta el cansancio, de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, aun sabiendo lo traumático que podía significar eso para ella. Sin mencionar que el imbécil arrogante sabían quién era su madre. Su actual novio se fue a Los Ángeles y la dejó aquí, aun diciendo que la amaba. Y luego estas tú. La chica nueva, misteriosa y sexy, con un pasado turbio. Quizás no tan turbio, pero si enigmático. La chica que le hizo sentir la necesidad de estar cerca, de crear una conexión y que ahora le rompió el corazón. Es posible que tú no sepas lo que significas para Rachel, pero si no sabes lo que mi amiga significa para ti, entonces tendré que pedirte que te alejes de ella. Al menos hasta que averigües qué es lo que realmente quieres. Porque tu mierda no es solamente tuya, nos salpica a todos.

—Veo que estás haciendo amistad con nuestra querida vecina —comentó la voz de Kurt bajando las escaleras.

Pero Quinn no le dio importancia. Estaba paralizada procesando las palabras que la amiga de Rachel le había soltado casi sin respirar. Dejó a un costado su molestia con la rubia —ella ya sabía que estaba «defectuosa», que una persona se lo recordaba, era lo de menos— y se enfocó en otro trozo de la conversación. Algo que la dejó paralizada, y que hizo que apretara los puños con fuerzas. Si averiguaba algún día quien había sido ese imbécil que osó maltratar a Rachel lanzándole huevos, juraba, sobre su libro favorito, que le haría pagar con creces ese mal momento. Daba igual si era alguien de su pasado o no. Lo pagaría. Aunque si iba a actuar de justiciera, quizás lo mejor era ajusticiarse a sí misma primero. Por su culpa, y de su gran boca floja, la morena ya no formaba parte de su vida.

En cuanto dejó de rabiar a causa del ex-novio, o lo que fuera, de Rachel, se concentró en volver a su molestia con Kitty fulminándola con la mirada. Podría molestarse con la rubia, pensar correctamente que esa chica no tenía ningún derecho a decirle todo lo que le dijo, gritarle en la cara que ella no era ningún caso perdido —no desde que Rachel llegó a su vida. Estaba completamente perdida, sí, pero no era un caso perdido en lo más mínimo—, pudo golpear a la amiga de la morena solo por haberle hablado de la forma en que lo hizo, pudo haberle dicho muchísimas cosas más, ponerla en su sitio, pero una parte de ella no podía llevar a cabo nada de eso porque sabía que la actitud de la rubia era la misma que seguramente adoptaría ella si lastimasen a alguien importante en su vida.

¿Y si alguien le rompía el corazón a Frannie de la misma forma en que ella rompió el de Rachel? ¿O si se trataba de Santana? ¿De su madre? Lo más probable era que ella fuera menos… correcta que Wilde a la hora de dejar las cosas claras —no era tan diplomática como la rubia bajita a la hora de las amenazas—, pero el sentimiento detrás de eso sería el mismo: proteger lo que tanto quería. Y era evidente que la joven quería a Rachel.

—Disculpa a Kitty —volvió a hablar Hummel que había llegado al lado de su amiga—. Se vuelve como un perro rabioso cuando se trata de cuidar a nuestra amiga.

—Qué manía tienen tú y Berry de disculparse por mí —indicó Kitty poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sobre todo con esta mujer —se giró para mirar a Quinn que dio un amenazante paso hacia ella—. No es nada personal, rubia, en serio, pero ahora mismo estas en mi lista negra. Oh, no, espera… tú eres mi lista negra —agregó sin dejar la seriedad en ningún momento—. Te repito, si no sabes lo que quieres, apártate. Al menos hasta que lo sepas. Y tú, Porcelana, nos vamos. Tenemos que recoger ese maldito vestido de una vez o nos mataran.

—Ve a buscar un taxi mientras me despido de Quinn —murmuró Kurt. Kitty puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente antes de perderse de vista. El amigo de Rachel se acercó a Fabray y le tomó de las manos. El joven guardó silencio un buen rato antes de volver a hablar—. De nuevo, disculpa a Kitty. Te juro que no es tan mala. Es solo que… Bueno, tú sabes. La diferencia entre ella y yo es que ella se queda con el sufrimiento detrás de las palabras de Rachel. Yo, en cambio, me quedo con el mensaje…

¿Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?

— ¡Hummel! —Gritó Kitty desde la entrada—. Ya está el taxi.

— ¡Ya voy! En fin, Quinn… —continuó el joven—. Como veras, yo no te «odio» tanto como Kitty. Aunque lo cierto es que estoy molesto porque le hayas roto el corazón a mi amiga, pero te otorgaré el beneficio de la duda porque veo que Rachel no es la única que está sufriendo con todo esto. Y no intento decirte lo que tienes que hacer porque pareces ser una persona adulta. Lo que si voy a decirte es que, si Rachel es importante para ti, soluciona cuanto antes lo que sea que haya pasado entre las dos. Y ahora me voy si no quiero que Kitty me asesine —agregó el joven con una media sonrisa. Se acercó a Quinn y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Antes de perderse completamente de vista, soltó—: Por cierto, Rachel también te echa de menos.

¿Cómo sabia ese chico parecido a Pinocho que ella extrañaba a la morena? Bueno, no es que la extrañase porque solamente habían pasado dos días pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Empezó a echarla de menos desde el momento en el que la vio entrar en ese maldito taxi. Y no verla esos días solo alimentaba ese anhelo. Todavía seguía esperando que llegara alguien que le explicase cómo era posible que la morena haya caído en su vida como si nada y se tomara la libertad de hacerle sentir cosas que jamás sintió antes.

Sacudió la cabeza con molestia, porque sabía que esa explicación jamás llegaría, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al tercer piso le lanzó una penetrante y esperanzadora mirada a la puerta del departamento de Rachel. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso porque de lo contrario la desilusión, al no tener respuesta alguna, iba a aplastarla en cualquier momento. Con desgana y resignación apartó la mirada y continuó subiendo escalones hasta su piso. En cuanto llegó a su departamento, el recuerdo de Rachel apoyada en la pared al lado de la entrada la invadió por completo. Casi al mismo tiempo que las ganas de llorar abrazada a una almohada en su cama y con Winter a sus pies.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su departamento, tiró el bolso a un costado y se recostó en el sofá con la mirada al techo. No podía mirar a las paredes porque recordaba que las había pintado con Rachel. No podía mirar hacia la cocina porque recordaba que allí había estado hablando con Rachel. No podía mirar hacia su habitación porque al lado estaba la ventana en la cual ambas se pararon cuando visitaron el departamento por primera vez. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel y más Rachel. Mirase donde mirase el recuerdo de la morena la perseguía. Y eso solo dejaba en evidencia lo permanente y esencial que se había vuelto la joven en su vida.

Kitty le había pedido que si no sabía lo que significaba Rachel para ella, se apartara. Y con gusto hubiese dado ese paso al costado, pero lo cierto era que, aunque su mente no quisiera admitirlo o ponerle nombre, su interior sabía muy bien lo que la joven significaba para ella. La morena no era ningún soplo de aire nuevo en su vida, ninguna vía de escape, ninguna segunda oportunidad. No. Rachel era mucho más que eso. Rachel logro que su ennegrecido y duro corazón volviera a sentir, Rachel consiguió que ella deseara estar cerca de alguien, que quisiera ser parte de algo. Rachel consiguió que ella volviera a unirse a su familia. Quizás inconscientemente, pero lo hizo. Rachel ya era una parte de ella, parte esencial, no podía apartarla como si nada sin sentir que le arrancaban de un tirón y sin anestesia una parte vital de sí misma.

Sabía que podía vivir sin Rachel… pero no quería vivir sin ella.

En un acto completamente impulsivo, tomó su teléfono del bolso y volvió a tirarse en el sofá. Agradecía no tener fotografías de la morena en la galería de su Smartphone porque de lo contrario se hundiría en la patética situación de mirar dichas imágenes como si fuera una adolescente enamorada, suspirando por el objeto de su deseo, la razón de su insomnio, y un sinfín de sobrenombres por los cuales podría identificar a Rachel. Aun así, y porque si no hacía algo patético no sería ella, paseó su pulgar sobre los contactos de WhatsApp hasta que dio con el de la morena.

 **Mi adorable caos**

Últ. Conexión hoy a las 11:33

 _Ya sé que no me hablas, y tienes toda la razón al no hacerlo, pero la invitación a la fiesta de mi padre sigue en pie._ (12:07)

 _Y sinceramente me gustaría que estuvieras allí._ (12:07)

Dejó pasar unos largos segundos y volvió a escribir:

 _Te echo de menos, Rachel._ (12:09)

 _Mucho._ (12:09)

No esperaba respuesta por parte de la morena, así que cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un resoplido. Era evidente que con Rachel a su alrededor se sentía desorientada, pero sin la morena se sentía completamente perdida. Como si hubiese entrado un laberinto y ni siquiera la _«regla de la mano derecha»_ pudiera ayudarla a salir de él. ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en alguien tan dependiente de otra persona? Casi que deseaba que Santana aun formara parte de su vida, porque con la latina por lo menos sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer y para dónde correr. Santana era lesbiana, Santana la entendería, Santana le daría una pista de qué camino escoger. Rachel, en cambio, tenía novio; Rachel era heterosexual. Y Rachel, era letal para ella. La morena con una sola mirada conseguía de ella lo que quisiera. ¿Podía haber alguien más patético que ella? ¿Le molestaba acaso saber que estaba a la merced de la joven? Extrañamente, no. Se sentía bien. Perdida pero bien. Y también, de cierta forma, completa.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero en cuanto abrió los ojos vio que ya había pasado poco más de una hora. Y quizás hubiese seguido durmiendo sino fuera por los golpes en la puerta de la entrada. No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con su hermana del otro lado con bolsos en sus manos. Lo que si le sorprendió fue encontrarse con el esposo de ésta dos pasos más atrás.

—Hola, Zachary —saludó cuando se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a sus invitados.

—Hola, Quinn —correspondió el moreno con una sonrisa a juego.

La menor de las Fabray no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio al esposo de Frannie, lo que si recordaba era que de eso habían pasado años. Muchos. Quizás los mismos que ella llevaba escapando de las personas. A lo mejor un poco más. No tenía nada, ni positivo ni negativo, que destacar de Zachary, salvo el momento en el cual se enfrentó a Russel cuando el embarazo de Frannie salió a la luz. Jamás había visto a su padre guardar silencio de la forma en que lo hizo cuando Zach le soltó ese _«Usted ya no dicta los pasos de su hija, ni yo tampoco lo hago ni lo haré nunca. Frannie es alguien libre y si a usted no le gusta cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora, entonces lo invito a que salga de nuestras vidas. Y solo por si se lo pregunta… sí, me casaré con su hija pero no por el embarazo, sino porque la amo»_ que tan sorprendidos dejó a todos.

Decirle a un tirano como Russel que él ya no daba las órdenes, era como obligar a un vegetariano a comer carne. Quinn jamás había disfrutado tanto de algo antes hasta ese momento. Incluso recordaba haber deseado que su sobrina heredara la determinación del padre a la hora de defender lo que quería. Todavía no podía saber si ese deseo se había cumplido o no, pero lo que si se podía ver era que quién había heredado algo de Zachary era Alex. Por ejemplo, la melena marrón y los ojos azules que ambos poseían.

—Frannie no dijo que vendrías. Pensé que te unirías a nosotras en Crown Lane —continuó Quinn mirando tanto a su hermana mayor como al esposo de ésta—. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

—Si lo que ofreces es agua, te lo rechazo —respondió Frannie siguiendo a la otra rubia hasta la cocina—. Pero si tienes algún licor fuerte, te lo acepto con gusto. Esto de ir a la fiesta de compromiso de papá me tiene de los nervios. ¿Quieres algo, cielo?

Zach negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al notar el tono meloso en la voz de su hermana. ¿No se suponía que era el ex-esposo de Frannie? Ella a sus ex's no los llamaba «Cielo». De hecho, ya casi ni recordaba como los llamaba, lo más seguro era que lo hubiese hecho por sus nombres propios, o algún derivado. Eso de llamar de manera cariñosas a sus parejas, no era lo de ella. Aunque, claro, ¿Qué se podía esperar de una persona que tenía un bloque de hielo en lugar de corazón? Aunque ese bloque comenzara a derretirse por culpa de una morena de piernas largas, flequillo recto y paciencia de hierro.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando, otra vez, Rachel apareció en su mente. Esa tarde no tenía tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos. Tenía que mentalizarse en el hecho de que, después de varios años, volvería a ver a su padre. Quizás Frannie haya tenido contacto con él todo ese tiempo, pero ella no. Y no sabía cuál sería su verdadera reacción en cuanto estuvieran frente a frente. Obviamente no iba a abrazarlo y a pegarle palmaditas en la espalda felicitándolo por casarse con la mujer con la cual le fue infiel a su primera esposa, pero tampoco podía crucificarlo. Su madre no le había educado de esa forma. Y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos de dirigió hacia la ducha dejando a su hermana y su esposo en la sala.

* * *

—Me encanta ese vestido —comentó Frannie media hora después cuando Quinn ya estaba vestida a punto de maquillarse—. El negro te sienta muy bien, y creo que iría mejor con el pelo recogido, ¿Tú qué opinas?

No sabía qué era lo que opinaba. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento, además de su padre, era el recuerdo de la mirada que Rachel le regaló cuando la vio, dos días atrás, con ese mismo vestido negro puesto. Solo por esa mirada había vuelto a la tienda, el día anterior, a comprar la prenda. Aunque lo hizo cuando la idiota de la vendedora, la misma que las atendió ese fatídico día, no estaba presente para preguntarle nuevamente ese tedioso _«¿Necesitas algo más?»_ que tantos problemas le había causado.

Cuando volvió a probarse el vestido, su mente automáticamente la llevó al momento en el que consultó con Rachel qué tal le quedaba, como por un momento creyó que la atracción que ella sentía era compartida. Y obviamente también la llevó a todo lo que se encadenó después. El vestido negro sin mangas y hasta las rodillas traía tantos recuerdos buenos como malos. No podía sentirse atractiva y elegante con él puesto sin recordar lo que había pasado la tarde en que lo eligió.

Tal y como Frannie sugirió, su cabello fue recogido por la mismísima rubia mayor. Quinn no dijo nada en ningún momento mientras su hermana le acomodaba los mechones de pelo rubio. Aunque tampoco tenía nada que decir. De haberlo hecho, seguramente terminaría lloriqueando de alguna manera absurda. No sabía si estaba sensible por los días que estaba pasando o si era por el simple hecho de ver a Frannie comportarse como una hermana mayor. Sea cual fuera la razón, ella no la sabia. Ni tampoco le importaba saber. Lo importante era que su hermana estaba allí con ella. Al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono móvil de ésta.

—No, escucha. Dijiste que irías, ¿Recuerdas? —Decía Frannie yendo de un lado al otro de la sala mientras Quinn se apoyaba en el hombro de Zachary colocándose los zapatos—. Me lo dijiste a mí… Ayer… No, no puedes… Ya sé que no es fácil, créeme, pero… Ok, escucha. Si no vas, jamás sabrás que es lo que habría pasado. Entonces… Espera, ¿Te escribió?... Wow… —balbuceó Frannie mirando raro a Quinn. La menor de las rubias frunció el entrecejo—. Ok, ¿Ves? Es un gran paso el que dio, ¿Crees que va por ahí escribiéndole a todo el mundo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Así que, no seas cabeza dura y por favor ve. Ya sabes la dirección… No, no. Te dejaran pasar. Confía en mí… Además, no tienes nada que perder, ¿O sí?... Entonces, ¿Iras?... ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace! Te veo allí en una hora entonces. Perfecto… Hasta luego.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Quinn con desconfianza. Se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. Su hermana era extraña a veces pero esa conversación lo era muchísimo más.

—Con… Hmm… ¿Zach? Sí, con Zach.

—Zach está aquí, Frannie —observó señalando al tipo que levantó la mano.

—Sí, yo estoy aquí, cariño. ¿Con quién…? Oh, espera… —gritó de golpe. Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho producto del susto—. ¿Estabas hablando con…? —pero la rubia menor no escuchó el nombre de la persona porque Zach se lo susurró al oído a Frannie tras haberse acercado a ella. Al parecer, su cuñado había acertado a juzgar por el movimiento de cabeza de su hermana—. Eres diabólica, Fabray… Y me encanta que lo seas.

—Tú me encantas a mí, Gallagher.

—Mierda. Ya empiezan —susurró Quinn con una mueca de asco en el rostro antes de avanzar hacia la salida. Se olvidó completamente de averiguar con quién había hablado Frannie. La cursilería vomitiva le hacía perder la memoria—. Si ya terminaron de hablarse como adolescentes empalagosos y repugnantes, entonces vámonos. Esa mierda de fiesta empieza en una hora y aunque mi padre se merece un tiro en la frente, no es cuestión de poner a prueba mi autocontrol para no hacerlo cuando nos reproche que llegamos tarde a su estúpido compromiso. ¿Crees que la zorra lo habrá convencido para que se tatúe el anillo?

—A papá no le gustan los tatuajes —recordó Frannie tomando su bolso y saliendo del departamento tomada del brazo de su esposo—. Al menos no en su cuerpo o en el de sus hijas. Si supiera que tenemos uno, por muy pequeño que sea, le daría un paro cardíaco.

—Me lo hubieras dicho antes y dejaba el que tengo de Ryan Seacrest al descubierto —comentó Quinn con maldad antes de esbozar una sonrisa a juego. Frannie la miró seriamente—. ¿Qué? Lo hago de buena hija que soy, Frannie. No podría ocultarle cosas a papá, y menos algo como eso. Y, por supuesto, no es para hacerle pasar un mal momento a un hombre tan… tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra contraria a «mierda»?

—No existe —comentó Zach con aire pensativo—. A menos que lo uses como sustantivo, entonces…

—Entonces, me aburres —interrumpió Quinn. El esposo de Frannie frunció el entrecejo antes de sonreír de medio lado.

—Ahora sé de dónde sacó Alyson su… personalidad —señaló Zach antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Quinn cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras—. Y, si se me permite opinar, no creo que a tu madre le guste saber que arruinaste un día especial para tu padre. Por muy miserable y ruin que haya sido él con ella. De cualquier forma, si piensas golpear a la nueva esposa, por favor, no la arrojes sobre la comida, ¿Puede ser? Sería un gran desperdicio.

—No te prometo nada —bromeó Quinn sonriendo antes de subir al Mercedes negro de su cuñado—. Todo depende de mi estado de ánimo.

—Uy, entonces ya estamos perdidos —intervino Frannie desde el asiento de copiloto.

* * *

No. Perdida estaba ella en ese mundo que nada tenía que ver con el suyo.

Su padre no solo era bueno manipulando personas, también lo era para sociabilizar con personas de dinero. Mucho dinero. Quinn jamás supo cuál era el verdadero título académico de su padre. Para ella, él trabajaba en una empresa constructora y eso era todo. No necesitaba saber más que eso. Y menos después que se enteró cómo era realmente Russel Fabray. Seguramente era alguien importante en lo que hacía porque en esa estúpida fiesta había desde políticos de cargos bajos hasta médicos reconocidos. Se preguntó si su padre conocería al señor Berry, y si lo hubiese invitado a su fiesta sabiendo que tenía como esposo a otro hombre. Era sabido, por todo aquel que lo conocía, que Russel no era tolerante con ese tipo de «abominación». ¿Qué cara pondría cuando supiera que su hija se había «contagiado» de eso que él consideraba una enfermedad? ¿Sería ella tan vengativa de decirle que se sentía atraída por una mujer solo para hacerle pasar a su padre un mal momento? No, Russel no merecía ni siquiera algo como eso de su parte. Si algo había perdido el ex-patriarca Fabray hacía años, eso era el derecho de saber y opinar acerca de la vida de una de sus hijas.

—Hola —saludó un tipo rubio de media sonrisa a su lado. Quinn lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza antes de mirar hacia otro lado—. Soy…

— ¿Me ves cara de que me interese saber quién eres? —interrumpió llevándose la copa de champan a los labios. Si iba a soportar a ese idiota coqueteando con ella, lo mejor sería hacerlo con un trago encima.

—No, pero…

—Zapatos Prada sin cordones. O quizás, son Givenchy —señaló mirando el calzado que el idiota frente a ella llevaba puesto. El brillo que emanaba el calzado la cegó un instante—. Posiblemente dos números más de lo que calzas. ¿No estarás tratando de contribuir a esa leyenda urbana que dice que el tamaño de los pies de un hombre es similar al de su…? —con un movimiento de cabeza señaló la entrepierna del tipo que abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿O sí? En fin, a mí no me interesa si eres… —levantó su dedo meñique y lo movió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hey, no te pases de lista —advirtió el rubio con molestia—. Yo estoy bien equipado, y si quisiera…

—Es que la que no quiere soy yo —volvió a interrumpir mirando otra vez de pies a cabeza a su acompañante—. Toda tu ropa, tu forma de pararte a mi lado, esa sonrisa de medio lado completamente patética, me indica que entre las jovencitas eres el rey del sexo. Pero en este momento, ante ti, tienes a una mujer con todas las letras. Una mujer que no se deja engañar por un zapato dos números más grandes y una billetera abultada. Que a estas alturas, creo es lo único abultado que tienes —agregó mirando nuevamente a la entrepierna del idiota. Le robó la copa de champan que tenía en la mano y se alejó unos pasos de él—. Por cierto, si lo que quisiera es un polvo, le pediría al cocinero el de hornear.

Le dio la espalda al rubio y a propósito, sabiendo que no le había quitado la mirada de encima, meneó mucho más su trasero al caminar. ¿Cómo iba a volver a la heterosexualidad si los tipos estaban cada vez más idiotas? O quizás era ella quien se había vuelto más intolerante con la idiotez ajena. Sea cual fuera la razón sentía que ningún hombre estaría a la altura de lo que deseaba para sí misma, pero… ¿Qué era lo que deseaba a ella realmente? Sin saber la respuesta a esa pregunta —o queriendo eliminar la repentina imagen de Rachel que apareció en su cabeza—, dejó a un costado la copa que le había robado al rubio imbécil y recorrió el lugar en busca de Frannie.

La mansión de Connecticut, que obviamente no le pertenecía a su padre, parecía antigua. Muy antigua. Las paredes rocosas y en tonos oscuros le daban ese aspecto. También tenía cierto aire lúgubre que a ella, a pesar de ser alguien solitario, le incomodaba. Como si el lugar pudiera reflejar como se sentía en su interior. Por suerte, todavía no se había cruzado con su padre para que esa sensación de soledad de intensificar más en ella. Al llegar, quien los recibió fue una joven de rostro pálido, sonrisa nerviosa y pelo rizado que había dicho ser la secretaria de Russel. Quinn se abstuvo de preguntarle si era la nueva amante de su padre. Más que nada porque si el viejo Fabray volvía a las viejas costumbres, eso ya no era asunto suyo. La loca tatuada recibiría de su propia medicina si Russel le ponía los cuernos.

Estaba viendo uno de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes, la fecha decía ser de la época del Renacimiento, cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella. En primera instancia pensó que se trata de su hermana, pero el aroma de perfume masculino que le inundó las fosas nasales le dio una señal de quién era en realidad. A pesar de todos esos años de lejanía, al parecer su padre no podía dejar de lado tres cosas: las mentiras, la manipulación y el perfume de marca internacional atrae zorras cazafortunas.

—Acabo de cruzarme con el más joven de los Collingwood y me ha dicho que mi hija pequeña lo insultó. ¿Es eso cierto?

Quinn no respondió enseguida, primero tomó otro trago de su copa de champan. Sonrió con ironía antes de girarse y clavar sus ojos verdes en los del mismísimo Russel Fabray. No veía a su padre en años, ¿Y lo primero que éste le decía después de tanto tiempo era un reproche? Obviamente no esperaba un _«te he echado de menos, hija»_ pero mínimo un _«Hola»_ , ¿No? Ahora ya sabía de quién había heredado su incapacidad de sentir cariño o apego hacia alguien. Miró por encima del hombro de su padre y al no ver ninguna zorra tatuada detrás de él, habló:

—Primero, y haciendo gala de la educación que mi madre me ofreció… Hola, Russel —saludó con una pizca de sarcasmo y malicia en la voz. Jamás había deseado lastimar tanto a alguien con sus palabras como en ese momento—. Segundo, ya no soy ninguna pequeña. Estoy cerca de los treinta. Pero supongo que eso lo sabrás, ¿No? Incluso los padres más horripilantes del planeta saben la fecha de nacimiento de sus hijos. Y tercero, no insulté a nadie. Un tipo vino a hacerse el galán conmigo y lo puse en su lugar. Eso fue todo.

Su padre seguía teniendo esa mirada fría que por años le había hecho temblar. Ya casi no había rastro de su melena rubia de color arena, en su lugar lo que quedaba era un océano de pelo blanco. Sus ojos verdes avellanas —los que ella había heredado— se encontraban rodeados de pequeñas arrugas a los costados, dejando al descubierto el paso de los años. Parecía estar un poco más delgado a como Quinn lo recordaba. Mucho más delgado. ¿Estaría enfermo? No, de estar enfermo, Frannie lo sabría. Russel no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención y la víctima. Aunque eso significase jugar de una manera retorcida y cruel con algo tan complejo como lo era una enfermedad. A lo mejor, solo estaba tratando de mantenerse en forma para que la idiota que tenía a su lado no lo cambiase por alguien mucho más joven y en mejor estado que él.

—Ese tipo que se te hizo el galán, como dices —indicó Russel con molestia—, es el hijo de uno de mis inversores, Quinn.

— ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa eso, Russel? —Replicó sintiendo algo que hacía tiempo no sentía: el nacimiento de una nueva decepción—. Me da igual si es el hijo del presidente, si descubrió la cura contra el SIDA o si es el último hombre sobre el planeta. Si es un patán conmigo, lo pondré en su sitio. Te guste a ti o no.

—Ese tipo será tu futuro esposo, Quinn. Te guste o no. Y soy «papá» para ti, no Russel, ¿Está claro?

—No, no está claro. —remarcó dando un amenazante paso hacia su padre. Atrás había quedado el tiempo en el cual se dejaba manejar por él—. Perdiste todo derecho sobre mí y mi vida, Russel. Ya no eres nadie para mí, y si hoy estoy aquí es porque mi hermana me lo pidió. No por ti. Mi padre murió en el mismo momento en el que abandonó a su esposa y a sus hijas por una vagina más joven. ¿Vas…? ¿Vas a pegarme? —preguntó sorprendida cuando su padre levantó una mano amenazante. Quinn apretó la mandíbula y dio otro paso más al frente—. No me das miedo, Russel. Ya no. No dependo de ti en ningún sentido. Y si tanto quieres que ese idiota, que dices que insulté, forme parte de tu familia, entonces cásate tú con él. Porque lo que a mi familia respecta, tú ya no formas parte de eso. —apretó los dientes y los puños alejándose de su padre. Pero antes de perderlo de vista, agregó con una sonrisa entre furiosa y maliciosa—: Oh, y antes de que lo olvide… me atraen las mujeres. No, corrijo. Me atrae una mujer. Una hermosa, paciente y espectacular mujer que tú jamás conocerás porque no mereces tener una nuera tan genial como ella.

Se sentía molesta, dolida, decepcionada y un paso de la asfixia. Quería golpear las paredes, romper cosas, algo que le ayudara a mitigar un poco la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Su padre no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo el mismo imbécil frío y calculador que ella recordaba que era. Si tenía que ser honesta, esperaba que Russel fuera un hombre nuevo, uno un poco más compañero, amable. No esperaba encontrarse con ese odioso, manipulador y dominante hombre que ella ya no lograba reconocer como su padre. Definitivamente, el viejo Fabray jamás cambiaría.

Para el colmo, ¿Qué era todo eso del futuro esposo para ella? ¿Su padre la había invitado solo para emparejarla con alguien? ¿No porque realmente quisiera compartir ese momento con ella? ¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera eso ya tenía. Su padre no dejaba el control y la manipulación ni siquiera el día de su fiesta de compromiso. Y ella nuevamente volvía a jugar el papel de una ficha de ajedrez. Y ni hablar de una nueva decepción por parte del hombre. ¿Algún día Russel dejaría de causar ese tipo de sentimiento en ella? ¿Dejaría de ser un imbécil sin reparo alguno en los demás? Por alguna extraña razón, deseó no ser como su padre. Aunque estaba bastante cerca de eso, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con Rachel.

Recordar a la morena, la llevó a agradecer el hecho de que la joven no estuviera allí con ella. De lo contrario, su amiga habría descubierto que lo idiota lo heredó de parte de su padre. ¿Qué hubiese dicho la morena se la escuchaba decir que le atraían las mujeres? ¿Habría descubierto que hablaba de ella? ¿Habría salido en su defensa aun sin saber la historia detrás de esa tortuosa relación de padre e hija? No, ella no se merecía para nada que alguien le defendiera. Destruía todo lo que tocaba, arruinaba todo lo bueno que le pasaba. No, definitivamente no merecía a alguien como Rachel junto a ella.

—Dime que la barra es libre —le pidió a Frannie cuando por fin la encontró cerca de un mini bar que allí había. Ignoró las protestas de su hermana mayor cuando le quitó el trago de la mano—. O por lo menos dime que esto es lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar la discusión que acabo de tener con tu padre. ¿Sabías que el hijo de perra quería que yo viniera solo para emparejarme con un imbécil que se quiere hacer el actor porno llevando zapatos dos talles más grandes?

— ¿De don…? Bebe más despacio —pidió Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido. Sobre todo cuando Quinn ignoró su pedido—. ¿De dónde sacas lo que acabas de decir?

—No me lo dijo directamente pero es bastante obvio —respondió la rubia menor sin entrar en más detalles.

Lo único que quería era beber hasta que ya no sintiera más. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pensó que podía lidiar con otra decepción más en su vida —una desilusión que llevaba por nombre el de su padre—, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para atravesar por algo como eso una vez más. ¿Tan mala hija había sido que ahora el puto karma le estaba devolviendo lo que había dado? ¿Tan mala persona era que se merecía vivir de decepción en decepción sin tener la posibilidad de curarse o escapar de eso?

Realmente quería dejar de sentir. Los sentimientos eran para las personas fuertes, para aquellos que tenían la voluntad suficiente como para poder lidiar con ellos sin salir perdiendo. Ella era una cobarde matriculada, los sentimientos no eran para alguien como ella que estaba constantemente huyendo. Los sentimientos eran para alguien como Rachel, que sabía lo que quería, cuándo lo quería y cómo lo quería. Y ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse que algo saliera mal. La morena no hacía nada mal. Era perfecta. A sus ojos lo era.

—Beberé este trago y luego me iré de aquí. Ni siquiera sé para qué vine —murmuró llevándole la copa de champan a la boca. De donde la había sacado no estaba segura pero agradecía que estuviera en su mano.

—Deja de beber —ordenó Frannie quitándole la copa antes de que diera el trago—. Mejor ve a dar una vuelta por ahí. No te iras de aquí hasta que sea hora de irnos, ¿Está claro? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar aquí? Papá me dijo frente a Zach que la única imperfección que tengo es estar casada con un don nadie. Y que si estaba arrepentida, él me presentaría a un tipo que valiera la pena. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió Zach con eso? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo, Quinn? Quise golpear a papá pero es su noche, y nosotras fuimos educadas por una madre que no aprobaría la violencia. Ni aunque su ex-esposo se lo mereciera. Así que, para demostrarle que somos mejores personas que él, tú y yo nos quedaremos aquí y disfrutaremos de la noche. Y no, no es barra libre. Tu padre es un viejo tacaño. Cuanto más tiene, más quiere.

—Es tu padre, no el mío. Yo acabo de decirle que está muerto para mí —contó Quinn recordando la conversación con Russel—. Créeme, estoy tan furiosa como aliviada. Oh, incluso le dije que me atraen las mujeres, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Frannie abrió los ojos como plato pero Quinn no supo si fue por lo que le acaba de contar o si había sido por el estruendo que se escuchó detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta en el lugar, preparada para reírse o insultar al idiota que dejó caer su copa, reconociendo al instante quién era la persona. Las palabras murieron en su boca, y a punto estuvo ella también de dejar caer su copa al suelo.

Con un vestido negro en detalles que dejaban ver pequeños trozos de piel, sobre todo en el vientre y parte de los pechos, Rachel, la mismísima Rachel Berry, la miraba entre horrorizada y perdida. Sus labios, pintados de un color morado suave completamente tentador, se abrían y cerraban casi imperceptiblemente, como si le costara respirar. Quizás fue por causa de esos detalles que Quinn no reparó en los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, o el extraño estremecimiento que sintió en su entrepierna. Pero cuando sí lo hizo, quiso golpearse a sí misma a causa de último detalle.

Después de dos días —y más drama que el Titanic, Bajo la misma estrella y En busca de la felicidad, juntas—, Rachel volvía a estar parada frente a ella. No había tiempo para sentirse excitada sexualmente, por muy sexy y atractiva que estuviera la morena. Y ya casi había superado ese estado cuando su mirada viajó hacia el sur encontrándose con las extensas piernas largas que Rachel dejaba al descubierto debido al vestido. La joven realmente había sacado a relucir todo su arsenal de seducción esa noche. Y Quinn hubiera avanzado hasta ella balbuceando un _«Es… Estas… Estas hermosa»_ , si no fuera que recordó lo que había dicho antes de escuchar el estruendo que hizo la copa al caer al suelo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos completamente aterrada. Rachel había escuchado que le atraían las mujeres —bueno, una—, solamente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la morena atara cabos y se diera cuenta que hablaba de ella misma. No, Rachel no tenía por qué saber que ella era la causa de su insomnio o del descontrol en su pecho. No tenía por qué saber que estaba hecha un revoltijo por su causa. Rachel no tenía que saber nada de nada. Y para eso tenía que hablar rápido. ¡Ya! Decir cualquier cosa. Algo que la sacase del apuro. Pero tampoco sabía que decir. ¡Estaba perdida! La garganta estaba obstruida por un nudo, sus manos temblaban y su espina dorsal estaba sudando frío. Ya no había rastro de alcohol en sus venas pero aun así se sentía algo mareada. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Cómo explicarse con la morena sin confesar lo que realmente sentía? ¿Cómo disculparse con la joven y decirle al mismo tiempo, no de forma tan directa, que le había echado muchísimo de menos? El verla parada frente a ella solo hacía que ese sentimiento creciera mucho más. Era increíble cómo podía estar cerca de alguien sintiéndose, al mismo tiempo, bastante lejos.

—Yo…

—El piso de arriba es más tranquilo —susurró Frannie en su oído dándole un pequeño empujoncito hacia Rachel que no había dejado de mirarla—. Habla con ella, Quinn. Y no lo arruines esta vez, ¿Ok?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Frannie ya se había perdido de vista. Y ella jamás supo cómo llegó al piso de arriba con Rachel pisándole los talones. Como tampoco supo cómo fue que entraron a una de las habitaciones que parecía ser un despacho o algo similar. De lo único que era consciente era de los descontrolados e irregulares latidos de su pecho. ¡Maldición! ¿En algún momento dejaría de pasar eso? ¿Dejarían de sudarle las manos? ¿O de temblarle las piernas? ¿O dejaría de mirar las de Rachel? Sacudió la cabeza y resopló varias veces mientras iba y venía de un lado al otro de la habitación. Tendría que superar todo eso si tenía intenciones de romper el silencio que se instaló entre ellas. Y lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque cuando juntó el valor suficiente para hablar, Rachel se apoyó en un viejo piano que allí había tomándose la cabeza con las manos, llamando su atención.

 _«Si hace eso una vez más arruinará su elegante peinado»_ , pensó Quinn dando un tambaleante paso hacia adelante. Aunque no sabía muy bien porqué lo hacía. Tal vez porque anhelaba el acercamiento con la morena.

—Tú… —susurró Rachel después de un buen rato en silencio. Quinn, a pesar de la incómoda situación, sonrió. Realmente había extrañado a esa joven. Y realmente se sentía atraída por ella si llegaba a esa conclusión solo con volver a escuchar su voz—. Todo… Todo este tiempo… Yo… Y resulta que… que tú… Pero,… pero, ¿Desde cuándo? O sea…

—Hey, para —interrumpió Quinn. Quizás Rachel notó su tono desesperado, porque guardó silencio automáticamente—. Vamos despacio y por partes, ¿Ok? Podríamos intentar con _«Hola»_ primero, y seguir por algo como, _«¿Qué demonios haces aquí?»_

—Tú me… Frannie me invitó, ¿Lo olvidas? —respondió Rachel después de unos largos segundos. Quinn se guardó para sí misma la sonrisa burlona que bailó en sus labios cuando la morena levantó el mentón y la miró de manera altanera. _«El orgullo ante todo»_ , pensó la rubia—. Así que no te creas tan importante, no vine por ti. Ni por tus… tus mensajes de esta mañana. Además, no sé porque habría de importarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer aquí. No soy nada ni nadie en tu vida, ¿Recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había pasado los dos últimos días hecha una mierda a causa de esas palabras. Ella misma las había dicho. Y ella misma había pagado las consecuencias. Rachel podía estar muy intrigada por lo que sea que haya escuchado mientras estaba a espaldas de ella, pero estaba claro que no olvidaba fácilmente. Quizás el enojo de la morena seguía igual o más afianzado que la última vez que se vieron. A juzgar por la forma y el veneno que Rachel escupió esas últimas palabras, era evidente que seguía dolida. Y si Quinn quería recuperarla, tenía que ser honesta.

Al menos un poco.

Se pasó las manos por la falda con intenciones de quitar el sudor de éstas —mientras que una parte de ella buscaba con la mirada alguna botella de licor o algo que contuviese alcohol—, antes de dar un paso hacia Rachel. Por primera vez en muchos años volvía a sentirse intimidada por la mirada de alguien. Y si tenía que ser honesta, no le disgustaba para nada sentirse de esa forma. Siempre y cuando fuera a causa de la morena.

—Yo… —empezó diciendo. Trago saliva antes de volver a hablar. Bajó la mirada porque no se creía con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentar los ojos chocolates de Rachel—. Tienes… Tienes toda la razón de estar odiándome, de… de decirme todas esas cosas dolorosas, de lastimarme como más te guste pero antes… antes quiero que sepas que no fui completamente honesta contigo. Yo… Mentí, Rachel.

—Eso ya… eso ya lo sé —murmuró la morena con los dientes apretados y una mirada furiosa—. Cuando querías esto tanto como yo, cuando me hacías creer que disfrutabas de mi compañía, todos estos meses fueron una mentira. No hace falta que…

— ¡Sí, si hace falta! —interrumpió. No sabía si sentirse furiosa o decepcionada de que Rachel pensara todo eso acerca de sus momentos juntas—. Luego, si quieres, me odias y desaparezco de tu vida pero antes déjame aclararte las cosas, señorita lo sé todo —soltó con ironía y dando un paso firme hacia al frente. Rachel no parecía querer protestar pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a creer en ella, dijera lo que le dijera. Aun así, Quinn no iba a quedarse callada—. Cuando dije que mentí, no me refería a nuestros momentos juntas. Hablaba de cuando te dije que no eras nada en mi vida. Mentí, ¿Ok? Tú eres… — _«vamos, suéltalo»_ , se ordenó mentalmente pero a último momento se arrepintió. No podía decirle a Rachel lo mismo que le había dicho a Frannie, no podía decirle a la mismísima morena que lo era todo en su vida. Así que, simplemente, cambió de táctica—. Eres… Eres letal para mí, Rachel. Y no lo digo como si fuera algo malo. Te grité que no eras nadie porque en realidad quería gritármelo a mí misma.

»Desde que llegaste a mi vida, tan entrometida e insistente como eres, lo único que he hecho es sentir. Todo el tiempo. Una cosa tras otra. ¿Sabes lo que eso puede llegar a significar para alguien como yo? ¿Alguien que lo tiene todo controlado? ¿Qué lleva años escondida bajo una roca evitando sentir? Estaba aterrada… y todavía lo estoy, porque tenerte cerca es sentir que le estoy entregando algo vital de mi misma a otra persona. No sé qué es ese algo, solo sé que desde que eres parte de mí, ya no soy esa persona fría, indiferente. Quizás con el resto de las personas sí. Todavía sigo creyendo que todos son unos imbéciles. Pero contigo… Contigo soy diferente. Una mejor versión de mi misma. Una versión que me gusta. Y entonces me asusté. Porque empecé a sentir que si tú me decías _«tírate al suelo»_ , yo lo hacía. Si me lanzabas la pelota, yo iba a buscarla. Si me decías _«haz el muertito, Quinn»_ , yo me dejaría caer hacia atrás o para un costado simulando mi muerte como los hacen los perros. Estaba convirtiéndome en una de esas personas que tanto detesto. Estaba convirtiéndome en alguien dependiente de los demás. Alguien dependiente de ti.

Rachel no decía nada, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Y cuando Quinn la vio tambalearse como si se fuera a desmayar, rápidamente acudió a su lado y la tomó de la cintura. Por suerte, además de un piano, había un sofá, que parecía ser el objeto más antiguo de todo el lugar, lleno de polvo. Pero a Quinn no le importó. Rachel parecía al borde del desmayo y eso era lo único importante. Una vez que la morena parecía estar mejor, la dejó sola en el sofá pero solo para buscar un poco de agua.

—Bebe —le ordenó en voz baja tendiéndole un vaso. Puede que en el lugar no haya alcohol pero, por suerte, alguien parecía lo bastante sensato como para poner agua en la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa agua ahí? Eso ya era otra cosa. Sacudió la cabeza para no perturbarse más de lo que estaba y se sentó al lado de Rachel inclinando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Estas…? ¿Estas mejor?

—Sí, gracias —susurró la morena mordiéndose el labio. El silencio reinó varios largos segundos antes de que Rachel se girara para mirarla. Si alguna de las dos reparó en la mano de Quinn que descansaba en la espalda de la morena, no lo dijeron—. ¿Por qué no…? Deberías… ¿Es cierto? ¿Todo lo que… lo que dijiste? ¿Es cierto? —Quinn bajó la mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Quinn? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué elegir lastimarme antes de decirme las cosas a la cara?

—No lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. Todo es nuevo para mí. Todo esto. Ser amiga de alguien, conocer personas y no querer hacer nada que evite que entren en mi vida. Sentir como fluye la confianza hacia esa persona. ¿Crees que le regalo mis libros a cualquiera? ¿Qué les escrib…? —pero guardó silencio de golpe. Como si una revelación se hubiese presentado ante ella—. Tú… Frannie… Ella y tú… La llamada de…

—No tengo nada que decir a eso —se defendió la morena con altanería y apartando la mirada—. Creía que estábamos hablando de ti, no de…

—Exacto. Y a estas alturas, tú ya eres parte de mí, Berry. Te guste o no te guste —replicó disimulando los nervios. ¿Siempre iba a ser así con Rachel? ¿Un tira y afloja constante donde los nervios serían los protagonistas principales?—. Así que si hablamos de mí, hablamos de ti. Eras tú la que habló este mediodía con mi hermana, ¿Sí o no?

—Lo repito, no tengo nada que decir a eso —respondió la morena cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Eres desquiciante, Berry! —explotó Quinn poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con molestia mientras iba enumerando con los dedos—: Eres odiosa, arrogante, tediosa, densa, insoportable, hermosa, cariñosa, avasalladora, me vuelves loca, provocas que sienta cosas que jamás sentí antes y otras que ya había enterrado. Siento que estoy cambiando por ti y eso, en lugar de parecer completamente intolerable, me gusta. Porque me gusto como soy cuando estoy contigo. Pero al parecer, que seas especial para mí, no es suficiente para ti. ¡No! ¿Cómo iba a ser suficiente eso para alguien como la perfecta Rachel Berry? Que tiene el novio perfecto, el trabajo perfecto, los amigos perfectos, el… Oh, casi lo olvido. Tu amiguita Kitty me enfrentó esta mañana. Cuando la veas dile que no necesito que alguien más me recuerde que soy poca cosa para ti. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por eso me alejo! ¡Porque eres esa maldita luz entre tanta oscuridad! ¡Demonios! ¡Eres mi maldita persona especial, Rachel! ¡¿Y por qué mierda no hay alcohol en este lugar?!

—Está… Hay una botella… ahí —balbuceó la morena señalando a una de las esquinas.

Por un largo rato ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Quinn había encontrado la botella que la morena había señalado pero no la había abierto. Solamente la sostenía entre sus manos para tenerlas ocupadas y no hacer algo estúpido. Como ir a abrazar a Rachel, por ejemplo. La joven camarera seguía sentada en el sofá con la mirada puesta en cada movimiento que realizaba la rubia. El silencio, extrañamente no se sentía ni tenso ni incómodo. Era como si fuera necesario para ambas, para esclarecer sus pensamientos y decidir qué era lo que pasaría con ellas a partir de las palabras de Quinn.

—Era yo quien habló por teléfono con Frannie —susurró la morena poniéndole fin al silencio—. Tenías razón.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Quinn después de unos segundos mirándola directamente.

— ¿Porque qué?

— ¿Por qué viniste, Rachel? Y quiero la respuesta sincera. Sé que mi hermana te agrada pero no es por ella que estas aquí, ¿Cierto? —Había una clara muestra de ruego en la voz de la rubia—. ¿Cierto?

—Y si digo que vine por tu padre, aunque no lo conozco, ¿Me creerías? —bromeó la morena con una media sonrisa. Fabray, a varios metros de distancia, imitó la sonrisa antes de negar con la cabeza—. Sabes bien porqué, o por quién, estoy aquí, Quinn. Me rompiste el corazón, y aun así me haces falta, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dos días! Dos días pasaron, y tu ausencia se nota completamente.

—Quizás porque… porque no tienes con quien pelear —señaló la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír. Ni siquiera bajo amenaza admitiría que tras las palabras de la morena, la esperanza se instaló en su interior—. Tienes que admitir que llevábamos varios meses sin tener un drama como este.

— ¿Lo disfrutas? —quiso saber la morena, después de un rato, sentándose en mitad de la sala con las piernas cruzadas. Quinn la imitó antes de colocar la botella de whisky entremedio de las dos y responder con una negación de cabeza—. Yo tampoco. Tú crees que yo caí en tu vida como si nada, Quinn, que alteré tu mundo, que cambie cosas en ti. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás es reciproco? ¿Qué a lo mejor mi mundo también cambió por ti? ¿Qué yo no te esperaba? ¿Qué no sé porque me afecta que me alejes todo el tiempo de ti? ¿O que realmente sé porque quiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo?

Puesto de esa forma, la repuesta habría sido un rotundo y sincero no. ¿Tan hermética y egocéntrica había sido que no pensó en cómo sería para la morena toda esa situación? ¿Cómo se sentiría la joven? ¿Qué pensaría realmente? Desde el principio había asumido que Rachel insistía porque era parte de su personalidad, jamás se había detenido a pensar que quizás la morena lo hacía sin saber por qué. Sabía que la joven sufría con los distanciamientos pero jamás pensó que lo haría de la misma forma que ella.

—Yo tampoco sé para donde correr, Quinn —continuó Rachel en voz baja, como si temiera romper la burbuja que las rodeó a ambas—. Lo único que tengo claro es que será siempre hacia donde estés tú. Tú también eres letal para mí. Eres como un imán, cuanto más intento alejarme de ti, más es la atracción que siento luego. Porque juro que intenté, miles de veces, sobre todo al principio, dejarte ir porque sabía que tú no me querías ahí contigo. Y mírame ahora, estoy aquí diciéndote que tú también eres especial para mí. Dices que soy perfecta, que mi vida es perfecta. Déjame decirte que pienso que la perfección está sobrevalorada, y… y que estoy contenta de decir que tú eres lo único imperfecto en mi vida.

—Soy un desastre, Rachel.

—Y yo adoro los desastres, Quinn.

Fabray tragó saliva reprimiendo las lágrimas. No le fue difícil notar que la morena estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. Incluso cuando dijo esas últimas palabras se le notaba la voz rota. Quiso abrazarla, quedarse pegada a la joven durante toda una eternidad mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo especial e importante que era en su vida. Pero no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque su cuerpo no respondía a la orden. Era como si le obligase a permanecer en el mismo lugar porque un movimiento en falso y lo arruinaría todo de nuevo. Estaba segura de eso. Como también sabía que no había nada más para decir entre ellas dos.

El juego ya estaba expuesto. Quizás los sentimientos de Quinn no eran correspondidos, no los románticos, pero los de amistad estaban ahí. Era especial para Rachel, solo eso contaba en ese momento. Y eso era suficiente para hacerle ver que seguir huyendo no serviría de nada. Correr todo el tiempo, jamás lleva a buen puerto. A veces es necesario parar, respirar y volver a retomar un camino distinto. Uno que lleve al final que se espera.

—Brody me invitó a pasar unos días en Los Ángeles —comentó Rachel poniéndose de pie. Quinn iba a hacer lo mismo pero se quedó sentada mirando al frente en cuanto el nombre del idiota salió a la luz—. Le dije que lo pensaría pero lo cierto es que rechazaré la invitación. Necesito pensar con claridad, y con el allí y tú aquí, no puedo. Lo mejor será poner distancia un tiempo. Necesito estar completamente segura que tenerte en mi vida es un deseo y no un capricho. Y tú tienes que pensar lo mismo.

—Nadie está completamente seguro de nada —murmuró apretando con fuerzas la botella cerrada entre sus manos.

—Lo sé, pero si no quiero perderte de nuevo por una estupidez, tengo que estarlo —replicó Rachel.

Quinn podía notar a la morena arrodillada detrás de ella. Solamente tenía que girarse unos centímetros y sus rostros quedarían prácticamente pegados uno al otro. Unos milímetros y podría besarla como deseaba. Pero no lo haría. Rachel tenía razón. Ya se habían encontrado y perdido una a la otra muchísimas veces a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Era hora de parar y poner todo en orden. Saber con claridad qué era lo que querían y volver a empezar de nuevo.

—Y descuida, hablaré con Kitty —susurró la morena en su oído provocando otra vez esa ola de excitación en Quinn, junto con un vuelco en su estómago y el familiar aleteo en su pecho. Quizás, si no hubiera estado completamente perdida en esas sensaciones, habría notado que la mano de la morena se escurría entre la suya hasta quitarle la botella de whisky de las manos—. Me llevo esto. No voy a beberla pero tampoco quiero que lo hagas tú, ¿Ok? Quiero que estés plenamente consciente cuando pienses en nosotras. No quiero arrepentimientos luego, Quinn.

Deseó fervientemente que la morena no se alejase de su espalda. Incluso estuvo a punto de tomar las manos de la joven y obligarla a que le rodee la cintura con sus diminutos y delicados brazos. Pero nada es para siempre, y cuando se dio cuenta, Rachel ya estaba de pie cerca de la salida. La morena carraspeó para llamar su atención. Quinn la descubrió con medio cuerpo afuera de la habitación y con su mano libre sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

—Quizás si en el futuro, y espero que sea uno cercano, nos volvemos a encontrar, podamos hablar de tu… de tu atracción por las mujeres —Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y Rachel simplemente le sonrió con dulzura y algo más que la rubia no logró descifrar—. Me intriga mucho saber cómo pasó eso, si te soy honesta. Y siguiendo el camino de la honestidad… —agregó antes de soltar un suspiro. Quinn se puso de pie rápidamente cuando la vio acercarse nuevamente a ella con la botella en la mano—. Te eché mucho de menos estos días. Y sé que haré lo mismo en los que vendrán.

La rubia se entregó por completo a la caricia en su mejilla derecha y al beso que la morena dejó en la izquierda. Sus manos automáticamente volaron la cintura de la joven sosteniéndola. No supo si era por su atracción o qué, pero le pareció que el beso duró más de lo pautado y quemó más de lo esperado. Se mordió el labio para no soltar un suspiro cuando Rachel finalmente se alejó de ella. Aunque su frente se pegó a su mejilla antes de abrazarla escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar.

—Lo sé —susurró la morena haciéndole cosquillas a la piel de Quinn. Se alejó de la rubia y le sonrió aunque sus ojos estuvieran llorosos—. Cuento con ello.

—No te libraras fácilmente de mí, Berry —gritó cuando la morena ya estaba de regreso a la salida—. Recuerda que soy…

—Una idiota —interrumpió Rachel sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Una idiota?

—Una idiota.

La mirada detrás de esas palabras, le hizo saber a Quinn que la morena también buscaba ese detalle que le hiciera creer que todavía existía complicidad en ellas. Y lo encontraron. Quizás por eso, Rachel cerró la puerta con una sonrisa radiante, a pesar de la situación, y Quinn se quedó en el interior con una sonrisa idiota en los labios y su corazón esperanzado en una mano. No todo estaba perdido, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Un tiempo que ambas necesitaban. Y quizás, solo quizás, con el tiempo se replantaría la idea de conquistar a la morena.

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Era una idiota.

Su idiota.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Antes que nada, sé que estuvieron pidiendo regalo de Navidad y juro que intenté escribir algo para esa fecha. Obviamente no llegué, pero se está trabajando en algo para Año Nuevo. No es una promesa que vaya a ser publicado, asi que no se ilusionen mucho. Solo se los comento para que sepan que leo sus comentarios y tomo en cuenta sus pedidos. Crucemos los dedos para que pueda publicar algo para esa fecha. Repito, no se ilusionen esperando porque no es algo seguro, es algo que se empezó a escribir recién y es posible que no llegue a tiempo, ok?_

 _Ahora si... Feliz Año Nuevo a todos en caso de que no nos leamos antes de esa fecha!_

 _Hasta la próxima._


	17. XVII

**16**

* * *

Acomodó su bolso sobre el hombro y le lanzó una quinta, o la sexta —no estaba segura. Quizás era la séptima—, mirada al Spotlight, justo frente a ella. Era absurdo pensar que el lugar había cambiado en todo ese mes de ausencia en la ciudad pero allí estaba ella, creyendo que algo así pasaría. Desde afuera, el café-bar se veía igual a como estaba la última vez que estuvo allí. Dani, detrás de la barra, ojeaba una revista con aire aburrido, hablaba con algunos de los clientes que se acercaban a ella, reía con otros. Rachel, mientras tanto, y hermosa como siempre, se paseaba entre las mesas sirviendo café con esa sonrisa que parecía no poder borrarse jamás de sus labios.

Después de un mes, su corazón volvía a latir de manera descontrolada. Quizás era debido a su atracción por la morena, tal vez porque llevaba un mes sin verla. O simplemente porque se trataba de Rachel. Sea cual fuera la razón, eso era lo de menos. Lo realmente importante era que volvía a estar cerca de la joven. Aunque ya no se hablasen ni para saludarse.

Tras la charla con Rachel en la fiesta de compromiso de su padre, regresó a su departamento, preparó el equipaje y al día siguiente regresó a Ohio con Frannie. Si iban a poner distancia entre las dos, debía ser ella quien diera un paso al costado. La morena tenía todo en Nueva York, sus amigos, su trabajo, su rutina diaria. Absolutamente todo. Ella en cambio, no tenía nada ni nadie por lo cual quedarse en la ciudad. Había perdido su trabajo, no tenía amigos y si tenía que ser honesta, no le desagradaba para nada volver a su refugio en Lima. Adam y Spencer podrían haber sido el suficiente incentivo como para quedarse en la ciudad pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Rachel tenía razón, necesitaban alejarse una de la otra y pensar con claridad qué era lo que querían realmente. La morena había hablado de ser un deseo y no un capricho. Cuando la joven dijo eso, ella ya tenía bien en claro lo que era Rachel en su vida. No era un capricho, no era un deseo, no era una segunda oportunidad, no era una amiga. No era nada más que un simple dolor de cabeza y una patada en el culo a su orgullo y soledad auto infligida. Un atractivo dolor de cabeza y una adorable patada en el culo. Eso era la morena en su vida. Además de ser también una parte vital, por supuesto. Como lo era el aire para respirar, los ojos para ver, las manos para tocar o el oído para escuchar.

Rachel era los cinco sentidos en un cuerpo de mujer con piernas largas. Y si no quería perder ninguno de sus sentidos, no debía perder a la morena. Debía, quería y necesitaba tener a la joven en su vida. Era lo único en lo que pensaba desde que viajó a Lima. El primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormir. En el mejor de los sentidos —y porque si hubiese sido buena con palabras cursis, las usaría sin dudarlo—, la morena era un parásito. De esos que se meten bajo la piel de uno, recorren todo a su antojo alojándose en el lugar menos pensado y consumen a su anfitrión cada día un poco más, sin la más mínima intención de desaparecer en un futuro próximo.

Sí, era un parásito.

Un lindo parásito del cual ella no quería librarse.

El mes que pasó lejos de la Gran Manzana le sirvió para conocerse a sí misma. Como uno de esos momentos en los cuales te reencuentras contigo mismo, en los que sabes que llevas un tiempo yendo por un camino que no te conduce a nada y de repente, por uno de los lados, ves una desviación que tiene un cartel que dice _«La oportunidad de enderezar tu patética y desastrosa vida»_. Entonces te planteas tomar esa desviación o seguir el camino que llevabas. Quinn finalmente tomó el desvío.

Descubrió algo que ya sabía: no necesitaba al resto del mundo, y el mundo no la necesitaba a ella. Seguía rabiando y gruñendo a todo aquel que se acercaba, miraba con frialdad a cualquiera que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, deseaba continuamente golpear a todo aquel que considerase idiota —la mayoría de las personas— pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando estaba rodeada de las personas que le importaban. Su familia, por ejemplo. Había descubierto también que confiar en alguien no era signo de debilidad, sino un acto necesario de estupidez. Obviamente seguía creyendo que era una pérdida de tiempo el permitirse depositar algo tan valioso como la confianza en alguien con instintos tan destructivos —por ejemplo, el ser humano— pero por lo menos ya no se encerraba bajo tantos muros.

En lo que respectaba a Rachel, todo estaba bastante claro. Dejando de lado su atracción por la morena, realmente deseaba que la joven fuese parte de su vida. Daba igual si lo hacía como amiga, como vecina de edificio o como la camarera del Spotlight. Lo esencial era tener a diario la visión de su sonrisa o de esos ojos marrones capaces de derretir hasta el iceberg que hundió al Titanic.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Los nervios, como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba en presencia de la morena o cerca de ella, no estaban dándole tregua. Por lo que, cuando se decidía a dar un paso hacia el café-bar, retrocedía tres más. Solamente debía cruzar la calle, ir a la vereda de enfrente y entrar al Spotlight como si nada. Pedir un café, sentarse en su mesa habitual y perderse en un libro. Solo eso. Como al principio de toda esa historia. Ni siquiera tenía que entablar conversación con Rachel, no tenía ni siquiera porqué mirarla. Pero, obviamente, una cosa era lo que tenía qué hacer, y otra muy diferente era lo que deseaba hacer.

—En algún momento tendrás que entrar —comentó alguien a su izquierda. No necesitó girarse para saber de quién se trataba. El acento inglés y el reflejo de la pantalla de un teléfono móvil, eran respuestas suficientes—. Su turno terminar a las seis de la mañana y, sinceramente, quedas un poco psicópata parada aquí, esperando vaya uno a saber qué.

—Recuérdame porqué te traje conmigo y no te tiré del avión en pleno vuelo —pidió, esta vez sí, girándose para mirar a su acompañante. Camille despegó la mirada del teléfono móvil y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Tendría que haberte dejado encerrada en el baño del avión. Me digo eso todas las noches.

—Si, en tu rezo incluyes el mantra de _«soy heterosexual, soy heterosexual. ¿Verdad, Diosito, que soy heterosexual?»_ —replicó la hija de Frank volviendo la vista al teléfono móvil.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Si tenía que responder con honestidad, no sabía con exactitud porqué razón «invitó» a Camille a pasar unos días en su departamento. Quizás porque después de un mes conviviendo en Lima, y de ver el tipo de relación que la adolescente tenía con Frank, podía decir que empezaba a tener un poco de empatía por la joven. Frank era de lejos, mucho mejor padre de lo que Russel alguna vez había llegado a ser, pero aun así había algo que no permitía que conectase con su hija como debería. A lo mejor por los años de ausencia, la edad de Camille, la impotencia de Frank al no poder acercarse a la adolescente. Había un mar de factores que pudiesen contribuir a la falta de relación, pero Quinn intentaba no involucrarse demasiado en ese asunto. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era poner un poco de distancia entre padre e hija. Con un poco de suerte, se echarían de menos lo suficiente como para no discutir la próxima vez que se vieran.

—Ok, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo —afirmó Camille guardando el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Tomó a Quinn del brazo y comenzó a caminar cruzando la calle—. Ya sé que hace como un mes que no la ves, y sinceramente me importa un bledo el tipo de relación que hay entre tú y Rachel, pero lo único que te voy a pedir es que no me dejes en ridículo, ¿Está claro?

— ¿Te puedo pedir algo yo? —preguntó con las manos temblorosas mientras se iban acercando al Spotlight. Camille, a su lado, asintió con el entrecejo fruncido—. No me dejes tú hacer el ridículo, ¿Ok?

—Tú eres una ridiculez ambulante pero… haré mi mejor intento —fue la respuesta de la adolescente. Se detuvieron en la vereda del café-bar y, viendo que nadie les prestaba atención, Camille se paró delante de Quinn acomodándole los mechones de pelo rubio y la blusa—. Eres un desastre, Quinn. Y tienes las puntas completamente arruinadas, tendrás que cortarte el pelo pronto, pero fuera de eso… creo que estas bien, y… y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿Ok? Te apuesto mi teléfono, y sabes que mi teléfono es mi vida, a que ella está esperando verte también.

— ¿Lo…? ¿Lo crees? —balbuceó.

—Completamente.

Era extremadamente ridículo. Estaba cerca de cumplir los veintiocho años y estaba buscando apoyo emocional en una adolescente casi diez años menor. Ella no era así, no buscaba apoyo en nadie, era alguien independiente. Obviamente no pensaba admitir, ni siquiera bajo tortura, que sentirse apoyada por alguien, además de Rachel o Frannie, era algo que le hacía sentir muy bien. Aunque ese alguien fuera la adolescente rebelde e insoportable de Camille Douson, la hija del novio de su madre.

Quería entrar disimuladamente al Spotlight, sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro del lugar y la campanilla de la entrada sonó, supo que eso no iba a ser posible. _Maldito cacharro_. La segunda cosa que delató su posición, fue el _«¡Quinn!»_ eufórico que Dani gritó desde detrás de la barra. Y la tercera, fue el haber chocado la cadera, de manera dolorosa e inconsciente, contra una de las mesas. La atención de la mayoría de los presentes se centró en ella automáticamente. Sobre todo, la de la única persona que le importaba en el lugar: Rachel.

De un momento a otro, el marrón chocó contra el avellana y fue como si algo se creara de esa unión. ¿Eran dos amigas reencontrándose después de un mes sin verse? ¿Dos mujeres atraídas una por la otra? En caso de que Rachel correspondiera esa atracción, claro está. ¿Eran dos personas buscando algo más que una simple complicidad a través de miradas? No sabía cuál era la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Rachel estaba frente a ella de nuevo, y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Tomó la mano de Camille, porque era lo único cerca que tenía para que la anclase a la realidad, y avanzó un tambaleante paso. No tenía que hacer el ridículo frente a Rachel, Camille se lo había ordenado y ella le había pedido que evitara que eso sucediera. Debía actuar normal. De lo contrario, la morena notaría su estado de nerviosismo y también la manera que le cosquilleaban los dedos. Como si no pudieran resistir un segundo más el deseo de acariciar la piel de Rachel solo para asegurarse que la visión de la morena era real y no otro de sus sueños.

 _«Algún día»_ , escuchó en su cabeza, recordando la repetición del mismo sueño que había tenido tiempo atrás.

—H-ho…

—Hola, Rachel —intervino Camille interrumpiendo el balbuceo de Quinn. La adolescente pudo haberse burlado de la forma en que la rubia abría y cerraba la boca pero pensó que no tenía por qué contribuir a su sufrimiento, así que simplemente puso los ojos en blancos mientras confirmaba lo patético que se volvía uno al enamorarse—. ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

—Muy… muy bien —respondió la morena sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Quinn—. Con mucho trabajo. Y empecé a… ¿En algún momento pensaste en escribirme? —indagó la morena girándose hacia Fabray que abrió los ojos sorprendida. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Camille se había perdido de vista—. Un mes, Quinn. Un maldito mes sin saber nada de ti. Si no… si no fuera por el Instagram, o el Twitter o el Facebook de Frannie o de Camille, no me entero nada de tu vida. Cómo estabas, si seguías vivas, dónde andabas…

—Lo siento —murmuró dando un paso hacia adelante. Podía haber ido por el camino de la confrontación pero después de treinta días sin ver a Rachel, lo menos que quería era discutir y que la joven se alejara de ella—. Lo siento mucho. Créeme, quería escribirte, que me cuentes de tu día, preguntarte cómo estabas y si me… si me echabas de menos tanto como yo te echaba de menos a ti —confesó. Le pareció ver que la mirada furiosa de Rachel cambiaba por otra un poco más amigable—. Pero tenías razón, Rach. Necesitábamos ese tiempo. Lo necesitamos aun. A veces es mejor estar lejos de lo que te hace bien para echarlo de menos y valorarlo mucho más cuando lo vuelves a tener.

Tener a Rachel frente a ella era algo para lo que no se había preparado, ni física ni mentalmente, pero tampoco era algo de lo que renegaba. No podía hacer tal cosa cuando estaba sintiendo que volver a ver a la joven era lo mejor que le había pasado en ese último mes. Deseaba abrazarla más de lo que había deseado alguna vez algo, pero no iba a hacerlo. No quería dar ese paso en falso y asustar a la morena. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era ser honesta con la joven manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Y también rezar para que Camille interviniese entre ellas antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

— ¿Qué quieres que te sirva? —preguntó la morena de manera seria.

—Un… Un Dark Roast, por favor.

Rachel se alejó de ella tras haber asentido. Quizás en otro momento la morena habría continuado con la charla, o soltado un _«eres una idiota»_ con una sonrisa en los labios, pero esta vez había preferido el silencio. Ya sea para hacerse la dura y no ceder frente a un par de palabritas bien dichas, o porque necesitaba pensar un poco más en todo antes de decidir qué hacer respecto a la relación entre ellas. O al menos eso quería creer Quinn mientras pensaba en una tercera opción que jamás llegó.

— ¿Salió todo bien? —preguntó Camille sentándose frente a Fabray una vez que ésta ocupó su mesa habitual.

—No me gritó ni me insultó. Ni siquiera me sonrió, ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

—No ha estado bien entonces —señaló la hija de Frank con una, sorpresiva e inesperada, sonrisa de disculpas—, pero tampoco ha estado mal, ¿Eh? Si no habrá más acercamientos entre ustedes esta noche, más que el de camarera-cliente, tendrás la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danielle para intentar otro acercamiento.

 _«¿Danielle? ¿Quién es…? Oh, Dani.»_

—La mayoría le dice Dani, no Danielle —señaló Quinn, ansiosa por desviar la conversación hacia otro lado pero complacida de saber que tendría otra oportunidad de acercamiento con Rachel.

—Pero yo no soy la mayoría —replicó la adolescente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

Fabray entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender que quería decir la hija de Frank con esas palabras, porque era obvio que la adolescente no iba a explicarse de ninguna forma. Además, poner su atención en Camille le permitía no pensar demasiado en el reencuentro con Rachel. Su corazón seguía latiendo de manera veloz pero eso era algo que sospechaba que empezaría a pasar siempre en presencia de la morena. ¿Le molestaba sentirse de esa forma tan absurda? Por supuesto que sí pero, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Comenzaba a perder las fuerzas y las ganas de luchar en contra de lo que sentía. Aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía cada vez más perdida. No podía sentirse atraída por una mujer, ya sea Rachel o cualquier otra. Una gran parte de ella esperaba que solo fuera meramente platónica esa atracción por la morena. Lo menos que deseaba era que esa atracción diera paso a otro sentimiento más letal y profundo como lo era el estúpido y odioso amor.

— ¿No tienes algún tío, primo o algún otro pariente para presentarme? —le preguntó repentinamente a Camille. La adolescente la miró con los ojos abiertos unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Mi amigo Jesse está disponible, por si te interesa —comentó Rachel dejando los dos cafés en la mesa. ¿De dónde había salido la morena? ¿Y porque tenía que salir justo en ese momento tan comprometedor?—. ¿Quieres algo más?

 _«Sí»_ , respondió en su cabeza. _«A ti»_

–Con que Jesse, ¿Eh? –soltó Camille.

Sea cual haya sido la respuesta de Rachel, no llegó a escucharla. Los oídos le zumbaban mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por haber metido la pata en presencia de la morena, ¿Siempre se enterraría así misma cuando la joven estuviera a su alrededor? Alguien debía responderle eso para estar preparada e ir acostumbrándose. Por otro lado, y dejando a un costado las maldiciones que se estaba echando a sí misma, no había notado algo que era mucho peor que la situación en la que se encontraba: Rachel pensaría que era completamente heterosexual. En su totalidad. ¡Y no era cierto! Querer besar a Rachel en cada oportunidad que se le presentase no la convertía en una persona completamente heterosexual, ¿O sí?

Por preguntas como esas, era que luego se sentía completamente perdida.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa el amigo de Rachel? —le preguntó a Camille cuando se quedaron a solas nuevamente. La morena, a lo lejos, las miraba cada tanto de manera furiosa, o con el entrecejo fruncido—. Por cierto, no deja de matarnos con esos ojos…

—A ti te matan esos ojos marrones, y tengo la sospecha que también te hacen resucitar, dicho de manera cursi —interrumpió la hija de Frank poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo único que hice fue darles un empujón. Y al mismo tiempo salvar a todas las personas que están aquí de ser aplastadas por la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes dos. ¿En serio aun crees que puedes tener una amistad con esa chica cuando en realidad te pierdes cada vez que ves sus piernas largas?

—No soy lesb…

—No, eres un ser humano lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse llevar por las absurdas y estúpidas etiquetas —interrumpió la joven de eléctricos ojos azules. A Quinn le sorprendió notar cierto tinte molesto en la voz de la adolescente—. Escucha, no nos llevamos bien, eso está claro, pero tampoco nos llevamos tan mal.

»No tienes por qué contarme lo que en realidad pasa entre tú y Rachel porque, sinceramente, no me interesa. Es solo que… Ya eres una adulta, y ella también lo es. Tienen que dejar los jueguitos de histeria para chicos de mi edad e ir en busca de lo que quieren realmente. Si lo que quieres es estar con ella, díselo, ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Un corazón roto? Toda tú estás rota, Quinn. Un poco más, no te matará. Solo, y me disculpo porque sonaré a cliché, te hará más fuerte ese sufrimiento. Y también sabrás que no debes navegar nunca más por los mares de Rachel Berry. Y si eres lesbiana o no, me da igual, de cualquier forma sigues siendo una rubia insufrible, estúpida y hueca.

¿Por qué ella no había podido ser tan madura a los diecinueve años como lo era Camille? ¿Por qué la mayoría de los adolescentes no eran igual a la hija de Frank? ¿Por qué ella le daba importancia a lo que una joven menor de veinte años le decía? Quizás porque le estaba diciendo lo que esperaba pero no deseaba escuchar. Tiempo atrás Frannie le había dicho que no estaba mal sentirse atraída por una mujer, y ahora Camille le decía que no había nada malo en intentar estar con esa dicha mujer. ¿Por qué razón seguía poniéndose trabas ella misma entonces? ¿Por qué no cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba? Oh, sí. Atracción no correspondida, Rachel con novio, Rachel siendo sólo su amiga, Rachel pidiéndole espacio, Rachel causándole un paralizante miedo a salir lastimada en todo eso.

Rachel, Rachel y más Rachel.

No, nada de arriesgarse. Que se sintiera atraída por la joven no significa que tuviera que aspirar a algo más que una amistad. Por supuesto que no. Su lugar de confort sería donde tenía la morena a sus amigos y lejos del terreno amoroso que, después de todo, le pertenecía a Brody _«soy idiota y tengo el pecho depilado»_ Weston. A nadie más.

Aunque eso último le provocase un pinchazo en el pecho y una molestia en el estómago.

—Deberíamos irnos —comentó por lo bajo. Ignoró el entrecejo fruncido de Camille pero agradeció que la joven se pusiera de pie casi al mismo tiempo que ella—. No hablo solo de aquí, hablo de… irnos. ¿Qué te parece un viaje? A donde sea, de esa forma yo estaré lejos de aquí y tú te mantendrás lejos de tu tonto y calvo padre.

—Hey, ya no es más calvo. El tratamiento capilar que se hizo ha dado sus frutos —señaló la adolescente riéndose. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió de manera burlona—. Parece buena idea lo del viaje. Espera… ¿No será que quieres tirarme del avión en pleno vuelo?

— ¡Ugh, mierda! Me descubriste.

—Lo sabía —gritó Camille falsamente ofendida—. Aun así me arriesgaré y viajaré contigo. Pero será después del cumpleaños de Danielle. No quiero perdérmelo.

—Me interesa saber desde cuándo son tan amigas —comentó con desconfianza. Y otra vez el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su acompañante.

—De por ahí —respondió la hija de Frank esquivando la mirada—. Nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de Rachel, ya sabes… después comenzamos a seguirnos en Instagram y en Twitter. También somos amigas en Facebook. Solo eso. No hay gran ciencia… Y no debería importarte, ¿Ok? Haremos nuestro viaje pero será después de este fin de semana, ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Tenemos un trato —respondió con una media sonrisa y su parte curiosa más despierta que nunca. Camille algo se traía entre manos con Dani y ella quería saber qué era—. ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Se van?

Dejó de sonreír en cuanto Rachel se paró delante de ella con el entrecejo fruncido. Quiso sonreír frente a la imagen de la morena vestida de rojo y blanco, y con las manos en sus caderas. Dio un paso hacia adelante y, desconectado los sentidos de su cabeza, abrazó a la joven rodeándole el cuello. Por fin estaba haciendo algo que deseaba hacer desde el principio. Intentó en todo momento no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque si lo hacía se alejaría de la morena como si le quemase.

Necesitaba ese contacto. Lo necesitaba con fuerzas. Y por un segundo temió haber metido la pata, pero en cuanto los brazos de Rachel por fin le rodearon la cintura todo a su alrededor dejó de girar y el abrazo compartido cobró sentido. No importaba nada más, ni el tiempo que pasaron lejos una de la otra, ni el que iba a seguir pasando, no importaron los novios idiotas, la atracción no correspondida, los sentimientos escondidos, las intenciones ocultas. Nada de eso importaba porque el sentir el cuerpo de Rachel pegado al suyo, ambas respirando el mismo aire de la otra, hundidas en un gesto que parecían desearlo más que nada, era todo lo que estaba bien en esa noche.

—Te eché de menos, Berry —susurró en el oído de la morena.

—No más de lo que yo a ti —respondió la morena en el mismo tono antes de alejarse de ella. Carraspeó y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de manera tímida. Quinn se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la camarera—. ¿Te veré en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dani?

Camille la esperaba en la puerta lista para irse, así que no había peligro alguno de ser escuchada. Dani seguía en su lugar detrás de la barra y el resto de los clientes, los tres o cuatro que allí había, parecían tener cosas más importantes que hacer que observarlas a ellas. Por lo tanto ella y Rachel tenían la privacidad necesaria. ¿Iría a la fiesta de Dani? A pesar de haber hecho un trato con Camille, su asistencia había estado en duda en todo momento. Obviamente no iba a decirle eso a la hija de Frank. Pero ahora que sabía, y lo sospechaba, que Rachel iba a estar allí, no había razón alguna para decir que no. Después de todo, sería un buen primer paso para intentar pasar tiempo con la morena y recuperar la amistad que ambas tenían.

Aun así, antes de responder, respiró profundo y, con una sonrisa tímida, murmuró:

—Seré la chica de negro.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa confusa de Rachel antes de que sonriera con entendimiento. Como si hubiese descubierto el mensaje detrás de esas palabras. Quinn se sintió feliz de saber que la complicidad aun persistía en ellas. La vio bajar la mirada meneando la cabeza antes de escucharle decir:

—Y yo seré la chica de blanco.

* * *

—Si el lunes te dije que no, y luego te dije lo mismo el martes, el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambiaré de opinión hoy que es sábado?

—No lo sé, ¿Porque ya se te fue el periodo, quizás? —preguntó Camille con una media sonrisa divertida—. Siempre pensé que tu estado de ánimo lo manejaban tus ovarios. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. —Ignoró la mirada fulminante de Quinn y continuó—: Vamos, Fabray, son solo unos centímetros. Ya eres adulta, tienes experiencia en el área, así que no hay posibilidades de que te duela como si fuera la primera vez y termines llorando en vez de disfrutarlo.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Intervino Frannie mirándolas desde la cocina—. ¿Debo preocuparme de que perviertas a nuestra hermanita menor, Quinn?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! —Protestó la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido—. Estamos hablando sobre un corte de pelo, pero extrañamente, la bastarda de la familia lo hace parecer como si fuera a tener sexo —le sacó la lengua a la hija de Frank cuando ésta hizo lo mismo—. Llevo toda la semana diciéndote que no me cortaré mi maldito pelo, y esa respuesta se mantiene, ¿Puedes entenderlo, chica mapache? Si tanto quieres una visita a la peluquería, ve tú y córtate esa cortina negra y grasienta que dices llamar _«cabellera sedosa»_.

— ¿Está así porque va a ver a Rachel esta noche? —indagó Frannie. La rubia de ojos azules sonrió con ternura cuando la adolescente asintió a modo de respuesta, también sonriendo—. Oh, eso es tan…

—Cierra la boca —interrumpió Quinn abandonando el sofá—. Mejor voy a ducharme antes de seguir escuchando las estupideces que dicen.

Una vez dentro del baño, se recostó en la puerta cerrada y se deslizó por la misma hasta sentarse en el suelo. Apoyó las rodillas en su pecho y las rodeó con los brazos antes de dejar escapar un resoplido frustrado. Estaba jodidamente nerviosa, podía mentirle a Camille y Frannie pero no podía mentirse a ella misma. Ya no. Esa noche vería a Rachel y, a pesar que último encuentro que tuvieron presagiaba cosas buenas, no podía evitar sentir que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Había despertado con una sensación de inquietud y molestia en su pecho. La misma que sintió la mañana en la que la verdad acerca de Russel salió a la luz.

No solía ser una esas personas que se dejaban llevar por ese tipo de cosas pero a medida que pasaban las horas, dichas sensaciones iban acrecentándose demasiado en su interior como para ser ignoradas. Para colmo, o era pensar en su estado de ánimo inquieto y desconcertante o pensar que horas más tarde se cruzaría con Rachel de nuevo en un lugar que no fuera el bloque de departamentos en donde ambas vivían. Muchas opciones para distraer su mente no tenía. Y no se sentía con ganas ni con fuerzas para encontrar otras que sí sirvieran.

El agua caliente dio de lleno en su piel provocándole un estremecimiento cuando se metió bajo la ducha. Tendría que haberse sorprendido porque la tubería por fin funcionaba correctamente, pero lo cierto era que ese acontecimiento no parecía importarle demasiado. Su cabeza, sin que ella se lo planteara siquiera, se había quedado anclada en el intento de entender por qué se sentía tan extraña ese día.

Ahora que las cosas, dentro de todo, comenzaban a encaminarse y ella volvía de a poco a creer que no todas las personas eran iguales de odiosas y traicioneras, no le causaba ningún tipo de gracia volver a sentir que estaba a punto de sufrir la peor de las decepciones. Ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportar otra desilusión más si eso llegase a pasar, por mucho que esta vez tuviera junto a ella algo que no había tenido las veces anteriores: a Rachel.

Eso de sentir atracción por la morena se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lo sabía, podía verlo, lo notaba. Si no, ¿Qué otra cosa explicaría que terminara sonriendo como idiota al pensar en la joven? ¿O qué se mordiera los labios constantemente cuando la tenía frente a ella? ¿El deseo de acariciar el rostro de la morena repiqueteando en sus manos sudorosas? ¿El sudor frio en su espalda? Esa atracción física se estaba convirtiendo en un completo e incontrolable descontrol. Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba en toda esa locura en la que se había metido casi sin querer.

Por otro lado, creía que si la fuente de su atracción fuera otra persona y no Rachel, seguramente no estaría tan tensa. Lo más seguro hubiese sido que, a esas alturas, ya hubiese intentado llevar a cabo algún plan que la ayudase a terminar en algún cuarto de hotel con el objeto de su atracción y así eliminar de una vez por todas la tensión sexual no resuelta que existía y se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Quinn, ¿Quieres salir ya? Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta —gritó Frannie del otro lado de la puerta—. Llevas una hora metida bajo la ducha, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ahogaste?

—La que se ahogara serás tú pero cuando meta tu cabeza en el inodoro. Deja de joderme, Frannie —espetó envolviéndose en una toalla—. Saldré cuando tenga ganas.

—Y eso será pronto porque tu ropa la dejaste en el dormitorio —acotó Camille, desde algún lugar del departamento—. A no ser que quieras presentarte en plena fiesta completamente desnuda, cosa que dudo que vayas a hacer. Mi consejo es que, si lo estás pensando, no lo hagas. Debes dejar algo a la imaginación de Rachel, Quinnie.

—Camille, camina hasta la ventana que da a la calle y hazme el favor de arrojarte por ella —soltó con molestia.

Solo para molestar a su hermana y a la adolescente se tomó más tiempo del que debía en el baño. Se lo merecían por ser unas insoportables de primera. Sabían que odiaba que le preguntase como estaba cuando era evidente que no se encontraba bien, y aun así lo hacían. Su corazón estaba a un paso del paro cardíaco por culpa de los nervios y lo único que Frannie y Camille conseguían haciendo preguntas estúpidas, era, además de potenciar dichos nervios, provocar también molestia y malhumor. Y no deseaba estar gruñona esa noche.

—Las odio a las dos —soltó en cuanto abandonó el baño, dos minutos después, envuelta en una toalla—. No digan nada.

Cuando estuvo frente a su vestidor, se quedó un rato sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sin razón aparente se quedó con la mirada perdida en la nada y la mente completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera Rachel viajó por su cabeza. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ya ocupaba el noventa y cinco por cierto de sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar algo para ella misma si quería seguir siendo un poco de lo que alguna vez fue. No, Rachel no tenía nada que ver en su estado de inconsciencia temporal.

— ¿El armario está peleándote? —preguntó Frannie sacándola de su hermetismo. Frunció el entrecejo con confusión cuando su hermana mayor se acercó al mueble de manera amenazante—. Hey, señor Armario, no moleste a mi hermana, ¿Ok? Ella no volverá a entrar ahí, ¿Lo entiende?

Contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a reír. No sabía por qué lo hacía en realidad, lo que había dicho Frannie no tenía nada de gracia pero allí estaba, riendo por primera vez en varios días. De repente se sintió de vuelta en la temporada oscura en la que vivía hasta que apareció Rachel con todo su ímpetu y falta de respeto por el espacio personal poniendo su mundo patas para arriba. La risa cambió por una sonrisa tierna en cuanto llegó a ese punto. Caminó hasta su cama y, en cuanto Frannie se sentó a su lado, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

No había necesidad de palabras entre ellas, lo único que necesitaba era un punto de anclaje al cual aferrarse como si su vida dependiera de eso, y Frannie se había convertido en ese punto. Meses atrás, su hermana era una persona completamente estúpida y odiosa que se creía el centro de todos los universos. Ahora que no odiaba tanto al mundo, era alguien con quien se podía hablar de vez en cuando y compartir algunas cosas personales. Por ejemplo: su confusa sexualidad.

— ¿Estas bien?

—No —confesó—. Tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho. Como si hoy fuera a pasar algo malo.

— ¿Crees que el novio de Rachel estará en la fiesta? —preguntó Frannie.

—No, no es eso. Es otra cosa. Sentí lo mismo antes de enterarnos de las amantes de papá. Como una opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento. No sé explicarlo, Fran. ¿Crees que debería ir igual a la fiesta sintiéndome así?

—No lo sé, depende —respondió la rubia de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros—. Si quieres pasar un buen momento con tus hermanas y amigos, y también ver a Rachel, creo que deberías ir. Pero si quieres pasarte toda la noche pensando en lo que estas sintiendo sin llegar a ningún lado, entonces deberías quedarte y perderte toda la diversión que tus hermanas tendrán.

— ¡No somos hermanas! —gritó Camille desde la cocina.

—Ya la escuchaste, no somos hermanas —se burló Quinn con una sonrisa y los ojos en blanco. Se puso de pie y se encaminó de regreso a su armario—. ¿Me ayudas a elegir que ponerme? Puede ser cualquier cosa pero tiene que ser negro, ¿Ok?

No estaba dispuesta a decirle «Gracias» a su hermana, pero esperaba que entendiera que lo estaba haciendo a través del pedido de ayuda. Frannie tenía razón, si se quedaba esa noche en su departamento no iba a dejar de darle vueltas al mal presentimiento que, posiblemente, no fuera nada importante. En cambio si iba a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dani pasaría un buen momento y vería a Rachel por segunda vez en la semana.

Después del encuentro con la morena en el Spotlight, y del último abrazo compartido con la joven, no había vuelto al café-bar porque no quería incomodar a Rachel o hacerle sentir que estaba presionada a tener que pasar tiempo con ella. Si iban a ser amigas de nuevo, tenía que darse todo de forma natural. Y esta vez estaba dispuesta a confiar en la morena lo suficiente como para contarle detalles de su vida. Aunque eso significase ofrecerle en bandeja de plata el arma para destruirla por completo.

Se unió a su hermana y Camille en la sala pero ignoró la mirada de pies a cabeza que le regaló la adolescente. Aunque, por la forma en que abrió la boca la joven, se dio por satisfecha al pensar que iba bien vestida. Tal y como le dijo a Rachel, llevaría algo negro. En este caso, el vestido y la chaqueta de cuero. Su melena rubia suelta y su rostro con escaso maquillaje hacían juego con la elección de vestimenta. No quería ir vestida de manera provocativa —no había nadie, aparte de Rachel, a quien provocar—, así que en cuanto vio lo que Frannie había elegido de su armario, se sintió satisfecha con las sencillas prendas.

Antes de abandonar el departamento, le dejó alimento, agua y un beso en la cabeza a Winter que respondió con un gruñido. Una vez fuera del edificio, empezó la discusión: ¿Cuál de las tres conduciría el auto de Frannie? Al final, después de veinte minutos argumentando pros y contras, la mayor de las Fabray decidió que lo mejor era ir en taxi hasta el Spotlight, lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta, alegando que ella estaría demasiado borracha para manejar de regreso. También había dicho que no iba a permitir que Camille manejara siendo tan joven porque si algo le pasaba estando al volante, Judy y Frank la asesinarían. Quinn quedó completamente descartada desde el principio de la discusión por lo sucedido semanas atrás.

 _*Flashback*_

 _—No funciona —señaló mirando hacia su alrededor desesperadamente—. Frannie, esta mierda no funciona, ¿Lo…? ¿Lo he roto?_

 _— ¿Cómo que no funciona? —Preguntó la mayor de las Fabray—. Si acabo de dártelo. Estaba listo para que lo hicieras avanzar. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo que no funciona, Quinn?_

 _— ¡No funciona, Frannie! ¡No anda! ¡No hace_ prum _,_ prum _,_ prum _! ¡No hace nada!_

 _—Y si no hace_ prum _,_ prum _,_ prum _es quizás que no está encendido, ¿No te parece? —intervino Camille con ironía. Frannie frunció el entrecejo—. La tonta de la familia no encendió el motor, Frannie, ¿No lo has notado? No sé cómo espera que arranque entonces, ¿Con magia?_

 _—Quinn, recuerdas el primer paso, ¿Cierto? —quiso saber la rubia de ojos azules sentándose al lado de su hermana menor._

 _— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Exclamó agitando las manos—. Ya puse la llave donde va y no hace_ prum _,_ prum _,_ prum _, ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque para que haga_ prum _,_ prum _,_ prum _tienes que girar la llave hasta que haga contacto y encienda el puto motor, duh —señaló Camille, desde el asiento trasero, poniendo los ojos en blanco—.Enseñarte a manejar es como enseñarle a Voldemort a dar abrazos. ¿De verdad jamás aprendiste a manejar, Quinn? ¿Quién eres? ¿Jessica Jones? ¿Qué problemas tienes con los autos?_

 _No tenían ningún problema, solamente no sabía manejar. ¿Por qué demonios Camille hacía de eso una tormenta? Había miles de personas en todo el planeta que no sabían manejar automóviles, o ningún vehículo con ruedas, y no por eso el mundo se había detenido. Su padre jamás se había acercado a ella a decirle_ «Ven, te enseñare a manejar» _. Como el gran machista que era, Russel creía que una mujer detrás del volante era algo completamente innecesario, un atentado a la humanidad y una asesina en potencia. Ni siquiera quiso enseñarle a su hija preferida. Frannie aprendió a manejar porque Zach le enseñó a hacerlo los primeros meses de noviazgo._

 _Pero ella no tenía un novio tan atento como el esposo de su hermana. Jamás lo tuvo y, al paso que iba, jamás lo tendría._

 _Finn trabajaba en un taller mecánico cuando salía con ella, pero no llegaron a pasar el tiempo suficiente como para iniciar algunas clases de manejo. Puckerman no hacía otra cosa más que intentar meterse en su cama constantemente. Sam tuvo que empeñar su guitarra para ayudar a sus padres con la casa, ni hablar de comprar un auto o una moto. Y Joe iba descalzo al colegio, con su aire hippie-cristiano. Además, el joven de rastas jamás se permitiría contaminar el aire con los tóxicos que largaba un automóvil. De su último novio hípster no podía esperar mucho. Si el chico se sabía atar los cordones, ella consideraba eso como todo un logro._

 _—Oh, perdón, mapache devenido en adolescente insoportable —escupió fulminando a la hija de Frank con la mirada—. Siempre olvido que eres la más experimentada de las tres. Y, solo para que lo sepas, no tengo ningún problema con los autos. Es solo que yo no viví tanto en la calle como tú como para cruzarme con un alma caritativa que me enseñe a manejar a cambio de sexo._

 _—Yo no… Espera, ¿Sabes lo que es sexo? —replicó Camille con fingida sorpresa—. Bueno, una cosa es saber, y otra muy diferente es ponerlo en práctica, ¿No, rubia? —terminó guiñándole un ojo solo para molestar más a Quinn—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que echaste un polvo?_

 _—La vez que visite a tu mamá —provocó._

 _La hija de Frank la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Frannie intervino._

 _—Basta las dos —ordenó la rubia mayor con seriedad desde el asiento de copiloto—. Es realmente insoportable estar cerca de ustedes. Camille, deja a Quinn en paz —la menor de las Fabray le regaló a la adolescente una sonrisa victoriosa. Frannie, a su lado, agregó—: Si quiere juntar telarañas, es problema de ella._

 _—Hey —protestó viendo como Frannie chocaba su mano con la de Camille, ambas riéndose—. Son insufribles las dos._

 _Ignoró las carcajadas de su hermana y la hija de Frank enfocando toda su concentración en poner en marcha el automóvil. Se suponía que después de una semana tomando «clases» con Frannie, poner el vehículo en marcha era pan comido. O al menos tendría que serlo. Después de horas de prácticas, ese día sería la primera vez en la cual podría manejar el automóvil durante algunas cuadras seguidas, poniendo en funcionamiento sus recientes adquiridos conocimientos automovilísticos._

 _Si otra fuera la situación, aprender a manejar un automóvil seguiría perfectamente anotado en su lista de pendientes que jamás llevaría a cabo. Sin embargo, al cuarto día de haber llegado a Lima, supo que necesitaba una distracción porque de lo contrario perdería la cabeza y la dignidad buscando cualquier tipo de contacto con Rachel._

 _Después de la charla en la mansión de Connecticut no había vuelto a hablar con la morena, bajo ningún tipo de medio, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Rachel tenía razón. Las dos necesitaban poner distancia entre ellas, pensar con claridad qué era lo que querían o esperaban para el futuro, qué esperaban de esa extraña relación que ambas mantenían. Amistad o no, había que admitir que algo había detrás de todo eso. Algo tan indescriptible como perturbador que ella aun no quería poner nombre. Si tenía que ser honesta, esperaba que Rachel también lo viera de esa manera, porque como fuera la única que lo sentía así, se tiraría del automóvil en movimiento en un parpadeo._

 _—Quinn, es para hoy —comentó Frannie—. Si te da nervios, lo dejamos para más…_

 _—No, yo puedo hacerlo —interrumpió con determinación—. Yo puedo… puedo hacer esto._

 _Se acomodó mejor tras el volante mandando de paseo a Rachel muy lejos de su cabeza. Necesitaba tener su mente enfocada en una sola cosa en ese momento: conducir correctamente. Si estaba nerviosa, no quiso demostrarlo. Frannie no la dejaría continuar y Camille se reiría de ella, así que no, no había espacio para nervios. Podía hacerlo. Después de todo, era como aprender a andar en bicicleta. La única diferencia eran las cuatro ruedas, el motor y el combustible suficiente como para volar en mil pedazos en caso de que chocase y el vehículo se prendiera fuego._

 _— ¿Cinturón puesto? —preguntó cruzando la correa sobre su pecho. En cuanto escuchó el «clic» de la hebilla entrando en el enganche pegado a la derecha de su asiento, sonrió con orgullo de sí misma. Por lo menos se había colocado bien el cinturón de seguridad._

 _—Cinturón listo —respondió Frannie a su lado._

 _—Yo igual —secundó la hija de Frank desde el asiento de atrás—. Así que puedes empezar. Me gustaría volver hoy a casa y no el siglo que viene, si puede ser._

 _Ignoró la burla de Camille y apretó las manos en el volante. Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era girar la llave y poner en marcha el motor. No tenía ni siquiera que preocuparse por hacer algo mal porque Frannie estaba a su lado, lista para ayudarla si no sabía qué hacer._

 _—Prefecto. Ahora pon primera y ve avanzando de a poco —señaló la rubia mayor cuando ya habían abandonado la entrada de la vieja casa Fabray—. Poco a poco, no te apures. Ve aumentando la velocidad lentamente, pero no demasiada, ¿Ok? Bien —felicitó cuando Quinn, sonriente por lo que estaba logrando, aceleró—. Acelera un poco más hasta llegar al final de la calle, allí baja la velocidad un poco y gira hacia la izquierda. Daremos una vuelta alrededor de la cuadra. Y si lo haces bien, iremos de compras al supermercado. Camille, ¿Estas bien?_

 _—Sí, solo estoy sorprendida —respondió la adolescente sacando fotografías desde su asiento—. Si tengo que ser sincera, creí que chocaríamos contra el buzón de la señora Norris apenas salir._

 _—Jovencita de poca fe —comentó Quinn con una sonrisa burlona._

 _Estaba contenta consigo misma. Había puesto en marcha un automóvil sin problema alguno, y también lo estaba conduciendo. Lento, pero lo estaba haciendo. ¡Lo estaba haciendo ella misma! El deseo de gritárselo en la cara a su padre, apareció en su interior; pero rápidamente lo desechó. Russel no se merecía ni siquiera un pensamiento. Ella ya no tenía padre. Había dejado de tenerlo el día que supo lo que le hacía a su madre y lo confirmó en la fiesta de compromiso._

 _Con quien si le apetecía compartir ese nuevo logro en su vida, era con Rachel. Deseaba llamarla y prometerle un viaje en coche con ella al mando, hacer un chiste tonto al respecto y que la morena se riera de lo mala que era la broma. Pero finalmente desistió en su deseo. Contactar a Rachel equivaldría a romper el tiempo que ambas se estaban dando, sería apurar las cosas y, aunque le costase terriblemente, tenía que dejar que fuera la joven quien diera el primer paso para acercarse. Las cosas entre ellas tendrían que ser al ritmo de Rachel._

 _Ya ni se preguntaba si podía o no confiar en la morena. Eso ya estaba completamente fuera de discusión. El hueco que dejaba su ausencia, o la forma en la que la echaba de menos, respondía por sí solo. Y, contra todo pronóstico, estaba bien con eso. Desde hacía meses que había dejado de pensar en huir, ni ella ni Rachel se merecían el sufrimiento que venía después de eso. Aun así el solo hecho de pensar en ceder el control de su vida y de dejarse llevar, le hacía querer seguir encerrada en su oscuridad. No era nada fácil abandonar su solitario lugar así sin más. Necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba completamente segura de algo: no iba a alejar a Rachel de ella. No si estaba entre sus manos evitarlo._

 _—Quinn, el árbol —advirtió Frannie borrando la sonrisa orgullosa por una mueca de pánico—. Quinn, el árbol. Quinn… ¡Quinn!_

 _— ¡Nos llegó la hora! —gritó Camille desde el asiento trasero tapándose los ojos._

 _Pero Quinn, haciendo gala de una sangre fría que no poseía en ese momento, giró el volante hacia la izquierda y, en cuanto el árbol contra el cual iba a chocar quedó fuera de su alcance, estacionó el vehículo a un costado esbozando una sonrisa burlona, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo. Había estado a punto de chocar contra un árbol solo por distraer sus pensamientos un segundo y, por consiguiente, también había estado a punto de provocar un accidente en el cual tanto Frannie como Camille, o ella misma, podrían haber salido heridas._

 _No, todavía le faltaba muchísimo para conducir de manera responsable. Tendría que aprender a controlar sus pensamientos mientras estuviera detrás del volante sino quería alterar su entorno y ocasionar un accidente._

 _—No pasó nada, exageradas. —comentó para disimular el temblor en sus manos._

 _—Ya, ya… lo que digas —murmuró Frannie con desconfianza—. ¿Crees que podrás llevarnos hasta el Rays en una sola pieza?_

 _—El Rays queda un poco lejos, vayamos al Save-A-Lot —intervino Camille—. Queda un poco más cerca y nos garantizaremos minutos de vida._

 _—Hey —protestó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido volviendo a poner en marcha el automóvil._

 _—Y, por favor te lo pido, frena solamente cuando se te cruce un perro, una ardilla, una zarigüeya, una anciana o cuando llegues a un cruce, Quinn, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? —Se quejó Frannie cuando su hermana menor presionó el freno por cuarta vez en menos de un metro—. Si sigo agitándome así cada dos segundos, vomitaré el desayuno._

 _—Creo que yo te ganaré —comentó Camille sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla._

 _—Hey —volvió a protestar Quinn._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

—Llegamos —comentó Frannie mirando hacia el interior del Spotlight donde se veía el movimiento de las personas—. Así que aquí es donde conociste a Rachel. Me gusta, parece agradable, y también muy…

Fingió no escuchar nada de lo que decía su hermana porque si le daba importancia, se arrepentiría de haber ido hasta allí. Esa noche no quería escuchar nada que hiciera alusión a una relación entre ella y la morena. No había espacio para las falsas esperanzas. Y en cuanto entró al café-bar, perfectamente decorado e irreconocible, y vio a Rachel al lado del pecho lampiño de Brody, lo confirmó. Si antes estaba nerviosa por el encuentro entre ella y la morena, ahora estaba entre tranquila y molesta porque ese encuentro jamás se daría. No cuando sabía que Brody andaría detrás de Rachel como una bestia territorial.

A pesar de eso, se permitió mirar a la joven de pies a cabeza. Estaba más atractiva que de costumbre. Las piernas estaban al descubierto —piernas que incitaban al pecado constante— cubiertas solamente por un short negro de seda o algún material similar, su melena marrón estaba abultada y sedosa, y su flequillo recto más presente que nunca. Los zapatos altos le daban un aire elegante y divertido al mismo tiempo, y la americana blanca le hacía lucir como una empresaria de renombre. Estaba hermosa, tenía que admitirlo. Hermosa y atractiva a partes iguales. Y también era un golpe letal para su pecho.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vinieron! —gritó Dani saliendo de entre la multitud. Quinn parpadeó alejando a Rachel y su perfección de su campo de visión y de su mente.

—No íbamos a fallarte —comentó Camille con una sonrisa extraña. Quinn y Frannie, detrás de la adolescente, intercambiaron una mirada entre confusa y divertida. La hija de Frank le ofreció un paquete a la joven camarera y el rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer—. Es un regalo de parte de las tres. Ya sabemos que tu cumpleaños fue hace tres días atrás, y lamentamos no haber venido a saludarte, pero…

—Me encanta —interrumpió Dani envolviendo a las tres mujeres en un abrazo. Luego tomó la mano de Camille sin dejar de sonreír también—. Acompáñame a dejar el regalo en la mesa. Luego vamos a bailar y… ¿Te dejan beber tus hermanas?

—No somos hermanas —aclararon Quinn y la adolescente al unísono. Frannie solamente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, puede beber pero no mucho, ¿Ok? Será tu responsabilidad, Danielle. Si algo le pasa, te mataré —amenazó la mayor de las Fabray—. Por cierto, Quinn quiere saber si es barra libre.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo?»,_ pensó mirando a Frannie sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? Oh, si —respondió la amiga de Rachel alejándose de ellas seguida de la hija de Frank—. ¡Gentileza de un amigo! ¡Disfruten!

Y sin más, ambas jóvenes se perdieron entre la multitud. Quinn, mientras era empujada por Frannie hacia la barra, reconoció a Kurt y a Kitty a un costado riendo y bailando. Si se podía llamar baile al movimiento extraño de manos del joven amigo de Rachel. De repente se vio rodeada de un montón de jóvenes mucho menores que ella, pero supuso que eran amigos o conocidos de Dani. Entre empujones y pisadas, llegaron a la barra donde Frannie se encargó de pedir los tragos mientras ella se concentraba en no buscar con la mirada a Rachel por todo el lugar. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que la encontraría tomada de la mano de su estúpido novio sonriendo como si fuera la persona más feliz del planeta. Y tendría que sentirse feliz ella también por su amiga, lo sabía, pero no podía. Le destrozaba saber que no era ella quien provocaba esa felicidad en la joven.

Por suerte, la música ayudaba a que no pensara tanto en nada. La sensación de inquietud y desconcierto, junto con la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, no la abandonaba en ningún momento, pero no quería dejarse llevar por eso tampoco. Esa noche tenía que disfrutar. Aunque Rachel, su novio y las malas sensaciones estuvieran rondando cerca de ellas. Pidió un segundo trago, del cual ni el nombre sabía, y se giró para hablar con su hermana por encima del ruido y la música.

— ¿Zach sabe dónde estás? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió Frannie esbozando una repentina media sonrisa extraña mientras miraba más allá de donde estaba la rubia menor—. Al igual que mis hijos. Ellos saben que no soy de salir de fiesta pero… —a la sonrisa extraña se le sumó un asentimiento de cabeza cómplice. Quinn se giró para mirar sobre su hombro pero no había nadie detrás de ella con quien Frannie pudiera estar hablando— pero también saben que no puedo dejar a su tía preferida ir de fiesta completamente sola. Soy una hermana mayor responsable.

—Eso lo dudo —se burló girándose hacia el bartender para pedirle otro trago. Dios bendiga al amigo que Dani que hizo posible la barra libre.

De repente el aire se llenó de un aroma frutal y dulce, no empalagoso, que se coló en sus fosas nasales sin ningún tipo de respeto alguno. Conocía ese perfume, casi tanto como conocía a la dueña de dicho aroma. Y en cuanto se dispuso a girarse para enfrentar a su nuevo acompañante, dos manos deslizándose por su rostro y tapando sus ojos se lo impidieron. Ahora entendía con quien hablaba su hermana por medio de señas.

— ¿Quién soy? —canturreó una voz alegre en su oído derecho.

¿Cómo recordar que Rachel tenía novio cuando le hablaba de esa forma tan dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo pensar en Brody cuando lo único que su cerebro procesaba era la orden de no dar indicios de excitación en presencia de la joven? Realmente quería respetar el hecho de que Rachel estaba con alguien y quería mantenerse al margen de todo eso pero no podía hacerlo si la joven pegaba su pecho a su espalda y le hablaba en susurros en su oído. Eso tendría que estar prohibido.

Y ella tendría que echar un polvo pronto.

—Hmm… Teniendo en cuenta que estoy algo inclinada hacia un costado a punto de romperme la cintura, diría que eres un gnomo que intenta secuestrarme —se rió, escuchando un gruñido por parte de Rachel que rápidamente la soltó del agarre. No necesitó darse vuelta para saber que la joven estaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Se tomó unos segundos de más para relajarse antes de darse vuelta y enfrentar a la morena—. ¡Bien! ¡Adiviné! —agregó con los brazos en alto. Rió a carcajadas cuando la joven le golpeó en el hombro—. Ya, no te enojes, Berry. Mejor dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a saludar. Hola, Frannie —saludó abrazando rápidamente a la mayor de las Fabray que correspondió el gesto—. Te vi entrar y te saludé con la mano pero me ignoraste.

—No te ignore, te vi con Brody y preferí mantenerme lejos —aclaró con una sonrisa falsa. Honestamente, no había visto a la morena saludándola—. Ya sabes que tu novio y yo no somos los mejores amigos que digamos.

—Ya, pero yo soy tu amiga… porque sigo siendo tu amiga, ¿Cierto? ¿O estás molesta por nuestro último encuentro?

— ¿Hubo encuentro? —intervino Frannie con picardía.

—No te metas. Y no, Rachel, no estoy molesta —aseguró sinceramente—. Y no creo que sea algo que debamos hablar en este momento. La música está alta, el alcohol fluye como agua y no quiero que todos en la fiesta se enteren lo que pasa entre tú y yo, ¿Sí? Aun somos amigas, si es lo que quieres saber. Creí que mi abrazo te lo había dejado claro.

— ¿Hubo abrazo? —preguntó Frannie.

—No te metas —repitió con una mirada fulminante—. Es algo que Rachel y yo resolveremos más adelante, ¿Cierto, Rach? —la morena asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Ves, Frannie? Es una cosa de dos y no de… tres —terminó diciendo mientras fruncía el entrecejo. A lo lejos y entre la multitud, el idiota de pecho lampiño se hacía paso hacia ellas.

Perfecto, lo que le faltaba. Tener que respirar el mismo aire que el novio de Rachel o soportar su media sonrisa arrogante y patética. Le dio la espalda a la pareja cuando el idiota llegó al lado de la morena y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Aunque tenía que admitir que el beso que le dejó en lo alto de la cabeza a la joven, era una clara muestra de ternura y adoración. El bartender se sorprendió cuando le pidió dos whisky doble que se tomó uno tras otro de un solo trago cada uno.

—Creo que Rachel no nos ha presentado —escuchó que decía Brody, seguramente dirigiéndose a Frannie porque ella seguía dándole la espalda, fingiendo que el bartender era de lo más entretenido—. Soy Brody, Brody Weston. Modelo y actor.

 _«¿Modelo y actor? ¿Nada más? Podrías presentarte como el novio de Rachel o como el maldito tipo afortunado de tenerla, ¿No te parece esa presentación mucho mejor?»_ , escupió en su cabeza con molestia. En serio, ¿Había alguien más arrogante que ese tipo?

—Soy… soy Frannie, Frannie Fabray. Madre, esposa y por la noche actriz porno —se presentó la mayor de las Fabray. Quinn aguantó la risa. Su hermana realmente quería incomodar al novio de la morena. _«Gracias, Fran»_ , soltó mentalmente—. Me pareces familiar, ¿No te habré visto en algún casting para Granny o Gay?

—No —respondió el idiota de manera rotunda. Quinn incluso se lo imaginó completamente serio—. Yo no ando en esas… cosas. Soy un actor de renombre.

—Frannie, más respeto —intervino dándole la espalda a la barra—. Estas hablando con el sucesor de Al Pacino, ¿No te has enterado? Cuida tus palabras, ¿Quieres?

Esperaba que el novio de Rachel replicara su ironía pero al ver que el joven solamente apretó los puños sin decir nada más, supo que la respuesta jamás llegaría. A lo mejor ni siquiera sabía lo que era una ironía y ella estaba gastando saliva inútilmente. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la barra. El bartender estaba sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, quizás demasiado divertido por la situación. Tenía que admitir que era atractivo. Cabeza rapada pero dejando al descubierto una cabellera rubia oscura, ojos azules, brazos musculosos y dos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía. Sí, era el hombre perfecto para un polvo de una noche. Quizás dos. O tres.

—Dime… bartender… —empezó recostándose un poco sobre la barra remarcando su escote.

—Me llamo Dave —aclaró el joven. Otra vez estaban allí esos dos hoyuelos completamente sexys.

—Ok, Dave —enfatizó con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Qué haces después de salir de aquí?

—Ir corriendo a casa porque es el cumpleaños de mi novio —respondió el bartender con una expresión repugnante de enamorado.

 _«¿Qué dem…? Ok, definitivamente, ni siquiera echar un polvo es lo mío»_ , pensó entre fastidiosa y sorprendida. Solo a ella podía pasarle ese tipo de cosas. Solo a ella se le ocurriría coquetear con un tipo gay.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pidió un nuevo trago y se giró para enfrentar a la parejita feliz. Rachel la miraba de manera divertida, como si hubiese sido testigo del rechazo, y el idiota la miraba completamente desafiante y amenazador, como si quisiera dejar en claro el lugar de cada uno.

—Habrá karaoke, Quinn. Deberías cantar —propuso la morena soltándose, disimuladamente, del agarre de Brody—. Ya elegí mi canción y… me gustaría que la cantaras conmigo. Suena mejor en un dúo.

—Supongo que sí pero yo no canto, lo siento —se disculpó—. ¿Por qué no cantas con tu novio y yo te veo desde la barra?

—Quinn…

—En serio —aseguró acercándose al oído de la morena para que solo ésta la escuchara—. Además, verte desde lejos es mi lugar. A tu lado es el de tu novio, no el mío.

—Eso no lo sabes —fue lo último que dijo Rachel alejándose de ella. Se tomó el último trago de whisky al ver como la morena tomaba la mano del idiota perdiéndose de vista.

Antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho, la melodía de _Give Your Heart a Break_ de Demi Lovato se robó toda su atención. O quizás fue la presencia de Rachel en el escenario del fondo. O la voz de la morena. O la mirada que le lanzó antes de empezar a cantar. Porque la miró a ella. A ella entre decenas de personas. No a Brody, ¡A ella! El corazón se le desbocó y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba empujando a los invitados, seguida de Frannie que protestaba por ser arrastrada, hasta llegar a primera fila. Le pareció que su hermana intercambiaba algún comentario malicioso con Camille, que estaba cerca de allí con Dani, pero no le dio importancia.

Era innegable la química musical que existía entre Rachel y su novio, pero con la voz que la morena estaba dejando en evidencia, tendría química hasta con una roca. Si tuviera que definir la voz de Rachel, no tendría palabras para hacerlo. Lo único que le salía decir, o balbucear mejor dicho, era que se sentía fuera de este mundo, como si algo le acariciara por dentro. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la cerró en un puño sintiendo como todo dentro de ella hormigueaba y se contraía. ¿Simple atracción? No, ya no. Después de escuchar cantar a Rachel, eso se había convertido en algo más.

El lugar comenzó a explotar de aplausos y vítores cuando la pareja dejó de cantar pero ella seguía muy lejos de allí. Seguía en una nube creada por la morena y no sabía si era por la voz de la joven que se había grabado a fuego en su piel, o si era por la manera en que Rachel la miraba. Como si quisiera decirle algo. Como si se muriera por decirle algo. La joven ni siquiera apartó su mirada cuando Brody buscó el contacto entre ellos. Simplemente le dio un manotazo a su novio alejándolo y, literalmente, saltó del escenario hasta llegar a ella.

—Eso fue…

Pero no terminó lo que iba a decir porque los brazos de Rachel rodeando su cintura se lo impidieron. Habían compartido decenas de abrazos antes pero este era diferente. Como cuando sientes que has encontrado algo a lo que llamar hogar. No importa a dónde vayas, dónde quedes, si desapareces y vuelves a aparecer, si estás sola o acompañada, esos brazos siempre te harán sentir lo que es tener un hogar en cualquier parte del mundo y al que siempre puedes volver. Y Quinn lo sintió. Su corazón lo sintió. Lima era su refugio, eso lo tenía claro, pero los brazos de Rachel…

Los brazos de Rachel eran, y siempre serían, su hogar.

—Gracias —susurró en el oído de la morena con la voz temblorosa—. Solo… gracias, Rachel.

—Gracias a ti —correspondió la morena alejándose de ella unos centímetros. Se mordió el labio antes de acercarse de nuevo dejando un prolongado y sentido beso en su mejilla de Quinn—. Gracias por hacerme sentir de nuevo.

Iba a preguntar qué significaba eso, o si había escuchado mal, cuando sintió la mano de alguien tirando de su brazo. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Brody queriendo alejarla de su novia, pero en cuanto vio una melena rubia y una sonrisa radiante, supo que se trataba de Dani. Y tomada del brazo de Dani, estaba Camille con ese rubor que comenzaba a formar parte permanente en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ven, Quinn, ven! ¡Quiero que conozcas a mis profesoras de baile! ¡Ven, ven! ¡He esperado meses por este momento! —gritaba la joven extremadamente animada, ya sea por el alcohol en sus venas o porque realmente esperaba ese momento desde hacía tiempo como decía.

Siguió a Dani como pudo hasta cerca de la entrada. Rachel iba detrás de ella riendo por lo bajo y Frannie primero sonrió pero luego la sonrisa se borró dejando en su lugar una expresión de terror. Incluso, antes de que Quinn finalmente llegara a donde estaban las profesoras de danza que Dani tanto quería que conociera, su hermana mayor se acercó y le soltó un _«No es buena idea, Quinn. No… No me siento bien. Sí, eso. Creo… Creo que es hora de irnos. Vámonos»_ que descolocó por completo a la menor de las Fabray.

No necesitó preguntar qué pasaba realmente porque cuando llegó a la entrada, lo supo. Y el mal presentimiento que llevaba sintiendo todo el día, cobró sentido. Una melena plateada caía en cascada sobre la espalda de una joven tan alta como esbelta. Una melena rubia que ella conocía muy bien porque había días que se pasaba acariciándola, disfrutando de su suavidad y el olor a champú de lavanda que se colaba en su nariz.

Y donde iba el plateado, iba el negro. Un negro tan oscuro como los ojos de la persona que lo poseía.

El corazón comenzó latir de manera errante, y las manos le temblaron junto con las piernas. Sobre todo cuando la melena negra y plateada se dieron vuelta dejando al descubierto sus rostros. Unos ojos tan azules como el mar, casi compitiendo con el del cielo, le atravesaron de pies a cabeza. Hacía años que no veía ese azul, y también hacía años que no sentía la calma que los mismos le trasmitían.

— ¡Quinnie! —gritó la dueña de la cabellera plateada y ojos azules con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que no fuera a caber en su rostro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que dos brazos largos estaban rodeando su cuello, mientras ella no sabía cómo demonios salir de su estado de petrificación.

— ¿Se…? ¿Se conocen? —le pareció escuchar a lo lejos. ¿Quién hizo la pregunta? Eso ya no lo sabía.

— ¿Conocernos? —esa voz si la reconocía. Lo haría incluso aunque perdiese la memoria. Y por el tono empleado, esa voz no presagiaba nada bueno—. Esta rubia de aquí es un maldito grano en mi culo.

—San… Santana.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es como dije en el One-Shot recientemente publicado y en mi pagina, hubo un cambio en el día de actualización que iba a ser el día viernes. Obviamente no me aguanté las ganas y acá esta, un día antes. Por cierto, a quien haya leído el OS y comentado, se lo agradezco enormemente. Solo he recibido palabras geniales, comentarios positivos y eso es genial. En serio, GRACIAS!_

 _Feliz comienzo de año para todos :)_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Pd: la próxima actualización será el día martes, como siempre._


	18. XVIII

**17**

* * *

—Yo… L-lo siento. No… —balbuceó separándose del abrazo que Brittany le había ofrecido. Sin despegar los ojos de Santana retrocedió unos pasos. De repente, el alcohol que empezaba a correr por sus venas desapareció por completo—. No puedo. No… No ahora.

— ¡¿Vas a huir como haces siempre?! —gritó Santana haciéndose escuchar por encima de la música.

Pero ella la ignoró por completo mientras se acercaba a la barra. Le pareció escuchar un _«Con ella no te metas, sea quien seas»_ por parte de Rachel pero no se quedó a averiguar si estaba en lo correcto o no. La opresión en su pecho y el temblor de sus piernas lo único que le permitía era acercarse al bartender solo para robarle una botella de cualquier bebida alcohólica que estuviera a mano y salir con urgencia del Spotlight.

Por supuesto que iba a huir. Necesitaba hacer tal cosa. Volver a ver a Santana fue un golpe para el que no estaba preparada. Y para el que jamás lo estaría. Había pensado que su pasado había quedado completamente atrás. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que éste volviera solo para atormentarla. Porque ver a Santana junto con Brittany era un maldito tormento del que ella había escapado muchísimo tiempo atrás. Fue ver a la rubia de ojos azules y recordar que en la ella siempre tendría un poco de calma cuando lo necesitara. Fue ver a joven latina y darse cuenta de todos sus errores. Como si una montaña de ellos le cayera encima arrebatándole la posibilidad de escapar. ¿Quién demonios se encargaba de escribir el destino de cada persona? ¿Quién tenía un humor tan retorcido y sádico como para escribir que ella y su pasado tenían que volver a cruzarse? ¿Quién estaba jugando con ella de esa forma tan cruel?

Vio a algunas personas salir del café-bar y entró rápidamente al primer taxi que encontró por temor a que alguna de esas personas fuera Rachel o sus hermanas. Incluso temió que fuera la mismísima Santana saliendo en busca de ella. En ese momento lo menos que quería era estar rodeada de caras conocidas, ya sea de su presente o de su pasado. Quería estar sola, sin que nadie la mirase con pena o lastima, o le preguntase cómo estaba. ¿Cómo mierda iba a estar? ¿Acaso tenía que sentirse de alguna manera?

No sabía realmente lo que estaba sintiendo con exactitud. El único sentimiento que reconocía era el odio. Odio a si misma por dejar que la presencia de Santana fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para empujarla a huir una vez más. ¿Después de tantos años, todavía tenía ese efecto en ella? ¿Era algo que la joven de origen latino poseía por sí sola, o era porque ella le daba el poder de hacerle sentir de esa manera?

Le dio un trago a la botella que tenía en la mano —al parecer, robó whisky— y le lanzó una mirada fría al conductor del taxi cuando lo descubrió mirándola de manera extraña a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Si se te ocurre violarme, juro que te clavaré esta botella por todos y cada uno de los agujeros que poseas en tu cuerpo —amenazó moviendo la botella de vidrio de un lado al otro. La sonrisa sádica en sus labios se reflejó en retrovisor, junto con la mirada asustada del conductor—. Así que, no te clavaré nada si no me violas, ¿Trato?

—Trato —acordó el tipo en voz baja y ronca—. P-pero, y solo para que quede claro, no… no pensaba violarte.

—Perfecto, porque no pensaba ser violada —replicó volviendo su atención hacia la ventanilla.

Ni ella ni el taxista cruzaron palabras de nuevo. Salvo cuando le dio la dirección de adonde debía llevarla. Puede que quisiera estar sola pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba tener a su lado a alguien que evitara que cometiera cualquier estupidez de la cual, a la mañana siguiente, se arrepentiría por completo. Alguien que cuidara de ella sin hacer preguntas.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, y la botella de whisky casi vacía, llegó a Harlem. Salió del taxi tambaleándose, con los zapatos en la mano y la vista borrosa. Se recostó en la parte trasera del vehículo haciendo malabares acomodando en un brazo la botella de whisky y sus zapatos, mientras que con su mano libre buscaba en su cartera el dinero para pagarle al taxista. Le sorprendió un poco que el tipo le preguntase si iba a estar bien, pero después de unos segundos soltó una carcajada desconcertando al hombre por completo.

¡Por supuesto que iba a estar bien! ¡Maldición, ella era Quinn Fabray! ¡Había salido de situaciones peores que esas! ¿Santana? ¿Quién demonios era Santana? Santana no era nadie. ¡Nadie!

— ¿Escuchaste? ¡No eres nadie! —le gritó, primero a la botella de whisky y luego a sus zapatos—. ¡Nadie! ¡Y te odio! —dio un tambaleante paso hacia adelante pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse—. Estúpido suelo, deja de… deja de moverte, ¿Quieres? Vomitaré si sigues moviéndote, te lo advierto. Y tú… tú también auto, ¡Quédate quieto! Árbol,… lindo árbol, te estoy… te estoy viendo. Te mueves de nuevo y te castigaré. Estas… avisado. Mi teléfono, ¿Dónde está mi… teléfono? ¿Dónde est…? ¿Dónde estás, tel…?

— ¿Quinn? —preguntó alguien detrás de ella llamando su atención—. Quinn, ¿Eres tú?

—No —respondió enderezando la espalda y, tratando de descubrir quién le hablaba. Cuando enfocó la vista y lo supo, agregó con voz gruesa—: Yo soy tu padre.

—Ok, Darth Vader. Lo que digas —se burló Adam acercándose a ella. El joven entrecerró los ojos al ver la botella de whisky en la mano de su amiga—. Ok, veo que te has bebido hasta el combustible de la nave de Han Solo, ¿Por qué no entramos, antes de que mis vecinos salgan a gritarnos, y me cuentas cómo es posible que seas mi padre y lo que realmente pasó para que estés así?

No le apetecía hablar, lo que realmente deseaba esa noche era otra botella de whisky. O cualquier otra bebida que contuviese alcohol. Mucho alcohol. Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de seguir a Adam hasta su departamento. Quizás su amigo tenía un mini bar en su piso. La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios frente a esa última posibilidad, fue borrándose a medida que iba lanzando improperios e insultos a todo aquel mueble, pared o planta que se cruzaba en su camino haciéndola tropezar. Maldijo al inglés por reírse de ella en lugar de ayudarla. ¿Ya no había ningún tipo de respeto por los borrachos?

—Tu casa me odia —protestó una vez que entró al departamento de Adam y se chocó contra el sofá que estaba en la sala.

Seguramente si no tuviera la vista tan distorsionada, se habría tomado el tiempo de analizar la arquitectura y la decoración del lugar. Por el momento, lo único que podía decir era que el departamento dejaba en evidencia que era habitado por un hombre. Un desordenado hombre. Dejó la botella vacía de whisky en un lugar que seguramente por la mañana no recordaría y se recostó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos en cuanto el techo del departamento comenzó a girar también.

 _«Estúpido techo»_

—Mi casa no te odia, Quinn. Es solo que no está acostumbrada a la presencia femenina —señaló Adam con una sonrisa antes de tirarse él también en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—: ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? —la rubia negó con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento—. Ok, lo respeto. Pero… ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí? —Fabray volvió a negar con la cabeza antes de abrazarse a la cintura de su amigo—. ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien?

—Rachel —susurró con una sonrisa en los labios—. La odio pero… Ya sabes, no la odio. Es solo que… Shh… —se detuvo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios—. Silencio. Adam está… está hablando con ella ahora y puede… puede escucharnos. Nos vendrá a… Espera, ¿Dónde está el baño? Quiero vomitar.

No supo en qué momento se puso de pie, si fue Adam quién la acompañó al baño, si realmente vomitó o si durmió abrazada al inodoro. No supo nada de lo que pasó en las siguientes diez horas en la cual su cabeza se sumergió en un gran pozo negro sin fondo. Lo que si supo, al despertar en una cama que no era la suya y con un brazo musculoso rodeando su cintura, fue que sufriría la peor de las resacas. Y ni hablar de lo avergonzada y ridícula que se sentía en ese momento. No volvería a tomar alcohol nunca más. Y no era la típica promesa de cada fin de semana, ella realmente evitaría tomar alcohol nuevamente.

Se giró en el lugar, quedando boca arriba mirando al techo, y se pasó las manos por el rostro. El dolor punzante de cabeza parecía querer dar pelea desde temprano y el mal sabor de boca luchaba por tener también un poco de atención. ¿Por qué demonios había tomado tanto? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? ¿Por qué volvió a huir? Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a formular respuestas para esas preguntas, su estómago revuelto entró en escena. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el baño? ¿Dónde demonios estaba ella? ¿De quién diablos era ese departamento? Estaba a punto de descubrir quién era el tipo con el que había pasado la noche cuando una nueva arcada le recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

Obviamente, y porque el mundo conspiraba en su contra, terminó vomitando en lo que parecía ser un jarrón antiguo con detalles en runas. Se sintió enferma de golpe, incluso pudo sentir como palidecía cada vez más a medida que volvía a vomitar una y otra vez. ¿Tan lejos estaba el baño que no había llegado a tiempo?

—A mi tía Grace le complacerá saber que su estúpido jarrón por fin sirvió para algo —comentó Adam desde la cama. Quinn no podía verlo, porque tenía la cabeza metida en el jarrón, pero se lo imaginó sonriendo mientras el alivio la invadía por completo. Por lo menos se acostó con alguien que conocía y no con cualquier imbécil—. Siempre odié ese cacharro. Ahora podré tirarlo sin sentirme culpable, y cuando tía Grace me pregunte qué pasó con él le diré que la culpa fue tuya.

— ¡Dios! Cállate —pidió con los ojos cerrados. Se recostó en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Jamás conocí un tipo que hablara tanto después del sexo.

— ¿Sexo?

—Sí, sexo. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo o te hago un dibujo?

Adam se arrastró hasta el costado de la cama y la miró desde allí con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Si se estaba burlando de ella o no, Quinn no quiso saberlo. Lo que quería saber era donde había una maldita aspirina para su cabeza y un antiácido para su estómago. Si Adam quería tener una charla post-sexo, eso tendría que esperar. Y si tenía que ser honesta, deseaba que esa charla jamás llegara. En ese momento no podía lidiar con un nuevo problema más en su vida. Entre Santana, su regreso, Rachel, su atracción por la morena, la falta de empleo, creía que ya tenía suficiente caos del que encargarse.

— ¿Crees que tuvimos sexo? —preguntó el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

—No, creo que pasamos toda la noche jugando Monopoly—respondió perdiendo la paciencia a causa del dolor de cabeza—. ¡Por supuesto que creo que tuvimos sexo, Adam! No hay que ser un gran genio para saber que compartimos cama por una razón.

—Sí, y es porque mi amiga estaba en la entrada de mi departamento completamente borracha, con una botella de whisky en la mano y amenazando a todo aquel objeto inerte que, supuestamente, se movía —replicó Adam con seriedad. Quinn, desde el suelo, sacó la cabeza del jarrón y lo miró sorprendida—. No sé qué te pasó anoche, Quinn, porque lo único que hiciste fue balbucear incoherencias y nombrar a Rachel y una tal Santana. Así que, simplemente te subí aquí conmigo, te cuidé y, agradéceme luego, te quité el móvil y lo apagué para que no hicieras estupideces. No hicimos nada más que eso.

— ¿No…? ¿Nada? —preguntó queriendo asegurarse—. ¿Nada de nada?

—No eres mi tipo, Quinn —fue la respuesta de Adam que parecía haber recobrado su habitual alegría—. Así que, aunque sé que te mueres por este hermoso y sexy cuerpo inglés, te pediría que dejaras de montarte películas que no son en tu caótica cabeza, ¿Puede ser?

—Eres un idiota —escupió cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Supo que el mareo repentino que sufrió poco tenía que ver con su insoportable resaca. En realidad, fue soltar ese _«Eres un idiota»_ y recordar el juego de palabras que tenía con Rachel luego de esa frase. La sonrisa de la morena apareció bajo sus parpados y, sin poder evitarlo, terminó sonriendo de manera idiota. Y de manera culpable también.

Se suponía que estaban teniendo un momento único y agradable con la camarera antes de que todo se echara a perder. Antes de que Santana regresara a su vida. ¿Ahora qué haría? No podía lidiar con su atracción por la morena y al mismo tiempo pensar qué hacer con quien había sido su «alma gemela». ¿Tendría que renunciar a alguna de las dos? ¿A ambas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a contaminar a Santana con toda su oscuridad? ¿A dejar que eso pasara? ¿Y con Rachel? ¿Estaba preparada para dejar que la joven penetrara en sus muros, más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

— ¿Jamás te han dicho que piensas mucho? —preguntó Adam de repente sacándola de su encierro mental. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. No sé lo que piensas, Quinn, solo sé que es mucho. Demasiado. Quizás para ti suena algo demasiado alocado, y completamente imposible, pero deberías dejarte llevar más. Sentir más y pensar menos. Quizás de esa forma puedas ponerle nombre a lo que sea que estés sintiendo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy sintiendo? —replicó en voz baja y el mentón en alto aparentando indiferencia.

—Todo el mundo siente algo, Quinn. Incluso las personas solitarias y gruñonas como tú —respondió el inglés con una sonrisa de disculpas. Se hizo a un lado en la cama y palmeó el lugar vacío invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Una vez que Fabray se recostó a su lado, tras haber puesto los ojos en blanco, abrazó a la joven y murmuró—: ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que pasa realmente?

¿Quería hablar con Adam de lo que pasó? ¿O de cualquier otra cosa? ¿Realmente iba a confiar en el joven lo suficiente como para confesarle algo que no le había confesado a nadie más previamente? ¿Ni siquiera a su hermana? Si hablaba con Adam, ¿Pasaría este a estar por encima de Frannie en la pirámide de confianza? ¿En qué posición quedaba Rachel entonces? ¿Podía hacerle eso a la morena? ¿Confiar en otra persona que no fuera en ella? ¿Sería tomado como traición hacer algo así?

Aunque, por otro lado, tenía que admitir que debía contarle algo a Adam, por muy pequeño que fuera ese algo. El joven se lo merecía después de la noche anterior. Además, sentía que no estaría tratándolo con el respeto merecido si no le contaba lo que estaba pasando con ella.

—Tienes razón —susurró mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa triste en los labios—. Pienso demasiado. Acabo de hacerme decenas de preguntas tras haber escuchado la tuya. Que si debía hablar contigo, que si no estaría traicionando a Rachel por hacerlo, dónde quedaba Frannie en todo esto —suspiró—. Estoy tan pérdida, Adam. Son… son demasiadas cosas con las cuales no sé lidiar.

—Lo entiendo. Todos pasamos por ese momento alguna vez —aseguró el joven abrazándola con fuerzas. Le dejó un beso en la cabeza antes de continuar—. Antes era como tú, ¿Sabes? Demasiadas desilusiones y un corazón que se iba congelando cada vez más.

»Entonces, una mañana desperté y me pregunté quién salía perdiendo realmente en toda esa situación, ¿Si lo hacían los demás, aquellos que me habían lastimado y a los que yo le importaba una mierda? ¿O salía perdiendo yo al cerrarme a las cosas buenas que quedaban en la vida? Pocas cosas pero buenas al fin. Finalmente me di cuenta que quien salía perdiendo era yo. A las personas que me lastimaron les daba lo mismo lo que llegara a pasar conmigo. ¿Por qué yo tenía que sumergirme en oscuridad por ellos?

Si tuviera un espejo frente a ella, éste seguramente reflejaría el rostro de una joven rubia con la boca ligeramente abierta y la expresión de sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que Adam, el mismo Adam que siempre andaba riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo bromas, fuera alguien que tuvo que vivir desilusiones en su vida. Después de tanto dolor, ¿Cómo podía seguir riendo? ¿Sonriendo siquiera? Se moría por hacerle decenas de preguntas a su amigo pero solo necesitaba saber una cosa.

— ¿Qué pasó con el dolor? ¿El miedo? —susurró con un hilo de voz clavando sus ojos avellanas en los de Adam—. ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

—Esas dos cosas jamás se van, ni se borran de uno. Están ahí, escondidos, listos para atacar en el momento menos esperado y con toda la intención de hacerte caer —respondió el inglés con una sonrisa en los labios—. No te digo que escupo alegría por cada uno de mis poros, porque estaría mintiéndote.

»A veces lloro por las noches, siento ganas de encerrarme en esta habitación y a dejar que el mundo me aplaste, ganas de cerrar los ojos y que el sufrimiento por fin se termine. Pero incluso en esos momentos de oscuridad absoluta, hay algo que impide que me rinda por completo. No sé lo que es, solo sé que repentinamente me encuentro sonriendo por algo que hicimos con Spencer en el gimnasio, o contigo, mi padre invitándome a un partido de baseball borrando de un plumazo el rechazo de mi madre y recordándome que, aunque no soy el hijo ideal, sigo siendo su hijo. Es en ese entonces que siento que no estoy solo, que hay personas a las que les importo y por las cuales yo mismo me preocupo. Tú también tienes ese tipo de personas en tu vida, que no las veas o que no quieras verlas, es otra cosa.

Sentía ganas de llorar pero no solo por lo que acaba de decir Adam, sino por todo lo que venía sintiendo y que no sabía manejar. Si lloraba sería por esos sentimientos que brotaban de la nada cuando estaba con Rachel y que no sabía cómo catalogar, por lo asfixiada que se sentía sabiendo que Santana y Brittany rondaban cerca de ella nuevamente, por lo estúpida y absurda que era al sentir celos de Brody, por lo perdida que volvía a estar. Lloraría por todo y nada a la vez.

Se había alejado de las personas por una razón, y aun así había vuelto a caer en ese remolino de caos que solo la dependencia por un ser querido puede generar. Rachel era un ser querido, la morena se lo había ganado a pulso y a paciencia desmedida. Santana era un ser querido, no había dejado de serlo a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Frannie era otro ser querido también, aunque haya pasado años despotricando contra ella y su «perfección». Camille también comenzaba a serlo, y que alguien la golpee en la cabeza y le deje en coma por decirlo pero, la adolescente era su hermanita menor. O estaba camino a convertirse en tal. Daba igual que no compitieran sangre, la joven había dejado en evidencia que podía ser tan esencial como insufrible en su vida. Y estaba agradecida por eso. Por esas personas que se habían cruzado en su camino y habían elegido quedarse a pesar de su personalidad tan insoportable.

— ¿No tienes miedo de volver a sufrir? —le preguntó a Adam cuando su llanto cesó un poco.

—Todo el tiempo —respondió el joven.

— ¿Y cómo luchas contra eso?

—No lo hago —murmuro el inglés encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Me cansé de luchar, Quinn. Cuanto más luchaba, más sufría, así que dejé de hacerlo. Por supuesto, el miedo a salir herido está ahí, constantemente, pero aprendí que, no sé cómo ni sé por qué, algo o alguien estará junto a mi preparado para darle pelea ese sufrimiento llegado el momento. Y gracias a eso, me siento más libre, más independiente. Ahora soy alguien con sus bajas y sus altas, como todo el mundo, que decidió sentir más y pensar menos. Una vez que lo haces, las cosas fluyen solas, créeme.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda a Adam. A los pocos segundos sintió los brazos de su amigo rodeándola y ambos se sumieron en un silencio que parecían necesitar. Adam por haber compartido algo que había pasado en su vida, rememorando lo que Quinn sabía, era completamente doloroso. Y ella necesitaba ese silencio para asimilar que su amigo, al parecer sin importarle nada, había compartido con ella un hecho puntual que le era tan familiar.

No sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer después de la charla con el inglés. Si tenía que ser honesta, se encontraba más perdida que antes, y comenzaba a tener la sospecha que únicamente saldría de ese laberinto si alguien le ayudaba. Internamente rogaba porque ese alguien no fuera Rachel. Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la morena junto a ella a pesar de lo desquiciante que tal cosa podía llegar a ser, no quería volverse también dependiente de la joven. Si eso último pasaba, sería como entregarse de manera voluntaria a probar el filo de una guillotina.

—Tendré que enfrentarme a mis demonios, ¿Cierto? —susurró entrelazando sus dedos con los de Adam.

—Si quieres respirar un poco, creo que si —susurró el inglés detrás de ella—. Tendrás que enfrentarlos aunque no quieras. Aunque, puedes seguir viviendo con los ojos cerrados si quieres, entonces un día cualquiera la cabeza te reventará de tanto pensar.

Soltó una pequeña risita escéptica por lo bajo mientras veía como su amigo abandonaba la cama. Las horas que Adam pasaba en el gimnasio se veían reflejadas en sus brazos, sus piernas y por sobre todo en su torso y su trasero. ¡Demonios! ¿Volvía a ser heterosexual solo por notar lo atractivo que era el inglés? ¿O seguía siendo…? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios era?

—Busca algo de ropa en mi armario que pueda llegar a quedarte más o menos decente y dúchate mientras preparo el desayuno —ordenó Adam desde la puerta de la habitación—. Luego iras a tu casa y solucionaras tu vida de una vez, Quinn. No puedes vivir así.

— ¿Y si todo sale mal? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Puede ponerse peor de lo que ya está? —replicó Adam encogiéndose de hombros antes de dejarla completamente sola en la habitación.

¿Podían ponerse las cosas peor de lo que ya estaba? No lo creía posible. Ya no tenía nada que perder, ni tampoco podía sentirse más perdida de lo que ya estaba. Por otro lado, enfrentarse a sus demonios no parecía ser lo mejor pero tampoco parecía haber otra salida. Así que, quisiera o no, debía abandonar el departamento de Adam y enfrentarse a Santana. Y también ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos que Rachel despertaba en ella.

Pero antes, necesitaba una maldita aspirina y un antiácido. Con suma urgencia.

* * *

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer —fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto entró a su departamento.

 _«¡Oh, mierda!»,_ gritó en su cabeza.

Como si se tratara de la más absurda de las escenas de una comedia familiar de bajo audiencia, todas estaban reunidas en la sala de su hogar. Y cuando decía todas, eran todas. Desde Frannie, pasando por Camille y Dani, hasta Santana y Brittany. Rachel también estaba en la escena. La imagen le pareció tan patética como inquietante. Que todas estuvieran en su departamento esperándola, no presagiaba nada bueno. Sobre todo si sentía la mirada venenosa de Santana sobre ella. Como si no quisiera perder de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Se reunieron a tomar el té? —se burló encaminándose hacia la cocina en busca de un poco de agua. Y también de otra aspirina. No creía que saliera algo bueno de toda esa situación si la cabeza estaba bombeándole de manera insoportable—. Les diría que se sintieran como en su casa pero al parecer ya lo hicieron.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —preguntó Frannie siguiéndola. Ignoró a su hermana mayor y tragó saliva al notar el tono furioso de ésta—. Estuvimos toda la noche preocupadas por ti, Quinn. Sin saber dónde o con quién estabas. ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—Sabes bien porqué —escupió apretando los dientes y lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia donde estaban Brittany y Santana. El estómago le dio un vuelco presagiando el comienzo de una oleada de nerviosismo—. Y no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Estaba con Adam.

— ¿Quién demonios es Adam? —indagó Santana provocándole otro vuelco en el estómago. O quizás estaba a punto de vomitar nuevamente.

—Es el novio de Quinn —respondió Rachel con desdén desde uno de los rincones.

Ni siquiera todo el resto de alcohol en sus venas pudo evitar que notara que, además de molestia, la voz de la morena al pronunciar el supuesto título de Adam, estaba cargada de tintes de celos. ¿Acaso era posible algo así? ¿Rachel se sentiría también atraída hacia a ella a tal punto de sentirse amenazada por la presencia de terceros? ¿No estaría sola en toda esa locura en la que se había metido sin planearlo? No, eso no era posible. Rachel tenía novio. Rachel no se sentía atraída por ella. Y ella no debería ver cosas donde no las había. Aunque debía admitir que pensar, así sea por un segundo, que la morena estaba celosa de Adam le provocó un sentimiento cálido en su interior y una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios.

—Adam no es mi novio, Rachel —aclaró clavando sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de la morena que la miró con desconfianza—. Lo digo en serio, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Adam no es mi novio. Además… —agregó en un acto orgulloso e impulsivo—, en caso de que lo fuera, no debería importarte, ¿O sí? Tú tienes a tu pecho lampiño, ¿Yo no puedo tener a mi sexy inglés musculoso?

Obviamente, era el resto de alcohol que corría por sus venas lo que hablaba por ella. De otra forma, no estaría actuando de manera tan mezquina y celosa, por no mencionar que también estaba siendo algo infantil. La mirada furiosa de Rachel así se lo dejó ver, justo antes de cargarse de tristeza. Se maldijo a si misma mientras avanzaba los dos pasos que la morena retrocedió negando con la cabeza y la mandíbula apretada.

 _Maldición_. Había vuelto a lastimar a la joven nuevamente.

—Rach…

—No, tienes razón. Tengo a Brody —interrumpió la morena encaminándose hacia la salida. Justo antes de salir, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a mirarla directo a los ojos—: Me alegra que estés bien. Agradécele de mi parte con buen sexo a Adam cuando vuelvas a verlo.

—Rachel…

—Yo me encargo —murmuró Dani siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

—Voy contigo —señaló Camille pero Dani se detuvo negando con la cabeza—. ¿No? ¿Segura?

—Completamente. Además tienen cosas que hablar con tu hermana —indicó la camarera rubia antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a la hija de Frank—. Te llamo luego, ¿Ok? Tenemos que ir juntas a la peluquería. Quiero hacerme ese cambio de look.

Dándose un respiro a ella misma, y también dándole un respiro a su cabeza, Quinn se concentró en observar la escena que estaba presenciando entre la hija de Frank y la amiga de Rachel. Si se tratara de otra persona, lo más seguro era que Camille automáticamente le aclarara a esa persona que ella y Fabray no eran hermanas, pero como se trataba de Dani, esa aclaración no se aplicaba. Sonrió con ternura y sintió ganas de abrazar a la adolescente al darse cuenta de que quizás, y solo quizás, Dani era para Camille lo que Rachel era para ella: la excepción a la regla.

¿Tenía que hablar con Camille acerca de eso? ¿Debía comportarse como una hermana mayor? ¿Qué pensaría la adolescente si lo hacía? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en respuestas para esas preguntas porque, en cuanto la camarera rubia del Spotlight abandonó el departamento, la tensión se instaló en todo el lugar. La sintió en cuanto quedaron solamente ellas cinco, cuando la mirada de Santana volvió a clavarse en ella junto con la sonrisa amigable de Brittany.

Definitivamente, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esas dos personas de su pasado pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo. No le hacía bien a ella, y tampoco le hacía bien a las personas que le importan. Rachel, por ejemplo. ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que hacer ese comentario celoso respecto a Brody? ¿Por qué no pudo cerrar su maldita boca? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en las cuatro mujeres que estaban frente a ella. Ni siquiera quería pensar mucho en todo ese asunto, porque si lo hacía, se escondería bajo las sabanas y no saldría de allí en mucho tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo.

— ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? —preguntó Santana con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Qué fue toda esa escena?

— ¿La de Rachel y Quinn? Acostúmbrate, son así todo el tiempo —respondió Camille poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hey —protestó la menor de las Fabray con molestia—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de Dani y tú?

El azul electrizante chocó con el verde avellana en una batalla en la cual ninguna de las dos miradas quería darse por vencida. Quinn no iba a permitir que la adolescente hablara de ella, y su nueva etapa —confusa, por cierto—, enfrente de Santana y Brittany. La parejita no tenía por qué saber cosas de su presente cuando era más que evidente que no iban a formar parte de él. Y Camille parecía querer dejar en claro que no tenía que meterse con Dani porque si lo hacía, despertaría a una fiera.

—Basta las dos —ordenó Frannie, intermediaria como siempre—. ¿Podemos dejar a Rachel y Dani fuera de esto, y ver el elefante en la sala? El gigantesco elefante arcoíris que está en la sala.

— ¿Lo de arcoíris lo dice por nosotras? —susurró Brittany de manera bastante audible. Santana a su lado, la miró sin saber que decir—. ¿Quinn también entra en la lista?

—Hmm… creo que debemos irnos, Cam —intervino Frannie—. Quinn tiene cosas que hablar con ellas. Cosas privadas que a nosotras no nos incumbe —la mayor de las Fabray se acercó a su hermana menor y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, antes de susurrar solo para Quinn—: ¿Vas a estar bien, Quinnie? Si quieres me quedo y…

—No, tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo sola —interrumpió con una sonrisa resignada. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Santana y Brittany apretando ligeramente las manos de su hermana—. Solo… No te… No te vayas, Fran. Quédate en mi dormitorio o en las escaleras de emergencia pero no…

—No te dejare sola, ¿Ok? —aseguró Frannie—. Y Camille tampoco lo hará.

— ¿Crees que pasa algo entre ella y Dani? —preguntó con una pizca de burla. Frannie frente a ella, solamente le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Debemos hablar con ella?

—Más tarde. Ahora… ocúpate de esto. Nosotras estaremos en tu dormitorio.

—Gracias —susurró recibiendo un beso en la frente.

Frannie se fue dejándola a solas con Santana y Brittany. Fue entonces cuando los nervios aparecieron en ella y el resto de alcohol desapareció por completo de su sistema. Había estado evitando ese encuentro por años. De hecho, si había desaparecido sin decir nada fue porque no quería sentir ese par de miradas clavadas en ella cargadas de preguntas. Y, en este caso, también un poco de decepción y amargura.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero no pudo hacerlo porque una melena plateada le obstruyó la vista al mismo tiempo que unos brazos largos rodeaban su cuello. El perfume lavanda parecía seguir intacto en Brittany después de tanto tiempo, al igual que esa tranquilidad que solo la joven era capaz de brindarle, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás. Esa tranquilidad que ella siempre había sabido, aunque lo negase, que necesitaba en su vida.

Lo que más le impactó, además de volver a verla, fue el volver a disfrutar de un abrazo de Brittany. Sentir como esos brazos tan largos como cariñosos la rodearan por completo brindándole, a través del mismo, una paz interior que parecía haber olvidado. Pero así como no estaba preparada para volver a verlas, tampoco lo estaba para el viaje al pasado que vivió al hacerlo.

De repente se vio a si misma tirada en su antiguo dormitorio en Lima después de las prácticas con las animadoras, Santana y Brittany junto a ella riendo, soltando comentarios sarcásticos y viendo dibujos animados. Ella con el pelo rosa y sus amigas intentando convencerla de regresar a las animadoras. Las tres juntas ganando el campeonato nacional, bailando en los pasillos, cenas en Breadstrix, risas, llantos y una infinidad de recuerdos que acudieron a su cabeza.

Rindiéndose por completo a esa avalancha de recuerdos de las que ya no podía escapar, correspondió el abrazo soltando un suspiro y sintiendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que algo volvía a encajar en ella. Como si le faltaran varias piezas en su rompecabezas interno y acabara de encontrar una. Sintió ganas de llorar pero no sabía exactamente porqué. ¿Acaso era de frustración por rendirse por completo? ¿Por estar abrazando a su pasado? ¿De emoción por sentir que recuperaba una amiga, una parte importante en su vida? No lo sabía, y no quería saberlo tampoco. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. El abrazo de la rubia alta era más de lo que esperaba ese día, y lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era disfrutar de eso.

Brittany, después de lo que a ella le pareció un largo rato, se desprendió del abrazo. Automáticamente sintió que esa pieza que había encontrado, se perdía nuevamente. Aunque no por mucho tiempo porque a los pocos segundos volvió a sentir los brazos de la rubia de ojos azules envolviéndola de nuevo. Como si no pudiera dejar de abrazarla, o quisiera hacerlo por todos esos abrazos que no pudieron darse a lo largo de esos siete años. Y, ¿Quién era ella para quejarse de eso?

—Estás tan hermosa —comentó Brittany tomándole el rostro entre sus manos de manera fraternal—. Tan alta, tal delgada, tan… Tú.

—Tú también sigues siendo… tú —murmuró con algo de incomodidad. Había olvidado que Brittany, al igual que Rachel, no respetaba los límites de espacio personal—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás? —la respuesta de Brittany fue una ceja en alto haciéndola sentir idiota—. Lo siento, yo no… No sé cómo… Ya sabes, lo que pasó… Yo… Esto es… Es solo que…

—Nosotras también te echamos de menos, Quinn —interrumpió Brittany con una sonrisa radiante.

Esta vez, ni siquiera lo pensó. Fue ella quien inició el abrazo porque realmente lo necesitaba. Realmente necesitaba comprobar que, a pesar de haber sido una idiota, aún tenía derecho a un mínimo gesto cariñoso y a esas palabras que la rubia alta había dicho. Daba igual si eran reales o no.

—Tú la habrás echado de menos, Britt, porque en lo que a mí respecta, no lo hice —intervino Santana con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fiera. Quinn cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Brittany. Realmente no quería soltar a la rubia—. Ella no nos echó de menos a nosotras, no le importamos, ¿Por qué iba a extrañarnos? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si le importamos una mierda? ¿Tú crees que si realmente le hubiésemos importado, habría desaparecido como lo hizo?

—Hola a ti también, Santana —saludó.

A diferencia de Brittany, que no sabía para qué lado iría la rubia, con Santana sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaría, incluso antes de que ésta última realizara algún movimiento. Y esas palabras eran exactamente las que sabía que la joven latina le diría. Básicamente, porque ella hubiese hecho lo mismo si se encontraba con alguien que desapareció de su vida años atrás sin decir ni siquiera «Adiós». Aun así, el saber lo que diría Santana no amortiguaba la angustia que la invadió repentinamente en cuanto notó el dolor con el que la latina escupió cada palabra.

Si en algún momento había pensado que alejarse de su amiga era lo correcto, que nadie más que ella iba a salir lastimado, ahora se daba cuenta que ese pensamiento había sido completamente erróneo. Y la mirada herida de Santana era prueba más que suficiente de eso.

El silencio apareció entre ellas tres, para incomodidad y nerviosismo de Quinn. El estómago le dio un alarmante vuelco pero dudaba mucho que fuera a causa de la resaca que todavía estaba sufriendo, a pesar de haberse tomado dos aspirinas en el departamento de Adam. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tanto Brittany como Santana seguían con la misma ropa que tenían en la fiesta de Dani. ¿Acaso habían pasado la noche en su departamento?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Cuánto hace que están aquí? —preguntó con el corazón latiéndole de manera extraña—. ¿Pasaron la noche aquí?

—Claro que no —negó Santana con los brazos cruzados y los ojos en blanco—. Ni que fueras tan importante.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos, Quinnie? —intervino Brittany echando por suelo la mentira de Santana—. ¿Qué nos fuéramos? ¿Qué dejáramos que desaparecieras de nuevo ahora que te hemos encontrado? ¡Por supuesto que no! Santana quería irse porque Oliver no puede estar solo muc…

— ¿Oliver? —interrumpió Fabray entre confusa e interesada—. ¿Quién es Oliver?

—Nadie que te interese —se adelantó Santana con frialdad antes de dirigirse hacia su esposa—. Ahora que ya sabes que esta idiota está bien, podemos irnos, Britt. No me apetece quedarme ni un segundo más aquí y ver su cara de zombie con resaca. Además, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda controlarme para no golpearla.

— ¿Tanto me odias? —preguntó sin poder contenerse. Su voz sonó desafiante pero en realidad estaba a un paso del llanto.

Vio a Santana detenerse justo enfrente de la puerta dándole la espalda. No era necesario bajar la mirada y ver sus manos para saber que estaban hechas un puño. Como quien se prepara para golpear a algo. O a alguien, en este caso. El nudo de su estómago se dividió y una parte de él fue a parar a su garganta, impidiendo que pudiese tragar saliva. La falta de aire también se hizo presente y se rogó a sí misma no entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Podía saber exactamente lo que diría Santana si algún día volvían a encontrarse, lo que jamás se imaginó fue ser testigo de un odio reprimido dirigido solo hacia ella. Santana no había mirado de esa forma a nadie nunca antes. No mientras ella formó parte de su vida. Ni siquiera a Finn Hudson cuando la sacó del closet en los pasillos del McKinley. Que Santana la mirase ahora de esa forma, lo único que provocaba era que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

El nudo en su garganta había crecido pero, quizás a causa del temor que se apoderó de ella en cuanto la latina se giró para mirarla, por alguna extraña razón pudo tragar saliva nuevamente, tragándose también el llanto que tarde o temprano llegaría. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Santana caminó hacia ella clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho. Obviamente, además de odio, también había algo de furia.

—No te equivoques, Fabray —susurró la morena latina con los dientes apretados. Brittany, detrás de ella, le colocó una mano en el hombro pero Santana se zafó del agarre—. No te odio a ti. Jamás pude hacerlo. A quien realmente odié, y sigo odiando, es a mí misma por creer que tú, maldita hija de perra egoísta y cobarde, tendrías un poco de respeto por nuestra amistad. Que lo tendrías por Brittany siquiera. Pero no, ¿Cómo podría la gran Quinn Fabray pararse a pensar en los demás antes de desaparecer de este puto planeta? ¿Cómo podría siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que sentirían los demás al saber que iba a borrarse de sus vidas como si nada, como si no importaran? Así que no, Quinn —escupió el nombre casi con rabia—. No te odio.

—San, tranquilízate —ordenó Brittany detrás de ella completamente seria—. Sé que estas dolida pero no es cuestión de acusar a Quinn de lo que pasó. Sus razones habrá tenido para alejarse de nosotras, ¿Verdad, Quinn?

Quiso, realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo retener las lágrimas en cuanto esa pregunta abandonó los labios de Brittany. Había tanta inocencia, y al mismo tiempo tanto ruego, en la voz de la rubia de ojos azules que no pudo soportarlo más. Su fachada de que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que no fuera ella misma, cayó al suelo en cuanto el azul mar dio de lleno con el verde perdido. Sí, tuvo sus razones para alejarse de aquellas dos chicas, ahora mujeres, años atrás provocándose a sí misma el dolor más insufrible que alguna vez llegó a sentir. Podría haberle respondido la pregunta a Brittany pero lo que realmente deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, era que la rubia alta volviera a abrazarla.

—Lo siento, Britt-Britt —susurró en el oído de la esposa de Santana cuando su deseo se llevó a cabo—. Yo no quise… Realmente no… Lo siento. Perdóname, Unicornio.

—No la llames así —reclamó Santana separándolas del abrazo—. Perdiste el derecho de llamarla de esa forma en cuanto nos dejaste tiradas.

— ¡No las deje tiradas! —gritó completamente furiosa. Una cosa era permitir que Santana se desahogara y le reprochara cosas que, por lo visto, llevaba años guardando en su interior, y otra muy diferente era permitir que le gritara en su departamento y, por sobre todas las cosas y lo que más le molestó, que no le permitiera abrazar a Brittany como lo deseaba—. Tú no sabes nada, Santana. No sabes por qué me fui, o lo que sufrí al hacerlo. Así que no vengas a darme un sermón, por lo que más quieras te lo pido.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —replicó Santana casi gritando también—. ¿Por qué te fuiste como si nada te importara? ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Porque te amaba!

En cuanto esas tres palabras salieron de su boca, el extraño peso que llevaba años sobre su espada desapareció por completo. Siempre había sabido que la razón por la cual no había podido desprenderse del todo de su pasado era porque no había podido decirle a Santana, ni siquiera a Brittany, lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con ella. Y ahora se le estaba presentando esa oportunidad. Podía elegir una vez más esconderlo todo, no seguir hablando después de lo que había dicho pero sinceramente, comenzaba a cansarse de todo eso. Estaba cansada de luchar contra esas emociones en su vida, de pensar y analizar todo lo que le sucedía. Esta vez no iba a hacer nada de eso. Esta vez dejaría que todo lo que tenía adentro por fin saliera a la luz, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría al abrir su corazón nuevamente.

Adam tenía razón.

Respiró profundo y se limpió las lágrimas de manera furiosa, antes de volver a hablar. Santana y Brittany frente a ella intercambian miradas sorprendidas por la confesión.

—A Britt también la amaba —agregó para que no hubiera confusión alguna—. Las amaba a las dos porque eran parte de mi vida y me hacían bien. Me hacían feliz. Cuando estaba con ustedes olvidaba lo que sucedía en mi casa, olvidaba muchas cosas. Y entonces empezaron a salir, y yo estaba feliz por ustedes, lo juro, pero a medida que iban adquiriendo más y más luz, yo iba haciendo lo mismo pero con la oscuridad.

»Entonces pasó lo de mi padre. Sus infidelidades salieron a la luz y con ellas la decepción en mí. Ya no confiaba en nadie, ni tampoco permitía que se me acercaran. Solo ustedes dos. Pero llegó un momento en el que el temor a salir herida nuevamente pudo más que todo y no creía poder soportar que fueran ustedes quien me causaran decepción la próxima vez. O que fuera yo quien arruinara con mi actitud hermética, por llamarlo de alguna forma, eso tan lindo que comenzaban a construir. Me aleje porque era lo mejor para las tres. Era lo mejor para ustedes. No necesitaban a alguien tan oscuro como yo en sus vidas.

El pecho le subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración entrecortada. Las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo sus mejillas pero había dejado de llorar. Ya sea porque había dicho lo que tenía qué decir, o simplemente porque no quería que Santana ni Brittany la vieran en ese estado. No tenía que mostrarse sentimental. No más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos unos segundos tragándose todas las emociones. Luego levantó el mentón con orgullo y le lanzó, tanto a Santana como a su esposa, una mirada indiferente a ambas mujeres.

La manera en que la latina entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños no le gustó para nada. Lo más seguro era que, en ese momento o en cualquier otro, recibiría un golpe. El problema comenzaría cuando ella devolviera el gesto. _Maldición_. Rogaba para que eso no pasara. Lo menos que deseaba ese día era que, después de años sin verla, tuviera que agarrarse a puñetazos con Santana.

—Así que, ¿Lo que estás diciéndonos es que te alejaste de nosotras para protegernos? —preguntó la latina. Quinn tragó saliva, notando la incredulidad y furia en la voz de la mujer, antes de asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Hablar no podía, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía—. Wow… que considerado de tu parte, Fabray. No, en serio. No sabía que tenía una amiga con completo de superhéroe. De haberlo sabido… Creo que deberíamos agradecerte que nos hayas protegido.

—Tú no lo entiendes —murmuró al notar la ironía en las palabras de Santana.

— ¡No! ¡La que no entiendes eres tú, Quinn! —gritó la latina respirando con dificultad—. Tú te fuiste, supuestamente para protegernos, ¿Protegernos de qué mierda? ¡Terminamos sufriendo igual! ¡Maldición! ¿Sabes lo que fue para nosotras ir a buscarte a tu departamento una tarde y encontrarnos con que ya no estabas allí? ¿Llamarte y que no respondieras? ¿Enviarte mensajes? ¿Esperar una visita que jamás ocurrió? ¡Mierda, Quinn! ¿Sabes lo que significó para mi casarme con el amor de mi vida y que mi alma gemela no estuviera a mi lado para compartir eso conmigo? ¡No, no lo sabes! Así que no me vengas con esa mierda que no entiendo lo que dices porque quien no entiende las cosas aquí, eres tú.

Sin decir nada más que un _«Despídete, Brittany. Te espero afuera»_ , Santana se fue. Y ella se quedó con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y sintiéndose una basura total. Siempre había sabido que era egoísta, pero que alguien importante en su vida lo dijera —o lo dejara entrever— era mucho peor. Sabía que aún tenían muchas cosas para decirse pero la pregunta era si tendrían otra oportunidad, aparte de esa, de hacerlo. Por cómo se fue Santana del departamento, parecía cosa imposible de suceder.

—Solo… solo dale un poco de tiempo, Quinnie —susurró Brittany con una sonrisa amable y resto de lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ella realmente te extrañó y créeme, tampoco estaba preparada para encontrarte. Ya sabes que cuando San no está preparada para algo y ese algo sucede, se comporta como un león enjaulado.

—Sí, lo sé —señaló en el mismo tono de voz que la otra rubia. Dejó de mirar hacia la puerta y se enfocó en la mujer frente a ella—. ¿Cómo es que tú no me odias, Britt?

— ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte? —se extrañó Brittany, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado. A Quinn le recordó al perro que tenía en la infancia y que hacía lo mismo cuando le hablaba—. Me dolió que te fueras. Santana y yo pensamos que era porque hicimos algo malo y te había molestado. Luego nos dimos cuenta que te fuiste porque eres una idiota.

—Santana dijo eso.

—No, yo fui —aclaró Brittany con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Lo siento pero es la verdad. Ahora ya no creo que seas una idiota, creo que eres Quinnie, la amiga que me regalaba gominolas de ositos. ¿Volverás a ser una idiota?

— ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido completamente confusa.

—Si volverás a alejarte de nosotras o volveremos a ser Unholy Trinity.

Sonrió al escuchar el nombre con el cual se referían a ellas tres en su adolescencia. También fue otro viaje al pasado cargado de recuerdos. Los mismos que la llevaron a abrazar a Brittany nuevamente. Como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Como si los brazos de la rubia alta fueran su nuevo refugio. Había sido una idiota, sí, había tenido sus razones para hacerlo —razones egoístas, o no. Daba igual—, había hecho sufrir a quienes habían sido sus amigas, se había perdido infinidades de momentos importantes de su vida, y aun así Brittany seguía parada frente a ella abrazándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—No vuelvas a irte, ¿Ok? —susurró la esposa de Santana. Quinn, contra su cuello, negó con la cabeza—. Costará, lo sé, pero quiero tenerte conmigo. Y San también lo quiere. Ella solo necesita tiempo. Y tú también. Volveremos a estar las tres juntas. Te necesitamos, Quinn.

—Y yo a ustedes —confesó sin poder evitarlo.

No fue ni su mente ni su boca quien habló en ese momento, fue su corazón. Por primera vez en muchos años, admitía que haberse alejado de sus amigas había sido uno de los peores errores de su vida. Y también admitía que las había necesitado todo ese tiempo. Seguía necesitándolas, ¿Quién era ella para negarle algo como eso a su corazón? ¿Tendría las fuerzas necesarias para intentar volver a alejarse de sus amigas?

Brittany se separó de ella con la promesa de volver a juntarse, aunque Quinn no quisiera, y también con un beso que dejó en su frente. No estuvo demasiado tiempo a solas en mitad de la sala con sus pensamientos porque cuando se dio cuenta quién estaba abrazándola era Frannie susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Sorpresivamente, Camille también la abrazó.

Dudaba completamente que todo fuera a estar bien pero tenía que admitir que dejar de huir, aunque sea por solo unos segundos, y enfrentarse a su pasado por muy doloroso que haya sido el encuentro, no había estado tan mal. La pregunta era si volvería hacerlo.

¿Lo haría? ¿O volvería a escapar una vez más?

* * *

Cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras esperaba que la puerta metálica se hiciera a un lado y alguien saliera a recibirla. Movía las manos de manera nerviosa y toqueteó su cabello tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj pulsera dándose cuenta que solamente habían pasado segundos desde que tocó la puerta del 3°C. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento?

—Kurt, aléjate de mí con esa cosa horrenda —fue lo primero que escuchó en cuanto la puerta corrediza del departamento se hizo a un lado. Sonrió sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y como respuesta obtuvo una mirada cargada de desdén e indiferencia—. Oh, eres tú. Rachel no está aquí, lleva toda la noche en la azotea.

Y después de eso la puerta volvió a cerrarse en su cara sin siquiera darle tiempo de decir o hacer algo. Al parecer, jamás le caería bien a Kitty. O quizás, la rubia amiga de Rachel, solamente tenía prisa por asesinar a Kurt. Sea cual fuera la razón, no le dio importancia. Lo realmente importante era que ya sabía la ubicación de la morena.

Con el estómago hecho un nudo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Si quería entrar silenciosamente al lugar falló de manera desastrosa cuando la puerta al abrirse chilló delatándola. El corazón se le detuvo un segundo en cuanto los ojos marrones de Rachel se posaron sobre ella antes de volver a la nada al segundo siguiente. La morena tenía que estar realmente molesta para no regalarle siquiera dos segundos más la visión de su mirada chocolate.

—Del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto me odias? —preguntó con una sonrisa culpable. Rachel soltó un gruñido por lo bajo—. Uno es _«te odio pero, dentro de unos minutos, se me pasara»_. Y el diez es _«Te odio tanto que espero que te aplaste tren o te muerda un perro rabioso»._

Rachel no respondió, simplemente la ignoró por completo. Como si no importara lo que tuviera para decir, o si su presencia no significara nada. Y eso, si tenía que ser honesta, le molestó muchísimo. Y también se dio cuenta que podía soportar que cualquier persona la ignorase, menos Rachel. Su corazón no soportaba tal cosa.

—Eres tan infantil ignorándome —escupió con el entrecejo fruncido. Otra vez, la nada misma como respuesta—. Y tan desquiciante.

— ¡Mira quién habla de desquiciante! —replicó Berry sin poder contenerse. La vena en su cuello parecía reventar de un momento al otro. Sobre todo cuando caminó hasta ella de manera furiosa y le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho—. ¿Sabes qué? Eres odiosa, imbécil, destructiva, un maldito desastre, me provocas tantos dolores de cabeza como sonrisas, provocas que pase la mitad de mi tiempo pensando en ti y la otra mitad deseando que te coma un león, me paso horas pensando qué hacer para poder llegar a ti y en cuestiones de segundos me doy cuenta que eso es imposible. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres imposible. Pasas demasiado tiempo odiando al mundo que no te das cuenta que el mundo no merece tu atención pero quizás sí lo merezca alguien que forma parte de él. Eres tan idiota como hermosa, Quinn. Y ahora mismo tengo tantas ganas de golpearte como de abrazarte, pero se acabó. Yo ya no puedo seguir más así, yendo y viniendo. Con el corazón en una mano cada vez que desapareces. Tú no piensas en mí de la misma forma que yo pienso en ti, y ya no puedo soportarlo. No puedo competir contra sus demonios, Adam y ahora la famosa Santana. No tengo fuerzas.

—No tienes que competir con nadie —susurró con un nudo en la garganta. No supo en que momento sucedió, pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos. Por la forma en que la morena abrió los ojos, era más que obvio que ella también estaba sorprendida por el movimiento—. Cuando estoy contigo, no existen demonios, ni Adam, ni Santana. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarte y preguntarme porqué maldita razón, después de todo lo que te he hecho, aun sigues a mi lado. ¿Qué fue lo que hice de bien para que el karma me recompensara en la vida con alguien como tú?

»Y eso me asusta, Rachel. Me hace sentir perdida, más de lo que ya estoy. Y así como tú ya no puedes aguantar un poco más todo lo que a mí respecta, yo no puedo aguantar más el sentirme de esta forma. Solo cuando estoy contigo me siento bien conmigo misma, a pesar de las infinidades de preguntas que me hago, y dejo de pensar.

Por la manera en que brilló los ojos de la morena supo que esta había notado la sinceridad con la que le estaba hablando. Fue a causa de eso que se permitió sonreír y creer también que podía recuperar a la camarera. No le apetecía irse a dormir sabiendo que Rachel estaba molesta con ella. Y más aún, sabiendo que se estaba rindiendo.

—Por eso no quería hablar contigo. Porque cada vez que lo hago termino más… —sea lo que sea que la morena iba a decir se quedó en nada. Quinn la vio mordiéndose el labio antes de que se alejara. Como si necesitara poner distancia entre ellas—. Vuelves a jugar de nuevo conmigo, a jugar con mi cabeza, con mis sentimientos. Me haces creer que existe un lugar tierno en ti que solo sale a flote cuando estás conmigo, y vuelvo a caer todo el tiempo en eso. ¿Crees que yo no me siento perdida también? ¿Qué no siento nada cuando estoy contigo? ¿Qué solo soy un mosquito molesto que te revolotea alrededor solo por hacer algo? ¡Por supuesto que no, Quinn! Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas. Solo eso. Pero si no puedes dármelo, no voy a obligarte que lo hagas.

Cada palabra que Rachel le decía, entraba en ella como cuchillas afiladas porque sabía que la morena tenía razón. Si ella estuviera en el mismo lugar que la joven, su reacción sería exactamente la misma. No se puede ir y venir todo el tiempo sin consecuencia alguna. Una de las dos partes, en determinado momento, se cansa de tal cosa y dice «basta». Al parecer, el límite de paciencia de la morena había llegado a su punto máximo. Si se excedía un poco, no había punto de retorno. Y ella perdería lo único bueno que le había sucedido en los últimos meses.

 _«De ninguna manera»_ , determinó en su mente.

Rachel volvió a apoyarse en el barandal de la azotea mirando vaya uno a saber dónde, o simplemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella misma estaba perdida en su mente pero una cosa tenía clara: tenía que ser completamente honesta. Lo quería y lo necesitaba, porque sentía que era eso lo único que le daría un poco de paz y tranquilidad, al menos por un rato.

—Cuando me enteré que mi padre le fue infiel a mi mamá, sufrí muchísimo. Aunque hacía rato lo venía sospechando —empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Rachel—. Tenía veinte años y estaba más perdida de lo que estoy ahora. No sabía qué hacer, para dónde correr, si debía quedarme o si simplemente tenía que mantenerme al margen de toda la situación. Fue ahí cuando comencé a crear muros a mí alrededor, cubriendo de corazas a mi corazón.

»Las primeras afectadas de eso fueron mi madre y mi hermana. Usaba la excusa de la universidad para estar lejos de ellas. Solo porque pensaba que si me mantenía alejada de quienes realmente me importaban, los muros que me protegían del dolor y la decepción crecerían más rápido y más fuertes. No me juzgues, era una joven idiota por ese entonces.

Sonrió de medio lado encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel frente a ella, dejó de mirar lo que estaba mirando para girarse y prestarle atención. Nada le complació más que saber que tenía la atención de la morena sobre ella, a pesar de que estuviera molesta. ¿Estaba completamente segura de contarle esa parte de su vida a la joven? No, por supuesto que no. Hacerlo significaba darle el arma secreta con el cual podía matarla pero ya no podía seguir negando que, aunque eso significase su final, se moría por mostrarle cada una de sus partes a la morena. Las luminosas y las oscuras.

—Santana y Brittany fueron las siguientes —prosiguió. Los ojos marrones de Rachel en ningún momento dejaron de mirarla—. Ellas vivían en Kentucky, porque habían recibido una beca en una universidad de allí, y yo vivía aquí porque iba a Columbia. Aun así nos manteníamos en contacto por mensaje de textos, llamadas, mails, redes sociales, lo que se te ocurra. Hasta que yo dejé de buscar cualquier tipo de contacto con ellas.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rachel en un susurro ronco.

—Porque las veía felices y con planes para el futuro en común que comenzaba a crear juntas, y me di cuenta que, para que ese futuro fuera tan luminoso como lo era su presente, yo no tenía que formar parte de sus vidas con mi oscuridad —respondió sentándose en la tumbona que había allí. Si le sorprendió que la morena se sentara a su lado en lo que le pareció un parpadeo, no lo demostró—. Me querían, y yo también las quería a ellas. Era más que obvio que se iban a preocupar por mí sí me veían más seria o callada que de costumbre. Y no podía permitir que eso pasara. No podía ser su mancha negra, ¿Entiendes?

Rachel asintió de manera comprensiva, los ojos brillosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano por el antebrazo de Quinn hasta llegar también a la mano de la rubia donde entrelazó sus dedos. Quizás no se lo merecía pero la morena le dejó un beso en la mejilla quedándose allí más de lo esperado. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose ligera de repente. Seguramente, si no fuera por el agarre de manos que compartía con la camarera, saldría volando cual globo inflado con helio.

¿Se le había pasado la molestia a la joven si estaba a su lado tomándole la mano y haciéndole sentir querida? Esperaba que sí porque no quería que Rachel se alejara de ella.

—Santana es importante, ¿No es así? —preguntó Berry con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios después de un rato en silencio—. Ella… ¿Estabas…? ¿Tú…?

—La amaba —interrumpió—. La conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Era mi alma gemela, ¿Cómo no iba a amarla?

—Wow… No me esperaba… eso es… —la morena parpadeó varias veces seguidas reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Esa imagen le rompió el corazón a Quinn porque sabía que sus palabras habían sido tomadas de manera errónea, y no quería que Rachel pensara cosas que no eran. La morena interrumpió su intento de aclaración retomando la palabra—: ¿La rubia…? La alta que estaba con… tu alma gemela… ¿Ella…? ¿Ella sabe que…? ¿Lo que sientes por…?

—Fue Brittany quien nos bautizó a Santana y a mí como almas gemelas —aclaró con una sonrisa divertida frente al recuerdo de ese momento—. Brittany siempre fue ese tipo de personas, creía en almas gemelas, destinos y esas cosas. Estábamos en su dormitorio cuando me dijo _«Santana es tu alma gemela, Quinnie»_ y desde entonces, San y yo nos definimos así en la vida de cada una. Ya sabes, Brittany es el amor de su vida, y yo su otra mitad. Ese título no siempre lo tiene que tener una pareja, a veces encuentras tu otra parte en un amigo, un hermano… alguien que se cruza en tu vida —terminó diciendo mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena.

—Sé de lo que hablas —susurró Rachel correspondiendo la mirada—. ¿Ella…? Santana, digo… ¿Alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de ella?

—No —respondió con total honestidad.

Que había sentido, de cierta forma, envidia por la relación que tenían sus amigas, eso era cierto; que las amabas más que nada en el mundo, también era cierto; pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de enamorarse de alguna de las dos y menos de Santana. Podían ser almas gemelas, y también podía llegar a sentir cierta debilidad por la latina más que por Brittany, pero antes que nada eran como hermanas. La sola idea de sentir algo por Santana ya era perturbadora, por no mencionar lo incestuoso que sería eso. Así que no, jamás había estado enamorada de la joven latina. Y menos ahora que su mente y su corazón empezaban a ser dependientes de la morena que estaba sentada a su lado.

— ¿Y de Adam? —rompió el silencio Rachel mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Estas enamorada de él?

 _«¿Y tú de Brody?»_ , replicó en su cabeza pero se mordió la lengua. No sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. O si su corazón resistiría al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

—No podría —negó encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación no tuviera importancia alguna—: Adam no es mi tipo, ni yo el suyo.

—Oh, había olvidado que ahora te atraían las mujeres —comentó Rachel con una media sonrisa burlona—. Dijimos que hablaríamos sobre eso pero jamás lo hicimos. Te fuiste durante un mes, luego apareció tu alma gemela y ya no…

— ¿Podemos hablar luego acerca de eso? —interrumpió arrugando la nariz. La morena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo juro, luego hablaremos de esa… nueva etapa de mi vida. Es solo que ahora mi cabeza no puede más, Rachel. Necesito parar de pensar un poco o no llegaré cuerda al día de mañana.

De verdad hablaría acerca de todo con la morena. Ya no tenía ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas de guardarle una cosa más solo por miedo a salir herida. Adam tenía razón, ¿Podían ponerse las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban? Por supuesto que no. Además, la lista de pros superaba con creces a la de contras en cuanto a confiar en Rachel se refería.

— ¿Quieres estar sola? —preguntó la morena. Quinn negó con la cabeza apretando más el agarre de manos—. ¿Quieres que me quede? —la rubia asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios. De repente parecía incapaz de dejar de hacerlo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Cansada —respondió—. Quiero dejar de pensar y analizar todo por un rato. Dejar que las cosas fluyan sin temor a lo que pueda pasar luego. Quiero ser yo sin el temor de salir lastimada de nuevo, ¿Entiendes?

—Yo jamás te lastimaría —aseguró Rachel.

Lo sabía. No había necesidad de que la morena se lo dijera. Muy en el fondo sabía que Rachel sería un puerto seguro, un lugar al que ir cuando se sintiera completamente perdida, su hogar —como lo había sentido la fiesta de Dani—. Incluso estaría dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y lanzarse sin paracaídas alguno si no fuera por la existencia de Brody Weston. Lo único que mantenía a raya su atracción por Rachel era el hecho de saber que la morena no estaba tan libre como ella lo deseaba.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos porque Berry era solamente su amiga, no tenía por qué pensar esas cosas respecto a la morena. Ni tampoco tenía que confundir bienestar con algo más profundo y absurdo que eso. Aun así, no se le cruzó por la cabeza en ningún momento poner distancia de Rachel cuando ésta se recostó en la tumbona y la arrastró con ella.

Una vez pasado el nerviosismo inicial de la posición en la que se encontraba, cerró los ojos entregándose por completo a las caricias que la morena dejaba en su cabello. En determinado momento, sonrió feliz porque parecía que Rachel se había olvidado de su enojo para con ella y por ese instante todo volvió a estar bien entre las dos. No había miedo de nada, no había demonios del pasado, no había novios, ni almas gemelas. Nada, absolutamente nada. Solamente ella y Rachel. Algo que empezaba a desear que fuera parte de su día a día, pero que no iba a admitir ni siquiera bajo tortura.

—Gracias —susurró la camarera después de casi una hora en silencio. Quinn levantó la mirada pero sin despegarse del pecho de la morena. La cuestionó con la mirada y Berry se encogió de hombros—: Sé que te cuesta confiar en los demás, y agradezco que me hayas contado esa parte de tu vida. No lo has hecho por obligación, ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió contundente acercando su rostro al de Rachel—. Lo hice porque ya no puedo negarte nada. Porque no quiero perderte. Y porque no puedo no ser honesta contigo. Tienes razón en querer conocerme, yo quiero lo mismo contigo. Solo que no se me da muy bien y meto la pata todo el tiempo. Lo siento, ¿Si? Realmente quiero abrirme a ti, es solo que me cuesta un poco. Créeme, Rachel. Eres más importante de lo que crees, o de lo que te demuestro.

No quería respuesta por parte de la morena, así que simplemente le dejó un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su antigua posición evitando cualquier momento incómodo. Tenía que admitir que no se estaba tan mal allí, escuchando los latidos errantes del corazón de la camarera y sintiendo sus caricias en el pelo, su respiración pausada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó de sentirse perdida. Solo porque Rachel, además de su hogar, se había convertido en su brújula.

— ¿Quinn? —llamó la morena después de más de media hora en silencio.

—Hmm… —respondió de manera adormilada. Si Rachel seguía con las caricias en su pelo, se quedaría dormida.

—En tu escala de odio, ¿Qué número sería _«me cuesta una vida odiarte porque eres demasiado adorable»_?


	19. XIX

18

* * *

 **Mi adorable caos**

En línea

 _Esta noche no puedo._ (18:33)

 _Tengo que trabajar, ¿Lo olvidaste?_ (18:33)

 _Pero podríamos vernos en el Spotlight._ (18:33)

 _Hace tiempo que no pasas por allí y creo que el lugar donde trabajo te extraña._ (18:34)

Soltó una carcajada en cuanto leyó el mensaje. Winter, a sus pies, soltó un quejido mirándola acusadoramente. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su mascota antes de volver a recostarse en la cama con el móvil entre sus manos dispuesta a responderle a la morena. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque se le cayó el aparato en el rostro.

—Mierda —gritó con las manos en la cara. Winter, quizás cansado de que interrumpieran su descanso, abandonó la cama con todo el lomo crispado y meneando la cola—. Gracias, gato inútil. Eres un buen hijo. Tengo el teléfono tatuado en el rostro y te vas como si nada. Esto a tu… a Rachel no le gustará.

—Veo que empiezas a saber qué es lo que le gusta a Rachel —comentó Camille desde la entrada de la habitación con un bol de cereales en la mano y sonriendo de manera burlona.

—No vayas a atragantarte con los cereales —replicó poniéndose de pie—. Y deja de comer eso. Luego no comes nada en la cena porque ya estas llena.

 _Creo que quien quiere que vaya eres tú, y no tanto el Spotlight_ (18:46)

 **Mi adorable caos**

En línea

 _Creía que esta conversación era de dos, no de tres_ (18.48)

 _Así que dile a tu ego que vuelva al lugar de donde salió_ (18:49)

Esta vez, porque sabía que Camille le había seguido hasta la cocina, se tragó la carcajada; pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apareció en sus labios, por lo que le dio la espalda a la adolescente para que no la descubriera en tal patético estado. No quería que la hija de Frank se hiciera una idea equivocada de algo que no era.

 _Cierra la boca, maldito gnomo sirve café_ (18:51)

 _Si dejas de molestarme, pensaré en la posibilidad de ir a Spotlight esta noche_ (18:51)

 **Mi adorable caos**

En línea

 _Hey! No fui yo quien le escribió a la otra para hacer algo juntas esta noche_ (18:56)

 _Eres tú quien me molesta a mí, Fabray._ (18:56)

 _Lo siento, Kitty necesita de mi ayuda pero…_ (18:57)

 _Te veo esta noche en el Spotlight_ (18:57)

 _«Estúpida Kitty»_ , escupió en su cabeza. No estaba Brody pero aun así tenía que compartir a Rachel con los demás. ¡Maldición! Ya empezaba ponerse celosa nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza eliminando ese pensamiento completamente absurdo y se enfocó en responderle a la morena.

 _Ya te dije que lo pensaré, Berry._ (19:00)

 _*Estaré puntual como siempre*_ (19:00)

La morena le respondió, en la primer nube de la conversación, con una mezcla de _emojis_ donde predominaban los de las sonrisas y las risas. Y en la segunda, había una carita sonrojada y otra que lanzaba un beso. Quinn cerró momentáneamente los ojos deseando que ese beso fuera real y no a través de una maldita pantalla. Luego recordó que Rachel ya tenía a quien darle ese beso, y la molestia y la culpa, a partes iguales, la invadieron por completo. Molestia por pensar en Brody como si importara, y culpa por sentirse de esa forma sabiendo que sí importaba. Jamás pensó llegar a tener en consideración a un idiota como el novio de Rachel. ¿Tan blanda se había vuelto?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no recaer en el hecho de que desde hacía tiempo ya no era la misma de antes. Aquella mujer fría y distante parecía haberse ido muy lejos sin intenciones de volver. La pregunta era, ¿Cuánto tiempo fingiría no darse cuenta que estaba expuesta al dolor antes de salir corriendo nuevamente?

—Deja de comer eso que luego no cenas nada —recriminó nuevamente quitándole el bol a Camille de las manos. Ignoró el gruñido de la adolescente pero le lanzó mirada asesina—. Deja de gruñir que no eres animal, Douson. Mejor dime qué es lo que quieres cenar.

— ¿Tú cocinaras? —se burló Camille ganándose otra mirada asesina.

—Hey —protestó con el entrecejo fruncido—. No eres para nada graciosa, Camille. Y sí, yo cocinaré. —La hija de Frank se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja, obligándole a poner los ojos en blanco—. Ok, pensaba llamar al delivery, lo admito. Ahora dime que mierda quieres comer.

—No tengo hambre. Acabo de comer cereales —respondió la adolescente. Quinn soltó un acusador y furioso _«Lo sabía»_ —. Lo siento, Fabray. Si lo que no quieres es cenar sola, entonces pide una pizza y la comes mientras vemos una película. O… —agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Quinn supo lo que diría incluso antes de que lo hiciera—: Puedes invitar a Rachel a cenar y asunto solucionado.

 _«Es lo que acabo de hacer, imbécil»_ , gritó en su cabeza. _«Y me rechazó»_

Obviamente no iba a decirle a Camille que le había escrito a Rachel esa tarde con intención de compartir con ella una cena, porque si la adolescente lo sabía, se burlaría hasta el final de sus días. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara. Lo mejor era ignorar a la joven de ojos azules eléctricos, ordenar algo para comer y dar por terminado todo ese asunto de una vez. Y por encima de todo, olvidarse de la tristeza que la invadió en cuanto Rachel le dijo que no podía compartir la cena con ella. Además, iba a verla esa noche. No era como si estuviera todo perdido.

La película que Camille eligió para ver era un asco total desde todos los ángulos. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de averiguar el nombre porque sinceramente, en los primeros diez minutos del film, supo que aquella película iba a ser algo que quisiera borrar de su memoria. Ni siquiera se quedó a ver el final. Antes de que terminase, se puso de pie y fue directo a la ducha.

Agradeció a todos los dioses, existentes y no existentes, por el agua caliente que dio de lleno en su cuerpo. No todos los días se podía disfrutar de algo tan placentero como eso, así que tardó más de lo habitual duchándose. Hasta que Camille le golpeó la puerta preguntándole si estaba bien porque estaba tardando demasiado y necesitaba ocupar el baño.

— ¿Te estabas cagando? —se burló una vez fuera, envuelta en una toalla.

— ¿Y tú te estabas masturbando pensando en Rachel? —replicó la hija de Frank borrando de un plumazo la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios—. ¿Por eso tardabas tanto?

 _«¿Qué demonios?»_ , pensó entre confundida, molesta y sorprendida.

¿Cómo Camille podía decirle algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía pensarlo siquiera? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba haciendo… _«Eso»_ bajo la ducha! ¿Ahora no se podía disfrutar de un buen baño sin que los demás pensaran cosas que no eran? ¡Ugh! Eso, cuando vivía sola, no pasaba. Ni siquiera cuando vivía con Mandy. Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio ignorando a Camille, y también a lo que había dicho, porque de lo contrario estaría dándole al asunto una importancia que no tenía. Aunque ignorar a la joven no había evitado que, mientras se preparaba, gruñera e insultara por lo bajo a la hija de Frank.

¿Cómo había osado decirle algo así? ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Cómo podía pensar algo como eso de ella siquiera? Y menos con Rachel en medio. La morena era su amiga, hacer algo como… _«Eso»_ pensando en la joven sería faltarle el respeto por completo. Aunque, y que alguien la golpee bien fuerte en la cabeza, no podía negar que fácilmente podría masturbarse ante la imagen mental de la morena. Rachel era la tentación hecha persona. Y ella tenía cada vez menos fuerza para luchar contra esa tentación.

 _«No»_ , se dijo con énfasis. _«Rachel es amiga, no comida. No pienses en ella de esa forma»_

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó su bolso, lista para ir al Spotlight a encontrarse con Berry.

— ¿Segura que no quieres venir? —le preguntó a Camille, que estaba recostada en el sofá, una vez que terminó de arreglarse. La adolescente negó con la cabeza—. ¿Segura? ¿Segura, segura?

—Sí, Quinn. Segura, segura —aseguró Cam con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. En Camden pasaba más tiempo sola en casa que con mi madre, así que… Estoy acostumbrada y sé defenderme, si es lo que te preocupa. Tú ve a ver a Rachel. Yo me quedare aquí viendo una película. También llamaré a Frannie, quiero saber si vendrá ella o iremos nosotras para Lima la semana que viene.

—Tienes que ir a buscar algunas de tus cosas a casa de Fred, ¿Cierto? —preguntó caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada no muy convencida de dejar sola a la adolescente. Camille detrás de ella soltó una carcajada al escuchar el cambio de nombre de su padre—. Dile que viajaremos nosotras. Quiero ver a mi madre. ¿Estas segura que estarás bien? Podemos ir al Spotlight y… Dani estará allí.

—Lo sé —susurró Cam bajando la mirada borrando por completo su sonrisa—. No quiero verla.

— ¿No quieres…? ¿Qué…? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Pelearon? ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca—. ¿La besaste?

Definitivamente, debía pasar menos tiempo con Rachel. La vena dramática y exagerada de la morena se le estaba pegando. Aun así… _«¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Camille besó a Dani!»_

 _«Tuvo más ovarios que tú y besó a la chica que le gusta»_ , se burló una voz en su cabeza que ella prefirió ignorar.

— ¡No, Quinn! Ni una cosa ni la otra. No peleamos ni… ni la besé, ¿Ok? —aclaró Camille—. Solo… no quiero verla. Eso es todo. Ahora vete, que yo no quiera ver a Dani no significa que tú no debas ver a Rachel. O que no quieras verla. Vete y déjame sola. Estaré bien.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y más preocupada, y curiosa, que antes dejó a Camille sola en el departamento con la orden de llamarla cada hora para saber que la joven estaba bien. Se encaminó hacia el Spotlight pensando en qué era lo que había pasado entre Camille y Dani para que la primera no quisiera verla. ¿Debía hablar con la hija de Frank? ¿Tener una charla de «hermanas»? ¿Tendría que esperar a Frannie para que juntas hablaran con Cam? Sí, definitivamente tendría que esperar a Frannie porque no se creía mentalmente preparada para hablar con una adolescente acerca de problemas amorosos. Y menos con una adolescente como Camille.

No supo si llegó rápido porque el camino hasta el lugar era corto, si fue porque se pasó más tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos o si lo hizo por las inmensas ganas que tenía de ver a Rachel.

Después de la charla en la azotea que ambas mantuvieron, dos semanas atrás, su relación de amistad se afianzó un poco más. Pasaban juntas todo el tiempo que les fuera posible y Quinn, aunque le costaba muchísimo, iba dejándose conocer cada vez más por la morena. Había descubierto que no era tan malo contarle cosas de su vida a una persona, siempre y cuando no recordara el hecho de que saldría lastimada por arriesgarse de esa forma. ¿Y cómo podía recordar algo como eso cuando toda su atención se enfocaba solamente en la morena al tenerla frente a ella? Lo que significaba que por el momento, estaba bien en compañía de la camarera sin pensar en nada más que en eso.

Como se le había hecho costumbre, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo que llevaba yendo al café-bar, antes de entrar se quedó parada en la vereda de enfrente viendo como Rachel iba y venía en el interior del lugar, sirviendo cafés y sonriendo a los pocos clientes que allí había. Tras haber soltado el enésimo suspiro desde que había estado parada en la vereda, se encaminó hacia el café-bar. La campanilla de la entrada fue la primera en darle la bienvenida, la segunda fue la mirada chocolate de Rachel haciéndole temblar las piernas. Y la tercera, fue la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la morena poniendo su mundo patas para arriba.

¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse de esa forma en presencia de la joven?

 _«No»_ , respondió su cabeza, y estaba dispuesta a replicar eso cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y, segundos después, el perfume de Rachel colándose en sus fosas nasales alterando todo a su alrededor, como siempre.

—Viniste —susurró la morena en su pecho provocándole un vuelco en el estómago—. Dani estaba molestándome diciendo que no vendrías esta noche.

—Creo que Dani está celosa porque Camille no vendrá a verla a ella —se burló levantando la voz. La ex-rubia la fulminó desde atrás de la barra con la mirada—. ¿Verdad, Danielle?

Como respuesta, la amiga de Rachel le enseñó el dedo medio de cada mano provocando una carcajada tanto en ella como en la morena, que aún seguía abrazada a su cintura. Se tensó al darse cuenta del gesto pero en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza ponerle fin. ¿Quién era ella para hacer algo como eso? Además, y en voz alta lo negaría por completo, se estaba bien entre los brazos de Rachel.

—Nadie la llama «Danielle» —comentó Berry cuando dejaron de reír.

—Nadie excepto Camille —observó disimulando el vacío que la invadió cuando la morena se alejó de ella.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió cómplice la camarera—. Como sea… ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Quinn asintió—. Ok, entonces ve a tu mesa y espérame ahí. Tengo algo planeado para las dos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

No sabía por qué pero los planes de Rachel siempre la ponían completamente nerviosa. Quizás por la personalidad espontánea de la morena, o porque ella era desconfiada por naturaleza. Sea cual sea la razón, miraba con desconfianza las sorpresas que la camarera tenía para con ella hasta que se daba cuenta que no había nada que temer. Como tres días atrás, cuando la morena le vendó los ojos y ella pensó que le haría alguna maldad. En realidad lo que la joven camarera quería era mostrarle las fotos del cumpleaños de Dani en las que salían ellas dos por separado, obvio. Porque maldita sea la suerte que no permitía que tuvieran una estúpida fotografía juntas. Obviamente, fotografías hechas antes de que sucediera lo de Santana.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había muchas personas en el café-bar, por lo que, quizás, a Rachel se le ocurriría salir a caminar dejando a Dani a cargo del lugar. No muy lejos, solo alrededor de la cuadra. Sonrió frente a esa idea. Un momento a solas con Rachel siempre le gustaba, aunque se sintiera como una idiota frente a la chica que le gustaba y siempre terminara metiendo la pata.

Mirando disimuladamente cada tanto a la morena, rezando porque no la descubriera haciéndolo, se sentó en su mesa habitual. Sacó un libro de su bolso, y en cuanto vio el título del mismo una oleada de recuerdos la invadió sin piedad alguna. La portada de silueta negra y letras celeste la trasportó a las primeras veces que iba al Spotlight. Cuando aún vivía con Mandy —Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encontraría la castaña? ¿Ya se habría tirado a toda la ciudad o aun quedaría algún hombre que no haya pasado por su cama?—, cuando tenía una escasa y mala relación con Frannie, su madre contándole que estaba saliendo con un tipo calvo que conoció en internet. Y por último, Rachel invadiendo sorpresivamente su burbuja personal sin remordimiento alguno. Y sin intenciones de irse tampoco.

¿Realmente había sido Dani quién llevaba la cuenta de los días que llevaba yendo al café-bar? ¿O era Rachel quién lo hacía? ¿Quién había estado detrás de esas galletas que _«invitaba la casa»_? ¿Algún enamorado secreto o era algo que el café-bar ofrecía a sus clientes como bienvenida? Con una sonrisa en los labios, que parecía no querer borrarse, miró nuevamente la portada del libro. No había sabido que aquel libro significaba tanto para ella hasta que volvió a verlo nuevamente, siendo pasajera principal de un viaje a través de todo lo sucedido en ese casi último año.

Acarició casi con ternura, como quien acaricia a un hijo, la tapa del libro obsequiándole al mismo una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que con aquella historia empezó una nueva etapa en su vida. Una etapa que trajo a Rachel. La imagen de la morena entrando al café-bar empapada por la lluvia y sacudiéndose como un perro recién bañado, acudió a su mente provocándole una carcajada divertida. Por ese entonces no tenía ninguna intención de saber algo de la joven —cuanto más lejos estuviera de ella, muchísimo mejor—, y ahora se moría por conocerlo todo acerca de la morena. ¿Quién lo diría?

Se preguntó si Rachel seguiría teniendo problemas con el paraguas, o si había hecho las paces con el objeto. Luego recordó la última vez que llovió y supo que no, que Rachel podía llevarse bien con todo el mundo menos con el paraguas. Sacudió la cabeza con diversión lanzándole una rápida mirada a la morena que estaba hablando con Dani detrás de la barra. Quizás se excedió un segundo de más mirando a la joven porque en un parpadeo, la camarera estaba correspondiéndole la mirada robándole un suspiro imposible de retener.

 _«¿Qué?»_ , gesticuló la morena con los labios.

Ella simplemente levantó el libro a modo de respuesta. A juzgar por la sonrisa y el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Rachel, ésta entendió lo que quería decirle. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose mucho tiempo más, le encantaba —realmente lo hacía— la complicidad que existía entre ella y la morena. Con Santana también había tenido una complicidad inigualable, pero con Rachel sentía que iba más allá de eso. No sabía explicarlo. Santana era su alma gemela, ¿Rachel que era en su vida? ¿Estaría dispuesta a averiguarlo acaso? ¿O lo mejor era no hacerlo?

No, por el momento Rachel no tenía título en su vida más allá del de «amiga» y con eso era suficiente. No necesitaba nada más. No por el momento.

No prestó atención al tiempo que pasó perdida en sus recuerdos de los primeros encuentros con la camarera. Solo fue consciente de la realidad cuando sintió que el aire se llenaba de un aroma frutal y unas manos tibias y suaves se deslizaban, desde atrás, por ambos lados de su rostro tapándole los ojos. Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole de manera desbocada, buscó el contacto ella también con la otra persona.

— ¿Quién soy? —preguntó Rachel en su oído de manera dulce y, quizás se equivocaba, también de manera sensual. Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo, de pies a cabeza, y el calor se instaló entre sus piernas.

 _«Rachel es amiga, no comida»_ , se repitió mentalmente.

Podía evitar no pensar de esa forma tan baja e irrespetuosa hacia la morena, pero no lo que no pudo evitar fue tomar una de las manos de la joven llevándosela a los labios. Sintió el aroma frutal en la muñeca de Rachel y, sintiendo que todo en ella realmente lo necesitaba, le dejó un beso donde estaba el pulso. Sus labios se quedaron pegados a la piel el tiempo suficiente como para sentir debajo de los mismos los suaves latidos burbujeantes de la arteria.

—Eres… Hmm… —fingió pensar solo para molestar a la joven. Y también para disimular el hecho de que se moría por girarse y besar no solo el pulso de la morena, sino cada centímetro de piel que se le cruzara en el camino.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tienes que pensar tanto quién soy? —preguntó Rachel separándose de ella. Quinn sintió el vacío calarse en ella en cuanto eso pasó pero no dio muestra de tal cosa—. ¿Hay…? ¿Hay alguien más que hace eso contigo? Porque si es así…

—Ven aquí —interrumpió riéndose. Tomó la mano de la camarera y tiró de la misma obligando a la morena a sentarse a su lado. Antes de hablar le acomodó el flequillo hacia un lado—. Solamente jugaba contigo. No hay nadie que haga eso. Solo… Solo tú.

Era consciente de que con Rachel se comportaba completamente diferente a como lo hacía con el resto de las personas, o como se comportó, en su momento, con su ex's novios, pero no sabría explicar con exactitud el porqué era así. Quizás porque, dejando al margen lo que sentía por la camarera, era imposible no sentirse a gusto con la joven, sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda y segura de sí misma a tal punto de decir las cosas más impensadas y salidas, no de su cabeza, sino de lo más profundo de ella misma.

En presencia de Rachel no había espacio para pensamientos negativos, solamente importaba la morena, su presencia y eso era todo. Pero cuando la joven desaparecía de su campo de visión, todos los temores volvían a invadirla. Le recordaban que saldría herida, que incluso ella sería quién lastimase al resto. Le recordaban también que no debía arriesgarse exponiéndose demasiado porque, aunque lo quisiera, Rachel no estaba sola. Tenía un novio, alguien con quien había compartido seis años de su vida. Y con quien, seguramente, seguiría compartiendo más años y muchísimas cosas más.

Sintió un chasquido de dedos frente a sus ojos y un _«¿Qué piensas?»_ por parte de Berry. Bajo ningún punto de vista iba a decirle lo que realmente estaba pensando —hacerlo sería como cavar su propia tumba—, así que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin creerle demasiado pero no hizo comentario alguno. Cosa que Quinn agradeció enormemente.

Le sonrió de manera culpable a la morena antes de desviar la mirada hacia la barra. Dani se encontraba allí mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al teléfono entre sus manos. Quinn golpeó las costillas de Rachel con el codo y señaló con la cabeza hacia la camarera, ahora morocha debido al cambio de look del que había hablado con Camille semanas atrás, preguntándole qué le pasaba.

—Tu hermana no le habla —respondió Rachel en susurros tras haber mirado ella también a su amiga—. Dani dice que estaba todo bien pero de golpe Camille dejó de hablarle. No responde sus mensajes, ni sus llamadas. ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que le pasa?

— ¿A Cam? No —respondió jugueteando con las manos de la morena entre las suyas—. Si crees que yo soy demasiado cerrada, créeme que Camille lo es muchísimo más. Trato de no meterme demasiado en sus asuntos a no ser que ella me cuente qué es lo que le pasa. Con Frannie es con quien tiene más confianza.

—Entiendo —murmuró Rachel con un asentimiento de cabeza sin dejar de mirar la unión de sus manos—. Solo espero que, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellas, se solucione pronto porque desde que la conozco jamás la vi así a Dani. Creo que tu hermana le importa.

—Y ella le importa a Camille, créeme. Es solo que… Douson es como una roca.

Si antes de hablar con Rachel sentía que debía hablar con la hija de Frank respecto a Dani, ahora estaba completamente segura que tenía que hacerlo como sea. El fin de semana en Lima sería un buen momento para hacerlo. Tendría a Frannie como tercera parte de esa conversación, y también como intermediaria por si le superaban las ganas de golpear a la adolescente en la cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta lo cabeza dura y gruñona que era Camille, era algo que seguramente pasaría.

—Si no conociera la historia de amor de Frank y tu madre, diría que tú y Camille son familiares directos —se burló Rachel ganándose un piqueteo en las costillas—. Lo siento, lo siento. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con picardía volviendo a clavar su dedo índice en las costillas de la morena provocando una carcajada—. Oh, ya sé porque no. ¡Tienes cosquillas! ¡El gnomo sirve café tiene cosquillas! ¡Y acabo de encontrarlas!

Le importó muy poco que Rachel se retorciera a su lado pidiéndole que parase mientras se reía sin parar. Jamás se había divertido tanto haciéndole cosquillas a alguien, a excepción de sus sobrinos, y sentía que la risa de la morena era todo lo que estaba bien en esa noche. Cuando vio que los ojos marrones de Rachel ya no podían retener por mucho tiempo más las lágrimas, detuvo las cosquillas abrazando a la camarera. La excusa oficial era que quería asegurarse de que su amiga no tomara represalias. La extraoficial, y completamente verdadera, era que lo único que le apetecía hacer era abrazar a Rachel hasta que le doliera los brazos.

—Creo que te prefería más cuando eras una perra odiosa —comentó la morena con fingida molestia. Por impulso o no, Quinn le dejó un beso en la cabeza riéndose—. Sí, claro… ahora te pones cariñosa, ¿No? Mejor espérame aquí. Iré por café, galletas y mi laptop. Te dije que tenía algo planeado para las dos.

Asintió viendo como la camarera se alejaba de ella dando saltitos. Alrededor no quedaban más que tres o cuatro personas, entre ellos una parejita que parecía no poder dejar de tomarse las manos ni de sonreírse uno al otro de manera vomitiva. Si el amor iba a convertirla en alguien tan estúpido como esos dos jóvenes, desde ya se alejaría de Rachel. Se olvidó por completo de la pareja de enamorados cuando la morena apareció en su campo de visión con dos cafés en las manos. Volvió a irse nuevamente reapareciendo a los pocos segundos con un ordenador portátil y una bandeja de galletas.

—Como me invitaste a cenar y te dije que no podía porque trabajaba, pensé que… No sé… a lo mejor… —sería muy absurdo negar que el nerviosismo de la morena le pareció demasiado adorable, por lo que simplemente sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pensé que te gustaría una noche de películas.

—El término correcto creo que sería «madrugada» teniendo en cuenta la hora que es —bromeó ocultando muy bien lo emocionada que estaba con la idea de la morena—. ¿Películas, café, galletas y un gnomo como compañía? Creo que es un buen plan, Berry.

A esas alturas tenía la sospecha que cualquier plan que Rachel le propusiera iba a estar buenísimo, pero obviamente no iba a admitir en voz alta tal cosa. Como tampoco iba a pasarse más tiempo del necesario analizando cada cosa que sucedía entre ella y la morena. El punto entre ambas estaba claro: eran amigas, solo eso. Y Rachel no estaba disponible. Fin de la historia. No había nada más.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó la morena en cuanto Quinn soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

La película ya llevaba casi diez minutos reproduciéndose en la laptop de la camarera, y el café-bar estaba completamente vacío. A excepción de Dani, que se encontraba en el piso de arriba haciendo vaya uno a saber qué. Cada tanto Quinn sentía la mirada de la amiga de Rachel sobre ellas pero prefería ignorar tal cosa o pensar que estaba imaginándose esas cosas.

—Nada —mintió.

Obviamente no iba a decirle a Rachel qué fue lo que le causó absurda gracia porque hacerlo significaba decirle a la morena que la florista de la película tenía el nombre similar al suyo. A excepción de la letra final. No «Quinn», sino al de pila que aún no había compartido con Rachel. Otra razón por la cual no quería compartir el chiste interno, era porque encontraba curioso, y escalofriante, el hecho de que la otra protagonista se llamara igual que Berry y que encima estuviera «ocupada». Por suerte, la otra punta del triángulo amoroso no se llamaba «Brody», porque ahí sí que creería que el universo se estaba burlando de ella.

—Qué hermosa es Lena Headey —comentó por lo bajo. Rachel a su lado soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en salir a flote ese lado tuyo que se siente atraída por las mujeres —fue la respuesta de la camarera encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo eso. Y no, no es momento para hablar acerca de ese tema, aunque sinceramente me muero de curiosidad por saber cuándo empezó todo y…

 _«Empezó por ti»_ , respondió en su cabeza.

—… pero en este momento quiero que veamos la película, y quiero que tú me lo cuentes cuando te sientas segura de hacerlo —concluyó la morena mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Así que… volvamos a la película así tú sigues babeando por tu británica.

—No es mi… —quiso negarlo pero no lo hizo. Solo sonrió y le dejó otro beso en la cabeza a Rachel—. Como sea, Berry. Sigamos viendo.

Mentiría si dijera que su atención estaba puesta cien por ciento en la película porque, por lo menos, el cuarenta y cinco de la misma estaba puesta en el hecho de que Rachel se había pegado a ella en cuanto Dani se unió a ver la película con ambas. La cabeza de Berry descansaba en su hombro y por alguna extraña razón la mano de la morena fue a parar a su brazo derecho sujetándolo con fuerzas. Dani parecía no darse cuenta de la pose en la que estaban, teniendo en cuenta que parecía más concentrada en devorarse el resto de las galletas que habían quedado sobre la bandeja que en prestarles atención a ellas.

—Rachel no debería jugar así —comentó de repente con el entrecejo fruncido. No sabía si era porque el triángulo amoroso le molestaba, si era porque las protagonistas se llamaban iguales a ellas o si era por el tercero en discordia que no hacía nada más que ser un esposo perfecto, adorable y divertido—. La florista realmente parece enamorada de ella y si no ha intentado nada aun es porque sabe que la otra está en pareja y no quiere arruinar eso. Rachel parece olvidarlo por momentos.

—Rachel está confundida, por si no te has dado cuenta —replicó la morena también con el entrecejo fruncido—. Obviamente se está enamorando de Luce pero no quiere lastimar a Heck. Llevan años juntos.

—Quedarse con el esposo por lastima, es herirlo también —observó olvidándose del tema principal y llevándolo hacia un terreno más personal.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Rachel de manera acalorada—. Ella lo quiere, fueron años de su vida compartidos con él, y esté confundida porque de repente aparece una mujer en su vida siendo perfecta pero distante provocándole cosas que sabe lo que significan pero que jamás sintió antes. No de esa forma. Ni siquiera con Br… con Heck.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de la película? —intervino Dani con evidente diversión en su rostro—. ¿O…?

—Sí, estábamos hablando de la película, Danielle —interrumpió Rachel volviendo la vista al ordenador.

Esta vez no se recostó sobre el hombro de Quinn. Ni Fabray esperaba que lo hiciera. A decir verdad, estaba bastante confundida por la escena que acaba de pasar. Por un momento creyó que ella no era la única a la cual la película le hacía sentir bastante identificada, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y por ese momento, la esperanza apareció en su interior. La florista de la película no parecía ser para nada distante pero Rachel había mencionado que lo era, ¿Y si en realidad había estado hablando de ella? ¿De ella provocándole cosas que ni siquiera Brody había provocado? ¿Realmente tenía una oportunidad o solamente estaba sobre analizando todo y de manera equivocada?

—Al final se quedó con la chica —comentó por lo bajo. Se encontraba en la puerta del Spotlight lista para regresar a su departamento—. No porque ella se haya decidido, sino porque el esposo dio un paso al costado y…

—Quinn —murmuró Rachel interrumpiéndola. Dani ya no estaba con ellas por lo que tenían la intimidad suficiente. Fabray levantó una ceja a la espera de lo que la morena fuera a decirle—. No es fácil, ¿Ok? Estar en pareja y sentir cosas por alguien que no es la persona con la que estas. Cuando estas con esa persona que te hace sentir que puedes volar, te olvidas del universo por completo y durante el tiempo que dura ese instante, eres completamente feliz y libre, pero en cuanto ya no estas con ella, la realidad regresa. No puedes enamorarte de otra persona y ser feliz con ella porque se supone que ya tienes alguien con quien sentirte de esa forma, ¿Entiendes?

Ahora que se lo exponían de esa forma, por supuesto que lo entendía. ¿Estaría hablando Rachel de ella misma? ¿O simplemente había comprendido al personaje más profundamente de lo que ella lo había hecho? No estaba segura de las razones, de lo que si estaba segura era que, en caso de que Rachel hablara de ella misma, quería ser la persona que hacía sentir libre y feliz a la morena, además de hacerle sentir que volaba sin necesidad de alas. Porque, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que la camarera generaba en ella.

Quizás debía disculparse por haber creado tensión en un momento tan agradable pero creía que Rachel no necesitaba escuchar un _«lo siento»_ con palabras. Si algo estaba aprendiendo de estar junto con la morena, eso era que el contacto físico era mil veces mejor. Así que, soltando un suspiro, tomó a la joven por los hombros y la atrajo hacia ella abrazándola.

—La pase muy bien esta noche. Gracias, Rach —susurró aferrándose más a la morena.

—Yo también —escucho desde su pecho por parte de Berry.

Le dejó un beso en la cabeza a modo de despedida y se alejó a paso lento de la camarera. Se dio vuelta varias veces encontrándose con Rachel mirándole y sonriéndole desde la entrada del café-bar como quien ve a su persona favorita alejándose de uno mismo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez su cuerpo entero dejaría de reaccionar frente a la presencia de su amiga cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Detuvo sus pasos y sonrió antes de girarse y enfrentar a Rachel.

— ¿Qué pasa, Berry? –gritó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hablaré con Brody este fin de semana —respondió la morena en voz alta para hacerse escuchar por encima de la distancia. Quinn sintió su interior revolotear y frunció el entrecejo sin saber muy bien qué decir—: No quiero lastimarlo pero… tienes razón. Estar con alguien por lastima es lastimarlo igual. Ya no puedo seguir así. Ya no quiero seguir así.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Rachel? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta sintiendo la necesidad de regresar con la morena, pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlarse. Y terminaría arruinándolo todo.

Rachel se tomó su tiempo para responder, quizás porque necesitaba pensar bien una respuesta o porque no sabía qué responder. Mientras tanto Quinn se moría de nervios, curiosidad y anticipación. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella tuviera algo que ver en el corte de relación de la morena pero no por vanidad, sino porque eso significaba que, contra todo pronóstico, había logrado hacerle sentir a Rachel lo mismo que ella sentía por la camarera. Necesitaba con urgencia saber que no era la única en todo eso. Necesitaba respuestas, o de lo contrario perdería la cabeza.

—Vuélveme a preguntar eso después de este fin de semana y puede que tenga una respuesta sólida para darte —fue la respuesta de la morena con una sonrisa de disculpas—. Necesito pensar con claridad, y… y cuando tú estás cerca, eso no es posible.

— ¿Soy tu distracción? —preguntó con un deje de arrogancia solo para que no se notase los nervios y la tensión que sentía.

Rachel, desde la entrada de Spotlight, miró al cielo soltando un suspiro antes de responder, casi con resignación:

—Eres mucho más que eso, Quinn. Mucho, mucho más que eso.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Es corto el capitulo, lo sé. En serio pensaba que era más largo pero bueno... Lo siento._ _En cuanto al beso... Queda un capitulo más y luego llega. Creo, si mis cálculos no fallan, que será en el capitulo 20:21._

 _En fin... solo eso. Y gracias por seguir del otro lado. Es maravilloso el apoyo a la historia. En serio, gracias._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Buena semana._


	20. XX

19

* * *

Como siempre, desde su adolescencia, Nickelback le hacía compañía en su soledad. Pero, y como le venía pasado últimamente, con esa compañía venía toda una avalancha de pensamientos. Pensamientos con nombre de mujer y piernas largas. No era ninguna novedad que si cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Rachel aparecía automáticamente en su cabeza y bajo sus parpados cerrados. Lo nuevo en todo eso era la adquisición de un nuevo recuerdo que tenía a ellas dos como protagonistas: la última noche compartida en el Spotlight.

Después de esa noche de película, no había vuelto al café-bar. Se sentía demasiado esperanzada y temerosa a partes iguales como para volver y enfrentarse a la morena. Esperanzada porque, aunque se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared para evitarlo, ese _«Eres mucho más que eso, Quinn»_ le hacía sentir de esa forma. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de la morena parada en la entrada del Spotlight, mirándola como si no existiera nada más, aparecía bajo sus parpados, junto también con las estúpidas y trilladas mariposas en su estómago y la sonrisa idiota en sus labios.

Y por otro lado, se sentía temerosa de sentirse esperanzada. No podía caer de nuevo en la ilusión de que algo genial podía llegar a pasar en su vida. No podía siquiera plantearse esa posibilidad. Puede que jamás se haya enamorado realmente de alguien, pero conocía el amor. Sabía lo que las personas hacían en nombre de él, lo egoístas que se volvían. Lo que su padre le había hecho a su madre aun diciéndole cada día que la amaba. Y no, no quería ser como Russel; pero más que nada, no quería sentirse ni ilusionada ni con esperanzas porque sabía que la caída al final, dolería muchísimo más de lo que esperaba.

También temía el momento en cual ya no pudiera controlarse en presencia de la morena. Porque eso tranquilamente podía suceder en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar tener cerca a la joven sin hacer algo al respecto? Ya no sabía qué excusa inventar para justificar, en su cabeza y en todo su interior, por qué se pasaba largos ratos mirando la boca de Rachel, o sus ojos, o su rostro al completo; porqué sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez que la camarera la descubría observándola, o por qué su estómago aleteaba de manera frenética cada vez que recibía una sonrisa por parte de la morena.

Ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando lo que su cabeza y su corazón estaban gritándole: Rachel era especial, aunque a ella tal cosa no le gustase para nada. Aquella joven camarera que se cruzó en su camino sin aviso alguno y se quedó sin preguntar si podía hacer tal cosa, era completamente diferente al resto de las personas que habían pasado por su vida. Aquella morena llegó para quedarse, también para hacerle sentir cosas para las no que no estaba preparada. Y le daba terror eso, porque sentía que si se rendía a todos esos sentimientos arruinaría lo único bueno que le había pasado en esos últimos meses.

Tenía que admitir que le daba miedo perder a Rachel por una estupidez como dejarse llevar por unos sentimientos que no significaban nada.

Dio la enésima vuelta en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Esperaba que de esa forma la morena se alejara de sus pensamientos unos segundos, por lo menos. Por suerte, o por desgracia, escuchó gritos provenientes del piso de abajo y eso llamó su atención. Frannie y Camille estaban en la sala haciendo vaya uno a saber qué.

En cuanto llegó a Lima, el viernes cerca del mediodía, no le sorprendió para nada que su hermana mayor la estuviera esperando afuera del aeropuerto. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que cada visita que hiciera a su antiguo hogar incluyera la presencia de Frannie. La única interrogante era, ¿Por qué seguía allí? La relación con su esposo/ex-esposo/lo que sea parecía ir de nuevo por buen camino. Entonces, si no estaba ni siquiera planteándose la posibilidad de divorciarse y seguía queriendo a Zach tanto como se le notaba, ¿Por qué seguía en Lima? Quizás debía preguntárselo en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

También debían hablar con Camille. La adolescente seguía comportándose de manera misteriosa y estúpida en todo lo referente a Dani. Cosa que afianzaba mucho más la teoría de Quinn de que la hija de Frank sentía algo por la camarera amiga de Rachel.

 _«Supongo que las tres tenemos cosas de que hablar»_ , pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó con desconfianza en cuanto llegó a la sala. Frannie y Camille tenían las cabezas pegadas y parecían estar viendo algo interesante en el ordenador portátil que descansaba en el regazo de la hija de Frank—. Escuché gritos. No estarán viendo porno, ¿O sí?

—Te hubiésemos invitado pero no encontramos ningún lésbico que valiera la pena —respondió la adolescente tecleando en el ordenador. Frannie, antes de volver su vista al aparato, miró a Quinn encogiéndose de hombros como si le pidiera disculpas por la respuesta de Camille.

—Idiota —masculló por lo bajo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se tiró en el sofá al lado de su hermana mayor y entrecerró los ojos intentando ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo la hija de Frank con la laptop—. ¿En serio estaban por ver porno?

—Claro que no, pervertida —negó Camille con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque su fachada se vino abajo cuando sonrió de medio lado con picardía. Se inclinó hacia Quinn y bajó la voz, como si contara una confidencia, antes de agregar—: No con los niños correteando por la casa.

—Malditos niños —escupió Frannie.

—Son tus hijos, Fran —señaló Quinn con una ceja en alto.

—Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba, estúpida.

Soltó una risa por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Quizás ese era un buen momento para que las tres hablaran, buscaran en las otras el apoyo que parecían necesitar, pero Quinn no estaba segura de querer ser la primera que dejara en evidencia lo mucho que necesitaba compartir sus pensamientos con el resto. Quería que fuera Frannie o Camille quien abriera la boca primero porque de esa forma podía sentir que no estaba perdiendo el control ni estaba siendo alguien débil por compartir lo que sentía.

No sabía que era lo que hablaría con sus hermanas, en caso de que la conversación se llevara a cabo, lo que sí sabía era que Rachel sería el centro de tal cosa. Últimamente la morena se había convertido en el centro de todo su mundo, para su molestia. A veces deseaba volver a lo que era antes, esa joven solitaria, distante y fría que no tenía que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, pero entonces Rachel le sonreía o la miraba, y ese deseo se desvanecía por completo siendo reemplazado por otro: el poder tomar a la morena entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

Unos pequeños brazos rodeando su cuello y otro menudo cuerpo impactando con el de ella, lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se quedó sorda momentáneamente cuando Alyson gritó en su oído. Alex fue un poco más recatado y la soltó en cuanto sintió que había apretado el abrazo un poco más fuerte de lo pautado.

— ¿Dónde dejaron a Winter? —preguntó Quinn dejando una suave caricia en la mejilla de su sobrino—. No lo habrán cocinado mientras jugaban a los indios, ¿O sí? —Alex negó con la cabeza mientras que Alyson se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa—. Alyson, ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada, se escapó antes de que pudiera hacerle algo —respondió la niña igual a Frannie. Antes de que Quinn pudiera regañarla, agregó—: Vamos al jardín con la abuela, Alex. Podemos usas las rosas secas como espadas.

—Cuando se lastimen con las espinas, a mí no vengan a llorarme, ¿Ok? —advirtió Frannie mirando a sus hijos—. Les dejaré la dirección del padre de Rachel y ustedes dos solitos irán a verlo para que los cure. Yo no pienso mover un pelo para hacerlo.

—Pero somos tus hijos —replicó Alyson provocando que su madre se pusiera de pie. Quinn se movió más cerca de Camille y juntas movieron sus cabezas de un lado al otro viendo el ir y venir de madre e hija.

—Y yo nos los mandé a jugar con las rosas —argumentó la mayor de las Fabray—. Así que, mis queridos Hansel y Gretel, vayan a jugar como planearon. Quizás si se lastiman de gravedad, solo si eso pasa, me apiade de ustedes y los deje en la puerta de la casa del padre de Rachel, pero antes me aseguraré de que no hayan dejado migajas por el camino y puedan volver.

—Y el premio a la madre del año es para… —ironizó Quinn viendo como su sobrina se alejaba murmurando entre dientes—. ¿En serio acaba de pasar esa escena?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una madre moderna —respondió Frannie sentándose nuevamente al lado de su hermana que la miraba con una ceja en alto—. Obviamente estoy bromeando, Quinn. Jamás dejaría que algo les pasara a mis hijos. Es solo que de esa forma aprenden a darse cuenta lo que es peligroso y lo que no. Si dejo que Alyson juegue con las rosas como se le da la gana, sin advertirle que si se lastima yo no estaré a su lado, pensará que puede hacer lo que quiera y que yo le sacaré las papas del fuego. No tiene que creer eso porque después crece creyendo que se lleva el mundo por delante sin importarle nada. Si cree que es peligroso y que no tendrá ayuda cuando lo compruebe, pensará mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas.

— ¿Con quién aprendiste psicología infantil? ¿Con papá? —se burló Quinn.

Frannie la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Quinn quiso, al menos por unos segundos, preguntarle desde cuándo se había hecho amiga del padre de Rachel pero tenía miedo de que su hermana llevara la conversación por el lado equivocado. Frannie ya la molestaba con la morena cada vez que tenía oportunidad, e incluso había dejado entrever que entre ellas pasaba algo, por lo tanto no necesitaba saber más cosas con las cuales molestarla. Así que se recostó en el sofá con intenciones de prestar atención a la película que se reproducía en el ordenador portátil sobre el regazo de Camille.

Obviamente, eso no sucedió. Su mente hizo lo que quiso, como lo quiso. Rachel volvió a corretear por cada uno de los rincones más ocultos de su cabeza, dejando detrás de ella una marca permanente imposible de quitar. Desde hacía días no hablaba con la morena, por mucho que lo deseara. Rachel no le escribía porque seguramente estaba muy ocupada hablando con Brody, y ella no lo hacía por esa misma razón. Para colmo, no tener noticias de la morena, la ponía de malhumor. Se sentía inquieta, molesta, insoportable y aburrida.

—Deja de moverte —decía Frannie cada pocos minutos—. Si no quieres ver la película, vete a leer. O ve y juega con los niños, ayuda a mamá en el jardín, haz lo que sea pero quédate quieta.

—No puedo —murmuró cruzándose de brazos y el entrecejo fruncido. Se recostó en el sofá y, cuando creyó que el silencio era demasiado pesado para soportarlo, volvió a hablar—: ¿A qué hora empiezan las muertes?

—Es una comedia romántica, Quinn —aclaró Frannie con un deje de impaciencia.

—Ah, ¿Es romántica y tú la estás viendo, chica mapache?

Camille tensó la mandíbula pero no respondió, cosa que molestó muchísimo a Quinn. Esa película era aburridísima, no entendía cómo podía llamar tanto la atención de sus hermanas. Tomó su móvil de la mesa ratona frente a ella, y comenzó a juguetear con él entre sus manos. Podía escribirle a Rachel y acabar con todo ese estado de impaciencia y sensación de abandono, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo recordaba dónde estaba la morena y con quién. ¿Y si le escribía y Brody leía el mensaje? ¿Si la llamaba y contestaba el idiota de pecho lampiño? No, llamar a Rachel sabiendo que estaba con su… novio, solo sería para problemas. Lo mejor era distraerse y dejar que el día pasase como si nada.

—Deberíamos pasear al perro —sugirió, inquieta, poco antes de que la película llegara a su fin.

—No tenemos perro, Quinn —recordó Frannie. La impaciencia parecía seguir estando allí, presente, a juzgar por el tono de voz utilizado.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre las tres. La rubia mayor regresó su atención al ordenador mientras que Quinn clavó sus ojos en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. La imagen de Winter durmiendo en la cama como fondo de pantalla, le hizo sonreír fugazmente.

— ¿Y si sacamos a pasear a los niños?

— ¡Ugh! Te ahogaría en la piscina —se ofuscó Frannie poniéndose de pie frente a ella y fulminándola con la mirada—. Levántate y pídele las llaves del auto a mamá.

— ¿Para qué? —quiso saber Camille.

—Para ir a comprar las cosas para la cena —respondió la rubia de ojos azules—. Y también para sacar a pasear a Quinn antes de que la asesine por insoportable. No sé qué le pasa. Llevas días así, ¿Tú sabes que le pasa, Cam?

—No pero tiene que ser algo respecto a Rachel.

— ¡Hey! Estoy presente —escupió poniéndose de pie—. No hablen de mí como si supieran lo que me pasa. Y para tu información, chica mapache, mi mundo no gira alrededor de Rachel —Camille la miró con una ceja en alto como si no le creyera—. Ok, no todo mi mundo gira alrededor de ella, ¿Está claro? Además, ¿Quieres que hablemos de Dani?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —quiso saber Frannie alternando sus ojos entre Quinn y la hija de Frank.

—Nada pasa con Dani —se adelantó Camille con seriedad. Dos segundos después resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si le costara decir algo—. Nada que se pueda hablar aquí, ¿Ok? Tampoco es la gran cosa. Solamente necesito espacio y ella es muy intensa.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —indagó Quinn.

— ¡No! —respondió con sinceridad la adolescente—. En realidad, ella es genial. La del problema soy yo. Ahora, ¿Puedes ir a pedirle las llaves del automóvil a tu madre? Debemos ir a comprar las cosas para la cena antes de que sea más tarde. ¿Los niños irán con nosotras?

—No —murmuró Frannie algo perdida por el cambio de tema. La rubia de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza y agregó—: No, claro que no. Quinn conducirá. No quiero ponerlos en peligro.

— ¡Hey! —protestó la rubia de nuevo. Se limpió con rabia el beso que su hermana mayor le dejó en la cabeza de manera cariñosa—. Aléjate de mí, cursi inmunda. Mejor iré a pedirle las llaves a mamá.

Una vez dentro del automóvil de Judy, comenzaron los problemas. Frannie ordenaba que se dieran prisa, Quinn se ponía nerviosa y de malhumor porque no le gustaba que su hermana le levantara la voz y Camille, como siempre desde el asiento trasero, se burlaba de ambas. Al final, y tras haber jugado tres estresantes rondas de piedra, papel o tijera, Quinn se quedó en su sitio detrás del volante y comenzó a manejar rumbo al supermercado de siempre.

El viaje hasta el Save-A-Lot duró un poco menos que la última vez que la rubia había manejado, aun así, odiaba que no confiaran en su capacidad de concentración. Frannie y Camille no habían hecho más que recordarle el incidente de la última vez que había estado detrás del volante. Ok, casi había chocado un árbol pero solo fue cosa de un segundo. Y la culpa no era ni siquiera de ella, era de Rachel por andar por lugares mentales que no tenía permitido. Obviamente no podía decirles a su hermana y a la hija de Frank que fue eso lo que pasó porque nuevamente comenzarían esas miradas cómplices entre las dos. Esas miradas que a Quinn le hacían saber que algún secreto absurdo había entre ellas y que la dejaban a fuera de la ecuación. Seguramente porque la causante de ese secreto burlón era ella misma. Ella y Rachel.

Maldita sea la hora en la que le dijo a Frannie que le atraía una mujer. Su hermana, aunque lo parecía, no era idiota. Sabía notar cosas que los demás no. Y ella no era la mejor en el área de ocultar cosas. Tenía que admitirlo. Hasta un niño pequeño podría notar lo que sentía por Rachel. Frannie no iba a ser la excepción a eso.

Antes de que la mayor de las Fabray o la adolescente vomitara el auto de Judy, y entre alguna que otra sacudida producto de las frenadas que daba Quinn cada tanto, llegaron al mercado. El lugar estaba poco concurrido pero aun así a Quinn le costó bastante encontrar lugar donde estacionar el automóvil. Intentó hacerlo al primer intento porque no quería que su hermana y la hija de Frank se burlaran de ella pero, y como siempre le pasaba cuando intentaba hacer algo bien, falló completamente. Recién al quinto intento pudo estacionar el vehículo. Aunque, sin querer, golpeó el parachoques delantero del auto que estaba a su izquierda cuando dio reversa.

—Bueno, por lo menos sobrevivimos a la ida —comentó Frannie mientras caminaban hacia el local—. Ahora hay que ver qué pasará a la vuelta. Creo que lo mejor será que conduzca yo. No te ofendas, Quinn, pero quiero llegar a casa de la misma forma en que salí: completamente entera.

¡Por supuesto que se ofendía! ¿Por qué no podía conducir de regreso a casa de su madre? Solamente había estado a punto de chocar un árbol una vez, ¡Un maldito árbol una sola vez! Tampoco era la gran cosa. Además, esta vez lo había hecho bien, y no iba a pensar en Rachel y distraerse en sus pensamientos. Pensaba prestar atención a todo a su alrededor. Se merecía el beneficio de la duda, ¿O no? Aunque tenía que admitir que si estuviera en lugar de Frannie, seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo. Así que, molesta pero resignada, asintió dándole las llaves del auto a su hermana.

—Camille, dame la lista —pidió la mayor de las Fabray—. Empezaremos por las verduras y las frutas.

Quinn perdió la cuenta de las veces que puso los ojos en blanco a medida que seguía a su hermana entre los estantes. Camille parecía no tener intenciones de dejar de lado su teléfono móvil. ¿Qué tanto hacía con el aparato? ¿A quién le escribía? ¿Había vuelto a hablar con Dani? ¿Y por qué maldita razón era ella la que empujaba el carrito con la mercadería? ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual accedió a ir al supermercado!

Odiaba hacer las compras. Cuando vivía con Mandy era la joven ninfómana quien se encargaba de eso, ella simplemente le daba el dinero y nada más. Si estaba de buen humor, se ofrecía a guardar cada alimento en su sitio pero como casi nunca estaba de buen humor, terminaba siendo su ex-compañera de piso quien hacía eso. No le pasó desapercibido recordar que tenían un café pendiente pero, como todavía seguía odiando al mundo —aunque no tanto como antes—, ese café tardaría en llegar. Si alguna vez llegaba, claro.

Alejó a Mandy de sus pensamientos y frunció el entrecejo al ver como Frannie jugueteaba con dos manzanas en sus manos. Por lo general, ella y Camille solamente intercambiaban miradas asesinas o desafiantes, pero esta vez se regalaron una de confusión. Sobre todo cuando la mayor de las Fabray comenzó a mover las manos como si pesara las frutas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Quinn soltando un suspiro cansado—. Son simples manzanas, Frannie.

—No, no lo son —señaló alguien a su espalda. Su cuerpo se petrificó por completo y, en un acto completamente inconsciente, tomó la mano de Camille. Como si ese simple acto la anclase al mundo real—. No son simples manzanas. Las expertas amas de casa, cuando van a comprar, le hacen una exhaustiva revisión a las frutas. Buscan calidad, cantidad, peso y sobretodo, precio. No te pagaré un dineral por dos manzanas que no me sirven ni para hacer puré.

Puré estaban hechas sus piernas. Si se mantenía parada era solo por estar tomada de Camille. Después de cuatro días sin verse, todos y cada uno de los registros de esa voz detrás de ella provocaba que hasta el más remoto de los rincones de su cuerpo, temblara por completo. Esa voz que escuchaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aquella que le provocaba hasta el más oculto y sentido de los suspiros. Pero como no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Rachel la falta que le había hecho esos días, o lo mucho que absurdamente la había echado de menos, apretó la mano de Camille con fuerza y, reuniendo todo el valor que le fue posible, se giró y enfrentó a la morena.

¿Ya había hablado con Brody? ¿Qué hacía en Lima? ¿No tenía que estar en Los Ángeles? ¿Era posible que se haya vuelto más bella en tan solo unos días de ausencia? ¿O simplemente estaba tan hundida en esa atracción por la morena que la veía de esa forma? El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza apenas la vio, fue un _«letalmente preciosa»_. Luego se clavó intencionalmente las uñas en la palma de su mano libre, porque de esa forma el dolor reemplazaba el deseo de avanzar hasta Rachel y abrazarla con fuerzas. Besarla, en realidad. No tenía que ser débil, no en ese momento. Y el primer paso para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez, era buscar una solución para que su corazón dejara de latir desbocadamente. Quizás, podía empezar por hablar y no estar boqueando como pez.

— ¿Y…? —carraspeó antes de levantar el mentón y arquear una ceja—. ¿Y eso de las manzanas, las amas de casas y no sé qué más, es otro de tus datos curiosos como el de la ardilla?

No se esperaba, bajo ningún punto de vista, que Rachel sonriera frente al sarcasmo en su voz. Mucho menos esperaba que la morena riera a carcajadas de un comentario tan estúpido como ese. Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas, y la joven camarera allí estaba, riendo por lo bajo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Como si tampoco quisiera perderla de vista por temor a que desapareciera de un parpadeo a otro. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle al pensar que quizás, posiblemente, la morena también le había echado de menos.

¡Maldición! Solamente habían pasado cuatro días lejos una de la otra, ¿Por qué mierda actuaba como si se hubieran ido a la guerra? Eso era completamente estúpido. E ilógico. Y entonces, para empeorar su estado, Rachel volvió a hablar:

—Hola, Quinn.

Dos simples palabras jamás iban a ser tan poderosas, pero esas dos simples palabras dichas por la persona especial serían capaces de derribar el muro más fuerte, alto e impenetrable que jamás se haya visto. Se sentía estúpida y absurda por reaccionar de esa forma. ¡Solamente eran dos palabras!

¿Simple atracción? No, comenzaba a sospechar que había algo más profundo que eso. Lo supo la última vez que había visto a la morena, y lo confirmaba en ese momento que volvía a verla. Hermosa, clásica y atrayente. Si tenía que describir a Rachel en ese encuentro, sería de esa forma. Atractivo y perjudicial para su salud mental, serían las palabras para calificar el mordisco de labios que la morena estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

—Hola, Rach —correspondió dando un paso hacia atrás trastabillando. Por suerte, Frannie la sostuvo por la espalda. Camille, a su lado, le soltó un gruñido.

 _«Torpe»_ , se gritó mentalmente. _«Torpe, torpe, torpe. Torpe e inútil»_

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa manera enfrente de Rachel? ¿Por qué no podía ser la fría y distante Quinn Fabray de meses atrás, en lugar de ser la tonta y torpe chica atraída por su amiga? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer algo vergonzoso en presencia de la morena? Estaba decidido, en cuanto volviera a casa de su madre se tiraría desde la ventana de su antigua habitación. O bien podía empezar por tomar el quitamanchas que Frannie llevaba en el carrito de las compras. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar el producto, alguien más se unió a ellas y carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—Oh… Lo siento, papi —se disculpó Rachel girándose. A Quinn le pareció ver que la joven soltaba un suspiro antes de quitarle la mirada de encima, como si saliera de algún tipo de transe. Quizás solo fue su imaginación—. Me entretuve con…

—Ya sé con quién —interrumpió el señor Berry. El médico no, se trataba del otro, el que tenía rizos y gritó cosas desde adentro de la casa esa vez que Quinn acompañó a la morena a la misma—. Siempre te entretienes con… No importa. Hola… Quinn.

Definitivamente, este padre de Rachel no era su favorito. La forma en que la miró, como dijo su nombre, como parecía estar analizándola de pies a cabeza, le hizo sentir que quizás estaba en la misma escala de adoración que el novio de la morena. Un frío sudor le recorrió la espina dorsal obligándola a tragar saliva con nerviosismo. Lo último que necesitaba para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de formar parte de la vida de Rachel, era que el padre no la considerara suficiente para la camarera. De cualquier forma, lo mejor era adoptar una pose completamente orgullosa e impertérrita.

—Hola, señor Berry —correspondió el saludo con toda la entereza que le fue posible demostrar—. Ella es mi hermana, Frannie —presentó señalando a la rubia de ojos azules que le ofreció su mano al padre de Rachel—. Y ella es Camille, mi… hermanastra —la adolescente simplemente movió la cabeza—. Chicas, él es padre de Rachel. Uno de sus padres. Y a Rach ya la conocen, así que no necesita presentación alguna. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó demasiado deprisa. De seguir así iba a dejar en evidencia su nerviosismo—. ¿No está el señor Berry con ustedes?

—No, papá se quedó en casa —respondió Rachel con una media sonrisa confusa—. Hoy es su día libre en el hospital. Cuando salimos estaba… ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué? ¡Sí! Por supuesto —respondió Quinn—. Solo hace un poco de calor aquí. —O quizás el calor lo provocaba Rachel—. ¿Me decías…?

—Oh, sí. Hmm… papá se quedó en casa, estaba preparando un postre para después de la cena —continuó la morena—. Él siempre…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de repente sin poder contenerse. Rachel la miró confusa. Seguramente el resto también la miró de esa forma—. Ya sabes, pensé que estabas en Los Ángeles hablando con tu novio y…

—Con Brody —interrumpió la morena instalando un silencio incómodo entre todos—. Es solo Brody ahora.

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué era sensación de querer saltar en el lugar y gritar de alegría? ¿Acaso eso era la felicidad? Se mordió los labios con fuerzas cuando sabía que estaba a punto de sonreír. Incluso antes de que eso pasara, escondió su rostro tras el hombro de Camille. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, Rachel ya no la estaba mirando. Al menos no a ella pero si a una parte, más precisamente su mano izquierda. Aquella que seguía tomada a la de su hermanastra. Vio a la morena tensar la mandíbula antes de apartar la vista como si algo le doliera. Una extraña sensación de culpabilidad se instaló en su interior y soltó la mano de la hija de Frank rápidamente.

—Hmm… debemos irnos —escuchó decir a la camarera justo cuando ella había dado un paso más cerca de la joven—. Tenemos cosas que hacer y… y papá necesitará ayuda con la cena.

—Ok… —murmuró algo aturdida—. Entonces,… Hmm… ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo llamarte luego?

Rachel pareció dudar un momento, sobre todo cuando miró a Camille de manera extraña, pero al final terminó asintiendo. Sonrió elevando apenas las comisuras de los labios y se despidió de las demás con un movimiento de manos. A Quinn, en cambio, la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió de medio lado sin mostrar los dientes. Fabray quiso acercarse, abrazarla y quedarse allí un buen rato. Estúpido o no pero realmente la había echado de menos en esos cuatro días.

—Hasta luego, Rach —susurró viendo como la morena se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda.

—Ok, ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? —preguntó Frannie—. ¿Y porque Rachel te miró de esa forma, Cam? La única vez que la había visto mirar a alguien así fue a Santana después de la fiesta de Dani, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Oh, sí —gritó Camille emocionada—. Fue cuando puso en su lugar a esa latina por llamar «idiota» a Quinn. Por un momento no la reconocí, creí que se convertiría en Hulk. Un Hulk en miniatura pero…

— ¡Hey! —protestó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido—. No te metas con su tamaño. No es baja, solo es… —Camille la miró con burla y fingida atención, esperando lo que fuera a decir—. Olvídalo. Solo… no vuelvas a burlarte de su tamaño, ¿Está claro?

—Como ordene, noble caballero que defiende el honor de su doncella —respondió la hija de Frank poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La adolescente se alejó de Quinn seguida, segundos después, por Frannie. La menor de las Fabray se quedó parada donde estaba, viendo el punto por el cual la Rachel había desaparecido. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar lo que había dicho la morena respecto a Brody. No tenía que sentirse contenta porque no había sido algo bueno para la joven. Seguramente Rachel estaba triste por haber terminado con su novio y necesitaba más un abrazo de amiga que uno de potencial conquistadora.

Dejó de sonreír y alejó la vista encaminándose hacia donde estaba Frannie y Camille. Podía dejar de lado esa felicidad que sentía por dentro, básicamente porque sentía que se estaba alegrando de una desgracia ajena, pero lo que no podía era evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que pasara rápidamente la hora de cena. Necesitaba volver a escuchar la voz de Rachel, aunque sea a través del teléfono.

Agitó la cabeza alejando a Berry de sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba hacia sus hermanas pero antes de que llegara junto a ellas, alguien tiró de su brazo arrastrándola hacia la estantería donde estaban los cereales. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero una melena marrón nublando su visión, y unos brazos rodeando su cintura, se lo impidió.

—Ven a cenar esta noche conmigo —soltó Rachel separándose del abrazo repentino. Quinn la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Digo, a casa… con mis padres. Prometo que Leroy se mantendrá quieto. Solo… ven a cenar conmigo. Te eché mucho de menos estos días y me… me haces falta, Quinn.

Su corazón se detuvo completamente tras escuchar eso. Lo único que quería hacer era acortar la distancia entre su rostro y el de la morena, y por fin besarla de una maldita vez sabiendo que ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera. Por qué no había nada que se lo impidiera, ¿Cierto? No dejó que sus temores y fantasmas aparecieran en su cabeza. Antes de que eso pasara, tomó la palabra. Daba igual lo que dijera, tenía que hablar para no salir corriendo.

— ¿Has perdido permiso a tus padres para invitarme? —bromeó. Rachel frente a ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Hablo en serio. No quiero que tu padre, el que anda por aquí, me coma con la mirada durante toda la cena. —La morena sonrió con picardía mordiéndose el labio. Quinn tragó la saliva frente a esa imagen—. ¿En qué cosa perversa estás pensando, Berry?

—Ven esta noche a casa y lo sabrás —fue la respuesta de la morena dejando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Fabray. Sin abandonar la sonrisa se alejó de la rubia—. Te veré esta noche, Quinn. Ponte hermosa. Más aún.

—Idiota —susurró sin dejar de sonreír ni de sentir ganas de saltar de alegría mientras veía a la morena caminar lejos de ella.

* * *

—Traje vino. ¿Llego…? ¿Llego tarde? —balbuceó una vez que llegó a la casa de los Berry. Rachel había estado esperándola en el porche. Recibió un _«no»_ por parte de la morena que, al igual que ella, parecía no poder dejar de sonreír—. Para tu padre seguro que sí. Lo siento, Frannie me tuvo de acá para allá eligiendo qué ponerme, diciéndome cómo debía comportarme y sobre qué hablar. Se puso en modo _«madre controladora»_.

—Y creo que sigue en ese modo —observó Rachel mirando sobre el hombro de Quinn. Desde el interior de la camioneta que estaba en la calle, la mayor de las Fabray las saludaba agitando una mano. En el asiento de copiloto, Camille sonreía con picardía—. Y Cam también está aquí.

Se sentía avergonzada. Tendría que haberse negado a que sus hermanas la acompañaran hasta la casa de los Berry. Su idea principal era llegar ella sola, conduciendo el automóvil de su madre y hacerle notar al señor Berry —al médico no, al otro, al gruñón— que aunque era un completo desastre, por lo menos sabía manejar un automóvil. Pero no, su madre, que por alguna extraña razón se había comportado demasiado emocionada con la noticia de que cenaría con Rachel y sus padres, insistió en que no condujera, que fuera Frannie quien la llevara hasta, textual, _«el lugar de la cita»_. Quinn quiso corregir a Judy diciéndole que no era tal cosa pero no pudo hacerlo porque en su cabeza, así lo veía.

También se sentía idiota. No solo tenía a sus hermanas mirándola de lejos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, sino que también tenía que lidiar con la batalla interna que estaba teniendo. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto a ver a Rachel, de tenerla para ella y de pasar esa noche cenando a su lado, pero también se sentía egoísta porque sabía que no debería sentirse feliz sabiendo que la morena acababa de ponerle fin a una relación de años. La camarera en ese momento necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga, no de una potencial conquista. Aun así, no iba a hacer fácil para ella actuar como amiga cuando en realidad lo que quería era dejar de luchar contra lo que sentía.

Tendría que controlarse si no quería arruinarlo todo.

Se golpeó mentalmente y dijo a sí misma que no podía confesar sus sentimientos hacia Rachel cuando era más que obvio que la morena necesitaba espacio y un nuevo comienzo en su vida. No podía ponerse ella, y poner también a la joven, en esa incómoda y horrible situación. Lo mejor era que se quedara callada. Por lo menos un tiempo más. Hasta que el nombre de Brody ya no reinara en el aire causando tensión y dolor.

Ya no se preguntaba si podía o planificar su vida al lado de una mujer. Era absurdo hacer tal cosa cuando la respuesta era más que evidente, pero obviamente no iba a ser con cualquier mujer: solo con Rachel podría.

Después del encuentro en el supermercado, se encerró en su dormitorio una vez que llegaron a casa. Se pasó gran parte de la tarde odiándose a sí misma por haber caído nuevamente en los sentimientos. Daba igual cuales sentimientos fueran, lo que importaba era que estaban haciéndole sentir de nuevo. Y no quería eso. Al menos, no una parte de ella porque la otra parte estaba pensando en mil y una formas de conquistar a Rachel ahora que estaba sola.

Sonaba mal, como si se estuviera aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de la morena en un momento poco feliz pero no podía evitarlo. Se emocionaba y sonreía como idiota sabiendo que ahora no había un Brody que marcara el límite de hasta dónde podía llegar.

¿Estaba preparada para una relación? Por supuesto que no, ya sea con una mujer o con un hombre. Era pésima en todo ese ámbito, lo más probable era que lo arruinase en el primer mes de noviazgo, pero una parte de ella quería intentarlo, quería dejar de pensar en que sufriría y ésta vez no habría quién la levantase o quien juntara los pedazos de su corazón roto, quería entregarse por completo sin importar las consecuencias.

Pero como querer y hacer son dos cosas diferentes, ella iba a querer estar con Rachel pero iba a hacer lo que su cabeza creía más sensato: mantenerse en el lugar hasta que hubiera algo seguro a lo que aferrarse. Si es que había algo seguro. Con Rachel nunca se sabía, la morena nunca dejaba al descubierto lo que sentía o lo que pensaba. O quizás era ella quien no sabía cómo moverse en el mundo «Rachel Berry». No del todo.

—Le diré a mis padres que ya has llegado y les diré que abran el vino que trajiste —habló Rachel sacándola de su cabeza—. Mientras tanto podrías despedirte de… de tus hermanas.

— ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? —soltó sin poder contenerse. Rachel soltó un suspiro mirándola—. Ya sabes,… no quiero entrar sola a tu casa y que tu padre me coma con la mirada.

—Mi padre no será el único que te coma con la mirada —susurró la morena. Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida casi al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de Rachel se teñían de un rosado muy notable—. Estás hermosa esta noche, ¿Qué esperabas? Hoy a la tarde en el supermercado ya estabas hermosa…

—Pero si solo tenía un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta vieja de Frannie —señaló como pudo.

Sentía su corazón latir en su garganta y su estómago completamente revuelto. Se miró de pies a cabeza, observando qué tenía de especial el atuendo de esa noche. El vestido celeste y el saco de lana fina en color blanco estaban bien, pero no era algo para destacar. ¿Era posible que la morena se sintiera igual que ella y por eso la veía hermosa con esa sencilla vestimenta?

—Pues para mi estabas perfecta. Siempre lo estas —volvió a susurrar Rachel y Quinn sintió el deseo de olvidarse de todo, y de todos, y besarla allí mismo—. Que no se te suba el ego ahora que te lo dije. Mejor ve a despedirte de tus hermanas, aquí te espero.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—El que sea necesario.

De repente sintió que ya no estaban hablando de esa noche en específico, ni de cuanto tardaría en despedirse de Frannie y de Camille. No, estaban hablando de otra cosa. Y la tensión en el aire así lo dejaba ver. Sin poder detenerse, y porque no quería hacerlo, se acercó a la morena colocando una mano en el cuello de la joven para atraerla más cerca de ella. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y en cuanto sus narices se rozaron, se desvió hacia la mejilla derecha de Rachel donde dejó un suave y prologado beso. Sentir las manos de la morena apretando su cintura fue la mejor sensación que sintió desde que había llegado.

—Dile a Frannie que no te espere, ni que venga a buscarte esta noche —susurró Rachel. Quinn soltó una carcajada separándose de la morena y levantó una ceja de manera completamente traviesa—. ¡No por esa razón, rubia! Es solo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y…

—No necesito las razones, solo necesito saber que me quieres a tu lado —interrumpió acercándose nuevamente a Rachel. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que la primera en arder sería ella pero no podía contenerse. Le dejó un nuevo beso en la mejilla y se alejó definitivamente—. Iré a despedir a mis hermanas.

Jamás, en sus casi veintinueve años, se había sentido tan satisfecha consigo misma. No solo por la escena con Rachel, sino también porque en cuanto llegó a la camioneta, Frannie y Camille boqueaban como peces con los ojos bien abiertos. Como si no pudieran creer que Quinn haya sido capaz de acercarse a la morena de esa forma.

—Entonces, ¿No te venimos a buscar? —preguntó Camille en cuanto salió de su asombro. Quinn, desde afuera, miró sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Rachel esperándola. Una sonrisa idiota apareció en sus labios antes de volver a mirar a su hermanastra y negar con la cabeza—. Oh, alguien tendrá sexo esta noche.

—Claro que no, imbécil —negó. Bajo ningún punto de vista iba a confesar la oleada de excitación que sintió en cuanto pensó en esa situación unos segundos—. Es solo que… tenemos cosas de que hablar.

—Ahora se le dice _«cosas de que hablar»_ , qué bien.

—Cierra la boca, chica mapache —ordenó molesta al notar el calor en sus mejillas—. Frannie, dile a mami que no vuelvo esta noche, ¿Ok? Y por favor, ahórrate tus bromas para cuando vuelva a casa, ¿Está bien?

—No pensaba bromear. Sé que esta noche no pasará nada —aseguró la rubia mayor sin sonreír. Quinn la miró agradecida por el apoyo. Quizás Frannie sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar antes de hacer algo al respecto. Entonces, Fran miró a Camille y agregó—: Quinn no hará nada hasta quitarse las telarañas de la vagina, ¿Cierto, Quinnie?

—Y yo que pensaba que tenías buenas intenciones —escupió furiosa mientras su hermana mayor y su hermanastra se reían a carcajadas—. Mejor váyanse de una vez antes que les prenda fuego la camioneta.

—Fuego saldrá de la habitación de Rachel —replicó Cam aun riéndose. Frannie ya había puesto el motor en marcha y se alejaba de la casa de los Berry cuando la adolescente volvió a hablar—: ¡Usen protección! No queremos ser tías aun.

Si antes había sentido calor en sus mejillas, ahora se estaba prendiendo fuego. ¿Cómo podía soltar Camille algo como eso estando en la vereda de los padres de Rachel? ¿Cómo podía ponerla en esa incómoda situación? ¿Cuántas veces sería necesario avergonzarla para que la adolescente se sintiera satisfecha? ¿Y porque había permitido que Frannie la llevara con ellas? Oh, pero eso no se quedaba así. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le devolvería el favor, y si estaba Dani presente, muchísimo mejor.

Se dio vuelta en el lugar, con el estómago revuelto de nervios y las mejillas aun al rojo vivo, enfrentándose a Rachel. La morena se veía hermosa con su vestido verde y el flequillo peinado hacia un costado. Pero lo que le hacía lucir realmente bella era la sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos marrones. Quinn sentía que podía sumergirse en esos dos océanos chocolates sin importarle si moría ahogada o no.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi?

—Ven —pidió Rachel ofreciéndole su mano libre—. Entremos, es hora de cenar.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella nuevamente. Sobre todo cuando entrelazó sus dedos a los de la morena y ésta se detuvo alternando su mirada entre sus manos unidas y los ojos de la rubia. Quinn quiso preguntarle qué estaba pensando pero creyó que, tarde o temprano, esa noche se enteraría.

Era la primera vez que conocía la casa de los Berry por dentro. Tal y como sospechó, el vestíbulo y la sala estaban repletas de imágenes de Rachel. La morena cuando era niña, con sus padres, en su primer baile escolar, sonriendo dejando al descubierto la falta de dos incisivos, disfrazada de bruja para Halloween.

— ¿Se nota mucho que soy hija única? —preguntó Rachel a su lado. Quinn rió negando con la cabeza.

—Es genial —soltó mirando a la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su mano libre fue a parar nuevamente al cuello de Rachel atrayéndola hacia ella. Le dejó un nuevo beso en la mejilla—. Me gusta muchísimo, Rachel. Es… hermoso.

—Rachel cree que hay algo más hermoso en la sala en este momento —intervino uno de los padres de la morena. Quinn se alejó rápidamente de la joven poniendo toda la distancia posible entre ellas—. ¿No es así, cielo?

—Papá…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento —se disculpó el señor Berry. Por suerte, era el doctor y no el otro. Sin dejar de sonreír con picardía, terminó de secarse las manos con el repasador y se lo echó al hombro antes de ofrecer su mano derecha a modo de saludo—. Buenas noches, Quinn. Te esperábamos.

—Sí, hace quince minutos —soltó el otro padre de Rachel, el gruñón.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—Fue mi culpa, papi —interrumpió Rachel—. Quinn llegó a tiempo pero nos entretuvimos afuera hablando. Además tenía que despedirse de sus hermanas.

Sin decir nada más, la morena tomó otra vez la mano de Fabray, que tragó saliva, y la guió hasta el comedor. Podía sentir en su nuca el par de ojos analíticos del padre de Rachel, el gruñón, y también podía notar la diversión en el otro, el doctor. Mientras tanto, ella se moría de nervios. Quería esconderse en algún lugar donde no se sintiera que, en vez de estar frente a los padres de su amiga, estaba frente a sus futuros suegros.

Su cabeza saboreó esas palabras unos segundos antes de reprocharse de que no era el lugar ni el momento para hacer tal cosa. Le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de la morena cuando escuchó a los padres de la joven detrás de ellas. Rachel le entregó la botella de vino a su padre gruñón y, junto con su esposo doctor, se perdieron de nuevo en la cocina. Ahora que estaban a solas podía respirar tranquila, aunque sea unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, ya había recostado su frente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Rachel quien, luego de eso, le acarició la nuca con lentitud.

— ¿Tan malo es? —preguntó la morena en susurros. Quinn negó sin cambiar su posición—. ¿Segura?

—Completamente —respondió de manera amortiguada. Sintió a Rachel temblar bajo ella casi al mismo tiempo que su piel se erizaba, así que terminó sonriendo complacida pensando que era a causa de su contacto—. Es solo que… tu padre me odia. No el doctor, el otro —Berry soltó una carcajada, y ella se separó de la joven con el entrecejo fruncido—. No es gracioso, idiota. Hablo en serio.

—Ya lo sé, pero él no te odia —aseguró Rachel con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa en sus labios. Quinn la miró como si no le creyera nada—. Es en serio, mi padre es incapaz de odiar a alguien. Es solo que… la primera vez que le presenté a alguien, resultó ser un idiota que luego me rompió el corazón al lanzarme huevos a la cabeza. El segundo, resultó ser otro idiota pero arrogante que lo único que hablaba era de lo talentoso que era…

—Pero yo soy diferente —soltó sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía—. Yo no te lanzaría huevos o hablaría de lo talentosa que soy. Primero, porque si te lanzó los huevos, me quedo sin comer durante una semana. Y segundo, no tengo talento para nada.

— ¿Acabas de…? ¿Acabas de ponerte en mi lista de ex-novios? —preguntó Rachel medio sorprendida medio esperanzada. Quinn boqueó sin saber muy bien cómo responder sin quedar en evidencia, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el padre de la morena apareció en escena salvándola—. ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué hice?

—Nada, nada —se ofuscó la morena, tirando nuevamente de Quinn.

El otro padre del cual no recordaba el nombre, o quizás solo prefería llamarlo el «gruñón», también entró al comedor con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos. El olor a comida inundó toda la habitación y Quinn rogó porque no se escuchase el crujido que hizo su estómago frente a eso. Tendría que haber comido algo antes de salir de casa.

Rachel se sentó a su lado mientras que ambos padres de la morena se sentaron cada uno en la cabecera de la mesa. La cena, a pesar de lo que había pensado, transcurrió entre charlas y risas entre los señores Berry y Rachel en donde cada tanto le preguntaban a ella qué opinaba, como si se conocieran desde hacía años. Incluso el padre gruñón de la morena interactuaba con ella. Sobre todo cuando halagó sinceramente a los ñoquis caseros que el hombre había preparado.

—En realidad, fue papá quien preparó los ñoquis —aclaró Rachel riéndose cuando su padre gruñón la fulminó con la mirada—. Pero a papi le gusta llevarse crédito ajeno, ¿Cierto, papi?

Quinn se unió a las risas cuando empezó una batalla verbal entre padre e hija. Hiram, el padre doctor, le guiñó un ojo cuando intercambiaron una mirada. No supo si fue porque estaba al lado de la morena, o porque el ambiente distaba mucho de ser tenso como al principio, o si era porque por fin el padre gruñón de Rachel había dejado de fulminarla con la mirada, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse cómoda y relajada. Incluso, no le molestó contestar que no tenía empleo cuando Leroy, el padre gruñón, le preguntó de qué trabajaba. Como venía pasando desde el inicio de la cena, Rachel salió en su defensa.

—Trabajaba para un tipo asqueroso, papi. Ninguna mujer merece el trato que le daba el viejo ese. Además, Quinn tiene talento. Pronto encontrará un nuevo empleo. Yo tengo algunas ideas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, pero luego lo hablamos —murmuró la morena dejándole una caricia la mejilla.

Aquello último picó la curiosidad de Quinn pero supo que no era el momento para hablar respecto a eso. Para cuando la cena llegó a su fin, ya estaba más que cómoda entorno a los Berry. Aunque se puso algo nerviosa cuando uno de los padres, el doctor, anunció que saldría con su esposo a caminar un rato.

Ellas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala cuando los padres de la morena desaparecieron de la casa. Leroy soltó un _«No hagan nada indebido o lo sabré. Las cámaras filman todo»_ , lo que provocó que Quinn girase la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando dichos aparatos. Rachel la tranquilizó colocando una mano sobre su pierna y una negación de cabeza. Mientras la morena estaba a su lado, fingía olvidarse de las cámaras que el señor Berry había mencionado pero cuando la joven se separaba de ella, su cabeza volvía a moverse de un lado a otro intentando encontrarlas.

—Ya te dije que no hay cámaras aquí —volvió a decir la morena cuando regresó nuevamente a ella. Traía un papel en la mano que le entregó a Quinn cuando se sentó de nuevo a su lado. La rubia la miró desconcertada—. Ya sé que eres alguien independiente y todo eso pero quería ayudarte con todo ese asunto de la falta de empleo. El viaje a Los Ángeles fue más largo de lo que esperaba, entonces… No sé… busqué en internet posibles empleos que quizás te gustarían o que irían más acordes contigo.

Por detalles como esos era que Rachel le atraía. Su atracción ya no pasaba solo por lo físico, pasaba por algo más profundo y real. La morena desde que supo que había quedado sin empleo había estado a su lado ayudándola a encontrar uno nuevo. A veces hasta le dejaba entrever que si no tenía dinero se lo pidiera a ella. Quinn jamás le había reprochado o gritado un _«¿Quién te crees que eres?»_ completamente ofendida, simplemente lo dejaba pasar sin decir nada porque sabía que la camarera no lo hacía con mala intención.

Le dejó un beso en la mejilla a Rachel antes de desplegar el papel y ver qué opciones tenía. Soltó una carcajada cuando leyó el de recolector de basura, e hizo lo mismo con el de astronauta. Rachel le aclaró que ese último era una broma. De un momento a otro, y no supo cómo, la morena pasó de estar a su lado, a estar recostada con su espalda sobre el pecho de Quinn mientras que la rubia le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos. Sabía que esa posición era demasiada intima, casi de una pareja de enamorados consolidada, y quizás hasta con planes para el futuro, pero se sentía tan bien en ese lugar que en ningún momento pensó en cambiar de posición.

Decidió ignorar la sensación de pánico que la invadió cuando pensó en la posibilidad de ella y Rachel como pareja. Era absurdo darle importancia a algo que lo único que provocaría sería que se mantuviera alejada de la morena. Ya no quería eso. Si de algo había servido volver a ver a Berry, eso era hacerle saber que ya no le importaba si sufría o no. Tenía miedo, sí, muchísimo miedo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Ya no era un robot sin sentimientos, era en realidad una mujer con demasiado miedo al amor y a salir lastimada por la persona que podía llegar a proporcionarle tal cosa.

—Masajista quedó descartado la primera vez, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te dije que no sabía hacer masajes ni quería tocar cuerpos ajenos —recordó.

—Ya sé, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que toques cuerpos ajenos —confesó la morena con una mueca de asco. Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo respecto a eso, agregó—: Si ninguno de esos posibles empleos te gustan, tengo un amigo que… Elliott se llama, lo conocí en NYADA y nos hemos vuelto a encontrar hace poco porque estamos planeando… Como sea… perdón, me fui de tema. Lo que quiero decir es que él trabaja en unas cabañas de Seneca Lake y necesita una recepcionista. Quizás…

—Adam me ofreció lo mismo pero en el gimnasio —comentó la oferta que el inglés le había hecho días atrás. Rachel asintió incitándola a continuar—. Ryder se tomará un tiempo para enfocarse en los preparativos de su casamiento con Marley, su novia, y Adam me ofreció hacerme cargo de la recepción hasta que él vuelva. Pero…

— ¿Pero…? —incitó la morena cuando Quinn se detuvo.

—Pero… estuve pensando en algo —continuó la rubia con evidente nerviosismo y reserva. Iba a ser la primera vez que comentaba tal cosa con alguien—. Frank habló ayer en la cena con Camille acerca de la universidad y… y desde entonces, no he… no he podido quitarme eso de la cabeza. En realidad, lo vengo pensando hace tiempo ya.

Hasta el momento no había compartido con nadie lo que venía pensando acerca de su futuro, o los planes que tenía al respecto. No sabía si era porque era reservada por naturaleza, o si lo hacía porque quería evitar el momento en el cual alguien se burlara de ella por lo que pensaba hacer. Quizás era estúpido, o demasiado tarde, pero desde que Frank había hablado acerca de asistir a la universidad, ella no había podido quitárselo de cabeza.

Por otro lado, tal y como dijo, hacía tiempo venía pensando en esa posibilidad, solo que jamás se había animado a expresarlo, ya sea en voz alta o para ella misma. Por lo que terminó escondiendo esa idea en lo más remoto de su cabeza, como un plan que no llevaría a cabo. Como cuando alguien dice que iniciará una dieta y jamás lo hace. Pero ahora que se sentía menos toxica y más segura de sí misma podía encaminar su vida hacia algún lado, ¿Y qué mejor que volver a estudiar? Pero esta vez algo que le gustase a ella realmente y no algo que le sirviera de excusa para alejarse de su hogar.

— ¿Quieres… volver a la universidad? —susurró Rachel mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Quinn asintió encogiéndose de hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia a tal cosa. Solo por si Rachel se burlaba de ella—. ¡Es perfecto, Quinn! —gritó la joven sorprendiéndola—. Este año ya no podrías cursar porque ya empezó el semestre pero podríamos aplicar solicitudes para el año que viene y también… ¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente? —Quinn negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir porque estaba demasiado conmocionada por la actitud que la morena estaba teniendo—. Si… si planeas seguir viviendo en Nueva York podríamos buscar en Columbia, o… Espera, ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Hmm… no… no lo sé. Me gusta mucho la literatura, así que…

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto porque desde hacía tiempo que nadie la apoyaba de esa forma. Si se tratara de otra persona, seguramente después de haberle contado lo que deseaba, le habría preguntado si estaba segura de esa decisión. Quizás hasta le habría recordado las veces que inició algo y lo dejó por la mitad, haciéndole sentir una inútil. Rachel, en cambio, ni siquiera le preguntó tal cosa, sino todo lo contrario. La morena le preguntaba qué universidad tenía en mente y qué era lo que deseaba estudiar sin preguntas ni expectativas al respecto.

—Podrías aceptar la oferta de Adam y ya tendríamos algo de dinero para la universidad. Al menos hasta que encontremos algo mejor —comentó Rachel anotando todo en una libreta que Quinn no supo de dónde sacó. La joven mordisqueó el final del bolígrafo provocando que Fabray se mordiera los labios con fuerzas sin dejar de mirarla—. Yo podría trabajar en mis vacaciones del Spotlight con Elliott, entonces ya tendríamos un dinero extra. Más lo que me paguen en la cafetería por ir algunos días a trabajar y con lo de la obra de teatro… Sí, creo que podríamos tener cubierto, por lo menos, los dos primeros años de universidad. La paga del departamento no sería un problema porque Kitty dijo que ya casi lo liquidas, así que eso sería una cosa menos en la que pensar.

Quería llorar. Era estúpido y demasiado emocional pero realmente quería llorar. Rachel prácticamente estaba renunciando a todo lo que tenía solo por ayudarla en algo que podía o no llegar a funcionar. Estaba ofreciéndole todo su dinero solo para que ella pudiera pagarse los estudios y, por primera vez, no tomó eso como si fuera un acto de caridad. Obviamente, llegado el momento rechazaría la ayuda económica de la morena pero por primera vez no sentía que alguien estaba haciendo algo por ella por obligación, sino por gusto propio.

Podía quedarse allí y analizar cada cosa que pensaba o sentía pero sabía que sería desperdiciar tiempo. Frente a ella había una mujer espectacular, que planeaba su futuro académico casi como si planeara una convivencia entre ellas, repartiéndose gastos, tiempos, tareas, responsabilidades como si fueran una pareja. Así que, sin pensar en nada más, ni dejarse guiar por el pánico que aun persistía en ella imaginándose a ambas en una relación, se inclinó y dejó un beso en el hombro al descubierto de Rachel. La morena la miró algo desconcertada al principio pero luego sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No sé qué tienes, Berry, pero haces que me sienta bien —confesó tirando la melena marrón de la morena hacia atrás—. Soy un desastre para estas cosas, así que… es posible que salga mal o no llegue a buen puerto.

—Llevo meses sabiendo que eres un desastre y aún sigo aquí —señaló Rachel acercando más su rostro al de Fabray. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y agregó—: ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré ahora que sigues gruñona pero no tanto como antes? —Quinn se rió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nada de lo que digas o hagas, hará que quiera estar lejos de ti, Quinn. Así que acostúmbrate a tenerme en tu vida porque lo que a mí respecta, no planeo moverme de aquí.

—Pero soy un desastre.

—Y me gustan los desastres, así que ya cállate —ordenó la morena sonriente antes de volver su atención a la libreta entre sus manos. El silencio se hizo presente en ellas por al menos largos minutos hasta que Rachel volvió a hablar—: Gracias por esta noche. Las cosas con Brody no fueron muy bien en Los Ángeles y necesitaba distraerme.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo la cosa? —preguntó acomodándose mejor en el sofá para darle toda su atención a la morena.

—Costó un poco ese encuentro, sobre todo sabiendo lo que significaría —escuchó un suspiro por parte de Rachel, y le dejó una caricia en sus manos para que supiera que seguía allí junto a ella—. Le rompí el corazón, Quinn. Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando le dije que ya no podía seguir más con él. Me sentí tan mal. Tan mala persona, tan egoísta.

—A veces debes ser egoísta, si eso significa tu bienestar y el de otra persona —murmuró alejándose un poco cuando la morena giró la cabeza para mirarla—. No has hecho nada malo, Rach. O lo lastimabas con la verdad o lo hacías con la mentira de seguir con él cuando ya no querías eso. Ahora no lo ves pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que era lo mejor para ambos.

Intentaba hablarle a la morena como una amiga y no como la chica que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Sabía que la morena no necesitaba una potencial conquistadora que se lanzara encima como si fuera un buitre. No, Rachel en ese momento necesitaba una persona que la contuviera y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Nada más. Además, ella no quería las sobras de nadie. Si Rachel quería estar con ella, como venía sospechando, lo haría cuando Brody solo fuera un recuerdo del pasado.

No solía ser una persona conformista pero si no quería perder a Rachel solo por haber sido idiota e impulsiva, debía guardar silencio y esperar. Ya lo venía haciendo hacía meses, un poco más no iba a matarla. Por el momento, que la morena estuviera entre sus brazos era lo único que importaba. Además, también necesitaba tiempo para ella y por sobre todas las cosas, espacio. Necesitaba estar completamente segura que, en caso hipotético de que fuera a suceder, estaba completamente preparada para una relación. Y más si era con una mujer.

Rachel, sin anuncio alguno, se abrazó a su cintura obligándola a ambas a recostarse en el sofá. La libreta que la morena tenía entre sus manos fue a parar al suelo y las dos, Quinn recostada y Rachel a su lado, se inclinaron para mirar el papel tirado.

— ¿Ese es nuestro futuro, o me parece? —preguntó Fabray con una media sonrisa viendo lo que Rachel había anotado—. Universidad, empleos, obras de teatro. Por cierto, no me contaste acerca de eso…

—Tú tampoco me contaste de tu atracción por las mujeres —replicó Rachel riéndose. Fabray cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de la morena en su mejilla—. Estamos a mano.

—Que gnomo rencoroso.

—Y sí, ese es nuestro futuro —continuó la morena ignorando a la rubia—. No puedo esperar para vivirlo.

Quinn sabía que aún tenían un montón de cosas que hablar y aclarar. Lo de Brody solo había sido la punta de todo lo que seguramente había pasado en Los Ángeles. Lo de su atracción por las mujeres todavía seguía flotando en el aire. Y ni hablar de que la morena en algún momento sacaría a relucir su lado celoso en cuanto mencionara a Adam, Santana o incluso a Camille, después de cómo la miró en el supermercado, pero en ese momento lo único que Quinn quería hacer era pasar las horas al lado de la morena haciendo todo y nada a la vez, disfrutar de la compañía de la joven. La realidad podía volver con todo su peso al otro día pero esa noche era solo de ellas dos. De nadie más.

Podía sentarse y esperar pero también podía enviar señales, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer a partir de ese momento. Así que, inclinó la cabeza y, sin dejar de sonreír y con los nervios a flor de piel, le dejó un beso a la morena demasiado cerca de los labios.

—Y yo no puedo esperar para compartirlo contigo.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Para la persona que preguntaba mi twitter... Es /LaChicaRoxont (un ligero y absurdo cambio de nombre xD)_

 _Y al resto, nuevamente gracias (no sé cuantas veces ya lo dije, o lo seguiré diciendo) por como comentan la historia y la buena onda de siempre._

 _Próximo capítulo: beso. Sé que lo están esperando y ahora estoy nerviosa y presionada porque no sé si estará a la altura de sus expectativas!_

 _Como sea... hasta la próxima. Buena semana para todos!_


	21. XXI

20

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban recostada en la cama de la morena, pero tampoco le molestaba tal cosa. Admitía, solo para ella misma, que el estar al lado de Rachel le hacía bien. Demasiado bien, para su gusto. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentirse tan cómoda y segura en compañía de alguien. Ni siquiera con Santana y Brittany, o Frannie, se había sentido de esa forma. Y lo peor de todo era que no estaban haciendo nada, simplemente estaban tiradas en la cama mirándose en silencio una a la otra, como si quisieran asegurarse que de verdad ese momento estaba pasando.

Odiaba caer en eso de sentirse esperanzada pero era algo que no podía evitar sentir cuando Rachel la miraba como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor, cuando la acariciaba con extremada delicadeza como si temería romperla. Nadie le había tratado de esa forma jamás. Ni sus ex-novios, ni familiares ni amigos. Absolutamente nadie. Solo Rachel. ¿Cómo evitar sentirse ilusionada cuando tenía frente a ella una mujer que le hacía sentir en las nubes? No podía. Lo único que podía hacer era rendirse por completo y asumir, de una vez por todas, que lo que sentía por Rachel ya no era simple atracción. La morena le gustaba en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber.

Le gustaba muchísimo.

Rachel le sonrió antes de soltarle la mano y ponerse de pie. Quinn parpadeó varias veces, como saliendo de un trance, y se recostó sobre sus codos mirando a la morena caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación buscando vaya uno a saber qué. Fabray se mordió el labio con fuerzas cuando la camarera caminó lejos de ella permitiéndole la visualización nítida de su espalda y, obviamente, también de su trasero. El corazón de Quinn latió de manera frenética y las manos le sudaron repentinamente. La excitación que sentía cuando veía a Rachel hacer algo sexy, y a veces sin que lo hiciera, también hizo su aparición.

Ya no se preguntaba si se sentía de esa forma solo por la falta de sexo porque sabía muy bien la respuesta a eso. Era Rachel quien le provocaba esa excitación desmedida. Rachel y sus piernas. Rachel y su trasero. Rachel y su boca. Rachel y sus ojos. Todo en la morena provocaba eso en ella. Así que no, no era solo por la falta de sexo que en ese momento se sentía con ganas de recorrer cada trozo de piel de Rachel, de conocerla mejor íntimamente, de saborear cada centímetro de la joven sin dejar ninguno libre. Aunque ciertamente no supiera muy bien cómo hacer cada una de esas cosas. Al menos no con una mujer.

— ¿Piensas mirarme mucho tiempo más? —preguntó Rachel de repente. Quinn podía sentir sus mejillas arder por haber sido descubierta. Agradeció enormemente que la morena aun siguiera de espaldas a ella, hasta que ésta se giró y la miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Si tenía que ser honesta, le sorprendió bastante el tono sugerente y atrevido en la voz de la morena. Una parte de ella supuso que ese lado de Rachel era algo que aún no había conocido completamente. Otra parte de sí misma se sintió desesperada por explorar ese sitio lo más pronto posible. Se auto regañó mentalmente y se obligó a concentrarse en la joven frente a ella. No era el momento ni el lugar para tener pensamientos lascivos con su amiga.

 _«Rachel es amiga, no comida»_ , pensó casi sin convicción.

—No sé de lo que hablas, Berry —replicó, ya recuperada, con orgullo y una ceja en alto. La morena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de sonreír—. No estaba viendo nada en particular. Me quedé mirando a la nada, entonces…

—Hagamos de cuenta que te creo —interrumpió la joven con una media sonrisa. Luego levantó la mano mostrando lo que estaba buscando—. Encontré mi viejo MP3.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Rachel volvió a recostarse de nuevo a su lado. Y con la morena a su lado, también volvieron los nervios en Quinn quien, decidida a no ser descubierta nuevamente, se obligó a comportarse. Aceptó el auricular que le ofreció su amiga, viendo como la joven se colocaba el otro. En cuanto escuchó que era Nickelback quien se reproducía en el viejo reproductor de Rachel, sonrió cerrando los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la respiración de la camarera se sentía demasiado cerca de la suya. Una canción después, su mano era entrelazada con otra que desprendía el calor que le hacía falta a su propia mano. Tres canciones más tarde, Rachel se había acercado más a Quinn al punto de esconder su rostro en el cuello de la rubia. Para cuando los brazos de la morena rodearon su cintura, Fabray ya había perdido la cuenta de las canciones que llevaban escuchando. Posiblemente todo un disco entero.

Quería preguntarle, se moría por hacerlo, qué era lo que estaba pasando realmente entre ellas. Porque no era idiota, sabía que estar en la cama recostada con Rachel pegada a ella abrazándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello, no era para nada amistoso. Era algo más que eso. Y quizás al principio no lo notaba, o fingía no hacerlo, pero en ese momento en el cual sentía las caricias en su cintura por parte de la morena, y la respiración de ésta en su cuello, ya no podía seguir negando que entre ellas no pasaba nada.

Con Santana había compartido infinidades de veces su cama cuando la latina y Brittany se quedaban a dormir en su casa, o ella en la de las chicas, y puede que hasta hayan amanecido abrazadas una a la otra pero eso era algo que sucedía en pleno sueño, no a consciencia. Con Rachel, en cambio, era más que consciente de lo que hacía. Ella buscaba ese contacto. Todo el tiempo. Así que no, Berry ya no era solamente su amiga. O quizás nunca lo fue realmente y solo se trató de una potencial conquista desde el principio.

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar? —preguntó de golpe la morena sorprendiéndola. Quinn correspondió la mirada que le dedicó la joven. Solo que la de ella estaba cargada de sorpresa y confusión—. Aun con música puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cabeza funcionando a mil por hora. Deja de pensar, ¿Quieres? Estás conmigo ahora,…

—Es por eso mismo que no dejo de pensar —confesó.

Rachel la miró algo confusa pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta de la habitación de la morena se abrió anunciando la llegada de una tercera persona. En cuanto Quinn supo que se trataba del padre de Rachel, no sabía cuál de los dos era, se separó bruscamente de su amiga cayendo al suelo. Se sentía completamente patética pero también se sentía asustada, por lo que se quedó al costado de la cama, tal y como había caído. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo e ignoró la risa de Rachel y también la mirada acusadora que seguramente el padre de la morena estaría obsequiándole. Con la suerte que corría últimamente, lo más probable era que se tratara del Berry serio.

Escuchó a padre e hija cuchichear por lo bajo, seguramente burlándose de ella, por lo que se sintió más patética aun. Lo único que le faltaba era que el padre de Rachel se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que podría llegar a ser y la pusiera en la misma categoría que Brody. Frunció el entrecejo con molestia al pensar en eso. No se parecía en nada al estúpido ex novio de Rachel. Primero, porque ella no se depilaba el pecho. Segundo, porque no era tan idiota. O al menos esperaba no serlo tanto. Y tercero,… No había tercero.

Después de pasarse horas recostadas en el sofá de la sala de los Berry, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, Quinn casi se había olvidado del hecho de que los señores Berry volverían a la casa en algún momento de la noche. Fue por eso mismo que accedió a subir al dormitorio de la morena cuando ésta propuso tal cosa. De otra forma, habría dicho que no. No quería que los señores Berry se hicieran una impresión de ella que no era. Aunque, tarde o temprano tendría que entrar a la habitación de Rachel. Después de todo, tal y como había dicho la morena en la cena, dormirían juntas.

La habitación de Berry era tal y como se lo esperaba. A pesar de las paredes pintadas en color pastel claro, el rosado predominaba en toda la habitación. Si bien no era un color que a Quinn le gustase mucho, lo cierto era que no le desagradaba verlo en la habitación de la morena. Además, no sabía por qué pero ya sospechaba que ese color estaría presente en el lugar. Otra cosa que le gustó muchísimo fue el teléfono antiguo, rosado obviamente, que reposaba sobre el escritorio que allí había. El tocadiscos que estaba al lado del teléfono, también llamó su atención. Ignoró el hecho de que había una sola cama matrimonial en medio de la habitación y se enfocó en la pared repleta de fotografías. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para encima tener que comerse los sesos pensando que ella y Rachel compartirían un espacio tan estrecho e íntimo.

En qué momento ella y la morena pasaron a la cama, jamás no lo supo. Y si tenía que ser sincera, no quería saberlo tampoco. Se sentía bien yendo en modo piloto automático. Tampoco supo en qué momento se cambió su vestido de la cena por el pijama prestado de la morena: su vieja camiseta de Harry Potter que le había regalado a Rachel —que, según había dicho la mismísima morena, llevaba a todos lados solo para sentirla cerca—, y un short de algodón que Fabray no quiso saber de dónde salió.

— ¿Dónde está Quinn? —preguntó el padre de Rachel sacándola de las nubes. Para su suerte, era el padre favorito de ella: Hiram.

—Tirada al lado de la cama —respondió Rachel y Fabray se la imaginó cruzada de brazos y los ojos en blanco—. Entraste sin golpear y se asustó. Quinn, sal de tu escondite.

—No estaba escondida —replicó poniéndose de pie. Esperaba que el color rojo en todo su rostro no delatara lo abochornada que se sentía—. Estaba buscando tu MP3 —toda la mentira se vino abajo cuando Rachel sacudió la mano mostrándole que era ella quien tenía el aparato. Fabray no dudo un segundo en mostrarse lo más orgullosa posible—. ¡Lo tienes tú! No sé para qué me haces buscarlo debajo de la cama, Rachel. Eres tan maldita cuando quieres. Hola, señor Berry.

Era mejor encaminar la conversación hacia el padre de su amiga porque no quería darle espacio a la morena para que le replicara y la pusiera en una situación incómoda, más de lo que ya estaba. El señor Berry la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo que Quinn dedujo que seguramente encontraba toda la escena demasiado divertida. Ella también le hubiese visto el lado divertido al asunto si no fuera porque deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Solamente ella era lo suficiente estúpida como para meter la pata en su primera cena en casa de los Berry.

—Solo pasaba a desearles buenas noches —rompió el silencio Hiram.

— ¿Solo tú? ¿Y papi? —preguntó Rachel al no ver al otro Berry—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el dormitorio. Lo dejé agotado —respondió el hombre de lentes. Quinn y Rachel abrieron los ojos sorprendidas antes de regalarse una mirada cómplice y soltar una sonora carcajada segundos después. Las mejillas del señor Berry se tornaron rojas—. No por esa razón, malpensadas. Estuvimos correteándonos uno al otro en el parque que está cerca de aquí…

—No sé qué es más gay —interrumpió Rachel son una sonrisa burlona—. Si lo que dijiste primero o lo del parque. Entonces, dejaste a… —se detuvo unos intentando aguantar la risa pero no pudo. Quinn tampoco podía pero apretaba los labios con fuerzas. No quería que el padre de la morena creyera que se burlaba de él—. Lo siento, papá. Es que es… demasiado gracioso, ¿Papi no te… no te dejó agotado a ti?

—Deja de burlarte, Barbra —ordenó Hiram con seriedad. Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca pero no parecía que fuera a hacerle caso—. Tú te burlas mucho de mí pero… —Quinn desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta del sutil cabeceo que el padre de Rachel dirigió hacia ella—. Mejor me iré a dormir. Mañana tengo turno en el hospital. Si necesitas alguna cosa se la pides a Rachel, ¿Si, Quinn? Recuerda, estás en tu casa.

—Gracias, señor Berry. Es muy amable —murmuró la rubia completamente tímida. Le pareció que padre e hija necesitaban espacio para ellos pero no sabía a donde ir así que solamente dio un paso hacia atrás deseando pasar desapercibida. Y si debía ser nuevamente honesta, también necesitaba un poco de espacio porque estaba algo aturdida debido al sutil cabeceo de Hiram.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Quinn.

—Buenas noches, señor Berry.

—Buenas noches, papá —intervino Rachel abrazando a su padre por la cintura. Quinn sonrió con ternura cuando vio el beso que el señor Berry le dejó a su hija en lo más alto de su cabeza. A ella le hubiese gustado que su padre alguna vez hiciera lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza cuando un nudo apareció en su garganta. Russel ya no merecía nada de ella. Por lo que se concentró en la morena e Hiram—. Te veremos en el desayuno. Descansa y no dejes a papi más agotado de lo que ya está.

—Tú tampoco agotes a Quinn —replicó el señor Berry con toda la intención de ser escuchado.

Fabray se quedó completamente dura en el lugar, casi tanto como Rachel que tenía sus ojos marrones como platos. Estaban tan ocupadas en ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas que en prestar atención al momento en el cual Hiram abandonó el dormitorio de su hija riéndose a carcajadas. Quinn no quería pensar en lo qué podía llegar a significar lo que había dicho el padre de la morena, porque si lo hacía terminaría ilusionándose. Por muy estúpido que sonase. Su mente estaba en un momento en el cual cualquier detalle de más por parte de la morena, ya sea una simple caricia dada más de lo pautado, le haría caer completamente. Así que prefería pensar que en realidad Hiram le había devuelto la broma a su hija.

Solo eso. Una broma.

—Ignora a mi padre. Es un tonto — murmuró Rachel después de un rato en silencio.

El rubor aún se notaba en sus mejillas y Quinn sintió el deseo de acercarse a la morena y dejarle un beso a cada lado de su rostro. Incluso dio un paso hacia al frente antes de obligarse a sí misma a parar. La morena parecía algo inquieta pasando el peso de cuerpo de un pie al otro. Quinn sospechó que quizás la joven quería decir algo más, solo que no se animaba a hacerlo o no sabía cómo decirlo. Fabray puso los ojos en blanco y se maldijo a si misma cuando caminó hacia la camarera. Iba a caer completamente, estaba segura de eso, y aun así parecía no querer evitarlo. No en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja. Estaba demasiado cerca de Rachel para su gusto pero aun así sentía que necesitaba acortar más la distancia entre ellas—. Puedes contarme lo que sea, Rach.

—Estaba pensando en mis padres —respondió la morena levantando la vista. Quinn se contagió de la sonrisa débil de la joven frente a ella—. Ya sabes, llevo un cuarto de siglo a su lado y aun así siempre descubro algo nuevo de ellos. Sobre todo en su relación. Han… han tenido momentos malos, como todas las parejas que llevan muchos años juntas, pero también han tenido buenos tiempos. Ellos realmente se quieren, Quinn —afirmó con la mirada brillosa y bastante firmeza en la voz. La rubia dio un paso más adelante y la tomó de los hombros—. Ellos realmente son almas gemelas. Desde pequeña lo notaba pero solo ahora puedo confirmarlo. Ellos se aman desde mucho antes de esta vida compartida y, aquí entre nosotras, siempre he deseado algo así para mí.

Quinn no supo qué decir o hacer más que abrazar con fuerzas a Rachel. Ella no había podido ser testigo de ese tipo de amor del que hablaba la morena porque lo único que recordaba de sus padres en sus años de infante eran discusiones y peleas, llantos por parte de su madre y a veces hasta de su hermana mayor. Ella no sabía lo que era ser pequeña y mirar desde el suelo una mirada de amor compartida entre Russel y Judy, no sabía lo que era desear ser parte de algo tan maravilloso como ese amor que parecía sacado de la historia más cursi y romántica del planeta.

Recién cuando conoció a Brittany y Santana pudo tener una prueba gratis y en primera fila de lo que podía llegar a significar el amar y ser amado. Pero para ese entonces su corazón comenzaba a endurecerse, y la idea del amor solo parecía ser un estúpido espejismo en un desierto por el cual ella jamás transitaría. Así que no, todo eso de amores a través de vidas pasadas, almas gemelas entre parejas, no era algo de lo cual ella pudiera hablar con conocimiento de causa o haya experimentado.

Sintió la respiración de la morena en su cuello y se aferró más al abrazo. No quería soltarla. Podía arrepentirse al día siguiente por dejarse llevar de esa forma, pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era que el tiempo se congelara allí o que el fin del mundo la sorprendiera de esa forma, con Rachel entre sus brazos y ella siendo la mujer más feliz del universo solo por eso. Pero a pesar de estar tan entregada, su lado sensato le recordaba porqué la morena estaba en Lima, porqué pasaron días lejos una de la otra y porqué estaba ella en esa habitación, en esa casa. Y todo se resumía a Brody _«pecho lampiño»_ Weston.

El mismo que la morena se encargó de mencionar tras separarse unos centímetros de ella.

—Creí que con él había conseguido eso que veía en mis padres —escuchó murmurar a la joven y el corazón de Fabray se oprimió de manera alarmante—. Pero luego me di cuenta que no. O sea, los seis años que pasamos juntos realmente lo quise, lo quise muchísimo, estaba enamorada de él pero en el fondo sentía que eso no era suficiente. Era como si una parte mi supiera que no era lo que yo realmente estaba buscando. Me hacía sentir bien, especial y feliz pero no me hacía sentir plena. Y creo que él se sentía de la misma forma este último tiempo, solo que todavía me amaba.

— ¿Y tú no? —preguntó casi con temor. No quería saber si la morena tenía aun sentimientos por su ex-novio pero tampoco quería ilusionarse en vano pensando que no.

—No, no como al principio —respondió Rachel mirándola directamente a los ojos provocando que todo en ella burbujeara—. Lo sigo queriendo pero no como mi novio. Dejé de verlo de esa forma desde hace tiempo. Desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras. Que quede claro que pase los mejores seis años de mi vida a su lado pero que ese tiempo ya cumplió un ciclo. Y ahora siento ganas de empezar uno nuevo.

— ¿Vas a buscar eso que ves en… en tus padres? —preguntó con el corazón en una mano y el estómago apretado. Sus ojos avellanas en ningún momento abandonaron los chocolates de Rachel.

—Creo que ya lo encontré —susurró la morena acercándose más a Fabray que no supo cómo reaccionar. Podía sentir la respiración de Rachel cerca de sus labios. Por un momento se olvidó de todo a su alrededor y cerró los ojos entregándose por completo a lo que sea que fuera a pasar—. Solo falta que la otra persona se dé cuenta también. Aunque dudo que yo sea su alma gemela. Ya tiene una.

—Pero aun puedes ser el amor de su vida —susurró antes de tomar a la morena por el cuello y pegarla más a ella.

Solamente debía inclinarse un poco más y sus labios rozarían los de Rachel iniciando ese beso que tanto anhelaba. Incluso se relamió los labios, y al parecer la morena hizo lo mismo porque sintió como la boca de la joven se entreabría ligeramente. Las manos de Rachel fueron a parar a su cintura y fue eso lo que impidió que saliera volando. Jamás se había sentido tan expuesta ni tan deseosa ni tan feliz con algunos de sus ex-novios como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento con Rachel. Podía sentir a la camarera temblar pegada a su cuerpo, o quizás en realidad era ella quien temblaba.

¿Así se sentía? Todas esas emociones indescriptibles que sentía estando junto a la morena, ¿Era lo mismo que sentían los demás cuando estaban junto a su persona especial, su enamorada? Pensaba que lo suyo no llegaba a ser amor, porque se negaba rotundamente a que eso pasara, pero Rachel ya no era solo una amiga. Era alguien esencial en su día a día. Era alguien que había despertado cosas en ella, cosas que no se esperaba. Era quien la había iniciado en un nuevo mundo completamente desconocido pero agradable. Era quien en ese momento estaba casi pegada a sus labios empujándola a un abismo al cual ella quería arrojarse voluntariamente y sin paracaídas.

Pero no lo haría. No en ese momento. No cuando el cadáver de la relación de Rachel con Brody aún seguía demasiado caliente. Si quería hacer las cosas bien debía ir despacio y, primero y principal, debía conquistar a la morena. Aunque, si tenía que ser honesta, una parte de ella sentía que eso no hacía falta. O por lo menos, que estaba a mitad del camino.

—Esto está mal —susurró sobre los labios de la camarera. Quiso golpearse a sí misma por arruinar el momento al alejarse de la joven pero ya no podía volver a atrás. No podía detenerse. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era explicarse mejor y no arruinarlo todo más de lo que ya estaba—. No por ser nosotras, sino porque… porque acabas de terminar una relación importante para ti, Rach. Y… y aun tienes cosas que aclarar y cosas que vivir, y sinceramente no quiero las migajas de nadie. Quiero algo solo para mí. No quiero besarte y que aun pienses en él, o… o que luego te arrepientas. Esto está mal. Yo no debí aprovecharme y…

No pudo continuar. No fue por el nudo en su estómago ni en su garganta, no fue por otra intromisión por parte del padre de Rachel, no fue porque los teléfonos móviles de ambas comenzaron a sonar, no fue ni por el fin del mundo o la caída de un asteroide justo encima de ellas. No fue por nada de esas cosas. Fue simplemente porque sus labios recibieron los de alguien más: los tentadores y cálidos labios de Rachel.

El calor que desprendía todo su interior parecía ser el mismo que desprendía los labios de la morena sobre los suyos. Si tenía que describir el sabor de los mismos no sabría hacerlo porque sabía era un sabor único al que, tonto o no, sentía que podía volverse adicta. Esos labios que ella, en solo dos segundos, ya había catalogado como expertos se movían a su antojo sobre los suyos provocando un cortocircuito entre su mente y su cuerpo. Sintió las manos de Rachel sobre sus hombros como si quisiera retenerla a su lado. Pobre gnomo ingenuo. Como si ella quisiera huir. ¿Quién huye del Paraíso cuando por fin lo encuentra? No, ella no iba a salir corriendo esta vez, por mucho que su lado sensato le dijera que eso estaba mal. Lo mejor era ignorarlo y rendirse de una vez por todas.

¿Saldría con el corazón roto? Perfecto. Eso no le importaba, no en ese momento. Ya buscaría una forma de repararlo más tarde cuando la burbuja en que estaba envuelta se pinchara.

¿Estaba lista para arriesgarse después de ese beso? Por supuesto que no, ya se había expuesto demasiado y no pensaba quedar en ridículo en caso de que Rachel se arrepintiese. Lo primero que tenía que hacer en cuanto dejara de disfrutar de los labios de la morena, sería idear una buena excusa para zafar del momento incómodo en el que se encontraría en caso de haber arrepentimientos de por medio.

Rachel mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y eso provocó que dejara los pros y los contras para otro momento. _«A la mierda todo»_ , pensó justo antes de tomar la cintura de la morena con una mano mientras que la otra iba a parar a la nuca de la joven pegándola más a ella. Podía sentir como la camarera temblaba en sus brazos, y ella estaba tan entregada a ese momento que seguramente Rachel sentiría su temblor también. No podía evitarlo, llevaba deseando ese beso desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Tanto que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Conocía a Rachel desde hacía casi un año —solo faltaba menos de un mes para cumplir esa fecha—. Había aprendido a confiar en ella, a observarla, a conocerla, a saber cuándo su rostro pasaba de la preocupación a la timidez, la manera en que se mordía el labio cuando quería concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, los diferentes tipos de sonrisas que la joven poseía. Para sus amigos tenía una más cálida y fraternal, para los clientes del Spotlight era una más educada y amistosa. Y para ella tenía una sonrisa más única, una en la cual no solo participaban sus labios sino también sus ojos marrones hipnóticos.

Podía comparar el beso de la morena con los de sus ex-novios pero sabía muy bien que no había punto de comparación. Con Rachel se sentía volar y al mismo anclada al suelo, sentía que podía reír y llorar, que podía ser ella misma sin miedo a que la otra persona se burlara de su forma de besar o saliera corriendo. Aunque, por la forma en que Rachel la sostenía, parecía todo lo contrario. Sentía la diferencia de calor entre las manos de la morena y la piel de su cintura pero no se quejaba de tal cosa ni del hecho de contacto piel con piel. Por primera vez, eso no le asustaba. Quería quedarse allí.

Quedarse una eternidad.

Lo único que evitaba que eso sucediera, era la falta de oxígeno.

 _«Maldito oxigeno necesario para vivir»_ , escupió en su cabeza.

—No vuelvas a… —empezó Rachel robándole un beso corto y tierno. Quinn apretó el agarre en la cintura de la morena con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, mientras ambas recuperaban el aliento. Sus frentes en ningún momento se separaron—. No vuelvas a decir que esto está mal. Que tú y yo está mal. No cuando acabas de besarme de esa forma tan única, ¿Ok?

—Acabas de terminar con Brody —fue la respuesta de Fabray clavando sus ojos avellanas en los chocolates de Rachel nuevamente.

—Ya lo sé, y no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —replicó la morena pegándose más a ella. Quinn la miró interrogante, invitándola a continuar—. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que ya seas mi novia. Lo único que te pido es que no salgas corriendo. Porque te conozco. Siempre que avanzamos dos pasos, retrocedemos quince. Y ya no tengo fuerzas para correr detrás de ti, Quinn. Ya no puedo más.

Ella tampoco podía más, y menos tras haber escuchado el ruego y la resignación en la voz de Rachel. Era muy probable que al día siguiente se arrepintiera de todo lo que estaba haciendo esa noche, de la manera en que se estaba rindiendo por completo a lo que sentía —sea lo que sea que estaba sintiendo además de atracción—, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazar a Rachel con fuerzas, sentir los brazos de la morena rodeando su cintura y su cuello siendo invadido por el rostro de la joven. Le dejó en beso en la cabeza a la camarera mientras se preguntaba si ésta vez saldría corriendo.

¿Lo haría? En el cumpleaños de Dani había sentido que en los brazos de Rachel estaba su hogar, ahora que había probado sus labios, sentía que allí estaba su vida. Allí estaba su paz, su tranquilidad, su armonía, su futuro. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, su corazón y su mente se pusieron de acuerdo en algo: no iba a huir.

No esta vez.

La sonrisa en los labios y su mirada reflejaba la mezcla de felicidad y terror que sentía en su interior pero Rachel no dejaba que se perdiera en sus pensamientos. La morena paseaba sus manos de arriba abajo en su espalda de manera lenta, provocando la más profunda de las emociones en Quinn. Sus ojos, al igual que sus corazones, volvieron a encontrarse. Y fue entonces cuando Fabray dejó de pensar entregándose completamente a sentir. Los dos océanos marrones de Rachel la incitaban a perderse en ellos, y ella parecía no poder resistirse. Jamás se había sentido tan desnuda y vulnerable frente a ojos ajenos hasta ese momento.

El nerviosismo y el pánico la invadió por completo, y con muchísima más fuerza que antes, cuando Rachel se separó de su cuerpo lentamente y empezó a guiarla de regreso a la cama. La mirada chocolate en ningún momento abandonó el verde de sus ojos. Tragó con fuerzas una vez que la morena se dejó caer en la cama. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Rachel? No iban a… ¿O sí? Su desconcierto quizás se reflejó en su rostro porque la morena puso los ojos en blanco antes de tirar de ella hacia adelante. En cuanto sus cuerpos chocaron, la joven camarera le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—No haremos nada, idiota —aclaró la camarera—. Es hora de dormir y,… y sinceramente no quiero darte tiempo a pensar demasiado en las cosas porque saldrás corriendo. Así que vamos a acostarnos, dormir y…

Los labios de Quinn fueron atraídos nuevamente a los de la morena acallándola. Quizás de esa forma, dejaría de pensar que huiría. ¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa? Ya no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para seguir corriendo. Y menos después de haber besado a Rachel como lo había hecho. Debía admitir que jamás había besado a nadie de esa forma tan entregada. Rachel había sido la primera. Pero, por mucho que su cerebro estuviera en cortocircuito, no dejaba de pensar en qué mierda eran ahora, ¿Seguían siendo amigas pero con cierto derecho? ¿Solo amigas? ¿Pareja? No, eso ultimo no. Pensar que solo por un beso ya eran pareja, era algo completamente exagerado y estúpido. No debía ser tan ingenua. Solo había sido un beso y nada más.

—Saldrás corriendo, ¿Sí o no? —preguntó Rachel una vez que ambas estuvieron recostadas bajo las sabanas. Quinn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Necesito saberlo para dejarte la puerta de abajo abierta, así puedes irte sin hacer ruido.

—Estoy aterrada, Rachel —confesó sintiéndose estúpida, por lo que miró a cualquier lado menos hacia la morena—. Pienso que esto es una locura. Acabas de terminar con tu novio, yo recién empiezo a saber qué es lo que quiero y no soy la mejor prueba de estabilidad ni de compromiso. No quiero arruinarlo contigo.

—A mí me aterra la idea de que salgas corriendo —susurró la morena jugueteando con las manos de ambas—. Yo no necesito poner en orden nada porque llevo meses lidiando con todo esto, Quinn. Con verte y que todo en mí se paralice, con el deseo de acariciarte unos segundos de más, con que mi estómago se apriete cada vez que me sonríes. Y ni hablar de cuando me miras, mi corazón se ensancha hasta casi explotar. Me siento caer cada vez un poco más cuando haces algo por mí y me doy cuenta que con el resto no es así. Cuando pienso que no puedes hacerme sentir más única y especial, haces algo nuevo que me hace pensar que contigo jamás dejaré de sentirme de esa forma.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos repentinos que la invadieron al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que Rachel decía. ¿La morena llevaba meses sintiéndose de la misma forma que ella? ¿Lidiando con todos esos sentimientos encontrados? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Tendría el mismo miedo que ella de hablar? ¿Estaría igual de perdida? Seguramente si, por eso no había ni siquiera comentado alguna cosa con ella. Un sentimiento de compañerismo y complicidad se instaló en su interior al darse cuenta que ya no era ella sola metida en toda esa locura, sino que tenía a Rachel a su lado.

Olvidándose de Brody, de sus pensamientos, de todo a su alrededor, tomó el mentón de la morena elevándolo hacia su rostro. Con una lentitud casi desesperante posó sus labios sobre los de Rachel una vez más. Su corazón nuevamente latió desbocado, y una de sus manos fue a parar a la nuca de la joven enredando sus dedos en la melena marrón que tan suave era a su tacto. Sintió las manos de Rachel en su espalda antes de deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo hasta anclarse en su cintura.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó en un momento de lucidez. Rachel debajo de ella se relamió los labios con los ojos cerrados antes de negar con la cabeza. Esperó a que la morena la mirase a los ojos para continuar—. No hablo de ahora, ahora, sino de… ahora —la camarera soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo—. Qué bueno que mi torpeza te divierta pero hablo en serio, Berry. ¿Qué pasará cuando despertemos? ¿En la mañana cuando desayunemos con tus padres? ¿Qué pasará cuando te lleve a almorzar con mamá? ¿Qué seremos al despertar?

—Nada, no seremos nada —fue la respuesta de Rachel después de un largo silencio. Quinn trató de regalarle una mirada neutral, más que nada para que no se reflejara en su rostro el golpe seco que sintió en su estómago—. No seremos nada más que dos amigas que siente algo profundo por la otra y que buscan descubrir qué es. Porque buscamos eso, ¿Cierto? —Quinn, ya más aliviada por la aclaración, asintió con la cabeza—. Aún nos queda un camino largo por recorrer. No quiero ir con prisas y que tú salgas corriendo. Así que prefiero que nos tomemos esto con calma. Sin presiones ni malos pensamientos, que ya conozco como funciona tu cabeza. Ahora me besas pero mañana será todo un milagro si amaneces a mi lado. Y yo no quiero ilusionarme para que luego me rompas el corazón. Quiero ilusionarme para poder vivir esto conmigo. Porque lo cierto es que no quiero vivirlo con nadie más.

—Yo tampoco quiero vivirlo con nadie más —susurró antes de volver a besar a la morena.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada más porque no había nada que pensar. Rachel parecía tan entregada a esa locura como ella, ¿Cómo iba a retroceder al ver eso? ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a esa mirada chocolate que tanto poder tenía sobre ella? No, por primera vez en su vida iba a ser protagonista principal de una historia que recién empezaba a gestarse. Si iba a ser una comedia, un drama, una de suspenso, una de terror, no lo sabía; pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Siempre y cuando su co-protagonista fuera Rachel y nadie más.

Ella y la morena habían pasado parte de la madrugada robándose besos cortos pero sentidos. También se habían perdido en los ojos de la otra y, por sobre todas las cosas, habían hablado un poco más acerca de todo. Rachel quiso aclarar algunas dudas que tenía, más que nada saber cuándo empezó la atracción de Quinn por las mujeres. La rubia simplemente respondió un _«Por ti»_ antes de evitar otra catarata de preguntas con un beso. Sabía que no había saciado la curiosidad de la joven entre sus brazos pero luego volverían a hablar y ella respondería todas las preguntas con honestidad y sin esquivos.

— ¿Lento pero seguro? —preguntó justo antes de quedarse dormida por completo.

Una de las manos de Rachel descansaba en su cintura por debajo de la camiseta, mientras que la otra se aferraba con fuerzas a la mano de Fabray que descansaba sobre el hombro de la camarera. Rachel elevó un poco la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante depositando un beso en los labios de la rubia que parecía estar esperando tal cosa.

—Lento pero seguro —fue la respuesta de la camarera quedándose dormida segundos después.

—Lento pero seguro —repitió Quinn con una sonrisa radiante antes de seguir los pasos de Rachel.

Con un poco de suerte se reencontrarían en los sueños. Tal y como se habían encontrado en la realidad.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Creo que fue un capitulo demasiado corto, había olvidado lo corto que era. Me disculpo por eso. En fin, espero que el beso haya estado acorde a lo que esperaban, o como se lo imaginaban. Si no es asi, me disculpo nuevamente._

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Buen inicio de semana para todos!_


	22. XXII

21

* * *

El cantar de los pájaros y las gotas de lluvia golpeando en las ventanas del dormitorio, fue lo que la despertó aquella mañana de domingo. Aun con los ojos cerrados, porque tenía la ingenua esperanza de volver a dormirse, y también con más de la mitad del cerebro dormido, supo que la cama en la que había amanecido no era la suya. Automáticamente, una sonrisa idiota apareció en sus labios.

Deseaba no sentirte tan patética por culpa de eso, porque no podía evitar pensar que estaba tirándose al mar sin saber nadar, pero la sonrisa y lo que sentía por dentro con solo pensar en Rachel era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que lo intentase. Se suponía que debía ir con cuidado, de manera lenta, descubrir qué era lo que realmente pasaba entre ellas pero, ¿Y si ya lo sabía? ¿Si ya lo había descubierto pero fingía no saberlo solo porque estaba terriblemente aterrada? No por ella, sino por Rachel. La morena merecía ser feliz, tener un amor del bueno, ¿Y si ella no podía dárselo? ¿Si arrastraba a la joven a las profundidades de su oscuridad sin darle oportunidad de escapar? No, no podía hacerle eso a la única persona que había creído en ella.

El aroma frutal colándose en su nariz fue lo que evitó que se rindiera a su miedo y saliera corriendo. Y, como si se tratara de una avalancha incontrolable, los recuerdos de la noche y la madrugada compartida con Berry cayeron sobre ella provocándole la más sincera y radiante de las sonrisas. Otra sonrisa más con nombre y apellido.

Decidió dejar de sentir miedo, al menos momentáneamente, y se removió bajo las sabanas sintiendo el cuerpo de alguien más a su lado. Rachel estaba allí con ella, apoyada sobre el codo y mirándola de una manera tan única que no supo describirlo. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía notar los océanos chocolates de la morena sobre ella.

—Deja de mirarme —pidió, avergonzada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero —se negó la camarera en un tono de voz tan suave que Quinn se sintió querida solo con eso—. Eres hermosa a lo largo del día pero dormida lo eres mucho más, ¿Lo sabías? Estás tan tranquila, tan relajada, que lo único que alguien puede hacer cuando presencia eso es admirarte en silencio.

Ella no estaba preparada para escuchar ese tipo de palabras, mucho menos para sentir lo que dichas palabras generaban en su interior, por ende no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a eso. Lo más fácil habría sido inclinarse hacia adelante y pegar sus labios a los de Rachel pero, por mucho que deseaba hacerlo, eso era algo que no consideraba una opción. Más que nada porque no sabía cómo debía comportarse. Si debía ser atrevida o, en cambio, más recatada. Era todo nuevo para ella, y tenía miedo estropear las cosas cuando recién empezaban. Al parecer, la morena pensaba diferente porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Rachel estaban sobre los suyos. Tan tibios, tan suaves, tan dulces, tan apetecibles.

Puede que estuviera llena de dudas y repleta de miedos pero esas cosas quedaban en segundo plano con la sola presencia de la morena a su lado. Era entonces cuando ella volvía a ser la niña ingenua que creía que el amor existía, volvía a confiar en las personas, volvía a sentirse viva y alegre. Una vez más se maldijo porque una parte de ella comenzaba a no imaginarse la vida sin Rachel. Si ella empezaba a encariñarse de la joven, más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Qué iba a pasar entonces si esa relación no progresaba? ¿Cómo quedaría ella después de eso? ¿Qué le quedaría? ¿Le quedaría algo acaso? ¿Volvería a ser la fría mujer sin corazón ni esperanza que había sido tiempo atrás? ¿O solamente sería un ente sin alma porque la suya le había sido arrebatada por una bella y paciente mujer?

—Deja de pensar —pidió Rachel mirándola a los ojos. Quinn parpadeó antes de corresponder el gesto—. Amanecimos juntas, es una mañana de lluvia estupenda y, ¿Lo único que haces es pensar?

—Lo siento —se disculpó sintiéndose culpable. Acarició el rostro de la morena de manera lenta y tierna antes de, sin saber por qué, ser honesta con la joven—. Es solo que… estoy aterrada. No dejo de pensar en lo que pasará después. En que una de las dos, si no somos las dos, saldrá herida. Y no quiero que eso pase, no quiero herirte, no quiero que sufras, no quiero…

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo? —interrumpió la camarera de manera tan tranquila como desconcertante—. Yo creo saber mi respuesta a esa pregunta pero antes de que sigamos adelante, necesito que tú sepas la tuya. Porque así como tú estás aterrada de todo lo que vaya a pasar después, yo estoy aterrada de lo que pueda llegar a pasar ahora.

Y sin decir nada más, la morena le dejó un corto beso en los labios antes de darse la vuelta en la cama ofreciéndole la vista de su espalda. Rachel no parecía molesta, ni tampoco dolida. Solamente parecía querer llegar a un punto en común. De cierta forma, le estaba pidiendo algo de garantía, una señal de que ella realmente quería eso, que no saldría corriendo. ¿Sentía tanto miedo como para salir corriendo? Cerrar los ojos y rendirse a lo que sentía sin temor lo que podría llegar a pasar después era casi tan estúpido como arrojarse una manada de leones hambrientos.

No podía solo arriesgarse sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero, ¿Podía ignorar el bienestar que sentía al estar junto a la morena? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que secretamente había deseado por mucho tiempo? Arriesgarse no parecía ser una buena idea pero, ¿Valía la pena dejar ir a Rachel solo por eso? ¿Solo porque ella sentía demasiado miedo? Pero, ¿Miedo de qué? ¿A qué? Quizás no estaba siendo demasiado honesta consigo misma. Quizás no era la relación con Rachel lo que le aterraba sino que lo hacía el hecho de saber que, una vez que se entregara a eso enteramente, ya no quedaría nada de la mujer que solía ser.

Y todo tipo de cambio es aterrador.

Como si fuera algo habitual en ellas, se acercó a la morena y la abrazó por la espalda. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven y dejó que el silencio reinara en ellas. Se sentía tan bien estando allí. Tanto que ni siquiera el miedo que sentía parecía importar.

— ¿Te seguiré importando cuando deje de ser esa mujer fría y distante de hace un año atrás? —preguntó después de un rato abrazadas. Rachel se rió por lo bajo a modo de respuesta—. Hablo en serio, Berry.

—Lo sé, Fabray —aseguró la morena pegándose más a ella—. Y sí, me seguirás importando. Lo que me pasa contigo está más allá de tus cambios de personalidad. Creo que hay algo que aún no entiendes —agregó la camarera girándose entre los brazos de la rubia mirándola a los ojos—, y es que… Conmigo no tienes que ponerte ninguna mascara, ¿Lo sabías? Creo que pasamos por mucho como para que aparentes ser algo que no eres frente a mí. Tú quieres que yo me muestre tal cual soy contigo, ¿Cierto? ¿O solo quieres que sea una falsa muñequita sin sentimientos reales? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí realmente?

—Espero que no me lastimes —confesó sin pensarlo. Para el resto de su confesión evitó a toda costa mirar los océanos chocolates que Rachel tenía como ojos—. Ya pase por mucha mierda a lo largo de toda mi vida. No quiero pasar por una más. No me siento con la fuerza para hacerlo. Y no quiero seas tú quien provoque eso. Realmente no lo deseo porque… porque lo cierto es que muero por estar contigo pero también me da miedo perderme por ese deseo y no ser ni una pizca de lo que solía ser antes de que llegaras a mi vida. Mantenerme lejos de las personas, sin preocuparme por ellas, era garantía de que no volvería a sufrir. Y desde que llegaste a mi vida,…

—Esa garantía ya no existe —terminó diciendo Rachel por ella.

Asintió dándole la razón a la morena. A pesar de que todo su interior estaba hecho un nudo poco agradable, su corazón parecía estar en calma. Con miedo, pero en calma. Quizás Rachel tomándola entre sus brazos, acariciando con lentitud y ternura todo su rostro, provocaba que se sintiera de esa forma. Que la morena siguiera a su lado después de todo lo que ya había dicho, le hacía creer que no había razones para huir, que Rachel no iba a ser como el resto. ¿Realmente aquella chica sería diferente a todos aquellos que la desilusionaron? ¿Qué garantía tenía que no iba a sufrir de nuevo? Ninguna. Y aun así seguía al lado de Rachel.

Con miedo y sin garantía alguna.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me lastimes —susurró la morena con una sonrisa débil—. Me aterra pensar que lo harás, me aterra pensar que alguien tan maravilloso como tú sea capaz de algo así. Luego… luego veo cómo te comportas conmigo, como me miras, como me sonríes, y algo en mí se ciega y quiere disfrutar de eso, quiere cerrar los ojos y tirarse a nadar sin saber hacerlo.

»Cuando estoy conmigo, no pienso en lo que pueda llegar a pasar. Solo puedo sentir. Obviamente, también estoy aterrada pero… ¿Quién soy yo para decirle a mi corazón lo que tiene o no que sentir? ¿Quién soy yo para recordarle a la razón que tiene que ser sensata? No soy nadie. Y entonces, como yo lo veo, solo tengo dos opciones: Peleo a muerte una guerra contra mi corazón sabiendo de antemano que perderé sin posibilidad de revancha. O me entrego a lo que siento, disfruto de eso y vivo esas emociones aun sabiendo de que posiblemente terminaré sufriendo. Y bueno, si llego a sufrir, por lo menos me quedara la certeza de que al menos lo intenté, ¿No te parece?

No sabía qué decir, no encontraba palabras para refutar todo lo que Rachel había dicho. Y si tenía que ser honesta, no estaba segura de querer encontrar dichas palabras. A pesar del miedo, debía admitir que la morena tenía razón pero no quería pensar en eso en ese preciso instante. Sentía la necesidad de concentrarse en lo que realmente deseaba: besar a Rachel, por ejemplo. Por lo tanto, inclinó su rostro hacia la camarera. En el momento en cual su boca se unió con la de Berry, todo rastro de duda se esfumó. El miedo, la ternura, lo desconocido, el anhelo, la complicidad y más, muchas más emociones, se reflejaron en ese beso compartido.

No tenía que tener miedo de estar más entregada que Rachel a eso que pasaba entre las dos, porque tras lo dicho por la morena y el beso entre ambas podía darse cuenta que estaban las dos en el mismo escalón. Quizás de diferentes maneras, y por diferentes razones, pero ambas tenían miedo. Y, por muy extraño o egoísta que sonara, eso le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía sentir que, en caso de que no funcionara, no sería ella la única que saldría perdiendo.

—La próxima vez que vuelva a dudar, recuérdame este beso —pidió sonriente y con los ojos cerrados. Se mordió el labio al escuchar la risa suave de Rachel, que le robó un nuevo beso —. Y este también.

—Entonces,… —empezó diciendo la morena sin terminar la frase.

—Entonces,… Entonces quiero esto, Rachel. Realmente lo quiero —confesó nuevamente. Esta vez, con más confianza—. Estoy cansada de correr en contra de lo que soy, de lo que siento pero como dije tengo miedo. Estoy aterrada y eso no va a cambiar. No por ahora.

—Lo sé. Siento lo mismo que tú, así que te entiendo. Pero hay una verdad y es que… no sé luchar contra lo que siento. Creo que llevo controlando lo que me pasa contigo tanto tiempo que… una parte de mí ya se acostumbró a controlarse pero ahora que… que estamos juntas sin estarlo, una parte de mí no tiene prisa por nada. Tengo lo que tanto esperaba, Quinn, ¿Por qué me daría prisa por apurar las cosas? Mientras no me hagas sufrir, ni te alejes como siempre lo haces, te prometo que las cosas serán como tú quieras. Después de todo, no tengo problemas en cederte el control.

Tal y como la sonrisa de la morena lo indicaba, aquello último se lo tomó a modo de broma. Se olvidó de sus pensamientos caóticos y negativos, y se concentró en disfrutar de ese momento con la camarera. No había necesidad de hacer algo más que mirarse, ni siquiera besarse. Desde el primer momento en que besó a Rachel, supo que los besos de la morena serían completamente necesarios en su vida. Aun así, había algo más vital que eso, y eran los ojos chocolates de la joven sobre ella. Mirar a Rachel era todo lo que estaba bien en la vida, o lo que le hacía sentir bien, la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas interno. Un par de ojos tan marrones como pacíficos y atrapantes que ella tenía el privilegio de ver de cerca. A pesar de lo temerosa que podía llegar a sentirse, una parte de ella se perdía por completo en esos dos océanos chocolates.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa y el entrecejo fruncido en confusión.

—Nada, Berry —respondió compartiendo la sonrisa antes de atrapar sus labios con los de la morena—. Absolutamente nada.

—Creo que has encontrado la forma de callarme y al mismo tiempo de saciar mi curiosidad —se rió Rachel acariciando la nuca de Quinn. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando escucharon dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. La morena se contagió del pánico que reflejó el rostro de la rubia, y terminó susurrando—: Debe ser… Debe ser papá. Hazte la dormida. Ya… ya vuelvo y…

— ¿Y? —quiso saber Quinn que, a pesar de estar petrificada, parecía algo pícara.

—Y continuamos con esto —respondió Rachel con un movimiento de cejas besando fugazmente a la rubia, mordiéndole el labio al separarse—. Hazte la dormida.

Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en que detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde ellas se comían a besos, estaban los padres de Rachel. En cuanto lo hizo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quiso salir corriendo. Lo único que impedía que hiciera tal cosa era que estaba completamente paralizada en la cama. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, la principal razón por la cual no salía corriendo era por la promesa de la morena de que seguirían besándose.

—Oh, es que… Ya sabes, Quinn está durmiendo, papá —escuchó decir a la morena y ella la fulminó con la mirada. Genial, el padre de Rachel pensaría que era perezosa, y todo por culpa del gnomo mentiroso que tenía como hija—. Bajaría a desayunar contigo pero…

—Pero quieres aprovechar que está dormida para desgastarla con la mirada, ¿Cierto? —se burló el señor Berry, que por la voz era su padre favorito, provocando diversión en la rubia—. Oh, mi bebe se ruborizó. Hacía tiempo que no te venia así. Es tan…

— ¿No tienes que ir a desayunar, papá? —interrumpió la morena.

Quinn se mordió el labio cuando la joven miró hacia adentro de la habitación encontrandose con sus ojos verdes cargados de diversión. Se vio tentada de ponerse de pie e ir hacia la morena solo para ponerla incomoda y divertirse mucho más pero se conformó con guiñarle un ojo viendo como las mejillas de la camarera se tornaban ligeramente rosadas.

—Ok, ya no te interrumpo más —dijo el señor Berry. El tono burlón aun persistía en la voz del padre de la morena—. Te dejo con tu… amiga. Le diré a tu padre que sigues durmiendo así no viene a molestarte. Despídeme de Quinn cuando despierte, ¿Si? Y dile que espero volver a verla.

 _«Hasta luego, suegro»_ , pensó Fabray con diversión.

—Se lo diré —prometió Rachel antes de perderse de la vista de Quinn unos segundos tras la puerta—. Hasta luego, papá. Que tengas una excelente mañana en el hospital.

Quinn, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió con dulzura al imaginarse la despedida cariñosa entre ambos Berry teniendo como punto de referencia la escena que presenció la noche anterior entre ambos. Estaba tan perdida en ese recuerdo que no se dio cuenta del regreso de la morena de la habitación hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la joven sobre el suyo.

—Me asustaste, Berry —exclamó mientras escuchaba la risa de la morena sobre ella. Escuchar reír a la joven le provocó un vuelco en el estómago, por lo que terminó riéndose ella también—. Estás loca.

—Loca por ti —susurró Rachel mordiéndose el labio.

Quinn se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Si tenía que ser honesta, no se esperaba que la morena dijera algo como eso. Por lo tanto, no supo que responder a eso. Rachel, por la cara de terror que puso, malinterpretó su silencio y en cuanto vio una fugaz muestra de tristeza cruzar por el rostro de la camarera, la tomó por la nuca besándola con ímpetu. Puede que las palabras no fueran su fuerte en ese momento, pero sentía la necesidad de borrar cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo por parte de la joven, ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con un lenguaje que ambas empezaban a entender?

Una cosa era tener miedo y cuestionarse todo, y otra muy diferente era dejar que la chica que le robaba el sueño pensara cosas que no eran. Era miedosa pero no era una persona que besaba a alguien un segundo y al otro le rompía el corazón. Por supuesto que no. Además, besar a Rachel se había vuelto absurdamente necesario. Negar tal cosa era completamente estúpido.

—Tú también me vuelves loca —confesó mirándola a los ojos. Rachel parecía compartir la misma vulnerabilidad que ella en ese momento. Cosa que, una vez más, le hacía pensar que no era la única metida en esa locura—. Y esta vez no pienso huir. No quiero huir, Rach. ¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres lo mismo?

—Desde el primer momento en que vi —fue la respuesta de la joven con un deje de alivio y emoción en la voz.

Lo siguiente que supo Quinn, fue que estaba sonriendo alegremente en medio de un beso que, por mucho que lo intentase, jamás lo olvidaría. Aunque dudaba que quisiera hacer tal cosa.

* * *

Para cuando dio la hora después del desayuno, casi a las diez de la mañana, Quinn ya estaba lista para volver a la casa de su madre. Absurdamente, aun no sabía cómo era el recorrido desde la vieja casa Fabray a la casa de los Berry, por ende, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que llamar a Frannie para que fuese a buscarla. Si tenía que ser honesta, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar la mirada atenta y traviesa de su hermana después de lo que había pasado con Rachel. A pesar las dudas que tenía, no era idiota. Sabía muy bien que la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en sus labios, era algo que no podría borrar fácilmente. Y que la delataba por completo.

¿Cómo había pasado de ser una persona sin sentimientos a ser alguien que lo único que deseaba hacer todo el tiempo era estar con una mujer tan bajita como espectacular? ¿Dónde había quedado la antigua Quinn que solo se preocupaba por ella misma y nadie más? Al ver la sonrisa y la mirada que Rachel le dedicaba en ese momento, supo las respuestas exactas a esas preguntas. Las dudas quedaron a un lado momentáneamente, y fue entonces cuando supo que allí era donde quería y debía estar.

—Tu hermana está mirándonos —señaló Rachel poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de la rubia cuando está se inclinó para besarla—. Muero por besarte, lo juro, pero quiero que la existencia de nuestros besos solo la sepamos nosotras. Espero que no te moleste.

¿Cómo iba a molestarse solo porque la morena estaba cuidándolas a ambas? Ella tampoco quería que nadie más supiera que algo había pasado entre ellas. Al menos no por ahora. Primero quería asegurarse que estaban rumbo a algo sólido antes de hablar abiertamente sobre eso. Además también quería estar preparada. Una cosa era que Frannie supiera lo que pasaba con ella, y otra muy diferente era hablarlo con su madre y presentarle a Rachel como su novia.

 _«Novia»_ , pensó y otra sonrisa tonta afloró en ella junto una sensación cálida y un sentimiento de orgullo en su interior. _«Novia»_

—No lo… No lo hace —afirmó con honestidad, sin dejar de sonreír ni de sentirse orgullosa. Sobre todo cuando la palabra _«Novia»_ volvía aparecer en su cabeza—. Gracias por estar atenta, sino ya hubiese metido la pata. No quiero ocultarte pero…

—No debes explicarme nada —interrumpió Rachel acercándose un paso más hacia ella. Si no iba a besarla, necesitaba por lo menos tener algún tipo de acercamiento entre las dos. Para no terminar cediendo al impulso de tirarse sobre Quinn, se concentró en la hermana de esta—. Hola, Frannie.

La mayor de las Fabray, a varios metros de distancia, correspondió el saludo desde el interior de la camioneta también sonriendo. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, una vez más desde que vio a Frannie esperándola en la vereda de la casa de los Berry, preguntándose que tanto le costaba a su hermana bajarse del vehículo e ir a saludar como correspondía. Conocía a Rachel, por lo tanto podía comportarse como una persona normal e ir a saludarla de frente, no desde el interior de una maldita camioneta.

—Ok… ya estas gruñendo, o estas a punto de hacerlo, y no sé por qué —dijo la morena llamando su atención—. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Nada, es solo… Frannie —respondió apretando los dientes y mirando al suelo. Quizás por eso se perdió la mirada dulce que Rachel le dedicó de manera privada—. No le cuesta nada bajarse de la camioneta y venir a saludarte.

Berry inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado mientras sonreía. A Quinn le pareció escuchar un _«Eres como una niña caprichosa y adorable»_ por parte de la morena antes de sentir las manos de ésta buscar las suyas de manera sigilosa y oculta de miradas curiosas. Rachel acariciando sus manos con los pulgares, llamó nuevamente su atención.

—No te molestes con tu hermana —pidió la morena sin dejar de sonreír. Lanzó su mirada achocolatada hacia la camioneta antes de mirar de nuevo a Quinn—. Parece inquieta por algo. Esta mordiéndose los labios y tamborilea los dedos contra el volante. Es algo que tú sueles hacer cuando estas inquieta, preocupada o nerviosa.

—Sí que me has observado, Berry —señaló entre divertida y halagada. La morena frente a ella, se ruborizó de manera adorable. Quinn miró sobre su hombro y al ver que la atención de Frannie no estaba puesta sobre ellas, se inclinó y le dejó un beso prolongado en la mejilla—. Yo también te he observado, y… y lo que he visto es completamente hermoso.

—Muero por besarte —susurró Rachel tras lo dicho por la rubia. Su deseo se reflejaba en cada movimiento que hacía—. Volvamos adentro con cualquier excusa. Tu hermana ni siquiera sospechará.

—Créeme, también quiero lo mismo pero…

— ¡Frannie! —interrumpió la morena sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como la mayor de las Fabray que la miró desde la camioneta—. ¿Puedes esperar dos minutos más? La torpe de tu hermana perdió… algo adentro de mi casa.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se interesó la rubia de ojos azules sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de copiloto. Por la mirada que les dedicó, Quinn supo que no se había creído para nada la excusa—. ¿Qué es lo que perdió mi querida hermana?

—Su cerebro —respondió la morena.

—Quinn no tiene cerebro —se burló la otra rubia provocando risa en Rachel y molestia en su hermana menor—. Pero bueno, sea lo que sea que haya perdido, encuéntrenlo rápido. El tiempo vale mucho, y el mío es oro; así que… tic tac, tic tac.

Antes de Quinn pudiera ponerle un alto al comentario egocéntrico de su hermana, Rachel ya había tirado de ella hasta dentro de la casa. En cuanto la puerta principal se cerró detrás de ellas y la morena se apoderó de sus labios, agradeció enormemente que ninguno de los padres de Rachel estuvieran en la casa. Uno estaba en hospital, haciendo su trabajo, y el otro había ido a hacer un reclamo al correo por una mala entrega. Cosa que significó un alivio para Quinn porque el hombre de rizos, Leroy, no había dejado de mirarla analíticamente durante todo el desayuno.

¿En qué momento terminó sentada en el sofá de los Berry con Rachel en su regazo besándola como si no hubiese mañana? No lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que si supo a consciencia fue de la repentina excitación que se instaló entre sus piernas y que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Estaba claro que no pensaba llegar a nada más que esos besos que se daban con Rachel, no por el momento, pero realmente quiso asesinar su hermana mayor cuando escuchó el sonido de la bocina de la camioneta interrumpiendo, desgraciadamente, su momento con la morena.

—Por suerte, no estará en Nueva York con nosotras —murmuró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. La risa de Rachel dio de lleno en su cuello erizándole la piel y alterando sus hormonas—. La amo, lo digo en serio, pero cuando estoy disfrutando de algo y me interrumpe, quiero matarla.

— ¿Estas disfrutando?

Le sorprendió la pregunta de Rachel porque, a pesar de seguir dudosa, creía que estaba siendo bastante clara en sus intenciones. Frunció el entrecejo mirando a la morena pero en cuanto vio ese brillo travieso en los ojos de la joven, supo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. La camarera, al igual que ella, necesitaba constantemente comprobar que eso que estaba pasando entre ambas era real. Por lo tanto, y a modo de respuesta, atrapó la boca de la morena con la suya. En cada nuevo beso compartido, su determinación de ir con cautela se desvanecía cada vez más dejando en su lugar el más impulsivo de los deseos.

—Ya estoy aquí, insoportable —escupió una vez que ella y la morena estuvieron de regreso en el exterior. Como respuesta, Frannie le enseñó el dedo medio—. Mírala, ahí la tienes a la niña educada haciendo obscenidades con sus dedos.

—No, las obscenidades las hiciste tú —replicó Frannie con una media sonrisa. Quinn, ya sentada en el asiento de copiloto miró rápidamente a Rachel que estaba del otro lado de la puerta de la camioneta. La mayor de las Fabray se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre las otras dos y también de la palidez en el rostro de su hermana menor—. ¡Jesús, Quinn! Solo bromeaba. Rachel, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?

—Hmm… yo… yo no… Hmm…

—Otra tartamuda más. ¿Qué les pasa a las dos?

—Nada —se adelantó a responder Berry. Por como sonreía, Quinn supo que la morena estaba igual o más nerviosa que ella—. Es solo que tu presencia es… Nos encandila, y por eso balbuceamos. No… No sabemos cómo lidiar con eso. Es como estar en presencia de una estrella.

 _«Astuta»_ , pensó Fabray con admiración.

Frannie a su lado, soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y la rubia menor soltó un suspiro de alivio. Rachel había conseguido desviar la atención de Frannie hacia otra cosa que no sea ellas.

—Bueno, bueno… tampoco exageres —pidió la rubia mayor con un movimiento de manos—. Ya sé que soy espectacular pero de ahí a llamarme _«Diosa del Olimpo»_ ya es como demasiado, ¿No te parece?

—No te… —negó Rachel girándose a Quinn—. No la llamé _«Diosa del Olimpo»_.

—Olvídalo, ella siempre hace eso.

—No es cierto —protestó Frannie de manera infantil.

—Sí, lo es —replicó Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. El sonido de la risa de Rachel cerca de su oído derecho llamó nuevamente su atención—. Bueno, Berry. Es hora de irnos —sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que mueca que apareció en el rostro de la camarera reflejaba lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella internamente—. Nos veremos en Nueva York mañana, ¿Cierto?

Si tenía que ser honesta, quería ver a la camarera mucho antes de eso pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, y menos con Frannie a su lado. Así que, tanto ella como Rachel, tuvo que conformarse con un disimulado toque de manos que a Quinn le supo a poco. Ella quería más, necesitaba más. Una simple caricia no era suficiente, necesita estar de nuevo con Rachel y seguir viendo hacia donde le llevaba eso que estaban viviendo juntas desde hacía poco más de doce horas.

Cuando estaba con Rachel no había espacio para nada más que no sea ellas dos. Las dudas seguían presentes, los miedos también, pero no era tan potentes en presencia de la morena. Rachel ya no era simplemente su hogar, su lugar en el mundo, Rachel se había convertido en su cable a tierra, su bálsamo personal. Y tenía la leve pero acertada sospecha de que cuanto más tiempo pasara con la joven, más «títulos» obtendría. Automáticamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que Rachel obtuviera el título de novia. Cosa que provocó una nueva sonrisa en sus labios.

Si siempre que pensaba en Rachel terminaba sonriendo y sintiéndose bien consigo misma, ¿Por qué maldita razón tenía dudas entonces? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarse de todo y arriesgarse? ¿Tenía tanto miedo a fracasar nuevamente y por eso no podía cerrar los ojos y entregarse completamente? ¿Acaso Rachel no le había demostrado que era alguien en quien podía confiar? Pero, ¿Y si eso solo era la calma antes de la tormenta? ¿El dulce antes de llegar al centro amargo?

— ¿Quieres dejar de pensar tanto? —pidió Frannie mirando por el espejo retrovisor y girando el volante hacia la izquierda—. Puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cabeza moviéndose sin descanso.

—Rachel dice lo mismo —observo riéndose.

Su hermana mayor la miró entre curiosa y divertida. Compartir lo que le pasaba realmente no era algo que estuviera en sus planes pero quizás hablar un poco con Frannie le ayudaba a esclarecer su mente, aunque sea un poco. Iba a dejar su orgullo Fabray de lado y admitir que necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de todo lo que le pasaba. No necesariamente hablar de Rachel y lo que había entre ellas pero si lo suficiente para saber que alguien más notaba ese cambio que ella había notado en sí misma.

—Cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos, Rachel suele decirme lo mismo —aclaró recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermana mayor—. Creo que cuando eso pasa, me odia completamente porque no puede saber qué es lo que pasa allí. En mi mente, digo. Y eso para una persona curiosa como ella, es un castigo enorme. Para una persona como yo, eso es la gloria.

—Te diviertes con ella, ¿No? Disfrutas sacarla de quicio.

— ¿Sinceramente? Sí —respondió riéndose por lo bajo. La sonrisa en los labios de su hermana la invitó a continuar—: Es divertido pasar tiempo con ella en general, aun sin sacarla de quicio. Es una persona inteligente, ingeniosa, leal. ¿Sabes que cuando hablábamos del ex-novio ella siempre hablaba bien de él? El tipo es un idiota, Fran, la llamaba por teléfono solo para discutir, no fue a su cumpleaños por una estúpida reunión, la abandonó en Nueva York solo para irse a actuar a Los Ángeles, y ella aun así hablaba bien de él. Todo el tiempo. Si eso no es lealtad, entonces dime que lo es.

—Se nota que es una buena chica —señaló Frannie poniendo, absurdamente, nerviosa a Quinn—. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Supongo que habrá sido una noche movida.

— ¿Movida? No sé… No sé de donde sacas que fue una noche movida —señaló poniéndose a la defensiva—. No hicimos nada.

—No lo digo porque hayan hecho algo, solo decía movida en sentido emocional —aclaró Frannie con una media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados—. Rachel acaba de terminar con el novio, ¿No? Supongo que no estaba a los saltos y feliz de la vida. Por eso pregunte como se encontraba. Espero que la hayas apoyado. Puedes ser una idiota y puede que ella tenga una fuente inagotable de paciencia pero en momentos como esos es necesario el apoyo de alguien, un abrazo, una caricia. ¿Has hecho eso?

— ¿Besarla y acariciarla? —preguntó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que lo hizo.

De golpe se sentía de regreso en su adolescencia. Tan confusa, tan alegre. Santana junto a ella diciéndole que ese revoloteo en sentía en su estómago era los primeros síntomas de una enfermedad tan placentera como dolorosa e incurable: el amor. O quizás era que solo se había tomado medio litro de café frio en el desayuno y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Ella sabía muy que no llegaba a ser amor. Amor era lo que veía reflejado en Santana y Brittany cuando estaban juntas, y ella no reflejaba eso. Así que, sea lo que sea que sentía por el chico de turno que se hacía llamar su novio, no era amor.

Con Frannie no había tenido tiempo de hablar de las experiencias de adolescente. Su hermana se casó a los dieciocho, cuando ella tenía quince años, y se fue de la vieja casa familiar a la nueva casa del joven matrimonio Fabray-Gallagher. Por ese entonces, las cosas entre ellas comenzaban a distorsionarse así que no había tenido oportunidad de ver como se desempeñaba Frannie en el terreno de «hermana mayor consejera». Pero de eso ya habían pasado trece años, y la relación entre ambas estaba bastante mejor que en ese momento. Podía hablar con Frannie de esas cosas, ¿No? Después de todo, su hermana era la única que sabía su atracción por las mujeres y, cabe destacar, sin juzgarla.

—Rachel está bien. Obviamente, triste porque fueron seis años junto al idiota de pecho lampiño pero… está bien —aseguró. Agradeció que Frannie no insistiera en su pregunta anterior o hiciera comentario alguno—. Según ella dice que lo quiere pero que ya no lo ama. ¿Es posible algo así? Digo, tú y Zach ahora mismo son… son lo más cercano a prototipo de relación amorosa que tengo. Mamá no cuenta porque… porque no pienso hablar esto con ella, y… Y Santana y Brittany estan lejos. Si es que vuelvo a hablar con ellas pienso… pienso preguntarles.

—Quinn… —llamó Frannie sacando una de sus manos del volante para tomar la de su hermana menor—. Relájate, ¿Sí? Respira. Estas nerviosa y no sé por qué. Has dicho un montón de cosas interesantes pero vamos por partes, ¿Ok? —la rubia menor asintió respirando profundo. Sonrió tiernamente al notar que la mano de Frannie seguía sobre la suya—. Zach y yo estamos separados, lo sabes. Quizás volvamos pronto, o dentro de unos meses, tal vez años, ¿Quién sabe? De eso no estoy segura, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que lo amo. Lo amo demasiado. Y no creo que eso pase con Rachel y el novio. No sé cómo era su relación con ese chico pero si sé notar cuando una persona está enamorada de otra, y en el cumpleaños de Danielle, la camarera, me di cuenta que no había amor en Rachel hacia quien era su novio en ese momento.

— ¿Lo…? ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó entre alegre y curiosa—. Entonces, según tú, ¿Rachel no miente cuando dice que quiere al novio pero ya no lo ama? ¿Ya no…? ¿Ya no está enamorada de él?

—De quién está enamorada Rachel ahora, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que no es del novio.

Su primer impulso tras esas palabras, fue abrazar fuertemente a su hermana mayor y jamás soltarla. Quería también sonreír abiertamente y sin ningún tipo de tapujos pero hacerlo frente a Frannie no era una opción. Por lo tanto, tuvo que conformarse con mirar hacia afuera ocultando el gesto en sus labios. No quería que su hermana descubriera lo cambiada que estaba, lo fácil que le resultaba ahora sonreír, lo «suelta» que se había vuelto en cuanto a confianza se trataba. Incluso sospechaba que si Russel se presentaba frente a ella nuevamente le permitiría dirigirle la palabra, así sea para decirle un simple _«Hola»_.

Quiera seguir hablando de Rachel con Frannie pero no deseaba que su hermana descubriera la naturaleza de su intención. Puede que supiera mentir mucho mejor que la rubia de ojos azules pero tampoco era cuestión de poner eso a prueba. ¿Qué tanto podría llegar a ocultar en cuanto al tema de Rachel se refiriese? ¿Podría sacar a relucir el asunto sin ponerse en evidencia? Y en caso de que eso pasara, ¿Sería tan malo? ¿No estaba acaso buscando una excusa para hablar de eso abiertamente sin sentir que era ella quien buscaba tal cosa realmente?

—Mencionaste a Santana y Brittany —comentó Frannie estacionando la camioneta en el garaje de la vieja casa Fabray—. ¿Piensas…? ¿Piensas retomar la amistad con ellas?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, tenía que admitirlo. Hasta el momento no había pensado en sus antiguas amigas, o qué era lo que haría respecto a eso. Volver a verlas fue un golpe duro para ella pero también un golpe necesario. Había pasado demasiados años cargando sobre ella las causas de su alejamiento que, tras haberlas gritado, se sentía más ligera. Como cuando alguien cierra una etapa de su vida que es necesario superar. Entonces, si ya había hecho eso, ¿Por qué sentía que esa historia no estaba terminada aun? ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de no tener nuevamente a Brittany y Santana en su vida? ¿Por qué sentía que daría todo por volver a reunirse con ellas, aunque sea una última vez?

— ¿Sabes que creo? —preguntó Frannie ante la falta de respuesta. Quinn la invitó a continuar con un movimiento de cabeza—. Creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Y Santana, Brittany y tú no son la excepción a eso. Tú te alejaste de ellas vaya uno a saber por qué, y ellas volvieron a tu vida por la misma razón. Quizás es momento de que dejes de pensar tan poco de ti. Nadie es tan puro como crees, ni tan oscuro. Todos tenemos demonios. Tú estás aprendiendo a lidiar con los tuyos.

»Y lo admitas o no, las necesitas a ellas en tu nueva vida. Sobre todo porque ellas saben lo que se siente sentirte atraída por alguien de tu mismo sexo. Yo puedo aceptarte, y hablarte lo más honesta posible pero jamás llegaré a sentirme de la misma forma que tú en ese sentido. Jamás llegaré a sentir los temores, las confusiones, los desconciertos, a pasarme noches preguntándome por qué a mí. Y no sabes cómo me molesta eso. Se supone que como hermana mayor que soy debo saber cómo guiarte, como ayudarte, qué decirte, pero no puedo. Y jamás podré. No en ese ámbito. Puedo darte un abrazo y decirte que todo estará bien, que te entiendo y entiendo también por lo que estás pasando pero muy en el fondo ambas sabemos que eso no es así. Siempre te escuchare y te apoyare en todo lo que creas que está bien para ti pero jamás podre ser esa persona en la cual puedas pensar y decir _«Sí, ella es mi complemento, ella sabe cómo me siento, ella me entiende realmente»_. En cambio, Brittany y sobre todo Santana pueden llegar a hacerte sentir de esa forma. Yo no. Yo solamente seré tu hermana mayor. Nada más que eso.

Podía sentir el dolor y la rabia en cada palabra pronunciada por Frannie. Dolor porque realmente pensaba cada cosa que decía, porque realmente se veía como una hermana mayor y nada más que eso. Como si fuera alguien descartable en la vida de Quinn, sin peso alguno. Y la rabia venía por ese lado también. Porque estaba frustrada, porque sabía que podía ayudar a Quinn en muchísimas cosas, menos en lo que realmente necesitaba. La menor de las Fabray lo supo, lo notó desde el comienzo del monólogo de su hermana. Quiso hacer algo, quiso decirle a Frannie que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerle sentir como lo hacía ella, que no cambiaría nada de su pasado solo porque gracias a eso ellas volvían a estar unidas nuevamente. Quiso decirle muchísimas cosas pero cuando abrió la boca, su hermana se le adelantó.

—Nadie te pide que hagas algo que no quieres pero sí que lo pienses antes de tomar la decisión definitiva. Tú y tus amigas eran muy unidas, y tú eras feliz en ese tiempo solo porque estabas con ellas. Quizás deberías plantearte recuperar eso. Quizás, a lo mejor, ellas también te necesitan a ti de regreso en sus vidas.

Y sin más, la rubia de ojos azules se bajó de la camioneta dejando a su hermana dentro del vehículo y por consiguiente, dentro del garaje. A Quinn le pareció ver que Frannie se limpiaba una lágrima, y justo antes de perderla le pareció escuchar un sollozo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso todo esa conversación había herido a Frannie? ¿Lo había hecho ella con su silencio? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado carcomiendo todo eso a su hermana? ¿Por qué jamás se lo había dicho? Quizás porque todo ese asunto de su sexualidad era algo reciente.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ella también parecía al borde del llanto, incluso las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos antes de comenzar a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas. No sabía exactamente porqué lloraba, o quizás sí. Lloraba porque jamás había visto a su hermana de esa forma, diciendo su secreto mejor guardado, dejando al descubierto esa parte humana que todo Fabray se obligaba a esconder. Lloraba porque sentía que había lastimado a una parte vital de ella misma. De algún modo había lastimado a Frannie y no sabía qué hacer para remediar eso. Por lo tanto hizo lo único que sabía que le haría bien en ese momento: contactar con Rachel.

—Oh… —fue lo primero que dijo la morena en cuanto terminó de contarle todo lo que había pasado entre su hermana y ella—. Y… ¿No has pensado…? No sé, Quinn, ¿No has…? ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que tu hermana esté celosa?

— ¿Celosa? —dijo casi riéndose. Una risa amarga, por supuesto—. ¿Frannie celosa? ¿Celosa de qué?

—De tu amistad con Santana —respondió Rachel con simpleza y la rubia se la imaginó encogiéndose de hombros—. Piénsalo, Quinn. Por lo que me has contado, tú y tu hermana no eran muy unidas en tu adolescencia. En cambio con Santana sí, ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si descubrías tu atracción por las mujeres en esa época? ¿A quién hubieses buscado para que te ayudara a entender todo eso? ¿A Santana, tu mejor amiga, la persona que te hacia olvidar lo que pasaba en tu casa por algunas horas, o a tu hermana? ¿Aquella con la que apenas podías compartir espacio sin sentir la necesidad de golpearla? Dime, ¿A quién elegirías?

—A… A Santana —respondió en voz baja entendiendo a donde quería llegar Rachel.

—Ahora entiendes a tu hermana entonces —escuchó decir a la morena—. Creo que se siente culpable por no haber estado a tu lado en esa época, por haberse perdido esos momentos que, obviamente, sí los disfruto Santana. Creo que a ella le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, que fuera a ella a quien buscases para cualquier cosa en lugar de a tu amiga. Es normal que se sienta así. Y también creo que… que tiene miedo. Te alienta a enfrentar tus fantasmas porque es algo que necesitas hacer, y ella lo sabe, pero no puede evitar estar aterrada por la posibilidad de que, debido a eso, pueda perderte a ti nuevamente. Ustedes dos han sido muy unidas últimamente, eso se puede ver con claridad, pero quizás piensa que con Santana de nuevo en tu vida, eso vaya a cambiar. Tiene miedo, Quinn. Y es normal que se sienta así.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en aparecer en mi vida? —preguntó sin poder contenerse. Rachel del otro lado se rio suavemente—. Lo digo en serio, Berry. Todo es tan fácil contigo. Tan claro. Lamento haber sido una idiota contigo desde el principio.

—Tu idiotez me conquistó —bromeó la morena suspirando. Quinn suspiró también—. Pero luego hablaremos de nosotras. Ahora ve y habla con tu hermana. Quinn…

— ¿Sí?

—Háblale con el corazón —susurró la camarera como si temiera decir algo de más y ofenderla—. No está mal mostrarte cómo eres. Ella no va a lastimarte, ¿Si? No tengas miedo de… de quedar expuesta porque después de todo, solo es Frannie, tu hermana mayor. Y dicen que los hermanos mayores, por muy odiosos e insoportables que sean, solo viven para cuidarnos —no supo que decir, así que Rachel retomó la palabra—: llámame si necesitas algo más, ¿Ok? Nos veremos mañana en Nueva York, Ricitos de oro.

Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas. Si tenía que ser honesta, no sabía cómo lidiar con todo lo que había dicho Rachel. ¿Realmente Frannie se sentía de esa forma? Y si era así, ¿Dónde había quedado esa capacidad de observación de la que tanto hacía alarde ella? ¿Cómo no había podido ver eso antes? ¿Por qué no había podido decirle algo a su hermana que borrara eso? La verdad era que no tenía por qué sentir celos de Santana, si así era. Santana podía entender lo de sentirse atraída por otra mujer pero jamás llegaría a entender lo que significaba vivir en la oscuridad, sufrir por eso, sentir la decepción de saber que todo lo que creías real no era para nada cierto. Frannie sí. Frannie había vivido con ella y compartido espacio con Russel, sabía muy bien como era eso, como se sentía. La rabia, la frustración, la impotencia. Así que no, no era solo una simple hermana mayor.

—Ey, mamá —saludó entrando a la cocina. Hablaba como podía porque el nudo en su garganta iba haciéndose cada vez más grande impidiéndole hablar—. Hola, Frank. Hmm… ¿Alguno ha…? ¿Alguno ha visto a Frannie?

—En su habitación —respondió Judy girándose para mirarla—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, es solo que tienes dos hijas idiotas —sonrió antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

Era la primera vez que buscaba a su hermana para solucionar las cosas. En su adolescencia, después de una discusión entre ambas a causa de lo que sucedía entre sus padres, jamás se acercaban entre ellas para disculparse. El orgullo Fabray no se los permitía, como así también la culpa, el rencor y la bronca. Con el correr de los días volvían a hablarse pero la relación entre ambas era cada vez más tensa y cortante. La única vez que ambas bajaron la guardia, fue cuando Frannie supo que estaba embarazada y buscó su apoyo. Para Quinn ese momento fue como volver a su infancia, donde su hermana mayor no era más que una agradable compañera de juegos y esa persona que le hacía sentir especial.

No sabía cómo acercarse a Frannie, si tenía que ser honesta. Pasaron años separadas y ya casi no recordaba qué era lo que podía llegar a hacer bien a su hermana o no. ¿Qué pasaba si se acercaba a abrazarla y la rechazaba? ¿O le pegaba una bofetada? ¿Qué pasaría, si por el contrario, se aferraba a ella y lloraba sin descanso alguno? Ella no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba. En realidad, no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien dejaba al descubierto sus emociones. Con su mente hecho un torbellino, se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía casi nada de la Fabray mayor. Había pasado años comportándose como alguien sin sentimientos, manteniendo a las personas lejos de ella, que había perdido la conexión con su hermana. ¿Era tarde para intentar recuperar eso?

Mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Frannie, rezo para que no lo fuera.

No recibió respuesta alguna del otro lado así que, con todo su interior hecho un nudo, entró al dormitorio de la rubia mayor. Su gato, Winter, se encontraba recostado en el pequeño sofá que había en el lugar. Pancakes, el gato de Alyson, también se encontraba en la habitación pero durmiendo en la cama. Frannie estaba cerca de la ventana, mirando a través del cristal, de brazos cruzados y con la mandíbula apretada. La había visto una vez en esa pose, y fue cuando se enteró de las andanzas de Russel. Por ende, la cosa no presagiaba nada bueno.

—No te di permiso de entrar —soltó Frannie de manera fría.

Quinn se sintió reflejada en ella. Escuchar a su hermana empleando ese tono de voz fue como retroceder en el tiempo, más precisamente un año atrás, cuando conoció a Rachel. También reconoció el mismo mecanismo de defensa que ella utilizaba. ¿Cómo Frannie podía pensar qué era solamente una simple hermana mayor cuando eran más que evidentes las semejanzas entre ellas?

—Lo siento, creo que Rachel me contagió su falta de respeto por el espacio personal —bromeó. Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos al ver que su hermana seguía en silencio—. La llamé, ¿Sabes? Hace un rato, cuando… cuando me dejaste en el garaje. Estaba demasiado aturdida y… y hablar con ella siempre me relaja, me tranquiliza, me pone los pies sobre la tierra. Me saca que quicio el noventa por ciento del tiempo, sí, pero se las ingenia para equilibrar todo eso con paciencia a pesar de que solo tiene el diez por ciento restante para hacer eso. Es una persona genial, ¿No crees?

—Lo es —escuchó de parte de Frannie que seguía sin mirarla—. Si tienes que verla de nuevo, pídele a Cam que te lleve. Ella también sabe manejar y creo que… que salir un rato de esta casa le ayudará. Frank no para de decirle que tiene que hacer algo con su vida, que tiene que dejar de comportarse como lo hace. Es el novio de mamá y me cae bien pero a veces me recuerda tanto a Russel. Concentrándose únicamente en lo que quiere que no nota lo progresos que está haciendo su hija, los cambios que está viviendo. Para colmo, no lo dice pero su enamoramiento por Danielle está rompiéndole la cabeza, no sabe cómo manejarse en ese nuevo mundo, no sabe cómo debe comportarse o si debe hablar con alguien. Y yo no sé qué hacer, porque tampoco puedo ayudarla a ella.

Porque sabía que las palabras no aliviarían lo que sea que pasara por la cabeza de su hermana, pasó directamente a los hechos. De manera impulsiva, pero también por deseo propio, se acercó a Frannie y la giró obligándola a que la mirase. El azul cielo se clavó en el verde avellana diciéndole todo y nada a la vez, dejando al descubierto esos sentimientos que las palabras no podía describir, dejando ver lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Quinn, como si estuviera de vuelta en su infancia, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su hermana en un abrazo que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, era obvio que necesitaba.

Sintió su corazón romperse cuando Frannie no correspondió su abrazo pero antes de recoger los pedazos y alejarse de su hermana mayor, ésta le rodeó el cuerpo pegándola más a ella. Los centímetros de diferencia entre su altura y la de Frannie, sirvió para que la rubia de ojos azules pudiera recostar su mentón sobre la coronilla de Quinn justo antes de dejarle un prolongado beso en el mismo lugar.

—No eres solamente una hermana mayor —susurró sin atreverse a mirar a Frannie a los ojos por temor a no poder contener las lágrimas—. Santana puede entenderme en muchas cosas pero jamás podrá entender lo que es ver la oscuridad de frente, lo que es ver como sufren las personas que amas y no poder hacer nada. Sus padres se amaron, su padre la aceptó por encima de todo lo que podrían llegar a decir los demás, respetaba a su mujer. Ella no sabe lo que es vivir algo diferente a eso. Como es vivir con alguien como Russel. Así que, puede entenderme en cuanto a mi atracción por las mujeres, pero jamás va a entenderme en cuanto a sufrimiento. En cambio, tú sí. Por lo tanto, no vuelvas a creer que eres solamente mi hermana mayor, porque eres mucho más que eso, ¿Ok?

No esperaba que Frannie dijera nada, de hecho deseaba que no lo hiciera. No necesitaba palabras, no quería que su hermana dijera algo solo para rellenar el vacío que quedaba después de lo que había dicho porque sí lo hacía sentiría que solo era para complacerla, para hacerle creer que creía en lo que decía cuando posiblemente no era así. Lo único que realmente necesitaba era que el tiempo se congelara en ese abrazo que aun compartían las dos.

—Mi problema no es con Santana —escuchó decir a Frannie. Aun sin abandonar los brazos de su hermana, se alejó para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. La vio poner los ojos azules en blanco casi con molestia mientras agregaba—: Es con todas las personas que pudieron acercarse a ti en ese tiempo y apoyarte sin temor a nada cuando yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

»Le temía tanto a Russel que olvidé cuidar a una de las personas que más me importaba de esta familia, la única que no sabía cómo cuidarse. No porque fuera débil, sino porque era la que sentía todo más profundamente. No me odio por sentir celos y envidia de esas personas que estuvieron en ese momento para ti, me odio por no haberte cuidado como tenía que hacerlo. Eras mi pequeña Quinnie, mi inocente y alegre Quinnie, y fui tan estúpida que no hice nada para conservar eso. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era tarde, porque mi hermosa hermanita menor ya había crecido a veces de golpes, había madurado de la peor manera y ya no me necesitaba. No necesitaba que nadie la protegiera de fantasmas y demonios porque estos ya la habían consumido convirtiéndola en un triste y desgraciado retrato pobre de lo que alguna vez había sido. Y entonces me odié muchísimo más, porque de haber estado para ti, la pequeña Quinn no se habría perdido entre tanta oscuridad.

—Siempre seré una niña asustada que necesita a su hermana mayor para dormir —confesó escondiéndose de nuevo en el pecho de Frannie—. Te necesité y siempre voy a necesitarte, Fran. A tu lado siempre seré la pequeña Quinnie. Siempre buscare tu mano y tu mirada esperando que me digas que todo estará bien, sin importar si solo me mientes para tranquilizarme. Porque cada cosa que dices, la creeré sin dudarlo.

Iba a continuar con su monologo cuando ambas escucharon un sollozo proveniente desde la puerta de la habitación. Automáticamente las dos Fabray miraron hacia el lugar encontrandose con Camille limpiándose las lágrimas que caían de sus electrizantes ojos azules. Era la primera vez que Quinn la veía llorar y por el intercambio de miradas asombradas, supo que Frannie estaba en la misma situación que ella. Debería haberse sentido molesta porque la hija de Frank rompió su momento «confesión» pero en lugar de eso estiró su brazo hacia la joven y habló:

— ¿Quieres unirte?

— ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Frannie estirando también su brazo hacia Camille. En cuanto la adolescente se unió al abrazo entre hermanas, la mayor de las Fabray agregó—: Que nadie se entere de este momento sentimental, ¿Ok? Todas tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Quinn se rio porque sabía que su hermana mayor estaba bromeando. Debía reconocer que tras haber hablado con Frannie dejando al descubierto sus verdaderos pensamientos, se sentía más ligera, más libre, más ella misma. Y también notó que con Frannie no hacía falta ponerse una máscara de frialdad porque no había peligro de que su hermana la tachara de emocionalmente débil solo por confesar como se sentía realmente. Era como volver a ser aquella niña que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba o como se sentía. Era volver a ser ella misma. Aunque debía confesar que los miedos aun la perseguían, y para dejar de correr debía enfrentarse a ellos.

Si quería un comienzo nuevo en su vida, si realmente deseaba eso, debía enfrentarse a los demonios de su pasado y a cerrar las historias que dejó inconclusas. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

—Quiero hablar con Santana y Brittany —murmuró separándose del abrazo. Frannie la miró sin decir nada pero movió la cabeza invitándola a continuar hablando—: Necesito hacer eso para avanzar, y… y necesito a mi hermana mayor a mi lado. No podré hacerlo si no estás conmigo, Fran.

Le pareció ver un brillo de emoción y orgullo viajar por los ojos de su hermana pero no dijo nada porque no quería incomodar más a Frannie o que esta sintiera que se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad. Lo mejor era evitar más sentimentalismo por ese día. Aun así, no pudo evitar las ganas de querer abrazar a su hermana mayor nuevamente cuando esta asintió a modo de respuesta.

Frannie estaría con ella de ahora en adelante, dándole el empujón que necesitaba y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse en caso de caer. Nada podía salir mal, ¿Cierto? Puede que su hermana no haya sido de mucha ayuda en su etapa adolescente pero ahora lo estaba siendo en la de adultez y cuando más lo necesitaba. No, teniendo a Frannie como apoyo nada podía salir mal. Ni para ella, ni para Camille.

 _Todo en orden. Frannie y yo ya solucionamos todo_ (12:22)

 _Gracias a ti, por supuesto_ (12:22)

 **Mi adorable caos**

En línea

 _Yo no he hecho nada. Solo escucharte_ (12:23)

 _¿Ves que lindo es cuando dejas fluir tus emociones?_ (12:23)

 _Estoy feliz por ti y por tu hermana._ (12:23)

 _Llámame más tarde y me cuentas todo, ¿Ok?_ (12:24)

— ¿A quién le…? Oh, Rachel —murmuró Frannie tirando el cuello para leer lo que Quinn estaba escribiendo. Las tres mujeres llevaban poco más de media hora tiradas en la cama de la rubia mayor—. Mándale saludos.

—Mándale besos de mi parte —intervino Camille con un movimiento de cejas y un guiño de ojos.

— ¿Sabes que creo, Cam? —preguntó Frannie apoyándose sobre sus codos—. Creo que no puedes admitir lo que te pasa con Dani porque secretamente estas enamorada de Rachel. No te culpo, si las mujeres fueran lo mío, las piernas de esa morena ya estarían enroscadas a mí alrededor.

—Demonios, Frannie. Me has descubierto —afirmó la adolescente sonriendo de medio lado. Quinn gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Pasa algo, Quinn?

—Nada que te interese, chica mapache —respondió poniéndose de pie.

Salió de la habitación de Frannie escuchando risas detrás de ella. Puede que no haya hablado con sus hermanas acerca de Rachel pero era más que evidente que algo sospechaban. O quizás solo le tomaban el pelo porque no tenían otra cosa con la que burlarse. Ya encontraría ella también sus puntos débiles y les devolvería el juego.

 _Una de mis hermanas quiere que te mande besos_ (12:33)

 _Y la otra quiere que te mande saludos y fantasea con tus piernas alrededor de ella_ (12:33)

 **Mi adorable caos**

En línea

 _Me halagan pero diles que me comprometen_ (12:34)

 _Ya estoy con alguien y estoy muy bien con esa persona_ (12:34)

 _Son dos mujeres muy atractivas pero mi rubia les gana sin mover un solo dedo_ (12:34)

—Eres una idiota, Berry —susurró con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Puede que tuviera un largo camino por delante antes de volver a sentirse segura respecto a las personas y su falta de confianza en las mismas pero una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir el deseo de, en lo que a Rachel se trataba, lanzarse sin pensar en las consecuencias. En su cabeza determinó que se encargaría de una cosa a la vez. Primero Santana, luego su relación con Rachel. Mientras tanto, disfrutaría de eso sin nombre que tenía con la camarera del Spotlight.


	23. XXIII

**22**

* * *

—Hey, está bien que seas nueva en esto y tengas que pagar derecho de piso pero en serio, ya vete a casa —soltó Adam empujando a Quinn. Fabray dejó escapar una carcajada recostándose más sobre su amigo solo para molestarlo—. En serio, Quinn. No quiero que tu familia me acuse de esclavista.

Desde su regreso de Lima, dos semanas atrás, sus días habían estado destinados a trabajar en el gimnasio de Adam. Tal y como lo planeó con Rachel. Debía admitir que se sentía contenta con su nuevo empleo. No había que preocuparse por ser manoseada por un viejo asqueroso porque Adam no era ese tipo de hombre. Además, no sentía que estaba siendo una empleada más en el lugar, sentía que estaba trabajando con amigos. El inglés prácticamente se pasaba el día en el gimnasio, Spencer lo mismo, y ella lo único que debía hacer era chequear calendarios, atender teléfonos y clientes, y acordar turnos. Cuando no hacia eso, pasaba el tiempo riéndose con Adam y el canadiense.

Aun así, por mucha distracción que le proporcionaran sus amigos, había una constante que no se iba de su cabeza: Rachel Berry. Hay un dicho muy popular que dice que todos los caminos conducen a Roma. En su caso, todos sus pensamientos conducían a Rachel. La morena se había apoderado de ella en un setenta por cierto mucho antes de lo que le gustaría admitir a Quinn. Después del beso —los besos, mejor dicho— en Lima ese porcentaje había aumentado completamente. No sabía con exactitud la cantidad, o quizás no quería saberlo en realidad, pero estaba segura de que Rachel se había apoderado de cada rincón libre de su mente.

Era patético, porque se suponía que no era ella la que debía pasarle el día pensando en la otra persona, deseando llamarla por teléfono a cada rato solo para escuchar su voz, o buscar cualquier excusa para volver a su hogar solo por si acaso se la cruzaba en el edificio compartido. Era la otra parte la que mostraba interés y era más obvia al hacerlo. Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus amigos/compañeros de trabajo le habían soltando un _«¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas que pones esa sonrisa de idiota?»_. Obviamente no iba a decirles quien era la persona que provocaba tal cosa. A duras penas se lo admitía para sí misma como para compartirlo a viva voz con los demás.

Pero una cosa sí debía reconocer, y era que desde que la morena llegó a su vida, ella era mucho más «luminosa». Seguía teniendo su parte oscura, pero esta parecía estar disminuyendo cada vez más. Se había acercado a su familia después de muchos años, estaba construyendo una nueva relación con ellos; incluso con el novio de su madre y con la hija de éste que, aunque no lo dijera, la consideraba lo más cercano a una hermana menor. Si Frannie le escuchara decir eso último, estaría completamente feliz. En parte, era a Rachel a quien debía agradecerle por ese cambio. Fue la morena quien dio el primer paso metiéndose de lleno en su burbuja de oscuridad sin pedir permiso alguno.

Maldita, y bendita también, sea la falta de respeto alguna por el espacio personal que Rachel poseía. Quinn tenía el presentimiento que siempre iba a odiar eso, pero sabía con certeza que también iba a amarlo por completo. Aunque, tenía la leve —mentira, era completamente profunda— sospecha de que iba a amar todas las partes de Rachel.

¿Le asustaba enamorarse de la morena? Por supuesto que sí. Una parte de ella le recordaba todo el tiempo que no era bueno enamorarse. Uno se vuelve dependiente de la otra persona, experimenta nuevas emociones —a veces completamente desconocidas que asustan—, se vuelve completamente impulsivo, no entiende de razones, lo quiere ya y ahora, no hay tiempo de espera. Y ella no se sentía preparada para pasar por todo eso. Aun así, sentía el estúpido y certero impulso de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a lo que sea que Rachel tenía para ofrecerle; que hasta el momento, solo habían sido cosas buenas.

Por otro lado, y desde que había empezado a ser menos reservada en toda esa relación con Berry, una voz en su cabeza le recordaba constantemente que no era buena siendo la novia de alguien, la llevaba de viaje por el pasado y le recordaba cómo habían sido sus relaciones pasadas. Como engañaba a Finn a su antojo con su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman, como manipulaba a Sam aprovechándose de su inocencia, como trataba a Joe, como deseaba deshacerse del hípster, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente con ese profesor de la universidad con el que tuvo una aventura, y también con el de la tienda de electrónica.

Puede que le molestase y renegase de las actitudes de Russel pero muy en el fondo sabía que ella era igual a su padre. O al menos lo fue años atrás. Saliendo con las personas por algún tipo de beneficio, ofreciendo a cambio dolor, engaños, mentiras, desilusiones. ¿Qué pasaba si el karma hacía aparición en su vida y le devolvía todo el mal que había hecho ahora que estaba con Rachel? ¿Qué pasaba si metía la pata con la morena y arruinaba eso que empezaban a construir?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos negativos de su mente y se concentró en lo realmente verdadero. Rachel estaba con ella; Rachel se había llenado de inagotable paciencia y decidió seguir a su lado a pesar de que ella no había sido la mejor de las compañías; Rachel, y todavía sonaba extraño pensarlo y más aún decirlo, había hecho planes a futuro con ella. Planes que estaban escritos en una hoja desgastada y arrugada que ella leía todas las noches antes de dormir como prueba física de que en verdad estaba siendo parte de algo asombroso. Aterrador, pero asombroso. Rachel elegía pasar sus noches con ella antes de ir a trabajar al Spotlight, y también alguna que otra mañana. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas, la morena aun permanecía a su lado.

Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿No?

 _Salgo temprano._ (19:07)

 _Espero que mi departamento siga intacto_ (19:07)

 _O por lo menos me conformo con que esté limpio_ (19:07)

Texteó en su teléfono mientras preparaba sus cosas para abandonar el gimnasio. De fondo se podía escuchar a Spencer cantando alguna canción de moda desde los vestuarios. A Quinn se le ocurrió ir a hacerle alguna broma pero a último momento se arrepintió. Spencer y ella eran amigos pero no llegaba a haber tanta confianza entre ellos. No para hacer este tipo de cosas. Además, el canadiense parecía ser del tipo vengativo. Y Quinn no quería que su broma se volviera contra ella y de la peor manera.

 **Inglesa insufrible**

En línea

 _Paso a buscarte por el gimnasio_ (19:10)

 _«Alerta. Peligro»_ , escuchó en su cabeza al leer la respuesta de Camille.

Que la adolescente no respondiera a su broma con una respuesta completamente sarcástica, y más que quisiera pasarla a buscar por su lugar de trabajo, solo significaba una cosa: algo andaba mal con Camille. Las razones podían ser desde su habitual malhumor hasta otra discusión con su padre. No había otras opciones. Aunque claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que haya pasado algo con Dani.

Quinn no sabía con exactitud qué tipo de relación había entre su hermanastra y la camarera amiga de Rachel, pero tenía la leve sospecha que era algo similar a lo que sucedía entre ella y la morena. Aun así, no se había atrevido a preguntar absolutamente nada. La única vez que lo intentó, disimuladamente, Camille había guardado silencio durante toda la noche. Además, no se sentía capacitada para hablar de ese tipo de temas. No era buena lidiando con las personas, y más aun con las emociones ajenas. Frannie sí lo era. Necesitaba a Frannie con ella si iba a hablar definitivamente con la adolescente.

Por el momento, y hasta que el nuevo encuentro con su hermana ocurriera, lo único que podía hacer era pasar tiempo con Camille, intentar conocerla a través de la observación continua sin tener que caer en la necesidad de hablar o preguntar.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Eres de esas lesbianas maduras a las que les gustan las jovencitas? —le había soltado la hija de Frank cuando la descubrió mirándola días atrás—. Ahora me das miedo. En serio, deja de mirarme, Fabray.

—Qué pena que tenemos cortinas y no puertas —replicó burlándose. De repente, la idea de asustar a la adolescente sonaba tentadora—. Lo que significa que a medianoche podré colarme en tu habitación y hacerte mía a mi antojo.

Camille no parecía el tipo de persona que se asusta fácil pero aun así Quinn vio el destello de terror que cruzó por la mirada de la joven. Le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y le aclaró que solo estaba bromeando. Le dijo un _«No eres mi tipo»_ , a lo que Camille respondió: _«Tu tampoco eres el mío»_ abriendo la puerta a esa posibilidad de especular acerca de su sexualidad. Quinn era bastante nueva en todo ese asunto, pero no era idiota. Sabía muy bien que su hermanastra no era exclusivamente heterosexual. ¿Acaso estaba tan confusa como ella? ¿O Camille ya tenía en claro cuál era su etiqueta?

—Hola, bastarda de la familia —saludó cuando se encontró con la adolescente esperándola fuera del gimnasio—. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado esta vez para que pases a buscarme por mi reciente adquirido empleo?

—Vine para coquetear con tu amigo Spencer —respondió Camille. Quinn se dio cuenta que solo lo hacía para ocultar la verdadera razón—. Ya sabes, haríamos una buena pareja.

—Una falsa pareja. Él es gay y… Bueno, una pequeña parte de ti también lo es —señaló. Camille la fulminó con la mirada. Cosa que causó más diversión en ella—. Oh, vamos. No lo niegues. Tengo pruebas de lo que digo. Una empieza con Da y la otra con Nielle. Si aún no lo has descifrado van juntas. Como piezas de rompecabezas. Entonces se forma Dan…

—Danielle, ya entendí —interrumpió Camille con molestia—. Y no me hables de ella. Mejor vámonos a casa que tengo hambre. Y luego tú debes ir a ver a tu chica al Spotlight.

—Rachel no es mi chica —aclaró siguiendo como pudo los pasos de Camille. A pesar de la distancia entre ambas, escuchó la risa de parte de la adolescente—. Lo digo en serio. No es mi chica. Acaba de terminar una relación con un idiota, no puede pensar en tener otra conmigo.

De repente sintió el impulso de dejar en claro su situación con la morena. No porque quisiera ocultar la relación entre ambas, cosa que en parte si quería hacer pero solo para disfrutar un poco más de Rachel sin la opinión de terceros, sino porque no quería que los demás pensaran mal de la morena. La joven acababa de terminar una relación, ¿Qué pensarían los demás si se enteraban que días después de romper con su novio, ya estaba besándose con alguien más? No, ella no iba a permitir que alguien pensara mal de Rachel y la tachara de zorra insensible e irrespetuosa. Por supuesto que no.

—Por favor, Quinn. Esa chica ha estado enamorada de ti desde que la conozco —escupió Camille casi con molestia—. Puede que haya estado con su novio meses después de eso pero te puedo asegurar que no estaba enamorada de él. Y tú eres otra. ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta como la miras? Puede que seas alguien frío con los muros más impenetrables del planeta pero cuando estas con ella solo eres una idiota más que cree que el amor es lo mejor que le pasó en su puta vida. Así que hazme un favor y no me tomes también por idiota. No tú.

Se quedó estática en el lugar. Camille había descubierto su relación con Rachel. Lo había expuesto de una manera tan libre que Quinn no estaba preparada para ese momento. Había dicho cosas que ella desconocía, o que fingía no saber. Por ejemplo, lo de Rachel y su novio. Puede que ella fingiera no notar las actitudes o los detalles que la morena tenía para con ella, pero lo hacía para no ilusionarse en vano. Aun así, escucharlo en voz ajena lo hacía todo tan real, tan profundo, que terminaba más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

Camille había usado la palabra «Enamorada» dos veces, una en referencia a Rachel y otra al referirse a ella. Estar enamorada implicaba amar, y amar es algo que deriva del amor. Ella no sentía amor por Rachel, ella no estaba enamorada de la morena, ella no sentía nada más que atracción por la joven. Fin de la historia.

¿Fin de la historia? No, ese no era el fin, y ella lo sabía.

No estaba enamorada de Rachel pero tampoco era simple atracción. Sentía que estaba en mitad de un camino inevitable. No estaba enamorada pero tenía la sospecha de que pronto otra sería la historia. Y entonces los fantasmas del pasado volvieron recordándole una y otra vez que ella no era buena para amar, ni era merecedora de ser amada. Nadie merece amar a un desastre, a alguien que es más cabeza que corazón, que es más oscuridad que luz, que es más retrasos que avances. Y aun así, sabiendo todo eso, ¿Por qué se sienta amada por Rachel? ¿Por qué sentía que eso era lo más cercano que había estado de la felicidad? ¿Por qué sentía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar completa?

Rachel no parecía querer más de lo que ella le ofrecía a cambio, parecía conformarse con lo poco que le daba, con las migajas de ella misma, con los pedazos de un corazón que otro rompió. Rachel no merecía eso. Rachel se merecía que alguien diera todo por ella, que le hiciera sentir amada, que le hiciera sentir la única y la más importante en la vida de ese alguien. Y si sabía todo eso, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan malditamente egoísta al permitir que se conformara con ella?

Entonces la respuesta llegó con simpleza: quería ser salvada, y quería que fuese la morena quien lo hiciera. Quería volver a ser la Quinn amorosa que era antes de que su padre, su héroe, la desilusionara y le enseñara lo peor de las personas, quiera volver a querer sin importarle absolutamente nada, ser más impulsiva y menos calculadora. Quería volver a querer sin pararse pensar. Y quería hacer eso con Rachel. Con nadie más que la morena. Era algo tan simple como eso.

Solo ser salvada.

Ser salvada por la chica de sus sueños.

Si le sorprendió lo cursi de ese pensamiento, no se detuvo a notarlo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo, seguir los pasos rápidos de Camille. La adolescente, después de soltar la bomba se alejó de ella como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. Quizás haya estado demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, pero aun así le pareció escuchar un sollozo justo antes de que Camille le diera la espalda y se alejara de ella. ¿Acaso la hija de Frank estaba llorando? ¿O estaba a punto de hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si lloraba enfrente de ella? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Llamar a Frannie? ¿Buscar a Rachel dado que la morena era alguien con sentimientos y sabría lidiar con los de los demás? No lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera saber.

—Hey —llamó entrando a su departamento. Camille tiró con furia su bolso contra el sofá, cosa que sorprendió a Quinn—. Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada me pasa— escupió la hija de Frank.

—Tus ojos llorosos no dicen lo mismo —replicó Quinn cerrando la puerta del departamento mientras se preparaba para la discusión con su hermanastra—. Así que me dices qué es lo que te pasa o dejas de comportarte como una idiota.

—Mira quien habla de idiota —soltó Camille apretando los puños con fuerzas. Quinn, y pensaba negarlo a muerte, sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver como los ojos azules de su hermanastra se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas—. La idiota eres tú, Quinn, que teniendo la posibilidad de estar con la chica que te gusta no haces nada. Y todo, ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Para evitar sufrir? ¿Para evitar que te lastimen? Eres una imbécil si no estás con Rachel por eso…

»¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Eres correspondida, Quinn! ¿Sabes a cuantas personas les gustaría estar en tu lugar? ¿Poder mirar a la chica de tus sueños, abrirle tu corazón de una manera que no has hecho antes y que ella te diga que también te ama? ¿Sabes cuantos matarían por eso? Realmente deseo golpearte, porque lo tienes todo. Tienes a alguien que te ama aun siendo una estúpida, alguien que se preocupa por ti, que cada caricia, cada mirada tuvo un propósito, y eso era lograr conquistarte. No solo para jugar contigo, o para decirte que lamenta no haber sido clara con sus intenciones.

Quinn realmente estaba escuchando atentamente cada cosa que Camille le gritaba pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba de ella realmente. La hija de Frank solamente la estaba usando de excusa para hablar de sí misma. Entonces Quinn se dio cuenta que las lágrimas, la rabia, el dolor, de su hermanastra tenía una razón. Tenía un por qué. O un quién, mejor dicho.

Se dio cuenta de la respiración entrecortada de Camille, mezclada con su llanto, y sintió el impulso de abrazarla hasta que se sintiera mejor, aun sabiendo que eso no iba a ser posible.

Un corazón roto no sana por un par de palabras bien dichas, un corazón roto no sana después de escuchar el cliché _«Todo va a estar bien»_. Un corazón roto sana con el tiempo, con un poco de suerte, o cuando se manda todo, y a todos, al mismísimo infierno. Quinn había pasado por eso. Por ende, se sintió incapaz, frustrada y por sobre todas las cosas, completamente aterrada. Camille no volvería a ser la misma después de esa noche y Quinn tenía miedo que se convirtiera en lo mismo que ella se había convertido tiempo atrás. Alguien lleno de oscuridad, que alejara a las personas, que creara miles de muros a su alrededor, solo por una mala experiencia.

Fue por eso mismo que, poniéndose en la piel de hermana mayor, que obviamente jamás había ejercido, se sentó en el sofá al lado de la adolescente. En ese momento le importó muy poco quedar como alguien sentimental o pensar siquiera en el rechazo de Camille, lo único que quería hacer era evitar que la joven se convirtiera en una versión 2.0 de lo que había sido ella. Porque una cosa debía reconocer, ya no era para nada aquella Quinn que entró aquel martes veintiocho de septiembre en el Spotlight conociendo a la mujer que cambiaría por completo su mundo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Cam? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella y Camille siempre se llamaban por nombres despectivos pero graciosos, rara vez por sus nombres. Por lo tanto, era la primera vez que nombraba a la adolescente con ese diminuto apelativo cariñoso y que Frannie tan espontáneamente usaba. Vio a Camille secarse el resto de lágrimas en silencio pero no parecía con intenciones de ignorar la pregunta. Algo cálido se expandió por el pecho de Quinn al notar que, después de ese momento, la relación con su hermanastra cambiaría por completo, de una manera agradable. Algo cálido que solo podía relacionarse al orgullo o la empatía.

—Danielle me llamó anoche —empezó a decir Camille. Aun sin mirarla, Quinn notó el dolor en las palabras—. Me invito a almorzar hoy con ella. Como la gran idiota que soy, pensé que se trataba de una cita. Había estado esperando eso por meses. Me arreglé de una manera que no lo había hecho jamás y… —al notar la voz quebrada de Camille, Quinn simplemente la abrazó. Tal y como lo había hecho Frannie con ella alguna vez—. Y… Y resultó que quería presentarme a su novia. Una hermosa rubia de Nueva Jersey, amante de las guitarras, cantante de una banda de garaje y orgullosamente gay. ¿Cómo iba a competir yo contra eso?

El abrazo fue más estrecho, permitiendo que Camille llorase sobre el pecho de Quinn tanto como quisiera. Fabray guardó silencio porque sabía que las palabras sobraban, mientras tanto en su cabeza estaba ideando mil maneras de hacerle pagar a Dani el haberle roto el corazón a su hermana. De cualquier forma sabía que no haría nada, una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente era llevarlo a cabo. No pensaba hacer nada contra Dani, simplemente porque ahora sabía que Camille estaba interesada en la camarera. A ella no le gustaría que atacaran a Rachel solo porque no siente lo mismo por ella. Esos pensamientos asesinos solo eran productos de un momento de rabia.

Obviamente, una cosa era hablar por sí misma y otra muy diferente era hablar por el resto. Más precisamente por Frannie. Estaba completamente segura que su hermana mayor no entendería de razones y que simplemente querría golpear a la amiga de Rachel. Por las dudas, no le dirían nada a la mayor de las Fabray. Al menos no en un futuro muy cercano.

—Había planeado decirle lo que sentía —susurró Camille y Quinn sintió nuevamente el impulso de golpear a Dani—. Había ensayado mi discurso frente al espejo y en mi cabeza, al final de la cita, ella me besaba. Nada de eso pasó. En lugar de eso me encontré almorzando con la chica que me gusta y con la novia de ésta, tragándome lo que sentía, el dolor, la incomodidad, ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Quinn?

—Sí, pasé por eso cada vez que veía a Rachel con su novio —fue la respuesta de Quinn. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar de ese tema con Camille pero ahora allí estaba, contándole esa parte de su vida a la adolescente—. Era un dolor insoportable, jamás lo había experimentado antes. Llegué a sentir del deseo de que él fuera una cucaracha y yo una bota gigante para poder aplastarlo y poder estar por fin con Rachel.

—La diferencia es que ella quería estar contigo, Quinn.

—Y Danielle se jode por no querer estar contigo — continuó Fabray—. ¿Quién prefiere una cantante de garaje, abiertamente gay, sobre una idiota malhumorada que lo único que sabe hacer es odiar el mundo?

En cuanto escuchó la suave risa de Camille por lo bajo, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Era obvio que no sabía lidiar con sentimientos ajenos pero, al parecer, si era buena apoyando a su hermanastra en un momento tan difícil.

Perdió la noción del tiempo escuchando el desahogo de Camille, y también contándole a la joven su experiencia en ese ámbito que tan familiar le parecía. La hija de Frank no parecía querer burlarse de ella porque estaba con Rachel o por mostrarse tan sentimental, sino todo lo contrario; parecía querer conocer más ese lado de Quinn. Quizás porque enfocarse en Fabray evitaba que pensara en su propio dolor. Quinn, por otro lado, en lugar de cerrarse a contar cosas de ella misma, se descubrió deseando que Camille la conociera más. A lo mejor se debía a que la adolescente parecía genuinamente interesada en escucharla y no dispuesta a juzgarla.

—Estábamos esperando el postre cuando me levanté y me fui porque ya no aguantaba más —siguió contando Camille. Quinn, detrás de la joven, asintió con la cabeza invitándola a continuar—. La novia iba a besarla y yo no lo soporté. Dani me siguió y me preguntó por qué me iba.

»Te juro que quise guardarme todo para mí porque, a pesar de romperme el corazón, es una chica genial y no merece sentirse una mierda por culpa de otros; pero no pude, Quinn. No pude cerrar la boca y le dije todo lo que sentía. Lo último que le dije fue _«Gracias por romperme el corazón»_ , todo muy teatralizado. No dijo nada por un buen rato y al final dijo que lo lamentaba, que no era su intención confundirme. Como la hija de perra que soy, la mandé a la mierda. Y ahora aquí estoy, llorando en tus brazos, dejando en evidencia que tengo sentimientos.

—No está mal que tengas sentimientos —susurró Quinn recibiendo una mirada escéptica por parte de Camille—. Lo digo en serio. Suena irónico viniendo de mí pero… ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no sentimos? Me tomó un tiempo, un tiempo largo, darme cuenta que sentir algo, así sea simplemente miedo, es mucho mejor que no sentir nada. Es mejor saber que perdiste por arriesgar que lamentar no haberlo hecho, ¿No crees?

Si alguien le hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que estaría diciendo todas esas cosas, seguramente no lo hubiese creído. Es más, habría ignorado a esa persona o la habría mandado al mismísimo infierno. Pero ahora allí estaba, pensando que tener sentimientos no era debilidad alguna, sino todo lo contrario. Y mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, la imagen de Rachel hacía lo mismo. No era estúpida, sabía perfectamente quién había iniciado ese cambio en ella, quién había sido la responsable de provocar nuevas emociones en su interior, quién había llegado para quedarse y poner su mundo patas para arriba. Seguía estando aterrada por todo el cambio que estaba sufriendo pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar que dentro de ese cambio, algo bueno había.

—Hmm… No quiero que Frannie sepa lo que pasó —murmuró Camille separándose del abrazo de Quinn. Fabray miró a la joven sin decir nada—. Ella no es tan… diplomática como tú, es más impulsiva y no quiero que planee ningún tipo de venganza contra Dani solo porque no siente por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ella, ¿Entiendes?

—Guardare tu secreto —prometió Quinn con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Con una condición —agregó. Camille la miró con los ojos entrecerrados demostrando su desconfianza—. No le digas lo mío con Rachel. No estamos saliendo pero… pero tampoco somos solo… amigas.

—No me pondré un vestido rosa en tu boda, desde ya te lo aclaró —bromeó la hija de Frank abandonando el sofá. Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras que dentro de ella se sentía contenta de saber que Camille volvía a bromear—. Sabes que Fran se sentirá traicionada si se entera de todo, ¿No? Pensará que no confiamos en ella.

—Se lo diremos, lo prometo, solo que no ahora, ¿Ok?

Camille asintió antes de alejarse de Quinn directamente hacia su dormitorio. Fabray no esperaba nada más que eso, ni siquiera esperaba un «gracias» porque sabía que este había sido dicho en todo momento. No con palabras, obviamente, sino con esa muestra de confianza mutua entre ella y la adolescente. Si tenía que ser sincera, no se reconocía a sí misma. Jamás pensó que actuaría de hermana mayor de alguien o que se sentaría a escuchar los problemas ajenos, o que contaría experiencias personales. Se preguntaba dónde había quedado la Quinn fría de meses atrás, aquella a la que no le importaba nada ni nadie, dónde había quedado esa mujer que solo veía lo malo de las personas. No encontraba respuestas a esa pregunta. O quizás sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta a eso pero le daba terror decirla en voz alta.

Aun se sentía inquieta por toda la situación de Camille, y más aún por la suya propia, pero decidió que lo mejor era darle espacio a la adolescente y dárselo ella a si misma también. Aun rondaba por su cabeza toda esa cuestión de sentir amor respecto a Rachel y si debía ser honesta, no quería darle muchas vueltas a eso tampoco. Podía ser una negadora pero sabía con exactitud que pensar demasiado en eso solo traería problemas. Siempre había dicho que ojos que no ven, corazón que siente felicidad. En este caso, la frase correcta sería: _pensamientos ignorados, problemas evitados_. ¿No podía solo enfocarse en que Rachel le hacía bien? ¿No podía disfrutar de eso un poco más antes de arruinarlo todo por culpa de su cobardía y estupidez?

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó tirada en el sofá mirando a la nada y obligándose a no pensar, pero de seguro fue un largo rato porque su estómago, de un momento a otro, rugió pidiendo atención. Con un resoplido molesto abandonó el lugar que se había convertido momentáneamente en su refugio. Se dirigió hacia la cocina pero en mitad del camino su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Una estúpida sonrisa apareció en sus labios al reconocer a quien pertenecía la melodía. Esa misma sonrisa se ensanchó muchísimo más, y se volvió más idiota aun, cuando leyó el nombre de _«Mi adorable caos»_ seguido de un corazón en la pantalla del aparato anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de la morena.

 **Mi adorable caos 3**

En línea

 _«No estoy listo para que dejes de ser mi problema»_ (20:35)

 _¿Libro?_ (20:35)

Su mente se preguntó cómo podría llegar a estar asustada de alguien tan adorable como Rachel, de alguien que se tomaba su tiempo para crear un juego de _«¿Quién dijo, quien dijo?»_ basado en libros solo para tener algo a lo que llamar _«Nuestra nueva costumbre»_. No podía imaginarse con el corazón roto cada vez que Rachel tenía algún detalle de ese tipo. No podía pensar en la morena haciéndole tal cosa.

El juego había empezado dos o tres días después de llegar de Lima, la morena le había mandado una imagen adjunta en un mensaje de WhatsApp de un dialogo que Quinn conocía muy bien. Junto con la imagen también estaba un texto donde la camarera preguntaba si Fabray sabía correctamente a qué libro pertenecía. Obviamente, la respuesta fue positiva y esa misma noche, y de manera clandestina y oculta, Quinn recibió más besos de los que esperaba. Desde entonces, Rachel no perdía oportunidad de repetir ese juego entre ambas una y otra vez, y Quinn se descubría a si misma sentirse completamente feliz por eso.

 _Eleanor & Park_ (20:36)

 _Rainbow Rowell_ (20:36)

 **Mi adorable caos 3**

En línea

 _No sé cómo lo haces. Siempre lo adivinas_ (20:36)

 _Sospecho que lo buscas en Google_ (20:37)

 _Sí, con mis dedos superveloces_ (20:38)

 **Mi Frodo 3**

En línea

 _No quiero saber cómo son o lo que hacen tus dedos, Fabray_ (20:39)

 _Mejor ábreme la puerta. Traigo la cena_ (20:40)

—Mandona —susurró con diversión y sin pararse a pensar siquiera que Rachel estaba imponiendo su presencia sin haber pedido permiso antes.

Aun con el teléfono en la mano se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando al descubierto primero la sonrisa radiante de Rachel, esa que provocaba algo cálido en el interior de Quinn, y luego esos océanos chocolates que ponían las piernas de la rubia a temblar. Se quiso golpear con fuerza a si misma porque ella no era así. No era una maldita cursi que se derretía por cualquier persona. Y por un momento podría haber creído todo eso, si no fuera por el pensamiento en su cabeza que le recordaba que no se trataba de cualquier persona. Se trataba de Rachel, nada más y nada menos. Rachel Barbra Berry, la joven que había logrado colar un rayo de luz en toda su oscuridad.

Rachel parecía tener, en algún lugar de su cuerpo, algún tipo de interruptor que siempre estaba colocado en el modo _«Sonríe de manera radiante y róbale suspiros a todas las personas con las que te cruces»_ , porque Quinn no encontraba otra cosa que explicase porque la morena estaba todo el tiempo mostrando sus dientes perfectos como si la felicidad fuera algo permanente en ella y quisiera demostrarla a través de sonrisas.

Y entonces, cuando creía que ya no podía experimentar más debilidad por Rachel, la morena va y cambia su sonrisa radiante por una más tímida y adorable. Aquella que hacía a Quinn desear ser la mejor dibujante del planeta para poder plasmar ese gesto en papel y guardarlo para siempre con ella.

Rachel era la prueba viva de que una persona puede ser muchas cosas en un solo cuerpo. Sexy y atrevida cuando se besaban en el sofá o contra una pared provocando la falta de aliento y la ola extrema de excitación en Quinn. Dulce y tierna cuando le confesaba que había visto algo o escuchado una canción y que dicha cosa le recordaba automáticamente a la rubia. Melancólica y distante cuando contaba alguna vivencia de su pasado. Fiel y orgullosa cuando hablaba de sus padres y sus amigos. Quinn aún no había descifrado qué tipo de persona era Rachel cuando hablaba de ella. O quizás, simplemente lo había hecho pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. Menos aun después de la charla con Camille y lo que ésta había dicho.

— ¿Me invitaras a pasar o solo seré la chica del delivery que recibe su dinero y se va? —bromeó la morena sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos. Y de paso también evitando, quizás sin saberlo, un ataque de pánico absurdo. Fabray se hizo a un lado, un poco aturdida—. ¿Dónde está Cam?

Quinn no respondió enseguida. Necesitaba volver a su estado de inconsciencia para no darle espacio a ningún pensamiento negativo pero sensato. Después de un rato parada, y con la mirada de Rachel clavada en ella, sonrió de manera mecánica. Sin ningún tipo de emoción. Le pareció ver que el pánico cruzaba por la mirada de Rachel y supo entonces que la morena estaba pensando lo peor, quizás acertadamente.

—Está en su dormitorio —respondió al final acercándose a la camarera. Una vez más, la inconciencia le ganó a la sensatez. Sonrió esta vez con un mínimo de alegría y se inclinó para quitarle a la morena las bolsas que llevaba en la mano—. No está teniendo un buen día.

—Lo sé —aseguró Rachel ganándose una mirada por parte de Fabray. La morena siguió a la rubia a la cocina pero manteniendo la distancia. Con Quinn siempre sería así, la distancia era la mejor solución para no asustar a Fabray y que se cerrara en ella misma más que de costumbre. Respiró profundo y, para enfocarse en otra cosa, agregó—: Supe lo que pasó entre ella y Dani.

— ¿Ah, sí? —aunque quiso evitarlo, la curiosidad le ganó a Quinn. Y también la preocupación a juzgar por la forma en que miró rápidamente hacia donde estaba la habitación de su hermanastra—. ¿Te contó cómo le rompió el corazón? ¿Cómo jugo con mi hermana?

—Discutimos por eso —fue la respuesta de Rachel llamando por completo su atención. Quinn frunció el entrecejo pero hizo un movimiento de cabeza invitando a la morena a continuar—: Obviamente, ella tiene otra versión de la historia: la suya. Aun así, y por mucho que quiera hacerlo ver como que no fue nada y que pronto lo solucionaran, sé que no es así. Me dijo que no fue su intención lastimar a Cam, y fue honesta al decirlo, créeme. La conozco. Pero hay algo más. Y podría estar de su parte si no fuera por como las vi relacionarse a ambas.

»Parecían una pareja, Quinn. Dani me mostraba a veces los mensajes de Camille. Los _«Cuídate»_ o _«Avísame cuando estés a salvo en tu casa»_. No todo el mundo le escribe eso a otras personas. Y está bien, entre amigas se pueden cuidar así, pero ellas eran más que eso. Las miradas, las caricias, los gestos, las sonrisas. Todo, absolutamente todo, indicaba que no eran solo amigas. Le dije a Dani eso y se molestó. Me dijo que yo era la menos indicada en hablar de relaciones y amor.

— ¿Por qué dijo eso? —quiso saber Quinn sorprendiéndose de lo áspera que salió su voz.

—Por toda mi historia con Brody y… y contigo —tartamudeó la morena. Quinn apretó los puños a los costados sin saber muy bien por qué—. Ya sabes, las cosas salieron más o menos bien, dentro de todo, pero aun así… No fui la mejor persona estando en esa relación. Tenía un novio pero me estaba en… pensaba constantemente en otra persona— se corrigió Rachel y Quinn tuvo la sensación de que eso no era exactamente lo que iba a decir—. Luego terminé mi relación de años con dicho novio por dicha persona.

— ¿Te…? ¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó rápidamente. Un repentino nudo en tu estómago y su garganta no le permitía preguntar mucho más.

— ¿Hay algo de mí que te diga eso? —respondió Rachel avanzando cautelosamente a Quinn. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente la morena le tomó el rostro entre las manos y, poniéndose de puntitas de pie, rozó los labios de Fabray con los suyos—. No fue mi elección que llegaras cuando menos te esperaba. Lo que sí fue mi elección fue elegir que formaras parte de mi vida, como sea. Así que no. No me arrepiento de haberte elegido.

Tal y como le venía pasando desde que besó a la morena por primera vez, su boca —completamente atrevida e impulsiva— se hizo camino hacia la de Rachel provocando un choque de labios que a ella le supo a gloria. La forma en que se enganchaba sus labios a los de la morena, el sabor, la sincronización, el calor, absolutamente todo le hacía sentir en lo más alto de una nube. Cada vez que besaba a la morena tenía la sensación de que encontraba algo que había perdido hacía tiempo y que creía no volver a encontrar jamás. Como si las piezas de su interior estuvieran desordenadas, y solo encajaban cuando estaba con Rachel.

Una parte de ella, mientras compartían otro beso más, le recordaba que debía estar en alerta. No estaban solas en el departamento, Camille estaba con ellas. Camille la que sabía lo que pasaba con Rachel; Camille la que ahora poseía información de ella que podía utilizar en su contra; Camille la que podía ponerla en ridículo en cualquier momento; Camille la que podía ser capaz de manipularla con lo que había descubierto; Camille la que le había puesto a pensar en la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Rachel.

—Debí apostarle dinero a Frannie —comentó Douson cruzada de brazos mirándola a ella y a Rachel, que aún seguía pegada a su cuerpo y con sus diminutos brazos rodeando su cuello.

Quinn se paralizó en el lugar y rápidamente quitó las manos de la cintura de la morena. Camille al ver tal gesto puso los ojos en blanco. Rachel fue un poco más discreta al separarse de la rubia. Lo hizo lentamente y hasta tuvo la decencia de mostrarse tímida para adoración de Quinn y diversión de la hija de Frank.

—Oh… Ya veo —comentó Camille. Quinn quiso golpearla a ver la burla plasmada en todo su rostro—. Hasta hace diez segundos se estaban devorando una a la otra y ahora se hacen las sorprendidas y las tímidas. ¿Debo prepararme para el _«No es lo que parece»_ o…?

—Sabes muy bien que es lo que parece —replicó Quinn con los dientes apretados—. ¿Vas a burlarte de mí?

De repente se sentía algo furiosa. No sabía si era porque su hermanastra había interrumpido su momento con Rachel, si lo era porque un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella o si simplemente se había enfurecido con ella misma por dejarse llevar de esa forma. Besar a Rachel sabía a gloria, ser consciente luego de que se había dejado llevar era lo realmente insoportable.

Camille la miró de manera extraña, como si le preguntase si esa iba a ser toda la estupidez que diría o si podrían pasar a otra cosa. Quinn casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la joven, el _«¿En serio, Fabray? ¿Por qué iba a burlarme?»_ pero aun así eso no evitaba que dejara de ponerse a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Sentía los ojos marrones de Rachel clavados en ella pero no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a esa mirada achocolatada. Tampoco podía hacerle frente a una burla de parte de Camille, así que simplemente decidió enfrentarse a lo que menos temor le provocaba: los ojos de Rachel.

— ¿Ella…?

—Sí, lo sabe —respondió leyendo correctamente la pregunta de la morena—. No fui yo quien se lo dijo. Tiene cara de estúpida y te engaña con eso pero realmente es muy inteligente.

Podía bromear y hacerse la superada pero muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente aterrada. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera que Rachel estuviera sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Y si la morena se asustada del giro que había dado su relación? ¿Y si no le gustaba? Ahora, ante los ojos de Camille, eran casi una pareja, con todo lo que eso implicaba. ¿Y si no era eso lo que Rachel esperaba? ¿Lo que estaba buscando? ¿Y si no era lo que quería, y menos con ella? Abrió la boca para disculparse y solucionar las cosas cuando sus labios recibieron los de Rachel en un corto y rápido beso. Uno que claramente se podía traducir como _«Hablaremos de esto luego pero no te preocupes, aun me gustas»_ por parte de la morena. El suspiro aliviado que se escapó de sus labios la sorprendió completamente.

— ¿Tienes hambre, coyote? —preguntó Rachel mirando a Camille. Quinn se sorprendió por la familiaridad que se generó entre ellas—. Que te hayan roto el corazón, no significa que tu estomago tenga que sufrir las consecuencias, ¿Ok?

La respuesta de la hija de Frank fue un asentimiento de cabeza casi sumiso. Incluso parecía más pasiva aun cuando Berry se acercó y le regaló un abrazo de esos que solo se asemejan a los que una madre le regala a un hijo en un momento malo. Una sonrisa idiota apareció en sus labios al ver el gesto entre la morena y la hija de Frank, y una vez más comprobó que las apariencias es posible que engañen. Camille parecía ser una adolescente cínica, incrédula e insoportable pero en ese momento Quinn sentía que en realidad estaba siendo ella misma, una joven con el corazón roto que solo necesitaba que alguien la tomara en brazos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

— ¿Y si cenamos viendo una película? —propuso con los paquetes de comida china y los sándwiches veganos de Rachel en sus manos.

—Yo elijo la película. Tengo el corazón roto, ¿Ok? Hoy todo tiene que ser para consentirme.

Quinn sabía perfectamente que detrás de todas esas bromas que la adolescente hacía respecto a ella, en realidad se escondía un dolor muy profundo. Ella había pasado por eso, y de hecho había recurrido al humor en un momento así. _«Hey, ¿Solo seremos nosotros cuatro, o vendrá alguna de las amantes de papá a cenar con nosotros?»_ había osado decir una vez. Jamás iba a olvidarse la marca roja con la forma de la mano de Russel que se había grabado a fuego en su mejilla izquierda.

Así que sí, podía entender perfectamente lo que se escondía detrás de esas bromas de la joven.

* * *

—Oh, Dios. Ahora que le presto atención a la película es como estar viendo su historia de amor —comentó Camille, señalándolas, después de la cena.

Habían cenado viendo una de esas viejas repeticiones de festivales de música que siempre pasan en algún canal en la víspera de Navidad o Año Nuevo. La cena estuvo cargada prácticamente de silencio, como si cada una necesitara estar perdida en sus pensamientos para poner en orden sus emociones. Quinn podía adivinar por donde iban los pensamientos de Camille, e incluso se vio tentada de decirle un _«No eres una idiota por mostrar lo que sientes. La idiota es Dani que no sabe valorarlo»_ pero guardó silencio porque, efectivamente, no era eso lo que la adolescente querría escuchar.

Sus pensamientos eran más simples. Todo se resumía a Rachel, como siempre. ¿Qué estaba pensando realmente Rachel? ¿Estaba pensando en ellas? ¿En lo que había descubierto antes de la cena? ¿Le molestaba que Camille supiera lo que había entre ellas dos? ¿Iba a terminar con esa casi relación cuando estuvieran a solas? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que estar con ella no era algo que quería ni para su presente ni para su futuro?

Y como si se tratara de un radar detecta ataques de pánico, o _«ataques de Quinn»_ , Rachel le apretó el muslo llamando su atención. Una mirada, una simple mirada en conjunto con una leve sonrisa, fue suficiente para Quinn se olvidara de todas las preguntas pesimistas que rondaban por su cabeza. En su lugar quedó la extraña sensación de que algo malo podría llegar a pasar, por supuesto que sí, pero no sería esa noche. Y definitivamente, sería algo que si llegase a pasar, lo superaría. Siempre y cuando Rachel estuviera junto a ella dándole ánimos.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Quinn casi sin ganas. Rachel se recostó mejor sobre su hombro pero su atención estaba también puesta en la adolescente que asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa a juego—. ¿Por qué? Dime, me muero de la curiosidad. Auch… —se quejó cuando Berry le picó las costillas bajo la manta al notar su sarcasmo—. Duende malo.

—Hey —advirtió la hija de Frank cuando la morena levantó el rostro para besar fugazmente a Quinn en la mejilla—. Casi que preferiría que no estuvieran juntas si van a hacer esas cosas enfrente de mí. Luego recuerdo que aun sin estar juntas, estaban juntas y se me pasa. Como sea… ¿Quieren escuchar mi teoría? Recuerden que me rompieron el corazón. Necesito atención.

—Mira, hasta eres poeta ahora y haces rimas —se burló Quinn—. Solo falta que le escribas una canción a tu ex y serás la nueva Taylor Swift.

—Cierra la boca. No mereces que…

—Cuéntame a mi tu teoría de porqué la película te recuerda a nosotras, Cam —interrumpió Rachel. Una vez más, le había picado en las costillas a Quinn a quien le ordenó—: Y tú guarda silencio, Fabray. Quiero escuchar lo que dice tu hermana.

—No somos hermanas —replicaron Quinn y Camille al unísono.

—Cam…

—Ah sí —continuó la adolescente. Quinn disimuladamente se acomodó mejor en el sofá para que Rachel pudiera recostarse más cerca de ella. Cosa que la morena hizo dos segundos más tarde—. Creo que Will es Quinn y Lou eres tú, Rachel. Es más, hasta se viste de manera extraña como tú. Will está enojado con la vida, Lou es un rayo de sol. Will es un idiota, y Lou es tan paciente. Will…

Se abstuvo de lanzarle uno de los cojines a la adolescente cuando continuó con su teoría de por qué los personajes de _Me Before You_ le recordaba a ellas. Obviamente, no pensaba admitir que quizás Camille estaba en lo correcto. No cuando ella lo estaba pensando en su cabeza y sonaba completamente cursi y sentimental. Camille no conocía realmente la historia entre ella y Rachel, no profundamente, a pesar de tener algunos indicios.

A poco más de la mitad de la película, Camille se quedó dormida pero a Quinn eso no podía importarle menos. En su cabeza estaba tratando de no concentrarse demasiado en las similitudes entre los personajes del film y ellas mismas. Aunque era casi imposible.

Lou tenía un novio idiota y casi narcisista; Rachel había tenido el suyo. Will no era muy amante de la vida; ella tampoco lo era —hasta que llegó Rachel, obviamente—. Lou era camarera; Rachel también lo era. Lou revoloteaba alrededor de Will a pesar de la frialdad y distancia de éste, no porque le interesara, sino por necesidad; Rachel… ¿A Rachel le habría pasado lo mismo respecto a ella?

—La pregunta del millón es, ¿Por qué siempre vemos una película donde, directa o indirectamente, siempre hay un triángulo amoroso? —preguntó Fabray cuando la película llegó a su fin.

Rachel soltó una carcajada mientras que de fondo se escuchaba los ronquidos de Camille. Cuando Berry dejó de reír, miró a la adolescente dormida en el sofá individual, tan serena, tan dulce, tan… libre. Quinn se preguntó si lo que sintió en su pecho, esa punzada de preocupación y al mismo tiempo esa sensación de protección, era lo mismo que experimentaban las madres cuando veían a sus hijos dormir después de una pesadilla particularmente horrible. Como si deseara entrar en los sueños de sus hijos y combatir contra quien fuera el monstruo que los atormentaba.

—Ella va a estar bien, ¿No? —quiso saber Rachel. Ambas estaban mirando a Camille dormir como dos madres orgullosas y primerizas ven a su retoño descansar en su cuna—. Digo, costará pero estará bien, ¿Cierto?

—Tengo miedo, Rachel —confesó sin detenerse a pensar que lo hacía, o en responder la pregunta de la morena.

Con Rachel siempre sería así. Siempre sería fácil abrir su corazón sin pensar en las consecuencias porque muy en el fondo de ella misma sabía que no habría consecuencia alguna. Con Rachel no había riesgo de nada y al mismo tiempo de todo. Rachel era fortaleza y debilidad. Su rayo de sol y su kryptonita. Rachel era muchísimas cosas y lo mejor de todo era que siempre sería cualquier cosa que ella necesitase. Una amiga, una amante, una desconocida, una roca firme en la que apoyarse.

Y en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era que fuera su confidente.

—Estoy aterrada de que, por culpa de su corazón roto, se convierta en lo que yo soy —continuó con un nudo en la garganta.

—En lo que eras —aclaró Rachel mirándola a los ojos. Cuando la morena tenía ese tipo de detalle de recordarle la diferencia entre lo que era en ese momento y lo que había sido, algo dentro de ella revoloteaba. Algo parecido al orgullo. Esta vez no fue la excepción—. Lo que fuiste. Ya no eres así, ¿Ok? Y Camille no lo será tampoco. No cuando te tiene a ti para cuidarla, para ayudarla. Tiene a Frannie también. Me… me tiene a mí, Quinn. Tú eres parte de mí y todo lo que viene contigo también lo es. Después de ver cómo interactúan tú y Cam te puedo decir que ella ya es parte de ti. Aunque las dos quieran aclarar todo el tiempo que no son hermanas.

—Y no lo somos —volvió a aclarar Fabray aunque, obviamente, bromeaba. Se puso seria al segundo siguiente—. No sé hacerlo, Rachel. No sé actuar como hermana mayor. ¿Y si lo hago mal? Ella podría salir herida, más de lo que está. Entonces,…

—Entonces, estarás a su lado para intentarlo de nuevo —interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que creía absolutamente en lo que decía—. No tengo experiencias con hermanos mayores ni siquiera menores, soy hija única, pero sí te puedo decir como es ser tan amiga de alguien como para considerarlo de esa forma. Es un camino de aprendizaje, como todo, Quinn. Hay tropiezos y ustedes los tendrán. La mejor parte de todo es que se ayudaran una a la otra a ponerse de pie. Se apoyaran una a la otra. En mi opinión, no se necesita nada más que eso para volverte cercana a alguien.

— ¿Hablas de nosotras también? —indagó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, hablo de nosotras también —fue la respuesta de Rachel—. Caeremos muchas veces pero estoy dispuesta a levantarme una y otra vez si tú estás dispuesta a ofrecerme tu mano para hacerlo.

—Eres… —empezó diciendo tomando a la morena por la cintura. La elevó en el aire y Rachel entendió lo que quería, por lo que terminó rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Quinn y con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia—. Asombrosa.

No tenía pensado nada más que besar a Rachel hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. El sexo vendría después, aunque debía admitir que el deseo de hacer el amor con Rachel estaba cada vez más presente. En ese momento lo realmente importante era transmitirle a la morena el juramento de que realmente la quería junto a ella. Con tropiezos y todo.

¿Qué era una piedra en su camino cuando tenía una roca en la cual apoyarse y ponerse de pie nuevamente? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué pasa con Camille? —preguntó Rachel, aun sobre ella, riéndose y mirando hacia donde descansaba la adolescente. Quinn también miró hacia donde estaba la joven durmiendo—. ¿Quinn…?

—Dejémosla ahí —fue la respuesta de Fabray con cierta burla—. Cuando me canse de besarte, vendré a buscarla y la llevare a su dormitorio.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que amanecerá en ese sofá? —rió Rachel haciéndola reír a ella también—. No podemos dejarla ahí, Quinn. Le dolerá el cuello en la mañana y…

—Y gracias por despertarme —se quejó Camille con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. Quinn y Rachel la miraron sorprendidas—. Me iré a dormir y… —se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo— y nada de ruidos molestos en la noche, ¿Ok? Y… y por ruidos molestos me refiero a ustedes dos teniendo sexo como conejos.

—Tranquila, no… cuidado, el estante —advirtió Quinn cuando la adolescente estuvo a punto de golpearse con el mueble. Camille soltó lo que seguramente era una catarata de insultos somnolientos y se perdió tras las cortinas que daban a su dormitorio. Quinn estaba segura que ni siquiera se pondría su pijama—. Realmente no lograre ser una buena hermana mayor para esa idiota.

—No —acordó Rachel mirándola con ternura—. No en un principio; pero lo intentaremos, y ya verás que sí llegaras a ser una excelente hermana mayor. Incluso quizás, hasta lo más parecido a una madre.

Que Rachel creyera tanto en ella la llenaba de emoción y felicidad, incluso sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos pero antes de que estas cayeran, acomodó mejor a la morena sobre ella y juntas se adentraron a su dormitorio. Susurró un _«Quédate esta noche conmigo»_ antes de correr las cortinas.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo —fue la respuesta de Rachel que la emocionó aún más.

Enamorada o no aun de Rachel, sabía perfectamente que estar con aquella chica de esa forma era todo lo que necesitaba en esa noche para decir que ella, Quinn Fabray, había conocido la felicidad al menos una vez en su vida.


	24. XXIV

**23**

* * *

Después de lo que había pasado entre Camille y Dani, Quinn no había vuelto al Spotlight. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para detenerse si en algún momento quería golpear a la amiga camarera de Rachel. Su hermanastra llorando a escondidas durante los últimos tres días, era razón suficiente para desear querer causarle a Dani el mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo Camille, así sea físicamente.

El querer lastimar de manera física a las personas, siempre había sido algo que estuvo dentro de ella, y más si dichas personas se lo merecían. Cuando tenía siete años, una niña —no más mayor que ella—, le había quitado el único columpio que queda libre en la plaza. Si no hubiese sido por Frannie que la detuvo, seguramente habría enterrado en el arenero a la niña de trenzas y sonrisa patética que había osado quitarle su columpio. A los once años, quiso lanzarle a su estúpido primo el jarrón que tía Elise guardaba con tanto recelo, solo porque el tonto había dicho que las niñas no debían jugar videojuegos. A los diecisiete ese instinto violento volvió a aparecer y esa vez quien se merecía un golpe era Finn Hudson por haber sacado a Santana del closet prácticamente a empujones.

Lo que jamás había estado en su interior había sido ese desmedido deseo de protección que había experimentado en cuanto vio a su hermanastra durmiendo en el sofá. Desconocía por completo esa parte de ella. Un año atrás ni siquiera se habría preocupado por eso, porque en lo único que debía preocuparse era de mantener a todos lejos de ella; pero eso parecía haber quedado atrás. Porque ahora ella sentía de nuevo, pensaba menos en las consecuencias, vivía más, estaba más alegre, más feliz. Tanto había cambiado que ni siquiera estaba segura de querer esconder su lado protector.

Estaba teniendo sentimientos, sí, estaba experimentando emociones nuevas, y sinceramente no sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso; pero no perdía nada con seguir adelante sin pensar en las consecuencias, ¿O sí? Tragó saliva con fuerzas cuando la respuesta llegó en forma de pánico. ¿Dónde estaba Rachel en un momento así? La morena era la única que podía evitar que saliera corriendo completamente aterrada. Rachel le daba una buena trompada a su miedo y salía completamente victoriosa. Y si lo pensaba un poco mejor, sentirse de esa forma era completamente patético. Había estado evitando tanto volverse alguien dependiente de otra persona que al final había sucedido tal cosa.

Quiso lanzarse desde el rascacielos más alto que tuviera cerca por permitir que algo así pasara pero en cuanto vio una figura familiar a lo lejos acercándose hacia donde estaba, todo rastro de miedo, inseguridad y patetismo se esfumó por completo. El corazón le latió erráticamente a cada paso que Rachel daba más cerca de ella. Un cosquilleo familiar se apoderó de sus dedos cuando la suave brisa de verano arrastró hasta ella el perfume frutal de la morena. Y estaba completamente segura que, de no ser porque estaba sentada, sus piernas habrían cedido al temblor que se apoderó de éstas haciéndola caer.

Había luchado todo lo que pudo y con todos los recursos posibles, solo Dios sabía lo mucho que se había resistido a no ceder, como había dado todo de sí misma para ignorar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, su corazón; y aun así, había caído completamente rendida a los pies de Rachel. Aquella morena que caminaba hacia ella, después de haber salido de trabajar, con los primeros rayos del sol saliente a su espalda, creando un arte óptico que solo unos pocos iban a disfrutar, a tener el placer de ser testigos de algo tan magnifico como eso. Por no decir que Quinn sería la única.

Estaba completamente segura que si en esta vida hubiese sido poeta, Rachel habría sido su absoluta y única fuente de inspiración. Su musa. Solo con verla habría creado el poema más hermoso y perfecto que jamás se haya conocido en la historia. Hasta ese punto llegaba su fascinación por Rachel. Hasta ese punto había tomado el control su corazón.

Y entonces Rachel se paró delante de ella en aquella plaza cercana al Spotlight en la cual Quinn había decidido pasar parte de su madrugada. La mezcla de confusión y alegría se reflejaba tanto en la sonrisa como en los ojos de la morena pero antes de que Fabray pudiera aclarar qué era lo que hacía allí, la camarera se inclinó unos centímetros hacia abajo y, tomando la mandíbula de Quinn con una mano mientras que la otra estaba a resguardo de su abrigo, besó suavemente a la rubia.

El beso no duró más que unos cortos segundos pero aun así fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para robarse el aliento de Quinn sin intenciones de regresarle tal cosa. Los dedos de Rachel que aun descansaban bajo su mandíbula quemaban por completo pero era una quemadura que Quinn quería sentir eternamente. Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando la morena se inclinó una vez más obsequiándole otro beso.

Ya no había duda alguna, estaba volviéndose adicta. Y su droga tenía nombre de mujer, piernas largas y flequillo recto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la morena sentándose a su lado en el banco de aquella plaza.

¿Qué hacía allí realmente? ¿Debía decirle a Rachel la verdadera razón de su estadía en aquel lugar? ¿O para no quedar tan patéticamente cursi y sentimental debía inventar una excusa que fuera lo suficientemente creíble? Como que tenía insomnio, ¿Quizás? ¿O a lo mejor que Winter se había escapado del departamento y ella había salido a buscarlo a las cinco de la mañana? Obviamente eso último era una completa mentira porque su gato feo estaba durmiendo junto a Camille en su cama, como si el animal supiera que la adolescente necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo, de cariño. Si no podía usar a Winter de excusa, ¿Qué debía responder realmente?

—Te necesitaba —se descubrió respondiendo con honestidad.

Sonrió como si le restara importancia al asunto solo para que Rachel no viera lo profunda era esa declaración; pero al parecer la morena tenía otros planes porque le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ese gesto, lejos de asustar a Quinn, le hizo sentir que podía seguir hablando con absoluta honestidad. Rachel no iba a burlarse de su sentimentalismo, Rachel no iba a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Rachel solamente iba a escuchar y seguramente le ayudaría a encontrar una solución.

Porque así era Rachel. Fiel y leal hasta el hartazgo sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Camille volvió a llorar hasta dormirse —continuó con un nudo en su garganta. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil y tan impotente hasta ese momento—. Día tres en el calendario de un corazón roto —se rio con amargura. Rachel le dio un apretón de manos y con la otra jugó con el pelo de Quinn, que cerró los ojos completamente entregada a la caricia—. Obviamente lo hace cuando cree que no la escucho y me da rabia porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, merece llorar en soledad.

»Y ya sé, es completamente estúpido que me sienta de esta forma, tan furiosa, tan molesta, tan frustrada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hasta hace unos meses atrás me daba exactamente lo mismo lo que fuera a pasar con esa arrogante adolescente que parecía querer competir con Hook para ver cuál de los dos se delineaba más el ojo, pero ahora… Ahora siento que daría lo que fuera por ella. Pero no se lo digas, no quiero que se haga ideas que no son.

Puso los ojos en blanco quitándole importancia al asunto aunque obviamente ya había dejado al descubierto cómo se sentía realmente. Y Rachel había sido testigo de eso. Lo volvería a hacer —¡Demonios! Por supuesto que lo haría de nuevo—, solo para volver a ver el orgullo y la ternura reflejado en esos dos océanos marrones en lo que ella hacía tiempo se había ahogado por completo. Ver a la morena tan transparente frente a ella, la llevó a preguntarse si alguna vez la joven llegaría a sentirse desilusionada de ella, si en algún momento sería ella tan estúpida como para estropear esa pureza con la que la morena la miraba constantemente.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —aseguró Rachel y a Quinn le bastó una nueva mirada a sus ojos brillantes de la joven para saber que así sería.

Impulsiva, como lo había sido desde que conoció a la morena, se inclinó hacia la joven con una media sonrisa completamente idiota. La respiración de Rachel se sintió en su boca y en cuestión de segundos sus labios atraparon a los de la camarera en un beso entre hambriento y necesario.

Ella seguía clasificándose como «inexperta» en cuanto a besar se trataba pero por la forma en la que sentía que Rachel se entregaba a su boca, parecía que la morena pensaba todo lo contrario. En cada beso compartido, los nervios seguían estando presentes, como un recordatorio de que lo que sentía Quinn por la joven era completamente real. El cosquilleo en su estómago seguía también presente, expandiéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, elevándola en el aire y haciéndole desear que el tiempo se detuviese.

—Encontraremos una solución —aseguró la morena tras haberse separado del beso—. Ya veremos cómo ayudar a Camille. Por cierto, hablando de eso… Tengo algo que quizás te pueda ayudar.

Quinn frunció el entrecejo viendo como la morena se separaba ligeramente de ella para rebuscar en su bolso. El ceño fruncido de acentuó aún más cuando la joven le ofreció lo que parecía ser dos o tres hojas mal dobladas y, a pesar de dar la impresión de ser recién usadas, se veían algo desgastadas. Como si hubiesen sido releídas varias veces al día.

 _«17 pasos para ser una excelente hermana mayor»_ , leyó Quinn una vez desdoblados los papeles.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y su corazón latió de manera orgullosa y agradecida cuando, aun estupefacta, levantó la mirada y la posó sobre Rachel. La morena tenía una expresión tímida y nuevamente se encogió de hombros en un claro signo de _«No es nada del otro mundo»_ , pero por supuesto que era algo del otro mundo. Era algo que Quinn no se había esperado para nada, por ende no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Y se maldijo por su falta de reacción. Rachel nuevamente volvía a dejar en evidencia lo excelente persona que era, siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás y le recordaba, una vez más, que sería cualquier cosa que Quinn necesitase.

—Tuve un tiempo libre en el trabajo ayer y me puse a buscar en internet. Encontré eso —habló la morena. Quinn se maldijo otra vez por seguir aun petrificada. Necesitaba hacerle saber a Rachel lo mucho que apreciaba esos pequeños detalles—. Tuve el pensamiento fugaz de que quizás te ayudaría con Camille, así que cuando llegué a casa le pregunté a Kitty si podía imprimirlo en la impresora de la inmobiliaria, porque nosotros no tenemos una en el departamento, y… Y bueno, ahí está. Sano y salvo en tus manos.

Rachel se había tomado la molestia de navegar en internet buscando una solución para ayudarla con el asunto de Camille; la morena había usado parte de su tiempo libre en hacer algo para ella; conociéndola, seguramente se habría metido de lleno en eso, descuidando sus cosas personales. ¿Ella qué mierda estaba esperando para hacer algo por la joven que estaba a su lado? ¿Para devolverle lo que le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Para hacerle sentir que todo lo que ofrecía era retribuido? Tenía que dejar de esconderse de lo que sea que Rachel generaba en ella —ese «algo» que ya sabía que tenía nombre pero que se negaba a decir—, y asumir de una vez por todas la responsabilidad de estar con alguien.

Rachel no parecía tener intenciones de irse, no parecía tener intenciones de lastimarla, de jugar con ella a su antojo. No había nada que temer, y aun así seguía teniendo miedo. Quizás jamás se iría ese sentimiento pero eso no significaba que no viviera todas aquellas emociones que la joven despertaba en ella.

—Es un simple _«Gracias, Rachel, por solucionar mi vida»_. Nada más que eso, Quinn —bromeó la morena rebuscando nuevamente en su bolso—. ¿Tanto te cuesta?

—Los… Los Fabray tenemos una… —balbuceó saliendo de su petrificación.

—Una manera retorcida de decir las cosas, lo sé —terminó diciendo Rachel por ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Le robó un beso rápido a Quinn y agregó—: Podríamos leerlo juntas ahora si quieres. Tengo algunas anotaciones que hice mientras leía los puntos que quizás te parezcan interesante. Pero antes… Música.

—No —soltó deteniendo los movimientos de la morena. Por el salto en el asiento que dio Rachel, definitivamente la había asustado. En su defensa, una idea había cruzado por su cabeza y no pensaba dejarla pasar. Tragó saliva viendo como la camarera la miraba entre asustada, temerosa y confusa, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar—: Digo, no aquí. Podemos ir a casa y lo leemos en la cama. Necesitas… necesitas descansar. Acabas de salir del trabajo. Debes estar cansada, con sueño, con hambre.

Si se detenía a pensar un poco más, iba a notar que prácticamente le estaba pidiendo a Rachel que entrara a su hogar, que durmiera y despertara a su lado, en su cama. Desde que habían empezado esa locura de no-relación, la morena había pasado algunas noches con ella —por no decir casi todas—, pero jamás había habido un pedido explicito, un _«Pasa la noche conmigo»_ o _«Quédate»_ —salvo ese que le había dicho a Rachel tres noches atrás—. Siempre era un _«Puedes quedarte si quieres»_ , dándole la posibilidad y el espacio a la morena de rechazar la invitación. Ahora que había usado la palabra «casa» en referencia a ellas se preguntaba si no había sido muy pronto, y muy estúpido, haber hecho eso.

—Oh, oh… pánico a la vista —canturreó la morena antes de inclinarse y capturar con sus labios los de Quinn—. No pienses, ¿Ok? Lo que sea que cruce por tu cabeza, olvídalo; y respira tranquila, tu cama es más cómoda que la mía, por lo tanto…

— _«Mi cama siempre estará encantada de recibirte»._

Rachel la miró confusa un segundo antes de reconocer el juego entre ellas y negar con la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo que se reía. Otro segundo después, estaba tomando nuevamente el rostro de Quinn y, sin dejar de sonreír, la besó nuevamente. No sin antes haberle soltado un _«Lo que digas, mi Patch Cipriano»_ , lo que provocó que Fabray se pegara más a la camarera.

Jamás habría algo tan maravilloso como una persona que deja en evidencia que sí ama leer, que entiende y continúa con las bromas literarias que uno pueda llegar a hacer.

Y Quinn lo sabía.

Lo supo en ese momento. Lo había descubierto y ahora que tenía a esa persona a su lado, no pensaba dejarla ir bajo ningún punto de vista.

* * *

Se sentía completamente patética, y feliz, viendo a Rachel leyendo al otro lado de la cama. Como si fuera lo más hermoso y valioso que alguna vez haya observado. Una flor que requería el máximo cuidado, una joya histórica que merecía adoración absoluta, o simplemente alguien común y corriente que merecía tener el mundo a sus pies. Eso era Rachel para ella.

Hacía poco menos de una hora que habían llegado al edificio compartido, pero Rachel primero pasó por su departamento en busca de su pijama.

—Si voy a dormir contigo no lo haré desnuda. No por ahora —había dicho la morena provocando un cortocircuito en la cabeza de Quinn y la ya familiar oleada de excitación que solo la camarera era capaz de provocar en ella.

Quinn se puso ligeramente nerviosa al darse cuenta que si alguno de los amigos de la morena notaba la presencia de la joven en el lugar y que está no pensaba dormir en el departamento, comenzarían a atar cabos hasta dar con que ellas tenían una relación. No quería ocultar lo que pasaba con Rachel pero ya estaba demasiado inquieta sabiendo que Camille era conocedora de ese secreto.

Para colmo, Frannie llegaría ese mismo día pero después del almuerzo. Ella y Camille habían recibido la llamada de la mayor de las Fabray el día anterior. Frannie había dicho que tenía algo importante que hablar con ellas y Quinn y la hija de Frank intercambiaron una mirada casi cómplice que se podía traducir como _«Nosotras también pero no te lo diremos»_. Desde ese momento había estado tratando de auto convencerse que era buena engañando a las personas, que podía mentir con facilidad, que ocultarle la relación con Rachel a Frannie unos días más, sería pan comido.

—Escucho tus pensamientos —comentó la morena sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que tenía en su regazo—. Deja de pensar. Y si no piensas dejar de hacerlo, por lo menos comparte tus pensamientos. Aunque no lo creas, me estas matando de curiosidad.

¿Debía compartir con Rachel todas y una de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza? ¿Debía darle ese poder a la morena, el poder de saber cómo funcionaba su mente? ¿Cuáles eran sus posibles debilidades? ¿Qué le garantizaba que Rachel no iba a jugar con su cabeza después de saber lo que pensaba? No tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlas, la morena volvió a hablar:

—Dijiste que Frannie llega hoy, ¿Hablaras con ella sobre lo de Camille?

—No —respondió rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Frannie es más impulsiva que yo y Camille tiene miedo que le haga algo a Dani por lo que pasó, entonces me pidió que no dijera nada. Y no diré nada. Al menos por ahora. Además, Fran viene por otra cosa —agregó sin poder guardarse esa información. Rachel la miró a los ojos invitándola a continuar y ella se maldijo a si misma cuando notó que no había nada que pudiera ocultarle a la morena—: Dijo que tiene algo para decirnos pero yo estaba siendo más egoísta y pensando en las ventajas que obtendría de su visita.

— ¿Ventajas? —preguntó Rachel dejando de lado los papeles y centrándose solo en Quinn—. ¿Qué tipo de ventajas?

¿Qué pensaría Rachel si le decía que quería reunirse nuevamente con Santana y Brittany, y qué para hacer tal cosa necesitaba la presencia de su hermana? ¿Pensaría que era alguien débil que necesitaba personas a su lado para enfrentar su pasado? O, por el contrario, ¿Pensaría que era alguien valiente por querer enfrentarse a sus demonios? Una sensación extraña se expandió por su interior al darse cuenta que no sabría nada acerca de eso hasta que lo hablara abiertamente. Hacer conjeturas sin tener toda la información, podía causarle problemas. Y lo menos que quería estando con Rachel era exactamente eso, problemas.

Si debía ser honesta, estaba disfrutando mucho el estar con la morena. Seguía dejándose llevar pero a las órdenes de su mente, no las de su corazón. Quería mantener un poco de distancia porque aún estaba algo recelosa de lo que podía llegar a pasar. En caso de que la relación no progresara, quería guardar un poco de ella misma, la suficiente dignidad como poder fingir que nada de eso le afectaba y volver a ser la mujer fría y distante del principio. Si dejaba que su corazón tomara las riendas de la situación, eso no pasaría. En un parpadeo, ya estaría completamente entregada a Rachel.

¿Se enojaría la morena si no compartía esa información con ella? O peor aún, ¿Se sentiría dolida, dejada de lado? ¿Cuáles eran los pensamientos de la joven respecto a Santana? ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando le dijese por qué y para qué necesitaba a Frannie a su lado? ¿Querría Rachel acompañarla también? Nuevamente tuvo la certeza que no sabría nada de eso a no ser que preguntase al respecto. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la morena se acostó a su lado cortando cualquier cosa que Fabray fuera a decir.

— ¿Estas…? ¿Estas molesta? —preguntó viendo solo la espalda de Rachel cuando ésta se cubrió con las sabanas y el edredón. La morena respondió un simple _«No»_ que puso más nerviosa e inquieta a Quinn—. No te creo.

—Es tu problema —soltó Rachel acomodando la almohada—. Apaga la luz cuando dejes de pensar.

—Espera —pidió sentándose en la cama. Estaba confundida y en parte aterrada por lo que estaba pasando. Escuchó un _«Ajam»_ por parte de la morena y preguntó, casi con miedo—: ¿Estamos…? ¿Estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea de pareja?

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba también en la cama. Quinn bajó la mirada sintiéndose patética cuando sintió los ojos de la morena sobre ella. Esos dos océanos la habían mirado de muchas formas diferentes a lo largo de todo ese año pero no estaba segura de querer ser testigo de la furia que seguramente había en ellos en ese momento antes de dormir. Por otro lado si no estuviera aterrada por lo que pasaba, o llegaría a pasar, se habría reído de sí misma y la situación. Ella y Rachel estaban compartiendo cama y peleando antes de dormir como si fueran un viejo matrimonio.

Su parte más ingenua, y aquella que había puesto nombre a lo que realmente sentía por Rachel, se permitió fantasear con la idea de estar casada con la morena. Cómo sería despertar cada mañana a su lado, reconciliarse después de la enésima discusión, preparar el desayuno para dos por el resto de su vida, ¿Hijos? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Querría Rachel tener hijos con ella? ¿Los querría ella? ¿Sería buena madre? ¿Buena esposa? ¿Recordaría los aniversarios? ¿Sacaría el perro a pasear en su día libre del trabajo? No, no podrían tener perro porque ya tenían un gato.

—… Y otra vez estás pensando —escuchó que decía Rachel llamando su atención. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo de manera estúpida producto, seguramente, de su fantasía. Guiada por un impulso, tomó la mano de la joven y le dejó un beso en los nudillos—. Oh… Ok, eso es… es…

—Lo siento —interrumpió Fabray dejando esta vez un beso en la mejilla de la morena, sorprendiéndola aún más—. Te escucho.

—Ok. Te decía que… ¿Es necesario que me mires así? Me distraes — resopló la morena haciendo sonreír a Quinn de manera orgullosa—. Como sea, te… te decía que no estamos… No estamos peleando. En todo caso, estamos… teniendo un fallo en la comunicación.

—Está bien. Entonces, pelea no. Fallo en la comunicación sí.

—Sí, un… un fallo. Algo como que yo te doy… te doy tu espacio y tú crees que yo estoy… molesta —explicó la morena mirándola algo confusa—. ¿Estás bien? No… No dejas de sonreír. No me quejo pero… Había olvidado tus cambios de humor.

—Soñaba despierta —confesó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Respiró profundo y agregó—: Por eso la sonrisa y el que me haya perdido en mi cabeza. Te lo aclaro antes de que preguntes, porque sé que lo harás. Tienes esa mirada rebosante de curiosidad —señaló con una media sonrisa. Rachel le sacó la lengua y eso la hizo sonreír aún más—. Esa lengua no estaba en mis sueños.

—Es porque todavía no la usé.

—Oh… ¡Pervertida! —se escandalizó falsamente antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la morena.

Desde que estaba con Rachel había deseado detener el tiempo en muchos momentos. Este en el que estaban compartiendo risas, confesiones y cama no iba a ser la excepción. La felicidad estaba golpeándola a cada rato pero no quería detenerse a pensar en eso porque si lo hacía, los pensamientos negativos volverían. Y no quería nada de eso estando con Rachel. La morena no merecía pasar por esos agobios, soportar sus peores manías, tener que lidiar con su inseguridad. Rachel necesitaba vivir cosas buenas, recibir el doble de lo que daba; y ella debía ofrecerle eso. Debía hacerle saber a la joven que haberla elegido no era en vano, que podía llegar a querer sin miedo a nada.

—Me gustas, Berry —susurró su confesión tan bajo que si no fuera porque la morena estaba debajo de ella y cerca de su rostro, no la escucharía para nada—. Aun con tus… fallos de comunicación no peleas. Me gustas.

Rachel dejó de reír, y en su lugar clavó sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de Quinn. Fabray notó la emoción en los océanos chocolate y se preguntó si su verde bosque reflejaría lo mismo. Su interior lo hacía, borboteaba de emoción y nerviosismo. No planeaba decirlo así como así. En su cabeza, pensaba decírselo a la morena después de una primera cita —primera cita que tenía en mente planear—, pero Rachel no merecía esperar tanto para escucharlo, y Quinn lo sabía perfectamente.

La morena no iba a irse, merecía escuchar eso y mucho más.

—Me gustas mucho —afirmó para que no hubiera dudas de nada. Besó a Rachel fugazmente y agregó—: Muchísimo, Rach.

* * *

— ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? —resopló Camille recostada sobre una columna—. Me mareas.

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada unos largos segundos —obviamente la adolescente la ignoró por completo—, antes de retomar su ida y vuelta de un lado al otro de la salida del aeropuerto. Hacía poco más de una hora que se encontraban fuera del JFK esperando la llegada de Frannie. Una llegada que todavía no se había producido y que tan nerviosa la tenía. Su hermana había dicho que estaría para la hora del almuerzo y esa hora ya había pasado hacía casi dos horas.

—Mándale un mensaje —le pidió a Camille jugueteando con sus manos—. Estas todo el día con ese telefonito y… ¿No eres capaz de usarlo para contactar con tu hermana mayor? Escríbele, llama, hazle una señal de humo. Haz algo.

—Está en un avión, Quinn, ¿Cómo quieres que la llame? — replicó Camille. La adolescente abandonó su lugar en la columna y caminó hacia donde estaba Fabray—. Si le dices a alguien, te dejare calva como mi padre —amenazó antes de tomar la mano de Quinn en un claro gesto tranquilizador—. En serio, tranquilízate. Todo está en perfecto orden. Solo se retrasó el vuelo, nada más. ¿Quieres comer algo mientras esperamos?

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, al lado mío —fue su respuesta aferrándose más al agarre de manos de la adolescente—. Y si le dices a alguien sobre este momento de debilidad, te quitare el teléfono y lo echare a la chimenea, ¿Está claro?

Camille no respondió, puso los ojos en blanco pero aun así se quedó junto a ella. Quinn no sabía si lo hacía porque no podía zafar del agarre de manos o porque realmente quería darle su apoyo. Sea cual fuera la razón, Fabray lo agradeció. Obviamente no era algo que fuera a compartir con alguien más y menos en voz alta, pero le gustaba pensar que eso ayudaría también a Camille con su estado anímico.

La adolescente y ella no habían vuelto a hablar profundamente sobre lo que había sucedido, y lamentablemente no había tenido tiempo para leer lo que Rachel había investigado como para saber cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Tampoco quería preguntar sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos de Camille así como si nada, no quería que la adolescente pensara que se lo tomaba todo muy superficial porque realmente no era así. Le había tomado un tiempo pero había entendido lo complejas que pueden ser las emociones. Sobre todo las negativas. Así que no quería iniciar una conversación como si hablaran del clima. Realmente quería estar preparada para hablar con Camille de lo que sentía la joven.

Aun así, y dejando de lado los momentos en los cuales la hija de Frank lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, era bastante notorio el estado de la adolescente. Por mucho que la joven lo intentase ocultar con maquillaje, el rojo de sus ojos se podía ver con claridad; su tristeza se reflejaba completamente en su mirada aunque sus labios sonrieran, y su habitual humor ácido y sarcástico había desaparecido por completo. Hasta ese momento Quinn no se había imaginado lo mucho que se uniría a esa adolescente insoportable y lo mucho que echaría de menos su sarcasmo. Dani había destruido hasta eso, y Fabray odió a la camarera una vez más por haberlo hecho. Por romper algo tan sensible y valioso como un corazón enamorado.

Fue en ese entonces que un fugaz pero revelador y certero pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: Frannie la entendería a ella en cuanto a oscuridad se refería. Y ella entendería perfectamente a Camille en todo lo referente a un corazón roto. Cada una era una parte vital de ese ensamblado triángulo familiar. Se preguntó en que otras cosas más serían necesarias para la otra pero su mente se distrajo cuando vio que una cabellera rubia, que ella conocía muy bien, se hizo notar a lo lejos.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente tomó a Camille por los hombros parándose delante de la adolescente.

—Ven aquí —la hija de Frank le hizo caso pero Fabray sospechaba que era solo para que dejara de molestar, no por obediencia. Tomó el rostro de su hermanastra entre sus manos y lo examinó desde diferentes ángulos—. Esos ojos rojos. Frannie se dará cuenta que has llorado.

—Error. Yo no lloro —negó Camille con la mandíbula apretada y tratando de librarse del agarre en su rostro—. Y si pregunta, le diré que fumé marihuana, por eso el rojo de mis ojos. Como se te ocurra negarlo y decir lo de… lo de Dani, le diré que la hierba era tuya. Que era mucha. Kilos, toneladas de marihuana.

—Oh, si… y ella te lo creerá completamente —replicó Quinn con ironía. Volvió a tomar el rostro de Camille entre sus manos y agregó, completamente sorprendida por su actitud cariñosa—: No has hecho nada malo, Cam. Solo enamorarte de alguien que, lamentablemente, no corresponde ese sentimiento. No tienes que cerrarte en ti misma solo por eso, ¿Ok? No es malo tener emociones, llorar, maldecir, odiar, querer. Eres humana. Y eres maravillosa.

—Aww… Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento —comentó Frannie detrás de ellas. Quinn se quedó paralizada en el lugar pero Camille miró sobre el hombro de la menor de las Fabray y se soltó rápidamente del agarre—. Mis hermanas menores compartiendo espacio sin matarse una a la otra y diciéndose cosas agrad… Un momento —soltó la rubia de ojos azules mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados de manera sospechosa—. Aquí ha pasado algo.

— ¿Qué? No… —negó Quinn enfrentándose a los ojos de su hermana mayor que levantó una ceja como si no le creyera. Camille a su lado, boqueaba como un pez y balbuceaba incoherencias—. Nada… nada ha pasado. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar?

—Exacto —terció la adolescente por fin—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasaría?

Quinn estaba aterradoramente nerviosa. Alegre, por supuesto, pero completamente nerviosa. Obviamente la alegría venía por el lado que volvía a ver nuevamente a su hermana. Ella y Frannie podían seguir mejorando su relación, volverse más cercana como lo venían siendo últimamente. Algo que realmente llevaba muchísimo tiempo deseando. Pero estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que le contara a Frannie la verdad de su relación con Rachel.

A pesar de haber estado toda la mañana —después de que la morena desayunó y se fue del departamento— auto convenciéndose de que podía ocultar cosas, que era buena en eso, cuando abandonaron el departamento ese pensamiento había quedado en el olvido. Frannie, a pesar de que ella la llamara «idiota», era una persona muy inteligente. Se daría cuenta enseguida de todo lo que ocurría con solo verla. Le llevaría pocos segundos descubrir que ella y Rachel no eran solo amigas, y eso era un problema porque… ¿Por qué era un problema? ¿Por qué no quería que su hermana descubriera lo que había entre ella y la morena? ¿Por qué Camille sí y Frannie no?

Técnicamente ella no le había contado nada a Camille, la adolescente lo había descubierto sola. Si por ella fuera nadie sabría de su relación con Rachel. No hasta que estuviera segura que ella y la morena podían tener un futuro sólido. Quizás por eso no quería que su hermana lo supiera aun. Ya había provocado muchas decepciones en las vidas de las personas que quería con sus fracasos, no quería sumarle uno más si la relación con Rachel no progresaba. Siempre lo había negado completamente pero la opinión de Frannie era lo más importante para ella. Por sobre la opinión de su padre o de su madre.

Si Frannie volvía a verla como una perdedora sin remedio, ella no lo soportaría. No quería que su hermana la viera de esa forma. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era asegurarse que la relación con Rachel tendría un buen camino antes de abrir la boca.

—Nada pasó —volvió a hablar Camille con más firmeza.

— ¿Y tus ojos rojos? —indagó Frannie dejando bien en claro con su voz que no creía nada de lo que le decían.

—Hmm… Pasó que…

—Fumó marihuana —respondió Quinn rápidamente recordando lo que había dicho Douson un rato antes. No pensaba dejar bajo ningún punto de vista que la adolescente hablara de ese tema doloroso si así no lo quería. Incluso si se trataba de hablarlo con Frannie—. Mucha marihuana. Kilos, toneladas… Lo que sigue después de toneladas.

—Nada sigue después de toneladas —susurró Camille ligeramente inclinada hacia Quinn, mirándola con una mueca que claramente decía _«¿En serio? ¿No puedes mentir mejor?»_. La Fabray menor puso los ojos en blanco como defensa y Douson volvió a mirar a Frannie—. No fumé marihuana. Tengo los ojos rojos por… que tengo conjuntivitis. Sí, eso.

 _«Brillante»_ , pensó Quinn con admiración absteniéndose de aplaudir a su hermanastra por esa mentira. _«Simplemente brillante»_

—Conjuntivitis, ajam —pero al parecer Frannie no pensaba lo mismo. La rubia mayor se cruzó de brazos y agregó con peligrosa calma—: ¿Fuiste al médico, Camille? ¿O te auto diagnosticaste?

 _«No tan brillante»_ , pensó Quinn al darse cuenta que la mentira no había calado en su hermana mayor.

No sabía si quedarse ahí junto a sus hermanas o irse porque, honestamente, no sabía qué mentira inventar para justificar los ojos inyectados en sangre de Camille. Podría ser honesta y decirle a Frannie la verdadera razón pero eso era algo que la adolescente debía decidir si lo hacía o no. Fue por eso mismo, y porque sabía que la culpabilidad se notaría en ella, tomó el equipaje de Frannie y se encaminó en busca de un taxi. Se le cruzó por la cabeza la fugaz idea de comprarse un auto pero la desechó al darse cuenta que no tenía el dinero para hacer tal cosa. Ni siquiera para comprar un auto de segunda mano.

Cuando volvió a reunirse con sus hermanas, quince minutos más tarde, Frannie parecía no querer seguir indagando sobre la apariencia de Camille. Ya sea porque la adolescente logró convencerla con una mentira realmente creíble o porque la mayor de las Fabray se había resignado a no tener la respuesta real. Sea cual sea la razón, Quinn se puso en alerta. Su hermana jamás se resignaba a algo, y Camille jamás había dado señales de ser buena mentirosa. Por lo tanto, estaba segura que volverían a tocar el tema solo que la próxima vez, Frannie obtendría lo que quería.

—No te confíes mucho. Que haya dejado de preguntar, no significa que se haya olvidado del asunto —le señaló Quinn a Camille en tono confidencial en cuanto tuvieron un momento a solas—. Fran lo dejó pasar por ahora, pero volverá al asunto y cuando menos te lo esperes. Créeme. Así será.

Veinte segundos después Frannie se unía a ellas nuevamente y las apretaba en un abrazo fraternal demasiado efusivo. Quinn no podía negar que a pesar del estado de nervios en el que estaba, sentir los brazos de su hermana a su alrededor era algo que necesitaba. Y algo que le hacía bien. Lo primero que hizo al separarse del abrazo fue soltar un _«Te eché de menos, Fran»_ que la sorprendió por completo. Automáticamente miró a Camille después de eso buscando alguna señal de burla pero en su lugar se encontró con dos pares de ojos azules, el de la adolescente y Frannie, mirándola con cierta ternura.

Aun la tomaba por sorpresa que ella dejara al descubierto sus verdaderas emociones pero, a diferencia de meses atrás, ahora no le molestaba. Estaba aprendiendo a ser nuevamente alguien con sentimientos, emociones, impulsos. Estaba aprendiendo a ser humana de nuevo. Y sentía la necesidad de no dejar a nadie afuera de ese cambio. Tenía el deseo, aunque no lo dijese, de compartir con todo el mundo la nueva Quinn que empezaba a surgir en ella. Sus hermanas no iban a quedar afuera de eso. Por supuesto que no.

Una vez separadas del abrazo compartido, se adentraron en el taxi que Quinn había conseguido encaminándose hacia el departamento de la rubia. Fabray se preguntaba constantemente si sería allí donde Frannie volvería al ataque respecto a la situación de Camille. Con las manos a resguardo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cruzó los dedos para que el asunto no se tocara nuevamente. Al menos hasta que pudieran pensar en algo mejor para decirle a su hermana mayor.

—Entonces, ¿Almorzamos? Muero de hambre —soltó Frannie frotándose el estómago. Camille asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no se reflejaba en sus ojos. Quinn por otro lado, vio un fugaz destello de malicia en los ojos de su hermana mayor pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ésta estaba hablando de nuevo—: En el Spotlight.

 _«Frannie lo sabe»_ , fue lo que cruzó por la cabeza de Quinn después de lo dicho por la rubia de ojos azules. _«Hija de perra sagaz»_

Nuevamente sintió ese instinto protector respecto a Camille, a quien tomó disimuladamente de la mano para que la adolescente notara que estaba a su lado brindándole su apoyo. Sentía que debía cuidar aquella joven de cualquier tipo de amenaza, incluso si esta venía de parte de su hermana mayor.

Camille a su lado se tensó pero no dijo nada, sino todo lo contrario; apretó la mandíbula, clavó su mirada al frente y guardó silencio. Quinn se sintió mal por la joven y pensó que si ella y Rachel discutían en algún momento, ella no querría saber nada con el lugar de trabajo de la camarera. Camille que tenía el corazón roto, definitivamente querría borrar todo rastro en ella de ese lugar y de la persona que allí trabajaba. Fabray por otro lado, decidió darle una mano a su hermanastra.

— ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? Santana y Brittany tienen la academia de baile enfrente del Spotlight y me niego a ir allí hasta no sentirme lo suficientemente preparada —murmuró sorprendiéndose bastante por la honestidad en su voz.

—Dijiste que querías hablar con ellas —señaló Frannie viendo como su hermana menor abría la puerta de su departamento—. ¿Eso…? ¿Eso sigue en pie?

Por supuesto que eso seguía en pie. No sabía qué le diría a quienes habían sido sus amigas en el pasado pero si quería volver a verlas. La cuestión era que, así como estaba completamente decidida a dar ese paso, también tenía miedo. No de enfrentar a lo que podría llegar a pasar, sino de acobardarse a último momento y no poder hacerlo. Era plenamente consciente de que debía hacerle frente a su pasado para poder pensar en tener un futuro en el cual fuera más corazón que cabeza. Debía serlo por Rachel, por la relación entre ambas… por ella misma.

—Sí, sigue en pie —respondió finalmente con una sonrisa fugaz en los labios—. Y lo haremos, solo que no hoy, ¿Ok? Dame tus cosas que las acomodo en la habitación. Camille… ¿Me ayudas?

La hija de Frank asintió casi imperceptiblemente y siguió a Quinn hasta la habitación. La rubia menor sintió una punzada de culpa cuando corrió las cortinas en la cara de Frannie. No quería ocultarle absolutamente nada a su hermana mayor pero tampoco podía hablar de un tema que no para nada asunto de ella. Debía ser Camille quien decidiera si haría tal cosa o no. Por como la adolescente se tiró en su cama y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, Quinn sospechó que, quizás, la joven estaba en la misma posición que ella.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó en voz baja. Camille respondió encogiéndose hombros—. ¿Segura?

—No soy de porcelana, Quinn —señaló la joven con una mirada agotada—. Estoy rota pero no me trates como si tuviera que estar encerrada en algún lugar que evite que me rompa aún más. Déjame a mí con mi dolor, ya sabré yo como lidiar con el cuándo esté a solas. Ahora. ¿Podemos enfocarnos en Frannie, por favor? Nada me haría mejor que eso.

Quinn asintió la cabeza pero en un acto completamente impulsivo, rodeó el cuello de Camille y la atrajo hacia ella dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Si la adolescente necesitaba o no un gesto como ese, o si se burlada de ella a causa de eso, no le importaba. En realidad estaba siendo egoísta satisfaciendo un deseo propio. Nuevamente se preguntó dónde había quedado la Quinn de hacía un año atrás, solo que esta vez la pregunta se esfumo de la misma forma que apareció: fugazmente.

Frannie las estaba esperando en la cocina cuando se unieron a la rubia mayor. Casi una hora después estaban almorzando en el café 71 donde trabajaba la camarera pelirroja que le había coqueteado una vez a Quinn. Fabray se permitió un momento de diversión imaginándose que diría Rachel si sabía de tal cosa. El ataque de celos que la morena trataría de disimular y que ella amaría por completo. Como comenzaba a amar cada pequeño detalle de la morena.

Al pensar en Rachel, su mano sintió el familiar cosquilleo de querer teclear en su teléfono móvil un mensaje para la morena. Se dijo a si misma que le escribiría más tarde, cuando sus hermanas no estuvieran a su alrededor. Y quizás también, se escaparía a las escaleras de emergencia para pasar un tiempo con su no-chica.

Si le pedía a la morena una cita, ¿Diría que sí? Y si decía que sí, ¿Qué tendría que hacer en una cita? ¿Adónde la llevaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Debía besarla al final de la velada, o debía esperar a la segunda cita e intentarlo? Esa última pregunta mental fue algo absurda teniendo en cuenta que ya había besado a la morena de varias formas diferentes. Incluso, en una de esas secciones de besos, una mano atrevida había osado explorar lugares que se podrían considerar ligeramente íntimos. Por ejemplo, unos centímetros por encima de las costillas o un poco más debajo de allí donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

No había tenido mucha experiencia en cuanto a citas previamente a Rachel. Podía llegar a saber cómo funcionaba pero jamás sabría llevarlo a la práctica. Las veces que había salido con su último novio, el hípster, no podían ser consideradas citas. Básicamente porque la mayoría habían sido desayunos en Starbucks. Con sus antiguos novios de Lima, la cosa no cambiaba tampoco. Y bajo ningún punto de vista pensaba pedirle ayuda a Frannie porque hacer tal cosa significaba tener que confesarle porqué quería saber y para qué. Amaba a su hermana pero no era momento para contarle de su relación con Rachel.

La única alternativa que le quedaba, pero a la que no pensaba recurrir ni de casualidad, era Camille. La adolescente seguramente habría tenido citas en Londres con alguno de sus amigos, novios, lo que fuera que tenía en su antigua ciudad. De cualquier forma no pensaba pedirle ayuda a su hermanastra. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no debía. Camille estaba pasando por un momento sentimental delicado, ¿Y ella iba y le pedía ayuda en esa área? De ninguna manera. Hacer tal cosa sería lo más parecido a querer sanar una herida profunda echándole gotas de limón y sal.

—Quinn… —llamó Frannie sacándola de su cabeza—. ¿Puedes prestarme atención? Necesito hablar con ustedes.

—Cierto, lo olvide. Lo siento —se disculpó sentándose correctamente en su asiento. Respiró profundo guardando sus pensamientos para más tarde, y tomó la mano de su hermana mayor con una sonrisa—. Por eso has venido. Cuéntanos.

—También vine porque quería verlas —aclaró la rubia de ojos azules provocando una sonrisa más grande en Quinn, que asintió con la cabeza. Camille, del otro lado de la mesa sonrió también pero de manera más apagada—. Hmm… Obviamente no soy quien debe hablar con ustedes. Me refiero a que… —Frannie carraspeó y Quinn frunció el entrecejo. ¿Su hermana estaba nerviosa?—. Yo solo soy… soy la lechuza que trae el mensaje, nada más que eso. Por lo tanto…

—Frannie… —empezó diciendo Quinn.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Lo siento. Hmm… Frank quiere que tú y Camille viajen el fin de semana que viene a Lima, si es posible, porque tiene algo que hablar con ustedes. Con nosotras —se corrigió Frannie.

¿Frank quería hablar con ellas? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Y si el calvo novio de su madre se enteró de su ya no tan confusa sexualidad, la de Camille también, y por eso quería hablar con las dos? Quizás para darles un lavado de cerebro, para decirles que eso estaba mal, que eran una deshonra para la familia. Si era para eso Quinn ya estaba planeando mil formas diferentes de mandarlo a la mierda. Su vida anterior sin Rachel a su lado era lo que estaba mal. Querer a la morena era lo realmente correcto.

¿Querer? ¿Ella…? ¿Ella quería a Rachel? ¿De…? ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento? ¡Oh, maldición! Podía sentir el pánico apareciendo en ella y nuevamente no estaba la morena a su lado para calmarla. Se ordenó una y otra vez respirar lentamente y borrar cualquier rastro de ese pensamiento, y al parecer Camille notó su estado porque la adolescente la tomó de la mano casi al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Estas pálida. Como se te ocurra vomitar enfrente de mí, te lo hago comer de nuevo, ¿Ok? —amenazó Douson antes de fijar su atención en Frannie—. Tú sabes lo que mi padre quiere decirnos, ¿Cierto, Fran? De otra forma no te habrías puesto tan nerviosa.

—Yo no sé nada —negó la mayor de las Fabray apretando la mandíbula.

—Sí, lo sabes —replicó Camille con una ceja en alto. Quinn entremedio de ellas dos intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma antes de volver a participar en la charla—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos de que se trata?

—Por la misma razón por la cual ustedes no quieren contarme qué es lo que mierda pasa aquí —escupió Frannie con rabia. Quinn, al escuchar tal cosa, salió por fin de su mente. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se preparó para el descargo de su hermana mayor—. Soy madre de dos demonios con forma de niños, así que sé perfectamente cuando se me oculta algo. Conozco el secreto cuando lo veo flotando el aire, reconozco una mirada de culpabilidad cuando la veo. Soy una vieja zorra astuta, así que… ¿Algunas de las dos piensa hablar o empiezo con las preguntas? —La rubia mayor tensó la mandíbula al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de sus hermanas—. Ok, ninguna habla así que me tocará interrogar. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos, Camille?

—Ya te dije que…

—Así me digas que se ha fumado un vivero entero, Quinn, no me creo una mierda esa mentira de la marihuana —interrumpió la mayor de las Fabray callando el intento de salvación de la otra rubia—. Así que, por favor, díganme la verdad.

Algo se rompió dentro de Quinn al escuchar cómo se quebró ligeramente la voz de su hermana al pronunciar ese «por favor». No le correspondía a ella hablar acerca de lo que había pasado pero de igual forma miró a Camille pidiéndole, a través de esa mirada, que compartiera con Frannie lo que le sucedió. No había peligro de nada, la mayor de las Fabray no haría nada insensato e impulsivo como ellas pensaban. Quizás, y era lo más seguro, abrazaría a la adolescente fuertemente hasta el cansancio o hasta hacerle sentir que estaba a su lado apoyándola.

—No vamos a simular sorpresa o estupefacción con la noticia porque, acá entre las tres, es un secreto a voces que me pasan cosas con Danielle —rompió el silencio Camille tragando saliva y aparentando que no le importaba para nada ese asunto—. Por ende, me cansé de ser cobarde y pensé, estúpidamente, que actuar en base a esas emociones sería algo que valdría la pena. Valió, sí. Valió mi corazón roto y el sentirme una completa idiota. Así que ahí tienes la razón de mis ojos rojos, Frannie. No fue la marihuana, como dijo Quinn; ni fue la conjuntivitis, como dije yo. Fue algo mucho peor llamado amor no correspondido.

El silencio se instaló entre las tres después de las palabras de Camille. Quinn no sabía si mirar a la adolescente para asegurarse que, dentro de todo, estaba bien o si mirar a Frannie preparada para detenerla por si le ocurría ir a buscar a Dani para hacerle pagar el haber lastimado a Douson. Una alarma se encendió en la menor de las Fabray cuando Frannie apretó los puños sobre la mesa y por su mirada cruzó un destello furioso. Al segundo siguiente tales gestos se desvanecieron por completo dejando en su lugar una mirada de profundo cariño y protección. Quinn pensó que quizás su hermana mayor estaba sintiendo ese instinto fraternal que ella experimento días atrás.

— ¿No estaban saliendo ya? —preguntó Frannie después del larguísimo silencio—. Digo, tu Instagram, las fotos, los mensajes que te hacían sonreír, las llamadas, las salidas entre ustedes. Yo pensé que…

—Pensé lo mismo —cortó Camille con una sonrisa irónica.

—In… Increíble —balbuceó la mayor de las Fabray—. Desde que bajé del avión sospeché que algo pasaba contigo, Cam, y al no verte con el teléfono en la mano como siempre, pensé que ese algo era respecto a la camarera. Muy equivocada no estaba.

Quinn volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Esta vez pensando en la posibilidad de que si Camille había contado lo que sucedía con ella y Frannie no había hecho nada de lo que ellas pensaban, quizás ella podía contarle a su hermana mayor de su no-relación con Rachel, aunque sintiera que no era el momento correcto. Quizás Frannie no la juzgaría y en lugar de eso le diría que no había expectativas que cumplir; que si fallaba en esa relación, no iba a verla como una fracasada. Podía compartir eso con su hermana pero no sentía que fuera por un deseo, sino más bien por una obligación. Camille había abierto la boca, había expuesto sus emociones, ella ahora tenía la obligación de hacer lo mismo. Todo sea para que la hija de Frank no se sintiera sola.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte, Fran —susurró sonriendo fugazmente y sin emoción. Sintió la mirada de Camille sobre ella, y hasta le pareció que la adolescente negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, pero la ignoró por completo—. Hmm… Rachel y yo estamos…

—Están volviéndome loca con todos esos musicales que me hacen ver casi todas las noches —se quejó Camille falsamente. Frannie la miró confusa antes de soltar una carcajada—. Lo digo en serio, Fran. Gracias a dios que estas aquí ahora, así me librare de ver otro de esos musicales que jamás terminan. Y Quinn no siente ningún tipo de culpa por matarme de aburrimiento. Lo único bueno es que Rachel canta casi todas las canciones y trae la cena.

Una patada por debajo de la mesa le dio la señal que debía seguir la mentira de la adolescente, aunque no estaba segura de lo que había pasado realmente. Se encogió de hombros y fingió no darle importancia a lo que decía Camille y, quizás Frannie sabía que le estaban ocultando algo nuevamente, pero que su hermana mayor no dijera nada al respecto había sido de ayuda para eliminar la tensión que se había instalado entre las tres. En cada momento que Frannie se distraía, Quinn buscaba interrogar a Camille con la mirada preguntándole porqué mierda había interrumpido su momento confesión obligada, pero la adolescente ignoraba olímpicamente sus ojos.

La razón por la cual Camille le había salvado el pellejo era algo que se quedaría guardado en la adolescente y algo que carcomería a Quinn por dentro hasta que lo supiera. Sintió una oleada de terror al pensar que quizás, la hija de Frank iba a empezar a chantajearla con esa información.

No, Camille no haría eso. Por supuesto que no.

¿O sí?

El momento tensión parecía haber quedado atrás y Quinn experimentó nuevamente esa sensación de que juntas ellas tres formaban un triángulo complementario. Frannie pudo haber reaccionado de manera furiosa al enterarse lo de Dani y Camille —Quinn sospechaba que internamente, su hermana estaba echándole maldiciones a la camarera—, pero aun así se había comportado de manera madura expresándole a la adolescente su apoyo mediante gestos físicos. Ya sea una caricia en su mano, en su cabello, un rápido abrazo, un beso en la sien o en la frente. Era todo lo que Camille necesitaba realmente.

Ella había hecho esas cosas días antes por lo que ahora debía actuar como pilar emocional y físico. Atenta a cada gesto de sus hermanas. Desde una fugaz mirada aguada de Camille anticipando el llanto que debía calmar, hasta su brazo cerca de Frannie para poder retenerla en caso de que quisiera ir a golpear a Dani. Douson por otro lado, se había dejado cuidar y había cuidado también. Cosa que Quinn sintió que agradecía enormemente.

Estaban regresando al departamento de la rubia de ojos verdes planeando en el camino arreglarse más tarde para salir a algún bar o discoteca — _«Las hermanas Fabray-Douson necesitan diversión»_ , había dicho Frannie— cuando la rubia mayor se detuvo pausadamente provocando también que las otras dos hicieran lo mismo. Quinn la vio esbozar una mueca vacilante en su rostro y segundos después, para shock de la rubia menor, soltó:

—Frank le pedirá matrimonio a mamá. Es por eso que quiere hablar con nosotras. Quiere pedirnos su mano, Quinn.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Veo que hay algunas que empatizaron con el personaje de Camille y hasta sugirieron que tenga una novia nueva, ya que Dani la rechazó. Por lo tanto, acepto sugerencias de quien podría llegar a ser la nueva chica en la vida de Cam. Aclaro que no es un personaje que vaya a aparecer pronto porque creo que el personaje de Camille necesita hacer su "duelo" antes, pero si aparecerá en un futuro próximo. También aclaro que yo ya tengo mi candidata en mente pero quiero saber las de ustedes si tienen alguna. Me lo dicen por acá, por la pagina de Facebook o por Twitter._

Fb: /SirshaRomanoff

Tw: /LaChicaRoxont

 _Que tengas buen comienzo de semana._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	25. XXV

_Quiero arrancar disculpándome si en los capítulos pasados no hubo mucho Faberry. Este no será muy diferente al resto, si debo ser honesta, pero si tendrá sus momentos entre las chicas. Están invitados a leerlo si quieren, y si no a que lo ignoren hasta que la semana que viene se publique el próximo que sí tendrá más Faberry que éste y los capítulos anteriores. Por otro lado, les aviso que me quedé sin capítulos de reserva, asi que no se sorprendan si en algún momento les pido que me regalen una semana sin actualizar para poder ponerme al día escribiendo los capítulos futuros, ¿Está bien?_

 _Ahora si... los dejo con la lectura._

* * *

24

* * *

 _«_ _Frank le pedirá matrimonio a mamá. Es por eso que quiere hablar con nosotras. Quiere pedirnos su mano, Quinn. »_

Frank quería casarse con su madre.

El calvo Fred, como ella lo llamaba solo para molestarlo, quería pedirle matrimonio a Judy; y antes de hacer eso quería hablar con ellas para pedir la mano de la mujer. Quinn no supo sí quiso golpear al novio de su madre por anticuado o simplemente por lo que pensaba hacer. No necesitaba pensar en la respuesta de su madre porque era más que obvio cuál sería. Entonces ellos pasarían a ser la nueva y ensamblada familia Fabray-Douson. Bueno, ella Frannie y Camille mezclarían apellidos porque Judy adoptaría su apellido de soltera junto con el de Fred… Frank.

Lo dicho por su hermana no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza aunque se obligara a si misma olvidarlo. ¿Su mano? ¿La mano de tu madre? ¿Qué se creía ese calvo salido de internet? ¿Qué se le cruzó su cabeza desértica de cabello al pensar eso? ¿Cómo osaba querer hablar con ellas para decirles en la cara que quería casarse con su madre? ¿Cómo…? Se detuvo abruptamente de su ida y vuelta por la sala del departamento segundos antes de que una sonrisa diabólica se apoderara de sus labios.

—Oh, oh… pensamientos asesinos —escuchó decir a Frannie cuando se sentó en el sofá.

 _Exacto_. Pensamientos asesinos.

¿Cómo podía matar a ese calvo antes de que le propusiera matrimonio a Judy sin que sospecharan de ella? ¿Cómo podría deshacerse del cuerpo sin levantar sospechas? ¿Cómo sería su coartada? Debería pensar en una porque bajo ningún punto de vista pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida en prisión por culpa de un maldito calvo que se había atrevido a casarse con su madre.

—Y… de nuevo está gruñendo —volvió a hablar Frannie pero Quinn la escuchaba lejana. Como si estuviera en otra habitación—. ¿No hay cervezas?

El fugaz pensamiento del nuevo nombre que adoptaría su madre pasó por su mente, sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie alejándose del sofá. Sintió las miradas de Frannie y Camille sobre ella pero no se las devolvió. Continuó con su ir y venir de un lado para el otro intentando quitarse de la cabeza toda esa situación. Podía ver que sus hermanas estaban atentas a sus movimientos por lo que, en determinado momento en el que ya no aguantó más, explotó:

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Fred pedirle matrimonio a mamá, Frannie? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede pensar siquiera en algo así? ¿Cómo…?

—De las dos, ella siempre fue la más celosa de mamá —le comentó Frannie a Camille que asintió con la cabeza. Quinn fulminó con la mirada a su hermana mayor y ésta se encogió de hombros—: ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón. Y ahora, por si no lo has notado, estas montando una escena por nada. Mamá es una mujer adulta que sabe lo que hace, cómo lo hace y con quién lo hace.

—Oh, por Dios —se escandalizó Quinn ganándose otro par de ojos en blanco de parte de Frannie—. ¿No quieres ofertar a tu madre en internet también, Fabray? Eres una descarada. No mereces ser llamada mi hermana. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la Frannie protectora? Frank…

—Hey, cuidado lo que dirás de mi padre —advirtió Camille con el entrecejo fruncido—. Es calvo, sí, pero sigue siendo mi padre.

—Por eso quería ir de copas —resopló Frannie interrumpiendo la respuesta de Quinn—. No puedo tener esta conversación estando cien por ciento sobria. ¿Sabes qué, Quinn? ¿Por qué no dejamos esta charla para mañana, cuando estemos…?

— ¿Con resaca? —preguntó Camille con aire pensativo. Quinn gruñó a modo de protesta—. Piénsalo, Fabray. Tu hermana…

—También soy tu hermana —replicó Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo que digas —ironizó Douson rodando los ojos—. ¿Quieres parar un poco, Quinn? Por si no lo habías notado, es mi padre de quien hablamos. Yo también estoy… impactada con la noticia pero… ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me ponga toda rabiosa como tú? Por favor, sé adulta, ¿Quieres?

— ¿Adulta? —murmuró con los dientes apretados y señalando a las otras dos con el dedo índice—. Me estoy comportando como una adulta y ustedes… ustedes como unas traidoras.

De verdad se estaba comportando como una adulta, por supuesto que sí… ¿O no? ¿Estaba exagerando con su reacción? ¿Frannie estaba en lo correcto al decir que su madre sabía lo que hacía, cómo lo hacía y con quién lo hacía? ¿Y si ella estaba equivocada y Fred no iba a comportarse como un idiota? ¿Si el padre calvo de Camille solo quería reafirmar el amor por Judy de esa manera, pidiéndole matrimonio? ¿Por qué se ponía realmente histérica con toda esa situación?

Judy había sufrido mucho cuando pasó lo de Russel. La mujer debía tener sobre ella los fantasmas de su matrimonio fallido, debía estar temerosa de arriesgarse nuevamente. Tal y como Quinn se sentía estando en presencia de Rachel. Pero quizás también Judy sentía esas cosas buenas que ella sentía por la morena. Quizás al mirar a Frank, su madre sentía que allí estaba su hogar, su lugar en el mundo, que una parte de ella —una gigantesca parte— le pertenecía a ese hombre que le había devuelto la sonrisa a sus labios.

Pero, ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si Frank había salido de la misma fábrica de personas sin alma de la que había salido Russel? ¿Si una vez casado con Judy cambiaba por completo mostrándose realmente como era? ¿Si su madre, debido a eso, volvía a sufrir? Ella jamás se perdonaría a si misma el no haber hecho algo para evitarle un nuevo sufrimiento a la mujer. Se sentiría la peor persona del planeta y ni siquiera tener a Rachel a su lado le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

¿Frannie y Camille estarían pensando lo misma que ella? Sobre todo su hermana mayor que conocía a Russel perfectamente. ¿Qué estaba cruzando por la cabeza de Camille al saber que su padre tenía intenciones de volver a casarse con otra mujer que no era su madre? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo la adolescente? ¿Estaba pensando siquiera en eso o seguía anclada al sufrimiento que le había provocado Dani?

—No quiero que Frank lastime a mamá como lo hizo Russel, Fran —confesó en voz baja. Dos pares de ojos azules, uno más eléctrico que el otro, se clavaron en ella automáticamente—. Lo siento, Cam, es tu padre pero yo conozco al mío y sé lo mucho que puede marcar a una persona. Si mamá después de todo el infierno que sufrió por culpa de mi padre volvió a creer en el amor, quiero asegurarme que no volverá a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Mamá merece ser amada de buena manera, Frannie, se merece un amor del bueno. Personas como ella y Rachel merecen tener el mundo a sus pies y que le hagan sentir las personas más especiales de este puto planeta. ¿Y…? ¿Y si Frank…?

—También me aterra esa parte, Quinn —interrumpió Frannie estirando los brazos hacia ella junto con una sonrisa tierna. Quinn puso los ojos en blancos pero aun así se recostó en el sofá con su hermana y la abrazó por la cintura—. Soy perfectamente consciente de todo lo que tuvo que pasar mamá por culpa de… de papá. No necesitas recordármelo. Tampoco quiero que sufra de nuevo, Quinnie. Ya hay demasiados corazones rotos en esta familia, ¿No te parece?

—Oh, eso es para mí —intervino Camille con un ligero tono de broma. Las dos Fabray miraron a la adolescente que se encogió de hombros—. Si les sirve de consuelo, jamás había visto a papá comportarse de la forma en que lo hace con la madre de ustedes. Ni siquiera con mi madre, aunque ellos se separaron cuando yo era pequeña pero era lo suficientemente consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Mi padre no lo tuvo fácil tampoco y puedo molestarme con él el ochenta por ciento del tiempo pero me alegra mucho verlo feliz. Ustedes conocen a Judy y saben sus estados de ánimos. Yo conozco al mi papá y sé cuándo está feliz y cuando no; y… y con Judy es feliz. Un hombre calvo pero feliz.

Las tres comenzaron a reír y Quinn pensó que a lo mejor no estaría mal dejar a un costado todo lo referente a la futura boda de su madre, o la propuesta de matrimonio. Más tarde, y a solas, podría lidiar con eso y quizás también podría crear un plan de venganza en contra de Frank si éste lastimaba a Judy. Hasta podría compartir su idea con Rachel. Entonces ella y la morena tendrían más cosas en común: el asesinato de su padrastro, por ejemplo.

—Yo quiero cerveza —soltó Frannie sacándola de sus pensamientos. Quinn buscó a Camille con la mirada pero ya no estaba junto a ellas, la adolescente estaba con casi medio cuerpo inclinado dentro del refrigerador—. Cam…

—No tenemos cervezas. La madre superiora Quinn no me deja comprarlas —se quejó la adolescente mostrándole a Frannie dos botellas de plásticos con una mueca en el rostro. La rubia de ojos azules soltó un sollozo—. Mira lo que tenemos para beber. Agua mineral y agua saborizada con gas. Como veras, Fran, aquí no tengo muchas posibilidades de matar mis penas en alcohol.

—Discúlpame porque querer librarte de una resaca al otro día, chica mapache —se quejó Quinn escuchando un nuevo sollozo por parte de su hermana mayor—. Deja de ser infantil, Frannie, y ayúdame con ella. ¿Puedes decirle, por favor, que un corazón roto y el alcohol no son buenos aliados?

—Quinn tiene razón, Cam —dijo Frannie bastante seria. Quinn sonrió con arrogancia en un claro _«te lo dije»_ dirigido a la adolescente. Estaba por decir tal cosa en voz alta cuando su hermana mayor agregó—: pero vamos a ignorarla e ir a la tienda a comprar esas bebidas, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Frannie! —se quejó. Camille en la otra punta de la cocina saltaba en el lugar moviendo los brazos al aire—. ¡No! No haremos… eh, quédate quieta, adolescente infradotada. Nadie de aquí va a beber, ¿Está claro?

El departamento se sumió en un silencio sepulcral y Quinn volvió a sonreír de manera arrogante. Debería haber sabido que esa alegría solo le duraría unos pocos minutos porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Frannie y Camille estaban riéndose de ella mientras se ponían en movimiento. Escuchó un _«Yo me ducho primero»_ de parte de la adolescente. Frannie pasó por al lado de ella y le murmuró un _«No seas cascarrabias, Quinn, y prepárate que esta noche salimos sí o sí»_ justo antes de dejarle un beso en la parte más alta de la cabeza.

—No —se negó poniéndose de pie. Frannie la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. No te haré caso así como así. Vamos a hacer esto de manera justa. Si tú ganas, saldremos; si yo gano, nos quedaremos.

—Ok.

—Piedra, papel o tijeras —continuó la menor de las Fabray.

—Quinn hace tijeras —gritó Camille desde el interior del baño. El rostro de Fabray se tornó caliente y estaba segura que también estaba completamente rojo, para diversión de la adolescente que asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Una fugaz punzada de pánico cruzo por el interior de Quinn que no supo qué hacer después de eso.

— ¿Qué…? Oh… Oh, Quinn, ¿En serio? —preguntó Frannie con una sonrisa tierna abrazando a su hermana menor. Camille desde la puerta del baño sonreía de manera traviesa—. Oh, por Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te…? ¿Te cuidaste? ¿Se cuidaron? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es la chica? Debo practicar para cuando mi hija tenga su primera vez, ¿Viste? —soltó Frannie con ojos brillosos mirando a Douson que asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. Cuéntame, Quinn, ¿Cuándo…?

— ¡Basta! No pasó nada, ¿Ok? Solo es una broma de la idiota aquella —escupió Quinn, por fin, tomando uno de los almohadones del sofá para lanzárselo a Camille. Obviamente, el almohadón no recorrió ni a la mitad del camino esperado—. Vete a la mierda, Douson. Deseo que te duches con el agua más helada que exista.

—Como digas, Timmy Turner —se rió Camille restándole importancia—. Y solo para aclararlo, yo hablaba del juego. Ganarte es fácil porque tú siempre haces tijeras, Quinn. Quien lo llevo para otro lado, fue Frannie. Cúlpala a ella.

—Sí, claro. Tan inocente— replicó. La adolescente formó una aureola con las manos sobre su cabeza para más molestia de Quinn—. Vete a duchar de una maldita vez.

Camille no perdió el tiempo metiéndose nuevamente al baño pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Quinn escuchó perfectamente la risa diabólica de la joven. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada el juego de llaves en la que estaba incluida la del baño pero antes de que pudiera encerrar a su hermanastra en el mismo, dos golpes en la puerta de entrada la interrumpieron.

Frannie la miró interrogándola con la mirada pero Quinn, que no sabía quién podría llegar a ser el visitante, se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Se encaminó hacia la puerta encontrándose con Rachel y su adorable sonrisa del otro lado. Su mente, al ver a la morena, se olvidó completamente que su hermana mayor estaba alrededor de ellas por lo que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba inclinada hacia el rostro de la morena regalándole un beso. Frunció el entrecejo, medio molesta y medio confundida, cuando Rachel giró su rostro hacia un lado y el beso fue a parar a la mejilla de la joven.

—Frannie nos está mirando —susurró la camarera a modo de aclaración de su actitud. Quinn volvió a su realidad y abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Pánico no, por favor. Respira. No pasó nada.

Y si Rachel le decía que el infierno era frio, ella se lo creería sin un ápice de duda. Esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Por lo tanto, respiró con profundo alivio y se hizo a un lado de la puerta invitando a la morena a entrar al departamento. Ignoró por completo la mirada de Frannie aunque una parte de ella estaba completamente segura que su hermana no dejaría pasar la escena como si nada. De hecho, Quinn se obligó a si misma a prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar con suma paciencia el interrogatorio que su hermana, seguramente, tendría para ella más tarde.

—Rachel… que sorpresa —fue el saludo de Frannie y Quinn decidió que lo mejor era hacer de cuenta que no había notado el tono de voz ligeramente irónico y confuso de la rubia mayor—. No sabía que vendrías, Quinn no ha dicho nada.

—El cerebro es quien retiene la información y Quinn no tiene uno —fue la respuesta de Rachel provocando la protesta de la menor de las Fabray—. Entonces, no habría podido recordar que yo vendría de visita. ¿Dónde está Camille? —preguntó la morena cambiando de tema. Frannie, quizás algo aturdida, señaló con el dedo hacia el baño seguido de un _«ducha»_. Rachel asintió antes de levantar la voz y gritar—: ¡Coyote, traje la cena! ¡Sal!

— ¿Coyote? —indagó Frannie acercándose a Quinn.

—Así se tratan, yo qué sé, Fran. Cosas de ellas.

— ¿Y ella acaba de bromear?

—Sí, en su tierra lejana, esa de donde viene, era un duende bufón —respondió Quinn elevando la voz para ser escuchada por la morena. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada antes de sacarle la lengua. Quinn iba a replicar el gesto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió—: ¡Por Dios, Camille! No salgas envuelta solo en una toalla. ¿Quieres ir a vestirte, por favor?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Rachel se podría enamorar de mí?

Quiso golpear a su hermanastra por la desfachatez que acababa de responder pero más quiso golpearse a sí misma cuando pudo identificar como celos la sensación molesta que le recorrió el cuerpo y se instaló en su estómago. Rachel estaba con ella, Camille no tenía por qué hacer ese tipo de comentarios como si la morena estuviera disponible. Aunque si lo pensaba bien un segundo, Rachel estaba disponible. Rachel no estaba de novia con nadie; Rachel no estaba atada a nadie; Rachel podía salir con quien quisiera y ella no tendría por qué decirle algo porque oficialmente no eran nada.

Y todo era su culpa.

¿Por qué no tenía el valor de invitar a la morena a una cita? ¿Por qué se estaba demorando demasiado? ¿Por qué no le ponía título de una maldita vez a lo que tenía con Rachel y gritaba a los cuatro vientos, como deseaba hacerlo, que ella ya tenía dueña? Que una morena no más alta que el metro sesenta había logrado apoderarse de todo lo de ella sin que se lo esperase en absoluto. ¿Por qué demonios no podía decírselo a Frannie de una vez? ¿Por qué no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer tal cosa? Y todavía faltaba que viajara a Lima y se enfrentara a su madre. Por mucho que no quisiera pensar realmente en eso, en algún momento tendría que sentarse con Judy, tal y como había hecho con Frannie, y debía ser honesta con la mujer.

Por ella, por Rachel. Por la relación que se estaba creando entre ambas.

—Me halagas, Camille —escuchó decir a la morena con una sonrisa divertida. Su atención, y todos sus nervios, se pusieron en alerta esperando la continuación de esa respuesta—. Pero alguien ya se… Ya tengo a alguien en mente.

Algo dentro de Quinn se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando la morena se corrigió en la respuesta. _«Alguien ya se…»_ , ¿Qué? ¿Ya se adelantó? ¿Ya le hizo sentir enamorada de una vez? ¿Ya qué? Fue en ese entonces que Quinn se dio cuenta lo mucho que había deseado escuchar a la morena decir que estaba enamorada. Y no habría hecho falta decir nombres porque con una simple mirada, Fabray sabría que se refería a ella. Esperó a que el pánico se apoderara completamente de su interior pero eso no pasó, cosa que le sorprendió por completo. En su lugar se expandió algo cálido por todo su interior, hasta el más recóndito de los lugares, haciéndole sentir ligeramente mareada.

Debía ser realista también y pensar en lo que habría pasado si Rachel terminaba su respuesta sin corregirse. ¿Estaría ella preparada para asumir que la morena se había enamorado? ¿Estaría lista para afrontar esa responsabilidad? ¿Sería completamente honesta, tanto con ella como con Rachel, y admitir que el sentimiento era mutuo? ¿Dejaría el miedo aparte y se lanzaría a ciegas? Pero como los «si hubiese…» no existen, se enfocó en otra cosa que la distrajera de su manojo de pensamientos revoltosos.

Obviamente, Camille ignoró su pedido y cenó envuelta nada más que en una toalla. Rachel parecía encontrar eso completamente divertido y Frannie cada tanto alternada sus ojos azules entre las tres, deteniéndose más de lo pautado en ella y Rachel. Quinn, con el estómago hecho un nudo porque su hermana podía descubrir lo que pasaba con la morena y también lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no cenó demasiado. Quizás casi nada. Podía sentir la mirada de reproche de Rachel sobre ella pero le respondía a la morena entornando los ojos de manera divertida, provocando una ligera sonrisa en la camarera.

—Si es por nosotras, ya estaríamos de fiesta pero aquí, nuestra hermana del medio…

—No somos hermanas —canturrearon Quinn y Camille con los ojos en blanco.

—Nuestra hermana del medio —continuó la rubia mayor como si no la hubieran interrumpido—, no quiere salir. Quiere quedarse aquí encerrada viendo esa película de mierda con actores sin expresiones faciales. Esa, Cam, que nos tenía viendo antes de que entrara en crisis.

— ¿Quinn en crisis? No me lo creo —ironizó Rachel con burla provocando la risa de las otras dos y la mirada seria de Quinn.

—Que gracioso el duende bufón —replicó Fabray en el mismo tono—. ¿O acaso Dobby está feliz porque le regalaron un calcetín y quedó libre por fin?

Jamás pensó que podría bromear con Rachel de esa manera, y mucho menos sentirse como una adolescente. Admitía para sí misma que eso no le molestaba como pensaba que lo haría. ¿Cómo podía molestarse cuando escuchaba la risa de Berry enfrente de ella? Esa risa que transmitía tanta alegría que se contagiaba fácilmente en todo su interior dejando esa sensación cálida que ya le era demasiado familiar. No, no podía molestarse por sentir que estaba dejándose llevar, incluso si tenía de testigos a sus hermanas. Rachel realmente merecía que le demostrara la libertad que sentía estando a su lado. Y Quinn sabía eso perfectamente.

 _«Eres patética»,_ se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza al notar todos esos pensamientos cursis. _«Pero también eres feliz»_

¿Lo era? Jamás había conocido la felicidad, no a consciencia, así que no sabía con exactitud si eso que sentía estando junto a Rachel lo era realmente. Tenía que serlo, ¿No? Esas ganas de reír y llorar de alegría al mismo tiempo tenían que significar algo, su pecho hinchándose de orgullo también tenía que tener algún significado, el deseo de permanecer por siempre junto a la causa de esas sensaciones debía tener un nombre. Así que si esas cosas que ella sentía y no era capaz de describir correctamente no era felicidad, entonces no estaba segura qué lo sería realmente.

—Que friki —se burló Rachel como respuesta. Tomó un poco de agua antes de agregar mirando a Frannie—: Kurt, Kitty y yo saldremos esta noche. Pueden venir con nosotros si lo desean. Quinn puede quedarse encerrada si no quiere…

—Iré —determinó sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Camille rió por lo bajo con la mirada en el piso y Frannie la miró entre sorprendida y confundida—. No me mires así, Fran. Alguien debería ir con ustedes y cuidarlas. Rachel saldrá a divertirse con sus amigos, no a hacer de niñera de ustedes dos. Seré la conductora designada.

No pensaba admitir, ni siquiera bajo amenaza, que la oleada de celos volvió a aparecer en ella. Su mente le jugó una fugaz y mala pasada haciéndole imaginar a Rachel de fiesta con sus amigos bailando y bebiendo con cualquier idiota que se acercara a ella con intenciones turbias. No era dueña de Rachel, lo tenía perfectamente claro a eso, pero tampoco iba a hacer de cuenta que la joven no le importaba lo suficiente como para despertar su lado protector y algo celoso. Incluso si solo fueran meramente amigas, ella estaría al lado de la morena para cuidarla.

—No llevaremos coche —observó Frannie llamando su atención—. Porque no llevaremos coche, ¿Verdad? Quinn es un peligro al volante. No te ofendas, Quinnie.

—Sí lo hago.

—Supéralo entonces —replicó la rubia mayor con un movimiento de manos—. Y tú, Cam, te vas a enfermar si no te vistes ya. Ve a vestirte así salimos.

— ¿Ahora se lo dices? —se indignó Quinn—. Pasó toda la maldita cena con nada más que una toalla puesta, ¿Y recién ahora la mandas a vestirse? Te recuerdo que tenemos una invitada y es una falta de respeto…

—Bla, bla, bla —interrumpió Frannie antes de fingir que se quedaba dormida—. Deja de rabiar y ordena esto, ¿Quieres? Mientras tanto Cam y yo nos arreglaremos para salir.

— ¿Quién es el elfo domestico ahora? —se burló Rachel.

Aun así se quedó con la menor de las Fabray ayudándole a ordenar la cocina. Quinn no quiso concentrarse demasiado en el hecho de que, aunque no tuvieran el titulo aun, ella y Rachel empezaban a comportarse como una pareja. La morena cenaba con ella, luego le ayudaba a lavar los platos, recoger la mesa, cada tanto —muy de seguido— le robaba un corto pero tierno beso, o le dejaba otro en las mejillas. Fabray sentía que podía acostumbrarse a esa rutina, y ni siquiera saber que las rutinas podían llegar a ser agotadoras le impidió que deseara pasar sus días de esa forma.

—Tu amiga, Kitty, ¿Estará de acuerdo con que yo vaya? —preguntó en voz baja terminando de lavar el ultimo plato sucio. Rachel, con un repasador en la mano para secar los platos, la miró confundida—. Creo que no le caigo bien desde esa vez que… Ya sabes, cuando era una idiota.

—Aún sigue siendo una idiota, cielo —señaló Rachel inclinándose para dejar un nuevo beso en la mejilla de la rubia. Fabray la miró sorprendida por el apelativo, cosa que provocó timidez en la morena—. Lo siento. No quería… ¿Te molesta?

¿Le molestaba? Nunca había sido de esas personas que llamaban a sus parejas de manera cariñosa y no dejaba que sus parejas lo hicieran con ella. Por lo tanto, era bastante nueva en todo ese asunto. _«Cielo»_ , volvió a repetir en su cabeza y permitió que su mente saboreara cada letra de la palabra. Cuando notó la tirantez de sus labios elevándose en una sonrisa, supo que ser llamada de esa forma por Rachel no le molestaba para nada. Si debía ser honesta, le había gustado que le llamara así. Fue por eso mismo que inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado y le dio un suave beso a Rachel en sus labios.

— ¿Una idiota? —preguntó con diversión para aliviar la tensión en la morena.

—Una idiota —respondió Berry entendiendo lo que Quinn quiso decir.

Su pecho aleteó al notar que la complicidad entre ella y Rachel seguía intacta a pesar de los malos momentos que tuvieron que vivir a lo largo de todo ese año. Una vez más su mente le recordó que la morena era una de esas personas que debería tener en su vida, aferrarla con fuerzas y jamás soltarla porque, básicamente, era todo lo que estaba bien en ese mundo.

Estaban por profundizar el beso cuando Camille apareció interrumpiéndolas con un carraspeo de garganta. La adolescente se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa pero no lo logró, por lo que Quinn la fulminó con la mirada —no por la burla que se notaba en sus ojos, sino por la interrupción—, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Escuchó a Rachel reír por lo bajo y la molestia en su interior desapareció por completo.

—Lamento interrumpir —susurró Camille en tono confidencial tras haberse acercado a ellas—. Pero recuerden que no están solas esta noche. Rachel, ayúdame con el pelo… ¿Suelto o recogido?

— ¿Por qué no lo consultas conmigo? —quiso saber Quinn.

—Tienes mal gusto para todo, menos para las mujeres —fue la respuesta de Camille guiñándole un ojo a Rachel. La morena se rió por lo bajo antes de responder un simple _«Suelto, resalta más tu belleza»_ , ganándose una mirada por parte de Quinn—. Ugh, suerte que llegaste antes, Fabray, de lo contrario esta morena habría sido mía.

—Lo dudo, Rachel y yo estamos destinadas desde nuestra vida anterior. Por lo tanto, chica mapache, busca en otro sitio a tu medio limón —replicó Quinn con altanería, y de manera inconsciente, parándose delante de Berry como un escudo humano. Camille la miró de manera extraña antes de reírse y alejarse de ella. Frannie salió de la habitación de su hermana y miró a las tres completamente confundida—. No ha pasado nada, Fran.

—Debo… Debo irme —balbuceó Rachel sonriendo de manera extraña, mucho más radiante que de costumbre. Le dejó una caricia a Quinn sobre el hombro e hizo lo mismo con Frannie de camino a la salida—. Nos vemos en la entrada dentro de una hora, ¿Ok?

La morena se perdió de vista antes de que alguna de las dos Fabray pudiera responder correctamente. Frannie no le dio importancia al asunto por lo que se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su hermana menor que no había entendido muy bien la escapada de Rachel. O quizás no estaba escapando y solo debía ir a arreglarse para salir esa noche. Quinn decidió que lo mejor era no pensar cosas que no significaban nada y se enfocó en prestarle atención a su hermana mayor que parecía inquieta por alguna razón.

Berry tenía razón, cuando Frannie estaba nerviosa tamborileaba los dedos y se mordía el labio inferior. Tal y como ella solía hacer cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Se recostó sobre la mesa de la cocina y con un movimiento de cabeza invitó a Frannie a hablar. Tuvo que esperar unos largos segundos hasta que eso ocurriera.

— ¿Hacemos bien? —preguntó Frannie inclinándose hacia Quinn—. Ya sabes, saliendo de fiesta. Camille no está pasando por su mejor momento y no quiero empeorarlo. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si beber le hace peor en vez de ayudarla? ¿Sí abre más la herida? Es algo reciente todo eso. Solo han pasado tres días, ¿Cierto? —Quinn asintió a modo de respuesta—. ¿Ves? Es muy pronto. Deberíamos…

—Deberíamos salir, Fran —interrumpió Quinn con aire resignado pero decidido—. Es obvio que beber no le ayudará pero salir de aquí la distraerá un rato. Ya me lo dijo, no quiere que la tratemos como si fuera a romperse. Creo que, si bien necesita que la cuidemos, no necesita dos niñeras. Necesita dos hermanas. Alguien que le de la libertad de hacer lo que quiera pero recordándole que llegará a casa sana y salva. No estoy de acuerdo con que beba, pero no pienso impedírselo si eso le hace sentir libre esta noche.

Frannie la miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Se sintió repentinamente nerviosa por la mirada azulada de su hermana sobre ella y estaba a punto de preguntar un _«¿Qué?»_ cuando Frannie la abrazó con fuerzas. Si ese abrazo hubiese sucedido tiempo atrás, más precisamente un año, otra había sido la historia pero en ese momento lo que podía hacer, por deseo propio, era corresponder el gesto de su hermana mayor. Aquel abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que pedía, era más de lo que merecía, fue por eso mismo que se aferró más a Frannie.

No sabía la razón del abrazo pero no iba a interrumpirlo para preguntar. La Quinn de antes se habría negado por completo a ese gesto, la de ahora lo disfrutaba. Y no le daba miedo admitir tal cosa.

—Eres una buena hermana mayor —murmuró Frannie separándose del abrazo. Quinn notó el temblor en la voz de la otra rubia pero no dijo nada—. Me alegra saber que Camille te tiene.

—Tú también me tienes —aseguró respirando profundo para desatar el nudo en su garganta—. Es más, con la chica mapache tenemos un viaje pendiente. Podrías venir con nosotras.

—Planearon ese viaje a lo Thelma y Louise.

—Lo reprogramaremos al estilo Ángeles de Charlie entonces —rió la rubia de ojos verdes—. Ven con nosotras, Frannie. No sabemos cuándo será pero… pero estaremos feliz de que vengas con nosotras. Escucharemos música de los noventa en todo el camino, aunque Camille canta horrible.

Escucharon la protesta de la adolescente detrás de ellas y antes de que Quinn se diera cuenta, el almohadón del sofá dio de lleno en su rostro. Definitivamente ella y Camille poseían habilidades que a la otra le faltaban. Ella podía cantar bien, dentro de todo, y la hija de Frank tenía puntería. Frannie, para molestia y envidia de ambas, poseía las dos habilidades.

Quinn se descubrió riéndose de algún chiste en particular que Frannie hizo tras la llegada de Camille a la cocina. Y también se sorprendió a si misma deseando que todas las noches, de ahora en adelante en su vida, fueran de esa misma forma: cenas compartidas con Rachel y risas con sus hermanas.

Si esas cosas iban a convertirse en una rutina, ella estaría encantada de recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

—Cada minuto perdido dando vueltas, es un trago menos que me tomo —se quejó Frannie ganándose las miradas de los demás—. Yo solo digo.

Quinn ya estaba demasiado inquieta con la presencia de Kitty, la amiga de Rachel, a su alrededor como para encima tener que sumarle un incipiente malhumor por culpa de su hermana. Prefirió no obviar el hecho de que estaban ligeramente perdidos. Se suponía que debían estar en Greenwich Village y estaban en… Quinn no sabía con exactitud dónde estaban. Pensó fugazmente que a los demás les convenía saber la ubicación exacta en la que estaban perdidos si no querían conocer al monstruo malhumorado que se escondía dentro de ella.

—Te dije que no deberíamos haber tomado el autobús, Kurt —se quejó Rachel. El amigo de la morena la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Primero, porque jamás habíamos tomado esa ruta antes. Segundo, porque nos miraban como si fuéramos extraterrestres y no jóvenes que salen de fiesta. Y tercero, porque era más que obvio que nos perderíamos.

—Si me hubieran dejado manejar a mí, esto no habría pasado—comentó Quinn con arrogancia.

—Sí, y a esta hora en lugar de perdidos, estaríamos muertos —señaló Camille poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Pueden consultar el maldito GPS, por lo menos? Esto es como algún tipo de desafío de supervivencia. Guíense por el sol… Salvo que no hay sol porque es de noche —se corrigió cuando cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella—. ¿Qué? Esto es culpa de Quinn. Y apoyo a Frannie, cada minuto perdido es una copa menos.

Quinn quiso ahorcar a su hermanastra con sus propias manos pero no lo hizo porque estaba en presencia de los amigos de Rachel y, aunque lo negase, quería dar una buena impresión. Kitty ya estaba apuntándola con un rifle imaginario por como había hecho sufrir a Rachel, no quería darle una razón más para efectuar el disparo definitivo. Kurt estaba atento a ellas pero si Quinn debía ser honesta, el chico parecía estar realmente más pendiente de que su vestimenta y peinado no se viera alterados por nada del mundo que de ellas dos. Cosa que en el fondo, tranquilizaba a la rubia. Ya está inquieta por todo ese encuentro, no quería llegar a los nervios también.

—Ya sé dónde estamos, inútiles —anunció Kitty acercándose nuevamente al grupo. Hasta ese momento, Quinn no había sido consciente de que la joven se había alejado de ellos. Todos miraron a la rubia esperando que continúe—. Ah, sí. En TriBeCa, a diez minutos de Greenwich Village.

— ¿Y no lo supieron antes a eso? —preguntó Frannie retóricamente—. Llevan no sé cuánto tiempo viviendo aquí y, ¿No saben dónde queda cada lugar de la ciudad? Llevamos veinte minutos dando vueltas. Veinte minutos que podría haber empleado en…

—Tragos. Ya lo sabemos —canturrearon todos al unísono.

—Iba a decir bailando pero sí… en tragos también.

Antes de que alguno más pudiera agregar algo a lo que Quinn consideraba una tremenda estupidez, se encaminaron hacia la esquina de la calle en la que estaban en busca de dos taxis. A Fabray le hubiese gustado viajar en el mismo vehículo que Rachel pero Frannie y Camille se lo habían impedido arrastrándola lejos de la morena, mientras que los amigos de Berry hicieron lo mismo con la camarera.

No pensaba dejar que se notara pero su mano sentía la ausencia del tacto de Rachel. Era absurdo que se sintiera de esa manera pero también era completamente aceptable. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día que echaría de menos a alguien estando a pocos metros de distancia, pero allí estaba la prueba de que lo hacía. Antes de que pudiera seguir notando más la ausencia de la morena, el taxi se detuvo frente a una discoteca que ella no conocía para nada. Ni siquiera pudo leer el nombre del lugar porque al segundo siguiente de bajar del vehículo estaba siendo arrastrada por su hermanastra hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

Sintió una repentina timidez cuando los ojos de Rachel se posaron en ella y al segundo siguiente la morena se mordió el labio inferior en un claro gesto de deseo. La oleada de excitación que ya le era familiar, hizo su aparición de nuevo, y si no besó a Rachel hasta el cansancio en las afueras de esa discoteca, fue porque estaban rodeadas de sus amigos y familiares.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —comentó Rachel en susurros una vez que se apartaron disimuladamente del resto. Quinn la miró sin entender a qué se refería exactamente—. Estás preciosa.

Y nuevamente esa mordida de labio que provocó un ligero temblor en las piernas de Quinn hizo aparición. Fabray se acercó más a Rachel y una vez que se aseguró que no la estaban mirando, entrelazó sus dedos a los de la joven. Como si de esa forma pudiera corresponder, sin necesidad de palabras, el cumplido recibido. Quizás si no estaba distraída con ese gesto, no se había asustado cuando Frannie les preguntó qué hacían tan alejadas de ellos, tampoco habría soltado rápidamente la mano de Rachel como si quemara o habría balbuceado incoherencias hasta que Camille intervino salvándola una vez más.

En su cabeza todavía estaba pendiente averiguar qué era lo que la adolescente podría llegar a querer a cambio de guardarle el secreto de su relación con Berry. Su mente catastrófica y exagerada no dejaba de pensar que quizás, Camille la chantajearía de alguna manera con esa información. Otra más ingenua y potente pensaba que la hija de Frank solo le había ayudado porque le caía bien. Sintió el impulso de tomar a la adolescente del brazo, alejarla hasta un rincón y preguntarle a qué mierda estaba jugando pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerse en movimiento ya estaba dentro de la discoteca.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo cuando Rachel comenzó a saludar a algunas personas que allí había, aunque no era la única. Kurt y Kitty hicieron lo mismo y Quinn se preguntó con qué frecuencia el trio de amigos iba a aquel lugar. Kurt fue el primero en separarse del grupo dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cabina del que Quinn suponía era el Dj. Kitty, y la menor de las Fabray se preguntó de dónde sacó tanta confianza, le susurró algo a Camille en el oído y ambas se encaminaron hacia la barra segundos después.

—Fueron por bebidas —se hizo escuchar Frannie por encima de la música alta. La rubia de ojos azules parecía no poder quedarse quieta en el lugar, por lo que Quinn la tomó de los hombros estabilizándola—. Entiende, Quinn. La última vez que fui a una discoteca estaba de moda el Tik Tok de Kesha. ¿A qué hora ponen el Aserejé?

— ¿Qué dem…? —soltó Quinn tratando de entender lo que su hermana le gritaba al oído. Cuando por fin lo entendió, se abstuvo de darse una palmada en la frente—. Dime que no eres tan extraña de recordar el nombre de la banda.

—Era algo con mostaza, mayonesa o algún aderezo de ese tipo —fue la respuesta de Frannie. Estaba por decir algo más cuando Camille se acercó a ellas nuevamente—. Oh, Cam. Qué suerte que ya estás aquí. ¿Crees que pondrán el Call me maybe?

—Tu hermana se quedó en el túnel del tiempo —aclaró Quinn cuando Camille la miró interrogante—. Que no te sorprenda si pide algo de N'Sync, las Spice Girls o los Hanson.

— ¿Esos todavía están vivos? —le pareció escuchar por parte de Douson. Al segundo siguiente la adolescente estaba bailando, junto con Frannie, al ritmo de la música de moda que sonaba en todo el lugar.

No tenían ninguna intención de mover siquiera un dedo al ritmo de esa música que a ella le parecía completamente extraña —en realidad, se negaba a bailar porque no quería que pareciera que estaba sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia. Como Frannie, por ejemplo— pero Rachel la tomó de la mano y la obligó a ponerse en movimiento por mucho que se resistiese. Sorpresivamente, Kitty se unió a ellas con varias copas acompañadas de Kurt. Quinn jamás había visto sonreír de manera tan radiante a su hermana como cuando el amigo de Rachel les comunicó que pasada la medianoche, el Dj pondría canciones de décadas pasadas.

—Old Hit's, perras —gritó Frannie con las manos en alto.

Quinn estaba pendiente de cada movimiento por parte de sus hermanas, sobre todo de Camille. La adolescente parecía estar pasándola bien, como si por un momento hubiese dejado de lado todo el asunto de Dani, la idea de su padre y se hubiese enfocado en disfrutar de esa noche con familiares y amigos. Después de varios tragos —Quinn ya había perdido la cuenta—, Frannie y Camille, evidentemente rozando la borrachera, la abrazaron por los hombros e intentaron bailar de esa forma. Quinn se descubrió riendo a carcajadas. Una risa que obviamente quedó ahogada por el alto volumen de la música.

Desde ese momento se entregó por completo a disfrutar de la noche como lo estaban haciendo sus hermanas. Bailó con Rachel de todas las maneras que le fue posible dentro de los límites establecidos. Juntas, separadas, seduciéndose una a la otra, pidiendo permiso de tocar algunas partes del cuerpo ajeno. Incluso Kitty se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola por completo, y por un momento dejó de lado la tirante relación entre ellas y se permitió reír y bailar con la amiga de la morena.

Era más que evidente que el alcohol comenzaba a correr también por sus venas porque de lo contrario no encontraba explicación alguna para el penoso intento de coreografía que realizó con Frannie cuando la hora de música retro llegó y _Crazy In Love_ , de Beyoncé, comenzó a sonar. Con ellas también bailaron Rachel y Kurt mientras Kitty y Camille les sacaban fotografías, o las filmaban quizás, riéndose. También cantó a los gritos _Girlfriend_ de Avril Lavigne y _A Kissed a Girl_ de Katy Perry con Douson, y le pareció que estaba bailando _Low_ de Flo Rida de maravilla hasta que se dio cuenta que no era así.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre, y se entregó por completo a eso. A ese momento de distensión que estaba teniendo, a esa libertad de dejar que su cuerpo y su mente hicieran lo que le venía en ganas. Abrazaba, bailaba, cantaba, bebía sin preocuparse en las consecuencias que eso traería. Durante toda esa noche dejó de ser cabeza y fue solamente corazón y alma. Veía a sus hermanas bailar completamente risueñas, a los amigos de Rachel dándole quizás una silenciosa bienvenida, Kitty y Kurt se divertían junto a ella como si se conocieran hacía años, y eso ayudó muchísimo a su estado de alegría.

El éxtasis mayor fue cuando su mirada se enfocó en Rachel.

Las luces del lugar, la música, los movimientos de la morena al ritmo de las canciones, las miradas que le obsequiaba, las mordidas de labio, las sonrisas, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba perfectamente marcado para que Quinn sintiera que esa mujer, que no llegaba al metro sesenta, era la única con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Y ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que cursi que era ese pensamiento evitó que tomara a la morena de la mano y la arrastrara hasta a ella pegándola a su cuerpo. Esperaba que Rachel entendiera el mensaje de que no era necesario que la besara, aunque lo deseaba completamente, para hacerle saber que esa estaba siendo la mejor de sus noches solamente porque estaba compartiéndola con ella, con sus hermanas y con los amigos de la morena.

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

 ** _(Si pudieras ver que soy la única que te entiende)_**

 _Been here all along_

 ** _(He estado aquí todo el tiempo)_**

 _So why can't you see, you..._ _You belong with me_

 ** _(Entonces por qué no puedes ver que deberías estar conmigo?)_**

 _You belong with me_

 ** _(Tú deberías estar conmigo)_**

— ¿Qué cant…? ¿Qué canta? —preguntó Quinn enderezando el cuerpo lo máximo posible como si eso ocultara lo borracha que estaba.

Ya habían salido los seis de la discoteca bastante mareados y «alegres». Si no hubiera estado tan borracha habría mirado la hora en su reloj pulsera y sería consciente del tiempo pero a esas alturas, le daba lo mismo la hora que fuera. Si sol estaba por salir, si se había pasado el fin de semana completo dentro del lugar o si solo había trascurrido unos insignificantes minutos, le daba igual. Se suponía que ella había ido para cuidar de sus hermanas pero al final terminó en igual o peor estado que ellas. Incluso, se olvidó por completo de todo el asunto de su madre y Frank.

Los amigos de Rachel estaban igual que ella, o quizás peor. Porque Kurt mirándose las uñas de las manos y diciendo lo fabuloso que era no parecía ser una gran prueba de sobriedad. Kitty, en algún momento del camino hasta la parada de taxis, se apoyó en ella y hasta parecía caminar medio dormida. Quinn sintió el impulso de empujarla y que se cayera al suelo, solo porque su vena malvada así se lo pedía, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Debía ganarse a los amigos de Rachel, no lastimarlos.

— ¡Dani! —gritó Camille antes de mover las manos de manera extraña y cantar entre balbuceos ebrios.

Dentro de todas esas incoherencias, Quinn distinguió el estribillo de _Girlfriend_ de Avril Lavigne una vez más y antes de que pudiera impedir que su hermana menor continuara con tremendo espectáculo lamentable en plena calle, la canción había cambiado por completo.

 _Love is sweet as summer showers_

 ** _(El amor es dulce como duchas de verano)_**

 _Love is a wondrous work of art_

 ** _(El amor es una maravillosa obra de arte)_**

 _But your love, oh, your love, your love_

 ** _(Pero tu amor, oh, tu amor, tu amor)_**

 _Is like a giant pigeon_

 ** _(Es como una paloma gigante)_**

 _Crapping on my heart_

 ** _(Cagando en mi corazón)_**

Quinn definitivamente se habría reído, y quizás hasta habría cantado con su hermanastra cuando ésta volvió a cantar lo mismo otra vez, pero todo rastro de alcohol en su cuerpo pareció esfumarse por completo cuando casi llegando a la esquina se encontró con quienes menos esperaba: Santana y Brittany apoyadas en una camioneta negra.

Frannie, que estaba varios metros por delante de ellas, giró la cabeza rápidamente mirando a Quinn, por lo que menor de las Fabray supo que no era la única a la cual la borrachera se le había esfumado rápidamente. Rachel, que hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a reírse de las payasadas que hacían los demás, tomó la mano de Quinn y ésta sintió todo el apoyo y cariño en ese solo toque.

No sabía si avanzar o quedarse en el lugar. Santana y Brittany la seguían mirando apoyadas en el vehículo y Camille, junto con Kurt y Kitty, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella en cambio, junto con Frannie y Rachel, era plenamente consciente de la situación. Dicen que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma. ¿Acaso el destino estaba jugando con ella una vez más? ¿Le estaba demostrando que por mucho que se intente retrasar un momento, éste tarde o temprano se perpetuaría? ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Quedarse parada donde estaba o avanzar hacia donde estaban quienes en el pasado habían sido sus amigas?

No tuvo tiempo de decidir porque una vez más Brittany se adelantaba a ella y la abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana. Y una vez más volvía a sentir que todo ella se internaba en un estado de completa paz. Dejándose llevar, soltó la mano de Rachel y rodeó la cintura de Brittany con sus brazos elevando a la otra rubia en el aire. Sobre el hombro de ésta última vio la mirada aun fría de Santana sobre ella y algo dentro de ella volvió a romperse. En cuanto Brittany rompió el abrazo y se alejó unos centímetros, Quinn buscó rápidamente la mano de Rachel que le regaló un apretón. Como si quisiera recordarle que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hacen…? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —logró preguntar a pesar del nudo en su garganta y en todo su cuerpo. Sintió más apretado el toque de Rachel, como si el estado en el que estaba ella se hubiese contagiado en la morena—. ¿Cómo…?

—Estábamos en la discoteca también —respondió Brittany con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. De hecho, te vimos desde el piso de arriba. San quiso irse pero yo le insistí en que nos quedáramos. Luego vimos que parecía que abandonarían el lugar y salimos primero a esperarte, Quinn. Teníamos muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo.

—Tú habrás tenido ganas de eso —aclaró Santana con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna en su rostro más allá de la indiferencia—. Yo solo tengo ganas de pisarla con la camioneta.

—Es bueno verte también, Santana —ironizó Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se puso inquieta cuando Camille, aun en su estado completamente ebrio, se acercó a la latina y la miró de cerca, como si la analizara o algo así. Santana soltó un _«¿Y a esta que le pasa?»_ que puso en alerta a Quinn—. Frannie, encárgate de Camille, por favor. Tráela así nos vamos.

—Podemos llevarlos a todos en la camioneta —ofreció Brittany y Quinn tuvo la sensación de que la rubia solo quería alargar más el encuentro.

Fabray sintió algo cálido expandirse por su interior y, como si fuera algo vital, buscó a Rachel con la mirada. Le sorprendió que la morena estuviera mirando fijamente hacia la posición de Santana. Muy en el fondo de ella misma sabía el recelo que Rachel mantenía respecto a la latina. Sabía que todo ese asunto de almas gemelas no era agrado de la morena. Lo menos que quería era provocar malos ratos entre ellas, por lo que le dio un ligero apretón en la mano a la camarera para llamar su atención.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó cuando los ojos de Berry se clavaron en los suyos.

—Sí —fue la respuesta de Rachel que sonó más fría que sincera—. Solo estoy cansada. Si quieres me llevo a Camille y…

—No —interrumpió con determinación—. Vinimos todos juntos, nos vamos todos juntos.

La presencia de Brittany y Santana cerca de ella no hacía más que enterrarla en el dilema que se había creado en su interior. ¿Debía aceptar la oferta de quienes habían sido sus amigas y dejar que los llevaran hasta su departamento? ¿Qué pasaría después de eso? ¿Prepararía el desayuno para las tres y pasarían la mañana hablando como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Qué pensaría Rachel? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de la joven? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias si, por el contrario, rechazaba la oferta y se tomaba un taxi? ¿Santana y Brittany se sentirían rechazadas? ¿Se volvería más lejana la relación entre ellas? ¿No volvería a verlas jamás?

 _«Pregúntate qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que necesitas»_ , le sugirió una voz en su cabeza pero prefirió ignorarla. Más que nada porque podía notar las primeras señales de la inminente resaca que se avecinaba. No quería hablar con sus amigas en ese estado. Por respeto a ellas, a sí misma y a la unión que compartieron en el pasado, lo mejor era hablar con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Y así se los hizo saber.

—Gracias por la oferta, Britt —sonrió tomando con su mano libre la de la rubia que sonrió radiante—. Pero creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos en taxi —apretó los dientes cuando vio la sonrisa de Santana, una clara muestra de _«Lo sabía»_ pero prestó más atención a Brittany y la mirada triste de ésta—. Hey, eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver. ¿Te parece si la semana que viene paso a verte por la academia?

Claramente no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo pero tenía que admitir que no era su mente lo que hablaba, era su corazón. Y en su corazón, deseaba volver a ver a Brittany, volver a abrazar a la rubia, volver a sonreírse una a la otra. Por el momento Santana no parecía querer ser muy participe de eso pero esa observación no borraba la alegría que la invadió cuando Brittany comenzó a dar saltitos en el lugar mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza a la pregunta hecha.

Su interior se sintió ligero nuevamente. Tal y como se sentía antes de haberse encontrado con la pareja. Como si una nueva pieza volviese a encajar. Sin soltar la mano de Rachel —ni de dejar de buscar la mirada de Frannie que le hacía saber que todo estaría bien—, se despidió de Brittany con un nuevo abrazo. De Santana en cambio, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza que la latina correspondió de igual forma. Quinn no quiso pararse a analizar lo que eso podría llegar a significar, más que nada porque su cabeza le pedía un poco de tregua.

Nuevamente le hubiese gustado compartir taxi con Rachel pero Frannie razonó que no era buena idea dejar que tres borrachos viajaran solos en un taxi. _«Kitty pierde el sentido de la orientación cuando bebe»_ , dijo Rachel antes de que Quinn asintiera con la cabeza permitiendo que se alejara de ella. Camille seguía sin haberse dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedió y por un momento Quinn sintió envidia de eso. Por lo menos, la mente de su hermana menor estaba libre de todo tipo de pensamientos.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Frannie una vez que estuvieron en el interior de taxi.

En el espejo retrovisor se podía ver que detrás de ellas viajaba Rachel con sus amigos mientras que Camille dormía con la boca abierta sobre el hombro de Frannie. Quinn no respondió enseguida porque si tenía que ser honesta no sabía que responder. Quizás fue por eso mismo que buscó la mano de su hermana mayor y la tomó entrelazando sus dedos antes de recostar su cuerpo sobre el de Douson que murmuró algo en sueños.

—Lo estaré —aseguró en voz baja—. Pero para eso necesito a mis hermanas conmigo.

Era extraño decirlo de esa forma y por un segundo sintió miedo de que Frannie se burlara pero la rubia de ojos azules una vez más le demostraba que no iba a hacer lo que pensaba. Quinn se emocionó ligeramente cuando Frannie le apretó la mano. Sintió entonces que todo estaría en perfectas condiciones. La historia de su madre, su situación con Santana y Brittany, la relación con Rachel. Absolutamente todo estaría bien, y absurdamente se sintió feliz cuando Frannie murmuró:

—Siempre te apoyaremos, Quinnie, y estaremos a tu lado. No dudes de eso.

* * *

 _Al que llego al final de este capitulo se lo agradezco enormemente. Y me disculpo otra vez._

 _Buen inicio de semana para todos._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	26. XXVI

**25**

* * *

 _«_ _Frank le pedirá matrimonio a mamá»_

Golpe.

Maldito calvo. Le convenía respetar a Judy como debía porque si no, no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más. Ella misma se encargaría de eso. Puede que no sea la misma mujer de un año atrás, pero aún conservaba dentro de ella su vena vengativa.

 _«Yo quiero cerveza»_

Golpe.

Maldita Frannie con su complejo de Alex Danvers. Había dicho que no podía tener la conversación sobre su madre estando sobria pero cuando tomó un trago de alcohol, no había tocado el tema para nada. Realmente necesitaba que hablaran de ese asunto, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho. No sabía con exactitud tampoco que era lo que esperaba de parte de su hermana mayor. ¿Qué le diera la razón? ¿Qué propusiera asesinar a Frank? Eso sería excelente porque la rubia mayor quedaría como autora intelectual del crimen y ella como una simple cómplice. A los cómplices siempre les dan menos años de condena.

 _«Quinn hace tijeras»_

Golpe y gruñido.

Maldita adolescente. ¿Qué sabía esa horrible chica mapache acerca de su intimidad? ¿De su cama? ¡Nada! Y le convenía, si no quería ser enterrada junto con su calvo padre, mantenerse alejada de todo ese asunto. Para colmo, no podía dejar de pensar que algo tramaba, sino… ¿Por qué habría impedido que le dijera a Frannie la verdad acerca de ella y Rachel? ¿Por qué le caía bien? Por supuesto que no. La naturaleza de las personas no está hecha para ofrecer favores sin nada a cambió. Algunos lo demuestran más, otros no tantos; pero al final, todos esperan una recompensa a cambió de sus favores. Y Camille no era la excepción a eso. La pregunta era, ¿Qué era lo que quería a cambió de su silencio?

 _«Rachel se podría enamorar de mí»_

Golpe demasiado fuerte.

Maldita adolescente. De nuevo. ¡Ja! Como si Rachel fuera a fijarse en una imitación más joven y menos idiota de ella teniéndola a su lado. No, Rachel no se fijaría por nada del mundo en Camille. Rachel estaba con ella; Rachel se había fijado en ella, había apostado por ella, la había elegido a ella por encima de cualquier idiota que se le cruzara en el camino. Incluso su novio. No, Rachel no podría enamorarse jamás de Camille. Fin de la historia.

 _«Ya tengo a alguien en mente»_

Golpe y sonrisa.

Maldita gnomo. Debía admitir que cuando la morena dijo que tenía alguien en mente, rápidamente la esperanza se instaló en su interior, deseosa de que la joven diera nombre y apellido aunque muy en el fondo, muy profundamente, sabía que se trataba de ella. Rachel la tenía en mente a ella. A nadie más.

 _«Cielo»_

Sonrisa más radiante y algo cálido expandiéndose en su interior.

Maldita gnomo. Otra vez. Rachel había filtrado en ella un rayo de luz como quien abre una ventana dejando entrar la luz del día. Lo peor de todo es que la morena no parecía sentir ningún tipo de culpa. Rachel le había devuelto la confianza en las personas sin pararse a pedirle permiso o a preguntarle si era eso lo que quería. Incluso, hasta había logrado que deseara escuchar ese «Cielo» a cada rato. A todo hora, todo el día.

 _«Teníamos muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo»_

Nuevamente una sonrisa.

Maldita niña rubia en cuerpo de mujer adulta. Brittany era la única capaz de decir algo como eso y que todo su interior se viera en la tentación de gritar un _«Yo también tenía ganas»_. Quinn no lograba entender cómo era posible que después de tantos años, y sobre todo distanciadas, Brittany le hiciera sentir que en la rubia siempre tendría un lugar en el cual sentirse bien. Brittany, aun sin decir nada, solo con su presencia le hacía sentir en su eje. Cualquier cosa desordenada en su interior, volvía a su sitio solo con la presencia de la rubia de ojos azules.

 _«Yo solo tengo ganas de pisarla con la camioneta»_

Golpe, dolor en sus nudillos y también una punzada en su pecho.

Maldita Santana. Ella tampoco quería volver a tener contacto con la latina si esta no lo deseaba. Si Santana iba a comportarse de manera orgullosa, ella también lo haría. Por supuesto que sí. Sinceramente, le hubiese gustado que la actitud de Santana fuera la misma que la de Brittany pero sabía perfectamente que si la latina se comportaba de esa manera tan pacifica, no estaba siendo ella realmente. Su cabeza, por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante respecto a ellas. ¿Serían amigas nuevamente? ¿Solo tendrían contacto por Brittany? ¿Se ignorarían una a la otra?

 _«Pregúntate qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que necesitas»_

Resoplido.

Maldita voz salida de vaya uno a saber dónde. Quería ser feliz, y necesitaba serlo ya. Quería dejar de pensar y necesitaba que su mente se tomara un descanso. Quería llevar a Rachel a una cita, y necesitaba una idea que fuera perfecta. Quería recuperar la amistad con Brittany y Santana pero necesitaba que la latina dejara de ser tan rencorosa. Quería ayudar a Camille, y necesitaba una solución en la que su hermana menor no saliera lastimada. Quería pasar más tiempo con Frannie y necesitaba aclarar su relación con la morena para por fin decirle a su hermana lo que realmente pasaba con la joven. Quería asesinar a Frank pero lo necesitaba vivo porque, al parecer, el calvo hacía feliz a su madre.

Eran muchas cosas las que quería y necesitaba en su vida.

Quizá, si quería obtenerlas a todas, debía empezar por una a la vez. La pregunta era, ¿Cuál sería prioritaria? ¿Cuál era tan importante y necesaria como para darle absoluta atención? Y como si se tratara de algún tipo de señal divina, la puerta del gimnasio, donde se suponía que debería estar trabajando pero en realidad se había tomado un tiempo para entrenar, se abrió permitiéndole la entrada a esa morena de piernas largas que Quinn conocía muy bien.

Se quedó estática en el lugar, parada frente a una bolsa de boxeo, viendo como Berry se acercaba a ella cruzándose con Adam y Spencer en el camino. Quinn sintió el repentino deseo de apartar a la morena de esos dos zánganos que ella tenía como amigos, sobre todo de Adam, pero cuando dio un paso hacia adelante volvió a quedarse quieta escuchando como Rachel se reía de algo que había dicho el inglés. Le molestó momentáneamente que fuera Adam quien hacía reír a la morena pero se olvidó de eso cuando la joven la buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró.

Quinn jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir una especie de conexión con una persona a través de los ojos. El verde bosque se encontró con esa extraña tonalidad de marrón permitiendo que uno se perdiera completamente en el otro. Su interior aleteó completamente feliz y su pecho se encontró latiendo de manera errática, aunque no sabía si era por el ejercicio previamente hecho o si era a causa de Rachel.

Esa duda era completamente mentira. Ella sabía perfectamente porque su corazón latía desbocado.

 _«Asúmelo de una vez, Rachel no saldrá corriendo»_ escuchó en su cabeza. Obviamente lo ignoró por completo.

No quería detenerse a pensar en eso. Su mente estaba demasiado cargada como para agregarle un nuevo pensamiento que era más que obvio que provocaría una batalla interna. Otra más. Hablar de sentimientos con Rachel era completamente necesario, sobre todo si quería que esa relación llegara a buen puerto y tuviera futuro. Solo esperaba que para cuando llegara ese momento, su mente y su corazón se hayan puesto de acuerdo en algo. En un punto de partida, por lo menos. Algo sólido que le demuestre a la morena que ella, Quinn, era digna de su amor.

—Adam es muy gracioso —comentó Rachel llegando junto a ella y sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Y pensar que al principio estaba celosa de él.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Quinn completamente sorprendida. Si bien en algún momento llegó a pensar que ese desdén con que la morena siempre hablaba de Adam fuera provocado por los celos, jamás se le ocurrió que algo como eso podría llegar a ser verdad—. ¿Estabas celosa de Adam? ¿Por qué?

—Me gustabas, entonces te veía con él y pensaba que había algo entre ustedes —respondió la morena con extrema timidez. Lo que provocó que Quinn quisiera abrazar a la joven con fuerzas, aunque no lo hizo porque estaba completamente sudada—. No me culpes, era una Rachel diferente en ese entonces.

—O sea que ha cambiado todo… menos tu altura —se burló Fabray completamente alegre. No sabía si era por lo que había dicho Rachel o por el hecho de que bromear entre ellas se había vuelto una costumbre. O quizás por ambas cosas. Recibió un golpe a modo de respuesta—. Auch. Te denunciaría pero la policía jamás me creería que un duende me golpeó. ¿O los de tu raza tienen un lugar especial para las denuncias por agresión?

—Puedo irme por donde vine —advirtió Rachel fingiendo molestia. Dio unos pasos alejándose pero Quinn fue más rápida y la tomó, como pudo por los guantes, de la mano deteniéndola—. Los duendes como yo necesitamos palabras mágicas para complacer los deseos de los demás, por lo tanto… Dímelas.

—Me haces feliz solo con tu presencia, no hay nada que desee más que eso —fue la respuesta completamente honesta de Quinn que abrió los ojos como platos en clara señal de sorpresa. Rachel frente a ella se veía igual, salvo que lentamente comenzaba a sonreír—. ¿Yo…? ¿Yo he dicho eso?

—S-Si… —susurró la morena lentamente, como si temiera la reacción de Fabray. Quinn, aun sorprendida pero algo impulsiva, no agregó nada más, miró a su alrededor antes de tomar la mano de Rachel tirándola contra su pecho—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

—Besarte, ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Quinn debía admitir que no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Con su cabeza llena de pensamientos no había espacio para pensar con claridad que era lo que estaba haciendo o la manera en la que estaba dejándose llevar. Nuevamente la voz en su cabeza le recordó que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Rachel no saldría corriendo; que era posible que no hubiera consecuencia alguna al admitir de una vez por todas lo que sentía por la morena, pero también sabía —lo sentía en lo profundo de su ser— que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para tal confesión.

Cierto era que ya había dejado escapar, de cierta forma, una confesión. Jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza confesarle a la morena que todo lo que deseaba era su presencia a su lado. Podría haber salido corriendo después de eso pero, por alguna extraña razón, había optado por quedarse. A diferencia de cómo se había sentido un tiempo atrás, en ese momento decir algo como eso se sentía completamente correcto. Era el momento justo para decirle a Rachel lo que significaba para ella. Aunque solo fuera una mínima parte de lo que era en realidad.

Esta vez, el sentirse aterrada por exponer sus sentimientos solo duró unos segundos. No sabía si era porque la morena estaba enfrente de ella transmitiéndole tranquilidad, o si fue porque se sentía cada vez más segura de que exponer lo que realmente sentía era algo que no iba a lastimarla. Sea cual sea la razón, prefería no saberla. Su mente estaba algo distraída y su corazón había aprovechado eso haciendo lo que realmente quería sin pensar en consecuencias futuras. Si debía ser honesta consigo misma, en ese momento estaba de parte de lo que deseaba su corazón. Estar en brazos de Rachel y dejarse llevar no se sentía como si fuera a herirla.

Miró hacia todos los rincones del gimnasio asegurándose que se encontraban momentáneamente a solas antes de inclinarse hacia Rachel dejándole un corto pero tierno beso en los labios de la morena. Cuando se separó, vio que la camarera tenía los ojos cerrados en conjunto con una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando poco a poco. Un beso, un corto y simple beso, y Rachel parecía ser feliz solo con eso.

No, la morena no iba a huir, no iba a lastimarla para nada. Por lo tanto, era momento de arriesgarse. Era momento de dejar de pensar y ofrecerle a Rachel el mundo que se merecía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Berry? —preguntó alejándose unos pasos de la morena por si Adam o Spencer se paseaban por el gimnasio y las veían juntas. No tenían ganas de soportar a sus amigos burlándose de ella. Rachel la miró con el entrecejo fruncido por lo que se apresuró a aclarar—. Oh, no, no. No me malentiendas. Me encanta verte siempre, solo… Estoy algo sorprendida.

Rachel cambió su entrecejo fruncido por una mirada de falsa desconfianza, lo que llevó a Quinn a poner los ojos en blanco porque había descubierto la intención de la morena. Las bromas y tomaduras de pelo entre ellas se estaban volviendo poco a poco en algo habitual entre ambas. Como si hubieran avanzado un nuevo escalón de complicidad. Como respuesta al gesto de Rachel, le dio un suave empujón, avergonzándose a los pocos segundos cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía toda sudada. ¿Y así había besado a Rachel? ¿Así la había pegado a ella? ¡Demonios! Era un completo desastre y aun así la morena seguían mirándola como si fuera lo más maravilloso del lugar. ¿Qué bien había hecho en esta vida para que el karma la recompensara con tan inmensa devoción?

—Un pajarito amante del delineador de ojos y del rock de décadas pasadas me dijo que le mandaste un mensaje diciendo que no te unirías a ella para el almuerzo. ¿Acaso no pensabas comer, o qué?

—Un pajarito llamado Camille —resopló Quinn. Rachel sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Primero, si planeaba almorzar. Solo que no con ellas. Frannie me mira de manera sospechosa y no me gusta. Segundo, ¿Desde cuándo mi hermanastra y tú se han vuelto tan unidas como para que te cuente lo que le escribo?

—Y tercero, no son celos lo que se notan en mi voz, Berry. No, para nada —se burló la morena viendo como la boca de Quinn se abría completamente en clara muestra de indignación—. Admítelo de una vez, Fabray. Cuanto más niegues lo celosa que te pone mi relación con Camille, más asumiré que es así —la boca de Quinn se abrió un poco más, si eso era posible, haciendo reír a la morena por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué no planeabas salir a comer con tus hermanas? Además de lo de Frannie. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, tu hermana y yo nos hemos vuelto cercanas en este último tiempo.

—Camille no es mi hermana —replicó molesta por no haber recibido algo más esclarecedor en la respuesta de la morena que le dijera la relación que había entre la joven y Camille.

Podría preguntar directamente que es lo que había realmente entre ellas dos pero no pensaba hacerlo porque sería confirmar los celos que la morena había sacado a la superficie. Rachel no se había conformado con sacar a la vieja Quinn desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad en la que estaba hundida, sino que también había decidido sacar su lado completamente celoso. Algo que en el pasado no había dejado salir a flote jamás.

—Lo que digas —ironizó Rachel con un movimiento de cejas. Antes de que Quinn pudiera protestar, retomó la palabra—: Ya que Cam me dijo que no saldrías a almorzar con ellas, pensé que quizá podríamos almorzar aquí, o donde quieras. No puedes estar sin comer, Quinn. Mucho menos si planeas ejercitarte como… como lo estás haciendo.

—No estaba ejercitándome. Solo necesitaba una distracción.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Rachel, notó que esa respuesta llamó por completo la atención de la morena. La curiosidad de Rachel se despertaba con la más mínima intriga, y puede que la morena no fuera muy amante de la mente de Quinn sabiendo lo catastrófica que ésta podía llegar a ser, pero la sola mención de necesitar una distracción provocaría en la cabeza de Rachel una catarata de preguntas por responder. Quinn se imaginaba cuáles serían, encabezando la lista el por qué y para qué necesitaba una distracción.

Después de casi un año conociéndose una a la otra, Quinn había desarrollado cierto conocimiento de cómo funcionaba la mente de Rachel. Sobre todo si predominaba la curiosidad. Sabía que si no respondía a las preguntas, que tarde o temprano haría, dejaría el asunto a un lado. Solo momentáneamente. Si algo tenían en común Rachel y Frannie, a pesar de no estar relacionadas directamente, eso era el hecho de jamás dejar inconcluso un asunto que para ellas era importante. Frannie había dejado pasar el asunto de los ojos rojos de Camille pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, volvió al ataque. Rachel era igual. Por lo tanto, Quinn sabía que podía esquivar el asunto pero tarde o temprano la morena obtendría lo que quisiese de ella.

Respiró profundo y, lanzando una mirada alrededor para asegurarse que seguían solas, se tomó el tiempo necesario para contarle a la morena las razones de por qué y para que necesitaba una distracción. Desde lo que planeaba hacer Frank con su madre, hasta lo que pasaba con Santana y Brittany, pasando incluso por ese «Cielo» que la morena le había dicho en su cocina tres días atrás. Berry la escuchó atentamente como si le estuviese contando un hecho histórico que luego debía ser escrito y presentado al mundo. Rachel no perdía detalle alguno de todo lo que estaba contándole quizás superficialmente. Paradas en medio de un gimnasio no parecía ser un buen lugar en el cual ahondar en sus pensamientos y emociones cruzadas.

—Entonces,… ¿Almorzamos juntas y hablamos de esto por partes? —ofreció la morena y Quinn tuvo la sospecha, aunque no le hubiese contado nada a Berry, o incluso si al final terminaba comiendo con sus hermanas, la invitación a almorzar sería dicha tarde o temprano. Quinn asintió con la cabeza—. Ok, ve a ducharte y yo aquí te espero.

—Seré… seré rápida. No quiero hacerte esperar mucho —soltó Quinn sin saber de dónde salía la segunda intención detrás de esas palabras.

—Te esperé por meses, unos minutos o una hora más no me hará nada —fue la respuesta de la morena que, una vez más, dejaba en evidencia la capacidad de entendimiento y complicidad que había entre ambas. Las mejillas de Quinn se tornaron rosadas antes de que se inclinara y dejara un beso en la mejilla de Rachel—. Anda, vete. Aquí te espero.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente del asunto de tu madre y Frank? —preguntó Rachel.

Hacía poco más de veinte minutos que se encontraban sentadas, con sus almuerzos enfrente de ellas, en una de las meses del exterior del Café 71. Ella había propuesto ir a almorzar al Spotlight pero Rachel había rechazado la oferta diciendo que ya pasaba demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar como para agregarle también la hora del almuerzo. La mente paranoica de Quinn sospechó que en realidad, Rachel no quería que supieran que almorzaría con ella. Después de todo, el amigo de la morena, Kurt, trabajaba allí en el turno del almuerzo.

Después de esa noche de fiesta compartida entre Berry, ella, sus hermanas y los amigos de la morena, pensaba que esa relación con Rachel había dado un paso fuera de la clandestinidad. O por lo menos, que había visto un rayo de luz. Si la morena realmente estaba ocultándola del resto, entonces eso no sería así y ella se habría equivocado completamente. La Quinn de meses atrás seguramente habría cedido a lo pesimista de ese pensamiento pero como esa mujer se había ido, no para siempre pero si por un buen tiempo, la Quinn actual había tomado la decisión de permitirle a Rachel el beneficio de la duda. Lo que permitió a la rubia concentrarse en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, Frank y su madre.

Ya había dicho lo que realmente le molestaba. Se lo había dicho a Frannie y a Camille, y también se lo había dicho a Rachel en ese almuerzo compartido cuando la morena sacó el tema a colación. No quería que su madre sufriera. Era simple. Judy había sufrido el efecto Russel Fabray, y había sobrevivido a eso, como para tener que pasar por lo mismo una vez más. Después de todo, Frank era un ser humano —al menos hasta donde ella sabía—, y todo ser humano nace con el instinto de lastimar a otras personas en nombre del amor. Frank no iba a ser la excepción a eso, y su madre nuevamente sufriría.

Le dijo eso a Rachel y la morena había repetido la pregunta, como si no hubiese creído en su respuesta, agregando un «realmente». La respuesta que le había dado a sus hermanas y a la morena era todo. No había nada más aparte de eso. Claro que no. Pero Rachel comiendo delante de ella como si no hubiese preguntado nada, o como si el asunto no fuera realmente grave la llevó a admitir que esa respuesta que había dado no era todo, que había algo más debajo de esos escombros de desconfianza y temor.

Rachel prácticamente no estaba insistiendo en una respuesta, había hecho la pregunta para luego retornar los mordiscos en su comida. No estaba empujándola a que respondiera ya mismo, sino que le estaba dando el espacio y tiempo necesario para que decidiera si quería realmente compartir ese algo con ella. Ese algo que obviamente existía dentro de Quinn y que Rachel había descubierto sin que se lo dijera.

Mirar a la joven frente a ella masticando tranquilamente y mirándola con suma paciencia, llevó a Quinn a preguntarse si habría algo en este maldito planeta que pudiera negarle u ocultarle a Rachel. Cuando la morena le sonrió incentivándola a hablar, supo perfectamente su respuesta.

No, no había nada que Rachel no supiera de ella.

—Me la robará —murmuró levantando el mentón con orgullo para disimular lo realmente estúpida que se sentía por la confesión.

Debía aparentar indiferencia por si la morena se burlaba de ella, y de lo infantil y absurdo que sonaba lo que había dicho. Debería haber sospechado que Rachel sería diferente al resto, la morena le había dado pruebas suficientes acerca de eso, pero aun así se sorprendió cuando la mano de Berry recorrió la mesa hasta llegar a la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Su interior se hizo un nudo al ver la sonrisa de ternura y comprensión, con tintes de diversión, que la morena le estaba obsequiando. Quizás fueron esos gestos los que la invitaron a continuar hablando sabiendo que no recibiría más que apoyo de parte de su oyente.

—Acabo de recuperar a mi madre. Siento que si ella se casa con el calvo, la perderé de nuevo —confesó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la morena—. Frannie siempre fue más de papá, yo prefería mil veces a mi madre.

»No era la mejor de todas pero era mía. Alejarme de ella fue lo que más me dolió porque sentía que estaba dejando ir a una persona que siempre seria fiel a mí, que siempre me esperaría con los brazos abiertos para brindarme cariño sin importar si he hecho algo bueno o malo. Volver a tener una relación con ella no fue algo que planeaba pero que ahora agradezco enormemente, es como una segunda oportunidad. El solo pensar que Frank quiere pedirle matrimonio me hace sentir enferma. He recuperado a mi madre y un calvo quiere quitármela. Genial.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas hijos? —preguntó Rachel confundiendo a Quinn.

—Si tengo hijos —aclaró la rubia sentándose más erguida en su silla—. Y no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo de mi madre y su novio.

—Tiene todo que ver. _Cuando_ tengas hijos… —insistió la morena poniendo énfasis en la palabra «cuando»—, ¿Cómo crees que serán contigo? ¿Cómo crees que serás tú con ellos? ¿Serás de esas madres que conocen a alguien y los abandona por esa persona? ¿O serás de esas madres que sin importar nada más, les darás prioridad a ellos? ¿Qué pasara contigo cuando se vayan de la casa? ¿Cuándo vayan a la universidad o simplemente por independencia? ¿Dejarías de quererlos por eso o porque conociste a alguien?

Si bien había fantaseado con un futuro familiar, jamás se había detenido a pensar en ella como madre. Siempre, y por alguna extraña razón, se imaginaba a la morena ejerciendo ese papel. Compartían los niños, sí, pero en su sueño ninguno de ellos de acercaba a ella y le decían _«mamá esto, mamá lo otro»_ , siempre recurrían a Rachel para esas cosas. Ahora que la morena le había planteado esa posibilidad, era momento para que quitara a la joven de su fantasía, por lo menos momentáneamente, y se concentrara en ella.

Obviamente, si tenía una esposa e hijos, no cometería los mismos errores que había cometido su padre. No engañaría a su esposa y no les provocaría decepción a sus hijos. Crearía una biblioteca enorme en algún cuarto de la casa y decretaría una ley familiar la cual diría algo como que deberían pasar, por lo menos, tres horas al día leyendo en familia. Les enseñaría a sus hijos el valor de una buena lectura, lo precioso de la música, a valorar los sentimientos de los demás —porque se negaba a engendrar robot sin sentimientos—, les inculcaría el respeto hacia otros.

Rachel había hablado de irse a la universidad, de abandonar el nido. Obviamente no sería su mejor momento siendo madre. ¿Qué madre siente placer y alegría extrema viendo como su pequeño retoño se aleja de ella? Ninguna. Lo más seguro es que pase meses planeando como crear una máquina del tiempo para volver al momento justo en cual su hijo era un bebe que la necesitaba por completo pero como la hija que en algún momento había sido, sabría que los hijos siempre necesitaran a sus padres. Entonces sería feliz nuevamente. Pensaría que su hijo solo estaba dando un paso adelante pero sin soltarla a ella. No estaría abandonándola, simplemente estaría creando otras nuevas historias que lo tuviera a él de protagonista.

Ella tampoco iba a dejar de quererlo por eso, por alejarse de su lado, por querer conocer nuevos mundos. Y entonces comprendió lo que Rachel pretendía con todo eso. Ella podría pasar años y aventuras lejos de su madre, y no por eso iba a dejar de quererla como cuando estuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Ese amor incondicional que no necesita raciocinio alguno. Y Judy tampoco iba a dejar de quererla por querer vivir cosas nuevas. No iba a dejar de amarla solo porque iba a casarse con Frank. No iba a cambiarla por ese calvo, sino que agregaría una nueva página a su libro de la vida. Una página más larga y más ancha para que pudieran entrar ambos sin problema alguno.

—Él no va a robármela, ¿Verdad? —preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesita confirmar una y otra vez que su madre estará a su lado para combatir los monstruos de las pesadillas—. Ella no va a abandonarme por él, ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, Quinn —afirmó la morena con seguridad y convicción provocando alivio en Fabray—. Ella siempre será tu madre, sin importar quien sea su esposo, y tú siempre serás su hija sin importar los años y la distancia que haya entre ustedes. De cualquier forma, mantendremos vigilado a Frank si eso te hace sentir mejor, ¿Ok?

Se permitió sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza. Rachel no solo le había puesto un cartel de _Stop_ a sus pensamientos, sino que la había empujado sutilmente a pensar con claridad todo ese asunto que tanta molestia le había provocado desde que lo supo. Obviamente una parte de ella seguía teniendo miedo y desconfianza de ese hombre de poco pelo que su madre llamaba «novio» pero sería completamente absurdo negar que también se sentía más aliviada después de hablar con Rachel.

La morena había demostrado una vez más que sería todo aquello que ella necesitase. Se preguntó si lo siguiente en su lista de conflictos sería tan fácil de resolver como lo había sido el asunto de su madre. Se sintió algo culpable cuando la imagen de Santana y Brittany bailo por su mente espontáneamente. No culpable por ella, sino por la morena. No sabía cómo se tomaría la joven hablar sobre eso, como se sentiría. Era plenamente consciente que hablar de Santana no era el tema de conversación favorito de Rachel pero también sabía que era completamente egoísta y que no podía esperar para sacar el tema y ver como la morena lo solucionaba por ella.

—Entonces, ¿Planeas juntarte nuevamente con tus amigas? —preguntó Rachel después de poco más de media hora de conversación aleatoria.

El almuerzo había llegado a su fin hacía diez minutos atrás, por lo que habían optado por caminar un rato antes de volver al trabajo de la rubia. Quinn sabía que hablar de ese tema no era algo fácil para Rachel, lo que la llevó querer más a la morena al notar que, a pesar de no ser fácil, aun intentaba ayudarla.

Sí, uso la palabra «querer» respecto a Berry. Era algo que había empezado a permitirse decir en su interior y que no le provocaba pánico alguno. Lo cierto era que antes de ser su no-novia, Rachel había sido su amiga. La única en todo ese proceso de salir de la oscuridad. No tenía por qué sentir miedo al admitir que quería a su amiga. Su no-novia no llegaba todavía a eso pero sospechaba que no tardaría mucho ese momento.

—Me alejé de ellas pensando que era lo mejor para las tres —comenzó diciendo. Sintió la tensión por parte de la morena en el agarre que tenía en su brazo pero prefirió no decir nada—. Volver a verlas fue un golpe duro que no esperaba porque jamás me había detenido a pensar en la idea de volver a encontrármelas pero ahora… Pero ahora que están ahí, cerca y a la vez lejos, no sé qué hacer.

—Saber qué hacer es muy diferente a lo que quieres hacer —razonó Rachel deteniendo la caminata para mirar a Quinn directamente a los ojos. En esa simple mirada la rubia supo que la molestia que la morena sentía en cuanto a Santana, no eclipsaría el apoyo que podía ofrecerle—. Tú misma lo has dicho, están ahí…

—Y no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Perderías algo si intentas pasar tiempo con ellas mientras averiguas que es lo que esperas de eso? —continuó Rachel. Quinn guardó silencio porque lo cierto era que no tenía respuesta alguna—. No sé cómo fue la amistad entre ustedes en el pasado pero en el presente… En el presente se puede ver que hay mucho por compartir entre las tres. Me has dado espacio a mí en tu vida, a alguien que no conocías de nada, ¿No puedes darles lo mismo a personas con las que has compartido muchas historias? Tómalo como un periodo de prueba, si quieres.

Sí, definitivamente quería a esa mujer parada frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía su mente catastrófica pensar que Rachel quería ocultarla? ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso siquiera? Rachel nuevamente sin decirlo con claridad, estaba empujándola hacia el camino correcto. Estaba ayudándola pero dándole el espacio de responder ella misma todas esas dudas. ¿Perdía algo dejando entrar a Santana y Brittany de nuevo a su vida? ¿Con pasar tiempo con ellas mientras averiguaba que era lo que quería realmente, lo que esperaba? Tenía la leve sospecha de que en realidad, saldría ganando muchas cosas. La pregunta era, ¿Si estaba preparada para eso?

—Nadie te apura para que tomes una decisión, Quinn —escuchó decir a Rachel—. Es tu tiempo, es tu vida, tus decisiones. Tómalo con calma y si crees que es lo correcto, entonces no dudes en dar ese paso. En lo que a mí respecta, estaré detrás de tuyo sosteniéndote para que no caigas. Si me lo permites.

— ¿Incluso si Santana no es de tus personas favoritas? —preguntó casi con temor.

Por el rostro de Rachel cruzó fugazmente una mueca de desagrado que evidentemente la morena quiso ocultar con una sonrisa. Pero Quinn no quería eso. No quería que la morena ocultara sus emociones solo para no hacerle sentir mal a ella. No quería que Rachel enterrara sus sentimientos solo por ocuparse de los suyos. Puede que no tuvieran un título oficial pero era una pareja, y pareja deriva de la palabra par. Dos. Eran dos personas en una relación. Dos personas con sentimientos, sueños, emociones, miedos. ¿Dónde quedaba todo eso si solo ella acaparaba toda la atención? Fue en ese entonces que Quinn tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ella no estaba muy lejos de ser igual que el antiguo novio de Rachel. Con la leve diferencia que ella era un poco menos idiota y arrogante que Brody.

O al menos eso esperaba.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que opinas de Santana, Rachel —se sinceró viendo como la morena le daba la espalda alejándose de ella—. Hablo en serio. Siempre que sale a la luz el nombre de Santana, se nota tu tensión —Rachel siguió su camino por lo que Quinn la siguió a pasos ligeros—. Siempre hablamos de mí, ¿No te parece que es hora de que hablemos de ti y lo que sientes? ¡Rachel!

Fue entonces cuando la morena detuvo sus pasos. Quinn sabía que ya tenía su atención, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la mente de Rachel pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos para que las palabras fluyeran por fin sin obstáculo alguno. Mientras esperaba, Fabray notó que no le gustaba nada el solo hecho de pensar que Rachel se guardaba sus emociones para ella misma, lo que la llevó a experimentar la frustración que la morena seguramente había sentido infinidades de veces respecto a ella.

—Cada vez que la veo o escuchó hablar de ella, algo dentro de mí me lleva directo al momento en el que te pregunté si tenías amigos —escuchó decir a Rachel. El tono de voz de la morena era tenso y grave. Como quien tiene rabia acumulada en su interior—. La forma en que dijiste su nombre, como mencionaste que se había casado, me hizo pensar que tú y ella tenían una historia. Una historia amorosa. O que por lo menos tú estabas enamorada de ella. Por ese tiempo solo llamabas mi atención. Sí hubiese estado un poco más atenta, habría sabido que ya me gustabas.

»Luego supe que era tu alma gemela, y mi lado estúpido y absurdo salió a flote. Yo quería ser tu alma gemela, pensamiento completamente egoísta, y sé que eso no se elige por capricho, que es algo que simplemente sucede, pero todo en mi rogaba y deseaba ser tu otra mitad. Solo eso explicaría porqué me moría por pasar tanto tiempo contigo, porqué estaba pendiente de ti, porqué me importabas. Solo eso podría llegar a explicar porque, a pesar de solo haber pasado unas simples semanas, yo ya no podía sacarte de mí. Aunque hayas sido una idiota conmigo. Y entonces ese fantasma que tan inquieta me ponía, se manifestó en carne y hueso. Y tú te viste tan afectada con su presencia, desapareciste esa noche y en lo único que pude pensar fue en _«Sí, estuvo enamorada de ella y aun la ama. Retírate, Rachel, ya no tienes chances»…_

—Siempre tuviste una oportunidad —afirmó Quinn antes de tomar el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y acercarse a su boca.

Si pasaba todo ese borrador que había dicho Rachel a un papel en limpio, la respuesta era clara: la morena había visto en Santana una competencia que no existía para nada, y parte de la culpa de que la joven pensara de esa manera, la tenía ella. Fue ella quien no dio demasiados detalles de la verdadera relación que la unía con la latina hasta que la morena se lo preguntó en la azotea del edificio la noche seguida al cumpleaños de Dani. Fue ella la que se mostraba esquiva cuando el asunto de su amiga salía a la luz. Fue ella la que le dijo a Rachel que Santana era su alma gemela.

Si bien ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, podía llegar a entender muy bien el porqué era importante para Rachel. La morena había crecido con la imagen del amor personificado de la mano de sus padres. Había crecido creyendo que había alguien para cualquier persona, esa que sientes que será para toda la vida sin importar los obstáculos que ésta te presente. Rachel había crecido creyendo en el amor. Era completamente obvio y aceptable que toda esa historia de almas gemelas fuera importante para Berry.

—No es solo eso, ¿Cierto? —observó al alejarse de Rachel. La morena tensó la mandíbula y Quinn, complacida y orgullosa de sí misma, notó que ella también conocía los gestos de Rachel. A tal punto de saber que algo le sucedía con solo mirarla—. Puedes contarme lo que sea, Rach.

Vio en la mirada de la morena el destello de desconfianza que a menudo ella había lanzado en el pasado, y quería creer que seguía haciéndolo en el presente, y se sintió ligeramente herida y molesta por ese gesto. Una vez más, prefirió otorgarle el beneficio de la duda a la morena y creer que la desconfianza no se debía a ella, sino a la situación de compartir algo tan íntimo, tan personal, como lo era un pensamiento tan profundo. Por ejemplo, a ella le había costado admitir lo que realmente le molestaba de la situación de su madre. Rachel no estaba muy lejos de eso tampoco.

—He pasado prácticamente toda mi vida viviendo con el rechazo de los demás hacia a mí —dijo la morena mirándola directamente a los ojos y Quinn sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y un temblor en las piernas. Todo de manera completamente aterradora—. Tenía el amor de mis padres que compensaba todo eso, pero muy en el fondo sabía que dos personas podían dar pelea a otras cien pero jamás ganarían la guerra. Cuando supe de mi madre fui feliz, porque ya serían tres quienes estarían de mi lado.

»Jamás pensé que ella sería parte de la mayoría y que el batallón de mis padres seguiría intacto. A veces no necesitas vivir muchas experiencias para quedar marcada de por vida. A veces solo necesitas una sola. Yo solo necesité que mi madre me rechazara para que todo lo que yo era y esperaba ser, se viniera abajo. Si mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, no me amaba, ¿Quién demonios iba a hacerlo? Tú no necesitaste más que la traición de tu padre para entregarte a la oscuridad, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto —confirmó con un hilo de voz.

—Y yo ahora no necesito nada más que escuchar el nombre de Santana para estar completamente aterrada —continuó la morena—. El que se quema con leche, ve la vaca y llora, ¿Cierto? Yo vi tu oscuridad, la vi en tus ojos desde el primer día, me quemé con ella y si la vuelvo a ver, sé que llorare.

»Me aterra pensar que intentaras relacionarte con tu amiga y que ésta te rechace, porque temo que vuelvas a ser la Quinn del principio. Sé lo mucho que un rechazo te deja huellas, marcas imposibles de borrar, lo sé perfectamente. Sobre todo de parte de alguien importante. Y Santana es importante para ti, y no lo niegues. Asi como tú tienes el poder de destruirme o de repararme cuantas veces quieras, ella puede hacer lo mismo contigo. Sin saberlo, tiene en sus manos el poder de armarte y desarmarte cuantas veces quiera. Y yo temo que solamente te destruya porque ella no estará allí para sufrir las consecuencias de eso.

La mente de Quinn estaba completamente paralizada. Rachel estaba frente a ella confesándole sus miedos, sus angustias, abriendo su corazón y ella no era capaz de decirle nada que pudiera borrar todos esos pensamientos y malos momentos que atormentaban a la morena. Quiso golpear a la madre de ésta y también a todas esas personas que habían rechazado a la joven en el pasado. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser capaz de herir una persona tan especial como Rachel? ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a pensar en eso siquiera? Quizá debería intentar decirle eso a la morena, decirle lo especial que era y lo vital que se había vuelto para ella, prometerle que jamás iba a volver a ser la Quinn del principio. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, cuando encontró las palabras para expresarle de la manera en quería hacerlo, Rachel se alejaba de ella a paso rápido.

—Rachel… —llamó siguiendo a la morena.

—Estoy bien, Quinn, solo… —escuchó decir a la joven pero ella no se lo creyó para nada. Rachel se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo. Intentó buscar contacto la morena pero ésta se alejó dos pasos de manera sutil—. Solo necesito estar a solas ahora. Lo siento pero cubrir tu mierda ha hecho que revuelva la mía. Perdóname. En serio… perdóname.

—Rachel…

—Te llamare luego, ¿Ok?

Por mucho que siguió e insistió en hablar con Berry después de eso, no había tenido éxito alguno porque en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, Rachel se había subido a un taxi y se había alejado de ella, quizás por el resto del día.

Una sensación de desmedida angustia se apoderó de Quinn, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado un órgano vital, junto con una profunda frustración e impotencia. Rachel había estado para ella, a su lado, desde el principio, ¿Y ahora ella no podía hacer lo mismo por la morena? ¿Dónde había quedado eso de pareja, de apoyarse una a la otra? Rachel le había hablado de sus miedos, y ella no había sabido como calmar eso, como borrar esa sensación. No había estado a la altura de lo que Rachel necesitaba y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Había estado tan egoístamente centrada en sus demonios que había olvidado por completo los que Rachel también tenía. Fue en ese entonces que sintió que, por mucha paciencia y mucho afecto que la morena tuviera por ella, en algún momento tendría que ser ella la roca que sostuviera a la otra. Si quería tener una relación con Rachel, ella también debía ser aquello que la morena necesitase en cualquier momento. Así como Berry siempre sería cualquier cosa que ella necesitase.

* * *

Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasó buscando desesperadamente a Rachel por la mayoría de los lugares que solían frecuentar. Incluso fue al Spotlight aun sabiendo que la joven no sé encontraría allí. Ir al café-bar no fue la mejor de sus ideas, sobre todo cuando se quedó momentáneamente estática en el lugar mirando hacia la vereda de enfrente.

A través de los cristales se podía ver a Santana y Brittany yendo de un lado al otro en el interior de la academia, por lo que se vio tentada de cruzar la calle y hacerle una visita inesperada a sus amigas. Lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido por la mirada asesina que Santana le dedicó cuando estuvo en el exterior del edificio antes de subirse a su Volkswagen último modelo e irse calle abajo. Brittany, desde adentro, pareció completamente ajena al momento compartido entre Fabray y la latina.

Tomando eso como una señal, Quinn prefirió alejarse del lugar. No sin antes haber prometido, en susurros, que el encuentro entre ellas tres no pasaría de esa semana. Si debía ser honesta, necesitaba volver a verlas de manera correspondiente, y también volver a abrazar a Brittany para sentir que la tranquilidad y la paz no estaba abandonándola.

Una vez que llegó al gimnasio, Adam le permitió irse a casa temprano. Quizás porque notó su cara de velorio, o porque él y Spencer planeaban cerrar temprano el lugar porque tenían planes. Sea cual sea la razón, Quinn no necesitó saberla ni quería eso tampoco. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era encontrar a Rachel para poder hablar y aclarar las cosas. Había determinado que la próxima vez que se encontrara con la morena, no iba a quedarse callada. Y si lo hacía de nuevo, se lanzaría de la azotea del edificio compartido.

En el bloque de departamentos, tampoco tuvo suerte. Buscó a la morena en su departamento pero Kurt —por suerte le atendió él y no Kitty la puerta— le dijo que la morena por allí no había pasado. Wilde, desde el interior del departamento, la miró de manera amenazante y también como supiera algo que ella no. Quinn tuvo la sospecha de que la rubia bajita sí sabía dónde estaba Rachel, solo que no se lo diría ni de casualidad.

Con el enfado y la resignación alcanzando, y superando también, su nivel máximo, entró a su departamento encontrándose con Frannie y Camille sentadas en el sofá viendo vaya a saber qué película. Le sorprendió ver las lágrimas corriendo libremente por las mejillas de su hermana mayor, y más se sorprendió aun cuando vio los ojos vidriosos de la hija de Frank, como si también estuviera a punto de llorar. Miró rápidamente la pantalla frente a las otras dos esperando ver la película más triste de la historia pero solamente se encontró con la imagen congelada de un grupo de actrices cercanas a los treinta años sobre un escenario haciendo el papel de universitarias recién graduadas.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó con incredulidad mientras que apuntaba hacia la pantalla—. Díganme que no es verdad. Díganme que tú, chica mapache, siendo tan cínica como eres y tú, Frannie, no están llorando viendo _Pitch Perfect 2_.

—No entiendo porque… porque lo dices en ese tono —espetó Frannie limpiándose el resto de lágrimas—. Llorar con esta película es tan válido como llorar por cualquier otra. Tú, por ejemplo, lloras con el final de _Lilo & Stitch 2_ y nadie te dice nada.

—Primero, no se llama _Lilo & Stitch 2_, pedazo de animal —replicó con los nervios en su punto máximo—. Se llama _Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch_…

—Gran diferencia —ironizó Frannie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Segundo, Stitch se estaba muriendo. ¡Muriendo! —continuó Quinn como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna—. Es normal que te sensibilice esa parte, descorazonada. En tu estúpida película nadie se muere. O quizás sí, mis oídos al escuchar cantar a esas treintañeras fingiendo ser adolescentes…

—Pero sí la película te gusta.

—Y tercero, saca esa mierda y veamos una de terror donde haya sangre, muertes, vísceras volando por todos lados, cabezas yendo de un lado al otro, brazos…

—A ti te ha pasado algo —intervino Camille, por primera vez desde la llegada de la rubia al departamento. Quinn se detuvo abruptamente y segundos después negó con la cabeza—. Sí, a ti te ha pasado algo. Puede que no seamos el tipo de hermanas que se cuentan todo y se conocen de manera profunda, pero puedo saber cuándo algo te pasa.

—Cam tiene razón. Yo te conocí primero, desde que naciste, y sé que algo te pasa —secundó Frannie.

Quinn respiró profundo tratando de serenarse pero fue en vano porque la molestia y la desesperación ya se habían apoderado de ella. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Rachel, necesitaba que la morena le respondiera los mensajes, atendiera sus llamadas, que le dijera que estaba bien, que ellas estaban bien, o que estarían camino a estarlo nuevamente. Necesitaba saber que su relación con Rachel no se había roto.

Y puede que haya sido el recuerdo del final de su película favorita, como Frannie había señalado con anterioridad, o que la frustración se haya apoderado de cada centímetro de su interior pero cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se encontraba en el suelo de la sala de su departamento llorando. Pero no un llanto de esos que se cortan a los pocos segundos, no. Un llanto de verdad, de esos que salen desde lo más profundo de uno mismo, de esos que no se pueden contener aunque lo intentes.

Lloraba por lo que había pasado con Rachel, por no haberle podido dar estabilidad emocional a la morena, por no haber podido hacer algo que impidiera que se alejara; lloraba por la mirada asesina que le lanzó Santana en las afueras de la academia de baile de su esposa, en la sensación de pérdida que la invadió cuando eso sucedió; lloraba porque había deseado más que nada poder abrazar a Brittany una vez más y jamás soltarla porque la rubia era capaz de frenar esa sensación de ahogo en su interior. Lloraba porque quería compartir con Frannie su no relación con Rachel pero no podía porque, con lo que había sucedido, era más que obvio que había fracasado. Y su hermana no debía verla fracasar una vez más.

Sintió dos pares de brazos rodeándola y segundos después, sintió que la sentaban en el sofá. Escuchó la voz de Camille soltar un _«Iré por agua»_ , y justo después la voz de Frannie susurrando un _«Te tengo. Respira tranquila. Estoy contigo»_. De repente se sintió de regreso a los primeros viajes que había hecho un año atrás a casa de su madre. Ella y Frannie discutiendo en la camioneta, ella bajándose furiosa del vehículo, ella entrando en un ataque de claustrofobia aun estando al aire libre, Frannie abrazándola y brindándole tranquilidad susurrándole cosas que poco a poco la hicieron volver. Esta vez no era diferente. Exceptuando que aún no había sufrido ningún ataque, salvo el de llanto.

No tenía nada que perder por lo que terminó contando detalle a detalle lo que había sucedido con Rachel, obviamente sin mencionar el nombre de la morena. Cuando iba a hacerlo, Camille intervino interrumpiéndola y ella lo tomó como señal de que Frannie aún no debía conocer a la chica misteriosa con la que ella estaba no-saliendo.

Una parte de ella no entendía porqué razón Camille evitaba que le dijera a Frannie la verdadera relación entre ella y Rachel. Su lado rebelde podría haber tomado posesión de ella y soltar un _«No te metas, chica mapache. Frannie, Rachel es mi no-novia»_ pero su lado sensato decidió que lo mejor era seguir el juego de Camille, incluso si lo estaba haciendo a ciegas. Otra parte de ella no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que la adolescente pretendía con todo eso, y nuevamente sintió que esa respuesta jamás llegaría.

—Tu problema, Quinn, es perder el tiempo pensando demasiado cuando lo único que debías haber hecho era decirle a cierta persona lo que en realidad te pasa con ella —se exasperó Camille mientras que Frannie, sentada al lado de Quinn en el sofá abrazándola sin intenciones de soltarla, la miraba sin entender nada—. No apelaré a mi mala experiencia, ni te daré consejos porque por lo general son consejos malísimos, pero creo que es tiempo de que te pares a pensar que no todos son como tu padre. No todos te romperán el corazón.

—Tú también deberías pensar eso respecto a Dani —señaló Frannie con firmeza.

—Déjame auto compadecerme de mi misma un poco más, ¿Ok? Actúa como hermana mayor pero para Quinn, luego para mí —la mayor de las Fabray asintió casi con resignación y molestia aun así, al igual que la adolescente, su atención se centró en la otra rubia—: ¿No fuiste capaz de decirle nada, Fabray? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo…?

—No, nada —susurró Quinn mirando al frente completamente perdida en su cabeza—. Ella me dijo todos sus miedos, por qué le cae mal Santana y yo no fui capaz de decirle algo que le ayudara. No fui la roca que ella necesitó en ese momento.

¿Para qué demonios iba a ser parte de esa relación si no podía ofrecerle a Rachel lo que se merecía o necesitaba? ¿Para qué iba a mantener a la morena a su lado dando todo de sí misma si ella no iba a poder hacer lo mismo por la joven? ¿Por qué demonios había pensado alguna vez que ella era una mejor opción que el idiota de Brody _«pecho lampiño»_ Weston? ¿Por qué maldita razón no había podido desconectar su mente y dejar que fuera su corazón quien hablara y eliminara todas las inseguridades de Rachel?

—Estoy confundida, ¿De quién hablamos? —preguntó Frannie con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—De Miss Piggy —respondió Camille, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Frannie—. No hace falta ponerle nombre, Fran. Quinn lo hará llegado el momento. Ahora lo único que debemos hacer es ayudar a la idiota de tu hermana.

—También soy tu hermana —señaló Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido—. Frannie dile que somos sus hermanas. Somos tus hermanas, chica mapache —agregó sin darle tiempo de hablar a su hermana mayor. Camille asintió dándole la razón pero sin dársela realmente—. ¡Camille! Frannie, por favor, dile…

—Entonces… déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Y no me lo has dicho? —interrumpió Frannie con un deje de reproche y curiosidad en la voz—. ¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? Creí que…

— ¡Es Rachel de quien…!

—De quien debemos ocuparnos luego —interrumpió Camille clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Quinn. Luego miró a Frannie y con una sonrisa fugaz que no llegó a sus ojos, agregó—: ¿Puede ser que nos ocupemos de ella luego? Vamos por parte. Lo primero y principal, deja de lamentarte con nosotras, Quinn. Ve y…

— ¿Es alguien que conozco? —interrumpió Frannie con un gesto pensativo, ignorando por completo la mirada de las otras dos—. Tiene que ser alguien reciente, y cercano. Eres extraña con las personas, debes admitirlo…

—Frannie…

— ¿Fuiste romántica alguna vez?—continuó la rubia mayor sin cambiar el gesto—. Porque confieso que la primera impresión que das es de no serlo. Entonces, no entiendo como alguien que cuando te ve, ve un bloque de hielo pueda fijarse más allá de eso. Debe ser otro bloque de hielo quizá…

—Frannie…

—O lo suficientemente sentimental por las dos como para compensar tu falta de romanticismo.

— ¡Frannie! —gritó Quinn exasperada.

—Es por eso qué yo sé quién es y tú no —se burló Camille ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Quinn y otra casi herida de parte de la otra rubia—. Lo siento.

Quinn cerró los ojos con cansancio y malhumor, sintiendo que un lacerante dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella. Quiso golpear a Camille por hablar de más, y también quiso golpear a Frannie por comportarse como una idiota, aunque estaba en todo su derecho de hacer preguntas. Supo que lo dicho por la hija de Frank no se quedaría en el olvido cuando su hermana mayor, a su lado, soltó un resoplido mezclado con un sollozo.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú sabes quién? —indagó Frannie mirando a Camille que apretó la mandíbula guardando silencio—. ¿Ella sabe quién es tu novia, Quinn, y yo no? —esta vez fue la rubia menor quien guardó silencio—. Oh, ya veo… —por la fingida indiferencia mal disimulada, Quinn supo que había herido a su hermana mayor—. Evidentemente, se ha creado algo nuevo entre ustedes en lo que yo no participo.

—No seas idiota —pidió Quinn acercándose a su hermana mayor, que retrocedió unos pasos—. No es lo que tú crees, Fran.

—Ya no me interesa —replicó la rubia mayor apretando los puños.

—Créeme, cuando lo sepas te interesará —intervino Camille con una ceja en alto—. Pero en serio, no es lo que tú crees. Lo descubrí yo sola, si fuera por Quinn aun seguiría callada. Se lo grité en la cara y tuvo que admitirlo. Y respecto a ti, rubia amargada, la charla con nosotras es genial pero no entiendo qué haces aquí cuando deberías estar arreglando las cosas con… con quien tú sabes.

— ¿Con Voldemort? —preguntó Frannie llamando la atención de las otras dos. Luego, quizá, recordó su molestia porque levantó el mentón con frialdad y agrego—: No es asunto mío.

—Todo lo mío es asunto tuyo y prometo que te contaré todo, Fran. Solo tenme paciencia, ¿Sí? Te dije de mi atracción por las mujeres antes que a nadie más. Esto no será diferente, lo prometo —afirmó Quinn mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana mayor. Pudo notar el paso de molestia a resignación en los ojos de Frannie y todo su interior suspiro en alivio. El movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, fue la confirmación que necesitaba—. Gracias por entenderlo. Te juro que te contaré todo…

—Pero luego. Ahora vete a duchar, Quinn —volvió a intervenir Camille empujando a la menor de las Fabray hacia el baño—. Arréglate y luego vas por tu chica. Frannie y yo estaremos bien. Prepararemos chocolatada, veremos _Pitch Perfect_ de nuevo, lloraremos y te esperamos despiertas hasta que regreses, ¿Cierto, Fran?

— ¿Cuando fue que te convertiste en la hermana mayor completamente sabia y centrada, y yo en la hermana menor completamente despistada? —fue la respuesta de la rubia de ojos azules—. Al paso que vamos, pronto dejaras de necesitarme tú también.

—Eso lo dudo —replicó Douson con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. No supe lo que era tener hermanos, o sentirse parte de algo, hasta que las conocí a ustedes. Lo que significa que siempre voy a necesitarlas. Ahora cállense, no quiero escuchar nada cursi. Quinn, a la ducha. Fran, tú y yo debemos hablar.

—Los hermanos menores siempre serán los más mimados y los más mandones —fue lo último que escuchó Quinn de parte de su hermana mayor antes de perderse dentro del baño.

Aun debía solucionar las cosas con Rachel pero una parte de ella se sintió feliz de saber que siempre podría contar con sus hermanas. Por muy locas que estas estuvieran.

* * *

Subir a la azotea del edificio donde vivía, jamás se había sentido tan pesado. Con la falta de ascensor, cada escalón que subía se sentía como si tuvieran toneladas de cemento haciendo peso en sus pies; pero la amiga de Rachel había terminado por confesar la ubicación de la morena y eso era importante. Quinn volvería a pasarse otra hora y media, dos horas quizá, sentada frente al departamento de Rachel si eso le garantizaba el mismo resultado. Kitty al final, quizá cansada de que golpeara la puerta metálica cada dos minutos, literal, había optado por ser amable con Quinn diciéndole donde estaba Rachel.

Y ahora allí estaba ella, subiendo los escalones con el corazón en la mano, pero poco tenía que ver con el agotamiento que le provocaba el ejercicio hecho. Tenía más que ver con lo que Rachel provocaba en ella.

Se encontró a la morena dándole la espalda y un frío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Rachel, obviamente había notado su presencia —si no había sido por ella misma, había sido por el ruido que hizo la puerta de la azotea al abrirse— pero había optado por seguir mirando como el sol descendía perdiéndose poco a poco entre los edificios.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirando a Rachel, y ordenando sus pensamientos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la noche había caído sobre ellas; reflejando, tal vez, la misma oscuridad que Quinn sentía en su interior.

—He traído algo para comer —comentó cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado para su gusto.

La morena ni siquiera se giró para mirarla, sino que sus ojos marrones siguieron clavados en la ciudad. Quinn dejó la comida sobre la mesa de madera que allí había antes de acercarse a la joven lentamente. No sabía que era lo que diría concretamente porque había muchísimo para decir. Era plenamente consciente de que debía organizar bien sus pensamientos y sus palabras si no quería arruinar la situación peor de lo que estaba. Su mente ya se había encaminado hacia la dirección correcta, cuando Rachel dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn. La rubia se quedó paralizada y no supo que hacer porque ni en sus más locas hipótesis, había pensado que algo así pasaría. En la mayoría Rachel le pedía a gritos que se fuera, que le alejara de ella y que jamás volviera.

Una vez más, Rachel le demostraba que sus pensamientos no tenían nada que ver con su realidad.

—Kitty me escribió esta tarde. Dijo que estabas buscándome —murmuró Rachel en un tono de voz completamente ronco, y roto también—. Lo siento, pero no quería verte. Me sentía… —una respiración profunda y segundos después la morena continuó—. Me sentía avergonzada y estúpida por haberte hecho un berrinche como lo hice. Confieso también que estaba aterrorizada de que la próxima vez que te viera, tú quisieras romper conmigo.

—Eso no pasara —afirmó Quinn dejando que sus emociones las controlase su corazón y no su cabeza. Rachel levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, le sirvió de incentivo para continuar—. Creo que estamos en un punto en el cual no me imagino un día sin tenerte a mi lado. Cierro los ojos y todo lo que veo es tu mirada o tu sonrisa, y siento que con eso soy feliz.

»Debería ser yo quien se disculpe contigo, Rachel. He estado tan centrada en mi misma, en mis fantasmas, en mi pasado, que no me detuve a pensar que tú también tienes el tuyo, tú también cargas demonios. Y… y quiero ayudarte a combatirlos, da igual en calidad de qué, nuestra relación está más allá de un título porque tú serás aquello que yo siempre necesite, y yo haré lo que sea por estar siempre a la altura y ser todo aquello que tú quieras. Si separadas somos fuertes, juntas somos una fuerza inamovible, ¿No lo has notado? Dame la oportunidad de ser todo aquello que necesites y te juro que conquistaré el mundo para ti.

— ¿Lo prometes, Cerebro? —susurró la morena con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

A pesar de estar mirándola a los ojos, de traspasarla con esos océanos chocolates, de entrelazar casi cautelosamente sus manos, de estar dándole sutilmente una nueva oportunidad sin tener que decirlo en voz alta, Quinn supo que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer de ahora en adelante. Ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía alguien con quien compartir absolutamente todo lo referente a ella, lo bueno y lo malo, y también tenía alguien que compartiría sus cosas, también buenas y malas, con ella.

Tenía a Rachel. Y el solo hecho de saber eso, la llenó de infinita felicidad. Rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y acercó su cuerpo al de la camarera en un abrazo. Mientras eso sucedía, una revelación se manifestó en su cabeza: el camino de esa relación estaba marcada de piedras, pero Rachel y ella se convertirían, lo juraba como que se llamaba Quinn Fabray, en una roca gigantesca imposible de romper.

—Lo prometo, Pinky —susurró estrechando más el abrazo, y provocando una ligera carcajada en la morena.

Pinky y Cerebro tratando de conquistar el mundo.

Un equipo.

Una unión.

Una pareja.

Un par.

Dos.

Eso serían ella y Rachel a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Como siempre, gracias por la buena onda. Querido/a Guest, no puedo darte una respuesta si ni siquiera me das un nombre. Sería como responder al aire (jajaja) Habrá más momentos Faberry, lo prometo. Espero que este capitulo haya compensado la falta de nuestras chicas que hubo en los anteriores. Cualquier consulta, reclamo, crítica, lo que sea, ya saben: por acá, por Twitter y Facebook._

 _Buen comienzo de semana!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	27. XXVII

**26**

* * *

— ¡Camille, apaga esa mierda o cámbiala!

— ¡Déjame escuchar la música que yo quiera!

— ¡Canciones que te dan ganas de cortarle las venas con un cuchillo desafilado no es música! ¡Te lo digo una última vez, apaga eso o cambia esa canción de velorio!

— ¡Ven y oblígame!

Incluso sin haber estado en la habitación en ese momento, fue bastante claro el gruñido que se escapó de la boca de Frannie. Quinn, sentada a la mesa de la cocina con ambas manos a cada lado de su desayuno, agradeció no haber estado en la cama en ese momento. De hecho, agradecía haberse levantado en plena madrugada sin posibilidad de dormir. Aun sabiendo que con el correr de las horas, el cuerpo le recordaría las consecuencias de la falta de sueño.

Había intentado dormirse de mil formas posibles. Leyendo, escuchando música, tomando un vaso de leche, buscando en el navegador algo pareció a _«cómo conciliar el sueño de una puta vez»_ , había salido al exterior del departamento sentándose en las escaleras de emergencia, pero nada había funcionado. Su cabeza simplemente parecía no querer descansar ni dejar que el resto del cuerpo hiciera lo mismo. Por lo que al final, y sintiendo una ligera punzada de envidia al escuchar los ronquidos de Frannie a su lado, se puso de pie —a las 05:33 am— y se encaminó hacia la sala donde una hora más tarde, tras haber matado el tiempo mirando a la nada sentada en el sillón, se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para sus hermanas.

A esa hora, 07:48 de la mañana, casi que deseaba haber intentado darse un golpe en la cabeza con la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a dormir. Camille, como venía haciendo desde el inicio de la semana, dejó que su reloj despertador sonara hasta donde ella quisiera, sin importarle siquiera que el sonido despertara al resto de los habitantes del departamento. Quinn no se habría quejado para nada si la canción que sonaba a modo de despertador fuera una de esas alegres que convierten una mañana tormentosa en una completamente soleada a pesar de que el cielo aparente caerse. El problema era que la canción del reloj alarma estaba muy lejos de ser alegre. Tal y como había gritado Frannie, estaba más cerca de sonar en un velorio que una fiesta.

 _«¿En los velorios pasan música? (07:55)»_ , texteó en el chat de WhatsApp que llevaba por nombre el de Rachel, pero antes de enviarlo, lo borró. La morena seguramente estaría durmiendo después de haber terminado su turno en el Spotlight. De cualquier forma, guardó el mensaje en un borrador para preguntárselo a Berry cuando la viera más tarde.

Justo cuando estaba devolviendo su teléfono al lugar donde estaba antes de textear —al lado de su vaso de zumo—, vio que un torbellino rubio, pálido y en bragas salía de donde estaba su habitación hasta donde estaba la de Camille. Se llevó un pedazo de tortita rebosante de miel a la boca mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la batalla que sus hermanas estaban teniendo.

La música melancólica de Camille dejó de sonar repentinamente siendo reemplazada por otra completamente diferente. Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado soltando mentalmente un _«¿Eso es Bon Jovi?»_ cuando otra canción comenzó a escucharse en el departamento. Confirmó su pensamiento cuando Frannie comenzó a cantar —muy desafinado, por cierto—, el estribillo de _You Give Love a Bad Name_ del cantante rubio.

—Mierda —soltó llevando una mano al pecho producto del susto.

Al parecer, Frannie no se había conformado con maltratar los oídos de Camille, sino que también quería maltratar los de Quinn y de paso también provocarle un paro cardiaco al aparecer de la nada, cantando a los gritos, en la cocina. Quinn frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose mentalmente _«¿Esta es mi hermana? ¿Esta cosa es mi hermana?»_ viendo como Frannie, aun en bragas y solamente una camiseta a modo de pijama, simulaba tocar una guitarra imaginaria o una batería dependiendo del momento de la canción.

Camille apareció minutos después, con el pelo completamente alborotado y una cara de pocos amigos, e intercambió una mirada con Quinn. La menor de las Fabray se encogió de hombros desligándose por completo de todo ese asunto recibiendo a cambio una mirada azulada entre asesina y furiosa. No pensaba ser partícipe de esa batalla que se había creado entre sus hermanas, sobre todo siendo tan temprano, así que simplemente se concentró en su desayuno.

La discusión entre Frannie y Camille no se mantuvo solamente en el dormitorio, sino que se trasladó a la cocina. Obviamente, el asunto musical había dado paso a otros temas que podían ser también discutibles. Por ejemplo, Camille quería comer sus benditos cereales pero Frannie estaba parada justo donde estaba la caja sin darle oportunidad a la adolescente de tener acceso a la misma. Frannie, por otro lado, se sirvió un poco de café y la hija de Frank hizo el comentario de _«Negro y sin azúcar, justo como tu personalidad»_ , a lo que Frannie respondió _«Esa es Quinn, no yo»_.

Pudo haberse molestado con su hermana mayor pero lo cierto era que su mente seguía estando bastante lejos de allí. Escuchaba a sus hermanas pero el sonido de sus voces se sentía lejano. Su mente lo único en lo que pensaba era en Rachel, Rachel y más Rachel. ¿Cómo debería planear su primera cita con la morena? ¿Debía llevarla a un sitio elegante o a uno más accesible a su bolsillo? ¿Había un lugar que fuera económico y elegante al mismo tiempo? ¿Tenía que ser antes o después de su encuentro con Santana y Brittany? ¿Haría lo correcto invitando a la morena a que la acompañase en ese momento? Frannie se había quedado toda la semana en la ciudad porque la rubia y Camille estarían a su lado cuando hablara nuevamente con quienes habían sido sus amigas, ¿Rachel también debería estar?

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó la promesa mental que había hecho días atrás en la azotea del edificio compartido con la morena. Ella y Rachel habían comido lo que había llevado, y luego se habían recostado en la tumbona que allí había a mirar el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, o lo máximo de él que las luces de los rascacielos permitieran ver. Rachel estaba abrazada a ella hablando acerca de uno de sus datos curiosos —esos similares a la masturbación de la ardilla—, cuando Quinn se prometió a si misma que a partir de ese momento, la joven entre sus brazos sería parte de cada uno de los recuerdos que pensaba crear, de cada una de las experiencias que pensaba vivir.

Era arriesgado si se detenía a pensar la dependencia hacia la otra persona que eso podría llegar a significar, pero una vez más dejó que fuera su corazón quien se hiciera cargo de la situación y no su cabeza. Al final de la noche, y con Rachel tarareando una canción casi sobre la piel de su cuello poniéndole los pelos de punta, supo que la decisión de dejarse llevar era correcta.

Aterradora, pero correcta.

Regresó a su departamento cerca de las tres de la madrugada, encontrándose con sus hermanas durmiendo en el sofá. Alrededor de Camille había pañuelos descartables con manchas enormes de delineador, lo que era una clara señal de que habían vuelto a llorar viendo una película. Quinn decidió dejar dormir a Frannie y Camille unos minutos más en los que ella acompañaba a Rachel hasta su piso. La despedida entre ambas parecía ser interminable, ya sea porque Rachel no quería dejarla ir o porque ella era la que no quería soltar a la morena. Al final tuvieron que hacerlo cuando la puerta metálica del departamento de la camarera se abrió dejando al descubierto a una Kitty entre somnolienta y malhumorada, y un Kurt con una cara que daba miedo por el simple hecho de estar cubierta de alguna especie de mascarilla facial que Quinn no se molestó en averiguar cuáles eran sus ingredientes ni para qué funcionaba.

Una vez de regreso en su departamento, molesta y resignada por haber tenido que dejar ir a Rachel, se apiadó de sus hermanas y las despertó para que fueran a dormir a la habitación. Camille parecía ser la más dormida por lo que Quinn la tomó del cuello y la encaminó hacia a habitación pero no la de la adolescente, sino que a la de ella misma. No se molestó en ocultar que en realidad esa noche quería dormir junto a sus hermanas.

Cuando había sido pequeña, había dormido infinidades de veces con Frannie. Al ir creciendo ambas, y con el asunto de Russel, esa «tradición» había ido perdiéndose de a poco hasta ya no existir. Cuando la mayor de las Fabray se casó con Zach, compartir cama entre ellas era algo que ya se había extinguido por completo. No estaba mal querer recordar esos viejos tiempos. Además, y eso sí era algo que no pensaba admitirlo y menos en voz alta, lo que había dicho Camille que siempre las necesitaría, movió algo dentro de ella a tal punto de sensibilizarla por el resto de la noche. Desde ese momento, había sentido el impulso constante de abrazar a la joven y jamás soltarla. Como un animalito que encuentras abandonado y quieres darle en el mismo día todo el amor que no tuvo previamente.

Su teléfono sonando en medio de otra discusión de Camille y Frannie, fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. El silencio se hizo presente entre las tres por largos minutos en los cuales Quinn se sintió repentinamente nerviosa. Sobre todo cuando Frannie la miró como diciendo _«Adelante, contesta. Quiero ver si sonríes como idiota así confirmo que es tu chica quien te habla. Entonces, podré interrogarte sobre eso»_. Camille llamó nuevamente la atención de la rubia mayor iniciando una nueva discusión diciéndole que Bon Jovi no era rubio natural, sino teñido. Frannie cegada por la indignación que le provocó dichas palabras, le dio tiempo a la adolescente de mirar a Quinn y guiñarle un ojo. La rubia menor supo entonces que la discusión había sido simplemente una distracción para darle un respiro a ella.

Nuevamente Camille estaba ayudándole respecto a Rachel, ¿Qué quería en realidad la adolescente? ¿Qué beneficio esperaba sacar de eso? La única forma de averiguarlo era hablar con la hija de Frank y preguntarle qué era lo que pretendía con todo ese secretismo. El teléfono sonando nuevamente impidió que su lengua impulsiva soltara la pregunta sin detenerse a pensar correctamente que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para interrogar a su hermanastra.

 **Mi adorable caos 3**

Ult. Conexión 08:17 am

 _Toc, toc! Quinn!_ (08:13)

 _Winter está aquí, y extraña a su mami_ (08:13)

 _Ven a buscarlo_ (08:13)

 _Quinn! Despierta, Ricitos de oro!_ (08:16)

Sintió la tirantez de sus labios indicando que la oleada de extrema alegría y diversión que había sentido al leer los mensajes de la morena, se estaban manifestando en una sonrisa completamente idiota. También sintió la mirada entre acusadora y sospechosa de Frannie sobre ella, y los ojos azules eléctricos de Camille seguramente pidiéndole disculpas por no haber podido distraer un poco más a la rubia mayor. Miró a su hermana menor y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. A Frannie en cambio, le sacó la lengua, para indignación de ésta.

Otra cosa que tenía en claro, además de la permanencia de Rachel en su vida, era el hecho de que hablaría con Frannie y le contaría lo que realmente sucedía entre la morena y ella. Pero primero hablaría con Camille, necesitaba saber porque la adolescente no quería que Frannie supiera de su relación amorosa. Notando que una avalancha de pensamientos se avecinaba, prefirió enfocarse en el mensaje de la morena que aún no había respondido. Comenzó a teclear una respuesta antes de arrepentirse y borrar lo escrito.

Había decidido ser más impulsiva, por lo tanto le haría caso a la idea que cruzó por su cabeza. Se despidió de sus hermanas soltando un _«Debo ir a buscar a Winter a lo de Rachel porque Kurt es alérgico a los gatos»_ haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de Frannie e ignorando la mirada y sonrisa completamente pícara de Camille.

—Sabes que Rachel tiene una puerta, ¿No? —escuchó decir a Frannie justo antes de que su cuerpo terminara de salir por la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia—. ¡Quinn, si vas por ahí la asustarás!

— ¡Esa es la idea! —respondió completamente divertida. Metió la cabeza de nuevo a través de la ventana con una sonrisa excesivamente radiante—. No se maten una a la otra, ¿Ok? Quiero verlas vivas en el almuerzo. O por lo menos, lo menos lastimadas posible. Las quiero.

Debió ser tanta la sorpresa que generó en sus hermanas las últimas dos palabras pronunciadas, que escuchó el claro _«¿Nos ha dicho que nos quiere?»_ que Frannie dejó escapar completamente sorprendida y algo emocionada. Un año atrás, ni siquiera habría pensado en esas palabras. Pero ese año se fue, ese año estaba exactamente donde pertenecía: en el pasado. Ahora ella era una mujer nueva, alguien que de a poco asumía que tenía sentimientos, que admitía lo que sentía, se dejaba llevar por lo que deseaba y trataba de no pensar en las consecuencias que eso le traería. Por lo tanto, si quería decirles a sus hermanas que las quería, ¿Dónde estaba el problema en hacer tal cosa? El mundo seguía siendo miserable pero personas como Frannie y Camille, debían saber más a menudo lo especiales que podían llegar a ser para alguien como Quinn.

Una vez llegada al piso de la morena, se acercó a la ventana y golpeó con los nudillos esperando que alguien le abriera. Cruzó los dedos dentro de su abrigo deseando que fuera Rachel misma la que hiciera tal cosa para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada fría de Kitty o al rostro con mascarilla facial de Kurt de nuevo. Con una vez, ya es suficiente. Pero como sabía, y era plenamente consciente de eso, no podía obtener todo lo bueno en un mismo día. Por lo tanto, quien le abrió la ventana fue Kitty y casi que prefirió que fuera Kurt y su máscara de cremas faciales.

—Sigue en la cama —soltó Wilde dejando la ventana abierta y alejándose de la misma para permitirle la entrada a Quinn. Fabray, repentinamente nerviosa, no supo qué hacer por lo que se quedó petrificada en el lugar—. ¿Qué esperas? Ve. Conoces el camino, ¿No?

—Ah, si… yo… mejor voy… con permiso. Buenos… buenos días.

No tartamudeaba porque le tuviera miedo a la amiga de Rachel, lo hacía porque no sabía cómo comportarse con la rubia. Habían salido de fiesta, sí, pero Kitty aun parecía tenerla en su lista negra esperando el momento justo para crucificarla y por cualquier estupidez. Por ende, no quería meter más la pata con aquella rubia bajita. Con Kurt era diferente, el chico parecía concentrado en el hecho de que Rachel sonreía a causa de Quinn —aunque Fabray sospechaba que si hacía llorar a la morena, otra sería la historia—. Wilde, en cambio, parecía estar constantemente mirándola con desconfianza.

—Eh, Quinn —llamó Kitty justo cuando la otra rubia había dado dos pasos hacia la habitación de Rachel. Fabray se giró en el lugar y la miró atentamente. La sonrisa que había en los labios de la rubia bajita no le gustó para nada—. Algo que debes saber sobre mi es que adoro el café caliente. Muy caliente.

—Gen… genial —balbuceó Fabray completamente confundida de porqué le hablaba de sus gustos por el café.

—Sobre todo cuando se lo lanzo a los idiotas a la cara. Me gusta ver como se retuercen de dolor, ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Hmm… no.

—Quiero decir que si ella vuelve alguna vez aquí llorando de nuevo y descubro que es por tu culpa, tú y mi café caliente se conocerán, ¿Me entiendes? —amenazó Kitty completamente seria. Quinn no fue consciente de responder o no a la amenaza ni tampoco tuvo tiempo de buscar en su registro mental porque de un segundo a otro, Kitty estaba sonriendo de nuevo y de manera completamente psicópata—. Fue un placer hablar contigo, Fabray. Ahora ve con mi amiga. Ha estado dando vueltas en la cama, completamente inquieta.

Mucho tiempo después, su cerebro registró estar ya en el dormitorio de Rachel, se le ocurrió una buena replica para la amenaza de Kitty. ¿Qué se creía ese gnomo rubio? ¿Qué lastimaba a la morena por placer? ¿Qué lo hacía porque le gustaba? ¿Qué era porque quería ser como el idiota de Brody? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella quería a Rachel, y la quería de verdad. Lo único que quiera para la morena era lo mejor porque Rachel se merecía eso y más. Estúpida Kitty. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió al instante una buena respuesta? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lenta a veces? Debía ejercitar su cerebro si quería ser veloz con las palabras. Sí, eso haría.

— ¿Qué te hizo Kitty? —preguntó Rachel desde la cama. Quinn frunció más el entrecejo al ver la sonrisa de medio lado de la morena.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue tu amiga? —replicó para no concentrarse en el hecho de que la morena aún estaba en la cama.

No le molestaba eso. Lo que la ponía inquieta era los pensamientos que cruzaron por su cabeza al ver a su no-novia en ese lugar, las cosas que se imaginaba que harían ella y Rachel en una cama, sin nada más que las sabanas cubriéndolas. Se obligó a si misma a enojarse con Kitty para ignorar por completo la repentina excitación entre sus piernas, y también apretó los puños con fuerzas para no ceder al deseo de tomar a Rachel y acariciarla en aquellas partes privadas para el ojo público.

Necesitaba sexo, lo tenía claro, pero no iba a obligar a Rachel a hacerlo y menos sin haber tenido una cita previa. La morena se merecía que todo fuera perfecto aunque su acompañante no lo fuera para nada.

—Porque no dejas de murmurar _«Estúpida»_ , _«Kitty»_ y _«café caliente»_ —respondió Rachel sin dejar de sonreír.

 _«No vayas, no vayas»_ , se ordenó mentalmente cuando la morena se hizo a un lado en la cama y palmeó el sitio vacío a su lado. _«Bueno, ve… pero piensa en cosas lindas, en cosas inocentes. Piensa en el cartero como Finn. Sí, el cartero. Eso ayudara»_

—Tu amiga me amenazó —escupió finalmente después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. Los ojos marrones de Rachel mostraron una fugaz confusión y Quinn se obligó a concentrarse en eso—. Dijo que si te lastimaba, me quemaría la cara.

—Es imposible. Kitty es más buena que Alf.

—Alf comía gatos.

Contra todo pronóstico, Rachel soltó una carcajada. El que la morena se haya puesto de pie abandonando la cama no ayudó para nada a Quinn, sino todo lo contrario. Al parecer, Rachel y Frannie tenían otra cosa en común además de no dejar pasar un asunto, y eso era la vestimenta a la hora de dormir. O la falta de ésta. Berry parecía haberse olvidado que estaba en presencia de alguien más, o quizás simplemente estaba conforme con su cuerpo, porque Quinn no encontraba otra explicación para que la joven se acercara a ella y la guiara hasta la cama con una camiseta puesta y short de algodón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—O quizás solo intento provocarte —dijo Rachel sorprendiéndola por completo.

Sintió un calor abrasador originándose en su cuello y recorriendo el largo de este hasta finalizar en su rostro estableciéndose allí. No necesitó ver su reflejo en un espejo para saber que su cara al completo estaría de un rojo llamativo. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar hasta que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por completo? ¿Tenía que estar mucho tiempo frente a Rachel sintiéndose atrapada, avergonzada e idiota hasta que eso pasara? ¿Cómo se había enterado la morena lo que ella estaba pensando? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Leía mentes y ella no lo sabía? ¿No se había enterado de esa habilidad por estar demasiado centrada en si misma? ¿Qué otras cosas estaba perdiéndose?

—No leo mentes, simplemente estás pensando en voz alta —habló Rachel nuevamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Quinn abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y aterrada pero la morena la tomó de las manos tirándola en la cama—. Deja de pensar, Quinn. Por momentos, das miedo. Relájate. Aunque debo admitir que ese rojo en tus mejillas es completamente…

—No te burles —advirtió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No me burlo —aseguró la morena riéndose por lo bajo.

Quinn se giró para asesinarla con la mirada y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta donde estaba, con quien estaba y en qué posición. Estaba en la cama, con Rachel y una muy cerca de la otra. Tanto que podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de la morena desprendía. Un escalofrío, y una punzada entre sus piernas, le recorrió por la espalda al notar que le quedaba poca fuerza de voluntad. Para colmo su mente no paraba de pensar en cómo sería tocar a la morena y comprobar si el calor era en todo el cuerpo de la joven o solo en algunas partes.

—Relájate —susurró Rachel dejando besos por todo su rostro—. No haremos nada si no quieres.

—Quiero pero no sé hacerlo —confesó entregándose por completo a la tentación cuando la morena se detuvo más de lo pautado en su cuello.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, Rachel estaba debajo de ella, ambas cubiertas hasta la cabeza por las sabanas. No parecía importar que Kitty estuviera aun en el departamento, o que Kurt cantara a los gritos en el baño. Solo importaba la manera en que Rachel estaba besándola, acariciándola, tocando esos lugares a los cuales nadie tuvo acceso en mucho tiempo, los jadeos en su oído cuando besaba o tocaba algún punto débil en el cuerpo de la morena, el atrevido e impulsivo viaje hacia el abdomen, y más abajo del mismo, que hizo su mano provocando un arqueo más pronunciado del cuerpo de Rachel. Su mano inquieta estaba llegando a su destino, mientras su boca besaba cada trozo de piel, cuando escuchó su nombre pero de manera completamente lejana.

— ¿Quinn? —volvieron a llamar con la voz de Rachel.

¿Cómo era posible que Rachel sonara tan lejos cuando estaba pegada a ella, sudando y…? Sacudió la cabeza eliminando cualquier cosa que su mente fuera a decir. Daba igual cómo estaba Rachel debajo de ella, lo realmente importante era… ¿Era qué? Estaba completamente perdida. Su mente parecía estar en cortocircuito, o estar metida en un laberinto completamente oscuro. Lo único visible y seguro era Rachel que la miraba desde la cama con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de extrema preocupación.

Oh, por dios.

Ahora lo entendía.

Había fantaseado con Rachel estando la morena presente. Y completamente lejos de ella, cabe destacar. Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor notando que en realidad no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba —cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de la morena— y que todo lo que le había hecho a Rachel bajo las sabanas solo había sucedido en su cabeza. Sus manos no habían tocado nada, sus labios no habían saboreado nada, su cuerpo no había estado junto al de Rachel volviéndose uno en ningún momento. Todo había estado en su cabeza. En su maldita cabeza. Berry no había sido suya, ni ella había sido de la morena.

Sabía que pasar más tiempo en su mente que fuera de ésta, no era normal; pero lo que había sucedido estaba muy por encima de ese nivel de locura. ¿Debería volver al psicólogo? ¿Volver? No, ella jamás había ido a uno antes, ¿De dónde salía la palabra _«volver»_ entonces? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Necesitaba salir de allí ya mismo pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. Quizás porque su mente estaba más concentrada en la excitación que la fantasía le había provocado que ordenarle al resto del cuerpo ponerse en marcha.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Rachel que en algún momento de toda esa locura se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia.

 _«Caliente»_ , fue la respuesta mental de Quinn. La respuesta física fue un asentimiento de cabeza. O al menos lo que ella pensó que lo era.

No podía cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera dos segundos, porque estaba completamente segura la imagen que aparecería bajo sus parpados cerrados. Por ende, al no poder parpadear sus ojos comenzaban a resentirse. Se obligó a si misma a respirar profundo para eliminar todas esas sensaciones de una maldita vez pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que fue un completo error. Todo el aire a su alrededor estaba impregnado del maldito perfume de Rachel.

—Ok, Kitty. Ten buen… ten buen día —escuchó decir a la camarera que no había dejado de mirarla.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —esa voz la reconoció como la de la amiga de la morena—. Diría que esta blanca como un fantasma pero siempre lo está. Es tan pálida. ¿Qué tiene?

—No sé, se puso así de repente. Después de… ¡Oh, Kitty! —exclamó Rachel. Por el tono de voz, Quinn supo que estaba ligeramente molesta con su amiga—. Es tu culpa. Le dijiste que le quemarías la cara, yo le dije que era imposible que dijeras algo así porque eres más buena que Alf y ella dijo que… que… ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Es culpa de Alf!

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Le tiene miedo a Alf!

—No le tengo miedo a Alf —negó saliendo de su trance. Kitty desde la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel, las miraba entre confundida, molesta y perdida. Quinn miró a la amiga de la morena y agregó—: Y definitivamente no tengo miedo a ti.

Kitty la fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a Rachel y soltar una carcajada que sorprendió a Quinn. La rubia bajita se acercó a la morena dejándole un beso en la mejilla seguido de un _«Te veo luego, Berry»_. De Quinn, en cambio, se despidió con un juguetón _«Cuida tu cara, rubia»_. Quinn casi que deseó que la otra rubia se quedara más tiempo con ellas cuando notó que ella y Rachel volvían a quedarse a solas en el dormitorio de la morena. Por como la camarera la miraba, solamente le quedaban dos opciones: se iba de allí rápidamente, arriesgándose a meter la pata y arruinarlo todo una vez más, o terminaba confesando lo que realmente había sucedido con ella.

Cuando Rachel volvió a su cama dándole su espacio para que pudiera relajarse, supo lo que tenía que hacer por muy vergonzoso que fuera. Aparentando todo el orgullo e indiferencia que podía reunir, siguió a la morena hasta la cama recostándose a su lado pero sobre las sabanas y el edredón para evitar movimientos extraños. Por ejemplo, los que había realizado en su cabeza. Necesitaba estar concentrada en la realidad y borrar, por lo menos momentáneamente, lo que había fantaseado.

Rachel estaba dándole la espalda, lo que ayudó muchísimo a que su propio cuerpo y mente se relajara. Si los ojos chocolates de Rachel no estaban mirándola, todo sería muchísimo más fácil. No se sentía preparada para ver lo que fuera que esos ojos expresaran en cuanto ella confesara lo que había pasado. Podía sentir como lo que había desayunado se revolvía en el estómago y viajaba de regreso hacia su boca. Si no fuera porque había hecho demasiado el ridículo en presencia de Rachel, lo más seguro era que habría corrido hasta el baño de la morena a vomitarlo todo debido a los nervios. Quizás hasta ni siquiera llegaba al baño, sino que dejaría salir todo sobre la alfombra que había a uno de los costados de la cama.

—Escucho tus pensamientos —canturreó Rachel en un tono que Quinn reconoció como divertido.

¿Dejaría de parecerle divertido cuando se enterase todo lo que le había hecho en su fantasía? ¿Cómo la tocaba, la besaba, la…? Daba igual lo que le hacía. Lo realmente imperdonable era que había manoseado a la morena a su antojo en su cabeza sin haberle pedido permiso a ésta para hacerlo. Una voz mental le gritó _«idiota y anticuada»_. Una voz similar a la de Camille con tintes de Frannie y un poco de Santana, extrañamente, pero le enseñó el dedo medio a esa voz antes de fijar su atención en Rachel nuevamente.

Aun con los nervios, la vergüenza y la molestia por haber «ultrajado» a la morena de esa forma, se entregó al impulso de abrazar a la joven por la espalda —como si eso aliviara su cargo de consciencia— y con su boca casi pegada al oído de ésta, susurró:

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué exactamente? —preguntó Rachel en el mismo tono.

—Porque acabo de hacer algo horrible.

— ¿Te acabas de tirar un gas?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Entonces? —quiso saber la morena girando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Quinn que nuevamente se puso completamente roja para luego pasar a la palidez extrema y nuevamente al tono rojo tomate—. Quinn…

—Te he toqueteado como quise en mi cabeza —confesó la rubia con los ojos cerrados y en un tono apenas audible.

El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos más tiempo del Quinn había esperado o deseado, lo que significaba que Rachel seguramente estaba planeando formas de asesinarla por haber sido tan atrevida, o quizás estaba pensando cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar a la comisaria y denunciarla por haberla manoseado sin su permiso. Entonces ella finalmente iría a prisión pero no por asesinar a su padrastro como lo había pensado, sino por lo que le hizo a Rachel.

—O sea que en realidad no le tienes miedo a Alf —rompió el silencio la morena que se había liberado del abrazo de Quinn sentándose en la cama—. Y solo te has puesto pálida porque… ¿Por qué acabas de fantasear conmigo? —Quinn asintió imitando la posición de la joven, con la diferencia que en lugar de mirarla se miraba las manos completamente avergonzada—. Quinn…

—Lo siento, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.

—No me molesta que lo hagas. Me molestaría que no lo hicieras —dijo Rachel con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y el entrecejo fruncido como si quisiera tratar de entender toda la situación—. Asi que tú… Wow. Es… Increíble. Pensé que… Que solo a mí me pasaba.

— ¿Te ha pasado antes? —indagó Quinn entre sorprendida y ligeramente molesta.

—Sí, contigo —respondió Rachel algo pedida en su cabeza. Fabray fingió no notar la oleada de alivio que la invadió ante esa declaración—. Es… En mi cabeza ya te he hecho de todo, créeme. Cosa que ni siquiera sé hacer en la práctica. Es… Es completamente normal, Quinn —aseguró la morena tomando las manos de la rubia entre las de ella. De repente parecía más centrada en la situación—. No debes disculparte por pensar en mí de esa forma. Somos… estamos juntas. Es normal que en algún momento eso suceda. Porque haremos el amor en algún momento, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Tú quieres? —quiso saber la rubia completamente sorprendida. Un intenso rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Rachel antes de que asintiera a modo de respuesta—. ¿Conmigo? ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —corrigió Berry extremadamente seria—. No quiero que seas un polvo y ya, Quinn. Y yo no quiero serlo tampoco para ti. Si buscas eso…

Antes de que la morena pudiera continuar, la besó energéticamente. Era más que obvio que tampoco quería algo de una noche y ya. El que se controlara tanto, debía ser una clara muestra de eso, ¿No? No le encontró explicación al hecho de que, en cuanto Rachel dijo que ella también tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, todo en ella sintiera que se quitaba un peso de encima. Como si la bolsa cargada de piedras que llevaba sobre sus hombros, hubiese desaparecido por completo dejando a su cuerpo completamente ligero.

—Quiero todo contigo —confesó en un arranque impulsivo. Rachel, en algún momento de ese beso compartido, se había subido a horcajadas sobre ella. Cosa que le sorprendió por completo pero no podía empujar a la morena para que se quitara. Tampoco quería hacer tal cosa—. ¿Asumo que no estas enojada, entonces?

—Si me dices lo que fantaseaste, no lo estaré —murmuró Rachel con la picardía reflejada en todo su rostro. Quinn enrojeció completamente esquivando la mirada de la joven sobre ella—. Hey, hablemos de esto. Tampoco es mi tema favorito, si te soy honesta, pero no quiero que sea un tema tabú entre nosotras. Somos una pareja, ¿Cierto? O estamos camino a serlo. Creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablar de sexo entre nosotras.

—No quiero hablar de sexo ahora —resopló con una mueca. Rachel la miró completamente divertida y con cierta picardía—. Hablo en serio, Berry. Ya estoy demasiado avergonzada. No… ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Quiero que hablemos de algo importante. Más importante —aclaró al ver la ceja en alto de la morena. Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y le dejó un suave beso sobre los labios como invitación a continuar—. Quiero hacer algo pero te necesito conmigo. No es de tus cosas favoritas pero…

—Quieres hablar con Santana —interrumpió Rachel. La diversión que la morena había sentido antes respecto a la situación con Quinn, quedó en el olvido dejando en su lugar a una tensión completamente imposible de disimular—. Tienes razón, no es de mis cosas favoritas pero hare lo que quieras… si eso te hace bien.

—Tengo… Tengo planeado invitarlas a cenar —susurró para no alterar demasiado a Rachel.

La morena no dijo nada por un buen rato. Frunció el entrecejo pero Quinn no supo si era por concentración o porque no le gustaba para nada todo ese asunto. Entrar a la mente de Rachel era algo que aún no había podido hacer. Quizás lo hacía unos instante, cuando la joven dejaba ver —consciente o inconscientemente— lo que le sucedía pero a pesar de eso a Quinn aún le costaba leer completamente a Rachel. Leerla de la forma en que la morena la leía a ella, abiertamente y sin margen de error.

—Ok, ok —soltó la morena aunque Quinn creyó que hablaba más para sí misma que con ella—. ¿Has…? ¿Has pensado que día las invitaras? ¿Dónde?

—Este… este fin de semana, en mi departamento —respondió mirando fijamente a Rachel preocupada por su reacción pero la morena parecía estar atenta a lo que decía ella—. Cam y yo debíamos viajar a Lima por el asunto de Frank y mi madre pero le hemos dicho que no podíamos. No pidió explicación, dijo que… dijo que estaba bien. Sospecho que en realidad no está preparado para hablar con nosotras y el saber que no iríamos fue un alivio para él.

—Entiendo por qué, si es así. Camille es su hija, y tú das miedo en la primera impresión —señaló Rachel con una media sonrisa. Pasó el dedo pulgar por el entrecejo fruncido de Quinn antes de dejarle un beso en el mismo lugar—. Entonces, ¿Has ido ya a hablar con ellas si piensas invitarlas este fin de semana?

—Aun no. Frannie y Cam me… me acompañaran pero…

—Aun así estás nerviosa.

—Absolutamente —confesó recibiendo una mirada tierna por parte de su chica.

Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando Rachel, y si estaba pensando en que era una idiota por estar nerviosa. También pensó como pedirle a lo morena lo que quería, como decirle lo que en realidad necesitaba. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de Rachel? ¿Estaría dispuesta a pasar tiempo con Santana aunque no le gustase para nada?

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para calmar tus nervios? —preguntó la morena con una sonrisa después de otro rato en silencio.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada a compartir tiempo con Santana solo por mí. Tú también importas, Rachel —respondió sintiendo que le estaba dando a la morena el lugar que merecía realmente: encabezando la lista de prioridades.

Hasta el momento, todo se había tratado de ella y solo ella. La charla con Rachel días atrás había servido para hacerle notar lo egoísta que estaba siendo. No debía descuidar a Rachel y sus demonios porque la morena también necesitaba sentirse apoyada, merecía sentir que sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran tomados en cuenta. Por ende, ella no pensaba pedirle a Rachel que estuviera a su lado cuando se reencontrara con Santana si así no lo quería la joven.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a verla? ¿Qué esté contigo cuando la invites a cenar? —quiso saber Rachel.

Por el tono de voz de la camarera, Quinn supo que no tenía escapatoria. Por lo que terminó diciendo su verdadera intención:

—En realidad, quiero que estés conmigo en la cena. Soy mucho mejor persona contigo a mi lado y… y si te tengo cerca, siento que no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Contigo me animo a todo, sin ti… Sin ti no soy capaz de nada.

No hizo falta que supiera leer a la morena profundamente porque la emoción en la joven se reflejaba completamente en sus ojos chocolates. Había sido completamente honesta sin miedo a admitir lo que realmente sentía y había obtenido como recompensa una mirada cargada de emoción y cariño que no sabía que podía generar en alguien. Y eso era muchísimo mejor que la oscuridad a la que se había entregado tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo podía pensar que estar lejos de las personas era muchísimo mejor que estar cerca recibiendo amor a través de una mirada? De repente sintió lastima por la vieja Quinn, porque sabía que aquella mujer jamás sentiría lo que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento.

—Te advierto que yo no cocinaré pero supervisaré todo en esa cena, ¿Ok? —dijo Rachel medio en broma medio en verdad pero a Quinn no le importaba. Solo podía pensar en que la morena estaría a su lado cuando se enfrentara nuevamente a Santana.

No dijo nada por un largo rato después de eso, lo único que hizo fue mirar a Rachel a los ojos durante todo ese tiempo. Se perdió en los ojos marrones de la morena mientras que su corazón lo único que le pedía era amar libremente aquella joven, sin miedo, sin nada que le recordara constantemente ir con cuidado por miedo a salir herida. Rachel perdida en sus ojos también, justo antes de sonreír con ternura y colocarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, fue suficiente para que por un momento le hiciera caso a su corazón. Por un instante quiso a Rachel sin miedo a nada. La quiso como mujer, como su amor, como su vida. No como su amiga, sino como la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a pasar un mal rato en compañía de Santana solo para apoyarla a ella; Rachel estaba dispuesta a pasar un momento vergonzoso admitiendo que fantaseaba sexualmente con ella solo para que no fuera la única que se sintiera de esa forma; Rachel estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo suficiente para tener un cita adecuada. Estaba esperándola a ella, esperando que fuera Quinn quien diera el primer paso. Estaban yendo a su ritmo pero su ritmo era lento, y Fabray comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

Hasta el momento ser impulsiva no había hecho más que traerle cosas buenas, ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez? ¿Por qué animarse y pedirle por fin una cita a Rachel, iba a ser un error? La morena había demostrado que no iba a abandonarla. Y si después de contarle que había fantaseado con ella no lo había hecho aún, entonces no lo haría nunca más. O esperaba que no lo hiciera en un futuro próximo.

Sus manos, guiadas por el impulso y la inconsciencia, viajaron a lo largo de los muslos de Rachel de manera completamente lenta —como si quisiera provocarle a la morena la tortura que la joven le provocaba a ella— hasta finalizar en la cintura de la camarera, donde acarició la piel a su gusto por debajo de la camiseta. Una cosa tenía en claro, no iba tener sexo con Rachel ese día por mucho que lo deseara, simplemente quería disfrutar un poco de lo que era estar piel con piel junto a su no-novia. Aunque sabía perfectamente que eso solo aumentaría su estado de excitación. Decidió concentrarse en algo más profundo que lo físico y se entregó a disfrutar de eso.

Rachel parecía estar de acuerdo aunque su respiración entrecortada dijera lo contrario. Una nueva mirada entre el verde y el marrón, y todo cobró sentido. Quinn con su mirada le dijo a Rachel donde estaba el límite de sus caricias y besos, hasta donde llegarían esa mañana; Rachel con su mirada chocolate, le dijo que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Lo haremos cuando tenga que ser —susurró la morena dejando un beso a la sien izquierda de Quinn.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Cómo lo sabremos?

—Sonará cursi y patético pero… creo que lo sabremos —respondió la morena acariciando el cuello de Quinn. Le dejó un nuevo beso en los labios hinchados y rojizos de la rubia, y agregó—: Lo sentiremos. Ahora puede ser ese momento pero no se siente así, no lo siento que sea el correcto. Tú estás tensa, yo también lo estoy. Supongo que serán los nervios de la primera vez… Por qué será tu primera vez con una mujer, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Será la tuya? —replicó Fabray repentinamente alterada. No porque la morena haya estado con otra mujer antes que ella, sino por creer que tendría más experiencia y ella no, quedando completamente en ridículo. Rachel asintió con la cabeza dejándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que le provocó alivio—. También… También será la mía.

— ¿Ves? No tenemos que ir deprisa entonces —afirmó la morena con una sonrisa tierna—. Podemos ir lentamente y cuando suceda será tan repentino que no nos daremos cuenta. No quiero que sea una carga para nosotras, ¿Ok? No quiero que se vuelva como algo que tenemos que sacarnos de encima. Quiero estar contigo, y tú quieres estar conmigo. Creo que eso es lo único que importa. Cómo, cuándo y dónde será algo que sucederá cuando menos lo esperemos y será perfecto.

—Te advierto que lo hare mal a propósito —aseguró con convicción captando la atención de la morena—. Lo digo en serio. Lo hare mal al principio para ir mejorando con el tiempo y ya cuando estemos viejas, arrugadas y apenas podamos respirar, tengamos el polvo de nuestras vidas. Minutos después morimos, exhaustas, desnudas y completamente felices.

—Lo que digas, Wallace —se rió la morena.

Quinn sonrió con ganas. Primero, porque Rachel había recordado el nombre del personaje de la película que habían visto tiempo atrás y que decía algo similar a lo que había dicho ella respecto al sexo. Segundo, porque ambas parecían estar en la misma página de esa historia. Ni una iba adelantada ni la otra iba atrasada. Iban iguales y eso emocionó a Quinn de manera absurda. Tercero, Rachel no encontraba completamente estúpido nada de lo que ella dijera. Para la morena todo debía ser tomado en cuenta, todo debía ser solucionado, todo debía ser compartido.

Confirmó entonces lo que desde hacía tiempo venia sospechando: Rachel era para ella, y ella era para Rachel.

—Sal conmigo —pidió de repente asustando y confundiendo a la morena.

— ¿No salimos ya?

—Hablo de una cita. La primera.

—Ah… ¿No…? ¿No tuvimos ya una primera cita?

—No, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Los encuentros en el Spotlight, los desayunos y cenas en tu casa, la cena de hace días atrás en la azotea del edificio —enumeró Rachel con los dedos hasta que miró a Quinn y entendió todo—: Oh, solo… solo yo tomaba esos momentos como… como citas.

—Hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuese tan despistada —murmuró Quinn más para ella misma que para la morena, sin saber cómo el interior de Rachel se relajaba ante esas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de la camarera entrelazando sus dedos—. Bueno, tengamos la billonésima cita para ti y la primera para mí, ¿Qué te parece? Di que sí.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo? —fue la respuesta de la morena completamente seria. El interior de Quinn se encogió presagiando lo peor pero cuando Rachel se inclinó capturando sus labios en un nuevo beso, supo que no había razones para preocuparse por un posible rechazo—. Por supuesto que acepto, idiota. Quiero tener una cita contigo. De hecho, me preguntaba cuando te animarías a pedirme una. Incluso marqué una fecha límite en mi calendario. Si para esa fecha no me decías nada, lo haría yo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba?

—Dos días —respondió Rachel riéndose.

Quinn, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, se descubrió a si misma riéndose también. Era esos momentos los que disfrutaba muchísimo, esos momentos en los cuales ella y Rachel reían a carcajadas compartiendo lo que seguramente en el futuro se convertiría en alguna broma privada entre ellas, esos momentos en los cuales sentía que no necesitaba nada más que a Rachel riéndose a su lado. O encima de ella, en este caso. Porque Rachel riéndose, demostraba la felicidad que Quinn sabía que sentía y que era compartida entre las dos.

Tema sexo: hablado y… y ya. No había razones para volver a eso hasta que sea el momento.

Tema Santana: hablado y pendiente, pero con pinta de tener una respuesta positiva por parte de Rachel.

Tema primera/billonésima cita: hablado, arreglado y con ganas de empezar cuanto antes a planear una salida romántica en toda su regla.

Tema felicidad: con Rachel cerca, podía experimentar esa sensación en cualquier momento.

Rodeó la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y la pegó más a ella antes de compartir el enésimo beso en esa mañana. Sonrió sobre los labios de Rachel al notar como los brazos de la morena volvían a rodearle el cuello y correspondía el beso. Jamás había sentido tantas cosas con ese simple gesto pero nuevamente una voz apareció en su cabeza. Esta vez, diciéndole que no se había sentido de esa forma jamás porque estaba destinado a que fuera Rachel quien provocara esas cosas en ella. Era la morena la que tenía que cruzarse en su camino y cambiar por completo su mundo. Nadie más.

Solo Rachel.

* * *

 _Hola!_

Guest llamado Natalia/Nanu/Abi (Aun no me decido como llamarte xD): _Primero, no entiendo porque no te gusta tu nombre y decís que es feo. Es un lindo nombre. Segundo, gracias por decírmelo. Y tercero, ya olvidé lo que me habías preguntado (jajaja) Lo siento._

 _Gracias también al resto por haber llegado hasta acá leyendo y por tener siempre buenas palabras para con la historia. Me disculpo si el capitulo fue corto, algo inentendible, inconcluso o tiene algún fallo. Ya no tengo capítulos de reserva y el bloqueo parece estar siempre detrás mio molestando, por lo tanto está costando muchísimo escribir los capítulos en el margen de tiempo de cada actualización y que salga algo más o menos decente. Antes, al tener capítulos de reserva, tenia más tiempo de releerlos y corregirlos. Ahora lo termino sobre la hora, los releo por encima y a publicar. Así que me disculpo nuevamente por eso._

 _Como sea... Que tengan buen inicio de semana._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	28. XXVIII

**27**

* * *

Nervios.

Nervios en su estado más puro.

Podía sentir el desagradable vuelco en su estómago atormentándola, y perdió la cuenta de las veces que pasó las manos por los vaqueros en un intento fallido de secarse el sudor de las mismas. Frannie, a su lado, alternaba su mirada entre el edificio frente a ellas y Quinn, completamente inquieta. Como si quisiera calmar el estado de nervios de su hermana menor, y de paso el de ella misma también, sin saber cómo hacerlo en realidad. Unos pasos más atrás, Camille se encontraba recostada sobre una de las paredes y cruzada de brazos. Quinn no sabía si la seriedad en el rostro de la joven se debía a la situación en la que estaban, o si simplemente se trataba de aburrimiento. O quizás también podía deberse al lugar donde estaba: en nada más ni nada menos que en la academia de baile Brittany S. Pierce con el Spotlight cruzando la calle.

Si fuera por ella no habría llevado a la adolescente hasta ese lugar. No porque no la quisiera a su lado, sino porque tenía miedo que todo se descontrolara y Camille tuviera que ver cosas desagradables. Ya había dejado más que claro que era una persona de carácter algo… complicado. No quería que la adolescente descubriera que podía llegar a ser violenta también en caso de que Santana quisiera golpearla y ella le devolviera el golpe. Fue Frannie quien insistió en que la hija de Frank debía estar con ellas.

—No te preocupes, Quinn. Nosotras estaremos contigo y todo estará bien —había dicho la rubia de ojos azules.

Aun así, y a pesar de la seguridad y tranquilidad que desprendían las palabras y la presencia de Frannie a su lado, los nervios se habían hecho un espacio enorme dentro de ella.

La última vez que había visto a Santana y a Brittany juntas había sido cuatro días atrás, casi el fin de semana anterior, cuando se encontraron de casualidad afuera de la discoteca a la había ido con sus hermanas, los amigos de Rachel y la morena misma. Si bien sus amigas habían estado paseando por su cabeza a lo largo de todos esos días, en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en ellas realmente. Sobre todo cuando recordaba la forma en que Santana la había mirado desde lejos dos días atrás, porque detenerse a pensar en ellas, y más en esa mirada, solo provocaría tristeza.

Era más que obvio lo enojada que la latina estaba con ella pero había decidido no darle importancia a eso, sino más bien concentrarse en Brittany. Si Santana quería o no volver a ser su amiga era algo que debía mantenerse en segundo plano porque si le daba la importancia que realmente merecía y ésta la rechazaba completamente, el temor de Rachel se convertiría en realidad. Y ella no se merecía eso. No después de todo lo que había avanzado en cuanto a dejar a su pasado atrás se refería. Rachel tampoco se merecía que todo el tiempo que invirtió en ella, en hacerla mejor persona, fuera en vano. Por lo tanto, nada de miedo.

Pero una cosa era decirlo, y otra muy diferente era sentirlo realmente.

Junto con los nervios, podía sentir el miedo paralizante de ser rechazada por quien había sido alguien importante en su vida, por alguien que había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba y a quien ella había lastimado pensando que hacía lo correcto. Brittany quedaba a un lado, porque la rubia alta había dejado ver que no estaba por la labor de hacerse la dura o de odiar a Quinn por lo que hizo. Pero allí donde Brittany era comprensiva y amistosa, Santana era todo lo contrario. Por lo tanto, Quinn no veía obteniendo un abrazo de parte de la latina en un futuro ni próximo ni lejano.

Desde que despertó ese mañana, el _«Pregúntate qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que necesitas»_ no había dejado de aparecer en su cabeza poniéndola más nerviosa aun. Llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no saber lo que esperaba pero si saber lo que quería: quería a sus amigas del pasado de regreso en su vida. En su nueva vida. A Brittany con su inocencia y alegría, y a Santana con su ironía y desprecio. Porque estaba haciéndose la idea de que solo eso recibiría de parte de la latina.

—No te preocupes. Lo harás bien —aseguró Frannie llamando su atención—. Ya no eres la misma de antes.

—No tanto —aclaró. Respiró profundo y miró a la otra rubia—. No me dejes sola… por favor.

—Eso jamás —afirmó la rubia mayor dejándole a Quinn una caricia en el hombro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron nuevamente en el edificio frente a ellas antes que volviera hablar—: ¿Lista para entrar?

No, no lo estaba. No estaba lista para nada. Todo su interior estaba hecho un revoltijo de emociones. Quería pero al mismo tiempo no. Por un lado estaba Santana, por el otro Rachel y temor de que volviera a la oscuridad. Necesitaba a sus amigas a su lado pero no estaba segura de que pudiera tenerlas de regreso. Se recordaba a si misma lidiar con el rechazo en caso de que hubiera uno pero deseaba fervientemente que eso no sucediera. Todo estaba yendo muy bien en su nueva vida que no sabía cómo afectaría la posible distancia de sus amigas a eso.

—No —respondió en un momento de cobardía retrocediendo unos pasos.

Estaba segura que habría salido corriendo si no fuera porque su mano estaba atrapada en la de Frannie o por el cuerpo que sintió detrás de ella. En qué momento Camille llegó a su espalda, no lo supo con exactitud pero si no fuera también por la joven seguramente ya estaría corriendo calle arriba sin dirección alguna.

— ¿La tienes? —preguntó Frannie mirando a Camille y apretando más fuerte el agarre de manos con Quinn. La hija de Frank asintió a modo de respuesta pegándose más a la menor de las Fabray—. Ya sé que no es tu mejor estado de ánimos, pequeña hermana, y que quieres salir corriendo porque estas completamente aterrada, pero… Pero debes hacerlo, ¿Ok? Estamos aquí por ti.

—A ti y a Rachel no les gusta Santana —observó Quinn en un momento de lucidez. Frannie frunció ligeramente el entrecejo confundida por la observación y negó con la cabeza—. Claro que sí. No les cae bien, y lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque soportan…

—Porque te queremos y somos lo suficientemente adultas como para dejar de lado nuestra molestia por tu bienestar —interrumpió Frannie con una seriedad nada común en ella. Quinn cerró la boca pero al parecer, su hermana mayor no pensaba hacer lo mismo—. Santana no me cae bien porque estuvo contigo cuando yo no pude y la sentí como una usurpadora durante mucho tiempo, pero me hubiera sentido de igual forma con cualquiera que haya estado a tu lado en ese momento ocupando un lugar que yo creía que era mío.

»No es precisamente Santana la que no me gusta. Y Rachel tendrá sus razones también. Quizás hasta le pasa como a mí. Si lo has hablado con ella, lo sabrás. Lo que trato de decirte es que si fuera Camille en lugar de Santana, la historia sería la misma. No se trata de la persona sino de las circunstancias. Asi que, sería de mucha ayuda que no pensaras por nosotras. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es enfocarte en ti y nada más.

—Siempre me enfoco en mi —resopló con molestia—. No supe qué era lo que le sucedía a Rachel con Santana hasta hace poco, y llevamos un año juntas. ¡Un año!

— ¿Juntas? —se sorprendió Frannie.

—Amigas —aclaró Quinn casi inconsciente—. Lo otro vino después.

— ¿Lo otro? ¿Y tú porque te golpeas la frente? —preguntó la mayor de las Fabray mirando a Camille que sonreía entre divertida y resignada aun con la mano sobre su frente—. ¿Qué quiere decir con _«lo otro»_? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? Porque entre que sabes quién es la chica de Quinn, y…

—No es mi chica aun —negó la rubia menor poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y murmuró—: pero le pedí una cita.

— ¿En serio? —esta vez la sorprendida fue Camille. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados completamente feliz—: Por tu alegría, asumo que te dijo que sí. —Fabray volvió a asentir, esta vez con un poco más de timidez—. ¡Increíble! Espero que tengas planeado algo a lo grande, porque como la cagues… Aunque ya la has cagado antes y ella sigue al lado tuyo. Por lo tanto,… No, no creo que debas cagarla esta vez. Debes hacer las cosas bien.

—Ya lo sé pero es que…

—Disculpen —intervino Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada entre fría y furiosa—. Sí, yo, Frannie, puede que no lo parezca pero aún estoy presente.

—Lo sentimos pero es que con lo pálida que eres, te confundimos fácilmente con las paredes de la academia —se burló Camille recibiendo una mirada asesina y un gruñido. La adolescente se rió unos segundos antes de acercarse a la rubia de ojos azules y abrazarla por la cintura—. No seas idiota, Fran. Sabemos que estas presente porque de otra forma Quinn y yo no estaríamos aquí. Quinn ya habría salido corriendo, y yo no sabría lidiar con ella, sus nervios y su inminente huida. Eres vital para nosotras.

—No tanto, si no me cuentan de sus secretos.

Quinn se sintió culpable frente al dolor que dejaba ver las palabras de su hermana, por lo que se propuso decirle ese mismo día la relación que había entre ella y Rachel. Ya ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la cual no se lo había dicho antes. Era obvio que Berry y ella estaban camino a algo sólido. La morena se demostraba todo el tiempo. No estaría respetándola si mantenía oculto lo que sucedía entre ambas. Además, tenía la sospecha de que los amigos de la morena ya lo sabían. Si era así, Kitty y Kurt serían dos personas conocedoras de esa relación, lo justo era que ella también tuviera sus dos personas.

Sintió el repentino impulso de decírselo a Frannie en ese mismo momento pero por uno de los ventanales de la academia vio la figura de una joven alta y rubia que ella asoció con Brittany. Entonces, todo en ella volvió a sufrir un cortocircuito. El momento de distensión que había tenido con sus hermanas se había esfumado por completo dejando en su lugar los nervios iniciales.

Sus ojos conectaron rápidamente con los de Frannie y sintió que todo fue dicho en esa simple mirada. La promesa de hablar luego acerca de la relación con Rachel, las disculpas por no haberlo hablado antes, el pedido desesperado de apoyo, el ruego de que se mantuviera a su lado todo el tiempo, la necesidad de tener su mano sujeta a la suya, el pedido de un abrazo silencioso antes de marcar lo que ella creía un antes y un después en su vida.

—Espera —pidió Camille cuando Quinn, luego de haber intercambiado una última sonrisa con Frannie, se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio. La adolescente le acomodó el cuello de la camisa que llevaba la rubia aunque ya estaba en perfecto orden—. Eres un maldito desastre para vestirte. En los momentos importantes siempre estas desarreglada. Si no te golpean tus… amigas ahí dentro, te golpeo yo cuando salgas por mal vestida. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño a vestirte correctamente?

Quinn sonrió al darse cuenta que el acomodarle la ropa era un gesto muy común en Camille cuando estaba por hacer algo importante. La vez que había hecho lo mismo había sido meses atrás, luego del compromiso de su padre y el reencuentro con Rachel en el cual ambas habían acordado pasar tiempo una lejos de la otra. En ese entonces, Camille se había metido con su pelo diciéndole que debía cortárselo y, tal y como acababa de hacer, le había dicho que era un desastre.

—Cam… —llamó Quinn tomando a su hermanastra de las muñecas. Sus ojos avellanas se reflejaron en los azules eléctricos de la adolescente. Puede que la joven no lo dijera en voz alta pero podía notar la preocupación en la hija de Frank—. Estaré bien, ¿Ok?

Era más que obvio que Camille no iba a expresar su preocupación por el estado emocional de Quinn, pero la rubia tampoco necesitaba que hiciera tal cosa. Ella jamás iba a decirle a alguien que estaba preocupada por su estado de ánimo pero siempre buscaría la forma de que tal cosa se notara. O por lo menos que quedara en evidencia que estaba presente para ayudar a esa persona. Camille, todas las veces que había estado a su lado, había hecho lo mismo. Esta vez no parecía ser diferente.

—Estaré bien —repitió, esta vez más para ella misma que para sus hermanas.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante intentando ignorar los nervios, y por un instante lo logró. Sobre todo cuando Frannie le pegó una nalgada en el trasero y Camille se rió a causa de eso. Se giró para mirar a ambas pero no para reprocharles lo que habían hecho, sino para agradecerles por el apoyo y recordarles también que no debían moverse de ese lugar hasta que ella volviera. La rubia mayor y la hija de Frank la incitaron a seguir agitando las manos por lo que Quinn asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y retomó su camino hasta el interior del edificio.

Era momento de arreglar eso, de recuperar una buena parte de su pasado.

Seguía sin saber muy bien lo que diría pero aun así se obligó a no detenerse. Puede que Santana se pusiera difícil pero estaba completamente segura que Brittany no lo haría. No necesitaba que todo fuera de color de rosa nuevamente, solo quería a sus amigas de regreso. Se había alejado de ellas por una razón que en ese momento creía que era la correcta. Ahora las quería de nuevo en su vida por una razón completamente egoísta: las necesitaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Quería ser parte de la vida de la pareja, y quería que ellas fueran parte de la suya.

En el pasado le habían hecho bien, a pesar de todo era una persona alegre y divertida cuando estaba en presencia de sus amigas, ¿Por qué tenía renunciar a eso nuevamente ahora que estaban de regreso? Desde la llegada de Rachel era una persona nueva. Era malhumorada y seguía gruñendo, sí, pero por lo menos comenzaba a creer de nuevo en las personas y no las alejaba tanto como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Y eso, por muy estúpido que eso sonase, era lo que quería mostrarle a Santana y Brittany. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo la última vez que se vieron. De hecho, las únicas veces que se vieron solo habían tenido oportunidad de nada más que de reprocharse cosas y de mostrarse distantes unas con otras.

—Hola, buenos días —la saludó una joven desde detrás de un mostrador.

Fue entonces que Quinn salió de su transe dándose cuenta que ya se encontraba en el interior de la academia. Cerró los ojos unos segundos asumiendo la situación y cuando volvió a la realidad, la joven detrás del mostrador estaba mirándola sin borrar la sonrisa sociable. No sabía dónde había quedado su voz porque cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, nada salió de ésta. Una parte de ella buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Rachel, esperando que la presencia de la morena le ayudara pero al no encontrarla por ningún lado, la otra parte le recordó que la camarera no estaba a su lado ese día.

— ¡Quinnie!

Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito, aunque sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Lo siguiente que supo fue que una melena plateada estaba obstruyéndole la vista y que unos brazos finos y largos estaban rodeando su cuello. Su mente no registró para nada la sonrisa que apareció de repente en sus labios, casi al mismo tiempo que correspondía el abrazo, pero eso no le importó para nada. Tal y como sucedía con Rachel, dejarse llevar con Brittany era completamente natural.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo duró el abrazo con la esposa de Santana pero tampoco le importaba. Al parecer, a Brittany tampoco porque la rubia se separaba de ella cada tanto, la miraba de pies a cabeza y luego volvía a abrazarla con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Fue ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos emocionados de Brittany, lo que llevó a Quinn a pensar que quizás el haber estado nerviosa había sido completamente absurdo. Brittany no iba a rechazarla para nada. No después de cómo la abrazaba y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Nuevamente una avalancha de recuerdos cayó sobre ella, y una vez más no se resistió para nada a lo que eso le provocaba internamente. Todo lo contrario, se rindió por completo a esa nueva realidad. Era una mujer con sentimientos, una mujer que cometía errores, una mujer que era importante para muchas personas, amar no era debilidad, sentir no iba a lastimarla, dejarse llevar no iba a ser el fin del mundo para nadie.

—Mírate… Estás hermosa —comentó Brittany cuando se separó de ella por enésima vez. Quinn bajó la mirada presa de la timidez—. Estas más alta, más…

—Para, Britt. Hablas como si lleváramos siglos sin vernos, y nos vimos el fin de semana pasado —se rió Quinn, que parecía no poder dejar de sonreír.

—Cierto, lo siento —se disculpó la otra rubia—. Es el instinto maternal. Una vez que llega, jamás se va, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que vendría esta semana, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Brittany se quedó unos segundos pensando, lo que provocó una carcajada en Quinn y otra avalancha de recuerdos, antes de asentir con la cabeza como si recordara lo que había dicho Fabray. Quinn ni siquiera puso resistencia cuando la otra rubia la tomó de la mano y la tiró comenzando a caminar por un pasillo, solo se detuvieron un instante cuando Fabray hizo notar las presencia de sus hermanas en el exterior soltando un _«No vine sola»_.

— ¿Y por qué las dejaste en la entrada? ¡Hazlas pasar! Podría hacerles un recorrido por el lugar.

—El lugar se reserva el derecho de admisión —soltó alguien cerca de ellas, y Quinn no necesito buscar a la dueña de la voz porque lo supo automáticamente. Su pecho oprimiéndose fue una clara señal de eso.

—Vengo en son de paz, Santana.

Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta la diferencia abismal que había en sus reacciones frente a Brittany y la latina. Con la rubia jamás sabía qué decir, era tanta la emoción y la felicidad que la invadía que prácticamente no podía hablar. Con Santana, en cambio, soltaba palabras sin tartamudear. No entendía ni sabía por qué era así. Quizás era su parte aguerrida que salía a flote solo para recordarle a la latina que ella no era alguien que se dejara aplastar o pisotear por su ironía o sarcasmo. Quizás quería recordarle a Santana que era plenamente consciente de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser y que no necesitaba que la otra mujer se lo recordara. Sea cual sea la razón, estaba claro que si fuese un perro dejaría que Brittany le acariciara mientras que a Santana le mostraría los dientes.

Cabe destacar que estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a sus amigas pero no iba a dejar que una de estas la maltratara verbalmente. Aun así, sonrió con ternura cuando vio el corto pero evidentemente amoroso beso que Brittany y Santana intercambiaron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber la rubia alta mirando a su esposa—. Creí que hoy trabajarías en casa. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Oliver?

 _«¿Oliver?»_ , pensó Quinn con curiosidad y una extraña punzada en su pecho. ¿Sus amigas habían tenido un hijo y ella se había perdido ese momento? _«Oliver. Oli. Oliver Lopez-Pierce.»_

Santana siempre había dicho que si tenía un hijo le pondría Oliver, y Brittany siempre se negaba a tal cosa. Se notaba que era tanto lo que se querían que ambas, quizás sin notarlo, estaban visualizándose una en la vida futura de la otra estando apenas en plena adolescencia. Al parecer, tan erradas no habían estado, y definitivamente Santana había ganado la partida en cuanto a nombres.

—No, él está bien —aseguró la latina. Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado antes de darle un beso a su esposa en la mejilla—. Solo vine a invitarte a almorzar. Hubiese entrado antes pero estaba esperando que… ella —señaló a Quinn con la cabeza recibiendo el entrecejo fruncido de ambas rubias— se fuera. Di varias vueltas con el auto hasta que eso pasara pero al ver que Frannie estaba afuera, me di cuenta que debía entrar aunque no quisiera. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el resto de tu escuadrón?

—No tengo un escuadrón —negó Quinn levantando el mentón y cruzándose de brazos. Santana levanto una ceja como respuesta—. Sinceramente, no sé de lo que hablas. Y no pienso entrar en tu juego.

—Mira, la gatita muestra garras ahora —se burló la latina sin gracia. Brittany a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Quién lo diría? Que bien escondido te lo tenías, Fabray. Como también tenías escondido el abandonarnos.

—Hay un lobo que sangra por la herida —soltó Quinn ocultando la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el pecho.

Santana dio un paso hacia delante de manera completamente amenazadora. Quinn estaba segura que, de no ser por Brittany, la latina la habría golpeado. Esa era otra cosa que marcaba la diferencia de actitud que adoptada entre Brittany y Santana. Con la rubia alta era paciente y completamente pacifista. Con la latina perdía completamente los estribos. Santana sabía que nervios tocar para sacarla de quicio pero no de una manera agradable y divertida como Rachel, sino de una manera más negativa. Más como Russel.

Y todavía no le había recriminado el hecho de que la había visto días atrás en la calle y la había ignorado por completo, porque sabía que si hacia tal cosa, quien sangraría por la herida sería ella. Y no quería demostrar debilidad. No porque siguiera siendo el bloque de hielo que era al principio, sino porque no era la imagen que quería que sus amigas vieran de ella. Como tampoco quería que creyeran que era una idiota orgullosa y egocéntrica que no sabía disculparse. Podía notar el clima tenso en el aire y supo que había sido a causa de ella y Santana.

—Lo siento —se disculpó dando un paso hacia atrás y descruzándose de brazos—. Estuvo fuera de lugar lo que dije.

—Santana… —murmuró Brittany con un movimiento de cabeza. La latina fingió no notar el gesto de su esposa hasta que ésta le pellizcó el brazo, ganándose un _«¿Qué?»_ molesto por parte de la latina—. No seas cabeza dura, y discúlpate con Quinnie.

—No voy a… Ok, ok —soltó la latina al intercambiar miradas con su esposa.

—No es necesario. No estoy aquí para escuchar falsedades —interrumpió Quinn adoptando nuevamente su pose de indiferente. No quería para nada escuchar un _«Lo siento»_ de parte de Santana si ésta lo decía obligada—. Además no estoy aquí por ti, Santana. No pienso robarles tiempo tampoco. Solo vine porque se lo prometí a Brittany y porque quería hacerle una invitación.

— ¿Una invitación? —la alegría que desprendió la pregunta de Brittany, llevó a pensar a Quinn que la rubia alta esperaba algo como eso.

—Sí, a cenar —respondió Quinn centrando toda su atención en la rubia frente a ella—. Mañana en la noche si no tienes nada que hacer. Estaremos… Frannie y Camille estarán conmigo. También Rachel.

— ¿La morena bajita que me asesinó con la mirada el fin de semana? —intervino Santana provocando molestia en Quinn por el tono de voz utilizado.

Fabray apretó los puños e ignoró el hecho de que le molestaba muchísimo que alguien se metiera con la altura de Rachel. Y quizás Santana no estaba haciendo tal cosa pero aun así ella sentía que debía ser un honorable caballero y defender el honor de su no-novia. Por lo tanto, terminó diciendo:

—No le digas bajita, porque no lo es. Y sí, es ella.

Por mucho que intentó disimular la molestia en su voz, en cuanto sus palabras abandonaron su boca supo que no lo había logrado. Santana no parecía afectada por el tono de la respuesta, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Quinn había olvidado lo mucho que detestaba la mirada de suficiencia en los ojos de su amiga, hasta que volvió a verla. Odiaba cuando Santana miraba al resto como si hubiese descubierto algo que nadie más pudo descubrir antes.

—Me encantaría que aceptaras la invitación, Britt —continuó Quinn ignorando por completo a Santana. Carraspeó antes de mirar a la latina con una ceja en alto—. Tú puedes venir también si quieres. No estas obligada. Quien realmente me importa es Brittany. Por cierto, ¿Tienes donde anotar la dirección de mi departamento en caso de que…?

—Escríbela en mi mano.

—Se te borrara —resopló Santana. Si Quinn se sorprendió por la observación, prefirió no decir nada. Ya sea porque seguía petrificada por la intervención o por inquietud de no saber qué era lo que tramaba la latina—. Ve a buscar papel y lápiz a la recepción, Britt. Tu amiga no se moverá aquí.

Quinn casi que rogó mentalmente que la rubia alta rechazara la sugerencia o que mandara a su esposa por el papel y el lápiz, porque honestamente la idea de quedarse a solas con Santana, así sea solo unos segundos, no le gustaba para nada. Había ido allí con la idea fija de que se encontraría a la latina en la academia, al ver que no fue así, dejó que todos sus escudos cayeran al suelo pero no contaba con la intervención tardía de ésta. Ahora sus escudos ya no estaban y ella no tenía modo de defenderse.

—Te conviene no lastimarla de nuevo porque realmente tiene ilusión de que seas parte de su vida —escupió Santana con los dientes apretados y una mirada que no aceptaba replica alguna—. No pensé que diría esto pero… veo que tenemos algo en común: la felicidad de Brittany. Haría lo que fuera por ver sonreír a mi esposa. Incluso ir a tu estúpida cena pero si veo todo es falso de tu parte, que este maldito acercamiento es una farsa, te juro que no veras la luz del sol nuevamente.

—Si eso pasa, te juro que yo misma te ofreceré mi cabeza —prometió en el mismo tono de voz que la latina—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Santana. Las quiero de regreso en mi vida. A ambas.

Le sostuvo la mirada firmemente a la latina para que supiera que hablaba con pura honestidad. Su pecho sintió una punzada de alegría al notar cierta vacilación en los ojos cafés de Santana, como si realmente creyera lo que Quinn había dicho. Unos segundos después volvió la mirada fría que Fabray comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Ya no había nada más para decir, al menos por ese día, por lo que se giró en el lugar buscando a Brittany con la mirada y esperando su regreso.

Apretaba los labios para no sonreír cuando sentía cada tanto la mirada de Santana sobre ella. Quizás la latina solo la miraba para criticarla luego, o para tratar de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en todo lo que había dicho. Aun así, Quinn se sentía bien porque por lo menos podía tener la atención de la latina unos segundos sin que se mataran una a la otra.

—Lo siento, me entretuvo Dani —se excusó Brittany con una sonrisa cuando estuvo de regreso.

La rubia alta le entregó a Quinn el papel y lápiz, y ésta anotó la dirección de su departamento. Tardó más de lo esperado antes de devolverle por fin el papel a Brittany. Si tenía que ser honesta, sabía perfectamente que había llegado el fin de ese encuentro y no quería tener que despedirse, pero Frannie llamándola con señas —y una cara de velorio y furia—, la obligaron a hacerlo. Por lo tanto, tras haberle dado el papel a Brittany, se despidió de la bailarina con un abrazo como el que habían compartido un rato antes. De Santana se despidió simplemente con un apretón de manos, una mirada orgullosa y altanera, y un movimiento de cabeza.

Quiso salir lo más lento posible del lugar pero nuevamente Frannie haciéndole señas, se lo impidió. Cuando llegó junto a sus hermanas, Camille tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Como si estuviera evitando llorar a toda costa. Frannie, por otro lado, tenía una expresión entre asesina y preocupada en su rostro. Cosa que puso en alerta a Quinn.

Resultó ser que la Dani que Brittany había mencionado al pasar, y que la mente de Quinn no había registrado para nada, era la misma Dani que le había roto el corazón a Camille. Apretó los puños con fuerzas, completamente furiosa cuando miró nuevamente hacia la hija de Frank. No era justo, no era para nada justo, lo que le estaba sucediendo a la adolescente; pero prefirió callarse la boca e ir abrazarla. Tenía la esperanza que la fuerza de su abrazo pudiera borrar de un plumazo el dolor provocado por el encuentro.

Frannie alrededor de ellas murmuraba insultos y amenazas pero Quinn sabía eso no ayudaría a Camille para nada. No odiaba a Dani, por supuesto que no, solamente quería asesinarla por haber lastimado a su hermanita menor. Sentía que debía decir algo que ayudara a pasar el mal momento pero sabía también que tampoco era lo que Camille necesitaba. Estaba martillándose la cabeza pensando qué era lo que podía hacer por su hermana menor cuando vio de soslayo, del otro lado de la calle, la figura de Rachel.

Fue como si todo en ella se olvidase un segundo donde estaba, con quienes y lo que acababa de suceder. Tanto con ella como con Camille. Y cuanto más Rachel se acercaba a ella, más se olvidaba de lo sucedido. Lo primero que llegó hasta donde estaba, fue el perfume de la morena, luego la presencia de ésta. No le entraba en la cabeza el que Frannie no haya descubierto aun la relación entre ambas cuando era más que evidente lo que sucedía.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja no era algo que se pudiera disimular u ocultar. Los suspiros que era consciente de dejar escapar, tampoco era algo que pasara desapercibido para nadie. Asi que, o Frannie era muy despistada o estaba esperando a Quinn encontrara el valor y hablara con ella de una maldita vez respecto a lo que sucedía con Rachel.

—Preguntaría que es lo que ha pasado pero acabo de cruzarme con… con Dani —comentó la morena con una mirada de disculpa dirigida a las otras tres—. No llevaba buena cara.

—Hubiera llevado una peor si por mí fuera —musitó Frannie haciendo tronar los dedos de ambas manos. Quinn le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, lo que provocó que la otra rubia bajara fugazmente la mirada—. Lo siento. Es que es más fuerte que yo. Oh, hola, Rachel. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Fran —saludó la morena con una sonrisa—. Hmm… Venía a buscar a Quinn. Anoche quedamos que…

—Almorzaríamos y luego te acompañaría a ver a tu amigo —terminó diciendo la menor de las Fabray con una mueca en el rostro, como si acabara de recordar el plan. Rachel la miró fugazmente decepcionada antes de sonreír negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento, Rach. Lo olvidé por completo.

—No te preocupes. Puedo ir sola. Dada la situación, creo que te necesitan más aquí que…

—Ve con ella, Quinn —intervino Camille con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca—. Ya habían hecho planes, y yo estaré bien. Frannie y yo almorzaremos, veremos una película y quizás hasta te quememos el departamento, ¿Cierto, rubia?

Quinn sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Camille. La adolescente estaba fingiendo que nada había sucedido, enterrando en lo más profundo de ella sus emociones y nada bueno saldría de eso. Por otro lado realmente quería ir con Rachel. No porque le haya dado su palabra a la morena, sino porque estaba necesitando su dosis diaria de Berry a su lado, con besos y bromas incluidas. Durante la mañana no había podido ver a la morena, ni desayunar con ella como estaba acostumbrada, era lógico que al llegar la hora del almuerzo estuviera desesperada por querer pasar tiempo con la camarera. Pero tampoco quería dejar a Cam sola.

Frannie pareció salir de su nube de gruñidos e insultos, y asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que Camille había hecho. Quinn se sintió ligeramente aliviada de saber que su hermana menor tendría compañía pero no se confiaba del todo con Frannie porque cabía la posibilidad de que ésta no pudiera guardarse para ella sola toda la rabia que sentía. Lo que Quinn no quería era que Camille fuera testigo de la furia hacia la joven que, a pesar de haberle roto el corazón, aun le importaba. No necesitaba más factores que contribuyeran a su estado de ánimo poco favorable.

—Te iras con ella al departamento, Fran, pero guarda tus pensamientos para ti, ¿Ok? —pidió mirando seriamente a su hermana mayor. A unos pocos metros, Rachel y Camille hablaban entre ellas—. No quiero que Cam pase un mal momento. Demasiado ya tiene con lo de Dani.

—Es que…

—Es que nada. No importas tú, no importo yo. No importa nadie más que Camille, ¿Esta claro? Necesito saber que si vas a estar con ella será para intentar distraerla y no para alterarla aún más, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —asintió Frannie con firmeza—. Tú ve tranquila con Rachel que yo me encargo de Cam y si algo pasa, te llamo por teléfono, ¿Está bien? —Quinn asintió a modo de respuesta. Sonrió al saber que la adolescente quedaría en buenas manos—. Por cierto,… ¿No deberíamos hablar tú y yo? Extraño a mi hermana menor, ¿Sabes? La que era en Lima y aquella con la que comenzaba a pensar que podía hablar sobre todo.

—Te prometo que esta noche hablamos de todo lo que quieras, ¿Te parece bien? Yo también extraño hablar con mi hermana mayor. Además necesito consejos… consejos amorosos.

Volvería a confesar eso ultimo una y otra vez si eso le garantizaba que recibiría a cambio la sonrisa radiante de Frannie y una mirada cargada de anticipación, confusión y ligeramente emotiva. Asi como necesitaba a sus amigas del pasado de regreso en su vida, también necesitaba a Frannie. Cada una de las personas que conformaban su presente, ocupaban un espacio vital en ella. No se imaginaba perdiendo alguna de ellas. Una vez que ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, sus ojos —acostumbrados ya a buscar y encontrar a Rachel sin orden alguna del cerebro— buscaron a Berry. Como si una especie de conexión se creara entre ellas, la morena le devolvió la mirada obsequiándole una tímida sonrisa a juego.

No, no se imaginaba perdiéndose a alguna de esas personas. Mucho menos a la persona que, sin planearlo o sin quererlo quizá, le regaló la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo.

—Debo irme, Fran —anunció se despidiéndose de su hermana mayor con un abrazo—. Las veré más… Lo siento, las veremos más tarde en casa, ¿Cierto, Berry?

— ¿Cierto, qué? —preguntó la morena desconcertada.

—Qué cenaremos tú y yo con mis hermanas.

— ¿Lo haremos? Oh, sí. Lo haremos —aseguró Rachel tras recibir una mirada divertida por parte de Quinn tras soltar un «si».

Frannie miró primero a una y luego a la otra pero si ató cabos en su cabeza o no, ni Quinn ni Rachel lo supieron porque Camille llamó la atención de la rubia mayor. La menor de las Fabray se despidió de la adolescente con un _«Luego hablaremos»_ que claramente englobaba a lo que había sucedido con Dani y la razón de porque evitaba que le dijera a Frannie sobre la relación con Rachel. Frannie por otro lado se despidió de la morena con una mirada de pies a cabeza antes de abrazarla con fuerzas. Mientras Rachel parecía hacer esfuerzos por respirar, Quinn se rió por lo bajo completamente divertida antes la hipótesis de que su hermana por fin había caído en la idea de lo que realmente sucedía entre ella y Rachel.

Fue cuando estuvieron a solas —Frannie y Camille ya habían tomado un taxi segundos antes rumbo al departamento de Quinn— que Rachel deslizó, de manera completamente sutil, su mano por el antebrazo de la rubia hasta llegar a la mano de ésta y entrelazar sus dedos. Fabray no dijo nada, simplemente miró el agarre compartido sintiendo como poco a poco una sonrisa radiante y feliz se abría paso en sus labios.

No, Rachel no merecía vivir una relación oculta. Rachel merecía ser presumida como la persona capaz de hacer sentir afortunado a todo aquel que la rodeara aunque sea por unos segundos. Y ella apartaría su mente dejándole espacio a su corazón para que hiciera tal cosa.

Al principio la morena solamente había sido Rachel Berry, la camarera del Spotlight. Ahora, después de un año compartiendo tiempo y espacio con ella, la joven debía cambiar de título: _«Rachel Berry, mi novia»_ , resonó en la cabeza de Quinn antes de que ésta se inclinara y besara a la morena con todo el amor que fue capaz de expresar.

* * *

—Hey, Rach —llamó Fabray con evidente nerviosismo.

Llevaban un buen rato almorzando. Sí el Spotlight era el lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez y donde surgió la relación entre ambas, el Café 71 era definitivamente su lugar de citas. De hecho, apenas llegaron al lugar, fue lo primero que quiso saber la morena y Quinn respondió que bajo ningún punto de vista iba a tolerar que su billonésima primera cita fuera en un lugar al que ya habían ido miles de veces. Para darle más énfasis a su respuesta, la rubia aseguró que la cita debía ser especial y que ella se encargaría de que así fuera.

—Permíteme el beneficio de la duda, Berry —había solicitado con cierto tono cantarín en la voz—. Aunque no lo parezca, o tú no lo creas, sé pensar.

—No dije que no lo hicieras —señaló Rachel en el mismo tono—, pero te concederé el beneficio de la duda, Fabray.

Bajo ningún punto de vista, Quinn pensaba admitir que un terrible peso se había instalado sobre sus hombros luego de ese comentario. No solo debía pensar en una cita especial, sino más bien en una completamente épica. Una que Rachel no olvidase jamás ni aunque perdiera la memoria. Porque la morena merecía cerrar los ojos algún día y recordar lo especial que se sintió en ese momento, más allá de si fue en compañía de Quinn o no. Algo que la rubia estaba aprendiendo al lado de la morena era que no buscaba competir con las anteriores parejas de Rachel, más precisamente Brody, y que si quería ofrecerle el mundo era porque la joven se lo merecía y no porque nadie se lo había entregado antes y ella quería ser la primera que lo hiciera.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —continuó cuando la morena le pidió con una sonrisa que continuase.

—Si soy alta sin tacones, sí —bromeó Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco—. En realidad solo uso zapatos altos por moda.

—No era eso lo que iba a preguntarte pero es bueno saberlo —se contagió también de la broma antes de ponerse seria y ligeramente nerviosa. Sobre todo porque Rachel, como siempre, había puesto toda su atención en ella—. ¿Estamos…? Estamos bien nosotras, ¿No? Somos una pareja solida aunque tú no seas mi novia oficial ni yo la tuya, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que… Cam lo sabe y… Frannie… Bueno, ella…

—Ok —Interrumpió Rachel sentándose más erguida en su asiento. Cuando los ojos marrones de la morena se clavaron en los verdes de Quinn, todo el interior de esta tembló de manera alarmante pero familia—. A ver si entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quieres decirle a tu hermana que estás conmigo pero antes necesitas saber que somos algo real, ¿Correcto? —Quinn asintió casi con timidez e iba a hablar cuando la morena la interrumpió nuevamente—. Es importante su opinión, ¿Verdad? Eres alguien completamente independiente a opiniones ajenas, y lo has demostrado, pero cuando se trata de Frannie hay algo más que es completamente diferente.

Estaba absolutamente segura que si seguía siendo la mujer fría de hace un año atrás, odiaría por completo el hecho de que alguien la leyera tan fácil como un libro abierto y de enseñanza básica. Ahora en cambio, se sentía feliz de que ese alguien, Rachel en este caso, pudiera poner en palabras lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Era gracioso porque ni siquiera Santana, en sus mejores épocas, había podido descifrar del todo lo que pasaba en su mente. Y ahora Rachel iba y exponía los pensamientos de la rubia como estuvieran en su propia mente y no en la de Quinn.

— _Curiosesco, curiosesco_ …

— ¿Qué es _curiosesco_? —preguntó Rachel entre confusa y divertida.

—Hasta el momento no me había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que una parte de mi te necesitaba —respondió Quinn tomando entre sus manos la de la morena por sobre la mesa—. Lo _curiosesco_ es que me encanta y me aterra a partes iguales, lo fácil que puedes leerme. Es verdad, con Frannie es completamente diferente.

»Por mucho tiempo fuimos inseparables, hasta que las actitudes de mi padre interfirieron en eso. Nos alejamos y este año nos volvimos a acercar. Siempre pensé que fui la oveja negra de la familia, el fracaso hecho hija y hermana, la que llevó infinidades de novios a casa sin poder durar siquiera un año con cada uno, la que no pudo cuidar de su madre, la que inició una carrera que no la motivaba para nada y que luego terminó abandonando. No quiero que mi familia me vea fracasar nuevamente. No quiero que…

—No quieres que Frannie te vea fracasar —señaló Rachel con un asentimiento de cabeza y estrechando más el agarre de manos. Quinn se encogió de hombros en respuesta—. No tengo hermanos pero… Kitty es mi Frannie. Kurt de cierta forma lo es también pero… pero Kitty está más allá de todo. No importa el paso que vaya a dar siempre y cuando ella esté a mi lado y me dé el empujón para arrancar. No digo que me deje manejar por ella, porque no es así, es solo que…

—Todo es mucho mejor cuando tienes su apoyo —interrumpió Quinn hablando de ella misma también respecto a Frannie—. Ahora entiendo porque tu amiga me odia entonces. Y asumo que sabe perfectamente sobre nosotras, ¿Cierto?

—No. Quiero decirle pero… pero también necesito saber que estamos bien, que vamos camino a algo antes de contarle. No son muchas las veces que me vio fracasar ella a mí pero si fueron varias las veces que me vio elegir… incorrectamente a mi compañía sentimental. Primero Jesse, luego Brody. No quiero ver esa mirada en sus ojos mientras me dice _«No me digas nada. Te han vuelto a lastimar, y te has vuelto tú a lastimar a ti misma. Voy por helado»._ Quiero que cuando me mire esta vez, sus ojos me digan _«si dejas ir o lastimas a esta persona que te hace feliz, juro que yo misma te asesinaré»_ , ¿Entiendes?

No respondió inmediatamente porque su mente había tomado total posesión de ella. Y a su vez, Rachel hablando de ellas de la forma en que lo hacía, había tomado total posesión de su mente. Esta vez parecía no haber pensamientos analíticos sobre el momento que estaban compartiendo, o las estadísticas de las consecuencias negativas y positivas que eso podría significar. Más bien, era todo lo contrario. Parecía que la mente de Quinn solo tenía espacio para una sola palabra con un profundo significado: Quiérela.

 _Quiérela porque es lo mejor que te ha pasado en este último tiempo._

 _Quiérela porque es capaz de leer hasta la página más borroneada de ti, sin siquiera preguntar_ «¿Qué dice aquí?».

 _Quiérela porque ha demostrado infinidades de veces lo importante que eres para ella._

 _Quiérela porque otra persona paciente que te soporte como eres, no encontrarás._

 _Quiérela porque, de un tiempo para acá, no has logrado imaginarte tus días futuros sin ella a tu lado._

 _Quiérela porque te hace feliz._

 _Quiérela porque canta muy bien. Excelente._

 _Quiérela porque con ella tendrás llantos pero también risas. Infinidades de risas._

 _Quiérela porque vale la pena._

 _Quiérela porque es alguien en peligro de extinción._

 _Quiérela porque Rachel Berry, en cuerpo, corazón y alma, está mirándote como si lo fueras todo en el mundo. Como si tú fueras su mundo._

 _Quiérela porque así lo dice tu corazón. Punto._

 _Quiérela porque ella también te quiere a ti._

En qué momento se había acercado a la morena, no lo sabía con exactitud pero tampoco le importaba. Como tampoco le importaba estar aun en el exterior del Café 71 expuestas a las miradas de los transeúntes. Solo importaba Rachel que la miraba de una manera que no encontraba forma de describir. Se acercó lo suficiente a su no-novia y le tomó la otra mano libre llevándosela al pecho. Quizás con palabras no expresaría correctamente lo que sucedía en su interior, así que mejor se lo hacía notar.

Los océanos que Rachel tenía por ojos, se abrieron un instante producto de la sorpresa antes de rebosar de emoción. A Quinn le gustó pensar que el brillo repentino que apareció en esos dos ojos chocolates que tan loca la tenían, se debía a eso. A pura emoción de estar sintiendo los latidos desaforados de su derretido e idiota corazón.

Tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, sabiendo que ésta no quitaría la suya de su pecho en ningún momento, y se acercó un poco más. Lo suficiente para poder rozar sus narices y por consiguiente, sus bocas. No necesitaba nada más, no necesitaba analizar nada más. Santana, el amigo de Rachel, Frannie, Camille, Dani, la cena de la noche siguiente, la de esa misma noche, todo, absolutamente todo, quedó en el olvido porque en lo único en lo que estaba puesta su atención era en Rachel. En querer a Rachel tal y como lo había dicho su cabeza.

—Quiéreme —susurró sintiendo el calor de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos propios.

Sus ojos cerrados intensificaban más las emociones, lo que seguramente se reflejó en su atolondrado corazón a juzgar por la forma en que los dedos de Rachel se estrecharon a su alrededor. Como si realmente pudiera sostenerlo, como si pudiera tomarlo en su mano y mirar en vivo y en directo su rápido palpitar.

—Quiéreme y te juro que haré lo mismo yo contigo.

— ¿No es eso lo que ya hacíamos? —preguntó la morena antes de acortar las distancia, la escasa distancia, entre ellas y besarla.

Para el beso compartido, Quinn no encontró palabras que se acercaran lo suficiente para describirlo. Ni como fue ni todo lo que expresaron a través de él. Se separaron después de lo que a la rubia le pareció una eternidad y notó que la felicidad que ella sentía la estaba compartiendo con Rachel también. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, y se dio una palmadita imaginaria en la espalda a modo de felicitación, cuando vio los labios enrojecidos e hinchados de la morena. Quería ver esa imagen todo el tiempo y por el resto de sus días.

Quería a Rachel junto a ella todo el día, y por el resto de sus días.

—Sé mi novia —pidió Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Disculpas por el retraso en la actualización. Cuando creo que superé por fin el bloqueo, éste aparece y se queda por un buen rato. Me disculpo también si hay poco Faberry y por dejar ese final en suspenso aunque tod s sabemos cual será la respuesta a eso xD_

 _Y ahora se viene LA disculpa, y el pedido de que no me odien: la semana que viene no habrá actualización. La razón es que cuanto más intento salir del bloqueo a la fuerza, más bloqueada me pongo y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de días de acá al martes, creo que no saldrá nada bueno de eso. Por lo tanto, me tomo una semana libre, escribo sin la presión de actualizar ya y supero el maldito bloqueo de una vez, ¿Se entiende?_

 _No pediría una semana si realmente no la necesitara, lo digo en serio. Ahora la necesito y por eso la pido. Espero que no me odien mucho, y si alguien tiene un muñeco vudú mio y quiere vengarse, que me ponga hacer ejercicios, ¿Ok? jajaja_


	29. XXIX

28

* * *

Sentía la presencia de Rachel a su lado y eso reafirmaba una y otra vez que lo había sucedido entre ellas, había sucedido de verdad.

Rachel le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella había respondido que sí sin detenerse a pensar en nada más. Absolutamente nada más. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en lo absurdo que había sido todo. No por parte de la morena, sino por parte de ella. En cuanto le dijo a Rachel ese «sí», que trazó una nueva línea en su relación, supo que lo del título había estado sobrando desde el principio.

Rachel y ella habían estado como una pareja sin necesidad de un título oficial desde hacía tiempo. Rachel había sido su novia desde que se besaron por primera vez, al menos en su cabeza —a pesar de haber utilizado ese «no-novia» constantemente—; Rachel se había comportado como una novia desde mucho antes de pedírselo. Había soportado cada una de sus huidas, de sus momentos idiotas donde lo que necesitaba más que nada era un golpe en la cabeza; le había ayudado con el asunto de Camille; había estado —quizás sin saber— empujándola de regreso hacia su familia. Había sido un gran apoyo siendo simplemente amigas. Aunque muy en el fondo ambas sospechaban que quizás en ese tiempo deseaban algo más que simple amistad.

Debía admitir también que ponerle por fin un nombre a lo que tenían le ayudaba un montón a la hora de pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación.

Al hablar con Frannie, en cuanto volviera al departamento, utilizaría el _«Rachel es mi novia»_ en lugar del inestable e inconcluso «no-novia». Se enfrentaría a su hermana con una base sólida, algo a lo que llamar propio. Tenía una relación estable con Berry, venían teniéndola desde hacía tiempo, pero llamarla por fin su novia le daba un plus a todo eso, una inyección de fuerza y energía que le hacía sospechar que podría enfrentarse a lo que sea y salir ilesa de eso.

Rachel le hacía sentir así.

Le había llevado un tiempo darse cuenta de tal cosa, de notar a la morena por lo que realmente era y no por lo que su mente le hacía ver. Si tenía que verlo todo en retrospectiva y buscar el punto exacto en cual desarrolló sentimientos por la joven camarera, estaba segura que encontraría muchos puntos claves. Pudo haber sido desde el primer momento en el que se vieron en el Spotlight; la vez que visitaron por primera vez el departamento que luego fue el elegido por Quinn; Rachel mirando por la ventana y la rubia notando el detalle de los lunares en su mejilla izquierda; quizás cuando juntas decoraron todo el lugar; Rachel hablándole de colores, de porque el verde le recordaba a ella; tal vez cada vez que huía porque sabía que algo estaba cambiando en su interior respecto a la morena. Pudo haber sido en cualquiera de esos momentos y al mismo tiempo en ninguno.

—Soy tu novia —señaló casi con sorpresa. Rachel a su lado sonrió de oreja a oreja completamente feliz antes de asentir con la cabeza—. Y tú eres mi novia.

—Por lo general, este tipo de cosas es reciproco. Si tú eres mi novia, yo soy la tuya también —indicó Berry con un ligero tono bromista e irónico en la voz—. No puedo ser tu novia y que tú seas mi esposa, ¿Entiendes? Debemos compartir el mismo título.

— ¿Y qué hay de…? ¿Qué pasa con compartir razas? Porque tú eres un duende y yo soy una humana —se rió Quinn recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Rachel.

Si debía enumerar las fallas que tenía su relación con la morena, sabía perfectamente que la lista sería enorme, pero si tenía que mencionar algo que amaba mucho de estar con la joven eso sería el hecho de poder bromear con Berry sin miedo a que la respuesta fuera completamente negativa. Rachel no iba a tomarse a mal ninguna broma por parte de ella, más bien todo lo contrario: buscaría la forma de devolvérsela. Ser amiga y ser novia de Rachel no marcaba diferencia alguna entre una cosa y otra.

Siempre había pensado que una vez que estas en una relación, las cosas que haces con tus amigos escasean con tu pareja, o son completamente diferentes. Ya sea porque tienes miedo a que le afecte de mala manera o porque estas demasiado ocupado tratando de ser alguien perfecto para esa persona. No se había detenido a pensar que quizás existía un punto medio entre esos dos mundos. Un amigo con el que puedes compartir el amor, o un amor con el que puedes compartir una amistad.

Rachel era el punto medio entre esos dos mundos.

Rachel era eso que no sabía que estaba esperando hasta que lo tuvo.

Rachel era su amiga, su amor.

Rachel siempre sería aquello que ella necesitase.

Con esos pensamientos bailando en su cabeza, se giró para mirar a la morena. Ya había pasado un buen rato después que vieron al amigo de Rachel —un chico alto y algo musculoso llamado Elliott Gilbert. Cabello negro, ojos azules y barba de dos o tres días—. La morena la presentó como lo que era ya oficialmente, su novia, y el chico simplemente sonrió como si estuviera feliz por eso. Quinn prefirió esperar alejada de los dos jóvenes mientras veía como hablaban de vaya uno a saber qué. No es que no le interesara lo que sucedía en la vida de la morena, simplemente quería que fuera la joven quien decidiera qué contarle y qué no. Y eso incluía la charla con su amigo.

Mucho rato después de ese encuentro, Quinn supo que se conocían desde NYADA, que el joven tuvo un corto amorío con Kurt y que era actor de obras de teatros y películas de bajo presupuesto al igual que Rachel. También supo que el encuentro entre ambos venía por ese lado. Quinn jamás había visto sonreír tanto a Rachel como hasta el momento en el que se acercó a ella con un guion en la mano. La morena le explicó que se trataba de un nuevo proyecto actoral que su amigo estaba planificando poner en escena y que había pensado en ella como protagonista principal. Desde entonces, Rachel no había parado de ojear el proyecto entre sus manos. Tanto que incluso Quinn sugirió parar en algún lugar para que la morena pudiera leerlo de pies a cabeza sin inconveniente alguno.

Y fue esa la razón principal por la que en ese momento se encontraban en el Spotlight. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sabiendo que Rachel estaba sumergida por completo en su nuevo mundo, y que no había peligro alguno de ser descubierta, se dedicó a mirar cada rincón de la morena. No quería detenerse a pensar en que fue lo que pasó por la mente de la joven para fijarse en ella con lo desastrosa que era. En su lugar, se detuvo a observar a la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios, a memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, a contar cada una de sus pestañas, a intentar descifrar que secretos ocultarían esos ojos marrones que tan completa le hacían sentir, qué molestia se escondía detrás del ceño fruncido de Rachel, qué estaría leyendo con tanto entusiasmo, qué personaje le tocaría interpretar.

—Mirar a las personas fijamente es de mala educación, ¿Lo sabías? —rio la morena sin quitar la mirada del proyecto entre sus manos.

—La arrogancia también lo es —replicó Quinn fingiendo que no la habían atrapado _in fraganti_ —. Y ni siquiera estaba mirándote a ti, gnomo. Estaba mirando eso que tienes entre las manos. Pareces muy concentrada.

—Como digas —volvió a reír Rachel inclinándose para besar fugazmente a Quinn—. Es un guion, ya lo sabes. Es… Es una película independiente. Lo de siempre, bajo presupuesto, malas actuaciones, cero nominaciones a premios importantes. Eso es lo mío.

—No seas idiota. No es lo tuyo —soltó Quinn ligeramente molesta. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco como si no le creyera y eso le molestó muchísimo más—. Hablo en serio, Berry. Quizás esas películas independientes de bajo presupuesto, malas actuaciones y cero nominaciones son así porque no te tuvieron a ti. No conozco a nadie que trabaje con tanta pasión como tú, así que no puedo entender que te menosprecies ahora. ¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió la morena intentando ocultar la emoción de sus ojos. Le dio un nuevo beso a Quinn y agregó—: Nada. Es solo que… Nadie había demostrado creer en mí sin verme actuar primero. Eres… eres la primera.

—No necesito verte actuar para creer en ti —murmuró ligeramente avergonzada y desviando la mirada hacia la mesa. Cerró los ojos fugazmente cuando sintió los labios de Rachel en su mejilla—. Ya, Berry. Ese guion no se leerá solo si te la pasas besándome.

—Y volvió la dura Quinn —señaló Rachel riéndose. Solo para molestar un poco más a la rubia, le llenó el rostro de besos—. Mi novia la dura pero que en realidad es un cachito de pan.

—Pan viejo, ese que no se puede comer sin que se te caigan los dientes —replicó la rubia fingiendo fastidio—. Hablo en serio, Berry. Tomate el trabajo de tu amigo con responsabilidad. Lee eso.

Rachel riéndose a un costado de ella, no ayudaba a mantener puesta la máscara de seriedad. Estar sin reírse con la morena era un caso perdido antes de intentarlo. Rachel era como esos niños a los que quieres poner orden pero hacen algo adorable y gracioso, y ya te olvidaste de porque los regañabas. Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar que estar con Rachel era como estar con sus sobrinos. Por mucho que quisiera imponer autoridad, nunca lo lograría.

Recibió nuevamente los labios de la morena en su mejilla y segundos después en su boca, antes de que ésta se pusiera a leer e guion nuevamente. Era la primera vez que Quinn la veía proyectando algo. O quizás la primera vez que prestaba atención a algo como eso. Estaba viendo a la Rachel actriz. Siempre había visto a la Rachel amiga, la Rachel camarera, la Rachel entrometida, pero jamás había visto a la Rachel en fase de actuación. Si debía ser honesta, le gustaba muchísimo lo que estaba viendo más allá de que la morena tomase el papel o no.

Fue ver la ilusión y hambre con que Rachel leía cada palabra del proyecto lo que la llevó a experimentar el deseo de querer entrar en ese mundo, en el mundo de Rachel, de querer ser parte de eso, de acompañar a la morena en cada paso que diera a partir de ese entonces. Quería ser quien la ayudase a preparar el personaje —aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo hacer eso—, quería ser quien repase diálogos con la joven, quería que Rachel sintiera que había nacido para ese papel aunque no fuera así.

—Que actúes tú en ese papel, sería igual a que lo actuara Meryl Streep —comentó sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía. Rachel levantó la mirada mirándola asombrada—. ¿Qué? Ah, ya sé. Jamás te vi actuar —se auto respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué más da eso? Podrías improvisar algo en la cena con mis hermanas, o mañana con Brittany y Santana, y asunto arreglado. Ahí te habré visto actuar.

—Hmm… hablando de tus hermanas…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó poniéndose en alerta. La morena no contestó rápidamente, sino que esquivó la respuesta hasta que Quinn volvió a insistir—. Rachel…

— ¿Crees que podemos dejar la cena con tus hermanas para otro momento? —fue la respuesta pausada de la morena. Quinn la miró algo confundida—. Es que entre la cena de hoy con ellas y mañana con la de tus amigas, como que me verán la cara muy seguido y… y tengo miedo que me vean como una intrusa. Además, creo que Frannie quiere pasar un tiempo a solas contigo y...

—Es… es cierto. No la parte en la que eres una intrusa, sino… sino en lo de Frannie.

— ¿Estas molesta? —quiso saber Rachel dejando a un lado el guion y prestando absoluta atención a Quinn que negó con la cabeza, aunque parecía algo pensativa—. ¿En serio? Porque si estas molesta, solo debes decírmelo.

—No estoy molesta, solo… solo algo extraña porque quería que compartieras una cena con mis hermanas siendo mi novia oficial —aclaró Quinn sin salir del trance en el que estaba—. Obviamente no sabía que hoy sería el día que le pondríamos título a nuestra relación pero… pero supongo que está bien que no cenes con nosotras esta noche. Creo que podré hablar con mis hermanas, contarles… contarles como es la situación y nuestra relación. Bueno, al menos a Frannie porque Camille lo sabe.

—Exacto. Creo que necesitan ese momento juntas. Debes hablar con Frannie, ser sincera con ella. Que yo esté ahí creo que le hará sentirse extraña de alguna forma. La novia de su hermana menor está cenando con ella, y ella está enterándose en ese momento quién es la chica en realidad. No le da mucho margen de reacción, ¿Entiendes? Se puede sentir…

—Obligada a aceptarte. O presionada.

—Exacto. Yo por mi parte, hablare con Kitty. Es hora de que lo sepa —murmuró la morena jugando con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo—. Sé que me apoyará pero siempre me estreso demasiado cuando se trata de hablar con ella de algo importante. Enfrentarme a tu hermana, después de haberlo hecho con mi amiga, me hará explotar de estrés.

—Hablemos con… con nuestra familia por separado entonces. No quiero perderte por una explosión de estrés innecesaria —bromeó Quinn antes de inclinarse y besar a Rachel.

La morena tenía razón. Debía hablar con Frannie a solas, la última vez que tuvieron una charla profunda habían salido bien las cosas pero Quinn sospechaba que fue porque estaban solamente ellas dos. Camille también estaba, pero estaba durmiendo siendo completamente inconsciente de lo que sucedía con la menor de las Fabray. Esta vez, seguramente la adolescente estaría despierta y sería un gran apoyo para Quinn, porque a pesar de saber que su hermana mayor no diría ni haría nada para lastimarla, el temor y los nervios se habían apoderado de ella completamente.

Frannie podría apelar al enojo y estaría completamente en su derecho de hacerlo. Podía gritarle a Quinn por no haberle contado antes lo que sucedía entre ella y Rachel. Incluso podría sentirse herida y la rubia de ojos verdes sabía que tendría toda la razón al hacerlo. Por ende, que la morena no estuviera presente en ese momento en caso de que algo así sucediera, era un completo alivio. Solamente ella tendría que lidiar con su hermana. Ella y Camille.

Por otro lado, pensar en Frannie evitaba que pensara en la amiga de la morena y la posible reacción que ésta tendría al enterarse que ella y Berry estaban juntas. Sabía perfectamente que no era la persona favorita de Kitty, lo tenía bien en claro, y eso provocaba que se pusiera extremadamente nerviosa. Pondría las manos en el fuego apostando que la morena no la dejaría solo por caerle mal a su amiga pero era plenamente consciente de lo importante que era la rubia bajita para Rachel. Por ende, había una extrema posibilidad de caerle mal a Kitty y que todo se volviera incómodo para Rachel. Lo que la llevó a preguntarse si ella estaría dispuesta a dejar que eso sucediera o daría un paso al costado solo para que la morena no se viera en la innecesaria y estresante situación de tener que elegir.

Un golpe en las costillas por parte de Rachel fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos —y lo que evitó también que se enfocara en cosas sin sentido—. Un movimiento de cabeza hacia su bolso por parte de la morena fue lo que evitó que le echara la bronca por darle el codazo. Buscó su teléfono móvil sabiendo que si sonaba Bon Jovi era porque se trataba de Frannie. Y efectivamente así era.

—Es mi hermana, quiere saber qué cenaremos —le comunicó a Rachel sin quitar la mirada del móvil—. La primera opción es pasta, aunque me huele que la pedirá a domicilio, pero podemos comer lo que tú quieras. Le diré que no cenaras con nosotras y pasta está bien. Camille seguro ya se adelantó y está comiendo cereales. Siempre me hace lo mismo.

—Cuando yo ceno con ustedes, no hace eso.

—Eso es porque tú eres la madre favorita que cualquier hijo podría llegar a tener. Hasta Winter te prefiere —señaló Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. Terminó de escribir la respuesta para Frannie, y luego se giró hacia Rachel regalándole un beso en los labios—. ¿Nos vamos, Berry? Debo enfrentarme a los lobos que habitan en mi departamento.

—Sí, y yo al león rubio que está en el mío —secundó Rachel riéndose.

Una vez fuera del Spotlight fue cuando comenzó un dilema en Quinn que no sabía que existía en ella: caminar o no tomada de la mano de Rachel. Sin saber que hacer miró a la morena como si esta supiera lo que pasaba por su mente y le diera la respuesta que necesitaba. Loco o no, eso fue lo que sucedió. Rachel la miró confusa unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza, como si hubiese entendido lo que sucedía con Quinn, y tomar a la rubia del brazo.

Sin decir nada más, comenzaron a caminar mientras la mente de Quinn le decía que ir tomada del brazo de Rachel no era suficiente. Necesitaba más contacto. Por ende, tomó la mano de la morena y la entrelazó a la suya. Si Rachel notó la profundidad del gesto o no, no dijo absolutamente nada. Cosa que Quinn, sin saberlo, agradeció enormemente. Estaba demasiado nerviosa porque era la primera vez que caminaba tomada de la mano de alguien por la calle como para encima tener que sumarle el hecho de que había sido ella quien generó el contacto.

— ¿Qué crees que dirá Frannie? —preguntó Rachel entrando al edificio que ambas compartían. A pesar no estar mirándola y de la aparente indiferencia en la pregunta, Quinn supo que solo era una fachada por parte de la morena—. Ya sabes,… de nosotras. Compartimos varios momentos juntas pero… pero, ¿Fueron los suficientemente buenos como para que yo le caiga bien?

Por primera vez era la morena quien atravesaba un momento de inseguridad y debía ser ella quien le pusiera un alto a eso. Rachel no lo decía, obviamente, pero estaba más que claro que estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a suceder a partir de ese momento. Quizás tanto como ella lo estaba con Kitty. Suspiró sabiendo que había llegado su momento de ser la roca en la cual la otra se apoyara en ese momento. Debía ser ella quien aportara estabilidad y quien hiciera sentir a la otra que todo saldría bien.

—Es imposible que le caigas mal a alguien —comentó tomando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos—. Y Frannie no dirá nada malo de nosotras porque creo que secretamente esperaba que esa chica con la que estaba saliendo fueras tú. Tendrías que haberla visto cuando el tema salía a la superficie, siempre te nombraba y decía que pensaba que algo estaba pasando entre tú y yo. Hubiese confirmado sus sospechas todas esas veces, si no fuera por Camille que me interrumpía y evitaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—No lo sé. Hablare hoy también con ella —respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Se pegó más a Rachel uniendo sus labios en un beso corto pero necesitado—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿Ok? Mis hermanas te adoran, y Frannie ladra pero no muerde. Confía en mí.

El suspiro que se escapó de los labios de la morena fue respuesta suficiente, pero por si acaso no lo era, el beso que la joven le dio terminó de confirmar que, efectivamente, confiaba en ella. Un sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en Quinn al darse cuenta de eso. Rachel confiaba en ella casi tanto como ella confiaba en la morena. Un nuevo y pequeño paso que avanzaban juntas, sin que una se retrasara o la otra se adelantara.

Despedirse de Rachel sabiendo que quería estar con ella, fue lo peor que tuvo que hacer Quinn esa noche. Realmente sentía el deseo de pasar cada momento junto a la morena. Si alguien tiempo atrás le hubiese dicho que llegaría ese momento, era bastante seguro que no se lo creería para nada. Analizar también en retrospectiva lo que había sucedido a lo largo de todo ese año y buscar el punto exacto en el cual su vida dio un giro total, tampoco iba a tener mucho éxito. No el cambio que significó ver a Rachel por primera vez en su vida, sino el cambio en ella. El momento en el cual se dio cuenta que la mujer fría que era, aquella sin reparo en los demás, jamás iba a volver. De ese giro hablaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó parada en la puerta de su propio departamento, como así tampoco supo qué fue en lo que estuvo pensando en ese rato de trance. No quería darle el control a su mente, prefería que fuera su corazón quien mantuviera las riendas de la situación porque eso le daba otra perspectiva al asunto. Como la vez que habló con Frannie en Lima, cuando le dijo que le atraían las mujeres. En ese momento no había sido su mente quien habló, había sido su interior y las cosas habían salido bien. Más que bien. Esta vez quería que fuera igual.

—… supuesto que no, Camille —escuchó decir a Frannie cuando por fin puso un pie en el interior del departamento. Por el tono de voz era más que evidente que estaban manteniendo una discusión. O un acalorado intercambio de opinión—. No pienso escucharte. Te pones necia cuando no tienes razón.

— ¿Por qué discuten ahora? —preguntó Quinn dejando su bolso sobre la mesa. Al parecer, por el grito de sorpresa que dejaron escapar, sus hermanas no habían notado para nada su presencia—. ¿Saben qué? No quiero saberlo. Me lo cuentan después. Ahora realmente debo hablar con las dos y necesito que me presten atención porque no pienso repetirlo.

— ¿Es sobre…?

—Si, y no dejare que me interrumpas de nuevo —afirmó mirando seriamente a Camille—. Por cierto, creo que es un buen momento para preguntarte porque lo hacías. ¿Por qué cada vez que quería decírselo a Frannie, tú me interrumpías? ¿Por qué, Camille?

—No lo sé. Quería que estuvieras segura, supongo —fue la respuesta de la adolescente abandonando el sofá. Quinn, que no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, la miró con el entrecejo fruncido pidiéndole que se explicase mejor—. Yo qué sé, Quinn. Quería que cuando hablaras con Frannie estuvieras preparada para cualquier resultado que fueras a obtener de eso, sea bueno o malo. Quizás no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo, que hable de mis sentimientos sin pararme a pensar en nada. Y así me fue. A lo mejor solo quería cuidarte.

—Cam…

—No digas nada —pidió la adolescente antes de ponerse su máscara de frialdad—. Es algo sin importancia ya. Mejor vayamos a lo tuyo. ¿Estás segura ahora? Sabemos que Fran se lo tomara bien pero… pero en caso de que así no sea, ¿Estas preparada para el resultado negativo, si hay uno?

Hasta ese momento, no se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que su hermana mayor no viera con buenos ojos su relación con Rachel. Una cosa era que la morena le cayera bien a Frannie como su amiga y otra muy diferente era que lo hiciera como cuñada ya oficial. ¿Cómo le caería mejor Rachel a Frannie? ¿La rubia mayor se pondría distante y pondría en el punto de mira a la morena después de que supiera que título poseía realmente en la vida de Quinn? ¿O simplemente haría como si nada hubiese cambiado? Por mucho que intentara meterse en la mente de su hermana y pensar en las posibles respuestas a esas preguntas, sabía con exactitud que solo obtendría las mismas si hablaba directamente del tema.

—Perfecto, ¿Podemos cenar mientras hablas? —preguntó Camille cuando obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Quinn a su pregunta anterior.

—La cena después. Si como algo ahora lo vomitare porque estoy muy nerviosa —confesó Quinn acercándose al sofá donde estaba Frannie.

Hasta el momento, la rubia mayor no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo se limitó a observar toda la situación y eso inquietaba un poco más a Quinn. Trataba de que no se le notara pero efectivamente estaba nerviosa. No sabía el porqué. O quizás sí pero no quería pensar en eso siquiera. Todo iba a salir perfecto. Frannie no pondría peros a su relación con Rachel y hasta quizás insistiría en ir a buscar a la morena y abrazarla como gesto de bienvenida a la familia. Sí, eso pasaría.

—Hey, Fran… —saludó Quinn con el pulgar arriba.

—No empiezas bien —observó Camille que se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina para ver mejor toda la escena. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada pero la adolescente la ignoró poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No te pongas así. Estas por decir algo importante y lo primero que se te ocurre para decirlo es empezar con un _«Hey, Fran»_. Eso es empezar mal.

—Eso es no empezar, directamente —replicó Quinn—. Y para que lo sepas, anuncios más importantes se han hecho con menos palabras que esas…

— ¿Por ejemplo…?

—Hmm…

—Por ejemplo, las asesinare a las dos si no me dicen ya mismo que está pasando —intervino Frannie con una sonrisa que daba miedo—. Son muchas más palabras, ya lo sé, chica mapache, así que ahórrate la observación. Y tú, Quinn, empieza a tratarme como una hermana en la que confías y dime qué es lo que pasa. De un golpe y sin pensarlo, porque como comiences a desvariar, te tiro por las escaleras de emergencias, ¿Está claro?

—Ok… —susurró algo aterrada por la amenaza. Carraspeó tratando de eliminar el nudo en su garganta antes de hablar—: Ok. Ya… ya sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien. De hecho,… De hecho, la chica en cuestión me pidió hoy que… que fuera su novia y le dije que… que sí.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Camille sorprendida. Quinn sonrió con timidez y asintió casi imperceptiblemente—. ¡Genial! ¡Es increíble! Y te lo pidió ella, obviamente. —Quinn se sintió ligeramente ofendida por el tono de voz pero aun así asintió una vez más—. Entonces,… ¿Es oficialmente mi cuñada? ¿Puedo…? Ok, lo siento —se disculpó la adolescente cuando Frannie la asesinó con la mirada y le gruñó—. Con… continua, Quinn. Luego los detalles.

—Al punto —ordenó la otra rubia con una mirada completamente severa—. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Quién es la mujer a la que Camille ya quiere llamar «cuñada» como si la conociera de toda la vida? Desde ya te digo que yo no haré lo mismo. Sea quien sea esa mujer, estará en mi punto de mira y le llevara tiempo caerme bien. Yo no soy como…

—Es Rachel —soltó Quinn con un excesivo movimiento de manos sin pararse a pensar en nada más—. La chica… mi novia, es Rachel.

Fue nombrar a la morena y que todo el lugar cambiara por completo. Desde la tensión que había en el aire, hasta la expresión en el rostro de Frannie. Quinn jugueteó con sus dedos, cada vez más nerviosa y aterrada, cuando las palabras dejaron de salir de la boca de Frannie dejando en su lugar un absoluto silencio. Como si mencionar a Rachel le hubiese robado la voz a todos los presentes en ese departamento. Una parte de las menor de las Fabray se puso en alerta al ver que Frannie no hacía ni decía nada. Su expresión seguía siendo neutral tirando a mal, a juzgar por la forma en que se iba frunciendo el entrecejo de la rubia de ojos azules.

Fabray intercambió una mirada de auxilio con Camille pero la adolescente parecía estar igual o más perdida que ella. Cosa que inquietó más a Quinn. No quería pensar negativamente pero a cada segundo que pasaba sin que su hermana mayor dijera o hiciera algo, provocaba que su mente se llenara de pensamientos pesimistas. El silencio de Frannie solo se podría interpretar de una manera: Rachel no le caía bien como novia de su hermana menor y estaba haciendo lo posible para no gritarlo y que todo el edificio se enterase.

—Debí haber apostado cuando tuve la oportunidad —se lamentó Frannie poniendo fin al silencio abrumador. Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada—. Debí haberme jugado los ahorros de mi vida. Ahora sería millonaria. Corrección, multimillonaria. Sabia, algo me decía que… que Rachel no era una simple amiga.

»Hoy cuando las vi fuera de la academia note algo diferente. Pensé que… que se trataba de algo de ella, un amor no correspondido, yo qué sé. Porque con lo despistada que tú eres, Quinn, todo es posible. Confieso que sentí cierta pena por ella porque si esperaba a que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía, se quedaría a vestir santos toda su vida. Ahora me doy cuenta que mi hermana menor no es tan lenta como pensaba.

—Hey, que fue Rachel quien le pidió que fuera su novia —observó Camille que parecía repentinamente divertida por toda la situación—. Asi que lenta sigue siendo. Porque ya estaban juntas pero si Rachel seguía esperando a que fuera Quinn quién se hiciera cargo de todo, llegaban a los cuarenta años tonteando. Y yo sí apostaría por eso, y sería multimillonaria.

—Rachel… —murmuró Frannie sin prestar atención a lo dicho por Camille—. Rachel Berry. ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo empezó todo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Quinn? ¿Pensaste…? ¿Pensaste en decírmelo antes de hoy? ¿O ibas a ocultármelo hasta que ya las descubriera?

— ¿Quinn? —llamó Camille al no obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia menor—. Maldición, ya se le murió la última neurona que le quedaba, ¿Qué haremos ahora, Fran? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Buscar otro cerebro y ponérselo a ver si en su nueva vida como Frankenstein es más… despierta mentalmente?

—Frankenstein tu mamá —se defendió Quinn saliendo por fin de su ensimismamiento.

Su cabeza le pedía a gritos un descanso, que parase y analizara de a poco lo que había sucedido. Las burlas de Camille, la reacción de Frannie, lo que había dicho, la poca fe que sus hermanas tenían depositada en ella al saber que sería Rachel quien diera el primer paso. Todo debía ser analizado con suma urgencia y con la máxima atención pero al mismo tiempo creía que sería absurdo e innecesario. Por lo pronto, lo más importante era la actitud de Frannie frente a lo que se había enterado.

Quinn no sabía si sentirse aliviada o en alerta. Su hermana mayor no había actuado completamente sorprendida pero tampoco había dejado ver que se esperaba algo así, algo como que ya sabía la verdadera relación que la unía a Rachel. Por lo tanto, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer o decir, cómo debía romper el silencio que se instaló nuevamente entre las tres. No sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana mayor, y sabía perfectamente que no debía preocuparse por querer saber lo que sucedía en la mente de Camille, porque la adolescente ya conocía los detalles desde hacía tiempo. Muchísimo mejor, una cosa menos a la cual tener en cuenta.

Las preguntas que Frannie le había hecho, estaba más que claro que habían quedado en el olvido. Y ella no quiso pedirle a su hermana mayor que las repitiera por temor a tener una respuesta negativa por parte de la rubia de ojos azules. Con un poco de suerte, su hermana volvería a formula las preguntas, de una y en un tono más amistoso y menos acusador.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que eso sucediera.

— ¿Hace…? ¿Hace cuánto estas con... ella?

—Con Rachel —enfatizó Quinn sin saber muy bien de donde le salía la valentía para corregir a su hermana mayor.

Sintió una opresión el pecho al pensar que el que Frannie no pudiera decir el nombre de Rachel fuera una señal de mala relación entre ambas a partir de ese momento. No era idiota, sabía que las noticias importantes siempre lo cambian todo, solo deseaba que la relación entre su hermana y su ya novia oficial, no cambiara para mal. Porque si así fuera, sería ella quien estaría en la hipotética situación de tener que elegir.

Familia y amor, qué decisión tan complicada.

—Con Rachel —repitió Frannie sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Con Rachel. ¿Llevas…?

—En unas dos semanas se cumple un mes —respondió con una notable carga de disculpa en la voz. La respuesta, al igual que todo ese asunto, no tomó por sorpresa a Frannie pero tampoco parecía ser algo que había dado por sentado, a juzgar por la fugaz mirada que atravesó el azul de sus ojos—. Lo siento. Debería…

—En Lima —interrumpió Frannie con una ligera sonrisa en los labios—. Cuando fui a buscarte a la casa de los Berry, ¿Tú y…? —Quinn asintió con timidez sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta completa—. Wow… Es… Ok. No… No deberías disculparte por… por no contarme lo que… Esto que pasaba con Rach… Rachel. Es… Estas en todo tu derecho de elegir con quien compartir algo así y con quién no. Es solo que… Me sentía algo traicionada porque era obvio que Camille lo sabía y…

—Pero lo supe por mí misma, Quinn no me lo dijo en ningún momento —aclaró la adolescente con seriedad. Luego, mirando a ambas rubias, esbozó una media sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que Quinn no me lo habría dicho antes que a ti.

Frannie sonrió fugazmente pero Quinn notó el gesto completamente a pesar de haber durado menos que un parpadeo. Fue esa efímera sonrisa lo que borró de un plumazo todo rastro de nerviosismo en ella. No sabría explicarlo pero, ver sonreír a Frannie, había hecho que todo en ella creyera que su hermana mayor no se había tomado para nada mal su relación con Rachel. Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar en cuál sería la reacción del resto de su familia, que básicamente se resumía a Judy. Cuando una oleada de nuevos pensamientos intentó apoderarse de ella, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en Frannie y en continuar la charla.

— ¿Puedes decir algo? —pidió en un ligero ruego en la voz.

—Es que no sé… No sé qué quieres que diga, Quinn. No voy a negar que algo sospechaba, por eso me burlaba a veces de ti metiéndome con Rachel. Pero de la burla a la realidad…

—No hay mucha distancia —intervino Camille con una mueca pensativa en el rostro—. Tampoco es que Quinn y Rachel fueran muy disimuladas. A veces pensaba que si disimulo fuera una asignatura escolar, ellas la habrían reprobado año tras año. Creo que lo que Quinn, y yo también, quiere saber es… ¿Qué piensas realmente de todo esto? A mí no se me ha pedido mi opinión ni se me invitó a meterme en la charla pero igual lo hago porque Quinn es mi hermana, y ni siquiera compartimos la misma sangre. Imagínate tú que si lo haces.

Por un lado quería encerrar a Camille en su dormitorio y no dejarla salir por el simple hecho de que estaba sintiendo que hablaba por ella, que estaba metiéndose en su cabeza como si fuera la cosa más fácil e insignificante que haría ese día; pero por otro lado, quería atar a la adolescente al sofá para que le fuera completamente imposible moverse de allí. Básicamente, la adolescente parecía poseer la capacidad de poner en palabras lo que pasaba por la mente de Quinn. Y eso, en un momento en el cual la rubia de ojos verdes parecía estar a un paso de perderse completamente en su cabeza, ayudaba muchísimo.

—Necesito… Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos —murmuró Frannie con una expresión algo lejana—. Está todo bien, Quinn. En… En serio. Solo… Dame unos minutos.

— ¿Podemos cenar mientras tanto? —preguntó Camille. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada porque no era el momento de preocuparse por el estómago de la adolescente cuando había una situación más importante en todo el departamento—. ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

—Tú vives con hambre —señaló Frannie sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

—Y tú vives con sed. Y no tomas agua precisamente —replicó la hija de Frank recibiendo esta vez, las miradas asesinas de las hermanas Fabray—. Mierda. Comienzo a pensar que al ser impar, siempre seré yo la que salga perdiendo por ser la bastarda de la familia.

—Si pierdes no es porque seas la bastarda de la familia, sino porque eres la más idiota de las tres —aclaró Frannie que sonrió con arrogancia.

Quinn y ella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y rieron por lo bajo. La menor de las Fabray se sintió más animada tras el gesto compartido.

—Lo dice la que no sabía nada de la relación lésbica de su hermana con quien supuestamente era solamente su amiga —contraatacó Camille borrando la sonrisa en los labios de la rubia mayor—. Y Quinn tampoco es que tenga todas las luces encendidas, que recordemos que fue Rachel quien le pidió que fuera su novia. Creo que si ponemos a Quinn junto con una tortuga y un caracol a competir en una carrera, Quinn llega en último lugar una semana después.

Antes de que ambas rubias pudieran replicar a eso, o que su ataque de almohadones llegara a objetivo siquiera, Camille se bajó de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Lo último que escuchó Quinn de parte de la adolescente fue un _«No se metan con la bastarda de la familia. Y avísenme cuando vamos a cenar»_. Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella y Frannie se encontraban completamente a solas. Como aquella vez en Lima cuando ella decidió ser honesta con ella misma y con su hermana mayor.

—No soy tan lenta, ¿Verdad? —preguntó en un tono bastante infantil—. Camille solo lo dice para molestarme, ¿Cierto?

Frannie no respondió de inmediato, sino que abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y evitó todo tipo de contacto visual con su hermana menor. Quinn iba a reprochárselo hasta que, de un momento a otro, sintió los brazos de su hermana rodear su cuerpo en un gesto cariñoso que no se esperaba bajo ningún punto de vista.

—Estoy feliz por ti —susurró Frannie en su oído.

Quinn no pensaba admitir que estaba bastante confundida por como todo parecía estar en una montaña rusa de emociones. Por un momento parecía que iban a discutir, por otro que podían bromear sin pensar en nada más, luego que podían quedarse completamente en silencio, segundos más tarde parecían ir por el lado de _«aquí no ha pasado nada. Hagamos de cuenta que no te dije que estoy saliendo con mi mejor amiga»_. La mente de Quinn no sabía para que lado encaminarse, no sabía cuál era el camino correcto de la mantuviera en la cordura. Por lo tanto, ponerse en modo piloto automático parecía la mejor opción. Pero de golpe, y sin razón, Frannie comenzó a llorar provocando que la desesperación se apoderara de Quinn.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia mayor separándose del abrazo—. Es que… comienzo a salir del no tan shock y comienzo a caer en la más que obvia noticia —Quinn sonrió sin saber que lo hacía realmente—. Es… Entiéndeme, Quinn. Mi hermanita menor tiene una relación amorosa y es la primera vez que de cierta forma soy parte de eso. Mi pequeña Quinnie se arriesgó a querer y ser querida. Es como estar viendo a Alyson yendo a su primera cita, o montando en su bicicleta por primera vez. Es emocionante pero aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces,… —Quinn carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y eliminar el nudo que se instaló en dicho lugar—. ¿No estas enojada? ¿No…? ¿No te molesta que esté con Rachel?

—Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes —respondió Frannie con aire pensativo—. Creo que una parte de mi deseaba, desde que me contaste que te atraían las mujeres y hablaste de una en específico, que fuera Rachel la chica que había logrado que volvieras a ser aquella Quinn risueña y cercana a las personas.

»Luego creí que no tenía por qué ser Rachel, o quien fuera la chica, quien se llevara todo el crédito de eso. En realidad, si tú has «cambiado» es porque te lo has permitido a ti misma. Has decidido, consciente o inconscientemente, darte a ti misma esa oportunidad. Y mírate, ha funcionado muy bien. El cambio en uno mismo no lo genera las personas a tu lado, lo generas tú mismo. Y estoy feliz por ti por esa razón. Más allá de que tu pareja sea Rachel o no, o incluso de que tengas pareja. Estoy feliz porque se nota muchísimo que has decidido quererte a ti misma lo suficiente como permitir que el resto también te quiera.

—O sea que…

—O sea que, aun estoy algo _«shockeada»_ … —interrumpió Frannie dibujando comillas en el aire— pero solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que mi mente termine de asimilarlo todo. Por lo pronto, Rachel me cae bien pero creo que pasará un tiempo antes de que la vea como mi cuñada. Me cae muy bien, repito, y creo que es buena chica, que quede claro eso, pero estará en el punto de mira por el simple hecho de que soy una hermana mayor muy celosa y sobreprotectora, ¿Está bien?

La respuesta de Quinn fue una ligera carcajada antes de compartir un nuevo abrazo con su hermana mayor. En ese momento no estaba pensando demasiado en nada, lo que significaba que más tarde pondría en orden y analizaría paso por paso lo que había sucedido. Por lo pronto, estaba disfrutando del hecho de que, a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido bien. Era más que obvio que Frannie tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle, y por consiguiente ellas tenía miles de respuestas que dar, y también quería hacerle preguntas a su hermana. Preguntas completamente aceptables que alguien sin experiencia en el área amorosa haría.

—Sabes que ahora es cuando recurro a ti como hermana mayor y te pido ayuda, ¿No? —preguntó medio en broma, medio en verdad.

Frannie la interrumpió con un movimiento de manos antes de estirar bien la espalda y sacar pecho como si lo que fuera a pedirle Quinn fuera lo suficientemente importante como para ser catalogado como algo de vida o muerte. La menor de las Fabray se sintió fugazmente emocionada por la actitud de Frannie. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que todo iba a salir mal? Estaba segura que cuando se lo contara a Rachel, ésta remarcaría lo obvio que era el buen resultado de su charla con la rubia de ojos azules.

—Dime —concedió Frannie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Quinn sonrió de manera nerviosa antes de formular la oración correcta:

—Necesito que tú y Cam me ayuden a planear la mejor de las citas.

* * *

La sonrisa perezosa que se había instalado en sus labios antes, durante y después de la cena no parecía querer abandonarla muy pronto. Desde la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencia podía ver como en el interior del departamento sus hermanas realizaban las últimas actividades antes de irse a dormir. Camille se paseaba por la cocina con el cepillo de dientes, tanto en su boca como en su mano, mientras que Frannie la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y ordenaba el sofá de la sala, a pesar de que ese lugar no sería para nada donde dormiría esa noche.

Debía admitir que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa especie de rutina en la cual ella, Frannie y Camille se comportaban como lo que a esas alturas ya eran, hermanas. También debía reconocer que cuando su hermana mayor les dijo en la cena que el sábado a la mañana, al día siguiente de la cena con Santana y Brittany, estaría regresando a Lima, una punzada de tristeza se apoderó de su pecho.

Sabía perfectamente que no iba a quedarse sola para nada pero no era lo mismo ser tres que ser dos, y ella y Camille eran muchísimo mejor equipo cuando tenían a Frannie al lado. También entendía la necesidad de su hermana de volver cuanto antes a Lima. Puede que no lo dejara ver, pero Quinn podía notar perfectamente cuanto echaba de menos Frannie a sus hijos.

Winter salió del departamento y se encaminó hacia ella para hacerle compañía. El gato se restregó por sus tobillos antes de ponerse a su lado en aquel escalón donde estaba sentada. El cielo nocturno parecía haber sido un buen aliado esa noche y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras recordaba paso por paso la charla con Frannie.

Su mente aún tenía pendiente analizar lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo también le estaba pidiendo un descanso. Por esa noche, su cabeza quería dejar de pensar en cosas que habían salido bien y que ella se empeñaba en verle la falla. Por ejemplo, Frannie no se había opuesto a su relación con Rachel, y tampoco iba a hacerlo. Quinn estaba segura que eso de tener a la morena en el punto de mira solo era una fachada por parte de su hermana mayor. Era imposible que Rachel cayera mal a alguien casi tanto como era imposible que a Frannie le cayera mal alguien.

— ¿Provocándoles envidia a las estrellas porque ellas jamás serán tan brillantes ni tan bellas como tú? —preguntó alguien desde varios escalones más abajo.

Quinn sonrió aún más que antes. No supo en que momento de todo ese rato pensando cerró los ojos pero agradecía haberlo hecho porque la voz de Rachel sin el sentido de la vista, se escuchaba mil veces mejor. Era mil veces más letal para el corazón de Quinn que lo único que supo hacer fue latir como un desquiciado.

Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Rachel ya había subidos los escalones que le faltaban y se encontraba enfrente de ella. Nuevamente esa sensación de conexión extrema e inexplicable se apoderó de su interior cuando sus ojos verdes se anclaron en los marrones de la morena. Mirar a los océanos que Rachel tenía por ojos era como estar leyendo el libro más bonito con la protagonista más complicada en la historia de la literatura.

Era absurdo si lo pensaba un segundo de más, pero cuando miraba a Rachel a los ojos podía verse a sí misma a través de la mirada ajena. Era perderse en ese libro bonito y sentir que la protagonista complicada era ella. Rachel, por otro lado, era esa lectora que a pesar de que la historia fuera un maldito asco, leería el libro hasta el final por el simple hecho de pensar que la historia que contaba merecía la pena ser leída.

¿Alguna vez alguien le había dicho a Rachel lo afortunadas que les hacía sentir a las personas que la rodean? Dejando a un lado su egoísmo y orgullo, esperaba que sí porque personas como la morena debían escuchar y saber ese tipo de cosas a diario.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Berry con una media sonrisa algo confundida.

—Nada. Solo… —respondió Quinn también sonriendo. Suspiró antes de terminar la oración, y también le ofreció su mano a Rachel invitándola a que se acercara más a ella—. Me siento tan afortunada de tenerte. Como amiga, como novia, como vecina de edificio, como dolor de cabeza, como patada en el culo. Simplemente, me siento afortunada de que ahora, y todos los días hasta hoy, hayas estado a mi lado.

Pensó que su cabeza entraría en la ecuación para regañar a su corazón por haber dicho todas esas cosas sin haber pedido permiso antes o de haberse puesto algún tipo de filtro, pero contra todo pronóstico su mente estaba de pie aplaudiendo cada palabra dicha, sintiéndose orgullosa de que el corazón haya tomado las riendas de la situación y se haya abierto sin temor a nada.

Más tarde hablaría con Rachel y le contaría las noticias respecto a Frannie, hablarían de la cena a la noche siguiente con Santana y Brittany, pensarían como ayudar a Camille a seguir avanzando hasta olvidarse de Dani, hablarían de los amigos de la morena y como se había tomado también Kitty la noticia, Rachel le contaría de que se trataba su personaje para el proyecto de su amigo, si lo aceptaría, cómo se prepararía, si necesitaba ayuda, si por el contrario prefería prepararse sola, hablarían de la cita que Quinn había planeado a medias con ayuda de sus hermanas, hablarían de infinidades de cosas y al mismo tiempo de nada porque así era todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas. Hablar, sentir, tocar, desear, besar, todo y nada a la vez.

Ellas eran todo y nada a la vez. El todo y la nada de la otra.

Pero en ese momento, en ese instante, lo único que Quinn deseaba más que nada era estar tomada de la mano de Rachel y perderse en esos dos océanos chocolates que la morena tenía por ojos. Deseaba sentirse una vez más esa protagonista complicada que era parte de la historia más bonita y que estaba siendo leída por una lectora completamente fiel.

—Mi historia empieza cuando en mi vida apareces tú —susurró con su frente pegada a la de Rachel—. Y el resto de las páginas en blanco solo podré llenarlas si te tengo a mi lado.

* * *

Solamente diré... infinitas gracias por la paciencia :)


	30. XXX

29

* * *

— ¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —respondió girando la cabeza para mirar a Frannie con una sonrisa—. Y en todo.

Tenía en claro que si fuera en otro momento de su vida, bajo ningún punto de vista habría compartido sus pensamientos con nadie, mucho menos con Frannie, pero también tenía en claro que hacía bastante tiempo había dejado de ser esa mujer de muros tan altos como impenetrables.

Frannie había tenido muchísima razón cuando dijo que el cambio lo había provocado ella. Puede que Rachel haya sido quien la orientó en su nuevo camino pero quien definitivamente dio los primeros pasos fue ella misma. Quizás no ella al completa, sino más bien una parte de sí misma que necesitaba salir de esa oscuridad que se había autoimpuesto.

Y en eso estaba pensando. Fue lo primero que vino a su mente en cuanto volvió del trabajo. No hubo espacio para nada más, ni siquiera para el hecho de que en las siguientes horas volvería a reunirse con Santana y Brittany.

Esta vez no estaba nerviosa por el encuentro con el matrimonio. Esta vez quería disfrutar aunque sabía perfectamente que debía estar preparada para los comentarios que Santana haría sin ningún tipo de reparo alguno. Si debía ser honesta, no estaba preocupada por ella porque sabría lidiar con los reproches de su amiga, quienes le preocupaban eran Rachel y Frannie. Su hermana porque estaba siendo muy sobreprotectora con ella, al mínimo comentario hiriente de Santana saltaría en su defensa. Y Rachel porque, a pesar de sonreír como si nada importara, Quinn sabía que la morena estaría todo el tiempo pendiente de que no ocurriera ningún tipo de cambio negativo en la rubia. El temor de que Quinn volviera a encerrarse en si misma aun persistía en Rachel. Y Fabray lo entendía perfectamente. Solo que esta vez, pasara lo que pasara, eso no iba a suceder para nada.

—Pero… ¿Estas bien?

Quinn sonrió con pereza y ternura frente a la evidente preocupación en la voz de su hermana mayor. Y sabía muy bien porqué estaba preocupada. Desde que habían hablado, la noche anterior, Quinn no había vuelto a charlar demasiado con nadie, ni siquiera con Rachel. Había estado metida en sus pensamientos más que de costumbre, solo que ésta vez de una manera más positiva. No había pensado formas de alejarse de las personas, sino más bien maneras de acercarse a ellas, o preguntándose y repasando momentos tratando de encontrar el punto exacto en el cual dejó de ser aquella Quinn solitaria para convertirse en esta nueva Quinn más… cercana.

También analizó las ventajas y desventajas que traía consigo misma esta nueva Quinn. Cuando la balanza se inclinó ligeramente a favor de las ventajas dejó de analizar todo lo demás. No necesitaba seguir buscando, porque la nueva Quinn prefería seguir avanzando ciegamente ese camino sin pensar en las consecuencias. Luego se enfrentaría a ellas, llegado el momento si tenía que hacerlo. Por lo pronto, quería mantenerse en ese constante modo piloto automático porque hasta el momento era lo mejor que había hecho. Se había acercado a su familia casi inconsciente, había decidido cerrar los ojos y abrirse a Frannie, entregarse por completo a lo todo eso sin nombre —aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía uno— pero bastante profundo que Rachel le hacía sentir. Hasta incluso había creado una especie de unión fraternal con Camille a la cual constantemente quería cuidar. Quería cuidar a todos a su alrededor pero a la adolescente muchísimo más porque creía que era aún muy pequeña para sufrir demasiado.

Sabía perfectamente que cada persona es un mundo, y cada mundo es completamente diferente, pero seguía aterrándole de manera desmedida la idea de que Camille, por culpa de lo sucedido con Dani, se encerrara demasiado en sí misma y se convirtiera en lo que ella se había convertido tiempo atrás. Ella no había necesitado más que una o dos malas experiencias para decidir poner distancia de todos y todo. A Camille le podría pasar lo mismo. Por lo pronto la adolescente no parecía dar señales de que así fuera pero aun así, Quinn sentía terror de que eso pasara.

— ¿Crees que ella esté bien? —preguntó en lugar de responder mirando hacia la habitación de Camille.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque hace pocas semanas le rompieron el corazón, su padre va a casarse de nuevo, debe extrañar a su madre y vaya uno a saber qué más pasa por su cabeza. Eso sin contar que es una adolescente…

—Y nos tiene a nosotras, Quinn —terminó diciendo Frannie con seriedad—. Ella lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente. Asi como nosotras te apoyamos a ti, tú y yo la apoyaremos a ella en lo que sea que necesite, y es consciente de eso. Puede que sea hija de un calvo pero es parte de la familia Fabray. La nueva generación de Fabray, ¿Ok?

— ¿Una familia sin Russel? Sabes que odiara que así sea, ¿No?

—Me da lo mismo. El eligió crear su nueva familia Fabray y quien forma parte de eso, nosotras también podemos hacer lo mismo. Ahora, dejemos de lado a tu descorazonado padre y hablemos de cómo te siente tú. Quiero saberlo.

—Me siento bien, Fran —respondió Quinn con honestidad. Tomó las manos de Frannie entre las suyas y agregó—: Mejor que bien. Esta vez no huiré de mis sentimientos, ni de las decepciones o los problemas. Esta vez siento que puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea. Como dijiste, las tengo a ustedes. Y a Rachel,

Una mueca de molestia cruzó por el rostro de Frannie pero Quinn soltó una carcajada al notar que no era real. Su hermana solo estaba bromeando tal y como lo hacía cuando Rachel solamente era su amiga. Sabía que Frannie cumpliría su parte de tener a la morena en su punto de mira pero bajo ningún punto de vista provocaría algún tipo de incomodidad en Rachel porque la joven le caía muy bien. Solo era su lado posesivo y protector de hermana mayor que salía a flote. La menor de las Fabray se preguntaba si lo mismo pasaría cuando fuera Camille quien trajera una pareja a casa. La respuesta fue que sería muchísimo peor por la mala experiencia vivida con Dani.

— ¿Qué pasará con Santana? —quiso saber la mayor de las Fabray.

—Absolutamente nada —fue la sincera respuesta de Quinn—. Ya sé que utilizara todo su arsenal de reproches, comentarios hirientes, ironías. Y aunque no lo creas, estoy preparada para eso, Fran. Conozco a Santana. Sé lo que hará, como lo hará y cuándo lo hará. Puede que hayamos pasado años una lejos de la otra, pero algo dentro mío me dice que nada ha cambiado. Que ella no ha cambiado —enfatizó.

Frannie no hizo comentario alguno pero por como la miró, Quinn estaba segura que su hermana no estaba muy convencida con sus palabras. Si tenía que ser honesta, una parte de ella tampoco podía apostar cien por ciento a que todo saldría bien y que podría tolerar todo lo que fuera a decir Santana, pero por suerte también había otra parte en si misma que le recordaba que la latina no era la única que cenaría con ella. Brittany también lo haría. Si Santana se ponía muy intensa con sus comentarios lo único que Quinn debía hacer era recordarse a sí misma que Brittany también estaba presente, y que la rubia alta no la odiaba tanto como lo hacía su esposa.

—Debería empezar a preparar la cena —comentó Frannie después de un rato más en silencio—. Porque, no te ofendas, pero si dejo que tú te encargues de eso, más de una saldrá intoxicada.

— ¡Sí sé cocinar! —se indignó la rubia menor poniéndose también de pie y siguiendo a su hermana hasta la cocina—. ¡Camille, dile a Frannie que sé cocinar!

—Ni siquiera sabes leer la hora —señaló la adolescente llegando también junto a ellas. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada y le enseñó el dedo medio—. Ese dedo ya sabes dónde ponerlo, rubia. Además, no sé porque te enojas tanto si es verdad. ¿Qué cocinaras, Fran?

—Hey —llamó Quinn captando la atención de las otras dos. Camille se cruzó de brazos y, con una sonrisa burlona, la miró invitándola a continuar—. Puede que yo no sepa cocinar ni leer la hora pero por lo menos tengo más de dos funciones en mi vida. No como tú que las únicas que tienes son comer y dormir… ¡Boom! ¿Qué te pareció ese golpe, chica mapache?

— ¿Golpe? Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a esta idiota? —se rió Camille mirando a Frannie.

—Descuida, yo me encargo —aseguró la rubia mayor antes de acercarse a Quinn—. Quinnie, cielo, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato antes de la cena? O puedes ducharte, ver una película, darte la cabeza contra una pared y dejar que tu pequeño cerebro descanse un ratito. Lo que a ti más te guste.

— ¡Las odio a las dos! —gritó cuando se dio cuenta de la burla de su hermana mayor—. Váyanse a la mierda. No sé ni porqué les dirijo la palabra.

—Porque en realidad nos quieres —afirmó Frannie como si nada. Ignoró la mirada asesina de su hermana menor empujándola hacia su dormitorio—. Ve, descansa un rato, deja que nosotras cocinemos tranquilas sin tu innecesaria presencia…

— ¡Porque en lugar de ayudar, criticas como si fueras la mejor chef del planeta y en realidad se te quema hasta el agua! —gritó Camille desde la cocina.

—Quieta —ordenó Frannie cuando Quinn quiso volver sobre sus pasos—. No le hagas caso, lo dice de envidia.

— ¿Envidia de no saber cocinar?

—Hmm… Lo siento, no pensé lo que decía. Lo dije por decir —confesó la rubia de ojos azules con una mueca divertida en el rostro—. Como sea… duerme un rato. Cam y yo nos encargaremos de todo lo demás y te despertaremos poco antes de la cena para que puedas prepararte y esas cosas. También para que vayas a buscar a Rachel, lo sé —agregó cuando Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo—. No es necesario que me recuerdes que son como imanes. Vi cómo se movía una junto a la otra mucho antes de que me dijeras que es tu novia, te aclaro. Asi que… No es noticia nueva. Vete a dormir y descansa esa catastrófica cabeza. Cam y yo estaremos en la cocina por si te atacan las pesadillas.

Ignoró la estúpida broma por parte de su hermana y se recostó en su cama no con intenciones de dormir, como le había sugerido Frannie, sino más de bien de leer y relajarse un rato. Una parte de ella podía aparentar que todo estaría bien pero aun así había algo que se removía inquieto y que le recordaba que los nervios de un momento a otro atacarían sin piedad alguna. Obviamente, se quedó dormida antes de finalizar el capítulo que estaba leyendo. No supo si fue porque estaba cansada, porque necesitaba ese descanso momentáneo o simplemente porque el libro le aburrió. Aunque era casi imposible que algún libro le aburriese.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil. Solamente había dormido una hora pero sentía como si hubiese sido el triple de eso. No se levantó de inmediato, aun sabiendo que debería hacerlo y ayudar a sus hermanas con la cena o con lo que estuviesen haciendo en ese momento, sino que prefirió quedarse un poco tirada en la cama. Tal y como una parte de ella había vaticinado, los nervios hicieron su aparición, y con los nervios también llegaron pensamientos bastantes pesimistas. ¿Estaba realmente preparada para enfrentarse a Santana una vez más? ¿Qué reproche le quedaría bajo la manga a la latina para echárselo en cara? ¿Centrarse en Brittany sería suficiente o perdería los nervios y se enfrentaría a Santana demostrándole que todo lo que dijera le afectaba?

Su primera reacción fue buscar a Rachel, necesitaba que la presencia de la morena le recordase que era alguien fuerte, que estaba tratando de remediar su pasado para poder fortalecer su presente y estar preparada para lo que surgiera en su futuro. Buscó el número de la morena en su teléfono pero antes de darle al botón llamar, se echó para atrás. No podía recurrir a Rachel como una cobarde cada vez que se sintiera insegura de algo. No podía comportarse de esa manera, Rachel no tenía por qué sentir la obligación de ser la más fuerte de las dos solo porque a ella se le cruzaban un par de pensamientos negativos.

—Uy, esa cara la conozco —comentó la dueña de sus pensamientos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, Frannie. Y no augura nada bueno —respondió Rachel sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Quinn, que estaba preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido la morena y si acaso había sido ella quien la llamó con sus pensamientos—. Si te prometo no entrar más por la ventana que da a las escaleras de emergencias, ¿Me dejas a solas un rato con tu hermana?

—Está bien —cedió la mayor de las Fabray a regañadientes y con un deje de desconfianza—. Pero… Manos fuera, Berry, que esa carita de inocente yo no compro. Te lo advierto. Y mantente lejos de las ventanas. Por si no lo sabías, existe algo llamado puerta. Por algo se llaman así.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, Frannie. No volverá a pasar —prometió Rachel pero Quinn, incluso algo dormida y perdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, notó que solo era una puesta en escena. Porque sabía perfectamente que las ventanas serían la entrada favorita de Rachel a su departamento.

Frannie miró a la morena con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sacudir la cabeza e irse de la habitación. Al parecer, la actuación de Rachel fue lo suficientemente convincente como para que la rubia de ojos azules se creyera su promesa de no volver a entrar por la ventana. Fue en ese entonces que Quinn obtuvo una pequeña demostración de lo buena actriz que era Rachel. Casi que deseó concentrarse solo en eso, o en preguntar que hacía la morena allí y porqué parecía compartir con Frannie más confianza que antes, cuando Rachel rodeó la cama y se recostó a su lado sin pedir permiso alguno.

No le molestaba eso, habían compartido espacio en esa cama muchísimas veces, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de saber lo que vendría a continuación. Rachel le daría un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y luego la miraría como si esperase a que le contara lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. Si alguien le preguntaba qué era lo que más amaba y detestaba a partes iguales de estar junto a Rachel, ella respondería que era el hecho de que pudiera leerla de todas las formas posibles. No sabía si era porque ella era un libro abierto, o si fue porque la morena había tenido la paciencia suficiente como para descifrar letra por letras cada una de sus páginas escritas de manera extraña.

— ¿Odias que te conozca solo un poco? —preguntó la morena una vez que Quinn terminó de contarle lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

— ¿Solo un poco, Rachel? Solo un poco te conoce alguien que sabe tu cumpleaños, tu signo zodiacal, algunos gestos que puedas llegar a hacer, dos o tres manías o costumbres que tengas… —enumeró con los dedos—. Tú sabes lo que cruza por mi cabeza solo con mirarme. Y no, no odio que me conozcas tan bien. Odio el hecho de no saber si soy fácil de leer o solo es así porque tú tienes esa habilidad.

— ¿Confiamos en que es un poco de ambas cosas? —bromeó Rachel guiando a la rubia hasta su pecho donde ésta última se recostó—. Yo también pienso a veces en eso y me gusta creer que es porque tú has puesto un poco de tu parte y yo hice lo mismo de la mía. ¿No podemos quedarnos solo con eso? ¿O es vitalmente necesario encontrarle una respuesta? ¿No es suficiente con pensar que es así porque, de cierta forma, nos complementamos?

Si Rachel se lo pedía de esa forma, mirándola a los ojos y con una mirada que pedía por favor que lo viera todo desde su misma perspectiva, ella creería cualquier cosa que la joven le dijera. Aunque una parte de ella pensaba que el punto de vista de la morena no estaba tan errado. Su respuesta fue un impulsivo beso en los labios de Rachel, porque fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer y porque lo deseaba desde que la vio parada en la puerta de su dormitorio. Por la forma en que la camarera le respondió el beso, había sido una respuesta más que satisfactoria.

Quizá Rachel y ella estaban destinadas a comunicarse sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras. A lo mejor solo bastaba con que se mirasen o se regalaran una simple caricia para saber lo que cruzaba por la mente de la otra. No todo tenía que basarse en hablar, en decir en voz alta lo que le sucedía a cada una, quizá era eso lo que ambas necesitaban de esa relación: mirarse de una punta distinta de la habitación, con cientos de personas alrededor, y aun así encontrarse a través de sus ojos. Como si sus almas se conectaran nuevamente entre sí solo con ese simple gesto.

 _«Te has vuelto una cursi, Fabray»_ , se burló de sí misma en su cabeza mientras tomaba a Rachel de la cintura y la sentaba sobre su regazo.

—Nada de perversiones, ya escuchaste a tu hermana —recordó Rachel al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se pegaba más al cuerpo de Quinn. Fabray la miró con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa irónica debido a los movimientos de la morena—. Detesto esa ceja. Y solo para que lo sepas, me pegué a ti como una garrapata porque que estemos más de un centímetro lejos una de la otra me parece completamente absurdo.

—Eres un maldito duende cursi —se rió Quinn sobre los labios de la morena antes de besarla.

Aun con su boca pegada a la de Rachel saboreando los labios de la morena entre los suyos, intercambió lugares dejando a la joven debajo de ella. Escuchar a Rachel reírse sobre su boca, fue lo mejor que le pasó desde que despertó de esa siesta; y una parte de ella decidió que, si la cena con Santana se ponía fea, lo único que tenía que hacer para volver a sonreír era recordar ese momento compartido con su novia. Las cubrió a ambas con las sabanas preguntándose de donde salía ese lugar tan amoroso y alegre en ella, pero cuando Rachel volvió a reír, esta vez sobre su cuello erizándole la piel, supo que ese lado de ella solo salía estando en presencia de la morena. De nadie más.

— ¿Eres feliz estando conmigo? —preguntó en determinado momento.

Rachel primero la miró con el entrecejo fruncido como si buscara la trampa en la pregunta, pero no había ninguna trampa. Quinn solamente quería una respuesta real a eso. Puede que ella y la morena se entendieran sin hablar pero decir en voz alta como se sentían en compañía de la otra tampoco estaba mal. Al parecer, Rachel nuevamente entendió lo que Quinn pretendía con su pregunta porque después de unos segundos con sus ojos clavados en los avellanas de la rubia, le robó un beso y sonrió de manera radiante antes de susurrarle:

—Más que feliz.

Y sabía que Rachel no mentía. Todo en la morena desprendía sinceridad. La definición de Google en cuanto a felicidad decía que esto último era el estado de ánimo de una persona que se sentía plenamente satisfecha por gozar de lo que desea o por disfrutar de algo bueno, y puede que la felicidad de Rachel a su lado solo fuera una ilusión meramente momentánea porque no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que no todo sería color de rosa en esa relación, pero por ese instante apartaría esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente y se enfocaría en el hecho de que ella era ese algo bueno que provocaba que Rachel fuera feliz.

—Lamento inter… ¡Ugh! ¡Asquerosas! —se escandalizó Camille tapándose los ojos rápidamente y dándole la espalda a las otras dos que salieron de su escondite bajo las sabanas—. No quiero ni saber que pasó debajo de esas… ¡Ugh! Me traumatizo de solo pensarlo. Manos donde pueda verlas, por favor. O mejor no porque ya me imagino donde están y no quiero verlas salir de ahí. ¡Ugh! Por mucho que cierre los ojos, la imagen ya penetró en mí.

—Rachel penetró en mi —soltó Quinn solo para provocar más incomodidad en su hermana menor.

La morena primero la miró con los ojos como platos pero al ver la sonrisa burlona en su novia, ahogó la risa sobre el cuello de ésta, sin sospechar el cortocircuito que había ocasionado en la mente de la rubia. Una cosa era decir lo que había dicho solo para molestar a Camille y otra muy diferente era que su mente, completamente inapropiada, recreara esa imagen mostrándola solamente a ellas dos en esa misma cama sin ropa ni hermanas de por medio. La excitación se hizo presente en ella de una manera completamente incontrolable llevándola a desear el cancelar todo con Santana y Brittany, y a enviar a Frannie y a Camille de paseo por lo menos una hora. Tiempo más que suficiente para que ella pudiera calmar ese instinto carnal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Cam? —preguntó Rachel empujando suavemente a Quinn hacia a un lado de la cama.

La rubia se habría sentido ofendida si no fuera por el intercambio de miradas de pupilas dilatadas que detonaban el estado compartido por ambas. A pesar de la situación, Quinn sonrió orgullosa de si misma por ser capaz de provocar a la morena. Rachel, obviamente sabiendo lo que cruzaba por su mente, le dio un golpe en el hombro y le soltó un gruñido a modo de regaño.

— ¿Están presentables?

—Sí, puritana —respondió Quinn que aun trataba de serenarse un poco—. Ya puedes decirnos qué haces aquí.

—Falta poco para la cena y Frannie me envió a buscarte… a buscarlas.

—Lo que en realidad quería era saber que cumplía con mi parte del trato, ¿Cierto? —observó Rachel con una ceja en alto.

—Obviamente no fue lo suficientemente clara con lo de _«Manos fuera»_ , por lo que veo.

—O no se lo dijo en idioma gnomo para que Rachel pudiera entenderlo —intervino Quinn recibiendo otro golpe. Esta vez, muchísimo más fuerte que el anterior—. Auch. Debería haber recordado que algunos gnomos entienden las bromas de los humanos. Hey, no me golpees, sobre todo enfrente de Camille. Creo que ya la traumatizamos demasiado—agregó cuando la morena iba a golpearla de nuevo.

Rach puso los ojos en blanco con falsa molestia frente a la actitud de la rubia y se puso de pie dejándola a solas en la habitación, no sin antes haber soltado un _«Levántate y ve a ducharte, o cenaremos sin ti»_. De más está decir que Quinn le hizo caso, sí, veinte minutos más tarde. Durante ese tiempo no hizo nada más que seguir en la cama, escuchando a lo lejos como Rachel hablaba con sus hermanas, como Frannie parecía haberse olvidado que debía mostrarse desconfiada con la morena y en vez de eso se reía con ella. Escuchó como ponían la mesa, como discutían a cuanto debía cocinarse realmente la cena, que Rachel debería haberle dicho a Frannie cuál era su plato favorito entonces la rubia mayor se lo hubiera preparado en lugar de ese salteado de zapallo y arroz que le preparó para ella.

Mientras escuchaba atentamente a todo eso, una parte muy grande de Quinn pensaba que también era feliz. Que había encontrado ese algo bueno del cual disfrutaba y le hacía sentir plenamente satisfecha, y quiso compartirlo en ese momento con la morena pero en lugar de eso lo dejó para más adelante en la noche. Cuando volverían a estar ellas dos a solas, le diría a Rachel lo feliz que se sentía en su nueva vida, y que si se sentía de esa forma era debido a ella en gran parte. Y no se lo diría solo para estar en igualdad de condiciones, sino porque la morena merecía saber que era la causa de la felicidad en alguien.

* * *

—Pueden pasar, adelante —invitó haciéndose a un lado cuando la visión de Brittany y Santana se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta.

Le hubiese encantado tener a Kurt, el amigo de Rachel, a su lado en ese momento porque así sabría describir con exactitud qué era lo que llevaban puesto sus amigas. Lo único que ella podía decir de manera experta era que ambas estaban perfectamente hermosas y elegantes metidas en sus vestidos de noche pero, al mismo tiempo, sencillos. No estaban vestidas como para ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad pero tampoco lo estaban como si fueran a cenar en la sala de su casa viendo las temporadas de Game of Thrones.

En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del departamento de Quinn, la primera en realizar movimiento alguno fue obviamente Brittany, que abrazó a Fabray como si la hubiese extrañado a pesar de solo haber pasado un día desde ese el último encuentro entre ambas. Hasta el momento Quinn no había pensado para nada en los nervios, simplemente estaba entregada a disfrutar de la noche. Nada más. Por eso, ver a Santana algo inquieta sin saber qué hacer realmente, mientras aun la rubia de ojos verdes seguía abrazada a su esposa, le hizo sentir a Quinn cierto poder sobre la situación. Ella estaba en su hábitat, Santana claramente estaba fuera del suyo y eso era lo que posiblemente le inquietada.

—Trajimos vino —fue el saludo de la latina una vez que Brittany soltó a Quinn y fue a saludar al resto también con abrazos—. Britt dijo que el tinto podría gustarte más.

—Es cierto, aunque no tengo preferencias —afirmó notando como las demás las miraban desde lejos a pesar de estar hablando entre ellas. No era idiota, notaba el aire cargado de tensión. Por lo tanto, y no supo porque lo hizo, le dio a la latina un golpecito en el hombro con el suyo propio antes de decir—: Entra, te presentaré al resto aunque ya conoces a todas.

Notó el suspiro silencioso que se escapó de los labios de Santana pero prefirió no decir nada. Para ella tampoco era nada fácil ese momento. Una cosa era no estar extremadamente nerviosa, y otra muy diferente era actuar como si hubiesen tenido una excelente relación de amistad a lo largo de todos esos años cuando sabía muy bien que no era así. Fue por eso mismo que sintió el impulso de disculparse con la latina por el gesto pero al levantar la vista y ver la sonrisa que Brittany le obsequiaba, supo que no había estado tan mal. Quizá era un pequeño primer paso en el camino correcto hacia una buena relación con Santana.

—Ya conoces a mi hermana —indicó señalando hacia Frannie que saludó a la latina con un apretón de manos mientras que a Brittany la tenía abrazada por la cintura—. Veo que Britt no necesita presentación —bromeó antes de señalar a Camille—. Ella es mi hermanastra. La hija del novio de mi madre —el saludo de la adolescente fue un movimiento de cabeza y Quinn quiso golpearla con un libro sobre como saludar correctamente—. Y por último… Ella es Rachel, mi novia.

—Oh, ahora te recuerdo. Eres la que una vez le dijo a Santana que se callara la boca porque su opinión, a diferencia de lo que ella creía, no le interesaba a nadie —comentó Brittany mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa divertida.

Los rostros de la latina y de la morena se tornaron completamente rojos pero Quinn estaba cien por ciento segura que eran por razones completamente diferentes. Allí donde a Rachel la anécdota le provocaba vergüenza porque relataba un momento impropio de ella, a Santana le daba rabia porque alguien había osado ponerla en su lugar, la había tratado como un cero a la izquierda, como alguien insignificante, como si no fuera importante para nada. Y eso para alguien como Santana que siempre tenía algo para decir y ser tomada en cuenta, era lo más parecido a una patada en el culo.

—Fue luego del cumpleaños de Dani —respondió Rachel a la silenciosa pregunta de Quinn—. Hace mucho tiempo.

—Nunca es tarde para pedir una disculpa —comentó Santana y todas giraron para mirarla.

—No entiendo por qué debería disculparme —replicó Rachel, y esta vez todas clavaron sus ojos en ella.

— ¿Por tratarme mal sin conocerme, quizás?

—Tú hablabas mal de Quinn aun conociéndola y no veo que te estés disculpando con ella —respondió la morena cruzándose de brazos y estirando la espalda lo máximo posible. Como si quisiera demostrarle a Santana que no pensaba retroceder para nada. Quinn se sintió ligeramente incómoda y alterada por la situación pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rachel retomó la palabra—. Lo siento, y no me disculpo porque lo que te dije en ese momento porque lo sigo sosteniendo. Me disculpo, contigo y con tu esposa, porque el propósito de esta cena no es reprocharnos cosas, ni tampoco es que yo sea el centro de atención. Luego si quieres hablamos y nos decimos todo lo que se te ocurra. Ahora la única que importa es Quinn.

De más está mencionar que todo el departamento se sumió en un profundo y aplastante silencio. Quinn no sabía que era lo que cruzaba por la mente de Santana pero por la suya propia era el deseo de abrazar a Rachel y besarla hasta el cansancio a modo de agradecimiento. Tenía en claro que la morena no había hecho nada del otro mundo, solamente había hecho lo que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente y respetuosa de los demás haría: dar un paso al costado porque no era su cena, no eran sus amigas y ella solo estaba allí de apoyo emocional y moral, nada más, pero aun así una parte de Quinn estaba completamente emocionada porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, había pensando en ella por encima de sí mismo. Rachel era la primera, y lo que generaba en ella ese gesto era completamente maravilloso.

Dio un inconsciente paso hacia adelante con intenciones de meterse en el espacio personal de Rachel y besarla cuando escuchó aplausos provenientes del rincón donde estaba posicionada Camille. Esta vez todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la adolescente que seguía aplaudiendo sin importarle que la tomasen por loca o no. Sobre todo cuando sonrió con los ojos brillosos, como si quisiera ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

—Lo siento, es que… ¿Por qué no pude haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, Rachel? —soltó Camille en broma pero Quinn supo que lo decía de verdad—. Ya quisiera yo a alguien que me cuidara y me defendiera como tú lo haces con Quinn. Es que encima no es cosa de ahora, no es porque seas su novia, esto de mucho antes. Habiendo personas como tú, voy y me fijo en la equivocada.

—No te preocupes, Cam —dijo Frannie con seriedad acercándose a la adolescente y abrazándola con fuerzas—. Ya encontraremos una que ame la comida y la música de velorio esa que tú escuchas tanto como tú.

Quinn no supo si fue porque el comentario de su hermana fue gracioso, o si en realidad querían salir de una vez por todas de ese momento de tensión y la excusa fueron las palabras de Frannie, pero de un segundo al otro todas estaban riéndose e intercambiando miradas entre ellas. Algunas se reían más —Brittany y Frannie—, otras un poco menos mientras se miraban a lo lejos como si compartieran pensamientos —Rachel y Camille—, y otras simplemente miraban a las demás mientras sonreían —ella y Santana—.

Frannie fue quien, a pesar de ser también solo apoyo moral, tomó el control de la cena. Quinn sirvió los platos y habló con sus amigas —más con Brittany que con Santana porque la latina parecía haber optado por el silencio de vez en cuando—. También bromeó con Camille y cada tanto tomaba la mano de Rachel, ya sea porque necesitaba el contacto físico con la morena o para recordarle a la joven que también estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Pero quien realmente controlaba todo era Frannie, y ni siquiera se notaba tal cosa porque solo eran pequeños detalles. Bromear sutilmente cuando la tensión se hacía nuevamente presente entre ellas, sobre todo entre Quinn y Santana y cada cierto tiempo entre la latina y Rachel; hacer preguntas entrometidas a la pareja porque sabía que Quinn no las haría, quizá por temor a que la latina optara por el silencio nuevamente; recordarle a Santana, también sutilmente como lo había hecho Rachel un rato antes, que quien importaba de esa cena era Quinn.

Obviamente, Santana no se quedó callada y en algunos momentos soltaba sus comentarios venenosos, como Quinn los nombró en su cabeza. Frases como _«Te habríamos invitado pero no sabíamos a qué dirección enviar la invitación»_ cuando Frannie preguntó sobre las demás academias de baile que el matrimonio poseía y las inauguración que habían tenido que organizar, incluida la de frente al Spotlight; o _«Quinn podría haber sido fácilmente la Usain Bolt femenina. Se le da muy bien correr»_ cuando, sin saber cómo, terminaron hablando de profesiones frustradas. Por como la mano de Rachel se cerraba sobre la de ella con fuerzas, Quinn supo que esos comentarios no le gustaban para nada a la morena y que si no había enfrentado a Santana lanzándole el plato o la silla a la cabeza, fue por respeto a ella.

Por otro lado, no supo en que momento la cena se pasó tan rápido. En un momento estaba recibiendo a Santana y a Brittany en la puerta de su departamento y tras un parpadeo estaban disfrutando de un postre con un nombre tan extraño que la única que podía decirlo sin que se le enredase o se le durmiera la lengua era Frannie, que fue quien lo preparó. Aunque Quinn sospechaba que en realidad lo pidió a domicilio porque era demasiado perfecto y sabroso para ser preparado por su hermana.

Estaba a punto de lavar los platos cuando se giró en el lugar y se tomó unos minutos para mirarlo y analizarlo todo. Frannie estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con Camille recostada sobre su hombro completamente dormida, mientras que sentada en el suelo Brittany la miraba completamente hipnotizada, como si la Fabray mayor estuviera contándole la historia de guerra más atrapante de la historia mundial. Santana estaba parada en la ventana donde Quinn había conocido los lunares en la mejilla de Rachel. Y por último, la morena estaba también en la sala pero sentada en uno de los sillones individuales leyendo uno de los libros de Quinn mientras que en la otra mano tenía un café.

El corazón de la rubia bombeó completamente atolondrado frente a esa imagen porque, si debía ser honesta, era lo que siempre había deseado. Aunque ni ella misma lo supiera. Quizá estaba escrito que con Rachel descubriría hasta sus más ocultos deseos, aquellos de los que ni siquiera era consciente. Quizá solo había necesitado conocer a la persona correcta en el momento menos esperado para empezar a conocer a si misma también. Fue en ese entonces que se preguntó si no estaba poniendo demasiadas expectativas, o apostando todas las fichas hasta quedarse sin nada, a esa relación con Rachel. A lo mejor estaba entregándose demasiado a lo que sentía. Quizá debería tomarse las cosas con más calma.

—Da miedo, lo sé —comentó alguien a su lado. Quinn se giró rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Santana pero ésta no la mirada a ella, la miraba a Brittany—. Da pavor sentirse de esa forma. Por un lado eres completamente feliz, y por el otro sientes pánico. Le estas entregando todo a alguien sin saberlo, a tal punto que te olvidas de ti misma y del _«¿qué pasara después? ¿Qué quedara para mí si no funciona? ¿Un corazón destrozado sin posibilidad de arreglo?»_. Créeme, esa mirada que tú tienes ahora yo la veo todos los días en mi misma, y siempre a causa de Brittany. Porque no hay nadie más, no hay otra persona, otra mujer, que provoque eso en mí. Solo ella.

»Por eso te odié tanto cuando te fuiste, cuando desapareciste —esta vez la latina miró a Quinn que correspondió la mirada sabiendo que esa charla sería importante para ambas—. Me dolió que me dejaras a mí pero lo que me destrozó completamente fue que lastimaras a Brittany de esa forma. Desde que la conocí a ella, y tú lo sabes muy bien, desde ese momento, yo dejé de existir porque todo lo que existía en mí, pasó a ser de ella. Ella pasó a ser parte de mí, a ser lo único que me importara, a ser por quien yo quisiera conquistar el mundo. Ella era mi mundo y tú te cagaste en eso. Te fuiste sin pensar en nada más, en nadie más. Cada vez que veía llorar a Brittany por culpa tuya, sentía el deseo de ir a buscarte a donde sea que estuvieras y enterrarte viva, arrancarte la piel para que sintieras, por lo menos físicamente, el dolor que tú le estabas provocando a mi mundo.

— ¿Aun me sigues odiando? —preguntó Quinn en un susurro porque el nudo en su garganta no le permitía más que eso.

—Siempre lo hare —fue la respuesta de la latina que apretó la mandíbula como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación le costase admitirlo—. Pero también te querré. No porque seas tú, no por los viejos recuerdos, por los momentos vividos tiempo atrás, sino porque mi esposa es feliz teniéndote de regreso en su vida. Tendrías que haber estado con ella después de tu invitación. Desde ayer hasta hoy lo único que ha hecho ha sido hablar de lo feliz que le hacía saber que cenaríamos contigo. Incluso ha pasado gran parte de hoy diciéndole a Oliver qué haríamos esta noche, con quién, cómo debía comportarse mientras no estábamos. Y a mí lo único que me dijo fue que me comportara correctamente o no tendré sexo en una semana. Como sabrás, no pienso arriesgar mi vida sexual por culpa tuya.

—Entonces, esta charla…

—Esta charla la tuvimos en parte sí, por ella —interrumpió Santana—. Porque se pasó todo el camino hasta aquí diciéndome que debía hablar contigo, que debíamos limar nuestras asperezas y dejar las cosas en el pasado. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no pasará, que las cosas entre tú y no serán borrón y cuenta nueva. Quinn apareció, arrancare esa etapa horrible de mi vida, hare de cuenta que nada ha sucedido y amigas como siempre. Sabes muy bien que no será así. Pero también estoy aquí por mí. Las razones no te las diré, no son importantes. Lo realmente importante aquí es saber qué pretendes, qué esperas de nosotras, de Brittany, ¿Harás que confié de nuevo en ti y luego te iras como si nada, o qué? Dímelo, porque necesito saberlo.

—No quiero nada más que tener a Brittany y a ti de regreso en mi vida. Nada más que eso —respondió con total honestidad.

Como siempre le sucedía, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su nuca y no necesitó girarse para saber que era la mirada de Rachel. Aun así se giró y le regaló una sonrisa a su novia. Hablar con Santana estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba, incluso creyó que no había necesidad de análisis alguno porque estaba claro que ambas habían dejado de lado su fachada de indiferencia y hostilidad, solo para hablar abiertamente entre ellas. Tenían un punto en común, Brittany, pero una parte de Quinn sospechó que el acercamiento de la latina era también por sí misma y no tanto por su esposa. Si ella estuviera en el lugar de Santana también utilizaría todo tipo de recursos para decirle a alguien que la quiere de regreso en su vida sin tener que decírselo de manera directa.

Rachel aun parecía desconfiada por la escena, y Fabray supo que si no fuera por la sonrisa que le había regalado, la joven ya se habría puesto de pie y habría enfrentado a Santana sin pararse a pensar en nada más.

—Te la has buscado con agallas y combativa — comentó la latina tomando un repasador para secar los platos que Quinn había comenzado a lavar. Fabray la miró con una ceja en alto—. Hablo de tu novia. Se nota bastante lo mucho que te cuida. No me corresponde pero… Espero que tú estés haciendo lo mismo con ella.

— ¿Me darás consejos amorosos, ahora? —se rió Quinn sintiendo, o quizás mejor dicho deseando, una especie de nueva complicidad entre ella y Santana.

—No soy consejera, solo se me da bien leer a las personas —respondió la latina con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y a pesar de ser un hobbit atrevido e irrespetuoso que trata mal a las personas sin conocerlas y ni siquiera se disculpa por eso, parece ser de esas personas que valen la pena. Personas como Brittany. Ya sabes, esas que están ocultan y que tiene como función en la vida tocar un punto específico en el corazón de alguien quedándose permanentemente allí. Y por como la miras, ella ha tocado ese punto exacto en ti.

—Por primera vez me siento completa, Santana —confesó sin importarle si la latina luego usaba esa información en contra de ella.

—Sientes que lo tienes todo solo con tenerla a ella, ¿No? —Quinn asintió a la pregunta viendo como Santana ponía los ojos en blanco con falsa molestia—. Brittany me hace sentí así. —Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo pero la latina se adelantó—. Como sea, no te acostumbres a estos momentos cursis y sentimentales porque no volverá a ser así. Te seguiré odiando como siempre y lanzare tantos comentarios sarcásticos como sea posible hasta que yo quiera, ¿Ok? Ahora termina de lavar y secar los platos tú sola, yo ya termine.

Quinn soltó un risueño «OK» porque no se tomó para nada a mal la actitud de Santana. Le dejó irse sin pedirle una nueva oportunidad para ser amigas ni de intentar dejar en claro una vez más por qué se había alejado de ellas. Eso ya no importaba. Como ella lo veía, tenía dos caminos; o se pasaba disculpándose eternamente por como había actuado y manejado las cosas en determinado momento, u optaba por hacer lo que estaba haciendo Santana que era básicamente decir sin necesidad de palabras que el pasado debería quedar atrás pero no tan rápido, sino de manera gradual para que ambas pudieran curar viejas heridas hasta el punto de ya no recordar porque se lanzaban reproches una a la otra.

El acercamiento de Santana, para Quinn, significaba eso. Era como un _«me acerco a ti por la felicidad de mi esposa pero también es por mí y quiero que lo sepas sin tener que decirlo en voz alta porque soy una mujer orgullosa que bajo ningún punto de vista reconoce como se siente realmente»_. Quinn habría optado también por actuar así, por decir las cosas de forma sutil, con detalles, sin tener que decirlas en voz alta y admitir que necesitaba a alguien o a algo.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Rachel con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Santana, que estaba en la sala con Brittany, para que Quinn supiera a lo que se refería realmente. La menor de las Fabray asintió con la cabeza antes de robarle un beso a su novia—. Tomare eso como un sí. Hmm… ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— ¿Si nuestra casa tendrá entradas para duendes como tú? Sí —bromeó Quinn robándole otro beso—. No te preocupes por eso, Berry. Es lo primero que miraré en cada casa que visite antes comprarla.

—Que graciosa —ironizó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Hablo en serio —Quinn soltó un _«Lo sé, pregúntame»_ completamente divertido antes de robarle un tercer beso—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas con… con tu amiga? ¿Las…? ¿Las solucionaron?

—No —respondió Quinn sin pararse a pensar ni a analizar nada. Básicamente porque su mente había dado un paso al costado. Era momento de pensar menos y sentir más. Rachel la miró sorprendida, así que Quinn continuó—: Pero se arreglaran. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, y yo a tu lado me siento eterna así que… No tengo prisa.

Y lo decía de verdad, porque sentía que estaba más que preparada para las cosas que vinieran de ahora de adelante. Tanto buenas como malas.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _El capitulo me pareció bastante corto, asi que me disculpo por eso. Juro que cuando lo estaba escribiéndolo parecía más largo pero bueno... Se encogió en el proceso o algo asi (jajaja) Espero que el encuentro de Quinn con las Brittana haya estado acorde a las expectativas que tenían, y si no fue asi me disculpo también por eso. Y por ultimo, gracias por los comentarios, como siempre._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Buena semana!_


	31. XXXI

_Hola!_

 _Antes que nada me disculpo por la ausencia de capítulos que hubo estas semanas. Fueron días algo complicados para mi y aunque eso no es excusa, si fueron factores que contribuyeron a la escasez de actualización. Gracias también a las personas que estuvieron pendientes, y me disculpo el doble con ellas. En serio, gracias y lo siento. Ahora sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Buena semana para todos._

* * *

 **30**

* * *

— ¿Y el restaurante más lujoso y caro de la ciudad? —sugirió Camille tomando nota en un papel.

—Me niego completamente a esa idea —replicó la voz de Frannie a través del teléfono—. Lo siento, sé que la cita y la chica son importantes pero Quinn está ahorrando para la universidad. Un gasto como ese sería una gran pérdida.

— ¿Puede ir a la universidad teniendo más años que un dinosaurio? — cuestionó la adolescente con aire pensativo hasta que Quinn la golpeó con el cojín del sofá justo antes de soltar un _«Dinosaurio tu mamá»_ —. No te ofendas. Solo era una duda genuina. ¡Eh! Si Quinn va a intentarlo, yo también podría. Mi padre siempre me molesta con eso. Podríamos ir juntas. ¿Qué opinas, Fran?

—Como opines sobre eso, corto la llamada —amenazó Quinn ganándose una mirada confusa y molesta por parte de la adolescente. Estaba segura que Frannie, del otro lado del teléfono, también se había molestado—. Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa. Realmente necesito una buena idea para mi cita con Rachel. No es cualquier chica, es… Es Rachel. Todo tiene que ser como ella: perfecto. Por eso recurro a ustedes.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —se disculpó Camille con una caricia en el hombro de Quinn—. Primero tú, luego yo. Además podemos hablar sobre la universidad en Lima este fin de semana. Ahora, lo primordial: ayudar a Quinn con su cita. Ya la escuchaste, Fran, tiene que ser perfecta.

—Como Rachel —agregó Quinn como si eso fuera importante.

—Me burlaría de ti, Quinn, pero resulta que Zach me vuelve igual o más idiota de lo que Rachel te vuelve a ti —dijo Frannie provocando una carcajada en Camille—. Ríete, chica mapache, que ya te llegará tu turno. Quinnie, es tu chica de quien hablamos. Asumo que sabes sus gustos, ¿No? Por favor, es Rachel, tiene aires de diva pero ama los pequeños detalles, ¿Cierto?

—Solo dices eso porque no quieres que Quinn gaste dinero en un restaurante lujoso —observó Camille—. ¿Un paseo en Uber por la ciudad? ¿O un paseo por el parque acuático?

Para cuando Frannie soltó un _«Yo te llevaría a ti a un parque acuático… pero solo para ahogarte allí»_ , supo que se avecinaba una discusión entre sus hermanas de la cual ella no quería participar. Su mente en lo único que debía concentrarse era en pensar como llevar a cabo la mejor de las citas para ella y para Rachel.

Ni siquiera ella sabía porque se estaba sintiendo completamente desesperada, inquieta y nerviosa. Rachel ya era su novia y, en perspectiva de la morena, ya habían tenido miles de citas juntas. No debería ser problema ir juntas a otra más. Pero quizá esa era la diferencia: Rachel había sido consciente de esas cosas, de esos momentos, incluso les había puesto el nombre de cita pero ella no. La que fueran a tener en los días próximos, iba a ser la primera cita que tuviera con su novia, por ende quería todo saliera perfecto. Pero para que algo salga perfecto, primero se tiene que tener una idea de lo que se quiere perfeccionar.

Y ella estaba completamente en blanco. Cero ideas. Nada de nada.

Para colmo, sin querer en una de sus visitas nocturnas y clandestinas al departamento de Rachel para dormir juntas, descubrió el calendario de la morena colgado de uno de los estantes que la joven tenía en su dormitorio. Nada fuera de lo normal si no fuera porque se trataba del calendario de hacía un año atrás con varias fechas específicas marcada con una cruz. Una de ellas, veintiocho de septiembre. Se preguntó qué significaba ese día en particular y al parecer hizo la pregunta en voz alta porque al segundo siguiente, detrás de ella, Rachel soltó un:

—El día que hablamos por primera vez —Quinn se giró para mirar a la morena, viendo como ésta tenía una sonrisa tierna pero al mismo tiempo algo inquieta—. Aunque ya llevabas seis días yendo al Spotlight antes que eso —Rachel bajó la mirada con timidez antes de agregar un dato más—: Como… como veras, tenemos muchas fechas especiales tú y yo. Tres, más precisamente. Veintidós de septiembre cuando fuiste por primera vez al Spotlight; veintiocho de ese mismo mes cuando intercambiamos palabras y veinte de agosto cuando… cuando nos besamos en mi habitación, en Lima. Cuando…

—Cuando empezamos nuestro romance —sonrió Quinn caminando hacia su novia. Tomó a Rachel del mentón, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la mirase. Cosa que la morena hizo sin oponerse—. Septiembre y agosto son nuestros meses entonces. ¿Tendremos que elegir alguna de esas fechas en específico como nuestro aniversario o…?

— ¿Quieres elegir una? —preguntó Rachel rodeando el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos. Quinn negó con la cabeza incapaz de poder elegir una sola fecha—. Que bien porque a mí también me cuesta elegir una. Supongo que… Supongo que tendremos tres fechas aniversario entonces.

—Y celebraremos las tres por igual —aseguró Fabray uniendo sus labios a los de su novia.

No le preguntó a la morena cómo era que sabía específicamente que esas fechas eran las correctas, ni Rachel tampoco se lo explicó. No había necesidad alguna de saber ese detalle. No por ahora. Parecía ser una de esas cosas que se descubren con el tiempo, cuando ya se lleva años de relación y existe la confianza suficiente como para compartir esas cosas sin sentirse una idiota total.

Una parte de ella se sintió completamente estúpida y culpable por no recordar las fechas que evidentemente Rachel, y su calendario era prueba de eso, recordaba. En su defensa, no era buena recordando días que podrían llegar a considerarse «especiales» pero otra parte de sí misma le señaló que quizás no era buena con esas cosas porque no se trataban de Rachel.

Tal y como lo había pensado tiempo atrás, había un antes y un después en su vida a causa de la morena. Quizá su habilidad para recordar fechas especiales debía mejorar porque la mayoría de ellos tenían a Rachel como protagonista. Y era por esa razón que su mente se había grabado a fuego los números veintidós y veintiocho de septiembre seguido también de un veinte de agosto. Y también era por eso que estaba absolutamente nerviosa e inquieta. Porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el veintidós de septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella no tenía nada pensado para su cita con Rachel. La primera para ella y la billonésima para la morena.

Veintidós de septiembre. Una fecha de la que ella no había sido consciente para nada hasta que la morena se la dijo.

Había llamado a Frannie por teléfono para pedirle ayuda con esa situación pero hasta el momento no había obtenido los resultados que esperaba. Camille también había sido consultada pero el resultado era el mismo que estaba obteniendo con Frannie. Si tenía que ser honesta, las sugerencias de sus hermanas —sobre todo las de Frannie. Tanto la que le dio a través del teléfono como la que le dio cuando estaba con ella en la ciudad— no estaban tan mal. De hecho, eran muy buenas, pero ella no las sentía como «especiales». Quería algo que deslumbrara a Rachel pero hasta el momento no había dado con ese «algo».

Winter captó su atención frotándose en sus tobillos. Lo tomó en brazos y le acarició el cuello, la cabeza y las orejas mientras salía por la ventana que daba a las escaleras de emergencias. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la discusión que seguían manteniendo Camille y Frannie. Frases sueltas y unilaterales como _«Es que eres una tacaña, Frannie. Admítelo»_ y _«¡No soy una derrochadora!»_. Prefirió ignorar por completo esa escena, sabiendo que duraría más de lo que esperaba, y se sentó en las escaleras con Winter ronroneando sobre su regazo.

¿Qué mierda haría? ¿Por qué no se le ocurría alguna maldita idea que fuera perfecta? ¿Acaso era tan inútil que no podía planear una simple cita romántica con su novia? ¿Qué pensaría Rachel de ella si se daba cuenta de eso? ¿La dejaría por ser incapaz de crear una idea buenísima? ¿O sería tan amable y dulce soltándole un _«No te preocupes. Lo harás bien la próxima vez»_? Esperaba que su novia no le dijera algo como eso porque se sentiría muchísimo más furiosa consigo misma.

Sintió el impulso de escribirle a la morena pero había dejado su teléfono dentro del departamento y no pensaba regresar al interior porque estaba muy a gusto sentada allí con su gato feo y gordo durmiendo en sus piernas. Aquel estúpido animal que había llegado a su vida de la misma forma que lo había hecho su novia: de la nada.

Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de algo: las mejores cosa en su vida surgieron de la nada, ¿Por qué maldita razón no surgía una idea de la nada también? Entonces ella se sentiría menos frustrada. Planearía la cita con Rachel en base a esa idea genial y todo saldría bien. Ella no metería la pata ni dejaría en evidencia que era una inútil. ¿Por qué las ideas no le surgían espontáneamente de la misma forma que a sus hermanas les surgían las discusiones?

— ¿Por qué soy un puto desastre, Winter? —le preguntó a su gato que, obviamente la ignoró por completo.

—Bueno, a Rachel le gustas así —comentó Camille sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana. Quinn ni siquiera se inmutó por su presencia. Simplemente la fulminó con la mirada y guardó silencio—. Lo digo en serio. Realmente le gustas, Quinn. Podría estar con cualquier otra persona que fuera menos conflictiva que tú pero aun así,… te elige a ti. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿No?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que creo que estas… Adelante, pasa. Está abierto — invitó Camille mirando hacia el interior del departamento antes de regresar su vista hacia Quinn de nuevo—. Como decía… creo que estas presionándote demasiado por hacerlo todo de manera perfecta y estas olvidando lo más importante de todo esto: tú no eres perfecta. Nadie lo es. Y esta señorita de aquí lo sabe y no le molesta tu imperfección —señaló la hija de Frank dejando al descubierto la cabeza de Rachel—, ¿Cierto, Berry? No hace falta que respondas, sabemos la respuesta. Tengo que salir un rato, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de Quinn y su mente en lo que estoy fuera?

Si Rachel respondió o no, Fabray no lo supo porque su mente estaba bastante lejos de allí. Su parte asesina quería descuartizar a su hermanastra y mandársela a Frank pedazo a pedazo por correo. Su otra parte menos asesina, creía que lo que Camille estaba haciendo era lo correcto. La veía pérdida y, ¿Qué mejor que buscar ayuda en su GPS personal llamado Rachel? Que la morena estuviera ahí despertaba otras sensaciones en ella. Se sentía avergonzada y estúpida sabiendo que la camarera había sido testigo, gracias a la idiota de su hermanastra, de un momento completamente absurdo. Por otro lado, se sentía aliviada porque todo en ella parecía volver a su eje cuando Rachel estaba cerca. Además de que actuaba como bálsamo para sus nervios. Por ende, tener a la camarera allí era sesenta y cinco por ciento bueno, y treinta y cinco por ciento malo.

— ¿Ella te llamó? —preguntó cuando solamente quedaron ella y su novia. Rachel se había sentado a su lado antes de acariciar suave y lentamente el lomo de Winter.

—Sí —confirmó Berry con una media sonrisa—. Dijo que estabas poniéndote algo histérica y distante. También que tenías esa mirada de necesitar ayuda pero de no querer pedirla para no quedar como alguien débil —Quinn miró completamente sorprendida a su novia por la forma en que estaba describiéndola—. Si no supiera que es tu hermanastra, me sentiría celosa de que ella te conociera tan bien como yo. Creo que si Frannie estuviera en tu lugar, también la leería de manera correcta. No lo parece pero es muy observadora. Me recuerda a ti.

—Solo lo fui al principio —comentó Quinn en voz baja. Parecía ser que iba a decir cosas que hasta el momento había preferido guardarse para sí misma, pero no le importaba abrirse completamente a Rachel. De hecho, hacer tal cosa se sentía completamente correcto—. Últimamente estoy muy… despistada. Creía que conocía a mi mente, que podía controlarla pero… Me he dado cuenta que no es así. Dime que no te ha dicho la razón de mi histeria —pidió mirando a su novia que primero le regaló un beso en la mejilla y luego asintió con la cabeza—. Mierda.

—Quinn… —llamó la morena tomando una de sus manos. Fabray prefirió guardar silencio por temor a meter más la pata aun—. ¿En serio piensas que quiero una cita perfecta contigo? ¿Qué quiero perfección en un momento tan especial para ambas? Sí he tomado nuestras cenas, almuerzos, caminatas, momentos de risas como citas, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a pensar que ahora quiero algo perfecto? ¿Qué si no sale todo correctamente, no será una cita? Dime. Ayúdame a entrar en tu mente, por favor.

— ¿Más todavía? —bromeó con intenciones de evitar responderle a Rachel.

Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás era que la morena podía hacerle sentir alguien inteligente pero también una persona completamente estúpida. Como en ese momento.

Que Rachel hiciera en voz alta las mismas preguntas que ella había estado dejando de lado en su mente por estar más ocupada en encontrar la perfección, no ayudaba para nada a que se sintiera menos idiota. Obviamente no había pensado la situación desde esa perspectiva. Si lo habría hecho, se habría ahorrado ese tremendo mal rato de histeria, nerviosismo e inquietud. Pero a pesar de todo eso, de verlo todo desde el punto de vista que Rachel le ofrecía, ninguna idea acudía a su mente. Su cerebro seguía en blanco y podía notar como poco a poco la furia regresaba a ella. De un momento a otro perdería los estribos, y lo sabía, solamente esperaba poder guardárselo todo para ella misma hasta que estuviera a solas. No le apetecía para nada que Rachel estuviera a su lado mientras ella, presa de la rabia, rompía un plato contra la pared.

—Veo que sigues pensando… —canturreó la morena separándose de ella. Quinn pensó que lo decía en broma pero al ver como su novia se paró frente a ella cruzada de brazos y con los labios apretados, supo que no era así—. No puedo obligarte a que dejes de analizar cada maldita cosa que te suceda, pero pensé que conmigo habías superado eso. O por lo menos, que no era tan necesario.

»Mientras tú te quemas la cabeza pensando en la cita perfecta, que claramente no es necesaria, yo estoy pensando en algo más simple que nos haga sentir satisfecha a ambas. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta que conmigo no tienes que ser algo que no eres. No eres perfecta, Quinn, y adivina qué, me importa una mierda que no lo seas. Creo que es momento de que tú vayas asumiéndolo también. Y solo por si te lo preguntas de casualidad, caminar contigo por la ciudad mientras suena alguna canción en tu iPod ya es suficiente para mí.

—Pero…

— ¿Sabes qué? —interrumpió la morena con las manos en alto. Quinn supo que había superado el límite de impaciencia y cansancio en Rachel cuando escuchó el tono de voz de la joven—. Hoy no estoy para lidiar con tu mente, no tengo fuerzas para darle pelea y salir ganadora. Asi que, cuando por fin dejes de encerrarte en tu cabeza buscando algo que no es necesario, llámame. O mejor aún, búscame cuando tengas en cuenta mi opinión, ya que se supone que somos una pareja.

—Tengo en cuenta tu opinión— replicó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando fijamente a Rachel. La respuesta de la morena fue una risa completamente escéptica—. Rach…

—No, nada de Rach —volvió a interrumpir la morena, y solo en ese entonces, Quinn se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía a su novia. Hubiese averiguado qué era pero Rachel, con la mecha ya encendida y a punto de explotar, continuó—: Ya he salido con un idiota egocéntrico que creía que pensar por mí, o pensar lo que él creía que yo necesitaba, era lo correcto. Y adivina qué, estaba completamente equivocado. No hagas tú también lo mismo, Quinn.

»Creo que te he dejado en claro varias veces que cuando tienes dudas solamente debes preguntarme y te responderé lo más honestamente posible. No voy a quemarte en la hoguera solo porque me hagas preguntas o me consultes algo. Tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás no va a matarte. Aunque claro, solamente tienes en cuenta una cosa: tu mente. Yo ya no puedo batallar con eso.

Y antes de que Quinn pudiera siquiera decir algo, Rachel se perdió dentro del departamento. Para cuando Fabray entró al lugar, con Winter en brazos, no había quedado ni siquiera la polvareda imaginaria que la camarera levantó al salir corriendo. La rubia sabía que había pasado un límite nuevamente pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que había algo más. Rachel había sido muchas veces su fuente de descargo cuando las frustraciones le habían superado completamente. Quizá ahora era su turno de jugar ese papel. Quizá Rachel solo había tenido un mal día y lo terminó pagando con ella.

Aun así, la morena tenía razón en una cosa: ya había salido con un idiota, no necesitaba salir con otro más.

Quinn no necesitaba tener un máster en conocer a Rachel para saber cuándo se mencionada a Brody sin necesidad de nombrarlo. Lo que había dicho la morena de haber salido con alguien que no tenía en cuenta su opinión era una clara mención de su ex novio. No conocía mucho la historia de Rachel y el joven actor pero había sido testigo, cuando se mudó al edificio, de un momento en el cual la camarera le reclamaba a su, en ese entonces, novio no tener en cuenta su opinión a la hora de tomar una decisión importante en su carrera.

No quería ser ese tipo de novia. No porque compitiera con el idiota de pecho lampiño en un concurso de _«las cosas que Rachel vivió contigo y las que vivió conmigo»_ , sino más bien porque estaba bastante claro que Rachel no necesitaba tener como pareja a otra persona completamente imbécil. Pero solo para asegurarse, y teniendo en cuenta la sugerencia de la morena, le preguntaría primero a su novia qué es lo que esperaba de esa relación y qué es lo que realmente quería.

En su mente no parecía haber espacio para seguir pensando en una idea para la cita perfecta porque en cuanto Rachel la aplastó con su lógica y sensatez, como siempre, su mente quedó desmayada en un rincón. La morena había aplastado con sus palabras todos esos pensamientos que la incitaban a hacer algo perfecto. Y llegó a la conclusión de que había estado ahogándose en un vaso de agua completamente en vano. Camille tenía razón, Rachel no estaba con ella por su inexistente perfección. Estaba a su lado por aquellas imperfecciones y detalles que le hacían saber que salía con alguien real.

Y ahora sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

—Aunque parezca algo masoquista, el que me hayas gritado creo que sirvió bastante —comentó con algunos tintes de verdad y diversión en la voz.

Si Rachel la escuchó o si simplemente la ignoró, no lo supo pero a juzgar por como la morena seguía en su misma posición, de espaldas a ella y mirando parte de la ciudad, estaba segura que solamente existían esas dos opciones.

Esa misma escena la había visto y vivido tiempo atrás, cuando Rachel dejó al descubierto sus emociones respecto a Santana, y también después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Dani. Parecía ser que su campo de batalla donde al final terminaban firmando una tregua, sería siempre la azotea del edificio compartido.

La noche ya había caído, y esta vez Quinn no trajo la cena con ella como símbolo de paz. En lugar de eso, trajo otra cosa pero no era momento de dejarlo al descubierto aun. Lo primero era volver a conectar con Rachel, que la tensión que se sentía en el aire se esfumara. Y para eso debía ser momentáneamente amiga primero, y luego novia. Dejó su bolso sobre una de las tumbonas y se acercó a Rachel.

Su primer movimiento iba a ser abrazar a la joven por la espalda pero pensó que no sería lo adecuado en ese momento. En su lugar, pasó una mano por la cabeza de Rachel y le dejó un beso en uno de los costados. Sintió cierto alivio apoderándose de ella cuando escuchó el suspiro que se escapó de los labios de su novia. Y también fue lo que la empujó a iniciar una conversación, a pesar de que había decidido quedarse callada hasta que fuera la camarera quien rompiera el silencio.

— ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja. Ella también se recostó sobre el barandal de la azotea pero, a diferencia de Rachel, ella miraba hacia la morena—. Permíteme el beneficio de la duda y concédeme el voto de confianza. Puedes contarme lo que sea, Rach.

—Asi que asumes que te grité porque tuve un mal día y no porque te lo merecías, ¿No?

—Me lo merecía, sí. Lo admito —respondió con total honestidad. Los labios de Rachel se curvaron apenas visiblemente en una sonrisa que Quinn estaba segura que si parpadeaba, se perdía el gesto—. Pero admite tú también que algo te pasa. Piensa por un segundo en la posibilidad de que yo te conozca a ti tan bien como tú me conoces a mí. Dime que ha pasado.

—No te gustara lo que diré y sinceramente no estoy de ánimos pasa soportar otra discusión contigo.

Rachel giró la cabeza para mirarla haciéndole notar que hablaba bastante en serio. Un nudo se había instalado en el interior de Quinn y los más catastróficos pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente. ¿Y si Rachel quería terminar con ella? ¿Si se había cansado de todo eso? ¿Si había esperado demasiado tiempo por una cita que claramente no había llegado aún? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta que estar con ella no era lo que quería? Estuvo a punto de cometer el error de hacer todas esas preguntas en voz alta sino fuera porque sus ojos miraron una vez más a la morena borrando todos esos pensamientos negativos de su mente.

No, Rachel no iba a dejarla. Rachel solo estaba teniendo un mal día y necesitaba sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para compartirlo en voz alta. Y ella debía brindarle esa confianza porque se notaba con bastante claridad que lo que Rachel necesitaba en ese momento era una amiga, no una novia.

Las palabras no harían que la morena se sintiera segura, así que Quinn optó por acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Tan simple como eso. La respuesta a eso fue la resistencia de Rachel a compartir el gesto, pero pasados unos segundos sintió los brazos de la morena rodear su cintura y su cabeza pegándose al pecho. Respiró profundo para calmar los nervios y que Berry solamente escuchara los acelerados latidos que provocaba en ella. Absurdo o no, sentía que al compartir esos momentos con la camarera estaba también compartiendo algún tipo de conexión especial con ella. Una conexión más que volvía a esa relación muchísimo más profunda.

—Mis padres están atravesando una nueva crisis —comentó Rachel en voz baja aferrándose más a la cintura de Quinn—. Elliott está teniendo problemas con la producción de la película. No hay presupuesto suficiente. Y…

— ¿Y? —preguntó Quinn cuando la morena se detuvo. Por cómo se tensó el cuerpo de Rachel, Fabray sabía que no le gustaría para nada lo que seguía después de eso. Aun así, separó a la morena de ella unos centímetros y le sonrió haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien—. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sucede para que pueda ayudarte, Rach. O al menos intentarlo.

—Te molestaras, y no quiero eso —susurró la morena bajando la mirada.

—Hagamos una cosa. Dime que es lo que necesitas ahora. ¿Qué quieres que sea? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír aunque por dentro el nudo creado iba consumiéndola de a poco—. Me refiero a que si necesitas una amiga, seré tu amiga. Si necesitas que sea tu novia, seré tú novia. Si necesitas otra cosa, seré eso que necesites. Asi como tú eres aquello que yo siempre necesito.

— ¡Dios! Solo empeoras las cosas —soltó Rachel alejándose de Quinn pero ésta, aun metida en su confusión por ese ataque, le sostuvo la mano impidiéndole la huida—. Quinn, suéltame. Por favor. Jamás te pido nada, ahora que…

—Dime que está pasando, Rachel, porque ahora soy yo quien no te entiende a ti.

Por mucho que la morena forcejeó, Quinn no la soltó para nada. Sentía que si dejaba que Rachel se fuera equivaldría a que estaba dejando ir a esa relación también. Era claro que no estaban terminando pero tampoco parecía ser una de esas discusiones que se solucionaban con un beso y un abrazo. Rachel parecía estar encerrada en sí misma y eso le asustaba porque la morena jamás había hecho tal cosa. Jamás había optado por guardarse las cosas. Era ella quien hacía eso.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los marrones de su novia, vio como ésta intentaba retener las lágrimas y una expresión de dolor cruzaba por su rostro. Jamás había visto a Rachel de esa manera, como si supiera que lo que fuera a decir le causaría problemas o dolor a ambas. Como si se sintiera culpable por algo.

—Rachel… —intentó una vez más acercándose a la morena.

—Brody llamó y vendrá pronto a la ciudad —explotó de golpe la morena apretando los dientes. Si notó o no la mandíbula caída o la petrificación de Quinn, no dijo nada—. Pondrá en venta el departamento y… y para eso necesita a… a Kitty. Me llamó porque… porque quizás me deje algunas cosas…

Lo que siguió después de eso, Quinn no le prestó atención para nada. Su mente seguía anclada en el nombre de Brody. No importaba lo que haría, para qué volvería o siquiera si ella lo vería caminar por los pasillos del edificio. Lo único para lo que había espacio en su mente era en el hecho de que ex novio de Rachel volvería a la ciudad, el ex novio de Rachel había contactado a la morena cuando podía haber hablado directamente por teléfono con Kitty, el ex novio de Rachel podría estar usando la excusa del departamento para intentar reconquistarla. El ex novio de Rachel podría…

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no querías contármelo? —preguntó para evitar el pensamiento que se había gestado en su cabeza—. ¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable de decírmelo? ¿Acaso tú…?

—Como termines esa pregunta, y sea la que yo creo que es, termino contigo —amenazó Rachel y a pesar de la situación, Quinn sonrió porque le pareció divertido la forma en que lo dijo—. No siento nada por Brody, ¿Ok? Pero no puedes enojarte conmigo si después de un mes de haber terminado con él me siento incomoda o histérica. Puede que nuestra relación haya terminado tiempo atrás, mucho antes de hacerlo oficial, pero aun así…

—Es muy reciente —terminó Quinn por ella.

Se apoyó nuevamente en el barandal de la azotea pero esta vez viendo hacia la ciudad. No le gustaba para nada todo ese asunto de Brody, debía admitirlo, y hasta el momento no se había puesto a pensar el tiempo que había pasado desde esa noche en la que Rachel y ella se besaron en Lima. En su mente estaba completamente segura que había sido muchísimo más que un mes, porque lo sentía como tal y al mismo se sentía como poco. Era como estar hablando horas con esa persona especial y sentir que solamente habían pasado cinco minutos. En ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza el poco tiempo que había tenido Rachel para ella misma.

La morena había pasado de una relación a otra sin darse tiempo a procesar todo el intermedio que había en eso. Sin pararse a pensar en ella misma, qué era lo que quería, qué era lo que necesitaba, analizar si de verdad había superado a Brody o si solo se sentía encandilada por su presencia lo suficiente como para creer que debía tirar años de relación por una rubia recién aparecida que llamaba su atención. Cerró los ojos un instante para rebuscar en su cabeza algún momento en el cual Rachel le haya hecho sentir que así era, que solamente era una rubia aparecida de la nada que había estropeado todo, pero no encontró nada. Aun así, cuando quiso darse cuenta, su boca había sido más rápida que su mente:

—No soy alguien que te encandiló con su misterio y por eso terminaste una relación de años, ¿Cierto? —incluso aunque quisiera ocultarlo, el llanto que se avecinaba se notó en su voz.

Que Rachel no respondiera enseguida no ayudaba para nada. De hecho, le hacía sentir peor pero obviamente no iba a demostrarle eso a la morena. No cuando poco a poco notaba como una nueva capa de hielo impenetrable iba formándose alrededor de ella. Siempre había odiado a todas las amantes de su padre, y en especial a la loca tatuada, por haber sido la tercera en discordia, aquella que Russel eligió por sobre su familia, y ahora ella se había convertido en una de esas. O al menos se sentía como una de esas, como la tercera en discordia de una relación más que sólida.

—La noche en que me acerque a ti, la primera vez que me acerque a ti, tuve una discusión con Brody —comenzó a decir Rachel apoyándose también en el barandal—. La numero X que ya llevábamos teniendo. Él estaba haciendo planes a mis espaldas, y yo sabía que algo me ocultaba pero no sabía qué era. A pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio, ni él se cruzaba al mío ni yo me pasaba al suyo. Hacia un tiempo que no teníamos… Que no teníamos sexo y en mi cabeza la etiqueta de relación amorosa ya no nos definía.

»Entonces apareciste tú. Tu distancia, tu rechazo, tu manera de perderte en ti misma, llamaba por completo mi atención y eso me distraía de lo que pasaba con Brody. En mi cabeza empecé a llamarte «Mi Charlie» porque lo que tú me provocabas era lo mismo que me provocó el libro cuando lo leí en la época que mis padres iban a separarse. Cuando te veía no había espacio para mi desgaste de relación con Brody. Asi que si te estas sintiendo culpable por el final de mi anterior relación, entonces estas en lo correcto. Fue por tu culpa que yo me di cuenta que merecía algo más, fue tu culpa que mi sufrimiento fuera muchísimo menos doloroso de lo que esperaba por el simple hecho de que en mi mente, y en lo más profundo de mi, tú ya estabas clavada distrayéndome. Fue tu culpa que yo creyera que no todo estaba perdido en cuanto al amor. Y no, no fue porque me encandilaste como dijiste, fue porque desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos todo en mí se sintió atado a ti.

No detuvo a Rachel para nada cuando ésta se separó del barandal. No hacía falta pedirle que se quedara porque sabía muy bien que la morena no se iría a ningún lado, y una mirada por encima de su hombro confirmó tal cosa. Si Rachel no se había quedado junto a ella era porque también necesitaba cierto espacio. Ambas estaban siendo muy sentimentales e impulsivas, necesitaban parar dos segundos, poner en orden lo que estaba pasando y luego continuar hasta llegar a un punto medio en el cual volviera a ser nuevamente ese equipo imbatible que formaban.

—No estamos siendo honestas una con la otra y por eso tenemos estos momentos, ¿No te parece? —preguntó Quinn girándose para mirar a Rachel—. Por ejemplo, no quisiste contarme lo de Brody por temor a cómo iba a reaccionar, lo que posiblemente quiera decir que no confías en mi lo suficiente. No hablo como novia, sino como amiga. Si tuvieras confianza en mí habrías sabido que, así como tú siempre eres cualquier cosa que yo necesite, yo sería cualquier cosa que tú podrías llegar a necesitar. Y no estoy molesta, ni herida, ni nada de eso, solo… Estoy diciendo lo obvio.

—Tú tampoco confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que te sentías presionada por la cita —comentó Rachel sin apartar los ojos de la rubia—. Y yo si me siento herida o molesta, o quizás todo junto, porque me haces sentir que nuestra relación es una carga para ti. Y no busco ser la carga de nadie. Busco alguien con quien vivir una relación sana, una relación en la cual pueda hablar de todo y nada con mi pareja o contarle que de camino a casa pasé por el restaurante nuevo que abrirán dentro de poco sin que sienta o piense que quiero que me lleve a una cita a ese lugar, ¿Entiendes?

—Como dije,… No estamos siendo honestas entre nosotras.

—Y si no lo somos, no avanzaremos más de esto —comentó Rachel con evidente cansancio. Quinn se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado—. Sé que tienes mucho para ofrecerme, y sé que yo también tengo mucho para darte a ti, y si juntamos eso estoy segura que viviremos un lindo romance pero… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Tú me ves como una carga y yo sigo aterrada de que cuando te diga, llegado el momento, que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, tú salgas corriendo. Yo no puedo vivir más así.

—Ven aquí —pidió Quinn abriendo los brazos. Rachel respiró profundo antes de ceder al gesto—. También estoy aterrada, ¿Sabes? En mi mente tú te mereces que todo sea perfecto porque tú eres perfecta, al menos ante mis ojos, y tengo bien en claro que yo estoy lejos de esa perfección. Desde que te conozco, todo lo que llega a mi vida son cosas buenas. Cómo algo que genera esas cosas no puede ser perfecto, ¿Entiendes? Me puse como loca con lo de la cita porque quería que cuando mirases hacia atrás, hacia el comienzo de nuestra historia, recuerdes nuestra primera/billonésima cita, que cerraras los ojos y sonrieras feliz mientras pensabas un «el maldito mejor día de mi vida».

»Me disculpo de todo corazón si te hago sentir que eres una carga para mí. Juro que no es así. En realidad eres esa pequeña grieta que siempre quedó en mí y por la cual entró un rayo de luz que iluminó toda la habitación oscura en la que me había convertido. Eres lo más bello que me pasó desde hace un año y, de un tiempo para acá, me he dado cuenta que no cambiaría por nada el entrar al Spotlight aquella noche, y todo lo que siguió después.

En ningún momento se puso a pensar en lo sentimental que aquello podía llegar a sonar porque desde hacía rato había dejado de importar ella. La única necesidad que sentía era en reconfortar a la morena que estaba entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que la relación entre ambas llegase a pender de un hilo a tan poco de haber comenzado, en su cabeza solo había espacio para el bienestar de Rachel. Nada más.

—No siento nada por Brody, ¿Ok? —rompió el silencio la morena después de un rato. Clavó sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de la rubia para que supiera que hablaba en serio—. Solo… Solo me puse histérica y paranoica porque sabía que causaría problemas entre nosotras. Si vamos a ser honestas, entonces… Entonces debo admitir que aún le temo a tu cabeza.

—Lo sé, y es mi culpa. No te di garantías de nada —reconoció la rubia con una sonrisa de disculpas—. Hablamos de ser algo real antes de compartir con los demás lo que éramos que jamás nos paramos a hablar de nuestros miedos antes de empezar algo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Rachel tan bajo que Quinn casi no le escuchó.

—Quiero estar contigo, si a eso te refieres —respondió la rubia, esta vez con una sonrisa más animada—. Quiero seguir siendo tu novia, seguir aprendiendo a querer de la manera correcta a tu lado, quiero despertarme cada día con la sensación de que será el mejor solo por saber que voy a verte. Pero si no es eso lo que tú quieres, entonces lo respetaré. Daré un paso al costado como novia y me conformare solamente con ser tu amiga si solo eso puedo obtener. Es egoísta pero te necesito a mi lado, Rachel, para sentir que soy una mejor versión de mi misma. Una versión que me gusta ser.

—Moriría de rabia y envidia al ver que le ofreces todo ese amor y romanticismo a otra persona solo porque fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para dejarte ir —admitió la morena provocando una carcajada en Quinn—. Eres una idiota, ¿Lo sabias?

— ¿Una idiota?

—Una idiota.

Era absurdo pero el simple hecho de compartir ese gesto de complicidad con la morena le hacía creer que no todo estaba destinado a salir mal. Puede que estuvieran atravesando un mal momento en ese instante pero Quinn quería creer que no era nada que no pudieran solucionar, o que no hayan solucionado ya. El muro que había empezado a crearse a su alrededor fue derritiéndose nuevamente al notar que, a pesar de todo, Rachel aún seguía a su lado bromeando, diciéndole como se sentía realmente, tomándole de la mano, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro. No importaba cuan idiota fuera, Rachel seguía eligiéndola.

Aun se sentía en estado de alerta, debía admitirlo. El idiota de pecho lampiño iba a regresar en algún momento, iba a reunirse con Rachel y su mente caótica no dejaba de pensar que juntos recordarían viejos tiempos. Estaba completamente segura que el idiota ex novio de la morena intentaría algún artimaña para reconquistar a la joven y una parte de ella se sentía aterrada frente a la posibilidad de que Rachel terminase cediendo a los encantos de Brody.

 _«No seas idiota»_ , se ordenó mentalmente a sí misma. _«Está contigo ahora, y eso no cambiara por el regreso de nadie»_

Por supuesto que no. Rachel era leal a las personas que le importaban, fiel a sus sentimientos y si decía que ahora solamente le importaba ella, así era. La morena no tenía por qué mentir en cuanto a lo que sentía por los demás, no tenía por qué mentirle a ella. Por lo tanto, debía dejar de pensar lo que pasaría en un futuro que aún no había llegado, y concentrarse más en el presente compartido con la joven. Y por sobre todas las cosas, si quería solucionar la situación realmente, debía a darle a Rachel un respiro, una garantía de que no saldría corriendo o se molestaría si le contaba algo importante.

—Este fin de semana viajare a Lima. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo y visitas a tus padres. Quizá solo… Solo necesitas verlos y ellos a ti —comentó en voz baja y con timidez. Se maldijo también por haber estado tan enfrascada en el tema de Brody que no le prestó atención a las otras preocupaciones de Rachel—. No lo sé… Podría acompañarte a verlos, si quieres o lo necesitas. En calidad de lo que tú quieras. Como amiga, como novia, como apoyo moral. Yo solo…

—Cierra la boca —pidió Rachel antes de acortar las distancias y besarla.

Por un segundo Quinn no supo que hacer porque se había hecho la idea de que por ese día no iba a recibir nada de parte de la morena, pero en cuanto su cerebro procesó lo que estaba pasando, rodeó a su novia por la cintura y la pegó más a ella.

Pensó que sabría distinto besar a Rachel después de lo que había sucedido, que quizás la joven la besaría de diferente manera, ya sea porque estaba molesta, por compromiso, o simplemente porque aún se sentía absurdamente culpable por todo el asunto de Brody; pero lo cierto fue que el beso era completamente igual a los anteriores, el mismo sabor, el mismo ritmo, las mismas sensaciones. Y sintió ganas de llorar. No supo por qué, quizás porque su mente estaba asimilando que Rachel no iba a terminar con ella.

Definitivamente no iba a ser ella quien pusiera fin al beso pero tampoco quien lo profundizara. Como algo simbólico de lo que en realidad estaba pasando entre las dos, dejó que fuera la morena quien tomara el control de toda la situación. Quizá no estaba diciéndole a Rachel un claro _«Estoy entregada a ti. Haz conmigo lo que quieras»_ con palabras, pero si lo estaba haciendo con gestos, y esperaba que la morena lo entendiera de esa forma también.

—¿Aun quieres esto? —preguntó Rachel aun sentada sobre Quinn y con los brazos alrededor del cuello de ésta—. Tú, yo, juntas… ¿Lo quieres? Piensa bien antes de responder porque yo sí lo quiero pero… Pero lo quiero si solamente vamos a ser tú y yo, no tu mente o mi miedo. Solamente nosotras dos.

—Mi mente y tu miedo forman parte de nosotras, somos un combo —señaló colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la morena—. Y te quiero con ese combo. Quiero que tú y yo, con todo lo que somos, seamos un combo, un equipo, una unión, ¿Entiendes? Quiero apoyarte con lo de tus padres, quiero ayudarte con lo de película y definitivamente estoy dispuesta a soportar la presencia de tu ex novio cuando regrese. Y si tienes que reunirte con él, entonces te reunirás con él y yo no voy a desconfiar de ti por eso, aunque mi mente quiera hacerlo. Eso es lo mucho que te quiero, Rachel. Tanto que estas por encima de mi caótica cabeza.

— ¿Me…?

—Me estoy enamorando de ti, sí —interrumpió con cierta diversión para quitarle un poco de profundidad emocional al momento. Rachel abrió y cerró la boca sin que nada saliera de la misma—. No saldrás corriendo tú, ¿O sí?

Técnicamente, eso no era del todo cierto. Si se detenía a pensar en la profundidad de lo que sentía por la morena, estaba completamente segura de que había superado el límite establecido. Y no quería llegar a ese punto todavía. No era necesario. Para que el miedo y la estupidez no se apoderaran aun de ella y lo arruinara todo como siempre, ella recién estaba empezando a enamorarse de Rachel. No había necesidad de ir más rápido que eso, de empujarse a sí misma a nada. Ir de manera lenta y casi segura hasta ahora le había funcionado. No iba a cambiar eso ahora.

Y necesitaba que Rachel correspondiera lo que había dicho, realmente lo anhelaba, pero al ver que ésta seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca —obviamente, tomada por sorpresa por la declaración que claramente no se esperaba—, Quinn prefirió otorgarle un poco de espacio. Que Rachel no respondiera o dijera algo, no significaba que no sintiera lo mismo que ella. La morena había dejado en claro muchas veces, muchísimas, lo que la rubia significaba para ella. Y el primer paso hacia el camino correcto para no meter más la pata, era confiar en eso. Y Quinn pensaba hacerlo.

—Hagamos de cuenta que este día no ha sucedido, ¿Puede ser? —sugirió Fabray poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a la morena—. Olvidémonos que soy una idiota que ponía primero a su mente y luego a ti, algo que no volverá a pasar. Lo juro —aseguró recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su novia—. Olvidémonos de tu ex novio. Juro que pensaremos en el asunto de tus padres y como ayudar a tu amigo, en serio lo haremos pero… pero, ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el hecho de que le robé a Camille su iPod porque te escuché y pensé que podríamos recorrer la ciudad escuchando música como Keira Knightley y Mark Ruffalo en Begin Again? Antes que digas que no, es sin compromiso. No será una cita si no quieres y no recorreremos la ciudad como novias si tampoco…

—Es una pena porque desde que vi la película quise hacer eso pero tomada de la mano de mi novia —interrumpió Rachel que había tomado la mano de la rubia y todavía no la había soltado. Quinn la miró entre confundida y alegre—. ¿Puedes llamarla, por favor? Porque, lo siento, pero no caminare por Nueva York con nadie más que no sea ella.

Quinn se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar la sonrisa radiante que se quería apoderar de todo su rostro pero no lo logro. Sobre todo cuando Rachel se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente justo antes de soltarle un _«Olvidémonos de este maldito día»_.

Sí, era lo mejor. Aunque si lo pensaba bien había sido de mucha ayuda pasar por esa angustiosa situación. Rachel le había dicho como se sentía, lo que le sucedía, y ella había sido honesta con la morena —en parte— en cuanto a sus sentimientos. También se dio cuenta que no todo tiene que ser perfecto para ser especial. Y de paso, sin planearlo siquiera ni mucho menos esperarlo, la idea de la cita había llegado sola.

Podía sentir como a partir de ese momento, una parte de la nueva Quinn resurgía y aplastaba a la vieja Quinn. Y, extrañamente a lo que esperaba, se sentía bien con eso.

— ¿Lista, Berry? —preguntó una vez que la morena estuvo cargada sobre su espalda. Escuchó la risa de la camarera sobre su oreja mientras aseguraba más su agarre en las piernas de Rachel para que no se cayera.

—Sí —respondió la morena aferrando también su agarre pegando más su pecho a la espalda de Quinn.

—Perfecto. Vámonos, entonces. La ciudad de Nueva York nos espera.


	32. XXXII

31

* * *

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Rachel mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

Habían bajado las escaleras del edificio con toda la exaltación posible e incluso Quinn ni siquiera se había quejado de llevar a la morena a cuestas —es más, lo había disfrutado aunque se había burlado de la camarera diciendo que no—, pero al llegar a la entrada principal del edificio, toda la exaltación, y las posibles ideas, se evaporaron por completo. Entonces, de repente se encontraron paradas en la puerta del edificio mirando a un lado del otro de la calle sin saber para dónde arrancar el recorrido.

— ¿Buscamos en Google? —sugirió la rubia mirando a Rachel.

Quizás la morena esperaba esa sugerencia, o por lo menos algo parecido, porque en un parpadeo estaba con el teléfono en la mano buscando en el navegador. Quinn le dejó un beso en la cabeza y se pegó más a su chica abrazándola por la espalda. Esperaba que de esa forma pudiera resguardar a la morena de la brisa otoñal que reinaba en la ciudad. Dejó que Berry buscara en varias páginas sin acotar absolutamente nada. Si tenía que ser honesta, encontraba divertido y adorable el hecho de que Rachel parecía completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque solamente fuera algo simple como buscar en internet.

— ¡Encontré algo! —exclamó la joven girando la cabeza para mirarla. La sonrisa de la camarera era tan radiante que lo único que Quinn hizo fue robarle un beso contagiándose también de esa sonrisa—. Hmm…

—Sí, causo ese efecto a veces. Mi boca causa ese efecto. Todos los que me besan, quedan un rato tontos porque mis labios… Auch —se quejó cuando la morena le pellizcó en las costillas—. Era broma, violenta. Mejor dime lo que encontraste antes de que me rompas más huesos con tu superfuerza de gnomo. ¡Auch!

—Te lo merecías —afirmó Rachel volviendo la atención hacia el teléfono en su mano. Recostó un poco más su espalda al pecho de Quinn y continuó con la búsqueda—. Lo de mirar el atardecer por uno de los miradores, queda descartado. Estamos de noche, llegamos tarde a eso. Quizás la próxima vez.

Para sorpresa de Quinn, Rachel parecía realmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo; pero al mismo tiempo se le empezó a formar una mueca de fastidio y desesperación que Fabray conocía muy bien. Estaba completamente segura que era similar a la que ella había tenido durante ese mismo día, cuando no sabía qué hacer para su cita con Rachel. Obviamente la morena no iba a ser una idiota como ella, pero aun así le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

— ¡Hey! Estaba…

—No quiero algo planeado, Rachel —interrumpió guardando el aparato en el bolso de la morena—. Caminemos por la ciudad y veamos hasta donde llegamos, ¿Ok? Sin mapas, sin planes, sin itinerarios Solo el iPod de Camille, tú y yo. Nada más.

— ¿Quién eres, y qué hiciste con Quinn Fabray? —fue la respuesta de la morena acercándose para besarla—. Y usaremos mi _playlist_. No la de tu hermana.

Como la tentación y la debilidad eran más fuertes que ella, terminó rodeando la cintura de la morena antes de corresponder al beso que su chica le ofrecía. Estaba segura que si alguien le preguntaba si alguna vez se acostumbraría a los besos de Rachel, o la forma en que estos la hacían sentir, su respuesta más sincera sería que no. Como así tampoco se acostumbraría a tener entre sus brazos a la morena. No necesariamente era malo el no acostumbrarse jamás. De hecho, ella lo veía como algo positivo porque si se acostumbraba a eso entonces era porque se había vuelto rutina, y ella odiaba la rutina.

No quería pensar en la excitación que se volvía incontrolable cuando estaba en presencia de su novia pero, al ver como ésta intentaba profundizar cada vez más el beso, le fue completamente imposible. De repente se descubrió a si misma deseando estar en un lugar más privado, entonces podría soltar las riendas de la situación y dejarse llevar. No tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar, tenía bien en claro que estar íntimamente con Rachel era algo que deseaba que sucediera. El problema estaba en que no quería asumir que la morena deseaba lo mismo y luego darse la cabeza contra la pared porque estuvo equivocada.

Quinn no supo si gruñir de frustración o suspirar aliviada cuando Rachel se separó de ella recordándole el recorrido por la ciudad. Su lado sensato y más decente, le decía que el corte había estado bien, de esa forma ella podría pensar en otra cosa que no sea Rachel debajo de ella gritando su nombre en pleno orgasmo. Su lado más sexual y descarado, era exactamente eso último lo que quería y por eso sentía frustración.

—Podríamos ir a Times Square. Allí de noche es espectacular —comentó Rachel completamente ajena al aturdimiento y batalla internos que Quinn mantenía. Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia—. ¡Perfecto! Oh… Iremos en taxi, ¿Cierto? Porque moriré si caminamos hasta allí. Comenzará faltarme el aire y lastimare mi garganta de tanto intentar respirar con normalidad. Entonces, con mi garganta herida, se acabara mi brillante carrera de cantante.

—Y siempre me lo echaras en cara en cada discusión que tengamos. Me dirás _«Mi carrera se arruinó por tu culpa. Porque no tuviste mejor idea que hacerme caminar desde Bushwick hasta Times Square en plena noche otoñal en nuestra primera_ barra _billonésima cita»_ —señaló Fabray imitando, de manera completamente burlona, la voz de Rachel. La respuesta de la morena fue una carcajada—. Te ríes porque sabes que tengo razón.

—Me rió porque eres la persona más adorable que he conocido —replicó Berry acercándose nuevamente para besarla.

Esta vez un beso completamente limpio, sin segundas intenciones. O por lo menos, el lado pervertido de Quinn no participó para nada. Rachel acompañaba con sus labios lo que segundos antes había dicho con palabras. Y Quinn, muy lejos de negarlo, se sentía volar. Cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellas, vería a dos chicas besándose en plena vereda frente un destartalado edificio con pintas de psiquiátrico abandonado; pero la realidad de esa imagen era muchísimo más profunda. Eran dos chicas, sí, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como dos piezas de rompecabezas encajando entre sí. Dos piezas de rompecabezas que creaban la viva imagen de aquello llamado amor.

Quinn jamás había sentido algo tan profundo como lo que sentía estando con Rachel. Jamás había sentido miedo y valentía al mismo tiempo; la sensación de estar volando aun con los pies clavados en la tierra; las ganas de darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Incluso jamás había conocido a alguien como Rachel. Era mirar a la morena a los ojos y sentir automáticamente que nada podía salir mal; era un puerto seguro, un lugar donde buscar apoyo; era la positividad, la pasión por las cosas, una fuente inagotable de energía constante. Era vitalidad y alegría en su estado más puro. Era un ser completamente maravilloso que se había apoderado entera e irreversiblemente de ella de manera tan gradual que cuando se dio cuenta de eso, ya era completamente tarde: había quedado completamente atrapada en las redes de Rachel Berry.

Y estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Porque un ser tan hermoso como Rachel, solo podía traer una cosa a su vida: felicidad absoluta. Algo que no sabía que estaba buscando hasta que la camarera del Spotlight se cruzó en su camino.

* * *

No le cabía ninguna duda de que Times Square de noche era esplendida pero si debía ser absolutamente honesta, ella no estaba prestándole atención a intersección y todo lo que en ella había. Su atención estaba puesta enteramente en la morena que caminaba a su lado, tomada de su mano mientras que alguna canción de Alicia Keys sonaba en sus oídos. Gentileza, obviamente, del Smartphone de Rachel. El iPod de Camille se encontraba guardado en lo más profundo de su bolso porque Quinn había creído que escuchar la música de velorio, como lo llamaba Frannie, que escuchaba la adolescente no era la adecuada para esa cita romántica.

Quería prestar atención a Times Square, y realmente lo intentó varias veces, pero su atención siempre volvía a enfocarse en la forma que las luces de la ciudad impactaban en el rostro de su novia provocando un efecto visual casi similar, o quizás muchísimo mejor, al que ella tuvo el privilegio de ser testigo una vez.

Rachel era absolutamente hermosa, cualquiera que llegase a verla se daría cuenta de eso en un parpadeo, pero esa noche en la cual hacían su recorrido, las luces de los carteles eran las causantes de que la belleza de la morena se acentuará muchísimo más. Los ojos que antes solo presentaban un glorioso color marrón, esa noche eran una paleta de colores. Uno más atrapante que el otro. Y todos con ese brillo que ponía todo el interior de Quinn a vibrar.

Su pensamiento constante era « _Times Square lleva años en el mismo lugar. Podrás visitarlo otro día y prestarle más atención. ¿La forma en que los ojos de Rachel se ven esta noche? Esas son cosas que solo pasan una vez. Aprovéchalo»._ Y eso había hecho. Había guardado hasta el más pequeño detalle de Rachel en su cabeza. No Times Square, no el detalle de la suave brisa otoñal o el aroma que se sentía en esa noche. Solamente Rachel merecía atención.

Porque una parte de ella creía que enfocarse en Rachel, aparte de que la morena merecía toda su atención, era lo mejor para olvidar como se había sentido en el camino hasta allí.

En algún momento del viaje, pasaron por una de las calles que daban a su antiguo departamento y sintió una punzada de melancolía. No le llevaría más que unos minutos bajarse del taxi, ir hasta el lugar, tocar el timbre y esperar a que Mandy le permitiera entrar. Entonces ella le diría a la castaña que estaba lista para tomar ese trago que se habían prometido tiempo atrás. Siglos atrás. Quizás hasta le preguntaría por el libro que le regaló a modo de despedida, si ya lo leyó o si lo usa como soporte de la cama o algún estante. Incluso le presentaría a Rachel y permitiría que la castaña contara alguna anécdota de cuando vivían juntas poniéndola en vergüenza frente a su novia.

Pero una cosa es lo que uno planea en su cabeza, y otra muy diferente es lo que lleva a cabo. Por ende, ella se imaginó como sería el reencuentro con su ex-roommate pero a la hora de llevarlo a la práctica pensó que no sería buena idea. Asi que se tragó todo lo que estar cerca de su antiguo departamento le provocaba, incluida Mandy, y continuó su recorrido con Rachel. Obviamente, no le dijo nada a la morena de lo que sucedía en su interior porque, si debía ser honesta, ni siquiera ella lo entendía. ¿Para qué iba a ir a visitar a Mandy? Se sentía como si hubiese pasado siglos desde la última vez que la vio, ¿La joven la recordaría siquiera? ¿Estaría en el departamento? ¿Estaría sola o acompañada como acostumbraba a estar cuando vivía con ella?

— ¿Pasa algo? —le había preguntado Rachel, intuitiva como siempre—. ¿Qué hay allí?

 _«Mi vida anterior»_ , quiso responderle pero no lo hizo. Sabía que si le respondía de esa forma, Berry la incitaría a pasarse por allí y no parecía ser buena idea. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera había permitido que su mente se desviara por ese camino, pero sentía que si esa noche visitaba a Mandy era como enfrentarse a la Quinn de antes. La castaña con su personalidad chispeante, obviamente dejaría caer algún comentario respecto a eso. Y no estaba preparada para ese enfrentamiento con su yo más antiguo. No aún.

Para su suerte, o desgracia, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar —otra vez— interrumpiendo su ruta de pensamientos. Había estado sonando toda la noche pero ella lo había ignorado por completo porque, aun sin necesidad de ver el nombre en la pantalla, sabía quién estaba del otro lado del aparato. Podría haberlo apagado pero Rachel había señalado que Camille estaba sola en el departamento y podría llamar necesitando ayuda.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerle frente. Lo sabes, ¿No? —comentó Rachel cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida. Quinn la asesinó con la mirada, cosa que divirtió muchísimo más a la morena—. Está en todo su derecho de reclamar. Es su iPod y tú se lo robaste. Además podría necesitar nuestra ayuda. Está sola en…

— ¿Y cómo vamos a saber la diferente entre necesitar ayuda e insultarme de pies a cabeza? Y no se lo robé, lo tomé prestado sin avisarle —replicó la rubia con los ojos clavados en su teléfono—. Eso no es robar, es… Contéstale tú. Dile que estoy en el baño o algo. ¡Ya sé! ¡Finlandia! Dile que estoy en Finlandia.

Rachel la miró un instante como si estuviera debatiéndose entre golpearla por su estupidez, o besarla por su genialidad. Quinn quiso creer que la morena se inclinaría por esto último pero al ver que la joven se demoraba en besarla, supo que la primera opción era la elegida. Por suerte, el golpe jamás llegó.

—Como digas, Rebecca Bloomwood —se burló la camarera poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Busquemos un lugar más… tranquilo para hablar.

Quinn bufó antes de seguir a su novia hasta la 48th St. Puede que no le estuviera prestando atención a Times Square pero seguir recorriendo el lugar parecía ser mucha mejor opción que responder la llamada de teléfono. La razón obvia era que no quería distracciones esa noche que estaba paseando con su novia en parte de la ciudad. La verdadera razón de porque no quería responder la llamada era porque sabía perfectamente que estaba en problemas. Rachel aclarándose la garganta de manera graciosa, fue una buena distracción.

—Hey, Cam. Soy Rachel, ¿Cómo va todo? —saludó la morena que había tomado el teléfono poniéndolo en altavoz—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Necesitas…? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No me importa si Quinn está con la boca entre tus piernas o investigando en internet como tener sexo lésbico, la buscas y le dices que se ponga al teléfono que quiero hablar con ella —ordenó la adolescente con evidente enojo—. Ya.

— ¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo que merece la muerte? —preguntó Rachel haciéndose la desentendida.

Quinn se acercó a su chica y le dejó un beso en la mejilla casi de manera impulsiva. Encontraba completamente adorable, y divertido, el hecho de que la morena siempre parecía dispuesta a ponerse de su lado. Ya sea en una broma, riéndose de un chiste malísimo o, como en ese momento, haciéndose la tonta conociendo perfectamente la maldad que la rubia le había hecho a su hermana menor.

—No la encubras, Rachel —pidió Camille con un resoplido—. Sabes perfectamente que me robó el iPod, ¿Puedes…?

— ¡Finlandia! —susurró Fabray provocando los ojos en blanco de la morena nuevamente—. Se lo creerá. Confía en mí, Rachel. Finlandia.

—Quinn no…

—Acabo de escucharla —interrumpió Camille con un resoplido—. No entiendo cómo puedes estar con esa rubia idiota y hueca, Rachel.

—Hey, retrocede que es mía —intervino Fabray con voz firme.

—El iPod es mío y aun así me lo robaste —señaló la adolescente. Quinn frunció el entrecejo y, con actitud exageradamente infantil y posesiva, abrazó a la morena—. ¿Puedes devolvérmelo, Fabray? Hay cosas que no… No se toca lo ajeno. ¿No te lo enseñaron tus padres? Devuélvemelo ya.

Algo dentro de Quinn comenzó a anunciar inicio de peligro pero terca y negadora como era, prefirió ignorar tal cosa y concentrarse en el hecho de que su hermana menor parecía sospechosamente desesperada por recuperar su reproductor de música.

Con la absurda sensación de que descubriría el secreto mejor guardado de Camille, rebuscó en su bolso en busca del iPod. Rachel, por petición de la adolescente, había quitado el altavoz y hablaba con Camille mientras Fabray trataba de encontrar eso que su hermanastra supuestamente quería ocultar.

Fue Rachel quien, con el teléfono de la rubia colocado entre su oreja y su hombro, comenzó a revisar el reproductor. Quinn se cruzó de brazos molesta porque quería ser ella quien descubriera qué era lo que ponía tan inquieta a Camille, y de hecho estuvo a punto de protestar, hasta que la morena le mostró la pequeña pantalla justo antes de llevarse el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio.

 _«Placer culpable uno, dos y tres»_ , leyó Quinn quedando más confusa que antes. Rachel le tapó la mano con la boca antes de que preguntara de qué se trataba todo eso y continuó hablando con Camille. Por lo que llegó a entender Quinn de esa charla unilateral, la adolescente no quería que ella fuera quien se hiciera cargo del iPod. En su lugar, prefería que lo hiciera Rachel. ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso tenía miedo que lo dejara caer? ¿Qué investigara más a fondo qué mierda significaba ese _«Placer culpable uno, dos y tres»_? Obviamente, eso ultimo pensaba hacerlo lo pero no iba a ser tan inútil de romper el reproductor de su hermana menor dejándolo caer.

—Ed Sheeran, James Arthur, James Bay… —comenzó a murmurar Rachel una vez que terminó la llamada con Camille. Quinn, más perdida que nunca, se acercó más a su chica y miró sobre el hombro de ésta—. Eso está en la lista de _Placer culpable Uno_. En la lista dos tiene… ¿Canciones de Disney? Wow… eso no me lo esperaba. En… En la tres… ¿En serio tiene canciones de Disney? ¿Camille? ¿La…? ¿La Camille que conocemos todos?

—Concéntrate, Rachel, ¿Qué hay en la tres?

—Ah, sí. Hmm —la morena volvió la atención al aparato y continuó buscando—. Alicia Keys, Beyoncé, JLo, Christina… Oh, ahora entiendo. Tiene una imagen de chica ruda pero en la intimidad de sus oídos, escucha música que nadie espera que escuche por su imagen y aparente personalidad —explicó la morena mirando a Quinn que se encogió de hombros sin entender del todo—. Por dios, Quinn. Tienes suerte de ser hermosa. Eso explicaría porque Camille no quería que tocaras su iPod.

— ¿Mi belleza explica eso?

—No, ricitos. Las listas explican porque no quería. Si tú sabias de las listas, te burlarías de ella.

—No lo… Ok, si lo haría. Sí lo haré —sonrió con picardía pero esta vez Rachel no participó de la gracia—. Ok, no lo haré. ¿Contenta? —la morena asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Antes de conocerte, me habría gustado que alguien me advirtiera de los poderes de gnomo que posees. Ya sabes, esos que hacen que termine confesándote todo aunque no quiera —prefirió fingir que no vio la mirada cargada de ternura que su novia le regaló—. No entiendo por qué no quiso contarme a mí lo de las canciones. Creí que estábamos en cierto nivel de confianza, que ni siquiera pensaría en la posibilidad de que me fuera a burlar de ella, que…

Esperaba que la morena la interrumpiera y le dijera que su reacción era completamente exagerada y falta de argumento, pero en lugar de eso la morena la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y la incitó a continuar con el recorrido. Aunque parte de ella agradeció que la camarera no le remarcara lo innecesariamente absurda que estaba siendo su actitud, porque de haberlo hecho se habría sentido más idiota aun.

Está bien, Camille no quería que descubriera sus gustos musicales porque pensaba que se burlaría de ella por eso. Y estaba en lo correcto porque una parte de ella quería llamar a Frannie y contárselo. Asi que no tenía por qué molestarse con la adolescente por semejante estupidez. Pero si no le había contado lo de las _playlists_ , ¿Qué otra cosa más le ocultaba?

—Por momentos me recuerda a ti, ¿Sabes? —comentó Rachel llamando su atención.

Ambas se encontraban ya sentadas en las escaleras que estaban a espaldas de la estatua de Francis P. Duffy, y ella habría recordado el camino de regreso a allí sino fuera porque se había sumergido en su cabeza una y otra vez recordándose lo estúpido que era estar molesta por el asunto del iPod. Su atención se centró en la morena y no en el hecho de que parecía a punto de cerrarse nuevamente en si misma.

—Está completamente segura que tiene una imagen que mantener que no se da cuenta lo grandiosa que es naturalmente —se explicó la morena. Quinn la miró con una ceja en alto—. Tú eres igual. O al menos lo fuiste. Cuando te conocí eras una maldita caja fuerte que no se abría con nada. Nadie tenía el número de contraseña, nadie intentaba siquiera averiguar el número. Solo tú podías abrirte a ti misma y no lo hacías.

»Hasta que te topaste con alguien que tuvo la paciencia suficiente para esperar el tiempo que sea necesario; alguien que se tomó el tiempo de mirarte desde todos los ángulos posibles hasta encontrar tus puntos débiles. Porque hasta la fortaleza más impenetrable tiene uno. Y míranos ahora, estamos juntas, saliendo, cumpliendo un mes. Es entonces, cuando te veo, te beso o simplemente mis ojos te encuentran al otro lado de la habitación, que me doy cuenta que las horas de frustración, el dolor del rechazo, los insultos que te dediqué, las sacadas de quicio y la paciencia que tuve que tener para soportar tu maldita fachada de chica dura, valió completamente la pena. Y también me sirvió de aprendizaje porque,… si esa Quinn dura y distante me cautivó, esta verdadera Quinn, dulce, tierna y maravillosa a más no poder, me tendrá atrapada por siempre con ella.

Quería decir algo, por Dios que lo quería, lo que sea, pero nada salía de su boca. Las palabras de Rachel provocaron ese efecto en ella, los gestos que acompañaban a esas palabras, la intensidad, la honestidad. Acercarse y besar a Rachel como respuesta a todo lo maravilloso que había dicho de ella, no parecía ser suficiente. Soltarle un impulsivo pero sincero «Te quiero» tampoco parecía estar a la altura. La morena pensaría que solo lo decía por decir. No era el momento ni el lugar de admitir tal cosa. Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los océanos marrones de Rachel, que todo fue dicho sin necesidad de palabras.

—Hmm…

—No tienes que decir nada —interrumpió Rachel acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura—. Ya lo has hecho a lo largo de toda esta noche, aunque no lo hayas notado —la morena soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—: Eres maravillosa, y no lo digo porque estoy contigo. Lo digo porque es real. Eres lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a alguien. Jamás pienses lo contrario, ¿Ok?

—Necesitare que… necesitare que alguien me lo recuerde a diario —soltó como pudo sin dejar de mirar a su novia—. ¿Quieres recordármelo cada… cada mañana al despertar? Solo… Solo lo creeré si eres tú quien me lo dice.

Una fugaz pero visible emoción paseó por la mirada de chocolate de Rachel. A los pocos segundos la camarera tenía el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y se acercaba lentamente a besarla. A la rubia no le importó para nada que su novia se tomara su tiempo para besarla, más bien todo lo contrario. El contacto de sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados de ambas volvía mucho más real el momento que un beso. Fabray sintió el deseo de congelar ese momento para siempre.

—Vámonos a casa —susurró Rachel abriendo los ojos y compartiendo una nueva mirada. Un nuevo beso robado y todo en la rubia se volvió manejable para la morena—. Quiero besarte a mi antojo y si lo hago aquí, se podría descontrolar absolutamente todo.

—Y la idea no es terminar nuestra primera cita en un calabozo por comportamiento inapropiado en la vía pública, ya lo entendí —se rió la rubia aunque todo dentro de ella se había puesto sumamente nervioso y tenso—. Sera mejor irnos entonces. Por cierto, en cuanto ponga un pie en el departamento, Camille me asesinará por robar su iPod. Eres consciente de eso, ¿No? Te quedaras sin novia la misma noche que tuvieron una cita perfecta.

—Eso no sucederá —afirmó la morena con demasiada determinación—. Ya me encargué de Camille.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Fabray sorprendida siguiendo los pasos de su novia que se alejaba de ella. Una parte de Quinn creyó ver una sonrisa divertida en los labios de su chica—. ¿Qué hiciste con…? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—Digamos que Kurt me debía un favor y le envié un texto pidiéndole que hiciera de niñera por esta noche —respondió la morena aun de espaldas a Quinn, por lo que la rubia se perdió una nueva sonrisa en su novia—. Obviamente, ella aceptó. Está molesta contigo y no quiere verte. Además,… es bastante perspicaz. ¿Traducción? Estaremos solas en tu departamento.

 _Oh, mierda._

¿Traducción de la traducción? Tendrían sexo, tal y como la mente de Quinn había estado pensando.

* * *

—Quita tu mano de ahí, Quinn. Me lastimas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia entre agitada y avergonzada—. Es que estoy en una posición algo incómoda. Además, te aclaro que fue tu idea.

—Sí pero no pensé que fueras tan bruta.

—Te advertí que lo haría mal —se defendió Quinn con una mirada fulminante.

—Dijiste mal, no pésimo. Quita la mano de ahí. Sigues lastimándome.

—Esto fue una pésima idea. No debí seguirte la corriente —se lamentó Fabray dejándose caer de espaldas—. No debí hacerlo.

—Demasiado tarde, ya lo has hecho —se rió la morena recostándose sobre ella.

—Sí, y enfrente de mí —intervino Camille con el entrecejo fruncido. Quinn, todavía tirada en el suelo y con Rachel recostada sobre su pecho, le regaló una sonrisa arrogante—. No sé por qué sonríes. Arruiné tu noche de sexo con Rachel. Tendría que haberme ido a dormir con Kurt pero como me robaste mi iPod, esta fue mi venganza. Ahora por eso estás jugando Twister con tu novia cuando tú o ella, cualquiera de las dos o quizás las dos al mismo tiempo, tendrían que estar rompiendo un record de orgasmos.

Era verdad.

Durante todo el camino de regreso al edificio compartido, la mente de Quinn se había convertido en un círculo de pensamientos donde los _«Tendrás sexo con Rachel»_ , _«No estés nerviosa»_ y _«No lo eches a perder»_ predominaban absolutamente. Su interior era un revoltijo también. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella por completo aunque intentaba disimularlo para que la morena no se diera cuenta. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, sabía que la hora había llegado y a los nervios se le sumó también el temor y la torpeza. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Si de alguna forma lastimaba a Rachel? ¿Si no hacía sentir cómoda a la morena y lo estropeaba todo?

Por desgracia —el lado temeroso y cobarde de Quinn lo vio como suerte porque eso significaba que no harían nada y entonces no lo arruinaría—, cuando entraron al departamento Camille estaba esperándolas sentada en el sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía más psicópata que alegre. Fabray maldijo a su hermanastra de todas las maneras posibles en su mente y miró a Rachel esperando encontrar la misma mirada asesina y gélida que estaba segura que ella lanzaba con sus ojos avellanas. Le sorprendió encontrar los labios de su novia curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Un intercambio de miradas, un encogimiento de hombros por parte de la morena y diez segundos más tarde Rachel estaba en la cocina preparando té.

Quinn aprovechó ese momento para pelear en voz baja con su hermana menor, reclamarle su actitud pero la adolescente parecía tan obstinada en su postura que, cuanto más intentaba serenarse Fabray, más se sacaba de quicio. Discutir con Camille era discutir con una pared. Los argumentos de Quinn eran sólidos y tenía razones para estar molesta pero por alguna razón, la adolescente era la que más cerca estaba de ganar la discusión.

Disfrutó muchísimo cuando uno de los cojines del sofá que ella lanzó le dio de lleno en el rostro a Camille, pero no se esperaba un contraataque por parte de la adolescente. Cinco segundos después estaba en el suelo siendo aplastada por la hija de Frank mientras que _«Robaste mi iPod»_ y _«Maldita bastarda de la familia, interrumpes mi momento con Rachel»_ se escuchaban en medio de esa guerra de cojines. Berry, obviamente, fue quien le puso fin a la batalla. Cuando la morena soltó un calmo pero determinante _«Ya basta las dos»_ , ambas se pusieron de pie arreglándose el cabello y la ropa. La voz de Rachel pudo haber sido calmada pero sus ojos eran completamente lo contrario. Con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que se sentaran en distintos lugares. Media hora más tarde, estaban jugando Twister con la discusión completamente en el olvido.

—Sí, gracias por eso —ironizó Rachel poniéndose de pie y asesinando con la mirada a Camille. Fabray sacudió la cabeza prestándole más atención a su alrededor—. Fue Quinn quien te robó el iPod, no yo. Pero aun así, tu venganza me afecta a mí. No veo la hora de estar en Lima.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu habitación de adolescente es en realidad un cuarto rojo como el de Christian Grey? —se burló Camille con un movimiento de cejas bastante pícaro. Rachel le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá como respuesta—. Eso es un sí.

—No, eso es un «Cállate, pequeña pervertida» —replicó Berry sentándose en el sofá. Invitó a Quinn a hacer lo mismo con unas palmaditas en el sitio libre a su lado—. Y solo para que lo sepas, quiero ir a Lima porque sé que tú también iras y allí te perderé de vista por un rato.

—Creo que eso sucederá ahora mismo porque me voy a dormir —señaló la adolescente poniéndose de pie—. Junten el maldito juego ustedes, ¿Está claro? La última vez jugaron ajedrez y en la mañana me clavé el Rey en el pie porque alguien lo dejó todo tirado.

—A mí no me mires, esa fue Frannie —acusó Quinn recibiendo los ojos en blanco de su hermanastra—. Ya, vete a dormir, chica mapache.

—Alto ahí, ¿No se te olvida algo? —preguntó Rachel antes de golpetearse la mejilla con el dedo índice. Camille dejó escapar un resoplido cuando entendió lo quería. Quinn se tapó la boca ahogando una risa cuando la adolescente se acercó a Rachel y le dio un beso—. Muy bien, que niña obediente. Ahora un beso a Quinn.

—Ni loca —se negó Fabray dejando de reír.

—Antes borracha —secundó la adolescente alejándose lentamente.

—Ok, entonces otro a mí —ordenó la morena que parecía completamente divertida por la situación. Un nuevo resoplido, esta vez acompañado de un gruñido, y al segundo siguiente la otra mejilla de Rachel recibía un beso—. Muy bien. Ahora que ya me has dado el beso de las buenas noches, puedes irte a dormir. Que descanses, cielo.

—Odia que hagas eso. Lo sabes, ¿No? —señaló la rubia cuando se quedaron a solas.

—En el fondo le gusta —respondió Rachel que, al igual que Quinn, miraba hacia el dormitorio de Camille—. Además, no puedes quejarte. No dejé que te burlaras de ella por el asunto del iPod pero aun así te hago divertir metiéndome yo con ella.

—No es justo. Es mi hermana, no la tuya. —resopló cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Yo debería estar burlándome de ella.

—Por supuesto que no —determinó Rachel con seriedad. Quinn la miró entre sorprendida y asustada—. Ustedes están creando un lazo de confianza. Si tú te burlas de ella por sus gustos musicales, arruinaras esa conexión. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Camille es una adolescente en desarrollo. Si te burlas de ella, cambiaras su mundo por completo. ¿Quieres ser tú la culpable de crear al monstruo? Yo creo que no, así que… quédate calladita, que así te ves más bonita.

—No entiendo cómo puedes preocuparte por ella cuando arruinó nuestra noche de sexo —murmuró Fabray, esta vez, fingiendo molestia.

Rachel la miró entre divertida y avergonzada. Segundos más tarde se encogió de hombros ligeramente antes de acercarse a la rubia y dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Fue en ese entonces que Quinn entendió el porqué de los movimientos y expresiones de la morena: no iban a tener sexo esa noche. En ningún momento fue esa la intención de Rachel.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la morena jugando con sus manos—. En un principio sí fue esa la intención. Estábamos sentadas, te abrí mi corazón y tú me besaste como si me lo entregaras todo, entonces… entonces mi cabeza gritó un _«Ahora. Ahora es el momento, Rachel»_. Pero luego recordé lo que había pasado entre nosotras antes de la cita. Tuvimos una casi crisis. O crisis completa, como quieras verlo. Hablamos de nuestros miedos, paranoias, incluso necesitamos un tiempo, corto pero tiempo al fin, lejos una de la otra, unos metros de distancia para aclararnos.

»La cita después de eso, fue… fue absolutamente gloriosa. Lo juro. Pero tener sexo esta noche, después de toda la montaña rusa de emociones que atravesamos este día, no… no se sentía correcto. No se siente correcto. Mi cuerpo quiere hacerlo, y lo digo en serio, pero en mi mente y mi corazón siento que si lo hago ahora me sentiré vacía luego, porque estaré pensando que fue algo como _«Hagámoslo. Tuvimos una crisis, sí, entonces tengamos sexo de reconciliación porque ya sabes lo que dicen: es el mejor polvo de todos»_. No quiero sentirme un polvo, Quinn. Y si lo hacemos esta noche, es así como me sentiré. Yo lo…

—Ven aquí —pidió Fabray tomando a su novia de la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre ella.

El corazón latiéndole más errático que de costumbre en presencia de la morena pero aun así continuó con lo que pensaba hacer. Rachel en ningún momento correspondió a su mirada y la rubia supo que no lo hacía porque sentía vergüenza. Algo que definitivamente la morena no tenía que sentir en absoluto. Por supuesto que no. Estaba expresando, diciendo en voz alta, como se sentía. ¿Cómo alguien puede avergonzarse de sus sentimientos? ¿De expresar lo que le sucede en realidad?

—No tengas miedo de decirme cuando parar, ¿Ok? —pidió una vez que, sin abandonar en ningún momento la ternura y lentitud, tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos. Vio a la camarera tragar saliva y le besó la comisura de los labios para darle un poco de tranquilidad—. Hablo en serio, Berry. Si no lo haces, me enojare. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Decir… decirte cuando… cuando parar —balbuceo la morena.

Quinn sabía que su chica estaba sumida en un estado de nervios, temor y confusión pero no iba a explicarle a Rachel sus intenciones. Iba a demostrárselas. Comenzó besando, siempre de manera lenta y ocultando sus propios nervios, las mejillas de Rachel. Siguió con la nariz, luego los parpados cerrados de la morena. Continuó su viaje de besos por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, aquel que la volvía loca y ponía su autocontrol a temblar. Ignoró como comenzaba a sentirse ella, y se concentró únicamente en Rachel.

Sus manos hacían su propio viaje también. Acarició las piernas de Rachel, luego subió hasta la cadera, al segundo siguiente estaba tocando la piel caliente de la cintura de la morena sin ninguna tela de por medio. Podía notar como la excitación se hacía presente también en Rachel y eso la paralizó un instante. Comenzaba a sentirse abrumada pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Se recuperó rápidamente y continuó con lo que sus labios y sus manos estaban haciendo en el cuerpo de su chica, solo que esta vez le pidió que la mirase.

Con el chocolate completamente perdido en el verde cada vez más oscuro, y el verde perdido en el chocolate adictivo, las caricias sobre la piel de Rachel se volvieron más atrevidas. Ahora ya no era la cintura de la joven lo que Quinn tocaba, sino más bien su vientre. Sonrió internamente cuando su mano ascendió cada vez más y el dilema que Rachel efectivamente estaba manteniendo se notó completamente.

—Pa… Para —pidió la morena justo antes de que las manos de Quinn llegaran a sus pechos. Fabray no hizo caso pero tampoco avanzó. En su lugar, comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de la morena nuevamente—. Para, Quinn. Por… por favor. Dijiste que… ¿Por qué me torturas así?

—Para demostrarte que… —carraspeó y cerró los ojos unos segundos para serenarse—. Hmm… No importa lo mucho que yo… que yo quiera estar contigo, amor. Es tu cuerpo, y tú… y tú elijes cómo, cuándo y con quién compartirlo. Esto, esta tortura para las dos que acabo de hacer, es para demostrarte eso. No dejare de quererte solo porque no tengamos… porque no hagamos el amor esta noche.

»Respeto tus tiempos, ¿Ok?, porque quiero que respetes los míos. Yo… Yo tampoco estaba sintiendo que fuera el momento y, sinceramente, me alegro de que tú te sientas igual que yo. Pero por encima de todo, estoy completamente feliz porque estamos diciendo en voz alta como nos sentimos. No quiero guardarme nada, y quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Eres, hasta ahora, la persona más especular que he conocido, Rachel. Eres maravillosa como amiga, como novia, como vecina, como apoyo, como mi roca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiero cuidar y proteger algo porque sé que vale completamente la pena eso.

A los evidentes signos de excitación en los ojos de la morena, se le sumaron varias lágrimas de emoción. Quizás en otro momento, Quinn se habría regañado por ser tan cursi y emocional pero en ese momento, en el cual Rachel la besaba de todas las maneras posibles demostrarle en cada nuevo beso como se sentía respecto a ella, regañarse a su misma era lo último que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Admitía que los besos que minutos antes había dejado en la piel de Rachel, era con intenciones de provocar a la morena —de paso también, para ponerse a prueba a sí misma para ver cuánto autocontrol poseía—, pero ahora simplemente la besaba porque era lo único que necesitaba hacer en ese momento.

Nada de segundas, y pervertidas, intenciones. Solamente ella diciéndole a Rachel lo que sentía realmente sin tener que recurrir a las palabras.

—Lo pasé muy bien esta noche, y soy muy consciente de que tuvimos un momento algo negativo antes de tener nuestra cita. Prometo trabajar en esa parte de mí, ¿Ok? —La morena asintió con una media sonrisa besándola fugazmente, pero Fabray no iba a quedarse callada. No con Rachel—. No es excusa, lo juro, pero… pero es la primera vez que me toca vivir algo así. Ya sabes, enamorarme, entregarlo todo sin darte cuenta.

»Tú has crecido viendo el amor reflejado en tus padres. Los míos se amaban en apariencia. Supongo que en algún momento se amaron de verdad, me niego a creer que todo fue una farsa desde el principio. Hmm… Cuando Frannie conoció a Zach, ella y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo distanciadas. Compartíamos techo y esas cosas pero no compartíamos con la otra como éramos en realidad. Por ende, no puede ver el amor que ella y Zach reflejaban. Sí pude verlo un poco con Santana y Brittany. Siempre que estaba con ellas, era testigo de cómo se miraban. Santana era la más obvia de las dos. Veía a Brittany y esa adolescente engreída, superior e irónica se fragmentaba dejándole paso a una Santana más… Accesible para el resto. Con Brittany cerca podías acercarte sin que te incinerara viva con la mirada.

Detuvo un segundo su relato porque lo que venía a continuación, la confesión que iba a hacer, le daba un poco de vergüenza. Era la primera vez que lo compartía con alguien. De hecho, era la primera vez que admitía que las cosas habían sido así, que ese sentimiento dentro de ella había existido en algún momento. Pero no iba a echarse para atrás. No con Rachel. Rachel merecía conocer cada parte de ella. Había conocido lo malo y había elegido quedarse igual a su lado. Conocer otra parte de ella no iba a hacer que la morena la abandonara. Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces,… Hmm… sonara estúpido y está bien si lo crees así —murmuró sintiendo un ligero apretón de manos por parte de Rachel. Levantó la mirada para sonreírle y se encontró con que la morena tenía toda su atención puesta en ella. No, no había peligro de nada. Rachel se quedaría a su lado sin importar qué—. Hmm… Llegué a sentir envidia de ellas. Jamás se lo había… se lo había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera lo había pensado lo suficiente como para admitirlo en algún momento.

»Veía como se miraban, como se buscaban entre la multitud, el alivio que las invadían cuando se encontraban, la forma en que se sonreían una a la otra. Tendrías que haberlas visto, Rachel. Aun sin estar juntas, ya se pertenecían. Y eso me daba envidia. Porque ellas tenían lo que yo negaba querer o necesitar. Era una adolescente cínica que estaba todo el tiempo diciendo que el amor era una mierda, que era lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona; pero cuando estaba a solas era cuando realmente me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía: todos tenían a alguien a quien amar, menos yo. Incluso mi padre, siendo infiel, tenía a su amante. Y el resto de mi vida eso… Eso fue lo que pasó. Estaba completamente convencida que jamás encontraría a una persona que me mirase como se miraban Santana y Brittany, y que en su lugar tendría a muchos Russel Fabray en mi vida.

—Hasta ahora —susurró la morena.

Quinn la miró unos segundos guardando silencio. Fue mirar a los ojos de Rachel una vez y que toda su historia con la morena pasara frente a ella. El primer acercamiento, la entrada puntual de la morena al Spotlight siempre a las 01:30, su batalla con el paraguas la noche en que se acercó a ella. La forma en que la joven se disculpó por haberle perseguido con la mirada días atrás, ese «Chica sin nombre» o «Ricitos de oro» que le decía antes de saber cómo se llamaba en realidad, las veces que fue a Lima y la morena siempre parecía estar allí también al mismo tiempo, la forma en conoció los lunares asimétricos en la mejilla de la joven, la caminata hasta el Café 71 cuando se acercaron más una a la otra, la forma en la que ella se alejó después de eso, cómo regreso, la llegada de Winter que provocó otro nuevo acercamiento entre ellas, la primera vez que llevó a la morena a cenar con su familia en Lima, la fiesta de compromiso de su padre, como se sintió en ese entonces en presencia de Rachel.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos compartidos con la morena comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza. Tantos los buenos como los malos, los antiguos y los recientes. Todos, absolutamente todos esos momentos que vivieron y que las encaminaron hacia donde estaban ahora: juntas, una encima de la otra, besándose y diciéndose a través de miradas lo profundo del sentimiento compartido.

El corazón de Quinn bombeó más atolondrado de lo normal, y la sensación le gustó completamente. Había encontrado en Rachel aquello que siempre había esperado: alguien que la mirase como si fuera su mundo, que la buscara en una habitación llena de personas y que sintiera alivio al encontrarla. Una desbordante emoción y felicidad se apoderó de ella por completo, y fue por eso mismo que se inclinó hacia adelante capturando los labios de la morena con los suyos una vez más.

—Hasta ahora —susurró sobre los labios de Rachel.

Y en cuando volvieron a mirarse, supo que lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Rachel lo estaba sintiendo también.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Prometo que se acerca lo que muchos esperan ;)_

 _Como siempre, gracias por todo._

 _Hasta la próxima! Buena semana._


	33. XXXIII

_Antes que nada, gracias a todos por la paciencia y la espera :)_

 _No los entretengo mucho y los dejo con el capitulo._

* * *

32

* * *

— ¿Cómo es la vida en Nueva York? —preguntó Judy desde la cabecera de la mesa.

Quinn habría deseado que la llegada de la cena jamás ocurriera, simplemente porque sabía que después de eso Frank hablaría con ellas para pedirles la mano de su madre en matrimonio. Lo sabía incluso desde mucho antes de abandonar Brooklyn. Y si Fabray tenía que ser honesta, no se sentía preparada para ese momento. No estaba lista para entregar a su madre al primer calvo que se cruzara en su camino.

Frannie tampoco es que estaba muy preparada que digamos. Quinn estaba completamente segura que usaba la excusa de estar pendiente de los niños para no tener que detenerse a pensar o hablar con Frank del asunto. Camille parecía ser la única a la que todo le resbalaba, y Quinn se habría creído toda esa fachada si no fuera porque notó la tensión que se instaló en la adolescente apenas ver a su padre.

Desde que habían llegado a Lima, la noche anterior, Quinn había estado pendiente de esa interacción. No pensaba meterse en asuntos de padre e hija pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si veía a Camille sufriendo. Frannie parecía querer mantenerse al margen de todo eso pero Quinn la descubrió varias veces mirando a la adolescente y a Frank.

Estaba más que claro que Frank no era para nada el tipo de padre que Russel había sido, y Quinn lo tenía bastante presente a eso, pero su preocupación por el bienestar de su hermana menor prefería mantenerse en alerta y tener vigilado al novio de Judy. Una parte de Quinn esperaba el momento en el cual Frank dijera algo que incomodara a su hija porque siempre que los Douson compartían espacio, la paz entre ellos no reinaba demasiado tiempo. Y hacía tiempo atrás a Quinn eso le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero ahora era una mujer completamente diferente. Además, Camille se había apoderado de un pedazo de ella.

—Muy bien —respondió la adolescente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llamando la atención de toda la mesa, incluida la de Quinn que le sonrió—. Quinn trabaja durante todo el día, lo que significa que me quedó sola bastantes horas y no tengo que ver su cara de idiota todo el tiempo.

—Hey… —protestó la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido fingiendo molestia.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces todo el día? —intervino Frank en un tono de voz que a Quinn no le gustó para nada. La sonrisa de Camille se esfumó por completo, junto con las risas de todos los demás—. ¿Pasas todo el tiempo en el departamento sin hacer nada?

—Hmm…

—Me ayuda con las cosas de la casa y es una buena compañía —respondió Quinn con una sonrisa bastante fría. Frannie a su lado, la detuvo por la muñeca soltando un _«Quieta»_.

— ¿Solo eso? Tienes veinte años, Camille, ¿No deberías estar trabajando o estudiando tú también, como el resto del mundo?

—Frank… —llamó la atención Judy por lo bajo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Supongo que tendrás razón, _Frank_ —habló Quinn escupiendo el nombre con molestia—. Tu hija debería estar trabajando o estudiando como el resto del mundo, como dices. Seguramente tú a su edad lo tenías todo resuelto. Seguramente eras un joven de mente brillante, con una melena de león tan suave que la brisa primaveral la movía a su antojo. Seguramente a tus veinte años estudiabas treinta y dos carreras…

—No se pueden estudiar tantas a la vez —observó Frannie ganándose una mirada por parte de Quinn—. Oh, lo siento. Continua.

—Seguramente habrás estado en el cuadro de honor desde que ingresaste hasta que egresaste —continuó Quinn acentuando cada vez más su sonrisa gélida—. Y quizás fue así porque solo estabas tú y otros dos cavernícolas más en esa universidad de neandertales. Quizás los otros dos jugaron una pelea de piedras y al chocar una con la otra viste cómo funcionaba y ahí descubriste el fuego. Pero adivina qué, cavernícola, la humanidad evolucionó. Tus veinte se fueron y los de tu hija aún siguen aquí. Se irán, sí, pero al llegar a los treinta no será la fracasada que su padre creía que era.

— ¡Quinn! —exclamó Judy poniéndose de pie.

—No creo que mi hija sea una fracasada. Solo…

—Dices no creerlo pero es lo que demuestras —interrumpió Quinn también de pie y con una mano en alto hacia su madre—. Y solo para que lo sepas, aplicará solicitudes para la universidad. Lo habrías sabido si hablaras con ella más de una vez a la semana sin usar ese tono de voz como si estuvieras juzgándola. Y también quiso buscar empleo pero yo no la dejé, ni Frannie estuvo de acuerdo. Es nueva en la ciudad, no conoce las calles y hay muchos locos sueltos. Asi que, Frank, antes de juzgar a tu hija por lo que ves de ella y no por lo que sabes, párate un segundo a pensar qué es lo que estás haciendo mal tú como padre para que ella sea eso tú crees ver.

—Quinn…

—Estaba muy rica tu cena, mamá. La hubiera disfrutado un poco mejor sino fuera porque aun la tengo atorada en la garganta —interrumpió dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa. Se habría disculpado con su Judy pero además de la comida, tenía otra cosa atragantada que se la soltó a Frank sin culpa alguna—: Tuve la desgracia de tener un Russel en mi vida. No dejaré que Camille tenga el suyo propio si puedo evitarlo. Asi que, querido Frank, allí donde tú juzgues a tu hija, yo estaré enfrente de ella protegiéndola de ti. Y créeme, no te gustara conocer la clase de escudo humano que puedo llegar a ser.

Le regaló al novio de su madre una mirada de arriba abajo antes de enderezar la espalda y acomodar su ropa con toda la altanería posible. Se alejó de la mesa sonriéndole a Frannie, le regaló un beso en la mejilla a su madre —aunque ésta estaba dura como una piedra—, y por último se acercó a Camille dejándole un beso en lo más alto de la cabeza. En ese último gesto miró a Frank entre desafiándolo y recordándole que su hija adolescente ya no estaba sola. El novio de su madre tensó la mandíbula pero no le sostuvo la mirada.

Una vez afuera, en el patio trasero de la casa, sintió la necesidad de buscar a Rachel. Puede que adentro sintiera que se comía el mundo, que se lo llevaba por delante, que podía plantarle cara a todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimar a alguien importante en su vida pero una vez que estuvo afuera, esa fachada de mujer dura se esfumó dejando en su lugar a una mujer con ganas de llorar de impotencia, de rabia. No era justo y lo sabía, y durante toda la cena se recordó que no era lo mismo, pero fue ver y escuchar a Frank hablándole de esa forma a Camille y que todo en ella la transportara a cuando compartía techo con Russel.

Se vio a si misma de adolescente sentada en esa misma mesa, escuchando a su padre tirándole laureles a Frannie y usar ese tono juzgador siempre dirigido a ella, sintiendo que jamás iba a alcanzar, ni siquiera arañar, aquellas expectativas que su padre siempre tenía. Jamás iba a estar a altura de lo que Russel esperaba de ella y todo el esfuerzo que hiciera para estar cerca jamás iba a ser suficiente. Y ella sabía cómo se sentía esa mierda, como era sentirse poca cosa, y no iba a dejar que Camille lo sintiera también. Y más si era por culpa de su padre.

Comenzó un camino de ida y vuelta a lo largo de todo el patio con la esperanza de que eso calmara su estado de ánimo que era una mezcla de emociones. Abría y cerraba los puños, también apretaba los dientes porque había dejado su teléfono dentro de la casa, por ende no podía llamar a Rachel. Y ni loca volvía a meterse ahí adentro porque si lo hacía terminaría golpeando a Frank. Y su madre no se merecía pasar por ese momento. Demasiado con lo de la cena.

—Cuando vivía en Camden, yo tenía catorce o quince años, uno de los novios de mi madre intentó golpearme —escuchó detrás de ella. Se detuvo abruptamente pero no se giró para mirar a Camille—. No llegó tan lejos porque le arrojé un cenicero de esos que nunca faltaban en mi casa, y se lo di de lleno en la frente. Si fuera por mí, lo habría dejado desangrarse tirado en el suelo pero mi madre prefirió llevarlo al hospital. Cuando regreso… Cuando regresó me preguntó qué había pasado en realidad porque él le había contado una versión. Yo pensé que no me creería y le dije que creyera lo que el idiota le había dicho.

»A los pocos días el idiota salió del hospital y mamá lo llevó de regreso a casa. La odié por eso, pensé que prefería un tipo por encima de su hija. A la hora de la cena, lo sentó a la mesa y de un momento a otro, le clavó el tenedor en la mano. Mi madre siguió comiendo como si no escuchara los gritos del tipo, la única vez que habló en toda la cena fue para decirle que si se volvía a meter conmigo, la próxima vez le clavaria el tenedor en las pelotas. O en la yugular. Cualquiera de los dos lugares donde se desangrara más rápido.

— ¿Por qué me…?

—Esa noche dejé de sentir que era un estorbo para mis padres. O al menos que no lo era para mi madre —continuó la adolescente con una sonrisa tensa—. Mi padre llegó a los pocos días a Camden. Mi madre pudo haberse callado la boca y no decir nada pero prefirió contárselo porque decía que mi padre, casi calvo e idiota como era, debía saber todo que pasaba conmigo. Cuando llegó y me abrazó, dejé de sentirme un estorbo también para él. Incluso creí que volvería a Camden. Ya no estaba con su esposa pero tenía una hija, ¿No era eso suficiente para desear quedarse?

»Volvieron a discutir y mi padre gritó que tendría que ponerme más atención porque yo era una chica frágil e ingenua. Debió haber sido fuerte la bofetada que mamá le dio a papá porque pude escucharla desde mi habitación. Mi madre le respondió que yo no era frágil ni mucho menos ingenua, que era una niña que se estaba… que se estaba convirtiendo en jovencita fuerte y segura de sí misma y que si él no tenía fe en mí, si no confiaba o no creía en mí, que se fuera por donde vino. Estar sentada en esa mesa, con él… con él hablándome en ese tono me llevó a esa noche, y… y verte defendiéndome como lo has hecho me… me recordó a mi madre. Y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que encajo en un lugar y que… que no soy un estorbo.

—Ven… Ven aquí —pidió con un movimiento de cabeza, un nudo en la garganta y los brazos abiertos en una clara invitación.

Si se detenía a pensar un instante, podía notar como la vieja Quinn la miraba con decepción desde algún lugar de su cabeza. Parecía no quedar ningún tipo de rastro de aquella mujer que prefería ignorar sus emociones, que creía que mantenerse alejada del mundo era lo mejor. En lugar de esa persona que había sido, se encontraba alguien que se emocionaba, que se preocupaba por los demás, que regalaba abrazos, que sentía ese instinto protector hacia las personas importantes en su vida. Si se detenía a pensar un instante, notaria completamente el cambio que había surgido en ella.

Decidiendo que eso era lo de menos en ese momento, estrechó más los brazos alrededor de Camille y dejó que ésta llorase sobre su pecho importándole muy poco si le empapaba la blusa o no. Ella también se permitió dejar escapar alguna que otra lágrima, solo que lo hizo en silencio. Lloraría lo que tenía que llorar una vez que estuviera con Rachel. Solo con Berry era capaz de dejar al descubierto sus más profundos sentimientos sin sentirse estúpida o absurda.

Le pareció ver a Frank mirándolas desde la ventana y se abstuvo de enseñarle el dedo medio a modo de respuesta. Estaba completamente segura que si Russel estaba ese momento frente a ella también, recibiría su merecido junto con Frank. Una parte de ella se ordenó a sí misma no meter en la misma bolsa de mierda a su padre y al novio de su madre. Puede que el calvo se haya comportado una manera bastante cuestionable con Camille pero tampoco podía crucificarlo o tacharlo de mal padre solo porque le recordaba al suyo propio. Quizás Frank no sabía cómo acercarse a Camille, quizás no sabía cómo ser padre. Aunque eso tampoco era excusa para justificar su comportamiento.

Mientras los minutos iban pasando, y el llanto de Camille iba cesando de a poco, todo su interior entró en un dilema: enterrar vivo a Frank o tratar de ayudarlo a acercarse a su hija. Su lado impulsivo la incitaba a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba en ese momento del novio de su madre, pero su lado más sensato le recordó que a quien le diría todas esas cosas sería a Camille, y la adolescente lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar cosas negativas acerca de su padre y alejarse más de él. Por lo menos Frank parecía algo arrepentido por lo que había hecho, no como Russel. Quizás debería arrojarle al hombre un salvavidas solo para que no se ahogara. Sacarlo del agua ya era otra cosa.

—Me pareció ver un calvo tonto mirándonos desde la ventana —comentó por lo bajo. Se aferró más a Camille cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la adolescente se tensaba—. Quizás quiere hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar con él.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo. No es fácil, sobre todo cuando el sol se refleje en su calva —bromeó provocando una risa ligera en su hermanastra—. Mi padre no tenía la cabeza calva pero tenía amante y cero ganas de crear algún lazo con nosotras después de que se fue, supongo que eso fue lo que ayudó a que ignorarlo sea fácil. El tuyo aun quiere conectar contigo. Cam. Y si él no fue bueno contigo, tú sí sé buena con él. Demuéstrale la educación que tu madre te dio mientras él estaba lejos.

— ¿Y si…?

—Y si te vuelve a lastimar, el próximo salvavidas que le arrojaré será del hierro más pesado y directo a la cabeza así se ahoga —interrumpió Quinn con seriedad mirando directamente a los ojos azules de la adolescente—. No hay nada malo en ti, ¿Ok? Los padres a veces están tan preocupados por hacerlo todo tan perfecto que se olvidan de lo que realmente importa: el bienestar de los hijos. No voy a negarte que detesto a mi padre, porque si lo hago. No me importa lo que me haya hecho a mí, no le perdono el que haya lastimado a mi madre. Tu padre en cambio, quizás pensó que lo haría mal y prefirió alejarse. El mío prefirió quedarse aun sabiendo que lo hacía todo para la mierda.

»El tuyo nos mira desde la ventana, el mío ni siquiera quiso mirarnos desde lejos mientras se iba con su amante en un auto. Hay padres como el tuyo, que saben que fueron completamente imbéciles y dejan a un lado su orgullo y buscan el acercamiento, se disculpan. Y hay padres como el mío que no dejan de ser idiotas ni cuando duermen. Admito que Frank no está siendo mi persona favorita en este momento, y todo lo que le dije en la mesa, lo sostengo. Si pudiera le arrancaría los pelos pero no tiene. Pasará un buen tiempo hasta que dejé de matarlo con la mirada pero tú no tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo. Asi que… si estas preparada irás a hablar con él, lo escucharás y ya después ves lo que haces, ¿Ok?

—Antes no eras así, ¿Cierto? —fue la respuesta de Camille separándose del abrazo. Quinn la miró algo confundida—. Ya sabes, hace un tiempo atrás. Eso de involucrarte con las personas o… o de dar consejos, escuchar. Frannie una vez lo dijo. Dijo que estaba feliz de recuperar a su hermana, la Quinn verdadera.

—Frannie es una exagerada, y tú una entrometida boca floja que cuenta lo que su hermana mayor le cuenta en confidencia —señaló Quinn fingiendo molestia pero en realidad estaba sonriendo—. Ahora vete. Ve a hablar con tu calvo padre. Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí.

— ¿Estas bien? —se interesó Camille con sinceridad. Quinn se acercó y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

—Lo estaré, solo… solo necesito un momento para calmarme. Aún tenemos que hablar sobre la pedida de mano de mi madre y luego debo ir lo de Rachel, y no quiero hacerlo alterada. Vamos, vete. Debes hablar con Frank —empujó suavemente a la adolescente alejándola de ella pero antes de que se alejara más, la llamó—. Recuerda, chica mapache. Sé buena con él. Sigue siendo tu padre aunque sea un imbécil. Y… si las cosas no van bien, siempre nos quedará… nos quedará buscarnos una a la otra, ¿Ok?

Camille asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quinn prefirió fingir que no había visto nuevas lágrimas en los ojos de la adolescente antes de perderla de vista porque estaba segura que no podría retener las suyas propias. Una vez que estuvo sola nuevamente caminó hacia un viejo sauce que había en el patio y se recostó contra el tronco. Si odiaba algo de la soledad era el hecho de que parecía venir tomada de la mano de viejos recuerdos dolorosos.

Sabía que estaba sola por lo que permitió, esta vez sí, que las lágrimas corrieran a su antojo por sus mejillas. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de ella y Russel cuando era pequeña, cuando el aún se comportaba como un padre. El primer día de clases, como Russel le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer porque él estaría esperándola afuera contando los minutos para verla de nuevo. Cómo la abrazaba en una noche de pesadilla o de tormenta, el equipo que formaron para burlarse de Frannie cuando a ésta se le cayó un diente. ¿Dónde había quedado ese Russel? ¿Y porque lo echaba de menos sabiendo que jamás iba a volver?

Llevó las rodillas al pecho y las rodeó con los brazos mientras que todo su interior comenzaba a oprimirse de una manera alarmante. Le hubiese gustado mucho que alguien la defendiera de Russel como la madre de Camille lo había hecho. Le hubiese gustado que alguien le dijera que por muy estúpida que fueran las personas, ella no tenía por qué comportarse de igual forma. Le hubiese gustado mucho tener a alguien que la abrazara cuando Russel mostró quien era en realidad. Un abrazo como el que ella le había dado a Camille, uno en que se sintiera querida y protegida. Pero no obtuvo ninguna de esas cosas.

—Shh… Shh… Te tengo —le susurró Frannie de repente y abrazándola por la espalda. Quinn ni siquiera intentó averiguar cuando se acercó su hermana a ella y porque no había escuchado sus pasos. En lugar de eso, se giró y abrazó a la rubia mayor con fuerzas—. Shh… Llora tranquila. Estoy contigo.

Algo dentro de ella sintió que no había necesidad de contarle a Frannie lo que le sucedía porque su hermana mayor lo sabía perfectamente. Tampoco es que pudiera o quisiera hablar. Necesitaba sacarse la angustia que la invadía, necesitaba volver a ser quien era antes de la cena, antes del viaje a Lima. Necesitaba volver a ser ella misma, la Quinn gruñona pero al mismo tiempo risueña que era en Nueva York.

Se preguntó si esa sensación de sentirse repentinamente protegida, fue lo que sintió Camille al ser abrazada por ella. Frannie jamás la había abrazado como lo hacía en ese momento. Salvo, quizás, en los primeros viajes a Lima donde ella sufrió ese ataque donde terminó dándole puñetazos a un árbol. Podía sentir el pecho de Frannie latiendo de manera extraña y pensó que quizás, su hermana estaba recordando sus propios demonios. Recordando sus momentos con Russel.

— ¿Mamá está muy molesta? —preguntó una vez que logró calmarse un poco. Frannie le quitó el cabello del rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza—. No me mientas, Fran.

—No lo hago. No está molesta, en serio —aseguró la rubia mayor con una apenas perceptible media sonrisa—. Solo… —Quinn frunció el entrecejo cuando su hermana frunció los labios antes de soltar un suspiro—. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás. Y si Camille estaba hablando con Frank ahora, ya debe saberlo.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Frank le pidió casamiento a mamá hace unos días —soltó Frannie con los ojos fijos en los de Quinn—. Al parecer no pudo aguantarse mucho tiempo más. Ni siquiera a tener la «charla» con nosotras. Así que no, mamá no está molesta contigo. Solamente está… triste. Habló conmigo después de… después de que Frank se lo pidiera. Me preguntó cómo pensaba yo que reaccionarias tú cuando te enteraras porque… porque no se imagina dando ese paso sin una de sus hijas a su lado. Y… y pensaba hablar contigo después de la cena, contigo y Camille, pero… Bueno, ya sabes cómo salió todo.

—Yo… Yo no… —murmuró Quinn poniéndose de pie. Frannie la imitó pero cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo, la rubia menor se alejó varios pasos con las manos en alto—. Debo irme. Debo… Necesito a Rachel. ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Rachel? Tengo… Tengo que ir con ella.

—Quinn…

—Estaré bien, Fran. Solo… Solo necesito a Rachel.

* * *

—La próxima vez que le mientas a tu hermana diciéndole que estarás conmigo, avísame antes para que pueda seguir tu mentira —escuchó detrás de ella.

Automáticamente una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios casi al mismo tiempo que algo dentro de ella se sentía encajar nuevamente. Como si todo en su interior hubiese estado hecho un revoltijo y al escuchar la voz de Rachel, se hubiese vuelto a ordenar. ¡Que sentimental se había vuelto desde que Berry entró en su vida! ¿O ya lo era antes pero había enterrado ese lado hasta que la morena apareció con una pala invisible y lo desenterró poco a poco, sin prisa? Sea cual sea la respuesta, Quinn no quería saberla. No necesitaba saberla

Sintió la presencia de Rachel cada vez más cerca pero no quiso girarse y mirarla. No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea que los ojos marrones de la morena reflejaran. En lugar de eso, simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia aun costado mirando ligeramente por encima de su hombro. Vio a Rachel deteniéndose abruptamente por el movimiento pero no hizo comentario alguno y prefirió ignorar la punzada que sintió en su pecho.

— ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? —preguntó borrando todo rastro de alegría de su rostro.

Esperaba que la voz fría que había usado ocultara el llanto que segundos antes había estado dejando escapar. No necesitaba que Rachel se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo y sintiera compasión por ella.

— ¿No deberías estar tú también en mi casa? —replicó la morena sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, más que una nueva inclinación de cabeza—. Oh, ya veo. La leona vuelve a encerrarse mostrando los dientes. Está bien, jugaremos a tu juego pero no te quejes si uso mis propias reglas.

—Eres una idiota.

—Haz decidido querer a esta idiota, así que… fíjate tú quién es la más idiota de las dos.

Odiaba eso de Rachel. Odiaba el hecho de que siempre parecía tener una réplica para todo y que la dejaba a ella completamente en blanco. Era como si ella tuviera cientos de recursos para ganar la batalla pero Rachel con una sola arma ya hubiese ganado la guerra. Cuando ella se acercaba a la meta, la morena ya había dado dos vueltas completa y le había sobrado tiempo para descansar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó después de un rato en silencio.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —volvió a replicar la morena. Quinn tensó la mandíbula.

— ¡Rachel!

— ¡Quinn! —esta vez, la voz de la morena estaba cargada de ligeros tintes de diversión. Por lo que la rubia sonrió fugazmente. El silencio se instaló una vez más, hasta que Berry decidió romperlo—: Tu hermana llamó preguntándome por ti… Hmm, no. En realidad lo que me dijo fue _«Deja de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a mi hermana para que pueda hablar con ella»._ Le dije que no estabas conmigo y se puso histérica. Pensaba venir ella a buscarte pero le dije que te buscaría yo y que te encontraría primero.

—Y lo has hecho —constató—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Oh, sí. No lo sabía. Mi alma simplemente siguió el rastro de la tuya como dos imanes con demasiado poder de atracción —respondió la morena. Quinn, esta vez, se giró para mirarla con una ceja en alto—. Lo siento, estaba leyendo poesía antes de hablar con Frannie. Mientras te esperaba, por cierto. Si no fuera por tu hermana, habría cumplido los cuarenta años sentada esperándote.

— ¿Es un reproche? Porque no est…

—No, no es un reproche. Es un hecho —interrumpió la morena con las manos en alto solo para dejar en claro que no buscaba pelea—. Esperaría por ti el tiempo necesario. Pensé que ya lo sabías

Una vez más se giró para mirar a su novia esperando encontrar en sus ojos algo que le dijera que lo que Rachel decía, su actitud en ese momento, era solo para complacerla, para que volviera a estar contenta y conforme, para endulzarle el oído. Pero no encontró nada de eso. En su lugar, Rachel la miraba como diciéndole _«Estoy aquí porque quiero, no por ti. Porque es algo que yo necesito, no tú»_. Aunque claramente estaba allí por ella también. Rachel no elegía quedarse por lástima. Rachel elegía quedarse por lealtad. Y cuando por fin entendió eso, todo en ella eligió derrumbarse. No había porque ponerse una máscara con Rachel, no había porqué ocultar lo que en realidad le sucedía.

— ¿Frannie te dijo lo que pasó? —preguntó después de un rato.

Berry ya se había sentado con ella en el suelo pero a cierta distancia. Como si quisiera hacerle saber que tenía su propio espacio. Una parte de Quinn agradeció eso, pero la otra quería tomar a la morena de las manos y tirarla hacia ella hasta sentir sus cuerpos juntos nuevamente.

Otra vez el silencio apareció entre ambas. Quinn miraba cada pocos segundos a la morena, preguntándose cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin estar con Rachel. Y porqué seguía aguantando tanto, aun teniéndola enfrente. Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio. ¡Dos días! Se moría por tirarse sobre Rachel y besarla hasta que sentir la necesidad de oxígeno pero no lo hacía porque sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, no lograría controlarse mucho tiempo más.

Berry había viajado un día antes que ella a Lima. Según había dicho Rachel, quería pasar un tiempo con sus padres, ayudarles a preparar su «viaje de conexión» que, según había comentado la morena, podría ayudarles a salvar el matrimonio una vez más. Un viaje en el que ambos volverían a conectar entre sí recordando las cosas que amaban del otro y las razones de porque volvían a elegirse una y otra vez. Notó a Rachel más animada después de haber compartido los planes de sus padres. También le pareció notar cierto alivio en la morena.

—Mencionó algo sobre tensión en la cena —fue la respuesta de la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Pero como gritaba más de lo que hablaba, no le entendí muy bien. ¿Quieres contarme tú que ha pasado?

Rachel le estaba dando opciones. O al menos eso parecía por el tono de voz que la morena utilizó. Podía responder la pregunta con un _«No quiero hablar ahora»_ , _«No es nada importante»_ o simplemente contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Sea cual fuera la opción que eligiera, sería decisión suya. Si se negaba, Rachel seguiría estando a su lado. Y si prefería compartir, Rachel también estaría a su lado.

—Yo… Hmm… ¿Amenacé a Frank?

— ¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

—No, yo… Yo amenacé a ese calvo del infierno —fue la respuesta de la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pensó que Rachel iba a reprocharle de alguna manera lo que había hecho pero la morena la miraba expectante, como si esperase el resto del relato—: Él… Él hizo sentir mal a Camille. La hizo sentir una inútil, una fracasada. Fue como… Fue como estar frente a Russel de nuevo, y no… no voy a dejar que la chica mapache pasé por algo así. El podrá… podrá ser su padre pero ella es mi hermana menor ahora, y… y la cuidaré de quien sea.

La forma en que Rachel la miró y le sonrió, le hizo sentir algo abrumada. Había tantas emociones reflejadas en esos dos océanos chocolates que tenía la sensación de que si intentaba definir cada una, otras más aparecían. De un momento a otro, y quizás porque Rachel se cansó de esperar, la distancia entre ellas dejó de existir. En un parpadeo la morena se había tirado sobre ella y la había empujado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo del campo de béisbol. Quinn comenzó a reír desde lo más profundo de ella olvidándose por un momento todo lo sucedido en esa noche.

Rachel comenzó a reír también tirada sobre ella. Si Quinn pidiera detener el tiempo, sería justo en ese instante. Los ojos de Berry brillaban de una manera espectacular, producto del momento de torpeza e impulso, pero también porque se trataba de Quinn. O al menos la rubia lo creyó así.

Después de un buen rato, la risa entre ambas cesó pero Rachel no se quitó de encima de Quinn ni la rubia pensaba permitir que hiciera tal cosa. El frío y la humedad del suelo molestaban en su espalda como un formidable recordatorio de donde estaba tirada pero Fabray prefirió ignorar tal cosa porque el cuerpo de Rachel sobre el de ella le proporcionaba todo el calor que necesitaba.

Berry clavó sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de la rubia y un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de ésta. Jamás se había sentido, no que ella recordase, tan vulnerable como lo hacía estando bajo la mirada de la morena. Se sentía como si, aun sin siquiera intentarlo, Rachel pudiera leer en lo más profundo de su alma y a pesar de todo lo oscuro que podría llegar a ver y encontrar, aun así quisiera quedarse junto a ella. Por lo tanto, si se mostraba finalmente como era, hasta su más profundo miedo, cabía la posibilidad de que nada cambiase entre ella y la morena.

Pero antes de dar ese paso, había algo que debía hacer. Algo que debía saber.

—Tú… Tú me quieres, ¿Cierto?

Sabía que sus ojos reflejaban absoluta vulnerabilidad pero no quería ponerse de nuevo una máscara y ocultar tal cosa porque su intención era que Rachel notara como se sentía en realidad, lo ciegamente que confiaba en ella hasta el punto de mostrarse como jamás se mostró ante nadie.

Berry tardó en responder pero lejos de inquietarse, Quinn pensó que era mejor que hiciera tal cosa. Prefería una respuesta tardía pero sincera que una rápida y completamente falsa. Quería que Rachel estuviera segura antes de responder, segura de lo que sentía, de lo que quería, que la quería a ella. A ella al completo, con sus errores y sus aciertos. Que la quisiera de la misma forma que ella quería a la morena.

—Vine en pijama en mitad de la noche a buscarte… —respondió Rachel con una sonrisa—. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Quinn no supo para qué lado inclinar la balanza, si reírse por la ocurrencia de su novia o preocuparse por la locura de salir a la calle en pijama. Pensó que lo más correcto sería preocuparse primero y luego reír pero cuando la morena se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, la risa fue lo primero que expresó. Rachel se rió sobre sus labios y le rodeó el cuello cuando la rubia creyó que había llegado el momento de sentarse y darle un respiro a su fría espalda por culpa del maldito suelo.

— ¿En pijama? —rió mirando de arriba abajo a Rachel que asintió con la cabeza—. Estás loca, Berry. Puedes morir congelada y luego la prensa y el mundo del espectáculo me odiaran porque por mi culpa se quedaron sin su mejor estrella.

—Su única estrella —aclaró la morena con el entrecejo fruncido. Quinn le robó un beso riéndose sobre sus labios—. Maldición. Esa boca tuya, Fabray. Seré buena novia y te ahorraré el drama de la culpabilidad pidiéndote que vayamos a casa por chocolate caliente o té en vez de quedarnos aquí congelándonos, ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Debo caminar llevándote abrazada a mi como si fueras un koala? —bromeó la rubia recibiendo como respuesta los ojos en blanco de su chica—. Porque no me molestaría, solo que… mañana mi cintura estará odiándote. Y mi espalda también. Demasiado frío sufrió esta noche cuando te tirast…

—Sí, lo hago —interrumpió Rachel de golpe. Quinn frunció el entrecejo completamente confundida, así que la morena decidió aclarar. No pasó desapercibido para Fabray las mejillas rojas y el titubeo tímido en la voz de su chica—. A tu pregunta anterior: lo hago. Te… te quiero. Tú… —Berry bajó la mirada tragando saliva antes de retomar las palabras—. Tú dijiste que estabas… que estabas enamorándote de mí. Yo… yo ya estoy ahí, Quinn. No estoy… No estoy enamorándome de ti, ya lo… ya lo hice —sintió algo de pena cuando la morena levantó la vista y le preguntó—: ¿Saldrás…? ¿Saldrás corriendo?

—Sí —respondió con firmeza y total honestidad—. Pero hacia ti una y mil veces.

No dejó que Rachel dijera nada más, tomó a la morena por las mejillas y acortó la distancia entre sus bocas para besarla una vez más. Esta vez con toda la intención de hacerle sentir a su novia la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Su mente no encontró razones para analizar lo que había dicho Rachel, ni su corazón encontró excusas para defender tal cosa. La confesión era pura, el sentimiento era completamente honesto, ¿Por qué no entregarse a eso de una vez por todas? Había muy poco para perder y mucho para ganar.

Podía sentir los erráticos latidos del corazón de Rachel pegado a ella y sospechó que los suyos estarían en el mismo estado. Notar tal cosa la empujó un poco más hacia el llanto cargado de felicidad que amenazaba con escaparse en cualquier momento. Notar tal cosa la llevo a darse cuenta que su corazón ya no era suyo.

Pertenecía enteramente a Rachel.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo había sido esquiva a todo tipo de muestra de afecto, fue por eso mismo que se sorprendió descubrirse a sí misma recostada sobre el pecho de su novia, en la cama de ésta, disfrutando de las caricias que la morena dejaba en su pelo.

La revelación que había tenido lugar en el campo de béisbol seguía intacta: su corazón ya tenía dueña. Aun así no era algo que quisiera compartir en voz alta, aunque Rachel ya había reconocido su parte en toda esa historia. Berry había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella. ¡Enamorada! Siempre creyó que cuando alguien volviera a decirle algo como eso, ella saldría corriendo. Jamás pensó que se quedaría junto a esa persona sintiendo constantemente que así era.

Cerró los ojos un instante y se entregó por completo a la tranquilidad que sentía estando bajo las caricias de su novia, bajo la presencia de ésta. Era plenamente consciente de que Rachel podía brindarle tal cosa siendo simplemente su amiga, pero la cosa estaba en que la morena ya no era simplemente eso. Era algo más. Muchísimo más.

Permitiéndose olvidar todo por el resto de la noche —al otro día lidiaría con la situación en casa de su madre, con Frank, con Russel y el trauma que había dejado en ella—, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Rachel. La morena volvía a mirarla como si solo existiera ella, como si se entregara por completo a ella sin pensar en las consecuencias, y fue por eso mismo, por esa mirada que se había apoderado de todo lo que había a su paso, que decidió que esa noche solamente sería de ellas dos. No habría pasado, no habría futuro, no habría análisis de pensamientos, no habría nada. Solo ella y Rachel. Nada más.

Algo que debería haber hecho hacía tiempo, y que recién ahora se daba cuenta.

—No sé hacerlo —comentó en voz baja con sus ojos clavados en los de la morena demostrando toda la vulnerabilidad y timidez que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —respondió tragando saliva. Se armó de valor y continuó—: Estar así. Yo no… No estuve jamás con… Ya sabes, con… Con una mujer, y quiero hacerlo contigo pero no… No sé hacerlo.

—Ok… —dijo la morena dando la impresión de no saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

Esperaba que Rachel entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle, la intención detrás de sus palabras, lo que verdaderamente escondía su confesión. Con todo su interior hecho un nudo esperó casi con impaciencia y temor a que la morena dijera o hiciera algo. Estaba casi segura que iba a costarle muchísimo acostumbrarse a la intensidad con la que Rachel la miraba. Como si, sin siquiera intentarlo, la desnudase enteramente. De pies a cabeza, de lado a lado. Rachel veía en lo más profundo de ella, incluso cosas que ni ella misma sabía que habitaban en sí misma. Era un libro complicado de leer en un idioma extraño y quizás hasta bastante antiguo y casi extinto, pero Rachel había logrado especializarse en ese idioma y ahora podía leerla, traducirla y hasta interpretarla sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Y al parecer, esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Tampoco he hecho esto antes —comentó la morena acariciándole el pelo sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Es todo nuevo. Puedo… puedo actuar como que me muevo bastante cómoda en todo esto pero… pero la verdad es que a veces me siendo desbordada. Hay momentos en los que estoy aterrada, otros en los cuales quiero tirarlo todo a la basura, algunos en los cuales… en los cuales me cuestiono absolutamente todo. ¿Esto es lo que quiero para mi vida? ¿Realmente esto está pasando? ¿Debo seguir adelante, o debo volver hacia atrás? Luego me doy cuenta como es en realidad mi presente y dejo de pensar en lo que fue y en lo que va a ser.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es…?

— ¿Cómo es mi presente? —interrumpió Rachel sonriendo. Quinn asintió—. Hmm… ¿Pleno? No sé si esa será la palabra correcta. Solo sé que ahora mismo tengo todo lo que necesito, lo que quiero. Mis padres están atravesando una crisis, lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que este viaje les ayudará. Estoy por retomar lo de la actuación, cosa que me hace sentir muy bien. Es como recuperar algo que pensé que estaba perdido. Mis amigos siguen estando presentes todo el tiempo junto a mí.

»No supe lo poco satisfecha que estaba en una relación hasta que ésta terminó. Y también estás tú. Te… te tengo a ti, ahora. El noventa por ciento del tiempo eres un enorme grano en el culo pero… pero eres mi grano en el culo, y si busco la forma de sentarme correctamente, no molestas tanto.

Ahogó la risa en el estómago de Rachel sintiendo como éste vibraba debajo de ella debido también a que la morena estaba riéndose. Se descubrió a si misma deseando pasar su futuro de esa forma. No importaba si duraba poco o mucho, solo importaba que Rachel fuera parte de él. La morena ya había dicho todo lo que tenía para decir respecto a ellas, y Quinn ya había sabido todo lo que tenía que saber en cuanto a ella misma y a esa relación. Sentía que había descubierto lo necesario para creer que, esta vez, arriesgarse no estaría nada mal.

Cuando la risa cesó, avanzó hacia la boca de Rachel y la besó de manera lenta. Como si quisiera que la morena supiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle sin necesidad de palabras. Las manos de Rachel avanzando por su rostro hasta desembarcar en su nuca fue lo que dio paso a algo más físico. Los sentimientos entre ambas seguían presentes, y Quinn creía que fácilmente podían interpretarse como la banda sonora de ese momento compartido.

Los «Te quiero» no pronunciados por ella se podían notar en los besos que estaba ofreciéndole a Rachel, y los «Aquí estoy» que la morena había dejado al descubierto muchísimas veces, se veían en cada mirada compartida entre ambas. Los océanos marrones de Rachel estaban más expresivos que de costumbre, y Quinn estaba completamente segura que los verdes avellanas de ella reflejaban lo mismo.

— ¿Quieres…? —preguntó dejando el resto de la oración en el aire. Rachel asintió tragando saliva—. No sé… No sé hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco —susurró la morena con una sonrisa que evidenciaba los nervios.

Quinn pensó que habría más palabras después de eso, pero Berry alzó su rostro comenzando un nuevo beso entre ambas. Fabray supo que las palabras sobraban en ese momento, por lo que simplemente dejó que las cosas fluyeran como tenían que ser. Se entregaría por completo a lo que sea que pasara en ese momento con Rachel, a lo que sea que la morena tenía pensado para ambas. Las manos de la camarera tocando su espalda, le dio una señal de lo que iba a suceder.

No sabía cuáles eran los pasos a seguir por lo que decidió que lo mejor era entregarse al instinto. Y su instinto decía que algunas prendas de ropa estaban sobrando. Quizás Rachel pensó lo mismo porque fue quien se deshizo primero de la blusa, tanto la de ella misma como la de Quinn. La rubia se sintió ligeramente intimidada —por no decir, completamente intimidada—, cuando los ojos marrones de Rachel se clavaron en sus pechos y el hambre se hizo notar en su mirada.

Aún quedaba ropa entre ellas pero Quinn se sintió completamente desnuda frente a esa mirada. No supo si sentirse de esa forma estaba bien o mal, lo que si supo fue que después de eso, y de la manera en que Rachel volvía a atacar su boca, no había retorno alguno.

Haría el amor con Rachel. Y sentía feliz y plena por eso.

Quizás la morena pensó que su boca había tenido suficiente atención por el momento, porque a los pocos segundos estaba atacando el cuello de Fabray. La rubia se dio cuenta de que con los ojos cerrados, todo se intensificaba más. El calor de los labios de Rachel contra su piel, la ternura y la desesperación en las caricias de la morena, la fricción de su cuerpo con el de su novia, provocaba que todo en ella se estremeciera.

A cada prenda que era quitada de sus cuerpos dejándolas con nada más que la piel de ambas, un pensamiento era quitado de la mente de Quinn. Parecía ser que esa noche caótica, la que había tenido lugar antes de encontrarse con Rachel, no existió para nada. Su mente parecía haberse sumido en una enorme laguna donde lo único que podía verse con claridad era el momento en el cual ella y su novia comenzaron a hacer el amor.

Besar la espalda de Rachel, perderse entre sus piernas o tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo se sentía como estar cada vez más cerca de un paraíso que solamente estaba destinado a ser descubierto y habitado por ella. Sintió una felicidad desbordante —y también temor pero del bueno— cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que Rachel se entregaba a ella. La morena dejaba que hiciera de su cuerpo lo que quisiera, como si no le importara su inexperiencia, como si no temiera que fuera a lastimarla. Rachel parecía no darse cuenta la pieza de cristal que era y dejaba que Quinn, aun con su torpeza, se hiciera cargo de trasladarla de un lugar a otro, aun sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que la dejara caer y se hiciera añicos.

Rachel se movía junto a ella de tal manera que le hacía creer que era posible que dos piezas de rompecabezas completamente desiguales encajaran correctamente. La morena dejaba marcas en su piel y huellas en su interior. Esas huellas que al cerrar los ojos se manifiestan como recuerdos. Quinn clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Rachel cuando el orgasmo tomó posesión de ésta última, y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que el recuerdo de esa noche, sería la huella que más la marcaría en toda su vida.

Con el corazón latiendo de manera completamente atolondrado y errático, disfrutó de la vista que le otorgaba su novia en ese momento. El cabello desordenado de Rachel, la respiración agitada y casi acompasada entre ambas, la fina capa de sudor, las marcas rojas tanto en el cuello de la morena como en las clavículas y comienzo de los pechos, los labios hinchados, le dieron a Quinn la prueba que necesitaba para convencerse que ese momento había sucedido en realidad.

Ella se había entregado a Rachel, y Rachel se había entregado a ella.

Sabía que la cosa no había terminado ahí. La noche recién comenzaba y ahora que sabía lo que sentía, como todo su interior quemada debido a la capacidad de Rachel para llevarla al orgasmo, no pensaba detenerse. No pensaba dejar que esa noche terminara, aun sabiendo que en determinado momento tal cosa pasaría y el amanecer se haría presente. No quería dejar de sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al de la morena, la cabeza de ésta apoyada en su pecho, las piernas entrelazadas de ambas, sus cuerpos encajando uno con el otro, los latidos de sus corazones volviéndose uno.

Y eso fue lo que deseó tener de ahora en adelante en su vida.

Sintió la felicidad manifestarse en lágrimas cuando se pegó más a Rachel y ésta la miró con esos ojos marrones que se habían vuelto su mundo. Una sonrisa que demostraba que realmente la quería, tal y como había dicho, acompañaba a la mirada.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo —susurró sonriendo y con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Rachel abandonó su refugio en el pecho de la rubia y levantó la vista.

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué no eres tan mala en la cama como creías? —bromeó la morena acercándose y acariciando el rostro de Quinn.

—Aparte de eso —respondió Fabray entrelazando su mano a la de Rachel. La morena le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Dime de que te has dado cuenta, entonces. Aparte de eso.

—Acabo de… Acabo de darme cuenta que… —respiró profundo y continuó, más sincera de lo que jamás había sido—. No quiero una vida sin ti, Berry. No quiero un futuro en donde no estés. No quiero enfrentarme a lo que venga de ahora en adelante si no tengo tu mano sujetando la mía.

—Me parece bien —susurró la morena acercándose a su boca—. Me parece perfecto porque yo… porque yo tampoco quiero sujetar otra mano que no sea la tuya.

Una promesa.

Así sintió el beso que Rachel dejó en sus labios tras lo último dicho: el sello de una promesa que, por primera vez, Quinn sintió que no era en vano.

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Nuevamente gracias por la paciencia. En serio. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que el momento que todos esperaban haya estado acorde a las expectativas que tenían, o por lo menos cerca. Si no es asi, me disculpo._

 _Los mensajes que me dejaron por privado los responderé a lo largo de la semana. Lo prometo._

 _Ahora sí,... Hasta la próxima!_

 _Buena semana._


	34. XXXIV

33

* * *

Ver el amanecer desde la casa de los Berry era completamente diferente a verlo desde la casa de su madre. Odiaba la vista que tenía desde su antigua habitación porque los primeros rayos del sol le daban de lleno en el rostro despertándola. En cambio en la casa de los Berry, la llegada del amanecer parecía ser más una aliada que una enemiga. O quizás, simplemente, todo era muchísimo mejor porque Rachel estaba cerca de ella.

Intentó, realmente lo intentó, pero no logró ponerle nombre a todo aquello que sintió cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la morena durmiendo a su lado. El flequillo de Rachel estaba hecho un revoltijo, junto con el resto del pelo, y una ligera sonrisa adormilada se notaba en aquella boca que Quinn pudo comprobar, la noche anterior, la magia que podía realizar. La desnudez también formaba parte de la imagen, y Quinn se vio tentada de aprovechar tal cosa pero decidió no hacerlo porque la morena necesitaba descansar. En lugar de eso, prefirió hacer algo que se había vuelto casi adictivo para ella: prestar atención a la morena.

Mirar, mira todo el mundo. Observar, ya es otra cosa. Y ella aprendió a observar a Rachel. Dedicó su tiempo, quizás sin saberlo, a memorizar todos y cada uno de los gestos de la joven, a identificar las sonrisas la morena, los ceños fruncidos, sus tonos de voz, sus miradas, las diferentes tonalidades de marrón que se podían apreciar en esos ojos que a menudo, por no decir siempre, ella terminaba perdiéndose. Aprendió a darse cuenta cuándo necesitaba un abrazo y cuando no, cuándo necesitaba silencio y cuándo una conversación. Aprendió a estar pendiente de darle siempre lo que la joven necesitase. Aprendió a poner a Rachel por encima de su cabeza. Y por sobre todas las cosas, aprendió que dejarse querer es muchísimo mejor que alejarse por miedo a sufrir.

Y si se mencionaba la palabra «Sufrimiento», automáticamente un rostro aparecía en su cabeza: el de su padre.

Desde la noche anterior, después de la cena, un pensamiento había estado paseándose por su mente. Un pensamiento que ella había estado ignorando por completo porque sabía que no le gustaría para nada lo que significaba si le ponía atención. La noche con Rachel y la presencia de la morena habían servido de distracción pero ahora su novia estaba recostada en la cama durmiendo profundamente y no pensaba despertarla solo para que le diera batalla a su cabeza. Era algo que debía aprender a hacer sola, y para eso necesitaba hacerle frente a eso que la detenía.

Debía hablar con su padre.

No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero una parte de ella le gritaba que no se trataba de si quería o no. Se trataba de que era algo que necesitaba hacer. Por su propio bien y el de todos aquellos que conformaban su vida. No podía seguir permitiendo que el recuerdo de lo que su padre había hecho la limitara, o le hiciera poner constantemente todo en una balanza de desconfianza. Ella no merecía vivir con la expectativa de que en algún momento todo aquel que llegase a su vida, la lastimaría. No era justo para ella ni para esa persona.

Sus ojos automáticamente volvieron a la cama. No era justo para Rachel. La morena había trabajado muchísimo para ganarse su confianza, su afecto, pero a pesar de todo había algo —y Quinn lo sabía y lo sentía, y estaba completamente segura que la morena también— que se notaba que siempre faltaría. Al menos hasta que Quinn pudiera cerrar sus antiguas heridas. Por lo tanto, había llegado la hora de que enfrentara a su demonio más grande.

Rachel removiéndose en la cama, llamó nuevamente su atención desviándola de sus pensamientos. Automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Si alguien le decía tiempo atrás que aquella camarera del Spotlight que se acercó una noche de lluvia, terminaría desnuda a pocos metros de ella después de hacer el amor, seguramente no se lo creería para nada. Pero tal cosa había sucedido. Las marcas en su cuerpo, el cosquilleo constante en su piel, los acelerados latidos de su corazón y la desnudez que aun persistía en ella eran pruebas de tal cosa.

Se recostó mejor sobre la pared que tenía a sus espaldas y observó detenidamente a Rachel. La belleza física de la morena saltaba a la vista claramente pero eso era lo último que llamaba la atención de Quinn en ese momento. Es su mente lo que habitaba era el pensamiento de que quería a esa mujer cada día a su lado. Por primera vez sintió que, quizá, ella podría ser capaz de darle a Rachel todo aquello que la morena se merecía. Amor del bueno, felicidad, estabilidad. Su corazón se detuvo un instante frente a esa posibilidad, más que nada por la responsabilidad que podría llegar a significar pero cuando Berry se movió nuevamente en la cama y murmuró algo en sueños, Quinn supo que no había ni un mínimo rastro de miedo en ella. No cuando se trataba de Rachel.

Si ella era capaz de ofrecerle a la morena lo que se merecía, entonces lo haría sin detenerse a pensar en nada más.

—Frío —dijo Berry sin abrir los ojos. Quinn rió por lo bajo—. Ven…

— ¿Frío? ¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, ven… —respondió Rachel palmeando el lado libre en la cama—. Sigamos durmiendo. Es temprano todavía. ¿Qué…? —bostezó—. ¿Qué hacías en la ventana?

—Disfrutaba de la vista.

No agregó nada más a eso. No creía que fuera necesario. Por lo que caminó de regreso a la cama acostándose al lado de su novia. Abrazó a la morena con fuerzas, cuando ésta se pegó a ella, y le dejó un beso tierno en la cabeza. A los pocos segundos, Rachel estaba durmiendo nuevamente pero Quinn prefirió quedarse un rato más despierta. En parte disfrutando lo que tener a Rachel a su lado generaba, y también porque su mente se llenó nuevamente de pensamientos.

Esta vez, se trataba de lo sucedido la noche anterior con su madre y el novio de ésta.

Lo primero que sabía que tenía que hacer era disculparse con su madre por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar. La cena, se suponía, era para compartir un momento agradable con la familia ensamblada al completo. No provocar tensión. Había repasado lo sucedido en su mente y se había dado cuenta que estaba incorrecto lo que había hecho. No el defender a Camille, porque lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más, sino enfrentar a Frank como si el calvo fuera Russell, ver a su padre en el rostro del novio de su madre y querer golpearlo por eso.

Aun así, no estaba tan segura si debía, o si quería siquiera, disculparse con Frank. Lo que si haría, sería hablar con él, tanto por lo sucedido con Camille como lo del matrimonio. Y lo haría sola. No quería a Frannie, ni a su madre, ni a Cam haciendo de intermediarias de ellos dos. Absolutamente a nadie. Solo ella y Frank en una charla donde varios puntos quedarían claros.

No tenía el derecho de decirle a Frank cómo debía tratar con su hija adolescente, y eso lo tenía bien en claro, pero no estaba completamente segura de poder controlarse cuando el tema del matrimonio saliera a la luz. Entendía perfectamente bien que el calvo no quisiera pasar ni un segundo más separado de Judy —lo entendía porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo respecto a Rachel—, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ni siquiera les había avisado que le pediría matrimonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quizás Quinn solamente estaba siendo egoísta y solo estaba molesta con todo eso porque era algo que se escapa de su control pero una parte de ella no podía evitar querer golpear al novio de su madre por ser demasiado impulsivo y ansioso. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Camille que le había pedido a Judy que fuera su esposa, ¡Y la adolescente era su hija! ¿Qué clase de padre no le comunica a su hija que se casará con alguien? Está bien, ellas lo sabían semanas atrás y la charla solamente era algo hasta quizás innecesario, pero aun así, al menos debería habérselo comentado a Camille. Una llamada telefónica, un _«Hola, hija, ¿Cómo estás? Por cierto, no pude esperar más tiempo para hablar con ustedes y le pedí a Judy que sea mi esposa»_. Algo tan simple como eso.

—Gruñir… No… —murmuró Rachel nuevamente adormilada. Quinn no supo si fruncir el entrecejo o sonreír. Finalmente eligió lo último—. Duerme.

—No puedo —susurró sin poder contenerse de compartir sus verdaderas emociones con Rachel—. Frank le pidió casamiento a mi madre sin hablar con nosotras antes y no nos lo dijo. Ni siquiera a Camille, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Si… Digo, no —se corrigió Rachel bostezando. A los pocos segundos se separó de Quinn y se sentó en la cama mirando a la rubia con los ojos cansados y más cerrados que abiertos—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Lo quería, por supuesto que sí. Rachel siempre le proporcionaba una nueva perspectiva que terminaba ganándole a todas las anteriores. Rachel siempre parecía tener aquel camino que llevaba a Quinn hacia el tesoro, y la rubia estaba completamente segura que esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Solo que quizás, no era el momento para hablar. Podía notar la predisposición de la morena para que ella hablara de lo que le sucedía pero a la mañana aun le quedaban horas que debían utilizarse en dormir y Rachel luchaba por mantenerse despierta para brindarle toda su atención. Por lo tanto, Quinn decidió que no era el momento de charlar, no era ni siquiera necesario hacerlo. Quizás solo estaba siendo caprichosa y terca como siempre. Quizás, al despertar, dejaría de verlo todo tan drásticamente. No todo tenía que ser blanco o negro, había una paleta de tonalidades grises en el medio. Asi que, tiró nuevamente a la morena contra ella y murmuró:

—Ven aquí, Berry. Durmamos un poco más. Luego tendremos todo el día para hablar.

Pensó que tardaría un poco más en dormirse pero en realidad solo tardó un parpadeo. Un instante antes caer completamente rendida al sueño nuevamente, aferró más fuerte el agarre en la cintura de Rachel. Como si temería que la morena se alejara de ella mientras dormía. Por como Berry se pegó más a ella después de ese gesto, supo que tal cosa sería imposible que sucediera. Al despertar, Rachel seguiría a su lado.

Quizás por eso se sintió algo desorientada cuando al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado.

Fueron miles las veces que se había imaginado cómo sería amanecer al lado de Rachel después de hacer el amor, y eran también miles los escenarios en lo que tal cosa ocurría pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de despertar completamente sola en la cama de la morena. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara sola si ella se había pegado a Rachel como un koala?

La reacción más obvia sería abrir los ojos y cerciorarse que efectivamente su novia la había abandonado, pero su lado miedoso no quería hacer tal cosa porque de esa forma todo se volvería más real. Si estaba con los ojos cerrados podía fingir y pretender que la ausencia de Rachel solo estaba sucediendo en un sueño pero si abría los ojos y no se encontraba con la morena, entonces se daría cuenta lo sola que había despertado.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios, casi sin que se diera cuenta, y al segundo siguiente una risa lejana se escuchó en la habitación. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama buscando a quien había pertenecía el sonido y se encontró con Rachel parada en la ventana mirando directamente hacia ella. La morena no llevaba nada más que la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo pero Quinn se obligó a si misma a no permitir que eso la distrajera de su molestia por el abandono en la cama. Aunque, por obvias razones, falló terriblemente.

Se sintió pequeña al notar que Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni dejaba de sonreírle. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta que, así como la morena estaba desnuda bajo la sábana, ella también estaba en igualdad de condiciones. La timidez la invadió de manera completamente absurda y por el calor que sintió recorriendo todo su rostro, supo que se había ruborizado. Sobre todo cuando la morena la miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Algo interesante fuera de la cama como para que me abandonaras? —preguntó con seriedad. Rachel se rió nuevamente—. No sé qué es lo gracioso. Dime, así yo también me rió.

—Tú siendo tan adorablemente caprichosa —respondió Rachel acercándose rápidamente a la cama. El siguiente movimiento de la morena fue tirarse encima de su novia—. Eso es lo gracioso. ¿Por eso el gruñido y el ceño fruncido? ¿Porque despertaste y no estaba a tu lado? ¿Es en serio, Quinn?

—La próxima vez seré yo quien te deje sola en la cama —soltó Fabray con el entrecejo fruncido pero rodeando la cintura de su chica con los brazos.

Rachel volvió a reírse, esta vez contra el cuello de la rubia que se estremeció. Por un largo rato ninguna de las dos se movió ni dijo nada. Los dedos de Rachel paseaban por sus brazos de manera completamente perezosa y los de Quinn hacían lo mismo pero en la espalda de la joven. Era como si, de manera silenciosa, hubiesen acordado mantenerse calladas para asimilar dónde estaban, cómo estaban y lo que había sucedido entre las dos.

Por mucho que le hubiese dicho a la morena que la próxima vez sería ella quien dejaría a la joven sola en la cama, sabía que tal cosa jamás sucedería. Cuando estaba con Rachel, así sea solo mirándose desde lejos, todo parecía encajar dentro de ella. Despertarse al lado de la joven, y más después de hacer el amor, no era la excepción a ello. Por lo tanto, por mucho que amenazara a su novia, sabía que estaría junto a ella en cada despertar. Porque era algo que quería y necesitaba hacer cada día. Entrelazó sus dedos a los de la morena deseando que la joven abrazada a ella se sintiera de igual manera. Encontró una respuesta afirmativa a eso cuando Berry le dejó un beso en el hombro desnudo.

El silencio le servía de aliado en ese momento en el que realmente quería guardar en su memoria cada sensación, cada sonido, cada caricia, cada segundo compartido en esa cama. La forma en que Rachel encajaba junto a ella, la tranquilidad que podía sentir estando en esa habitación. Todo, absolutamente todo, quería guardarlo en su mente. Pero como no era ingenua sabía perfectamente que ese momento no sería eterno. Fue por eso mismo que se separó de la morena y se acostó boca abajo dándole la espalda. Si a Rachel le molestó o le preocupó el cambio abrupto, no dijo absolutamente nada y Quinn lo agradeció. Aun así sentía que debía explicarse.

—No quiero ir a mi casa —respiró profundo y tomó el silencio de la morena como una invitación a continuar—: No quiero hablar con mi madre. No quiero hablar con Frank. No quiero ver a nadie fuera de esta habitación.

—Eso tiene fácil solución, y lo sabes —respondió Rachel acariciando la espalda de Quinn—. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, y yo estaría encantada de la vida por eso. Lo admito. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué?

—No podrás vivir contigo misma si haces eso —señaló la morena. Quinn giró la cabeza para mirar a su novia—. Ya sabes, sería huir y tú ya no huyes. En realidad no quieres esconderte aquí. Ni aquí, ni en un ningún otro lado. Solo es la vieja Quinn, aquella que escapa de los problemas, quien dice que no quiere ver a su madre ni hablar con ella. La nueva Quinn... —Fabray se descubrió a si misma esperando con ansias lo que sea que la morena diría a continuación—: La nueva Quinn se acerca a las personas, no se aleja de ellas.

—Me asustas —confesó algo aturdida—. No sé cómo… cómo sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

—El secreto, amor mío, está en la paciencia —rió la morena inclinándose. Quinn cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su novia en su espalda, y se sintió ligeramente abandonada cuando la morena salió de la cama—. Iré a preparar el desayuno. Tú quédate aquí, piensa en absolutamente todo como siempre lo haces, puedes usar la ducha y cuando estés lista, te unes a mí en el piso de abajo, ¿Ok? Luego, decidas lo que decidas hacer, te apoyaré, ¿Está bien?

Asintió con la cabeza porque estaba algo aturdida todavía. Rachel nuevamente estaba dándole espacio, haciéndole saber que sin importar la decisión que tomase ella estaría a su lado. Nuevamente la morena le daba tiempo también para que decidiera qué hacer y si quería compartirlo con ella, dejándole saber que respetaría cualquier cosa que eligiera. Una vez más se preguntó qué bien había hecho en esta vida para que el karma, destino, fuerza divina o lo que fuera, la recompensara con alguien como Rachel.

Para cuando salió de la ducha de la morena, media hora más tarde desde que quedó a solas en la habitación, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Rachel una vez más tenía razón en cuanto a ella: no iba a huir. Por lo tanto, después de desayunar con la morena, regresaría a casa de su madre y hablaría de todo. Absolutamente todo.

Incluso su relación con Rachel.

Hasta el momento no había pensado en hacer tal cosa, no se había planteado hablar abiertamente con Judy de lo que realmente sucedía entre ella y Rachel pero después de todo lo que la morena había hecho por ella y por esa relación, sentía la necesidad de que todos a su alrededor supieran a quién pertenecía su corazón, quién era la razón de que la vieja Quinn no existiera más, quién era la causante de que ahora eligiera abrazar a las personas en vez de enterrarlas vivas.

Extrañamente, y no sabía por qué, se sentía diferente a como se sintió cuando pensó en hablar con Frannie. Quizás era porque una parte de ella estaba absurdamente molesta con su madre y si ésta ponía peros a la relación con Rachel, entonces ella apelaría al _«Yo no dije nada cuando empezaste a salir con el calvo, tú no puedes decirme nada respecto de quién debo o no enamorarme»_.

Usar esa arma le daría una pequeña ventaja pero no se sentía correctamente. No iba a decirle a su madre que estaba enamorada de una mujer solo para herirla y hacerla sufrir por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Quería hablar con Judy y blanquear a Rachel porque era algo que ella y la morena necesitaban. Porque sentía que si no le decía a las personas importantes de su vida todo acerca de Rachel, estaba tratando a la morena como algo menos que nada. Como si fuera indigna o impropia la relación de ambas y lo que sentía por la joven. Y Rachel no se merecía algo así. Rachel se merecía todo lo bueno que existía en el planeta.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó la morena poniendo frente a Quinn una taza de café una vez que ésta bajó a desayunar con ella—. Tiene que ser algo importante porque tienes esa expresión en tu rostro que dice «No te acerques. Soy explosiva».

—Entonces acércate y lo comprobamos —bromeó tirando a Rachel cerca de ella. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, murmuró—: Quiero decirle a mi madre sobre nosotras.

El corazón se le encogió esperando lo que fuera a decir la morena después de eso. ¿Y si Rachel no quería que hiciera algo así? ¿Y si la morena no pensaba hacer lo mismo con ella? ¿Si le había pedido exactamente pasar ese fin de semana juntas solo porque sabía que no había peligro que sus padres las vieran juntas? ¿Y si no quería pararse frente a los señores Berry y decirles _«Papá, papi. Este desastre con piernas, brazos y cabeza, sobre todo cabeza, es mi novia»_? Quiso golpearse a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era pensar algo así. Rachel no se avergonzaba ni de ella ni de la relación de ambas.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó la morena mirándola con seriedad. Quinn, aun expectante, asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Es algo que…? ¿Es algo que quieres hacer o solo…? ¿Lo haces para molestar a tu madre por lo que pasó con Frank?

—Lo hago porque es algo que tengo, deseo y necesito hacer —aclaró acomodando el flequillo de su chica—. Eres mi novia y encuentro completamente injusto el hecho de que mi madre no lo sepa aun. Que no sepa que alguien llegó a mi vida y me pone los pies en la tierra, y que además de eso también me permite besarla y mirarla como si fuera la única persona en la habitación. Quiero que sepa que estoy contigo, Rachel. Quiero poder decir _«Voy a casa de mi novia, mamá»_ , o en frente de ella poder decir _«deja de querer llamar la atención de mi chica, Frannie»_ , _«Camille, tu cuñada trajo la cena. Ven a comer, chica mapache»_

Escuchó la risa de Rachel y todo en ella sintió un alivio que no esperaba para nada. Lo que tampoco esperaba era que la camarera, de un segundo al otro, estuviera comiéndole la boca como si no la hubiese visto en días y quisiera decirle, por medio de ese beso, lo mucho que le había echado de menos. En lugar de quejarse, cosa que tampoco pensaba hacer, rodeó un poco más la cintura de la morena con los brazos y correspondió el beso.

—Si es algo que necesitas hacer, entonces tienes mi apoyo —susurró Rachel sobre sus labios antes de darle otro beso. Quinn levantó una ceja con sospecha cuando la morena sonrió de medio lado—. Si tú hablas con tu madre, ¿Quiere decir que yo puedo hablar con mis padres?

—Tus padres me dan miedo —confesó repentinamente nerviosa.

—Ah, claro. Porque tu madre y tus hermanas no me dan miedo a mí —ironizó la morena sin dejar de sonreír—. No, Fabray. Si yo voy a enfrentarme al lobo, tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo.

Puso los ojos en blanco al notar el tono juguetón en la voz de la morena. Se separó de su novia soltando un _«Lo que digas, Berry»_ , lo que provocó la risa de la morena nuevamente. Pensar que quizás la próxima vez que viera a los señores Berry lo haría como la novia de Rachel, no se sentía tan paralizante como pensaba que sucedería. Quizás porque su parte malvada le recordaba que, posiblemente, la morena se enfrentaría antes a su madre y sus hermanas. Una parte de su cabeza soltó una carcajada imaginándose lo nerviosa e histérica que se pondría Rachel al pensar en ese momento. Incluso creyó que esa reacción no estaba tan lejos al notar lo pensativa que estaba su novia mientras terminaban de desayunar.

Prefirió ignorar la voz que le decía que los padres de Rachel no la aceptarían y se concentró en la otra voz que le preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que iba a decirle a su madre en realidad. Porque una cosa era querer decirle acerca de la morena y ella, y otra muy diferente era saber cómo hacer tal cosa, cómo abordar el tema, no poner demasiadas expectativas en la posible reacción que obtendría a cambio. ¿Y si su madre reaccionaba diferente a como lo había hecho Frannie? ¿Y si la echaba de la casa al grito de _«Solo te faltaba esto para ser la decepción de la familia»_?

Casi se le cayó la taza de las manos cuando una voz, muy parecida a la de Russel, resonó en su cabeza al grito de _«¿Qué he hecho de malo para tener una abominación como hija?»_. Su madre podía pensar que le decía acerca de su relación con Rachel solo para castigarla. Como ella lo había pensado y como la morena lo había dicho.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Berry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Quinn sonrió a modo de respuesta pero incluso ella notó la falta de sinceridad en esa sonrisa. Rachel la conocía al derecho y al revés por lo tanto, al darse cuenta que la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos, habrá notado que nada estaba bien; pero si se dio cuenta o no, no dijo absolutamente nada. Y para Quinn fue un alivio total. Tenía la sensación de que si decía en voz alta lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ella y Rachel terminarían discutiendo. La morena trataría de convencerla de que todo saldría bien y ella, negativa hasta el hartazgo, se empecinaría en creer todo lo contrario.

En lo que le pareció un simple parpadeo, llegó la hora de volver a casa de su madre. Despedirse de Rachel fue lo más costoso que tuvo que experimentar hasta el momento, aun sabiendo que en unas pocas horas volvería a estar con su novia. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a sentir esa extrema necesidad de tener la compañía de la morena pero extrañamente se sentía bien con eso. Un año atrás quizás hubiese salido corriendo al darse cuenta de tal cosa pero ahora, que sabía lo que se sentía y lo maravilloso que era tener a Rachel con ella, no encontraba razones para quejarse de cómo se sentía.

— ¿En serio no quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Rachel mirándola.

Ambas estaban sentadas en uno de los escalones del porche de la casa de la morena esperando la llegada de Frannie. Quinn fácilmente, y después de todo ese tiempo yendo y viniendo, podría regresar a casa de su madre sin perderse en el camino pero si tenía que ser honesta quería volver en compañía de su hermana mayor. No porque fuera cobarde, sino más bien porque necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de enfrentarse a su madre. Necesitaba contarle a Frannie lo que pensaba hacer y deseaba enormemente que su hermana la tomara en brazos y le dijera que todo saldría bien, que le hiciera sentir que, en caso de obtener el rechazo de Judy, siempre tendría el apoyo de Frannie. Una vez abandonada la casa de los Berry, su plan era comerse el mundo. Pero no quería hacerlo sola. Quería a su hermana junto a ella.

—Estaré bien —le respondió a Rachel con una sonrisa. Tomó las manos de la morena entre las suya y entrelazó los dedos—. Hablaré con mi madre y deseo que todo salga bien; pero si eso no llega a pasar, no quiero que estés ahí sufriendo y sintiéndote culpable por el rechazo que ella pueda llegar a sentir hacia mí, ¿Ok?

»Escúchame, y escúchame atentamente, Rachel. Anoche… Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Me corrijo, la segunda mejor noche de mi vida. La primera fue aquella en la que nos conocimos, cuando te acercaste a mí y me hablaste por primera vez a pesar de que era lo más parecido a un iceberg. Y no quiero que nadie ni nada arruine el recuerdo de esa ni de esta noche juntas. Quiero que termine como empezó: feliz. Son nuestros momentos, Rach. Tuyos y míos. De nadie más. No quiero que nada se arruine. Hablaré con mi madre, y si todo sale mal, te buscare porque eres esa luz que siempre veo aunque esté rodeada de oscuridad. Y si todo sale bien, también te buscare porque no hay nadie más en esta vida con quien quiera compartir lo feliz que seré.

Aun le costaba muchísimo conectar con sus emociones y luego dejarlas fluir pero cuando se trataba de Rachel, eso era algo en lo que no se detenía a pensar, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que era algo que estaba sucediendo hasta que ya había pasado. La morena tenía ese poder sobre ella, y si se tratara de cualquier otra persona lo más seguro sería que ya habría entrado en crisis, habría construido nuevos muros a su alrededor pero no era cualquier persona, era Rachel.

Rachel que la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entre agradecida, enamorada y contenta. Rachel que se inclinaba hacia ella capturando su boca y la besaba como si solo les quedara ese momento para vivir. Rachel que, con su rostro entre las manos, le hacía creer que la promesa del «Para siempre» estaba flotando en el aire.

—Te quiero —susurró la morena sobre sus labios cuando el beso llegó a su fin.

—También te quiero —respondió Fabray antes de sonreír de medio lado—. Pero no te ilusiones con que lo escucharas muchas veces, ¿Ok, Berry? No quiero decirlo todo el tiempo porque se desgasta.

—Eso explica lo que sucedió con tu cerebro —señaló Rachel. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que se acercaba una broma por parte de su novia—. Lo has usado tantas veces antes, que ahora está desgastado.

Su mente trató de idear una buena replica o algún tipo de respuesta maliciosa pero como no encontró ninguna pasó directamente a los hechos infalibles, la vieja confiable: cosquillas. Su intención era hacer que la morena se retorciera de risa a merced de sus manos, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada y la llevó al recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando Rachel también se retorció bajo sus manos pero de placer. Con la honestidad a flor de piel admitió para sí misma que no veía la hora de volver a tener a Rachel desnuda en su cama. Incluso se imaginó como sería la vida de ambas en Nueva York a partir de ahora.

—Te salvas porque tenemos compañía —afirmó. Aunque no sabía muy bien si se refería a las cosquillas o al hecho de que quiera volver a hacer el amor con su novia. Tragó saliva y decidió elegir la primera opción—. Agradécele a mi hermana luego, que fue quien te salvó.

La respuesta de la morena fue una carcajada que provocó que todo en Quinn entrara en una especie de trance. Fue entonces que creyó que todos aquellos que decían que la risa curaba el alma, estaban en lo correcto. Solo que en lugar de ser suya, era la risa de Rachel lo que le permitía sanar. Se quiso golpear a si misma cuando ese pensamiento completamente cursi y dependiente cruzó por su cabeza pero su atención seguía puesta únicamente en su novia. Sobre todo cuando Frannie se acercó a ellas y saludó a Rachel con un abrazo que, junto con la risa de la morena, llenó el alma de Quinn.

Jamás había sentido en el pasado esa necesidad de que la persona que era su pareja se llevara bien con su familia. Quizás porque muy en el fondo de sí misma sabía que dicha persona no duraría mucho tiempo en su vida, o porque estaba tan alejada de su familia que no había posibilidad de algún tipo de contacto entre ésta y su pareja. Ahora que veía a Frannie con Rachel, las dos personas más importantes de su vida hasta el momento, relacionarse entre sí como si llevaran toda una vida conociéndose, algo dentro de ella daba un nuevo paso más cerca de la felicidad.

—Jamás pensé que te vería abrazar a un gnomo, Fran —comentó completamente burlona. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada pero ella prefirió ignorar tal cosa—. Siempre creí que les tenías miedo.

—No es miedo, es respeto —aclaró la mayor de las Fabray. Quinn soltó un _«Si, claro…»_ completamente irónico—. Lo digo en serio, hija de Russel. Aun no logro entender, con lo idiota que eres, cómo es que Rachel se pudo fijar en ti. Y aun peor, cómo es que elije seguir aguantándote. Es como que un condenado a muerte acepte sin resistencia alguna sentarse en la silla eléctrica sabiendo que va a quedar rostizado de un momento a otro.

—Primero que nada, y porque estoy resistiendo el impulso de matarte aquí mismo y enterrarte en el patio trasero de los Berry, no vuelvas a llamarme _«Hija de Russel»_ porque yo te devolveré el «cumplido» y será muchísimo peor, créeme —aseguró con los dientes apretados. Respiró profundo antes de continuar, y su mirada fría cambió por una más tierna cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a Rachel—: Y si buscas una respuesta a eso que aún no entiendes, pregúntale a la hermosa y brillante mujer que tienes a tu lado que es quien sabe perfectamente porqué está conmigo y elije aguantarme aun sabiendo el desastre que soy.

—No te llamé «desastre», te llamé… Oh, dios. Ya están besándose. ¡Eh, Berry! ¡Cuidado…! ¡Cuidado con esa mano! ¡Por dios! ¡Es mi hermanita!

Rachel aun pegada a ella y con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, se rió nuevamente. Quinn estrechó más el cuerpo de la morena entre sus brazos y miró con encima del hombro de ésta a su hermana mayor. En otros tiempos, que alguien la viera siendo cariñosa con otra persona, sería algo completamente inaceptable, algo por lo que ella luego mantendría las distancias para que no volviera a ocurrir, pero esta vez eso le importó muy poco. Era Frannie quien estaba siendo testigo de su momento de felicidad con su novia. No había necesidad de ponerse máscaras con su hermana mayor. No había necesidad de nada más que no fuera hacerla participe de todo lo bueno que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

—Se te ve muy bien —comentó Frannie una vez que comenzaron el viaje de regreso a la casa de Judy. Quinn dejó de cantar automáticamente y miró a su hermana mayor—: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Lo dices en serio o solo lo has dicho para que cierre la boca?

—Admito que cantas horrible. Si vas a un cementerio y te pones a cantar, los muertos se levantan solo para volver a morirse —se rió Frannie recibiendo a cambio un golpe en el brazo—. Hey, bruta. Estoy manejando, no me golpees.

—Entonces, sé sería. No te burles de mí.

—No me burlo de ti, me burlo contigo. Que tú no te burles de ti misma, es otra cosa —Quinn se cruzó de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido, y volvió a encender el estéreo. Segundos más tarde, Frannie lo apagó nuevamente—. Quiero hablar contigo y, por mucho que me gusten los Backstreet Boys, no puedo hacerlo si cantan. Asi que, déjalos descansar y préstame atención. Quiero saber cómo estás. Como estás realmente. Anoche no estabas en tu mejor momento, y me preocupo por ti.

Una cosa tenía perfectamente en claro y eso era que, bajo ningún punto de vista, pensaba contarle a su hermana mayor lo que había sucedido con Rachel en la habitación de la morena. Era algo privado de ellas dos y nadie tenía porque saber acerca de eso. Pero aun así, una parte de ella quería compartir como se sentía realmente respecto a su relación con Rachel. ¿Y quién mejor que su hermana para hacer de confidente?

Aunque, al parecer, Frannie quería hablar de otra cosa antes.

—Mamá me preguntó anoche dónde estabas —comentó la rubia mayor. Quinn guardó silencio porque no sabía muy bien qué decir—. Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho que estabas en casa de Rachel. Es que la vi demasiado preocupada.

— ¿Solo estaba preocupada o… o también enojada? —quiso saber Quinn con un extraño nudo en su garganta. Como si la realidad de por qué había terminado en el campo de béisbol, y luego en la casa de Rachel, hubiese caído sobre ella—. Ya sabes, enojada conmigo.

—Mamá no estaba ni está enojada con nadie —respondió Frannie con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros—. Ya te lo dije anoche. Bueno, quizás un poco con Frank por como trató a Camille y por enterarse que solamente hablaba con ella una vez por semana, pero ya lo han solucionado. Asi que no te preocupes, que no se ha iniciado ninguna guerra entre Douson y Fabray, ni se ha roto ninguna pareja. Por cierto, ¿Piensas hablar con ellos ahora que todo está más calmo?

—No voy a disculparme con Frank si eso…

—Nadie dijo nada acerca de disculparse —interrumpió Frannie con el entrecejo fruncido—. De hecho, no te pediría que hicieras algo así porque, sinceramente, he estado queriendo golpear a Frank muchísimas veces. Ya sé que es un tipo agradable y hace feliz a mamá pero por momentos me recuerda a papá. A veces…

Dejó de escuchar a su hermana desde el momento en que la mención de Russel salió a la luz. Nuevamente el pensamiento de que tenía que hablar con su padre, apareció en su mente pero otra vez lo ignoró. Aun no estaba preparada para prestarle la atención debida a eso y obtener la respuesta que sabía que obtendría. Por lo tanto, y al no tener nada concreto aun, decidió no compartir sus pensamientos respecto a Russel con Frannie. Hablaría con su hermana acerca de ese asunto cuando tuviera algo sólido, algún tipo de arma con la que pudiera defenderse en caso de llegar a necesitar tal cosa. Por el momento, lo guardaría todo en la carpeta mental que había titulado como «Cosas para resolver en el futuro».

—Me disculpare con mamá, eso es algo que supe que debía hacer desde que me fui anoche. Y supongo que también hablare con Frank, solo que con él no me disculpare —aseguró completamente empecinada en su decisión—. También quiero hablar con mamá de otra cosa. Algo de lo que debería haber hablado hace mucho.

— ¿Es sobre…?

— ¿Has…? ¿Has…? —interrumpió porque sintió que si no lo hacía perdería el valor de hablar de su relación con Rachel en voz alta. Se sentó más erguida en el asiento de copiloto y sus ojos se posaron en Frannie. Sí, su hermana sería su confidente sin sentir que era un error. Respiró profundo y continuó—: ¿Te has sentido alguna vez como… como un rompecabezas? Como un rompecabezas incompleto, digo. Como si fuera que te faltaban piezas y no lo… no lo supiste hasta que las encontraste. ¿Te has…? ¿Te has sentido así alguna vez?

Se frotó las manos a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Frannie. La mayor de las Fabray no había quitado la mirada del camino en ningún momento pero no parecía que estuviera ignorando a Quinn. Más bien parecía estar analizando la pregunta de su hermana menor y buscando algún tipo de respuesta en su cabeza. Quinn notó perfectamente el momento en el rostro de su hermana se iluminó y una sonrisa, entre enamorada y radiante, apareció en sus labios.

—Tres veces —fue la respuesta de Frannie. Giró la cabeza regalándole una mirada rápida a Quinn antes de volver su atención al camino. Una mirada que decía claramente que todo su atención estaba en ella aunque estuviera manejando—. Tres veces en mi vida me sentí así. Aunque yo, en lugar de sentir que eran piezas de rompecabezas, lo sentí más como un álbum de cromos. ¿Recuerdas ese que teníamos sobre animales alrededor del mundo y que siempre nos faltaban los de África para completarlo?

—Ese maldito álbum me provocaba pesadillas por no poder completarlo nunca —escupió Quinn completamente envuelta en el recuerdo. Agradeció que Frannie le dejara soltar algunos insultos antes de volver a hablar—: Lo siento. Continua.

—Como decía, no me sentí como un álbum hasta que encontré los cromos que me faltaban. El primero fue cuando conocí a Zach. No cuando lo vi por primera vez, sino cuando lo conocí. Cuando lo conocí realmente —aclaró la rubia mayor acentuando más su sonrisa—. Cuando sentí que pude ver en lo profundo de los ojos, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba invitando a meterme en él, ¿Sabes? Y una vez que estuvimos juntos, creí que, yo como álbum, ya estaba completa.

»Entonces llegaron dos cromos de edición limitada. Esos que jamás consigues ni aunque ofrezcas pagar un dineral a cambio. ¿Los animales de África eran difíciles de conseguir? Bueno, estos eran de edición mucho más limitada aun. Imagínate. Alyson es uno de esos cromos. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada fue como haber encontrado una nueva página dentro del álbum que yo era. Una página que jamás había visto antes. Y ya cuando nació fue sentir una emoción y una alegría inmensa porque era como encontrar ese cromo que llevas años buscando. Ese porque el que sabes que cualquier precio que pagues para obtenerlo, jamás será suficiente para el valor que tiene. Y con Alex pasó lo mismo. Asi que sí, quizás no lo sé con piezas de rompecabezas pero sí sé de lo que hablas. ¿Tú te has sentido así?

—Ya sabes la respuesta —susurró bajando la mirada. Ya sea porque creía que lloraría tras haber escuchado las palabras de su hermana, o porque no quería que Frannie leyera en ella más de lo que ya lo hacía—. No me hagas decirla.

— ¿Por qué no? Te conté como me sentí yo al encontrar mis cromos, ¿Por qué no quieres contarme tú como te sentiste al encontrar tus piezas? Sabes perfectamente bien que no voy a juzgarte o a creer que eres una idiota solo porque me hables sin máscaras. Yo fui la verdadera Frannie hace un momento, ¿No puedes ser la verdadera Quinn tú también?

—Es Rachel —susurró sintiéndose algo absurda porque su hermana ya sabía esa información. Y una vez que abrió la boca, supo que sería difícil volver a cerrarla—. Mi pieza de rompecabezas es Rachel. La encontré, Fran. No sabía que la buscaba pero la encontré. Y estoy aterrada. Estoy feliz, pero aterrada. Una parte de mi cierra los ojos y se lanza al vacío, la otra parte reza para que no haya problemas con el paracaídas.

—Quinn… —llamó Frannie deteniendo la camioneta en un costado. Quitó las manos del volante antes de agarrar las de su hermana menor. Y cuando clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Quinn, ésta última supo que todo lo que saliera de la boca de su hermana sería convertido en ley—. He estado observándolas, a ti y a Rachel, y créeme cuando te digo que esa chica no te mira como si fueras su mundo. Te mira como si fueras su maldita galaxia entera. Me atrevo a decir, y escúchame bien, que eres su pieza de edición limitada. Has encontrado a una persona con la cual compartir algo maravilloso, y muy estropeado por los imbéciles que no saben apreciarlo, llamado amor. No dejes que el miedo a caer te impida volar.

—O saltar —bromeó con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Sí, saltar también se aplica. Y si saltas, y sabes que la caída será dolorosa, siempre recuerda aterrizar como los superhéroes. Es pésimo para las rodillas, como dice Deadpool pero…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir Frannie después de eso, quedó en la nada. Quinn había cerrado la boca de su hermana con un abrazo de esos que jamás le había dado a nadie. Un abrazo que fácilmente podía traducirse como un agradecimiento por estar a su lado, por escucharla y compartir los sentimientos más profundos de cada una sin sentir que podrían llegar a ser juzgadas por la otra. O también podría interpretarse como un _«Te quiero»_ de esos que Quinn casi nunca decía en voz alta.

—Eres mi persona favorita —susurró en el oído de Frannie—. Otra pieza en mi rompecabezas.

—Y tú eres mi nuevo cromo de edición limitada —le respondió la rubia mayor tras haberse separado un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Y estoy muy feliz por ti, y muy orgullosa también. Has conseguido encontrar un equilibrio en tu vida. Has elegido arriesgarte a querer y ser querida, y… y considero que eso es un nivel de valentía extremo en una persona.

 _«Vamos a ver cuánta de esa valentía se hace presente cuando hable con mamá»_ , soltó en su cabeza.

Retomaron nuevamente el viaje a casa de Judy en absoluto silencio. Quinn no había vuelto a poner música, y Frannie no volvió a quitar las manos del volante hasta llegar a destino. Aunque de vez en cuando, la menor de las Fabray podía notar los ojos azules de su hermana sobre ella. A veces acompañados de una sonrisa, y otras veces con un guiño de ojos.

En cuanto la camioneta de Frannie entró en el garaje de la vieja casa Fabray, Quinn supo que había llegado la hora de hablar honestamente con su madre. De abrirle su corazón a aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, quien siempre había cuidado de ella, quien soportó su lejanía aun muriéndose de ganas de saber de ella a diario. Había llegado la hora de hablar sin tapujos de una forma que no lo había hecho con nadie antes. Sentía que había tomado su corazón en una mano y que se lo ofrecería a su madre de manera completamente ciega esperando que la mujer lo tratara con extremo cuidado y amor. Como si fuera una pieza valiosa y absolutamente frágil.

Su corazón latía de manera completamente errática. No como cuando estaba con Rachel, sino más bien de manera alarmante. Como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro. Incluso le pareció sentir que se le adormeció el brazo izquierdo cuando ella y Frannie estuvieron paradas frente a la puerta de entrada de la vieja casa Fabray.

—Hablare con mamá de… de… Frannie, dame… dame la mano —pidió en un susurro y con la garganta completamente oprimida.

Su hermana mayor rápidamente acudió a su pedido con el entrecejo frunció en confusión. Segundos más tarde los ojos de la rubia mayor se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese comprendido lo que su hermana menor pretendía hacer.

—Escúchame, Quinn —pidió Frannie parándose frente a ella. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla a Quinn de una manera completamente protectora y cariñosa—. Eres una mujer completamente valiente y has llegado hasta aquí por eso. No tengas miedo, ¿Ok? Recuerda, solo tienes que lanzarte y si el paracaídas falla, solo tienes aterrizar sobre tus rodillas.

»Y si no, no te preocupes porque yo me lanzare detrás de ti, ¿Ok? Cuidare tu espalda, cuidare tu corazón, cuidare tu felicidad y todo lo que necesites que cuide de ti. Eres mi hermanita pequeña, mi pequeña Quinn, y no dejare que vuelvas a caer. Si tú caes, yo te levanto. Si tú vuelas sin tener alas, usaremos las mías. Y si hablas con mamá y ella no ve la maravillosa persona que eres y solo ve con quién compartes tu cama, recuerda que hay alguien que te considera su cromo de edición limitada, su pieza de rompecabezas, su animal en peligro de extinción, su joya más preciada, lo que se te ocurra, ¿De acuerdo? No te dejare sola.

— ¿Lo…? ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —juró Frannie dibujando con sus dedos una X sobre su pecho—. Yo, Frannie Fabray, hermana mayor de la persona más espectacular de este maldito planeta, juro por todos los cromos y piezas de rompecabezas existentes, que mi mano sostendrá la tuya hasta que tú lo quieras.

Y con una mirada cargada de sentimiento, de compañerismo, complicidad y apoyo incondicional, Quinn sintió que estaba lista para enfrentarse a su madre. Lista para cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Ahora tenía a dos personas sosteniendo sus manos. Rachel en una, y Frannie en la otra. Una era su escudo y la otra su espada. Nada podía salir mal.

Nada iba a salir mal.

—Estoy lista —afirmó con la cabeza bien en alto. Recibió un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa de parte de Frannie.

—Siempre lo has estado, mi pequeña Quinn.


	35. XXXV

**34**

* * *

 _Hola! Primero que nada, lamento muchísimo la demora._

 _Segundo, el bloqueo me está matando asi que decidí que a la historia no le quedara mucha vida. Quizás cuatro o cinco capítulos más para el final. No me parece justo teniéndolos esperando cada semana por algo que no llega y tampoco me gusta sentirme jodida por no poder actualizar. Así que... cada pequeña gota de inspiración que surja de ahora en más será para ir encaminando todo hacia el cierre._

 _Tercero, estoy actualizando a las apuradas así que si hay algún error, me disculpo. Ya saben que pueden decírmelo en los comentarios y serán corregidos en la primera oportunidad que se pueda._

 _Eso es todo. Espero regresar pronto. Disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

— ¿De verdad no quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Frannie desde su lado derecho.

Quinn, desde que había entrado a la vieja casa Fabray y supo donde estaba su madre, no había quitado la vista de la ventana. Desde allí podía ver como Judy se encargaba del jardín trasero de la casa. Su madre parecía estar en calma, en paz, con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos completamente perdidos en su actividad. Y ver a su madre de esa manera, llevó a Quinn a preguntarse si en realidad estaba lista, y sería capaz, de perturbar esa tranquilidad.

Era plenamente consciente de que una vez que se acercara a su madre y hablara con ella, todo cambiaría para ambas. Ya sea para bien o para mal. No creía que hubiese un término medio entre esas dos opciones, por mucho que lo deseara. Se preguntó también que pasaría por la cabeza de su madre cuando supiera la verdad. ¿Estaría decepcionada? ¿Le daría ese abrazo que estaba necesitando? ¿Le aplicaría la ley del hielo y solo le hablaría para decirle que se fuera de su casa y jamás regresara?

—Hey, te estas poniendo pálida y estas apretando demasiado fuerte mi mano —indicó Frannie buscando su mirada. Una vez que los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en los de su hermana mayor, ésta continuó—: Nadie te obliga a nada, ¿Ok? No tienes que decírselo hoy si no quieres. El mundo no se alzará en tu contra solo porque no has contado tu secreto.

—No quiero que… No quiero que me mire como siempre lo hizo cuando le decía que tenía un novio nuevo —susurró con la mirada en el suelo—. Como si… como si fuera una causa perdida. No quiero…

—No eres ninguna causa perdida, ni lo has sido, ¿Está claro? —interrumpió Frannie—. Solo estabas algo… algo desorientada. Nada más. Y mamá en ese tiempo no sabía cómo lidiar con muchas cosas, incluyendo sus hijas. A mí tampoco me miró como si fuera a darme el premio a mejor hija. De hecho, no creí que se sintiera orgullosa de mí hasta que me lo dijo. Asi que... Si realmente quieres que ella conozca esta nueva parte de ti, ve y díselo.

—Pero se sentirá…

— ¿Un consejo de hermana mayor? —volvió a interrumpir Frannie. Quinn guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes que empezar a dejar esa manía de creer que sabes lo que pasa por la mente de las personas, ¿Ok? Eso es lo que te detiene y te llena de miedo. Te generas ideas que al final resultan no ser las correctas. Como vaya a reaccionar mamá, solo lo sabe ella. Tú lo único que tienes que pensar es en el camino que elegirás tomar una vez que todo sea dicho, ¿Está claro?

Nuevamente asintió pero en realidad quería decirle muchísimas cosas más a Frannie, el problema estaba en que el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. Quería preguntarle a su hermana mayor dónde había estado todos esos años en los que ella se había rodeado de oscuridad. Una parte de ella sospechaba que si Frannie le hubiese hablado de esa manera muchísimo tiempo atrás, ella no habría pasado todos esos años de soledad autoimpuesta. No lo pensaba con reproche, sino más bien como una posibilidad. Había olvidado que con Frannie a su lado, todo era posible. Solo eso.

Soltó el agarre de la mano de su hermana mayor y se alejó de la ventana. Judy aún seguía arreglando su jardín. Esta vez parecía haberle tocado el turno de ser atendido al rosedal. Quinn casi que sintió culpa al creer que, en cuanto finalmente llegara junto a su madre, ésta dejaría de sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento. Incluso le pareció escuchar el final de un chiste y posteriormente la suave risa de Judy.

—No estoy loca. Es solo que… Es terapéutico hablar con las plantas —aclaró su madre con una sonrisa—.En el siglo XVIII, Carlos Linneo, un sueco precursor de la botánica moderna, decía que los vegetales eran similares a los animales solo que sin movilidad. Dos siglos más tarde, Raoul Heinrich Francé afirmaba que sí se movían, pero a una velocidad muchísima menor que los animales.

»Cleve Backster, un agente de la CIA especialista en interrogatorios, realizó las primeras pruebas al respecto en 1960. Lo hizo más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Conectó algunas plantas a un polígrafo y descubrió que cuando él les hablaba afectuosamente o las regaba, éstas manifestaban señales similares a las sensaciones de bienestar o satisfacción que cualquier interrogado manifestaría. También había señales negativas cuando se les acercaban fuego o unas tijeras. Como si supieran que tales cosas amenazaban a su seguridad.

—Estas… Estas usando unas tijeras —señaló Quinn sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Sí pero antes de usarlas les juré que no es para atentar contra ellas, ni para causarles daño —afirmó Judy acariciando con ternura uno de los pétalos de las rosas frente a ella—. Les expliqué a veces es necesario un recorte. Como cuando vas a la peluquería. El peluquero no te corta el pelo para hacerte mal, sino porque a veces algo malo tiene que ser cortado para que lo bueno pueda mantenerse y crecer correctamente.

»Tú por ejemplo, necesitaste alejarte de aquí y atravesar un camino solitario para darte cuenta que, por mucho que te alejes o no quieras entenderlo, hay personas que siempre estarán contigo. Todo está relacionado, Quinn. Aunque no lo creas. Incluso las plantas y las emociones. Nadie escapa a los sentimientos por mucho que lo intente.

No entendía lo que su madre estaba tratando de decirle, si es que estaba tratando de decirle algo, por lo que simplemente guardó silencio viendo como ésta continuaba con el cuidado de su jardín. No sabía de donde había sacado Judy la información botánica que le había otorgado pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo porque no era momento de hablar de plantas. No se había acercado a la mujer para eso. Se había acercado para otra cosa. Eso lo tenía bien en claro. La pregunta era si su madre sospechaba siquiera lo que quería ella.

—Supe que pasaste la noche en casa de Rachel —dijo Judy después de un rato en silencio. Quinn esquivó la mirada sintiendo el calor que se expandía desde su cuello hasta su rostro—. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? No he vuelto a verla desde hace un tiempo. No se habrá ofendido por esa vez que le ofrecí el pastel de tres leches, ¿No?

—Eso fue hace casi un año, mamá —señaló Quinn con una ligera sonrisa en los labios—. Pero para que te quedes tranquila… No, no está ofendida. Tampoco está molesta, ni te odia o no quiere verte. Eso solo que su vida está en Nueva York y las veces que viene aquí es para ver a sus padres. No es de recorrer Lima o de visitar a personas a las cuales solamente vio una sola vez en su vida.

No se dio cuenta de la falta de tartamudeo hasta que terminó de hablar. Creyó que hablar de Rachel con su madre estaría cargado de carraspeos, balbuceos y metidas de patas, pero no había sido así. Aunque claro, una cosa era hablar con su madre de la morena en el papel de amiga, y otra muy diferente era hacerlo en referencia a su novia. Era ahí cuando empezaba el conflicto. Incluso notó como todo en ella se sumía nuevamente en los nervios y en la preocupación por no saber cómo sucederían las cosas.

Sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ella, como si supiera perfectamente que había algo que debía saber, pero cuando intentaba expresarse nuevamente en voz alta, su voz parecía haberse ido de viaje sin posibilidad alguna de regreso. En una de sus tantas miradas perdidas hacia la casa, descubrió que Frannie la miraba desde la ventana.

Su hermana le estaba recordando la existencia de su apoyo constante con solamente mirarla desde lejos. Si su madre la rechazaba, ella tendría los brazos de su hermana mayor para refugiarse. Si Judy iba a gritarle e insultarla de pies a cabeza, ella tendría a Frannie diciéndole una y otra vez que no estaba sola. Aun así, aun sabiendo todas esas cosas, un miedo inmensurable le recorría de pies a cabeza paralizando todo a su paso.

Recordaba haber sentido miedo la primera vez que se subió a una bicicleta. Su padre, cuando todavía se le podía llamar de esa forma, le había incitado a que lo intentara asegurándole que nada malo iba a sucederle porque, daba igual para el lado que cayera, él iba junto a ella y la sostendría. Obviamente, confió en las palabras de su padre. Tres caídas más tarde, y con rueditas de soporte en la parte trasera, aprendió a andar en bicicleta.

Era muy pequeña para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de las caídas, al final algo bueno había surgido.

Muchos años más tarde, había vuelto a sentir miedo nuevamente. Esta vez, frente a la posibilidad de su primera vez sexual. Por ese entonces, su familia ya empezaba a romperse y su corazón iba formando pequeñas corazas a su alrededor. Por ende, no tenía con quien hablar del asunto. No sabía con lo que podía llegar a encontrarse y qué era lo que debía esperar. Dónde estaban los límites y hasta donde estaban permitidos. A todo eso había que sumarle los nervios de no saber cómo actuar, qué decir, qué hacer, qué sentir. Esta vez, estaba completamente sola.

En ese momento era muy testaruda e idiota como para comprender que para todo hay una primera vez, y que nadie nace experto. Nadie iba a matarla por no tener experiencia.

La siguiente vez que tuvo miedo fue cuando se fue de Lima. Había logrado entrar a la universidad y, tras finalizar el verano, lo único que debía hacer era viajar a Nueva York y darle la bienvenida a su nueva vida dejando atrás su maldito pueblo. Eso no significó problema alguno. Hacía tiempo que había logrado a acostumbrarse a mantener cierta distancia de las personas. El miedo comenzó una vez instalada en la ciudad, con el peso de la realidad cayendo sobre ella. Su madre y su hermana a cientos de kilómetros, no conocía absolutamente a nadie en su nueva ubicación, no tenía actividad alguna en la que mantener la cabeza ocupada hasta que todos los problemas fueran ignorados. Nuevamente estaba sola.

Y esta vez estaba demasiado encerrada en sí misma como para darse cuenta que, aunque no lo creyera, a veces es necesario perderse para saber dónde comenzar nuevamente.

Del miedo que se apoderó de ella la vez que Rachel apareció en su vida, y permaneció en la misma, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Ahí no había sido ni idiota, ni demasiado pequeña, ni testaruda, para darse cuenta que esa morena de flequillo recto y ojos chocolates solo podía significar lo más hermoso de la vida. Que se haya tomado bastante tiempo para notarlo, ya era otra cosa.

Pero ninguno de esos miedos pasados, absolutamente ninguno, se comparaba al que estaba sintiendo estando parada frente a su madre.

No supo en que momento habían abandonado el jardín de la vieja casa Fabray, o en qué momento Judy se había lavado las manos, lo que si supo fue que si seguía en modo piloto automático su lengua le jugaría una mala pasada y diría las cosas de una mala manera. Sin filtro ni preparación alguna. Abrió y cerró la boca nuevamente pero el sonido seguía sin aparecer. Por lo que simplemente optó por tomar la misma decisión que su madre: guardar silencio.

Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba el despacho de su padre. Era un sitio que siempre estaba oscuro, olía a whisky y eran donde mayormente se generaban las discusiones de sus padres que a veces terminaban en golpes físicos. Podía recordar la vez que vio a Frannie salir de allí llorando y con una mano en la mejilla cuando eran pequeñas. Judy también había salido de ahí dando señales de alguna bofetada, pero después de un tiempo, Quinn comenzó a notar que tal cosa iba perdiendo efecto. Judy salía con la marca de la mano de Russel en su mejilla, sí, pero también salía con la espalda erguida, la frente en alto y la dureza en sus ojos que decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la historia cambiara.

—Sé que no te gusta este lugar —observó Judy desde el escritorio. Quinn la miró con una ceja en alto completamente seria—. Lo siento. Es el único sitio en el que podemos hablar sin interrupciones ni espías. Aunque sospecho que tu hermana está del otro lado de esa puerta cuidándote la espalda.

—Siempre lo ha hecho —afirmó Quinn repentinamente molesta. No era por su madre, ni por lo que tenían que hablar. Era ese maldito despacho que la ponía de esa forma—. Siempre me ha cuidado. Es solo que fui demasiado estúpida como para notarlo. Recuerdo haber tenido diez años, cuando vi la bofetada que tu esposo le dio a Frannie.

»Habían llamado por teléfono desde la dirección de la escuela. Un niño estúpido, de esos que cuando crecer creen que el mundo les debe algo, me había llamado «cara de tortuga» y había dicho que mis trenzas, trenzas que Frannie había hecho esa misma mañana, eran horribles. Salté sobre él y comencé a golpearlo. Cuando la maestra llegó, la amiga de Frannie me tenía a metros de donde todo había pasado mientras mi hermana mayor se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido. En esta misma habitación, Russel le pegó a Frannie solo porque me había defendido, y ni siquiera la escuchó cuando mi hermana quiso contarle su versión de los hechos. Le pegó, mamá. Le pegó sin escucharla, mientras que le decía que la próxima vez que pasara algo así, él perdería una hija. Asi que no, no me gusta este sitio. Lo aborrezco. Lo odio con toda mi alma, y si pudiera quemarlo, si es posible con Russel adentro, lo haría sin dudar.

—Sigue siendo tu padre…

—No —determinó limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas—. Ese monstruo no es mi padre. Dejó de serlo desde el momento que golpeó a mi hermana. Desde el momento en el que Frannie salió por esa puerta llorando y con una mano marcada en su rostro, supe que mi padre había muerto. Recuerdo haberlo llorado esa noche. Era completamente aceptable, tenía diez años y mi padre había muerto. ¿Sabes quién vino a abrazarme y a decirme que todo estaría bien? Frannie. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? _«No odies a papá. Es un buen hombre que a veces no sabe cómo lidiar con la frustración»_. Horas antes la había golpeado y luego, para que yo no lo odiase y me llenara de rencor desde pequeña, lo defendía. Dime quien hace eso con doce años. Nadie. Asi que no me vengas con la mierda que sigue siendo mi padre porque yo no tengo padre. El mío murió hace diecinueve años.

Si antes había pensado en hablar con Russel para sanar viejas heridas, ahora esa posibilidad estaba completamente lejos. Volver a entrar en ese despacho cargado de malos y dolorosos recuerdos, le había recordado de golpe la clase de tipo que Russel había sido. Lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a su madre y más a su hermana mayor. Si antes quería enterrar el hacha de guerra, ahora quería seguir haciéndolo, pero en la cabeza de Russel.

De repente no hubo nervios ni miedo alguno en su interior. Lo único que había era una bronca irrefrenable junto con el deseo de abrir la maldita puerta de esa habitación y abrazar a Frannie eternamente por todos los abrazos perdidos. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no en ese momento. En ese instante en el que lo único que quería hacer era decirle a su madre absolutamente todo. Y no le importaban las consecuencias. ¿Qué más daba si su madre la echaba a la calle? Ya había perdido a un padre cuando era pequeña. Perder a su madre iba a doler, por supuesto que sí, pero el tiempo sanaría esa herida.

—Es curioso —observó Judy sentada detrás del escritorio y con una media sonrisa en los labios—. ¿No le dijiste a Camille algo similar anoche? ¿Qué no odie a Frank? —Quinn apretó la mandíbula mientras que sus ojos se volvían completamente fríos.

No pensaba ni admitir ni desmentir esa pregunta. Lo que haya hablado con Camille, quedó entre ella y la adolescente. La información que había obtenido su madre respecto a esa charla, no era algo que le interesara. Si tenía que ser honesta, había cosas más importantes a tener en cuenta.

—Frank quiere hablar contigo —indicó Judy. Quinn creyó notar cierta vacilación en la voz de su madre pero no hizo comentario alguno—. Quiere disculparse si es que hubo algo que hizo mal y te molestó.

—Si Frank quiere hablar conmigo, que lo haga él de frente. No hables tú en su nombre —espetó cruzándose de brazos—. De cualquier forma, no es conmigo con quien tiene que disculparse. Es con Camille. Ella es su hija, no yo. A ella la trató como una inútil, no a mí.

—Te pareces tanto a…

—Como termines esa oración y digas el nombre que sospecho que dirás, te juro que agarro mis cosas y me voy de esta casa —interrumpió con una mirada asesina—. Ya tuve demasiada mierda de Russel en este día. Quisiera no agregarle más, si puede ser. Tú puedes guardar el recuerdo que quieras de él, sea bueno o sea malo, pero yo preferiría no relacionarlo en mi presente. En mi nueva vida.

—Iba a decir que te pareces a tu hermana, no a tu padre —soltó Judy con el rostro completamente tenso. Si estaba sufriendo o sintiendo algún tipo de emoción negativa, Quinn no podía notarlo.

— ¡Yo no tengo padre, mamá! —gritó agitando los brazos—. Esa mierda de persona en la que se convirtió Russel, no es mi padre. Cada vez que pienso en él, todo en mí se vuelve oscuro, perturbador. Y no quiero seguir sintiéndome de esa forma. No es justo. Ni para mí, ni para las personas que me quieren. No puedo avanzar dos pasos y retroceder diez solo por lo que él genera en mí. No siempre voy a tener a Rachel para brindarme luz.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel?

— ¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo, mamá! —escupió sin ningún tipo de filtro. De repente ya no parecía sentir miedo alguno o nervios. Lo único que quería hacer era sacarlo todo para afuera—. ¿Crees que esta nueva Quinn resurgió solo porque si? ¿Qué no hubo nadie sobre mi hombro diciéndome _«Eres buena y vales la pena. Quinn»_? Te equivocas si piensas que fue así. Hubo alguien, y se llama Rachel Berry.

»¿Crees que ahora estoy siendo dura contigo? Pues con ella fui peor, ¿Y sabes qué hizo? Eligió quedarse a mi lado. Daba igual cuan imbécil podía llegar a ser, el nivel de frialdad, lo profundidad de mi oscuridad. Ella se quedó ahí, haciéndome creer en mi misma. No es justo que yo cargue esta mochila de desconfianza y rencor por culpa de Russel y que ella tenga que sufrir las consecuencias. No se merece eso. No después de todo el bien que me hace.

Judy no había dicho nada tras lo que su hija menor había soltado. De hecho, si no fuera por el parpadeo constante y su respirar, Quinn habría pensado que su madre estaba petrificada en el lugar. O que se había muerto con los ojos abiertos por la confesión de la rubia. Todo su cuerpo sintió una oleada de alivio cuando Judy se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde ella estaba pero sin acercarse demasiado. No había muerto, bien.

—Una de las tantas cosas de las que siempre me arrepentiré, será no haber podido ser mejor madre para ustedes dos —confesó Judy con una media sonrisa que Quinn asoció con la tristeza y la culpa—. No haberlas protegido como sé que tenía que hacerlo. Ahora veo a tu hermana con sus hijos, cuidándolos, hablándoles, a ti defendiendo a tu hermana, a Camille, y me doy cuenta que si yo hubiese sido la mitad de lo aguerridas que son ustedes, otra hubiera sido la historia.

»No puedo volver el tiempo atrás, ni tampoco puedo recuperar algo que perdí por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hacerte notar, que sepas, que si vuelves a depositar tu confianza en mí no volveré a decepcionarte. Ni a ti, ni a tu hermana. No quiero volver a perderte, Quinn. No quiero que te alejes nuevamente de mí.

—¿Significa que, si ahora mismo te dijera que asesiné a alguien, tú me ayudarías a esconder el cuerpo solo por el cargo de consciencia y la culpabilidad que sientes por no haberme apoyado antes? —cuestionó Quinn implacable.

—No —negó Judy igual de dura que su hija menor—. Significa que, si asesinaste a una persona, te entregaría yo misma a la policía porque lo que necesitas es pagar por tus crímenes, no que yo te consienta solo por el arrepentimiento de no haberte protegido antes.

El silencio, otra vez, se hizo presente entre ellas. Judy no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Quinn no quería ser la primera en finalizar el contacto visual. Quería que su madre se diera cuenta que ya no había rastro alguno de la Quinn que ella recordaba, aquella que miraba escondida tras una puerta como su padre maltrataba a su hermana. Judy tenía que darse cuenta que frente a ella había una mujer marcada por las decepciones de la vida y que aun así elegía, quizás estúpidamente, volver a confiar en las personas. Su madre tenía que mirarla a los ojos de la forma más transparente posible y notar que la niña que no había protegido había aprendido a cuidarse sola, y la mujer que tenía enfrente era el resultado de eso.

—Rachel es mi novia —soltó de golpe, sintiendo que le importaba muy poco cómo fuera a reaccionar su madre.

Quizás era por lo que estar en ese despacho le había generado o simplemente porque estaba cansada de tener miedo a lo que las personas pensaran de ella. Necesitaba sentirse libre, necesitaba sentir que había algo autentico y maravilloso en ella y que había personas que la amaban por eso. Necesitaba sentir que eso diferente en ella era lo que la hacía especial. Y no hablaba del hecho de estar con Rachel, sino más bien el poder haberse inundado en las profundidades de la oscuridad y haber podido salir de la misma. Salir por elección propia.

 _«Hundirse es fácil, lo realmente valiente es elegir levantarse»_ , pensó casi con orgullo de sí misma.

Frannie tenía razón. No se trataba de lo que Rachel había hecho por ella, se trataba de lo que ella hizo por sí misma. Rachel podría haber hecho todo lo que hizo y más pero si al final ella se cerraba a la posibilidad de experimentar esas cosas, nada habría funcionado. Fue ella quien eligió quererse a sí misma y, por consiguiente, querer a los demás. Fue ella quien dijo «vamos a vivir esto», fue ella quien cerró los ojos y se lanzó al precipicio. Aunque lo hizo con reservas, por supuesto, pero se arriesgó.

Endureció su rostro lo máximo posible para hacerle notar a su madre que lo que fuera a decir no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Aunque una parte de ella se hubiese vuelto un manojo de nervios y preocupación. Tragó saliva y soltó el aliento que no sabía estar conteniendo, cuando Judy se alejó de ella rumbo al escritorio nuevamente. Vio a la mujer buscar algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Cuando pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba, Judy dejó ver una fugaz sonrisa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Quinn de fruncir el entrecejo frente al gesto de su madre. Sobre todo porque venía con algunos papeles y lo más parecido a un cuaderno en las manos. Judy susurró un _«Siéntate. Por favor…»_ señalando hacia el sofá detrás de su hija menor. Después de un largo rato con sus ojos avellanas clavados en los azules de su madre, Quinn eligió hacerle caso. Aunque con ciertas reservas. Judy prefirió quedarse de pie. Le sonrió, apenas perceptible, a su hija y, tras un suspiro profundo, le entregó los papeles y el cuaderno que tenía en las manos.

Demasiadas emociones abordaron a Quinn en cuanto vio de lo que se trataba. Emociones que no sabía que era capaz de sentir y mucho menos era capaz de definir. De repente, y no supo por qué, fue bastante consciente del estado en el que se encontraba también su madre. La inquietud mezclada con algo de terror predominaba en la mirada de Judy. Quinn se sintió ligeramente culpable por poner a su madre en esa posición.

—Hace poco menos de un año, volviste. No… no a Lima —aclaró la mujer mayor aclarándose la garganta—. Volviste a esta casa, a relacionarte con tu hermana, a pasar tiempo con tus sobrinos. Volviste… volviste a mí. Pero no… No lo hiciste sola. Algo ligeramente nuevo te acompañaba. Algo que se podía notar en tu mirada. A cada regreso tuyo, más feliz me sentía. Entonces una vez regresaste de nuevo pero, aparte de lo que ya te acompañaba, alguien más venia contigo. Entonces eso que se notaba en tus ojos, parecía estar intensificado diez veces más.

»Puede que tu hermana lo haya dicho como broma pero realmente se sentía como si en lugar de estar presentándonos a Rachel tu amiga, estuvieras presentándonos a Rachel tu novia. Y al final de la cena, pude ver un resquicio de luz: algo sucedía, o estaba por suceder, entre tú y esa chica. De cualquier forma, siempre tuve cierta duda en cuanto a… a eso.

— ¿«Eso»? —espetó Quinn sin quitar la vista de los papeles en su mano.

—Hey, dame tregua. Es la primera vez que hablamos de este asunto —fue la respuesta de Judy con un movimiento de manos. Quinn despegó los ojos de los papeles y miró a su madre—. Es la primera vez que lo hablo en voz alta. Solo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, eres mi hija. Nada cambiará eso, ni cambiará la forma en la que te amo.

Quinn no dijo nada. No podía abrir la boca y que algo mínimamente coherente saliera de la misma. Había estado esperando una reacción completamente negativa por parte de su madre pero por las palabras, y los papeles en su mano, tal cosa estaba lejos de suceder.

 _«Las reacciones a las cosas que uno nunca esperan, siempre son las más complicadas»_ , pensó Quinn sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

Creyó que su madre diría algo más cuando todo se quedó nuevamente en silencio, pero Judy parecía estar esperando que fuera su hija quien hablara. Parecía estar guardando el silencio que creía que Quinn necesitaba. Mientras tanto, mientras el silencio reinaba entre las dos, las manos de Quinn se sentían arder por estar sosteniendo los papeles que Judy le había entregado. Parecían haber sido impresos hacía ya tiempo —a juzgar por lo arrugados y gastados que estaban—. Las anotaciones en el cuaderno también parecían haber sido hechas tiempo atrás.

Quinn tragó saliva y bajó nuevamente su mirada a los papeles entre sus manos.

 _«Homosexualidad: Guía para familiares y amigos; Cosas que no debes hacer si quieres saber la orientación sexual de una persona; Educación sobre la comunidad LGBT+»_ , leyó Quinn para sí misma. Y en uno de los laterales del cuaderno estaba escrito con la letra de su madre: _«Todo en ella es perfecto. Solo ámala»_

—Mamá…

—Necesitaba información —interrumpió Judy cruzada de brazos aparentando firmeza—. Necesitaba conocer y entender ese nuevo mundo. Quería estar preparada para cuando llegara el momento en el que hablaras conmigo. Quería que cuando me lo dijeras, no te encontraras con una madre cargada de preguntas para las cuales no tendrías respuestas, sino con una madre que entiende, respeta y apoya cada cosa que es real en ti. Tú eres real, lo que sientes es real. Eres mi hija, Quinn, y no deseo nada más que tu bienestar y felicidad.

»Admito que no fue fácil para mí todo esto. Es solo que tuve casi todo un año para procesarlo, entenderlo y… abrazarlo, si quieres también —sonrió Judy de manera divertida—. Lo primero que tuve que entender fue que esto no se trataba de mí. No había razones para usar el _«¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho mal como madre? ¿Por qué este castigo?»_. No tenía que ser yo la prioridad, sino tú. Tú por encima de todo. He… He encontrado en Internet un grupo de familiares de personas pertenecientes a la comunidad, y he estado yendo a reuniones y esas cosas. Aprendí mucho ahí también. Y… Y, perdón si mi lectura de ti es errónea. Realmente lo siento si es así. Yo solo… solo quería crear un nuevo lazo contigo. Que veas que, a mis ojos y junto con tu hermana, eres lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. No hay nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que hagas que vaya a decepcionarme o… o me haga sentir menos orgullosa de ti. La forma en que te amo, no… no será alterada por la persona con la que elijas vivir tu vida. Te… te amo, Quinnie. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré. No importa los caminos que tomes. Siempre encontraré la forma de acercarme a ti.

Abrumada por todas las emociones que sentía en su interior, y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, dejó caer los papeles y eliminó la distancia entre su madre y ella. Tomó a Judy entre sus brazos con fuerzas y, en cuanto su madre correspondió el abrazo, permitió que el llanto se apoderara completamente de ella. Sentía el llanto de Judy resonar en su cuello pero nada podía importarle menos que eso. Su madre estaba ofreciéndole ese abrazo que siempre había deseado, aquel siempre había querido cuando Russel vivía con ella. Y no era solo el abrazo, también le ofrecía esa sensación de seguridad, de protección, tranquilidad, pertenencia. Como si por fin hubiese encontrado un sitio en el cual sabía que nada iba a sucederle.

La molestia y enojo que le generaba estar en ese maldito despacho, junto con todo lo que había sucedido allí, seguía completamente presente, pero para darle pelea a las sensaciones y recuerdos, estaba el orgulloso y el amor desmedido que sentía al saber que su madre había abandonado los prejuicios que tenía cuando estaba con Russel, solo por ella. Judy había elegido afrontar lo que sucedía una vez que lo notó, no había elegido hacerse la idiota, como si la posibilidad de su hija enamorándose de otra mujer no existiera. Lo notó, lo asumió y buscó la forma, que a su entender, era la correcta de afrontarlo.

—Has… has investigado por mí —susurró sin permitir que su madre pusiera fin al abrazo.

—Y por mí —añadió Judy—. Empezó por ti pero después se volvió una necesidad para mí. No quería que sintieras que eras una planta y yo el fuego. Quería que… Quería que sintieras…

—Bienestar y satisfacción como las plantas cuando el de la CIA las regaba y les hablaba bonito —terminó diciendo Quinn por su madre. Esta última asintió contra el cuello de su hija, y la rubia la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos—. Gracias por… por hacer esto por mí. Significa mucho. No sé expresarlo pero… pero me hace bien.

—Tú me haces bien a mí, y… no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo. Ni nadie.

— ¿De…? ¿De verdad me aceptas porque así lo sientes o… o solo te sientes culpable por lo sucedido con papá y esta es tu forma de limpiar culpas? —preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Judy se separó del abrazo pero sin romperlo y miró directamente a los ojos de su hija menor. No dijo nada. No necesitaba decir nada más. Lo único que quería era que Quinn notara la honestidad en su mirada. Que se diera cuenta que todo lo que había dicho era porque así lo sentía, y no para limpiar culpas. Con el tiempo haría eso, buscaría las formas de ganarse el perdón de su hija, y su confianza. Pero en ese momento, solo estaba siendo sincera y hablándole con el corazón.

Quinn ahogó una nueva oleada de llanto cuando se dio cuenta de la silenciosa respuesta de su madre. Respiró profundo y dejó caer su cabeza hasta que su frente se apoyó en la de Judy.

—Te eché mucho de menos, mamá. Te… te necesité. Yo…

—Lo sé. Me sentía igual —interrumpió su madre con los ojos cerrados pero con firme honestidad en su voz—. No volverá a pasar, ¿Ok? Aquí me quedo. No pienso irme a ningún lado.

— ¿Lo…? ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, mi cielo.

* * *

— ¿Le has vuelto a mentir a tu hermana diciendo que estabas conmigo? —preguntó Rachel a espaldas de ella. Quinn sonrió pero sin enfrentarse a su novia—. ¿Debo llamarla para…?

—No debes hacer nada más que quedarte aquí conmigo —interrumpió Fabray. Esta vez sí miró a la morena. Acompañó su mirada con unas ligeras palmadas al sitio vacío a su lado—. Ven, Berry. Te guardé un sitio privilegiado a mi lado.

—Su Alteza me honra con tal invitación —se burló Rachel con una leve reverencia. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar a la nada sabiendo que en cuestión de segundos, su novia estaría sentada a su lado. Y efectivamente, así fue—. Borra esa sonrisa, Fabray. Me senté porque quise.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Quinn sonrió un poco más abiertamente cuando escuchó la protesta de la morena por su arrogancia. Giró su rostro y, sin dejar de sonreír, tomó el rostro de Rachel y la besó suavemente. No le apetecía besarla de otra forma en ese momento. No había necesidad de profundizar más que eso. Solo un beso suave que dejara al descubierto el equilibrio en su estado de ánimo. La forma en la que sentía desde que había hablado con su madre y cuando abandonó la casa de ésta, hacía poco más de una hora.

Fueron tantas las emociones que había sentido en su interior en ese momento que no supo expresar ninguna. Y por miedo a meter la pata, simplemente le dejó un beso en la cabeza a su madre —junto con un _«Te amo, mamá»_ — y se encerró en su antigua habitación. Al poco rato, Frannie se había unido a ella pero el silencio siguió presente. No había necesidad de decir algo porque, en lo que respectaba a Quinn, todo estaba dicho. Su madre aceptaba su nueva condición sexual. No había razones para analizar tal cosa. Solamente quedarse con lo positivo de eso.

Y Frannie pareció entenderlo. Aunque no pudo abstenerse de soltar un _«Te dije que todo saldría bien»_ que hizo sonreír a Quinn. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó abrazada a su hermana mayor en aquella cama, o en qué momento Camille se unió a ellas, lo único que sabía era que si podía volver una y otra vez en el tiempo, ese día seria repetido miles de veces.

—Si ahora mismo me atacara un ejército de Dementores, mi Patronus les patearía el culo —comentó con Rachel para que la morena se diera cuenta el nivel de felicidad dentro de ella.

— ¿Demen…? Si, ajam… Lo que digas —murmuró la morena sin entender demasiado lo que hablaba Quinn. La rubia rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, antes de robarle un beso a Rachel—. Hmm… Dos besos de la nada, ¿Qué pasa, Fabray? Estás muy… cariñosa. Tú nunca estás tan cariñosa. ¿Vas a terminar conmigo y…?

— ¿Cuándo sería el estreno de la película que te acabas de montar en tu cabeza? —interrumpió Quinn fingiendo pensar. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada y eso le hizo reír mucho más—. Adoro lo extremadamente exagerada que es tu mente. Lo odio, por supuesto, pero también me encanta. No voy a terminar contigo, duende. Es solo que… que si te beso…

— ¿Si me besas…? —incentivó Rachel cuando la rubia se detuvo.

—Si te beso es porque comprendí que no hay razones para no hacerlo. Ya no más. Hemos sido tú y yo durante tanto tiempo pero no pude darme cuenta de eso, hasta ahora —continuó mirando a Rachel directamente a los ojos—. No hablo de cuando empezamos a salir, sino más bien cuando aprendimos a conocernos. Hemos sido nosotras dos desde ese tiempo. Eres todo lo que está bien en mi vida, Rachel. Lo juro. Pero llevo desde hace un rato pensando en algo que creo que es verdad.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Para que eso suceda, para que hoy fueras todo lo bueno en mí, tuve que entender que quien debía estar bien en primer lugar era yo. Tenía que sentir que todo lo mío está bien en mi vida. No hay nada de lo que haya elegido hacer que esté mal. Tuve que aprender a quererme a mí misma.

»La decisión de seguir adelante y arriesgarme a querer y ser querida, fue toda mía. Tú solo me has acompañado como siempre lo has hecho, y has respetado cada decisión que he tomado. No encuentro razones para estar lejos de ti, o no dejar que me quieras porque sé que lo has hecho desde mucho tiempo antes de estar juntas. Por fin comprendí que tú no eres mi segunda oportunidad, no tengo por qué hacer que cargues con ese título y esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Mi segunda oportunidad soy yo misma. Tú solo eres la persona con la cual yo elegí compartirla. Con la cual quiero compartir todo a partir de ahora.

Tomó las manos de Rachel entre las suyas y continuó explicando, a su manera, lo que quería decir y lo que intentaba que la morena entendiera.

Frannie había tenido razón cuando le dijo que la responsable de su cambio era ella misma. Quería a Rachel por supuesto que sí, pero en el camino de querer a la morena también había aprendido a quererse a sí misma. No de manera completamente narcisista, sino más bien de aceptar sus defectos y enorgullecerse de sus virtudes. Eso interpretaba ella por segunda oportunidad. La oscuridad parecía estar a una distancia bastante aceptable de ella, esos años de lejanía parecían haber sucedido en otra vida. El apoyo que su familia le estaba ofreciendo era otro factor que contribuía a esa nueva etapa de su vida. ¿Por qué iba a esquivar eso? ¿Por qué no compartirlo con la persona que, ella sabía perfectamente, había sido el mayor factor contributivo en todo eso?

—No logro imaginarme viviendo este presente sin ti a mi lado, Rachel —confesó sin sentir vergüenza alguna—. Lo intento. Intento pensar como sería no tenerte pero solo hay una pantalla en blanco. Luego mi mente te dibuja y me doy cuenta que es absurdo tratar de pensar en un presente sin ti. Entonces sé que lo único que tengo que hacer es vivirlo mientras voy ideando forma de tenerte también en mi futuro. Estoy cansada de correr. Ahora sé que ya no tengo que hacerlo. No tengo que llegar a la meta cuando conocí y saboreé la gloria a mitad del camino.

—Maldita seas, Fabray —maldijo Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de tirarse encima de la rubia.

Cada beso compartido era distinto, eso estaba claro, pero lo que siempre estaba presente en cada uno era el amor, la seguridad de saber que lo que sentía era completamente correspondido. También había cierta complicidad, cierta intimidad. Un pequeño pacto donde, sin decirlo, se juraban mutuamente jamás besar a nadie de esa misma manera. No había pasado cuando se besaban. No había ex-novios, años de soledad, malos ratos, padres ingratos. No había ningún tipo de pensamientos. Ni buenos ni malos. No había nada más que ellas dos y esa promesa implícita de permanecer en ese limbo tan maravilloso todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

—No hay techo en lo que siento por ti —susurró Rachel separándose de su boca—. Lo digo en serio, Quinn. No… No hay un límite que me diga _«Hasta aquí has llegado. No puedes quererla más»_. Y cuando creo que ese límite puede llegar a existir, apareces y haces o dices cosas como las que acabas de decir, y vuelvo a caer más enamorada de ti. Si es que eso es posible. Tampoco logro imaginar un presente sin ti, ni quiero intentarlo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Además, no hay espacio en mi mente para eso. Tú lo ocupas todo.

—Oh, me salió poeta el gnomo —rió robándole un beso a Rachel que respondió con los ojos en blanco. Se quedó un rato largo paseando su mirada por el rostro de su novia encima de ella, hasta que volvió a hablar—: Mi madre pensó que estabas ofendida por lo de las tres leches o yo que sé de la cena de hace casi un año atrás. Creyó que por eso no te habías aparecido nuevamente por la casa.

— ¿Tu…? ¿Tu…? —tartamudeó la morena haciendo reír a Quinn.

—El pálido no es tu color, Berry —se burló la rubia sentándose nuevamente en el suelo con su novia en el regazo—. He hablado con ella. Resultó ser que, nuevamente, Frannie tenía razón y todo salió bien. Más que bien. Ahora lo cuento sin balbucear porque voy asimilando lo sucedido. Nos gritamos. Más bien, yo le grité a ella…

—Quinn… —murmuró Rachel en un tono bastante cercano al regaño.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Hice mal, y no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo —juró dibujando una equis en el aire—. Es solo que… Entré al despacho que era de mí… de Russel y todos los malos recuerdos vividos allí vinieron a mi cabeza sin piedad alguna. Lo siento, pero no pude contener mi rabia. Le dije cosas que creo que jamás le había dicho a nadie, le grité cosas, le dije que su ex-esposo estaba muerto para mí y ella seguía diciendo que Russel aún era mi… mi padre. Volví a repetirle que yo no tenía padre, y…

—Shh… shh… —interrumpió Rachel tomándole del rostro. Quinn guardó silencio automáticamente—. Estabas alterándote de nuevo. Tenía que interrumpirte. Lo siento. No hace falta que me lo cuentes todo hoy, ¿Ok? No hay necesidad de que hagas tal cosa. Sé que ha sido un gran paso para ti, y un día repleto de emociones diferentes. No tienes que hacerlo todo ya, Quinn. No me iré a ningún lado. No quiero irme a ningún lado. Así que… cierra los ojos, respira profundo, serénate y cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes se abran otra vez, yo seguiré aquí, ¿Está bien?

— ¿Puedes hablarme mientras me…?

—Por supuesto que si —respondió la morena acariciándole tiernamente el rostro.

Quinn no tuvo que pensarlo, ni siquiera tuvo que registrar el momento, simplemente cerró los ojos tal y como le había dicho su novia, y se entregó a las caricias de ésta. Sin el sentido de la vista, todo parecía volverse más profundo a su alrededor. Los dedos de Rachel sobre su piel, el tarareo ligero que la morena dejaba sonar en el aire, los labios tibios de ésta cuando dejó algún que otro beso en su nariz y cerca de sus labios.

— ¿Debo hablar con Russel? —preguntó sin saber de dónde había salido esa pregunta. No había estado pensando en el hombre en ese momento. Quizás solo había hablado su subconsciente. De cualquier forma, no lo sabía ni quería saberlo.

Notó cierta tensión en el cuerpo de la morena y abrió los ojos para hacerle notar a su novia que ella estaba tan asombrada por la pregunta, y tan aterrada por la respuesta, como lo estaba Berry. Cerró los ojos otra vez pensando que de esa forma su novia no vería el estado de nerviosismo e inquietud en el que había entrado.

—Relájate —le susurró Rachel en el oído mientras que sus manos retomaban las caricias. Quinn respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza—. No te presiones a ti misma. No quieres hablar con tu…

—No tengo padre —aclaró con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos completamente abiertos—. Mi padre…

—Hey, tranquila —interrumpió Rachel con firmeza y el rostro completamente serio—. Está bien que estés molesta con tu padre, Quinn. Está bien que no quieras verlo. Sus cosas habrá hecho para ganarse tu rechazo. Pero lo que no está bien es que actúes como un animal herido todo el tiempo, ¿Está claro? No voy a herirte, y no nombro a Russel para hacer tal cosa. Así que relájate y déjame hablar. ¿Me dejaras hablar? —Quinn miraba a la morena de la misma forma que mira un niño a su madre cuando ésta le dice que no le comprara lo que desea. Aun así, la rubia asintió con la cabeza—. Perfecto.

»Como decía, si no quieres hablar con tu padre, no lo haces y ya. Nadie te juzgara por eso. Y en caso de que si quieras hacerlo, que sientas realmente que quieres, no debes presionarte para hacerlo ya. Para todo hay un tiempo. Necesitaste uno para acercarte de nuevo a Frannie, ¿No? Necesitaste otro para conocer a Cam, para hablar con tu madre. También necesitas uno para sanar esa herida profunda que tienes, y nadie está obligándote a que lamas constantemente esa herida. Sanará cuando tenga que hacerlo, ¿Y adivina, qué? El mundo sigue girando mientras eso sucede. Ahora, ¿Podemos, por favor, volver a la parte donde te acaricio? Sinceramente, es la mejor parte de todas. Además estaba por cantarte.

— ¿Ibas a cantarme? —dijo la rubia decidiendo que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo el asunto de Russel. Rachel tenia razón por lo tanto no había muchas cosas que pensar o analizar. Si debía hablar o no con su… con Russel, eso era algo que lo sabría con el tiempo. Por el momento, solo tenía continuar con su vida.

—Iba a hacerlo. Tiempo pasado —fue la respuesta de la morena volviendo, otra vez, a las caricias. Quinn sonrió antes de robarle un beso a su novia y dejar que esta continuara con lo que estaba haciendo—. No quieras comprarme con un beso. No voy a cantarte. Perdiste tu oportunidad.

—Lo haré mejor a la próxima —aseguró sonriendo antes de volver a besar a Berry. Abrazó con más fuerzas la cintura de la morena y pegó su frente a la de la joven—. Lamento ser… idiota a veces. No…

—Eres mi idiota —interrumpió Rachel con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa que saltaba entre la resignación y el cariño—. Te odio cuando te cierras en ti misma porque sé que, por mucho que lo intente, no lograré entrar. Pero amo cuando hablas conmigo y lo haces desde lo más profundo de ti. Así que es un equilibro bastante razonable entre odio y amor lo que siento por ti. Y hasta el momento no ha ido tan mal. Así funcionamos, ¿No?

— ¿Funcionamos porque tú eres la persona más paciente y comprensiva del planeta, y yo solo soy la idiota más grande de todos los idiotas?

Pensó que bromear era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Ella y Rachel habían hablado lo esencial, aunque aún quedaran cosas que debía contarle a la morena —lo que había hecho su madre, por ejemplo, como se había sentido con eso—, pero ahora solo quería volver a perderse en las caricias y besos de la joven camarera. Nada más. Luego pensarían juntas en todo lo demás.

—No podría haberlo definido mejor. Eres una idiota y eso no cambiará jamás.

— ¿Una idiota, Berry? —murmuró pegándose más a la morena. Le robó un beso y le sonrió con complicidad—. ¿Segura que soy solo una idiota?

—Eres mi idiota… y eso sí que no cambiará jamás.


	36. XXXVI

_PERDÓN!_

 _Me disculpo por la falta de actualización todas estas semanas. Y gracias, por aun seguir ahí._

* * *

35

* * *

— ¿Crees que si se lo pedimos a mamá, ella querrá tener otro? —preguntó mirando a Frannie con la ilusión propia de una edad temprana.

—No es como tener un perrito, Quinn. No lo encuentras abandonado y te lo traes a casa. Luego cuando caga, otro junta la mierda —replicó la rubia mayor. Vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la otra rubia más pequeña, y se explicó mejor—: Escucha, no es un buen momento, ¿Ok? Papá está viajando mucho, mamá… Ella está ocupada con sus cosas. Pedirle un hermanito ahora… no creo que sea buena idea. Necesitará mucha atención, ¿Entiendes? Darle de comer, cambiar el pañal, ayudarle a caminar,…

—Tú y yo podemos hacer eso —señaló Quinn con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido—. Podemos tener un hermanito y cuidarlo. Será como jugar con las muñecas, Fran.

—Sí, ¿Y recuerdas lo que pasó con Lorraine cuando jugábamos con ella? —la mirada de la rubia menor bajó al suelo con una mezcla de malestar y vergüenza—. Exacto. La dejamos durmiendo la siesta y Manchas le destrozó la cabeza.

—Ese maldito perro —escupió con enojo.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no podemos cuidar a un bebé nosotras mismas? Los adultos son idiotas pero los necesitamos. De esa forma, las Lorraine de cabezas destrozadas no se multiplican. —La Quinn pequeña de casi nueve años asintió con la cabeza aunque no parecía muy convencida—. Yo también quiero un hermanito. Tú y yo vamos a crecer, y cuando nos vayamos a recorrer el país en mi bicicleta como dijimos, mamá necesitará alguien que cuide de ella mientras no estamos. Papá no puede hacerlo porque viaja mucho pero un hermano menor si puede. No me gusta ver a mamá tanto tiempo sola.

—A mí tampoco. Se ve triste y después apesta a alcohol. Es como si se bañara con el perfume que usa tía Daisy. No me gusta. Me marea ese perfume.

—A mí también. Apesta a zorrino con diarrea —se espantó Frannie con cara de asco.

— ¿Cómo apesta un zorrino con diarrea? —quiso saber Quinn entre pensativa y asqueada.

—Igual que tía Daisy —respondió Frannie poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si la pregunta de su hermana fuera algo tonta y la respuesta bastante obvia.

La sonrisa en los labios de la Quinn mayor que era en tiempo presente, se acentuó un poco más frente al recuerdo de su infancia. Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar en esa escena que había sucedido en su vida veinte años atrás. Sin borrar la sonrisa, se preguntó si Frannie recordaría ese momento también.

Cuando era pequeña, tener un hermano menor parecía ser algo de vital importancia. Obviamente, no era consciente de que quizá no era algo que realmente necesitara en ese momento. Su deseo de tener un hermano más, partía del hecho de que sus compañeros de clase tenían uno. A los nueve años no se piensan en bebés como seres humanos con todas sus complejidades, sino más bien se cree que es, como dijo Frannie, un cachorro. Por suerte, esa idea no duró demasiado tiempo en su cabeza; pero por mucho que lo ignorase, a medida que iba creciendo, una parte inconsciente de ella alimentaba ese deseo de tener un hermano pequeño. Esta vez, sin el capricho de que ser algo que todos tenían y ella quería.

—Mi voz por tus pensamientos —escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

La sonrisa ya puesta en sus labios se hizo un poco más grande al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Su pecho también hizo aparición latiendo desaforado, como siempre le sucedía con algo relacionado a Rachel. A los pocos segundos, sintió los brazos de la morena rodear su cintura por detrás. No le sorprendió para nada que un suspiro escapara de lo más profundo de ella cuando el cuerpo de Berry se pegó a su espalda. Tres meses oficialmente de novias, y muchos más suspirando una por la otra, y aún seguía sintiéndose como la primera vez.

Secretamente deseaba jamás dejar de sentirse de esa forma.

Recostó más su espalda en el pecho de su novia y dejó que la tranquilidad que la morena le otorgaba, se apoderase completamente de ella. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y esperó que sus pensamientos se acomodasen lo más prolijamente posible antes de abrir la boca y responderle a Berry.

Algo que había notado y tenido en cuenta desde hacía tiempo, era el hecho de que no había nada que pudiera negarle u ocultarle a su chica por mucho que lo quisiera o lo intentara. Hablar con Rachel de sus pensamientos más profundos era algo natural que salía solo. Quizás porque sabía perfectamente que no había peligro de que la joven se burlara de ella o la juzgase. Podía decirle a la morena con total honestidad que tenía miedo sabiendo que ésta respondería con un _«¿Quieres enfrentarlo, o esconderte? Decidas lo que decidas, estaré junto a ti»_.

—Te reirás de mí si te lo cuento —murmuró de manera divertida. Se rió cuando los brazos de la morena se cerraron más alrededor de su cintura como respuesta—. Hablo en serio, Berry. Los duendes como tú pueden ser muy bufones.

—Te estas ganando que esta noche duerma en mi casa, Fabray. No me provoques —amenazó Rachel aunque Quinn sabía que no decía en serio.

La rubia se dio vuelta en los brazos de su novia y la besó. Se olvidó completamente que estaba parada casi en mitad del gimnasio, que había personas alrededor de ellas, lo expuestas que estaban. Se olvidó de absolutamente todo, menos de Rachel y su presencia junto a ella. Los brazos de la morena se cerraron más a su alrededor pegando completamente sus cuerpos, recordándole que eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de estar saliendo con Berry. Esos pequeños gestos que le hacían sentir seguridad y anhelo de quedarse por un buen rato en esa misma posición. En lo que le pareció una eternidad, le puso fin al beso con sonriendo sobre los labios de su novia, y cuando un suspiro se escapó de su boca no pudo evitar bajar la mirada completamente tímida.

—Cuando haces eso, me enamoro un poco más — susurró Rachel dejándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

La respuesta de Quinn fue un nuevo beso, esta vez un poco más corto, porque no encontraba las palabras para decir lo bien que le hacía la morena al decir esas cosas. A veces odiaba esa incapacidad de no poder expresarse correctamente de manera verbal, de no tener las palabras que definiera exactamente como se sentía junto a su novia. La forma entre alocada y armoniosa en que latía su corazón tenía un nombre, una descripción correcta, estaba completamente segura de eso, pero ella no lo había encontrado todavía. Lo único que se le acercaba un poco a la definición correcta eran los hechos: besar a Rachel, tomarle de la mano de manera completamente espontanea, sentir el deseo constante de tenerla a su lado, que le suceda algo y que automáticamente quiera buscar a la morena y compartirlo con ella.

Eso era lo único que Quinn podía hacer y que creía que demostraba como se sentía en realidad pero, ¿Y si no era suficiente? ¿Y si Rachel necesitaba escuchar de vez en cuando un _«Me vuelves loca»_ , _«Lo que me haces sentir es tan hermoso y puro que asusta. Asusta no poder ser capaz de cuidarlo»_ o un simple _«Te quiero»_? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos?

—Oh, oh… esa mirada —canturreó Rachel con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido—. ¿En qué piensas?

Responderle con honestidad le valdría una discusión porque sabía perfectamente lo que la morena opinaba acerca de sus pensamientos, esos que la hacían perderse y comenzar a dudar de sí misma, de si merecía o no pasar sus días con una persona como Rachel a su lado. Así que para evitar todo eso, eligió no responder sinceramente. Para su suerte, sus ojos captaron la escena que estaba viendo antes de la llegada de Rachel al gimnasio y eso le dio el pie para inventarse una salida.

—Miraba a Camille —como buena negadora que era, decidió ignorar la mirada incrédula de Rachel y agregó para aclarar—: Cuando era pequeña, deseaba tener un hermano menor— comenzó a decir sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante—. Todos tenían uno o tenían primos que se sentían como hermanos. En casa solo éramos Frannie y yo, nadie más. No puedes jugar a las escondidas si solo son dos, no es divertido. Tampoco puedes jugar a los policías y ladrones. Entonces, un hermano más parecía ser la solución a eso. Obviamente, mi hermana me hizo entrar en razón y me explicó por qué no era posible tal cosa.

»Había olvidado el recuerdo de esa charla con Frannie. Ahora, viendo a Camille, vino solo a mi mente. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que mi deseo de un hermano menor se llevaría a cabo muchísimos años después. Jamás hubiera creído que esa mocosa atrevida e insoportable se convertiría en mi hermanita pequeña. Recuerdo querer lanzarla de la camioneta de Frannie en algunos de los viajes a Lima que hice hace tiempo. Y a pesar de que ahora sigo queriendo hacer eso mismo, no hay un solo día que no logre imaginarla en mi vida. Con su arrogancia y estupidez adolescente logro meterse dentro de mí. Se volvió alguien importante en mi vida, ¿Entiendes?

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Tengo a mi Camille personal —respondió Rachel con una media sonrisa y dejándole un beso en los labios—. O sea tú. Me sacabas de quicio con tu distancia y míranos ahora. No hay un minuto que no quiera pasarlo contigo.

Guiada por los atolondrados latidos de su corazón se inclinó y capturó los labios de Rachel nuevamente entre los suyos. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la forma en que el cuerpo de la morena parecía relajarse contra el suyo, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera con él. Obviamente, eso le provocaba cierto temor porque pensaba que no estaba preparada para cargar con semejante responsabilidad de tener a cuestas el bienestar de alguien más; pero el pensamiento y el temor se esfumaba al instante en el que Rachel le decía lo mucho que la quería con solo mirarla.

Era un círculo en el cual la persona que le provocaba temor era la misma que se lo quitaba. ¿Acaso tenía algo de lógica eso?

— ¿No debería estar entrenando? —preguntó Rachel mirando hacia donde estaba Camille—. Nos levantó temprano porque quería hacer ejercicio y ahora está tirada en el suelo, panza para abajo con una laptop frente a ella, ¿Es broma?

—Y luego la defiendes cuando la regaño —señaló Quinn con una sonrisa. La misma que se borró cuando la morena se escapó de entre sus brazos con intenciones de ir hacia la adolescente—. ¿Adónde vas, Berry? Ven aquí. Déjalos un rato más. No está siendo una buena mañana para Spencer. —Rachel la miró pidiéndole aclaración—. Él y Adam pelearon, y no quieren compartir espacio juntos. Intenté hablar con Adam pero es terco, y si insistía íbamos a terminar peleando nosotros. Spens es más… abierto pero no me dijo nada. Solo que no era un buen momento. Camille debe saber lo que pasó. Ella y Spencer son amigos.

— ¿Lo son?

—Sí. No. Bueno,… se llevan bien. Siempre que Cam me trae el almuerzo al gimnasio se queda un rato hablando con él, y tengo entendido que salieron varias veces —respondió la rubia encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Ella debe saber lo que sucedió. Aunque estoy segura que no me lo dirá si Spens le pidió que no lo hiciera. ¿Crees que estén saliendo?

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio, Quinn? ¿Spencer y Camille juntos? El exceso de entrenamiento le hace mal a tu cerebro —se burló Rachel. La respuesta de Quinn fue una mirada seria—. Te recuerdo que tu amigo Spencer es gay y Camille… Bueno, Camille estuvo enamorada de Dani. Si salen juntos no creo que sea como pareja. Lo que creo que sucede es que tú quieres que tu hermana salga con cualquier persona para que Dani deje de formar parte del panorama, ¿O me equivoco?

Guardó silencio a modo de respuesta y se alejó de Rachel. No le apetecía para nada responder esa pregunta, más que nada porque eso significaba tener que darle espacio en su mente a una persona que no lo merecía: Danielle. Puede que hayan pasado meses desde que la camarera amiga de Rachel le rompió el corazón a Camille pero para Quinn la rabia por lo hecho seguía estando presente como lo estuvo desde el primer día. No podía olvidarse de un día para el otro la imagen de su hermanastra sentada a su lado llorando como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella. No podía evitar el sentimiento de frustración que sintió al no poder hacer nada para evitarle ese momento de sufrimiento a Camille. Pero lo que si podía hacer era mantener a la joven lo más alejada posible de la camarera.

—Hey… Quinn… —llamó Rachel siguiéndola—. No quería que te pongas así. Lo siento.

—No la menciones más, entonces. Ya sé que tú y ella han vuelto a ser amigas y me parece bien. Lo digo en serio —afirmó. Respiró profundo antes de agregar—: pero allí donde tú ves a una amiga, yo veo a la chica que rompió en pedazos el corazón de mi hermana menor, ¿Entiendes? No puedo verla de otra forma. No ahora, no en este momento.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. En serio lo hago. Hubo un tiempo en el que odié profundamente al ex-novio de Kurt por haberlo engañado —contó la morena tomando entre sus manos la de Quinn. La rubia no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la tensión entre ambas disminuyó cada vez más a causa de las caricias de la morena—. Olvidémonos de eso, ¿Ok? Al menos por ahora. Vamos a ver qué hace tu hermana menor.

—No es mi hermana —negó Quinn casi con desgana.

—Hace diez segundos atrás dijiste todo lo contrario —señaló Berry con una sonrisa tierna dejándole un beso en el hombro a su chica. Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo más, caminaron hasta donde estaba Camille con Spencer—: Hola, Cam. Hola,…

— ¡Hey! ¡Hola, Rach! —saludó la adolescente poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Saludó a Rachel con un abrazo eufórico y después se giró hacia el amigo de Quinn—. Spens, ella es Rachel. Rachel, él es Spens.

—Ya nos conocemos, Cam —se rió el joven de cabeza rapada—. Hola, Rachel. —la morena correspondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa—. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Sobre todo porque cuando estas cerca, no tenemos que… Lo… lo siento. Debo irme.

—No hace falta que te… Spens —llamó Camille pero el joven ya se había perdido de vista. A lo lejos, Adam miraba disimuladamente hacia donde estaban las tres chicas paradas. Fue entonces que Quinn entendió el porqué de la huida de su amigo—. No me mires que yo no sé nada, Fabray. Y si lo sé, no te lo diré porque me pidieron silencio absoluto.

—Te lo dije —le susurró Quinn a Rachel que pareció ignorarla—. Te estoy hablando, Berry.

—Ya lo sé. Te escuché —soltó la morena en el mismo tono de voz. Le sonrió a Camille de manera tal que le hizo pensar a Quinn que algo planeaba—. No íbamos a preguntarte por tu amigo, Cam. Es obvio que lo que le pasa no es algo que tengas que divulgar por todos lados. Lo que íbamos a preguntarte es si querías almorzar con nosotras.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntaron Quinn y Camille al unísono.

—Ah, sí. Es verdad —cercioró la rubia al recibir una mirada significativa por parte de su novia. No sabía que planeaba Rachel pero aun así iba a seguirle el juego—. Por supuesto. Queremos hablar un poco contigo, saber qué haces con la laptop, porque nos levantaste tan temprano para nada, que es lo que sabes de Spencer que nosotras no…

—No, eso no —murmuró Rachel con los dientes apretados pero sin dejar de sonreír de manera sospechosa.

—No, eso… eso no— repitió Quinn—. Era… era broma eso último.

—Hmm… cuando se ponen en plan cómplices me dan miedo —dijo Camille mirándolas de manera sospechosa—. Parecen Pinky y Cerebro planeando la conquista del mundo. Obviamente, ya sabemos quién es Cerebro, ¿No?

—Yo, por supuesto.

—No, es Rachel —replicó la adolescente borrando la sonrisa en los labios de Quinn. Berry al lado de la rubia, le dejó un beso en la mejilla junto con un _«No es verdad»_ que sonó a mentira—. No le mientras, Rach. Las mentiras hacen mal a las parejas. Quinn, no eres para nada inteligente pero tranquila, que no pasa nada. Las personas a tu alrededor te queremos más allá de tu falta de cerebro.

—Que desaparezca de mi vista o le rompo la laptop en la cabeza, Rachel.

La adolescente soltó una carcajada y se fue rápidamente hacia el vestuario del gimnasio, no sin antes haberle guiñado un ojo a Berry con complicidad. Quinn miró a su novia con seriedad preguntándole, obviamente, de qué lado estaba en realidad. O era cómplice de ella, o lo era de Camille. No podía ser cómplice de las dos sin que eso se sintiera como traición. La respuesta sin palabras de la morena fue poner los ojos en blanco con diversión antes de robarle un beso a la rubia.

—No me beses, traicionera —refunfuñó provocando más diversión en Rachel—. Ve a besar a mi hermana, la bastarda, esa con la que compartes guiños y…

—Eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida —interrumpió la morena abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo fin a su mala actuación de novia celosa.

Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a escuchar cosas así y menos ser ella quien recibiera esas palabras. Rachel podría estar diciéndole esas mismas cosas a cualquier otra persona, a Brody, a alguien que conoció en el trabajo de camarera, a algún asistente de maquillaje con el que estuviera saliendo, a cualquier persona menos a ella; pero no. La morena la elegía a ella. Iba y se lo decía directamente, sin miedos, sin cuidado, sin pararse a pensar en nada. Rachel la abrazaba, la besaba, la miraba con amor y por si no había quedado claro lo que le pasaba con ella, iba y se lo decía. Las palabras que Quinn siempre había dicho que se las llevaban el viento, con Rachel quedaban completamente grabadas a fuego en su interior.

—Deja de adularme y dime lo que planeas —pidió haciéndose la dura aunque lo dicho por su novia aún se paseaba por su cabeza.

—Adoro cuando finges indiferencia —rió Rachel que parecía no poder dejar de besar a la rubia. Un último beso robado, por el momento, y respondió a la pregunta anterior—: Soy actriz, cielo. Sé actuar y aparentar que algo no me interesa. Obviamente, Camille cree que solo iremos a almorzar pero lo que haremos tú y yo será sacarle información respecto a Spencer. ¿No es eso lo que querías? —Quinn asintió impresionada por la astucia de su novia—. Tú déjamelo todo a mí, que yo me encargo.

—Miedo me das, Berry —dijo la rubia con bastante honestidad. La sonrisa que Rachel dejó escapar solo aumentó más su estado temeroso—. Mejor voy a darme una ducha así cuando vuelva Cam nos vamos.

—Mejor idea no podrías haber tenido porque apestas.

—Yo no apesto —replicó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No entraremos en polémicas —se burló la morena besando fugazmente a su novia—. Ve a ducharte. Yo aquí te espero.

—Yo no apesto, Berry —insistió la rubia siendo empujada por su novia hacia los vestuarios—. Rachel… Ok, supongamos que tienes razón. Apestosa y todo, me besaste. Por lo tanto…

—Alégrate entonces. Lo que siento por ti es amor real y profundo.

Soltó una carcajada siendo plenamente consciente de lo que su novia había dicho y de lo que eso había provocado en ella. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entró a las duchas del vestuario encontrándose a Camille con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Su hermana menor fingió sorpresa y timidez al ser descubierta, lo que causó que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande aun.

La ducha duró menos de lo que esperaba, —dos canciones mal cantadas y un baile que no venía a cuento—. Le hubiese gustado que durara un poco más pero no pudo darse el lujo de tal cosa porque la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y su estómago rugiendo lo sabía. Por ende, y con un incipiente malhumor provocado por la falta de comida y el no poder disfrutar de la ducha caliente un poco más, salió del vestuario ya lista para reunirse con Camille y Rachel.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció. Tanto su novia como su hermana guardaron silencio rápidamente intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Cosas sin importancia —respondió Camille con un movimiento de manos—. ¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre.

Y Quinn moría de curiosidad, pero no lo dijo para nada. Que Rachel y Camille habían creado un lazo de amistad y entendimiento, no era sorpresa alguna. Lo que le llamaba la atención era ese toque cómplice y misterioso que se había generado repentinamente entre las dos. ¿Por qué tenían que guardar silencio justo cuando ella llegó? ¿Por qué no le dijeron de lo que estaban hablando realmente? ¿Por qué respondió Camille y no Rachel? Claramente no eran celos lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Simplemente no le gustaba sentir que estaba perdiéndose algo. O que le estaban ocultando algo.

—Vamos, amor mío —rió Rachel tomándola del brazo.

Pensó que irían a algún restaurante cercano por ende se sorprendió bastante cuando se dio cuenta que estaban caminando rumbo al Spotlight. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente frente a ese detalle fue un «Mierda» cargado de enojo, lo segundo que hizo fue mirar a Camille expectante por la reacción de la joven y por último, miró a Rachel pidiéndole explicaciones.

Hacía tiempo había acordado con su novia jamás llevar nuevamente a Camille al café-bar. No era un lugar que le haría bien a la adolescente, que le haría sentir cómoda y mucho menos que le haría sonreír. Aquel lugar era donde trabajaba la persona que le rompió el corazón, aquella que no fue clara con sus sentimientos y la razón por la cual Camille había llorado en los brazos de Quinn dejando al descubierto que no era solamente una adolescente rebelde y cínica.

Al parecer, Rachel se olvidó de ese trato, y de todo lo que la hija de Frank sufrió por culpa de Danielle, porque allí estaban de pie frente al local a punto de entrar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Berry? —le recriminó en voz baja. La morena no la miró para nada sorprendida, lo que le hizo sospechar que quizás ya sabía lo que estaba por suceder—. Habíamos hecho un trato. Dijiste que…

—Cam… —llamó Rachel interrumpiéndola con una mano en alto y una sonrisa a juego que le regaló a la adolescente. Camille, que dejó la distracción a un lado, miró a Berry—. ¿Por qué no vas entrando y le dices a Kurt que te acompañe a nuestra mesa? Quinn y yo entraremos en un minuto.

—Ok.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Quinn se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de Rachel tanto como le fue posible. Quería hacerle notar a su novia lo molesta que estaba y lo difícil que sería cambiarle el estado de ánimo. Esta vez no había besos robados y palabras dulces que borraran el enojo. Camille no debía estar en el Spotlight y menos con Danielle rondando por ahí. Fin de la historia.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarme porqué estoy enojada, ¿Ok? Teníamos un trato, Rachel —recordó con un movimiento de manos—. Habíamos acordado que Cam no volvía a este lugar mientras tu amiga estuviera ahí dentro.

— ¿Me dejas explicarte? —preguntó la morena con una calma que molesto más a Quinn. La rubia negó con la cabeza tensando la mandíbula—. No me importa. Te lo explicare igual. Primero, Dani no está adentro. Su turno es a la noche. Segundo, no soy idiota, Quinn. No voy a lastimar conscientemente a Camille. Y tercero, fue ella quien pidió venir aquí. Dijo algo de cerrar viejas historias para crear nuevas. ¿Sabes de quien aprendió eso? De ti. Y si no me crees pregúntaselo a ella.

No importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, lo pensara o lo sintiera, siempre iba a odiar y a amar a Rachel a partes iguales por desafiarla de esa manera. Le _decía «Rachel, no hagas esto»_ y la morena iba y lo hacía. Lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era saber que no lo hacía a propósito, no le llevaba la contraria porque no la escuchaba o no le importaba lo que tenía para decir. Simplemente lo hacía porque de esa manera le plantaba cara y le decía, de cierta forma, _«hasta acá llego tu capricho, señorita perfecta»_. Como un rato antes que no quiso escuchar lo que su novia tenia para decir y aun así, ésta se lo dijo igual.

—Te odio. Lo sabes, ¿No?

—Y yo te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿No?

Y sin más, la morena la abandonó en medio de la vereda frente al café-bar. No sin antes haberle dejado un beso en la mejilla junto con un _«Cuando termines con tus pensamientos, únete a nosotros»_. Contra todo pronóstico, esas palabras de su novia la hicieron sonreír. Rachel la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo necesitaba espacio y cuando no.

El saber que Danielle no estaba dentro del Spotlight le proporcionaba bastante tranquilidad. Una parte de ella pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado exagerada en cuanto a todo ese asunto pero la otra parte le recordaba que no debía bajar los brazos porque en cuanto menos lo esperase, Camille podría volver a sufrir a manos de la amiga de Rachel. No sabía de donde le salía ese lado protector entorno a la adolescente, lo que si sabía era que desde el último viaje a Lima había estado más presente que nunca.

Entró al café-bar donde su novia aun trabajaba por las noches y buscó con la mirada la posición de la morena. Se la encontró riendo con Kurt y Camille de vaya uno a saber qué sin reparar en ningún momento de su presencia. Para ella, muchísimo mejor. Era en esos momentos de distracción que podía mirar a Rachel a su antojo sin tener la sensación de ser descubierta en cualquier momento.

Le encantaba lo extremadamente adorable y dramática que podía llegar a ser la morena estando enferma, el entusiasmo con el que explicaba por qué las metáforas eran importantes, ese lado demente y cómplice que siempre salía a flote cuando se trataba de alguna travesura, casi tan demente y pasional como cuando se trataba de algo artístico, su lado divertido cuando salían de fiesta y terminaba ebria, su lado irónico cuando estaba enojada, también la indiferencia con la que la trataba.

Le encanta llegar a su departamento y encontrársela yendo de un lado al otro de la sala repasando en voz baja el guion de su nuevo proyecto. Despertar primero y verla dormir, verla de la manera más desarreglada y pura, los primeros rayos del sol dándole en el rostro haciéndola lucir más joven de lo que era, sentir que esa joven tan maravillosa había dormido y amanecido junto a ella. Con nadie más, solo con ella. Sentirse orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido capaz de crear algo tan valioso y firme como una amistad y que luego se haya convertido en algo más. Que Rachel haya decidido crear algo más con ella. La morena pudo haberse conformado con ser solo su amiga, y sin embargo se enamoró de ella. Aun con todo lo que eso implicaba. Si eso no era amor en su estado más puro, no creía que otra cosa lo fuera.

Le pareció ver a Kurt señalándola con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, y lo siguiente que supo fue que la atención de Rachel y Camille estaban puestas en ella también. Aunque solo le importaba una sola persona: su novia. En cuantos sus ojos se conectaron con los de Rachel, como cientos de veces ya lo habían hecho y a la vez de una manera tan única y maravillosa, un suspiro se trabó en su garganta. El pecho se le llenó de alegría y el deseo de tomar a la joven entre sus brazos se hizo diez más veces más grande de lo que ya era.

De repente, parecía no existir nadie más que ellas dos en el Spotlight. Ella y la sonrisa de Rachel. Ella y los ojos de Rachel. Ella y el labio mordido de Rachel. Todo su mundo resumido a una misma persona y al mismo tiempo no. No era una persona dependiente de Berry, sino más bien de lo que la morena generaba en ella. Eso tan precioso que podía tener miles de nombres pero que ella prefería simplemente llamarlo amor.

—Sí, es amor —susurró para sí misma.

Sonrió completamente radiante antes guardarse todas las emociones para ella misma y caminar hacia donde estaba su novia. A cada paso que daba, no podía evitar pensar en que, metafóricamente, eso significaba su avance hacia la morena. Rachel, ya había avanzado todo lo que podía hacia ella, ahora era su turno hacer lo mismo con la joven. Y hacerlo de manera completamente incondicional, sin preguntar nada, sin dudar. Llegar al punto de saber que Berry había hecho lo mismo, le sirvió a la rubia para anotar un nuevo punto de porqué lo de ella y la morena era amor puro y del bueno.

—Pedí por ti, ¿No te molesta? —preguntó Rachel una vez que Quinn se sentó a su lado. La respuesta de la rubia fue un beso en la mejilla antes de negar con la cabeza—. O… ok. Sándwich de pollo pero con ensalada, así puedo robarte la comida.

— ¿Cuál es la contraseña del WiFi? —intervino Camille con la laptop sobre la mesa, siendo ignorada.

—Me has robado todo lo que soy, que me robes un bocado es lo de menos —murmuró por lo bajo solo para su novia. Pensando que ya había sido lo suficientemente cursi por el día, dirigió su mirada hacia el amigo de Rachel—: Hola, Kurt.

— ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

—Hola, Qui… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces con eso, Cam? —se interesó el joven paliducho mirando a la adolescente que no respondió. Simplemente lo miró de arriba abajo y volvió la vista al ordenador—. ¿Acaba de…? Rachel, dime que esta niña no acaba de ignorarme.

Quinn se mordió el labio para no reír a carcajadas cuando la respuesta de Rachel fue un encogimiento de hombros haciéndose la desentendida. Desde que habían comenzado a compartir algunos almuerzos —Quinn no sabía decir con exactitud cuándo comenzó esa especie de rutina—, Kurt y Camille terminaban teniendo alguna escena similar a la anterior. Kurt era demasiado curioso, y eso fue lo primero que Cam descubrió del chico, entonces lo usaba a su favor. Quinn sospechaba que ignorar al amigo de Rachel dejándolo con la intriga de saber que lo que tanta atención requería, era el pasatiempo favorito de la hija de Frank.

Le pareció divertida la escena de los dos jóvenes mientras almorzaban. Camille seguía preguntando por la contraseña del WiFi del lugar, y Kurt seguía tratando de averiguar para qué requería dicha información. La respuesta de Camille siempre era un _«Es asunto mío, Pinocho»_ , _«¿Qué te importa?»_ o simplemente, y que a Quinn le parecía gracioso, le sacaba la lengua sin decir nada más. Rachel a su lado también los observaba y en algún momento de todo ese rato, sus miradas divertidas se encontraron.

Y nuevamente todo en Quinn se sumió en un cortocircuito.

Los ojos de Rachel ya no la miraban, y eso le hacía sentir más alivio que molestia. Nuevamente podría mirar a su novia a su antojo sin que ésta lo supiera. Recordaba fugazmente haber entrelazado sus dedos a los de la morena cuando ambas terminaron de almorzar, aunque de vez en cuando, Rachel picoteaba con su mano libre el resto de la ensalada que estaba frente a Quinn. Le gustaba la forma en que su cuello y su mandíbula se agitaban cuando reía, o la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron cuando decidió que era momento de ponerle un alto a la batalla entre Kurt y Camille.

—Cam, deja de jugar a la misteriosa y cuéntanos que es lo que tanto buscas en ese aparato —escuchó decir a Rachel.

Aunque su curiosidad también se había despertado y esperaba saber por fin que era lo que tanto tenia a Camille metida en el navegador, la parte enamorada de ella no pudo evitar perderse en el hecho de lo perfectamente bien que encajaba su mano a la de Rachel. Lo magnéticos que parecían ser los dedos de ambas entre sí, el contraste de ambas pieles, las diferentes temperaturas. La mano de Rachel estaba caliente y la de ella completamente fría. Lo mismo sucedía cuando dormían juntas. Su cuerpo siempre buscaba absorber el calor que desprendía el de la morena y cuando por fin lo encontraba, todo parecía encajar.

Sonaba cursi incluso en su cabeza pero recordar a Rachel durmiendo en su cama era algo que le hacía sonreír sin esfuerzo alguno. Era algo que quería ver el resto de su vida. De hecho, era algo que veía varios días a la semana desde que habían vuelto de Lima. Fue como si el último viaje que hicieron a Ohio hubiese marcado un antes y un después. No solo en ella misma, sino en la relación con la morena.

No estaban viviendo juntas, eso lo tenía bien en claro, pero se sentía como si lo hicieran. Quinn secretamente había hecho espacio en uno de los cajones de su armario y de un día para el otro los cepillos de dientes del baño pasaron de ser dos a ser tres. Camille siempre le tomaba el pelo diciendo que no le sorprendería si un día de esos amanecían casadas. La respuesta de Quinn era un golpe en la cabeza junto con un _«Ya hablaremos de ti cuando llegue el momento»_ , pero lo cierto era el que el gusanito de «¿Por qué no?» había picado en algún lugar de ella haciéndole notar cada tanto su presencia. Eso no significaba que fuera a pedirle casamiento a Rachel de un momento a otro. Solo era algo para tener en cuenta a futuro.

—Sal de tu mente y préstale atención a tu hermana —le susurró Rachel discretamente—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto?

La morena no parecía molesta por su falta de atención, sino más bien interesada. Quinn sonrió con diversión al notar que, por mucho que lo intentase, Rachel no lograba saber que pasaba por su mente esta vez. Sabía perfectamente que eso era algo que sí molestaba a la morena. Le regaló un beso en la mejilla y posó su vista en Camille que parecía haberse apiadado de Kurt contándole de una vez por todas lo que hacía con la laptop.

—…un empleo. Ya sabes, Quinn no puede hacerse cargo de todos los gastos de la casa —decía la adolescente. Fabray tenía una postura bastante firme acerca de eso pero prefirió guardar silencio un rato más—. Spens me estaba ayudando a buscar algo en línea pero no encontramos nada acorde a…

—Espera —interrumpió Kurt con una mano en alto girándose para mirar a Rachel—. ¿No le has hablado de esto, Rach? ¿No les contaste lo que piensas hacer? ¿Lo del espacio libre aquí si…?

—Kurt…

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —intervino Quinn sentándose más erguida en su asiento con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido—. Rachel, ¿Me explicas de lo que habla tu amigo o…?

Si tenía que ser honesta, no le gustó para nada que la morena se mordiera el labio, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre hablar o no, fulminara a Hummel con la mirada y por último soltara un suspiro que sonó a resignación. Rachel no tenía por qué contarle todo lo que sucedía en su vida pero tampoco podía tomar una decisión importante y hacer de cuenta que Quinn no figuraba en el panorama. Se supone que eran una pareja, ¿No? Las cosas importantes se comparten.

Escuchó un _«Gracias, Kurt»_ completamente irónico por parte de su novia y eso aumentó muchísimo más su molestia. Sintiendo que estaba quedándose afuera de algo, y con el orgullo de querer decirle a la morena un _«Deja. No me cuentes nada»_ a flor de piel, se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa donde estaban rumbo a la salida. Después de las palabras y los gestos de Rachel, lo menos que quería hacer era hablar con la morena. No estaba tratando de ser controladora, simplemente le hubiese gustado saber por boca de su novia qué era lo que ésta decidiendo para su vida.

— ¿Puedes parar un segundo? —pidió Rachel con voz agitada detrás de ella.

—No puedo, tengo que volver al trabajo —respondió cortante sin dejar de caminar.

—Quinn tengo zapatos altos. Si aceleró el paso para alcanzarte, seguramente me romperé un tobillo —dramatizó la morena. Fabray puso los ojos en blanco y sin que se notara, ralentizó sus pasos—. Quinn…

—Quinn nada, Rachel. Sea lo que sea que tengas para decir _ahora_ —enfatizó—, se lo dices a mi espalda.

—Qué infantil eres cuando te enojas —señaló la morena cada vez más cerca de ella—. Y solo para que lo sepas, estas caminando rumbo a casa, no al gimnasio.

—Jamás dije que iba al gimnasio —negó sabiendo que era mentira.

— ¡Claro que sí! Trabajo, gimnasio, es todo lo mismo. ¡Fabray! ¡Para ya!

 _«No le hagas caso. No le hagas caso. Estas molesta. Sigue caminando. Tú puedes. Sé fuerte. No le hagas caso»_ , se decía mentalmente pero cuando sus pies se volvieron más lentos y segundos después sintió la mano de la morena tomando la suya, supo que había cedido completamente. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella Quinn no se doblegaba ante nadie, que le importaba muy poco los demás? Cierto, estaba perdida en los océanos chocolates que Rachel tenía por ojos.

—Estaba pensando en dejar el Spotlight —soltó la morena mirándola a los ojos. Quinn abrió los suyos pero no dijo nada porque, sinceramente, no sabía que decir—. Las grabaciones empezarán la semana próxima y los horarios del Spotlight no son compatibles con la filmación.

 _«¿Eso era todo?»_ , pensó.

— ¿Y no podías decírmelo a eso? —reaccionó la rubia soltándose del agarre de la morena—. Pasamos casi todo el día juntas, Rachel, ¿No podías contarme ese pensamiento? ¿Pensaste que no te apoyaría? ¿Qué me opondría a…?

—Quiero que mi puesto en el Spotlight lo ocupe Camille —interrumpió Berry levantando el mentón como si quisiera aparentar firmeza aunque Quinn sabía perfectamente que estaba nerviosa por alguna razón—. Pensaba… pensaba comentártelo pero sé cómo te pones cuando…

—De nuevo, ¿Pensaste que no te apoyaría? ¿Qué no apoyaría a mi hermana? ¿Qué…?

Y de repente todo cobró sentido. Supo perfectamente porqué Rachel no quería comentárselo, porqué estaba nerviosa, porqué no la miraba a los ojos. La morena quería que Camille trabajara en su lugar, en su turno. Y con Danielle. ¡Con la chica que le había roto el corazón a Camille! De ninguna manera iba a permitir tal cosa. Por supuesto que no.

—Quinn… —llamó Rachel captando su atención. La miró apretando la mandíbula y con una mirada fría—. Cam necesita… necesita un incentivo. El Spotlight sería…

—Sería como arrojarla a una hoguera, Rachel. Y sabes muy bien quien encendería el fuego —fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse completamente de la morena.

Aun sin mirarla, sabía perfectamente que Rachel hizo el amague de seguirla y agradeció cuando no lo hizo. De haberla seguido, sabía que terminarían discutiendo y, aunque el clima estaba tenso entre ellas, no era algo que quería que sucediera. Por otro lado, que ella y su novia estuvieran caminando en sentidos opuesto, era una prueba más de que Rachel la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo darle espacio y cuándo no. Y con un tema que ella consideraba bastante delicado, como lo era el corazón roto de Camille, era mejor dejarla sola. Necesitaba poner en calma su enojo, su molestia, repasar con calma y sin bronca el recuerdo de haber visto a su hermana menor completamente rota por un amor no correspondido.

Ir a su departamento, como pensaba hacerlo antes de hablar con Rachel, no era una opción. Volver al trabajo tampoco lo era. De hecho, le mando un mensaje a Spencer pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo de todo por unas horas más. No podía ir a lugares donde quizás fueran a buscarla. Necesitaba un momento a solas para analizarlo todo.

Primer punto: Camille trabajando. Trabajando en Spotlight.

Le sorprendió bastante darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba aterrada de que trabajara en el Spotlight con Danielle, sino más bien que estaba aterrada de que trabajara en general. Un pensamiento salido de la nada le hizo ver que el lugar y las personas eran lo de menos. No es que quisiera limitar o cortarle las alas a la adolescente, simplemente sentía temor de que le sucediera algo estando lejos de ella. Si bien al principio había querido matarla con sus propias manos, había aprendido a conocer y querer cada parte de Camille. Lo bueno y lo malo. Había pasado de ser una adolescente completamente insoportable a ser prácticamente su hermana menor. Y no porque el padre de la adolescente fuera a casarse con su madre, sino porque la joven se lo había ganado.

Si Camille comenzaba a trabajar pasarían menos tiempo entre ellas. Entre que Quinn estaría por las mañanas y la tarde en el gimnasio y la joven de ojos azules trabajaría de noche en el Spotlight, casi ni se verían. Cuando ella llegara a casa, Cam se iría. Las noches de películas entre hermanas que silenciosamente habían establecidos, se reducirían notoriamente. Las cenas de cereales y fideos pegados quedarían en la nada. Los desayunos quedarían en el olvido porque cuando ella se levantara para ir a trabajar, Camille estaría regresando del café-bar agotada con la única intención de dormir.

Que la llamen idiota y sentimental, pero sentía miedo de la sensación de pérdida que la estaba invadiendo mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería a partir de ahora entre ella y Camille si ésta comenzaba a trabajar. Por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien considerar ese hermano pequeño que siempre había deseado, ¿Y ya iba a perderlo? ¿Tan rápido?

Se sintió repentinamente sofocada a causa de todos sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudiera hundirse más en ellos, prefirió pasar al siguiente punto en su lista: Rachel. Aunque claro, no contaba con lo que podía significar pensar en la morena.

Había otra razón por la cual la noticia de Berry le había afectado pero no pensaba darle espacio en ella porque eso significaba aumentar muchísimo más su nivel de sentimentalismo y cursilería. En lugar de quedarse allí en medio de la nada, entre un mar de personas que iban y venían, decidió ponerse en marcha ella también. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el café 71 donde había ido varias veces con su novia cuando solamente eran amigas. Sonrió fugazmente al darse cuenta que no importara lo mucho que quisiera estar lejos de Rachel, siempre terminaría buscando algo que le recordara a la joven.

Entró al local y en cuanto dio dos pasos rumbo al mostrador, una melena marrón llamó su atención por completo: al parecer, Rachel había tenido la misma idea que ella. Una vez más su corazón comenzó a bombear de manera atolondrada y más de un suspiro se quedó trabado en su interior con la sola imagen de la joven. Meses a su lado y aun se sentía todo como al inicio de esa historia. Dejándose llevar por sus pasos, y dándose cuenta la falta que le había hecho su novia durante esas horas, camino hasta Berry sentándose en el asiento frente a ella.

—Juro que no te estoy siguiendo.

Rachel dio un pequeño salto en el lugar, producto del susto que le provocó, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. El marrón de sus ojos volvió a dejar en evidencia el profundo océano que era y Quinn no pudo hacer nada más que perderse en eso. Parecían no necesitar de las palabras, toda la comunicación que podían mantener luego del momento tenso entre ambas estaba reflejada en sus ojos. O en sus caricias, cuando la rubia tomó la mano de su novia que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Me aterra pensar la idea que ya no la veré tanto como antes —confesó mirando hacia el mantel oscuro de la mesa y dibujando garabatos con el dedo índice de su mano libre. Rachel apretó un poco más su mano invitándola a continuar—. Ya te… Ya te conté sobre el deseo de tener un hermano menor cuando era pequeña. Ahora… Ahora veo a Cam y siento que ella merece tener ese… ese título. Entonces tú dijiste lo de… lo del trabajo y yo me asusté.

Con los ojos clavados de Rachel en ella, todo lo referente a Camille que había pasado por su mente en esas horas de soledad, fue expresado con palabras. Ya no tenía miedo de hablar con Rachel sobre sus miedos porque sabía que la morena no iba a burlarse de ella, sino todo lo contrario: la ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Por otro lado, el que la morena estuviera frente a ella completamente atenta y sin soltarla de la mano era un alivio, porque eso significaba que no estaba enojada con ella por haberse alejado como lo hizo.

O quizás no tan enojada.

—Eres consciente de que no vas a perderla si pasan unas horas separadas, ¿Cierto? —preguntó la morena con calma. Quinn se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir exactamente—. Quinn,… Tú y Frannie pasan horas separadas, hay kilómetros en medio de las dos, ¿Tú crees que la has perdido a causa de eso?

No, no había perdido a Frannie. De hecho, estaban cada vez más unidas. Su hermana mayor la llamaba todos los días por teléfono antes de arrancar el día, e incluso a veces después de la cena. Ella era la única que sabía que su hermana pensaba pedirle a Zach que volvieran a estar juntos cuando se reunieran todos en Lima para Acción de Gracias, y también los planes de mudanza de Frannie a un lugar que estuviera entremedio de Lima y Nueva York para así poder estar a la misma distancia de su madre y de sus hermanas menores.

Frannie y ella compartían muchas confidencias desde que habían vuelto a conectar entre sí, y la distancia o los horarios no parecían ser problema alguno. Por ende, si no había perdido a Frannie que vivía a cientos de kilómetros de ella, tampoco iba a perder a Camille que era con quien compartía hogar, ¿Cierto?

—Debes pensar que soy una idiota —susurró con la cabeza baja. Rachel respondió con una risa—. Hablo en serio, Berry… Me asusto por nada.

— ¡Claro que no! Es completamente aceptable que tengas miedos a los cambios, Quinn —aseguró la morena dejándole un beso en la mano—. Yo también tengo miedo. Me aterra dejar el Spotlight. No por el lugar, sino por lo que significa para mí. Trabajé años allí, conocí personas, historias, fui parte de algo, Dani y yo nos peleamos y nos amigamos infinidades de veces, te… te conocí a ti. Siento que si dejo al Spotlight estaría dejando abandonado a un perro. Me lo imagino mirándome como diciendo «No me abandones». Asi que no, no pienso que seas una idiota porque si no tendría que pensar lo mismo de mí.

Sintió una oleada de alivio al darse cuenta que la morena sentía lo mismo que ella en cuanto al café-bar. Esa había sido la otra razón por la cual la noticia de Rachel le había afectado. El Spotlight era mucho más que un café-bar en la historia de las dos. Era donde comenzó todo, donde ella empezó a conocerse a sí misma, donde pasó horas compartiendo cosas con una joven que no conocía de nada, donde se enamoró de dicha joven, donde la escuchó cantar y se enamoró de su voz, donde vieron el amanecer mientras Rachel compartía con ella una etapa dolorosa de su vida. Si Rachel dejaba el Spotlight, ella ya no tendría razones para volver allí. Estaría abandonando algo importante. Lo estaría perdiendo también, al igual que a Camille.

—Siempre podremos volver —habló la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos—. No es como si Spotlight se fuera a cambiar de sitio o algo por el estilo. Simplemente,… Simplemente pasaremos menos tiempo allí.

— ¿No estaríamos abandonando a un perro? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No, solamente lo estaríamos dejando al cuidado de la tía Cam mientras nos tomamos unas vacaciones —respondió Rachel con una sonrisa. Quinn, frente a ella, sonrió también apretando la mano de la morena—. Eso me alivia. Necesito avanzar, Quinn. Necesito escribir una nueva página en mi libro y si para eso tengo que alejarme un tiempo del Spotlight, lo haré. Adoro actuar, más que nada en el mundo, y se me presenta esta oportunidad. Tengo que dar el ciento diez por ciento de mí, como siempre lo he hecho. Asi que… si no te he contado antes lo que pensaba hacer fue porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y porque aún tengo sentimientos encontrados de lo que ese cambio significaría para mí.

— ¿No querías decírmelo por lo de Dani también?

—Ese era otro punto a tener en cuenta. Sé lo mucho que amas a Camille. No lo niegues —se adelantó cuando Fabray abrió la boca para contradecirla—. Sé lo mucho que deseas cuidarla, protegerla, porque sé que te hubiese gustado tener a alguien que hiciera lo mismo por ti en tus años oscuros, pero dejarla que estire las alas es ayudarla también. No cortes su vuelo, mejor ayúdala a practicar. Enséñale a volar de la forma que mejor te salga. No impidas que se choque contra una pared, mejor enséñale qué hacer para esquivarlas a tiempo. Deja que se caiga, pero mantente cerca con el botiquín para curarle las heridas. Sé su hermana mayor, no su piedra en el camino.

Y una vez más, Rachel le ofrecía una perspectiva diferente de la situación. Una vez le hacía parar un segundo y pensar todo con claridad. Le hacía ver que el vaso en realidad estaba medio lleno y no medio vacío. Ponía su mente en un estado de relajación absoluta a tal punto que los pensamientos negativos se calmaban por completo.

Camille no iba a desaparecer de su vida solo por desencontrarse unas horas, no iba a perderla como hermana menor, no iban a vivir menos cosas solo por tomar caminos diferentes. Nada cambiaba, o quizás todo cambiaba pero de una cosa estaba segura: no iba a perder a su hermanita menor. Como tampoco iba a perder aquello que la unía al Spotlight.

Todo iba de la mano. Camille y el Spotlight, por ejemplo. Y ella planeaba pasar tiempo con los dos siempre que fuera posible. No los estaba abandonando, solamente estaba dejando que hicieran su propio camino.

—No le has contado a Cam lo que tienes en mente, ¿No? —preguntó sabiendo que quedaba un punto importante a tener en cuenta en todo ese asunto. Rachel negó con la cabeza provocándole alivio—. Perfecto, porque antes quiero hablar con ella sobre algo.

—Sobre alguien, mejor dicho. Dani, ¿Verdad?

—Tú y ella han vuelto a ser amigas, pero si esa chica aun significa algo para mi hermana, Camille no pisará el Spotlight —afirmó completamente seria. Esta vez, la morena asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ella—. No quiero que sufra. Y definitivamente voy a evitar tal cosa si está en mis manos hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Cuenta conmigo —prometió Rachel inclinándose hacia adelante sellando esa promesa con un beso.

—Cuento contigo —susurró con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Sí, contaba con Rachel. La incondicional Rachel Berry.

* * *

 _Pido disculpas si la calidad del capitulo es bastante flojo en comparación con los anteriores. Fue extraño volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo. De hecho, considero que este no es uno de mis mejores_ _capítulos. Fue uno de los más dude a la hora de actualizar, pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado._

 _Hasta la próxima. Buena semana._


	37. XXXVII

**36**

* * *

Algo cálido y húmedo, paseándose por sus piernas, fue lo que le puso fin a su sueño esa mañana en la cual el sol todavía no había aparecido.

La piel de gallina y el estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, junto con la excitación, no se demoraron ni un segundo en aparecer en ella. Aun así, fingió seguir durmiendo. Sabía quién era la persona detrás de todo eso y la intención que tenía, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponérselo fácil. Jugar con Rachel y sacarla de quicio siempre era divertido. Y más sabiendo lo desesperada que se ponía la morena cuando de hacer el amor con ella se trataba.

Aunque no contaba con lo irresistible que era Rachel para ella. La mentira de estar dormida se le volvía cada vez más difícil de sostener por culpa de esa bendita boca que le provocaba la mejor de las demencias.

Fue por eso mismo que no le sorprendió para nada descubrirse así misma con las piernas abiertas, dándole pase libre a la morena de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Le encantaba, y la volvía loca a partes iguales, el contraste entre salvaje y delicado que su novia ponía en práctica sobre su piel. La manera en que la morena había aprendido a tratarla, como había descubierto cómo tocarla, cómo besarla, cómo llevarla al punto de no retorno de una manera descomunal.

Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Rachel besó y tocó cada rincón de su piel dejando un rastro al rojo vivo a su paso. No hacían faltas las palabras en ese momento entre ellas. La morena sabía dónde dejar marcas, y Quinn sabía que entregarse por completo a su novia iba a ser la aventura más maravillosa de todas. Lo mejor de hacer el amor con Rachel, más allá de todo lo que le hacía sentir, era el hecho de sentirse protegida y respetada todo el tiempo. Berry trataba su cuerpo con delicadeza y a su mente con respeto.

Lo mejor de todo era la forma en que se miraban. El jurarse amor en un intercambio de miradas entre el océano chocolate de Rachel y el verde bosque de ella. La promesa constante de amanecer juntas después de ese momento de entrega, cuidarse y elegirse una vez que estuvieran fuera de esa cama compartida. Parecía algo estúpido detenerse en esas cosas teniendo en cuenta que eran una pareja, pero para Quinn eran importantes. Era prestarle atención a esos detalles que las personas creen insignificantes y que después echan de menos cuando ya no las tienen.

Ella quería guardar en su interior todas las cosas que llegara a vivir junto a Rachel. Los besos, las caricias, las miradas. Los «Te quiero» silenciosos que se decían mientras hacían el amor encabezaban esa lista. Y no pensaba restarle importancia a nada de eso, por muy absurdo que el resto lo creyera.

—Te quiero —le susurró a la morena varios minutos después de haber sido arrastrada al orgasmo.

Rachel, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió de manera perezosa pero no por eso menos especial. Fabray se inclinó hacia adelante dejando un beso en el hombro desnudo de su novia continuando el camino hasta la boca de ésta.

No le decía «Te quiero» por lo que habían compartido por enésima vez en esa cama, lo hacía porque le nació decírselo. Era buena demostrándole a la morena lo mucho que la quería con acciones pero se había prometido a si misma decírselo con palabras de vez en cuando. Ésta vez se lo dijo después de hacer el amor y cuando Rachel casi estaba quedándose dormida, pero tranquilamente se lo podría haber dicho yendo a hacer la compra semanal de comestibles, de camino a su trabajo, viendo una película, escuchando música. Cualquier momento parecía ser siempre el correcto para decir «Te quiero», siempre y cuando la persona que lo escuchase fuera Rachel.

—Lo sé —respondió la morena enredándose en sus brazos—. Yo también te quiero.

Rachel se acurrucó más contra ella ronroneando como si se tratara de un gatito bebé, derritiendo a Quinn por completo. Envolvió a la morena pegándola más a ella, si eso era posible, y las cubrió a ambas con las sabanas. La presencia del sol se podía ver a través de la ventana pero Quinn no pensaba abandonar esa cama para nada hasta que no fuera necesario.

El cansancio también estaba presente en ella pero no pensaba quedarse dormida. Sentir el respirar de Rachel en su cuello o el cuerpo de la joven pegado al suyo era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Si alguien le hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que se convertiría en la persona cursi que era en ese momento, lo más seguro era que se riera en la cara de esa persona antes de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo. Pero ahora allí estaba, acostada junto a una mujer que había dado vuelta su mundo y sin la cual no se imaginaba sus días.

Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Rachel mientras su mente se sumía en otra catarata de pensamientos. Esta vez, relacionados con su madre. Presentar a Rachel oficialmente como su novia era algo que iba a suceder más pronto que tarde. No le daba miedo la reacción de Judy porque obviamente ésta le había dejado bien en clara su posición en todo eso. Lo que le inquietaba de cierta forma era como se relacionarían la mujer y Berry. Porque una cosa era Judy compartiendo tiempo y espacio con Rachel, la amiga de su hija; y otra muy diferente era Judy compartiendo lo mismo con Rachel, la novia de su hija.

Cruzaba hasta los dedos de sus pies deseando que su madre supiera comportarse el día que llevara nuevamente a la morena a cenar con ella a la vieja casa Fabray. Con Frannie había perdido todas las esperanzas porque sabía que ésta la avergonzaría contando historias de cuando eran pequeñas. Obviamente, exagerando todas las situaciones para hacerlas más bochornosas y ridículas de lo que ya eran.

Las caricias que estaba dejando en el pelo de su novia pasaron a ser dejadas en la espalda desnuda de ésta con toda la intención de despertarla, cuando llegó la hora de abandonar aquella cama. Quinn se mordió el labio reteniendo una sonrisa cuando la morena se removió entre sus brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin abrir los ojos, pidiendo cinco minutos más de descanso.

—No… —empezó diciendo la rubia repartiendo besos en la piel de su novia— tenemos… —otro beso entre la mandíbula y el cuello— cinco… —esta vez fue el turno de su rostro— minutos, Berry —y por último, en la punta de la nariz.

—Es muy temprano —refunfuñó la morena con un puchero en los labios—. Cinco minutos más.

—Cinco minutos en la cama, y una hora más en la ducha no parece buen negocio. Y no es temprano. Son casi las siete de la mañana.

— ¿Una hora en la ducha? —preguntó Berry entre desconfiada, sorprendida y, efectivamente, más despierta que dormida. Quinn le robó un beso antes de asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Qué intenciones tienes en mente, Fabray? ¿Qué planeas hacerme?

—Nada —negó Quinn poniéndose de pie. Tomó a Rachel de las piernas y la tiró hacia ella. Una vez que la morena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas, tomó la sábana de la cama y las envolvió a ambas encaminándose segundos después fuera de la habitación—. Simplemente quiero ducharme con mi novia porque vamos con retraso y así ahorraremos tiempo.

—Eso será lo menos que haremos, ¿A quién quieres engañar? —rió la morena besando una vez más a la rubia.

Quinn no negó para nada que así fuera. Rachel la conocía demasiado bien como para notar la mentira si le decía que no tenía razón. En lugar de eso, prefirió perder el tiempo haciendo algo más placentero, como volver a hacer el amor con su novia. La ducha duró más de lo pensado y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya casi eran las nueve de la mañana. Debían darse prisa con el desayuno si no querían retrasar todo lo demás que debían hacer ese día.

Aun así, siempre había tiempo para más mimos entre ellas. Por ejemplo, Rachel secándole el pelo con la toalla de mano como si fuera la mejor de las actividades. Quinn veía la concentración de su novia haciendo tal cosa y se mordió el labio para no reírse. Y también para no girarse y besar a la joven dándole pie a otra ronda de sexo. Cuando la morena terminó dejando, más o menos, presentable la cabellera de la rubia, ésta le dejó un beso a modo de agradecimiento y salió del baño.

Si algo había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo compartiendo mañanas con Rachel, era que la morena necesitaba tiempo y espacio para realizar su rutina mañanera. Y para hacer eso, no necesitaba a nadie al lado. Ni siquiera a Quinn. La rubia, en lugar de molestarse por ser echada de su propio baño todas las mañanas, dejaba a la morena con sus cosas, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Lo importante era que Rachel estuviera cómoda a su alrededor. Darle el espacio que pedía, entraba en eso.

—Deberías que cortarte el pelo, Quinn —observó Rachel, una vez salida del baño, encaminándose hacia la habitación de la rubia—. Está demasiado largo y se vuelve indomable.

—Yo soy indomable, Berry. Mi pelo no iba a ser la excepción —señaló desde la cocina preparando el desayuno. Escuchó la risa de la morena, claramente, burlándose de ella. Puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo, y agregó—: No sé qué tienen tú y la bastarda de la familia en contra de mi pelo. A mí me gusta así.

—Es que está demasiado largo. Hablando de Camille… ¿Pasas tú a buscarla por lo de Kurt, o voy yo? —quiso saber la morena sacando la cabeza por la cortina que simulaba ser puerta.

— ¿Vas retrasada con la hora de ensayo? —preguntó Quinn recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza—. Voy yo, entonces. La llevaré al trabajo conmigo, allí puede pasar tiempo con Spencer. Pero antes, llama a tu amigo y dile que vaya despertándola. Le cuesta mucho arrancar por las mañanas. —tomó una de las tazas de café y se acercó hacia Rachel—. Hora de desayunar, Rach.

La morena salió completamente vestida de la habitación, secándose el pelo con la toalla. Ninguna parecía querer hablar explícitamente del hecho de que la joven pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de su novia que en el suyo propio. Tampoco habían mencionado lo extraña, pero no por eso menos familiar y cómoda, que era la sensación de convivencia que ambas estaban experimentando. Quinn sentía que no era algo que debía ser hablado, por mucho que una parte de ella le recordara constantemente que ella y Rachel solo llevaban unos pocos meses de noviazgo como para ya estar conviviendo.

Se repitió a si misma lo mismo que se decía cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza: ella y Rachel no estaban conviviendo, simplemente querían pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntas. Estaban enamoradas. Era completamente aceptable que así fueran las cosas.

Untó mermelada en una tostada y se la ofreció a la morena antes de repetir la acción pero esta vez para ella misma. Se sirvió un poco más de café y con su mano libre, tomó la de su novia acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar. Eso era algo que, desayunando solas o con Camille, había tomado la costumbre de hacer. El contacto de la piel de Rachel con la suya era todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar bien la mañana. Los días que no despertaba junto a la morena, era toda una tortura estar cerca de ella. Al menos, así lo había dicho Camille una vez antes de encerrarse en su habitación por miedo a las represalias de su hermana mayor.

Soltó la mano de la morena para agarrar otra tostada pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta que su novia no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No era la primera vez, y estaba segura que no sería la última tampoco, que descubría a Rachel mirándola completamente embelesada. Y era en esos momentos en los cuales deseaba enormemente saber qué era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de la camarera mientras la observaba. ¿Se replanteaba el hecho de estar con ella? ¿Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando cuando se metió en esa relación? ¿Le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a ella? ¿No le gustaban las mañanas que no amanecían juntas? ¿Se ponía también de malhumor?

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó mirando la taza vacía frente a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rachel sonriendo de manera tierna—. No me digas nada. Otra vez parezco una ardilla con las mejillas infladas.

—La más hermosa de todas las ardillas —rió Rachel sin dejar de mirarla con ternura. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco de manera divertida provocando aún más la risa en su novia—. Eres gruñona por las mañanas, Fabray.

—Así me quieres —replicó con altanería, metiéndose un pedazo de tostada en la boca.

—Así te amo —señaló Rachel con la mirada cargada de intensidad.

Quinn sintió su rostro arder después de las palabras de su novia, aquellas a las que aún no estaba acostumbrada, y bajó la mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir. Rachel siempre encontraba la forma de dejarla sin palabras, ya sea por algo similar a lo sucedido momentos atrás, o con acciones. A diferencia de ella, su novia no tenía problema alguno de recordarle con palabras todo el tiempo lo importante que era para ella. Lo mejor de todo era que Quinn sabía, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que la repetición constante no provocaría el desgaste ni le restaría importancia al sentimiento, sino todo lo contrario. Rachel podría decirle a cada minuto que la quería, que ella iba a sentir que se lo estaba diciendo por primera vez.

 _«¿Así, o más enamorada?»_ , pensó riéndose de sí misma.

—Como ya cumplí mi misión de dejarte muda, voy a irme —se burló la morena. Tomó a Quinn del rostro y le dejó un beso en los labios. Aun algo atolondrada, la rubia correspondió el beso—. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, y arreglamos lo del viaje a Lima, ¿Está bien?

El viaje a Ohio para Acción de Gracias era algo que estaba totalmente acordado: viajarían juntas. Sería el primero que harían como pareja y estaban felices de hacer tal cosa. El único problema que encontraban en todo ese asunto era el hecho de que, una vez instaladas en Lima, cada una se iría por su lado. O más bien, la noche de Acción de Gracias cada una cenaría con su familia. No había posibilidad de que compartieran la cena juntas. Y Quinn quería compartir la cena de Acción de Gracias con Rachel como su novia. La morena había expresado el mismo deseo pero también había dejado al descubierto un punto importante en todo eso: si Berry cenaba con ella, los padres de ésta pasarían la noche solos. Y la morena no quería eso. Tampoco quería que Quinn cenara sin su familia. Era ahí cuando entraban nuevamente en un bucle de argumentos válidos pero repetitivos que no les ayudaba a avanzar hacia una decisión.

En una de las idas y vueltas respecto a la cena, Quinn había planteado la posibilidad de que ambas familias pudieran cenar juntas. Rachel la miró sorprendida unos segundos, antes de sonreír con ternura. Le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de sonreír y replicó con algo que la rubia no había tenido en cuenta hasta ese momento:

—Aún no te he presentado a mis padres como mi novia, ¿Y tú ya quieres armar una cena de consuegros? Es una idea maravillosa, créeme, pero no para este momento. El próximo año lo tendremos en cuenta, lo prometo.

Lejos de sentirse molesta por el rechazo de su idea, se sintió aterrada porque, aunque no lo hayan hablado, era obvio que ese viaje también serviría para hacer oficial frente a sus familias la relación de ambas. Traducción: se enfrentaría a los padres de Rachel con un _«Hola, soy Quinn. Quinn Fabray. La… la novia de Rachel»_. No sentía pánico por Hiram —no tanto—, el padre médico de Rachel siempre se había mostrado amable con ella. Al que le tenía cierta desconfianza, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, era al otro padre, al decorador. Ese que siempre la miraba de forma crítica y gritaba cosas desde adentro de la casa. Una parte de ella creía que el hombre la tenía en la misma categoría que a Brody: la categoría de los idiotas.

—Perf… Perfecto —balbuceó retomando la charla con la morena. Eliminó los pensamientos que la llevaban a Lima y se enfocó en su día en la ciudad. Rachel la miraba como si supiera que se había perdido otra vez en su mente—. No te olvides de llamar a tu amigo para que despierte a Camille. Arreglo esto aquí, y pasó a buscarla. Nada de seguir durmiendo.

—Ella y Kurt se habrán desvelado hablando hasta tarde. Ya sabes que como son —recordó Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo que me lleva a pedirte… No seas dura con ella si quiere quedarse y dormir un poco más. Necesita descansar.

 _«Necesita descansar»_ , resopló en su cabeza casi con molestia y burla. Rachel siempre tirándole un salvavidas a Camille.

—No, lo que necesita son limites — replicó cruzándose de brazos—. La mañana no es para dormir. Eso ya lo sabe, y si se desveló por la noche tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de eso. La noche se hizo para dormir, no el día.

—Winter está durmiendo ahora y no le dices lo mismo —señaló Rachel como si fuera relevante toda esa situación. Quinn buscó con la mirada la posición del gato, y cuando lo encontró tirado en el sofá, se acercó y lo despertó. Rachel se rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza—. Que buena madre serás algún día.

—Eres tú la madre permisiva, yo soy la madre que pone los límites. —se acercó a la morena y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos antes de dejarle un beso en el cuello, haciendo reír a la joven—. Seremos un excelente equipo.

—Los niños te odiaran —observó Rachel sonriendo.

—El odio es mi alimento —replicó con una ceja en alto.

Berry se rió nuevamente provocando que todo en la rubia se estremeciera por completo. Hacer reír a Rachel, ya sea producto de alguna estupidez hecha o dicha, siempre iba a ser el mejor de los acontecimientos. Y una razón más para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Aun se reía de ella cuando se descubría completamente perdida en la risa de la morena o cuando notaba la oleada de profundo orgullo en su interior.

Haber hecho a Rachel parte de su vida, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Luego de una extensa sesión de besos de despedida, la morena se fue del departamento dejando a solas. Tal y como había dicho, ordenó el lugar, le dejó agua y comida a Winter y, media hora más tarde, bajó al 3°C a buscar a Camille. Kurt fue quien le abrió la puerta con un cálido _«Buenos días, Quinn»_ que la rubia correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Pasaba mucho tiempo con el amigo de Rachel últimamente pero aun así todavía no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para saludarlo con un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, apareció Camille más dormida que despierta. El saludo de Quinn con la adolescente fue un golpe suave en la cabeza ganándose un gruñido a cambio. Ninguna de las dos habló de camino al gimnasio y en cuanto llegaron al lugar, la adolescente fue directamente hacia donde estaban las colchonetas encontrándose con Spencer en el camino. Quinn sabía perfectamente que su hermanastra iba a buscar un rincón del gimnasio en el que pudiera recuperar horas de sueño sin que la molestaran.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba Quinn, y cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido ya era la hora del almuerzo. Una sonrisa automáticamente apareció en sus labios al saber que en tan solo unos minutos vería a Rachel nuevamente. Ella no tenía nada nuevo para contarle a su novia en esas horas de trabajo en el gimnasio, pero estaba segura que la morena sí. Rachel siempre tenía algo que contar. Sobre todo en esos días en los cuales lo único para lo que había espacio en su vida era para los ensayos de su película independiente.

Quinn adoraba escuchar a Rachel hablar de sus proyectos, enojarse porque tuvo que repetir varias veces una misma escena, a veces hasta volvía a casa de un malhumor imposible de soportar. Otras veces el departamento de Quinn se inundaba de la alegría que la morena expresaba. Le encantaba ensayar algunas líneas con Rachel, sobre todo cuando se unían Camille y los amigos de la morena. Cuando eso pasaba era como leer un cuento con personajes sacados de la mente de algún loco con un retorcido, adorable y gracioso sentido del humor.

Quinn se descubrió una tarde amando todos y cada uno de esos momentos con Rachel.

—Siempre lo dije y ahora lo compruebo —comentó alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos. Todo en ella se tensó al reconocer la voz de la persona en cuestión—. Cuanto más mayor sea, más idiota se volverá. Mírale la cara.

—Tranquila, amor —pidió una segunda persona. Automáticamente todo en Quinn se relajó—. Venimos en son de paz. Además, no está siendo idiota. Está pensando en algo que le hace sonreír. ¿En qué piensas, Quinnie?

Quinn se dio vuelta en el lugar abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces sin poder formular oración alguna. Estaba casi segura que su corazón se detuvo un segundo y que todo en ella se había vuelto inamovible. A Brittany parecía no molestarle su incapacidad de hilar dos palabras seguidas pero a Santana sí. La latina puso los ojos en blanco casi con impaciencia antes de murmurar algo por lo bajo. Su esposa junto a ella volvió a repetirle un «Tranquila» que obtuvo como respuesta una mueca.

Si tenía que ser honesta, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio a Santana y Brittany. Poco más de dos meses, quizás. Luego de la cena en su casa. Después de ese día ni ella se había acercado a la pareja, ni la pareja se había acercado a ella. Quinn prefirió pensar que eso se debió al hecho de darse espacio entre las tres y no a la falta de interés. En un parpadeo Brittany estaba abrazándola como si le hubiese hecho falta en todo momento. Si no tuvieran interés de tenerla en su vida, no estaría abrazándola de esa manera, ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —quiso saber mientras correspondía el abrazo de Brittany. Santana se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una ceja en alto sin responder—. No te hablaba a ti, Lopez, así que no te peines que en esta foto no sales. Hablaba con… con Brittany.

—Sí, como digas —ironizó la latina con una media sonrisa—. Britt, cielo, puedes soltarla. No saldrá corriendo. Y si lo hace, le romperé las piernas.

Brittany se separó del abrazo pero no de ella. Aun la tenía sujeta de los hombros mientras la miraba atentamente como si quisiera guardar en su mente hasta el más mínimo detalle del rostro de Quinn. Fabray tampoco es que quisiera separarse de quien por años había sido su amiga. No supo que echaba en falta la presencia de Brittany a su lado hasta que volvió a verla. En su emoción no demostrada de ver a la pareja nuevamente, imitó a la rubia alta observándola de pies a cabeza.

La sonrisa de Brittany seguía siendo tan inocente como la recordaba, sus ojos azul cielo desprendían esa ternura y tranquilidad que tan bien le habían hecho a Quinn en el pasado, y los abrazos seguían provocándole extrema paz y seguridad como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Me alegro de verte, Britt —murmuró son una sonrisa radiante. La rubia junto a ella, dio un salto alegre en el lugar y luego la envolvió nuevamente en sus brazos con demasiado ímpetu—. No puedo res… demasiado fuerte el abrazo, Unicornio.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Brittany separándose rápidamente y bajando la mirada—. Es que… Te extrañamos, Quinnie —Santana carraspeó pero fue ignorada—. Sí, tú también, San.

Quinn dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se inició una pequeña y murmurada discusión entre el matrimonio frente a ella. Se mordió el labio para no sonreír cuando creyó que nada había cambiado entre ellas tres. Fueron miles las discusiones entre sus amigas que ella había presenciado en el pasado. Ver a Santana dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie y a Brittany con una expresión de calma en el rostro, como quien sabe que va a ganar la discusión, la llevó de viaje a uno de esos momentos vividos tiempo atrás. Se vio a si misma con claridad en la habitación de la rubia bailarina, sentada en la cama tratando de pasar desapercibida, mientras Santana a pocos metros de allí le hacía una escena de celos a quien por ese entonces solamente era su amiga. También recordó lo que sucedió después, ella yéndose de la habitación cuando sus amigas comenzaron a besarse acaloradamente.

— ¿Volvió a ganar? —se rió cuando la discusión entre Santana y Brittany llegó a su fin. Prefirió ignorar la emoción repentina que la invadió cuando la latina la miró con complicidad.

—Volvió a ganar —respondió Santana antes de cubrirse con ese velo de indiferencia hacia Quinn—. Solo porque la dejé hacerlo.

—Sí, ajá —se burlaron Quinn y Brittany al unísono.

La complicidad entre ella y la rubia de ojos azules sí se mantuvo, no como con Santana. Ella y Brittany siempre habían sido excelentes aliadas a la hora de burlarse de la latina. Esta vez no parecía ser la excepción a eso. Y una vez más, Quinn prefirió no darle espacio a la emoción casi absurda que la invadió al creer que nada había cambiado entre ellas tres. En lugar de eso, se enfocó en preguntar nuevamente qué era lo que hacía el matrimonio en el gimnasio.

—Te echábamos de menos, ya te lo dije —repitió Brittany entrelazando su brazo al de Santana. Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer o decir—. Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos y como habías dicho que querías formar parte de nuestras vidas…

—A no ser que tengas intenciones de desaparecer de nuevo —intervino Santana con malicia. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiese esperado dicho reclamo—. Digo, como no has vuelto a llamarnos después de la cena en tu casa…

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho —replicó Fabray cruzándose de brazos. A lo lejos vio la figura de Camille, al parecer completamente despierta, mirando hacia donde estaban ellas—. Pensé que necesitarían espacio para decidir qué hacer conmigo. Lo que dije en esa cena lo mantengo. Quiero formar parte del presente de ustedes y que ustedes formen parte del mío.

—Y por eso estamos aquí —afirmó Brittany con entusiasmo. Quinn dejó a un lado el duelo de miradas con Santana y miró a la rubia alta—. San y yo queremos que esta vez, vengas tú a cenar a casa. Esta noche. Queremos que conozcas a Oliver.

Conocer a Oliver. Conocer al hijo de Brittany y Santana. Aquel niño del que no sabía absolutamente nada más allá del nombre. Iba a conocer una parte vital de aquella familia que sus amigas habían planeado crear en su adolescencia y que definitivamente habían llevado a cabo. Un niño que simbolizaba el amor eterno que Santana y Brittany se tenían.

— ¿Se va a desmayar la estúpida? —le pareció escuchar a la latina—. No, Brittany. No me digas que no cuando estás viendo lo pálida que se ha puesto. ¿Llamamos a alguien o…?

—Estoy bien, Santana —aseguró aunque ciertamente no lo estaba.

¿Cómo podría estarlo si sus amigas iban hacerla participe de algo tan maravilloso como era conocer el hijo de ambas? Esas presentaciones solo se hacen con personas importantes, ¿O no? Quizás ella solamente estaba exagerando todo por el simple anhelo de saber que sus amigas querían recomponer la amistad con ella. A lo mejor, Brittany y Santana no lo veían de la misma manera. Talvez todo eso estaba en su mente. Seguramente se trataba de eso, una mera y absurda ilusión, y ella comenzaba a ilusionarse en vano.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —intervino una cuarta persona en la conversación.

—Ha llegado tu duende de la suerte —comentó Santana por lo bajo.

—No la llames así —pidió Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados, aun sabiendo que la latina bromeaba. Santana sonrió de oreja a oreja en una clara señal de burla. Quinn decidió que lo mejor era ignorarla y concentrarse en la recién llegada—. Está todo bien, Rach. Santana y Brittany pasaban a saludar.

—Y también vinimos a invitarla a cenar —agregó la latina sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a Rachel que no dijo nada—. Deberías venir con Quinn. Aunque déjame advertirte que a mi hijo no le gustan los gnomos.

— ¡Hey! —advirtió Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, Quinnie, es verdad. Una vez compramos uno de cerámica y Ollie lo destrozó —acotó Brittany.

Como respuesta, Rachel sonrió, aparentemente de manera amable y divertida pero Quinn, que la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que era esa sonrisa ensayada que ocultaba como se sentía realmente. Por el apretón de manos disimulado que acompañaba a la sonrisa falsa, Quinn supo que el comentario de Santana no le había hecho gracia a Rachel. Estaba dispuesta a pedirle a la latina que se disculpara con la morena pero ésta última se le adelantó.

—Gracias por la invitación, Santana,… y también por la advertencia. Es muy amable de tu parte —Incluso utilizando un tono de voz moderado y amistoso, Fabray pudo percibir la molestia detrás de todo eso—. ¿Cam aún anda por aquí, Quinn?

—Está…

—Ya la vi —interrumpió Rachel regresando su vista hacia donde estaba Santana—. Lo siento, tengo cosas que hablar con Camille. Que tengan buenos días.

Y sin más, Rachel se alejó de ellas tres. No sin antes haberle dejado una caricia en el hombro a Quinn junto con un beso en la mejilla. De Brittany también se despidió con una sonrisa más sincera y un movimiento de manos. Santana fue ignorada olímpicamente. Conociéndola a Rachel, Quinn se esperaba una respuesta muchísimo peor.

—Lo siento, ¿He hecho algo mal o es anti-gente con todos? —preguntó Santana.

—Te has comportado como una idiota. Eso has hecho, Santana —espetó Quinn en un murmullo cargado de enojo. Brittany las miró a ambas eligiendo no interferir—. La próxima vez ahórrate tus comentarios maliciosos para ti misma. No conoces a Rachel de nada, así que no la llames «gnomo» con tanta libertad. Porque ella a ti no te llama «latina arrogante e insoportable», ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—La leona muestra sus garras —fue la respuesta de Santana con una media sonrisa. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada—. Tranquila, Quinnie. No volveré a llamarla «gnomo». No por ahora. Ya veremos más adelante. Después de todo, si tú formaras parte de nuestras vidas y ella forma parte de la tuya, terminara entrando en la ecuación. —Quinn abrió la boca para replicarle pero la latina continuó—: La invitación sigue en pie. Tráela esta noche a cenar a casa. Si tengo ganas, me disculpare con ella. No es una promesa, es algo a tener en cuenta. Te espero en el auto, Britt-Britt. Buenos días, Fabray. Nos vemos esta noche.

—No le hagas caso —pidió Brittany viendo, junto con Quinn, como su esposa abandonaba el gimnasio—. Ha estado nerviosa e inquieta desde que acordamos venir a verte. Aun le cuesta un poco todo esto de tu regreso. Espero que lo que acaba de pasar no haya provocado el rechazo a la invitación.

—No estoy…

—No, espera. No la aceptes si no quieres —interrumpió Brittany con un movimiento desesperado de manos—. Pero tampoco la rechaces aun. Piénsalo con calma. Te dejo anotado la dirección de nuestra casa en caso de que aceptes ir y llevar a Rachel contigo. Realmente me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla. Parece importante para ti, y si es importante para ti, lo es para mí.

—Gracias, Britt —fueron las palabras que resumieron la mezcla de emociones que se había apoderado de ella.

Una mezcla de agradecimiento, ternura y cariño. Agradecimiento porque, aunque era obvio que la rubia alta deseaba que asistiera a la cena de esa noche, no la presionaba para que aceptara la invitación. Ternura por la forma en la que había explicado la actitud de Santana. A pesar de haber comportado como una idiota, Brittany siempre vería su lado bueno. Y el cariño se debía al intento de la rubia bailarina de hacer partícipe a Rachel de todo ese encuentro, sabiendo lo importante que era eso para Quinn.

Brittany se despidió de ella con un abrazo efusivo que parecía no llegar a su fin. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, aunque para Quinn se sintieron como horas, la rubia bailarina salió del gimnasio encontrándose con su esposa. Incluso a través de los cristales y la distancia, Quinn pudo ver el amor con el cual Santana miraba a Brittany. Ese amor del que había sido testigo en su adolescencia y que era evidente que se mantenía igual que aquella vez.

Sus amigas se perdieron de vista y ella encaró su visión hacia donde estaba Rachel. La vio cerca del cuadrilátero hablando con Camille y Spencer. El corazón le latió desbocado cuando vio a la morena reírse y todo en ella se derritió por completo cuando los ojos marrones de Rachel conectaron con los verdes de ella. Daba igual donde estuvieran, rodeadas o no de personas, sus ojos siempre se encontrarían. Rachel, sin dejar de mirarla, se mordió el labio suspirando. Como si se tratara del reflejo en un espejo, Quinn se descubrió haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Hola —saludó Berry cuando se acercó nuevamente a ella.

—Hola —respondió Quinn aun metida en el aturdimiento que la morena le provocaba. Se inclinó atrapando los labios de su chica entre los suyos—. Lamento el momento con Santana. Debería…

—No deberías haber hecho nada. No necesito que me defiendas, ¿Ok? —interrumpió Rachel mirándola—. Debería disculparme yo contigo. A veces olvido que esto se trata de ti, no de mí. Se trata de que tú vuelvas a crear lazos con tus amigas, no de crear tensión.

—Se trata de nosotras —aclaró Quinn con firmeza—. Somos un par ahora. Quinn y Rachel, Rachel y Quinn, ¿Recuerdas? —La morena asintió recibiendo con ganas la boca de Fabray en la suya nuevamente. Escucharon un silbido de burla por parte de Camille y se separaron, ambas sonriendo—. Lo siento por lo que pasó hace un rato, y entiendo completamente si no quieres ir conmigo a casa de Santana y Brittany esta noche pero la verdad es que… no quiero ni puedo hacer esto sin ti a mi lado. Si no quieres acompañarme, me dices y no…

—Vamos —interrumpió Rachel mirándola a los ojos. Quinn la miró sorprendida—. Parece importante esta cena para ti. Y si es importante para ti, lo es para mí.

—Brittany dijo lo mismo respecto a ti —observó con aire pensativo—. Quiere… quiere conocerte mejor, y… y también quieren que conozca a su hijo: Oliver. ¿Puedes entender eso? Porque… porque yo no. Es… me van a presentar a su hijo, el símbolo viviente del amor que se tienen, a mí. La persona que las abandonó, que las dejó sin mirar atrás, que ahora vuelve como si nada, que…

—Que se merece todas las oportunidades del mundo —interrumpió Rachel nuevamente, esta vez, tomando el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos—. No has hecho nada malo, solo ser humana. Y todo ser humano tiene miedo y huye. Tú no ibas a ser ajena a eso. Si ahora ellas quieren presentarte a su hijo es porque te quieren nuevamente en sus vidas. Aun con los años perdidos. No entres en pánico, ¿Si? Todo saldrá bien, y… y ese niño va a adorarte.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque todo aquel que te conoce llega a adorarte —respondió Rachel dejándole un beso rápido en los labios—. ¿Y sabes cómo harás que yo te adore más de lo que ya lo hago?

— ¿Cómo? —rió la rubia rodeando la cintura de su novia con los brazos.

—Llevándome a almorzar. Muero de hambre, Quinn.

Las risas aparecieron entre ellas antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo hayan sido unos minutos, Quinn se despidió de Adam anunciándole que saldría a almorzar con Rachel. La invitación se extendió a Camille pero la adolescente prefirió quedarse en el gimnasio con Spencer. Una ducha rápida de diez minutos y luego ella y Rachel abandonaban su lugar de trabajo tomadas de la mano y hablando de cómo habían estado los ensayos de la morena.

—Después de Acción de Gracias empezaremos con las grabaciones —comentó Rachel con ese brillo en los ojos que Quinn asociaba con el entusiasmo—. Estoy un poco nerviosa pero sé que lo haré bien. Es un personaje que me gusta muchísimo y que creo que puede dar mucho juego.

—No me cabe la menor duda que lo harás genial —aseguró Quinn mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar—. Hemos ensayado miles de veces las escenas, te has preparado para este personaje y sabes cómo darle vida y personalidad. Sabemos que las películas independientes no tienen mucho reconocimiento pero si por esas casualidades de la vida llegan a nominar esta película a algún premio, tú sin duda te lo ganarías. El talento que tienes es asombroso, Rachel.

—Lo dices porque me quieres.

—Lo digo porque te amo —afirmó. Rachel le sonrió complacida—. Pero también lo digo porque… ahora podemos cruzar. Está en rojo el semáforo. Lo digo porque es una realidad, Rach. Cualquiera que te vea actuar estará de acuerdo conmigo —terminaron de cruzar la calle y para acompañar sus palabras, Quinn dejó un suave y prolongado beso en la boca de su novia—. ¿Crees que deberíamos comprarle algo al hijo de Brittany y Santana?

—Definitivamente —respondió Rachel con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

— ¿Crees que hicimos bien en comprarle una jirafa de peluche en lugar de ropa? —preguntó antes de darle un bocado a su hamburguesa.

Después de casi una hora paseando entre tiendas buscando el regalo perfecto para el hijo de Santana y Brittany, ella y Rachel habían acordado ir a lo seguro: un peluche. Obviamente esa no era su primera elección, le habría gustado elegir ropa o alguna otra cosa pero Rachel había señalado, con bastante acierto, que no conocía para nada al niño.

—Lo siento, Quinn, pero no sabes cuantos años tiene, si es alto para su edad, un poco más bajo, si tiene la edad suficiente como para tener una prenda de ropa favorita, un color favorito. No sabes nada de él. —había dicho Rachel en un tono de disculpa.

A Quinn no le quedó otra opción que darle la razón a su novia. No sin antes jugar su última carta:

—Sé su nombre —dijo levantando el mentón.

—Sabes su nombre —acordó Rachel con una sonrisa tierna. Quinn se inclinó al toque que la morena dejó en su mejilla—. Tienes razón, sabes algo. Pero por las dudas…

—Vamos a lo seguro. Ok, ya entendí, Berry. Nada de juguetes o ropa.

—Quizás para la próxima, Fabray. Piensa que ésta será la primera vez de muchas que veras al niño.

Quinn no había pensando en esa posibilidad hasta que Rachel la mencionó. La morena tenía razón: si todo salía bien, ella vería al hijo de sus amigas muchísimas veces. Si todo salía bien, tendría infinidades de oportunidades de regalarle al niño todo lo que quisiera. Ropas, juguetes, un espacio en su corazón.

Después de comprar la jirafa de peluche, y de mantenerla a resguardo en la bolsa de la compra para que no sufriera ningún percance, ella y la morena se encaminaron al Spotlight para almorzar. Luego de la charla en el Café 71, habían acordado silenciosamente pasar el máximo tiempo posible en el lugar. La hora del almuerzo era una rutina que se había establecido y que pensaban mantener. Las madrugadas en las que Rachel trabajaba en el lugar eran las que habían cambiado. La morena había intercambiado algunos días con Kurt para tomar el turno de la tarde y que su amigo tomara el de ella.

Quinn se sentía un poco culpable porque aún no había hablado con Camille acerca de la oferta que la morena le había hecho. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque le costaba bastante sacar el tema de Dani a relucir sin sentir que estaba abriéndole una vieja herida a su hermana menor. Sabía perfectamente que mucho tiempo más no podía estirar todo ese asunto porque se notaba bastante que el cansancio se estaba haciendo un espacio bastante grande en Rachel, así que pensó que quizás debería hablar con Camille cuanto antes y como surgiera la conversación. Quizás era una de esas charlas que no necesitan preparación alguna. Quizás solamente debía soltar la bomba y ya.

— ¿Crees que Cam ya superó a tu amiga? —preguntó en mitad del almuerzo. Rachel la miró un rato largo antes de sonreír de medio lado—. Ya sé, puedo llamarla Dani… pero no quiero llamarla así. Lastimó a mi hermana.

—Cualquiera que te viera o te escuchara, pensaría que en realidad te lastimo a ti y por eso le guardas tanto rencor —se rió Rachel provocando una mueca en su novia—. Eres tan linda cuando te enojas.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —murmuró sabiendo que su novia había visto el sonrojo que sus palabras le provocaron.

—Extremadamente linda —provocó la morena inclinándose hacia adelante para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Volvió a su sitio y agregó—: Pienso que Dani fue importante para Camille pero que su tiempo ya pasó. Además, Cam no tiene pinta de ser esas personas que se quedan atadas a alguien de su pasado. De cualquier forma, deberías hablar con ella para saber lo que realmente le pasa.

—El problema es que no sé cómo… hablar con ella.

—Es tu hermana menor, Quinn. O ha aprendido a serlo, así como tú has aprendido a conocerla. Encontraras la forma de hablar con ella. Siempre lo haces.

—Siempre lo hago —repitió la rubia repentinamente convencida de las palabras de su novia. Sintiendo que las últimas palabras de Rachel daban pie a otra conversación, que hasta el momento había quedado apartada, agregó—: ¿También encontrare la forma de que pasemos Acción de Gracias juntas en Lima, sin dejar de lado a tu familia ni la mía?

—Esa cuestión estuvo carcomiéndome a mi también todos estos días —señaló Rachel antes de sonreír sospechosamente—. Pero creo que he encontrado la solución a eso.

—Dijiste que era muy pronto para una cena con las dos familias juntas.

—Jamás dije que la solución se tratara de nuestras familias —replicó la morena sin dejar de lado la sonrisa, esta vez, misteriosa—. Será algo entre tú y yo.

No sabía si sentir miedo o no de lo que fuera que su novia había ideado. Solo por si acaso, también apelaría a lo seguro: confiar en Rachel. Dejaría todo ese asunto de Acción de Gracias en manos de la morena y ella se concentraría en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, la charla con Camille y controlar sus nervios antes de la cena en la casa de Santana.

—Me tranquiliza saber que vendrás conmigo —murmuró bajando la mirada. Rachel no necesitó preguntar de qué hablaba porque, como siempre, la entendía a bases de miradas—. Como dije, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

—Puedes hacer miles de cosas sin mí —señaló Rachel entrelazando sus manos—. Como así yo también puedo hacer miles de cosas sin ti. Solo que elijo no querer hacerlas. Me gusta cuando hacemos cosas juntas. Conocer al hijo de tus amigas, por ejemplo. Conocer a mis padres, que yo conozca a tu madre, a Frank, a Frannie; compartir Acción de Gracias…

—Miedo me da lo que sea que hayas planeado para ese día —confesó sintiéndose complacida y alegre por las palabras de Rachel.

—Tú tranquila. Confía en mí.

—Siempre.

Y ese siempre sonó como un «Te quiero» camuflado. El brillo de emoción y felicidad en los ojos de Rachel, le hicieron notar que la morena había entendido el mensaje oculto.

—Siempre —repitió.

Y esta vez, sonó a promesa.


	38. XXXVIII

37

* * *

—Ya estoy, ya estoy —fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto entró a su departamento.

Camille y Rachel la miraron como si quisieran asesinarla. Su hermana menor parecía un poco más divertida por su retraso. Su novia, en cambio, le decía con la mirada que la quería pero que si se retrasaba un segundo más, tendría que buscarse novia nueva.

—Llegamos tarde a la cena, lo sé. No me crucifiques —bromeó pero solo Camille sonrió—. Adam me entretuvo. No fue culpa mía —Rachel se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja haciendo que Quinn tragara saliva—. Mejor voy directo a la ducha. No tardaré un segundo más de lo…

— ¡Quinn! —gritó Berry.

Fabray dio un salto en el lugar, provocado por el susto del grito, pero una vez recuperada, se acercó a su novia y le robó un beso. Intercambió una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño con Camille antes de perderse dentro del baño. Le hubiese gustado salir nuevamente y decirle a la morena que se veía hermosa con su vestido perlado, su maquillaje suave y su pelo atado en una coleta alta pero sabía que si hacía eso, en vez de ir a cenar a casa de Santana y Brittany, terminaría ingresada en urgencias del golpe en la cabeza que le daría Rachel. La puntualidad era algo importante para la morena, y por culpa de ella, llegarían bastante atrasadas a la cena.

Hasta el momento había decidido no pensar en lo que la invitación de Santana y Brittany conllevaría. Por ende, tampoco se había mentalizado para soportar a lo largo de la noche los reproches que seguramente surgirían en algún momento de esa cena. Daba igual de que parte viniera el reproche, la suya o del matrimonio, estaba completamente segura que habría uno. O varios. Si tenía que ser honesta, era eso lo que le provocaba miedo. La posibilidad de que la reunión se viera afectada por no ser lo suficientemente capaces de dejar el pasado donde pertenecía.

 _«Esta noche no es sobre ti»_ , se recordó mentalmente. El agua de la ducha cayendo sobre su cuerpo. _«Esta noche es sobre Rachel y el niño»_

La jirafa de peluche que ella y la morena habían comprado, se encontraba celosamente guardado en lo más profundo de su armario. Winter apenas lo vio no le quitó la mirada de encima y eso le provocó desconfianza. Rachel le había dicho que estaba siendo exagerada pero ella negó tal cosa de manera firme. No estaba exagerando, simplemente no deseaba que el regalo que era para el hijo de sus amigas se viera arruinado. Nada más que eso.

No pensaba confesárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su novia, pero había pasado toda la tarde imaginando como sería el hijo del matrimonio Lopez-Pierce. Seguramente tenía el cabello platinado de Brittany, al igual que sus ojos azules, pero la personalidad la habría heredado de Santana. Se lo imaginó mirándola arriba abajo con altanería, mirando a la jirafa de peluche con una ceja en alto e intercambiando una mirada con su madre latina que podría traducirse como _«Tenias razón. Es una idiota»_. Una voz en su cabeza, parecida a la de Berry, le recordó que solamente era un niño de tres o cuatro años. A esa edad no podía pensar que era una idiota nada más verla, ¿Cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

Dos golpes en su puerta junto con un _«Berry se está poniendo roja de furia. Sal ya»_ dicho por Camille, le puso fin a la ducha. Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y Rachel se la comió con la mirada. Camille protestó con una mueca de falso asco junto con un _«Estoy presente. Respétenme»_ , y por la risa de la morena, Quinn supo que su hermana pequeña sería ignorada completamente.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para entrar en una crisis sobre qué ropa elegir, así que optó por ponerse lo que descansaba sobre su cama. Sonrió agradecida y soltó un _«Eres la mejor, Berry»_ en voz alta para que su novia supiera lo agradecida que estaba por haberle ahorrado el trabajo de buscar, de manera histérica, la vestimenta adecuada para esa noche.

—Ya ibas con retraso. No pensaba pasarme toda la noche esperando a que decidas que ponerte —dijo la morena cuando Quinn, con el vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas ya puesto, se unió a ella en la sala—. Cam, ¿Puedes encargarte del maquillaje?

—Ni se te ocurra —se negó Quinn alejándose de su hermana menor—. Me maquillará como un mapache, igual que ella.

— ¿Y si mejor te maquillo el ojo de morado? —amenazó la adolescente. Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo—. No provoques a la bestia, porque la bestia responderá. Además, me maquillo muy bien. Mejor que tú, seguro. ¿Verdad, Rach?

—No eres más tonta porque el día no tiene más horas. Obviamente mi novia me dará la razón a mí —afirmó Quinn con arrogancia—. No te maquillas mejor que yo, y Rachel me dará la razón.

—Lo que les daré a las dos será un pase gratis al hospital —soltó la morena con una sonrisa escalofriante a juego. Quinn y Camille intercambiaron miradas entre asustadas y sorprendidas—. Por lo tanto,… Quinn, te dejarás maquillar por Camille, ¿Cierto? —Debido al tono amenazante en la voz de la morena, a Quinn no le quedó otra que asentir con la cabeza—. Perfecto. Camille, maquilla rápido pero bien. No te aproveches de tu hermana. Iré a buscar un peine. Me encargaré del pelo.

—Da miedo cuando se molesta —comentó Camille por lo bajo una vez que ella y Quinn se encontraron solas—. Y no te preocupes, que no voy a maquillarte como un payaso.

—Ni como un mapache —bromeó Quinn recibiendo como respuesta los ojos en blanco de la adolescente.

Rachel volvió a los pocos segundos con el peine en la mano. Sabiendo que tenían el tiempo en contra, Quinn ni siquiera protestó ni se puso difícil cuando su novia comenzó a peinarla. Tampoco replicó el _«Maldito pelo. Hermoso pero maldito»_ que la morena dejó escapar recibiendo en complicidad un _«Ya le dije que tiene que cortárselo pero no me hace caso»_ de parte de Camille como si ella no estuviera enfrente o no supiera que hablaban de su melena rubia.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaba lista para abandonar su departamento. Se miró de cuerpo entero en el espejo que estaba en la habitación de Camille pero toda su atención se fue directamente al reflejo de Rachel en el objeto. La morena estaba a pocos metros de distancia, observándola como si fuera la maravilla mejor creada en la historia. Sus ojos marrones la recorrían de pies a cabeza prometiéndole que, una vez de regreso en el departamento, poco tiempo le duraría ese vestido puesto. Todo en Quinn se alteró en un estado de anticipación y excitación frente a eso.

¿Estaba a tiempo de llamar a Santana y cancelar la cena? No negaba que posiblemente pasaría una noche maravillosa en compañía del matrimonio, a pesar de los reproches, pero sin duda alguna pasaría una noche gloriosa si se quedaba en esa habitación haciendo el amor con Rachel.

—Demonios, se acaban de embarazar solo con mirarse una a la otra —intervino Camille con una mueca—. ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso, por favor? Sigo estando presente. Estoy completamente segura que disfrutan provocarme pesadillas.

—Cuando te enamores, chica mapache, hablaremos —vaticinó Quinn caminando hacia Rachel a quien besó fugazmente para incomodidad de Camille, que volvió a protestar. Después de compartir una sonrisa cómplice y divertida con la morena, tomó la mano de ésta y juntas se encaminaron hacia la salida—. Rachel y yo nos vamos. No volveremos muy tarde, antes de medianoche estaremos aquí. Hasta entonces… Kurt vendrá a cuidarte a ti y a Winter mientras no estamos.

—El gato y yo no necesitamos a una niñera —protestó la adolescente caminando detrás de ellas—. Y menos a Kurt. Lo adoro, en serio que lo hago, pero no me dejará comer nada dulce antes de la cena. Además esta noche no me apetece ver musicales, o hablar de su ex. ¿No puede cuidarnos Kitty?

—Kitty también hablará de su ex —señaló Rachel con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros como si se disculpara por la actitud de sus amigos.

—Sí, pero por lo menos comeríamos dulces mientras vemos películas sobre muertes sangrientas.

—El tío Kurt los cuidara, y no se habla más del asunto —determinó Quinn con firmeza.

— ¿Acaba de llamar «tío Kurt» a Kurt? —le preguntó Camille a Rachel por lo bajo. La morena asintió tan sorprendida como la adolescente—. Esto con Frannie no me pasa.

—Eso es porque esa hermana tuya es tan despreocupada como tú.

—Te recuerdo que esa hermana mía es también hermana tuya.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responderle a Camille, Rachel ya la había sacado del departamento. _«Ya vamos con suficiente retraso como para atrasarnos más solo porque quieres ganarle una discusión a tu hermana»_ fue todo lo que dijo la morena cuando Quinn la miró interrogante. El camino hacia la salida del edificio lo hicieron en completo silencio. Salvo por el momento en el cual Quinn se detuvo a mitad de camino, en medio de las escaleras, y observó a Rachel con admiración y completamente enamorada. La morena le devolvió la mirada pero la suya, además de amor profundo e incondicional, reflejaba cierto desconcierto.

—Nada. Es solo que… —Quinn respiró profundo, como si observar a su novia le hubiera quitado el aliento y necesitara recuperarlo—. Es solo que estás maravillosa esta noche. Quiero decir… Siempre lo estás, pero esta noche… Si antes no estaba enamorada de ti, esta noche definitivamente lo hubiera hecho.

Rachel como respuesta, además de sus ojos brillosos y una sonrisa radiante a juego, se inclinó tomando el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos. El beso que le regaló fue lento, tierno y, por sobre todas las cosas, se sintió como una declaración de amor. La enésima a lo largo de todos esos meses que llevaban juntas. Como siempre lo hacía, se entregó completamente a los labios de la morena, y se sintió completamente perdida y vacía cuando ésta le puso fin al beso.

—Cada vez se hace más difícil separarse —murmuró con su frente aun pegada a la de Rachel.

—Lo sé —secundó la morena con una sonrisa—. Pero si no salimos ahora… olvídate de la cena con tus amigas. También de conocer al hijo de ambas.

— ¿Crees que le caeré bien? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amará. Ya lo verás —afirmó Rachel acompañando sus palabras con caricias en la mano.

Quinn sabía que no era necesaria la aclaración acerca de sobre quién hablaba porque su novia lo sabía perfectamente. El temor a los reproches era poca cosa en comparación al temor de no ser aceptada por el hijo de Santana y Brittany. Quería causar una buena impresión en el niño porque era una parte vital en la vida de sus amigas. Asi como Rachel lo era en la de ella. No quería ver a Oliver por primera vez y que éste pensara, a pesar de su corta edad, que era una idiota. O que sus madres habían hecho bien en quitarla de su vida.

— ¿Y si no le caigo bien? ¿Si me odia apenas me ve? —se desesperó.

—Eso sería imposible —aseguró Rachel. La honestidad reflejada tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos—. Nadie es capaz de odiarte o es posible que le caigas mal a alguien. Y si eso pasa, no te preocupes. Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que te conozca y vea a la verdadera Quinn. Esa que, aunque finge ser todo espinas, en realidad es toda miel.

—Esa Quinn solamente la conoces tú.

—Y lo afortunada que me siento de conocerla pero estas siendo egoísta al no dejar de los demás la conozcan también. No temas al rechazo del niño. Eso no pasará. Te verá y caerá rendido a tus pies, babeara por ti… se enamorará de ti. Y yo tendré que pensar miles de forma para enamorarte día a día para que no me abandones por él —terminó bromeando la morena. Quinn se sintió más ligera al soltar una pequeña carcajada. Berry se puso de puntitas de pie y le dejó un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Nos vamos?

—No me dejes sola —rogó tragando saliva para eliminar el nudo en su garganta.

—Jamás.

Nuevamente sintió el juramento detrás de las palabras de Rachel. Y con la sensación de confianza que esa simple palabra le provocó, caminó hacia la salida del edificio donde un taxi esperaba por ellas. Todo el viaje hasta Whitestone, al norte de Queens donde estaba ubicada la casa del matrimonio Lopez-Pierce, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Rachel. O dejó de buscarla con la mirada cada tanto. Tener a la camarera a su lado le hacía sentir segura y confiada. El fin del mundo podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina que ella no le importaría, simplemente porque los ojos marrones de Berry absorberían toda su atención.

En lo que se sintió como un parpadeo, ya se encontraban paradas en la vereda con la vista clavada en lo que definitivamente era la casa de sus amigas. De repente todo se sintió real y sofocante. Los nervios, que hasta el momento no habían sido tomados en cuenta, aparecieron con demasiada fuerza poniendo a Quinn en la difícil situación de no saber si retroceder de regreso al taxi y luego a su departamento, o si avanzar hasta la casa, cruzar la verja negra y tocar timbre esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó al aire pero el apretón en su mano le hizo saber que obtendría una respuesta a cambio.

—Iniciar de nuevo —le susurró Rachel antes de dejarle un beso en el hombro—. No temas. No estás sola.

—Claro que no. Te tengo a ti.

—Te tienes a ti misma —corrigió la morena con una sonrisa—. Has aprendido mucho de ti durante todo este tiempo, a conocerte y has elegido ser una mejor versión de ti misma. No necesitas a nadie a más para ser alguien fuerte y valiente… pero que elijas compartir eso, también vale. Y sí, yo estoy contigo. Hasta que tú digas «Basta», estoy contigo.

Con la emoción a flor de piel, y con las lágrimas a punto de caer, la verja de la entrada quedó completamente en el olvido cuando el marrón y el verde se conectaron. Los ojos de una reflejaban exactamente lo mismo que los de la otra, parecían reflejos en un espejo. La gratitud y el amor incondicional era lo que más se apreciaba. Y detrás de todo eso, Quinn descubrió el mensaje oculto y compartido: _«A donde vayas, yo iré contigo»_. Le sonrió a Rachel —como si con esa sonrisa validara la promesa implícita— y se inclinó para juntar sus labios con los de su novia.

Siempre pensó y creyó que la felicidad duraba lo que dura una canción. Hasta que conoció a Rachel. Ahora su felicidad duraba lo que dura una mirada de la morena, un beso, una caricia. Lo que sea que la camarera fuera capaz de ofrecerle. Para el resto de las personas era Rachel Berry, una chica del montón, la camarera bajita del Spotlight, actriz en ascenso; para ella era la mejor canción que alguien pudo llegar a escribir. Aquella a la cual, sin importar su estado de ánimo, siempre recurriría y le haría sentir completa. Como si la vida tuviera un sentido.

—Eres maravillosa, Berry —susurró tras terminar el beso.

—Lo sé. Por eso me amas.

—Sobre todo, amo tu modestia —rio la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Con un último beso compartido, la realidad fue nuevamente tomada en cuenta. La verja de color negra volvió a hacerse notar, y con ella, los nervios en Quinn. La puerta de entrada parecía tan cercana pero al mismo tiempo inalcanzable. Solamente tenía que cruzar el camino empedrado, tocar timbre y esperar a que su pasado le diera la bienvenida.

—Puedes hacerlo —murmuró Rachel sin dejar de mirar hacia la casa—. Por supuesto que puedes.

Quinn miró a la morena a su lado pero ésta no le correspondió la mirada. La casa parecía tener toda su atención. Aun así, Fabray mantuvo la mirada puesta en su novia, mientras se preguntaba si existía o existiría alguien que creyera en ella tanto como lo hacía Rachel. No obtuvo respuesta pero tampoco la quería o la necesitaba. Con una renovada decisión y firmeza, cruzó la verja y caminó hacia la casa. Siempre tomada de la mano de Rachel. Le hacía sentir segura el contacto. Como si estuviera a punto de aprender a nadar y los dedos de la morena entrelazados a los suyos fueran su salvavidas.

Los dedos de su mano libre hormiguearon justo antes de que tocara el timbre. Como si una parte de ella se resistiera a hacer tal cosa, y cada segundo que pasaba parada frente a aquella puerta negra, tras la cual estaban sus amigas esperando, más se acentuaba el conflicto que había comenzado a generarse en su interior. Por un lado, los nervios constantes; por el otro, la calma proporcionada por la presencia de Rachel junto a ella. Su interior se había vuelto un campo de batalla donde ninguno de los dos bandos parecía lograr salir vencedor. Se sintió un poco más valiente cuando la voz de Brittany, desde adentro, le respondió un _«Ya vamos»,_ y la voz de Rachel a su lado le murmuró:

—Respira. Te adoran. Él te adorará. Nada saldrá mal esta noche.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a la morena si estaba segura de tal afirmación, la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista la sonrisa radiante y amistosa de Brittany. No pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca para saludar porque al segundo siguiente los brazos de la rubia más alta estaban envolviéndola en un abrazo. Fue en ese entonces que se permitió creer completamente en las palabras de su novia.

Rachel tenía razón. Nada podía salir mal esa noche. No cuando su pasado la abrazaba de tal manera que le hacía sentir querida.

Brittany se separó de ella unos centímetros, le sonrió y luego abrazó también a Berry. Por el apretón en su mano, Quinn supo que su novia no se esperaba para nada ese gesto. Fue ese movimiento que le recordó que no era la única nerviosa y tensa en todo ese asunto. Rachel no solo estaba conociendo una parte de su pasado que parecía estar a punto de convertirse en presente, y quizás en futuro, sino que también estaba enfrentándose a la presencia de Santana otra vez. Y teniendo en cuenta las interacciones con la latina hasta el momento, la morena seguramente temía ser más un problema que una solución en esa cena.

Por su propio bien, a Santana le convenía disculparse con Rachel como había dicho esa misma tarde, o sino tendría un serio problema con ella. Debía aprender a respetar a la morena o podría ir buscando el camino de regreso fuera de su vida.

—Pasen, pasen —invitó Brittany con alegría llamando la atención de la pareja.

Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada rápida pero significativa antes de asentir y entrar a la casa. Fabray no supo si el suspiro que se escuchó en el aire provino de ella o de su novia. Quizás fue de ambas partes.

El interior de la casa era tal y como Quinn sospechaba que seria. La decoración era una mezcla equilibrada de los gustos desiguales del matrimonio. Los colores oscuros de los muebles, seguramente elección de Santana, combinaba a la perfección con los colores alegres de las paredes y las cortinas, elección más que clara de Brittany. Dichas paredes, y también algunos de los muebles como el estante de libros, estaban repletas de fotografías. Brittany sobre el escenario de algún teatro, Santana sobre una motocicleta con su esposa abrazada a su espalda, junto a sus padres y una donde salían las dos juntas vestidas de novias sonriendo felices. Dicha fotografía provocó un nudo en el interior de Quinn, al punto de casi provocar llanto.

—Si no te sientes a gusto en cualquier momento, solo tienes que decírmelo y nos iremos —le susurró Rachel, pendiente como siempre.

Quinn la miró sabiendo que para la morena sería fácil leerla y, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien hasta el momento, le sonrió dejándole caricias con el pulgar en la mano. Berry no parecía convencida pero tampoco insistió. Si ese encuentro hubiera sido tiempo atrás, sin duda alguna habría salido corriendo pero en ese momento se sintió con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle frente a todo lo que se le pusiera en el camino.

Esta vez no pensaba huir de su pasado.

—Solo para que lo sepan, Santana y yo estamos muy contentas de tenerlas esta noche aquí —habló Brittany llamando la atención de la pareja. Se acercó unos pasos hacia Quinn y Rachel y, bajando la voz, agregó—: Santana estaba incluso hasta nerviosa. Aunque obviamente no lo dijo ni lo demostró.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Quinn todavía está nerviosa —murmuró también Rachel acompañando sus palabras con un guiño de ojos. Brittany sonrió complacida y cómplice mientras que Quinn simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía estar luchando con una sonrisa escurridiza.

— ¿Tenías que decirle acerca de mis nervios? —preguntó la rubia cuando se quedaron a solas. Brittany dijo algo de ir a buscar a Santana a la cocina.

Según la rubia bailarina, la latina estaba terminando la cena. Ese detalle sorprendió a Quinn porque hasta donde ella sabía, la latina huía de la cocina siempre que podía. Cuando se reunían las tres a solas, en el pasado, siempre era ella o Brittany quien cocinaba. Y si era el turno de Santana de hacerlo, la latina simplemente pedía comida a domicilio. Fabray se preguntó qué otras cosas habían cambiado durante todos esos años de lejanía.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué clase de novia sería si no te pusiera en ridículo?

—Una que me respeta —respondió Quinn sonriendo. Rodeó la cintura de la morena con los brazos y apoyó su frente en la de su novia—. Gracias por estar aquí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber la morena ignorando el agradecimiento.

La preocupación en la voz de la morena se hizo evidente también en sus ojos. El marrón y el verde se conectaron en una respuesta donde las palabras fueron completamente innecesarias. Rachel podía leerla a ella a la perfección, y ella podía hacer lo mismo con la morena. Seguía nerviosa, eso era cierto, y dudaba que se le fuera a pasar de un momento a otro, pero el estar por fin en la casa de sus amigas y no haber tenido un encontronazo con ninguna de las dos había ayudado a que esos nervios disminuyeran un poco. Eso, y la constante presencia de Rachel junto a ella. Esto último se llevaba el mayor mérito.

Al cruce de miradas, le acompañó un tierno, suave y lento beso en los labios. Para cuando se separó de su novia, y se la encontró aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa entre tímida y feliz, todo en Quinn se sintió más ligero. Y fue por esa razón que eligió ignorar a los nervios y disfrutar de esa noche sin pensar en nada más. Los reproches podrían llegar, y estaba segura que llegarían, pero no iba a estar pendiente de eso. Se suponía que la cena era para pasar un momento agradable, y también para que Santana se disculpara con Rachel, y eso pensaba hacer. Pasaría una excelente noche en compañía de su amada y paciente novia, y también con sus amigas del pasado.

— ¡Santana, me debes un dólar! —gritó Brittany desde lo que parecía ser la puerta de la cocina. Rachel y Quinn dieron un pequeño salto en el lugar producto del susto—. Lo siento, Quinnie, Rach, es que Santana debía saberlo.

— ¿Sa…? ¿Saber qué? —preguntó Berry que parecía ser la primera en recuperarse.

—Que he ganado la apuesta —respondió Brittany como si hubiera descubierto una genialidad. Quinn, ya recuperada, la miró pidiéndole explicación—. Hace años apostamos que encontrarías el amor. Santana dijo que era imposible porque estabas fallada.

—Y no me he equivocado —intervino la latina con dos copas de vino tinto en la mano—. Sigues fallada, es solo que has encontrado a alguien más fallada que tú.

—Hola, Santana —saludó Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco pero tomada de la mano de Rachel, sintiendo que la tensión estaba presente en ambas—. Que alegría verte.

—Fingiré creerte. ¿Vino?

—No bebo vino. Deberías recordarlo.

—No te preguntaba a ti, ombligo del mundo. Le preguntaba a mi esposa y a tu… Rachel, ¿Cierto?

Nuevamente el marrón y el verde entraron en contacto, esta vez para saber si ambas habían visto y escuchado lo mismo. Quinn asintió a la silenciosa pregunta de su novia antes de girarse hacia Santana que parecía estar esperando la confirmación a su pregunta. Le sorprendió que la latina no haya hecho otro comentario malicioso o que se haya metido con Rachel como lo había hecho veces anterior. Se preguntó si esa tregua se mantendría durante toda la cena, o si Santana volvería a ser ella misma antes de finalizarla.

—Le prometí a Britt portarme bien esta noche —confesó la latina poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pareció animarse un poco cuando su esposa se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en la mejilla—. En público no, Britt-Britt.

—Descuida, Quinn no se burlara —aseguró la rubia alta con una sonrisa. Bajó el volumen pero aun así se podía escucharla perfectamente—. La he descubierto besando a Rachel y fue muy hermoso. Su lado romántico ha sido liberado por fin.

—Que Dios se apiade de nosotros. ¿Quién sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer esa cosa ahora que ha sido liberada? —se escandalizó Santana, más que nada para seguirle el juego a su esposa. No porque quisiera molestar a Fabray—. Solo por si acaso, y antes de que el apocalipsis nos alcance, ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con la cena y nos ponemos al día? Tenemos años de actualización, me parece.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera replicar al más que obvio reproche disfrazado de comentario casual, Brittany tomó la palabra. Fabray y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada divertida cuando la rubia más alta empezó a dar pequeños saltos en el lugar. La sonrisa alegre parecía imposible de quitar contagiando a todas las presentes en la habitación. Quinn se sintió ligeramente emocionada cuando Santana la miró poniendo los ojos en blanco como si compartiera cierta complicidad.

—Tiene que conocer a Ollie, San.

Todo en Quinn se paralizó por completo en cuanto la bailarina pronunció esas palabras. La razón por la que estaba allí estaba pronta a hacer su aparición y ella lo único que podía pedir era no meter la pata con el niño desde el segundo cero en que lo conociera. Siendo hijo de Santana, tenía todos los números en contra. Un nudo se instaló en su interior cuando la latina asintió con la cabeza hacia su esposa antes de perderse de vista escaleras arriba.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Rachel por lo bajo. Como la rubia no respondió, le apretó ligeramente la mano parándose frente e a ella—. ¿Quinn?

—No me odiará, ¿No?

—No tiene razones para hacerlo —aseguró Rachel. Y la honestidad en su voz fue lo que provocó que la seguridad volviera a Quinn—. Respira tranquila. Caerá rendido por ti. Sobre todo cuando le des la jirafa de peluche.

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios pero no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle a Rachel por el apoyo porque Santana ya estaba de regreso bajando las escaleras. Respiró profundo ensanchando el pecho y estirando la espalda lo máximo posible. Prefería camuflar con altanería el temor que sentía que dejarse en evidencia frente a Santana. Conociendo a la latina, luego usaría todo eso en su contra para burlarse de ella.

El corazón le latía descontrolado mientras que sus manos comenzaron a sudar. A cada paso que escuchaba por parte de Santana bajando las escaleras, más grande se hacía las ganas de salir corriendo. Lo único que impedía que hiciera tal cosa era la mano de Rachel, firme y tranquilizadora, sujetando la suya. En la otra mano libre, la jirafa de peluche sufría de estrangulamiento. Si alguna de todas las presentes en la habitación se dio cuenta tanto del gesto como del peluche, ninguna dijo nada. Cosa que Quinn agradeció enormemente.

Justo cuando estaba tratando de eliminar el nudo en su garganta tragando saliva, Santana hizo aparición nuevamente bajando los escalones. El entrecejo de Quinn se frunció cuando no vio ningún niño pequeño cargado en brazos de la latina, luego recordó que no sabía absolutamente nada del niño más allá del nombre. Por ende, quizás ya era lo suficientemente grande como para bajar las escaleras solo sin ayuda de su madre.

Santana llegó al pie de las escaleras pero el niño todavía no había hecho su aparición, para más desesperación de Quinn. Brittany a un costado parecía al borde de un llanto rebosante de orgullo, y Rachel a su lado parecía no saber qué hacer, qué decir o qué esperar de toda esa situación.

—Damas y… damas, duh —se burló Santana de sí misma poniendo los ojos en blanco. Enderezó la espalda y el mismo orgullo que se podía apreciar en los ojos de su esposa, se reflejó en su voz. Estirando una mano hacia las escaleras, como si presentara a alguien de la realeza, agregó—: Les presento a Oliver Lopez-Pierce.

Si Quinn no hubiera estado tan petrificada en el lugar, seguramente se hubiera desconcertado cuando la latina se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a los labios provocando un silbido. Lo siguiente que la rubia supo era que estaba viendo por primera vez al hijo de sus amigas, bajando las escaleras a paso lento y siendo dueño absoluto de una imponente prestancia. Parecía bastante alto para su edad _—«No sabes cuántos años tiene»,_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza— y sus ojos de color gris plateado se verían completamente amenazantes si no fuera por el aire tierno y bondadoso que se apreciaba en el resto del rostro.

Oliver llegó al final de las escaleras parándose al costado de su madre latina, quien le dejó una caricia en la cabeza. Parecían compartir cierta complicidad entre ellos, sobre todo cuando Santana soltó un _«Oliver, saluda a nuestras invitadas»_ junto con un movimiento de manos señalando hacia donde estaban Quinn y Rachel.

—Sé que no te gustan los gnomos, Ollie, pero no ataques a la novia de Quinn, ¿Está claro? —ordenó la latina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera reclamarle a su amiga el comentario, si es que podía teniendo en cuenta que aún seguía en trance, Oliver se fue acercando a ella de la misma forma que había bajado las escaleras. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, y los ojos gris plata y verde avellana conectaron, Fabray no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Rachel, Santana y Brittany parecían estar atentas a la situación y al momento de Quinn con Oliver. Como si esperasen el desenlace de una historia épica. Después de unos largos segundos, donde la habitación había permanecido en silencio y el choque de miradas continuaba, Quinn se arrodilló frente a Oliver y le ofreció la jirafa de peluche que tenía en la mano.

—Es… Es tuyo —murmuró algo atontada y sin poder creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Oliver inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado, sin dejar de mirarla—. Lo… Lo elegimos con Rach.

Al ver que Oliver no agarraba el peluche se lo tendió un poco más cerca. En lo que pareció un parpadeo, donde todo en Quinn se tensó aún más, el agradecimiento por el regalo llegó en forma de lamida en el rostro de la rubia. Luego en ladrido y por último, una pata sobre el hombro de Quinn. Una enorme pata.

—Es… ¿Un perro? —escuchó preguntar a Rachel. La sorpresa y el desconcierto a partes iguales se reflejaban en su voz.

—Por supuesto —respondió Santana—. ¿Qué esperabas, gno… Rachel? ¿Un…? Oh, un niño. Eso esperabas.

—Bueno, si vienes a mi lugar de trabajo y me invitas a cenar para que conozca a tu hijo, por lo general pienso en un niño, no en un perro.

—No se queda callada —observó Brittany mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa enorme—. Me agrada.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver, junto con las otras dos mujeres, la atención a Quinn y Oliver.

Fabray ni siquiera parecía haber registrado el hecho de que nada había sido como ella lo había imaginado. El hijo de sus amigas no era un niño, como había pensado desde que supo de su existencia, sino un perro. Uno enorme con las patas pesadas y lengua extremadamente húmeda. Aun con la emoción a flor de piel, y con las manos temblorosas, acarició el pelaje color plomo del animal. Por la forma en que Oliver comenzó a mover la cola, parecía gustarle las caricias que la rubia le regalaba.

—Te sugiero que dejes de acariciarlo si no quieres la cara empapada de babas —habló Santana poniendo fin al silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Quinn ni siquiera dio señales de escucharla—. Además de tonta, sorda.

—No está sorda —defendió Rachel con la mirada y la sonrisa cargada de amor—. Está admirando lo maravilloso que es el hijo de ustedes.

—Y tú estás admirando lo maravillosa que es ella —intervino Brittany rebosante de ternura—. Que dulce.

—Sí, y acaba de provocarme diabetes tanta… dulzura —soltó Santana con una mueca de asco. Segundos después se llevó nuevamente los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca generando otro silbido. Oliver automáticamente miró hacia la latina—. Buen chico. Ahora acuéstate mientras cenamos con Quinn y Rachel. Descuida, puedes destrozar esa jirafa.

— ¡Santana! —regañó Brittany.

Oliver tomó la jirafa de peluche con la boca y se encaminó hacia un rincón donde se recostó con el peluche a su lado. Al segundo siguiente parecía estar a punto de dormir. Quinn, sin quitar la mirada del animal, le ofreció su mano a Rachel pidiéndole que se acercara a ella nuevamente. La morena le hizo caso, entrelazó sus dedos a los de su novia y ambas enfocaron su atención en Ollie. Al otro lado, Santana era regañada en voz baja por Brittany.

Quinn dejó de mirar a Oliver y sus ojos fueron a parar hacia sus amigas. Verlas discutiendo por lo bajo la llevó automáticamente a su adolescencia. El recuerdo de haber presenciado cientos de situaciones similares la inundó llevándola a sentir que nada parecía haber cambiado. Fue volver a esa tarde después de los entrenamientos de las porristas donde Santana, ocultando muy mal sus celos, le recriminaba a Brittany haber coqueteado con «el nerd en silla de ruedas», tal y como lo había llamado la latina.

Como siempre, Brittany parecía haber ganado la discusión.

—Britt siempre las gana. —le susurró Quinn a Rachel sin dejar de sonreír—. Hace algo con sus ojos, o la mira de una manera que jamás sabré, y Santana cae rendida. Siempre ha sido así... y parece no haber cambiado.

— ¿Cenamos? —preguntó la latina con evidente molestia por haber perdido la discusión—. Ayúdame,… Rachel.

—Hmm… yo no…

—Ella no…

—Ella sí —interrumpió la latina mirando fijamente a la pareja. Con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló a la morena que la siguiera.

Rachel pareció pensar muy bien su respuesta durante varios largos segundos. No despegó los ojos de Santana ni ésta lo hizo tampoco. Parecían estar analizándose una a la otra. Finalmente, Berry asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de girarse y mirar a Quinn. Le sonrió a su novia y le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a Santana a la cocina. Fabray quiso seguirlas, guiada por la sensación de protección que siempre la invadía respecto a Camille pero potenciada diez veces más en cuanto a Rachel, pero el agarre de Brittany en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Tranquila. No le hará nada —aseguró a rubia alta—. Solamente la analizará en silencio y, a su manera, se disculpara con ella por cómo se ha comportado hasta ahora. No le hará daño.

—Le conviene no hacerle daño —murmuró con seriedad. Volvió su atención a Oliver que parecía estar esperando la mirada de Quinn. El verde y el plateado hicieron conexión otra vez provocando que el animal levantara la cabeza—. Un perro. Aun… aun no termino de asimilarlo. Lo siento.

—Descuida. Le dije a Santana que pensarías que era un niño y que deberíamos haberte dado más pistas sobre Ollie pero mi esposa creyó que sería divertido provocarte confusión. Además… —Brittany se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar. Como si buscara las palabras correctas—. San dijo, textual, _«eso le servirá de escarmiento. La próxima vez, lo pensara dos veces antes de abandonarnos»_. Traté de hacerle entrar en razón recordándole que no nos abandonaste pero…

—Santana tiene razón. Las abandoné, Britt —interrumpió Quinn. Apartó la vista de Oliver y puso toda su atención en la rubia a su lado—. Debería haberme quedado y permitido que ustedes me ayudaran a sanar pero fue más fácil huir. Fui cobarde. Me alejé pensando que les hacía un bien, que nos hacíamos un bien, y… y me he perdido muchas cosas acerca de ustedes por eso. Su boda, su felicidad, su… hijo.

—Tiene cuatro años —informó Brittany con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules miraban con cariño a Oliver.

Quinn, en cambio, tenía los ojos fijos en su amiga, sospechando que quizás le daba esa información para llevar la conversación hacia otro lado que no fuera el pasado en común, o los errores cometidos. Si había algo que Fabray recordaba que Brittany odiaba, era permitir que los malos recuerdos o los sentimientos negativos se hicieran cargo de la situación. La tristeza o el enojo eran los mayores enemigos de la bailarina. Para alguien tan positivo y alegre como ella, esos sentimientos eran una potente patada en el pecho o algo con lo que a veces se sentía incapaz de luchar. Si algo frustraba a Brittany era no poder hacer sentir bien a alguien. Quinn recordando lo sucedido en el pasado estaba empujando a su amiga hacia ese precipicio de frustración.

Tenía que dejar de hacer eso. La rubia no se lo merecía.

— ¿De qué raza es? —preguntó siguiendo el rumbo de la charla. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio por parte de la rubia.

—Mastín napolitano —respondió Brittany. La sonrisa en sus labios flaqueó un poco pero Quinn no se animó a señalar tal cosa. En lugar de eso, dejó que su amiga continuara hablando—. Santana apenas lo vio dijo «este es nuestro». Nadie iba a adoptarlo, eso era obvio. La mayoría de las personas quieren perros pequeños, con los cuales sacarse _selfies_ y postearlas en Instagram. Y este hijo mío ya era una bestia cuando lo adoptamos, hace… ¡San! ¿Cuánto hace que adoptamos a Ollie?

— ¡Dos años, Britt! —se escuchó desde lejos provocando una ligera carcajada en Quinn.

Risa que duró unos segundos hasta que recordó dónde estaba Santana y con quién. Todo en ella se tensó pensando en Rachel y el estado en el cual la morena estaría en presencia de la latina. Nuevamente el sentimiento de protección se apoderó de ella y esta vez, ni siquiera Brittany haciendo de escudo humano iba a impedir que estuviera cerca de su novia, preparada para saltar en su defensa si hacía falta.

— ¿Por qué tan asustada? —se burló Santana una vez que Fabray entró a la cocina. Rachel, a un costado de la mesa con varios platos en la mano, la miró interrogante—. ¿Pensaste que iba a comerla? Lo siento, pero la carne de gnomo no es comestible.

—Hey... —protestó Rachel mirando a la latina con el entrecejo fruncido—. Creí que estábamos llevándonos bien.

—Sí, y es por eso que te llame gnomo y no hobbit.

—Santana —regañó Brittany.

—Es broma —se defendió Santana con una sonrisa. Luego se acercó a Rachel y en voz baja agregó—: No lo es.

Antes de que su esposa volviera a regañarla, la latina anunció que la cena ya estaba lista. Le quitó los platos a Rachel de las manos y casi que la sacó a empujones de la cocina junto con Quinn. _«Son nuestras invitadas. Vayan a sentarse y no se muevan de allí»_ , había dicho para sorpresa de la pareja. Quinn, por puro instinto y necesidad, tomó la mano de Berry antes de mirarla a los ojos. La pregunta silenciosa era bastante clara: _«¿Te encuentras bien?»_. Un asentimiento de cabeza compartido y cómplice, fue respuesta suficiente. Aun así, y solo para asegurarse y porque le apetecía, Fabray se inclinó atrapando los labios de Rachel con los suyos.

Por suerte, se separaron antes de que Santana las descubriera. Lo menos que le apetecía a Quinn era recibir bromas de parte de la esposa de Brittany.

—Me estaba contando tu novia que es actriz —comentó la latina una vez que las cuatro comenzaron con la cena. En un rincón un poco apartado, Oliver disfrutaba de un enorme plato rebosante de alimento balanceado.

—No le conté nada —negó Rachel asombrada. Quinn frunció el entrecejo mirando a Santana que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ok, no me dijo nada. En realidad, fue Dani. Aun toma clases con Brittany, entonces…

—Le pediste información acerca de mi novia a mi persona favorita en el mundo —terminó Quinn con ironía y evidente molestia en la voz—. Podrías haber venido directamente a mí y yo te daba toda la información que necesitabas.

—Estas enamorada, no serías objetiva —señaló la latina tomando un trago de vino.

—Claro, porque Danielle es una desconocida para Rachel. Te recuerdo que es su amiga.

—Y al parecer, eso no te agrada —observó Santana recostándose en su asiento con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son celos?

— ¿De Danielle? Por favor, Santana. Me conoces, los celos no es algo que figure en mi sistema —aclaró tratando de mantener su molestia a raya. Sintió la mano de Rachel acariciándole ligeramente la pierna. Cosa que ayudó a que se calmara—. Si me cae mal no tiene nada que ver con que sea amiga de mi novia.

— ¿Entonces?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Quinn… —susurró Rachel llamando la atención de la rubia. La miró directamente a los ojos antes de agregar en susurros—: Relájate. No está siendo agresiva, solamente está siendo curiosa. No hay razones para ponerte a la defensiva.

Fabray no respondió enseguida. Estaba demasiado metida en sí misma como para tratar de generar una buena oración. Puede que haya pasado tiempo, pero aun sentía cierto resquemor respecto a Danielle. Era como si no pudiera olvidar lo mucho que Camille había sufrido a causa de esa joven, aunque era bastante obvio que su hermana menor ya había pasado página. O estaba en proceso de hacer tal cosa. Quizás ella debía empezar a hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, esa historia ni siquiera le pertenecía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó después de un rato en silencio. Clavó sus ojos en los de Santana y, con una sonrisa fría a juego, agregó—: De cualquier manera sigue sin ser asunto tuyo mis problemas con Danielle.

—Tarde o temprano me enteraré —desafió la latina con una sonrisa arrogante. Levantó la copa que tenía en la mano sin dejar de sonreír. Como si sellara ese presagio con un brindis.

Quinn no supo si molestarse o permitir que el sentimiento de familiaridad se apoderase de ella al ver los gestos de su amiga. Era como volver en el tiempo y sentir que los años no habían pasado para ellas. Santana seguía llevándole la contraria, desafiándola con la mirada; y ella seguía cayendo en los juegos de la latina. Solamente faltaba que Brittany hiciera de intermediaria pidiendo paz entre ellas.

—Si siguen mirándose así, juro que a ti no te hablo nunca más, Quinn, y tú, Santana, dormirás en el sofá o en la cama de Oliver —amenazó la rubia alta con los ojos azules destilando firmeza.

Ahí estaba. Nada parecía haber cambiado.

Sabiendo que Brittany hablaba en serio, Quinn apretó la mandíbula antes de apartar la mirada de Santana unos segundos. Luego volvió a mirarla pero esta vez de una manera más calmada y amable. Rachel a su lado, dejando a un costado la evidente tensión, se inclinó y le susurró en el oído un divertido _«Dominada»_. Quinn miró a su novia con una ceja en alto antes de dejar escapar una fugaz sonrisa. No podía molestarse cuando los ojos de Rachel rebosaban de picardía. Parecía que la morena estaba pasando una noche bastante agradable, y daba igual si era a costa de ella. Rachel parecía contenta. Y si la morena estaba contenta, ella también lo estaba.

— ¿Hacen mucho que están juntas? —curioseó Brittany. Santana, por una extraña razón que escapaba del conocimiento de Quinn, ocultó una sonrisa.

—Oficialmente, desde septiembre —respondió Rachel con timidez—. Pero estamos juntas desde agosto.

—O sea… ¿Tres meses? —preguntó Santana. Quinn no supo si el tono de voz era de sorpresa, burla o si simplemente estaba juzgándola. Quizás era una mezcla de las tres cosas—. Pensé que… pensé que llevaban más tiempo juntas. Tres meses y actúan como si ya estuvieran casadas. Eso confunde a cualquiera.

 _«¿"_ Eso confunde a cualquiera" _?»_ , repitió Fabray mentalmente mientras se enderezaba en su asiento. _«¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¿Y por qué en ese tono?»_

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba hablando en un tono bastante frio:

—Primero, no pasaste mucho tiempo a nuestro alrededor como darte cuenta de cómo actuamos una alrededor de la otra. —Esta vez ni todas las caricias tranquilizadoras de Rachel evitarían que pusiera a Santana en su sitio—. Segundo, tú y Brittany actuaban como un matrimonio a las semanas de conocerse. No de estar juntas. De _conocerse_ —enfatizó—. Por ende, vuelve a decir lo que has dicho pero sin el tono prejuicioso en tu voz, ¿Puede ser?

—No estaba… Brittany y yo…

—Sí, estaban destinadas. Conozco esa canción. —interrumpió Fabray—. Y si seguimos por ese camino, yo también podría decir que estaba destinada a Rachel. Al final al cabo, es casi la misma historia, el mismo patrón. Tú y Brittany fueron amigas, mejores amigas, antes de estar juntas. Adivina qué, a Rachel y a mí nos pasó lo mismo. Y te aclaro que lo que para ti son tres estúpidos meses, para mí se siente como toda una vida.

Se puso de pie poniéndole fin a la cena antes de disculparse con un _«¿Dónde está el baño?»_. Brittany, con una mirada entre tensa y orgullosa, le indicó donde estaba. Se ofreció a acompañarla pero Fabray se negó. Estaba demasiado molesta como para desear compañía, aunque sea unos segundos.

Fue el cómo Santana dijo ese _«Eso confunde a cualquiera»_ lo que desencadenó todo. Como si ella y la morena pudieran estar confundidas en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Como si lo que sentían se basara en tiempo y no en realidad. Ella se enamoró de Rachel prácticamente desde que la conoció. El que haya tardado en darse cuenta, era otra cosa. Y ni Santana ni nadie podía decir que tres meses eran pocos para actuar como un matrimonio. Ella y Rachel podrían actuar como quisieran y nadie iba a decirles si iban demasiado rápido o no. Era su relación, no la de los demás.

—Estoy bien, Rachel —aseguró cuando sintió dos golpes en la puerta del baño—. Dame un minuto.

Se humedeció un poco el rostro y se aseguró no haberse hecho un desastre con el maquillaje antes de salir. Fingió una sonrisa tranquila solo para que la morena no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba pero dicha sonrisa se esfumó cuando del otro lado de la puerta se encontró con Santana, cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra una pared. La mirada firme y el mentón alto era una pose que Quinn había visto muchas veces en su amiga. Y después de mucho tiempo volvía a verla.

—Sígueme —ordenó la latina. Quinn arqueó una ceja completamente desafiante. Cosa que provocó que Santana pusiera los ojos en blanco por enésima vez en la noche—. No quiero pelear, Fabray. Simplemente quiero que hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo.

Una rama de olivo. Eso era lo que parecían ser las palabras de la latina. Aunque una parte de Quinn estaba completamente desconfiada y la defensiva. Después de lo que había sucedido en la mesa, no pensaba bajo ningún punto de vista acompañar a Santana a donde sea que quisiera llevarla. Hacer eso sería como dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque también significaría que no estaba dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra y seguirían en un constante circulo de buscarse problemas entre ellas.

—Ok, como quieras —murmuró Santana en un tono de voz bastante parecido al cansancio y la resignación. Se separó de la pared y se paró frente a Quinn clavando sus ojos marrones café en los verdes avellanas de la rubia—. Quería disculparme si te provoque incomodidad mientras cenábamos. No era mi intensión hacerte pasar un mal momento. Es solo que…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Quinn, molesta consigo misma por caer en la curiosidad.

Vio las señales físicas de la lucha interna que Santana estaba teniendo en ese momento. Era obvio que a la latina le costaba decir cómo se sentía en realidad, o dar el primer paso hacia una relación un poco menos tensa. Decidiendo que ella también podía poner un poco de su parte, relajó su expresión cambiando la frialdad por amabilidad. Solo un poco. Con Santana nunca había que bajar la guardia del todo.

—No es contigo la lucha —murmuró la latina apartando la mirada y tras un resoplido que delataba el estado en el que se encontraba—. Es conmigo misma. Una parte de mi quiere creer que la historia no se repetirá, que Brittany y yo te dejaremos entrar nuevamente y esta vez te quedaras. Y hay otra parte que… que…

—Que te dice todo lo contrario —señaló Quinn con un movimiento de cabeza. Santana asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Exacto. Y no sé qué hacer, o cómo comportarme contigo. Porque aún sigo molesta, aun te guardo rencor por lo que paso pero… —la latina se detuvo mirando nuevamente a Quinn a los ojos—. Pero tampoco puedo vivir toda mi vida odiándote. No me nace hacerlo. Y sé que a Brittany le lastimaría muchísimo que tú y yo viviéramos en una constante lucha. Para serte sincera no quiero eso. Por lo tanto, me disculpo honestamente por lo que sea que te haya molestado y…

—Rachel y yo llevamos pocos meses juntas, sí, pero eso no significa que no sea real lo que tenemos o que no sea amor lo que sentimos la una por la otra.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Conmigo puedes meterte todo lo que quieras, puedes odiarme, maltratarme, incluso matarme con la mirada o literal, pero en mi relación con Rachel, y Rachel misma, no te metas. Porque si lo haces, tú y yo tendremos un problema. Y de los grandes.

—Repito la pregunta, ¿Qué? —volvió a decir Santana con evidente confusión reflejada en su rostro y su voz.

Quinn, al ver que era genuina la falta de entendimiento de Santana, decidió darle una tregua. Respiró profundo armándose de paciencia y le explicó palabra por palabra que era lo que le había molestado en realidad. La latina se mantuvo atenta a cada cosa que decía Fabray y al finalizar dejó escapar una carcajada que Quinn estaba segura, se había escuchado en toda la casa. Fabray trato de mantenerse serena, esperando una explicación por parte de la esposa de Brittany.

—Ay, amiga mía. Jamás me has hecho reír tanto como ahora —afirmó Santana una vez recuperada de la risa—. Mira, Quinn, yo no estaba juzgando ni poniendo en duda tu relación con el gno… con Rachel. Por mi puedes estar con ella uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco meses, años, días y comportarte como a ustedes se les dé las ganas. El problema en realidad, es que estás, y siempre lo has estado, pendiente de lo que opinen los demás de ti. Por eso estás todo el tiempo a la defensiva y creyendo que tienes que estar en batalla constantemente. ¿Un concejo, querida amiga? Relájate y disfruta la vida que tengas. Porque desde el principio del día hasta final, solo tú importas.

Y sin más, y dejándole una ligera palmada en el hombro, Santana se fue dejándola completamente sola en mitad del pasillo rodeada de fotografías y adornos. Quinn se sintió ligeramente mareada por cómo habían ido las cosas y el giro que había tomado todo el asunto. Una parte de ella no se cansaba de decirle que se había molestado por nada, por una simple película que ella se había montado en su mente, por algo que no había sido como había creído. Y la otra parte, en sincronía con la anterior, se sintió ligeramente estúpida y con deseos de bajar y pedirles disculpas a sus amigas y su novia.

Dio un paso al frente dispuesta a hacer lo que deseaba pero al segundo siguiente se detuvo diciéndose que de nada serviría hacer tal cosa. Santana no parecía habérselo tomado como algo personal, Brittany la perdonaría fácilmente y Rachel seguramente entraría en el dilema de no saber si abrazarla o golpearla.

Una cosa si tenía en claro. Antes de encontrarse nuevamente con las otras tres mujeres, tenía que pensar muy bien cuál sería su postura de ahora en adelante.

Seguía el consejo de Santana, o lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

* * *

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —fue lo primero que dijo Camille cuando vio a Quinn y Rachel de regreso en el departamento.

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa? Aquí vivo —respondió Quinn algo confundida. Sobre todo cuando vio a Camille lanzando miradas sospechosas hacia su habitación—. Un momento… ¿Has…?

—No —negó la adolescente rápidamente.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a preguntar.

El silencio reinó en el departamento. Rachel parecía no saber qué hacer, si reírse a causa de la absurda situación o alejarse para darle espacio a las otras dos. Camille no dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia su habitación con evidente muestra de nerviosismo en sus movimientos y Quinn, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermana menor, sentía cada vez más grande el deseo de ir hacia el cuarto de la joven y sacar de los pelos a quien sea que estuviera oculto allí.

No estaba para juegos. Aún seguía algo alterada y nerviosa después de la cena en casa de Santana y Brittany.

Si Camille se había atrevido a meter a un tipo en el departamento mientras ellas no estaban presentes, tendría un problema bastante enorme. Seguramente hasta habrá echado a Kurt del departamento, con cualquier excusa, para quedarse a solas con su conquista. La mente de Quinn, firme en esa hipótesis, comenzó a pensar de miles de escenarios posibles acerca de dónde habría sacado su hermana al tipo con el que planeaba revolcarse mientras ni ella ni Rachel estaban cerca.

—Oh, por Dios —gritó de golpe cerrando los ojos y una mueca de asco en el rostro. Se perdió completamente la mirada asustada que Rachel y Camille se dedicaron—. ¿Planeabas acostarte con Spencer mientras no estábamos? ¡Camille!

— ¿Qué mierda…?

—Spencer es gay —se escuchó por parte de Rachel—. No entendió esa parte, creo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? —continuó diciendo Camille, mirando tanto a su hermana mayor como a la novia de ésta—. ¿Ha estado bebiendo? Rachel, ¿La has dejado tomar? ¿De dónde saca que me iba a acostar con alguien? ¡Encima Spencer! Lo único que le interesa a Spencer de mi es si tengo algún hermano para presentarle. ¡No me jodas, Quinn!

—Entonces, si no es Spencer… ¿Quién es? —insistió la rubia quitándose el abrigo tirándolo en el sofá junto con su bolso y el de Rachel.

— ¿Quién es quién?

—Prepararé café —intervino Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

—El tipo en tu habitación —respondió Quinn. Si escuchó o no a su novia, no dio señales de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado enfocada en ponerle los puntos a su hermana menor.

— ¿Cuál tipo en mi habitación? —quiso saber la adolescente cada vez más confundida por el interrogatorio.

—El tipo… Ese que… Un momento, ¿Es…? ¿Es una chica? —susurró Fabray de golpe.

Camille la miró como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza antes de buscar con la mirada a Rachel junto con el pedido de _«Rach, ven a traducirme la estupidez que está diciendo tu novia»_. A pesar de la situación, sonrió orgullosa cuando Rachel, cafetera en mano, replicó con un _«Quinn no dice estupideces. Bueno,… No siempre»_. Camille puso los ojos en blanco antes de agitar las manos al aire con resignación. A los pocos segundos se perdió en su habitación y todo en Quinn sintió molesta porque la adolescente, aparentemente, pensaba dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

—Tranquila —escuchó por parte de Rachel, cuando pasó hecha una flecha hacia la habitación de Camille.

La morena parecía estar más pendiente del café que de impedir una batalla entre las hermanas. Y si Quinn no hubiera estado tan enfrascada en ponerle los puntos a Douson, habría visto como su novia negaba con la cabeza sonriendo mientras que un _«Me enamoré de una niña berrinchuda»_ se escapaba de sus labios.

—Sal de donde te estés escondiendo —ordenó Fabray con su mejor voz autoritaria cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermana menor. Camille asomó la cabeza por uno de los laterales de la cama mirándola con burla y cansancio—. Tú no, tu amante de turno.

— ¡Dios! —se exasperó Cam con los dientes apretados. Antes de que Quinn pudiera abrir la boca una vez más, agregó—: Cierra los ojos. —la rubia no le hizo caso. Arqueó una ceja en respuesta—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desquiciante? Cierra los ojos, por favor. —Quinn la miró de manera sospechosa antes de que su hermana menor insistiera una vez más con la petición, y ella terminara cediendo a regañadientes—. Perfecto. Ahora… ahora antes de que abras los ojos, prométeme que no gritaras. Y… y que me escucharas antes de tomar una decisión.

—Prometo no prometerte nada hasta que no sepa qué es lo que sucede —replicó aparentando indiferencia aunque por dentro se moría de la curiosidad. Sobre todo cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de la posición de Camille. Como si sacara algo o alguien de algún escondite.

—Eso no tiene sentido —señaló la hija de Frank. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Quinn sabía que su hermana estaba frunciendo el entrecejo—. Hablo en serio, Quinn. Jamás te pido nada. Solo…

Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad de saber por qué tanto misterio por parte de la joven, abrió los ojos encontrándose con algo que no esperaba para nada. Por mucho que intentó mirar a los ojos de Camille para saber qué era lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese momento, no pudo hacerlo porque su vista estaba completamente enfocada en el objeto que había entre las manos de la adolescente.

Una caja sucia, mojada y rota en las esquinas.

Una caja que parecía más desecha que entera.

Y en el interior de esta, un pequeño cachorro de perro que la miraba como si tuviera miedo y al mismo tiempo le pidiera protección.

 _«Tiene que ser una maldita broma»_ , soltó en su cabeza. _«¿Otro perro?»_

El pequeño estaba más sucio que limpio, a tal punto que Quinn pensó que no sabría el verdadero color del pelaje del animal hasta que lo bañara. Una desmedida emoción se apoderó por completo de ella al recordar que fue casi similar el modo en que Winter llegó a su vida. Una bola de pelos sucia, olorosa y hambrienta que la despertó en plena madrugada un día de lluvia.

Le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la cama de su hermana, encontrándose con el felino que dormía como si su vida dependiera de eso.

 _«Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día»_ , pensó sonriendo.

Era bastante obvia la intención de Camille en cuanto al cachorro pero Quinn se había quedado tan petrificada, además de perdida en los recuerdos, que su constante pregunta mental era _«¿Qué significa esto?»_

—Cuando se fueron, me aburría y fui al gimnasio para pasar el rato con Spencer. A la salida lo encontramos abandonado en… en uno de los callejones cerca de allí—explicó Camille con un tono de voz bastante tembloroso. Quinn sospechó que si miraba a su hermana menor se encontraría con la misma expresión que tenía el cachorro en su rostro—. Eran tres. Spens se llevó uno, la hembrita, y Adam el otro machito. Aunque no para él. Dijo que se lo regalaría a su padre. Un poco de compañía le vendría bien al viejo…

—Cam… —empezó diciendo sintiendo que estaba a punto de convertirse en la persona más horrible del planeta—. Camille,… No…

—Por favor —interrumpió la adolescente con la voz más quebrada—. Jamás te pido nada, Quinn. Y… y sé que es tu departamento, y que… y que no tienes paciencia o tiempo para…

Camille tenía razón, jamás le había pedido nada. Y tampoco tenía paciencia y tiempo para hacerse cargo de una nueva mascota. Apenas y cuidaba a Winter, y eso era porque recibía ayuda de Rachel. Estaba segura de que si la morena no le hubiera dado una mano desde el principio, ella se habría librado en un parpadeo del gato peludo y sucio que había aparecido sin avisar en su departamento. Aunque ahora lo mirase con cariño y no se imaginara un solo día sin sus maullidos y ronroneos, muy en el fondo de sí misma sabía que esa relación de dos terminaría mal.

Pero ella una cosa y Camille era otra.

Hasta el momento no se había parado a pensar en el amor silencioso que su hermana menor parecía tenerles a los animales. ¿De verdad no había hablado antes con Camille sobre ese tema? ¿O lo habían hecho y ella simplemente lo ignoró por completo? ¿Cam había dejado en evidencia algún momento de todo ese año, su afecto por los animales? Quizás no se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda como para dejarlo al descubierto sin sentirse una idiota débil y sentimental frente a los ojos de los demás. Quizás pensó que se toparía con personas idiotas que piensan que sentir amor por los animales es completamente patético y absurdo.

No sabía porque su primera reacción había sido negarse a que Camille se quedara con el cachorrito, cuando era más que obvio que ella no iba a estar a su cargo. Quizás porque una parte de ella, una muy fugaz y salida de vaya uno a saber dónde, temía que la adolescente sufriera por la pérdida del animal. Porque, al volver a mirarlo una vez más, el cachorro no tenía pinta de llegar a sobrevivir dos noches más.

Alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos de Camille y fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar la decisión correcta. Cruzó hasta los dedos de los pies y le rezó a cualquier santo que estuviera de guardia pidiéndole larga vida para aquel cachorro. La necesaria para que Camille sintiera que cada minuto a su lado valió la pena.

—Juntaras sus porquerías, ¿Ok? —soltó antes de sentir su cuerpo oprimido por la caja y uno de los brazos de Cam rodeándola. Casi que se arrepintió de la decisión tomada cuando la adolescente gritó de felicidad en su oído—. También te harás cargo de la comida, las vacunas y…

—Y de lo que haga falta —interrumpió Camille separándose de ella.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero en ningún momento hizo ademan de limpiárselas o querer ocultarlas. Quinn se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al pensar que Camille se encontraba lo suficientemente cómoda con ella como para dejar al descubierto su parte más sensible. La hija de Frank dejó la caja en el suelo, a un costado, y nuevamente abrazó a Quinn pero con ambos brazos.

Se preguntó, sin saber de dónde salía la pregunta, qué había hecho de bien en esta vida para verse recompensada, no solo con alguien como Rachel, sino también con alguien como Camille. Abrazó con fuerzas a la hija de Frank esperando que de esa forma se reflejara todo lo que sentía por la joven. Le pareció escuchar un «Yo también» de parte de Camille. Una respuesta más que obvia a su _«Te quiero»_ silencioso.

—Eres la mejor hermana que me pudo haber tocado —afirmó Cam, separándose del abrazo, con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa a juego—. Por destino o por azar,… Estoy feliz de que mi calvo padre haya conocido a tu madre porque eso te trajo a ti y a Frannie con ella. Solo por eso, a modo de agradecimiento, voy a usar un estúpido vestido rosa de dama de honor en su boda.

No supo que decir a lo que había dicho la adolescente porque, al igual que Rachel, ésta encontró el modo de dejarla sin palabras: hablarle desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Los lagrimas que inundaban los ojos azules de Camille, aparecieron también en los verdes avellanas de ella y de repente se sintió tonta por estar llorando de alegría. Y no había nada que le importara menos. Dejó que las lágrimas siguieran su curso mientras, nuevamente, compartía un abrazo con Camille.

A lo mejor había quedado sensible del encuentro con Santana y Brittany, y eso desencadenaba todo.

Después de haber abandonado el pasillo donde la latina la había dejado sola, caminó hasta el piso de abajo uniéndose a sus amigas y su novia. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera intento disculparse, se acercó a Oliver y comenzó a jugar con él mientras el matrimonio conversaba con Rachel. Parecía ser que el momento de tensión en la mesa no había existido y que el encuentro había tomado un nuevo rumbo. Si alguna de las cuatro notó el cambio en el aire o lo extraño de la situación, ninguna dijo nada. Cosa que, Quinn sospechaba, era agradecido por todas.

A la hora de la despedida, Fabray soltó un _«La próxima cena es en casa»_ con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Rachel. Era claro el mensaje detrás de esas palabras: nos daremos todas una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez sin reproches ni resentimientos. Un comienzo de cero. Santana fue la primera en hablar preguntando quien de las dos cocinaría, si Rachel o Quinn, porque si tenía que ser honesta no se fiaba de la rubia en el área culinaria.

La despedida, para hacer aún más extraña la escena, sucedió entre risas y abrazos. Al menos por parte de Rachel y Brittany. Porque Quinn y Santana se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y un silencioso _«Gracias por venir»_ de parte de la latina, y otro _«Gracias por ponerme en mi sitio»_ de parte de Fabray.

—Al final no era un tipo ni una mujer —comentó Rachel cuando Quinn se unió a ella en la cocina.

—Era un maldito perro —se rió la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas. Le hizo señas a Rachel de que sentara en su regazo—. Al parecer, fue las noches de los perros. No estoy loca, ¿No? El hijo de mis amigas, es un perro. Un enorme perro que me babeo toda la cara y estuvo a punto de destrozar la jirafa que le regalamos.

—Tendremos que comprarle un juguete nuevo —comentó la morena con aire pensativo, sentada en las piernas de su novia—. Le he dejado bien en claro a Brittany que debe traerlo cuando vengan a cenar. Si no queremos que nos rompa los muebles, tendremos que tener juguetes para él.

Se sintió ligeramente mareada al escuchar a la morena hablando en plural respecto a ellas, del departamento que silenciosamente parecían estar compartiendo. Santana tenía razón en cierto punto, quizás estaban actuando como un matrimonio sin darse cuenta. A pesar de los pocos meses de relación. El pánico la invadió ligeramente pero al segundo siguiente, o varios, se recuperó, dejando escapar una sonrisa

Se trataba de Rachel. No había razones para entrar en pánico o creer que iban con prisas en la relación. El amor que sentía por esa joven que dio vuelta su mundo, no se media en tiempo. Daba igual si eran tres meses, seis, dos años, cinco. Una vida. Cada paso que diera junto a ella se sentiría como si fuera lo correcto.

Con Rachel todo parecía encajar.

—Tendremos que comprar más juguetes si no queremos que nos rompa la casa —secundó tras haberle dejado un beso cargado de amor en el hombro a su chica—. Juguetes para Oliver y para la bola de mugre que Camille encontró en la calle.

—Seremos unas tías asombrosas —vaticinó Berry sonriendo.

Sonrisa que provocó la falta de aliento en Quinn. Como todas de las que era testigo de ver en la morena.

—Tú eres asombrosa —susurró antes de inclinarse y besarla.

 _«Mis días contigo son asombrosos»,_ pensó guardándose ese pensamiento para ella misma.


	39. XXXIX

**38**

* * *

Un golpe.

Dos.

Tres.

Izquierda, derecha y gancho a lo que fácilmente podría ser el área de las costillas.

Esquivar el golpe de regreso.

Giro hacia la izquierda, otro giro hacia la derecha y golpe directo al pómulo izquierdo de su rival.

El dolor en las manos era completamente insignificante en comparación con la molestia que sentía en su interior. No podía alejar de su mente el rostro de aquel viejo conocido que tan mala espina le provocaba. Sabía que no había razones para sentir desconfianza pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma cuando recordaba aquella sonrisa arrogante y la forma en que aquella persona se paró frente a ella al saludarla.

— ¿Qué culpa tiene esa bolsa? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Dejó de golpear el objeto un segundo antes de retomar nuevamente con los golpes—. Juraría que puedo adivinar el rostro que estas imaginando mientras golpeas. —silencio absoluto y golpes más furiosos—. ¿Aún sigue en la ciudad?

Responder o no responder. Ese era el dilema.

Si respondía, le daba pie a la otra persona a que iniciara una conversación que no le apetecía para nada tener. Y si no respondía, también le daba a pie a esa persona pero no para iniciar una conversación, sino un monólogo. Uno que pondría su paciencia al límite. Y no le apetecía sentir más molestia, enojo y frustración de lo que ya sentía. Mucho menos discutir.

—Por tu silencio, deduzco que la respuesta es sí —comentó su acompañante.

Detuvo los golpes solo para mirar por encima del hombro a la persona detrás de ella. Debería haber sabido que su mirada fría y asesina no haría ningún efecto en su hermana mayor. Frannie, lejos de sentirse intimidada, puso los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse en una de las sillas abandonadas que había en el viejo garaje. Las piernas y brazos cruzados de su hermana, junto con los labios fruncidos y una mirada directa a sus ojos, eran señal de que la rubia mayor esperaba algún tipo de charla. La respuesta de Quinn fue darle la espalda pero los golpes a la bolsa de boxeo improvisada que había instalado allí, con ayuda de su cuñado, no volvieron. En su lugar, se instaló un silencio entre incómodo y necesario.

—No dudo de ella. Sé que no haría algo que no quiere, o que me lastimaría a consciencia. —comentó en voz baja después de unos largos minutos. Aún seguía de espaldas a Frannie pero sabía que su hermana estaba prestándole atención—. Es en él en quien no confío. He visto como aun la mira. Y cómo me mira a mí. Como si yo se la hubiera quitado.

— ¿Y no fue así?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Frannie! —exclamó girándose para enfrentar a la otra rubia—. Moría de amor por Rachel, sí, quería poder mirarla a mi antojo sin sentir que hacía algo malo o que en algún momento iba a ser descubierta y todo se iría a la mierda; pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza entrometerme en esa relación. Incluso cuando se terminó, estuve dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para que estuviéramos juntas, para que… para que ella me eligiera realmente. Supongo que él no lo ve de la misma forma. Seguramente en su cabeza…

—Tú solo eres una vil ladrona sin escrúpulos —terminó diciendo Frannie por ella. Quinn apretó los labios antes de asentir con la cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en aquel garaje hasta que Frannie se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermana menor. Tomó el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos azules en los avellanas de ésta—: No estés molesta, ni con él, ni con Rachel ni contigo, ¿Está claro? Has hecho bien en alejarte de ellos, en darle el espacio para que pasen tiempo juntos.

— ¿Por qué se siente como la mierda entonces?

—Porque hacer el bien no siempre es sinónimo de alegría, cielo —respondió Frannie con una sonrisa tierna a juego—. Ellos tienen un pasado en común, y estás en todo tu derecho de sentir miedo de ese pasado, pero recuerda que tener un pasado compartido no es garantía de tener un presente en el mismo estado. Las cosas se terminan y la vida sigue. Rachel continuó con su vida, y te eligió a ti para compartirla. Ahora es momento de que él vea y experimente eso para que se dé cuenta que ya no tiene un presente al lado de ella. Al menos, no como a él le gustaría.

Viendo a su hermana mayor a los ojos, y escuchando sus palabras, estaba completamente segura que de haber tenido a Frannie todas esas semanas, sus días habrían sido menos insoportables e inseguros, y más llevaderos.

La razón de que se haya sentido de esa forma todos esos días, había sido el regreso de Brody a la ciudad de Nueva York. Supuestamente, y según había dicho el mismísimo ex-novio de Rachel, la única razón por la que había regresado era para juntar sus cosas de su antiguo departamento y ultimar detalles con Kitty, la amiga de la morena, para ponerlo en venta.

Pero Quinn sospechaba que eso no era todo.

No podía ser solo eso cuando también había vuelto a la ciudad para Acción de Gracias. Esa vez también se había acercado a ellas comportándose demasiado amistoso para el gusto de Quinn, pero al mismo tiempo soltando algunos comentarios sutiles pero irónicos sobre el tiempo que Rachel había tardado en empezar una nueva relación. En ese momento, Quinn quiso golpearlo por tres razones: la primera, por incomodar a Berry; la segunda, por su simple presencia; y la tercera, porque por su culpa el viaje de ambas a Lima no se llevó a cabo. Rachel así lo había querido.

La morena había intentado explicarle las razones de porque quería estar en la misma ciudad que su ex-novio pero Quinn siempre la cortaba diciéndole que no necesitaba explicaciones y sonriéndole como si no le importara la presencia de aquel idiota de nuevo en sus vidas. Solo en la soledad de su dormitorio se permitía dejar caer la máscara dejando que la rabia y desconfianza se apoderaran de ella. Sabía que no había razones para desconfiar de su novia, Rachel no le había dado razones para hacerlo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse inquieta.

Sus inseguridades era algo en lo que debía trabajar. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, y estaba convencida de que procesar esa etapa era parte del crecimiento de una relación y del suyo propio. Aún estaba aprendiendo de la vida. No tenía por qué sentirse una estúpida o mala novia o mala persona solo por no saber dónde estaba parada o qué esperar de su presente.

—Es un proceso por el que pasamos todos. No te preocupes. Sigues siendo una buena chica. —le había dicho Frannie por teléfono después de Navidad, cuando Brody volvió a Nueva York y con él, el estado tambaleante e impreciso de Quinn.

Tal y como sospechaba, el ex-novio de Rachel también apareció para Año Nuevo pero para ese entonces, ella ya había hecho sus maletas y había viajado a Lima. Nadie sabía de su decisión. Ni siquiera Camille que vivía con ella. Mucho menos Rachel que era su novia.

Al ver los indicios que indicaban el regreso del idiota —mensajes de textos y llamadas a horas poco usuales, junto con ceños fruncidos y alguna que otra sonrisa escurridiza por parte de Rachel—, decidió que no le apetecía tener otro encuentro más cargado de falsedad. Por ende, armó sus maletas y se aseguró que el último vuelo a Lima el día anterior a Año Nuevo, fuera el suyo. Sabía perfectamente que Rachel la seguiría a donde quiera que fuera, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería pasar tiempo con la morena.

De eso ya hacía dos semanas.

Obviamente, Rachel la buscó en Lima —según le había contado Frannie—, pero no la encontró allí. El día después de Año Nuevo, su destino fue otro. Uno del que nadie estaba enterado. Nadie a excepción de Frank, por extraño que pareciera. El prometido de su madre se acercó a ella con la pobre excusa de que, si no era inconveniente para Quinn, le gustaría que la rubia viajara a Columbus para que se encargara de la casa que había comprado como regalo de bodas para Judy. No era la promesa de una alianza entre ambos pero sí se parecía bastante a ser una especie de tregua y una implícita promesa de estar para el otro sin preguntar nada. Justo lo que necesitaba Quinn en ese momento.

—No diré donde estas, si no dices nada de mi regalo —negoció Frank la noche de Año Nuevo mientras su mirada y sonrisa estaban ancladas en Judy que hablaba al otro lado de la habitación con Camille. La adolescente había llegado esa misma tarde completamente enfadada con Quinn.

—Trato hecho.

La casa en Columbus estaba bien. Parecía ser «el lugar perfecto para dos dinosaurios recién casados», como había murmurado Quinn para mí misma con una risa burlona a juego. Pero como no todo es para siempre, su regreso a Lima fue inminente. Frannie la había llamado, con la voz cargada de enojo y frialdad por no haberle dicho dónde estaba, para decirle que los preparativos para la boda de su madre estaban por comenzar y ella tenía que estar presente.

Su regreso a Lima fue cargado de tensión pero en cuanto le explicó a su hermana mayor la situación y las razones de su desaparición, ésta pareció aflojar un poco y hacer de cuenta que esos días no habían pasado. Camille fue otra historia completamente diferente. La adolescente aun no le dirigía la palabra. Es más, parecía hacer como que Quinn ni siquiera estaba presente en la vieja casa Fabray.

—La wedding planner está por llegar. Judy nos quiere a todos en la sala para recibirla —anunció Camille apareciendo de la nada y poniéndole fin al momento de hermanas que Quinn y Frannie estaban teniendo. La distancia y enojo de la adolescente, trajo de nuevo a Quinn a la realidad—. Y asegúrate, Fabray, de no desaparecer antes de conocerla.

Y tras soltar ese comentario desapareció tal y como había aparecido: en un parpadeo.

—Me odia —comentó Quinn separándose del abrazo de Frannie.

—Por supuesto que no —negó esta con un movimiento de manos indiferente—. Es solo que llegaste ayer, después de dos semanas de ausencia, y… y te echó muchísimo de menos. Solo dale tiempo y espacio, y ya verás cómo lo resuelven todo nuevamente. Y hablando de odio…

—Rachel no me odia, ya te lo dije —interrumpió Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Simplemente debe estar muy, en mayúsculas bien grandes, MUY enojada conmigo.

— ¿Qué le habrás hecho? —ironizó Frannie ganándose una mirada seria por parte de la rubia menor—. Da igual, no hablaba de Rachel. Hablaba de mi nariz que te odia porque apestas. Deberías ir corriendo a la ducha ya mismo. No sé cómo has logrado poner esa bolsa de boxeo en medio del garaje si llegaste ayer.

—Pregúntale a Zach, él me ayudo —se rió Quinn tratando de no pensar en Rachel, y fallando de manera miserable.

—Ese esposo mío. Lo mataré…

—… a besos en la cama —terminó diciendo Quinn a coro con su hermana mayor y una mueca de asco a juego—. Ew… son terriblemente empalagosos.

—Créeme que la sobredosis de empalago que Zach y yo provocamos, es poco en comparación con la que tú y Rachel dejan salir a flote.

—Eres una idiota. Mejor me voy a duchar antes de que llegue la bendita wedding planner.

—Me parece buena idea. No sea cosa que es el amor de tu vida y tú la recibes toda apestosa.

—Ya tengo un amor en mi vida, Fran, y créeme que no es esa mujer.

El amor de su vida estaba en Nueva York, seguramente echándole una catarata de maldiciones por la forma en que se había comportado a lo largo de esas semanas. Seguramente Rachel estaba pensando que era una cobarde y una idiota, y estaba en lo correcto al pensar así. Eso era algo que Quinn tuvo bien en claro desde el momento que decidió irse. Como también tenía en claro que, posiblemente, su relación con la morena estuviera balanceándose inestablemente en ese momento. Volver a Nueva York no iba a ser fácil, y volver a la morena muchísimo menos. No podía presentarse con un _«Hola, amor»_ como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta vez las cosas no se arreglarían con un libro y una sonrisa cargada de disculpa y amor profundo.

Una vez que estuvo en el piso de arriba, y tras haber sido ignorada nuevamente por Camille cuando se la cruzó de camino a su antiguo dormitorio, buscó su teléfono móvil con la esperanza de tener alguna llamada perdida o mensaje de texto por parte de su novia. No pensaba dejar en evidencia la decepción y tristeza que sintió al no encontrar notificación alguna.

¿A quién demonios pretendía engañar? Si la situación fuese al revés, ella tampoco le escribiría a Rachel para saber algo sobre la joven. O quizás sí. Lejos había quedado la Quinn a la que todo le daba absolutamente igual. En su lugar había una persona que, aunque no lo demostrara, siempre estaba pendiente de las personas a su alrededor. Quizás, su nueva yo le hubiera escrito a Rachel. Aunque solo sea un _«Hola. Hazme señales de humo, al menos. Quiero saber cómo estás. Luego seguiré enojada contigo»_.

Estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha no había ayudado a quitar a la morena de su cabeza tanto como lo esperaba. De veinticuatro horas que tenía el día, veinte se las dedicaba a pensar en Rachel, aunque intentaba no hacerlo, y las otras cuatro las usaba para dormir. Eso en caso de que su mente le diera una tregua y le dejara hacer tal cosa sin hundirla en pesadillas. Las últimas noches dormía de a ratos, y siempre que despertaba sus brazos estaban abrazando a una almohada como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo triste de la situación era que la almohada no estaba impregnada del perfume de su novia. Ni siquiera era su novia en sí.

La almohada era fría, y el cuerpo de Rachel era cálido. Estar junto a la morena era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Y ahora, posiblemente, lo había perdido.

Una vez que la ducha llegó a su fin, en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, se vistió y peinó su alocada cabellera antes de bajar al piso de abajo. Se encontró con Frank, al pie de las escaleras, mientras que Judy estaba en la sala hablando con Frannie y Camille. Si Quinn hubiera estado de mejor ánimo, sin duda se hubiera reído de la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Frank. Parecía feliz, por supuesto, pero también aterrado.

— ¿Replanteándote el futuro de tu vida? —preguntó con cierto matiz burlón en la voz—. Decide ahora. No quiero ver a mi madre plantada en el altar.

—Eso no pasará —aseguró Frank con firmeza y ligeramente ofendido por las dudas hacia él—. Estoy paralizado, sí, con miedo, pero… pero cuando veo a esa mujer —señaló a Judy que parecía seguir en su mundo—, tengo bien en claro que quiero envejecer con ella.

—Mucho tiempo no te falta —soltó sin poder contenerse. Podía sentir la mirada y el ceño fruncido de Frank en dirección a ella pero eso solo le provocaba más diversión. Antes de que el novio de su madre pudiera hablar, se alejó de él acercándose a donde estaban las otras tres mujeres—. ¿La wedding planner ya llegó, o tendremos que esperarla mucho tiempo más?

—Mi hermana y su inagotable paciencia —ironizó Frannie. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, y cuando buscó complicidad con Camille y no la encontró, frunció el entrecejo—. Ya está por llegar. Es inglesa. La puntualidad es todo para ellos, ¿No es así, Cam?

—Estereotipando ingleses desde tiempos inmemorables —respondió la adolescente—. No todos tomamos el té puntualmente a la tarde como comúnmente se cree. Lo sabías, ¿No?

Por primera vez desde su huida, Quinn se sintió alegre de que los ojos azules de Camille fulminaran a otra persona que no fuera ella. Frannie tampoco se quedaba atrás. Parecía haber entrado en modo «madre educadora», tal y como hacía con sus hijos cuando se portaban mal. Quinn estuvo a punto de interferir cuando el duelo de miradas se puso un poco más intenso, pero Frank desde la puerta diciendo que la wedding planner había llegado, hizo el trabajo por ella.

El pánico en el rostro del padre de Camille parecía haberse acentuado un poco más mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala, ésta vez, acompañado de la organizadora de bodas. La primera impresión hacia la mujer era respeto. Parecía ser dueña de una elegancia impoluta al caminar, como si supiera cómo y dónde pisar. Sus ojos finos, junto con su nariz larga y rostro anguloso, le daban cierto aire de superioridad y todo en ella parecía gritar «Aquí llego Su Alteza, inclínense ante mí». Si el novio de su madre le temía a la mujer, Quinn podía llegar a entender porqué.

Con la misma elegancia con la que caminaba, estrechó la mano de Judy y Frank al mismo tiempo que se presentaba. Helen Davis, dijo llamarse. Habló de su prestigiosa y extensa carrera en el oficio, y también preguntó cuáles eran los planes de los novios para la boda. Quinn, Frannie y Camille parecían estar pintadas en mitad de la sala, y la rubia de ojos verdes no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios hacían ellas allí, paradas como estatuas, cuando era más que obvio que la wedding planner solo hablaría con los que se iban a casar.

—No tiene acento inglés —murmuró Frannie inclinándose ligeramente hacia Quinn—. Creí que era inglesa.

—Creyó mal, señorita —aclaró la mujer asustando a las otras tres. Una sonrisa educada, y hasta presumida por descubrir que hablaban de ella, adornaba sus labios—. No soy inglesa. Soy de Nueva Jersey. Asumo que ellas serán las damas de honor, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Hasta su manera de hablar desprendía firmeza y distinción. Quinn se sintió ligeramente fuera de lugar. Aquella mujer le hacía sentir de esa forma. Como si toda su vida hubiese pensado que era la mejor en algo y de repente llegara alguien a demostrarle que no era así, que había alguien superior a ella. Se preguntó si todas las personas con las que la aquella mujer trabajó se habrían sentido como ella al contratarla. Una cosa si tenía claro, no pensaba contratarla para su casamiento.

Bueno, en caso de que Rachel le perdone por ser tan idiota y elija estar con ella una vez más a tal punto de querer casarse. Si por milagros de la vida eso llegara a pasar, aquella mujer no sería la encargada de organizar el evento.

—Ya tienen la fecha de la boda, ¿Verdad? —interrogó aquella mujer dirigiéndose nuevamente a Judy y Frank. La madre de Quinn asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Civil o iglesia?

—Los dos —respondió Judy.

Camille al lado de Quinn murmuró algo sobre no recordar la última vez que puso un pie en una iglesia. La rubia rió ligeramente por lo bajo recibiendo a cambio el codo de Frannie en sus costillas. Su hermana mayor le señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia la wedding planner y cuando Quinn puso sus ojos en la mujer nuevamente, esta estaba mirándola. Realmente tendría pesadillas con aquella mujer por las noches al dormir.

La reunión se alargó poco más de media hora. La organizadora mayormente habló con Judy y Frank, aunque cada tanto le lanzaba miradas a las otras tres mujeres cuando éstas hablaban por lo bajo. El nivel de intimidación en Quinn iba creciendo a cada mirada que la mujer le dedicaba. Fue por eso mismo que se sintió aliviada cuando dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, luego de que Frank fuera a abrirles la puerta, intervinieron en la habitación.

—Nunca me alegré tanto de ser bisexual como ahora —comentó Camille en un susurro sin quitarle la vista de encima a los recién llegados.

Quinn rezó internamente para que la organizadora no haya escuchado ese comentario. Por como la mujer caminó hacia los jóvenes y no les clavó la mirada a ellas, los ruegos de la rubia parecían haber sido escuchados. También entendía perfectamente el porqué del comentario de su hermana. Aquellos dos jóvenes parecían sacados de una agencia de modelos o del mismísimo molde divino de la perfección.

El chico era alto, poco más de un metro ochenta quizás, barba de unos tres o cuatro días, bastante prolija, cubriéndole parte del rostro y sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro. Imposible no notarlo. Una sonrisa arrogante, como si supiera el arma de seducción que podía llegar a ser, adornaba sus labios. Quinn no pudo evitar sentir cierto resquemor y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al asociar al chico con Brody. No podían culparla, desde su punto de vista, se parecían bastante. La otra joven, por otro lado, parecía ser todo lo contrario al chico. Su sonrisa era tambaleante y tímida, como si su ambiente no fuera ese. Su cabello marrón claro, a juego con sus ojos del mismo color y casi tapando su cara, ocultaba un poco su inquietud.

Maravilloso. ¿Acaso los idiotas de sonrisa arrogante y ojos azules iban a perseguirla por todos lados en compañía de hermosas jóvenes de cabello y ojos marrones como Rachel? ¿Era algún tipo de señal que decía: _«Habla con tu novia de una maldita vez y deja de ser tan idiota, que los tontos de pecho lampiño no cuentan»_? La presencia de aquellos jóvenes frente a ella solo sirvieron para recordarle dónde estaba parada y lo tambaleante y perdido que era su presente.

—Permítanme presentarle a quienes serán mis ayudantes a lo largo del evento, entre otros que ya conocerán —dijo la wedding planner empujando ligeramente a los jóvenes hacia adelante—. Él es Jacob Lance y ella es Charlotte Bennet.

—Charlie, abuela —corrigió la joven en voz baja.

—Charlotte —se empecinó la mujer con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Quinn por lo juguetona y divertida que parecía. Como si solo dijera el nombre para molestar a la joven.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron —él con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, y ella con más timidez que antes— para saludarlas a las tres con un apretón de manos. Quinn se sintió algo culpable cuando ejerció más presión en el apretón de manos compartido con el tal Jacob, porque el dolor se reflejó ligeramente en el rostro del chico. Realmente no quiso reaccionar de esa manera pero ahora que lo tenía más cerca y de frente, más se parecía a Brody. Aún tenía su mano apretando la del joven cuando escuchó a la otra asistente aclarando nuevamente que era Charlie y no Charlotte, como había dicho la wedding planner.

— ¿Charlie? ¿Cómo el de la fábrica de chocolate? —se rió Camille. La joven la miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido antes de poner los ojos en blanco y alejarse de ellas. No parecía molesta por la broma pero tampoco parecía alegre de estar allí.

— ¿Me devuelves la mano? —intervino el tal Jacob.

Quinn lo soltó rápidamente sintiéndose idiota por su comportamiento pero se arrepintió de sentirse así cuando el joven se alejó de ella guiñándole un ojo. Definitivamente debería haber seguido su impulso y golpearlo. No solo por parecerse a Brody, sino porque parecía ser un idiota engreído igual que el ex-novio de Rachel.

La molestia y el enojo aparecieron nuevamente en ella al poner a su novia y al idiota de Weston en el mismo pensamiento. Fue por eso mismo que se disculpó con los invitados alejándose a toda prisa de la sala. Necesitaba un poco de paz, de tranquilidad, necesitaba dejar de pensar que Rachel y Brody estarían juntos en ese momento mientras ella estaba maldiciéndose así misma por haberse comportado como lo hizo. Salir al patio delantero de la casa en busca de aire y calma no funcionó como ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Daba igual cuantas veces respirara profundo, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada una y otra vez poniendo la imagen de Rachel y Brody juntos, en diferentes escenarios, durmiendo juntos, o separados hablando, recordando viejos tiempo, quizás reviviendo la llama que se apagó pero no se extinguió entre ellos.

Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que lo más quería en ese momento, más que paz, más que tranquilidad, más que a nada, era dejar de pensar. Eso era todo lo que anhelaba y necesitaba.

Sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse y resopló con molestia porque seguramente eran sus hermanas que salían a preguntarle cómo estaba. Estaba mal, ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar? Su relación con Rachel podía estar pendiendo de un hilo, estaba a nada de perder a la morena, quizás para siempre, todo aquello que había creído estable estaba bamboleándose en sus narices. Como si hubiese armado una torre de naipes y justo cuando estaba a punto de poner la última carta, todo se derrumbara por culpa de un mal movimiento o una ligera brisa salida de la nada.

Aunque, claro, más que brisa ligera, Brody había sido un ciclón gestándose desde hacía tiempo ganando fuerza y capacidad de destrucción masiva. Un viento aplastante que la tomó por sorpresa. Eso era el ex-novio de Rachel para ella.

— ¿Quieres compañía, rubia? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas sacándola de sus pensamientos. No necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba del asistente de la wedding planner. Eligió no responder porque no estaba segura del modo en que lo haría—. He captado el mensaje, ¿Sabes? Ahí adentro.

¿Mensaje? ¿Qué maldito mensaje? Ella no había dado ningún mensaje. Se giró para enfrentar al joven preguntándole de qué demonios hablaba, y cuando lo hizo trastabilló producto del susto que le provocó tenerlo tan cerca. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando allí, o porqué cada paso que daba ella hacia atrás para poner distancia, el joven daba otro hacia adelante acercándose a ella. Se cansó de ese juego del gato y el ratón que se había iniciado y que ella no quería jugar, y puso una mano sobre el pecho de aquel idiota.

—Con que te harás la difícil, ¿Eh? —comentó la mini copia de Brody poniendo su mano sobre la de Quinn que aún estaba en su pecho—. Créeme, sé cómo funciona esto.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas, niño. O que película creaste en tu mente. Asi que déjame tranquila.

—Película ninguna, rubia —aclaró el asistente avanzando un poco más hacia Quinn que sintió el impulso de abofetearlo. Otra vez—. He visto como me mirabas allí adentro, y luego cuando sostuviste mi mano más de lo correctamente adecuado, supe que querías algo más que asesoramiento para una boda.

¿Quién mierda se creía que era este imbécil? ¿De dónde mierda había sacado toda la basura que dijo? ¿Iría a prisión por abofetear a aquel hijo de puta engreído? ¿La wedding planner le haría la denuncia por golpear a su asistente, antes de dejar bien en claro que no se haría cargo de la boda de su madre? Y si iba a presión, ¿Cuántos días quedaría detenida? ¿Iría Rachel a visitarla esos días? ¿Creería en su…?

Demonios, Rachel.

La sangre se escapó de su cuerpo, cuando giró el rostro para calmarse y no golpear al estúpido que tenía enfrente, y se encontró con la morena mirándola desde la vereda de la casa. Su corazón fue una mezcla de emociones en ese instante. Veía a Rachel por primera vez después de semanas lejos de la joven, los latidos descontrolados y felices estaban justificados. La forma en que se rompió su corazón al ver la mirada de dolor de la morena, también estaba justificado. Y cuando se dio cuenta de toda la situación, y lo que seguramente la mente de Rachel estaba pensando al verla con aquel engreído bueno para nada, ella ya estaba corriendo detrás de su novia que se alejaba a toda prisa de la vereda.

— ¡Rachel! —llamó con desesperación. Podía notar el llanto contenido en su voz pero la morena no parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso, teniendo en cuenta que siguió alejándose de ella—. ¡Rachel, para!

— ¡Déjame en paz, Quinn! —gritó la morena rompiendo en más pedazos el corazón de la rubia. Por cómo se escuchó la voz de la morena, ella no era la única afectada por todo eso—. ¡No me hagas sentir más idiota de lo que ya me siento!

—Déjame explicarte —pidió la rubia parándose delante de Rachel, cuando aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarla. La morena no parecía estar por la labor de hacer caso a su pedido teniendo en cuenta que intentó esquivar a la rubia y continuar su camino—. Por favor. No es…

— ¿No es lo que parece? ¿En serio vas a decirme esa mierda, Quinn? —estalló Berry antes de negar con la cabeza e intentar nuevamente separarse de la rubia—. Déjame en paz. Vuelve con tu galán, vuelve a lo que has estado haciendo estas semanas, vuelve a… a hacer de cuenta que yo no existo en tu vida. Bórrame de tus días como ya… como ya lo has hecho antes.

Si durante todos esos días se sentía idiota, ahora que tenía a la morena frente a ella haciendo hasta lo imposible para no llorar, se sentía miserable, una desgraciada. Su estupidez y cobardía habían lastimado a la única persona que había creído en ella en mucho tiempo, la razón de su sonrisa permanente en sus labios, el porqué de los latidos descontrolados de su pecho y esa felicidad desmedida que la invadía cada vez que los ojos de Rachel se posaba ella. Había metido la pata de una manera que no tenía arreglo. Volver a ver a la morena solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que sin importa qué pasara, aquella mujer frente a ella siempre sería la dueña de su corazón. Y la segunda, que sin importar lo que hiciera, esta vez, Rachel no iba a perdonarla.

—Lo siento —susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Berry frente a ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza antes de empujarla ligeramente poniendo distancia entre ambas. Cuando vio que la morena se secaba una lágrima rebelde, fue cuando supo que odiarse a sí misma era lo que haría el resto de su vida—. Lo siento, Rach.

La resistencia que la morena puso a su abrazo, fue lo que terminó de romperla por completo. Y escuchar como la morena, de un momento a otro y quizás cansada de luchar, lloraba sobre su pecho fue lo que terminó de matarla. Ella era la razón del estado de Rachel. Ella había provocado eso que juró jamás provocar. Por culpa de sus inseguridades había lastimado y perdido lo más valioso y hermoso que había habitado sus días durante el último tiempo.

—Iba a mantener mi… mi distancia —sollozó Rachel después de un buen rato compartiendo aquel abrazo. Ambas parecían haberse olvidado que estaban en mitad de una vereda cualquiera o que los vecinos podían ver toda la escena—. Pero no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin verte. Lo siento. Sé… sé querías estar lejos de mí, y… y que no sabías como ponerle fin a esto pero…

—Hey —interrumpió Quinn tomando el rostro de Berry en sus manos, obligándola a que la mirase—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿«Ponerle fin a esto»? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con «ponerle fin a esto»?

Su corazón había vuelto a latir un micro segundo antes de volver a romperse sin saber muy bien cómo funcionar nuevamente. Sabía perfectamente que tendría que estar analizando lo que estaba diciendo la morena pero la realidad era que su corazón se había impuesto por encima de su cerebro y toda su atención estaba en la visión de la morena tratando de no llorar nuevamente, y fracasando en el intento. A cada segundo que pasaba con sus ojos calvados en aquel mar chocolate que eran los ojos de Rachel, más se culpaba a si misma por ser la causante de que ya no brillaran como habitualmente lo hacían.

Ella había provocado eso, ella había empujado su novia a ese precipicio, y ahora debía arreglarlo como fuera. Ya no importaba si Rachel volvía a estar con ella o no, lo importante en ese momento era devolverle a la morena su alegría tan característica, y quitar de en medio esa tristeza y dolor.

Ni Rachel respondió a su pregunta, ni ella volvió a insistir. En lugar de eso, y dándose cuenta por fin dónde estaban paradas, le pidió a la morena, por medio de un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible, que caminara con ella. ¿Estaba bien si se sintió ligeramente esperanzada cuando Berry asintió con la cabeza dejándose guiar por ella cuando comenzaron a caminar? ¿Y qué había del hecho de que la caminata la hicieron tomadas de la mano, como si todo estuviera bien entre ellas? ¿Significaba eso que aún no estaba todo perdido?

Llegaron a aquel campo de béisbol, que se había convertido en el lugar neutral de sus encuentros cada vez que estaban en Lima, y sin decirse nada una a la otra, se sentaron en el suelo importándoles muy poco si éste les ensuciaba el trasero o no. En ese momento había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Abrieron y cerraron la boca varias veces, como si no supieran que decir o ninguna se animara a romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ambas. Había mucho para hablar, eso era obvio, el problema era no saber por dónde empezar. A cada segundo que pasaba, más tenso se ponía todo, y Quinn tuvo el aterrador pensamiento de que habían pasado de ser dos almas conectadas a ser unas desconocidas totales. Tragó con fuerza el nudo en su garganta con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No quería ver los ojos de Rachel cuando ésta le dijera que era hora de ponerle fin a la relación.

Otra vez la palabra «Fin». Fue en ese entonces que recordó la pregunta que había quedado en el aire, también fue en ese momento que su cerebro se escapó del dominio de su corazón y analizó finalmente lo que había dicho la morena. Aunque claro, no contaba con que se metería en un callejón sin salida en el cual la única forma de salir era preguntando. No estaba segura de querer una respuesta, y más si ésta confirmaba lo que venía pensando que pasaría entre ella y la morena, pero sabía que necesitaba una.

— ¿Qué has…?

— ¿Te has arrepentido de estar conmigo? —interrumpió Rachel, que parecía haber optado por lo mismo que ella al tener los ojos clavados en el suelo. Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta, tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta, y la morena pareció tomarlo como una invitación para explicarse—. Quizás lo… lo pensaste mejor y… y te diste cuenta que tres meses es poco tiempo para… para compartir tus noches y mañanas conmigo.

—Rachel, ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó cansada de sentirse tan perdida.

—… y te asustaste pero no… no te preocupes que cuando vuelva a Nueva York quitare todas mis cosas de… de tu departamento y… —continuó la morena, al parecer, sin darse cuenta de la pregunta de la rubia— y será como si no hubiese existido allí. Yo solo… Solo… Lo siento. Jamás quise que te sintieras presionada o…

No era el momento correcto, lo sabía perfectamente, ni siquiera estaban en buenos términos, su relación estaba a un paso de romperse y lo que iba a hacer estaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero aun así atrajo el rostro de la morena al suyo y al segundo siguiente estaba besándola. No importaba si luego de eso la morena le daba la bofetada más dolorosa de la historia, habría valido la pena. Los labios de Rachel, después de dos semanas sin probarlos, sabían a gloria, al invento mejor creado, a la historia mejor escrita. Sabía a todo aquello que es capaz de proporcionar felicidad.

Iba a doler muchísimo no volver a vivir y sentir algo como eso.

Se obligó a no sentirse esperanzada cuando, antes de ponerle fin al beso, la morena se inclinó más hacia ella buscando nuevamente el contacto entre sus bocas.

—No me hagas esto —pidió Berry entre susurros, su frente pegada a la de Quinn y su aliento chocando en la boca de la rubia—. No me beses como si me amaras.

—Es que te amo, ¿De dónde has sacado que no lo haga?

—Oh, no lo sé… ¿De tu huida, quizás? —respondió la morena con ironía y el entrecejo fruncido. Por la forma en que alejó de ella y le clavó la mirada, Quinn supo que la cosa no se quedaba ahí—: ¿Del hecho de que desapareciste sin decirme nada? ¿De qué te llamé cientos de veces y no respondiste, ni siquiera los mensajes? ¿Qué no soportaba más el echarte de menos y estar lejos de ti y por eso fui a verte a casa de tu madre, y te encuentro casi a punto de besarte con un imbécil?

—No iba a besarlo, lo juro —aclaró Quinn con la voz cargada de sinceridad y sus ojos clavados en los de Rachel. La morena pareció no creerle, a juzgar por la manera en que puso los ojos en blanco—. Hablo en serio, Rachel. El idiota se armó una película que nada que ver. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si se parece a Brody!

— ¿A Brody?

—Si, a Brody. Ya sabes,… tu ex-novio, el tonto que regresó a tu vida, quien te roba sonrisas a través de mensajes, quien tiene toda tu atención, quien me acusa de ladrona, quien no se rinde, quien…

—Quien tiene bien en claro que ahora estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, idiota— interrumpió la morena poniéndose de pie.

Todo en ella se dividió en dos partes al escuchar a la morena gritándole esas palabras. Una parte se sentía estúpida porque sabía muy bien lo que la morena sentía por ella, y aun así se permitió dudar de dicho amor dejando que las inseguridades se apoderaran de sí misma. Y la otra parte, se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de volver a escuchar a Rachel decirle que estaba enamorada de ella.

Con la sensación de ser una completa imbécil, clavó sus ojos en el suelo porque no se sentía con la valentía suficiente como para mirar a la morena nuevamente a los ojos. Podía sentir los océanos chocolate de Rachel clavados en ella, pero bajo ningún punto de vista pensaba rendirse y devolverle la mirada. Sabía perfectamente lo que esos ojos le dirían sin necesidad de decirlo con palabras.

—Un momento… —dijo de repente la morena provocando un pequeño susto en Quinn—. Mierda… Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, Quinn.

—No leo mentes… aun.

—No te hagas la graciosa. Hablo en serio —regañó Rachel. Quinn, por alguna extraña razón, sintió el deseo de sonreír. Rachel estando molesta siempre era un espectáculo adorable—. Dime, por favor, que no me he pasado todas estas semanas pensando que hice algo mal, que te he llorado como si te hubieras muerto, que he pasado noches en vela pensándote y echándote maldiciones, preguntándome qué demonios había pasado cuando la respuesta siempre fue el regreso de Brody y tú no me has dicho nada. Dime que me equivoco, por favor.

Y cuando pensó que no podía sentirse más estúpida y miserable por haber hecho pasar un mal momento a la morena, ésta le tira en la cara todo lo que vivió en su ausencia. Lo que vivió a causa de su ausencia. El debate en su interior era admitir que su huida se debió a causa del idiota de pecho lampiño, o simplemente negarlo todo. Sabiendo que ya le había ocultado demasiadas cosas a la morena, decidió optar por la primera opción. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas, y eso se podía notar, pero tampoco parecía estar todo perdido. Entonces, si tenía una nueva oportunidad, ella iba a tomarla, así sea admitir la capacidad de su estupidez.

—No puedes culparme —se defendió poniéndose ella también de pie. Optó por tomar una posición indiferente y defensiva, aunque por dentro estaba rogando no meter más la pata—. No solo vuelve a Nueva York para Acción de Gracias, y nos arruina el viaje a Lima, sino que también vuelve para Navidad y para Año Nuevo. Esto último ya fue demasiado para mí, Rachel. Siempre que volvía estabas detrás de ti, haciendo comentarios de lo rápido que pasaste página, llamándome ladrona sin decirlo claramente. No soy tonta, sé leer entre líneas. Y lo soporté todo. Por ti. Porque sé que tú y él tienen un pasado del cual no debería sentirme celosa ni tenerle miedo pero… ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta cuando veo a mi novia sonreírle al teléfono cuando recibe un mensaje o una llamada por parte su ex-novio que está convencido que yo se la robé? Dime. Dime cómo sentirme sin que las estúpidas inseguridades de apoderen de mí.

»Lo siento pero lo de Año Nuevo iba a ser demasiado para mí. No iba a soportar otra noche más en compañía de él, viendo cómo te miraba, como se creía con algún tipo de derecho sobre ti, como seguramente planeaba recuperarte. Si me quedaba esa noche en Nueva York, iba a ser para problemas. Y una parte de mi tenía miedo de que, si eso pasaba, tú te pusieras de su lado. Porque la realidad es, Rachel, que esa misma parte de mí no puede evitar darle la razón cuando me llama ladrona. Su lugar en tu cama aún estaba caliente cuando yo me metí. Y si no soy ladrona, soy una oportunista.

—No, lo que en realidad eres es una estúpida —afirmó la morena con el enojo y la molestia reflejado en todos sus movimientos, palabras y gestos. Quinn apretó la mandíbula sin decir nada, y cuando miró para otro lado, Rachel la tomó del mentón obligándola a que la mirase—. No, ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí y me vas a mirar a los ojos. Primera cosa que tiene que quedar en claro, tanto para él como para ti, es que yo no soy objeto de nadie como para que me estén robando, ¿Está claro? Yo soy mía y de nadie más. Que elija compartirme contigo o con él, ya es otra cosa.

»Segundo, ¿Qué sabes tú de la temperatura de mi cama antes de que la ocuparas? ¡Nada! Asi que no digas cosas que no sabes. Porque la realidad es, Fabray, que cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, el lugar de Brody a mi lado ya estaba frío. Se estaba congelando mucho tiempo antes de que tú aparecieras. Y solo en caso de que no lo sepas, no soy del tipo de personas que se lanza a camas ajenas a los dos minutos de terminar una relación. No soy tan rápida.

—No lo decía de ese…

—Pues así sonó. Asi se sintió. La intención puede no haber estado, pero la ofensa ya está hecha —continuó la morena y Quinn deseó que la tierra la tragara—. Y el tercer punto, es que te amo de una manera que no puedo explicarlo. Intenté no enamorarme de ti estando con Brody, solo Dios sabe lo mucho que lo intenté, pero llegó un punto en el cual estaba con él y sentía que te estaba traicionando a ti. ¡Y mi novio era él, no tú! Hasta ese punto llegué como para que tú ahora vengas a dudar de lo que siento por ti.

—No dudo —aclaró la rubia que no sabía de donde sacaba la firmeza para hablar cuando lo única que quería hacer era llorar en los brazos de Rachel—. No dudo de tus sentimientos. Es solo que…

— ¿Sabes que pensé cuando desapareciste? ¿La razón por la cual te alejaste de mí? —Fabray, intimidada y silenciada por el tono frío y firme en la voz de la morena, negó con la cabeza—. Mira, otra cosa que no sabes. Qué sorpresa.

—Rachel…

—Pensé «Esta por fin se dio cuenta que prácticamente estamos conviviendo y se asustó. Se dio cuenta que me quiere pero no quiere amanecer todos los días a mi lado, y ahora va a pensar que la apurada soy yo. Se sintió quemada con la relación y va a poner distancia hasta dejarme. Porque tú bien sabes, Berry, que por mucho que ames a una persona, muchas veces, el miedo puede más que todo». Y no me digas que estoy equivocada, Quinn, que no te habías dado cuenta de eso. Porque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que éramos bastante consciente del estado de nuestra relación. Que eligiéramos hacernos las estúpidas y actuáramos como si eso no existiera, es otra cosa.

El silencio se instaló en ambas después de lo dicho por la morena. Quinn estaba procesando y poniendo todo en orden y Rachel parecía querer normalizar su respiración y mantener a raya su enojo. Fabray sospechó que si la morena no le dio una bofetada aún era por el amor que, a pesar del enojo y la rabia, sentía por ella. Dio un paso hacia adelante sin saber muy bien para qué pero Berry negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

Se creó un duelo de miradas entre ambas. Una comunicación a través de sus ojos que, estaban completamente seguras, las palabras no le harían justicia. En sus ojos, Quinn reafirmaba haberse comportado como una idiota y se disculpaba aun sabiendo que un «Lo siento» no solucionaría la situación ni compensaría los días de sufrimiento de Rachel. Y la morena, por otro lado, parecía estar reafirmando también lo idiota que pensaba que era la rubia y al mismo tiempo tratando que sus ojos no la traicionaran reflejando lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Su boca ya la había traicionado cuando correspondió el beso de la rubia, no necesitaba más traiciones por parte de su cuerpo.

—Parece ser que, a pesar de haber pasado casi un año y medio, la comunicación aun nos sigue fallando —observó Quinn, después de un buen rato en silencio, sentándose nuevamente en el suelo.

No esperaba que Rachel hiciera lo mismo que ella. De hecho, esperaba que la morena siguiera con su silencio antes de irse a los pocos minutos dejándola sola en aquel campo. Fue por eso mismo que se sorprendió cuando Berry se acercó un poco más a ella. No se había sentado a su lado pero por lo menos había acortado la distancia entre ambas. Con acercarse a la victoria se conforma un perdedor, y en ese momento Quinn era la persona más conforme del planeta.

—Eso pasa porque te cierras en ti misma y no me hablas de lo que te pasa —señaló Rachel. Fabray sonrió fugazmente al notar el reproche en la voz de la morena. La tensión parecía seguir presente aunque no tan fuerte como antes—. Si tan solo me hubieras contado de tus inseguridades y de lo que te pasaba con Brody, nos habríamos ahorrado todo lo que vino después a causa de eso.

—Tú tampoco me contaste lo de la convivencia —murmuró jugando con el césped debajo de ella.

—Lo que yo haya pensado acerca de la convivencia vino después de tu huida. No antes ni durante. Tú, en cambio,…

—Me aterra perderte, ¿Ok? —confesó cansada de guardarse para ella lo que realmente estaba sintiendo—. No me asusta la convivencia contigo. En realidad, me encanta. Adoro dormirme sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente despertare junto a ti. Eres lo mejor de mis noches y mis mañanas. No me asustas tú o compartir cosas contigo, me asusta lo que generas en mi porque aún estoy en proceso de aceptarme y amarme como soy. Y hay momentos en los que no creo en mi misma, ni me creo merecedora de las cosas buenas que me pasan. Tú eres una de esas cosas buenas, Rachel.

»Entonces apareció tu ex y fue como si mis inseguridades y esa parte que cree no merecer nada en esta vida, tomaran posesión de mí. Me recordaron constantemente que nada es para siempre, que las cosas se acaban, que lo bueno dura poco, y… y me asustó la posibilidad de volver a tener un corazón roto. Aunque, claro… yo no contaba con rompérmelo a mí misma alejándome de ti. Es increíblemente irónico que me alejara pensando que me estaba cuidando cuando en realidad me estaba destrozando. Y en el camino te destrocé a ti también. Lo siento.

Podía sentir la falta de latidos en su pecho y el aire retenido en los pulmones pero bajo ningún punto de vista pensaba permitir que la morena la viera en ese estado tan destrozado. No por orgullo, sino porque sabía que Rachel asumiría una culpa que no le correspondía al verla así. Dejó escapar un casi inaudible grito de sorpresa cuando la morena se sentó a su lado tomándola de las manos.

—No es una reconciliación. No te ilusiones —aclaró Berry. Quinn sintió el aire escapando de sus pulmones y el corazón latiendo nuevamente, aunque un poco irregular—. Tampoco estoy terminando contigo, porque… muero por estar contigo, y aun estoy enamorada de ti y… y cada cosa que haces, por muy estúpida que sea, me hace enamorarme más y más de ti, idiota. Por ejemplo, ahora que estas abriendo tu corazón aun con lo que te cuesta hacerlo. Valoro eso. Es solo que… me encantaría que te veas y te amaras de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. Y también que la próxima vez hables conmigo antes de huir como rata.

— ¿Habrá próxima vez? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa tambaleante en sus labios.

—Hablo en serio, Quinn. Realmente lo pase mal… —afirmó Rachel con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro—. Y me debes una fiesta. Año Nuevo no lo pasamos juntas. Es el segundo año que comenzamos una lejos de la otra. No me gusta eso. No me gusta estar lejos de ti, encima sin saber si estamos bien, a punto de terminar, a punto de casarnos producto de un ataque impulsivo o…

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —interrumpió la rubia, medio en broma medio en verdad. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada recordándole que no estaban en los mejores términos—. Ok, ok… ya entendí. Nada de boda. —se puso seria de repente, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Rachel—. Realmente lamento todo lo que pasó. Tienes razón, debería haberlo compartido contigo, debería haber dejado que me explicaras porque quisiste quedarte en Nueva York para Acción de Gracias con tu ex-novio cuando habíamos decidido que viajaríamos.

—Hmm… en realidad, Brody fue la excusa —confesó la morena confundiendo a Quinn—. Veras, no fui del todo… honesta contigo. Realmente quería que viajáramos pero la razón de ese viaje fue lo que asustó. Me aterró la idea de enfrentarme a… a tu familia. Camille no es tanto pero… ¿Frannie y tu madre? Vamos, Quinn, tienes que admitir que intimidan un poco.

—Ah, porque tus padres no lo hacen, ¿No? —replicó la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido. La respuesta de Rachel fue una mueca y un encogimiento de hombros—. ¡Rachel! ¿Ves que tengo razón cuando digo que la comunicación nos falla? ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!

—Ya, pero no lo hice… y tú tampoco me contaste cómo te sentías respecto a Brody. Estamos a mano —acusó la morena.

— ¿Podemos no hablar de tu ex en nuestra no-reconciliación ni no-rompimiento? —pidió la rubia con cansancio. Si escuchaba nuevamente el nombre del ex-novio de Rachel, no estaba segura de cómo respondería. Además estaba más interesa en saber qué pasaría con ellas—. Por favor. No puedo más con él, no quiero saber nada más de él. Entiendo que ustedes tienen algo en común pero... pero prefiero no darle espacio en mi vida. Ya se lo di y permití que se metiera en mi cabeza. No pienso…

—Ese es tu error, piensas demasiado —interrumpió Rachel antes de inclinarse atrapando su boca con la de la rubia. De la misma forma en que el beso empezó, terminó. La rubia aún seguía con los ojos abiertos, producto de la sorpresa provocada por el movimiento, cuando la morena se separó y agregó—: Lo siento, deseaba hacerlo. Fueron unas semanas horribles sin besarte. Además estabas hablando demasiado, y eso es decir mucho viniendo de mí.

— ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —preguntó la rubia, ya recuperada de la sorpresa y con cierto temor en la voz.

—Significa que… que puedo vivir sin ti pero que no quiero hacerlo.

Quinn sonrió complacida por la respuesta. Aun no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto pero su mente no estaba concentrada en eso en ese instante. En realidad su mente estaba pensando cómo tener un buen gesto para con Rachel. Además, como había dicho la morena, le debía una fiesta. Quizás era demasiado tarde para una fiesta pero iba a darle a Rachel la oportunidad de que fuera testigo de que verdad quería mejorar. Se prometió a si misma ser más comunicativa con la morena de ahora en adelante para no tener que pasar una vez por lo que pasaron. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que quizás la próxima vez no tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Brody seguiría rondando alrededor de ellas, ahora estaba en sus manos decidir si le daba espacio al idiota en su vida o si hacía como si no existiera para nada. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Rachel una vez más, ni tampoco se podía permitir dudar de lo que la morena sentía por ella cuando no le había dado razones para hacerlo. Por ende, debía trabajar mejor en su seguridad propia para no arruinar todo lo bueno que sucedía en su vida.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Rachel.

—Solo si prometes no cerrarte en ti misma otra vez —negoció Rachel—. No tienes que contarme todo, Quinn, no te pido eso. Simplemente te pido que confíes en mí, y que si hay algo que te inquieta, y más si tiene que ver con nosotras, que me lo digas. Fui tu amiga antes de ser tu novia, ¿Por qué no puedo seguir siendo lo mismo ahora que…?

— ¿Ahora que me comes el…?

—Eh, cuida esa boca. —regañó Berry apuntándola con un dedo. Quinn sonrió divertida antes de robarle un beso—. No te aproveches, Fabray, que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

—Lo sé, y no me aprovecho. Es simplemente que te eché de menos estos días. Solo eso. Créeme, haré lo que sea para que estemos bien otra vez. Me aterra pensar que tendré un corazón roto pero más me aterra romper el tuyo y perderte. Te quiero, Berry. Es todo lo que sé con certeza y lo que me mantiene fuerte. Te quiero con todo lo que soy, y sé que tú también me quieres. Por algo aún me soportas, ¿No?

—Eres una idiota —dijo Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa radiante a juego.

Quinn sintió la tranquilidad y esperanza expandirse dentro de ella al creer que la morena había dicho esas tres palabras para poner a prueba su complicidad. Como si esas tres palabras siempre fueran su nombre clave, su señal de que estaban bien o estarían camino a estarlo. El día que esas tres palabras, y lo que seguía a continuación, fallara, ese día sería el final absoluto de lo que eran.

Por ahora, no parecía haber llegado ese momento.

— ¿Una idiota?

—Una idiota —respondió Rachel con ternura y ese amor incondicional nuevamente reflejado en su mirada.

Y ahí estaba la señal que Quinn necesitaba para saber que, a pesar de la piedra que agitó el curso del agua, el río retomaría su curso y seguiría fluyendo como lo venía haciendo antes del impacto.

La forma en que la morena la besó después, fue la confirmación final.


	40. XL

39.

Caminaba tranquilamente por un lugar que ella jamás había conocido pero que se sentía familiar mientras que a su lado, y tomada de su mano, iba Rachel describiendo cada cosa que se encontraban a su paso. No prestaba demasiada atención a nada de lo que se cruzaba porque solamente podía enfocarse en la morena que iba junto a ella. Después de pasar semanas sin estar juntas, volver a estar una junto a la otra se sentía maravilloso.

En algún momento de la caminata, intentó abrazar a Rachel pero ésta se sintió más esponjosa y suave de lo normal. Fue entonces cuando supo que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era un maldito sueño. Completamente molesta por ser arrebatada de algo tan glorioso, abrió los ojos encontrándole con la imagen de Camille, a unos pocos pasos de su cama, cantando por lo bajo. Automáticamente, le echó la culpa a la adolescente de haberle puesto fin a su sueño y en represalia, le lanzó a la cabeza la almohada que segundos antes había confundido con Rachel.

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —protestó Camille girándose para mirarla. La adolescente parecía llevar tiempo levantada a juzgar por la vestimenta y la taza de café en su mano izquierda—. ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Por despertarme —respondió Quinn, obstinada y molesta.

— ¿Desper…? Yo no te he despertado, estúpida. Te has despertado sola —aclaró Cam contagiándose del estado de Fabray—. Yo solo vine a buscar mis zapatillas. Nada más. La cosa o la persona con la que te hayas peleado en tus sueños, no soy yo.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera decirle a Camille que se fuera al mismísimo infierno, la cabeza de Frannie apareció en la puerta junto con una sonrisa divertida y ojos traviesos. La expresión en la Fabray mayor se acentuó un poco más cuando vio a su hermana menor completamente despierta.

—Qué suerte que ya no tengo que despertarte —dijo entrando a la habitación. Se acercó a Camille, la tomó de la mano libre, recogió las zapatillas de la adolescente y de camino a la salida nuevamente, agregó—: Date prisa y dúchate. La wedding planner y los asistentes acaban de llegar, y mamá nos necesita con ella. No quiero que casi colapse de nervios otra vez.

Desaparecieron completamente de la vista de Quinn dejando a la rubia más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Si estaba en Nueva York, su despertar habría sido completamente diferente. Más que nada, porque en lugar de abrazar una ilusión de Rachel, estaría abrazando a la morena misma. Tendría que haberse ido de Lima cuando arregló las cosas con Berry, tendría que haber vuelto a la Gran Manzana y poner distancia entre ellas y sus hermanas. Entonces, no tendría que sufrir que la hayan arrancado sin piedad alguna de un sueño tan maravilloso.

Aunque, mucho no iba a poder escapar. Camille vivía con ella, y Frannie la llamaba por teléfono todos los días, así sea solo para saludar.

Y también estaba el hecho de que, si ella estaba en Nueva York, no iba a poder ayudar a su madre con todo el asunto de la boda. Si tenía que ser honesta, ser parte de la organización de un evento tan importante, no era algo que le provocara mucha ilusión, y menos si se trataba de entregarle su madre a un calvo que conoció en internet. Pero como aquello no se trataba de ella, ni de lo que sentía, pensó que no le haría mal echar una mano. Se trataba de la felicidad de su madre, después de todo. No de sus celos y prejuicios de hija.

Soltando un resoplido, abandonó la cama y fue directo a la ducha. Aun perduraban en su mente los residuos del sueño que había tenido con la morena, y el deseo de llamarla por teléfono y escuchar su voz se apoderó completamente de ella. Buscó su teléfono móvil pero antes de presionar el botón de marcado rápido que tenía asignado Rachel, se echó para atrás con la idea. A lo mejor Rachel aun seguía durmiendo, quizás hasta estaba soñando con ella, y lo único que haría con su llamado sería despertarla. La arrancaría de un mundo maravilloso solo por un impulso. Lo mejor era meterse bajo la ducha y esperar hasta después del desayuno para tener algún tipo de contacto con su novia.

Después de poco menos de media hora, y ya vestida y peinada, bajó al piso de abajo para encontrarse con su familia. Vio a su madre con la wedding planner en la sala rodeada de papeles, paletas de colores y mucho desorden. Camille y Frannie también estaban allí junto con los asistentes de la organizadora: la chica que se había presentado como Charlie, y el idiota que se había creado una película en su cabeza que casi le causa problemas a Quinn.

Saludó con un «buenos días» cuando pasó junto a su familia y los visitantes de camino a la cocina en busca de café. El asistente estúpido le sonrió de manera coqueta pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada. _«Cada vez vienen más estúpidos»_ , pensó con molestia. Respiró profundo intentado serenarse y cuando al parecer lo logró, se dispuso a desayunar.

Ya con la taza de café en su mano, se recostó sobre la encimera, ésta vez con Rachel nuevamente en su cabeza. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo la morena, y si ya estaría despierta, si sentía las mismas ganas que ella de buscar algún tipo de contacto o si, por esas casualidades, había soñado con ella como ella lo había hecho con Berry. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y viendo que ya era una hora un poco más normal, presionó el botón de llamada sobre el nombre de su novia.

—No te desperté, ¿No? —fue lo primero que dijo cuándo Rachel respondió con un _«Buenos días, rubia»_ cargado de sueño. La respuesta a su pregunta fue silencio absoluto—. ¿Rachel? ¿Rach…?

—Aquí estoy —aseguró la morena, ésta vez con la voz un poco más despierta—. Lo siento, estaba tratando de escuchar a mis padres hablando. Al parecer tendremos invitados a cenar.

— ¿Invitados? —indagó la rubia con evidente curiosidad.

—Sí, una colega de mi padre junto con su esposa y su hijo pequeño de poco más de un año —respondió Berry—. De vez en cuando vienen a cenar con mis padres pero esta vez, además de la cena vienen por otra cosa. Al parecer, compraron una casa nueva y quieren que papi les ayude a decorarla. No sabes lo emocionado que está. Deberías verlo.

Estaba más que claro, y saltaba a la vista, que la escasa relación que Quinn tenía con Hiram era diferente a la que tenía con Leroy. Mientras que con el padre doctor de Rachel había compartido algunas palabras amables y sonrisas en las pocas ocasiones que pudieron verse, con el otro padre lo único que había compartido había sido miradas de desconfianza. Aun así, era plenamente consciente de que pasaría horas escuchando sobre el entusiasmo de Leroy si eso significaba ser testigo de la felicidad y alegría que eso provocaba en Rachel.

Guardó silencio, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, dejando que la morena fuera quien tomara el control de la charla. En diez minutos de conversación telefónica, se enteró quiénes eran los invitados de sus padres, que Hiram tenía el fin de semana libre y lo aprovecharía para pasar tiempo con su familia, que Kurt la había llamado por teléfono para decirle que la echaba de menos y que Kitty había llamado por la misma razón pero, a diferencia del muchacho, no había sido tan obvia. A cada nueva pizca de información, la sonrisa en sus labios iba haciéndose cada vez más grande. El entusiasmo y alegría en la voz de Rachel eran quienes provocaban tal cosa.

Había echado de menos eso. El poder hablar con su novia de todo y nada a la vez; que la morena le contara acerca de su día, así sea la cosa más insignificante que le haya sucedido; que los silencios se sintieran cómodos. Como si solamente necesitaran escuchar la respiración de la otra al otro lado del teléfono para sentirse bien. Por desgracia, estaba a punto de hablar sobre ella con su novia, cuando Frannie irrumpió en la cocina metiendo medio cuerpo por la puerta.

—Quinnie, mamá dice… Oh, estabas ocupada —observó la rubia mayor, esta vez entrando completamente a la cocina. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada—. Lo siento. Pensé que… Pensé que estabas desayunando. ¿Hablas con Rachel?

—No, con mi amante —respondió Fabray con molestia—. Estábamos teniendo sexo telefónico, ¿Te puedes ir? Ya casi acabo. —Frannie, en lugar de sentirse afectada, sonrió con picardía guiñándole un ojo. Quinn soltó un resoplido intentado serenarse—. ¿Qué necesitas, Fran? Dime para que puedas desaparecer de mi vista de una maldita vez.

Frannie sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a su hermana menor. Tomó la mano en la cual Quinn tenía el teléfono y se la llevó a su propia oreja, a pesar de las protestas y manotazos de la rubia menor.

—Hola, Rachel. —saludó sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. La sonrisa se amplió cuando la morena le respondió confirmándole que estaba en lo correcto.

— ¿Cómo sabías que es Rachel y no mi amante?

—No tienes amante. Iría en contra de cómo eres —respondió Frannie confiada de sí misma—. Además, solo tienes ojos para Rachel. No mirarías a nadie que no fuera ella. Y la sonrisa en tu rostro te delata. Siempre es la misma cuando se trata de tu novia.

Un calor que ella asoció a la vergüenza, se extendió desde la punta de sus pies hasta lo más alto de su cabeza. Sobre todo cuando escuchó la risa de Rachel del otro lado del teléfono. Fulminó con la mirada a su hermana y luego la sacó a empujones de la cocina. Su mente comenzó a idear cientos de formas de vengarse de Frannie. Eso no iba a quedarse en nada. Su hermana mayor iba a pagar el haberla avergonzado frente a su novia.

Con el teléfono nuevamente pegado a su oreja se dispuso a continuar con la charla pero nada salió de su boca. No sabía si debía negar lo que había dicho Frannie, si debía admitirlo, si tenía que cambiar de tema o dejar que fuera Rachel quien nuevamente se hiciera con el control de la conversación.

—No debes avergonzarte —comentó la morena en voz baja y con ternura. Quinn se preguntó si en esas semanas separadas Berry había desarrollado la habilidad de leer mentes a distancia—. Tampoco puedo dejar de sonreír como una idiota enamorada cuando se trata de ti.

—Enamorada, ¿Eh? —bromeó bajando la mirada, como si la morena estuviera frente a ella siendo testigo de su timidez.

Recibió un _«Muy enamorada»_ como respuesta de Rachel provocando que su corazón latiera más acelerado aun. El silencio fue quien se hizo dueño de ambas durante los siguientes segundos hasta que Rachel, con obvio descontento en la voz, se despidió porque sus padres necesitaban su ayuda. Quinn, con más timidez que antes, le pregunto si podían hablar más tarde o verse, a lo que Rachel respondió con un _«Me encantaría»_.

Estaba disfrutando completamente de su burbuja cargada de amor, cuando Frannie volvió a entrar a la cocina. Esta vez, acompañada de Camille que tenía una sonrisa bastante extraña bailando en sus labios. La curiosidad se apoderó de Quinn pero suspiró dándoles la espalda a sus hermanas. Aún tenía que idear un plan para vengarse de Frannie y estaba segura que ésta le había contado a Camille lo que había pasado, así que también iba a ignorar a su hermana menor.

—Pero,… ¿De verdad piensas eso? —preguntó Frannie mirando a Camille.

Quinn se recostó nuevamente contra la encimera dándole un trago a su café más que frío. Se arrepintió de haber escupido en café en el fregadero y no en la cara de Frannie segundos después. Esa habría sido una buena venganza. Bajo las disimuladas miradas de sus hermanas preparó un poco más de café en completo silencio mientras escuchaba de lo que hablaban las otras dos.

Al parecer, el tema central de conversación era la asistente de la wedding planner. Según Camille era más que obvio el enamoramiento que la joven tenía por el otro asistente, el idiota que casi le había provocado problemas a Quinn con Rachel. Frannie no se terminaba de creer del todo que así fuera pero tampoco descartaba esa posibilidad. Quinn, podría dar su opinión diciendo que, si era cierto que la chica estaba enamorada del idiota, ella lo lamentaba muchísimo. Nadie merecía salir con un estúpido que se creía el centro del universo. Sin embargo, permaneció callada.

—Hago mi apuesta a que viene desde hace rato ese enamoramiento —comentó Camille sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía divertida por la situación, sea cual sea—. Ya sabes, tienen toda una historia detrás. Parecen ser de la misma edad. Por lo tanto, habrán ido al secundario juntos, estarán en la misma universidad ahora, si es que van, y sus familias son amigas de toda la vida.

»Él se habrá enamorado primero de ella, ella no le correspondió. Entonces, él se alejó para evitar el sufrimiento y comenzó a salir con otras chicas. Ella entonces lo notó. Se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era y como se lo disputaban las demás; entonces ahora, ella lo quiere. Se enamoró de él, y él sigue enamorado de ella pero no quiere ponerle las cosas fáciles por lo mucho que sufrió. Eso, además de que ahora es un «ganador» que puede estar con quiera solo por su sonrisa bonita y ojos azules. Pero al final terminaran juntos porque están _destinados_ a estar juntos. Su historia de amor está escrita desde mucho antes de que nacieran.

— ¿Cómo una comedia romántica predecible y con malas actuaciones? —preguntó Frannie.

—Exacto. ¿Quieres apostar a que así termina esa historia?

—No —se negó Frannie mirando a Quinn que seguía atenta a la charla—. Ya sé que voy a perder. No porque tú estés en lo correcto, sino porque después de la boda de mamá ya no veremos más a estas personas. Entonces, no sabremos cómo termina la historia.

— ¿Quieres apostar a cómo termina la historia de Quinn y Rachel? —negoció la joven ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la menor de las Fabray—. Tranquila. Berry es tu hilo rojo. Por cierto, Frannie dijo que estabas hablando con ella, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó Quinn a cambio.

Hasta la noche anterior, Camille solo le dirigía la palabra si era estrictamente necesario. El enojo de la adolescente con ella por haberla dejado sola en Nueva York no tenía pinta de irse rápidamente y Quinn sabía que no le quedaba otra opción más que esperar pacientemente a que la relación entre ambas se arreglase. Quizás el primer paso para que eso sucediera, era disculparse.

—Lo siento —murmuró dejando la taza a un lado y volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los de Camille. La joven la miró con una ceja en alto con aires de escepticismo—. Hablo en serio, Cam. No debí irme sin decir nada, y… y tampoco tendría que haberte dejado sola. No estuvo bien y… y lo siento.

—No —negó Douson descruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia Quinn—. Esto no se arreglará con un «Lo siento» pero tranquila, que sé la forma en la cual todo quedará olvidado.

Fabray, sintiendo que la solución no era algo que ella fuera a gustarle, con los dientes apretados, soltó un _«¿Cuál es esa forma?»_. Camille, con la espalda lo más erguida posible frente a ella, sonrió de medio lado provocando más desconfianza en Quinn.

—Cuando regresemos a Nueva York, comenzare a trabajar en el Spotlight y tú… y tú no dirás nada en contra de eso —continuó elevando la voz para acallar las protestas de Fabray—. Sé que quieres cuidarme, y sé que viste mis colores oscuros de primera mano, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma. Necesito hacerlo, Quinn. No puedo estar huyendo de Dani solo porque me rompió el corazón, y tú no puedes esconderme para siempre. Ya pasaron meses, y estoy mejor que en ese entonces. Confía en mí.

Quinn sabía lo que se escondía detrás de ese _«Confía en mí»_. La mirada cargada de necesidad que Camille le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento era una prueba explicita de eso. Lo que Douson estaba diciendo sonaba convincente y firme. Parecía ser que Dani ya era historia pasada pero aun así una parte de Quinn se sentía un poco desconfiada y escéptica a creer que algo así fuera cierto. Por otro lado, y siendo honesta, le hubiera gustado que alguien creyera en su palabra cuando era más joven, que alguien la mirara a los ojos y, sin formular palabras, le dijera que confiaba en ella. Por ende, y porque no quería que Camille se sintiera abandonada, terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad ya no sientes nada por ella? —preguntó con la necesidad de estar completamente segura.

—Siempre sentiré algo por ella —respondió Camille con honestidad y encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero créeme que si ahora la veo de la mano con otras personas, ya no sufro. De hecho,… llevamos semanas hablando, y… fue ella quien me preguntó sobre si aceptaba o no el trabajo en el Spotlight. Creo que pensó que Rachel ya me lo había dicho. Supongo que tu novia no me lo dijo porque…

—Porque le dije que quería hablar contigo antes —interrumpió Quinn sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. Camille, en cambio, le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva—. Rachel quiere enfocarse en su carrera y no quiere dejar a cualquiera en el Spotlight. Es importante para ella. Para… para las dos. Entonces pensó que… que tú estarías bien haciéndote cargo del lugar, pero como estaba Dani le dije… — suspiró como si le costara soltar las palabras—, le dije que me dejara hablar antes contigo. ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad ya no sufres si la ves con otra, Camille?

—Lo juro —prometió la joven con una sonrisa que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. El abrazo que le dio a Quinn segundos después, fue algo que la rubia no se esperaba—. Gracias, Quinn. Es importante esto para mí. —Luego, tras haber soltado a la rubia, se giró hacia Frannie a quien también abrazó—. ¡Tengo trabajo, Fran! —se separó también de la rubia mayor y abandonó la cocina desprendiendo alegría. Desde de la sala se escuchó—: ¡Conseguí trabajo, Judy!

La sonrisa que la joven tenía antes de desparecer por la puerta, apareció también en los labios de Quinn. La sensación de haber hecho lo correcto, a pesar de no estar completamente de acuerdo, también se apoderó de ella. Frannie mirándola con el orgullo reflejado en todo su rostro, afianzó aún más aquella sensación. Quinn se acercó a la rubia mayor y le regaló un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar ella también la cocina. Pasó por la sala, sonrió con educación a los presentes allí y continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

Sabía que debía acercarse a su madre y preguntar en qué podía ayudar con todo el asunto de la boda pero la verdad era que no le apetecía mucho estar involucrada con todo eso. Al menos no ese día. No sabía exactamente por qué no quería involucrarse, aunque una voz en lo más recóndito de su cabeza le decía que sí sabía, y tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado. Por ende, el tiempo que pasó en su habitación lo dedicó a ordenar y limpiar el lugar.

Al vivir en Nueva York con Camille, el desorden era un poco más tolerable por el amplio espacio que había en el departamento. Al estar en Lima, ese espacio se reducía y el desorden de la joven parecía multiplicarse, por lo que la tolerancia de Quinn se volvía cada vez más pequeña. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a alguna de sus hermanas pero éstas habían vuelto a ayudar a Judy. Cosa de lo que ella estaba huyendo. Para cuando llegó la media mañana, ella ya había terminado de limpiar y llevaba un buen rato leyendo sentada en el columpio de madera que colgaba bajo el porche. Dejó la lectura a un lado cuando su madre asomó por la puerta llamándola. La wedding planner y sus asistentes se habían ido un rato antes.

—Debo ir de compras al supermercado, ¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó Judy con una sonrisa que invitaba a aceptar la invitación—. Cam irá con nosotras.

— ¿Puedo conducir?

—Con Quinn al volante, tendremos un funeral en vez de una boda —comentó Camille saliendo al exterior.

Quinn no le lanzó el libro a la cabeza por respeto a éste. La hija de Frank le sonrió con picardía por encima del hombro antes de perderse dentro del automóvil de Judy.

—No le hagas caso. Confió en ti —aseguró su madre entregando las llaves del vehículo a Quinn—. ¿Vamos?

Sabiendo de antemano, en cuanto vio la sonrisa de su madre, supo que el rechazo a la invitación jamás iba a llegar. Por lo que terminó asintiendo siguiendo a la mujer hasta el automóvil. Dejó el libro, junto con su teléfono móvil, en la guantera del vehículo y esperó a que su madre y su hermana menor se pudieran el cinturón de seguridad antes de poner en marcha el motor. Esta vez, se sentía un poco más segura de sí misma al estar detrás de un volante. Por lo que condujo mejor que la última vez.

Durante el camino escuchó la charla que Judy y Camille mantenían sobre la boda. Una sensación de molestia se apoderó de ella pero no dijo nada. Guardó silencio asintiendo y murmurando monosílabos de vez en cuando, cuando ambas mujeres la hacían participe de la conversación. Por lo que escuchó, su madre estaba un poco escéptica a la teoría de Camille sobre los asistentes de la wedding planner. Por otro lado, Camille seguía insistiendo en que así era antes de quejarse del rumbo que parecía tomar el festejo de la ceremonia. Judy no se decidía si quería hacerlo por iglesia o no, y la joven estaba completamente cerrada a esa posibilidad, alegando que tanto su padre como la mismísima mujer ya habían pasado por aquel lugar y que no había necesidad de pasar nuevamente por todo ese trayecto.

—Además, no necesitas jurarle amor eterno a mi padre frente a ese tal Todopoderoso. ¿No es suficiente con jurárselo frente a tus seres queridos y amigos?

La respuesta de Judy quedó en el aire porque habían llegado al supermercado. Quinn sospechó que quizás la pregunta de su hermana menor no necesitaba respuesta alguna en realidad. Por la forma en que Judy le sonrió a Camille mientras Quinn estacionaba en automóvil, era obvio que la mujer pensaba lo mismo que su hija.

Quinn fue la encargada del manejo del carrito de las compras mientras que su madre y su hermana iban algunos pasos por delante de ella mirando la lista de lo que debían comprar. En determinado momento, Judy se perdió por el lado izquierdo rumbo al sector de limpieza, y Camille hizo lo mismo pero por el lado derecho con destino al área de frutas y verduras. Quinn redujo la velocidad, aún más, del carrito con la cabeza puesta en cualquier lado menos en aquel lugar.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Rachel, y si al volver a casa de su madre podría llamarla por teléfono sin parecer demasiado pesada. Quizás, si la morena respondía la llamada con alegría, juntaría el valor necesario para invitarla a salir. Un paseo a aquel campo de béisbol que se había convertido en suyo allí en Lima. O un plan para hacer cuando volvieran a Nueva York. Quizás, volver juntas a la ciudad. Se abría un inmenso abanico de posibilidades frente a ella. Solo era necesario que la otra parte tuviera ganas de seguirle la corriente.

Vio a Judy a pocos metros de ella encontrándose con Camille en el camino, y estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ellas cuando sintió algo clavándose a ambos lados de sus costillas. Segundos después una carcajada que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar, incluso con pérdida de memoria.

Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de serenar sus descontrolados latidos provocado por el susto, y eso pareció provocar más diversión en su verdugo. Se dio vuelta enfrentándose a la persona que se había atrevido a asustarla y se encontró con unos brazos rodeando su cuello seguido de unos labios, que ella conocía muy bien, sobre los suyos. Incluso en el beso, la sonrisa de Rachel seguía presente.

—Lo siento. No lo pude resistir —se defendió la morena separándose de Quinn. La picardía reflejada en todo su rostro. Como una niña traviesa que acaba de cumplir con su cometido—. Te vi de espaldas, distraída y tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Me viste de espaldas? —preguntó Quinn recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Berry—. Pude no haber sido yo.

—Cielo, conozco ese trasero. No había dudas de que eras tú. Además…

Y de repente, toda la diversión y picardía que Rachel desprendía desapareció por completo dejando en su lugar la impresión de que la morena había visto un fantasma. Quinn la vio abrir y cerrar la boca sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna, y cuando se giró para mirar que era lo que causaba pánico en la morena, ésta la tomó de la mano posicionándose detrás de ella. Como si se tratara de un escudo humano. Cuando Quinn por fin vio de lo que se trataba, todo cobró sentido.

Judy venía a lo lejos hablando con Camille completamente ajena a lo que pasaba donde estaba su hija. Douson parecía ser un poco más consciente de lo que sucedía porque no quitaba la mirada de donde estaban Quinn y Rachel, ni tampoco dejaba de sonreír con la misma diversión y picardía con que lo había hecho la morena anteriormente.

El camino de regreso a Quinn y el carrito de las compras parecía estar hecho en cámara lenta pero finalmente llegó a su fin y la rubia no supo qué hacer. Rachel seguía detrás de ella, como una niña que busca refugio bajo las sabanas queriendo esconderse del monstruo bajo su cama; Judy alternaba la mirada entre ella y la morena junto con una sonrisa incomoda que no terminaba de asentarse. Y Camille le había quitado el carrito apoyándose en él y mirándola expectante haciéndole señas con la cabeza.

Si tenía que ser honesta, así no era como había planeado presentar a Rachel como su novia. De hecho, no había pensando en ningún escenario. Había sido algo que sabía que pasaría pero en lo que había tratado de no pensar demasiado. Quizás, si lo hubiera tenido más en cuenta, en ese momento estaría más preparada y no correría el riesgo de presentarle su novia a su madre metiendo la pata en el proceso.

La mano de Rachel había dejado de presionar su brazo pero eso parecía ser el único movimiento que la morena realizaría. Es más, a Quinn le pareció que se escondía un poco más detrás de ella. Judy, parada frente a ambas sin saber si sonreír o preocuparse, las miraba expectante. Como si esperase que alguna de las dos hiciera movimiento alguno.

 _«Es ahora o nunca»_ , pensó Quinn armándose de valor.

Estiró la espalda todo lo que pudo, con intenciones de aparentar firmeza y seguridad, y tomó una de las manos de Rachel invitándola a salir de su escondite. Sintió la necesidad de susurrarle a la morena lo aterrada que estaba en ese momento pero creyó que eso solo empeoraría el estado de nerviosismo de su novia. Finalmente le sonrió con una tranquilidad que no sentía y eso pareció funcionar porque la mano de la morena que sujetaba la suya, aflojó un poco la presión. Respiró profundo mirando fugazmente a Rachel buscando la seguridad que necesitaba en sus ojos marrones. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se giró hacia su familia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su madre estaba ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo.

—Rachel, que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo —fue el saludo de la madre de Quinn sorprendiendo a la rubia. Por la forma en que Rachel y Camille la miraron, la sorpresa también estaba presente en ellas—. Tenía la esperanza de verte pronto y disculparme una vez más por aquella cena.

— ¿A-aquella cena? —balbuceó la morena sin saber muy bien si ponerle fin o no al apretón de manos con la madre de Quinn—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué cena?

Quinn se habría preguntado lo mismo si no estuviera tan petrificada.

— ¡Oh! ¡La cena! —intervino Camille mirando a Quinn de manera extraña. La rubia pensó que la traducción de esa mirada era _«Reacciona»_ , algo que no podía hacer porque no esperaba para nada que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo—. ¡Aquella cena! Cuando mi padre me presentó a Judy, Rachel. Tú también estuviste allí y te ofreció ese pastel de leche sin saber que eras vegana.

—Oh. Esa cena —murmuró la morena apretando más la mano de Quinn. Fabray la miró primero a ella y luego a su madre. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, por lo que la morena tuvo que continuar hablando—. No… no se preocupe, señora Fabray. No… no tiene importancia. Pasó hace mucho y… y usted no lo sabía.

—Primero, nada de señora Fabray —pidió Judy acercándose a ellas. Tomó a Rachel del brazo y la alejó de Quinn con la intención de comenzar un nuevo recorrido por el supermercado. Si la mujer noto la sorpresa en ambas, decidió ignorarla por completo—. Es solamente Judy. Y más para… —dejó la frase en el aire pero la mirada que le regaló a Quinn por encima del hombro lo decía todo—. Tercero, me gustaría compensártelo, como se debe. ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotras a la hora del almuerzo y luego nos ayudas con la preparación de la boda? Cuantas más manos seamos, muchísimo mejor.

—Y Rachel parece ser buena con las manos, ¿No, Quinn? —bromeó Camille recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia, una mirada aterrada por parte de Rachel y un regaño por parte de Judy—. Solo decía.

—Pues no digas nada. Cierra tu maldita boca —ordenó Quinn con los dientes apretados. Luego volvió a su expresión de desconcierto y nerviosismo—. Dime que esto realmente está pasando. ¿Mi madre acaba de conocer a mi novia y no hizo un escándalo de eso?

—Solo tú le has puesto más importancia de la que tiene —respondió Camille tirando del carrito de las compras y siguiendo a las otras dos mujeres—. Solo es tu madre conociendo a tu novia. Gran ciencia —ironizó obligando a Quinn a caminar junto a ella—. Ya la conocía como tu amiga, conocerla como tu novia iba a ser más de lo mismo. Ahora deja de darle vueltas a todo y ayúdame con el maldito carro.

Quinn continuó con la conducción del carrito de las compras pero su vista no se apartaba de Rachel y su madre. La morena la miraba cada tanto por encima del hombro, como si le pidiera auxilio, y Judy parecía completamente ajena a eso. Es más, parecía haber acaparado toda la conversación, aunque también miraba a su hija de manera disimulada.

—No, no y no —negó Judy después de un rato caminando. Ya había soltado a Rachel y se había concentrado en el carrito de las compras. Ante la negativa de la mujer, Camille protestó—. Toda esa comida basura que has puesto en el carro, iremos a devolverla a donde van. Sin protestar, Camille.

—Por supuesto que protestaré, es mi alimentación —replicó la joven con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Será tu alimentación pero es mi billetera —señaló Judy victoriosa. Quinn, que había soltado el carrito cuando su madre se lo ordenó por medio de señas, se acercó hacia donde estaba su novia—. No seas caprichosa y muévete.

—No soy caprichosa —negó Cam que, a pesar de la protesta, había comenzado a seguir a Judy—. La próxima vez traeré mi dinero. Ahora tengo trabajo, ¿No te lo había dicho?

—Me alegro por ti. —fue la respuesta de Judy, mitad irónica y mitad orgullosa sinceramente. Se giró hacia Quinn y agregó—: Volveremos un momento. Ustedes quédense aquí esperándonos. No tardaremos.

—Espero que no tengas ganas de huir ahora que has conocido a mi familia —comentó Quinn mirando a lo lejos como su madre y su hermana menor discutían para qué lado del supermercado continuar—. Y todavía falta Frannie.

—Espero que no quieras huir tú cuando te presente a mis padres —rió la morena que, al igual que su novia, no perdía de vista a las otras dos mujeres—. Tu madre hablaba en serio con lo de la invitación a almorzar. No planea asesinarme, ¿O sí?

Quinn se giró para mirarla. Sonrió con diversión cuando vio la mirada asustada de la morena. Se inclinó y le dejó un beso en los labios para tranquilizarla. Sintió las manos de Rachel rodear su cintura inclinándose más hacia ella para intensificar el gesto. Alguien pidiéndoles permiso para pasar fue quien le puso fin al beso compartido que tanto parecían necesitar ambas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Quinn dejando de lado la pregunta anterior de su novia.

—Aun me tiembla todo el cuerpo por conocer oficialmente a tu madre pero… pero estoy bien —respondió Rachel con un encogimiento de hombros que le quitaba peso a toda la situación—. No ha parado de decirme que está contenta con que sea tu novia y que se alegra de conocerme finalmente. Creo que he puesto la vara demasiado alta para cualquiera que venga después de mí.

— ¿Ya estas planeando dejarme, Berry? Creí que nos estábamos reconciliando —señaló Quinn con una sonrisa bailando en su boca. Como respuesta recibió los ojos entrecerrados de la morena junto con una mueca y un manotazo suave—. Auch. Has ganado fuerza todo este tiempo separadas, por lo que veo.

Rachel le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que provocó que Quinn riera y segundos después le diera otro beso que la morena correspondió gustosa. Fue un rato después, cuando lograron salir de su burbuja personal de amor, que recordaron que estaban mitad de un supermercado paradas en medio del pasillo. Rachel tomó lo que parecía ser su carrito de las compras y luego la mano de Quinn antes de guiarlas ambas hasta un lugar más apartado donde no estorbaran. A lo lejos, y muy brevemente, vieron a Judy y Camille devolviendo a comida que no llevarían.

—Aun no me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí. —comentó Quinn siguiendo a Rachel que continuó con su compra.

—Vine a comprar materiales para armar una bomba atómica —respondió la morena completamente burlona. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco seguido de una mueca—. No hagas preguntas tontas si no te gustaran las respuestas.

—No era una pregunta tonta —replicó Quinn parándose frente al carrito de Rachel. La morena la miró con una ceja en alto—. Bueno, sí. Lo fue… pero también se entendió lo que quise decir.

—Mis padres planean un cena esta noche, como ya te he contado, y yo me he ofrecido a hacer la compra —respondió la morena encaminándose hacia el sector de las verduras—. No has respondido lo que te pregunté antes. Si acepto almorzar con tu madre, no me asesinará, ¿Cierto?

La respuesta de Quinn fue silencio absoluto, simplemente porque había pensado que la morena rechazaría educadamente la invitación. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas y el miedo que Rachel había confesado sentir, pensar siquiera en un encuentro, así sea en un futuro lejano, era algo que parecía bastante complicado de llevar a cabo. Una vez más, parecía equivocarse. Berry parecía estar dispuesta a almorzar con su familia y soportar lo que seguramente sería un incansable interrogatorio. Quinn se agobiaba de solo imaginar a su madre preguntándole a Rachel cómo se habían conocido, qué fue lo primero que pensó de su hija, cuándo se enamoró, si fue antes o después de su novio, si le fue infiel a éste con Quinn.

—O también puedo decir que no y ganarme el odio de tu madre, pero el lado bueno sería que seguiría con vida. —Comentó la morena sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿De verdad quieres almorzar con mi madre? —quiso asegurarse Quinn. Rachel le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo que no parecía del todo seguro pero sí bastante firme—. Sabes a lo que te enfrentas, ¿No? No solo te preguntara cosas banales, sino que te preguntará por… por tus parejas anteriores.

—O sea que será un interrogatorio en toda su regla —señaló Rachel con una sonrisa burlona. Quinn la miró seria para que entendiera su preocupación—. Oh, hablas en serio.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Rachel. He presentado novios cuando era adolescente pero esta vez es diferente. No porque seas una mujer, sino porque… —tragó saliva mientras trataba de poner en palabras lo que estaba pensando—. Porque es la primera vez que alguien me importa realmente; a quien quiero no solo con la cabeza, sino también con el corazón. Y mi familia ve eso. Lo sabe y querrá cuidarme por si acaso sale mal. Querrán saber todo de ti y si tus intenciones conmigo son buenas y honestas. Parece una estupidez, pero no lo es. No para mi familia, ni para mí.

Los ojos de Rachel hablaban más que su boca y le decían claramente que entendía todo perfectamente. Sintió los brazos de la morena rodeándole el cuello y, con una sensación de ligereza, se inclinó hacia su novia escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ésta. Rápidamente la sensación de calma y protección se apoderó de ella. Los brazos de Rachel siempre le hacían sentir así, y tenía la sospecha de que eso no cambiaría en el futuro. Juntas o separadas, los brazos de la morena siempre serian su lugar seguro, su lugar en el mundo. Los dedos de Rachel se mezclaron con su pelo y cuando comenzaron a rascar el cuero cabelludo, tuvo la tentación de comenzar a ronronear.

Se separó de Berry con intenciones de agradecerle el apoyo con un beso pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó el carraspeo de la garganta de alguien. Aun con los brazos de la morena sobre su cuello, se giró para mirar a quien había osado interrumpir el momento con su novia. Todo en ella se tensó cuando se encontró con la sonrisa enigmática de su madre. Realmente le hubiese gustado saber qué era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de la mujer en ese momento.

—Lamen… lamento interrumpir pero… hora de irnos, Quinn. Ya tengo todo.

Fabray asintió con la cabeza. Segundos después Rachel se separó de ella, le sonrió tímidamente a Judy y volvió su atención al carrito de las compras. De repente, todo en Quinn entró en un dilema. Por un lado, irse con su madre; por el otro, quedarse con Rachel y continuar con las compras que ésta haciendo. Quizás, acompañar a la morena a su casa y luego caminar de regreso a la de su madre. Su mirada se paseó entre ambas mujeres tratando decidir.

—Dame las llaves del auto —pidió Judy tendiendo la mano hacia su hija—. Quédate con tu novia. Puedo manejar de regreso a casa, Quinn. O puede hacerlo Cam también.

—No, Cam no —protestó Quinn ignorando la protesta de su hermana menor que, extrañamente, se había mantenido en completo silencio hasta antes de ese momento—. Ni loca dejo que esa mocosa se ponga detrás del volante. Y menos después de que has devuelto toda su comida chatarra a su lugar. No la conoces, mamá, es vengativa y resentida. _Demasiado_ vengativa y resentida.

—Lo aprendí de ti, rubia idiota —replicó Camille iniciando una discusión entre hermanas en la cual intervino Judy.

Después de unos largos segundos y un cruce de miradas más que asesinas, Rachel también intervino. Habló tan bajo y tan tímido que Judy se vio obligada a pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—Decía que ya terminé de comprar yo también, y que podríamos irnos todas juntas. Me refiero a… cada una en su auto.

Judy la miró con una mezcla de alivio y alegría, Camille la miró con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros y Quinn, entre susurros, le preguntó qué era lo que tramaba. La respuesta de Rachel fue un movimiento de cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa, segundos después tomó el control del carrito de las compras y se encaminó hacia la caja de pago. Judy la siguió de cerca, casi pegada a ella, retomando vaya a saber qué punto de la conversación que habían mantenido anteriormente.

—Ten cuidado cuando duermas. Puedo ser muy vengativa y resentida —le murmuró Camille a Quinn siguiendo a las otras dos mujeres.

La respuesta de la rubia fue lanzarle el pack de papel higiénico a la cabeza. Escuchó la protesta por parte de la joven pero se salvó de una represalia porque Judy la miró a ambas con reproche. Acordando una tregua silenciosa entre las dos, caminaron juntas hacia la caja de pago.

Una vez afuera empezó otra batalla entre Quinn y Camille. La rubia quería ir con Rachel pero no pensaba dejar, bajo ningún punto de vista, que Douson se hiciera cargo de llevar a Judy de regreso a casa. No confiaba en la adolescente ni en su habilidad de manejo. Tras una nueva discusión fue Judy, otra vez, quien intervino. Esta vez no necesitó la ayuda de Rachel porque fue tan firme su decisión que nadie intentó protestar.

—Tu madre sí que tiene autoridad —comentó Rachel una vez que ella y Quinn estuvieron dentro del automóvil de la morena. Ambas miraron por el espejo retrovisor como Judy se hacía con el volante de su propio vehículo—. Qué bueno que acepté su invitación a almorzar en lugar de rechazarla.

— ¿Aceptaste?

—Sí, cuando estábamos en la caja pagando —respondió Rachel con simpleza sin quitar la mirada del camino. Quinn, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su novia, vio como la morena respiraba profundo. Como si intentara poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de abrir la boca nuevamente—. Escucha, no pienso que sea una estupidez el hecho de que tu familia quiera asegurarse que estas en buenas manos. Mi familia haría lo mismo. Por lo tanto, no me molesta ni me incomoda la idea de enfrentarme al interrogatorio que tu madre y tus hermanas tengan preparado para mí. Te quiero, y eso es obvio para cualquiera que me vea junto a ti.

Como siempre que salía a luz el amor que la morena sentía por ella, todo en su interior parecía hincharse de orgullo y deseo de querer detener el tiempo en ese momento exacto. Sabía que si ella era la que manejaba el automóvil, se habría detenido a un costado solo para poder besar a Rachel a su antojo todo el tiempo que quisiera. Pero como no era quien estaba detrás del volante, tuvo que conformarse con acercarse a su novia y dejarle un beso a un costado de la cabeza cerca de la sien. La morena sonrió y nuevamente todo el mundo de Quinn se detuvo.

Volvió su atención al vehículo que iba a delante de ellas y que correspondía a Judy. Se ordenó mentalmente hablar con su madre, y también con sus hermanas, antes de llevar a cabo aquel almuerzo. Rachel parecía haber encontrado cierta seguridad en sí misma, y Quinn no quería que la morena perdiera eso solo por algún comentario fuera de lugar por parte de su familia. Suspiró silenciosamente, mientras Rachel cantaba las canciones que sonaban dentro del automóvil, pensando en algo que hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta: si Rachel iba a conocer a su familia, ella tendría que conocer a los padres de la morena.

Sintió todo su interior paralizarse y deseó fervientemente que su novia no se diera cuenta de eso. Bajó la ventanilla con disimulo cuando la sensación de ahogo se apoderó de ella pero antes de que pudiera sucumbir al ataque de pánico absurdo que parecía a punto de sufrir, vio el automóvil de su madre detenerse y segundos después, el coche de Rachel hizo lo mismo. Miró por la ventanilla en busca de respuesta y cuando vio la casa de los señores Berry a uno de los costados, supo que habían llegado a destino.

 _«Hora de la verdad»_ , pensó estirando la espalda todo lo que pudo. Porque si Rachel iba a enfrentarse a su familia y su interrogatorio, ella no podía hacer menos. Conocería a los padres de la morena como correspondía y confiaba en que, incluso Leroy, terminarían adorándola.

Sus siguientes movimientos fueron guiados más por piloto automático que por consciencia. En su mente repasaba cientos de formas de presentarse a los señores Berry una vez que estuviera dentro de su casa. Podía dejar las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego ofrecerles su mano a ambos hombres. También podía dejar las bolsas sobre la alfombrilla de la entrada y ofrecerle su mano una vez que alguno de los señores Berry abriera la puerta. O podía dejar que Rachel entrara sola a su casa, haciendo malabares con las bolsas, mientras ella la miraba desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta de su madre. Descartó este último porque ante todo, no era una cobarde. Conocería a los padres de la morena y ya vería como saldría eso. No era algo de lo que fuera a huir.

—Guía el camino, Berry —ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza porque sus brazos están ocupados con las bolsas de las compras. Rachel sonrió divertida antes de caminar hacia su casa con las bolsas sobrantes.

Quinn siguió los pasos de su novia pero antes miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaban su madre y su hermana menor. Se encontró con que Camille estaba fuera del vehículo, apoyada sobre éste con los brazos cruzados y una mirada expectante y al mismo tiempo de apoyo. El mensaje era claro: «Estaré aquí por si necesitas apoyo». Quinn asintió antes de volver su atención hacia su novia. La morena la esperaba en la puerta de entrada que aun seguía cerrada y Quinn supo que el estado de nerviosismo no era algo que estuviera presente solamente en ella. Rachel también parecía estar pendiente de lo que fuera a suceder en cuanto entraran a la casa de los señores Berry.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —preguntó la morena mirando primero a su novia y luego la puerta cerrada frente a ellas.

—Estamos juntas en esto. Para el lado que vayas, yo también iré —respondió Quinn con firmeza y una sonrisa a juego. Rachel volvió a mirarla—. Almorzarás con mi familia, conocer a la tuya será lo mismo para mí. Además… Lo mucho que te quiero salta a la vista también, y tus padres lo verán.

—Te quiero, Quinn —susurró la morena conmovida.

—Y yo a ti, Berry —correspondió el mismo tono. Respiró profundo llenándose de confianza y seguridad que esperaba, se contagiara también en la morena—. Hora de conocer a tus padres.

—Hora de conocer a mis padres.

Se regalaron una última mirada enamorada junto con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención hacia la puerta de entrada. Rachel colocó la llave en la cerradura y cuando la abrió, todo en Quinn se paralizó.

 _«Hora de conocer a los suegros»_ , fue lo último que pensó antes de poner un pie dentro de la casa de los señores Berry.


End file.
